Uso indebido de la magia
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Por un error de cálculos, Harry es invitado cordialmente a ser partícipe de su propio juicio, en el cual, más de uno de los miembros de Wizengamot desean verlo en Azkaban. Su única aparente aliada será una pelirroja tan desconfiada, que probablemente lo encierre, personalmente, en una de las celdas... A menos,claro, que él se encargue de demostrarle que es inocente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno volví... No tardé mucho en entusiasmarme con una nueva idea, pero no fue por 'motus propio'. De hecho, quiero agradecer cordial y particularmente a: **_

_**- J**__**oanne Pottershop, por la mejor guía de búsqueda de material de trabajo jajaja... (y apoyo moral, sin duda). **_

_**- Isa Weasley, por ayuda logística y estratégica de la base de la historia.**_

_**- Nattyta Potter, por el apoyo moral e impositivo que me ayuda a no dejarme estar con las publicaciones. Espero que el capítulo te entretenga mientras te recuperás. **_

_**¡Besos! y... a ver qué les parece.**_

_**Ceci Pott...**_

* * *

**_USO INDEBIDO DE LA MAGIA  
("Te dije que la dejaras...")_**

_**Capítulo 1: El juicio**_

Amanecía un nuevo día... ¡Y era destable!

Los días seguían transcurriendo y él... simplemente lo detestaba. La vida seguía su curso, el sol salía cada día, aunque en Londres, este hecho se disimulara perfectamente. Las madres continuaban sacando a pasear a sus hijos por las plazas; las parejas se exhibían... ¡Hasta el cine muggle renovaba cartelera! ¡Merlín! ¡Cómo odiaba el cine...! ¡Y la gente! ¡Y los amaneceres!

Su pensamiento únicamente iba dirigido al deseo de que el mundo, y así sus atrocidades, se extinguiera de un día para el otro. Se preguntó si acaso habría un hechizo para eso... ¡Merlín! ¡Odiaba los hechizos! La magia era una basura y hacía años se había desvinculado de ella. Era impredecible, inútil... nunca logró nada bueno con ella. Aunque... la magia no era lo único de lo que estaba desvinculado hacía algún tiempo ya.

Luego de su parsimoniosa lista de errores del mundo y del ser humano, Harry se levantó. Ya no quedaba más remedio que afrontar el día. Sus cabellos estaban alborotados al punto del caos existencial, y sus anteojos no estaban en la mesita donde solía dejarlos todas las noches. _"¡Malditos anteojos!"_ pensó _"Jamás fueron útiles"_ ¡Maldición! ¡Cómo odiaba los anteojos!

Se levantó a tientas y comenzó a palmear las estanterías y mesas, hasta que por fin notó, antes de apoyar por completo el pie que, lo que había debajo de él, era vidrio. ¡Demonios! Se agachó casi trastabillando y los agarró... apenas estaban rajados. ¡Mierda! Ahora tendría que llevarlo a la otra punta del mundo, para que tardaran un mes en arreglárselo... ¡Pues no pensaba usar magia!

Tomó el teléfono para llamar a su novia; pues era ley que cada vez que ella viajaba por unos días, debían pelear durante horas, como había sucedido la noche anterior... Y, como era ley también, a la mañana siguiente DEBÍAN seguir insultándose. Era así... Necesitaban seguir peleando.

Harry marcó su número y esperó en linea. Si estaba haciendo bien los cálculos, allí debían de ser las cuatro de la madrugada y, sin lugar a dudar, su llamado la despertaría. Harry sonrió satisfactoriamente. ¡Adoraba despertarla a los gritos!

En realidad, no es que él fuera el conflictivo; la pareja lo era... su situación lo era. Sophía era un libro abierto para Harry, no había forma de esconder o mentir adecuadamente, para ella. Y tampoco era que Harry acaba de enterarse de su aventura con... ¡El repartidor de pizza! ¿Qué tan patético podía ser eso? Pero no... no acababa de enterarse. Ellos prácticamente se hacían eso apropósito. Ella lo celaba, él la celaba, ella lo engañaba, él le gritaba, ellos rompían, él aprovechaba su soltería, ella lo llamaba, ella le rogaba, él se regocijaba en su dolor, él la perdonaba, ellos volvían, ella se aburría... y el ciclo volvía a empezar. Jamás le faltaría diversión en aquella pareja. Después de todo, ya llevaban años de eso.

¡Pero un repartidor de pizza era el colmo! Otras tantas veces habían circulado historias de corresponsales, voceros, el primer ministro (aunque Harry se reservaba el derecho de la duda) y... una vez, hasta había intentado celarlo con el ministro de magia. Harry sonrió recordándolo; no le había resultado muy bien. De hecho, éste la había dejado a Sophia en una situación altamente incómoda y humillante... pero no había evitado que se separaran por unas semanas.

¡Pero un repartidor de pizza era el colmo! Pensó de nuevo. ¡Mierda! ¡Cómo odiaba la pizza!Y estaba seguro que la idiota había mentido sobre el viaje. O de hecho había viajado, pero ocultándole el verdadero carácter de su acompañante. Entonces, ¡tenía que molestarla! ¡Debía aclarar quién mandaba! ¡Quién era la que rogaba y quién el que perdonaba!

-¿Dónde estás?- le preguntó a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo que dónde estoy?- Le respondió, ya alterada.

-¿Dónde mierda estás?

-¿Dónde mierda te dije que estaría? ¡Estoy en Chile! ¡Eso es Sudamérica por si no lo sabías, ignorante!- lo insultó.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué mierda haces despierta al supuesto horario chileno? ¿De donde vienes?

-¿Qué?

-¡Que son las cuatro de la mañana en Chile! ¡¿Qué mierda haces despierta y tan lúcida?

-Vuelvo de una fiesta- soltó indiferente.

-¿En dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿No ibas allá por trabajo?

-¡Mi trabajo son las fiestas, imbécil!- le cortó.

"Ok" pensó Harry "suficiente por ahora" sonrió satisfecho. Aunque algo dentro suyo ya no andaba tan bien ni tan calmo. Quería saber la verdad... Solía conocer las historias que ella le contaba para celarlo. Pero jamás había visto ni verificado nada... ¿Y si era realmente el momento de poner las manos en el fuego? ¡Quería saber la verdad! Aunque fuera mentira.

El no usar magia por mucho tiempo lo había ayudado a ingeniárselas para conseguir las cosas que necesitaba, cuando las necesitaba. Y hacía algún tiempo, había comenzado a seguir los pasos de su novia. Había conseguido un programa de computadora que, por medio de un registro de ondas satelitales, él podía captar las ondas del móvil de su novia y así... saber su exacta ubicación espacial. Sonrió. Éste le daría las exactas coordenadas de su paradero, y así, él podría acabar con ese martirio de saber si era o no era realmente el cornudo que ella planteaba.

Lo más extraño de todo era que la amaba. La amaba con locura, casi con una enfermedad atípica. Numerosas veces había sido convencido de hablar su relación con psicólogos mágicos. Y lo había hecho. Pero no había otra explicación que un "_Extraño magnetismo que converge en una relación amor-odio"_ o algo así decía su informe final. Y el de ella, por cierto. Porque ambos habían ido. Después de todo, no era normal necesitarse tanto, y tolerarse tan poco.

La realidad era que habían comenzado normalmente, quizás demasiado pasionales, demasiado obsesionados por el otro, pero siempre de modo sano. Pero cuando Shophia empezó con sus estúpidas inseguridades, un año atrás, e intentaba ir y venir de la relación, él había comenzado a perder el juicio paulatinamente.

Pero la amaba; en un extraño y retorcido modo... pero la amaba. ¡Y el mundo era testigo que ella era lo único bueno que tenía la vida para él! ¡Odiaba todo lo demás!

Y tanto la amaba -a pesar de sus peleas- que, ni todas las certezas de su infidelidad, lo prepararon para el dolor que lo abarcó en ese instante, frente a su ordenador. Ella no sólo no estaba en Chile, ¡sino que estaba a diez cuadras de su propia casa!

"_Con que así serán las cosas" _refunfuñó. Se levantó de sopetón, tomó su campera y se dirigió a la puerta, con el rostro desfigurado por la rabia. Pero al abrir la puerta se detuvo en seco, reflexionando. Luego volvió unos pasos atrás y se adentró en el cuarto.

Allí, abrió las puertas de su enorme ropero, de par en par, y metió la mano al fondo, casi agachándose, para luego sacar un pequeño cofre empolvado. Se fue hasta la mesita de luz, y del cajón tomó una pequeña llave. Ésta abría el cofre.

Abrió el cerrojo y se quedó unos segundos mirando en su interior: Allí estaba, luego de tantos años... Su varita refulgía y centellaba, como llamándolo. La tomó con una nueva sonrisa pedante. Luego devolvió todo a su sitio y guardó la varita en su bolsillo. Casi podía sentir el calor de la madera... su varita parecía arder de la emoción que él mismo sentía.

Sin más demoras, salió del departamento a las corridas.

[…] […]

"_Estimado señor Potter:_

_ Usted ha sido sorprendido infringiendo las normas de seguridad mágica. Ha disparado un hechizo, a conciencia y voluntad, en presencia de muggles. Por este breve incidente está usted citado al juicio de su causa el día 23 de Enero del presente año, para declarar frente a la cámara correspondiente. _

_ Podrá usted presentarse con testigos -si los hubiere- y defensores de la causa. Si no tuviera la posibilidad de pagar un defensor, el ministerio le proveerá de uno de cargo público, que adjudicará su causa._

_Por la presente queda usted avisado._

_Atte. Steven Starcks - __Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Magos__, del Ministerio de Magia de Londres."_

¡Mierda! ¡Odiaba el ministerio! Pensó mientras arrugaba la carta y la tiraba al cesto de la basura. Ahora sí la había fregado. ¡Lo último que le faltaba!

-Bueno, pero ha valido la pena...- intentó motivarse por primera vez en el día... quizás en el año. Ahora sí había terminado todo con Sophia- No más llamaditos llorando... ¡Embustera!

Harry se acercó a su inservible almanaque de cocina, e hizo un ostentoso círculo alrededor del día 23. ¡Mierda! ¡Odiaba los números impares! ¡Y sólo faltaban dos días! Al parecer el ministro buscaba una excusa para hacerlo reaparecer por sus lares. ¿Y quién quería reaparecer? ¡Malditos magos! Continuó quejándose mentalmente.

Harry se acostó en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo un rato largo. ¿Y ahora qué haría? Cuando no sabía qué hacer solía llamar a Sophia, encontrarse con ella y hacer el amor... o empezar una nueva pelea. Harry resopló. Quizás podría llamarla. Las cosas aún estaban que ardían... una sana discusión antes de irse a dormir, no haría daño a nadie. Sonrió.

[...] […]

El teléfono sonaba constantemente, pero nadie atendía. Harry rodaba los ojos, ansioso. Había marcado su número, al menos unas tres veces ya, pero como no se animaba a hablarle, había cortado enseguida. Cuando por fin juntó coraje para dejar que sonara algunas veces, no le atendían... resopló.

Por fin atendieron, pero Harry quedó en estado de shock al oír su voz. De un momento al otro olvidó qué decir.

-¿Diga?- le apremió la voz femenina. Harry se olvidó de cómo modular palabra- ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Harry- respondió por inercia, tragando saliva.

-¿Ha...? ¡Harry!- se alegró- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien...- dijo no muy convencido.

-¿Cómo está Sophía?- intentó sonar agradable.

-Con un pizzero...- agregó, irritado, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Humm...- chascó la lengua.

-Necesito... decirte algo- sonaba perturbado.

-Si, Harry, lo que quieras.

-Yo...- comenzó inseguro- sé que no fui ni estoy siendo el mejor de los amigos, ni... fui atento con...

-Harry- quiso ahorrarle el mal rato- No tienes que darme ninguna introducción.

-Es que es vergonzoso- dijo, compungido.

-Pues, ya estamos hablando ¿no?- intentó trasmitirle valor- Sólo dilo.

-Herms...-comenzó- Mañana tengo un juicio... yo...- se rascó la cabeza- soy culpable.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué?

-Pues... de _"inflingir indebidamente mis dotes de mago"_- dijo, casi citando.

-Creí que tú... odiabas la magia.

-Si, bueno... ella también me odia a mí.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó?

-Nada importante- dijo, displicente- Pero... quería ser yo quien los pusiera al tanto.

-¿Llevas testigos?

-No, no quiero llevar a nadie... suficiente vergüenza siento ahora mismo- dijo apesadumbrado- A estas alturas, Azkaban suena tentador.

-Pero, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste, Harry?

-Ahórrame los detalles ¿si?- le rogó- Sólo llamaba para que te enteraras por mí. No sé cómo resultará... pero... quiero que ambos sepan que lo siento- dijo algo melancólico- No estuve para ustedes cuando...

-Harry, en serio...-lo interrumpió- No importa. Estamos bien, de verdad. Somos amigos ¿o no?- quiso alegrarlo.

-Claro que si- sonrió tristemente- Aunque no me comporte como tal, de verdad siento que lo somos.

-Ya quedó atrás- Ambos se sumieron en un tranquilo silencio, quizás incómodo.

-Avísale a Ron, ¿si?- le pidió con suavidad- No sabría cómo decirle- La voz de la castaña dudó unos segundos.

-De acuerdo- sólo dijo, no muy convencida.

-¿Ustedes...? ¿Están bien?- tanteó, queriendo saber de pronto. Harry quiso saber más de sus amigos, si aquella sería la última vez que hablarían.

-Si...-dijo a modo de resumen.

-Me alegro.

-Harry...- cambió de tema, y luego se calló.

-¿Qué?

-Suerte mañana, ¿si? Todo irá bien- lo alentó intentando tranquilizarlo- Quizás no haya sido tan malo.

-Ojalá que si lo haya sido- confesó.

-No irás a Azkaban- le aseguró, aunque parecía buscar convencerse a sí misma de ello.

-Entonces tendré que repetirlo- dijo en un intento de broma. Hermione lo reprendió con un gesto- No, tranquila. Sólo quería ser yo quien les informara.

-Gracias.

-Sea como sea... prometo llamarlos mañana.

-Esperaré tu llamado...- luego se quedó unos segundos con una frase en el aire, dudando de si decirla o no- Te quiero, Harry- soltó con cierta inseguridad. El morocho sonrió.

-Yo también los quiero, Herms. Cuidense, ¿si...? En especial tú- agregó, sobreprotector. Ella asintió.

[...] […]

Harry caminaba lentamente por un extenso pasillo de azulejos; su croma era homogéneo y acorde con el de las paredes, todo el conjunto resultaba de un oscuro color verde musgo, casi negro. Hacía años que no pisaba ese lugar... y ya recordaba porqué; siempre le había parecido deprimente y lúgubre. Cuando estaba atiborrado de gente, era insoportable, y cuando no había nadie, era desolador. Harry continuó caminando monótonamente, como ido. Se conducía por inercia hacia su magro destino. Cada uno de sus pasos resonaba, dejando un eco nefasto por los alrededores. Aquel rebote luego volvía a penetrar sus oídos, perturbando su paz mental, que de por sí ya estaba alterada. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Qué le importaba si un par de magos consideraba que había hecho mal las cosas? ¡Ellos no sabían nada de su vida! ¡Jamás entenderían qué lo impulsó a actuar como actuó! Además... tampoco le importaba caerle bien o mal a nadie...

Hablando en pos de la verdad... si estaba allí, era sólo con el oscuro anhelo de que realmente lo enviaran a Azkaban. De hacer algo con su vida. Había caído en lo más hondo de su existencia... Por fin sentía haber tocado fondo... con todo; con su relación, con su razón de vida... Por fin sentía el verdadero sofoco de la inútil existencia.

Si aquel 23 de Enero se disponía a retomar ciertas cosas, era sólo con el profundo deseo de dejarlas de una vez y para siempre.

Continuó avanzando con paso pausado y seguro, pero a medida que se adentraba más y más en los pasillos laberínticos, su pecho se estrujaba y oprimía un poco más.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Volvió a preguntarse. ¡Él no pertenecía! ¡Jamás había pertenecido! No obstante no era la primera vez que él iba al décimo piso. No era la primera vez que la humedad de aquellas paredes de piedra lo asolaban; la única diferencia, era que esta vez no era injustamente.

Se adentró en la sala circular con una duda oprimiendo su pecho. De pronto ya no estaba tan seguro de querer ir realmente a Azkaban. De pronto, la soledad y el cobijo de su casa, le parecieron mejor idea.

Se ubicó en la silla del centro e identificó directamente al que sería su defensor. Sonrió internamente; o querían mandarlo a Azkaban directo, o esperaban humillarlo y reírse un rato de él. El defensor tenía contextura pequeña y era bastante retraído. Su traje estaba algo desrraído, y claramente ese era su primer juicio, pues temblaba como si un terremoto le convulcionara el cerebro... y las ideas.

Harry buscó desviar su atención, asique comenzó a mirar a su público. El ministro de magia estaba sentado en un palco privilegiado, de frente a él, y los miembros de Wizengamot estaban a su derecha en una amplia tribuna. No llegaba a verle el rostro a todos, pero la mayoría no parecían ávidos de verlo nuevamente, tras sus años de desaparición del mundo mágico. También había unas cuantas figuras alrededor del ministro, pero Harry no reconoció a ninguno. Aunque el ministro Knight lo miraba con cierta particularidad desde el palco, sonreía con cierto orgullo que Harry no supo interpretar si era por sensación de superioridad ante él, o por la sensación de honradez que su presencia causaba en el ministerio.

Y otra vez se sentía la mascota del pueblo.

¿Cómo lo hacían?

Cada vez que uno de ellos lo miraban, pasaba a ser algo así como el payaso de aquel circo.

¡Ni modo! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Prefería Azkaban!

Cabía aclarar su sorpresa ante la falta de medios. No había ningún periodista, ni de El Profeta, ni de El Quisquilloso, ni de ninguna otra clase de medio alternativo. Lo cual lo relajó en desmedida. Cabían dos opciones; o el ministerio prefirió no hacer tanta alharaca para que, a la hora de dar un veredicto, no se vieran importunados por la opinión pública. O bien, dos días de aviso no eran suficiente para armar revuelo, o para creer que él realmente había vuelto al mundo mágico.

-¡Orden!- el ministro Knight golpeó levemente con su varita, el pequeño atril frente a su asiento privilegiado en la tribuna- ¡Orden!- volvió a requerir- Daremos inicio al juicio del señor...- hizo de cuenta que leía su nombre de unos expedientes- ...Harry Potter- lo miró con complicidad, pero aún serio- Señor Potter, ¿trajo testigos?

-No, señor.

-¿Defensores?- Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No, señor- El ministro le hizo una seña a su defensor público, para que tomara el lugar en el palco.

-¿Y cómo piensa proceder?- Harry sonrió inevitablemente.

-Pensaba decir la verdad, señor- soltó, olvidándose de su ubicación espacial. Un murmullo escandaloso y reprobatorio, se levantó a su alrededor.

-El ministerio- prosiguió Knight- y por consiguiente, los aquí presentes, lo acusan de cometer los siguientes delitos- tomó el expediente y comenzó a enumerar- _"Uso indebido de la magia" _Claúsula 18 de las Medidas de Regularización Mágicas."_Realizar hechizos mágicos ante la presencia de muggles"_ Según lo establecido en el Estatuto del secreto de los magos, sección 13. "_Revelar el secreto de identidad mágica a un muggle" _Inciso 4 del mismo estatuto. Y por último, _"Atentar directamente contra un muggle, poniendo en riesgo la comunidad mágica"- _Levantó la mirada y lo observó, mientras dejaba los expedientes de lado y se quitaba los anteojos.

Harry tragó saliva. Había entendido sólo la mitad de las cosas... pero era notable cómo, de un simple desliz, el ministerio extraía penas, decretos y cláusulas que... ¡Ni modo!, lo enviarían directo a Azkaban.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Knight- ¿Qué tiene para decir en su defensa?- lo miró atentamente.

Harry miró a los alrededores, preocupado. Intentó calcular la edad de los miembros de Wizengamot, para imaginarse si la verdad lo justificaría ante sus ojos, o no. Pero lo dudaba. Eran casi cincuenta miembros y sus edades variaban entre cuarenta y ochenta años. Ni modo... ¡IRÍA A AZKABAN!

-Nada, señor- respondió con cierta valía.

-Señoría- interfirió tímidamente su defensor- Querría solicitar la supresión de una de las acusaciones.

-¿Cómo es eso, Jeffreys?- lo miró a éste, de manera tal, que el defensor pareció acobardarse.

-Pues... La sección que multa la revelación de la identidad mágica... expresa que ésta debe ser multada, en tanto la revelación sea oral y directa hacia un muggle, señor.

-¿Se declara inocente de esa acusación?- miró a Harry. Él abrió grande los ojos.

-Señor, no dije una sola palabra... sólo usé mi varita- nuevamente los murmullos atestaron la auditoria.

-¡Orden!- solicitó. Luego miró a Harry- ¿Señor Potter, usted jura no haber revelado directa y oralmente, su condición mágica?

-Si, señor- Knight miró la reacción de los miembros, mientras reflexionaba un segundo.

-Bien, moción aprobada. La acusación se eliminará de su expediente...- Harry soltó un breve suspiro de alivio- En cuanto a las otras... ¿Cuál es su argumento? ¿Se declara culpable?- Harry miró dudoso al público.

-No en el estricto sentido, señor. Yo no maté ni herí permanentemente a ningún muggle.

-Por su accionar hay sanadores trabajando en la causa- acotó uno de los miembros de Wizengamot, al cual Harry no alcanzó a distinguir su rostro. Algunas zonas estaban oscuras- ¿No es acaso herir lo que hizo?

-Según su expediente- agregó Knight- usted agredió a... -leyó- Sophia Baxter en presencia de un muggle- volvió a leer- Francis Smith...

-...A quien también hirió- Agregó Falstaff, otro miembro. Harry volteó para verlo y reconocer su cara. No tenía idea de quién era... pero le caía mal.

-¿Cómo responde a ello, Señor Potter?

Sintió un atragantamiento en su laringe, y casi juraba sentir el recorrido de su bilis.

-Yo...

Tenía tantas cosas para decir, que no le servían en aquel juicio... ¡Tantas cosas para recriminar! Pero nada... nada útil para salvar su pellejo.

-Señor Potter- llamó su atención- ¡Está siendo juzgado por faltas graves, como la evidenciación de la comunidad mágica!- increpó Knight- Si no tiene nada para establecer a su favor, es hora que pasemos al veredicto.

-Señor Potter, diga algo- susurró Jeffreys- lo que sea... salve su posición.

-Señoría...- titubeó, desatento- yo no evidencié a nadie.

-¡Usó magia frente a un muggle! ¿Cómo llama a eso?

-Pues...

-Hirió de gravedad a un muggle...

-Pero...- quiso aclarar.

-Y hechizó a otro mago... -Harry comenzó a exasperarse. Todo lo que dijera lo usarían en su contra- ¡Le recuerdo que los duelos están prohibidos por la ley! ¡Una ley que también infligió!- Agregó con vehemencia. Harry estaba casi rojo- ¿Cómo responde a eso, Señor Potter?- Harry quiso hablar sereno, pero fue imposible no explotar.

-¡Respondo que tendría que haber una ley que regule a mujeres como Sophía por ser infieles!- soltó groseramente- ¡Eso respondo!- dijo enérgico- ¿Por qué no la llamaron a declarar a ella también? ¡Incrépenla a ella a ver si tiene defensa o es excusable!- soltó nuevamente olvidándose del lugar donde se encontraba.

-Ella no vino porque está en San Mungo- agregó Falstaff- por su conducta, señor Potter- lo acusó.

-¡Porque es una cobarde! ¡Sabe que es culpable!- agregó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, haciendo que los murmullos se acrecentaran- ¡Yo vi su estado final! ¡Ella estaba ilesa! ¡Es una embustera!- agregó colérico- ¡No vino porque no tiene excusas!- hizo fuerzas para intentar levantarse de la silla, lo cual le resultó imposible.

-¡Orden! ¡Orden!

-Señoría... si me permite- solicitó una suave y segura voz femenina. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella- Querría intervenir...

Harry se detuvo a mirar aquella figura. Creyó reconocerla, pero la parte delantera del palco en la que se encontraba, estaba a oscuras. No obstante, ella se inclinó levemente hacia adelante de modo que, la luz que iluminaba a uno de los miembros, le dio de lleno. Su rostro no le era tan familiar como el color de su pelo... y no había dudas de que era el de los Weasley. Era Ginny Weasley, no cabía duda.

Harry se quedó unos instantes tildado, intentando entender qué la llevaba a ella allí. Es verdad que no sabía mucho de la vida de Ginevra... ¡Pero ser miembro de Wizengamot era imposible! No tardó en entender que estaba equivocado, ella no vestía la misma capa que el resto de los miembros, pero sí llevaba un tirante y sofisticado traje que la hacía parecer una eminencia. Y tenía unos anteojos de secretaria, negros, pequeños y rectangulares que le sentaban de maravilla.

-Ya que el defensor del señor Potter parece haberlo olvidado- se aclaró la garganta, mirando reprobatoriamente a Jeffreys- Existe un inciso del Estatuto de derechos del Wizengamot, que justifica la interpretación real de los hechos, para priorizar las etapas del veredicto...- Knight la miraba fijamente. No pasó desapercibido para Harry, que ella parecía tener cierta credibilidad inherente para el ministro- Por lo cual...- prosigió- Considerando los hechos, la persona adecuada para dar un informe de las reales consecuencias del accionar del acusado, sería aquella que tuviera las facultades para medirlas fehacientemente.

-¿Y quién sería?

-A mi entender, señoría, la única persona suficientemente al tanto y con dichas facultades, sería el Desmemorizador que intervino en la causa, quien presenció las consecuencias finales del crimen que se le adjudica al señor Potter.

-¿Cómo?- soltó Falstaff indignado- ¿Y cederle a tal, la decisión final de la pena? ¡Eso es facultad de Wizengamot! Y en caso de incisos- se burló de ella- la palabra final sólo podría ser del señor Ministro- agregó ofendido.

-Con todo respeto, Bilius- lo miró directamente, rotando apenas su cuerpo, ya que él se ubicaba detrás y encima suyo- El ministro tiene cosas mucho más importantes en qué ocupar su tiempo, y aquí no se ha cometido un asunto de gravedad máxima, cuyas consecuencias tuvieran repercusión a corto plazo... por ende- agregó, ahora mirando al ministro- Solicito, señoría, que se postergue el veredicto hasta que el informe del Desmemorizador a cargo, esté en su despacho. Sumado, claro, al de los sanadores de San Mungo, a cargo de las víctimas.

Harry se quedó paralizado. No entendía un ápice de qué se estaba reclamando a quién ni para cuándo, pero ella se manejaba con una soltura envidiable. Tan eminente parecía su palabra ante el ministro, que hasta lo hizo detener su prerrogativa, para reflexionar sus palabras. La corte se sumió en un completo silencio. Ginny no quitaba la mirada de Knight, esperando la reacción final a su pedido.

Harry, por otro lado, rescató parte de la información que ella había lanzado como bomba de tiempo, y entendió que una de las figuras interventoras en el asunto, se le escapaba a la comprensión.

-Jeffreys- le susurró por encima de su hombro, a su actual defensor. Éste le hizo una seña con la mirada- ¿Quién es el Desmemorizador que está a cargo de mi caso?- Jeffreys lo miró algo contrariado y confundido.

-Pues... ella- dijo en un hilo, señalando con la mirada, a la pelirroja, y denunciando su falta de comprensión del asunto- Ginevra Weasley- agregó.

Harry la miró, nuevamente confundido. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Desde cuando un "simple" desmemorizador, era suficiente eminencia como para intervenir en un juicio como aquel? Algo se le escapaba...

-Bien...- soltó Knight de un segundo al otro, completamente resuelto- Se firmará una prórroga en el caso actual, que irá directamente al expediente del señor Potter. El plazo de la prórroga vencerá cuando se haya finalizado la investigación y el informe de la señorita Weasley. Señor Potter- se dirigió a él- Será avisado veinticuatro horas antes de la reformulación de sus acusaciones y por ende, de la fecha de su juicio. Hasta tanto está usted en libertad tentativa- le informó formalmente- Esta sesión se levanta hasta nuevo aviso- golpeó por última vez, su atril con la varita.

Harry sintió como si lo soltaran, dejando su cuerpo en libertad, por lo que se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¿Libre?- preguntó a Jeffreys.

-Sólo hasta nuevo aviso- palmeó su espalda, ya con un poco más de seguridad en sí mismo; el novato Jeffreys había sobrevivido a su primer juicio.

Harry buscó rápidamente a Ginny con la mirada, pero la perdió en el tumulto. Avanzó rápidamente hacia la salida, buscando entre las personas, su rojizo cabello. Chocó sin querer con una persona cuya contextura era bastante más grande que la propia. Harry levantó la mirada. Era Falstaff.

-Esto no terminará tan rápido- le avisó- Los delincuentes como tú, siempre reciben su merecido...- No le dio tiempo a responder, pues se fue rápidamente entre la multitud.

Cuando logró salir de la sala circular, miró en dirección contraria a la que todos se dirigían, y la encontró por fin, caminando al lado del ministro, con carpetas y papeles en sus manos, como intentando convencerlo de algo. El ministro detuvo el andar de ambos y le afirmó algo que decía, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ginny sonrió agradecida y luego el ministro se fue, dejando a la pelirroja, detenida en el pasillo.

Harry se acercó a ella, casi al trote. Ginny estaba tan ida que, cuando la alcanzó, se sobresaltó. Luego rodó los ojos para arriba y continuó caminando. Harry la siguió, caminando a su lado.

-Bueno, tú si que adoras los regresos vistosos- se burló- Desapareces de todo lo referente a la magia unos cuantos años, y cuando vuelves... ¡BUM! ¡Estalla el ministerio!- dijo con ironía. Harry continuó caminando, sin entender nada de lo que le decía. Aún sorprendido y apabullado.

-Gin ¿qué...? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Básicamente te estaban imputando cinco años en Azkaban... como mínimo- agregó con superioridad.

-Pero... No entiendo. ¿Qué...?

-Solicité una prórroga, Harry, nada más...- decía sin mirarlo, concentrada en llegar a destino, atravesando pasillos y escaleras.

-Detente un segundo ¿si?- le pidió, agarrándola del brazo y deteniendo el andar de ambos. Ginny miró su brazo con el ceño fruncido, y luego lo miró a él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Necesito ordenar mis ideas, no estoy muy lúcido... ¿Qué mierda pasó?- preguntó algo ansioso- Ginny se soltó suavemente de su agarre y lo miró, como perdiendo la paciencia. Resopló y luego se relajó, resignada.

-De acuerdo... lo único que me hizo intervenir- le aclaró con su dedo índice- fue mi estricto sentido de la justicia- dijo como advirtiéndole- Porque allí adentro, se te acusaba de muchas cosas erradas. Pero la realidad es que lo tuyo no fue un caso menor- dijo molesta- Ni lo que hubiera esperado viniendo de alguien como tú. A estas alturas, deberías reconocer tus propios límites...- sentenció. Luego se dio media vuelta y continuó caminando.

-Oye...- la llamó, volviendo a seguirla- No estoy excusando ni justificándome. Sé que lo que hice no está bien.

-¡Qué bueno!- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pero no tienes porqué juzgarme...

-No, yo no... pero ellos iban a hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué los detuviste? Según tú, me lo merecía.

-No- lo miró- No te equivoques. Te merecías muchas cosas, pero no las cosas a las que ellos apuntaban, y Jeffreys no era el más indicado para llevar a cabo tu defensa.

-¿Y qué te hace a ti, la indicada?- la miró sugerente.

-¡Es mi caso, Potter! Yo estoy a cargo de esta investigación- dijo como ofendida, deteniendo su andar para enfrentarlo- De haber firmado el veredicto hoy, lo habrían hecho sobre hechos fugaces y disimiles... Así no es como deben hacerse las cosas- argumentó- Hay un proceso, existe una rutina... y ellos la estaban pasando por alto. Lo único que yo hice, fue velar por tu derecho como acusado, nada más... -Estaba por comenzar a caminar de nuevo, cuando se detuvo- Y otra cosa...- volvió sobre sus pasos- Yo que tú, me cuido bien con el modo en que vives este tiempo de prórroga... Porque Falstaff no te quitará los ojos de encima- le advirtió- Es un gran amigo de la familia Baxter... en especial de tu noviecita. Y si te descuidas, usará cualquiera de tus reacciones en tu contra, sin siquiera dudarlo... lleva las de ganar- le advirtió- considerando que tú estás en libertad tentativa y que... bueno, y que tienes esa forma tan peculiar de proceder- le reprobó.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, intentando leer entre líneas.

-Parece que tú y yo vamos a tener que tener una larga conversación- dijo algo ofendido- No sé quién te ha estado informando pero...

-La misma gente que le informa al ministro, Harry, no es sólo mi opinión- dijo más calmada- Es un consejo de amiga: Cuida tu espalda. Compórtate un poco, ¿quieres?- dijo casi a modo de pedido. Lo miró una última vez y luego continuó su camino.

-¡Ginny!- la llamó, ya casi de lejos. Ella volteó- Tenme al tanto de tus investigaciones, ¿si?- ella asintió-Por cierto...- soltó antes de que retomara su andar- Me alegra volver a verte.

-Si...- agregó ella- Lo indigno son los motivos del reencuentro...- dijo con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros. Lo saludó con la mano, y desapareció tras otro pasillo.

Aquella sería una larga semana... para ambos.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen review así veo cómo va encaminada. **

**Saludos pottericos :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tratando de conservar la calma... Llegué. Ahora... aviso que, llegar al próximo capítulo me va a costar un poquitito más, pero este es algo largo asíque, disfruten. Muchas gracias por los reviews y la bienvenida. **

**Espero que les guste.. Gracias Nattyta por la presión :)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Viejas amistades**_

Harry volvió a su casa, pasada la media mañana, aún sorprendido por su suerte y por el curso que habían tomado las cosas. Se acostó exhausto en la cama y miró el techo, pensativo. Cruzó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y largó un extenso suspiro.

Debía reconocer que sentía una mezcla entre euforia y soledad: Euforia por haber vuelto a tomar su varita luego de tanto tiempo. Aunque las consecuencias fueran algo crudas y no le gustaba la magia (quizás ya por falta de costumbre), debía reconocer que había extrañado esa sensación de tumultuosa adrenalina recorriendo sus venas, que lo invadía siempre al apuntar con su varita.

Euforia también por haberse salido con la suya, sin pagar por ello, los platos rotos. De cierto modo, eso le daba una grata sensación de superioridad, aunque ésta fuera algo frívola.

Pero también sentía cierto tinte de soledad. Y soledad porque... bueno, por más que de a momentos la odiara, y detestara su forma de ser, amaba a Sophía. De una forma quizás no muy sana, era consciente de ello, pero la amaba. Y el hecho de que pelearan no era un problema, jamás lo había sido. Si al fin y al cabo siempre volvían; pero el hecho de que ella decidiera llevar aquella pelea, hasta las últimas consecuencias, y de hecho, que fuera tan cobarde de hacerse pasar por víctima, podía ser un indicio de que en realidad... ella no pensara volver.

-Claro que volverá- sentenció despreocupado- Siempre vuelve...

No obstante se quedó mirando su teléfono de línea, sobre la mesita de noche, con cautela. Se quedó algunos minutos así, inmóvil, y luego tomó el tubo con agilidad. Marcó su número de memoria y esperó por el tono.

Harry rechinó los dientes, apretándolos con fuerza; lo había atendido el contestador.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel juicio que me iniciaron por tu culpa? Me fue excelentemente bien en él, si es que te importa... ¡Ah!, y claramente no gracias a tu ayuda- dijo con odio y cortó con fuerza.

Volvió a acostarse, ofuscado, mientras resoplaba.

¿Porqué no lo atendía? ¿De pronto él no era importante? ¡Siempre atendía sus llamados! ¡Para pelear, aunque más no fuera! Él sabía que ella siempre se quedaba esperando junto al teléfono, luego de una discusión, para poder seguir insultándolo.

Era estúpido que ahora intentara hacerse la difícil. Si algo tenía en claro Harry, era que ella estaba tan a sus pies, como él a los de ella... ¡Maldita relación interdependiente!

Se quedó pensando las distintas posibilidades de porqué ella no estaba atendiéndolo, como debería: Pero una resaltó entre todas...

-¡Atiéndeme cobarde!- Le gritó desesperado, dejando así, el segundo mensaje.

Harry tiró el teléfono, estrellándolo contra la pared. Éste se hizo trizas sobre el piso de madera. Se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, como resignado.

Okay, no había sido la mejor idea... si a ella le apetecía volver a llamarlo, ¿cómo iba a atenderla?

¡Pero porqué debía esperar su estúpido llamado! ¡Él no era una solterona desesperada! Se ofuscó.

Fue hacia un armario, que era casi un depósito en el que guardaba réplicas exactas de casi todos los elementos que amueblaban su hogar (de algunas cosas tenía hasta cinco ejemplares) y tomó otro teléfono. Aquel armario había sido un excelente sustituto del hechizo _Reparo_. Y, cuando se mantenía una relación como la que él y Sophía tenían, ceniceros y teléfonos había que reponer siempre... ¡Era lo primero que solían lanzarse en medio de una discusión!

Si... si se lo pensaba, no era muy sana su relación. Pero a él le gustaba. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, encogiéndose de hombros.

Colocó el nuevo teléfono en el lugar del antiguo, y cambió las conexiones. Sonrió satisfecho.

Volvió a acostarse, ya más tranquilo. Respiró hondamente. De verdad quería que ella lo llamara. Quería entender si las cosas seguían estando como siempre. Nunca habían peleado así; sus peleas solían centrarse en ellos dos, nunca antes habían hecho partícipes a otros, ni involucrado a terceros en sus propios problemas... pobre, el pizzero sólo se había metido en el momento equivocado... en la relación equivocada. De seguro él no tenía ni idea de la locura de Sophía, ni de la que ella despertaba en el propio Harry.

Sabía que aquello debía parar. De un modo u otro debían acabar con toda esa locura antes que lastimaran a más gente. Eso no podía estar bien. Resignado tomó nuevamente el teléfono y remarcó su número.

-Sophi, vamos... atiende el teléfono- le dijo suavemente, intentando estar calmado. Esperó unos segundos pero no hubo respuesta. ¡Maldición!- Ya no estoy enojado- confesó con sinceridad- Atiende...- intentó infundirle valor. Nada...- Sophi no podemos seguir incomunicados... atiende el maldito teléfono- dijo, al final estrujando su mandíbula para contener la ira- De acuerdo- sentenció- Hazte la dura. Pero si esta vez no me atiendes, ya no te escucharé cuando vuelvas rogándome como siempre...- le advirtió, seguro- Querrás volver y... te juro Sophía, no volveré a escucharte. ¡Esto se terminó!- le anunció a punto de colgar.

-¿Qué quieres?- le contestó ella, rápidamente pero desganada. Él sonrió con ironía... ¡Claro que la conocía!

-¿Te das cuenta cómo eres? Sólo tuve que amenazarte- se burló- Buenos días, cariño- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-No quiero hablar contigo- culminó.

-¿Qué? ¿Te ofendes?- rió con ironía sin poder creerlo- Yo soy el cornudo ¡Y tú te ofendes!- luego volvió a la seriedad- ¡Harto! ¡Harto me tiene esta situación!

-¡¿Y para qué me llamaste?

-¡Para decirte que eres una cobarde y una embustera!

-¿Cuándo dirás algo nuevo, cielo? Ya me aburren tus ataques- dijo cansada.

-Estás loca...- dijo, entre cansado y resignado.

-Y tú más, por amarme.

-¿Aún crees que te amo?- Quiso herirla pero sin sentirse capaz de lograrlo- ¿Luego de todo lo que me hiciste?

-Sé que me amas- agregó- Incluso más que antes.

-¡Qué equivocada estás! Si te llamo es para advertirte que no vuelvas, no pienso abrirte la puerta. ¡Esto se terminó!

-¡Perfecto! Porque no pensaba volver- dijo, pero él ya había cortado.

Harry se agarró la cabeza con desesperación, sacudiendo sus cabellos en un frustrado intento por sosegar su locura. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Quiso gritar para descargar todo el odio que le producía la actitud de Sophía; pero se contuvo y en lugar de eso tomó el teléfono y lo revoleó contra la ventana. Esta se partió en mil pedazos, y el teléfono cayó en picada dejándose de ver. Harry vivía en un penthouse en el piso once de un lujoso edificio... Casi no valía la pena mirar para abajo. Ya sabía que no volvería a ver su nuevo teléfono.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos por su amplio cuarto. Solía hacerlo cuando notaba que perdía el juicio. A veces, en alguna de las tantas vueltas, sentía que podía recuperarlo, y sino... simplemente marearse lo hacía dejar de pensar. Pero sería la última vez que perdiera el juicio por ella... Ya no más sumisiones.

Incontables cantidades de veces, la gente que solía rodearlo, había opinado que ella no le hacía bien, que no era una buena persona y que no era sana para él. Sus amigos incluso, le habían aconsejado que, si no podía terminar con la relación, al menos no cediera a muchas de las locuras que ella le pedía o exigía hacer. Pero no sabía cómo, no sabía cuándo, Sophía había ganado tanto terreno en su vida. Se había alojado en él en un duro invierno, había gestado en su vida, y ahora se propagaba en todo lo concerniente a él, como el peor de los virus... como la peor metástasis del peor de los cánceres.

Okay... ya estaba mareado.

Sólo llegó a detenerse, y cayó de lleno en la gran cama con doseles. El mundo aún giraba a su alrededor cuando logró dormirse.

* * *

Cuando despertó aún se sentía mareado, pero era sólo por la cantidad de horas que, al parecer, había dormido. Ya era de noche cuando la fría brisa que entraba por la ventana rota, lo despertó. Tiritaba y temblaba como un niño sin su madre. Maldijo internamente y se levantó.

Bueno, iba a ser toda una odisea. Jamás había roto un vidrio antes, no tenía repuestos para eso. Si había que ser justos, debía llamar a Sophía y que la muy desgraciada, lo arreglara con las uñas. Pero ¿qué sentido tenía?.

Tomó el gran y mullido acolchado sobre la cama, y dos de las almohadas, y salió del cuarto. En el living tenía dos grandes sofás de un sólo cuerpo, y uno más grande aún, de tres. Todos los muebles que poblaban su casa, invitaban indecorosamente a acostarse en ellos. Estaban tan rellenos y eran tan suaves, que con sólo sentarse solía atacarle el sueño. Y, aunque había dormido toda la tarde, simplemente volvió a sucederle.

* * *

Al despertar era de día, casi las nueve de la mañana. Se desperezó amargamente, pues no importaba cuán cómodos fueran sus muebles, ninguno lo era como su cama. Intentó ubicarse en el espacio y tiempo que su vida ocupaba aquel día. Pero cuando lo logró, prefirió seguir durmiendo. Intentó iniciar el día con otra filosofía. Cruzó los brazos debajo de su cabeza, y miró compenetrado al techo, intentando escarbar en su mente, y quizás encontrar algo entretenido en qué pensar.

-¿Y ahora qué?- suspiró.

Hacía un día que se había "separado" e incomunicado de Sophía, y ya se sentía aburrido. Quizás eso era lo que lo mantenía atado a ella. Podía decirse que era muy, MUY dependiente la relación. No obstante, estaba certeramente seguro de que jamás volvería con ella... no importaba cuánto se aburriera.

De pronto, se acordó de algo...

Se levantó y fue a buscar el teléfono, ubicado en el centro del living. Ese era el tipo de momentos en los que extrañaba el Accio. Marcó un número. Del otro lado contestaron enseguida.

-¿Harry?- inquirió, ansiosa.

-Ni siquiera hablé, ¿cómo sabías que era yo?

-Bueno, desde ayer que espero tu llamado- Harry sonrió.

-Lo lamento, he estado...-se rascó la cabeza-...algo ocupado. ¿Acaso no dormías?

-No, ya casi debo irme a trabajar. Pero dime- lo apremió- ¿Cómo te fue? No tengo aún noticias del juicio.

-Bien. Puede decirse que bien.

-Detalles, por favor.

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- No podría explicarte, Herms. No entendí ni la mitad de las cosas- rió- Pero lo importante es que aún no dispusieron una celda para mí. Estoy en "libertad tentativa"- se burló.

-No te burles- lo retó- No te lo tomes a broma, Harry. El ministerio es insistente con este tipo de cosas, debes cuidarte.

-Si...-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y eso fue todo?- preguntó, incrédula.

-Bueno, eso y algunos detalles más que... otro día te cuento. Aparentemente esperarán a que se hagan los informes sobre las consecuencias reales del hecho y... luego verán cuál es el veredicto.

-¿Te dijeron en cuánto lo sabrás?

-No. No tengo idea.

-Bueno, ni bien sepas algo... me avisas.

-Si... Gracias- Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio- ¿Y tú como estás?

-Bien, Harry- sólo dijo. Solía tener la sensación de que, a su amigo, realmente no le importaba lo que le sucediera, siempre y cuando estuviera con vida.

-Me alegro- la conversación comenzaba a ponerse incómoda- Emm... ¿Ron?- preguntó como al pasar.

-Está bien también... aún duerme.

-Bueno, dile que un día de estos me gustaría verlo.

-De acuerdo.

-Herms, a ti te gusta usar magia, ¿no?- Hermione rió.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues...- se rascó la cabeza- Es que tengo una ventana rota- dijo bromeando. Ella volvió a reír.

-¿Y? No pretenderás que vaya a arreglarla yo, ¿verdad? ¡Agarra tu varita!

-Si pero... ya sabes... no uso magia por...

-¿Me lo dices en serio?- se burló, sarcástica, de él- ¿Para usarla indebidamente si, pero para arreglar un vidrio, ni hablar? ¡Vamos Harry!- se rió- Creo que has dejado en claro, que es el fin de tu abstinencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se alarmó.

-Que es hora de que te olvides de esa pavada de 'no-hacer-magia'- se burló- Naciste mago, ¡Supéralo! Y si ella no puede con eso, pues que se olvide de ti.

-Herms no tiene nada que ver con...

-No iré a arreglar tu vidrio.

-De acuerdo, ¡cómo quieras!

-Oye, debo irme... se me hace tarde.

-De acuerdo... ¿A qué hora puedo hablar con Ron? ¿O a qué hora vuelves tú?- Hermione se quedó en silencio unos segundos, que a Harry le resultaron excesivos. Ella dudaba- Lo siento. Lamento estar tan pesado, es que...

-Si, ya sé- lo atajó, comprensiva- cortaste con Sophía- dijo como repitiendo una escena- Siempre que cortas con ella, aprovechas para ponerte al tanto con nosotros...

-¡Bueno, bueno!, parece que es el día internacional de la panadera...- soltó- Factura tras factura viene el asunto. ¿Cómo es esto? Están pasándome la cuenta de todo lo que debo ¿o me parece a mí?

-Al contrario- sonrió- Prefiero aprovechar estos momentos. Ven esta noche a cenar, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Genial!- dijo entusiasta.

-Ahora... debo irme.

-¡Si!, lo lamento.

-Hasta la noche.

-Hasta la noche- repitió entusiasmado.

Hermione cortó el teléfono y se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, reflexionando.

"¿Cuál sería el mejor momento para decirle?"

Continuó detenida algunos segundos más, y luego volvió a tomar el teléfono. Marcó cada número de memoria y como si le costara.

-¿Hola?- atendió él, adormilado y con voz cansada.

-Soy yo- dijo ella, suavemente.

-Hola...- instintivamente, su voz se volvió un poco más dulce- ¿Estás bien?- se preocupó.

-Si.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó. Ella lo escuchó acomodarse. No había dudas, lo había despertado.

-Me llamó Harry, acabo de hablar con él.

-Oh...- silenció unos segundos. Hermione estaba algo nerviosa.

-Me pediste que te llamara ¿no?- lo apremió, frustrada.

-Si, si... por supuesto- intentó despejarse- Lo siento, es que estaba durmiendo.

-De acuerdo, te llamaré en otro momento...

-¡No!, No... ya me levanto.

-Ron, puedo llamarte luego, pensé que estabas despierto.

-No, ya está- aseguró- Dime... ¿cómo le fue?

-Bien, está en su casa... creo que tu hermana tuvo algo que ver.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No, aún no hablamos de ello.

-¿Simplemente quedó en libertad? Por lo que me dijiste ayer, era grave.

-Si, por eso estoy segura que fue Ginny la que intervino. Intentaré hablar con ella, Harry no supo detallarme más nada.

-De acuerdo. Mantenme al tanto, ¿si?

-Si.

-¿Te preguntó algo?- Hermione dudó unos segundos. Luego optó por una respuesta concisa.

-Si. Lo normal.

-¿Le has dicho?

-No. Todavía no.

-Hermione no tienes que ser obstinada, puedo decirle yo.

-Sé que lo harás mal. No es el momento, él no está bien.

-Como quieras- se rindió, conociendo que se avecinaba una tormenta entre ellos. El silencio comenzó a hacerse presente entre los dos, de un modo casi insoportable- Avísame cuando le digas.

-Si- volvieron a callarse- Bueno, debo irme...

-Si, claro... Hablamos luego.

-Hay otra cosa- dijo con suavidad.

-¿Qué cosa?- Hermione dudó unos segundos y luego soltó en un suspiro.

-Lo invité a cenar... quería vernos- Ron quedó callado unos segundos, como sopesando las opciones en su mente- No tienes que hacer nada, pero... él espera verte.

-Veré qué hago- sólo dijo, no muy convencido.

-No tienes que...

-Hermione, más tarde veo que hago- sentenció.

-De acuerdo- se calló- Me voy. Adiós.

-Adiós.

* * *

Ginny estaba en una de las cocinas de la segunda planta, del Ministerio de Magia. Era el primer descanso que se tomaba en aquella extensa y ardua mañana. Amaba su trabajo, ¡Claro que si!, pero el informe del juicio de Harry estaba trayéndole dolores de cabeza, y, en rigor de verdad, le traía más problemas que placeres. Rodeó con ambas manos, la taza humeante de café, sonriente ante la exquisita sensación cálida.

-¡Por las barbas del viejo! ¡Qué frío...!- se quejaba Falstaff, mientras entraba eufórico, en la cocina. Al verla a ella, se detuvo de golpe, sorprendido. Luego sonrió, pedante- Bueno, bueno... ¡Y yo que me preocupaba porque lograras liberar a ese infeliz!- agregó con sarcasmo- Veo que mis preocupaciones fueron en vano, pues así no llegarás a ningún lado...- Acotó victorioso y luego pasó a su lado para tomar una taza.

-Bilius, ¿qué haces aquí? Esta cocina ni siquiera pertenece a tu departamento- alegó, cansada.

Él se giró para mirarla y alzó las cejas, intentando parecer interesante.

-Estoy recolectando cierta información... Encontré algunas cosas que hundirán a Potter.

-¿Y a mí qué me interesa?- soltó, irritada por no poder, siquiera, tener un descanso pacífico.

-Pensé que lo defendías- comenzó a prepararse un café.

-No quieras utilizar tus bajas y tan conocidas estrategias de juez conmigo, Falstaff. Serás miembro de Wizengamot, pero yo no soy ninguna idiota. Sé que no tienes nada entre manos porque sino no me lo dirías... No me lo dirías si realmente crees que quiero defenderlo- él estaba por refutar su teoría- ¡Pero no te gastes!- lo detuvo- Yo no lo estoy defendiendo, ni voy a buscar su impunidad... Lo único que busco es la justa y real verdad; ni la tuya adulterada, ni la de él ingenua. La verdad, ¡Punto!- sentenció, aún algo molesta.

-Mejor así- comentó, pero si Ginny esperaba que con su confesión, Bilius se fuera callado... se equivocó- Entonces me temo que "La Verdad" te desilusionará- se jactó. Ginny rodó los ojos hacia arriba.

-¿Sabes qué? Si me disculpas, creo que me tomaré el café en mi oficina. Qué tengas buen día...- dijo con irónica educación.

Ginny se fue sin decir más nada. Sinceramente, no le interesaba saber en qué oscuros y turbios asuntos estaba implicado Harry, ni cómo Falstaff los utilizaría en su contra. ¡Claro!, siempre y cuando, tales asuntos existieran... ¿Existirían acaso?

Había quedado con Draco, que se encontrarían en la cocina para discutir los asuntos de la investigación. Él era su mano derecha en aquel departamento, hacía algunos años. Pero Ginny había hecho un pedido especial al ministro de magia, para que le diera cierta inmunidad y autoridad, para que ambos manejaran el mismo tipo de información, y él pudiera ser su mano derecha en aquel caso. ¡Sin duda necesitaba a alguien como Draco, para salvar el pellejo de alguien como Harry!

Caminaba por el pasillo que comunicaba, a las oficinas de los departamentos del segundo piso, unas con otras.

-¡Pelirroja!- la llamaron. Aparentemente trotaban hacia ella. Ginny se giró y sonrió al verlo.

-Te compensaré enormemente si lo que me traes son buenas noticias- le sonrió ella, dulcemente.

-Depende, ¿cómo vas a compensarme?- le guiñó un ojo. Ginny lo apremió con la mirada.

-¡Vamos, Draco! ¿Qué traes ahí?- señaló las carpetas en sus manos.

-Bueno... no tengo "las mejores noticias"- se atajó- De hecho... Rivers aún nos prohíbe ver a Smith.

-¿Tan grave está el pizzero?- soltó, sorprendida.

-Tú misma viste los informes. Y... sí, aparentemente es grave- se encogió de hombros- O es eso, o... a alguien no le conviene que lo borremos- aventuró.

-Draco, en algún momento tendré que borrar su memoria- advirtió- Y temo esperar demasiado- confesó preocupada, mientras seguían caminando- ¿Y si después no funciona?

-Tranquila- le sonrió alentándola- Lo presionaré a diario para que nos deje verlo.

Ambos entraron en la amplia oficina de Ginny. Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí, y ella fue a sentarse detrás del escritorio. Se reclinó sobre la silla, resoplando, cansada. Draco se sentó sobre una esquina del escritorio, frente a ella, y la observó, absorto.

-Tranquila, Weasley- quiso alentarla. La verdad era que admiraba su dedicación laboral... y todo lo demás- No tardaremos mucho más, a eso le pongo mi firma. ¡Y sabes lo valiosa que es!- ella sonrió y lo miró- Es cuestión de tiempo. Ya sabes cómo son los sanadores con sus pacientes- rodó sus ojos grises- Rivers dice que, en su estado, borrarle la memoria podría ser letal... habló de una clase de trauma y... ¡Qué se yo! ¡Jamás entenderé de eso!- soltó indiferente- En mi opinión...- resumió, ganándose la completa atención de la pelirroja- Creo que Potter se fue de rosca...

-Si...- quedó pensativa- En la mía también.

-Pero tengo otro asunto- la distrajo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Rivers dice no haber atendido a Sophía Baxter. Dijo que un...- leyó de una de las carpetas- "adulto y cuarentón considerado" dejó a Smith y luego de saber su estado, se fue. Me explicó que ese día, su turno terminó a las doce del mediodía y, según su ficha, Baxter entró en la guardia a las dos de la tarde.

-¿Por qué tan tarde?- se extrañó.

-No lo sé, pero si los atacó al mismo tiempo, y quedó "tan grave"- exageró- ¿Por qué iba a esperar tres horas para hacerse ver?

-Además, ella salió ayer mismo...- recordó- Entró y salió el mismo día. No estuvo ni cuatro horas allí- luego se iluminó- ¿Averiguaste qué estudios le hicieron?

-Le suministraron algunas pociones para el dolor y... según dicen- revisó sus anotaciones- chequeos de rutina.

-¿Alguien te firmó esa declaración?

-¡Por favor, Ginny! Estás hablando con un profesional.

-Su estado es el que no me cierra, Draco- confesó preocupada- Debemos mantener los ojos fijos en ella...

-Sólo puedo prometerte vigilarla con uno.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Porque el otro siempre está encima tuyo...- respondió, coqueto.

-¡Lárgate!- se rió, echándolo.

-Siempre te haces la dura...- se quejó mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta- Pero luego, ¿quién llama a quién, pelirroja?- le guiñó un ojo y luego cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Aguarda!- lo llamó.

-¡Ah!- cantó victorioso- ¿Lo ves?- volvió sobre sus pasos para mirarla.

-No es eso- sonrió, pero luego retomó la seriedad- ¿Podrías facilitarme las declaraciones juradas del estado en que terminaron?

-¿Quienes? ¡Oh! ¿Baxter y Smith?- ella asintió.

-Quiero revisarlos. Creo que ella esconde algo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Potter es demasiado sensato para hacerle lo que ella jura que le hizo?- se burló.

-No, tonto. Porque quiero corroborar los horarios y los estados que alegaron tener.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros- Pero ya sabes que el paso más sencillo sería que él te diera su varita para realizarle estudios.

-Lo sé, Draco- suspiró, tomándose la cabeza- Pero prefiero descartar las opciones de a una y mientras se presentan... Al momento, ella es la que me cierra menos de los dos.

-Como quieras- le sonrió servil- ¡Ah! ¿Con Falstaff qué hago? ¡Está insoportable! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera patear su trasero!

-Déjalo.

-¡Weasley, es un fisgón!- se quejó.

-Déjalo que investigue- se despreocupó- Siempre y cuando no nos importune en nuestra investigación... Sólo hace su trabajo.

-Me importuna, claro que me importuna- soltó enfadado- ¡Me importuna verle la cara! ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Un superior, Draco. Es un superior.

-No es superior tuyo, por tanto, no es superior mío... y ésta, no es su "jurisdicción".

-Déjalo- prosiguió- Nunca sabes cuándo puede ser útil. No lo subestimemos- le aconsejó- Él tiene tantos contactos y tanta "jurisdicción", que encontraría datos y evidencias hasta en la cima de una montaña- Draco se encogió de hombros, aquello no le importaba ni un poco- De acuerdo...- soltó, resignada- Vigila qué busca y qué encuentra. Después de todo...- reflexionó- No conozco mucho a Harry... no pongo mis manos en el fuego por su inocencia en todo esto.

-¡Ahora estamos hablando el mismo idioma!- dijo, complacido.

-No te olvides de las declaraciones.

-Y tú no te olvides de mi recompensa- sonrió sugerente. Ella rió.

-Luego lo discutimos- sonrió- Vete de una vez, ¿si?

-Yo sé que sólo me despachas para poder volver a llamarme. Te encanta llamar a mi casa- se jactó, soberbio. Ella rió espontáneamente- Tú ríete, pero sabes que es verdad. Deberías sentirte afortunada... mis dígitos se cotizan caro y sólo tú los tuviste con tanta facilidad.

-Entonces comenzaré a venderlos- sonrió- A lo mejor me rinden más que tú...- él entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya querrás llamarme, pelirroja.

-¡Vete!- lo echó- Esta noche puedes llamarme tú, si lo prefieres- le dijo, seductoramente. Draco salió sonriendo, victorioso.

* * *

Tras sonar dos veces la puerta, Hermione casi corrió a abrir. Al hacerlo, encontró a un radiante pero enfermo Harry.

-Buenas noches- sonrió, extendiendo una botella de vino.

-Buenas noches- sonrió, en el fondo preocupada.

Su amigo estaba más flaco y chupado de lo que recordaba (o de lo que era saludable). ¿Siempre había sido tan pequeño? De pronto ella se sintió un orangután a su lado. Parecía que no comía como era debido hacía algunos meses. Prefirió no hacerlo evidente.

Ella ya había dado su opinión al respecto de su extraña relación con Sophía, y eso le había valido una cierta separación entre ellos, ni modo. Hary era grande y nada estúpido. Sabía que Sophía era una mala persona; y sin embargo, allí seguía.

-Adelante-lo invitó. Él la abrazó repentinamente, a lo que Hermione se extrañó, pero luego correspondió al mismo.

-Lo siento- susurró él, suavemente, mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Por qué?- se extrañó.

-Por todo este tiempo, por la incomunicación- la apretó apenas, con sentimiento- por no ayudarlos cuando...

-Harry- lo separó para mirarlo a los ojos- No empieces con eso. No nos hablamos tanto, ¿y qué? No es la muerte de nadie- se encogió de hombros- Somos personas grandes y ocupadas, pero contamos con el otro... eso es lo que importa- le sonrió.

-Si bueno, es justamente por eso que pido disculpas...- se compungió- Me siento en falta con ustedes...

-Bueno, deja de hacerlo- le ordenó, tomándolo por los hombros- En ves de eso, ¿por qué no pasas y te sientas? Ya casi está la cena.

Él sonrió y se dirigió al comedor, con una sonrisa como de niño mimado.

-¿Y Ron?- prenguntó al entrar.

-Emm... ya debe estar llegando- miró su reloj de pulcera- Fue a comprar unas cosas que faltaban para la cena.

-¡Oh! De acuerdo...- se sentó.

-¡Llegué!- gritaron desde la entrada- ¿Estoy tarde?- Preguntó Ron en gritos, mientras corría hacia la cocina- ¿Llegó Ha...?- entró exaltado y se detuvo de sopetón al verlo- ¡Harry!

-Llegaste justo- lo tranquilizó su amigo. Harry lo miró confundido- ¿Y las bolsas?

-¿Qué bolsas?

-Habías ido a comprar el postre... amor- lo miró sugerentemente, la castaña.

-Oh... si... pero no- aseguró- Estaba cerrado. Lo cual es una pena...- miró a Harry con preocupación- porque tu cuerpo pide a gritos, una buena alimentación. ¿Qué te sucedió?

-¿Con qué?- soltó Harry, contrariado.

-Con tu salud, hermano- dijo a modo de queja, señalándolo- ¿Estas bien? ¡Dios! ¡Te ves fatal!

-¡Ron!- lo reprendió Hermione, avergonzada.

-Pero Hermione, míralo...- lo señaló nuevamente, sorprendido- Parece una hoja de calcar...- Harry rió.

-Si, bueno- se excusó- No todos llevamos el noviazgo tan bien y tan sanamente como ustedes dos- les sonrió.

-¿Quieres apostar?- soltó Hermione, mirando significativamente a Ron. Éste se hizo el desentendido mirando para abajo mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Emm... ¿te ayudo en algo... amor?- imitó su tono.

-No. Siéntense- solicitó- Ya sirvo.

La cena fue ostentosa y bien cargada, aunque Hermione, con sólo verlo a Harry, sentía culpa y optó por no probar casi bocado. Harry, por su parte, estaba tan concentrado contando su peripecia en el ministerio, que casi no había comido. Y para Ron, algo tensionado en relación a las reprobatorias miradas de Hermione, y el insano estado de su mejor amigo, fue imposible no parar de comer un sólo segundo.

-...Luego ese idiota alegó que yo había mandado a Sophía a San Mungo- dijo apasionadamente- ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Yo! Cuando la que perjudica mi salud mental, siempre ha sido ella...

-Y la física...- opinó Ron.

-Ron, acaba con eso- ordenó Hermione- No seas cargoso.

-Falstaff- gruñó Harry, ajeno a las discusiones de sus amigos- ¿Y a ese quién lo conoce?

-Es el miembro más joven de Wizengamot- aclaró la castaña, con naturalidad.

-No entiendo cómo, gente como él, forma parte de los miembros... se supone que deben ser gente honesta y concienzuda. Ginny tenía razón... me enviaría directo a Azkaban- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Ginny?- soltó Ron. Luego miró a Hermione- ¿Tenías razón? ¿Ginny estuvo con él?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Le asignaron mi caso, o lo tomó ella... no lo sé- soltó Harry. Y luego entrecerró los ojos, clavando su mirada en algún punto de la pared, completamente ido- Me pregunto por qué...- reflexionó en voz alta- Ella no tiene nada que hacer allí. ¡Además! Alegó que ella debía tener la última palabra con respecto a mi veredicto, ¿pueden creerlo?- soltó casi indignado- ¿Por qué? ¡Es sólo un simple desmemorizador! Y mi caso es un simple...

-Harry tu caso no es simple- renegó Hermione, certera.

-...Y Ginny no es un simple desmemorizador- dijo Ron, incrédulo. Harry volvió a tierra y lo miró fijamente, repentinamente interesado.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Harry, Ginny es jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica; y en particular, de la sección del Uso Indebido de la Magia- soltó Ron, sorprendido ante su ignorancia.

-¿Qué?

-No creerías que iban a juzgarte figuras menores, ¿o si?

-Pero... Ginny es un desmemorizador- repitió incrédulo.

-¡Vamos!- se rió- ¡Eso lo hace de hobbie!

-¿Cómo...?

-Empezó siendo auror...- explicó el pelirrojo- O al menos así comenzó. Luego optó por inclinarse al borrado de memoria. Dice que hay algo en ello que le apasiona... ¡Cosas de mujeres!- desestimó- Y luego... simplemente cumplió muy bien su trabajo... o, hizo muy buenos contactos- agregó dudando- El tema es que ascendió de a poco y... ahora es una de las jefas del Departamento...- Ron pensó unos segundos- No te digo que sea un subalterno, pero Falstaff no es mucho más eminente que ella- comentó, confundido.

-La única diferencia...- agregó Hermione- es que Falstaff es legalmente competente para decidir tu veredicto, o al menos para su opinión al respecto... Ginny no.

-Aunque, por lo que dices, parece estar por arreglar eso también...- comentó Ron.

-Mierda...- sólo soltó Harry, mientras se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa- Chicos... estoy fregado- aseguró, con un tinte de preocupación en su rostro- ¡Ginny me odia!

-No te odia...- lo tranquilizó Hermione.

-¡Está segura de que soy culpable!- ella iba a acotar otra cosa, pero no encontró las palabras y se calló. Pero luego agregó

-Harry...- él la miró- eres culpable, debes hacerte a la idea.

Hermione estiró la mano y la apoyó, reconfortantemente en su hombro y le sonrió con pena.

-¡O...!- agregó Ron, aparentemente iluminado- Debes encargarte de que ella piense lo contrario- Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso sería mentir...- acusó.

-Hermione, que ingenua eres a veces...

-Yo no soy...

-Ella no me cree- interrumpió Harry, aún sumido en sus cavilaciones- De hecho, está investigando hasta el último detalle. No sé si busca inculparme o ayudarme... pero me odia.

-Harry no te...

-¡Llegué...!- gritó Ginny desde el lobby mientras dejaba algunas cosas tiradas- ¡Qué día!- se quejaba. Los tres la escuchaban acercarse a la cocina- ¡Qué día largo y pesado! ¿Sabes Herms las cosas que he tenido que sopor...?- al atravesar el umbral y ver quienes se encontraban en la cocina, se detuvo de inmediato- ¡Ah bueno!- Soltó irguiendo su postura- Parece que juzgué mi día antes de tiempo...- dijo con un sutil tono de desprecio y soberbia, al mirar a Harry- ¡Bingo, cartón lleno!

-Buenas noches. Yo también me alegro de verte- respondió él, irónico.

-Bueno, al menos a alguien le alegra este momento incómodo- soltó displicente. Luego miró a Hermione- ¿A qué se debe esta farsa?

-Invité a Harry a cenar...

-Genial- dijo con sarcasmo.

Por fin se adentró en la cocina y abrió la heladera. Sacó una botella de agua y tomó del pico, dándole la espalda a los presentes. Luego cerró la heladera y, mientras tapaba la botella, se giró, para encontrarse con las tres miradas sobre ella. Hizo caso omiso de ese hecho, y miró a Harry como si se lo quisiera comer crudo, y no precisamente en el mejor de los sentidos.

-O sea que...- se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la mesada- De no vernos nunca, pasamos a esto. ¿Qué es lo que hace falta para que Harry Potter deje de mirarse el ombligo?- preguntó retóricamente- Un par de cócteles, un par de cuernos, un poco de magia y... ¡Oh, sí! ¡Organizar un gran juicio en su nombre! Debes estar orgulloso- soltó con falsa felicidad.

Harry miró preocupado a Ron y Hermione, esperando que pudieran explicarle su repentina agresión, pero ambos se encogieron de hombros. Luego miró a la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry quiso molestarla y ser cruel, pero entonces sólo estaría jugando su juego y lo tendría justo donde ella quería, y... ¿quién querría darle ese poder a una mujer? ¡Haría desastres!

-Para tu información...- acotó, sabiondo- Los cuernos siempre los tuve...- Ginny sonrió inesperadamente.

¡Bueno!, había que consedérselo, sabía que palabras decir para su conveniencia. Ginny relajó inconscientemente su postura, como si él hubiera roto el hielo en la situación.

-Además- acotó- Tu amiga me invitó porque no quiso ayudarme a arreglar un vidrio...

-¿En serio?- lo miró con soberbia- ¿Estás diciéndome que usas magia para atacar a un muggle y batir a duelo a otro mago, que por cierto es mujer- recalcó- pero para arreglar un vidrio, ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué infamia!- preguntó, con sobreactuada ironía.

Harry se puso serio y rígido. Eso era un golpe bajo.

-¿Atacaste a un muggle?- Lo reprendió, Hermione, incrédula. Harry se ruborizó.

-¿Hechizaste a Sophía?- la imitó, Ron. Ginny sonrió, satisfecha.

-Estás sacando las cosas de contexto, Ginevra.

-¿Y qué contexto es ese, Harry?- Lo desafió, seria- ¿En qué contexto son válidas tus acciones?- Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

-Esas son cuestiones privadas- zanjó- Y tú, que te pavoneas de ser tan profesional, estás espabilando demasiados asuntos que conciernen únicamente a tu entorno laboral ¿no te parece?- la acusó. Ginny apretó los labios, guardando cierto rencor- Yo que tú, dejo de acusar a otros y comienzo a fijarme en mí...

-¡Oh, si! Para fijarte en ti eres excepcional. Excelente ejemplo, ¿no querrías enseñarme?

Harry estuvo por responder con alto grado de maldad, pero se detuvo, recordando que esa mujer tenía el poder de hundirlo en el preciso momento que así lo deseara. Suspiró profundamente y luego le sonrió, forzado.

-De acuerdo, si eso crees. Ya que deseas que me preocupe por otros... cuéntamente de ti, ¿qué haces aquí, por ejeplo?

-¿Yo? Yo vivo aquí, ¿tú qué haces aquí?- le retrucó.

-¿Cómo?- miró a Hermione- ¿Ella vive con ustedes?

-¿Ustedes?- soltó ella, irónica.

-Es momentáneo- se apresuró a mentir, Ron- Le permitimos que se quede en el cuarto de arriba por un tiempo- Hermione la miró significativamente, algo de lo que Harry jamás se percató.

-Si, em...- agregó, inesperadamente amable- Estoy remodelando mi casa- mintió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿En dónde vives?- preguntó curioso, interesado por conocer el gusto de ella. Ginny rió, escéptica.

-Si, claro. ¡Ya querrías que te lo dijera!- soltó divertida- Ni modo recibiré una de tus visitas "inesperadas" en mi casa...

-Créeme, no me interesaría visitarte- soltó, parco. Ginny sonrió altanera.

-Lo querrás- aseveró- Lo querrás cuando sepas los resultados de mi investigación- Harry la miró preocupado- O bien querrás convencerme de algunas cosas que yo no querré escuchar, o bien...- dijo volviendo a guardar la botella en la heladera- querrás amenazarme como hiciste con tu novia, y quizás iniciar un nuevo juicio- se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para cerrar su frase con una gran sonrisa de victoria- Así que, gracias... pero me reservo el derecho de admisión.

-Ginny, por favor...- intentó mediar, Ron.

-¿Qué? ¡No me hagas empezar contigo, que también tengo cosas que decir!- amenazó, ahora de un modo más personal. Ron empalideció, miró preocupado a Hermione, y calló.

-Creo que no hace falta que lleguemos a esto...- tranquilizó Hermione- Harry tenía ganas de vernos a Ron y a mí, Ginny. No vino para molestarte, ni vino para pelear con nadie...

Ginny continuó cruzada de brazos, mirando para otro lado, como una niña que acababa de ser reprendida por su madre.

-¿De acuerdo?- tanteó.

-Bien...-soltó.

-¿Quieres sentarte y cenar?

Ginny miró el lugar que le correspondería, al lado de Harry, y entrecerró los ojos, sospechando. Estuvo por avanzar hacia allí con cautela, cuando sonó el celular en su bolsillo trasero. Sonrió, agradecida por la interrupción. Tomó el móvil y miró la pantalla.

-Creo que mejor no- sonrió- Yo ya tengo postre esta noche... Buen provecho- dijo y, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, atendió- ¿Quién llamó a quién al final...?- preguntó, hablando por teléfono mientras desaparecía tras la puerta.

Harry miró a sus amigos, contrariado.

-¿Y a esta loca qué le pasa?- dijo casi indignado. Ron prefirió callarse, y Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros- ¿Sale con alguien?- preguntó mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido.

-Algo así... no sé mucho- agregó su amiga- Es algo reservada en algunos aspectos.

-A lo mejor no te cuenta porque la avergüenza- soltó, cínico- Debe ser un tipo bastante particular para aguantarla a ella- se quejó.

-No he oído quejas...

-Y, de cualquier modo- agregó Ron- Tú tampoco eres ejemplo de nada. ¡Atacar a tu novia! ¿Estás loco o qué?

-No conoces a Sophía. No sabes cómo es- se defendió.

-Si la conozco, es por ello que siempre te dije que no te convenía, que era una mujer demasiado complicada.

-¿Qué mujer no es complicada, Ron? ¡Por Dios! ¡Mira a tu hermana! ¡Es insufrible!

-Harry...- dijo Hermione con suavidad armonizadora- Debes callar un poco- soltó- Cuando estés con ella, digo. Ginny es muy cascarrabias y tú muy impulsivo. Sino aprendes a comunicarte con ella, ¿cómo esperas que vea tu punto de vista? Tienes que hacer que se interese por ti y por tu versión de la verdad. Sólo ella puede demostrar que eres inocente...

Sino... comienza a pensar en Azkaban como en tú futuro hogar.

Harry se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Pensando en sus palabras.

¡Mierda! Tenía razón. Debía portarse bien, civilizadamente, de lo contrario sólo aseveraría lo que la pelirroja ya creía de él; que era un cavernícola.

* * *

Los tres seguían sentados en la mesa, con sus tazas de café ya vacías, y sus posturas cansadas. Ginny bajó las escaleras y se adentró nuevamente a la cocina.

-Bueno, hace años que no te vemos y de golpe apareces en todos lados y te quedas hasta tarde- comenzó a martirizarlo, Ginny- ¿Qué tal delincuente?- preguntó informalmente, al pasar a su lado. Harry rodó los ojos intentando evitarla.

-Ginny...- le advirtió la castaña.

-De todos modos, ¿qué hacen todavía aquí? Son las dos de la mañana, la gente decente trabaja mañana.

-Estábamos esperando que bajaras y te unieras a la conversación- la miró Harry- ¿Por qué te empeñas en parecer antisocial? Siempre te gustó hablar.

-Si bueno, no por eso voy a desperdiciar las palabras- se sirvió un café.

-Dime, ¿Has disfrutado el postre?- le preguntó Harry, ansiando incomodarla. Ginny volteó rápidamente a mirarlo.

-Cuida tus palabras, delincuente- Harry sonrió.

-Qué dulces se vuelven las mujeres cuando se incomodan- confesó- Aunque tú te esfuerzes en parecer de piedra, se te nota- le sonrió, señalándose los pómulos- Si hasta te has ruborizado- rió.

Ginny sintió un profundo y repentino odio por él. ¡Eso también debía reconocérselo! Sabía romper el hielo como nadie. Cuanto más ella se empeñara en hacerlo sentir mal, más la descolocaba con sus respuestas. Parecía que nada quebraba su persona.

-¿No te cansas de ser molesto?

-Depende a quién moleste- sonrió ampliamente- Tengo la sensación de que jamás me cansaré contigo- Ginny rodó los ojos.

Aunque lo conocía y sabía que él no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Sophía, de pronto le pareció percibir un mensaje subliminal. Él había usado ese tono aletargado y jocoso que usaban la mayoría de los hombres cuando le hablaban. No obstante, él jamás lo había usado con ella, de pronto le pareció dudoso.

-¿Estás intentando seducirme?- se burló, incomodándolo a él ahora.

-¿Yo?- se acomodó en su asiento, nervioso.

-Si, usaste ese tonito- lo señaló- Ese que usan los babosos. Aunque jamás pensé que tú fueras uno de esos- Hermione sonrió, orgullosa de su amiga.

-Yo no usé ningún tono. Me parece que tú estás esperando que yo te seduzca, pero no pasará...

-Bueno, me dejas tranquila entonces. ¡Lo único que me faltaba era tener un loco como tú, arrastrándome el ala!- Ron sonrió.

Ella tomó la taza de café y se fue a sentar en el espacio vacío al lado de Harry. Éste, instintivamente se enderezó.

-A ver, personas civilizadas, ¿de qué hablaban?

-De que tengo sueño y quería irme a dormir...- comentó Ron, mirando significativamente a Hermione.

-Bien, pero antes de eso- se levantó la castaña- quiero hablar unas cosas contigo. ¿Nos disculpan?- Hermione le hizo una seña y ambos salieron de la cocina.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirándolos; él con un gran interrogante pintado en su cara, ella con cierto malhumor.

Ginny suspiró, volviendo a lo suyo y tomó la taza entre sus manos. Cuando estuvo por beber, se detuvo y giró para mirarlo.

-¿Qué?.

-Nada- dijo Harry y se encogió de hombros- ¿Acaso dije algo?- Ginny rodó los ojos.

-¡Eres imposible!

-¿Yo?- se indignó- Tú eres imposible. No has dejado de atacarme desde que llegaste.

-Ha de ser por algo ¿no crees?- contestó, pedante, mientras bebía su café.

-Ginny, a los hechos... ¿qué te pasa conmigo?- la encaró. Ginny dejó la taza sobre la mesa, con cierto dejo de molestia.

-¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?- le preguntó cansada de los reproches.

-Pues porque... eres arisca, nunca habías sido arisca conmigo.

-Y tú nunca habías sido un delincuente- Harry estuvo por refutar pero ella continuó enumerando- Tú nunca habías ido en contra de la ley, tú nunca le habías pegado a una mujer...

-¡Hey! Yo no le he pegado a nadie- se defendió, indignado.

-La hechizaste, y por lo que dice su historial clínico, no fue muy superfluo el hechizo.

-¡Eso es mentira!- soltó, ya molesto- ¿Por qué te empeñas en desmentirme?

-Porque no me das pruebas- lo desafió- Créeme, no tengo nada en contra tuyo, en serio...-se sinceró- Pero no me estás siendo de mucha ayuda. Y si yo soy como soy contigo, es porque tú eres como estás siendo... ¡Y no me agrada!

-De acuerdo, las cartas sobre la mesa- se acomodó en su silla para enfrentarse a ella- ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

-Ya conozco tu verdad. He leído tu declaración cientos de veces.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer de ella?- Ginny suspiró, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

No sabía cómo, pero él la había ablandado de un segundo al otro, haciendo que incluso, se interesara en su versión de los hechos. ¡Bravo! ¡El tipo era un experto!

Ginny intentó recurrir a sus conocimientos de auror, mirando fijamente sus ojos, e intentando dilucidar qué se traía entre manos. O, si lo que decía o quería hacerle creer, era realmente verdad. En pos de la verdad, no tenía idea de qué pensar acerca de él. El Harry que ella recordaba, sin duda era inocente a sus ojos... Pero, ¿y este nuevo Harry? ¿este que vivía a costa de una relación tóxica y era incapaz de medir las consecuencias de sus actos? ¿sería inocente ese Harry?

-No lo sé, Harry- dijo abatida- Simplemente no es sencillo creerte- se sinceró con él, por primera vez- No has sido tú estos últimos años. No has sido tú en mucho tiempo- se rectificó- Esta mujer ha hecho destrozos contigo, ¡Y no lo digo para pelearte!- se atajó- Esto no es sano, no te hace bien... ¡Tú no estás bien!

-Yo estoy perfecto.

-¡No!- tomó su mano, sintiendo una profunda lástima por su obnubilación mental y psicológica- No estás bien Harry. No estás viéndote con objetividad. Tú no te das cuenta pero, no eres la misma persona. Te miro y no te veo a ti...- apretó levemente su mano- Me preocupa. Siempre me preocupó... Que te distanciaras, porque nosotros te decíamos cosas que tú no querías ver, es preocupante también... Que te niegues al hecho de que, estás al borde de la enfermedad...- negó con la cabeza- No es normal. Que te veas en el estado físico en el que te ves... ¿No te das cuenta?- lo miró como si en el fondo de su alma, algo realmente se estrujara, como si el hecho de que él estuviera atravesando esas cosas, a ella realmente le doliera- Harry... toda tu situación nos preocupa. No sólo el juicio, no sólo el ataque...

-Pues es innecesaria tu preocupación- se soltó del agarre que, por unos segundos, lo habían detenido, haciéndolo reflexionar- Es innecesario- repitió- Yo estoy bien, no le he hecho daño a nadie.

-No estoy hablando de eso, ni quiero ponerlo en duda... Pero te lo he dicho cientos de veces, y de mil maneras distintas; como amiga, como persona, como profesional... te lo he dicho bien y te lo he dicho enojada: Ella no es para ti- se preocupó- ¿Cuántas veces te lo dije?- él miró para otro lado, estaba afectado por sus palabras, pero no quería que ella lo notara- Te dije que la dejaras... Todos te lo dijeron ¿o no?

-Me he peleado con todos ellos por decirlo.

-Pero has vuelto...- volvió a tomar su mano, intentando infundirle confianza- No conmigo, no hablas conmigo, pero sí con ellos- miró en dirección a dónde se habían ido Ron y Hermione- Y ahora temen decírtelo por miedo a que te vuelvas a alejar... No tienes idea de todas las cosas que temen decirte... ¿no te parece triste?- apeló a su emotividad.

Harry la miró con cierto grado de vergüenza. No quería hablar de ello. Él era consciente de muchas cosas que había hecho mal; la peor había sido distanciarse de ellos. Pero no volvería a ocurrir, por lo que, no había porqué recordar esas cosas.

-No quiero hablar de esto...- esquivó su mirada, con frialdad, volviendo a retirar su mano. Ginny que estaba algo inclinada hacia él, se enderezó, reacia, y volvió a la formalidad.

-Contigo no se puede hablar- concluyó y se tornó nuevamente arisca- Contigo sólo se habla de lo que quieres, cuando quieres... ¡Siempre y cuando no dañe tus oídos!- se quejó- Pareces una niña.

-Eso es porque odio que me den cátedra- confesó mirándola de lleno a los ojos- Me molesta sobremanera, que acoten de mi vida, de cómo debería vivirla o de cómo la vivo de mal... ¡No están en mis pantalones, no tienen idea!

-¿Y si es tan difícil caber en tus pantalones, por qué no te calzas unos más holgados?- lo reprendió- Quizás no estás viviendo tu vida como deberías.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-Sé cómo no llegar a un juicio, por ejemplo- se jactó- Algo que, uno creería, es del saber común, pero tu lo evadiste perfectamente.

-¡Mierda!- soltó parándose bruscamente- ¡Me tienes cansado, Ginevra! ¡No tengo porqué escuchar esto!- le gritó- ¡Sólo porque puedas decidir mi castigo, no me amoldaré a tus normas!

-¡No son mis normas!- se puso también de pie- ¡Son las de la sociedad!

-¡Pues tu sociedad apesta! ¿Por qué no buscan reprendas para mujeres como Sophía, en lugar de enjuiciar a tipos como yo?- se quejó- ¡Es muy fácil atacar el síntoma, absolviendo la causa!

-¡Si la causa te molesta, ¿por qué te la tiras todas las noches?- soltó ofendida- Podrías tener un poco de sentido común, y alejarte de lo que no te conviene- Harry se acercó peligrosa y oscuramente a ella. Ginny retrocedió, instintivamente.

-No tienes facultades para darme consejos, Ginevra- susurró, irritado- Jamás has sentido amor, jamás has estado atada a una persona sin elección alguna al respecto... No puedes opinar- apretaba los dientes.

-Quizás no he sentido esa enfermedad que te empeñas en llamar amor...- soltó- Quizás no he sentido EL amor- le dio la razón- Pero sé que lo que tú sientes por ella no lo es... ¡Y me fastidia enormemente que no puedas verlo!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no te equivocas?- la desafió- ¿Qué te hace pensar que el amor no es esa toxina enfermiza que te hace sacar de las casillas?- se acercó, impotente- Tú no puedes darme soluciones, como yo no puedo darte consejos...

-Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?- susurró, mirándolo penetrantemente- ¿Por qué te detienes hablando conmigo?

Harry se quedó inmóvil durante varios segundos. ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Era posible que dentro de toda aquella euforia, aquella cólera e irritación, hubiera espacio para esa pequeña tensión sexual que se estaba elevando entre ambos? ¿O era sólo idea de él? De pronto sintió sus pómulos arder, incapaz de proceder al respecto. La miraba con un certero desagrado proveniente de lo más oscuro y profundo de su ser, pero... por otro lado, la tenía cerca, y no podía evitar sentirse algo mareado. ¡Eso debía ser enfermedad!

-No tengo idea...- soltó en un susurro, ya más tranquilo- No sé para qué vine... No sé para qué hablo contigo.

Ginny se quedó en silencio. Respiraba con dificultad por el simple hecho de que se moría de nervios. Aquel personaje la inestabilizaba al punto máximo. Si acaso se sentía segura, la locura del morocho la quebraba y volvía ambigua. Harry no estaba bien. No sólo no estaba bien él, no sólo estaba enfermo por todo su historial... sino que también enfermaba a cualquiera que lo rodeara.

Ahora le entraba una duda a la pelirroja; ¿Sería Sophía quien malinfluenciaba a Harry, y por eso él reaccionaba así? O, por el contrario ¿Sophía era una mala influencia por cómo Harry se relacionaba con ella?

-Creo que no llegaremos a nada...

-Sin duda...- soltó él, con cierto desprecio.

-Bueno, si tú no te vas, supongo que me iré yo- agregó, mirándolo por última vez, entre resentida y apenada.

Harry la vio marchar a paso seguro.

-Aguarda- volvió a llamarla. Ginny se detuvo, aún dándole la espalda- No puedo evitar preguntarme si... dejarás que lo emocional se interponga en lo laboral- Ginny giró para verlo, confundida. Algo en sus facciones le denotó cuan martirizado estaba.

-¿Qué emocional? Tú y yo no tenemos ningún vínculo- Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No seas ingenua, claro que lo tenemos... tú me odias, y ESO es un vínculo- Ginny soltó una risita irónica.

-Potter ¿Acaso no te llama la atención que todas tus relaciones se vinculen al odio?- lo provocó- ¿Piensas que eso también es normal?- Harry apretó los labios, prefirió no responder. Ella lo cuestionó con la mirada, prepotente.

-Sé que a veces eres rencorosa- soltó evasivo- Pero si vas a traicionarme, prefiero que me lo digas ahora... ¿Dejarás que tu odio se interponga?- la apremió.

-¿Traiciona...? Qué equivocado estás- negó con la cabeza. Luego resopló profundamente. Ginny lo miró unos segundos, mientras dudaba.

-Si así es como ves nuestra relación, entonces, por más que me duela...- lo miró fijamente- No. Aunque me encantaría, no dejaré que mi odio hacia ti interfiera en mi decisión- recalcó para molestarlo- ¿Contento?

-Se podría decir- afirmó con la cabeza. Ginny respiró hondamente, relajando su postura de eminencia y autoridad, y lo miró desepcionada.

-No sé quién te crees que soy, Harry... pero te equivocas- soltó.

Volvió a mirarlo para inyectarle esa última dosis de culpa que la situación requería, y se giró, comenzando a alejarse de él.

* * *

**Hasta aquí. ¿Qué les pareció?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Buenas!, Por fin subo. He estado un poco insegura así que iba y venía de las correcciones, pero... ya venía pensando que era hora de subir y... Nattyta me ha ayudado a decidirme. ¡Gracias!_**

**_Gracias Isa Weasley también... tus charlas siempre me esclarecen las ideas!. _**

**_Espero este capítulo les guste._**

**_Otra cosa. Encontré muchos temas musicales en los cuales apoyarme, así que pondré los más significativos al principio... Dicen bastante del clima del capítulo así que, por ahí si les gusta acondicionarse a un sentimiento, los invito a escuchar antes de empezar.. El de éste cáp se llama... Love is a stranger y es de Eurythmic... _**

**_Ahora si. Chap!_**

**_Saludos._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: El amor es extraño**_

"_Love is a stranger in an open car **(El amor es un extraño en un auto abierto)**  
To tempt you in and drive you far away **(para tentarte y conducirte lejos)**  
Love is a stranger in an open car **(El amor es un extraño en un auto abierto)**  
To tempt you in and drive you far away **(para tentarte y conducirte lejos)**_

And I want you, and I want you, **(Y te deseo, y te deseo)**

_and I want you so it's an obsession **(y te deseo tanto que es una obsesión)**  
And I want you, and I want you, **(Y te deseo, y te deseo)**_

_and I want you so it's an obsession **(y te deseo tanto que es una obsesión)**_

Love is a danger of a different kind **(El amor es un peligro diferente)**  
To take you away and leave you far behind **(que te lleva lejos y te deja detrás)**  
And love, love, love is a dangerous drug **(Y el amor, amor, amor es una droga peligrosa**  
You have to receive it **(Tienes que recibirla) **

_and you still can't get enough of the stuff **(y no puedes conseguir suficiente de ella)**  
It's savage and it's cruel **(Es salvaje y es cruel)**_

_and it shines like destruction **(y brilla como la destrucción)**  
Comes in like the flood **(Entra como la inundación)**_

_and it seems like religion **(y parece religión)**  
It's noble and it's brutal, **(Es noble y brutal)**_

_it distorts and deranges **(deforma y transforma)**  
And it drenches you up **(Y te drena)**_

_and you're left like a zombie **(Y te deja como un zombie)**_

And I want you, and I want you, **(Y te deseo, y te deseo)**

_and I want you so it's an obsession **(y te deseo tanto que es una obsesión)**_

_It's guilt edged, glamorous **(Es la culpa filosa, glamorosa)**_

_and sleek by design **(y de fino diseño)**  
You know it's jealous by nature, **(Sabes que es celoso por naturaleza)**_

_false and unkind **(falso y malvado)**  
It's hard and restrained **(Es dificil y sereno)**_

_and it's totally cool **(y es completamente genial) **  
It touches and it teases **(Te toca y te burla)**_

_as you stumble in the debris **(mientras tropiezas en las ruinas)**_

And I want you, and I want you, **(Y te deseo, y te deseo)**

_and I want you so it's an obsession **(y te deseo tanto que es una obsesión)**  
And I want you, and I want you, **(Y te deseo, y te deseo)**_

_and I want you so it's an obsession **(y te deseo tanto que es una obsesión)**_

_And I want you, and I want you, **(Y te deseo, y te deseo)**_

_and I want you so it's an obsession **(y te deseo tanto que es una obsesión)**  
And I want you, and I want you, **(Y te deseo, y te deseo)**_

_and I want you so it's an obsession **(y te deseo tanto que es una obsesión)**_

* * *

Ron esperó a que terminara la visita de Harry. Al parecer, la conversación con Ginny no había sido fructífera, ya que él se había ido tres veces más enojado, y diez veces más pensativo de lo que había llegado.

Una vez que partió, Hermione se quedó mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

-¡Maldita sea, Ron!- se quejó- ¿Tenías que abrir tu bocaza y empeorarlo todo?

-¿Y ahora qué dije?

-¡Insistes en su relación con Sophía! ¡Déjalo vivir! Él es grande, y ya le hemos dicho todo. Todo lo que teníamos que decir al respecto, ya lo sabe- remarcaba, ofuscada- No hacía falta sacarlo a colación nuevamente.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-¡Que se enoje, Ron!- se acercó, molesta- Que se vaya, que no nos hable... No quiero que atraviese este momento sólo.

-No lo hará.

-Entonces no lo espantes- le rogó.

-Hermione debes dejar de tener miedo todo el tiempo. ¡Es él quien se equivoca! No es nuestra culpa. ¡Él es el ciego! Y, en todo caso...- agregó, molesto- Yo debería estar enojado. Y tú deberías estar enojada con él... ¿Dónde estuvo cuando éramos nosotros los que atravesábamos un mal momento?

-No fue su culpa- lo defendió.

-¿No?

-Fue Sophía.

-¿Y quién la eligió a ella?- preguntó retóricamente- Él decide a quién escuchar y qué hacer... Y como amigo nuestro, debió estar ahí para nosotros- se le quebró la voz, acongojado.

Hermione se sintió terrible. Aquello era volver una y otra vez sobre lo mismo, ¿Para qué? Ya había pasado todo, ¿no se daba cuenta la gente, que ella se moría cada vez que volvían al asunto? ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz?

-Basta, Ron- soltó, con los ojos brillosos, a punto de llorar- Ese tema tiene que terminar. Dejemos de sacarlo ¿si?

-No- se encaprichó.

-¡Ya está bien, Ron!- comenzó a llorar.

-¡Te preocupas demasiado por él!- la retó- Estás tan pendiente que de él que sufres... ¡Y a él ni siquiera le importamos...! ¡Ni siquiera sabe que tú y yo nos separamos! Vino aquí, nos vio juntos ¡Y ni sospechó! Es un egoísta, deja de apañarlo.

-Tiene la cabeza en otras cosas...

-Tú también las has tenido- la defendió- y jamás dejaste que interfiriera en tu relación con él...- Hermione miró para otro lado. Lloraba desconsoladamente. Ron intentó apaciguar su habla, acercándose a ella con cautela- Mírame, Herms...- le rogó, y tomó su barbilla- Mírame.

Hermione levantó suavemente la borrosa mirada. Él estaba frente suyo, como tantas otras veces había estado, y sin embargo... jamás habían estado tan separados de sus vidas el uno del otro. Ron sostuvo su mirada, intentando infundirle valor.

-Déjalo...- pidió con suavidad- Deja que haga su vida, que se estabilice sólo. Tiene que madurar, ¿entiendes?- Hermione lo miraba fijamente- Tiene que darse cuenta que la vida es mucho más que tontas peleas con su novia... Hace un mundo de cada una de ellas, no tenemos que seguirle el juego.

-Creo que ésta no ha sido sólo una pelea más...

-Verás que sí. Harry no es muy determinante... volverá con Sophía y tú quedarás nuevamente como la loca. Déjalo en paz.

Hermione suspiró hondamente relajándose, mientras continuaba siendo sostenida de los hombros por él.

-Ron, creo que está arrepentido...- él la miró, confundido- Se ha intentado disculpar por lo de...- un nudo en su garganta le impidió continuar. Él frotó dulcemente su espalda, afirmando con la cabeza- Por lo de... Mike- soltó como con dificultad.

Inmediatamente luego de oír ese nombre, las fibras musculares del pelirrojo se tensaron por inercia. Aún no estaba listo para escuchar su nombre. Sí lo estaba, para no hablar más del tema, quizás para pensarlo y no ponerse mal. Pero no para oír ese nombre. Sus facciones cambiaron rotundamente.

-Pues que se disculpe...- se encogió de hombros- pero eso no va a cambiar nada.

-Qué cruel eres a veces- se decepcionó.

-Hermione, tú eres demasiado buena... ¡Por eso sufres!

-Si- lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con un extremo reproche zumbando en sus retinas- Eso debes saberlo por experiencia.

Ron tragó saliva, sintiéndose acorralado ante sus ojos, como le pasaba siempre que sacaban a relucir ese tema. Mike era uno de los tantos temas escabrosos en su relación... Ella tenía razón ¿por qué volvían a ellos una y otra vez?

-Herm...

-Basta, es tarde...- sostuvo. Ron resopló, irritado.

-Siempre me haces lo mismo...- se quejó- Lanzas la piedra y escondes la mano. Me golpeas y te vas haciéndote la sorda. Las cosas no estarían como están si nosotros hubiéramos podido hablar en algún momento, como personas civilizadas.

-Tú no conoces ese concepto...- Ron apretó los labios.

-¿Sabes qué?- la soltó, separándose notoriamente- No tengo ganas de pasar por esto de nuevo... prefiero irme- tomó su saco que había quedado sobre el respaldo del sillón, y se lo calzó- Al final, siempre acabamos en lo mismo...- Se giró y se encaminó a la puerta. Luego volvió a mirarla abruptamente- ¿Sabes? De ahora en más... limítate a hablar conmigo si tienes novedades de Harry, sino... cada cual con su vida- zanjó.

-¡Pues eso veníamos haciendo!

-Me cansé de ser tu consuelo y que me trates como me tratas...- prosiguió.

-¡No serás el mejor de los consuelos entonces!- lo provocó.

Ron le hizo una seña indiferente, haciéndole caso omiso y abrió la puerta, marchándose sin decir ni una palabra más.

Ginny aún estaba algo desvelada por la culpa del idiota de Harry, que había decidido no irse sin antes discutir con ella, parecía que él no sabía relacionarse de otro modo con la gente; él necesitaba sí o sí, llevarse a las patadas. Lo peor no era eso, ¡Lo peor era que la ponía a ella de malhumor! Y sobre todo, lo peor era que le quitaba el sueño.

Ella se había quedado a mitad de camino en la escalera, escuchando cómo el idiota de su hermano y Hermione, discutían. No es que le gustara husmear ni mucho menos, pero ella conocía a su hermano y, lo que era más importante, conocía los efectos que él generaba en su amiga. Por lo que, sabía que aquello no terminaría bien, desde el mismo momento que ella se paró en la cocina para salir a hablar.

Ginny bajó los últimos escalones, para auxiliar a su amiga, cuando su hermano se hubo ido. La miró con pesar y Hermione se echó a llorar en sus brazos. Ginny la abrazó, consolándola.

-Mi hermano es un idiota, eso lo sé...- le dijo suavemente- pero tiene razón con respecto a Harry, Herms- la separó para mirarla. La castaña la miraba borrosa y algo confundida.

-Tú sólo lo dices porque lo odias.

-Herms, no lo odio- confesó, encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque confieso que no lo soporto.

-Ustedes no entienden- negó con la cabeza- yo... lo he extrañado tanto.

-¡Y yo también!- confesó la pelirroja, casi indignada- ¡Hermione, yo estuve loca por ese hombre! ¿Lo olvidas? Pero ese- señaló la puerta- ya no es él... Hace años que no está en sus cabales- Hermione se limpió las lágrimas, negando con la cabeza.

-Yo sé que está raro, pero... yo sigo sintiendo algo en él, de aquel viejo amigo- Miró a Ginny a los ojos- Es él Ginny- asintió- sólo está cubierto por capas y capas de odio.

-Pues será su cuerpo, pero no es él. Y la única forma de recuperarlo es dejar que se de cuenta sólo; que se estrelle contra la pared cuantas veces sea necesario, ¡Que vaya a Azkaban, inclusive!- Hermione abrió los ojos, atormentada con esa idea- ¡Si! Si eso es lo que hace falta, yo misma lo colocaré allí...- confesó. Hermione pareció afligida. Ginny se quedó unos segundos en silencio, sopesando la idea- Quizás sea la única forma de que él vuelva a ser quien era, Herms.

-¿Lo meterás en Azkaban porque no te gusta su forma de ser?- Ginny la miró, ofendida.

-Lo meteré allí porque tiene actitudes que cambiar- la corrigió, soberbiamente- No puede continuar viviendo como vive, y no esperar consecuencias- advirtió.

-O sea... ¿Qué ya lo has decidido?- le preguntó suave y algo temeraria.

Ginny se detuvo en la mirada de Hermione, excesivamente preocupada por sus palabras. Ginny suavizó sus facciones y se encogió de hombros, más relajada.

-Aún no sé qué es lo que haré- confesó- No voy ni a la mitad de mis investigaciones... Y Falstaff está insoportable.

-¿Billius?

-El mismo.

-Siempre me pareció un hombre muy sensato- comentó al pasar, la castaña, limpiando los últimos esbozos de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Lo sé, a mí también...- dijo preocupada- Es en parte por eso que me cuesta tanto creer en Harry.

* * *

Harry abrió la puerta de su casa, entró hecho una furia, y cerró la misma de un sonoro portazo adrede. No es que nadie en particular pudiera oírlo, pero por si acaso, más valía que todo el edificio supiera de su malhumor, y por su bien no se le acercaran.

¡¿Qué derecho tenía esa engreída, para llamarlo _Delincuente_? Ella no sabía nada de él, no sabía nada de la verdad... y si lo sabía, no lo entendía seguro. ¡¿Con qué derecho decidía sobre su vida? ¡Sólo por tener la capacidad para destruirlo, no significaba que interpusiera sus asuntos personales para juzgarlo! ¡Odiaba que Ginny Weasley lo tuviera en sus manos! ¡Ni modo comería de su palma! No le daría semejante placer. Él haría con su vida, lo que él creyera pertinente... no lo que una loca con eminencia judicial le dijera que debía hacer. Antes que eso, prefería la delincuencia... ¡Ni modo, iría a Azkaban!

-¡Pero que perra resentida!- golpeó la mesa de madera de su comedor, con tanta fuerza, que se astilló la mano- ¡Mierda! ¡Me tienen harto estos objetos de mierda! ¡¿TODO SE ROMPE EN ESTA PUTA CASA?- Gritó, colérico.

Caminó fuertemente hacia su cuarto, donde una ventisca helada, que se colaba por su vidrio aún roto, le acuchilló el rostro. Instintivamente se cruzó de brazos, para conservar el calor. De cierto modo, parecía inútil, pues sus mejillas estaban encendidas de la ira que reprimía.

-¡Yo le daré su delincuencia!- amenazó, tomando la varita del cajón de su mesita de luz.

La sostuvo frente a sí, contemplando sus contornos. Era extraño cuanto odiaba la magia, pero a la vez... cuán poderoso se sentía sosteniendo aquel fino trozo de madera. Ya podía sentir la adrenalina esparciéndose fluídamente en sus venas. Quiso recordar una vez más porqué odiaba la magia... pero de pronto, la oscura sensación de poder, cegó su memoria. Creía que tenía algo que ver con Sophía, y su estúpida forma de realizar hechizos. Creía que por su culpa había dejado de hacer tantas cosas que solían gustarle; una de ellas, sin duda había sido el uso de magia. Pero ya no importaba...

Hacía tanto que no había usado su varita que... luego de aquel incidente con Sophía y el pizzero, estaba seguro que sería incapaz de contenerse. Muchos años de abstinencia... muchos años de suprimir cosas en su vida por el bien de una pareja que no lo valía. Ella nunca lo había valorado, entonces, ¿para qué seguir?

¡Además, aquel antro estaba condenadamente frío!

Se dirigió al gran ventanal y con un delicado y sutil movimiento observó cómo, la varita absorbía la magia de su cuerpo, y la canalizaba en un fino haz de luz casi invisible. El vidrio se reintegró sin mayores complicaciones, y una suave electricidad recorrió su cuerpo.

-Wow...- soltó, anonadado- Había olvidado eso...- sonrió sintiendo una extraña satisfacción en su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos tener aquella añorada sensación, gravitando constante, en él. Al diablo con todo... ¡Al diablo con Sophía! De ahora en más, él y su antigua amiga serían inseparables. Sonrió complacido.

Se dirigió al comedor y miró la mesa con afán. Giró rápidamente la varita, y la sensación volvió a extenderse por todas sus fibras musculares. ¡Aquello era sensacional! Una enorme sonrisa pobló su rostro, lo cual le resultó inesperado, considerando el humor que traía. Pero... ¡Al diablo con Ginny! De ahora en más, él y su antigua amiga serían inseparables.

Guardó la varita en su bolsillo trasero. Caminó unos pasos y la desenfundó, como practicando para un duelo. Sonrió. Volvió a guardarla. Caminó algunos pasos, indiferente, y sin previo aviso, se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a desenfundar. Volvió a sonreír. Aún no perdía su agilidad. Ellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. De pronto se lamentó de haberla abandonado durante tanto tiempo.

Tocaron la puerta de su casa, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Harry se sobresaltó. Miró el reloj en la pared. ¿Quién podría ser, pasadas las tres de la mañana?.

Desconfiado, se dirigió a su cuarto, guardó la varita en el mismo cajón de donde la había sacado, se acomodó la ropa, y volvió a la puerta. Miró por el rabillo.

-Maldición...- susurró, rodando los ojos.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y se quedó apoyado en ella, esperando explicaciones.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

-Buenas noches, mi amor- dijo Sophía, irónica, y se hizo espacio para pasar. Harry cerró la puerta, agotado.

-¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor...

-Mejor, me gusta más cuando estás enojado- alzó las cejas sugerentemente.

-¿Vienes para eso?- rió sarcástico- Puedes ir olvidándote del asunto. No pienso follar contigo esta noche... quizás ninguna más.

-Vamos, qué extremista- le sonrió, acercándose felinamente a él.

-Ni lo sueñes, Sophía- aseveró, sin moverse. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Ha estado divertido todo esto ¿no?- lo miró divertida- ¿Me has extrañado?

-Ni un poco.

-Vamos Harry, no me trates así. Se estaba volviendo aburrida la pareja, ¿no querías un poco de cambio?

-Si, quería cambiarte a ti, pero nunca lo entendiste- respondió soberbio.

-¡Qué mal te queda mentir!- rozó sus labios con los propios- Sé que te mueres por mí- besó su mandíbula cerca de su oreja, seductoramente- Si realmente me hubieras querido cambiar, lo habrías hecho- susurró- Tienes todas las facultades para romperme el corazón- le hizo un puchero exagerado. Harry sonrió, consciente de aquella verdad.

-Tengo todas las facultades para romperte la cabeza también... últimamente es en lo único que pienso.

-Pues bien. Pero antes...- acercó su cuerpo- hazme el amor- le susurró.

-No puedo creer que hayas venido para esto- sonrió con ironía, separándola, lo cual le costó debido a lo jocosa que se había puesto.

-¿A qué vendría sino, mi amor?

-¿A pedir disculpas? Me debes unas cuantas de esas.

-¡Claro! Discúlpame por toparme con tus hechizos y terminar de cama...- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué mejor, no te disculpas por mentir en tu declaración? O mejor ¿Por qué no te disculpas por hacerme cornudo?

-Amor...- lo abrazó nuevamente- Cornudo hubieras sido si yo te comparara o te pusiera a mismo nivel que otros... y la verdad es que...- lo miró a los ojos- eres incomparable- lo besó fugazmente. Luego lo separó y le sonrió- Jamás has sido cornudo.

Harry volvió a separarla, no muy conforme con la situación. Se puso serio y la miró de lleno.

-¿Para qué lo haces entonces, Sophía? No importa cuántos problemas tuviéramos, yo jamás necesité a nadie más.

-Yo no lo necesito- aseguró, defendiéndose- Nosotros lo necesitamos... Esto se vuelve tan monótono de a ratos, mi vida- tomó su rostro- Jamás ha sido por mí. La pareja necesita cambios, ¿no crees?

-Dejar de pelearnos, sería uno magnífico.

-Pero nos es imposible, ¿sabes por qué?- dijo acercándolo, hablándole suavemente para persuadirlo- Nos es imposible porque ambos somos extremadamente pasionales... así es como nos relacionamos.

-Pues no parece normal- Sophía se alejó apenas de él y lo miró reprobatoriamente. Puso sus brazos en jarra.

-¿Has estado hablando con Hermione de nuevo? ¡Ves porqué me cae mal! No deja de meterte ideas idiotas en la cabeza.

-A lo mejor, los idiotas somos nosotros... Míranos; tú siempre rebajándote, yo siempre enojado.

-¡Es nuestra relación! ¡Son nuestros problemas! Ellos no saben lo que es mantener un romance tan potente como el nuestro. El amor desborda a veces, Harry. Ellos jamás lo entenderán, son tan fríos para todo.

Harry se quedó unos segundos reflexionando al respecto. Por un lado le parecía completamente coherente sus palabras. Pero por el otro, podía oír las reflexiones de Hermione y Ginny, y sentía que tenían parte de razón.

-Mírame...- tomó su rostro- Tú sabes cuánto te amo, mi vida. No hagas caso de lo que te digan, jamás les caí bien. Son tan envidiosos...- Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Envidiosos?

-Ron y Hermione matarían por ser tan pasionales como nosotros- aseveró- No conciben que ellos no logren lo que nos une a nosotros, mi vida- lo acarició- Siempre te lo dije.

-No lo sé.

-Hazme un favor... no escuches lo que te digan.

-Soph...- ella lo besó apasionadamente, sacándole de a suspiros, la respiración.

-Te extrañé... ¿tú no?- él la miró fijamente, dudando; ¿De qué servía mentirle?

-Si...- confesó- Pero aún no puedo...

-Calla. Me quedo con el "si"- sonrió.

Tomó sus brazos, y se los hizo levantar. Sacó lentamente su remera, observando su rostro, a ver si alguna reacción suya, la obligaba a detenerse. Él no hizo nada. Sophía concentró su atención en el maravilloso torso desnudo de su novio. Tenía unos abdominales exquisitamente definidos, y unos pechos sutilmente ejercitados. Depositó ambas manos sobre ellos, mirándolos y sintiéndolos con deseo. Luego levantó la vista y le sonrió dulcemente. Harry dibujó una media sonrisa, lo que ayudó a Sophía a proceder. Tomó su mano y lo dirigió lentamente al cuarto.

… … … … … … …

Harry despertó tarde, como siempre. Era bien entrada la mañana cuando descubrió que estaba sólo en su cama. Sólo y desnudo. Había sucumbido a la súcubo de su novia, le había vuelto a dar poder sobre él. ¡Mierda! ¡Era un maldito dominado! Bufó desganado. ¡Odiaba a los dominados!

-¿Por qué está tu varita aquí?- le dijo una voz a su lado.

Se giró y vio a Sophía, parada a su lado, con el cajón abierto. Su ceño estaba fruncido y... ¡Qué sorpresa! Estaba de nuevo enojada. Menuda forma de amanecer. ¡Dios! ¡Odiaba a Sophía!

-Déjame dormir, Soph- se quejó.

-Harry- retomó- ¿qué mierda hace tu varita aquí?

-La guardé yo ¿qué te importa?

-¿La has estado usando últimamente?- lo reprendió.

-¿Quieres decir, para otra cosa que no sea hospitalizar a tu amante?

-Si, a eso me refiero, idiota- lo provocó- ¿Acaso estás usando magia a mis espaldas?

-Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?- se tapó.

-Levántate, maldito vago- lo destapó, enfurecida- ¡Te estoy hablando!

-¡¿Qué?- se giró, sentándose- ¡Eres insoportable!

-¿Qué hace esto aquí?- levantó su varita.

-Estaba guardada hasta que metiste tus manos donde no debías.

-Guárdala en el cofre, Harry- le ordenó- Ya sabes lo que nos dijeron de usar magia.

-Pues ya no me importa. Ya he pasado casi tres años sin magia y algo más en esta relación... y ¿avina qué...? ¡PREFIERO LA MAGIA!- le arrebató la varita- Ahora déjame dormir en paz.

-¡Cómo quieras! Pero si algo como lo de la última vez nos sucede de nuevo, será sólo tu culpa. No pienso saltar a defenderte.

-Jamás en tu vida me has defendido.

-Pues no empezaré ahora, entonces. Pero te lo advierto... tendré la mía a mano también.

-Que miedo...- susurró, irónico. Volvió a dejar la varita en su cajón, y se levantó de la cama, refunfuñando- Maldita sea Sophía, sólo quería dormir un poco- se quejó.

-Y yo quiero que me prestes atención y que hagas las cosas bien. ¡Y ya ves!

-¿Por qué tienes que despertar aquí?- la culpó molesto- ¿No podías follar e irte a tu casa? ¡Esto no es un hotel!

-Estaba por irme, cuando vi tu varita.

-La hubieras dejado en su lugar...- comenzó a vestirse, mientras se quejaba- Mierda... ¡Ya me has puesto de malhumor! ¿Qué te cuesta dejarme tranquilo? ¡Un día! ¡Sólo un día!- continuó quejándose mientras caminaba a la cocina. Ella caminó detrás de él, con cara de pocos amigos- El primer hechizo que haré cada vez que vengas aquí, será insonorizar todas las paredes... ¡Me sacas de quicio!

-¿Y para qué estás conmigo entonces?

-No lo sé- contestó sinceramente- Hace años me lo pregunto. Será porque cada vez que corto contigo, vuelves a mí como la peor de las ladillas... Eres insoportable.

-No voy a soportar que sigas insultándome...- lo empujó de espaldas.

Harry tropezó pero se estabilizó rápidamente. Él giró sobre sus talones y la enfrentó, con el rostro desfigurado por la furia.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Estás loca?

-¡Me tienes cansada!

-¡Pues vete...!- le señaló la puerta- ¡No te quedes jodiendo mi día!- ella lo abofeteó, lo cual empeoró su humor- ¡¿Qué mierda haces?

-De ahora en más, no toleraré que seas violento conmigo.

-¿Violento yo? ¡Tú me estás pegando desde que desperté!

-Tú me estás humillando- se defendió.

-No me necesitas para humillarte... ¡Lo haces muy bien tú solita!- Ella le volvió a pegar, a lo que Harry reaccionó tomándola del cuello- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué te hospitalice?

-Intento ver si eres capaz- dijo con dificultad, apretando sus dientes.

-Sabes perfectamente que soy capaz, entonces, ¿por qué no te largas de una vez?- ella tomó sus manos, intentando que la soltara- Vete- le susurró, reprimiendo su cólera- Vete o no respondo de mí...

Sophía continuó haciendo fuerza para soltarse, pero no lo logró hasta que él decidió dejarla ir. La soltó con fuerza por lo que ella casi tropieza. Lo miraba asustada.

-¡Vete de una puta vez!- señaló la puerta.

-Mis cosas están en el...

-Tienes dos segundos...- susurró, impotente.

Ella no lo dudó, se levantó y desapareció del comedor con rapidez. Su teléfono sonó estridentemente. Harry lo levantó en un rápido movimiento.

-¿Hola?- dijo enfadado.

-Soy yo, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó Ginny desganada.

-¿Qué pasa con qué? ¿Qué quieres?

-Tú qué quieres- se ofendió- Me llegó un mensaje de que te llamara. Pensé que era tuyo...

-No, yo no te...- se interrumpió, alejándose del teléfono- ¡Sophía ya pasaron los dos segundos!- luego volvió al teléfono- Aguardame, ¿quieres?- dejó el teléfono apoyado boca abajo- ¡O te largas de mi casa o no respondo de mí!

Dos segundos después, Sophía salió del baño con su muda de ropas entre las manos, pasó por su lado con tal rapidez, que dejó una estela de miedo tras de sí. Harry continuó mirando la puerta, segundos después de que se fuera.

¡Era realmente insoportable! Intentó relajarse, pero sus músculos seguían tensos de la rabia. ¡Que si se repetía lo de la última vez sería su culpa! ¡Qué descarada! ¡Cómo lo sacaba de sus casillas!

Resopló enérgicamente, cuando vio el teléfono aún descolgado. Lo había olvidado. Lo tomó nuevamente.

-Lo siento...

-¿Acaso no es un buen momento?- preguntó, más molesta que avergonzada.

-Nunca lo es en esta casa- agregó- Bueno, no sé Ginevra, yo no te he mandado nada.

-Podríamos haber terminado con este asunto antes, ¿no? Yo estoy trabajando.

-Perdón si no puedo pensar en ti cuando tengo a una loca gritándome en la casa- dijo irónico.

-De acuerdo. Me cansaste. Adiós.

-Aguarda.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- bufó.

-¿Averiguaste algo que me hunda?

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú pasado te da miedo, Potter?

-No, sólo temo que tu rencor vea infracciones donde no las hay.

-Descuida, tiendo a ser imparcial- se jactó- Si no has hecho nada malo, no tienes porqué preocuparte...- no pareció convencido, por lo que bufó- De acuerdo, te la haré fácil: Hasta ahora no hay nada que empeore tu caso, pero tampoco nada a tu favor, ¿contento?

-Casi.

-Sólo... manéjate con cuidado, y... no hagas locuras.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Luego veremos. Por lo pronto, seguiré averiguando.

-¿No te puedo ayudar?- ella rió con ironía.

-Deja, creo que ya has hecho suficiente.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo harás tú sola? ¿Quién te ayuda?

-No es que sea de tu incumbencia...

-Es mi caso, quiero saber si debo contratar a alguien que sepa- la ofendió. Ginny retuvo sus más oscuros insultos.

-Para tu información, no tienes poder de decisión en esto. Has perdido tu oportunidad de defenderte, ¿recuerdas? ¡Ahora, déjame trabajar!

-¿Quién te ayuda?- iteró.

-Diablos...

-Vamos, tranquilizame. Dime que es alguien competente.

-Es el mejor de aquí.

-Eso no me sirve.

-Pues es todo lo que te daré. Debes aprender a dejar de acosar a la gente. ¡Déjala trabajar, en cambio!

-Ginny...- dijo más suavemente, lo cual le extrañó, casi apiadándola por instinto- ¿Cuánto crees que falte? Sé que no parece, pero estoy preocupado...- Ginny suspiró, del otro lado del teléfono, intentando juntar paciencia.

-Sólo mantente lejos de los problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sabes que nunca tuve facilidad para ello.

-Pues... has de cuenta que, si fracasas, irás a Azkaban... quizás eso te motive.

-Ginny- volvió a llamar su atención.

-¡Qué!- soltó, exasperada.

-Gracias...- Ginny estuvo por hablar pero se contuvo. Aquello la había descolocado un poco, pero no debía dejar que él lo notara.

-Maldición, Potter, déjame trabajar.

-De acuerdo. Gracias- le repitió. Ella sonrió levemente, pero optó por no mostrar su real reacción, y cortó.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ginny se quedó unos segundos mirando el teléfono, reflexionando lo que acababa de ocurrir; ¿Acaso Harry se había rebajado a agradecerle? ¡Wow, debía estar desesperado! Draco, sentado como siempre, sobre la esquina derecha del escritorio, enfrente de ella, se quedó observándola con intriga.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó, sacando a Ginny de sus cavilaciones.

-Creo- dijo pausada y sorprendida- ...que acaba de agradecerme- luego miró a Draco a los ojos y sonrió- ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Debe estar desesperado- se encogió de hombros. Aquello no le sorprendía. Un hombre en apuros era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Sin duda... Estaba nervioso- sospechó.

-Colorada... tiene a medio Wizengamot detrás suyo, creo que tiene razones para estarlo.

-No me digas colorada- refunfuñó, él rodó los ojos y continuó mirando sus papeles- Lo sé, pero estaba más nervioso.

-¿Para qué quería que lo llamaras?

-No fue él- reflexionó- Alguien más me mandó el mensaje. ¿Quién te lo dio a ti?

-No lo sé, Ginevra- dijo indiferente- No me interesan los recados menores, tengo aquí un pilón de informes que no me sirven para una mierda...- los tiró sobre el escritorio, frustrado- No voy a andar fijándome en quien me dice qué.

-Pues mal hecho- lo reprendió- Creí que ese era tu trabajo...

-No- se levantó rodeando el escritorio- Mi trabajo, es espabilar tus ideas- tomó sus manos y la hizo ponerse de pie- Yo estoy aquí para que tú puedas pensar mejor- la acercó a él, con cierta posesividad- Y creo que es hora de un leve descanso...- rozó sus labios. Ginny sonrió pero lo separó al instante.

-Draco, ya sabes las reglas...

-Al cuerno las reglas- volvió a acercarla- Quiero besarte... y todo lo que viene después- sonrió sugerentemente.

-Haz tenido tu oportunidad anoche, ¿recuerdas?- lo separó, colocando sus manos en su pecho.

-Pero no pude ir, ¿recuerdas?- imitó su tono burlón.

-Lo cual nos dice que el momento se perdió...- logró separarse por fin- Ya sabes que odio hacer escenas aquí. No mezclemos las cosas ¿si?- él sonrió con cierta lujuria.

-Pensé que mezclarnos era la parte que más te gustaba- Ginny rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu testosterona, Draco?- se burló- Vamos, tienes que ir a San Mungo, ¿lo olvidas? Con un poco de suerte, hoy consigamos hablar con Smith.

-¿Cómo haces para vivir así?- preguntó curioso- ¿Cómo haces para contenerte?- Ginny sonrió.

-Para empezar, no desvío mi atención del trabajo. Deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando...

-Bien, me voy...

Draco la abrazó rápidamente y comenzó a besarla inesperadamente. Ginny se sorprendió pero continuó el beso varios segundos, disfrutando sus labios. No venía mal perder los estribos de vez en cuando... Ella fue sosegándolo poco a poco, hasta que logró separarlo.

-No es el lugar- le advirtió.

-Entonces deberías frecuentar algún otro de vez en cuando... nunca sales de aquí, ¿dónde quieres que te bese?

-Quizás esta noche te sorprenda mi visita- los ojos grises del rubio se iluminaron con una leve pizca de ilusión.

-Espero que no sea otro de tus colorados engaños- Ginny sonrió, negándole con la cabeza.

-Pero debes hacer bien tu trabajo- Draco se separó.

-Que mujer embustera. De acuerdo, te llamo si tengo noticias. Adiós- salió de la oficina.

-¡Aguarda!- le gritó. Draco volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¿Por qué siempre te acuerdas de las cosas cuando me estoy yendo?- ella sonrió.

-Porque cuando estás aquí me distraes- Draco sonrió, encantado con la idea- Tenía que preguntarte por Billius.

-¿Qué?

-Pues, si has averiguado algo- Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No, estuve bastante pendiente de sus averiguaciones, pero no sabe nada.

-¿Es falso entonces?- Draco la miró, confundido- El rumor de que tiene evidencias en contra de Harry, ¿es falso?

-Completamente- aseguró el rubio- Despreocúpate. El viejo sólo quiere asustarte, no sabe nada.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento- Eso me tranquiliza un poco. Gracias.

-Adiós colorada- le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

-¡Aguarda!- volvió a llamarlo, a lo que él volvió.

-¿Qué, mujer, qué?- se exasperó.

-Nada, que mejor te acompaño a San Mungo- tomó su abrigo.

-¿Por qué?- pareció extrañado.

-Porque aquí no tengo nada que hacer, no quiero volver a ver esas declaraciones. Además, Falstaff anda por aquí y...

-Calla mujer, ya me aburriste- le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Ella se calzó el tapado, y ambos salieron.

* * *

Draco entró a la sala de espera del gran hospital de magos, seguido por la pelirroja. Ya parecía conocer aquellos pasillos de memoria, pues las últimas semanas no había transcurrido un solo día sin que debiera ir por allí. Ginny notó que hasta algunos sanadores lo saludaban... y unas cuantas enfermeras le guiñaban el ojo.

-Un poco alevoso, ¿no crees?- le preguntó Ginny en susurro, que caminaba a su lado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desentendido.

-El interés sexual de estas mujeres- señaló con la mirada- Parecen al asecho constante- Draco rió.

-¿A Ginevra Weasley le preocupan un par de enfermeras?- preguntó burlón- Eso sí es novedoso.

Se detuvieron en un mostrador vacío. Él parecía llevar el mando allí pues era quien conocía la habitación donde se encontraba la víctima, y la gente que lo llevaría a ella. Así que Ginny simplemente se cruzó de brazos, esperando que él hablara... si algún día aparecía alguien en la recepción.

-No, Draco- soltó escéptica- No me molesta nadie que se te acerque... me molesta que estén tan entregadas.

-Por eso no eres hombre.

-¿Sólo por eso?- preguntó levantando una ceja, provocativamente. Draco se giró a mirarla, bajó la vista hasta sus pechos y sonrió de lado.

-No, no sólo por eso- Ginny rió, golpeándolo.

-No te pases de vivo.

-Tú preguntaste- se encogió de hombros. Luego volvió a erguirse- ¿Acaso alguien va a atenderme?- preguntó a viva voz- Si tuviera una maldición encima, ya habría muerto hace horas...- se quejaba. Ginny se escondió sutilmente tras él, para que no la vieran reír.

Una mujer alta y esbelta, voluptuosa y morocha, se acercó al mostrador como si no pasara nada.

-Señor Malfoy estoy atendiendo- contestó con el mismo tono que había usado él, instantes atrás- Ya sabemos para qué viene y aún no hay novedades. Le dije que lo llamaría en caso de que fuera distinto, ¿lo recuerda?

-Si- soltó él, educadamente- Pero también les pedí que se apuraran porque un hombre está siendo procesado por esta víctima. ¿Tengo que traer al maldito ministro para que me dejen interrogarlo?- dijo, con exagerada caballerosidad. La morocha le sonrió.

-Aguarde un segundo- le solicitó con una gran sonrisa, y se fue.

Draco se giró para ver a la pelirroja y sonreírle victorioso.

-Así se hacen estas cosas, deberías aprender- ella asintió.

-Tú sí que sabes convencerlas- se burló.

-Pues, contigo nunca necesité más que un llamado, ¿lo olvidas?- Ginny volvió a pegarle- Si, ya sé... "No te pases"- imitó su voz.

-Ella me cayó bien- confesó- A ella sí podrías seducirla. Quizás...- reflexionó unos segundos- Hasta sería entretenido verte fracasar.

-¿Crees que no podría?- se indignó.

-Creo que te costaría horrores- Draco sonrió y se quedó callado. Ginny continuó mirándolo y luego agregó, suavemente- ¿Por qué no lo intentas?- le susurró- Parece una mujer interesante.

-¿Es esta una de esas trampas femeninas en las que caemos los hombres idiotas?- Preguntó, confundido. La que sonrió entonces, fue Ginny.

-No lo sé, ¿te consideras un hombre idiota?- lo miró de lleno. Él entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A qué apunta tu colorada cabecita, Weasley?- preguntó, sospechoso. Ella abrió los ojos, con falso asombro.

-Yo no apunto a nada. Soy completamente sincera.

-¿A qué apunta tu sinceridad, entonces?- preguntó serio a lo que ella se encogió de hombros.

-A que podrías invitarla a salir.

-¿Para qué querría yo, salir con ella?

-Para relacionarte con las mujeres, Draco, ¡qué se yo!

-Pero si me relaciono contigo...- dijo, claramente confundido.

-Si, pero lo nuestro no es una relación RELACIÓN- recalcó.

-Ginny no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué no eres directa?

-Me refiero a que sé que te relacionas conmigo, pero con nadie más.

-¿Y? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-Que nosotros no somos nada, Draco. Y quiero asegurarme de que no te estés perdiendo de otras cosas porque crees que me debes algo.

-Yo sé que no te debo nada, colorada.

-No me digas así- soltó.

-Si no me relaciono con nadie más- continuó- es porque nadie más me resulta interesante- Ginny lo inspeccionó con detenimiento.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Qué crees? ¿Que me ato con facilidad? ¿Que soy un adolescente?

-No. Creo que eres un caballero- soltó, a lo que él se calló- Creo que eres considerado... y creo que quizás por ambas cosas, no intentarías nada más, por miedo a cómo reaccione yo- él apretó los labios- Me encanta que seas así- confesó- Pero créeme, es innecesario- Draco comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el mostrador, rogando que viniera la recepcionista. Ginny continuó- No tienes que guardar las formas conmigo. Somos dos adultos que se divierten juntos, que se hacen compañía algunas noches.

-San Mungo es el mejor lugar para tener esta conversación- ironizó- ¡Qué bien me siento!

-No seas infantil.

-Ginny, es incómodo hablar aquí de esto ¿no?

-No.

-De acuerdo, no lo es- mintió y continuó haciendo ruido con sus largos dedos.

-Aclaremos esto y te juro que me callo- vaticinó, obteniendo su atención- No esperas nada de mí ¿verdad?

-No- dijo él sincero y sin pensar.

-Porque sabes que si yo hubiera podido, ya habría cedido mucho antes, ¿verdad?

-Exacto.

-O sea que puedes salir con quien quieras, sin siquiera decírmelo, y todo seguiría bien entre los dos.

-Así es.

-Perfecto.

-¿Dejarás de hostigarme?

-Si, Draco- sonrió y tomó su brazo para hacer las pases.

-No, colorada- la codeó, separándose de su agarre- Suelta... ahora vendrá la interesante, y me desafiaron a intentarlo- ella sonrió y lo soltó.

-A que no consigues ni su nombre- Draco se giró para verla con soberbia.

-Se llama Jennifer, tiene 27 años y vive sola- soltó casi de memoria- Su casa es sofisticada y... tiene el colchón más cómodo de Londres- Ginny se quedó sin habla, mirándolo asombrada. Él alzó las cejas- Te dije que me relacionaba.

-¿Y por qué apostaste?- se sintió estafada.

-Porque sabía que perderías- volvió a sonreir, esta vez consiguiendo que ella se callara por completo.

* * *

Ginny se adentró en su oficina, horas y horas después, y comenzó a acomodar los papeles que Draco había tirado sobre su escritorio antes de salir. Estaba agotada, seguramente ya no podría pensar en más nada en lo que quedaba del día. Draco sólo había conseguido que el mismo Rivers se los dijera en persona; Nada de visitas a Smith.

San Mungo estaba poniéndoles muchas trabas, pensaba exhausta. De seguir así, no dudaría en tener una reunión con Knight para que le cediera un permiso, ya que su aparente autonomía en el ministerio no corría de igual modo para generar suficiente autoridad en San Mungo. ¿Desde cuánto tanto papeleo y postergación para cuestionar y desmemorizar a un simple muggle? ¡Era rutina de todos los días!

Por otro lado, aún no podía resolver el endemoniado problema con las declaraciones de Sophía. Todo parecía estar en orden, sin embargo algo se le escapaba. ¿Cómo iba a estar tan mal el día del accidente, como evidenciaban las fotos, y esperar alrededor de cuatro horas para ir a revisarse? Y en últimas instancias, eso tampoco era lo más importante. ¿Por qué tan sólo le habían dado unas pociones contra el dolor? Aquello en sus brazos parecía una fractura, y estaba segura que ese labio había necesitado de algún hechizo (sino de algunos puntos, o de intervención quirúrgica).

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par, sobresaltándola abruptamente y sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la vista, sorprendida, y se encontró de lleno con la enorme figura de Falstaff. Su rostro estaba notablemente oscuro, y sus facciones lucían desfiguradas por la ira, o tal vez por el odio.

-No toleraré este tipo de cosas, Weasley...- dijo en un tono tan amenazador que, aunque ella jamás le había temido, la hizo encogerse en su asiento- ¡No dejaré que el ministerio apañe acciones como estas!- soltó, colérico.

-¿De qué hablas?- titubeó, desconcertada.

-¡De Potter hablo! ¡Estás cubriendo a un delincuente! ¡Estás defendiendo a una clase de abominación!

-Un momento...- se defendió, tomando valía de un lugar desconocido para ella, y levantándose de su asiento. Dejó ambas manos sobre su escritorio para reposarse sobre él, y mirarlo a los ojos- Ya te dije que no defiendo a nadie. Jeffreys es quien...

-¡Me importa un cuerno!- interrumpió- En lugar de buscar evidencias que lo declaren inocente, ¿por qué no te preocupas en mantener este tipo de delincuentes en Azkaban?

-Harry no es un...

Falstaff, con los labios fruncidos por la rabia, tiró un pilón de fotos sobre el escritorio de la pelirroja, dejándolas justo enfrente de ella, para que pudiera contemplarlas detalladamente.

Ginny se calló de inmediato, quedando inmóvil. Miró detenidamente las fotos, primero sin atreverse a tocarlas. Luego, tomó una en cada mano.

-Por dios...- susurró aterrada- ¿Qué es esto?

-¡Eso...! Eso es lo que tu amiguito le está haciendo a Baxter- señaló la foto.

En ella se veía a una rubia, que solía parecerse a la alegre y soberbia Sophia, con las facciones arrugadas por el miedo y manchadas por la sangre; Tenía un párpado gravemente hinchado y morado, claramente por haber recibido severos golpes. Ambos labios cortados e inflamados, ignoraba Ginny porqué. Y en su cuello se podía ver los moretones violáceos de ambas manos, evidencia de un fuerte estrujamiento. Según el informe, sus cuerdas vocales estaban gravemente dañadas, y tenía profundos traumas psicológicos.

-Pero...- titubeó.

-Y mejor no te muestro cómo ha quedado el resto del cuerpo.

-Mierda...- susurró- ¿cuándo sucedió esto?- lo miró, confundida.

-Sophía vino a buscarme a media mañana. Estaba temblando- le confesó de un modo que a Ginny le resultó de pronto, muy humano- No tienes idea cómo estaba...- su voz casi se quebró.

-Pero...

-Aparentemente pelearon fuertemente esta mañana.

-No es que no lo considere grave- se defendió- Pero, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con el caso? ¿Por qué me lo muestras?- Falstaff se puso serio, estaba indignado.

-Te lo muestro a ti, para que cuando lo vea Knight, no creas que son "estrategias bajas", como las has llamado si mal no recuerdo, para hundir a Potter- él tomó una a una las fotos- Puedes quedarte con esas- señaló algunas que separó sobre el escritorio- Pero yo presentaré estas como parte de la evidencia.

-¿De qué?

-¡De qué si ha sido grave!- escupió, molesto- ¡Tú te empeñas en demostrar que las consecuencias del ataque que llevaron a Potter a juicio, son insignificantes! ¡Pues esta será la evidencia de lo contrario...!- sacudió la evidencia entre sus manos.

-Billius yo jamás alegué semejante cosa...- parecía avergonzada- Yo sólo quiero que este caso se cierre bien.

-¡Pues busca la verdad!- La retó- ¡No lo verosímil...! Eres perfectamente consciente de que un error como el que estás por cometer, te puede destruir- Ginny tragó en seco- ¿Quieres conservar tu trabajo...?- Preguntó retóricamente- Pues sé consecuente con tus decisiones. Jamás tomes partido por gente como Potter- le dijo lleno de rabia, y se fue con las fotos entre las manos.

Ginny se quedó detenida en un sinfín de insultos internos, dirigidos tanto para ella, como para el maldito cara-rajada que le estaba complicando la vida.

-¡Mierda...!- soltó, ofuscada. Tomó las fotos y su saco con admirable rapidez, y salió de la oficina.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

_Avances:_

_"-¡Es muy sencillo, Harry! Anoche vino aquí. Esta mañana se fue luego de una pelea y luego aparece asustada hasta la médula, y de esta forma. ¿Qué crees que va a pensar el ministerio?- volvió a mostrarle la foto._  
_-No lo sé- confesó, angustiado- Pero te juro que...- se calló, se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego agregó- Ha debido de ser una trampa..."_

_"-Ronnn...- susurró con cierto alivio en la voz, pero aún espantada y entre llantos- Ron, ayúdame...- le rogó._  
_-¿Herms?- se preocupó, saltando de su cama- ¿Qué tienes?_  
_-Ron...- lloraba- ¡Ayúdame!- le gritó, sacudiendo el teléfono, alterada- Algo anda mal conmigo... Lo estoy sintiendo..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas!, Vuelvo con otro cap. Antes que nada, disculpas por no responder todos los reviews. Aparentemente no me estaban llegando las notificaciones al mail y, nunca me enteraba :(... Por eso, gracias a **_Susy Snape, Lali Evans, Charmshield7, Karla, miel-tonks (como siempre :)_

_Joanne: Es injusto que me saques información de este modo. Jajajaja, ya sabías que iba a publicar e igual me escurris, SOS TERRIBLE! Me encanta jajajajaja. A lo de Ron y Hermione le falta creo que dos caps para que se devele al cien por cien... pero voy dando pequeños detalles. Y a lo de Harry y Ginny (es decir sus respectivas historias) bueno, un poco mas... de alguna manera, es el suspenso ese, el que necesito para articular la trama jajajaja, ME VAS A ODIAR, pero por favor no!. Gracias por tus reviews de siempre, LOS CUALES AMO._

_Tinazuaje: Gracias por incorporarte!. Al parecer te gustaró también inconsciente y no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte. Espero que este te mantenga igual de entretenida, aunque no tenga nada que ver mas que el Hanny. :)_

_Fatty73: Hola de nuevo! perdón por no contestarte los otros, no me llegaban hasta hace unos días. Que bueno que te este gustando!. Lo de Mike ya casi se revela... Es un poco tosco el tema, y pesado por eso no lo puedo lanzar de una... Espero te guste el capi :)._

_Nattyta: Bueno, con vos tengo que escribir un book aparte jajajajaja TE ADOROOO. Me estas salvando más de una papa del fuego. Si me sacás de esta, el próximo fic lo hago de lo que vos quieras, COMO VOS LO QUIERAs... Se va a llamar "monumento a la Natty" :) jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo amiga!_

**AHORA SI...**

**LA CANCIÓN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO VA A SER:**** "Complicado y Aturdido" de Los Pericos. Si gustan escucharlo antes de empezar, AMBIENTA BASTANTE BIEN!. :) Espero lo disfruten, Saludos.!**

**Ceci Pott..**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Locuras**_

_Y desperté  
__ya no me equivocaba  
hace tiempo si sabia te dejaba ir.  
Adormecido  
abría la ventana  
con la certeza que era un día totalmente gris.  
Mientras me amoldaba  
todo comenzó a girar  
este nuevo cielo trae sorpresas que no me esperaba  
y así arrancaba.  
Y ahí la vi  
eran pocas palabras  
que decían simplemente no volverme a ver.  
Sentí el sudor y  
desate mi alivio  
en la boca nada tuvo fuerza para resolver  
como me escapaba  
de esta nueva situación  
que se volvía un vicio._

_Complicado y aturdido  
así me levante  
no era con lo que contaba  
un día de suerte.  
Cuando anoche me decías  
que todo siga en pie...  
solo fueron mas mentiras._

_Caigo fulminado al darme cuenta que tan sólo era una parte de tu show.  
Y si te quería lo sabias no le diste el valor  
fue egoísta.  
Di una vuelta y quise destruir este lugar  
¿Cuándo me dirán la forma de salir de esta locura que me domina?_

Y desperté  
la claridad pasaba  
mucha nube, mucho humo, poco nuevo amor.

_Amanecido  
parado en la ventana  
otro día sin presencia de la luz del sol.  
Mientras me amoldaba  
todo comenzó a girar  
este nuevo cielo trae sorpresas que no me esperaba.  
y así arrancaba._

_Complicado y aturdido  
así me levante  
no era con lo que contaba  
un día de suerte.  
Cuando anoche me decías  
que todo siga en pie...  
solo fueron mas mentiras, más, más..._

* * *

Los efusivos golpes en su puerta lo despabilaron de sopetón. Aún no había conciliado el sueño, pero estaba cabeceando mientras intentaba sostener un libro entre sus manos. Casi saltó del sofá cuando escuchó los ruidos. Miró para todos lados preocupado, y luego se levantó, algo mareado, dejando caer el libro sobre el sofá.

¡Merlín! Eran las dos de la mañana. Ya se estaban tomando como costumbre aquel horario de visita. ¡Y luego se quejaban de que durmiera largo y tendido!

Abrió la puerta desganado, aún algo somnoliento.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, Potter?- le gritó su familiar voz, casi bamboleando sus cabellos azabache, por la fuerza con la que había pronunciado aquello. Harry se sacudió, confundido.

-¿Perdón?

-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?- lo empujó violentamente hacia adentro. Luego se adentró ella misma y cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo, tras de sí- ¿Qué te pasa?- continuaba vociferando violentamente, mientras lo empujaba.

Aquella no parecía la santa y dulce Ginny de hacía algunos años. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera parecía la Ginny de hacía dos días, que tan sólo lo insultaba o ignoraba. Aquella parecía el diablo mismo. El demonio de Tazmania se había apoderado de su cuerpo y ahora venía a buscarlo.

-¡Baja la voz!- le rogó- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-¡¿Conmigo?- continuó imperturbable- ¿Qué sucede contigo, maldito machista?- lo empujó. Harry cayó sobre el sofá y la miró desconcertado.

-No entien...

-¿No me oyes cuando te hablo?- gritó- ¡Te dije que no te metieras en líos!- gesticulaba con sus manos.

-Pero, si no hice nada...- se defendió, seguro.

-¡Oh, si!- hurgó entre los bolsillos de su saco- ¡Esto no es nada!- extendió su brazo con las fotos de Sophía, casi golpeando su rostro con ellas.

-Pero que...- Harry las tomó para poder enfocar bien y mirar aquello.

-¡Estás tentando tu suerte...!- Harry las miraba, confundido.

-¿Qué signific...?

-¡Te lo advierto! ¡No pienso avalar esto!- soltó. Estaba casi morada de la rabia- No voy a defenderte, te lo juro...- le advirtió dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar nerviosa por la sala- ¡Esto ha sido el colmo!- frotaba sus sienes, preocupada- ¡Eres un violento lunático...! ¡Eres...! ¡Eres...!- se giró- ¡Eres un delincuente!- lo apuntó acusadoramente con su índice.

-Aguarda... yo no...

-¡Delincuente!- le gritó.

-¡Basta, Ginevra!- se levantó, con el ceño fruncido de la impotencia- Deja de gritarme. No voy a permitir que me insultes aquí, ¡Estás en mi casa!

-No lo será por mucho más...- le advirtió- Puedes ir preparándote. Largos años te esperan en Azkaban.

-Yo no le hice esto- sacudió las fotos en su mano, frente a los ojos de ella. Ella pudo ver la indignación que se traslucía a través de sus ojos- ¡Cómo te atreves a entrar así en mí casa y acusarme de semejante cosa!- sacudió el pilón de fotos. Luego los tiró contra ella, de modo que las fotos chocaron en su cuerpo y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Pero qué...!

-Yo no le hice eso- apuntó a las fotos en el suelo.

-¡¿Y esperas que te crea?

-¡Haz lo que quieras!- Le gritó. Pero luego recordó las palabras de Hermione y... tenía razón... debía aprender a comunicarse con ella, o lo mandaría a prisión sin dudarlo- Ginny...- apeló, más desesperado que enojado- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo?- le preguntó, perturbado.

-¡Porque sé que eres capaz!

-¿Soy capaz?- se acercó a ella de forma amenazadora- ¿Enserio? ¿Alguna vez me viste levantarle la mano a alguien?- Ginny, aún colérica, apenas titubeó. La cercanía de la gente la ponía nerviosa.

-¡Eres un loco! ¡Y eso lo sé!

-Ginny...- tomó sus muñecas sin fuerza, intentando apelar a su sentido común- yo no le toqué un sólo pelo...- se sinceró, más calmado.

-¡Que mierda!- se soltó del agarre- ¡Mira su cara...!- señaló.

-¡Yo no le hice eso!

-Tengo a Falstaff pisándome los talones y queriendo degradarme de mi posición, porque tú te las andas dando de machista por la vida. ¡Maldito cabrón!- bufó y le dio la espalda, agobiada. Comenzaba a alterarse más de la cuenta, y si no se controlaba pronto, las cosas se agravarían para ella.

-Ginny, escúchame- suavizó su voz- Yo soy incapaz de levantarle la mano... No importa lo que suceda... Ni a ella ni a nadie- Intentó que recapacitara- Gin...

-No me digas así- le advirtió con rencor, mirándolo por encima de su hombro y aún de espaldas- No me trates como a un igual- se dio vuelta y lo miró cubierta de odio.

-Ginny- se retractó- Por favor... debes creerme. Yo no hice nada semejante. Ni ahora ni jamás.

Ginny respiraba entrecortado. Aparentemente buscaba calmarse, pero la consternación que oprimía su pecho le impedía respirar de forma regular. Se tomó el pecho instintivamente, intentando regular su ritmo cardíaco, pero ya comenzaba a jadear y hacer los mismos ruidos de siempre.

-¿Gin...?- se preocupó y la tomó por los hombros- ¡Ginny!

Su cuerpo se tornó débil y casi le resultó imposible sostenerse. Harry reaccionó rápido y la rodeó, evitando que cayera al suelo, pero su inesperado peso le complicó la tarea, por lo que la fue deslizando hasta recostarla en el suelo. Él estaba sentado a su lado, sosteniendo su brazo y su cabeza.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué te sucede?

Harry verificó su pulso, apenas se sentía, pero lo poco que notó le pareció anormal. La recostó, preocupado, sobre el suelo y apoyó su oreja sobre su pecho. Las respiraciones comenzaban a entrecortarse con mayor frecuencia.

-¡Mierda!- soltó, asustado.

Miró para todos lados, buscando alguna pertenencia de ella. Encontró un pequeño bolso de mano que se asomaba por el bolsillo interno de su saco. Harry no dudó, lo sacó de un tirón. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era una gran cartera, y comenzó a hurgar dentro de ella.

-¡Aguarda! ¡Respira, Ginny!- la alentaba mientras continuaba con su desesperada labor. Encontró unos documentos y los abrió con torpeza. Leyó rápidamente- As... ¡Asmática! ¡Mierda!

Continuó hurgando su bolso hasta que encontró un pequeño respirador manual. Harry lo colocó en su boca y comenzó a inyectarle pequeñas pero reiteradas dosis del medicamento.

-¡Vamos, Gin...!

Poco a poco, su respiración comenzó a normalizarse, al punto de que ella fue capaz de sostener el respirador para dejar de bombearlo. Se quedó unos segundos recostada, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración ya regular, pero jadeante.

Harry relajó sus músculos y se dejó caer hacia atrás, respaldándose en el pie del sofá. Él también intentaba normalizar su ritmo. Soltó la cartera y los documentos, y suspiró.

Ginny recuperó la conciencia espacio-temporal y abrió los ojos. Aún estaba algo mareada por la hiperventilación. Se sentó con dificultad y se quedó mirándolo, algo perturbada.

-Gracias...- soltó en un suspiro.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?- dijo, aún asustado. Ella sólo lo miró- ¿Desde cuándo eres asmática?

-No soy asmática- negó- Es sólo un desperfecto técnico...- Respiró un par de veces.

-¿Hace cuánto lo tienes?- preguntó sereno, pero internamente aquello lo preocupaba más de lo que le pareció racional. Ella se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-Quién sabe. Me apareció por...- lo miró, sintiendo cierta desconfianza y prefirió callarse- ...estrés, y... luego simplemente comenzó a repetirse de tanto en tanto- colocó nuevamente su mano en el pecho, para corroborar que aquel fuera el ritmo lógico de sus pulsaciones- A veces aparece por nervios... a veces por alergia... En fin. No todos somos perfectos- zanjó el tema y se puso de pie. Harry instintivamente se paró para ayudarla.

-Esta bien, no soy lisiada- él hizo caso omiso.

-Pero aquí dice que es asma- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es para simplificar la explicación que acabo de darte. Y para que, ante un ataque como el de recién, cualquiera sepa cómo reaccionar... pero no es nada- aseguró.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Si, Harry!- se exasperó, soltándose del agarre que él había implementado para levantarla.

-De acuerdo- la soltó en son de paz, alejándose.

Ginny acomodó sus ropas con la mirada gacha. No se atrevía a verlo a los ojos; quizás por miedo, quizás por la repulsión que le generaba su machismo y su violencia... o quizás... porque debía agradecerle y ser buena con él y simplemente no se sentía cómoda con ninguna de las dos cosas.

Harry continuó manteniendo la distancia y el silencio, pero sabía que en parte, lo que los mantenía lejos de una conversación civilizada, era sus dudas con respecto a él. Por lo que creyó adecuado, retomar el tema.

-Gin...ny- agregó, al ver su rostro de pocos amigos- Te juro que no hice nada semejante- repitió- No le he hecho esa barbaridad- señaló la foto. Ginny continuó con la cabeza gacha, pero suspiró prolongadamente y lo miró.

-No me mientas más, Harry. Estuvo contigo- le explicó, algo más calmada- Esta mañana... los oí discutir.

-¡Siempre discutimos! Además... si le hubiera hecho eso, deberías haber escuchado algo, algún ruido... aquí no pasó nada.

-No estaba escuchando, yo seguí con mi trabajo.

-¡Ginny!- la apremió.

-¡Es muy sencillo, Harry! Anoche vino aquí. Esta mañana se fue luego de una pelea y luego aparece asustada hasta la médula, y de esta forma. ¿Qué crees que va a pensar el ministerio?- volvió a mostrarle la foto.

-No lo sé- confesó, angustiado- Pero te juro que...- se calló, se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego agregó- Ha debido de ser una trampa...

-¡Vamos, Harry!

-Lo digo enserio... ¡Yo no le hice eso!

-¡Deja de mentirme! ¡No tienes quince años!

-¡Es verdad...!- se defendió- Vino esperando reconciliarse. Le dije que no... luego, no sé cómo, me convenció. Tuvimos sexo y luego despertó hecha una loca- explicó eufórico- La eché de mi casa ¡Y fin de la historia!- Ginny se quedó callada. No tenía sentido discutir con él, jamás diría la verdad- ¿Por qué no me crees?- preguntó tan apenado como frustrado, sintiendo la amargura de la desconfianza.

-No tienes pruebas para que te crea- Respondió, pagada de sí.

-¡Y tú no tienes pruebas para desconfiar de mí!

Ginny intentó omitir aquel dato. Lo único que tenía para desconfiar de él era la palabra de una eminencia de la cual nunca antes había dudado; un llamado "anónimo" en el momento indicado; y un Harry con muy mala reputación. Quizás no fuera suficiente para un juicio, pero era suficiente para que ella tomara partido.

-Ya no puedo cubrirte más, Harry. No puedo siquiera creerte.

Harry la miró con detenimiento. Era quizás, la primera vez que ella no le huía a su mirada sincera y desnuda. Mantuvo el contacto unos cuantos segundos, los cuales lo siguieron sumiendo en la pena de no sentirse merecedor de su confianza.

-¿Cuándo he perdido toda credibilidad a tus ojos, Gin?- preguntó, conmovido.

Aquella pregunta desestabilizó en gran medida, los cimientos de sólido repudio sobre los que se cernía la cordura y la seguridad de la pelirroja. Harry era un ser humano después de todo... No el mejor modelo, quizás... pero un ser humano al fin. Y si había algo que la conmovía en gran medida, era la humanidad de la gente. Los rasgos más mundanos y corrientes que ataban a una persona, al mundo cruel y despiadado que les tocaba vivir. No todos eran capaces de vivir con cordura y discernimiento, y no obstante, no era culpa de ellos.

¿Y si Falstaff se equivocaba? ¿Y si Sophía tenía tanta culpa en aquello, como el mismo Harry? ¿Cómo probar aquello? ¿Con qué excusa siquiera, dudar de la acusación de Billius? Según Draco, él no era de fiar; pero según Hermione, y su propia cordura, él era un tipo completamente imparcial y sensato. Y Harry... ¿Qué era Harry? ¿La víctima o el victimario?

Si dejaba que su experiencia la guiara, seguro mandaría a seguir a Falstaff, y a Harry a la prisión, pues no podía volver a confiar ciegamente en la palabra de alguien... y menos de alguien con semejante historial. Pero, si se dejaba guiar por su intuición... El rostro de Harry no podía estar mintiéndole.

¿O si?

¡Mierda!

Ginny resopló, frustrada.

-No lo sé. Te juro que estoy poniendo lo mejor de mí, Harry, pero no encuentro una solución.

-Pero, si dudas tanto...- agregó- tampoco hallas mi condena.

-No estoy cien por ciento segura de nada- se sinceró.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para probártelo?- la miró profundamente, afligido.

Ginny respiró hondo. Agachó su cabeza y frotó su sien con ambas manos, reflexionando. Estaba por tomar la peor decisión de su vida, y seguro la tomaría erradamente.

-De acuerdo- soltó- Tráeme tu varita.

-¿Qué?

-Que me traigas tu varita, la mandaré a analizar.

-¿Para qué?

-Pues, como evidencia...- soltó- Harry no es nada personal, créeme. Pero si está en juego mi trabajo, no puedo poner las manos en el fuego por nadie. Tráeme tu varita, y la verdad lo decidirá- Harry se quedó mirándola, algo decepcionado por el curso que habían tomado las cosas.

-¿No crees en mi palabra?- pareció ofendido. Ginny se avergonzó y no fue capaz de sostener su mirada.

-No- soltó- No me has dado motivos aún. No te conozco...- dijo con la mirada gacha.

Harry se sintió profundamente traicionado. Aquella era la hermana de su mejor amigo; incluso había sido su enamorada. Bueno, no es que él le hubiera prestado atención en algún momento, ¡Pero ella lo había amado! ¿Dónde había ido a parar todo aquello?

"¡Mierda! Debería haber salido con ella" se reprochó mentalmente, "aunque sea de lástima... al menos ahora tendría a qué recurrir para que me creyera".

-Bien, entonces...- zanjó con seriedad y se encaminó al cuarto.

* * *

Hermione estaba acostada, cubierta con sus gruesas sábanas y la gran colcha, hasta el cuello. Dormitaba apaciblemente, y su respiración era pausada y rítmica. Abrió los ojos abruptamente, sintiéndose extraña. Miró los alrededores del techo de su cuarto.

Comenzó a sentirse angustiada y, segundos después... la vio: Una sombra enorme se erigía en la otra punta de su cuarto. Era amorfa y oscura. Sólo se quedaba allí, acechándola en la oscuridad.

Hermione contrajo todos sus músculos, aterrorizada. Rogaba que no volviera a suceder lo mismo. ¡Dios! ¡Qué no sucediera lo mismo de nuevo!

Apretó con rigidez las sábanas, imitando aquello mismo en su dentadura. Sentía cómo chirriaban sus dientes, pero no pareció importarle. Aquello sería horrible... siempre lo era.

La sombra se quedó unos segundos torturándola desde la lejanía, manteniendo su levitación. Poco a poco se adelantó en su dirección, con parsimoniosa seguridad, haciendo que ella se hundiera más y más en el colchón, y en una inminente locura. ¡Estaba aterrada! Ansiaba poder gritar el nombre de alguien... ¡Ron! ¡¿Dónde estaba Ron?

La sombra avanzó rápida e imperceptiblemente, rodeándola de torso completo, sin complicaciones. Hermione sintió helar por dentro. La sombra había hecho un círculo alrededor de su vientre y su pecho, y giraba a toda prisa sobre su cuerpo, revolviéndole el estómago. Comenzó a estrujarla cada vez más rápido, cada vez más helado... ya casi no podía respirar.

-¡Roooooooon!- rasgó su voz, en un inútil llamado de auxilio- Ron...- susurró una vez más ya perdiendo el habla, y la conciencia justo antes de ser estrujada completamente por la sombra.

[...]

Despertó agitada, con una terrible angustia oprimiendo su pecho e impidiéndole respirar con regularidad. Comenzó a hiperventilar, mientras con sus manos trataba de destaparse de las capas y capas de abrigo que la cubrían. Torpemente intentó levantarse, pero tropezó con una de las sábanas que aún se enrollaba en su tobillo, y cayó al suelo.

Jadeaba con profunda desesperación. Tenía el estómago revuelto del asco. Se comenzó a arrastrar por el suelo, en dirección al baño. Tenía gruesas lágrimas en los ojos, y un enorme nudo en el centro de su garganta. ¡¿A dónde se había escapado todo el aire?

-Giiiiin...- susurró en un intento de grito pero se le cortó la voz- ¡Ginny!- la llamó llorando, mientras se adentraba al baño.

Escaló con dificultad la altura del inodoro, aún llorando desconsolada. Asomó la cabeza, y casi con el tiempo contado, vomitó asqueada. Todo eso era horrible; no podía respirar, algo en sus pulmones no funcionaba, y su garganta parecía estar rodeada por enormes barreras de hierro.

Cuando terminó, comenzó a toser rasposamente. Su rostro estaba empapado de sudor y de un preocupante tono colorado. Como pudo, se puso de pie trastabillando.

-Ginny...- susurraba.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Salió de su cuarto llorando y aún con el estómago revuelto. Se secó la transpiración con la mano, y notó que temblaba excesivamente. Tocó sus mejillas, las sentía arder entre las lágrimas.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ginny pero estaba vacío, no había vuelto a dormir. La desolación volvió a invadirla y agravó sus llantos. Sentía espasmos, mezcla de arcadas y gritos reprimidos.

Tomó sin pensarlo, el teléfono de la pared e, incapaz de sostenerse, se dejó caer al suelo. Mientras las lágrimas se tornaban incontenibles, marcó un número. Le costó enormidades ya que temblaba groseramente. El teléfono sonó varias veces, lo que le hizo aumentar el llanto. Cuando estuvo por cortar, él atendió, somnoliento.

-Ronnn...- susurró con cierto alivio en la voz, pero aún espantada y entre llantos- Ron, ayúdame...- le rogó.

-¿Herms?- se preocupó, saltando de su cama- ¿Qué tienes?

-Ron...- lloraba- ¡Ayúdame!- le gritó, sacudiendo el teléfono, alterada- Algo anda mal conmigo... Lo estoy sintiendo...- lloraba, mientras se acurrucaba en el suelo, contrayendo su abdomen por el miedo.

-Linda, tranquilízate- susurraba- ¿Qué tienes?

-Tengo miedo...- soltó de una manera que a Ron le sonó desgarradora- Ayúdame, por favor... ¡Tengo miedo, Ron!- repetía, atolondrada y enajenada- ¡Me duele adentro... puedo sentirlo!

-Cálma, cariño- intentó tranquilizarla- Respira hondo, ¿si?- ella lo escuchó cómo se vestía mientras intentaba sosegarla.

-No sé que hacer...

-Herms, ¿qué tienes?

-Algo anda mal conmigo- repetía mecánicamente, como un discurso- Puedo sentirlo... algo anda mal- aseveró, angustiada.

-Mi vida, estás delirando...- le dijo dulcemente- ¿Tienes temperatura?

-Creo... creo que... voy a vomitar- soltó y luego no tuvo fuerzas para seguir sosteniendo el teléfono.

-¡Hermione!- gritó- ¡Mierda...! ¡Aguanta, ya voy!- agregó, rogando que lo hubiera escuchado y que, en efecto, pudiera aguantar hasta que él llegara.

[...]

Ron conocía la casa a la perfección, no por nada había vivido varios años en ella, un tiempo atrás. Sabía cómo, cuándo y dónde aparecerse a esa hora, para que no se le bloqueara el ingreso mágicamente. Apareció en el lobby. La casa estaba sumida en una profunda penumbra, característica de la noche. Tan sólo algunos rayos pálidos de luz de luna, delineaban los contornos de los muebles. No obstante ni se detuvo a prender la luz, ni le hizo falta. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, rápida y preocupadamente.

-¡Herm...!- tanteó mientras subía- Ya estoy aquí, linda. ¿Dónde estás?

Cuando terminó de subir, casi se topó con su cuerpo que, inerte, atravesaba todo el pasillo.

-¡Mierda!- soltó- ¡Hermione!- se agachó a su lado. Tomó su brazo y sintió sus pulsaciones. Eran tan vagas que casi parecía agonizar. Su rostro empalideció- ¿Qué te pasó, amor?- susurraba preocupado, mientras intentaba hacerla volver en sí.

Frustrado y muerto de miedo, tomó su brazo y lo rodeó en su nuca, y en un simple movimiento la alzó en brazos. Miró para todos lados intentando reaccionar.

-¡¿Ginny?- Miró en dirección al cuarto. Espero respuestas, pero nada- ¡Mierda!

Giró sobre sí y comenzó a bajar la escalera velozmente, con la castaña entre sus brazos.

* * *

-¡No está!- gritó Harry desde el otro cuarto. Ginny frunció el ceño desde el living.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡La varita, Ginevra!- soltó molesto- ¡No está!- Ginny escuchó ruidos de cosas que él corría o empujaba- Esta mañana la dejé yo mismo en la mesita de luz- refunfuñó.

-Busca bien, esto es importante.

-¡Mierda, ya lo sé! ¡Soy yo el que se va a Azkaban por si lo olvidas!

Ginny se acercó con cautela. Aquellos gritos comenzaban a parecerse bastante, al posible culpable de los golpes de Sophía. Debería haber seguido su razón y salir corriendo de allí. No obstante, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta. Harry, de espaldas a ella, revolvía eufóricamente su cajón. De manera inesperada, lo tomó entre sus manos y sacudió su contenido boca abajo.

-¡Mierda!- volvió a gritar y tiró el cajón contra la pared, sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

-¡Harry!- le advirtió. El cajón se hizo trizas, sacando al morocho de su ensimismamiento.

-Lo siento- dijo severamente, sin aparente sinceridad- Pero esto es simplemente magnífico- soltó con sarcasmo- ¡Sólo pido una a mi favor!

-Busca de nuevo.

-No está, no importa cuantas veces la busque, ¡No está!- repetía, enojado- Sólo la guardo en dos lugares... ahí- señaló los restos de madera del cajón- o en un cofre en el armario.

-¿Y dónde está el cofre?

-Pues...- evadió su mirada- Ya lo aventé por la ventana.

-¡¿Estás loco?- se asomó a la ventana para ver- ¡Pudiste lastimar a alguien!

-¡No puedo evitarlo...! ¡Todo esto me saca de quicio!- se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, jalando sus cabellos.

-Bien- se volvió, inexpresiva- Entonces no tengo más nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Qué?- la miró, asechante.

-Es sencillo; sin evidencias no puedo creerte.

-¡Ginevra soy yo!- le gritó, ya fuera de sí- ¿Tan difícil es entenderlo? ¡¿Por qué  
mierda no crees en lo que te digo?

-¡De lo único que tengo evidencias constantes, es de tu violencia!- reprendió- ¡Vives completamente alterado! ¡Todo parece indicar que eres culpable...!- juzgó- No me sorprende que todo resulte a tu conveniencia... ¡Ella viene, tú la maltratas, yo traigo las pruebas, y tú casualmente pierdes la varita! ¡¿Cómo esperas que te crea?

-¡Tampoco tienes evidencia para culparme, entonces ¿Por qué me culpas?

-¡Porque eres capaz de hacerlo! ¡Tienes todas las cualidades!- soltó, acusadora acercándose. Quería mostrarle que no le temía, que podía ir bajando su voz porque ella no se acobardaría por un par de gritos.

-¡También soy capaz de pegarte a ti, y jamás lo haría!

-¡Me reservo el derecho de la duda!- Harry estuvo por gritarle aún más fuerte, pero se contuvo, apretando su mandíbula, respirando fuerte y entrecortado.

-¡Estás yéndote a cualquier lado!- le advirtió- ¡Y estás siendo injusta!- la acusó él también, acercándose- ¡Eres prejuiciosa y abusas de tu poder!

-¡Si no abuso yo, abusarás tú del tuyo... estampándome contra la pared!

-¡BASTA!- golpeó la pared que estaba al lado de la figura de Ginny. La pelirroja se paralizó, sorprendida y encolerizada.

-¡¿Lo ves? ¡Eres un maldito abusador!

-¡Y tú eres una arpía resentida!- gritó sin dudar, ya cansado de toda aquella escena- ¡Curas tus heridas, hiriendo a los demás!- Ella lo enfrentó, pegándose a él.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí- le susurró, casi transformada. Su rostro se había ensombrecido de un segundo al otro- Y te sugiero que no transites ese camino...- le apuntó con su dedo.

-Tú ya estás transitando uno que no te incumbe- soltó él, también en susurro- Y estás por enfrentarte a un abismo...- Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-No te tengo miedo, Potter...- aseguró- Ni a ti ni a tus abismos- lo desafió- ¿Acaso crees que amenazándome o golpeándome harás que justifique tus actos ante el ministro?

-No sé con qué clase de gente te relacionas... pero yo no soy de esa clase.

-Sin duda- soltó- Sin duda no tienes escrúpulos... ni valores- Luego lo miró despectivamente de arriba abajo- El elegido...- ironizó- ¿En qué terminó eso? ¡Mírate! ¡Eres una vergüenza...!

-No te metas conmigo, Ginevra... te lo advierto.

-¿O qué...?- lo desafió aún más.

No entendía porqué, pero ya no había espacios vacíos entre sus cuerpos, ella lo había acorralado con el propio, ¿o acaso había sido él? La pared estaba justo detrás de ella, aunque su espalda no se apoyaba. Sin duda era ella quien lo acosaba, escondiendo su rabia en la cercanía. No había notado lo cerca que estaba de ella, pero sin duda eso era parte de lo que lo ponía más violento.

-Quizás no responda de mí...- vaticinó, reprimiendo su ira.

-Adelante...- soltó, desafiándolo valientemente- Quizás no necesite tu varita después de todo. Quizás esta noche tú mismo te expongas...

-No voy a pegarte... por más que parezca seducirte la idea- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No es el golpe lo que me seduce- susurró aletargada, marcando su desprecio- Es la idea de verte tras las rejas... Personas como tú sólo se merecen un beso de Dementor- Harry entrecerró los ojos, su respiración se entrecortaba con mayor regularidad, enfatizando su ira y frustración.

-No serías capaz...

-¿No? Qué poco me conoces... ¡Adoro apresar delincuentes!- él sonrió, sardónico.

-¿Es eso?- se burló- ¿Es tu necesidad de sentir poder lo que te impulsa a condenarme?- se inclinó sobre ella, burlón- Las feministas son todas iguales...

-Los machistas también- completó- Todos tan cobardes y abusadores como tú...- lo picó con su índice- Todos tan despreciables y asquerosos... ¡Enfermos y retorcidos! ¡Delincuentes...! ¡Delincuent...!- Harry la tomó de lo hombros y la estampó contra la pared.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!- le advirtió, marcando cada sílaba. Ella estaba atónita, quizás atemorizada.

-¡Es lo que eres!

-¡Basta!

-¡Te empeñas en negar con palabras, algo que evidencias con tus actos!- lo acusó mirando cómo sus manos, ejercían fuerza en sus brazos.

-¡Y tú te empeñas en prejuzgarme y defender a mujeres como Sophía!

-¡Yo no defiendo a mujeres como Sophía!- se ofendió, forcejeando- ¡Yo acuso a hombres como tú!- él la apretó con más fuerza y la volvió a sacudir contra la pared.

-Te crees muy viva, ¿verdad? Sólo por tener un título y un puesto en el ministerio...

-No veo porqué te molesta- lo miró acusadora- Tú siempre te lo creíste sólo por llevar una cicatriz en la frente- escupió. Aquello había sido demasiado... Harry tenía profundos deseos de matarla, de verla sufrir. Esa pequeña arpía se merecía tanto dolor que... Harry respiraba cada vez más fuerte, casi bufando- Yo sé que dejaste la magia por eso...- lo provocó- Ansiabas poder...- susurraba, confundiendo sus ideas.

-Estás hablando de cosas que no sabes...- le advirtió, en tono amenazador.

-Aquella vez perdiste el control... yo lo sé- siseó- Tengo todo tu expediente en mi oficina...- amenazó- Yo sé qué clase de persona eres...

-No tienes ni idea...- dijo con la mandíbula tensa, y apretó aún más, los brazos de la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no me lo demuestras... Delincuente?- moduló ostentosamente, con sus labios.

Harry volvió a empujarla contra la pared, incapaz de retener su ira, consciente de que su agarre la lastimaba.

-Deja de llamarme...

-Delincuente...- lo interrumpió- ¡Delincuente! ¡Abusador! ¡Machista! ¡Golpea...!

Harry volvió a estamparla contra la pared, pero esta vez usando su propio cuerpo, para encerrarla en él. Comenzó a besarla desaforadamente, hiriéndola con sus labios todo lo que no podía herirla con sus manos. Ginny, sorprendida, comenzó a quejarse de forma enmudecida. Quiso apartarlo de ella, pero él ejercía gran parte de su fuerza, para sostenerla contra la pared.

Harry hizo presión entre sus labios, obligándola a ella a abrir los suyos. Ginny se resistía, pero él había ganado terreno. Poco a poco comenzó una batalla entre las succiones de ambos, por ver quién lastimaba más al otro. A tal punto, que Harry debió aflojar un poco la fuerza con que sostenía sus brazos, para enfocarla en sus labios.

Soltó una de las manos con las que la sostenía y rodeó su nuca, atrayéndola más a él. Ginny ante esto, se relajó de manera inconsciente, pues ya no sentía dolor en sus brazos, y aunque el beso continuaba siendo arisco, comenzaba a tornarse rítmico y predecible.

Se dejó besar durante varios segundos, deleitándose sin entender porqué, en aquella descarga loca de energía. Harry estaba realmente trastornado si sus besos decían lo que sus silencios callaban. Aquel era un beso decidido y delirante; plagado de odio y resentimiento... de ambas partes.

Ginny se soltó por completo y él aprovechó para tomar su rostro con ambas manos. La acercó más a sí, como si besarla de aquella bruta manera no fuera realmente suficiente. Quería destruirla... de ser posible con aquel beso.

Ella por fin reaccionó y, aprovechando que él estaba completamente enfocado en devorarla, lo empujó con fuerza, apartándolo por completo. Harry retrocedió varios centímetros, mirándola consternado. Ella en cambio lo asesinaba con su mirada.

Guardaron silencio durante largos segundos, los que ambos tardaron en recuperar sus ritmos cardíacos. Ginny lo miraba cargada de rencor; se había pasado de la raya... completamente.

Harry, por su parte, le sostuvo la mirada; mitad orgulloso de la fuerza y el poder que había demostrado al dominarla, y mitad descolocado por lo revitalizante que le había resultado aquel beso.

-Pues... ahí tienes...- soltó Harry, con las pocas energías que parecían quedarle- Un Dementor acaba de besarme.

El rostro de ella se ensombreció de golpe, frunció su ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Ginny se sintió de pronto ofendida y rebajada. ¿Quién se creía que era para menospreciarla así? ¡Maldito abusador!

-No tienes idea en lo que acabas de meterte...- lo amenazó.

-¿No? ¿Qué harás? ¿Mandarme a Azkaban?- se burló- ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás ni siquiera me importe?- se encogió de hombros- Si soy la mitad de desgraciado de lo que tú piensas... ¿Por qué crees que me molestaría terminar allí?

Ginny retuvo sus palabras, incapaz de poder acotar algo. Él quizás tuviera algo de razón. Y quizás, y sólo quizás... si ella estaba tan segura de que a Harry lo atormentaba la idea de ir a Azkaban, cabía la posibilidad de que él no fuera un completo demente y desquiciado.

Harry abandonó el tono de burla y la miró con seriedad.

-Esto no es un juego, Ginevra...- acotó- Estás metiéndote en algo que no entiendes ni sabes.

-¿Tú?- preguntó con falsa sorpresa. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que crees de mí. Lo que piensas que soy...

-Yo sé qué eres.

-No. Es algo más allá de eso... algo más serio y oscuro...

Sus ojos se tornaron penetrantes y aquel destello esmeralda que solía enamorarla, ahora le generaba cierto temor. Ginny sintió cómo de pronto, todo el coraje con el que había simulado manejarse, se derrumbó estrepitosamente.

-¿Si? ¿Algo cómo qué?

-Algo como mi paciencia...- susurró, penetrando obscenamente su mirada. Ginny se sintió abusada, como si él invadiera sus pensamientos y no la dejara pensar. Aquella mirada estaba cegando sus ideas.

Harry mantuvo algunos instantes más, el contacto visual, y luego simplemente se giró, comenzando a levantar los restos del cajón roto.

-Si no tienes nada más de qué acusarme... Eres libre de irte cuando gustes.

Ella sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta; aunque, como era de esperarse, ignoraba si era por impotencia, por nervios, o por dolor.

-Esperaré con ansias el día de tu juicio- agregó con crueldad. Él le daba la espalda mientras continuaba juntando los pedazos, indiferente.

-Descuida, te daré todos los gustos... Yo, por mi parte- se levantó y giró para verla- Esperaré con ansias el momento en que notes tu error.

La frase se clavó directamente en su conciencia, arrollando sus pensamientos y cargándolos de culpa. Algo dentro suyo sonó a modo de alarma, vaticinando que sus palabras no eran en vano, que él sabía algo que a ella se le escapaba y... no dudaría en usarlo para darle remordimiento en un futuro.

-Creo que debes irte- sentenció, abrumado.

* * *

Ron se puso rápidamente de pie. Tenía las ojeras algo pronunciadas y el rostro cansado. Un hombre alto y buen mozo, salió de su oficina vestido con una bata, y miró en dirección a él. Sin duda sería el encargado de cuidar de ella. El joven le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Usted trajo a la paciente...- leyó su pequeño informe- Granger, ¿verdad?

-Si. ¿Cómo está?- apremió, preocupado.

-Estable, ahora- soltó- Pero necesitaría hacer unas preguntas a algún pariente cercano. ¿Es su esposo?- le preguntó.

-No- negó rápidamente- Soy su... novio.

-Bien- le abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar- Adelante por favor.

Ron entró cauteloso, no tenía idea qué clase de reproche le tocaría escuchar. Seguro iban a gritarle por no contenerla ni cuidarla como para que llegara a ese punto. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él? Ella no lo dejaba ni acercarse. Se sentó aún con cierto temor, y esperó a que el doctor también lo hiciera.

-Ante todo, mi nombre es Brian Lockett- se sentó y extendió su mano para estrecharla- Yo soy el psiquiatra que atenderá a su novia, señor...

-Weasley, Ron Weasley- agregó.

-Señor Weasley.

-¿Qué pasó con la medicina regular de San Mungo?

-Pues, de esa se encargará otro cuerpo médico- lo tranquilizó- Aunque no hay mucho que ellos tengan que hacer en casos como este.

-¿Por qué?

-Señor Weasley- comenzó con parsimonia- lo que tuvo la señorita Granger no fue ninguna descompensación física. El estado en que llego era un claro signo post-traumático- Ron asintió, aquello no le sorprendía, después de todo no había sido la primera vez que le mencionaban aquello.

-Lo ha tenido antes- agregó.

-¿Qué tan seguido?- Ron negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Habrán sido unas cinco veces hasta hoy.

-¿Cuándo empezaron?- Ron lo miró con desconfianza, y luego miró la pequeña carpeta entre las manos de Brian.

-¿No ha leído su historial clínico?- preguntó seguro, para asegurarse de que no lo hicieran pasar por tonto- Ella se ha tratado aquí... hace algún tiempo.

-En estos casos en los que el paciente se hace daño mediante sucesos reprimidos, utilizo un patrón laboral en el cual prefiero no conocer los hechos hasta que no me los comunique el paciente mismo- sonrió con soberbia medida- Siempre ayuda más que la confianza lo motive a desahogarse de ello. Considero que la confianza es más importante y... sólo la lograré si realmente desconozco la historia que lo trajo aquí- Ron asintió, convencido.

-¿Cómo va a llevarlo a cabo?

-Estoy seguro que no demorará más de diez sesiones. Generalmente a la segunda consigo que se desenvuelvan y confíen ciegamente. De no lograrlo, acudo a leer el historial. Hasta entonces, esto- le mostró la pequeña carpeta- son sólo sus datos y las medicaciones o pociones que le han dado- Ron volvió a asentir- No obstante, necesito saber qué sucedió con certeza esta vez- Ron se acomodó en su asiento, algo incómodo.

-Pues... para empezar... estaba en su casa, durmiendo creo.

-¿No viven juntos?- comenzó a apuntar en un block.

-No- aseguró Ron. Lockett le hizo señas para que continuara detallando- Ella y yo lo intentamos hace un tiempo, pero... no resultó. Así que ahora no vivimos juntos.

-¿Pero son pareja?- Ron se incomodó más.

-Bueno, no en el estricto sentido de la palabra.

-Ron no es mi intención incomodarlo- aclaró- Si las preguntas que le hago resultan personales, es sólo porque necesito saber en qué ambiente se maneja la paciente y, cuales pudieron ser las causas del shock.

-Yo puedo decirle las causas del shock.

-No las que tú crees que pudieron ser, sino las más ocultas, las del subconciente- Ron asintió, volviendo al tema.

-De acuerdo, no. No somos pareja. Estamos separados hace un año casi, quizás un poco menos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó hoy?

-Estaba durmiendo creo- retomó- Y simplemente despertó sintiéndose mal... al menos eso es lo que sucedió las otras veces y, hasta el momento siempre ha sido así. Me llamó- prosiguió- Estaba completamente enajenada... como si repitiera las palabras que dijo las otras veces. Cuando llegué ya no transpiraba ni tenía temperatura, simplemente estaba inconsciente. Pero suele sufrir delirios antes desmallarse- comentó preocupado. Lockett asentía mientras anotaba cada detalle.

-Ron, voy a explicarle algo...- comenzó informalmente, mientras dejaba el block de lado y se inclinaba sobre el escritorio- La señorita Granger sufrió un gran shock traumático, por lo que escucho y supongo, su situación está avanzada y... empeorará en cualquier momento- decía serenamente, entrecruzando sus manos- Su caso está a medio paso de transformarse en un agudo cuadro depresivo... ¿Entiende eso?- quiso asegurarse de que conocía la gravedad. Él asintió, con el rostro angustiado- Cuento con tan sólo diez sesiones para revertirlo, lo cual no lograré a menos que tenga una ayuda externa al consultorio, al cien por cien- Ron asintió- Lo que es más importante en toda esta situación, es que ella no se quede sola en ningún momento. No hablo de hostigarla ni encerrarla, pero sí que sepa que hay una presencia constante dispuesta a socorrerla. Eso es lo que ella necesita en este momento.

-¿Todo el día a su lado?- Brian asintió.

-¿Ella vive sola?

-No. Vive con mi hermana. Pero suele estar gran parte del tiempo afuera. Es una especie de adicción laboral.

-¿Y la señorita Granger trabaja?

-Si. Escribe artículos para los distintos periódicos.

-¿Tiene horario de oficina?

-Si- asintió.

-De acuerdo, entonces lo conveniente será que lo mantenga. Pero al volver, lo recomendable sería que hubiere alguien para acompañarla- lo miró significativamente. Ron reflexionó unos segundos.

-No creo que sea conveniente, doctor- se incomodó- Ella y yo no congeniamos.

-No tiene que ver con eso. Tiene que ver con la contención.

-Pero igual- se defendió- Ya lo intentamos, en serio... Créame, está mejor sin mí.

-¿Cuándo empezó con las angustias?- Ron comenzó a hacer cálculos internos.

-Hace un año.

-¿Y hace cuánto se separaron, dices?

-Un... año- agregó- Un poco menos quizás.

-No se hable más. Ella necesita compañía. Fue la angustia y la soledad lo que la ha traído aquí, sin duda.

-Pero yo no puedo darle lo que necesita, Lockett. Sólo le haré más daño.

El joven se quedó unos segundos pensando. El tema parecía ser delicado y, aunque se moría de curiosidad y necesitaba la información para saber cómo proceder, no quiso enterarse para poder establecer el vínculo con ella.

-Haremos lo siguiente si te parece; Intenta lo que te digo... múdate con ella, aunque sea estas primeras semanas. Las dos primeras sesiones mediré más o menos el curso de su estado y, si para la tercera va en declive, cancelamos todo, ¿te parece?

-No lo sé- dubitó- Yo ya sé qué dirá ella al respecto...

* * *

Ron entreabrió la puerta y se asomó con cautela. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, apoyándose en el respaldo con ayuda de su almohada. A su lado colgaba el suero que la alimentaba por intravenosa. Ron se quedó unos segundos sintiéndose miserable.

Hermione pareció notar su presencia, pues ella giró para mirarlo. Su rostro era casi inexpresivo; el pelirrojo no supo deducir si aún sentía malestar, o simplemente estaba cansada, o... simplemente no quería ni verlo. Ella asintió, dándole valor para que ingresara, y luego agachó la cabeza vergonzosamente.

Hermione se traslucía en aquel rostro, pensó él internamente, intentando consolarse. No obstante lo perturbaba la idea de que... no pareciera ser ella en absoluto. Tenía la piel más blanca casi transparente, pues algunas de sus venas se divisaban, en especial en sus manos. Y las ojeras que subrayaban sus ojos no eran indicio de la buena salud de la que solía gozar.

-Hola- le susurró él, tras cerrar la puerta.

-Hola...- soltó con suavidad, aún temerosa. Ron se acercó a ella y besó fraternalmente su frente, deteniéndose en el contacto con su piel. Luego se sentó en una pequeña silla, ubicada a la izquierda de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó aún algo consternado.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros y sonrió fingidamente.

-¿Estás segura?- ella guardó silencio unos segundos. Luego levantó la mirada.

-Prefiero mentirte a que me encierren por loca.

-Nadie va a encerrarte en ningún lado- negó seguro, con la cabeza- No lo permitiría- soltó sin dudar. Hermione frunció los labios.

-Tu serás el primero en encerrarme- juzgó, con más temor que reproche.

-No digas tonterías...

-Sabes que no son tonterías- lo miró, severa- Ya pasamos por esto... y tu reacción no fue muy distinta- lo acusó.

-¡Estaba asustado!- se defendió, sin levantar la voz.

-¿Y cómo creíste que estaba yo?

Ron se calló. Seguir hablando del tema, sería repetir una y otra vez la misma escena. Aquel pasado no dejaba de torturarlos. Ni la mayor distancia, ni la separación entre ambos, había podido rescatarlos de aquel pozo ciego. Su relación era un endemoniado y torturante círculo vicioso.

-Si no confías en mí, ¿por qué me llamaste?- Dijo, intentando mantener la compostura, intentando sonar tolerante- Tú acudiste a mí- le recalcó- Tú siempre acudes a mí... y luego me echas la culpa de todos tus males.

Ella pareció arrepentirse con notoriedad, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus manos para tenerlas ocupadas en algo.

-Lo siento. Yo... Entré en pánico- confesó, mientras arrugaba las sábanas en sus puños- Eres el único... el único que puede entenderme- él asintió, dándole la razón.

-Hiciste bien- la consoló tomando su mano entre las suyas, con sumo cuidado, pues la aguja colgaba de ellas. Hermione levantó la mirada, apacible- Siempre estaré para ti... ¿lo sabes?- ella asintió, luego sonrió de lado- ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué pasó?- Se acercó a ella con la silla. La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Lo de siempre Ron...- dijo con desinterés- sólo que cada vez es peor.

-Hacía mucho que no te sucedía, ¿verdad?- ella asintió- ¿Por qué empezó de nuevo ahora?- Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Ayer, durante todo el día intenté no pensar en ello...- él asintió- Ayer se cumplió un año... quizás por eso.

-Lo sé, linda- se llevó el dorso de su mano a los labios y la besó, intentando reconfortarla- Lo sé.

-Aún no puedo superarlo.

Ron se apiadó de ella enormemente. Su postura estaba tan comprometida en todo aquello, que era injusto que ella sufriera tanto al respecto. Claro que él también había sufrido... Después de todo, había representado el mayor dolor de su vida... Sin embargo, su sufrimiento no había sido ni un mínimo grano de arena, en comparación con lo que ella había tenido que soportar. ¡Y él llamándola loca! "Menudo idiota" pensó.

-Supongo que nunca lo superarás, cielo- le susurró, compungido- Sólo debes aprender a convivir con ello... de a poco- ella asintió, no muy convencida. Luego cambió su postura, intentando olvidarse de todo.

-Gracias por traerme aquí esta noche... aunque sé que mañana cuando quieran internarme, me arrepentiré.

-No van a internarte- le repitió, sobando sus manos- Ya hablé con el médico, Herms- ella lo miró, repentinamente interesada- No te voy a mentir; dice que puede llegar a ser grave... pero que aún estamos a tiempo de ayudarte. Sólo debemos tomar algunos recaudos, eso es todo.

-Ron, yo no me siento bien... Esto no puede ser normal.

-Esto es completamente normal para lo que has vivido...- la consoló- Pero no podemos dejar que te impida seguir viviendo como hasta ahora- ella asintió.

-¿Y dices que no me internarán?

-No. Sólo necesitas algunas sesiones de tratamiento... ya sabes, psiquiátrico- ella asintió con pesar.

-¿Nada más?

-Bueno... eso y... estar acompañada a toda hora, pero es algo que él te explicará mejor- ella asintió- Necesitas tener con quién contar, linda.

-¿Nada de medicamentos extraños ni pociones perjudiciales?- preguntó incrédula.

-No, al menos no por el momento. Quiere hablar contigo y ayudarte de esa manera.

-Eso es bueno- sonrió esperanzada.

-No tanto- agregó a lo cual ella lo miró confundida- Herms, Ginny no podrá hacerse cargo de ti- aseguró- con todo esto del juicio y su extraña necesidad de vivir del trabajo... El doctor dijo que debo mudarme contigo, ya sabes, para acompañarte en todo momento.

-¿Qué? ¿Vivir juntos?

-Si, cariño- repuso, apenado- Yo sé que no es lo que tú...

-Pero Ron- interrumpió- eso es absurdo.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé... pero alguien debe cuidarte.

-¿Cómo harías con tu trabajo?- él negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Mañana mismo hablaré para llegar a un acuerdo y trabajar desde casa o... que se olviden de mí.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Tú eres mucho más importante en mi vida.

-Pero Ron... No es necesario, enserio. Puedo pedirle a mi madre. Incluso podría mudarme con mis padres un tiempo, no es necesario que...

-Herms, tus padres no sabrán contenerte... al menos no en esto, ¿entiendes eso?- le preguntó como si le hablara a un niño. Ella asintió- No entenderán tus dolores ni tus pesadillas...

Hermione guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, sopesando la idea de volver a convivir con él. ¿Y si aquello empeoraba? Después de todo, era por culpa de su antigua relación que ella estaba como estaba. Debía confesar que sentía cierto temor al respecto. Ron causaba ciertas cosas en ella, que no podía controlar y por otro lado... estaba segura que sus pesadillas aumentarían teniendo la causa de ellas, a su lado.

-¿Por qué quieres hacerte cargo de mí?- preguntó, con una mezcla de maravilla y asombro- Soy insoportable contigo.

-Si- coincidió- pero me gusta...- le sonrió. Luego se puso serio y tomó nuevamente sus manos- No voy a hacerme cargo de ti- la corrigió- Voy a cuidarte, que es distinto. Y lo haré porque sé que me necesitas...- ella asintió, avergonzada- Porque esto, en parte es mi culpa. Pero sobre todo... porque te amo- la castaña sonrió, compungida y ligeramente emocionada- Hermione... eres la mujer de mi vida- agregó- Si a ti te pasa algo yo...

-Gracias- lo interrumpió- En serio... Sé que puedo ser odiosa, y sé que te he hecho sentir muy mal al respecto, sobre todo estos últimos meses... Pero es bueno que sepas que... también yo te amo- él asintió, como demostrándole que estaba demás que lo dijera- Si hay algo que realmente necesito en este momento, es el amor de un amigo como tú- apretó su mano, y él le sonrió.

-¿Acaso no te contuve siempre?- ella asintió, sonriendo- entonces no lo agradezcas. Simplemente, encárgate de recuperarte ¿si?- Ella asintió- Ahora... creo que deberías dormir. Es muy tarde.

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo?- preguntó, algo infantil.

-No tengo a donde ir...- sonrió abiertamente- Dormiré en aquella cama vacía, si sientes algo... me despiertas- ella asintió.

-Gracias, Ron...

-Que descanses- tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y besó su frente, deteniéndose de nuevo.

* * *

**_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Iba o no iba la música? _**_**A veces pienso que son sólo trastornos míos jajaja.** _

**ADELANTOS:**

_"-Ginny...- su tono se volvió algo suplicante- No voy a mentirte, te necesito pero no me la estás poniendo muy fácil._

_-Lo hubieras pensado antes- Ambos parecían haber olvidado que el rubio seguía allí._

_-Escucha un segundo...- le pidió- Tengo un plan... o algo así. Un modo de que Sophía confiese la verdad- ella entrecerró los ojos, sospechando de sus palabras- Sólo necesito llevarlo a cabo y..."_

_[...]_

_"__Quería pedirte información acerca de algo- él rió._

_-¿Acaso tengo cara de enciclopedia?- Harry sonrió de lado al identificar aquel humor ácido como una de las características del viejo Draco._

_-No, claro, pero sí de ex mortífago- Draco lo rasuró con el filo de su mirada- Y algo debes saber del callejón Knockturn._

_-¿Para qué iría Harry Potter allí?_

_-Sé de elementos que pueden ayudarme en el juicio- dijo displicente."_

**BESOS. Ceci.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Espero lo disfruten. Es un poco corto pero... bueno, me divertí escribiéndolo. Gracias por los reviews. Aquí, algunas de las respuestas:**

_**Lali Evans:** Jajaja, qué cómico que te guste esa parte... mejor dicho, ¡qué bueno! Porque yo me la imaginé re EX COWBOY jajaja probando la pistola. Fue muy chistoso en mi cabeza. _  
_Por otro lado, muy interesante tu reflexión sobre la posible relación entre Harry y Ginny. Si, yo creo que va a empezar por ese lado, después van a pasar algunas cosas que a él lo hagan recapacitar con ese amor/odio que siente por todos. Pero al principio seguro engancha así, después de todo, él está acostumbrado a eso. Uuuhhh, ahora me dio intriga qué fue lo que pensaste de Ron y Hermione.. desembucha jajaja.. Pronto se aclara igual :) lo importante en el fic, va a ser cómo salgan de eso. Gracias por tu review. Nos estamos leyendo._

_**Charmshield7:** Hola!, Gracias por tu review... En realidad, Harry pinta huevon por un rato, pero con algunas características muy suyas, espero que te guste. Saludos._

_**Karla:** Mi vidaaa!, jajaja no espero que no seas la única que no entiende lo de Harry porque hay casi todo un capítulo que lo explica y sino, va a ser al re pedo jajajaja. Pero faltan unos capítulos antes, ya vas a ver... Lo de Hermione en cambio, el capítulo que viene casi no aparece, pero en el próximo se devela todo. Espero que te entretenga. Saludos linda! :)_

_**Nattyta:** Aaaay no jajajajaja, entre que te dejo hasta las 5 am buscando información, que después soñas y tenés pesadillas con mi harry sexy, y encima te quedas hasta las 4:30 leyendo? Qué clase de monstruo soy? Jajajaja. Draco? Ay mi vida, yo también. Me lo devoro jajajajaja me encanta este Draco. No sabes lo que me cuesta no dejarlo con la 'colorada' jaja. Pero bueno... será para los buitres...  
__JAJAJAJAJA TE PEGUE EL ACENTO. Ya era hora, entre Joanne y yo te vamos a Argentinizar jajajaja pobre mujer. Me encantó el análisis que hiciste, es verdad... él quiere cosas más desarrolladas y, Ginny sólo lo quiere lejos o de estufa biológica. Jajajaja.  
__¡Y no hables de ineficiencia! Que tus sueños me van a ser muy útiles en la trama jajaja.. de hecho, la escena que entre Ginny a la casa a reprocharle todo, la escribi hiper dormida... eran las 4 am. Jajajaja y la de Ron y hermione también. Así que me parece que todo el fic va a empezar a tomar ese tinte de locura onírica jajaja. GRACIAS POR TODOS TUS APORTES, TODOS ME SIRVEN. De hecho, tengo que discutir algunas cositas con respecto a eso :) Te adorooo, muchas gracias por todo._

_**Tinazuaje**: Bueno, gracias por esa sinceridad, en serio. Y muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a la canción. Quizás no lo parezca, pero paso mucho tiempo pensando cual puede condicionar mejor al capítulo, y es en parte la melodía o el tono de voz, lo que me indica, a veces más que la letra, si el tema es apto o no. Asi que me alegro que te haya parecido adecuado. Muchas gracias por la confianza que me das como autora. Gracias por leerme, me gusta saber de vos. Y, Que halago que me digas la palabra 'misterio', en un momento habia pensado hacerlo así pero no me tuve fe, por eso ni siquiera lo puse como género en el fic. Pero sí, tenía un poco la idea de que fuera así, esperemos que resulte. Muchas gracias por todo y... nos estamos leyendo._

_**Joanne:** Jajajajajajaja Encima, es curioso que marques la frase del demonio de Tazmania, porque me imaginé a Harry poniendo la cara de Bugs Bunny cuando lo veia venir jajajaja esa cara cómica pero consternada jajaja. En mi cabeza fue espectacular jajajajaja.  
__No seas así jajaja, no alimentes un ego que no vas a poder manejar.. Hace poco estoy probando lo de las metáforas, no tanto para que quede lindo, sino para que se entienda mejor.. ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTE RESULTANDO! Igual, no te hagas la boluda vos tenes varias de esas en Por eso te quiero... Por eso me gusta jajajaja.  
__Jajajajajaja.. Le sacaste enseguida la ficha a Harry. Igual, por ahí te desilusione un poco la reacción de Harry con Draco.. Al principio va a estar medio en su mundo, preocupado en su propio pellejo. Después si va a empezar a meter el dedo en la llaga. Pero esa parte en la que él piensa en que hubiera estado bueno salir con ella, lo pensé bien como egoísta hijo de puta como diciendo... "Loco, si me la hubiera cogido bien, hoy no me pasaba esto" jajajaja. Porque los hombres interesados a veces tienen eso jajajaja. Para después poder decirle (y me lo re imagino, sería así) "¡Ginny! Hacelo por lo que una vez fuimos... por ese polvo tan genial que tuvimos... ¡SACAME DE AZKABAN HIJA DE PU...!" jajajajaja.  
__Jjaajajajaja el problema no es que estés diciendo mucho de vos, sino que digas cosas malas como que sos violenta jajajaja. Siempre es sano un poco de violencia 8-).  
__Jajaja, me imagino el grito de Joanne que despierta al vecino, pobrecitos... El beso era re predecible jajaja, intenté que no lo fuera, pero no podía.. lo quería ahí, ERA OBVIO jajaja.  
__"Que chamullero" jajajaja te juro que es lo mismo que pensaba cuando lo escribía, sólo que Harry lo dice con sentimiento sufrido, haciéndose la víctima para apelar a la lástima jajaja.  
__Jajajaja, LA VOY A INCLUIR, aunque me va a costar por los modismos argentinos.. pero esa frase tiene que ir... (aunque ya en un momento él medio que la extorciona y le dice "Bueno, si haces tal cosa, no te obligo a pedirme disculpas") jajajaja._

_**Andryharryp**: Jajajaja un Harry sadomasoquista... Mmmmm... seductor jajajaja quizás la que tiene los problemas soy yo jajaja. Gracias a vos por leer la historia, Que bueno que te gustara!. No, no es asma.. como expliqué, le agarra más bien de vez en cuando. Es más bien psicológico, eso es parte de su historia que luego se explicará. Pero no es preocupante jaja. En cuanto al beso.. yo también quería algo más, pero aún no están listos... no es el momento del amor jajaja.__Gracias por el entusiasmo en tu review. La verdad es que todos los reviews que estoy recibiendo, me incitan a meterle pata al asunto jajaja. Nos estamos leyendo entonces y, espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos._

_**Feorge-Gred**: ¡Muchas gracias! Jajaja, sin duda todos están locos en este fic. Lo importante va a ser distinguir entre quienes pueden salvar su locura, y quienes se van al tacho jajajaja. No te amedrentes, los nombres no implican nada jajaja. Que bueno que te gustara, acá te dejo otro capítulo. Espero lo disfrutes. Saludos._

**Ahora, a lo que vinimos. El capítulo de hoy se llama como la canción que lo 'patrocina' jajaja. **_TROUBLE_** de Coldplay. Me pareció hiper adecuada. Que lo disfruten y, espero sus opiniones. Besos.**_  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Problemas**_

OH NO, I SEE **(Oh, no... Ya veo)**  
THE SPIDER WEB IS TANGLED UP WITH ME **(Estoy enredado en una telaraña)**  
AND I LOST MY HEAD **(Y perdí mi cabeza)**  
AND THOUGHT OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS I´D SAID **(Y pensé en todas las estupideces que dije)**

OH NO, WHAT´S THIS? **(Oh, No... ¿Qué es esto?)**  
A SPIDER WEB AND I´M CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE **(Una telaraña y yo estoy atrapado en el medio)**  
SO I TURN TO RUN **(Asique me aparto para correr) **  
AND THOUGHT OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS I´D DONE **(Y pienso en todas las estupideces que hice)**

AND I NEVER MEANT TO CAUSE YOU TROUBLE **(Yo nunca pretendí causarte problema)**  
I NEVER MEANT TO DO YOU WRONG **(Yo nunca pretendí hacerte mal)**  
AND AH, WELL IF I EVER CAUSED YOU TROUBLE **(Y si alguna vez te causé problema)**  
OH, NO I NEVER MEANT TO DO YOU HARM **(No, nunca pretendí hacerte daño)**

OH NO, I SEE **(Oh, no... Ya veo)**  
THE SPIDER WEB AND IT´S ME IN THE MIDDLE **(La telaraña y estoy yo en el medio)**  
SO I TWIST AND TURN **(Asi que giro y doy vueltas)**  
BUT HERE AM I IN MY LITTLE BUBBLE **(pero acá estoy, en mi pequeña burbuja)**

SINGING OUT **(Cantando que...)**  
I NEVER MEANT TO CAUSE YOU TROUBLE **(Yo nunca pretendí causarte problema)**  
I NEVER MEANT TO DO YOU WRONG **(Yo nunca pretendí hacerte mal)**  
AND AH, WELL IF I EVER CAUSED YOU TROUBLE **(Y si alguna vez te causé problema)**  
OH, NO I NEVER MEANT TO DO YOU HARM **(No, nunca pretendí hacerte daño)**

THEY SPUN A WEB FOR ME... **(Ellos tejieron una red para mí)**

THEY SPUN A WEB FOR ME... **(Ellos tejieron una red para mí)**

THEY SPUN A WEB FOR ME... **(Ellos tejieron una red para mí)**

* * *

Harry despertó odiando la luz del sol. Había dormido tan poco que le daba rabia el sólo hecho de respirar. Y las pocas horas que había podido dormir no había parado de tener imágenes confusas en su mente; mezcla de invenciones y recuerdos, de Sophía y de Ginny. ¡Maldita la hora en la que Ginny se había colado en su vida! ¡Como si no le bastara con las persecuciones y batallas de Sophía, ahora se le sumaban las de la pelirroja!. Y aunque los sueños acerca de la pelirroja, habían sido más bien recuerdos de cosas que lo habían irritado de ella, se despertó pensando en aquel beso cargado de odio. En aquel beso que su única parte cuerda y activa le había obligado a darle, antes de que la locura y las ansias de matarla, lo dominaran por completo.

"_Pero aquel beso..."_ reflexionó como un suspiro. Pestañeó, ya despierto. Aquel beso le ardía en algún lugar excéntrico de su memoria.

Que lo llamaran loco, pero algo le había tocado. De algún u otro modo, le había gustado. Quizás era en gran parte, la idea de haber podido descargarse sin el uso indebido de la magia ni el uso de la violencia física. Debía confesar que eso había sido algo gratificante. Quizás se le sumaba a ello, la grandeza de sentirse aliviado, sin sentir culpa por haber hecho algo indecoroso.

No obstante -se apuró a agregar mentalmente- casi podía aseverar que la odiaba. La muy desgraciada lo culpaba; y lo culpaba de cosas que no había hecho en absoluto. ¡Y luego se hacía llamar justa! ¡Dios! ¡Cómo la odiaba!

Reflexionó unos segundos... Sí, en efecto, la odiaba.

Pero con la misma intensidad con la que la odiaba, necesitaba de ella. Pues la suya era sólo una postura, era consciente de ello; él no quería ir a Azkaban. Y si no quería hacerlo, necesitaba de su ayuda, y para ello... necesitaba controlarse, y... necesitaba comprobar su inocencia... si es que acaso eso era posible.

¡Maldición! ¡Debería querer probar su inocencia por él mismo, por su honor, no por la ineficiencia del ministerio y, para el caso, de Ginny! Pero, ¿a quién engañaba? Si las consecuencias no fueran extremas, probablemente él ni se molestaría. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que Sophía se salía con la suya... judicialmente hablando.

Se levantó refunfuñando, dispuesto a prepararse un cálido desayuno. Pero cuando se hubo sentado en la que ahora parecía una enorme mesa, con algunos bocadillos y un té caliente, el hambre se le esfumó. Harry miró a su alrededor con cierto aire de nostalgia. Apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza en aquella mano, suspirando.

Ciertamente no era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero sí era la primera vez que le pareció inminente: Estaba completamente solo.

Se sentía extrema y dolorosamente apartado de la vida. Ni siquiera recordaba cúando había sido la última vez que había decidido aparecerse en su trabajo. De hecho, ¡Mierda! ¿De qué trabajaba? Intentó hacer memoria. O, mejor aún... ¿Había tenido trabajo alguna vez?

Identificó entonces, aquella mañana como la más depresiva de su existencia; ¿Quién lo extrañaría si él fuera a Azkaban? Recapacitó, trágicamente:

Sophía seguro que no. Ron... Ron pasaba meses enteros sin hablar con él, así que tampoco. Hermione era quizás su única esperanza.

Hermione... Sí, quizás ella hasta iría a visitarlo a Azkaban. ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso eso estaba permitido?

¿Qué había hecho con sus años? ¿Qué había hecho con su vida? Intentaba recordar la última buena decisión que había tomado... pero no halló ninguna. Todos habían sido errores hasta el momento. Recordó que, no hacía muchos años atrás, solía tener la amistad, como el elixir primario de la vida. Pero... ¿y luego? ¿Cómo había desaparecido aquello? ¿Por qué parecía haberlo olvidado? Tenía muchos amigos antes, según recordaba. Pero... ¿y luego? ¿luego qué? Se repitió.

-Y luego Sophía- bufó en voz alta.

Aquella mujer era sin duda, su condena. Debía ser la retribución que estaba obligado a pagar, por haber hecho muy mal las cosas, en alguna otra vida.

-Como si no tuviera suficiente con esta vida, como para pagar las otras en cuotas...

Resopló, cansado de sentirse miserable, y sin dudarlo, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su amiga.

-¿Hola?- atendió Ron.

-¿Ron?- se extrañó- Tú nunca atiendes el teléfono.

-Hola, Harry...- susurró, algo cansado. El pelirrojo no tenía ganas de escuchar los mil problemas que tenía en su vida.

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó él, intentando hacer caso omiso a su tono, y queriendo relacionarse con su amigo, como solía hacerlo.

-Bien- sólo dijo- ¿tú?

-Bien también.

Un silencio espantoso (e impensable en otros tiempos) se cernió, incomodando sus personas.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

-Está durmiendo, anoche durmió muy mal- dijo, rogando no haber sonado interesante como para que él le preguntara. No tenía ganas de detallarle algo que sabía que Harry no le importaba.

-Bueno... sólo quería saber cómo andaba.

-Está bien, Harry- zanjó.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú estás bien?

-Yo estoy perfecto.

-De acuerdo, entonces... luego hablamos.

-Adiós.

Harry cortó y se sintió más miserable que antes. Necesitaba que Hermione levantara su autoestima, ¿Qué mierda hacía durmiendo?. Golpeó la mesa por impulso, con su puño fuertemente cerrado.

¡Ni modo! No recuperaría la paz en su vida, a menos que se exorcizara de sus culpas; empezando por aquello que parecía seguirlo como una sombra y que lo llevaba una y otra vez a juicio. Sophía no se saldría esta vez con la suya. Otras tantas le había dejado ganar, pero ésta... ésta era suya por derecho.

Se puso rápidamente de pie y, más decidido de lo que nunca había estado en su vida, salió de su casa, dispuesto a buscar a la pelirroja que había desafiado su verdad. Negociaría con ella y... luego comenzaría a llevar a cabo su pequeño plan exorcizador de culpas ajenas: Había hecho muchas cosas mal en su vida de las cuales podían culparlo... pero el uso indebido de la magia no era una de ellas.

* * *

Ginny llegó con ojeras a su oficina, y no eran precisamente por haber pasado la noche velando en los brazos de algún hombre... ni mucho menos. La noche anterior, tras la gran discusión con Harry, había llegado a su casa alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Y quizás entonces se podría haber acostado y aún haber dormido bien, pero su hermano le había dejado un mensaje mágico, levitando en su pared, que la asustó; "Hermione. Pesadilla. San Mungo". Y no pudiendo contenerse, había ido a verla. Si bien ella estaba durmiendo, Ron se despertó para contarle lo que había sucedido, y lo que sucedería en adelante.

-¿Mudarte con nosotras?- había reaccionado ella- ¡Olvídalo!

-Ginny debo hacer esto por ella...

-De ninguna manera, Ron. Si hay algo perjudicial para su salud, es tu presencia... la enviarás directo al manicomio.

-Esto no es un chiste, Ginevra- la acusó- Y son órdenes del médico. ¡Esto es parte del tratamiento! Me mudaré, te guste o no.

-Pero... yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella. Tú sólo le traerás problemas.

-¿Cuándo vas a hacerte cargo tú de ella? Nunca estás en tu casa.

-Puedo estarlo.

-¿Y quién se encargará del juicio?- ella estuvo por reprochar, pero se calló- ¿Lo ves? Yo me encargaré de Hermione, a ti te necesita Harry.

-¡No me hagas hablar de él!- farfulló y comenzó a despotricar en contra suyo.

Si. Aquella había sido una larga noche.

El problema había sido que, cuando estuvo por irse al rededor de las seis de la mañana, para dormir aunque más no fueran tres horas, Hermione se despertó. Y había encontrado tan mal a su amiga, que no tuvo el valor de dejarla sola. Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no estar en la casa cuando ella la necesitaba.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, Ginny- había susurrado ella- Así que olvídalo.

Pero esa misma culpa, y el dolor que le causaba verla tan mal y enferma, la obligaron a quedarse y desayunar con ella, total... entre dormir tres horas o no dormir en absoluto, casi no hallaba diferencia.

Se dejó caer en el mullido asiento de su escritorio, reclinándose hacia atrás, suspirando con abatimiento. Cerró los ojos unos instantes en un absurdo intento por recuperarse. Pero ni siquiera logró aquello, pues irrumpieron en su oficina. Abrió los ojos repentinamente. Un Draco serio la miraba desde la entrada.

-Al fin llegas...- la reprendió él.

-Lo lamento- se irguió- Ha sido una noche larga.

-¡Y qué lo digas! Te he esperado durante toda la noche... Jamás perdí tanto tiempo en mi vida.

-Draco, lo siento- dijo, golpeándose la frente- Lo olvidé por completo.

-Esta bien- se encogió de hombros, claramente ofendido.

-No, enserio. He tenido una noche desastrosa... Empezando por Harry, terminando en Hermione.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Granger?- ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Lo de Harry no te interesa?

-En absoluto. Cualquier cosa referente a él te molesta. Seguro es una tontería- Ginny entrecerró los ojos.

-Pues esta no fue ninguna tontería- Hurgó en el bolsillo de su overol y sacó un pequeño montón de fotos- Falstaff me las trajo anoche.

Draco las tomó, curioso y comenzó a inspeccionarlas.

-Mierda...- susurró.

-Exacto.

-¿Él se lo hizo?- Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-¡Qué se yo!- se desinteresó, indiferente- Ya no puedo pensar más en ello... necesito dormir- se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio- Me va a explotar el cerebro.

-Pero...- miraba las fotos, incrédulo- ¿Realmente lo crees capaz?- Ginny levantó la mirada, desde su posición. Era una mirada gélida y sombría.

-Tú no sabes cómo se puso...- susurró- Lo desconozco, Draco. Te lo juro.

-¿Para tanto?

-No sé si fue o no fue- soltó, abatida- No sé si le pegó o no... Pero que está loco, está loco.

Draco soltó las fotos, preocupado, y se inclinó sobre el escritorio, inspeccionándola con su mirada.

-¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó, dulce e interesadamente. Ella sonrió con espontaneidad y asintió.

-Si.

-¿Segura?

-Si, Draco, no me hizo nada- palmeó su mano, como agradecimiento. Pero luego agregó sorprendida- Pero deberías haberlo visto... se transformó por completo- Él entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

-Entonces... hay algo que no estoy entendiendo- soltó, incongruente- ¿Por qué seguimos con su caso? Deja que Falstaff se encargue. Al parecer está avanzando con sus investigaciones.

-Si...- suspiró- He pensado en ello todo el dí ... no sé... Algunas de las cosas que me dice, tienen completo sentido. ¡Me cuesta enormemente discernir lo que es mentira de lo que es verdad! Por un lado sé que se merece un gran castigo... después de todo está siendo completamente inconsciente en su modo de vivir. Pero por el otro- lo miró a los ojos con sincera confusión- Siento que no es enteramente culpable y... no sé si soy capaz de meter a un inocente en Azkaban- negó con la cabeza- ¡Me retracto!- agregó rápidamente- ¡Soy incapaz de meter a un inocente en Azkaban! Mis principios me lo impiden.

-Lo sé- agregó, apoyándola.

-Me metí en este caso porque estaban siendo injustos con él, Draco- Lo miró con culpa- Así que ahora debo encargarme de que se resuelva justamente... ya sea para Sophía o para él- Draco asintió. Ginny se quedó unos segundos detenida, y luego dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos- ¡Quién me manda a mí a meterme en estas cosas!

El rubio la observó con detenimiento durante algunos segundos, sumido en una pequeña reflexión interna. ¿Estaría realmente arrepentida de haberse metido en eso? ¿O era sólo el dolor completamente natural y entendible, al verse desilusionada por una persona? Sin duda todo aquello había aniquilado al Harry que ella recordaba. En pos de la verdad, Draco nunca había tenido los mejores pensamientos en lo que a Potter se refería, pero aquello había aniquilado incluso, al Harry que él pensaba que era... ¡en sus mejores días!. _"Pobrecilla"_ pensó. Otra desilución en su vida.

Jamás había sido tan confidente, eso era verdad. Ni jamás le habían interesado tanto los problemas de otros. Pero Draco no había podido evitar sentirse horriblemente devastado cuando ella había sufrido algo parecido, años atrás. En aquel entonces él sólo estaba en el ministerio con el oscuro y ciego deseo de convertirse en ministro. Pero por casualidad se había topado con ella, en una misión algo suicida. Y... en tiempos oscuros siempre afloran sentimientos puros. Él se había aferrado de una u otra forma, a aquel dúo que hacían. ¡Y era magnífico!

No es que ella lo hubiere enamorado, en absoluto. Para ese entonces ella amaba a otra persona, también del cuartel, y se notaba que ambos estaban dispuestos a todo. Ella jamás había tenido ojos para nadie más y él... bueno, su orgullo jamás le había permitido fijarse en una mujer que no pudiera retribuirle el cariño; así de sencillo.

Pero las cosas se habían vuelto oscuras de una semana a la siguiente. Esa misión sin duda había terminado de un modo inesperado y... ella había sido la más sufrida en todo.

Desde entonces, toda ocasión en la que él posaba sus ojos en su mirada chocolate, se le hacía imposible no identificar aún, aquel viejo dolor, aquella vieja decepción. Sin duda había sido el momento más arduo de la vida de ella... y él sólo había atinado a acompañarla durante. Quizás fue ese momento el que unió sus caminos... Quizás, aunque él sabía que ella nunca confiaría cien por ciento en nadie más.

¡Y ahora Potter!

Desgraciado. Vender durante toda su vida una imagen de niño bueno que vivió y llenó los días de cicatrices... Venderle a tantas personas, ideales que jamás existieron en él. Pobrecilla. Otra vez pasar por todo eso.

-Querría poder ayudarte...- susurró, apiadándose de ella. Ginny continuó oculta en sus manos.

-Draco, sin ti no conseguía ni las declaraciones- dijo, cansina. Luego levantó la mirada y le sonrió- Eres el único que funciona como debe aquí adentro.

-No me refería a eso, Ginny- se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio. Se detuvo a su lado y la observó desde arriba- Me encantaría tener ahora, una buena noticia que darte y quizás... alegrar un poco tu día.

Ginny sonrió abiertamente y se puso de pie. Lo miró unos segundos y luego comenzó a acercarse a él.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- le preguntó, espontánea- Necesito cariño...- susurró- Y, bueno, quizás un poco de descanso- sonrió. Él se rió abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Quién entiende a las coloradas? "En el trabajo no..."- la burló- "El trabajo es lo primero..."

-Si, lo siento, es que estoy muy cansada.

-¿Qué tal si mejor, tú te vas a dormir, y yo adelanto algunas cosas aquí? Aún debo llamar a San Mungo nuevamente. Sólo he llamado tres veces en lo que va de la mañana y... así no conseguiremos nada- sonrió.

-¿Rivers aún no quiere saber nada?- él negó- Mierda... No sé cuánto más me deje estirar la prórroga, Knight. Aparentemente, los miembros de Wizengamot lo están presionando.

-No, no es así... ¡Falstaff lo está presionando!

-De acuerdo... necesito dormir- repitió- Soy un zombie.

-Ahora que lo pienso...- susurró melosamente- No creo que vaya a cambiar mucho la situación en San Mungo... Bien podría irme contigo- acercó sus labios.

-Bien, entonces...- ella comenzó a besarlo mientras rodeaba su cuello.

La puerta se abrió, y un Harry cuyo impulso era acelerado, se detuvo en seco ante la escena. Ambos se separaron por el impulso y nerviosismo de haber sido descubiertos por alguien del ministerio. Pero ella tardó algunos segundos más en reaccionar y soltar el cuello del cual colgaban sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- lo reprendió.

-¡Bueno!- sonrió pedante- ¡Qué buen trabajo el tuyo, Ginevra!- dijo irónico y luego lo miró a Draco- El tuyo no tanto... la verdad es que ella es bastante fría besando.

Draco tenía un rostro completamente inexpresivo. No se atrevió a decir nada hasta no saber qué clase de relación tenía ella con él. Sólo se quedó mirando.

-¿A qué viniste, delincuente?

¡Genial!, si Ginny lo insultaba, bien podía él actuar de la misma manera, pensó el rubio.

-Primero, a que dejes de difamarme...

-Pues saca turno.

-Segundo- la interrumpió, y luego disminuyó el tono de voz, por otro ligeramente avergonzado de lo que estaba a punto de decir- A proponerte algo...

-Ni modo, vete- le indicó con su brazo.

-Ya sé que te mueres por seguir con tu sesión de saliva, pero son sólo cinco minutos.

-Nada de lo que tu trastornado cerebro tenga para proponerme, me puede interesar.

-¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera la verdad?

-No la tuya.

-Ginny...- su tono se volvió algo suplicante- No voy a mentirte, te necesito pero no me la estás poniendo muy fácil.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes- Ambos parecían haber olvidado que el rubio seguía allí.

-Escucha un segundo...- le pidió- Tengo un plan... o algo así. Un modo de que Sophía confiese la verdad- ella entrecerró los ojos, sospechando de sus palabras- Sólo necesito llevarlo a cabo y...

-No apañaré extorsiones ni daños físicos- lo detuvo.

-¡Mujer!- la retó- Es completamente legal.

-¿Sabes distinguir qué lo es, acaso?

-Sabes...- comenzó, pero se detuvo. Miró a Draco con desconfianza y se irguió- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- le preguntó a ella. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

El rubio apoyó su mano en la espalda baja de la pelirroja y se acercó para susurrarle.

-Mejor te espero afuera...

-¡No!- soltó. Luego miró a Harry- Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme a mí con respecto a tu caso, debe escucharla él también- lo señaló- Y agradécele que está metido en esto porque sino, no hay modo de que yo sola te saque del fango en el que te metiste.

-¿Él es "el mejor de aquí"?- preguntó incrédulo, haciendo alusión al nombre con el que una vez se había referido a él.

-Sin duda- lo desafió, la pelirroja. Draco rodó los ojos.

-En serio, te espero afuera...-agregó, cansado- Debo volver a llamar a San Mungo.

-Pero...

-Además, si me quedo me veré obligado a detenerte en caso de que quieras matarlo...- miró a Harry con cierto desprecio- Mejor me voy y te dejo el camino libre, colorada- sonrió.

Draco volvió a acercarse a ella, depositó un beso en su mejilla, y se fue sin siquiera mirarlo. Harry esperó hasta que se fuera y soltó una risita irónica.

-La próxima vez que lo veas, dile que no hacía falta que marcara territorio conmigo- señaló su mejilla besada, ironizando- No sé qué clase de hombres entran aquí- miró las paredes de a oficina- pero no seré uno de ellos- Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y los brazos en jarra. Con la punta de su zapato comenzó a golpetear el suelo.

-¿Y bien?- se impacientó.

-Así que él es quién te "ayuda"- marcó comillas de forma alevosa y luego colocó sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su jean. Ginny entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Viniste para burlarte y tirar absurdas indirectas?

-Para nada- sonrió, balanceando su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

-¿Entonces?

Él guardó unos segundos de silencio, esperando que se calmaran las aguas. Si iba a pedirle un favor, lo mejor era que ella estuviera cómoda en la conversación.

-Escucha, si viniste hasta aquí para irritarme- comenzó ella- Te hubieras ahorrado el viaje, galán. Estoy cansada, no he dormido en toda la noche, ¡Y aún me irrita verte la cara después de lo de anoche!

-No, no vine para eso. Ni tampoco vine a burlarme- sonrió- lo que pasa es que tú sí que sabes sorprender.

-Hago lo que puedo- sonrió con falsedad.

-¡Pero Malfoy!- agregó maravillado, mientras reía burlón.

-¡De acuerdo! Me cansaste... Te vas- se acercó a él y comenzó a dirigirlo a la salida.

-Aguarda- pataleó frenándola. Ella se quedó frente a sí, mirándolo con reprobación.

-Bueno, ¿qué? ¿A qué viniste?

-Bueno- comenzó, calmándose- Hay una gran posibilidad de que me manden a Azkaban, eso lo sé.

-Bien, al menos estás preparándote para ello.

-¡Pero!- agregó ilusionado- También sé que hay una mínima chance de que eso no suceda.

-Casi extinta- lo corrigió.

-Pero puedo ayudarte a reavivarla.

-No...- sonrió con sarcasmo- Creo que estás confundiéndote, Potter. Yo no tengo ningún interés en ayudarte a ti, así que tú no necesitas ayudarme a reavivar nada.

-Ginny, vine a lo siguiente- juntó las palmas de sus manos y las llevó a sus labios, en un gesto reflexivo. Guardó unos segundos de silencio mientras se acercaba a ella, con cautela- Si yo te trajera las evidencias que tu desconfiada cabecita necesita para creerme que no le he pegado a Sophía, ¿me ayudarías a salir de esto?- la miró con ojos de buen y dulce niño. Ella dudó unos segundos. Levantó su mentón y lo miró sospechosamente.

-¿De dónde sacarías esa evidencia?

-Problema mío- abrió sus palmas, como indicio de entrega- Yo me haré cargo de eso.

-Si, eso es precisamente lo que estoy temiendo. Pues como te dije, no apañaré la violencia.

-¡No es ilegal!- soltó a punto de perder la paciencia- ¡Pero...!- apuntó con su índice- Tu parte del trato debe ser que, en adelante confiarás ciegamente en lo que YO te diga que es la verdad- Ella alzó una ceja, incrédula.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Más que serio. Te traigo las evidencias, me das la razón, y en adelante no vuelves a dudar de mi palabra.

-Si, siempre y cuando no haya evidencias que te contradigan.

-Unas fotos no son evidencia, Ginevra.

-Si lo son cuando...- él la calló con el índice.

-Ciegamente, dije. Confiarás ciegamente- ella entrecerró los ojos- Sin dudas ni acusaciones.

-Estás pidiéndome demasiado, Potter. ¿No te parecería suficiente el hecho de que te conceda una segunda chance?

-Si, pero ¿bajo qué condiciones?

-Bajo las mías, puesto que eres tú quien me necesita. Y mis condiciones son esas; en tanto haya pruebas, te creeré.

-¿Y me defenderás ante Wizengamot?

-¡Ni hablar!- soltó- No, eso es otro precio.

-¿Cuánto?- desafió.

-Era un modo de decir, tonto. No quiero meterme en lo burocrático, ni me interesa defenderte. Yo sólo te ayudaré a no exceder tu condena, ¡Si es que realmente fueras inocente...! De lo demás...- dijo displicente- habla con Jeffreys.

-¡Vamos, Ginevra! ¡Me meterán en Azkaban sin juicio, con él al lado!- se quejó infantilmente- Los dos sabemos que Jeffreys es un nene de pecho.

-¿Y? No voy a tomar tu caso. Suficientes dolores de cabeza me ha traído hasta el momento.

-¡Ginny apiádate!- intentó apelar a su lado sensible femenino- Si te traigo esas evidencias podrás volver a confiar en el Harry que creías que era y que crees que te decepcionó, ¿verdad?- ella no dijo nada- Si te traigo las evidencias- repitió- puedo recuperar ALGO del cariño o respeto o lo que sea que sentías por mí, y entonces podré apelar a tu sentido de la amistad ¿no es así?

"Estoy cayendo como la mejor" pensó. Maldita su debilidad por las personas y los aspectos más humanos de ellas. Harry estaba apelando al desmerecimiento propio, al rebaje de sí mismo para hacerle entender a ella que la necesitaba. ¡Y mierda que funcionaba!

Ginny volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos. No quería... No quería tener que confiar en él. ¡No! ¡Lo que era peor! No quería poder confiar en él. La vida era mucho más fácil cuando no había nadie en ella, capaz de desilusionarte. Pero ahí estaba él, tan pedante, egoísta y soberbio siempre, y ahora tan humillado frente a ella. ¡Debía necesitarla en exceso!

-Si te demuestro mi inocencia- concluyó, sereno- ¿Harás lo posible por liberarme?

-No. No te prometo nada- retomó resignada.

-Ginny es justo lo que te pido, que me lo prometas.

-¿Por qué tengo que defenderte yo?- soltó cansinamente.

-Porque eres la única que sabe lo que hace aquí- la aduló con sinceridad- Sé, y lo he comprobado por cómo te manejas para inculparme, que sabes lo que haces y cómo hacer para conseguir lo que te propones. ¡Maldición! ¡Eres toda una eminencia aquí! Necesito de alguien como tú a mi lado...- Ginny frunció el ceño por lo raro que eso había sonado en él- Es decir, me refiero a...

-¡Ya sé a qué te refieres, Harry!- soltó frustrada.

Resopló con fuerza, signo de que lo estaba pensando o que, de hecho, ya sabía qué le respondería pero no le gustaba su propia decisión.

-A cambio...- agregó- Prometo no obligarte a pedirme disculpas.

-¿Perdón?- lo miró incrédula.

-Cuando te muestre que soy inocente, digo. No te obligaré a que te rebajes y me pidas disculpas- Ella rió con ironía.

-No, si me había olvidado que eras Harry Potter- dijo más para sí- Sólo tú puedes pensar en el perdón como una humillación. ¡Vete de una vez, ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo. Pero mañana mismo volveré.

-No sé si venga mañana- Él rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta.

-Pues entonces iré a tu casa- dijo ya saliendo.

-Potter- lo llamó, deteniéndolo. Él se dio vuelta- Hablando en serio; más te vale que lo que me traigas sea real y lícito. Si es así, seré una gran aliada- afirmó, segura- De lo contrario, y déjame que te lo diga en tus propios términos así aclaramos los tantos; Si me cagas en esta, haré tu vida tan sufrida, asquerosa y miserable, que tú y tus problemas con Sophía serán sólo un juego de niños ¿me oyes?- lo amenazó con los ojos oscurecidos- Haré tu vida tan insoportable, que preferirás no haber nacido- Él se quedó unos segundos detenido, asombrado por su tono amenazador. Luego asintió, saliendo del transe- ¡Perfecto!- sonrió en exceso.

Harry se fue sin decir más nada y cerró tras de sí la puerta. Una vez solo en el pasillo, se detuvo, aún con el mango encerrado en la palma de su mano, y sonrió. No pudo evitar hacerlo cuando la imagen de la pelirroja arruinando su mundo, se presentó por completo en su mente. _"Qué lindo arruinarse con vos..."_(*) Pensó como un desliz, lo cual lo extrañó ligeramente. Pero luego comprendió que, quizás ni le importaría que ella arruinara su vida, en tanto se deshiciera de Sophía; ni modo que tuviera dos locas moviendo los hilos de su existencia.

Luego volvió en sí. Harry observó las oficinas contiguas buscando a alguien. En una esquina el gran pasillo, divisó a lo lejos, la cabeza del rubio. Harry se dirigió en su dirección, pero él estaba de espaldas a su posición por lo que no lo escuchó.

-De acuerdo- hablaba por celular- ¡Pero hazlo ya!- ordenó- Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo ¿no les parece?- Harry se aclaró ligeramente la garganta y Draco se giró, para verlo con una mirada soberbia- Luego te llamo. Revisa eso...- ordenó y cortó.

Draco lo miró con una gran interrogante en el rostro, y cierto grado de decepción.

-Oh, veo que sigues con vida- se lamentó- Hubiera jurado que ella te mataba- miró hacia la oficina de la pelirroja.

Harry sonrió infantilmente. Él era notablemente más bajo que el delgado y estirado rubio, pero eso no pareció acobardarlo, ni le borró el gesto burlón del rostro.

-No, ¿qué te puedo decir?- se encogió de hombros- Me necesita...- sonrió con sarcasmo. Draco rió con ironía.

-¿La has convencido, Potter?- se interesó.

-Digamos que... hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

-Bien. Considérate afortunado entonces, pues ella suele hacer las cosas sólo a su manera- el morocho asintió.

-Lo he notado, si.

-Otra cosa- agregó el rubio- Ten cuidado...- advirtió, más como un pedido que como una amenaza- Manéjate a conciencia con ella- Harry frunció el ceño- Ginny responderá tal y como tú lo hagas para con ella.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque la conozco. La conozco y no quiero que salga lastimada- Harry pareció confundirse aún más.

-Como sea...- sacudió su cabeza, no habiendo podido llegar a una clara idea- Quería pedirte información acerca de algo- él rió.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de enciclopedia?- Harry sonrió de lado al identificar aquel humor ácido como una de las características del viejo Draco.

-No, claro, pero sí de ex mortífago- Draco lo rasuró con el filo de su mirada- Y algo debes saber del callejón Knockturn.

-¿Para qué iría Harry Potter allí?

-Sé de elementos que pueden ayudarme en el juicio- dijo displicente.

-Créeme- le confió- nada de lo que consigas allí puede ayudarte. Muy por el contrario... Potter, lo que menos necesitas es darle a Falstaff más excusas para que desconfíe de ti.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso. Lo que necesito es que me digas cómo llegar a Crossbones- Draco abrió grande sus ojos.

-Potter nada bueno puede salir de esa tienda. Sólo mantente alejado, ¿si?- advirtió. Harry comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Sólo necesito llegar. ¿Cuál es el nombre que debo usar en la Red Flu?- el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-De ninguna manera. Ginny te pateará el trasero si se entera. ¡Olvídate!

-¡Pero qué pollerudo te volviste! ¡Quién lo diría!- se quejó, aunque luego el tono se tornó más burlón- ¿Acaso amenaza con dejarte sin sexo que besas todo lo que ella toca? ¿Dónde quedó tu hombría?

-No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás diciendo. Te sugiero que te calles y pienses por una vez en tu vida.

-¿Y por qué te enojas tanto? ¿Acaso tu ego ha perdido toda dignidad con ella?- se burló.

-No lo hago por ti, imbécil. Me importa muy poco si terminas o no en Azkaban. Pero lo último que ella necesita, es otro idiota en su vida.

-Claro, para eso ya estás tú, ¿no?

Draco se acercó amenzante a él y se detuvo justo enfrente. Harry no se inmutó. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, hasta que el rubio tomó su brazo con fuerza.

-Al diablo contigo. ¡Yo mismo te llevaré a Crossbones!- sonrió petulante- Después de todo, si la cagas ella tendrá tiempo libre para mí.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, intentando dilucidar si aquello sería o no verdad.

-¡Te dejaré allí y yo mismo tomaré las fotos para presentar ante Wizengamot!

-Haz lo que quieras- lo desafió- Yo conseguiré evidencia más contundente, que justifique mi presencia allí.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Envenenar a Baxter?

-Sophía no necesita nada semejante, ella vive de su propio veneno.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Por qué mierda nadie confía en mí?- se soltó de su agarre- ¡No estoy loco! ¡Soy adulto y sé manejar mis propios problemas! Sólo debo conseguir algo que...

-De acuerdo, me acabo de decidir. ¡Me importa una mierda! Vamos...- comenzó a caminar.

Harry se quedó de pie y congelado, atónito ante su reacción. ¡Pero si hasta se enojaba como ella!

-Tienes el cerebro comido por la testosterona, Malfoy- indicó mientras lo seguía- No la consientas, hazme caso... las mujeres son todas tóxicas.

* * *

(*) Canción de Tan Biónica - Que lindo arruinarse con vos.

**Bueno, qué les pareció? Háganmelo saber!**

ADELANTOS:

_"-Aún no puedo perdonarte...- susurró triste. Ron abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que sacara aquel tema en tan delicado momento- Es decir...- se separó para mirarlo a los ojos- No tienes idea de cómo agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí...- lo miró con inmensa gratitud- En serio- suspiró- Pero... por más que todo esto me duela, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo nuestro también."_

_"-No tienes que estar aquí- lo acusó Sophía._  
_-Eso lo veremos..._  
_La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dejando vislumbrar a un Falstaff comprometido por su indumentaria. Harry se paralizó, atónito, mientras lo observaba. La camisa que siempre le había visto tirantemente atada, tenía los botones desabrochados, y sus pantalones estaban arrugados y el cierre mal subido._  
_-¿Qué significa esto?- se paralizó."_

**Ahora si. **

**VeraVerto...(?) jaja. **

**Ceci. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Acá va otro. El tema de hoy forma parte de un album que adoro que Pete Yorn canta con Scarlett Johansson. La canción se llama **_SEARCH YOUR HEART___**y el link es este.. youtube /watch?v=ZVcmcea9FIM**

**Muchas gracias a los reviews. Subo medio apurada hoy... la próxima contesto sí o sí. :)**

**Espero que les guste. Saludos.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Culpables**_

And you search your heart **(Busca tu corazón)**  
And you search your heart **(Busca tu corazón)**  
And you search your **(Busca tu...)**

I just wanna tell you **(Sólo quiero decirte)**  
I don't know why **(no sé porqué)**  
If you find the answer **(Si encuentras la respuesta)**  
I'll be inside **(estaré adentro)**  
Arranging time **(arreglando el tiempo)**

You won't find another dummy wait for you **(No encontrarás a otro tonto que te espere)**  
So don't hate the one who lives for you **(Asique no odies al que vive por ti)**  
Don't blame him for your trouble **(No lo culpes por tus problemas)**

And you search your heart **(Y busca tu corazón)**  
And you search your heart **(Y busca tu corazón)**

I don't need the answer **(No necesito la respuesta)**  
I just don't know **(Simplemente no lo sé)**  
If you'd find it one day **(Si la encuentras un día)**  
I'll know that your strength is gone **(Sabré que tu fuerza se ha ido)**  
And you are shattered **(y que estás destruida)**

Don't hate me for I live for you **(No me odies por vivir para ti)**  
Don't make me do things you won't do **(No me obligues a hacer cosas que tú no harías)**  
Don't blame me for your trouble **(No me culpes por tus problemas)**

'Couse you know, once your over the top of the hill **(Porque sabes... una vez que estás en la cima de la montaña)**  
Your whole life ain't no supermarket store **(Tu vida entera no es ninguna tienda de supermercado)**  
And you know this **(Y lo sabes)  
** And it shows **(Y se nota)**  
And it shows **(Y se nota)**

So don't blame the boy who is there for you **(Asique no culpes al chico que está ahí para ti)**  
Don't make him do things you won't do **(No lo obligues a hacer cosas que tú no harías)**  
Don't blame me for your trouble **(No me culpes por tus problemas)**  
Don't hate me for your trouble **(No me odies por tus problemas)**  
Don't blame me for your... **(No me culpes por...)**

And you search your heart **(Y busca tu corazón)**  
And you search your heart **(Y busca tu corazón)**  
And you search your **(Y busca tu...)**

[...]

Harry salió de la pequeña y desvencijada tienda, ubicada en una de las calles más oscuras del callejón Knockturn. El cartel viejo y a medio romper, ubicado en el techo raído de la misma, anunciaba (en lo que antes había sido un texto soberbio) que aquella se llamaba 'Crossbones'.

Podía decirse que estaba satisfecho, pues tenía la pequeña ampolla mágica que había ido a buscar. Palmeó el bolsillo de su saco para asegurarse de haberla guardado, y se colocó la capucha de su capa negra. Había intentado tomar los recaudos que Draco le sugirió. Tenía que confesarse a sí mismo, que la inesperada solidaridad del rubio daba que pensar. Pero no había dejado de remarcar una y otra vez, que sus únicas intenciones habían sido las de mantener a Ginny alejada de más problemas. Y no era extraño que Draco lo considerara a él, un potencial problema. Sin duda Ginny había metido hasta los nudillos de su propia reputación, sólo por ayudarlo a él. O al menos, eso haría cuando llevara la evidencia que le había prometido. Y para ello -volvió a palmear el bolsillo- debía ir a buscar a Sophía.

Ambos tendrían una larga, larga charla aquella tarde.

* * *

Hermione se retorcía en su cama, sumida en un terrible subconsciente que la torturaba en forma de sueño.

-¡Noooo!- gritó en unos agudos que parecían impropios de ella- ¡Déjalo! ¡No le hagas nada!- continuó retorciéndose- ¡Basta!, ¡Basta, por favor!- suplicó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Ron abrió la puerta de par en par, adentrándose sin permiso en su cuarto. Estaba ligeramente despeinado y con una musculosa y un pantalón que, al parecer había adoptado como pijama.

La miró, aterrado. Ella se retorcía entre las sábanas, como si tuviera alguna clase de dolor desgarrador en sus entrañas, queriéndola partir al medio. Sus puños se cerraban fuertemente sobre las sábanas, desarmando la cama y resaltando las venas en sus manos.

-Hermione...- se acercó a ella y saltó a la cama para ubicarse a su lado- Linda, despierta...- comenzó a palmearla levemente.

-¡Roooon!- gritó, aún en sueños- ¡Se lo llevan! ¡Se lo llevan!

-Despierta- le suplicaba- Es sólo un sueño...- continuó palmeando su rostro.

Hermione abrió grande los ojos, estaban irritados de tanto llorar en sueños. Al verlo a su lado, se giró aferrándose a él. Ron la abrazó con fuerza mientras la mecía suavemente.

-Ya, linda... Ha sido un sueño- la contuvo con ternura.

-Ron...- lloraba en susurros.

-Calla... No oigas más nada...- le indicó con seguridad.

El pelirrojo comenzó a acomodar sus cabellos con un cariño extremo y supeditado. Hermione sintió cómo dejaba un poco de su amor y ternura en cada caricia. Aquello la reconfortaba de una manera sobrenatural. Siempre había sido el único capaz de sostener sus temores. Pero el llanto seguía ahogándola, aunque ahora era un poco más silencioso.

-Tengo miedo, Ron...- susurró- Algo anda mal conmigo.

-No, hermosa, nada anda mal contigo...- la acariciaba con devoción- Has tenido un mal sueño.

-Me duele...- continuó repitiendo, incoherente- Me duele adentro. Puedo sentirlo...

-Mírame- tomo su rostro y la obligó a sentarse a su lado. Ella intentó evadir sus ojos- Herms, mírame- le rogó.

La castaña lo miró con sus rojos ojos y no pudo evitar continuar llorando. Él le sostuvo la mirada, consciente de que aquello era lo único que podía hacerla volver en sí. La penetraba con su mirada, mientras sus temblorosos dedos intentaban limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Eso es, continúa mirándome- le indicó- ¿Qué ves?- Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando soltarse del agarre de sus manos.

-Se lo llevan...- susurró delirante y con los ojos vidriosos.

-¡No!, ¡Mírame!- le ordenó- ¿Qué ves? ¿Ves mis ojos?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ron, sigue aquí... está dando vueltas a mi alrededor.

-Sólo yo estoy aquí, linda- le explicó con suavidad.

-Siento algo adentro. Creo que vomitaré...

-No, no lo harás.

-Ron, voy a vomitar.

-¡No!- la obligó a seguir mirándolo- ¿Ves mis ojos?- repitió- Son celestes, ¿recuerdas?- ella negó con la cabeza- ¡Si!, son celestes. Siempre te han gustado... ¿lo ves?- Ella miraba en dirección a ellos, pero la confusión parecía frustrarla- ¿Ves esa pequeña marca en mi iris? Tú la encontraste una tarde ¿Recuerdas? ¿La puedes ver?

-Ron...

-¡Shh...!- la calló, su propia voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Verla así le partía el corazón, pero uno de los dos debía ser fuerte para sostener aquello- Mira mis ojos...- continuó, presionando el rostro de ella entre sus manos- ¿Ves el pequeño pincelado grisáceo? Siempre discutes conmigo por el color de mis ojos... ¿lo ves?

-No... son celestes.

-Eso, pero ¿ves la marca?- ella hizo un exhausto intento por entender las imágenes que se cruzaban frente a ella. Vio los dos ojos celestes y se concentro- ¿Lo ves? Es un pincelado grisáceo alrededor de mis pupilas.

-Creo que si...- susurró, insegura.

-¿De qué color son mis ojos?

-Celestes- respondió de memoria.

-No, linda... Mira bien.

-Son celes...

-Mira bien- la interrumpió, obligándola a mirar.

-Si...- susurró- Creo que puedo verlo- continuó indagando con su mirada- ¡Si! ¡Ahí lo veo! Tienes una pequeña mancha...- susurró.

-Exacto- le sonrió, orgulloso- ¿la puedes ver en el izquierdo también?- ella cambió su mirada al siguiente ojo y asintió, un poco más calmada.

-Si. Lo veo... es celeste con una pequeña franja gris.

-¡Eso es, hermosa!- besó su mejilla y luego retomó la posición- ¿Me ves a mí? ¿Sabes dónde estás?

-Si, en casa- susurró.

-¿Qué hago aquí, Herms?- le preguntó, capciosamente.

-Me ayudas...- susurró- Por el tratamiento- él asintió- Te mudaste aquí- Ron volvió a sonreír.

-Eso es... Y está funcionando, ¿lo ves?- comenzó a soltarla suavemente- Ya volviste...- le sonrió- Ya volviste y cada vez tardamos menos y... ya casi no volverá a suceder.

Hermione volvió completamente en sí, ya segura de sus condiciones. Lo miró apenada y suspiró, recostándose contra el respaldo.

-Lo siento...- exhaló, agotada, y ya completamente en sus cabales- Esto... esto debe ser terrible para ti. No tendrías que vivir con esto- se avergonzó con la cabeza gacha.

-Si, si tendría. Esto es asunto mío también ¿lo olvidas?- tomó su mano, confortablemente- Estoy aquí para ayudarte, y eso es exactamente lo que haré. Tú, si quieres alivianar mi carga, tienes que salir de esto- le sonrió- Y para ello, tendrás que ir a ver a Lockett, tal como lo hablamos- ella negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero revivir la situación- se negaba.

-Amor, si no la revives mañana con él que es especialista y puede ayudarte, la revivirás todas las noches aquí conmigo, que no puedo ayudarte de ninguna forma- Quiso hacerla entrar en razón. Ron buscó su mirada comprensiva, pero ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos- Si tenemos un poco de suerte, quizás sea la última vez que tengamos que hablar del tema, ¿si?

-¿Y si empeoro? Suficientes remordimientos siento dentro mío, sólo con recordarlo.

-No pienses así, piensa que no puede haber más dolor que el que estás sintiendo... De aquí en adelante sólo puedes mejorar, Herms.

-Tengo miedo...- alcanzó a susurrar.

"_Yo también"_ Quiso decirle _"Estoy aterrado"_. Pero sabía que eso sólo la perturbaría más. Eso sólo ayudaría a que ella perdiera la poca confianza que le estaba logrando dar. Estaban a un paso de resolver todos sus problemas... o de caer para siempre en agujero oscuro y sin retorno. Si su relación ya no podía ser salvada, al menos la salvaría a ella, pensó. Y para salvarla a ella... debía ser fuerte y tener fe por los dos. Aunque los resultados del día siguiente lo aterraran, tenía plena confianza en ella. Sabía que no se dejaría vencer. Y aunque ella no se cansara de repetir las pocas o nulas razones que tenía para vivir, él sabía que en el fondo, había una muy grande que la ayudaba a seguir batallando. Quizás no fuera tan tarde después de todo. Quizás... algo de ese antiguo amor pudiera recuperarse.

-Para eso estoy aquí...- la abrazó, atrayéndola a sí. Besó sus cabellos y disfrutó el contacto mientras ella se dejaba abrazar- En la mañana te acompañaré a tu primer sesión y... verás cómo todo comienza a parecer más esperanzador- ella asintió, sonriendo con tristeza.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos pensando, disfrutando de aquel abrazo como solía hacerlo antes, antes de toda aquella masacre de sentimientos. Despreocupados, sin apuros ni dolores. Pensó en todas las veces que se habían abrazado torpemente, por vergüenza; y todas aquellas veces que lo habían hecho con sincera intención y cariño. Sin embargo ahora parecía tan distante... ¡Ellos estaban distantes! Y tan distantes, que sólo una locura como la que los rodeaba podía reunirlos en son de paz. Sólo un dolor tan común y tan desgarrador, podía enceguecerlos ante el rencor y el despecho.

-Ron...

-¿Si, linda?- susurró somnoliento, pues había cerrado sus ojos para conservar el aroma de sus cabellos, en la memoria.

-Aún no puedo perdonarte...- susurró triste. Ron abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que sacara aquel tema en tan delicado momento- Es decir...- se separó para mirarlo a los ojos- No tienes idea de cómo agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí...- lo miró con inmensa gratitud- En serio...- suspiró- Pero... por más que todo esto me duela, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo nuestro también.

-Hablas como si fueran hechos separados.

-¡Son hechos separados!- recalcó- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo...- pestañeó lentamente y agachó la mirada- Pero no puedo dejar de detestarte aunque sea un poco, por lo que me hiciste.

Él empalideció paulatinamente, como siempre que hablaban de ello. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que ser castigado? ¡Ambos habían sufrido! ¿Por qué ella no intentaba también ponerse en sus zapatos?

-Me gustaría que entendieras que... ambos perdimos un hijo- se atrevió a nombrar.

-Eso siempre lo tuve claro- dijo secamente.

-¿Entonces por qué no puedes entender que necesitaba afrontarlo de alguna manera?

-Eso lo entiendo- respondió suavemente- Lo que no entiendo es porqué tuvo que ser de esa...- él negó con la cabeza.

-No me parece el momento para discutirlo.

-No, claro que no.

-Estás sensible- dijo comenzando a levantarse del colchón.

-Si... necesito dormir...

-Exacto- abrió la puerta.

-Y además... necesito que te quedes- Ron se detuvo y la miró confundido- Olvida lo que hablamos...- sacudió la cabeza- Si realmente quiero descansar bien, necesito...

Ron se quedó contemplándola con expectativa. Aquello era completamente nuevo, ¿ella olvidándose de todo para tener su compañía de cualquier modo? ¿Desde cuándo?

-No te vayas...- le pidió- No podré dormir bien si te vas.

Ron la miró unos segundos más; imposible no sucumbir a la ternura implícita en sus ojos, en sus palabras y necesidades. Imposible para Ron, no sucumbir ante los anhelos y las locuras del amor de su vida. ¿Y qué si estaba loca? Cualquier manicomio con ella, sería como ir a Disneylandia en una tarde de verano. Cualquier noche de insomnio, serían horas de conciencia ganadas a su lado.

La necesitaba. Para bien o para mal... Y sin dudarlo, ella lo necesitaba a él. Ahora más que nunca.

Ron le sonrió y cerró la puerta. Volvió a su lado y se metió entre las sábanas. Ambos se acomodaron. Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos como tantas otras veces, y comenzó a respirar a su pausado y cómplice ritmo. Dormir en sus brazos era como tocar el fuego con las manos, y arder de alegría del no dolor. ¡Que abrazo magnífico! ¡Qué bálsamo excelente y caritativo! Si no hacía uso de él en aquella situación, entonces ¿cuándo?.

* * *

Ginny estaba reclinada sobre la gran y mullida silla de su oficina. Tenía las piernas estiradas y cruzadas sobre el escritorio, y se había descalzado. En sus manos tenía una pequeña carpeta con papeles de todos los tamaños, y alguna que otra foto. Las hojas ya estaban algo gastadas de tantas veces que las había leído y releído. Pero allí estaba nuevamente, releyéndolas.

"_Entró pareciendo otra persona _(decía la declaración que Sophía había hecho desde San Mungo, el mismo día del ataque)_ y comenzó a lanzarnos hechizos a diestra y siniestra... _(A ello le seguía una extensa lista de hechizos que ella recordaba que, o bien ella o bien Smith, habían recibido. Ginny pudo ver que eran al menos quince los hechizos que ella había declarado)_ Ese hombre está loco. Ni Azkaban podrá retener..."_

Ginny rodó los ojos, frustrada, y cerró bruscamente la carpeta. Nada nuevo encontraría allí. Sin duda la clave no estaba en lo que Sophía decía que había sucedido. Luego tomó la carpeta y legajo de Harry. Su declaración era el primer papel. Ese tipo de declaraciones tenían la particularidad de que habían sido escritas con una vuelapluma y grabadas al simultaneo. Ginny siempre les quitaba el audio porque le aturdía la cabeza escucharlo una y otra vez. Pero algo había cambiado levemente en su percepción del asunto, por lo que le pareció sensato, sonorizar la de Harry... o quizás sólo quería entender el tono en su voz, para juzgarlo o no culpable... O quizás... sólo quería escuchar su voz.

"_No importa cuantas veces me pregunten, realmente no lo recuerdo_ (Decía un Harry frustrado pero cooperador) _Yo sólo entré, los vi y... me transformé _(Ginny, espontánea e involuntariamente, se deleitó con la sinceridad que pareció fluir de su timbre) _No fui yo mismo, pero sí mi varita. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, el pizzero... ehh... Smith, perdón... Smith estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, y Sophía salía corriendo por la puerta... ¡Ilesa!_ (agregó con gravedad)."

-¡¿Y a quién mierda le creo...?

Cerró bruscamente la carpeta y la voz de él se disipó en el aire. Tiró las carpetas sobre el escritorio y reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, resoplando, de modo que un mechón de su pelo, levitó breves instantes.

Harry no desmentía haber lanzado hechizos, quizás sólo embellecía la situación para que no lo culparan demasiado. Pero no luchaba por demostrar su inocencia, lo cual lo hacía culpable a los ojos del ministerio. De lo único que se defendía, era de la integridad física de Sophía, de la cual se lo acusaba haber atentado.

O sea que... (intentó razonar la pelirroja) en parte la razón la tenían ambos, y en parte, ambos mentían. ¡Menuda pareja! _"¡Menudo par de locos!"._

Estuvo por soltar un grito de frustración, cuando Draco entró en la oficina. Se detuvo por inercia al verla despatarrada entre la silla y el escritorio, de un modo que a sus ojos, parecía espectacularmente seductor.

Sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta.

-Bueno... ¿Hora del descanso?- preguntó, tirando lúdica y liberalmente, los papeles que tenía en la mano, de modo tal que se expandieron como popurrí.

Ginny observó cómo estos cayeron por toda su oficina y no pudo evitar sonreír. La pelirroja se acomodó ágilmente, bajando las piernas y comenzando a calzarse los ajustados y finos zapatos.

-No, aún no...- bufó, borrando la lasciva sonrisa de él- ¿Qué traes ahí?- miró su nueva alfombra de papeles. Draco la miró con decepción.

-De acuerdo, en otro momento- tomó su varita y con un simple giro, arremolinó los papeles y los ordenó sobre su escritorio- Esto no va a interesarte- los señaló con desprecio- son estúpidos informes de San Mungo que... me he pasado toda la maldita noche leyendo y... nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Pero tengo otra cosa... ¿Estás lista?- la miró generando expectativas- Te aseguro que no te gustará ni un poco...

-¡Qué raro! Tú solías traerme buenas noticias ¿Recuerdas? Yo solía recompensarte por ellas... ¿Qué ha pasado contigo, Drack?- le preguntó divertida, con un exceso de dramatismo. Él sonrió con espontaneidad.

-Lo mismo que a ti, colorada... comencé a defender a Potter- se quejó.

-Yo no lo...- pero se calló. Ya estaba cansada de negárselo a todo el mundo. Le daba igual estar o no estar defendiéndolo a fin de cuentas.

-Bueno, presta atención- se sentó sobre su escritorio y metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su saco. Tomó un sobre y comenzó a abrirlo- He estado revisando el cubículo de Falstaff, tal como me autorizaste...

-No te di autorización para eso- lo reprendió.

-No te arrepentirás- soltó, sacando unas hojas dobladas, del sobre- Estos son los resultados de unos análisis que él mandó a hacer- señaló el rubio.

-¿Análisis de qué?- él alzó las cejas, llenándola de intriga.

-De varita, ¿Y adivina de quién es?- le dio las hojas.

-Pero...- ella las agarró y echó un rápido vistazo.

-Están con fecha de ayer- aclaró- Y estos análisis se hacen en el día. Lo que no entiendo es cómo consiguió la varita de Potter.

-En verdad se la sacó...- reflexionó en voz alta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconcertado. Ella continuó mirando los papeles.

-La otra noche que no fui a tu casa, estuve en la de él...- le explicó, distraída en los datos que leía- Fui a acusarlo por las fotos que Falstaff me dio. Y cómo no le creí, le pedí la varita para analizarla, pero cuando la fue a buscar me dijo que no la tenía. La buscó frente a mis ojos y no la encontró- levantó la mirada para verlo y se encogió de hombros- Pensé que era una actuación- él la miraba, sorprendido.

-Sin duda se la han sacado- señaló las hojas- No creo que Potter consintiera en que Falstaff realizara esos análisis.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Es inocente?- lo miró incrédula.

-Pues, yo no estaría tan seguro... Mira la lista de los últimos hechizos.

Ginny extendió el papel frente a sus ojos y vio que había al menos unos diez hechizos. Muchos de los allí descritos, coincidían con la lista que Sophía había enumerado en su declaración.

-¡Mierda!- soltó Ginny y leyó- _Expeliarmus, Diffindo, Everte..._-dejó inconcluso, callándose- En verdad lo hizo- lo miró, preocupada. Él asintió.

-El problema- alegó el rubio- Es que no sabemos exactamente a qué fecha pertenece cada uno. Sólo mantiene un orden cronológico estimativo.

-Si, pero estos- señaló los últimos- que son los más antiguos, coinciden con algunos de los declarados por Sophía, el día que atacó a Smith. El resto pertenecen sin duda, a lo que le causó a Sophía lo que vimos en las fotos.

-Exacto.

-Mierda...- repitió, pensativa.

-Ahora...- Draco detuvo su pensamiento, reflexionando- Tú dices que él no tenía su varita- ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Y ya has descartado la idea de que ella se la llevara?- Ginny lo miró, penetrante.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno pelirroja, estas evidencias son muy imparciales. Son los análisis más fáciles de adulterar, en lo que a mí respecta- explicó- Si yo quisiera inculparte, sólo bastaría con que tomara tu varita y lanzara una maldición imperdonable, ¿no?

-Pero... estos coinciden...

-Si, los del ataque a Smith si, pero los de más arriba carecen de certeza- argumentó- Quizás él sí sea culpable por los hechizos dirigidos al pizzero y a ella, ese día. Pero estas no son pruebas suficientes para adjudicarle la culpa por los golpes de Sophía, que nada tienen que ver con este juicio- ella asintió.

-Quizás tengas razón... Supongo entonces, que todo dependerá de las evidencias que él me traiga- el rubio asintió- ¿Podrías hacerme una copia de estas?- extendió su mano con las hojas- No quiero que Falstaff se entere y, necesito la información.

-Colorada, me subestimas- sonrió altanero- Esa es UNA de las copias- se irguió- La original está donde la encontré, y tú y yo tenemos una copia.

* * *

Harry volvió a palpar su bolsillo; la pequeña ánfora seguía allí. Respiró tranquilo.

Levantó la mirada y observó la entrada de la casa de Sophía. Ahora lo escucharía. Intercambiarían unas cuantas palabras, y más le valía no mentirle. Sonrió sintiendo una demente sensación de dominio de la situación. Abrió el portón que ella jamás cerraba. Caminó el largo pasillo que conectaba la vereda, con un raído y descuidado patio. Casi parecía abandonado.

No lo notó hasta entonces, pero, mirando con ojos curiosos y analíticos, el lugar donde vivía su novia, sin duda era un reflejo exterior de lo mal que tenía la cabeza. ¡Y vaya si la tenía mal!. La vieja puerta de madera con rebordes de metal, ubicada al final del pasillo, tenía una cerradura apenas sana, cuyo aspecto dejaba mucho que desear sobre la seguridad que ésta infería. No obstante, no podía abrirse sin la llave, por lo que golpeó gravemente la puerta.

Escuchó movimientos adentro, entre apresurados y sorprendidos. Sophía abrió la puerta sospechosamente, y al verlo abrió grande sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- lo retó, sorprendida.

-Necesitamos hablar- la hizo a un lado y se metió en la casa.

Era un pequeño sucucho con muebles viejos y desgarrados. Toda la casa, incluidas las paredes y los techos, era vieja y olía a humedad. No le sorprendía que ella pasara tan poco tiempo en su casa, a lo largo de su noviazgo.

-No tienes que estar aquí- lo acusó Sophía.

-Eso lo veremos...

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dejando vislumbrar a un Falstaff comprometido por su indumentaria. Harry se paralizó, atónito, mientras lo observaba. La camisa que siempre le había visto tirantemente atada, tenía los botones desabrochados, y sus pantalones estaban arrugados y el cierre mal subido.

-¿Qué significa esto?- se paralizó. Falstaff lo miró desconcertado, pero sin aparente preocupación.

-No deberías estar aquí...- advirtió el cuarentón con una soberbia mirada en su rostro.

-Tú no deberías estar aquí...- le dijo empezando a encolerizar.

-¿A qué venías?

-¿Yo?- lo miró con odio- ¡A romperte la cara, idiota!- se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a pegarle con agresividad.

-¡Harry!- soltó la rubia, preocupada, intentando sostenerlo- ¡Déjalo!

-¡¿Qué mierda hacías con mi novia?- continuó intentando golpear su cara, pero él se le escurría.

-Harry, suéltalo... ¡Estás sacando conclusiones erradas!

-¡Qué me lo digan sus testículos...! ¡Cuándo se los corte con las uñas!- gritó razguñando el rostro de Billius.

-¡Suéltame, cavernícola!- le gritó éste. Falstaff giró una brazada y le colocó un certero golpe en medio de la mandíbula.

Harry lo soltó entre quejidos, apartándose en el suelo.

-¿A esto venías, idiota?- lo levantó Sophía, indignada- ¿A molestarme?

-¡¿Molestarte yo?- se soltó de ella, clavándole una mirada aniquiladora- ¡¿Tú qué mierda haces con este viejo decrépito?

Falstaff se levantó y cubrió a Sophía con su cuerpo, desafiando al morocho con la mirada.

-No te le acerques...- amenazó a Harry.

-¡Es mi novia!- forcejeó, intentando agarrar los cabellos de ella, por el costado del cuerpo de Billius.

-¡Le pones una mano encima y te mato! ¡Apartate!- lo empujó con ímpetu, contra la mesa. Esta se rompió, dejando a Harry en el suelo entre quejidos. No cabía duda, estaba lleno de astillas.

Harry intentó levantarse apoyándose en los restos de madera, lo cual se le complicó. Cuando estuvo por fin de pie, se estabilizó y quedo mirando a la pareja con cólera. Echaba humo por las narices y orejas. Su rostro estaba tan colorado que pronto explotaría.

Miró a Sophía con un odio peculiar; ya no era el mismo odio que el de días atrás. Ahora la odiaba del peor modo, del más sensato, del más racional... Ahora la quería muerta.

Falstaff dio un paso adelante, volviendo a enfrentarlo. Él era notablemente más grande y fornido que Harry. ¡Mierda!, ¡Todos parecían ser más grandes que él! Y aunque en edad lo aventajaba, la agilidad tampoco parecía ser su fuerte, pues Falstaff era mucho más rápido también.

Internamente, se obligó a respirar con un poco más de relajo. Aún los miraba con reprobación.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo... - se sacudió los restos de madera de su ropa- Querías quedarte con ella, por eso entorpeciste mi juicio.

-Yo no entorpecí nada. ¡Tú eres un delincuente! ¡Perteneces a Azkaban!

-¿Si? ¡Y ella es una loca desquiciada! ¡Pertenece al manicomio!- acusó con su índice- Ten cuidado porque antes de que te des cuenta, succionará todos tus sentidos y tus facultades...- la miró con desprecio- Lo digo por experiencia.

-¡Me importa una mierda tu experiencia!- Harry rió con ironía.

-Por mí puedes quedártela- señaló con la mirada a la rubia- Ella sola va a arruinarte. Hará el trabajo por mí y al fin me dejarás en paz.

-Vas a pagármelas...- susurró ella, rencorosa.

-¿Yo?- se burló, incrédulo- No linda, tú solita la estás pagando... Si te conozco al menos un poco, no me equivoco al pensar que cavarás tu propia tumba.

-¡Vete!

-Claro que me voy- se acercó peligrosamente- ¡Pero antes vas a darme lo que te llevaste!- Falstaff volvió a interponerse, sin mover un pelo. Pero Harry parecía traspasarlo con la mirada, pues él sólo tenía ojos para asesinarla a ella- ¡Quiero mi varita!

-¿Qué idiotez estás diciendo ahora?- chilló ella.

-Cuando te eché de casa... ¡Te llevaste mi varita, maldita perra!- le gritó abalanzándose nuevamente

-¡Te dije que no la tocaras!- dijo Falstaff, que lo tomó de las ropas y lo lanzó contra la pared. Sophía soltó un gritito.

Harry se golpeó contra esta y cayó al suelo boca abajo. Sophía tuvo el instinto de socorrerlo, pero Falstaff la detuvo y negó con su cabeza. Harry yació unos segundos en el suelo, intentando recobrar sus fuerzas. Luego comenzó a incorporarse de a poco, le dolían todos los músculos. ¡Mierda, esa pared sí que era resistente! (Pues jamás aceptaría que el flojo era él).

Cuando por fin se irguió los miró con abatimiento.

-Es la última vez que te lo repito...- comenzó Billius.

-No me iré sin mi varita...- susurró, terco.

-Yo no la tengo...- soltó Sophía con sinceridad.

-¡Tú la sacaste de mi cajón, perra mentirosa!- comenzó a acercarse nuevamente.

-¿En serio?- lo desafió el cuarentón- ¿Quieres seguir intentándolo?- Harry lo miró desde abajo con cierto rencor- Puedo seguir pegándote todo el día... ¿Por qué no te haces un favor, y te esfumas?- Harry resoplaba casi en relinchos de ira. Miró de soslayo a la rubia y luego volvió a mirarlo a él.

-Como que sigas así...- le advirtió- Acabarás con la poca cordura que te queda...- volvió a mirarla a ella- Aléjate de esta loca- le advirtió y volvió a mirarlo- Ningún hombre se merece lo que le hizo a mi salud mental- susurró confidente.

Falstaff no se inmutó ni parecieron afectarle sus palabras. Simplemente se quedó allí, siendo el escudo de una locura infalible y espeluznante. Su cuerpo delineaba el territorio entre el colapso y la utopía. Quizás no se daba cuenta, pero él estipulaba el límite entre su propia razón y su potencial demencia.

En medio de aquella tensión, el celular en su bolsillo vibró varias veces. El morocho los miró una última vez antes de sacar su móvil y mirar la pantalla.

"_Tenemos que hablar. Ven a mi oficina. Ginny"_

Harry lo apagó y volvió a guardar.

-Esto no queda así- susurró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta- Estás advertida...- la miró una última vez antes de salir- Devuélveme mi varita o no respondo de mí.

* * *

Ron apretó fuertemente las manos de la castaña entre las suyas, infundiéndole valor con su mirada y su sonrisa.

-Sé fuerte, ya llegamos hasta aquí- ella asintió, sonriendo de lado, aunque desmotivada.

-¿Nos vemos a la salida?- él asintió.

-Te estaré esperando aquí afuera...

Ron acarició su mejilla con la mano, y luego la atrajo para besar su frente. Se separaron y le sonrió una última vez.

-Gracias- susurró ella y luego abrió la puerta del consultorio.

Al adentrarse divisó al que debía de ser Lockett. Entró tímida y temerosamente, con sus manos entrecruzadas delante de su cuerpo, y la cabeza algo gacha. El joven le hizo una seña para que se sentara. Ahora que lo veía... ¡Qué joven era! Pensó ella, distraídamente. ¿Acaso se había graduado en la pubertad?

-Bienvenida- susurró amigablemente, poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano- Soy el doctor Brian Lockett, pero dime Brian- ella sonrió formalmente.

-Hermione- estrechó su mano. Él le sonrió, mostrándole su extensa y blanca dentadura. Luego le indicó el asiento frente a él.

El pequeño consultorio estaba equipado con una silla cómoda de oficina, en la que se sentó él, y un sofá de un cuerpo muy cómodo a la vista, de cuero, mullido y negro.

-Gracias...- susurró ella, avergonzada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó amigable- ¿Puedo tutearte?

-No lo sé, ¿qué edad tienes?- preguntó confundida. Él sonrió.

-No estamos aquí para hablar de mí...- apuntó y tomó de una pequeña mesa del costado, un block de notas y un bolígrafo.

-Sólo permito que me tuteen los de mi propia generación, lo lamento- dijo seria pero a modo de broma.

-Créeme, puedo tutearte. Bien, Hermione...- la inspeccionó- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien...

-¿Cómo dormiste anoche?- ella dudó unos segundos.

-Bien.

-¿Segura?- comenzó a garabatear la hoja.

-Si.

-¿No tuviste pesadillas? Ron me contó que a veces te despiertas por las noches.

-Si, pero... es absurdo. No tiene sentido.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas, de todos modos?

-Yo... preferiría no hacerlo. ¿Es realmente necesario?

-Si te perturba el sueño, si- dijo con un dulce tono de voz, sereno y confiable.

-Emmm... de acuerdo- intentó relajarse en el sofá.

-¡Excelente!- él se reclinó también, apenas.

Hermione cerró los ojos. No es que necesitara concentrarse para recordarlo, la perturbaba a diario y casi podía revivirlo en cualquier momento. Pero quiso describir particularmente las cosas que sentía, y aquello la avergonzaría. Recorrió mentalmente las imágenes del sueño, reviviéndolas una y otra vez: Allí estaba esa gran sombra, succionando sus sentidos.

-Estoy acostada- comenzó a relatar, y él bolígrafo de él comenzó a escribir frenéticamente- Estoy acostada, siempre en la misma posición en la que realmente me encuentro, es muy vívido siempre... Y... abro los ojos y, en la esquina del cuarto hay una gran sombra, levitando, como asechándome... como un Dementor, pero con el contorno del rostro indefinido- Respiró hondamente- Sólo se queda mirándome, por varios segundos... y, de la nada, se acerca abruptamente a mí y... me rodea con frenesí... revolviéndome el estómago, congelando mi sangre y mis ideas- hizo una mueca de asco, estaba reviviéndolo- Siento... siento las ganas de vomitar... que son incontrolables.

-Tranquila...- susurró- tómate tu tiempo, no te dejes dominar- Ella escuchó a conciencia sus palabras- Estás en mi consultorio, no te dejes llevar por el sueño- ella asintió, con los ojos cerrados- ¿Qué más sientes?- la indujo.

-Siento cómo me oprime... el pecho, el abdómen, las piernas...- enumeró- Siento un calor hirviente en mi cabeza, pero un frío devastador en el cuerpo. Siento el sudor, pero muero de frío...

-Tranquila- repitió sereno- Abre los ojos, por favor...- ella obedeció, aletargada- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-En calma... pero algo de eso queda siempre en mí- él asintió.

-¿Hace cuánto tienes estos sueños, Hermione?

-Un año ya- él asintió, escribiendo.

-¿Piensas que los tienes por algo en particular? Es decir... ¿Sucede siempre algo antes de acostarte, que luego te hace soñar eso?- ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-No, no creo que tenga relación.

-¿Lo has tenido alguna vez con mayor intensidad?

-Si- susurró- Cada vez son más intensos.

-Cada vez, ¿desde cuándo?

-Desde... que vivo sola.

-¿Vives sola?- se extraño.

-No... si... no, en realidad- dudó- vivo con una amiga, pero ella no está mucho. Viene sólo para comer y dormir... a veces...- sonrió fraternalmente.

-Entiendo. ¿Quieres contarme un poco de tu vida?- Ella lo miró.

-¿Algo cómo qué?

-No sé. ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu relación con Ron?

-Mmm... es un tema complicado, Brian.

-Bueno, si no lo fuera no estarías aquí- agregó dulce y comprensivamente- ¿Te cuesta hablar de ello?

-Si.

-¿Hablas con él de su relación?

-Prefiero no. A veces está por sacar el tema pero, prefiero no hablarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues... porque me duele, porque es un tema delicado. No hay que traerlo a colación a cada momento.

-Pero si nunca lo hablas, ¿cómo puede ser a cada momento?

-No quiero hablar de eso y punto- se cerró.

-De acuerdo- hizo unas anotaciones- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué se separaron?- ella lo miró secamente, austera.

-Problemas de pareja...

-¿Como cuáles?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Problemas...- sentenció- Falta de interés. Discusiones. Mala convivencia.

-¿Sólo eso?- la apremió.

-¿A usted le parece poco, doctor? Bueno, claro... a lo mejor nunca ha convivido con otra mujer que no sea su propia madre. Pero la convivencia es difícil- él sonrió, divertido.

-No hablemos de mi- le pidió con suavidad- Lo que quiero saber es si fue un desgaste paulatino o... pasó algo que desestabilizó a la pareja- ella agachó la mirada.

-No. Si pasó algo...- dijo con timidez, y la voz se le quebró apenas.

-¿Quieres contármelo?

-No. No quiero...- Brian suspiró, frustrado- Pero Ron dice que si me lo saco de encima quizás... sea la última vez que deba hablar al respecto.

-Es muy probable sí. Me inclino a pensar que es tu negación sobre el asunto lo que te está causando algunos trastornos.

-No estoy loca.

-Yo no dije tal cosa- negó seguro- Pero estás perturbada, y eso no es sano. Vamos... cuéntame.

-Es difícil.

-Pues... tómate tu tiempo, pero dilo, te hará bien.

-Bien... Lo contaré desde el principio- él asintió, con el bolígrafo aferrado a la palma de su mano- Ron y yo... estamos juntos... estuvimos juntos- sacudió su cabeza- desde los dieciocho años. Él ha sido mi primer y único novio- confesó- Y lo amo... inmensamente. La única vez que nos distanciamos, antes de ésta definitiva, fue al terminar el colegio. Él había organizado un viaje que duraría un año y... bueno, como es lógico, nos separamos pero con idea de retomar todo cuando volviera, si las condiciones estaban dadas.

-Naturalmente- la incentivó.

-Y... volvió- sonrió recordando- Volvió a los tres meses porque me extrañaba. Me dijo que el error no había sido irse de viaje, sino haberse ido sin mí- se quedó unos segundos pensando en ello, mientras jugaba con sus manos- Y desde entonces que estamos juntos. Hará cosa de tres años decidimos mudarnos juntos y nunca tuvimos problemas. Es decir, lo normal pero... nos llevábamos siempre bien. Hasta que...- se calló. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor en su pecho.

-Hasta que ¿qué, Hermione?- le infundió valor.

-Hasta que... me enteré que estaba embarazada- él asintió, corroborando sus propias teorías.

-¿No se lo tomó bien?

-¿Bien?- rió- ¡Se lo tomó de maravilla!- dijo con euforia, pero sin alegría- Éramos tan felices juntos que...- su voz se quebró. Él notó lo difícil que le resultaba abordar el tema, así que esperó hasta que ella se sintiera segura para continuar. Ella sacudió su cabeza y deseó sonar indiferente- A los seis meses...- se aclaró la garganta- A los seis meses de gestación ya estábamos completamente preparados... habíamos leído todos los libros necesarios, habíamos equipado toda la casa... hasta sabíamos que sería niño- lo miró emocionada- El primer nombre que se nos ocurrió a ambos fue el mismo y quedó. Iba a llamarse Mike- sonrió con tristeza, y luego sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse- Fue entonces cuando comencé a sentirme mal anímicamente... muy mal- agregó. Ella sentía cómo comenzaba a emocionarse por lo que se rascó la nariz, esperando con eso, evitar el sollozo- No era normal el estado en el que estaba... tenía fuertes espasmos, pérdidas y dolores sobrehumanos. Cuando Ron me trajo aquí, asustado... nos enteramos de lo peor.

-¿Fue aborto natural?- se atrevió a preguntar, viendo que a ella se le complicaba demasiado. La castaña negó efusivamente.

-No, eso hubiera sido casi un alivio...- sollozó- No...- unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro- El feto...- intentó decirlo con desprecio para desapegarse del dolor- había sufrido una muerte súbita... pero estaba íntegro...- comenzó a llorar- No había cómo sacarlo sin que fuera peligroso para mí... así que...- tapó su boca, comenzando a sufrir espasmos de llanto- tuve que... esperar a tener contracciones... a que mi cuerpo lo expulsara- lloraba, tapándose la cara- Tuve que dar a luz un niño muerto... fue... fue...- se le cerró la garganta y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

-¡Hermione!- soltó preocupado. Brian se levantó ágilmente y la sostuvo justo cuando ella se desmayó.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? :)**

**ADELANTO :) (no había ninguno demasiado bueno jajaja)**

_"Ginny se acercó cautelosa, y se aclaró la garganta._  
_-¿Francis Smith?- preguntó con suavidad. El aludido no se movió ni un poco. Ginny continuó acercándose cautelosamente, pues su sentido común le alertaba que algo andaba mal- Drack...- susurró acercándose más al hombre- Esto no me gusta nada..."_

**Besos. Ceci**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Buenas de nuevo... Gracias por los reviews que fueron dejando, como siempre, abajo contesto algunos. Antes de empezar tengo dos cosas para decir... La primera que, como por ahí doy un poco de vueltas, aprovechen mientras me leen a escuchar el tema del capítulo. Es un tema de TAN BIONICA se llama** "__EL COLOR __DEL__ AYER__**"**** . Ahora a lo importante: **_

_**Por lo que fui leyendo veo que a muchos no les gusta el rumbo Drinny que a veces toma la historia; como ya anduve comentando por ahí, no es la idea el Drinny, no es la esencia ni el futuro... pero soy de la metodología (o la creencia) de que los personajes tienen su pasado antes de la historia, y ellos no se veían.. cada uno tenía armada su vida antes de que todo el tema los "hiciera reencontrar" entonces, no puedo pretender forzar acciones a que se den cuando, en la vida real jamás sucedería así... perdón sé que quizás buscan esa otra cosa, yo sin embargo, no puedo soltar esa necesidad de realismo en todo. Al menos en cuanto a las relaciones interhumanas, por mas ficcion que haya por medio. De nuevo, perdon si no es lo que buscan, no quiero imponer nada... por otro lado, les prometo que si bien apareceran algunas mas cosas Drinnys, nada se comparará con la esencia Hanny a la que apunta el fic, y el hecho de que no haya catalogado el fic como tal, lo demuestra. Pero hay un pasado en la vida de todo personaje, que tiene que superarse... y en ese proceso me encuentro. Espero sinceramente que me tengan paciencia y... disculpen si se sintieron "engañados" como algunos me dieron a entender, no fue nunca la intención.**_

_**Ahora sí... a las respuestas.**_

Gise: Muchas gracias por el comentario!, Espero que te guste este capítulo. En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, bueno... falta poco para que las cosas comiencen a mejorar entre ellos. ¡Gracias por el review!

¿Anonimo?: jajaja No sé quien sos porque no estabas loggead . Pero te contesto igual porque me suena que te conozco jajaja. No te ilusiones con el plan de Harry, no es la gran cosa pero en este capítulo ya lo lleva a cabo. Por otro lado, gracias por el comentario de el Draco Ginny, la verdad es que hay mucha gente a la que no le gusta que esté dando tantas vueltas con la pareja esta pero... no me suena tan real que pegue un salto y gire todo bruscamente. Por Harry viéndolos, no te preocupes jajajaja... LOS ENCUENTRA SIEMPRE jajajaja tiene como un radar. Lo que falta aclarar de la relación de Ron y Hermione, se desarrolla en los próximos capítulos así que, no te preocupes no se me olvida :) Lo mismo la situación de Harry con ellos. Lo admito jajaja el adelanto fue una mierda! Jajajaja pero este capítulo no tenía cosas muy sueltas como para poner poco, era esa brevedad... o tres carillas de word jajaja. Gracias por tu review. Por ultimo, quien sos? Jajaja :) nos leemos.

Tinazuaje: Hola de nuevo! Gracias por la perseverancia :) me alegra ver nombres conocidos. Espero que te guste el capítulo, hacémelo saber si? Saludos!

Joanne-dulce-Joanne: jajaja, Qué decirte a vos? Ya te respondí todo ya sabes jajajaja, me podes blda me podes. Veo tus reviews de cuatro carillas y se me llena el corazon de agujeritos jajajaja. Voy a sacar todo de contexto pero... ¡aaaaaaaah! Me emociona nuestro microemprendimiento jajaja. Me gusta me gusta!, Gracias por las charlas :)... publico y me voy corriendo a terminar tu capítulo así te dejo el fregotego jajajajajaja... te quiero!

EstrelladaKM: Hay un Dranny que comenzó medio ajeno pero que empieza a profundizarse.. no está catalogado como tal porque no es un Drinny en sí. ¡Qué bueno que te agrade el personaje de Sophía! Si bien ultimamente no aparece demasiado, más adelante tendrá un poco más de protagonismo y, espero que sigas pensando lo mismo :) jajaja, gracias por el review! Saludos.

Lali Evans: Jajajajaja sin duda no te va a sorprender mucho este capítulo entonces, pero espero que al menos lo disfrutes :) Gracias por dejarme tu review. Dime que te parece este cap si? Saludos!

Charmshield7: Gracias por otro de tus reviews! Espero te guste este capítulo... Por lo de la varita bueno... pronto se resuelve, pero se me entremezcla tanto todo que... tarda un poco en desenredar jajaja espero lo disfrutes. Saludos.

Nattyta: Gracias por el apoyo de siempre, que haría sin el? Lo que a mí me pasa con Hermione en este fic es que me causa un poco de dolor, pero a la vez estoy sintiendo cierto rechazo.. igual.. eso no se ve en el fic jajaja pero ya se comienza a solucionar en mi cabeza asique empiezo a sentir un poco mas de empatia con ella. Será que me duele que lo trate así a Ron jajaja después de este capítulo me contas. Jajajaja Gracias por el tiempo para dejarme review. Espero te guste el cap. Besos.

Fatty73: Gracias por otro de tus infaltables reviews!. Si, Harry está hecho un idiota. Y va a seguir así un rato largo, sino hasta casi el fin del fic jajajajaja. Mentira!. A ver qué te parece este capítulo. Nos leemos! saludos.

Feorge-Gred: Creo que no me llegó tu Twitt. Como es el tuyo? No te preocupes por lo que demores, lo importante es que te guste la historia!. Jajajajajajaa me causó mucha gracia que odiaras a Falstaff e hicieras incapié en su apellido.. Sabes que cuando pensé como llamarlo, pensaba en eso... "¿Cómo suena un apellido odiable?" jajajaja. Y auditivamente me sonó molesto jajaja.. que bueno que no sea yo la unica loca. Gracias por tu opinión acerca del Drinny... como dije, hay muchos que no les agrada y me baja un poco el entusiasmo jaja. De todos modos, fiel a mi parecer, se desarrolla un poco más esta pareja antes de que terminen asique, si estas a favor, espero lo disfrutes como yo disfruto escribirlo. Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo en cuanto a sus caracteres personales y cómo conectan de bien. ¡Gracias por la recomendación! Espero les guste. Y, con vos comparto... a Ron lo amo.. muy dulce. Jajajajaja. Ya se dará cuenta Hermione. Gracias por el review!, nos leemos o twitteamos ;)

Susy Snape: Muy cierto todo lo que dijiste, sí es duro y hay varias formas de atravezar... pero debes saber que soy extremadamente cannon (a veces jajaja) y no hay forma que no los conciba juntos asique, respiremos tranquilos... (cannon si, lo de Drinny es solo un desliz lo juro jajaja). Espero que te guste el cap... saludos!

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Una huella en el camino del olvido**_

El cielo de esta mañana tiene el color del ayer.  
Persigue desaforada las marcas de su recuerdo sobre mi piel.  
En unos ojos perdidos viven ojeras sin maquillar,  
y en este roto destino mi alma se fue moviendo a otro lugar.

Y eso que ves también soy yo,  
el vacío que deja la noche y la desilusión.

Si esta tormenta dejó solo tristeza,  
si este silencio me aturdió la cabeza,  
ya me ganó la depresión por knock out  
y las noches de insomnio violentas me quieren matar.

Estoy buscando y está todo perdido,  
soy una huella en el camino del olvido.  
Y en Buenos Aires se complica más,  
y no hay nada en el mundo más triste que esta soledad.

En esta nueva mañana voy a salir a buscar,  
yo no me olvido de nada,  
quién se llevó la tristeza de este lugar.

Estoy pensando un poco en vos,  
es tan ridícula mi desolación.  
Espero quieto la razón, que me presente alguna revelación.

Y eso que ves, también soy yo,  
el vacío que deja la noche y la desilusión.

Yo necesito eso que alguna vez me diste,  
es un remedio para mi corazón triste.  
Es una forma de resucitar, de pasar el invierno,  
pararme y salir a buscar.

Si esta canción no funcionó de pretexto,  
ya no sé bien como seguir más con esto.  
Yo creo en eso de volver a empezar,  
una noche cualquiera, princesa, no puedo encontrar.

Estoy buscando y está todo perdido,  
soy una huella en el camino del olvido.  
Y en Buenos Aires se complica más,  
y no hay nada en el mundo más triste…  
Y no hay nada en el mundo más triste que mi soledad

[...]

Harry se adentró en el Ministerio con paso perdido. Sus pensamientos no estaban allí ni por asomo. Lo estaba turbando el asunto... más de lo que debería haberse imaginado. Sophía y ese viejo... Sophía y ese malnacido... Sophía... Sophía traidora. ¡Eso era lo que era! La relación de ellos dos se había manejado con "normalidad", incluso hasta aquel momento. Ellos podían superar los problemas que habían comenzado a interponerse; como el juicio o su creciente y mutuo odio. Podían superarlo y seguir adelante... siempre lo hacían. Pero... ahora, llegados a ese punto, Harry reconoció que no había vuelta atrás para ellos.

Si el pizzero había sido un punto álgido en la situación de la pareja, era sólo por lo patético del asunto; por lo humillado que se sintió el morocho, con respecto a ello. No por la traición en sí. Pero Falstaff... ¿Llegar a eso? ¡Eso no era humillación ni patetismo! ¡Eso era un golpe muy duro y muy bajo! Aquello lo dejaba a él en una suerte de obnubilación mental. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo engañara con alguien como él? Estaba encamándose con su propio verdugo; y eso... ¡Eso! En su país se equiparaba a la más alta traición. Y se pagaba con el odio eterno.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos, pateando y refunfuñando internamente. Estaba caminando de memoria pues, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo llegar o no. ¡Sophía se había vendido al enemigo! Podrían matarlo ahí mismo que no le importaría, bufó.

Subió al ascensor y ni tocó el indicador de piso, simplemente se agarró de la manija que colgaba del techo a modo de precaución, y esperó que alguien más entrara y lo hiciera por él, mientras tanto seguiría absorto en sus pensamientos. En efecto subieron algunas personas y el ascensor comenzó a andar.

Su cuerpo lo obligó a bajar en un piso que, al menos inconscientemente, le pareció el correcto. Salió del mismo y se adentró en un pasillo. Continuó pisando fuerte, avanzando a paso de tortuga pero ciego como un caballo. Tal así que chocó de frente con alguien. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los soberbios e increpantes ojos del rubio. Rápidamente él mismo cambió su actitud, por una erguida y de jactancia.

-¿Qué no miras por dónde vas?- se quejó Draco.

-Tú también podrías haberte fijado- el rubio rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso necesito una invitación para venir por aquí?- Draco se quedó esperando su respuesta- Tú novia me llamó- dijo burlón pero Draco lo ignoró por completo.

-Y si la estás buscando, ¿qué haces aquí?- repitió- Su oficina está en la otra punta de aquel pasillo- señaló- ¿En dónde tienes la cabeza, delincuente?- se mofó, sonriente.

-En las faldas de tu novia, pollerudo- soltó con más soberbia que él y pasó a su lado.

-¡Hey!- lo llamó él se volteó apenas- Cuida esas manos...- le advirtió- Le haces algo...

-Déjame adivinar- se giró y volvió a enfrentarlo- Si le hago algo me las veré contigo- sonrió burlón- ¡Cuántos héroes tiene este país!- ironizó- ¿No se saben otra frase?

-Sólo ten cuidado con tu ira...- le susurró en advertencia- No es su problema que pierdas la paciencia por cualquier idiotez- lo miró de arriba abajo- Y sí... si le haces algo, te las verás conmigo- Harry rodó los ojos y volvió a retomar su ruta.

-Adiós, pollerudo- soltó amistosamente.

-Adiós, cornudo...- le retrucó retomando su camino. Harry apretó la mandíbula pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no demostrar que le había afectado. Ambos continuaron sus caminos en sentidos contrarios.

El morocho llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Ginny y golpeó desganado. Se adentró sin esperar respuesta. La encontró de espaldas a la entrada, acomodando unos papeles sobre su escritorio. Llevaba un traje entallado (en extremo) de un color plata, de dos piezas; la pollera no era larga precisamente, apenas sobrepasaba la mitad de sus muslos, y la parte de arriba era un gracioso chalequito en 'V'. Tenía una pequeña camisa blanca debajo, cuyas mangas eran cortas y abullonadas.

Harry se detuvo en seco. La posición algo inclinada en la que ella se encontraba, y el excesivo entalle de la pollera, hacía que sus perfectas curvas lo saludaran sugerentemente. Ella se volteó a verlo en lo que a Harry le parecieron extensos y deliciosos minutos de deleite visual. Ella lo miró con un interrogante en el rostro; al voltear ella, Harry se había detenido en el profundo escote de la camisa y del chaleco que intentaba (inútilmente) taparla. Parecía que sus prendas explotarían por la tirantez de sus pechos.

-¿Hola?- lo increpó ella- Mis ojos están ligeramente más arriba.

-Mujer...- soltó- ¿No estás ahogándote?- preguntó, intentando disimular su agradable asombro, con una cuota de humor. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Tu escote... le sacarás un ojo a alguien cuando salten esos botones- sonrió.

-¿Viniste a jugar al diseñador?- le preguntó con soberbia. Recién entonces, él levantó su mirada a los ojos de ella- Al fin... ¡Buenos días!- dijo sarcástica.

-¿Y para qué te vistes así?- la señaló- Claramente estás buscando confundir a la gente... ¿segura que no son esos tus ojos?- volvió a mirar sus pechos. Ella lo golpeó ágilmente en la cabeza.

-¡Ve a sentarte, idiota!- lo reprendió, mitad divertida, mitad cansada. Él se quejó, tomándose la cabeza, y se sentó en la silla frente a la suya. Pero no se abstuvo de mirar sus contornos mientras ella rodeaba el escritorio para sentarse frente a él. _"Sin duda busca distraer..."_.

Ginny se sentó, ubicó sus codos sobre el escritorio, y unió las yemas de sus dedos juntando ambas palmas en un gesto reflexivo. Agachó la mirada mientras fruncía sus labios y buscaba internamente las palabras adecuadas.

-Sucede lo siguiente...

Draco entró en la oficina captando notablemente, la atención de la pelirroja.

-Me olvidé unas cosas...- dijo galante, mientras le sonreía a ella a modo de disculpa y seducción. Ella asintió para que pasara con, lo que al morocho le pareció, una sonrisa boba.

Harry se quedó observando la escena con una mueca irónica en el rostro. Los miraba a ambos sucesivamente. _"¡Qué par de babosos!"_ pensó _"¿Es necesario que sean tan alevosos?"._ La soberbia y el sarcasmo de sus pensamientos se comenzó a traslucir  
en su rostro de manera hosca y burlona. Pero claro, nadie lo notaba porque él no pinchaba ni cortaba en la situación. Fácilmente podía ser otro decorado en la pared, que nadie lo notaría. El morocho carraspeó.

-Pues toma lo que necesites...- apremió Harry. Ginny lo miró con crudeza- Bueno...- se encogió de hombros- Esperé a que se lo dijeras tú... pero vi tanta baba en tu boca que supuse, necesitabas ayuda- se burló. Ginny rodó los ojos, suspirando profundamente.

-¿Las de San Mungo?- le preguntó al rubio, éste asintió. Ginny abrió el cajón, sacó dos carpetas pequeñas y se las alcanzó- Quizás desees explicarle tú, la gravedad del asunto...- lo invitó a que no la dejara sola con aquel pelmazo. Draco sonrió complacido.

-Si mi jefa lo dice...

Draco se sentó cómodamente en la punta del escritorio, mirando desde arriba y con superioridad al morocho.

-El asunto es el siguiente...- comenzó sin tapujos, pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Draco miró a ambos como disculpándose, y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su saco. Miró la pantalla- Lo siento, colorada... es importante- ella asintió y el rubio se dirigió a la salida.

Harry lo siguió socarronamente con la mirada. Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Harry rió y volvió a mirar a su interlocutora.

-Pobre ingenua...- le sonrió- Pobre ingenua y dulce Ginny...- dijo fingiendo pena. Ella frunció el ceño- Creo que te engaña- le susurró en un falso secreto. Ginny rodó los ojos, frustrada.

-¿Terminarás con esto en algún momento?

-Si, claro... enójate conmigo. Siempre es más fácil maltratar a los demás y culparlos por las desgracias de uno.

-No me psicoanalices que bastantes problemas tienes tú solito- resopló, zanjando el tema.

-A lo que venimos entonces. Soy todo oídos señorita escote...- le sonrió, burlón. Ella decidió hacer caso omiso a sus burlas porque lo conocía; si tenía ganas de molestarla y ella le seguía el juego, aquello no terminaría jamás.

-Tenemos una pequeña situación aquí...- comenzó, cordialmente- Por lo que tu cooperación es indispensable- él asintió- Digamos que necesitamos discernir cuáles de las culpas que se te adjudican son reales y cuáles no... si es que las hubiere- sonrió con ironía- En cuyo caso... necesitamos saber qué hiciste la primera vez que la cagaste, y qué hiciste la segunda vez- él entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y si dejas las indirectas y vas al grano?- ella asintió.

-Necesito que me digas los últimos hechizos que realizaste... con exactitud- agregó.

-¿Cuándo? ¿La primera o la segunda vez que la cagué?- se burló.

-¡Harry! ¡Presta atención a lo que te digo!- se exasperó, golpeando el escritorio para llamar su atención- Cuando atacaste a Sophía y a Smith, ¿Qué hechizos realizaste? ¿Podrías darme una lista?

-No- negó con la cabeza- Ya te lo dije, no lo recuerdo.

-¡Haz memoria!- lo apremió- No es tan difícil.

-Lancé demasiados y casi sin pensar... no lo recuerdo.

-Escúchame...- se inclinó sobre el escritorio de forma amenazadora- Yo no estoy tomándote declaración, no tienes que mentirme.

-No estoy min...

-Si quieres que te ayude deberás ser honesto, ¡Diablos! ¡Al menos conmigo!- soltó, exasperada.

-¡No lo recuerdo!

-Pues entonces creeré lo que diga Sophía en su declaración- amenazó- Me ha dado una extensa y detallada lista de tus hechizos- él se detuvo y la miró con sospecha.

-¿Ella te dio una lista?- Ginny alzó las cejas con sobrio sentido de la victoria, al peor estilo Malfoy. Harry lo reconoció al rubio en aquel gesto y no pudo evitar pensar en la gran conexión que tenían, y en la inconsciente semejanza que comenzaban a adquirir el uno del otro. Aquello exasperó al morocho a un punto incalculable.

-Digamos que tengo dos listas- sonrió casi victoriosa- Sólo que una no es oficial. En su declaración, Sophía dejó una pequeña listas de hechizos que tú le habías lanzado... ¡a ambos! ¿Soy clara?

-Como el agua- contestó con acidez.

-La segunda lista nos la facilitó su amiguito, Billius. Así que haz el favor de decirme exactamente qué mierda pasó ese día, o las cosas se pondrán negras para todos.

Harry suspiró con resignación y agachó la mirada.

-No me siento orgulloso, por más que esa... traidora, se lo mereciera...- soltó como reflexión interna.

-Yo ya tengo mi propio juicio armado de tu persona- le aseguró- poco cambiará el hecho de que usaras tal o cuál hechizo, créeme.

-Bien... Te contaré lo que me acuerde...- ella asintió, acomodándose en la silla. Harry inició su relato- Tenía un modo de encontrarla en dónde sea que se encontrara, pero no me detendré en eso- dijo displicente- Cuando entré en la casa del pizzero...

La puerta de la oficina volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a un Draco feliz y pagado de sí.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!- soltó Harry, irritado- ¿Vas a interrumpirnos de nuevo?- se exasperó- ¿Acaso tienes doce años?- Draco lo miró con cara de pocos amigos- ¡Te dije que le avisaras que no era necesario marcar territorio conmigo!- se exasperó, mirándola a la pelirroja. Draco lo ignoró y se dirigió a ella.

-Pospón toda esta basura- soltó alegre y displicente- ¡Esto va a encantarte!

-¿En serio?- soltó Harry con sarcasmo- ¿Quieres encamarte aquí y ahora? ¿Es una broma?

-Harry, cállate de una vez- se irritó la pelirroja- ¿Qué es?- le preguntó a punto de perder la paciencia, a Draco.

-Me han llamado de San Mungo- sacudió el celular en su mano- Rivers dio autorización esta mañana, para que interroguemos a Smith y luego lo desmemoricemos.

-¡Excelentes noticias!- se levantó rápidamente y tomó su saco.

-¡Ah, Genial! Estamos todos locos...- soltó Harry, ofuscado.

-Escúchame...- Ginny se detuvo frente a él- Recapacita... piensa e intenta recordar. Esto es urgente.

-Seguro...- soltó indiferente- Hagan su vida tranquilos- se cruzó de brazos, infantilmente.

-Cuando vuelvo te llamo y me lo cuentas. ¡Haz memoria!- le repitió posando su mano en el hombro de él antes de salir- ¡Es muy importante!

-Si, vete de una vez- soltó con crudeza.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Harry volvió a quedarse solo. Miró los alrededores y no pudo evitar sentirse enojado. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? Todos tenían algo que hacer, alguien con quién estar. ¿Qué mierda estaba aportando él?

-¡Que mujer desatenta!- se quejó- Me hace venir hasta aquí y luego se va...- reflexionó en voz alta.

¡Qué solo estaba! Pensó. Comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida en la cual, hablar sólo sería la única relación que tendría. Comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida en la cual... todo parecía molestarlo. ¿Sería realmente eso? ¿O sería la repulsión innata que le confería el rubio? ¡Que hombre más pesado y entrometido!

* * *

Ron tomó su brazo con suavidad, y lo ubicó rodeando el propio, para que ella se sostuviera, comprensivo. Al depositar su mano la acarició apenas intentando reconfortarla. La castaña caminaba lenta y pausadamente, paso que él imitaba mirando mayormente al suelo, cuidando que nada se les interpusiera en el camino.

-¿Seguro que te sientes mejor?- ella asintió, suspirando, pero su rostro estaba cubierto por una imperturbable mueca de asco- Jamás te había visto tan descompuesta y perturbada desde...

-No lo digas- lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza- Dijiste que si me deshacía de ello en la sesión, ya no tendría que volver a sacar el tema en absoluto.

-Lo siento...- tragó sus palabras.

Pero la realidad era que él... ¡ÉL! necesitaba hablar del tema. Ella estaba siendo contenida, mal que mal, fuera por los motivos que fueran; pero a él... ¿A él quién lo contenía? ¿Cómo se desharía él de aquella congoja y aquel dolor crepitante en su corazón? Sentía sus propios latidos contraerse a causa de la frustración y la depresión que lo arremetían de a ratos. Y sumado a todo aquello, él debía sonreír... fingir que era fuerte y que la consolaba. Tenía que ocultar sus propios miedos y desolaciones, para poder encarar las de ella con fortaleza, que eran los más preocupantes. Pero si no conseguía hablarlo pronto... si él no se desahogaba aunque fuera un poco, pronto colapsaría también. Y entonces... ¿Qué sería de ambos?

-¿Qué sientes?- le preguntó con interés. A menudo esa pregunta, y las respuestas que ella le diera, resultaban un buen medidor de su estado anímico. De acuerdo a las distintas respuestas, ella estaría comenzando a estabilizarse... o cayendo en un profundo delirio.

-Nauseas...- sintetizó. Él intentó no parecer preocupado- Peor que nunca...

-Ya llegamos- buscó animarla. Él abrió la puerta.

-Ron, me siento horrible...- sollozó- Siento...

-Tranquila, estás comenzando a delirar...- le explicó con suavidad.

-¡No estoy delirando!- se soltó bruscamente, y lo miró con enfado. Ron sostuvo su mirada, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por intentar entenderla, pero la realidad era que cada vez distinguía menos cuando ella estaba bien y cuando no.

-De acuerdo, tranquila...- apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ella para calmarla.

-¡Tú no entiendes!- lo acusó, soltándose y adentrándose en la casa. Ron la siguió, cerrando la puerta- No tienes idea...- lo rebajó- No sabes lo que se siente tener un cadáver dentro tuyo... No sabes lo que se siente... Que tu vientre sea un gran y hueco sarcófago...- agregó mientras sus manos se cernían con recelo, alrededor de su abdomen. Sus ojos brillaban, a punto de llorar- Que todo tu cuerpo pase a ser un gran sepelio, y se vuelva tu propio funeral...- Ron la miraba con pesar, mientras notaba cómo, aquella descripción, repercutía directamente en ambos. Él parecía a punto de quebrar, pero ella... ella cada vez sentía más repulsión.

-Lo siento...- susurró él- No me di cuenta... es que a veces...- tomó su mano en un vano intento de acercamiento- a veces es difícil entender este proceso que atraviesas.

-¡Pues más difícil es para mí, atravesarlo! ¿No has pensado en eso?- se soltó nuevamente, molesta- Pero tú estás tan enfrascado en tu propio mundo, que no piensas en mí...- se acomplejó.

-Hermione, estás diciendo incoherencias- le advirtió.

-¡No me trates de loca!

-¡Y tú no me trates de desalmado!- la acusó dolido- ¿No pensar en ti? ¿De qué demonios hablas?- se enfadó también- ¿Quién es el único que está a tu lado sin importar qué?- soltó a punto de quebrar de la emoción y la impotencia- Dejé mi casa por ti... Dejé mi trabajo por ti... Dejé todo sólo para poder estar a tu entera disposición, las veinticuatro horas del día, porque sé que me necesitas... ¡Y me sales con esto!- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Hermione pareció afectarse notablemente ante sus palabras. Sin duda la culpa se había inyectado de un modo u otro en sus venas, perturbando e intoxicando sus presentes pensamientos. En consecuencia, su rostro evidenció una mueca de confusión y descontento.

-Lo siento, yo...- se limpió las lágrimas- No sé ni lo que digo, estoy cansada y...- lo miró apenada- Me acostaré un poco.

Ella lo miró una última vez, y luego subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto, con paso abatido.

Ron la vio partir y se quedó inmóvil, sumido en un _tsunami_ emocional, en el cual su entendimiento ya se había ahogado bajo metros y metros de angustia. Fue imposible para él, no dejar partir a sas dos lágrimas de sus ojos... y a todas las que le siguieron a ellas.

Aún paralizado en el mismo lugar, lloró en silencio. Lloró en silencio por la impotencia que lo aprisionaba en su cuerpo. Lloró por el dolor y el reconocimiento de sentirse y saberse incapaz de ayudarla de ninguna manera. Lloró incluso, por todo lo que ella estaba teniendo que atravesar, en cuyo trayecto, él no podía acompañarla.

Se sintió inútil y culpable.

¿Por qué habían tenido que ilusionarse tanto con la llegada de Mike? ¿Por qué tuvieron que comprar todo aquello que, tras la tragedia, debieron guardar para sufrir su duelo sin la tortura constante del recuerdo imposible?

Ron limpió su rostro con pesar e, intentando cambiar la página de su vida (o al menos, de su día), se dirigió a la cocina. Comenzaba a oscurecer por lo que sólo podría distraerse cocinando algo. Comenzó a revisar las alacenas; ¿Qué se le apetecería a ella? Pensó con ternura.

Sabía que siempre que estaba triste, se le antojaba el caldo cálido y reconfortante de un buen puchero. Por lo que tomó un par de verduras y comenzó con el arduo trabajo de pelarlas.

Inesperadamente, el timbres sonó, fuerte y claro. Ron miró cansinamente en dirección a la entrada; no estaban los ánimos como para visitas.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y se asombró de ver a su antiguo mejor amigo, de pie tras ella.

-Harry...

-¡Buenas noches!- sonrió.

-¿Hermione había quedado contigo para hoy?- preguntó, desconcertado.

-No, para nada- dijo y observó su rostro. Tenía los ojos algo irritados y las facciones cansadas, pero el morocho optó por no decir nada- No, quise pasar a saludarlos. Hace un tiempo que no hablamos...

-Hablamos la semana pasada- agregó confundido.

-Bueno, me pareció que era tiempo de volver a hablar...- Ron escuchaba las justificaciones, pero no se movía de la puerta.

-¿Nos vemos dos veces en un año y de pronto, una semana parece demasiado?- lo inquirió. Harry se quedó inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-¿Acaso es mal momento?- preguntó, preocupado.

-No. No, em...- se rascó la cabeza- Pasa...- le abrió la puerta- Estaba cocinando.

-Lo lamento...- se adentró y cerró la puerta- Es que quería ver cómo estaba Hermione. Las últimas veces que llamé no estaba- se excusó, siguiendo a su amigo dentro de la cocina.

-Pues, es mal momento este también- agregó, volviendo a las verduras. Comenzó a cortar las papas y la calabaza, en cuatro- Se acaba de recostar, no se sentía bien- dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro que no hablaría más acerca del tema.

Harry lo miró en silencio unos segundos. Observaba cómo trabajaba su amigo, y las pequeñas descargas de malhumor que aplicaba en los cortes. Prefirió no ahondar en el tema. Cuando su amigo tenía esos humores, era mejor hablar de otra cosa para distenderlo.

-¿Sabías quién es postre de tu hermana?- Ron levantó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-El postre- repitió- La otra vez que vine a cenar, ella se encontró con alguien, lo llamó 'su postre' ¿recuerdas?- Ron se encogió de hombros y continuó en lo suyo- La muy babosa comercia poder por placer.

-Harry, ¿de qué hablas?- pareció impacientarse, más por los desvaríos de él, que por lo que decía de su hermana.

-Que abusa de su posición en el ministerio, y seduce a sus subalternos- Ron negó con la cabeza, desinteresado- Malfoy está hecho un idiota con ella- juzgó- No sé si lo que lo seduce es su poder o su...- _"o su falda"_ completó internamente.

-Draco y ella han estado saliendo hace meses- lo informó- Ginny no seduce a nadie, jamás lo haría...- le rectificó seguro- Es él quién ha insistido por años- Harry pareció confundido.

-No parece.

-Yo te digo lo que sé- se encogió de hombros.

Ron tomó las verduras cortadas y las ahogó dentro de una cacerola con agua. Luego se sacudió las manos y agarró dos copas, dejándolas sobre la mesada en la que su amigo se sentaba, enfrentado a su labor culinario.

-Creo que es Ginny la que lo provoca- sentenció ofendido a un punto casi personal. Quizás no hablara tanto por el pobre Draco, sino más bien era un auto-padecimiento proyectado. Ron sirvió vino blanco en ambas copas- ¿Puedes creer que hoy me hizo ir a su oficina para hablarme de algo hiper urgente, y cuando llego... se marcha a hacer no se qué en San Mungo, con Malfoy? ¡Me quedé como un idiota ahí sólo... como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer!

-Ginny no tiene asuntos en San Mungo- observó, inmutable- Sin duda ha salido corriendo para ayudarte a ti, no sé de qué te quejas.

-¡Ayudarme a mí!- se burló- Si claro- ironizó. Tomó la copa y comenzó a beber pausadamente el vino- Para que ella ayude a alguien debe suceder un milagro- Ron no dijo nada, simplemente continuó en su tarea de cortar las verduras- Lo peor no ha sido eso...- comentó- Lo peor fue que estaba en la casa de Sophía cuando me llamó para que fuera...- se terminó la copa de un sorbo y continuó relatando- Es una larga historia pero, Sophía me ha sacado la varita y, sin ella no puedo demostrarle a tu hermana que soy inocente. Así que esta mañana fui a su casa a buscarla y ¿Con qué crees que me encontré cuando entré?- soltó indignado, Ron no se inmutó- ¡Estaba con el dinosaurio de Billius Falstaff! ¡El muy desgraciado se estaba encamando con ella!- A Ron no pareció extrañarle aquello; después de todo él único que parecía ignorar, que su novia era el control de calidad (por excelencia) de todos los colchones de la zona, era Harry- ¡Se acostó con el enemigo!- continuó en su mundo- Ni siquiera le importa si él es capaz de mandarme o no a Azkaban- Ron dejó las últimas verduras en la cacerola y la tapó. Harry negó con la cabeza, como reflexionando internamente- Y la muy zorra niega que tiene mi varita...- se enfrascó en su problema. Luego miró a su amigo y pareció ofenderse- ¿Estás escuchándome?

-Fuerte y claro- sólo dijo mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo.

-Entonces di algo.

-¿Qué esperas que te diga?- lo miró a los ojos, cansado- ¿Qué tu novia es una desquiciada? ¿Que es mala influencia para ti? ¿Que deberías pegarle una patada en el culo y olvidarte del asunto? Lo lamento, ¡Pensé que ya te había dicho todas esas cosas y jamás me habías hecho caso!- Harry lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y furia.

-¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre?

-Nada de lo que tenga para decirte, te gustará, pues eres negador por excelencia- tiró el trapo con ímpetu.

-¿Negador? Genial...- dijo con sarcasmo- Y yo pensé que tendrías algo inteligente para decirme.

-No, Harry- lo miró fijo- No tengo nada inteligente para decirte y lo sabes... Entonces, ¿Qué diablos viniste a buscar a mi casa?- preguntó molesto. Harry se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, como si no lo conociera.

-Nada... evidentemente no busco nada aquí- se puso de pie y comenzó a irse- Haz el favor de decirle a tu novia que me llame cuando pueda... Quizás busqué el cerebro, en el amigo equivocado- soltó con despecho y se fue.

* * *

Draco la tomaba de la mano y la zarandeaba de acá para allá, conduciéndola por las distintas salas del enorme hospital.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó confundida mientras era obligada a caminar a su ritmo acelerado- La habitación de Smith queda para el otro lado...

-Es que no es a Smith a quien interrogaremos primero.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Ginny, ¿Recuerdas la chica "interesante"? ¿La recepcionista?

-Jennifer, si- dijo segura. Draco la miró por encima de su hombro, sorprendido por el nivel detallista de las mujeres, a la hora de medir su competencia. Si es que Jennifer podía competir con ella.

-Bueno, digamos que de algo te ha servido que hiciera 'relaciones públicas' con ella- bromeó.

-¿Si? ¿De qué?- pareció interesada.

-Aparentemente un viejo amigo de su familia le hizo conseguir el puesto que tiene aquí...

-No sé por qué no me sorprende- dijo, irónica. _"Si parece una zorra" _añadió mentalmente.

-¿Y sabes quién es ese amigo?- continuó conduciéndola casi de memoria, por los laberínticos pasillos. Ella negó con la cabeza- Es Gregory Bonham- Nombró, encantado con la idea- ¿Has oído hablar de la familia Bonham?

-En absoluto, pero... por cómo te entusiasma el asunto, supongo que son gente importante.

-Mayormente viejos- desestimó- Pero capaces... ¡No!- se interrumpió- Es por aquí...- cambió el rumbo.

-¿Capaces en qué?

-Pelirroja, los Bonham tienen un prolongado linaje cuyo extremo es liderado por Mungo Bonham. ¿Oíste de él?- ella volvió a negar. Draco puso sus ojos en blanco y se frenó frente a una puerta. Ella lo miró expectante. Draco la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente- Los Bonham fundaron San Mungo- explicó, paciente- Bueno, Mungo lo hizo.

-¿Existió el mundo antes de San Mungo?- él sonrió ante su dulce e inocente ignorancia.

-Estoy hablándote de cientos de años atrás. Mungo fue quien fundó este gran coloso- señaló las paredes. Volvió a tomar su mano y continuó caminando a la par que le explicaba- Y durante generaciones y generaciones, los Bonham fueron los encargados de mantener y administrar todo San Mungo... según mis investigaciones.

-¡Ya!

-Son los únicos con suficiente historia encima como para saber los trucos y las trampas que puede presentar un paciente o bien su informante. Si no me equivoco, había varias cosas en los informes de Rivers y del médico de Baxter, que a ti no te cerraban- ella asintió- Pues, por lo poco que hablé con el viejo, estará encantado de responder a tus preguntas.

-¿En serio?- pareció sorprendida.

-Al parecer se aburre de muerte al ver siempre los mismos rostros.

-Pero... yo no sabría qué preguntarle. No pensé en ello... no vine preparada- titubeó.

-Lo importante, colorada, es que lo conozcas- zanjó, mirando para todos lados. Pareció dudar del camino unos segundos- ¡No! ¡A la derecha!- reflexionó para sí- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué no tienen carteles? Esa será mi primera queja con él...- luego continuó, mientras la guiaba- Como te decía, lo importante es que lo conozcas. Yo te pasaré el contacto y luego, si se te ocurre algo, sólo lo llamas.

-Aguarda...- quiso frenarlo. Él se detuvo y la miró intrigado.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Quiero agradecerte como se debe...- lo miró con dulzura- Cada día me sorprendes más...- acarició pausadamente su mejilla- No sabía que Potter te preocupara tanto...- él sonrió con ironía.

-Potter me la suda- sentenció. Ella frunció el ceño- Él no me importa en absoluto- aseguró- Soy eficiente en mi trabajo porque me considero profesional- soltó orgullo- Y no voy a entorpecer su camino, Ginny. Si él llegara a confirmar tus peores presagios, irá a Azkaban con o sin mi ayuda- la pelirroja asintió, coincidiendo con él- Además...- le sonrió, aletargado- Cuanto antes nos saquemos a este pelmazo, antes podremos volver a ocuparnos de nosotros...- susurró abusando de sus niveles extremos de seducción.

-¡Ah!- lo detuvo- Pero no en horarios de trabajo- bromeó rozando sus labios, aportando ella misma, su cuota de seducción.

-Soy capaz de aguantar eso...- miró sus labios con deseo- Pero si Potter nos interrumpe una vez más, te juro que...- ella lo besó con sencilla y apasionada calma, recibiendo de él, la misma suave caricia. Ella se separó sonriendo- Sí- prosiguió el rubio- Librarnos de él será suficiente motivación para mí- y la enrolló nuevamente en sus brazos para besarla con mayor profundidad.

[…]

Gregory Bonham resultó ser un viejo de lo más simpático a los ojos de ambos. Tanto que, ambos jóvenes se sintieron como antiguos adolescentes, ávidos de todo lo que este hombre amoroso, educado y fabulista, tuviera para contarles. Ginny no quiso demorarse demasiado con él porque la emoción de estar tan cerca de una confesión por parte de Smith, la hacía no poder pensar en otra cosa. Eso siempre y cuando, dicho muggle tuviera cosas interesantes para declarar, y estuviera cuerdo.

Pero Ginny había quedado encantada con el viejo Gregory, y él con ella. No había dudado un sólo segundo en solicitar todos sus datos y asegurarse de poder llamarlo en caso de que surgiera alguna duda. Muy lejos de ofenderse, el viejo pareció entusiasmado con la idea de ser útil para las grandes eminencias del ministerio.

Draco y Ginny llegaron a la habitación de Smith en lo que, a ella le pareció, una torturante eternidad. Estaba condenadamente ansiosa... ¡Y no sabía porqué! Su cuello no era el que corría peligro, entonces, ¿Por qué parecía tener el corazón en la garganta? Si Potter se había mandado alguna de las suyas, y era irreversible, allá él... ¿por qué debía preocuparse y...? "_¡Merlín! ¡Ojalá no sea grave!" _rogó tirando todas las excusas al demonio.

Draco le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero.

-¿Quieres encargarte tú sola?- le preguntó en un susurro- Si quieres mientras busco a Rivers.

-No...- negó rápidamente- No quiero demorarme mucho. Hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer y nos vamos- él asintió, deseoso de complacerla.

Se acercaron a la cama donde yacía el muggle despatarrado, o lo que había sido un muggle, antes despatarrado. Tenía serias lesiones en el rostro, algunas zonas algo hinchadas, inclusive. Uno de sus brazos estaba vendado, y tenía la mirada perdida en el techo blanco y monótono del hospital.

Ginny se acercó cautelosa, y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Francis Smith?- preguntó con suavidad. El aludido no se movió ni un poco. Ginny continuó acercándose cautelosamente, pues su sentido común le alertaba que algo andaba mal- Drack...- susurró acercándose más al hombre- Esto no me gusta nada...

Ginny apoyó su oreja sobre el pecho del paciente y miró preocupada al rubio.

-Su ritmo es muy bajo, sus pulsaciones crepitan...- pronosticó. Luego se acercó más a Smith y levantó sus párpados notando que tenía las pupilas altamente dilatadas- ¡Mierda!- soltó y volteó a mirarlo- Draco, este hombre ya fue desmemorizado...- vaticinó- Y no fue obra del ministerio.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Muy terrible? Disculpen a estas alturas ya estoy un poco insegura al respecto.  
Espero les haya gustado.. **

**Adelantos:**

_"Llegó rápidamente a la puerta, y con un giro de su varita, la hizo explotar en minúsculas astillas. Del lado de adentro se escuchó un grito de sorpresa... _

_-¿No tienes nada que esconderme hoy?- le gritó. _

_Harry entró hecho una furia y la buscó con la mirada. Sophía estaba parada en el medio de la sala, detenida por el shock._

_-Tú y yo vamos a hablar...- se le acercó con una rapidez incalculable y la tomó del cuello. El morocho apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, conteniendo enormes cantidades de improperios, y asesinándola con la mirada. Sophía lo miraba con las pupilas teñidas por el terror. "_

_[...]_

_"Draco se acercó y tomó sus manos, indagando en su mirada con reproche. Ella intentó evadirlo._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Ginny miraba al suelo, compungida._

_-No me pareció importante._

_-Tu salud siempre es importante para mí, y lo sabes...- tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_-Fue hace poco, se excusó._

_-¿Hace cuánto?_

_-La semana pasada, creo...- intentó hacer memoria- Cuando me peleé con Harry por lo de las fotos. _

_-¿Él te hizo eso?"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas!, volví, perdón por la tardanza. Quise cerrar bien algunas cosas y... modificar algunas otras para sentirme más cómoda. Creo que ahora estoy cien por ciento en el lugar que quería... y creo que este fic está saliendo justo como lo planee (lo cual es irónico porque, tuve que cambiar muchas cosas que había pensado en un principio). Muchos de los reviews fueron inspiradores del cambio así que GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!. Debido a este cambio, hay una pequeña variación en uno de los adelantos que dejé el fic pasado, pero la idea es la misma, creo que casi no lo notarán. Espero les guste.**

**La canción de hoy es **_tratame suavemente_**de SODA STEREO. Muy linda, me pareció muy adecuada para todas las relaciones; Harry-Ginny, Ron-Hermione, Ginny-..., Harry-Sophía. En fin... espero les guste.**

_Karla_: Gracias por el review, linda. Espero que te guste el capi. Beso.

_Tinazuaje_: Muchas gracias por tus apreciaciones. Es bueno ver que disfrutes tanto la historia =) a mí me está encantando también... ahhh! Jajaja me aleja de mis responsabilidades. Coincido con lo que decis de Ron, es muy sentimental... la verdad es que me seduce siempre la idea de que él es mucho mas sensible que ella. Me encanta. Espero disfrutes. NOS LEEMOS-

Joanne: Creo que ya te lo había respondido por eso la hago corta. GRACIAS POR TODO AMIGA!. Gracias por todas las correcciones y... todo todo lo que siempre me inspirás. Quiero que sepas que lo que ya sabes que se viene en el próximo, tiene mucho de nuestras charlas jajaja. Te quiero y... ¡Felices 25! A disfrutar como nunca la conchudez!.

Susy Snape: Susy, amiga! Que pena que te lo saltees. No por la pareja en si, sino porque esos momentos los estaba usando para revelar cosas sobre otros temas, es decir, en sus conversaciones. Pero ahora cambié la modalidad, le baje un poco la intensidad a los Drinnys, de hecho, creo que ni siquiera hay en este capítulo. Espero que puedas leerlo sin problemas. Con Ron, comparto... pobrecito. Espero que te guste este capítulo, besitos!.

Lali Evans: Jajajaja muy gracioso tu comentario del encontronazo de ambos... te aviso que no falta casi nada cofcofproximocapitulocofcof. Me gusta cómo lo ves a Draco, yo lo veo de la misma manera... en realidad, pobre, es un perosonaje que no la pasó tan mal, pero desde que llega Harry, la va a comenzar a parir... sobre todo por su relación con ella. Faltan unos capitulos para ello, pero mientras.. te dejo con este que, espero que te guste :) saludos y gracias por el review.

Toni: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Pero mi duda es, qué diferencia habría si fuera un Draco, un Neville o un Seumas? La relacion NO-Harry, sería la misma. O no?. Muchas gracias por la crítica. Saludos.

Andryharryp: Que lindo review el que me hiciste leer. Me gustó la crítica, me gustó la opinión, y me gustó las distintas cosas que recalcaste como buenas y malas. Muchas gracias por la sinceridad, me ayudó mucho, no tanto con este capítulo, pero sí con el que sigue. Así que, sintiendo esa fidelidad hacia tus opiniones, espero que me cuentes que te parece este capítulo. Siempre es bueno una perspectiva concreta, certera y sin filtro :). Muy lindo lo que dijiste de Ron, y muy útil lo que pensas de Harry y Draco. Yo lo veo tamibén así... Espero que la historia vaya tomando el rumbo que mencionaste, porque me gustó mucho. Saludos y GRACIAS.

Nattyta: Hermosa amiga... Muchas gracias por el aguante. La verdad que sos una de las pocas que me tuvo fe desde el principio jajajajaja NO TE DEFRAUDARÉ jajaja palabra de político trucho. En realdiad, no sé, pero espero no hacerlo... :) Espero que te guste el capítulo... el siguiente tiene lo que más esperaste ;). Gracias amiga y... besos!

Rocidito: Gracias por tu sincero review. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me llegó profundo. Las apreciaciones de todo... lo bueno y lo malo. Me está ayudando a amasarlo bien al fic.. Creo que le estoy dando forma... Pero es por tu modo de expresarte, y por tu sinceridad, que creo tus reviews muy valiosos y que... espero sinceramente que me sigas dejando tus apreciaciones. Me ayudan mucho. Gracias. Besos.

A LEER... Besos.

* * *

_**C**__**apítulo 8: Mil veces las mismas cosas...**_

Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad  
se esconde tras tus ojos.  
Y que tu blusa adora sentimientos,  
que respiras.  
Tenés que comprender,  
que no puse tus miedos  
donde están guardados.  
Y que no podre quitártelos  
si al hacerlo me desgarras.

No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
ni contemplarlas sabiamente.  
Quiero que me trates suavemente.

Te comportas de acuerdo  
Con lo que te dicta, cada momento  
Y esta inconstancia, no es algo heroico  
Es mas bien algo enfermo

No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
Ni contemplarlas sabiamente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente

No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
Ni contemplarlas sabiamente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente  
Suavemente, suavemente, suavemente.

* * *

Harry caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital, llevaba los ojos caídos y casi se arrastraba del sueño. No es que hubiera podido dormir en excelentes condiciones con los últimos acontecimientos en su vida, pero llevaba buena parte del camino onírico transitado, cuando su celular sonó con desesperación, haciéndolo saltar por los aires.

"_¡Trae tu desafortunado trasero a San Mungo ahora mismo!" _le había "sugerido" una Ginny un tanto alterada. Eran pocas las veces que la había escuchado maldecir, pero cuando lo hacía... sin duda no podía ser bueno. Por lo que sin dudarlo, se levantó de un tirón y corrió a encontrarse con ella.

* * *

El rubio estaba apoyado cansinamente sobre la pared, al lado de la puerta que comunicaba al pasillo con la habitación del paciente muggle. Tenía sus brazos cruzados, y una mueca de claro disgusto en el rostro, la cual evidenciaba que llevaban horas y horas allí. Resopló, haciendo volar los mechones plata de su flequillo, y siguiendo con la mirada, las idas y venidas de la pelirroja.

Ginny parecía alarmada y gravemente perturbaba. Si seguía en aquel estado, cabían dos posibilidades: En la primera, el surco invisible que trazaban sus pies en el suelo, comenzaría a hacerse profundo hasta dejarla tirada en el suelo. O bien, su ansiedad y descontento llegarían a tal punto, que su cuerpo iniciaría una nueva serie de espasmos y ataques respiratorios.

-Esto ha llegado a niveles insospechados...- refunfuñaba ella, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, sumida en sus propias y mudas cavilaciones.

Draco estaba cansado sólo de mirarla ir y venir, en un vaivén intolerable e irritante. Si a eso le sumaba el descontento de la noche en vela, y las amargas expectativas del futuro cercano, tenía por resultado aquella insostenible irascibilidad.

-No podemos hacer nada, Ginny. Deja de marearte... ¡De marearnos!- se corrigió.

-Es que esto es el colmo...- reflexionó, haciendo ademanes nerviosos con sus manos- ¿Cuándo se tornó tan importante todo esto?

-Si no lo era, ¿para qué nos metimos en un principio?

-Sí es importante para mí- corrigió, aclaración que lo molestó sobremanera- Me refiero al resto... ¿cuándo se volvió todo tan importante como para querer arruinar todo lo que hacemos?- lo miró fijamente- ¿A quién mierda le influye o no que Harry vaya a Azkaban?- le preguntó, deteniéndose un segundo.

-Es decir, ¿además de a ti?- ella negó con la cabeza, no dispuesta a entrar en esa discusión. Retomó sus pasos con la cabeza gacha. Se había vuelto tan mecánico su andar, que ya pisaba inconscientemente en los mismos lugares.

Un chirrido a la derecha del pasillo los detuvo a ambos y los hizo girar. Un Harry acelerado frenaba su corrida frente a ellos.

-¡Por fin llegas!- lo reprendió ella. Draco resopló, le había rogado desde lo más profundo de su corazón que no trajera otro problema, que no lo llamara. Pero como siempre... ella hacía todo a su maldito modo.

-Disculpa si mi almohada me retuvo- ironizó- es que no le pareció un horario normal...

-¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba a mi noche- bufó Draco.

-Potter, eres el colmo de la mala suerte, ¿lo sabías?- Le dijo ella a modo de saludo.

-Pero... ¿qué hice ahora?

Ginny mantuvo la mirada de él unos segundos, intentando interrogarlo tácitamente. Si sólo hubiera tomado esas locas clases de Legeremancia...

-Le han borrado la memoria a Smith- concluyó ella- Si teníamos esperanzas de que su declaración...

-Olvídalo de una vez, Ginevra- le rogó Draco.

Ginny le dio la espalda a ambos y comenzó nuevamente su caminata, mientras se llevaba una mano a los labios para pellizcarlos a modo de reflexión. Estaba extrañamente preocupada, aquello no le gustaba nada. Harry estaba a un paso de Azkaban y las cartas comenzaban a acabarse. Solía ser famosa por sus ases en la manga... pero Harry le ganaba a cualquier juego de azar. ¡Ese hombre estaba meado por Grindylows!

Por otro lado, Harry no entendía nada. Miró con confusión a Draco, esperando una explicación al respecto, pero éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No llegaremos a ningún lado...- vaticinó Ginny, mientras iba y venía. Draco rodó los ojos, resoplando- No me dejan otra opción- susurró como para sí- voy a tener que declarar yo misma.

-Ibas a declarar de todos modos, colorada.

-No, no quería. Ahora tendré que avisarle a Knight, cerrar la investigación, presentar las consecuencias...

Harry la miraba atentamente ir y venir. Solía no entender nada de las cosas que ella hablaba por lo que decidió prestar atención a su andar. No obstante, continuó escuchando la disertación en la que ambos se ensalzaron.

-Y la condena ¿lo olvidas?- le recordó el rubio, casi ofendido- Debes decidir qué condena darle a Potter.- Harry levantó la mirada como desesperado.

-¿Condena? ¿Qué condena?

-¿Qué?- se burló el rubio- ¿Creíste que harías las cosas a tus anchas y no pagarías las consecuencias sólo por tener un sello en tu frente?- Harry entrecerró los ojos, receloso.

-No- soltó- Pensé que ella me ayudaría...- miró a Ginny que aún mantenía sus cavilaciones.

-Pues no- zanjó-. De hecho, ella debe decidir cómo condena...

-¿Y cómo voy a condenarlo si no tengo pruebas de lo que hizo, ni cómo repercutió en las víctimas?- preguntó retóricamente interrumpiéndolo. Se detuvo ante Draco y señaló la puerta de la habitación- Han borrado toda su memoria, Draco... No dejaron nada. ¿Qué prueba saco yo de eso?

-Ve su cara...- respondió con igual ímpetu- ¡El hombre está hecho mierda! Potter no ha sido muy inocente en eso ¿no?- lo miró con reprobación- No importa en qué estado esté su memoria, su cara está para el funeral.

-¡Hey!- saltó Harry- Ese idiota se metió con mi novia...- se defendió.

-¿Y eso te dio el derecho a desfigurarlo, infeliz?

-¡Reaccioné cómo lo haría cualquiera!

-¡Cualquiera tan enfermo como tú, quizás...!

-¡Yo no...!

-¡Hey!- se interpuso la pelirroja colocando su cuerpo entre los de ambos, y separándolos con sus manos- ¡Esto es un hospital!

-Suficientes reproches tenía con los de ella- continuó imperturbable- como para que llegaras tú jugando a ser su doble.

-¡Harry!- quiso callarlo ella.

-Si no fueras un maldito violento, te lo habrías ahorrado todo.

-¿Violento?- lo enfrentó, desestabilizando a Ginny que aún lo intentaba retener- ¿Quieres verme realmente violento?

-¡Basta!

-¡No te hagas el prepotente conmigo, Potter!- lo desafió adelantándose también, desestabilizando a Ginny hacia el costado de Harry. El cuerpo de la pelirroja parecía una bandera, flameando en medio de un campo de batalla. Su integridad comenzaba a flaquear- ¡Tus amenazas me la sudan!

-¡Dejen de gritar!- los empujó a ambos, ya cansada- ¿No se dan cuenta que no tiene sentido?- Harry avanzó como para correrla del medio y abalanzarse sobre el rubio, pero ella lo enfrentó vehementemente, sin miras de correrse- ¡Lo digo enserio, Harry! ¡No me provoques!- Levantó su índice y lo cegó con una gélida mirada. Harry se detuvo en seco.

-¿Por qué mierda lo estamos defendiendo?- se exasperó Draco- ¡Míralo! Es un cavernícola.

-¡No me llames así!- apretó la mandíbula, recordando que aquel había sido el adjetivo que Falstaff le pusiera.

-¡Ya basta los dos!- Miró a Draco- Lo estamos defendiendo porque estamos a favor de la justicia.

-¿De qué justicia estás hablando, Ginevra?- se molestó- ¿No viste cómo dejó al muggle? ¿Dónde está la justicia?

-Eso no es nada...

-¿Nada?- se descolocó el rubio, mirándola como si no la reconociera.

-Me refiero a que no son pruebas.

-¡Registra su desfigurada cara...! ¡Ahí tendrás tus malditas pruebas!

-Eso no me sirve para nada- negó con la cabeza- Formalmente, eso no pincha ni corta en el caso.

-Falstaff no dirá lo mismo cuando se entere de esto.

-Falstaff no puede hacer nada con esto- sentenció ella, tranquilizando de cierto modo, a Harry, que se limitaba a observar- Esto es tan inútil para mí como para él.

-Él no es idiota...

-¿Y yo si?- lo desafió, desencajada- ¿Crees que no sé cómo dar vuelta estas cosas? Draco, si él tuviera alguna estrategia con todo esto, sería inservible. Yo puedo presentar esto ante Wizengamot como falta de pruebas para inculparlo- declaró-. Esto inhabilita a ambas partes.

-¿Dar vuelta las cosas?- se extrañó- ¿Desde cuándo pensamos en términos de inhabilitar a la otra parte?- le preguntó con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos- Pensé que te interesaba ser justa, sin importar quién fuera el culpable.

-Claro que es la justicia la que me preocupa, pero esto de nada nos servirá para determinar la verdad- Draco apretó sus labios con un dejo de resentimiento.

-Claramente no es la verdad lo que estás buscando, Ginevra- dijo el rubio, con voz grave- Estás buscando evidencias para ayudarlo.

-¡Eso es mentira!- se indignó.

-¡No estás viendo esta situación como lo podría ver otra persona!

-¿Me acusas de imparcial?

-¡Si!- soltó, a punto de perder la paciencia- Otro en tu lugar, sin tus dudas emocionales al respecto, lo hubiera considerado culpable- acusó a Harry con su mirada- ¿qué sabes si no fue él mismo quien lo hizo? Si el muggle declaraba, él es el primero en la lista de afectados.

Ginny selló sus labios, impotente. Ambos sabían que Harry era incapaz de aquello... al menos ella lo sabía.

-En tal caso me estarías llamando corrupta- lo acusó, irritada.

-No...- aclaró él, desafiante- Pero me encantaría que abrieras los ojos. Estas torciendo todo convenientemente a su favor- ella lo miró con recelo y enfado- Admite que no quieres creerlo culpable.

-No lo creo culpable- soltó sin pensar, asombrándose a sí misma. Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido e intercambió miradas recelosas con el rubio.

Draco volvió su mirada a ella e inspeccionó unos segundos la ligera oscuridad en sus ojos, decepcionado.

-Pues quizás ese sea tu verdadero error- susurró hiriente- Después de todo, no es la primera vez que se burlan de tu ingenuidad.

Harry observó atento, las reacciones de ambos... aquello no podía ser bueno. Sin duda aquella parecía una revelación, pero no entendía porqué. Lo que resultaba una revelación a sus ojos, era verlos peleando. Siempre que los había visto juntos, parecían zapatos hechos por la misma horma.

Ginny se había petrificado mentalmente. Las ideas parecieron esfumarse, y sus neuronas dejaron de recibir oxígeno.

¡Ahí estaba! Después de tanto tiempo de ocultar cosas y hacer de cuenta que ellas jamás existieron... ¡Allí estaban! Todos los fantasmas que solían reprocharla a diario, salieron de sus cuevas para realizar una danza macabra e invocadora de locura. Todos sus dolores volvieron a presentarse con una intensidad inconmensurable para su corazón.

Ginny retrocedió unos pasos. Sus facciones le evidenciaron al rubio, lo mal que había hecho al sacar todo aquello a flote. Pero no podía retractarse, no porque no le doliera verla mal a ella, sino porque realmente creía que estaba manejándose de forma errada. ¡Y él era su amigo...! Entre otras cosas... y debía hacerle notar aquello. No era propio de ella desestabilizarse, no luego de los problemas que había tenido.

-Casi esperaba este momento...- susurró Ginny con una atragantada voz. Sin duda el shock de revivir aquello repercutía en el resto de su cuerpo-. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo usarías en mi contra. ¿Has estado llevando la cuenta de mis errores para luego echármelos en cara?

-No soy yo el problema. Eres tú quién disfruta el rol de mártir- quiso hacerla entrar en razón y miró con odio a Harry, por encima de ella- Es hora de que te des cuenta que estás por tropezar nuevamente con la misma piedra- Ella abrió los ojos, llenos de sorpresa.

-¿Tú lo comparas con Eliott?- se sorprendió indignada.

-¿Y por qué no? ¡Él también se burló de ti ¿o no?!

-¡No te atrevas a hablar de Eliott...!- lo acusó con el dedo, acercándose impotente. Draco la miró irónico y soltó una risita.

-¿Y ahora lo defiendes?- negó con la cabeza- ¿Ahora los defiendes a ambos? ¡Hace dos días lo llamabas loco!- lo miró, haciendo alusión a Harry- Jurabas y perjurabas que era culpable, ¡Y ahora lo defiendes...!- comenzó a alzar la voz, pero se detuvo en seco- ¿Sabes qué?- levantó sus manos en señal de rendición- A lo hecho, pecho... ¡Tú hazte cargo de este muerto!- dijo, haciendo alusión a Harry– No voy a decir 'te lo dije' ni quiero estar ahí cuando tropieces de nuevo...- soltó irascible, y se giró para irse.

Ginny se quedó varada, con la angustia agolpándose en su garganta. Llevaba años de negaciones para que ahora saliera todo tan libremente a la luz. Lo observó partir con la odiosa sensación de haber sido traicionada; de haber sido herida donde más le dolía.

Harry continuaba allí, parado detrás de ella, confundido. La verborragia había alcanzado niveles extremadamente rápidos y, su conocimiento del asunto no alcanzaba para indicarle cómo proceder. _"¿Qué mierda acaba de suceder?"._ Segundos después notó que se había amedrentado; no importaba lo que acababa de suceder... ella estaba llorando.

-Ginny...- susurró intentando no sonar lastimero. Ella continuó de espaldas y le negó con la cabeza. Él la tomó del hombro y la giró levemente. Ginny comenzó a hipar del llanto.

-No... quiero... hablar- comenzó con leves espasmos.

-Ginevra, tienes que calmarte...- le aconsejó- Estás respirando mal- Ella negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

-Me... voy... a casa- soltó con angustia.

-Ginny, cálmate- le rogó. Pero la pelirroja se soltó del agarre mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse entre sus párpados.

Harry observó con desesperación, cómo comenzaba a tomar bocanadas de aire con impaciencia. Ella, en el interior de su garganta, podía sentir cómo rasguñaba sus cuerdas vocales en un desesperado intento por respirar.

-¡Ginny!- la sostuvo- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre te pasa esto conmigo? ¡Ginny!- la agarró en brazos y comenzó a registrar sus bolsillos en busca de su medicamento. Ginny se desmayó en sus brazos, antes de que consiguiera aplicárselo- ¡Mierda!- gritó.

* * *

Ginny sintió un cálido sostén, familiar y protector. Luego, un suave sacudón e, instantes después... La exquisita comodidad. ¿Dónde estaba? Al sentir el repentino abandono de su agarre, abrió los ojos, confundida.

-¿Qué...?

-Shh... Estate quieta- le pidió.

No reconoció el lugar (poca luz entraba por la ventana y aún era de noche) pero reconocería su voz aún en la más profunda oscuridad y aunque sus labios interpretaran otro idioma.

-Harry...

-Debes descansar...

Sintió cómo la tapaba con excesivo cuidado, con suaves sábanas y un mullido acolchado. Se acurrucó entre ellas y no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña ante aquella satisfacción.

-¿Dónde...?

-Estás en mi casa- le susurró para confortarla y acarició impulsivamente su mejilla. Rápidamente retiró la mano, algo avergonzado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó más curiosa que enojada, lo cual lo extrañó un poco.

-Te desmayaste, en el hospital ¿recuerdas?- ella asintió apenas. Cerró los ojos disfrutando la comodidad y el confort de aquel tibio lugar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cálida la casa de Harry... o su cama?

-Me duele la cabeza- se quejó, algo infantil.

-Lo sé...- acercó una mano como para acariciar sus cabellos, pero se detuvo a la mitad y para disimularlo, acomodó las sábanas- Recuperaste unos segundos la conciencia, pero estabas confundida y escurridiza...- le explicó con un dejo de pena en la voz- Comenzaste a asustarte porque no veías... dijiste algo de un velo negro tapándote la vista y... te desmayaste de nuevo pero no llegué a sostenerte... te golpeaste la cabeza.

Nuevamente levantó su mano para acariciarla, y esta vez no encontró voluntad para detenerse. Acarició con ternura la parte superior de su cabeza, donde se había golpeado. Podía sentirle un leve chichón... ¿Debería preocuparse? Harry continuó extendiendo aquella pausada caricia, y luego se quedó unos segundos esperando algún reproche, o alguna reacción.

Pero ninguna negativa llegó; ningún grito ensordecedor que lo alejara de ella. Quizás eso sí debiera preocuparle.

-Un tal Rivers te vio...- Agregó para sostener el momento. Quiso seguir informándole para que luego no despertara fuera de sí-. Dijo que convenía que descansaras en un sitio conocido.

-¿Y mi...?

-Las cosas con Ron no andan muy bien...- explicó- Preferí traerte aquí, donde pueda atenderte si acaso...- se aclaró la garganta.

-Gracias- lo interrumpió para que no se preocupara.

-Descansa- insistió. Lo sintió alejarse, llevándose consigo, las tibias e inocentes caricias, y pronto la asoló un oscuro vacío. Pero además, le surgió una gran duda.

-Harry...

-¿Qué?- le susurró a unos metros. No podía verlo pero escuchaba que estaba haciendo algo.

-Todo esto es muy cómodo, pero... ¿dónde dormirás tú?

-Puse otro colchón aquí en el suelo.

-Me sentiré mal mañana.

-Olvídalo.

-Si quieres puedes...

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- lo escuchó acostarse- De todos modos... ya casi amanece.

[…]

Harry despertó alterado, como perturbado por una extraña presencia. Sacudió su cabeza, espabilando sus ideas, y miró para todos lados. Se calzó rápidamente sus anteojos y dio un repaso visual y general del dormitorio. Ginny dormía a piernas sueltas, sobre su cama. Estaba despatarrada a lo largo y a lo ancho, cómodamente. Y aunque la imagen que daba de sí era graciosa e incitaba al escrutinio eterno, Harry no pudo demorarse en ello, pues había sentido algo extraño rondando por la habitación.

Se levantó con agilidad, olvidándose que estaba sólo en bóxer pero casi sin sentir los golpes del frío en sus desnudas piernas. Palpó sus costados por instinto y luego se sintió un inútil; primero, ¿cómo iba a llevar la varita encima? ¡Estaba en ropa interior! Y segundo... ¿Cómo iba a llevar la varita encima si la muy zorra de Sophía se la...?

Se detuvo bruscamente.

Allí sobre la mesita de luz yacía su varita; simple, como al descuido. Los restos del cajón que Harry había destruido seguían por ahí convalecientes, pero su varita estaba tranquilamente apoyada, jugando con su genio y su demencia.

¡Pero si él la había buscado y no estaba! Se acercó con rapidez y la tomó casi con enfado. Comenzó a inspeccionarla. En efecto, era la suya, pero... entonces...

Se rascó la cabeza, ofuscado, y cuando estuvo por volver a dejarla, sus ojos se abrieron con excesiva sorpresa. ¡Sophía había estado en su casa! _"¡Y la muy zorra me negaba que la tenía...!". _

Por unos instantes sopesó la posibilidad de estar confundiéndose, ya que, de haber aparecido en su cuarto y haber visto a otra mujer en su cama, Sophía habría enloquecido. Quizás ella habría confundido la figura de la pelirroja bajo las sábanas como si fuera la propia. Después de todo, quizás ni siquiera hubiera visto el colchón en el suelo, ya que estaba del otro lado del de la mesita de luz, sobre la que yacía su varita.

"_¡Al diablo con los porqués!" _Si acaso creía que podría jugar con él a su antojo... ¡Se equivocaba gravemente!

-¡Hoy sí que me escucharás, embustera!- refunfuñó.

* * *

Ginevra abrió los ojos, aletargada. Un cansancio ajeno la invadía y hacía que sus músculos le pesaran el triple. ¿Desde cuándo, mover los párpados era tan complicado? Respiró hondamente y soltó un suspiro, intentando acomodarse en la cama. Tenía la horrible sensación de haberse perdido la mayor parte del día.

Miró a su alrededor y entendió que estaba sola, pero por las dudas (no muy feliz ante la idea) echó un vistazo a su derecha. El colchón en el suelo ya no estaba, y ni rastros había de Harry. Un extraño vacío se apoderó de sus facciones, pero su dignidad jamás lo atribuiría a la ausencia del morocho. Aunque sí estaba algo decepcionada; parte de ella tenía ganas de hablar con Harry. ¡Pero sólo con el que la había acobijado! El otro podía mandarse a mudar, que ella jamás lo echaría de menos.

Se levantó aún algo somnolienta y sólo entonces notó, en una de las grandes y vacías paredes del cuarto, que él le había dejado un mensaje escrito con su varita:

"_Tuve que salir para encargarme de unos asuntos. No dudes en quedarte todo lo que necesites. No te repetiré que descanses porque te vi adueñarte de la cama, despertarás como nueva. Pasaré por tu oficina más tarde, hay algo que debo decirte..."_

Y, como si hubiera querido alardear de lo grande que era la pared de su cuarto, a la nota le agregó una pequeña posdata.

"_Extrañaba mi varita... :)"_

"_¿En serio?"_ pensó irónica _"¿Harry garabateando una carita feliz?"_ sonrió, mitad burlona y mitad divertida. Pero luego abrió los ojos... ¿Cuándo le habían devuelto la varita?.

Pero otra cosa llamó su atención; _"Hay algo que debo decirte". _

Ginny decidió olvidarse pronto de aquel asunto. _"Temas de Harry"_ zanjó internamente. Al parecer, no resolvería sus curiosidades hasta la tarde, por lo que decidió (ya que tenía su autorización) saciar aquel pequeño e insipiente bichito de la curiosidad e intentar descifrar un poco, qué clase de persona era 'el elegido', por la casa que habitaba. Él había sido claro... "No dudes en quedarte todo lo que necesites", y ella NECESITABA revisar sus condiciones de vida, para entender si el hombre al que defendería con su propio pellejo, era o no de fiar.

O esa fue la excusa con la que se convenció de seguir adelante.

Con aquella simpática sensación de vértigo y adrenalina de no saber con qué se encontraría, abrió las puertas de su armario. _"Ropa, ropa, calzado..." _enumeraba mentalmente mientras corría para poder ver más. ¿Qué clase de delincuente guardaba sólo ropa en su armario?

-Uno inocente...- pensó en voz alta.

Cerró las puertas entre decepcionada y frustrada, y puso sus brazos en jarra. Echó un vistazo rápido al cuarto, buscando sospechosamente algún lugar supeditado a las malas intenciones.

Su vista se fijo casi de inmediato, en las mesitas de luz. El cajón de una de ellas estaba hecho pedazos así que lo descartó, pero el otro aún estaba ileso. Sonrió de forma maquiavélica, y se acercó a ella en absurdas puntas de pie.

Abrió el cajón de un tirón y observó su contenido. Se quedó unos segundos boquiabierta, pero luego le fue imposible contener una carcajada. Dentro del cajón había algunos papeles sueltos y... una buena cantidad de preservativos. Ginny sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba uno para cerciorarse. _"¿Hasta qué punto dejó de usar la magia?"_ se preguntó divertida. No creía que alguien como Harry, optara por las inseguras y limitadas promesas de aquel invento muggle. Volvió a reír.

Su celular sonó con fuerza haciéndola saltar de la vergüenza, ante la idea de haber sido descubierta. Torpemente guardo el preservativo en su lugar y cerró el cajón con fuerza.

Tomó su teléfono con cierto nerviosismo, y atendió.

-¿Dónde estás?- le preguntó un Draco preocupado- Rivers me acaba de contar lo que pasó.

-Estoy bien- lo tranquilizó.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Acabo de despertarme.

-No me refiero a eso...- le reprochó- ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes, de esto?

-No me pareció importante. Fue hace poco- se excusó.

-¿Hace cuánto?- le preguntaba intentando sonar ajeno, pero claramente preocupado.

-La semana pasada, creo...- intentó hacer memoria- Cuando me peleé con Harry por lo de las fotos.

-¿Él te hizo eso?

-Draco, él no me hizo nada...- dijo casi enojada- Sabes que me agarran los ataques desde lo de Eliott...- se detuvo-. Como sea, desde mucho antes de todo este rollo con Harry.

-Sí, pero él hizo que volvieran a empezar- inculpó.

-No. No lo sé.

-¿Cuántas veces te ha pasado desde entonces?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo dos. Esa noche y ayer.

Draco se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Si Harry le hacía revivir toda aquella pesadilla, él mismo lo mataría a golpes. Demasiado tiempo habían intentado Ginny y él, hacer que sus ataques se detuvieran, para que llegara otro idiota y le trastornara nuevamente la existencia.

-No quiero que te quedes sola con él...- confesó.

-Draco no digas tonterías- le rogó, algo cansada.

-Al menos deja que pase un tiempo. Creo que podría ser perjudicial para ti.

-Tú crees que todos los hombres son perjudiciales para mí.

-Si, es verdad. Pero nunca fue por celos, y lo sabes. Es normal que me preocupe si tienes un don natural para atraer bichos raros- ella se puso seria de repente.

-No quiero hablar de esto. Es tarde, tengo que ir al ministerio.

-De acuerdo- pareció molesto por su reacción.

-Nos vemos en un rato.

-No voy a la oficina- espetó Draco, esperando que ella reprochara.

-¿Por qué no?

-Voy a San Mungo. Quiero encontrarle una solución a todo esto... No me importa quién haya sido, lo que le hicieron a Smith y a nuestra investigación, es ilegal- soltó enojado- Han saboteado pruebas de un juicio serio, Ginevra.

-De acuerdo, no quiero explicaciones- soltó, defendiéndose- Además, concuerdo contigo... llámame si sabes algo.

Él no dijo más nada y cortó.

¡Bueno!, debía concederle dos cosas en las que eran muy semejantes; sus valores laborales... y su malparido orgullo.

Ginny se quedó sentada en la cama pensando en la discusión que había sostenido con el rubio aquella madrugada. Recordó también su desaforada y espontánea necesidad de defender a Harry. Y... de un momento a otro, y sin entender cómo, se encontró comparando su relación con ambos. Aunque, debido a la escasa relación que sostenía con uno, y la casual que sostenía con otro, terminó comparando las sensaciones que ambos le generaban.

¿Qué sentía con Draco? ¿Diversión? ¿Comodidad? Sus labios tenían sin duda, el sabor de lo conocido, de la ternura. Pero al pensar en ello, a Ginny se le apareció mentalmente, una imagen que fue imposible evitar; el recuerdo del beso que Harry le había obligado a recibir, y lo atónita y estupefacta que había quedado luego de ello.

¡Mierda! Su vida se estaba balanceando entre dos extremos opuestos e igual de vertiginosos. Draco era el sueño hecho realidad (aunque ella no buscara nada real para su vida), y Harry, la pesadilla más extrema y tentadora.

¿Sería posible sentir la misma debilidad por un ángel sin alas -como lo era Draco-, y por un demonio dorado, como lo percibía a Harry? Sin duda sus recuerdos chocaban entre sí, combatiendo por el primer puesto en sus eróticos anhelos.

De cierta forma era casi impensable para Ginny dispensar de Draco; él era el estandarte del transcurso cotidiano de su vida, él la había ayudado a sobrellevar su pasado. Pero entonces... ¿por qué le parecía cada vez más, que era Harry quién articulaba el curso de sus días? Al menos de aquellos últimos días en que todo se desbarató y pareció colmarse de posibilidades; de buenas y malas posibilidades.

Y si lo del beso la había confundido ligeramente, sin duda el cuidado de la noche anterior había sacudido hasta la última gota de certezas y seguridades en ella. ¿Desde cuándo Harry era tan dulce y atento? ¿Desde cuándo tan caballero? Lo de la noche anterior cambiaba un poco el panorama de las cosas. Ya no podría simplemente odiarlo; ya no podría gritarle y desear que se pudriera en Azkaban. Porque aunque aquello le hubiera encantado y resultado más útil, una leve sospecha en su interior le aseveraba que de terminar él en Azkaban, no sería el único afectado al respecto.

Sacudió la cabeza, deseando no pensar en ello.

-¿Esa es la hora? ¡Mierda...!

* * *

Harry acababa de aparecerse frente a la casa de Sophía. Tenía los cabellos furiosamente alborotados, y su mirada estaba llena de rencor y venganza. El viento comenzó a azotarlo con fuerza, pero él sólo se mantuvo de pie, mirando con fijeza su objetivo.

La destruiría, se juró mentalmente... Y si acaso no podía hacerlo, al menos le daría todas las pruebas a la pelirroja, para exorcizarla de su historia y succionar todo el veneno que ella inyectaba a diario en su existencia.

Tanteó una última vez su bolsillo; allí continuaba el pequeño frasco. Comenzó a avanzar con seguridad. Su mano derecha apretaba fuertemente la varita, intentando contener la ira que lo abarcaba, y la otra estaba en el bolsillo de su saco, apretando el botón de un aparato muggle.

Una gran y sardónica sonrisa vistió su rostro, dándole el ímpetu necesario para apretar el paso. Llegó rápidamente a la puerta, y con un giro de su varita la hizo explotar en minúsculas astillas. Del lado de adentro se escuchó un grito de sorpresa...

-¿No tienes nada que esconderme hoy?- le gritó.

Harry entró hecho una furia y la buscó con la mirada. Sophía estaba parada en el medio de la sala, detenida por el shock.

-Tú y yo vamos a hablar...- se le acercó con una rapidez incalculable y la tomó del cuello. El morocho apretó fuertemente su mandíbula, conteniendo enormes cantidades de improperios, y asesinándola con la mirada. Sophía lo miraba con las pupilas teñidas por el terror.

* * *

Ron tocó suavemente la puerta para corroborar que ella estuviera despierta.

-Pasa...- le indicó.

Ron se adentró con cautela, y una bandeja con el desayuno entre las manos.

-Hola- le susurró- ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?- ella asintió, sonriendo de lado.

-Bien...

-No me has despertado, así que lo supuse- se sentó en la cama, frente a ella, y apoyó la bandeja entre ambos.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó somnolienta.

-Van a ser las doce, casi. No quise despertarte...- se encogió de hombros- Creí que necesitabas recuperar un poco de energía- ella asintió, mirándolo con agradecimiento- Entonces... aquí tenemos...- señaló la bandeja- Un almuerzo/desayuno- sonrió- Te hice algunos huevos y bueno, ese quiso ser un tostado- señaló un sándwich algo chamuscado.

-Está perfecto... Gracias.

Hermione empezó a desayunar con extraña ansiedad. No se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto sentía hambre, hasta probar el primer bocado. Ron se quedó unos segundos mirándola, con la alegría interna de saberla levemente mejor. Al parecer, haberse desquitado el día anterior, con Lockett y luego con él mismo, había funcionado. Al menos al punto de devolverle el apetito.

Ron sonrió, disfrutando aquella escena. La castaña, al darse cuenta que era observada, levantó la mirada y se detuvo, con la boca llena. _"¿Qué?"_ le preguntó con la mirada, interesada. Él negó, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Me pone contento ver que tengas apetito...- ella luego tragó el gran bocado, y luego sonrió.

-Bueno, tú siempre has cocinado excelentemente...- lo aduló- Extrañaba estos desayunos- se sinceró con cierto aire de nostalgia- Y los pucheros como el de anoche...

-En adelante, pídeme lo que quieras- ella sonrió, agradecida.

Luego dejó el tostado sobre el pequeño plato y sacudió sus manos, como dando tiempo a algún pensamiento que tenía entre ceja y ceja.

-Ron, yo... quiero disculparme por lo de ayer- él negó con la cabeza- No, sabes que si. Sabes que necesitas oírlo y yo necesito decírtelo- se miraron intensamente- Lo de ayer fue... una bestialidad de mi parte. En serio... no quise...

-Estabas en tu derecho- zanjó, lo cual a ella le resultó extraño.

-¿En el derecho de herirte?

-No, en el de expresarte.

-Ron, lo que hice ayer no fue expresarme... Fue buscar que te sintieras tan miserable como yo; fue egoísmo puro y de la peor clase- Ron bajó la vista, sintiéndose identificado con aquello, pero no queriendo reconocerlo ante ella- Tenías razón en las cosas que me dijiste... sólo que... no es lo que quiero escuchar en estos momentos- Él asintió-. Aunque... vuelvo a agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí- tomó su mano-. Estás siendo mucho más atento de lo que me merezco.

-Te olvidas de que yo también la cagué...- soltó mirándola de repente- Te olvidas de que el dolor que sientes no es sólo por lo de... Mike.

-No, no me olvido- soltó su mano, algo taciturna- Jamás me olvidaré de eso... pero prefiero no mencionarlo. Si vamos a convivir, convivamos en paz.

Ron mantuvo el silencio, odiando aquella situación. Él se había disculpado eternamente por los daños que le causó y... sin embargo no era suficiente. Y ahora que creía que, si lo volvían a hablar ella sería capaz de perdonarlo, Hermione no quería escuchar una sola palabra. Entonces, ¿cómo recuperar la paz si no podían mirarse a los ojos sin sentir convalecer al corazón? ¿Cómo declarar una tregua, si cada vez que se rozaban, una guerra emocional los torturaba al nivel de la locura?

Ron reprimió el creciente nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, y prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Ayer... vino Harry- _"Genial"_ pensó el pelirrojo _"Otro tema escabroso..."._

-¿Y?- pareció interesada- ¿Cómo está?

-Hecho un idiota...- soltó, olvidándose que la que estaba frente suyo, era su mejor y fiel amiga. Hermione lo miró con descontento- Sólo buscaba a quién culpar por sus problemas.

-Debemos entenderlo. Está atrapado en...

-Por favor, no empieces de nuevo con eso- le rogó-. El tipo es un egoísta- Hermione hizo caso omiso de su comentario.

-¿Sabes algo del juicio?

-No. No le pregunté, ni me interesa.

-Somos sus amigos- le recordó.

-Si pero la amistad es un ida y vuelta, Hermione- acotó serio- Y yo estoy harto de las idas... Para él nunca es suficiente. No me extraña que se llevara tan bien con Sophía, ni que luego terminaran odiándose.

-Esta noche lo llamaré- susurró pensativa.

-¿Para qué?- soltó molesto, pero luego pareció resignarse- La verdad es que no te entiendo. Te encanta que nos desprecie ¿no?

-No digas tonterías.

-Eso pareciera.

-Ron él no nos desprecia, y si lo hiciera- agregó antes de que él pudiera acotar nada- la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo no puedo deshacerme de los lazos con tanta facilidad.

-¡Ah bueno!- se ofendió.

-¡Es mi amigo y me necesita!

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No lo necesitaste acaso?

-Si, pero siempre conté contigo- soltó sin pensar. Él la miró fijo y ella se aclaró la garganta- Es decir, mal que mal tengo compañía.

-¿Mal que mal? ¿Eso soy en tu vida? ¿Un "mal que mal"?

-Ron, él está sólo...- recalcó.

-¡Por decisión suya!

-Nadie decide estar sólo- aseguró- Y si lo decidió, fue una mala decisión y lo sabe- quiso hacerlo entrar en razón-. Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender que eso a veces sucede- lo miró con reprobación. Ron se sintió directamente atacado, casi traicionado... y así lo demostraron sus ojos.

-Y si te resulta tan fácil entenderlo a él... ¿Por qué a mí me sigues castigando? Tú mejor que nadie, deberías darte cuenta que lo siento enormemente.

* * *

Harry se encontraba de brazos cruzados, con una mirada seria y oscura en el rostro. Desde el privilegiado lugar de su altura, miraba a la causante de todos sus males obligada a permanecer sentada, mediante las cuerdas mágicas con las que él la había atado. ¡Merlín, sí que había extrañado su varita!

Su soberbia y su creciente repudio hacia ella, le permitieron rebajarla y humillarla a aquel trato sin sentir ninguna clase de remordimiento. Segundos atrás le había suministrado, en contra de su voluntad, una grata dosis de Veritaserum que había comprado en Crossbones, días atrás.

-¡Ahora mírame, pequeña súcubo...!- Le apuntó con su varita justo a la altura de su nariz. Ella se tiró levemente hacia atrás- Cooperarás ¿verdad?- sonrió con maquiavelismo.

Harry sabía que necesitaba hacerle daño o algo que la desequilibrara mentalmente (si es que podía estar aún más estropeada). Quizás algo físico o simplemente perturbarla en gran medida. Y aunque reconoció que era mayormente rencor lo que lo abarcaba en aquel momento, su interior también saboreó la acidez del dolor. La amargura lo sacudía constantemente, y sentía cómo su corazón se quebraba ante la traición que esa mujer representaba en su vida.

¿Si aún la amaba? Bueno, él creía que sí. Sólo que, si antes creía que su amor era sincero y en el fondo algo enfermizo; ahora sólo reconocía la parte enfermiza en él. Quizás no, quizás no la amara, no tan certera y evidentemente. Sin duda no tenía motivos para seguir amándola. Pero algo en su insana persona continuaba atado a ella. Quizás el amor que antes sintió por ella, ahora había mutado a modo de posesividad maldita y daño atroz. Sin duda no podía ser mejor aquello que sentía, ni le sería fácil desapegarse de ella. Los desequilibrios mentales de Sophía eran una suerte de droga para él...

Y a la vez, una enorme sensación de lástima lo consumía cuando sus ojos lo miraban. Cierto aspecto de Harry quería hacerle creer que ella aún podía cambiar. Sentía la necesidad de infundirle esperanzas a Sophía, de que ella podía ser rescatada... ¿Rescatada de qué? ¿De su propia locura? Él creía que alguna forma debía existir; alguna forma de dejar relucir su parte buena. Después de todo, _"Hasta un buen corazón puede perder la calma..."_(*) pensó.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Suéltame!

-Quiero la verdad, Sophía. ¡Y tener que recurrir a esto...!- se enojó- ¡Sin duda va acorde con toda esta locura!

-¡Tú estás loco!- recalcó, molesta.

-Si, claro que sí. Pero soy inocente, así que dilo de una buena vez. ¿Sacaste o no mi varita del cajón? ¿Te la llevaste?- ella entrecerró los ojos, deseando no tener que confesar.

-¡Si!- gritó, cerrando los ojos, como si la verdad le doliera.

-¿Y plantaste falsas evidencias en ella?

-Si.

-¡Di que yo no fui quien te pegó! ¿Esas fotos son falsas?

-No.

-Bien, si no son falsas, lo que ellas muestran de tu cara...- agregó, apenas más sereno- ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

-Con un encantamiento...- soltó resignada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Para inculparte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estás loco, ¡Perteneces a Azkaban!

-Tú también estás loca, linda, y parece que nadie hará nada al respecto.

-¡Tú eres peligroso!- él rió con ironía y una ligera sospecha.

-No parecía importarte antes... ¿Quién te dijo eso?- Preguntó acercándose a ella, sintiendo que ya comenzaba a conseguir lo mejor- ¿Quién quiere que me temas?

-Billius...- soltó con dificultad.

* * *

Draco se detuvo justo enfrente del mostrador de la gran sala. Reposó cómodamente su brazo izquierdo en él y cruzó sus piernas, adoptando un aire de segura indignación.

-¿A quién hay que seducir para que lo atiendan a uno?- soltó mitad soberbio, mitad divertido.

La esbelta mujer que tan común se había vuelto en sus visitas al hospital y que, para interés de nadie, respondía al nombre de Jennifer, salió del cuarto trasero y lo enfrentó con seriedad.

-Ha venido en el horario equivocado- le sonrió brevemente y luego volvió a la seriedad de sus facciones- A estas horas no se seduce a nadie. Entre las trece y las veintiuna lo prohíbe el cargo, ya se lo dije...- intentó parecer formal. El rubio le sonrió con excesivo galanteo.

-Pues entonces... hagamos de cuenta que yo también estoy aquí por temas laborales- se irguió dejando las bromas a un lado- ¿Está Bonham?

-Eso dependerá, señor...- fingió abrir unas carpetas y leer unos expedientes

-¿De qué?

-Si le digo que sí- levantó su vista y lo miró misteriosamente- ¿Me dejará sola el resto de la tarde?- Draco sonrió, más halagado que tentado.

-Si así fuera, sería por motivos enteramente laborales.

-Y... estos motivos... lo tendrían ocupado, digamos... ¿toda la noche?- lo miró, motivada. Draco sonrió espontáneamente, quizás debido a los nervios de no saber cómo escapar de aquello.

-Estos motivos sí- zanjó el tema- Pero quizás en la semana, pueda pasar por mi cuenta... cuando el cargo no lo prohíba- guiñó un ojo. La morocha sonrió ilusionada.

-Le diré que irá a verlo- afirmó asintiendo- Está en su oficina.

-Gracias, linda- le sonrió una última vez y se fue.

¡Mierda!, aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos. Draco no quería tener mujeres ilusionadas caminando detrás suyo. Sin duda no le hubiera molestado... en otras circunstancias. Pero su realidad era que la pelirroja le traía suficientes preocupaciones ¡Y eso que no tenía ningún tipo de "relación" seriacon ella!. Y una sola relación no-relación ya era suficiente para su perturbada cabeza. Sin duda las cosas serían diferentes de ser por él... Ginny tenía ese no-se-qué que a veces lo sacaba de quicio y a veces... ¿lo enamoraba? ¡Mierda! Si esa era una no-relación, él se llevaba el premio al idiota más auto-consciente. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Ella había entrado en un momento de su vida, en el que todo su futuro se vislumbraba oscuro e inerte. Hasta conocerla (o mejor dicho, re-descubrirla) su mayor ambición era convertirse en ministro de magia y sembrar el caos. Draco sonrió internamente. ¡Qué idiota sonaba ahora! Pero era la verdad. Antes de cruzarse con ella, su vida tenía por única meta, la venganza.

Ahora, distanciado del tiempo y las situaciones, no podía evitar preguntarse a menudo _"¿De qué mierda iba a vengarme?". _A él nada le habían hecho... ¡Si hasta había salido bien parado en la situación en Hogwarts! Nadie tenía nada que reprocharle.

Quizás había sido sólo su ciego ímpetu por significar algo en su vida.

Quizás, por eso mismo, Ginny le había resultado atractiva desde el primer segundo. Desde esa misión que enfrentaran juntos, en la que a ella le encargaron dirigirlo, él logró sentirse útil por primera vez. Y no sólo útil... ¡Necesario!. Ella nunca había escatimado en eso. Sin importar los rumores que corrieran de él en aquel momento, ella había tenido ciega confianza en sus capacidades e intenciones. Le había dicho una vez, algo que le quedaría grabado por siempre: _"Eres tan inocente para mí, como cualquiera de estos que aún no fueron llamados a juicio"_.

Draco volvió a sonreír internamente, aún caminando por los pasillos.

Y pensar que antes no aguantaba su extraña necesidad de ser justa con la gente. Porque era una de sus características. ¿Por qué sino cederle a él, posibilidades que los demás ni consideraban? Ella era alguien especial en su vida, no podía negarlo. A menudo él la vislumbraba como una suerte de ángel.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. ¿Sería eso demasiado cursi?

"_¡Mierda!, y ella con esa tontería de no desear nada con la gente..."_. En su opinión... no debería ser tan endemoniadamente dulce si no deseaba nada con la gente. ¡Era un desperdicio de belleza y bienestar!

Quizás, hasta era un poco cruel su postura. Ella se mostraba atractiva y condescendiente pero... "¡Ah! ¡No te vayas a entusiasmar! ¡Esto de aquí es una ilusión!". ¡Mierda! Odiaba sentir que la necesitaba en su vida...

Llegó por fin a la oficina de Gregory Bonham, sin recordar a ciencia cierta, cómo había hecho. Se adentró en ella y lo encontró al viejo, sentado mirando melancólicamente por la ventana. El viejo Gregory volteó a mirarlo con cierta familiaridad.

-Ya era hora... Me aburría de muerte- el rubio sonrió de lado.

-No sé si no me odiarás luego de esto pero... tenemos un problema- extendió amplia, su sonrisa de niño bueno.

-No se diga más- le señaló la silla- Ponte cómodo- Draco se sentó de manera explayada-¿Dónde está la pelirroja?

-Ehh...- se rascó la cabeza mientras se sentaba- tenía unos asuntos. ¡Bien...! A lo que vinimos. Nuestra situación es la siguiente...- se aclaró la garganta- ¿Recuerdas el caso del que te hablé?- el viejo asintió- Pues tal parece que... el único testigo del cual no dudábamos- aclaró- fue desmemorizado antes de que llegáramos Ginny y yo para interrogarlo- el viejo asintió-. Y sin la declaración de Smith, estamos en cero nuevamente.

-Si lo que necesitas saber es quién entró a su habitación, antes que ustedes, sólo debes fijarte en el registro- Draco asintió.

-Particularmente sospecho que hay alguna trampa ahí- confesó-. Después de todo, no conozco al personal, Gregory- se encogió de hombros-. Y es tanto, que dudo que tú mismo lo conozcas... ¿Son todos confiables? ¿Es posible que estén ocultándose cosas?

-Si te refieres a los informes realizados por los sanadores...

-¿Esos también?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Es posible que oculten información en los informes de los pacientes?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se indignó-. Los informes no pueden entregarse incompletos, pues es regulado por un encantamiento. Así que ocultarse, en el sentido literal de la palabra, no... De todos modos- agregó antes de que lo interrumpiera- Te repito, si lo que quieres saber es quiénes ingresaron en qué momento a qué habitación, no tienes más que chequear el registro.

-Ya lo hice- sopló resignado, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla- No figura nada en él...

-De acuerdo, no en el oficial- lo miró fijo y luego sonrió con cierta picardía- ¿Pero qué me dices del registro mágico?

Draco se irguió, repentinamente interesado...

* * *

Ginevra se había ido de la casa de Harry, luego del llamado de Draco. Había pasado por su casa antes de terminada la mañana; se había bañado y cambiado para ir como se debía a la oficina.

Ya en ella, se hallaba sentada rectamente y con sus delicados anteojos rectangulares. Redactaba en su computadora cómo concluía la mórbida investigación. Valía aclarar que ya estaba algo agotada de los sucesos de la vida privada de Harry Potter. Al menos de los de aquel tipo. ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuánto drama! Cuando uno lo veía en la calle, hasta podía pensarse que era un tipo interesante y seductor... Bueno, sí lo era, a lo que iba era que luego de conocer algunas de sus intimidades quizás arruinaba las cosas. ¡Dios! ¿No podía ser un poco más normal?

Ginny sonrió espontáneamente. Bueno, quizás no fuera un anormal de tiempo completo. Después de todo, aquella madrugada se lo había demostrado.

Volvió a sonreír. Jamás creyó pensar en aquella frase sin que conllevara absolutamente nada sexual. Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a enfocar su mente en sus propios asuntos. Pero no había caso, necesitaría un buen polvo para ello... o algo que fuera más probable de encontrar en aquel momento; una generosa taza de café quizás.

Se paró dirigiéndose a la puerta a paso lento. Aquel vestido limitaba un poco sus movimientos. Llevaba un serio vestido de gabardina elastizada en un tono azul francia másbien opaco, de mangas cortas y cuello alto. Lo cortaba con un cinturón medio caído a la altura de su cintura, y completaba el sobrio diseño con unos zapatos negros de taco alto.

Su atuendo no era excesivo para su ámbito laboral, más bien llamativo. Pero le gustaba la seguridad que le daba su elegancia. Sin duda parecer estilizada y erguida, le brindaba una cuota extra de integridad y por ende, ciertos aires eminentes. No era una loca de la moda, pero le gustaba vestirse bien, y si eso la ayudaba a hacerse respetar y que no la pasaran por encima, pues bienvenido.

Cuando por fin regresó con su humeante taza en las manos, el ministro Knight la esperaba dentro de su oficina. La pelirroja se sorprendió pero intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa.

-Señor...- susurró, dejando la taza sobre el escritorio.

El longevo ministro levantó la vista, había estado leyendo su redacción en la pantalla. Le sonrió sin remordimientos.

-Lamento interrumpir, Ginevra- comenzó solemne- ¿Tienes unos minutos?

-Si, señor.

-Cierra la puerta, por favor.

Ginny asintió y cerró la puerta. Luego se volteó para verlo.

-Diga, señor.

-Me preocupan las fechas...- soltó sin miramientos.

-Lo sé, estoy un poco fuera de término pero...

-Y no sólo me preocupan las fechas- continuó- también me preocupan los modos.

-Lo sé- tragó saliva, nerviosa.

-Y no sólo me preocupan los modos- agregó, serio- también me preocupan los contenidos.

-Ya está todo casi terminado, lo aseguro.

-Dijiste que la prórroga tenía un sentido.

-Y lo tuvo, señor.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál?

-Bueno, Draco y yo creemos que Potter no fue enteramente culpable.

-Pero por lo que leí- señaló la pantalla- no tenemos ningún otro sospechoso tampoco.

-No, señor...

-¿Entonces?

-Señor usted me confió este trabajo en un principio.

-Porque lo solicitaste, Ginevra ¿lo olvidas?

-No, señor. Pero confió en mí... en mi juicio. Le pido que conserve aún un poco de esa fe. Cerraré la investigación de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Has decidido la condena?

-No, señor. Lo estoy pensando aún.

-Pero has sopesado las consecuencias- dijo más afirmando que preguntándole.

-Si, aunque... bueno, no han sido completamente fehacientes- sonrió nerviosa pero intentando mantener la calma- hemos perdido al testigo más importante.

-Estoy al tanto- asintió-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué debí ser informado de ello por Billius. Creí que éste era tu caso- Ginny abrió grande sus ojos.

-¿Cómo lo supo él?

-Pues parece que investiga mejor que tú, para empezar, Ginevra- la reprendió.

-Señor, al respecto- se puso rápidamente severa- ese hombre ha estado interfiriendo en mis investigaciones desde el principio. Si yo no le he comunicado nada a usted, es porque creí que me había delegado el caso a mí porque tenía cosas más importantes que tratar. Entonces, ¿Con qué derecho se interpone Billius Falstaff en mis investigaciones?

-Yo le di el derecho- sentenció, sorprendiéndola abruptamente-. Lo solicitó ni bien te delegué el caso. Creyó que alguien más debía tener una opinión al respecto y, si él está tan involucrado en el asunto es porque no creyó en tu capacidad.

-¡Pero él no sería imparcial!- acusó, a punto de explotar- Él está involucrado emocionalmente en todo esto, señor ministro. ¡Él es amigo íntimo de la familia Baxter y una eminencia en la toma de decisiones!- acusó aún con más gravedad.

Knight la miró fijo y sobriamente durante algunos instantes, luego se acercó a ella con extrema calma.

-Qué curioso, Ginevra- soltó con lentitud, sin dejar de indagar en su mirada- Él me dijo exactamente lo mismo de tu persona y de tu relación con Potter, cuando me solicitó el permiso- Ginny abrió la boca para retrucar, pero la cerró de inmediato- Dijo que serías imparcial considerando tu historial con el acusado.

-¿Qué hist...?- pero se calló.

-¿Acaso no eres amiga íntima de él, desde la infancia?

-Pero...

-No creo que deba dar explicaciones de nada- comenzó con un tono de voz que impartía justicia- Pero me pareció entonces que lo más razonable sería el punto medio. Después de todo, tu palabra también es eminente aquí. Si va a haber imparcialidades y eminencias metidas en medio de todo este embrollo, que sean equitativas para ambos lados de la balanza ¿no te parece?- luego la miró con cierto pesar- Creí que tú mejor que nadie, entenderías eso.

-Señor yo...

La puerta de su oficina se abrió a las anchas del intruso. Un Harry desorientado se quedó inmóvil ante la presencia del ministro en persona dentro de la oficina de Ginny... ¡Y tan condenadamente cerca de ella!

Ginny estaba poderosamente tentadora con su "uniforme" de trabajo, y el maldito parecía no perder oportunidad de ello. ¡Había millones de pelirrojas! ¿Qué hacía tan cerca de esa?

Harry atravesó al hombre con su mirada, haciendo que Ginny se sintiera excesivamente incómoda de pronto. El ministro se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo siento- dijo el morocho, sin el menor asomo de sinceridad y cierta oscuridad en sus ojos- Había quedado para venir a esta hora...- explicó con un indecoroso recelo en su mirada. Ginny lo fulminó con la propia ante sus modales.

Knight volvió a mirarla fijamente, como dándole con ella el ultimátum de su vida. La pelirroja asintió embargada de vergüenza, y bajó la mirada.

-Espero lo que te pedí...- soltó Knight dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¡Y más tardar esta noche!- soltó y salió a paso decidido.

Harry lo observó irse con la furia impresa en los ojos. Aquel hombre no le agradaba ni un poco, ¡Y menos cerca de Ginny!. Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró de un brusco portazo, dejando en él la mayor parte de su ira. La pelirroja se sobresaltó y lo miró con enojo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- soltó cansada- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ten un poco de respeto!- se exasperó.

-¿Yo?- ironizó, extremadamente confundido.

-¿Quién te crees para entrar así sin más en mi oficina, en mi horario laboral, echando a MI jefe?- se incomodó.

-¿Tu jefe? ¡Que me maten sino parecía otra cosa!- la acusó. Ginny se sorprendió sobremanera. ¿Qué significaba esa escena?- ¿Qué clase de favores te habrá pedido para esta noche?

-¿Perdón?- se ofendió, transformando los rasgos de su rostro.

-Olvídalo, no me interesa- aseguró sacudiendo la cabeza, asqueado ante la idea.

-¿A qué viniste, desubicado?- lo apremió- ¿Esto era lo que me tenías que decir?

Harry sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño casete y lo tiró sobre su escritorio, para luego levantar su oscura mirada y fruncir sus labios en una soberbia mueca.

-Ahí tienes tu maldita prueba...- soltó casi con desprecio-. Aunque todo parece indicar que ya no buscas la verdad- acusó.

-¡No me vengas con tus inescrupulosas indirectas!- pasó a su lado con enojo, y se acercó al escritorio para tomar la cinta. A Harry no le pasó inadvertido el exquisito olor que emanó de su cuerpo con descaro- ¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó, sacándolo de sus desvaríos.

-La confesión de Sophía.

Harry hurgó nuevamente en sus bolsillos y sacó la pequeña grabadora, tirándola también sobre el escritorio. Volvió a mirarla con seriedad.

-Ahora haz lo que quieras... yo me largo- se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó casi como en un reproche. Él se detuvo en seco aún dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué?

Ella se tomó unos segundos para intentar definir qué debía decirle. ¿Debía disculparse? ¿Por qué sentía que debía disculparse con él? ¿Por no confiar en su palabra? No, no podía ser por ello, aún no había escuchado la supuesta evidencia. ¿Por haber sido encontrada... hablando con su jefe? ¿Qué mierda tenía que reprochar Harry sobre sus conversaciones?

-Voy a escucharla...- sólo dijo.

-Me alegro- cruzó el umbral nuevamente.

-Quiero que estés presente...- sentenció.

Harry volvió a detenerse en seco y resopló. Dudó unos segundos, aún con la puerta en sus manos. Rodó sus ojos con exasperación, y volvió sus pasos atrás. Cerró la puerta, pero esta vez con más sutileza.

-Bien...

-Siéntate- le pidió ella, intentando instaurar una tácita tregua. Harry entrecerró los ojos, inseguro, pero luego se sentó- Lo siento...- Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

Era absurdo porque, aunque su tranquilidad mental y él mismo, necesitaban una disculpa de ella, no estaba seguro del porqué.

-No lo sé, pero sentí que te lo debía- él asintió, a modo de agradecimiento.

Se miraron unos segundos con fijeza. Ambos tenían extrañas frases por decir, que por orgullo o pudor, sólo eran capaces de traslucir con la mirada. Ella se sintió más vulnerable que él, pues recordó porqué estaba en deuda. Harry había sido gentil en sus tratos... claro, hasta aquel momento. Pero la noche anterior bien podía haberla dejado tirada en su casa y... sin embargo, le había procurado todos los cuidados posibles. O quizás había más cosas que el podría haber hecho por ella, esa madrugada... Ginny se sonrojó, evidentemente.

-Bien... Veamos qué trajiste- insistió, cambiando de tema.

Ella hizo reproducir el aparato muggle y escuchó la confesión de Sophía. Harry había dejado detenida la cinta, justo donde comenzaba la confesión de ella así que no hubo interludios.

Para cuando Ginny terminó de oírla, apagó el aparato, lo apoyó sobre el escritorio, y se reclinó sobre su silla, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo investigaba con la mirada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Por nada...- negó con su cabeza- Es sólo que...- Ginny se inclinó otra vez sobre el escritorio para mirarlo directo a los ojos-. Para serte sincera, ya había comenzado a creer en ti...- él sonrió con cierto poder.

-¿Por lo de anoche?- Ginny volvió a sonrojarse, perturbada- ¿Te sorprendió que no reaccionara como una bestia?

-No dije eso- se quejó.

-¿Cuándo comenzaste a creer en mí entonces?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando Draco me trajo los análisis de tu varita, no tuve muchas más opciones. Era claro que habías dicho la verdad y... bueno, no me sentí muy orgullosa de no haberte creído antes.

-¡Genial!- soltó un poco sarcástico- O sea que fui en vano a Crossbo...- pero se calló de inmediato, abriendo los ojos ante su error.

-¿A dónde?- soltó incrédula, habiendo escuchado pero no queriendo creerlo- ¿A Crossbones ibas a decir?- se amedrentó- ¡Harry dime que no hiciste lo que pienso!- soltó, reprobatoria.

-No, no lo hice- negó sin dudar, con fingidos aires de inocencia.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto, Harry?- sacudió el casete frente a sus ojos- ¿Cómo conseguiste que ella declarara?

-Bueno...- se aclaró la garganta- ¿Me creerás si te digo que fui diplomático?

-Harry, ¿Qué hiciste?- lo apremió. Harry sonrió nervioso, en un intento de fallida seducción.

-Sólo... dejé que se vertiera un poco de Veritaserum en su boca- tosió, incómodo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Pero ha sido...

-¡¿Cómo que Veritaserum?! ¿Estás loco?

-Pues sabía que ella no diría nunca la verdad, pero sabía que yo tenía razón así que...

-¡El Veritaserum es estrictamente regulado por el ministerio, Harry! ¿Crees que no iba a darme cuenta que lo que hiciste es ilegal? ¡¿Qué mierda te dije yo con respecto a las cosas ilegales?!- soltó casi fuera de sí, poniéndose de pie de forma amenazadora.

-¡Pues...!- se paró él también, desafiante- ¡Si no crees en nada de lo que te digo, no hay muchas otras formas de que te lo cerciore ¿no?!

-¡¿Y cómo esperas que crea en lo que me dices, si en tu declaración dices una cosa y conmigo lo cambias todo?!

-¡Yo no cambié nada!- se ofendió, molesto.

-¿Ah no? ¿Cómo es eso de que no te acuerdas de los hechizos que tiraste, cobarde?

-¡No me llames cobarde!

-¡Y tú no me trates de idiota!- rodeó el escritorio para enfrentarlo de modo eminente- ¡El que está en riesgo eres tú!- lo señaló, molesta- ¡Tú sales perjudicado si todo esto termina mal, ignorante!

-Creí que tú también corrías riesgos al defenderme... ¡Ah, no! ¡Cierto que te acuestas con medio ministerio!- la acusó con gravedad, haciéndole frente con el desafío en su mirada.

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco, entrecerrando los ojos y deseando que sus retinas fueran tan eficientes como un Avada Kedavra. Si no lo mataba su mirada, lo mataría ella... sin ninguna clase de remordimiento.

-¿Crees que me molestan tus opiniones acerca de mi vida, Potter?- preguntó serena y con crudeza- Tengo la conciencia tranquila de que vivo mejor que tú... en cualquiera de los aspectos. Así que no te hagas el moralista conmigo... ¡Tengo todo tu historial por si lo olvidabas!

-¡Ese historial está lleno de basura!- sentenció- Todo lo que hay allí es enteramente falso- acusó seguro. Ella sonrió irónica.

-¿Crees que esa mentira te dejará tranquilo?

-No es mentira. Sé exactamente qué dice mi historial sobre mí porque yo lo puse ahí...- ella lo miró con sospecha- Así que no creas saber nada de mi vida basándote en todas esas idioteces, porque te desilusionarás en gran medida.

-¿Quieres que te nombre alguna de las cosas que me desilusionan en este momento?- lo miró significativamente pero él no pareció dar rastros de interés- Para empezar, me desilusiona haber tenido intercambio de algún tipo, con alguien como tú. Pero más me desilusiona haberme dejado cegar por un farsante, al que de hecho, estoy cubriendo en sus estupideces. ¡Eso me desilusiona!

-¿Estupideces dices?

-¡Lo tuyo con Sophía es una gran e insignificante estupidez!- juzgó con ira.

-¡No sabes nada de mi relación con Sophía!- la enfrentó, acercándose a ella de modo amenazador.

-¡Podrías habernos ahorrado a todos, tus malditos problemas maritales!

-¡¿Y quién te pidió que te metieras, en un principio?!

-¡Mi propia estupidez, sin duda!

-¡Sí, sin duda! ¡No pueden ser más que estupideces si no te das cuenta de cómo fueron realmente las cosas!

-¡Yo sé cómo fueron las cosas! A diferencia de tu "pérdida de memoria"- remarcó- Sophía declaró, por si lo olvidas.

-¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que lo que ella dice no es verdad?!- soltó exasperado a un nivel caótico, acorralándola contra la pared.

-¡Pues entonces dime qué mierda lo es, o vete de una vez por todas!- Le dijo e intentó empujarlo para alejarlo de ella. Harry tomó sus manos y las colocó contra la pared, a los costados de su cabeza.

-¿La verdad?- le preguntó sobrado y apretando sus dientes, en un intento de reprimir su cólera- ¡¿Quieres la verdad, maldita desconfiada?! ¡Te diré la jodida verdad!- se miraron con intensidad.

* * *

**(*) _Canción de León Gieco. "De tus amores"._**

**_¿Qué les pareció? =)_**

**_Se viene la verdad se viene jaja... esta vez, les hice un "video-adelanto" de la esencia del capítulo nueve. Muchos ya saben de qué va a tratarse, muchos otros se lo imaginan... y los que no, espero que el video les esclaresca un poco. El tema me gusta mucho y, va a ser el que articule el próximo capítulo. _**

**_Lo subi a YOUTUBE... youtube /watch?v=r3WUQj0zIPg&list=UUHJY7lC2Ef4h3AEMIjqzXaA&index=1&feature=plcp_**

**_ADELANTO:_**

**_"_**-¡No tengo nada para decirte!- soltó, cruzada de brazos.  
-¿Entonces por qué me miras así? ¿qué?  
-¡Maldición!- pateó el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina sin dirigirle la palabra.  
-¿A dónde vas?- se levantó, confundido. La siguió- ¡Estoy cansado de seguirte, Hermione! ¡Dime de una vez qué mierda te sucede, o comienza a actuar como una persona normal!  
-¡Oh, lo siento!- dijo irónica- ¡Olvidaba que para ti, las personas normales ENGAÑAN A SUS PAREJAS!  
Ron se quedó petrificado. Tal parecía que aquel día tendrían LA charla."

[...]

"-_Ron será un idiota pero tiene un punto, eres algo egoísta.  
_Harry se consternó ante la idea de que, eso que tanto había escuchado a la gente decirle, realmente fuera verdad, al punto tal de la ceguera absurda.  
-Ginny... necesito que seas completamente sincera conmigo. Cuéntame todo lo que sepas, por favor- se sentó en la silla más cercana, atormentado. Odiaba sentir que era la mala persona que aparentemente reflejaba ser ante sus amigos."

SALUDOS!.

Ceci


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas!, Perdón que no responda los reviews hoy, es que preparé todo para subir el chap esta tarde y, ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET, y ahora estoy apurada y, con temor de que vuelva a caer así que me apurooo..!**

**El tan esperado capítulo 9, la canción es **SHAKE IT OF **la versión de glee. **

**Espero les guste. Besos.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Arrepentimientos**_

Regrets collect like old friends** (Los arrepentimientos se juntan como viejos amigos)**  
Here to relive your darkest moments **(Aquí para revivir tus más oscuros momentos)  
** I can see no way, I can see no way **(No veo ningún camino, No veo ningún camino)  
** And all of the ghouls come out to play **(Y todos los fantasmas salen a jugar)**

Every demon wants his pound of flesh **(Cada demonio quiere su libra de carne)  
** But I like to keep some things to myself **(Pero me gusta conservar algunas cosas para mí misma)**  
I like to keep my issues drawn **(Me gusta mantener mis problemas al margen)**  
It's always darkest before the dawn **(Siempre está oscuro antes del amanecer)**

And I've been a fool and I've been blind **(Y he sido una tonta y he estado ciega)**  
I can never leave the past behind **(Jamás podría dejar el pasado atrás)  
** I can see no way, I can see no way **(No veo ningún camino, no veo ningún camino)**  
I'm always dragging that horse around **(Siempre estoy arrastrando ese caballo por todas partes) **  
And our love is pastured such a mournful sound **(Nuestro amor pastorea como un mórbido sonido)**  
Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground **(Esta noche enterraré a ese caballo en el suelo)**  
So I like to keep my issues drawn **(Me gusta mantener mis problemas al margen)**  
But it's always darkest before the dawn **(Pero siempre está oscuro antes del amanecer)**

Shake it out, shake it out **(Sacúdelo, sacúdelo)**  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah **(Sacúdelo, sacúdelo)  
** Shake it out, shake it out **(Sacúdelo, sacúdelo)**  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah **(Sacúdelo, sacúdelo)**

It's hard to dance **(Es difícil bailar)**  
With a devil on your back **(Con el diablo el diablo a tus espaldas)**  
So shake him off, oh woah **(Así que sacúdelo)**

And I am done with my graceless heart **(Y he terminado con mi corazón desgraciado)**  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart **(Así que esta noche terminaré con esto y empezaré de nuevo)**  
'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn **(Porque me gusta mantener mis problemas al margen)  
** It's always darkest before the dawn **(Y siempre está oscuro antes del amanecer)**

Shake it out, shake it out **(Sacúdelo, sacúdelo)  
** Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah **(Sacúdelo, sacúdelo)**  
Shake it out, shake it out **(Sacúdelo, sacúdelo)**  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah **(Sacúdelo, sacúdelo)**

It's hard to dance **(Es difícil bailar)**  
With a devil on your back **(Con el diablo el diablo a tus espaldas)**  
So shake him off, oh woah **(Así que sacúdelo)**

And it's hard to dance With a devil on your back **(Y es difícil bailar con el diablo el diablo a tus espaldas )**  
And given half the chance **(Y teniendo media posibilidad)  
** Would I take any of it back? **(¿La voy a rechazar?)  
** It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone **(Es un lindo romance, pero me ha dejado deshecha)  
** It's always darkest before the dawn **(Siempre está oscuro antes del amanecer)**

And I'm damned if I do **(Y estoy condenada si lo hago...)**  
And I'm damned if I don't **(Y estoy condenada si no lo hago...)  
** So here's to drinks in the dark **(Así que salud a las bebidas en la oscuridad)**  
At the end of my road **(al final de mi camino)**  
And I'm ready to suffer **(Y estoy lista para sufrir)  
** And I'm ready to hope **(Y estoy lista para soñar)**  
It's a shot in the dark **(Es una dosis en la oscuridad)**  
Aimed right at my throat **(Directo a mi garganta )**  
'Cause looking for heaven, **(Porque, en busca del cielo)  
** Found the devil in me **(hallé el diablo en mí)  
** Looking for heaven, **(En busca del cielo)**  
Found the devil in me **(hallé el diablo en mí)**  
Well, what the hell **(Pero ¡Qué demonios!)**  
I'm gonna let it happen to me **(Dajaré que me suceda)**

Shake it out, shake it out **(Sacúdelo, sacúdelo)**  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah **(Sacúdelo, sacúdelo)**  
Shake it out, shake it out **(Sacúdelo, sacúdelo)**  
Shake it out, shake it out, oh woah **(Sacúdelo, sacúdelo)**

It's hard to dance **(Es difícil bailar)**  
With a devil on your back **(Con el diablo el diablo a tus espaldas)**  
So shake him off, oh woah **(Así que sacúdelo)**

[…]

_ Flash-Back _

_Harry detuvo su agitada carrera por unos segundos. Allí estaba la puerta tras la que, según vaticinaba su ordenador, encontraría a Sophía con otro. Refunfuñó, apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su campera. En el derecho, casualmente, una pequeña vara de madera lo acompañaba con viles intenciones. _

_No se permitió dudarlo más; desenfundó rápidamente su varita._

_-¡Bombarda!_

_La simple puerta de madera estalló, dejándole libre paso a su agonía. Se adentró con agilidad, no tenía tiempo que perder pues no había sido muy discreto y, ya debían haber detenido el acto... o eso esperaba. _

_Su sentido común lo guió por el interior de la pequeña casa, y lo obligó a subir unas escaleras. Empujó la puerta del primer cuarto que encontró, pero era un baño. Ofuscado, apretó el paso y pateó la siguiente puerta. _

_Allí estaban._

_Se quedó inmóvil ante lo que vio. Aquello era indudablemente peor de lo que había imaginado; ambos estaban en ropa interior dormitando bajo las mantas, abrazados y apacibles. Ella no estaba sólo engañándolo... ¡Estaba abrazando a otro tipo como jamás se permitía con él! _

_Pero cuando él había empujado la puerta del cuarto, ambos se sorprendieron. La ira comenzó a fluir por sus venas y a expandirse como el peor de los venenos. Ella sólo se tapaba con las mantas y lo miraba con una enorme duda en su rostro. Smith definitivamente no entendía nada. _

_-¡Amor...!- se sorprendió, como si la sorpresa le agradara. _

_-¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto?!_

_-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Smith._

_-¿En serio?- le preguntó Harry con sarcasmo- ¿No te haces a la idea de quién puedo llegar a ser, infeliz?- apretó su mandíbula- Sophía, ¿Qué mierda...?_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó incrédula- ¿Ahora vas a hacerme una escena?_

_-No... simplemente voy a romperte los huesos. ¡Sal de ahí, mierda!_

_-Me gritas como si fuera mi culpa- se levantó resignada, sin preocuparle el hecho de exhibir su perfecta figura cubierta sólo por su ropa interior- es él quién te denigra...- señaló al pizzero. Éste miraba la escena, incrédulo- Él te hizo quedar mal, ¿yo qué tengo que ver?_

_-¡Vístete de una vez, pareces una prostituta!_

_-¡No me hables así, idiota!_

_-¡Que te vistas!- se acercó amenazadoramente a ella. Sophía retrocedió apenas. _

_-¡Hey!- saltó Smith, parándose- No le hables así..._

_-¿Que no le...?- lo enfrentó y le pegó un zurdaso._

_-Se ha burlado de ti toda la noche, Harry- soltó Sophía mientras se acercaba con cautela a él- Estás siendo muy bueno con él._

_-¡Que te vistas!- le gritó, ella retrocedió trastabillando pero luego recuperó el equilibrio. Obedeció sumisa. _

_-Se ha burlado de ti- repitió temeraria- ¿No le harás nada?_

_Smith comenzó a ponerse de pie con dificultad; de alguna manera, le costaba entender aquella locura. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué ese desquiciado le apuntaba con una rama?_

_Harry sostenía su varita sin flaquear, amenazadoramente en dirección del muggle. Sophía se acercó a Harry por la espalda, pausada y sigilosamente, mientras le susurraba con un tono de voz que lo sumía en un lento trance. _

_-Hazlo, Harry- siseó levemente-. Sabes que se lo merece..._

_Smith no tenía idea de qué era capaz de hacer él, o qué era capaz de hacer él con ese trozo de madera, pero su expresión en el rostro no pudo más que petrificarlo del temor. _

_Sophía tomó el hombro de Harry con suavidad, acariciándolo con fingida dulzura, mientras se acercaba para susurrarle al oído._

_-Ha cruzado la línea, Harry... es inaudito lo que te hizo- susurró y besó el lóbulo de su oreja con letargo-. ¿No deberías enseñarle las consecuencias?_

_Harry apretaba la mandíbula, conteniendo lo más posible, su ira. Pero su muñeca y su mano entera, comenzaban a temblar de la necesidad. Su misma varita le pedía a gritos que lo estampara contra la pared. Observó el temor en sus ojos y algo de eso lo deleitó en gran medida. _

_-Míralo... es un cobarde. Me ha tocado Harry... merece morir- susurró. La mano de Harry temblaba, impotente- Ha profanado tu propiedad, ¿no harás nada al respecto?- lo provocó. Su voz estaba sumiéndolo en un aletargamiento enfermizo y destructor._

_Smith entendió que no tenía ninguna chance en aquel asunto, por lo que aprovechó su estado de desconcentración e intentó escapar. _

_-¡Expeliarmus!- soltó sin pensar, dándole de lleno, y estampando al muggle contra la pared. Sophía aplaudió, incapaz de contener su divertimento. _

_Harry sintió liberarse un poco de la opresión que ahorcaba su pecho. _

_-¡Eso es! ¡Se lo merece!- vitoreaba- Dale de nuevo, Harry... no lo aguantará. _

_Smith intentó levantarse pero le costaba horrores. Harry estaba sumido en un lunático transe en el cual, la voz de ella retumbaba como órdenes incapaces de contradecir. Y aunque pudiera, ¡Merlín, no quería! No quería dejar de usar su varita. Una suerte de adicción se plasmó sobre su cuerpo. _

_-Mátalo Harry...- tomó su mano. El contacto con ella lo sacó de su trance y lo hizo girar para enfrentarla. _

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Sophía retrocedió, temeraria- ¿Qué buscas, maldita loca?- le apuntó a ella y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, mientras ella retrocedía. _

_-Se merece que..._

_-¡Tú también te lo mereces!_

_-Harry...- titubeó- Todo esto es estúpido. ¡Siempre fui tuya!_

_-Everte Statum- lanzó, y al siguiente segundo la había derribado._

_El odio refulgió en los ojos verdes del morocho, mientras avanzaba en dirección a la causante de todos sus males. Su rostro estaba desfigurado y apenas respiraba. Sophía contrajo sus músculos, temiendo lo peor. _

_-¿Qué harás ahora, cabrón?- no pudo evitar provocarlo; el temor era más fuerte que ella y sólo sabía defenderse con el veneno de sus palabras- ¿Me matarás? ¿No es estúpido?- retrocedía arrastrándose en el suelo-. Él es quien compite contigo... yo siempre te amé. _

_Smith comenzaba a incorporarse, aunque aún se sentía adolorido._

_-¡Mira, si hasta intenta escapar!- lo delató ella, señalando. _

_Harry volteó rápidamente y lo flanqueó. _

_-¿A dónde vas?- Smith comenzó a cojear en dirección a la salida- ¡Flipendo!- lanzó en dirección al muggle pero éste lo esquivó- ¡Desmaius!- Atinó esta vez. Smith cayó al suelo, inconsciente. _

_Harry se giró rápidamente para mirar a Sophía y encontrarla sacando su varita. _

_-¡Expeliarmus!- Harry lo esquivó, tirándose hacia un costado, dejándole la salida libre a ella, sin preverlo. De soslayo la vio correr en dirección a la puerta. _

_-¡Expeliarmus!- Gritó, pero ella también lo esquivó. Harry apuntó a la pequeña mesa-escritorio que estaba a su lado.- ¡No hemos terminado de hablar, cobarde! ¡Depulso!- empujó la mesa contra la puerta para entorpecer su salida. Sophía se detuvo en seco, segundos antes de chocar con la misma. _

_-¡Esto no es hablar!- le gritó, desquiciada- ¡Estás loco!_

_-Confundus- lanzó, esperando no darle tiempo, pero ella se protegió._

_Sophía apuntó con su varita a la mesa y con un 'Expulso' intentó tirársela encima. Harry reaccionó rápidamente._

_-¡Diffindo!- lanzó. La mesa se partió en numerosos pedazos, antes de colisionar contra él. Harry se cubrió la cara para resguardarse de las astillas, movimiento que aprovechó Sophía para atravesar la puerta- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¡Zancadilla!- le soltó a último momento. Los tobillos de la rubia se juntaron en un pestañar, haciéndola caer de cara al suelo- ¡Ven aquí, cobarde!_

_-¡Déjame, Harry! ¡Juro que te arrepentirás, maldita sea!_

_-¡Tú te arrepentirás, arpía! ¡Expel...!_

_-¡Mimble Wimble!- le lanzó ella ágilmente. La lengua de Harry se retorció dolorosamente, evitando que pudiera lanzar ningún otro hechizo. _

_Sophía, entre apuros y nervios, comenzó a desatar sus cuerdas y luego huyó espantada, sin voltear a verlo. _

_ Fin de Flash-Back _

Ginny se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sumida en una especie de ensoñación e incredulidad. Él continuaba mirándola de cerca, lleno de un rencor que no se originaba exactamente a causa de ella, sino de todas aquellas personas que le estaban complicando la vida; entre ellas, Sophía y... al parecer, el mismísimo ministro Knight. ¿O sería acaso todo el personal del ministerio que Ginny dejaba ingresar bajo sus faldas?

-¿Estás contenta ahora?- susurró, reprimiendo la desagradable sensación que le producían sus cavilaciones. ¿Sería todo el ministerio? Comenzó a resoplar.

-¡En éxtasis!- susurró también, irónica- Tú sí que sabes complacerme, Harry.

Aquellas palabras penetraron abruptamente en su inconsciente, transformando el deseo y el erotismo que claramente la unían a ella, en un hecho indudable y consciente. "_¡La maldita me está provocando!" _Se quejó internamente. Y vaya si lo estaba logrando. Toda la ira que traía aún reprimida, sin duda colisionaría nuevamente en sus labios... o quizás con las partes más ocultas de su anatomía.

-Yo sólo te prometí la verdad, Ginevra. Es tu problema si no te agrada...- titubeó. El deseo estaba cegando sus sentidos y entorpeciendo sus palabras. ¡Mierda! No tardaría en perder sus facultades si las cosas seguían así.

-¿Vas a soltarme?- le preguntó mirando capciosamente sus muñecas- ¿O serás un cavernícola también conmigo?

-No me digas así- le advirtió- no tienes idea de...

-Suéltame de una vez- intentó resbalarse- suéltame o se va todo al demonio, Potter, y juro que ni el Veritaserum te salvará de Azkaban.

-Azkaban es el menor de mis miedos...- confesó con claridad, haciendo que Ginny lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-Lo será cuando me conozcas enojada- dijo pero ya no tan amenazante- Harry, suéltame...- intentó razonar- Hablemos como gente civilizada. Esto me incomoda.

Harry sopesó unos segundos la posibilidad de no soltarla nunca más, y someterla eternamente a cuanto morbo se le cruzara por la cabeza. Después de todo, si se vestía como lo hacía... que se atuviera a las consecuencias. ¡Mierda! Esa pelirroja lo excitaba con una rapidez y facilidad espeluznante.

Tras algunas cavilaciones, la soltó, pero sólo por su propio bien. Aquello no terminaría decentemente si continuaba sintiendo el singular calor de su piel. Retrocedió dos pasos cediéndole su espacio, y agachó la mirada con cierta sensación de culpabilidad.

-Gracias...- susurró ella, no pudiendo creer que lo había hecho razonar de forma civilizada.

Harry negó con la cabeza, como respondiéndose a sí mismo. La verdad era que, esa era la primera vez que se las veía verdaderamente negras. Esa era la primera vez que coincidía con ella en que estaba metido en un gran aprieto.

Ginny lo observó, conectándose con la parte más humana de él y, de cierta forma, sintiendo compasión por él. Sus facciones traslucían el desconcierto y la incertidumbre de su futuro.

-Creo...- comenzó ella sin saber bien cómo. Pero luego se calló. Se dirigió a su silla y se dejó caer en ella- No puedo creerlo. Entonces... realmente eres culpable- susurró como en reflexión.

Después de todo, y siendo sincera consigo misma, ella siempre había esperado que todo fuera un gran error; esperaba haberlo cometido ella, al juzgarlo sin razón. Esperaba que existiera alguna absurda razón que explicara todo, o una mejor que lo absolviera o volviera inmune. Pero nada... Él... ¿Él iría a Azkaban? ¿A Azkaban sin escalas? ¿Por qué pareció horrorizarla la idea?

-Si...- soltó Harry, pesimista- Soy culpable.

-Pero...- lo miró y él a ella- habías dicho que Sophía mentía- quiso entender-. Dijiste que no recordabas... Dijiste...- él la detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

-Jamás te negué lo que le hice a Smith. Pero... lo que acabo de confesarte, y lo que te dicen los análisis de mi varita, confirmará que no ha sido tan grave.

-¿Tan grave?- lo miró, irónica.

-Ginevra, Falstaff me culpa de haber internado a Sophía, cuando a ella no le hice nada, y a Smith...

-Te olvidas de que yo lo vi. Vi cómo quedó él.

-Pues yo no le hice más que lo que te conté- cercioró.

-Déjame ver si entiendo- se inclinó sobre su escritorio, mientras Harry se sentaba en la silla frente a ella-. Tú sí atacaste a Smith, pero no lo dejaste como yo lo vi, porque sólo le acertaste pocos hechizos- él asintió-. Y a Sophía no le hiciste nada porque...

-Ginny, es fácil- la interrumpió-. ¿No me crees? ¿Por qué no te fijas en el análisis de mi varita? Verás que coincide con lo que acabo de decirte- Ginny lo miró con suspicacia unos segundos-. ¡Vamos! Míralo... ¡Es más!- la desafió- Lo miraremos juntos.

Ginny se resignó y abrió el cajón de su escritorio, tomando de él, el sobre con la copia de los resultados, que Draco le había facilitado.

-Bien, de abajo para arriba... Aquí dice...- leyó- _Bombarda, Expeliarmus, Everte Statum, Flipendo, Desmaius..._

_-...Expeliarmus_ de nuevo- continuó él, de memoria-_ Depulso, Confundus, Diffindo...- _se interrumpió- Son todos los que acabo de decirte. Los recuerdo... Si no me equivoco, no he salteado ninguno en mi historia.

-No...- ojeó la hoja- Al parecer no.

-Bien.

-¿Cuáles figuran en la declaración de Sophía?

-Unos cuantos más... pero por cómo los mencionó y por lo que me contaste, puede ser que los mezclara con los suyos- él asintió.

-¿Me crees entonces?- Ginny lo miró a los ojos, intentando indagar en ellos.

-Estoy sopesándolo, no me presiones- volvió a mirar la hoja y retomó-. De ser así... Estos que aparecen en el análisis más arriba, es decir los más recientes... ¿De qué son?- le preguntó capciosa.

-¡Mierda! No lo sé, Ginny- se exasperó nuevamente. ¡Esa mujer era difícil de convencer!- ¿Cuál otro dice?

-_Reparo_... dos veces...

-Si, lo hice en mi casa; con la ventana y luego con la mesa porque... ¡Un momento!- la miró, entusiasta- ¡Esos fueron los últimos que realicé!

-¿Cómo lo recuerdas?

-Porque luego de eso llegó ella a mi casa y pasó la noche. A la mañana siguiente fue todo el embrollo de la discusión y... ella se llevó la varita.

-O sea que, ¿qué? ¿Ella plantó todos los demás hechizos?

-¡Si!

Ginny negó con la cabeza, analizando la hoja. Si era así, estaban en graves problemas.

-No tenemos como atestiguar esto- le advirtió- Wizengamot creerá que los hiciste tú.

-Ginny, tengo la confesión de Sophía grabada.

-Pero la conseguiste por vías ilegales. Falstaff alegará (¡con razón!), que usaste Veritaserum sin autorización o control del ministerio. No, Harry- negó segura- eso sólo te jugará en contra.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que corriste un riesgo?- le preguntó con sinceridad, surcando su mirada, con la suya de un verde esperanzador.

Ginny le mantuvo la misma durante algunos segundos. ¿Seguían hablando del juicio? De pronto le pareció que Harry Potter estaba interesándose en la vida de alguien más... _"¡No!, imposible..."_ sonrió internamente, y negó aquello.

-No soy yo la que se arriesga, ¿lo olvidas?

-Entonces, ¿de qué te preocupas?- le susurró de una forma que, ella juró, era innecesariamente seductora.

La pelirroja mordió su labio inferior en una mueca nerviosa. Sin duda le preocupaba. Era un caso que estaba en sus manos, uno que ella había solicitado porque se consideraba capaz. Pero además, era el caso de él. Era SU inocencia o culpabilidad... y algo de eso no paraba de atormentar su cabeza. Quizás lo que realmente estuviera buscando, era la certeza de que no se equivocaba nuevamente; de que él era la persona que ella recordaba. No, no podía equivocarse nuevamente. No podía suceder lo que Draco más temía, y que la misma historia de Eliott volviera a repetirse.

-Yo nunca mencioné el Veritaserum en la grabación- se encogió de hombros.

-Sophía podría delatarte.

-No, no podría- Ginny lo miró, sorprendida- Digamos que convenientemente realicé un encantamiento y... modifiqué su memoria.

-¿Ella no sabe que declaró?

-No- negó-. Se me ocurrió que si hablaba con Falstaff, podían prever que yo tenía esa información y... joderme la vida por otro lado- Harry se encogió de hombros-. No están las cosas como para que nos pongamos exquisitos con las evidencias, ¿no te parece?

-Ya lo sé- resopló, agobiada. Se puso de pie, necesitaba caminar las ideas, sentir un poco de aire en sus pulmones. Comenzó a caminar por la oficina mientras Harry la miraba, quizás de más- Esto se ha vuelto demasiado complicado- se tomó la frente con ambas manos.

-Si, lo sé- se puso de pie también, condescendiente.

Harry se quedó mirándola, esperando que alguna brillante idea, le iluminara el rostro; pero no parecía que fuera a pasar pronto.

-Te dije que la dejaras...- lo reprochó, volteando a verlo- ¿Cuántas veces te lo dije?

-Las suficientes como para que no te hiciera caso- advirtió él, acercándose. La tomó de los hombros, comprensivo, quizás suave por primera vez.

-Harry...- levantó la vista- Hazme un favor, ¿si?- Él la miró atento, sorprendentemente cómodo con su cercanía-. Aléjate de ella... Te lo digo enserio- le advirtió amistosamente- Nunca te hizo bien, pero ahora está a un paso de hundirte... para siempre.

Harry asintió, ligeramente repuesto emocionalmente. ¿Quién diría él se había vuelto tan sensible luego de años al lado de Sophía?

-Hay cosas que me están haciendo ruido en todo esto- dijo pensativa- Entre ellas, la declaración de su estado y el de Smith al llegar a San Mungo. Y, sinceramente debo estar loca, pero... hasta que no resuelva hasta el más mínimo detalle, no soy capaz de mandarte a Azkaban. Mi ética no me lo permite- confesó. Luego levantó la vista y lo miró.

Harry se sintió alta e inesperadamente conmovido ante sus palabras. Podía ver cuán difícil era para ella, optar por su verdad de los hechos, y sin embargo... lo estaba haciendo.

-Gracias...- soltó con suavidad.

-Pero hay algo que debes entender de aquí en adelante- él asintió- Cualquier cosa que suceda, por idiota o simple que parezca, debes decírmela. ¡Me importa un cuerno tu vergüenza!- él asintió, seguro-. Si lucharemos por el mismo fin, debemos aprender a confiar en el otro... yo más que nadie.

Él volvió a asentir, asombrado de haberse ganado por fin, una aliada en todo aquel caos que se había desatado tan sólo días atrás.

-No dejaré que se salga con la suya, Ginny...

-Tú no harás nada más ¿Me has oído?- lo amenazó con su índice. Él la escrutó con la mirada-. No estás en condiciones de hacer más nada... Ya se me ocurrirá algo a mí. Quizás Draco sepa cómo...- Harry se tornó serio de golpe y dejó caer sus manos, rompiendo el contacto, sino por los celos, por el enfado.

-¿Draco?- preguntó incrédulo- ¿Draco es tu as bajo la manga?- Ginny evadió su mirada.

-Él es el mejor en su trabajo. No veo quién más pueda ayudarnos- aseveró.

-¡Mierda!- soltó nuevamente- ¡Iré a Azkaban!

-Escúchame- quiso tranquilizarlo- Toda la evidencia que podamos conseguir en tu defensa, nos será extremadamente útil en el juicio, y si él no sabe dónde encontrarla, es porque no existe.

-Estoy seguro que sólo buscará evidencias para casarme con un dementor.

-Olvídate de eso...- esta vez fue ella quien tomó su hombro, intentando reconfortarlo- Sólo tenemos que ser optimistas y pensar con claridad- le sonrió intentando reconfortarlo-. Puede que tú seas culpable por algunos de los hechos pero, para ser justos -se encogió de hombros- estos no tendrían que llevarte a Azkaban.

-No, pero todo parece indicar que lo harán- soltó, consciente de que adoptaba el papel de víctima. Algo dentro suyo se regocijaba con la idea de que ella quisiera consolarlo. _"Maldito, te estás aprovechando de la situación"_ se evidenció internamente. Ella frunció los labios.

-Sophía y Billius nos tienen donde quieren ¿no?- susurró-. ¡Pero nada! Si caes tú... yo caigo contigo por idiota, así que ¡seamos optimistas!- Ginny le palmeó el hombro y rió- ¡Estamos fregados, Potter!- se sinceró, negando con la cabeza-. Jamás debí tomar tu caso-. Harry sonrió y luego tomó su mano sin dudarlo.

-Pues, yo me alegro de que se hiciera cargo alguien con tus capacidades...- Ginny vaciló unos segundos- Eres sensacional, Gin- acarició su mano inconscientemente-. Seguro lo sabes, pero merecías que te lo dijera.

Se quedaron unos segundos manteniendo aquella tensión visual. Harry sentía cierto magnetismo inexplicable hacia su persona. O quizás, la explicación que encontraba, era mejor pasarla por alto. Para exceso de pasiones, ya había vivido excedido al lado de una loca... ¿Quién quería caer nuevamente en esas?

A Ginny, por su parte, le estaba costando horrores tratarlo como creía que debería estar tratándolo. Su razón siempre le había rogado que lo atormentara, que lo mandara a Azkaban, o que dejara todo en manos de Falstaff y que Merlín se apiadara de su alma. Pero luego se desvelaba mirando aquellos ojos, y la razón hacía las valijas y la abandonaba para siempre, dejándola al desnudo y cara a cara con su lado más humano. Y su lado más humano no podía verlo sufrir en una celda de mala muerte...

* * *

Draco miró al viejo Gregory, apremiante, haciendo que éste se regocijara en la sensación de volver a sentirse útil.

-¿Qué registro mágico?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Bueno, fue el primer registro que se inventó- explicó parsimonioso-. Es magia muy vieja y avanzada. Por ese mismo motivo, luego entró en desuso.

-Pero, ¿Qué clase de información posee?

-Hay un nexo mágico entre la información de San Mungo y la del Ministerio- comentó-. De tal forma que, el registro de los magos, y el registro de los hijos de muggles con antepasado mágico, transfiere la información sobre cualquier mago que pise San Mungo.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó algo confundido.

-Entonces, cuando alguien ingresa por primera vez a San Mungo, instantáneamente se crea un historial con la información que haya habido de él, o que haya actualmente, en el ministerio. Seguido de su historial, se hace un reconocimiento mágico de su estado de salud en los distintos momentos en los que se ingresó, ¿me explico?

-Pero, creí que ese reconocimiento lo hacían los sanadores y lo informaban manualmente.

-Pues, ahora es así. Ahora todo se hace a mano por una cuestión de que la atención puede, y debe, ser más personalizada. Pero el registro del que te hablo, Draco, se inventó en tiempos de conquistas, y de guerras constantes. No había tiempo para informes, la gente se moría a cada segundo.

-¿Y por qué esto nunca se supo, o no es oficial?

-Porque perdió utilidad- se encogió de hombros- nadie lo usa jamás. No sé, simplemente se siguieron apilando miles y miles de informes que nadie volvió a revisar.

-Gregory- pareció entusiasmarse- ¿El ministerio sabe que este nexo sigue vigente? ¿Sabe que San Mungo sigue haciendo uso de su información?

-Bueno, no lo sé. Pero como te dije, es magia muy avanzada. Para aplicarla en un principio, se invirtieron meses de concentración grupal y... sinceramente no creo que el ministerio vaya a desperdiciar jamás, las fuerzas que se requerirían para una desactivación completa.

-Gregory, acabas de enseñarme una mina de oro. ¡Esto hará explotar la tribuna!

-Si tu intención es acceder a él, te lo advierto, lleva su tiempo. Como te expliqué, es magia muy avanzada.

-Pero puedes acceder a él, ¿verdad?

-Soy el más capaz, sino el único.

-¿Cuándo podrás conseguirlo?

-No menos de un mes. Quizás un poco menos si trabajo arduamente y... si me ayudas en el proceso. Ten en cuenta que la lista que generará el registro, lo hará de atrás para adelante y, desde la última vez que se haya consultado y... con la cantidad de gente que entra y sale por día... bueno, estaríamos hablando de toneladas de información- Draco resopló, reprimiendo su ansiedad.

* * *

Ron sostenía un libro entre sus manos, leyendo entre somnoliento y atento. Esperaba en uno de los pasillos de San Mungo, a que Hermione terminara la sesión de aquel día. A menudo optaba por escaparse de su vida y su cotidianidad, en la lectura de algún libro. Y aquel día se había decidido por uno de filosofía. Quizás abstrayéndose en pensamientos redundantes, profundos y abstractos, lograra evadir sus propios delirios y esconder aquella anhelante necesidad de gritar. Si Hermione no se curaba pronto y le daba pase libre para salir de esa casa, iba a ahogarse; perdería las facultades para siempre.

Lo hacía con las mejores intenciones. Se quedaba con ella porque necesitaba saber que mejoraría. Pero si ella seguía tendiendo a la locura, él mismo comenzaría a bordear el precipicio de la demencia. De un modo u otro... debía alejarse de ella. Eso no estaba resultando.

La puerta del consultorio por fin se abrió, llamando su atención.

Una castaña absorta y enfadada, salió de a zancadas y pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. Siguió de largo hasta el final del pasillo y se perdió tras doblar la esquina. Ron se quedó de pie mirando, aún sorprendido.

Brian Lockett se asomó a la puerta y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el pelirrojo, preocupado.

-No te preocupes, es una reacción completamente normal.

-Pero, ¿qué le dijo?

-Ya te enterarás- lo tranquilizó-. Por el momento, quería decirte que... sé que esto debe ser todo un proceso para ti, pero lo estás haciendo muy bien- Ron pareció sorprendido- Ella está respondiendo bien, tal como lo esperaba. Sólo requiere un tiempo y... si ella hace lo que le pedí, todo comenzará a encaminarse de a poco.

-Si, eso puede sonar genial... pero no sé cuánto más lo resista yo.

-Tranquilo- palmeó su hombro-. De ahora en más... sólo puede mejorar.

-Si, no es ella quien me preocupa, Doc- miró en dirección a donde se había ido ella-. Debo ir...

-Nos vemos- asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias por todo- dijo, y se fue rápidamente, trotando para poder alcanzarla.

Ron corrió hasta salir del hospital y la encontró por fin, esperando de pie al lado de su auto. Miraba en su dirección y le hizo una seña cansina para que él se apurara.

-¿Por qué corriste?- le preguntó al llegar, mientras se subía en el lado del conductor- Estoy una hora sentado como un idiota, esperando por ti y...

-¡No empieces!- le rogó de mala gana.

-Cierto... me olvidaba que eras el ogro de siempre- bufó. Se puso el cinturón y prendió el motor, pero se quedó esperando. Hermione lo miró con exasperación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué esperas?

-Que te pongas el cinturón- ella rodó los ojos y se lo calzó, refunfuñando. Sólo entonces él arrancó.

El viaje resultó silenciosamente perturbador e incómodo. Ella estaba más insoportable de lo normal y él... él pronto estrellaría el auto, sólo para librarse de tener que tolerar aquello. Hermione había suspirado cada dos segundos, alimentando poco a poco, la línea indicadora de tolerancia del pelirrojo. Cuando por fin llegaron, él rogó poder bajarse a tiempo para sofocar sus propios gritos. Cerró el auto y se adentró en la casa sin siquiera esperarla. ¡Él no se merecía aquello! ¡No se merecía que...!

Revoleó las llaves sobre una pequeña mesada, ubicada al lado de la puerta de entrada, y se dirigió a los sofás de la sala para sentarse y continuar leyendo. Se dejó caer en uno de ellos, bufando con enfado.

Detrás de él ingresó la castaña, más enojada aún. Cerró la puerta de un portazo, buscando llamar su atención. Ron la asesinó con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres?- soltó exasperado él, cerrando el libro- ¿Por qué en vez de hacer toda esta escena no me lo dices?

-¡No tengo nada para decirte!- soltó, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Entonces por qué me miras así? ¿Qué?

-¡Maldición!- pateó el suelo y se dirigió a la cocina sin dirigirle la palabra.

-¿A dónde vas?- se levantó, confundido. La siguió- ¡Estoy cansado de seguirte, Hermione! ¡Dime de una vez qué mierda te sucede, o comienza a actuar como una persona normal!

-¡Oh, lo siento!- dijo irónica- ¡Olvidaba que para ti, las personas normales ENGAÑAN A SUS PAREJAS!

Ron se quedó petrificado. Tal parecía que aquel día tendrían LA charla.

-¿De qué hablas?- intentó serenarse.

-De tu amiguita Anne hablo, Ronald.

-¿Y todas las veces que yo quise hablar del tema te parecieron peor momento que este? ¿Este es el "otro momento" que tenías planeado para que habláramos?- soltó el libro contra la mesada, decepcionado- ¿Así piensas encarar la conversación de la cual pende nuestra relación?

-¡No! ¡No te equivoques! Nuestra relación no pende de ninguna conversación, porque ya se fue por los caños tiempo atrás, ¿lo olvidas?

-¿Qué quieres hablar entonces? Si no hay nada por lo que luchar, ¿para qué quieres que hablemos?

-Porque el Brian me dijo que era hora de que lo aclarara contigo. Es parte del tratamiento, ¡no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!

-Pues ahora el que no quiere hablar, ¡soy yo!- volvió a tomar su libro y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Ronald, vuelve acá!

-Te ofrecí miles de modos mejor que este para hablarlo y no quisiste. Ahora el que no quiere hablar soy yo- repitió-. Cuando te calmes y seas una persona normal, hablaremos- sentenció y salió.

-¡Ron!

Se había ido. Hermione estaba que echaba humo. Todo porque el idiota de Lockett pensaba que ya era hora de que solucionaran sus problemas. ¡Pues ella no quería perdonarlo ni quería resolver nada! ¡Él la había engañado, punto!. Exasperada, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, dispuesta a ahogar sus angustias en una extensa ducha.

[…]

Harry tocó la puerta de la casa de su amiga, deseando con todas sus ganas, que Ron no se encontrara allí o, al menos, que no le abriera la puerta. Pero no lo consiguió...

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta con un humor de perros y lo miró con exasperación.

-No me mires con esa cara, no vine a verte a ti.

-Entonces viniste en vano- le advirtió-. Ella se está bañando y... está con un carácter horrible. Puedes irte tranquilo- comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero Harry detuvo aquello con su mano.

-Terminemos con esto, no estoy para bromas.

-Yo tampoco, es hora de que te vayas.

-Ron esto es importante- lo apremió- Necesito su inteligencia... estoy en apuros.

-Si no me entiendes lee mis labios- exageró la modulación- No bajará.

-Entonces subiré yo- Ron se interpuso firme, tapando la entrada- ¿No me oyes? ¡Es importante!

-¡Tú no me estás oyendo! Está bañándose y no es momento, ¿por qué no dejas de ser tan jodidamente egoísta y te preocupas un poco por nosotros para variar?

-¿Perdón?

-¡Lo que oíste!- se adelantó, saliendo de la casa para que Hermione no escuchara la discusión, y cerrando la puerta tras él- ¡Estoy cansado de que vivas encerrado en tu burbuja de mierda y sólo acudas a nosotros cuando tienes hasta el culo de barro!- soltó exasperado-. Nosotros no vivimos para ti, maldito egoísta, así que deja de buscarnos como si así fuera.

-¿Estás idiota o qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Contigo siempre fue igual- dijo con displicencia- Siempre siendo prioridad ante los demás, siempre ensimismado en ti.

-¿Ensimismado? ¡Pero si cada vez que quiero verlos, están ocupados o con mala cara! ¡No es mi culpa que seas un amargado!

-¡Será porque sólo vienes a vernos cuando tienes problemas! ¡¿Y qué hay de nosotros?!- le preguntó por fin- ¿Me preguntaste alguna vez cómo estaba? ¿Qué sentía? Vienes aquí con esos aires de 'dueño-del-mundo' que me sacan de quicio, y hablas enteramente de cómo el mundo está en tu contra. ¡Maldito cabrón!- soltó exasperado.

-Creí que si eras mi amigo me dirías lo que sentías sin que te lo tuviera que preguntar...

-¡Pues creíste mal! ¡Y deberías haberlo notado...! ¡Y lo hubieras notado si no fueras un maldito egoísta!- volvió a recalcar- ¿Dónde estuviste cuando las cosas estuvieron negras para Hermione y para mí?- Harry se mordió el labio con cierta culpa- ¿Dónde estuviste cuando el mundo se vino en NUESTRA contra?- lo desafió- ¿Dónde estuviste cuando YO necesitaba de ti? ¡Yo necesitaba un amigo, Harry!- a Ron comenzaron a brillarle los ojos- ¡Yo necesitaba un amigo...! Y en cambio me conformé con este egoísta que usurpa su piel- lo señaló con desprecio. Harry no tenía qué decir, se sabía en falta desde hacía tiempo, pero esperaba ser perdonado igual. Después de todo... eran amigos-. ¿Qué es lo que vienes a buscar acá? ¿eh?- preguntó ya abatido- ¿Qué buscas? ¿Alguien que te consuele? ¿Alguien que te demuestre algo? Tú hiciste tus elecciones... te apartaste, ¿lo olvidas? Elegiste a esa loca que ahora te repele. Pues esta bien, ¡pero no vuelvas ahora creyéndote en el derecho de nada! Yo ya no tengo ganas de correr detrás de tus necesidades. Y Hermione no está en condiciones de hacerlo aunque lo desee, entonces... ¿por qué no nos haces un favor y nos dejas en paz?

Harry escuchaba con atención sin poder creerlo. ¿Él se estaba deshaciendo de su amistad?

-¿Eso crees que busco? ¿Qué corran detrás de mí?

-Si, eso creo. Creo que tú te empeñas en llamarlo amistad, pero esto hace años que no lo es, entonces te repito ¿qué buscas?

-Simpatía...- dijo sin dudar.

-No tenemos más simpatía, Harry, ¿puedes entender eso?- lo miró fijamente- No tenemos más nada de lo que crees que te mereces de nosotros. Ya te lo hemos dado. Siempre que nos necesitaste, estuvimos para ti. Pero ahora no podemos correr detrás de tus locuras... lo sabrías si estuvieras mínimamente pendiente de las nuestras -lo penetró con la mirada, casi hiriéndolo-. Acudes a Hermione como si fuera la solución a tus problemas pero nunca te detuviste a pensar en los que tiene ella. Nunca te preguntaste si podías serle útil para que ella superara alguno- soltó ya casi a punto de quebrar- ¡Por si no lo notaste, hace días que no está bien! ¡Por eso no te atiende! Pero crees que todo es una gran pantomima que levanta el mundo para joderte la vida...- su pecho comenzó a oprimirse y entendió que debía dejar de hablar y comenzar a retener las lágrimas. Harry continuó estático como una gran y frívola gárgola- Será mejor que te vayas- concluyó Ron, negando con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta y se adentró sin volverse a mirarlo.

* * *

Harry estaba de regreso en su casa. Cuando entró, tras cerrar la puerta, sus pensamientos se detuvieron sobre la mesa. Había un sobre allí arriba, que sólo podía servir para poner sus nervios de punta. Se apuró a tomarlo y lo abrió. ¡Mierda!.

"_Estimado señor Potter:_

_ Debido al resultado del juicio realizado por el Ministerio de la Magia a su persona, el pasado 23 de Enero, y habiéndose decretado una prórroga en su favor, el Ministerio de la Magia le solicita formalmente su presencia para llevar a cabo la reanudación de su caso. Éste se reabrirá el siguiente 10 de Febrero. El mismo, se ruega su presencia en la sala circular, a las 14 hs. _

_ Podrá usted presentarse con testigos -si los hubiere- y defensores de la causa. Si no tuviera la posibilidad de pagar un defensor, el ministerio le proveerá de uno de cargo público, que adjudicará su causa._

_Por la presente queda usted avisado._

_Atte. Steven Starcks - Confederación Internacional del Estatuto del Secreto de los Magos, del Ministerio de Magia de Londres."_

¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial!

Al parecer Ginny no había conseguido demorar más aquello y... ¡Lo juzgaban a la tarde siguiente! ¡Mierda! ¡Eso no podía ser bueno!

Se dejó caer abatido en el sofá y se obligó a no pensar en ello. Pero, si no pensaba en ello, sólo podía pensar en... ¡Mierda! Ron no podía tener razón. Harry comenzó a retomar las cavilaciones que lo habían abarcado mientras volvía a su casa.

Se sacó los anteojos y se restregó el rostro. No era tan tarde pero estaba cansado de todo. No sabía si sentirse una basura o sentirse enojado. Porque si Ron realmente tenía razón y él había sido un desconsiderado, Ron, como amigo suyo, tendría que haberle pegado tres buenas zurras y despabilarlo para que se comportara como una persona normal.

Mierda. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Ellos siempre se habían tenido el uno al otro. Siempre habían estado de a dos para soportar lo que viniera. ¿Por qué le reclamaron entonces, que él buscara lo mismo para su vida... aunque fuera con alguien como Sophía? ¿Con qué derecho se enojaban? Sabía que no había estado en los momentos más importantes de sus vidas pero, si ellos se hubieran presentado en su puerta, con problemas como los que Harry había llevado ese día, él jamás los hubiera echado y cerrado la puerta en la cara. Harry podría no haber estado atento a sus necesidades, pero si alguno de los dos lo hubiera ido a buscar, jamás hubiera dudado en ayudarlos... No obstante, Ron no parecía pensar igual.

Estaba tan sólo.

Quizás se lo merecía... Quizás era el precio que debía pagar por haber estado con alguien como Sophía; por haber establecido las prioridades que se permitió establecer. Sí, quizás se lo mereciera. Pero quizás en otro tiempo hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo, sin embargo... por alguna razón ahora no podía con esa soledad que cada día parecía hacerse más y más sólida. ¿A quién recurriría el día que quisiera atentar contra su propia vida?

Nuevamente le vino a la cabeza la fascinante -y también fría- pregunta: ¿Quién se lamentaría si él terminaba realmente en Azkaban? ¿Quién...?

El reconocer la ausencia de una respuesta para aquella pregunta, lo desoló. Verdaderamente estaba... ¿sólo?

Tomó el teléfono e intentó marcar el número de la primer persona con la que le gustaría hablar en una situación como esa. Se acercó el auricular al oído y esperó...

_-¿Hola?_

-Tu hermano es un idiota... -sólo dijo. Él la escuchó reír del otro lado.

_-Bueno, yo ya lo sabía, pero ¿tú por qué lo dices?_

-Fui a buscar a Hermione para que me ayude con todo este asunto y... tu hermano está siendo un insoportable sobreprotector.

_-¿Por qué?_

-Se le ocurrió que era un excelente momento para decir todo lo que piensa de mí.

_-¿Como ser?_

-Que soy un egoísta- comenzó a enumerar- que no me preocupo por él, que jamás me interesé en los hechos de su vida... ¡Qué se yo!- Ginny se quedó unos segundos en silencio- ¿Me oíste?

_-Pues... ¿tú irrumpiste en casa para ver a Hermione hoy?_

-Si.

_-¿Y él no te quiso dejar verla?_

-Exacto.

_-Y, déjame adivinar... ¿tú enloqueciste como siempre y quisiste hacer las cosas a tu manera, de todos modos?_

-Bueno, yo no le diría enloquecer, pero... le exigí verla, sí.

_-Entonces, disculpa que sea yo quien te lo diga, pero el idiota eres tú._

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se ofendió.

_-Harry, Hermione está a un paso del manicomio... -_soltó como si fuera normal_- Está muy mal. Hace un año que tiene problemas, sólo que comenzaron a agravarse hace poco._

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué mierda nadie me dice estas cosas?

_-Porque vives en tu mundo... Ron será un idiota pero tiene un punto, eres algo egoísta._

Harry se consternó ante la idea de que, eso que tanto había escuchado a la gente decirle, realmente fuera verdad, al punto tal de la ceguera absurda.

-Ginny... necesito que seas completamente sincera conmigo. Cuéntame todo lo que sepas, por favor- se sentó en la silla más cercana, atormentado. Odiaba sentir que era la mala persona que aparentemente reflejaba ser ante sus amigos.

_-Quizás debieras hablarlo con ellos, Harry._

-Si las cosas son como comienzo a creer, ninguno querrá hablarme por un tiempo- reflexionó-. Sólo me quedas tú, pelirroja- Ginny pareció dudar unos segundos, y luego suspiró con resignación.

_-Cuando pasó lo de Mike...- comenzó- ella quedó muy mal, pero no como era de esperarse... peor. De una manera u otra, comenzó a encerrarse en sí misma y... a perder un poco la noción de las cosas- _Harry desacomodó sus cabellos, algo nervioso y preocupado-. _De vez en cuando tenía delirios... nada preocupante. Pero, cuando pasó lo de Ron... todo se vino abajo. _

-¿Qué de Ron?- se preocupó. ¿Cuánto era lo que desconocía de sus amigos?

_-Lo que pasó por lo que se separaron..._

-¿Cuándo se separaron?- se atormentó, incrédulo.

_-Harry, ellos no están juntos hace casi un año... desde lo de Mike... o unos meses después. _

-Pero... ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?- sintió vergüenza y odio de sí. Una horrible sensación en el pecho, le oprimió la capacidad de raciocinio. ¿Sería capaz de haber estado tan desconectado de sus vidas?

_-No lo sé, Harry. Sólo sé que la noche que viniste a cenar, ella le pidió expresamente a Ron que viniera también para que tú no te enteraras. Recién sucedía lo del juicio y... a ella le preocupaba que te enteraras de eso en aquel momento. Yo sólo respeté su decisión... _

-¿Y Ron?

_-Ron ahora está viviendo en casa- explicó-. Hace unas semanas, la situación de Hermione se volvió insostenible y, estuvo grave durante dos días... la internaron en San Mungo- explicó-. Luego de eso le avisaron a Ron que era preciso que ella hiciera un tratamiento psiquiátrico o caería en un cuadro depresivo..._

-Mierda...- se tapó la boca, preocupado y con dolor. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente gratinados por una insipientes lágrimas.

_-Al parecer, parte del tratamiento requería de alguien que la contuviera emocionalmente, a cualquier hora. Y quise resolverlo de otro modo, pero el sanador que la atiende creyó que era mejor que se encargara Ron... por la relación que guardaban. Por eso últimamente lo encuentras más en casa... _

-Yo...-se le quebró la voz. Intentó tragar saliva y recuperar la voz- Ginny... yo...

Ginny sintió la impulsiva necesidad de tenerlo al lado y abrazarlo. Sabía que aquella no era la mejor manera de que él se enterara lo idiota que había sido durante todo ese tiempo. Sabía que no era la mejor manera de que se enterara que había defraudado enormemente a sus amigos, en el peor de los momentos. Pero él se merecía la verdad... él se merecía la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Y el hecho de que estuviera lo destruido que sabía que estaba, lo demostraba.

-Ron tiene razón...- sollozó. Ginny sintió cómo se le contraía el corazón ante su sufrimiento-. Soy un idiota... soy...- se detuvo. Dejó caer dos lágrimas y las limpió rápidamente- Gin...- susurró, devastado- ¿Cuándo me convertí en un idiota?- preguntó con sinceridad. Sabía que ella era la única que jamás se callaría sus opiniones respecto de él.

_-No eres un idiota, Harry- intentó consolarlo, pero la realidad es que ella misma estaba dolida con todo aquello._

-¿Cuándo me convertí en un egoísta, en un insensible? ¿Cuándo...?- volvió a callarse para respirar y cubrir sus lágrimas- ¿Cuándo perdí el camino que me unió a ellos?

_-Yo... creo que eso es algo que debes hablar con ellos- se sinceró-. No tendré las respuestas que esperas..._

Harry escuchó unos ruidos del otro lado del teléfono, lo que le hizo pensar en que... ella debía tener cosas que hacer a esas horas y, él nuevamente no pensaba en ello. Se limpió rápidamente el rostro y cambió su tono de voz, intentando parecer seguro nuevamente.

-Lo siento, jamás te pregunté si estabas ocupada.

_-Está bien...- dijo despreocupada- Sólo estaba intentando acomodar unas cosas._

-Gin...- acudió con una dulzura e inocencia que, según ella, eran impropias de él- ¿Puedo verte?- soltó sin miramientos, paralizando a la pelirroja por completo. Él aguardó unos segundos identificando cómo la soledad se cernía poco a poco sobre él, como un indeseado y perseverante huésped.

_-¿Ahora?- _logró preguntar.

-Si- _"Te necesito" _pensó- Necesito verte- concretó- Me siento... sólo.

Ginny sopesó aquella declaración durante varios instantes. ¿Ese era realmente él? ¿Ese era el Harry duro y auto-suficiente?

-Lo siento- agregó compungido-, sé que quizás tengas cosas que hacer... y que es tarde, pero... me siento realmente sólo- confesó, aún más sincero que antes. Y fue esa misma cruda y brutal sinceridad la que la apabulló, no dejándole más opción- Eres la única con quien puedo contar y...

_-Harry- intentó sonar menos dramática- unas cervezas no se le niegan a nadie- sonrió, transmitiéndole su consuelo. _Harry sonrió como acto reflejo-. _Yo llevo las cervezas pero... ten un poco de consideración y enciende la calefacción. Tu casa es una heladera- rió._

-De acuerdo- sonrió él- Y, Ginny...- la detuvo antes de cortar- Gracias. No tienes idea de lo mucho que esto significa para mí.

_-No me lo agradezcas aún... Nos vemos._

[...]

Harry abrió la puerta minutos después, para encontrarse con una sonriente y natural Ginny. Llevaba unas calzas simples, botas largas, y un sobretodo rojo encima. El pelo caía largo y suelto, y su cabeza era decorado por una pequeña y graciosa boina haciendo juego con el sobretodo. Ella se abrió de brazos, mostrando un pack de seis cervezas en cada mano.

-¿Y tú eres...?- ella lo miró confundida- ¡Oh, Ginny!- sonrió en broma- Lo siento, no te reconocí sin tus apretadas faldas y tus pronunciados escotes... adelante- la dejó pasar.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que viniera con mi uniforme de trabajo?

-Me conformo con que no trajeras el humor de él- cerró la puerta y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dedicándose a mirar cómo dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa.

-Pues, olvídate de la Ginny laboral...- lo miró sonriente- Hoy vine aquí como...

-¿Auxilio? ¿Soporte?- quiso ayudarla a encontrar la palabra adecuada- ¿Ayuda-idiotas?

-Amiga- soltó- Sólo 'amiga', está bien- Harry sonrió y se acercó tímidamente a ella. La observó con detenimiento unos segundos y luego, sin previo aviso, la abrazó.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos; ¿Se pondría cachondo desde tan temprano? No pudo evitar preguntarse.

-Gracias- susurró él-. Realmente necesitaba compañía.

-¡Vamos, Potter!- se escurrió, algo incómoda- No nos pongamos sentimentales, tan sólo son las once- lo separó para sonreírle condescendiente- Son las once y aún no he bebido nada así que...- él sonrió con ironía.

-¿Los empleados del ministerio tienen permitido beber?- se burló mientras habría uno de los packs de cerveza.

-Algunos beben más de lo que deberían- confesó mientras se sacaba el sobretodo- ¡Felicitaciones! Has acondicionado el hogar- sonrió, sintiéndose cómoda aún sin el abrigo. Debajo tenía una remera de mangas largas blanca y algo holgada, que se extendía hasta el principio de sus piernas, cerrando un atuendo sencillo y que, a sus ojos, le quedaba estupendo.

-Hice lo que pude... sinceramente, no recuerdo muchos hechizos- comentó  
mientras destapaba una de las botellas y se la ofrecía- No irás a tomarla en vaso ¿verdad?

-¿La cerveza? ¿Estás loco?- se la arrebató de la mano y sonrió- No soy tan estricta y rígida como tú crees...- le advirtió mientras se sentaba en el sofá, cruzando sus piernas y sintiéndose como en su casa. Él la observó en cierto modo, cautivado. Luego sonrió con ironía.

-¿Por qué creyó que creería eso de usted, señora jefa de aurores?- se burló, destapando otra botella para sí, y dirigiéndose al sofá.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras... yo sé quien soy- se jactó, satisfecha y bebió el sorbo inicial.

-Ginny, el ministerio entero sabe quién eres- sonrió comenzando a beber él también, mientras se sentaba a su lado, también cruzado de piernas. Era notable lo fácil que se relajaba a su lado, y lo pronto que le levantaba el humor y le hacía olvidar las penas.

-Bueno, me lo merezco- se encogió de hombros-. Me rompí los huesos para llegar a donde estoy, ¿qué mal puede hacerme un poco de reconocimiento?

-Amen- levantó su botella y ella la chocó con la propia, sonriendo.

Ambos bebieron varios sorbos en silencio, simplemente intercambiando miradas y sonrisas. Sostuvieron sus propias cavilaciones acerca del otro y de las verdaderas razones por las que se encontraban allí en aquel momento. Ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión; esa conversación había resultado inminente desde el mismo día en que se reencontraron. Para bien o para mal, siempre había habido cierta química entre ellos y, querer desmentirlo era una gran tontería.

Harry pareció entristecer levemente, hecho que ella no pasó inadvertido.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó interesada. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Me he quedado pensando en lo que me contaste de Ron y Herms- chasqueó la lengua y bajó la mirada, compungido- He sido un idiota a lo grande.

-No, no fuiste un idiota- bajó la botella y la apoyó en sus piernas- Has estado un poco perdido, es todo.

-Lo dices para hacerme sentir bien, pero...- la miró- Yo sé lo que debe pensar él y... tiene razón- Ginny frunció los labios, reprimiendo un impulsivo comentario. Harry asintió para que lo soltara.

-Harry, Ron no es ningún ejemplo de nada, créeme.

-Siempre ha sido un ejemplo de amistad para mí... al menos hasta ahora. Sé que en gran parte es mi culpa pero... tu hermano ha sido un idiota al ocultármelo por orgullo- la miró-. Tu hermano siempre fue un idiota en ese sentido- Ginny suspiró.

-Si, puede ser. Pero sin duda lo de Mike aportó lo suyo. Harry, eso lo devastó. Tendrías que haberlo visto- negó con la cabeza y bebió un largo y reconfortante sorbo de cerveza. Luego lo miró- Sé que no tiene excusas para lo que hizo, pero no ha sido fácil para él.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo, Gin?- preguntó nuevamente enfadado consigo mismo, por ignorar todo lo relativo a ellos.

-Nada... problemas de pareja- se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos, dime. Eres la única que puede mantenerme al tanto... después de hoy, no creo que quieran verme por un tiempo.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y bebió un largo trago de cerveza. Harry la imitó. Al terminar, ella se pasó el dedo mayor por los labios, mientras miraba al vacío, en un gesto pensativo. El morocho sostuvo aquella imagen unos segundos, algo desconcertado.

-Él...- comenzó lentamente- se portó lo mejor que pudo cuando se enteraron que Mike no nacería o, de hecho, que nacería muerto- bebió otro sorbo rápido para esconder su propia congoja- Fue extremadamente fuerte por ambos, incluso luego de que ella diera a luz- lo miró-. Pero luego, pasaron las semanas y, como te dije, ella comenzó a encerrarse en sus ideas, en su mundo, dejando de lado a Ron y, olvidando que él también había perdido un hijo...

Harry bajó la mirada, intentando no sentirse directamente afectado con todo eso, pero le resultó imposible. Eran sus mejores amigos después de todo, ¿cómo no iba a sentir ese surco abominable en su corazón?

-Y así como ella, él comenzó a sentirse cada vez peor. Jamás lo había visto tan...- pareció buscar la palabra mientras lo miraba- ¿oscuro? No lo sé, sus ojos se perdían en algún dolor intenso y perverso. Y cuando hablaba, sus palabras eran venenosas y decadentes... No tienes idea lo que fue- soltó apenada- No parecía él, Harry. Con ella quizás no, pero con todos los demás... era otra persona. Yo creo... creo que ella absorbía sus pocos signos vitales y, lo dejaba abandonado a una lucha cara a cara con la realidad- se encogió de hombros- pero ella no estaba cuerda como para notarlo- suspiró resignada-. Y cuando él quería sacar a flote la situación y apoyarse en la pareja para fortalecerla... ella simplemente lo alejaba, prefiriendo la soledad de su propio mundo- Ginny hizo una pausa para dejar ir la emoción, intentando despegarse de las consecuencias-. Hasta que pasó lo predecible...

-La engañó- concluyó. Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio.

-Nada importante- comenzó a dibujar círculos con su pulgar, en el pico de la botella- de hecho... se sintió tan mal que... él mismo se lo confesó al día siguiente- Se miraron con complicidad-. Basta decir que ella intentó perdonarlo; después de todo, nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor parecía afectarle directamente. Pero luego de un tiempo comenzaron a llevarse cada vez peor y... era separarse o succionarse el uno al otro- Harry asintió, algo perturbado.

-Estoy familiarizado con la sensación...- confesó aludiendo a Sophía.

-Y desde entonces... ella comenzó a empeorar paulatinamente. Hasta ahora...- Harry la miró con fijeza.

-¿Quién era ella?

-¿La chica?- Harry asintió- Una tal Anne... no lo sé, ¿por qué?

-Me lo temía- negó Harry con la cabeza.

-¿La conoces?- se extrañó.

-Si. Bueno, no sé qué te sorprende... después de todo, solíamos ser amigos.

-Si, pero todo esto sucedió cuando ustedes se distanciaron.

-No- negó, relamiendo los rastros de cerveza en sus labios- A ella la conoce desde mucho antes...

-¿Qué?- Harry soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Bueno, no es que pasara nunca nada, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Al final del séptimo año, cuando Ron y yo nos fuimos de viaje, ¿recuerdas?- las facciones de la pelirroja se tensaron. ¿Cómo olvidar aquel fatídico viaje? Hermione y ella habían llorado desconsoladamente juntas por eso. Optó por asentir y beber el último sorbo de cerveza. Se levantó a buscar dos más, mientras él continuaba- Pues, en una de las primeras fiestas a las que asistimos, estaban ellas...- apuntó, mirándola sentarse nuevamente y tomando la botella que ella le ofrecía- Anne y Sophía.

-¿Se conocen?

-Si, al menos entonces nos pareció que eran amigas. Luego no supe que Sophía volviera a hablar con ella. Pero, cuando nos conocimos los cuatro congeniamos de un extraño modo -se encogió de hombros-. En realidad, yo congenié con Sophía y, a Ron le tocó hacerlo con Anne. El punto es que él nunca quiso nada y... cuando se dio cuenta de que el viaje había sido un error y que no quería perder a Hermione, simplemente decidió volver. Volvió lo antes posible, rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde...- Ginny sonrió.

-Si, mi hermano tiene esas cosas hermosamente cursis.

-Estaba enamorado- simplificó-. En su momento no lo entendí y medio me burlé de él. Pero tiempo después, cuando volví y los encontré juntos... lo supe -sonrió ampliamente-. Gin están hechos el uno para el otro.

-Si, lo sé- sonrió.

-Si le hubieras visto los ojos de enamorado, con los que me dijo que volvería a Londres; que le importaba un cuerno qué hiciera yo con mi vida y con Sophía. Quiso volverse a toda costa. Me acuerdo...- agregó sonriendo- Me acuerdo que, cuando le pregunté por qué el repentino apuro, que tarde o temprano volvería y que, mientras tanto disfrutara; Ron me dijo que, si él había conocido a otra mujer, Hermione bien podía conocer a otro hombre. Y que él sabía que él no quería a nadie más pero, dudaba de que Hermione rechazara a un buen partido -luego sonrió, nostálgico-. Ginny, estaba aterrado de que ella conociera a otro y no pudiera negarse- sonrió, incrédulo.

-Supongo que el amor nos vuelve algo idiotas...- concluyó ella, también nostálgica. Harry entonces pareció volver al presente, y la miró con cierta curiosidad.

-Lo dices por algo en particular ¿o me parece a mí?

-No- negó rápidamente- por ellos. Siempre pensé que era una tontería que se separaran. Pero... supongo que encontrarán el modo o... jamás debió ser- Ginny se tildó en el vacío y, pareció reflexionar en voz alta-. A veces me llama la atención cómo creemos que la vida nos tiene algo preparado y, en realidad... eso era sólo una prueba, para algo peor en camino.

-¿Algo peor?- pareció confundido- Seguimos hablando de Ron ¿verdad?- Ella pareció volver en sí y sacudió la cabeza.

-Y de tus problemas con Sophía, claro- sonrió, cambiando el tema- Sin duda esos dan que hablar...

Harry sonrió negando con la cabeza y bebiendo un largo sorbo de cerveza.

-No hablaré de Sophía.

-Vamos...- lo apremió- Te mueres de ganas de hablar de ella.

-Claro que no.

-Estás esperando que te haga LA pregunta al respecto- Harry la miró extrañado por encima de la botella, mientras bebía.

-¿Qué pregunta?- moduló con la boca llena. Ginny sonrió y se llevó la botella a los labios pero la detuvo segundos antes, de modo que habló soplando levemente la cavidad.

-"¿Cómo alguien como tú, terminó con alguien como ella?"- sonrió y luego bebió. Pero antes de que él dijera nada, se interrumpió- ¡No!, reformulo. "¿Cómo alguien como el que SOLÍAS SER, terminó con alguien como Sophía?"

-¿Solía ser?- se extrañó- ¿Cómo solía ser?- ella se encogió de hombros.

-Cálido -dijo primero, a lo que Harry se quedó mirándola fijamente-, considerado, condescendiente, quizás un poco sumiso. Y dulce... muy dulce- sonrió ella, con un poco de nostalgia y bebió un rápido sorbo. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Y cómo crees que soy ahora?- la investigó con la mirada.

Ginny hizo lo propio, intentando dilucidar si aquello era un pregunta retórica, o una real. ¡Claro que pensaba que era diferente! Nunca había vuelto a ver al Harry que despidió en el aeropuerto, una lejana tarde de verano. De hecho, ¡ella extrañaba a ese Harry!. Su amiga Hermione había tenido la suerte de sólo sufrir tres meses; Ron había vuelto, y había vuelto por ella. Pero Harry no. Harry habló de un adiós que realmente significó. Harry se despidió de miles de perfumes posibles de aromar su vida; se despidió de cantidades inicuas de abrazos rotos y besos alocados. En resumidas cuentas... se había despedido de todo, pero sobre todo, del posible "nosotros" que tanto había ilusionado alguna vez a su colorado corazón.

-No sé- contestó solamente y lo registró con la mirada-. Es lo que intento averiguar...

Harry le sonrió espontáneamente y agachó la mirada, dispuesto a beber otro trago. Ella se quedó observándolo como si sus propios ojos fueran una cámara indiscreta, la cual enfocaba y hacía acercamientos indecorosos a donde se le antojara. Enfocó sus labios con una pulcra y perfecta nitidez que casi la mareó. Pudo observar sin problemas, cómo sus finos y envolventes labios se humedecían con el contacto del brebaje que pronto le resultó envidiable. ¿Acaso lo veía en cámara lenta? No supo distinguir, pero aquello le sentó particularmente apetecible. Se sentía inmersa en una frívola publicidad de bebidas alcohólicas para jóvenes adultos... y estaba cayendo como la mejor.

-¿Y qué crees? ¿Tengo remedio?- preguntó él, descolocándola nuevamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Jamás se había tildado tanto en su vida. Ella sacudió levemente la cabeza.

-No sé, eres un caso difícil -volvió a guardar silencio, mientras intentaba cotrolar las hormonas desperdigadas por su sistema circulatorio.

Fue Harry entonces quien se quedó mirándola, intentando definirla en su mente. Esa mujer le parecía indescifrable y maravillosa, pero ¿por qué?. Mantuvieron el contacto visual unos segundos, en los que ella intentó indagarlo a su vez.

-¿Sabes qué me gustaría? -le preguntó la pelirroja como al pasar. Él la cuestionó con la mirada- Que tú y yo nos lleváramos bien -Harry sonrió, espontáneo.

-¿Por qué querrías eso?

-Aún no lo sé. Pienso que podríamos llevarnos bien...-y luego lo penetró con su mirada, haciendo que perdiera gran parte de su equilibrio mental- ¿A ti no te gustaría?

-Si -respondió sin dudar y, fiel a sus sentimientos, agregó-, pero no de la forma que tú piensas, Ginevra.

-¿Y cómo crees que pienso, Harry? -lo desafió, con una insipiente y sutil seducción.

"_De forma asexuada y casual"_ completó él en su mente. Y, si había algo que él quería con ella, sin duda se relacionaba directamente con el sexo y la constancia. Casi podía anticiparse al momento en que lograra sentir su piel y... sin duda no podría ser algo casual. Toda ella le parecía sobradora e intrigante; ¡Una noche casual no alcanzaría para saciarse!.

-Creo que sólo buscas que deje de causarte problemas -ella rió sinceramente divertida, pero en el fondo, ligeramente decepcionada por el súbito asesinato de la seducción.

-No sé si lo espero, pero decididamente lo necesito -bebió su último sorbo de cerveza y luego sacudió tristemente la botella. Lo miró haciendo una mueca infantil de disgusto y amagó con levantarse, pero él le hizo una seña para que se quedara en su lugar.

-Espera. Mira lo que he aprendido...- se burló, irónico. Tomó su varita del bolsillo- _¡Accio cervezas!_- sonrió complacido al agarrar el pack en el aire- ¿No es genial la magia?- Ginny lo miró extrañada y luego sonrió.

-Sin duda eres un caso perdido.

-Jamás dejaré la magia de nuevo- destapó una cerveza y se la entregó. Luego destapó la última del primer pack, y la estrenó con un primer sorbo- ¡Esta cerveza está deliciosa!

-Es mi favorita.

-La jefa de aurores sabe beber- le festejó, guiñándole el ojo.

-No sé qué te sorprendes.

-Me sorprende que tengas buen gusto.

-Y no sólo para las cervezas- sonrió a modo de reflexión interna, y bebió haciéndose la misteriosa. Ahora fue Harry quien se quedó mirándola.

-Sin duda no te refieres a los hombres...- ella casi se atragantó, escupiéndose levemente.

-¿Qué?- se limpió la boca, avergonzada. ¿Por qué no podía beber como una persona normal? Él había montado un espectáculo visual digno de Hollywood, y ella se había quedado sólo en el 'espectáculo'.

-Bueno, jamás diré que tienes buen gusto para los hombres si tu elección principal es alguien como Malfoy- se encogió de hombros. Ella lo miró con superioridad.

-No voy a hablar de Draco.

-Mejor. No me interesa hablar de él en absoluto- contestó con cierto sabor amargo. Quizás era ese asqueroso dejo de celos que se rebatía en sus entrañas, siempre que pensaba en el rubio.

Ambos guardaron un solemne silencio durante unos segundos. Él aún tenía una ligera mueca de disgusto en el rostro, y ella... ella simplemente quería retomar el hilo sin parecer enfática en determinadas cuestiones.

Ginny jugó con el pico de su botella varios segundos, enfrascada en sus propias conclusiones. Si él no quería hablar de su relación, algo más oscuro debía haber en el fondo. De alguna forma la decepcionó entender que él no tenía completa confianza en ella, como para contarle. Por otro lado, ¿quién quería ese tipo de confesiones un miércoles por la noche? ¡Sin duda ella no!. Bebió otro sorbo, casi por compromiso, y luego volvió a bajar la botella, para seguir jugando con el borde de ella.

Harry observó detenidamente, cómo sus pequeños dedos, imitaban reiteradas veces la circunferencia del pico. Se preguntó qué tendría de atrayente aquel, que lo manoseaba con semejante libido. ¿Acaso era una idea suya, o ella realmente estaba acariciando de más a aquella botella? ¡Mierda! ¡Qué calor sentía de pronto! La muy desgraciada podía hacer de un simple gesto, toda una película pornográfica. ¿O acaso era sólo él, con su maldita incontinencia sexual?

Harry resopló entrecortadamente, haciendo evidente que reprimía algo. La pelirroja lo miró, malinterpretando aquel soplido. Creyendo que quizás ya se aburría de aquello o... que la conversación había muerto por completo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- soltó, intentando torpemente volver a la fluida comunicación. Él la miró consternado, creyendo haber sido evidente y pervertido. Intentó hacer caso omiso, y asintió-. ¿Por qué dejaste de usar magia? Es decir... de niño siempre te gustó. Siempre pareció cautivarte y... de pronto... la total abstinencia. ¿Por qué?

Harry sonrió algo más relajado. Se tomó unos segundos, sino para borrar las imágenes pecaminosas y comprometidas que rondaban en su cabeza, para pensar la mejor respuesta. Fue él quien comenzó a jugar con la botella entonces.

-Digamos que... pasó a ser una gran responsabilidad.

-¿Cómo?- se extrañó. Él prefirió mantener la mirada gacha, en sus propias manos. Las confesiones como esas lo avergonzaban y quizás aquello sólo era un mecanismo de defensa.

-Bueno... Sophía y yo no siempre nos hemos llevado mal, pero cuando comenzamos a hacerlo, lo hacíamos del peor modo. O del mejor, no sé. Raras veces discerníamos en medio de una pelea...

-Lo siento, no entiendo- él la miró, suspirando con resignación, no es que le encantara hablar de esas cosas.

-Siempre fuimos demasiado pasionales los dos; en lo bueno, pero sobre todo en lo malo. Creo que siempre pusimos más esmero y pasión en pelearnos, que en hacer el amor- confesó esperando algún signo de reprobación en sus ojos, como aquellos con los que solía mirarlo semanas atrás; pero no encontró ninguno-. Supongo que si hubiéramos sido una pareja de muggles, no habría pasado a mayores... pero bueno, se volvió incontrolable.

Harry bebió otro sorbo, lo que ella entendió como un final abrupto de la conversación. Ginny suspiró y lo imitó, desencantada. El morocho bajó la botella y se quedó mirando al vacío unos instantes. Luego prosiguió.

-Digo que fue una gran responsabilidad porque, al no medirnos en medio de la discusión, terminábamos dañando en todos los aspectos. Más de una vez terminé en el suelo, inconsciente, y ella vestida por una gran capa de moretones- dijo, negando con la cabeza-. No estoy orgulloso de mi vida con ella, Ginevra- confesó-. No estoy orgulloso de cómo se desempeñaron las cosas, pero...- la miró con cierto temor de ser juzgado- no hay demasiado invento en las cosas que dice de mí, ya deberías saberlo.

Ella tragó en seco, preocupada y con cierta compasión. Él tenía algo que constantemente le hacía titubear y estar alerta; pero a la vez... había algo en sus ojos, en su alma... algo en él, que le hacía flaquear.

-Las fotos que trajiste la semana pasada... bien podrían haberse tomado años atrás, y serían completamente reales. Aunque jamás fueron mis manos...- agregó, con cierta consternación. Dejó una gran pausa en el medio, y luego la miró fijamente-. Y por eso dejé la magia.

La pelirroja lo miró sin tapujos, queriendo dilucidar si lo que mantenía aún oculto, arruinaba más la imagen de niño bueno... o al contrario, lo mantenía oculto para que ella no pensara que dejaba de ser aquel ser repelente, para ser uno con más sentimientos de los que aparentaba.

-¿Así no más?- indagó, ya decidida a no permitirle más secretos.

-No- bebió para darse un tiempo. Luego bajó el envase de vidrio y la miró por encima de sus anteojos-. Tocamos fondo antes de decidir tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Cómo?

-No importa- negó él, con seguridad. Aquel no era el momento para contarle eso. Su confianza aún pendía de un hilo y... siendo que el juicio sería al día siguiente, no se podía dar el lujo de que ella dudara de otra de sus verdades. Si le explicaba cómo había falseado su expediente... simplemente lo aniquilaría y... ¡a Azkaban sin escalas!-. Lo importante es que tomamos cartas en el asunto- Ginny resopló y bebió un sorbo de cerveza, frustrada-. Hermione me convenció de consultar a un psicólogo, un psiquiatra... ¡qué sé yo!

-¿Tú sólo?

-No. Herms me dijo que en estos casos suele irse en pareja... pero claro, ¿cómo iba a convencer a Sophía, de hacer algo que me sugirió Hermione?- él se encogió de hombros, displicente, y bebió otro sorbo-. Le hice creer que fue idea mía y... digamos que la convencí a medias.

-¿Por qué a medias?

-Porque la otra mitad fue una extorsión, o algo así.

-Harry no entiendo nada- se restregó los ojos- No sé si es la cerveza o a ti te encanta hablar de manera laberíntica, pero no entiendo nada.

-Entonces no hablemos más de Sophía- le rogó-.

-¿Qué tuvo que ver el psicólogo con tu abstinencia mágica?- lo miró, cansada.

-Él nos dijo que la primer medida era intentar dejar de usar magia, ya que era lo más peligroso para nosotros y nuestra integridad física -sonrió-. No sólo con varitas, sino todo lo referente al mundo mágico. Dijo que nuestro cuerpo tenía que acostumbrarse poco a poco a dejar de usar magia para que, cuando discutíeramos, no canalizáramos involuntariamente en el otro -suspiró. Bebió un prolongado sorbo mientras la miraba por encima de la botella. Le alzó las cejas y luego sonrió-. Creo que sus palabras fueron _"O dejan la magia... o muere la pareja" -_Harry rió con ironía-. Es una gran estupidez; la pareja murió desde su mismo nacimiento. No sé qué intentamos resucitar... pero no funcionó -Ginny lo miraba fijo, intentando entender su sarcasmo-. Por eso... luego de tres años... -abrió sus brazos en señal de entrega- aquí me tienes; armado y peligroso -le guiñó el ojo. Ella rió con espontaneidad.

-Armado y... ¡Vamos! ¡Gracias si recuerdas cómo hacer un _Accio_! -se burló.

-¡Eso te quiero hacer creer! -contestó divertido-. Si te hago creer que soy inofensivo, no opondrás resistencia -Ginny sonrió y lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Resistencia? ¿Por qué?

-¡Eso quisiera saber! ¿Por qué pones resistencia?

-¡Yo no pongo resistencia! -se repetían cada vez más fuerte, como compitiendo-.

-Tú sabrás -bebió-, pero no vas a negarme que lo que muestras es una pantalla que cubre algo mejor.

-¿No te alcanza con lo que ves, que imaginas mejores cosas? -lo desafió, divertida. Harry se descolocó ligeramente. Las eróticas imágenes que momentos antes lo invadieron, no habían logrado ruborizarlo como lo logró ella entonces. ¿Imaginarse mejores cosas que ella en su pequeño y escotado traje color plata? ¡Qué absurdo!

-No has dejado muchas cosas a la imaginación, señorita escote -se burló. Ginny fingió estar ofendida y le pegó en el hombro, como al pasar.

-¿Por qué te crees con el derecho de decir todo lo que piensas? ¡No seas desubicado!

-¿Yo soy el desubicado? ¡Vamos!, pero si vas con minifaldas... ¡Qué digo minifaldas! ¡Si vas con un cinturón en la falda, convencida de que te tapa!

-¡Hey!

-No me digas que lo haces porque tu trabajo requiere que vayas bien vestida... podrías ser más discreta, pero no quieres.

-¿Me parece a mí, o estás intentando decirme cómo vivir mi vida?

-No, sólo cómo vestirte -ella le propinó otro leve golpe-. ¡¿Qué?! -se atajó, divertido- ¡Es la verdad! No puedes mentir conmigo -le advirtió, sonriente-. Yo sé qué se esconde detrás de tus botitas altas y tu postura altanera -_"Aunque me encantaría poder decir lo mismo de tus ropas"_ pensó.

-¿Qué crees que se esconde tras ellas? -lo desafió, segura de sí. _"La gloria..."_ completó internamente. Pero luego comprendió.

-Vamos, Ginny. ¡Eres exuberante! Y la verdad es, que te vales de tu belleza porque te gusta que lo demás te la certifiquen.

-No es verdad -dijo segura-, lo que me encanta es que los demás se sientan intimidados por ella -confesó, indecente. Él rió con ironía.

-Lamento desilusionarte -bebió un sorbo de cerveza- pero no intimidas a nadie. ¿Quién te ha mentido así?

La pelirroja se acercó rápida y peligrosamente a él, haciendo que sus instintos se pusieran repentinamente alerta. Lo invadió su perfume de una forma agresiva e intolerable.

-¿Nunca te sentiste intimidado por mi belleza, Potter? -susurró, seductoramente.

-Tú no me intimidas, Ginevra -soltó serio, mirando lujuriosamente sus labios-, tú me calientas.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? Sin duda lo sentía pero, ¿hacía falta decírselo de aquella bruta manera?. La pelirroja sonrió, satisfecha.

-Creo que lo que te calienta, son las cervezas -bebió mientras se separaba de él, volviendo a su lugar con parsimonia.

-No tenía cervezas esta mañana en tu oficina... -concluyó atrevidamente. Esa libidinosa colorada lo tenía embelesado.

-Tampoco te has mostrado caliente -continuó. Fue Harry quien entonces se acercó a ella, entre sutil y agresivo.

-Bueno, no me diste realmente la oportunidad de mostrarte, ¿verdad?.

Ginny sintió vibrar su cuerpo, como queriendo incitar al de él a continuar. Él la miró fijamente, tan encima suyo, que casi la obligaba a recostarse en el sofá.

-No puedo evitar preguntarme... -susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios, mirando hacia ellos- si los hombres te han tratado como es debido. -Luego bajó la mirada hacia sus pechos- A menudo siento esta energía salir de ti -pasó su dedo, suave y atrevidamente, por la poca piel que dejaba ver su recatado escote-, que pide a gritos alguien que adorne de erotismo tus momentos.

Harry levantó la mirada hasta la de ella, aletargado entre la exótica sensación de su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos, y la leve y ansiosa vibración de su cuerpo. Por unos instantes se sintió mareado. Todo en él hacía fuerza por retener futuros espasmos de placer...

-A menudo -continuó susurrándole, entreabriendo los labios muy cerca de los suyos- imagino tu frustración... al ser tan hermosa -se acercó a su oído-, tan candente y lujuriosa, y que no haya nadie adecuado a tu lado para percatarse de ello.

Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente, sino por sus palabras, por el calor de su mano en su cuello y el susurro en su oído. Cerró los ojos para intensificar las sensaciones que ese desgraciado dominaba con apabullante naturalidad.

-Debe ser realmente difícil... -besó su lóbulo con suavidad, llevándola al paraíso en tan sólo un segundo y derretiéndola en un sinfín de irrealidades- mirarte al espejo cada mañana, y sentir que todo parece ser en vano -besó la comisura de su boca lamiéndola recatadamente, y generando una pequeña y agradable electricidad en ellos. Ella relajó completamente sus músculos, entregándose a las maravillas afrodisíacas que ese bastardo estaba aplicando en ella-; que nada tiene sentido... -acarició su cuello, mientras sus labios la rozaban con torturante necesidad- que nunca habrá un hombre que te sepa tratar como te mereces, como pide tu cuerpo.

-Harry... -susurró como en un gemido.

-¿Acaso sientes eso? -le preguntó mientras bajaba poco a poco su mano hasta el pecho de ella. Cuando ésta lo aprisionó, Ginny no pudo evitar suspirar y soltarse por completo, en una anhelante entrega- ¿Sientes que necesitas un mejor trato? -comenzó a besar su cuello con pausada y oscura pasión, mientras su mano se aferraba a esa seductora porción de ella.

Ginny mantuvo los ojos cerrados; su cuerpo le gritaba que lo desnudara en aquel mismo momento; que lo desvistiera y acallara toda necesidad de su cuerpo, con él. Pero por otro lado, sus más perversos y pervertidos sentidos, le pedían que se mantuviera serena y con los ojos cerrados, que lo dejara obrar. ¡Mierda, sabía lo que estaba haciendo! La haría acabar sólo con eso, si seguía así.

Harry se relamió los labios con lujuria tan cerca de los de ella, que su lengua la rozó apenas. El contacto la sacudió masivamente volviendo sus pies a la tierra y haciéndola olvidar por completo de la cordura. Ella rodeó su cuello y lo atrajo a sí, apresándolo entre sus labios con eufórica reseña.

Él comenzó a besarla con avasallante apremio mientras su mano exploraba superficialmente su pecho, jugando con su pezón. La sentía reclinarse levemente para atrás en un claro signo de placer que, sumado a lo entrecortado de su respiro, lo obligaban a seguir con su labor.

Extendió su húmedo beso recorriendo su cuello, quería marcarla... quería dejar una huella de su pasión en el mapa de su anatomía, para poder volver a ella sin problemas siempre que quisiera. Quería fundirse en cada una de sus cavidades y llenarla de placer... de un delirante, esotérico y penetrante placer.

Sus caricias comenzaron a desesperarla; si no lo sentía pronto junto a su piel, moriría consumida por flamígeras perversiones. Lo necesitaba... necesitaba rozar cada centímetro de piel. Tironeó su camisa con desesperación, rompiendo varios de sus botones, pero consiguiendo al fin desnudar su torso.

-Mierda... -susurró ella, enajenada por la excitación que nublaba sus pensamientos.

La fogosa piel de él, emanaba un espeso y adictivo calor que la atravesó aún estando ella vestida. Sintió cómo los músculos de sus brazos se contraían mientras la acariciaba abarcativa y desesperadamente.

Harry la imitó y tironeó su remera, desnudándola con una agilidad que ella había apreciado en pocos hombres. E inmediatamente se emprendió en la empresa de besar y degustar el valle de sus senos, mientras sus manos la rodearon para desatar su corpiño.

-Dios... -susurró, corrompido por la lujuria, cuando logró librar sus pechos de la odiosa prenda. La miró fugazmente mientras sonreía- En adelante, serán tus ojos, para mí... -volvió a mirar sus pechos- No podré volver a mirarte a los ojos luego de esto... -los acarició y apretó sin miramientos.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero hazlo ya... -le susurró, agónica.

-Quiero hacerte gritar... -susurró poseso, y volvió a la empresa de besar y succionar sus pezones. Ella se irguió para atrás, incapaz de conseguir suficiente de aquella sensación.

-Harry... -susurró. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No digas mi nombre si no lo vas a gritar... Quiero oírte gritar -le repitió mientras comenzaba a hurgar en su entrepierna-. Quiero que sientas lo que nadie más consigue hacerte sentir -volvió a devorar sus excelsos labios mientras su mano cumplía paulatinamente, lo que prometían sus palabras.

La sintió vibrar con más fuerza entre sus manos; estaba llegando al centro de su placer pero, aunque sabía que no le faltaba mucho, no quiso que acabara así. La despojó de sus calzas en un rápido ademán mientras ella se sacaba las botas con desesperación. Volvió a besarla con el desenfreno de la curiosidad y la prepotencia sexual.

Él surtía tal efecto en ella, que Ginny se había olvidado por completo de los cómos o los porqués que la había llevado a ese sofá, y ese futuro historial de jadeos.

En su euforia por reconocerlo y saberlo pronto dentro de ella, comenzó a manosear el cierre de su pantalón, entre apurada y decidida. Pero cuando rozó su viril y creciente erección, no puedo evitar olvidarse de todo y caer en la oscura adicción de comenzar a tocarlo.

Harry, que no había necesitado de mayor estímulo externo que el de sus senos, comenzó a sentir cómo se perdía en el apasionado libertinaje de su caricia. Pero se separó de ella, negándole el acceso.

-Aún no... -le susurró, aumentando el frenesí de sus ansias.

-Quiero...

-Y tú oíste lo que quiero yo -volvió a besarla mientras se deshacía de sus propios pantalones, para quedarse sólo con su ropa interior-. Quiero desesperarte.

-Ya estoy desesperada... -susurró atrayéndolo más a ella, para rozar su miembro con su ardiente zona.

Harry comenzó a emular las embestidas que fundirían ambos cuerpos, rozando con vehemencia la parte más sensible de su sexo. Ella se arqueó, atormentada por aquel goce a medias. El maldito estaba mostrándole todos sus atributos, pero no le dejaba jugar con ninguno. Se mordió el labio, anhelante al punto de la frustración. Lo rodeó por el cuello y lo acercó a sí.

-Si no entras ahora, enloqueceré -le advirtió, haciéndolo sonreír con satisfacción.

Él hizo caso omiso y continuó frotándola con un extremo auto-control, que lo mantenía en una cuerda floja entre la agresividad loca y las ansias sublimes. La despojó de su última prenda íntima y continuó friccionando contra ella.

-¡Harry...! -gritó por fin, sin aliento mientras sentía agonizar.

Él se quitó los bóxer y, sin más previas, la penetró profundamente, arrancando de sus labios tres clases de jadeos aunados en uno solo; el sorpresivo, el culminante y el extasiado. Él se escondió en su cuello, mordiéndolo con desenfreno y succionándolo a ritmo de las contracciones de ella.

Su interior parecía no querer soltarlo nunca más, pues tenía un imán nato y hecho a la justa medida de su erección. ¡Lo volvería loco si seguía así!

-Ginny...

-Sigue -le rogó, apretando fuertemente sus ojos, y abrazando su torso con aprensión.

-Me harás enloquecer...

A medida que sentía que él intentaba calmarse, ella comenzó a moverse para conseguir la perfecta conjunción de los sexos. Estaba siendo abrazada por una sensación gratificante de plenitud. ¡Ese hombre la llenaba como ningún otro!.

-Ginny...-comenzó a flaquear.

Incapaz de detenerse, continuó embistiéndola. Ella lo abrazó con ambas piernas para que la sensación no los abandonara, de modo que quedó a horcajadas de él. Se arqueó integrándose más a él; sus torsos se encontraron en una suavidad exquisita y su punto de inflexión se hizo más certero. Ella comenzó a moverse junto con él, llegando poco a poco a la cumbre de su existencia.

Ginny podía palpar un inminente orgasmo; estaba tan cerca. Y en medio de aquel exótico frenesí; de aquella lucha de poderes, en dónde el género masculino le estaba ganando por goleada, él la abrazó, abandonándose a los despojos de un obligado empate. Pero para cuando ella lo notó ya era tarde; ambos habían acabado librándose de todas sus preocupaciones, las cuales se escurrían de entre sus poros, disfrazadas de transpiración.

Una indudable plenitud rodeaba el aura de ambos, tiñéndola de un mismo color. Sus pechos bailaban la misma danza frenética post-coito, y sus miradas se encontraron, aunque el entendimiento tardó en llegar a ellos.

Se mantuvieron allí mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a ceder al cansancio y recuperaban, poco a poco, su ritmo normal. Él se separó a penas para mirarla mejor, con lo anteojos ligeramente empañados, lo cual la hizo reír. Ginny se los quitó en una suave caricia, y los dejó a un lado, para luego mirarlo profundamente a los ojos.

Extendieron el abrazo, no encontrando verdaderas razones para separarse. Sus respiraciones aún estaban agitadas, pero ellos ya estaban deseando volver a sublevarse a los embistes del otro. Él la registró, de un modo que no había hecho antes y que la asustó ligeramente. Ginny intentó hacer caso omiso de ello y sonrió, celebrando sus acciones.

-¿De dónde salió eso? -le preguntó cansada, alegre y confundida. Él le sonrió de lado, aún con rastro de evidente pasión.

-Te dije que no me intimidabas.

-Intentaré no intimidarte más seguido -repuso, seductora y volvió a besarlo.

Harry la abrazó con cierta posesividad, adorando la sensación de aún estar unido a ella, de tenerla sentada a horcajadas suyo, y su torso desnudo presionando al propio. Sintió cómo sus pequeñas manos jugaban y recorrían su espalda, produciéndole mínimas descargas eléctricas, acelerando sus pulsaciones.

El beso se tornó nuevamente pasional mientras él intentaba acomodar sus ideas. Quería decirle tantas cosas... Pero más quería sentirla; no despegarse jamás de ella. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, entre ansioso y nervioso. Aquello no tenía sentido, ¿por qué los nervios? Él era consciente de que la deseaba con locura y que, probablemente jamás se saciara de ella... pero ¿por qué los nervios?. Se separó apenas y la miró con una expresión exquisitamente equilibrada entre la lujuria y la ternura.

-Pasa la noche conmigo- le rogó, anhelante y con cierto temor.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Haganme saber. ¿Muy mal? **

**Besos. Ceci**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Acá estamos otra vez, no pasó tanto tiempo. Creo que le agarré el ritmo a la historia aunque (cruzo-dedos) nunca se sabe. Voy a ser escueta. El capítulo lo pensé en base al tema **HACELO POR MI de Ataque 77**. Pero la primer escena de Harry y Ginny, está inspirada en otros dos: **"Bonita" de Cabas, y "Ella dijo" de Los Estelares. **El segundo es un temón y... prácticamente copié la imagen entera del tema, porque es maravilloso jaja. **_

_**Ahora sí, respuestas:**_

_**Natu:**_ Jajajajajaja me reí con tu comentario de la sacudida. Espero no desconcertarte pero, Harry todavía tiene sus pires jajajaja está muy loquito, igual.. en este capítulo se sigue viendo así que... En cuanto a la cerveza, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero es de una canción de Sabina y lo quise poner jajajajaja. Espero que te guste el capítulo, y... ¡Extraño nuestras charlas! Te quiero. Beso.

_**Joanne: **_Amigaaaa, como siempre, tus reviews levanta-ánimos. ¡Muchas gracias!, aunque más me levantaría saber de tu vida... pero en fin, estamos complicados qué se le va a hacer. No sólo me fui de vacas, me fui con el gordo jajaja, pero la pasé mayormente enferma asi que... jajajajaja. Si podes dejar los reviews de siempre, como ya sabes, bienvenido... sino, con darme un renglón de opinión me conformo (pero no me dejes sin, que sos mi guía para entender si voy bien o no jajaja). Gracias por todo!, Te quiero!.

_**Tinazuaje: **_¿A vos te dio calor leerlo? ¡A mi me dio calor escribirlo! jajajajajaja pero no entremos en detalle que me dejo muy mal parada. La verdad es que tenía más miedo que ganas con esta escena porque... no eras la única con expectativas! Y, no da desilusionar jajajajaja.. Sinceramente, hice lo mejor que pude pero, tenía miedo jajaja. Tampoco me lo imaginaba dejándolo en franeleo porque... ¡Vamos!, ¡Es Harry! ¿Quién se conforma sólo franeleando? Y menos Ginny jajajaja.  
Sobre Ron y Hermione no quiero acotar nada porque se me escapa la lengua. Sólo que estoy poniendo mucho de mí en esa relación. O sea, no de mí, mi historia.. sino lo mejor de mí porque, me estoy enamorando de ellos. En este capítulo no va a pasar tanto pero ya en los próximos dos, explota todo jajaja. Espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu review!

_**Susy Snape:**_ Ya era hora de que notara su idiotez no? Jajajaja. Pobrecito. ¡Gracias por el review!, espero que te guste el capítulo!, Hacémelo saber. Besos

_**Myriam Torres: **_Gracias por el review!, espero que la evolución paulatina de la historia de Ron y Hermione te guste. Yo me estoy encariñando bastante con ella. Saludos y gracias por el review!.

_**Andryharryp:**_ ¡Que bueno que te gustara la canción!, La verdad es que cada vez pongo más esmero en los temas porque, me ayudan mucho a guiar el capítulo por completo. Lo de Sophía, ennloquecería a cualquiera jajaja esta hecha mierda la mina jajajja. Por otro lado, me alegro que te gustara la inclusión de Anne en la historia, la realidad es que ya estaba pensada desde un inicio, pero recién se entera acá. De todos modos, lo importante es cómo saldrán de ello. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE el capítulo. Saludos y gracias por el review.

_**Fatty73:**_ Como siempre amiga!, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!. Me encanta saber que sieempre voy a contar con uno de tus reviews, muchas gracias y... espero que disfrutes el capítulo. Besos!.

_**Lali Evans:**_ Que bueno que te gustara el avance en youtube. A mí me gustó hacerlo y, no creo que se vuelva costumbre, pero para el capítulo 12 estoy preparando otro... espero que también guste, la idea es incentivar un poco más la imaginación que sólo con pequeños párrafos de adelantos. Asi que, QUE BUENO QUE HAYA FUNCIONADO!. En cuanto a la charla entre Ron y Hermione, si bien comienza a percibirse un poquito ahora, falta un capítulo más para que explote con sinceridad... Espero que te guste. GRACIAS POR LA OPINION y, a ver que te parece el capítulo. Besos.

_**Rocidito: **_¡No puedo explicarte lo bien que me hizo leer tu review! Como siempre, de primera tus observaciones y, me encanta como desentrañás hasta la última gota de razón en los actos de cada uno. Me da ganas de seguir dándole profundidad a cada personaje... ¡Me encanta! MUCHAS GRACIAS!. En cuanto a lo que me pedías de subir algo mío, bueno, la verdad es que todavía estoy aprendiendo y, no me siento conforme con nada de lo que haya hecho desde cero.. Y aunque le pongo toda mi pasión a los videos que edito (como el del avance del capítulo anterior), al no tener el material con las expresiones exactas, se me complica mucho, por eso me las rebusco como puedo, ¡Pero muchas gracias por la observacion! Ahora bien, en cuanto a tu análisis, a Harry todavía le falta golpearse contra varias piedras para exorsisarse por completo de las secuelas que Sophía le dejo, pero no quiero arruinarte nada, así que.. shhh!, (Sólo voy a decirte que, cuando eso vaya avanzando, algunas de las dudas que me comentaste que te quedaron, se aclararán). Como bien notas, el viejito importa, pero más importa Draco y... no la va a pasar tan bien. Y... De Ron y Hermione no quiero acotar nada porque soy muy boca floja y voy a cantar toda la verdad jajajaja NO ME OBLIGUES. ¡Amiga, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme semejante review! Aprecio muchísimo los detalles, me ayudan a saber qué tan bien o mal encaminada voy, así que, si la trama está evolucionando, es siempre gracias a lo que me aportan ustedes y reviews como el tuyo. Por eso, de nuevo, gracias!. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Besos!.

**Ahora sí... CAPÍTULO. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: Engañándonos**_

Yo no sé lo que sentí esa tarde que te vi.**  
**Yo pensaba en otras cosas, fuiste mucho para mí.**  
**Yo creía en tus palabras, tu mirada me engañó,**  
a**hora sé que no sos mía, la culpa la tuve yo.**  
**Yo no quise lastimarte, jamás tuve esa intención,**  
f**uimos presos de un impulso, yo solo buscaba amor...Y cuando te veía en la calle, no podía evitar,  
que el silencio se adueñara, me quedaba sin hablar.  
Y ahora sé que no sos mía, la culpa la tuve yo.**  
**Si queres podés marcharte, sólo te pido un favor.**  
**Si aun te queda algo de amor, dentro de tu corazón,**  
**no me mires a los ojos que me muero, yo me muero de por mi... Y todo eso que sentía, esa tarde que te vi,**  
a**hora no tiene sentido, fue un mal sueño para mi.**  
**Y al pensar en tu mirada, ya no puedo sonreír.**  
**Si queres podés marcharte, sólo te quiero decir:**  
**Si aun te queda algo de amor, dentro de tu corazón,**  
n**o me mires a los ojos, que me muero, yo me muero de por mi...

[…]

La pelirroja abrió por fin los ojos algo aturdida y mareada aún de la resaca. Se desperezó y, cuando percibió que el resto de la cama no estaba fría cómo debería, lo recordó todo. ¡Qué tonta de ella! ¿Cómo iba a olvidar la maravillosa noche que ese lunático le había hecho pasar? Porque seguía pensando que Harry estaba algo trastornado. Después de todo, no habían sido normales la mayoría de sus arranques sexuales, ni el modo en que dominó su cuerpo, ni el modo en que enrolló su lengua en la propia... y en otros tantos lugares. Tampoco había sido normal el ímpetu con el que la abordó cada vez que volvía a desearla; ¡es que no se había cansado de ella en toda la noche!. Ginny había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se habían acobijado entre intimidades; no así, casi podía contar los minutos de sueño entre un acto sexual y el otro.

Ni hablar, estaba loco. Seguro. ¡Y tan loco!, que su locura la estimulaba ininterrumpidamente.

Pero, ¡mierda! si estaba loco ¡Era el loco más jodidamente excitante y seductor que se había metido bajo sus ropas! ¿Quién dijo que el sexo trastornado era malo? Ella jamás lo diría... no después de esa desenfrenada noche.

Sin duda ella también estaba algo loca, porque tras semejante cantidades de sexo... ¡Aún seguía ansiosa de él!. No pudo evitar pensar en Sophía; quizás entendía ahora un poco más, su macabra necesidad de tenerlo y dejarlo... Harry debía consumir demasiadas energías. Pero no podía negarlo; Sophía debía de haber pasado excelentes noches... excelentes y palpitantes noches a su lado.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con el despeinado y cansado morocho, que ya comenzaba a parpadear. ¿Sería muy pronto para abalanzarse sobre él nuevamente? ¿Cuánto tardaría en despertar por completo? Quería continuar con la fogosidad de la noche, aunque el día los asaltara de manera inapropiada. Quizás sí fuera temprano... sólo habían dormido una hora desde la última sacudida sorpresiva que él le había dado. Sonrió al recordar cómo se le había acercado de manera sigilosa. Ella dormía de espaldas a él, (o eso creía... pero sin duda estaba recuperándose de la vez anterior) cuando sus húmedos labios comenzaron a besar su nuca, de forma avasallante e inescrupulosa, encendiendo exitosamente, hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Ginny lo sintió removerse a su lado, haciéndola volver a su prometedor presente.

Cuándo él abrió los ojos la encontró ida en algún pensamiento, mirando hacia el techo. Harry la cuestionó con la mirada. Ella se giró a mirarlo nuevamente, abatida.

_-Demasiadas cervezas...-_(*) refunfuñó sonriente.

Él se acomodó para acercarse a ella, tomó su cuello con suavidad y la atrajo para besarla nuevamente. Ella respondió al beso con sincera devoción.

-Aún estoy algo mareada...-susurró.

-Quizás me toque ir a mí arriba esta vez -sonrió sugerente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, más ansiosa de lo que él supo interpretar.

-Debo buscar mi saco, tengo...-comenzó a girarse.

-Ginevra, me importa un cuerno tu... ¡Tienes un tatuaje! -exclamó pero no llegó a verlo ya que ella se acostó de nuevo, para no dejarlo ver su espalda.

-¡Mierda! -susurró.

-No sabía que... No pude verlo, ¿de qué es?

-Es una larga historia.

-¿Cómo es que antes no lo vi?

-Estabas borracho...-simplificó.

-¿De qué es? Déjame verlo -le pidió.

-No, es algo personal.

-¿Y?

-Que no me siento cómoda mostrándotelo, es algo personal -recalcó.

-¿Eso que se oculta entre tus piernas no es personal también? Porque no tuviste problemas para mostrármelo -se burló. Ella le pegó en la cabeza, divertida.

-Esto es distinto, tonto.

-De acuerdo, no me interesa. Ya me lo mostrarás otro día -susurró y la atrajo nuevamente a él, abrazándola con posesividad, y degustando sus labios como si fuera néctar prohibido en la mejor catación de su vida.

-Mientras tanto puedo mostrarte lo que se oculta entre mis piernas -alzó sus cejas, sugerentemente y sonrió, tirando de él para que se colocara encima suyo.

Harry comenzó a explorar su boca como si la noche anterior no hubiera recorrido ni la mitad de ella, o como si todo su descubrimiento se le hubiera olvidado. Quería recorrerla eternamente, ¿sería eso posible con ese tipo de mujer?.

Si la noche anterior, él había avanzado y parecía dominar, ahora era ella la desesperada, la que ardía de deseos por él. Ella comenzó a incitarlo a la fricción, deseosa de volver a sentirlo en su intimidad.

-¿Me parece a mí, o cada vez te despiertas más caliente? -le preguntó él, entre bromista y lujurioso.

-No sabría decirte -sonrió y continuó frotando sus cuerpos-, creo que anoche no me has dejado dormir en absoluto.

Harry juzgó innecesario los juegos previos en aquel momento. Después de todo, parecía que nunca se saciaban y siempre estaban algo consumidos por el otro, por lo que comenzó a penetrarla en un reconocimiento mutuo. La verdad era que desde la primera vez había sentido una exquisita sensación de hogar entre sus piernas, pero cada vez que se adentraba en ella era una nueva sensación; su pulso se aceleraba, su garganta se cerraba y le escaseaba la respiración. Pero sobre todo, era embargado por esa sospechosa euforia de creerla suya; lo cual enardecía sus actos y aceleraba sus embestidas.

Ella se sintió rápidamente en sincronía y comenzó a moverse a la par de él, mientras estiraba su cuello intentando alcanzar sus labios. Él la complació, abrigando su boca con la propia e imitando el desenfreno que revolucionaba sus sexos, en los movimientos de su lengua.

-No hagas eso...-le rogó. No porque no lo quisiera, sino porque la torturaban sus capacidades- Harry...-jadeó.

Él se dedicó a besar su cuello, dejándole marcado, el moretón número cinco en la historia de la noche. Ella sólo había notado los cardenales que había dejado en sus senos, pero cuando viera como había terminado su cuello... lo asesinaría. Sonrió, aún más excitado y continuó embistiéndola con profundidad.

La oía gemir y jadear debajo suyo y eso lo elevaba aún más. Si Sophía había sido una tortura, Ginny sería su destrucción. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado el asunto y... cuánto se había perdido en él. Ya era tarde para volverse atrás; era tarde para separarse de su vida.

La sintió vibrar entre sus piernas y llegar a un nuevo y alocado orgasmo. Le encantaba sentir que ella era tan insaciable como él; que ella podía pasar toda la noche entre sus brazos y los éxtasis que él le provocara, y sin embargo, nunca sería suficiente.

No necesitó más que aquello para sentirse en las nubes él mismo. No recordaba cuántas veces había recorrido esos suaves y esponjosos senderos aquella noche, pero ahí estaba una vez más... en el paraíso.

Se dejó caer rendido sobre ella, cuidando de no soltar todo su peso. Fue consciente de las aceleradas respiraciones de ambos, y de la gran y gratificante sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Y gozó de ello. Gozó de ser el causante de aquella demostración de lujuria acabada; de pasión reciclada en una armoniosa mueca.

-Mierda, Ginevra -resopló resignado- eres estupenda.

-No sé cómo lo haces pero, me dejas sin palabras -se quejó sonriente, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente, en un claro movimiento de cansancio.

Él se removió suavemente, y se acomodó a su lado.

Un silencio incómodo y hasta preocupante, los invadió. Ambos giraron su rostro al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron. Ella resopló, encantada, haciendo volar libremente un mechón de su rojizo pelo. Harry admiró esa simple escena y estiró su mano, y cuando estuvo por acariciar dulcemente su mejilla, el celular de la pelirroja sonó groseramente, en algún lugar de la casa. Ginny rodó los ojos y él volvió su mano con fastidio.

-Lo siento, debo atender...- se puso de pie exhibiendo sin verguenzas, su perfecta y desnuda figura al morocho- aunque, para eso debería encontrar mi móvil.

Correteó en puntitas de pie hasta el ambiente contiguo y removió algunas cosas.

-¡Ah!, maldito...!-susurró victoriosa.

Harry podía aún escucharla, por lo que la oyó atender.

-¿Si? -contestó mientras continuaba removiendo cosas- Aún no puedo...-contestó- ¡Si, ya lo sé Draco! -se quejó- ¡Ya sé que es hoy, yo mandé a redactar la carta por si lo olvidas! -continuaba removiendo cosas- ¿Dónde lo metí...? No, no es a ti, estoy buscando algo -agregó, molesta-. Bueno, ya sabes hacer tu trabajo, no me necesitas... No, no me sucede nada pero aún no estoy lista -se quejaba. Luego la oyó volver al cuarto como si nada, con el celular en su mano y una pequeña caja en la otra. Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, sin mirarlo-. De acuerdo, tienes razón, lo siento. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en casa antes de salir... te llamo ni bien me desocupe, ¿si?. ¡Si, iré con tiempo! ¿Alguna vez llegué tarde? -se molestó-, bueno entonces no me... ¡Oye! Creí que yo era la jefa... Bueno entonces no me corras -le rogó-. De acuerdo. Adiós.

Ella estaba sentada con la espalda cómodamente sobre el dosel. Él la observaba desde su horizontalidad, pero no la miraba precisamente con buenos ojos.

-Lo siento -dijo sin mirarlo mientras dejaba su celular sobre la mesita y tomaba la pequeña caja de cigarrillos que traía en la otra-, los días que hay juicios importantes se altera un poco -lo excusó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

Inhaló una certera y gratificante bocanada de alquitrán procesado, y se relajó. Sólo entonces se animó a mirarlo.

-No sabía que fumabas -sólo dijo. Mejor eso por el momento, que entrar en temas más escabrosos.

-Si, bueno. No lo hago regularmente... ¿Te molesta que fume en tu casa?

-No, no es eso. Es sólo que... con los ataques que tienes, no me parece que te haga bien ¿no?

-Mis ataques nada tienen que ver con el tabaco -desestimó- pero gracias por preocuparte.

Harry había puesto lo mejor de sí por buscar una conversación alternativa, a todas aquellas otras que quería mencionar pero sabía que a ella le molestarían. Sin embargo, aquella única que encontró como suplente, también fue fletada con displicencia. ¿Hablaría alguna vez de ella?

-¿Qué quería Malfoy? -preguntó, intentando sonar natural, pero la realidad auditiva de la pelirroja fue otra muy distinta.

-Está preocupado por las evidencias que presentaremos y... Bueno no sé. Dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme -fumó.

-Me imagino.

-Eso y que no debía llegar tarde; que Knight y Falstaff están merodeando por ahí y lo inquietan -él rió con ironía pero sin felicidad.

-Lo que a él lo inquieta es no estar follando contigo -soltó con fastidio, lo cual le valió una severa mirada de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Eso -repuso seguro-. Que inventa historias para que estés a su lado. Busca excusas, dice cosas... sólo para llamar tu atención.

-¿Y qué haces tú para llamar mi atención? -lo penetró con la mirada, mientras aspiraba otra bocanada, haciéndolo perderse entre el humo y su rostro relajado y amanecido.

-Yo no juego ningún juego -certificó-, me entrego a ti tal cual soy.

"_¡Mierda!"_ pensó la pelirroja. Aquello no podía ser bueno.

¿Podría haber sido realmente así? ¿Que a ella la obnubilara la fogosidad y lo exótico del magnífico sexo que habían compartido, mientras él... se entregaba? ¿Y de qué clase de entrega hablaban?. Aquello le hizo recordar el modo en que él la había abrazado, segundos antes de acabar la primera vez que habían intimado aquella noche. Supo entonces que ese abrazo debió preocuparla porque... decía más que un simple _affair; _pero estaba tan maravillada por la novedad del asunto que, lo había omitido enseguida. Ahora se arrepentía. Si de verdad él estaba hablando de lo que ella creía que hablaba, se arrepentía de no haber entendido cómo eran las cosas para ambos; para ella, magnífico y supurante sexo, y para él... _¿Pronta entrega?_.(**)

Ginny resopló, hubiera deseado desde lo más profundo de su alma, no tener que llegar a eso.

-No sé a qué se debe eso...-sonrió, algo incómoda. Dejó el cigarrillo a un lado y se giró para recostarse encima de él, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ginny lo besó con una dulzura que le supo extraña en aquel momento, y luego lo miró-. Harry...- agregó con una suavidad y una ternura consciente- No vayas a obsesionarte conmigo, ¿si? -le pidió, mirándolo a los ojos para medir la repercusión de sus palabras-. Sé que te encanta aferrarte a las relaciones, y lo haces de una manera sincera... pero yo no estoy buscando nada serio contigo... Es decir, con nadie -se apresuró a explicar.

No es que él estuviera esperando un matrimonio con ella, pero aquello no le sentó bien ni le supo agradable. Se removió incómodo debajo de su cuerpo, intentando escaparle al momento.

-Es sólo que... no me interesa, ¿entiendes? -se preocupó por cómo reaccionara-. No es por ti, Harry.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí. No soy idiota.

-Es que...

-Ginevra no te pedí que nos casáramos -soltó sarcástico, pero serio-, ni hice alusión alguna a...

-No, lo sé. Es que todo esto fue tan rápido y sorpresivo que... recién ahora entiendo lo que puede implicar normalmente para una persona, pero para mí...

-Si ya sé, no te causa nada -se enfadó-. Creo que debí suponerlo, después de todo, el sexo solidario es tu especialidad ¿no?. Así pagas y cobras en tu oficina -se removió molesto y se puso de pie mientras se calzaba sólo el bóxer.

-Sé que no es lo que esperabas oír, pero no tienes porqué ser hiriente. Yo estoy hablando civilizadamente contigo.

-Yo también -le dijo de espaldas-, la gente civilizada es honesta y yo lo fui contigo -se puso de pie-. Lo que a ti no te gusta, es la verdad que rige tu vida -sentenció mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del cuarto.

Ginevra vio salir a un Harry que reprimía su enfado. Ella rodó los ojos y resopló. No tenía porqué lidiar con eso. Mejor dicho... ¡No quería tener que lidiar con eso!. Pero la verdad era que Harry tenía algo especial, más allá de lo físico, que le importaba. Si bien no lo suficiente como para cambiar sus propios métodos de vida, sí como para mantenerse cerca de él, para frecuentarlo, para... para que calentara su cama. A razón de verdad, él no estaba siendo completamente trasparente con ella y eso lo percibía. No había forma de que ella volviera a confiar en un hombre más que para el abrigo de la noche. Y menos en uno como él...

Pero, ¡Mierda! a su vez tenía algo que la hacía volver. Una impronta que lo acercaba a él aunque no lo deseara.

Se levantó y, como si fuera dueña de la casa, abrió la puerta de su armario. Sacó la primer camisa suya que encontró y se la calzó. Tomó el cigarrillo aún prendido y caminó lentamente hacia su redimido destino.

Lo encontró en la cocina, de espaldas a la entrada, preparando café. Eso no la entusiasmó, al parecer sólo preparaba para sí, porque había separado una sola taza. Se acercó precavidamente y, sin previo aviso, lo abrazó por la espalda, dejándolo atónito.

-No me malinterpretes, Harry -le rogó. Se paró en puntitas de pie para susurrarle-. _Me encanta ir a la cama contigo... _-él se giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarla-_ pero no quiero nada más(***) _-se encogió de hombros. Él la miró fijamente-. Estamos grandes para estos absurdos de 'el amor' y 'la pareja'...

O quizás ni siquiera era eso, pensó internamente ella. La realidad era que ya no quería más desilusiones en su vida, y la única manera de no tenerlas, era no dándoles el pie a los demás. Él mismo ya la había desilusionado una vez, años atrás.

-Vamos, Harry... No lo arruines. Tú y yo hacemos un excelente dúo -se pegó a su cuerpo buscando tentarlo-. ¿Qué digo dúo? ¡Somos una fantástica unidad! -sonrió sugerente y alegre. Él la miró unos segundos más, serio.

-¿De dónde sacaste la camisa? -preguntó. Ella sólo había prendido un botón, por lo que se veían levemente sus fabulosos senos. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-La saqué de tú armario. Creo que perdiste mi ropa interior así que, la tomé prestada- aspiró la bocanada de su cigarrillo y luego lo apagó en el lavabo, sin romper la cercanía.

¿Por qué se dejaba hechizar tan fácilmente por esos labios, por esos pechos y...? Toda ella era alucinante y fabulosa, y... ella tenía razón; no podían perder esa mina de oro que acaban de encontrar. Eran explosivos juntos, ¿por qué privarse?.

Pareció meditar unos segundos más y luego le correspondió por fin al abrazo, rodeando su cintura. La beso con parsimonia y cierta pasión reprimida. Ella le devolvió el mismo, con grandes expectativas, mientras se pegaba más a él. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué le pasaba con ese hombre? ¿Acaso nunca dejaría de resultarle apetitoso?.

Él la separó levemente para indagar en sus ojos. Bajó la mirada y prestó atención a la camisa torpemente abrochada y a la insinuación de sus pechos. Soltó el abrazo para desabotonar el único botón que la tapaba, para luego abotonarlo correctamente.

-¿Cómo será cuando te vea? -preguntó con mayor interés en aquel diálogo, que el que su cuerpo le quería hacer creer que sentía por sus senos- ¿Debo fingir que todo esto nunca pasó? -la miró por encima de sus gafas. Ella sonrió radiante.

-Sólo si me ves en el trabajo...-acarició su torso con apego y deseo- No me gusta mezclar las cosas -Harry rió irónicamente por segunda vez en la mañana, y otra vez era sin alegría... y otra vez era por el mismo motivo.

-No me hagas comentar al respecto.

-No, y tampoco es que haga falta. Ya dejaste muy en claro tu opinión hace unos instantes. Pero como ya te dije una vez, me tiene sin cuidado lo que crean de mí -lo miró fijamente-. Yo sé quién soy... y eso no cambiará con los demás.

Él asintió, no complacido con todo aquello. Ella divisó como al pasar, el reloj en su pared.

-¡Mierda! ¿Ya son las doce? -se separó rápidamente- ¡Debo ir al ministerio ya mismo! -volvió a mirarlo preocupada y se acercó a besarlo fugazmente-. Nos vemos allí ¿si? No lo olvides, es a las dos.

-Si, si... vete.

-Adiós- repitió y salió de allí para adentrarse en el cuarto.

Harry la oyó tomar algunas cosas, y luego desapareció. Suspiró con cierta congoja. La verdad era que, no sabía si estar feliz por haber encontrado semejante fuente de placer... u odiarse por ser tan fácil, y por consiguiente odiarla a ella, por ser tan fría y escurridiza.

Aquello no podía ser bueno... Escapaba de una loca, para involucrarse con otra, quizás peor por indescifrable. Sophía al menos, era evidente y predecible. Con Ginny no tenía la menor idea de qué esperar en adelante.

* * *

La ex-pareja se hallaba en la pequeña mesada de la cocina. Almorzaban sin siquiera mirarse, aún envenenados con la ponzoñosa sensación de orgullo y malestar, que solían dejar las peleas inconclusas. Si se miraban era de soslayo, y sólo habiéndose asegurado previamente que el otro no lo notaría.

Ron, aún ensimismado en la seguridad de que él poseía la razón y ella debía de una buena vez aceptarlo, no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la noche, ni siquiera había cenado con ella. Se había negado por completo a cocinar la noche anterior, ¡y ni hablar de lavar los platos!.

Hermione por su parte, aún inmersa en la culpabilidad del pelirrojo en los hechos del pasado (tanto como en su malhumor del presente), había instaurado un tácito acuerdo de fingida indiferencia hacia él: No le hablaría, no le pediría ayuda ni aún necesitándola desesperadamente, y... sobretodo, no sería la primera en buscar la restauración del diálogo. Si las cosas no le gustaban, bien podía irse al demonio... o volver a su casa y dejarla a ella en paz. Aunque esa idea pronto le revolvió el estómago. Algo había en la ausencia de su presencia, que la enfermaba a niveles escandalosos. Sólo de pensar que él podría irse y dejarla en aquel vacío existencial y físico nuevamente, sin importar qué tan enojada estuviera con él, la hacía afiebrar y perder la razón con una facilidad lunática.

Aquel era quizás, el almuerzo más austero y desagradable que habían tenido en meses. ¡Y eso que tenían un historial plagado de histerias!. No hubo en la entre-mesa ni un sólo _"pásame la sal"_, ni un _"esto está frío" _como tiempo atrás habían estipulado decirse (como mínimo) cada vez que pelearan.

Le tocó a él el turno de mirarla, y lo hizo con enfado, esperando que el mismo la atravesara y le hiciera levantar la vista, aunque más no fuera, para ver sus pupilas.

Pero nada.

Ni pupilas, ni enfado.

Sólo indiferencia.

Resopló y bajó nuevamente la vista.

En el ambiente contiguo se escuchó un ligero ruido.

-¡Qué hambre! –soltó la pelirroja en voz alta, mientras se acercaba a la cocina. Habiendo llegado al umbral de la puerta, frenó en seco-. ¡Oh!, no sabía que estaban –se incomodó por la clara tensión en el ambiente.

Ambos la miraron con la incógnita en su rostro. Ella estaba ligeramente desaliñada, con sus calzas del día anterior, al igual que las botas, y una camisa que claramente no le pertenecía... ni a ella, ni a ninguna mujer.

-¿De dónde vienes? –le preguntó Ron, extrañado.

-Me junté con amigos anoche.

-¿Y jugaron a usar las ropas del otro? –repuso, incrédulo. Ella sonrió.

-Si, algo así -agregó con una gran sonrisa interna-. Ensucié mi remera con comida –agregó en pos de la paz mental de su hermano. Si le contaba realmente qué había sucedido, era capaz de morirse de un síncope allí mismo.

-¿Quieres comer algo? –le preguntó Hermione.

-Emmm... –los observó detenidamente, entendiendo la escabrosa situación- no, gracias, perdí el apetito. Además, mejor me apuro a bañarme... –comenzó a salir- ¡Hoy es el juicio de Potter!

-¡¿Hoy?! –se preocupó una Hermione sorprendida- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –Ginny se dio vuelta para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hermione, ¿de qué me has oído quejarme únicamente, los últimos días...?

-Pero no dijiste que fuera hoy.

-Pues, es hoy.

-¡Quiero ir! –se puso de pie, resolutiva. Ron la miró con recelo.

-Pues... ven –se encogió de hombros, y salió.

Hermione tomó los platos que había usado y los llevó al lavaplatos, mientras un ofendido Ron la miraba ir y venir.

-¿Es enserio? –le preguntó, por fin rompiendo el pacto de silencio entre ambos, con cierto dejo de indignación- ¿Vas a ir?

-Si –sólo dijo, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-No estoy de acuerdo.

-No me importa –dijo y se fue.

* * *

Visto que ella era famosa entre sus colegas (y el ministerio entero) por sus imponentes, llamativos y dominantes atuendos, la pelirroja caminaba estrechamente entre los tajos de su ceñido _Kimono_ oriental: Un vestido de una maravillosa seda de hilo rojo, estampado con pequeños detalles florales en hilo plateado; de mangas cortas y cuello alto, que en la pechera llevaba un gran agujero en forma de gota de agua, que hacía las veces de escote y que, a su vez, insinuaba aquel profundo valle que tanto había ilusionado a los hombres que la rodeaban, al menos una vez. Llevaba unos discretos zapatos aguja rojos, y el pelo recogido por un palillo chino, en un ordenado rodete alto. Su maquillaje no era excesivo pero sí cuidadoso, sobretodo en sus ojos; los cuales habían sido delineados con precaución, esmero y un poco de mala intención, pues si quería ganar ese juicio imposible, derribaría más con la mirada que con las fehacientes y exhaustivas evidencias.

Llevaba entre sus manos algunas carpetas y folios con hojas, más que nada para hacer de cuenta que tenía evidencias que presentar. Pero tanto ella como Draco, sabían que iría para... improvisar. Estaba casi segura que Falstaff no tenía tantas cosas para inculparlo tampoco. Podía decirse que estaban a mano. Después de todo, Falstaff ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía copia de sus análisis, ni que Sophía había confesado.

Se acercaba ya a la puerta de la sala circular, con el gracioso e irritante repiqueteo de sus zapatitos siguiéndola detrás, resonando en las oscuras paredes.

-Ginevra...-ella se detuvo en seco y volteó.

-Señor ministro -éste le hizo una seña para que se acercara, haciéndole notar que lo que le pediría, era un gran favor.

-Dos palabritas, antes de entrar -ella asintió, atenta-. Te pediré lo mismo que le pedí a Billius, instantes antes de entrar en la sala: Imparcialidad -simplificó con una significativa mirada por encima de sus gafas-. Como bien dijiste ayer, confié en tu capacidad por eso creo que no debo preocuparme. Pero como soy viudo de las sopresas hace ya muchos años, me gusta ser precavido y cauteloso -se quitó las gafas con parsimonia y luego la miró con sinceridad-. Sólo, procura que no me arrepienta de haber concedido la prórroga y... sobretodo -pausó unos segundos- sé imparcial.

-Señor -se defendió, aparentemente con el orgullo herido-, me considero una profesonial -irguió su postura-. Y como tal, me tomo mis responsabilidades muy enserio. Si hay algo que no puedo permitirme en un caso como este, es ser parcial.

Rogó haber sonado convincente, pues en la "teoría" sonaba todo genial y resultaba todo fantástico. Pero... si Knight realmente supiera en lo que había invertido el tiempo de su "práctica" las últimas horas... Bueno, digamos que no estaría tan de acuerdo con su bendita prórroga.

-De acuerdo entonces -le sonrió fraternalmente. El quincuagenario se puso a su nivel y le indicó que dieran inicio al suplicio, ¿o era el juicio?.

Knight abrió las puertas de par en par, llamando la atención de todos los presentes que voltearon a verlos. Ya todos estaban ubicados en sus respectivos lugares, atentos al primer signo de desestabilidad. La tensión del ambiente podía cortarse con papel.

Ambos entraron altaneros; el por ser el ministro, ella por ser la solución. Knight le hizo una seña indicándole que avanzara ella primero. Ginny y su barbilla bien paralela al piso, ingresaron con seguridad. Llevaba una sonrisa sofisticada y pagada de sí. Detrás de ella se adentró el ministro, serio.

Harry, como el acusado que era, estaba sentado en la silla central de la sala, por lo que fue quien mejor perspectiva tuvo cuando los vio entrar a ambos; abrigados con una complicidad que le resultó de mal gusto y horriblemente disimulada. ¡No quería mezclar las cosas, dijo! Recordando las palabras matutinas de esa pelirroja. ¡Qué hipócrita!, era obvio que ese viejo-abusador-de-poder quería encamársela... si es que ya no lo había hecho.

Harry se estremeció. Aquellos pensamientos lo atormentaron, incluso más que la idea de que, ese mismo día pudiera terminar en Azkaban. Pero, ¿cómo no pensar en ello, cuando ella estaba tan jodidamente provocativa -en su idea de llevarse el mundo por delante- y el viejo parecía no dejarla ni siquiera respirar, como perro olfateador de culos?.

Ella ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Pasó a su lado y se ubicó de pie, detrás de su silla, al lado del inservible Jeffreys. Una vez que no hubo más excusas para seguir observándola, todas miradas se dirigieron al ministro, quien terminaba de sentarse en su palco. Miró a los presentes con solemnidad.

-De acuerdo -sólo dijo-, acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

Knight tomó las mismas carpetillas que había leído en el primer juicio, y releyó los cargos inferidos contra Harry.

-_"Uso indebido de la magia" _Claúsula 18 de las Medidas de Regularización Mágicas."_Realizar hechizos mágicos ante la presencia de muggles"... _

Las palabras continuaron llegando a sus oídos, pero se desvanecían en algún universo paralelo. No quería estar allí, no de nuevo. Luego de que repasaran todas las cláusulas y códigos que había violado en una primera instancia, el ministro dejó los anteojos de lado y lo miró fijamente.

-Bien, ¿Has traído defensores esta vez? -Jeffreys dio un paso adelante, orgulloso. Harry tragó saliva.

-Creo que Jef...

-Yo lo defenderé, su Señoría -intervino ella, segura, adelantándose también y mirando al novato, que pronto volvió lo pasos atrás.

Bueno, al parecer, ella había dejado atrás la absurda idea de no testificar ni defenderlo judicialmnte. Seria ella por fin, la encargada de su seguridad. ¿Acaso sus apasiondos besos la habían hecho cambiar de idea? Esa mujer era realmente indescifrable; ¡Con razón Malfoy estaba hecho un idiota con ella!. Lo tenía todo, era una mujer completa... ¿qué completa? ¡Completísima!.

-Presentaré evidencias y testimonios a favor del acusado en tanto la justicia me lo conceda.

-Concedido -afirmó Knight-. ¿Quién presenta los cargos? -miró a Falstaff.

-Yo, su señoría -agregó éste.

Sin duda todo eso era una idiotez. ¡Todos en el ministerio sabían quién lo quería en Azkaban y quién... lo quería conservar en su cama!.

-Bien, entonces... puede empezar -cedió la palabra.

-Señor Ministro -se puso honradamente de pie-, a los cargos que acaba de nombrar, considero pertinente agregar un apartado, para que los aquí presentes evalúen la causa con un criterio más absoluto y real. Si bien no perjudica directamente nuestras leyes como comunidad mágica, éste hombre -lo señaló con impertinencia- es un peligro para la misma. Considérese que ha dañado no sólo en duelo sino también físicamente, a otro mago.

-¿Qué pruebas fehacientes existen al respecto? -Falstaff levantó una de sus manos, con un puñado de fotos.

-Yo mismo se la saqué a la víctima, señoría. Sophía Baxter -las hizo levitar para que pasaran por entre los miembros de Wizengamot, levantando un leve murmullo de desaprobación y disgusto-. Ella ha quedado así después del primer duelo -alegó- pero además -hizo levitar otro puñado de fotos-, estas fotos son la prueba de la agresión directa y física, del acusado hacia la aludida.

-Le pido a los miembros -intervino la pelirroja, correcta- que consideren la posibilidad de equívocos que presenta la causa.

-¿Equívocos? -se indignó Falk, una de los miembros de Wizengamot- Las fotos hablan por sí solas.

-Las fotos pueden forzarse, si me lo disculpa -agregó con falsa modestia-.

-¡¿Está acusando de corrupto a un miembro de la corte?! -se ofendió, la anciana de la capa.

-De ninguna manera -rectificó una calmada Ginny-. Sólo pido que se tenga en cuenta lo endebles que son estas pruebas.

-No tan endebles -alegó Falstaff- si van acompañadas del siguiente análisis extraído de la varita del señor Potter -el cual también hizo levitar y se lo alcanzó al ministro-. En éste se encuentra la detallada lista de hechizos realizados por el acusado; el primero pertenece en efecto, al primer hechizo que atenta contra el señor Smith.

-El primero es un _Bombarda_ -alegó ella, sorprendiendo a Billius, que no entendía porqué sabía eso-, y hasta donde sé... no va contra las leyes mágicas.

-¿Y todos los demás? -preguntó el ministro, imparcial.

-Aquellos que señalé en rojo son los que alega la señorita Baxter en su declaración y que coinciden con el análisis, denunciando un duelo directo y agresivo por parte del acusado. Los demás -descartó- son sin duda los inferidos al muggle.

-Señor ministro pido que considere que eso es sólo una suposición -discutió, Ginny-. No hay pruebas de que tales hechizos comcluyeran realmente en él.

-Había sólo dos personas al momento del ataque -dijo Falstaff, soberbio.

-¿Y cómo se sabe qué hechizo pertenece al día del ataque, y cuál no?

-¿Ha terminado con la acusación? -interrumpió Knight, mirando a Falstaff. Ambos callaron respetuosamente. Él asintió-.¿Qué tiene la defensa para decir?

-Para empezar, señor ministro -avanzó una Ginny convencida-, y con respecto a la acusación principal por la que se lo somete al señor Potter a juicio, deseo alegar que no hay más testimonios de la causa, que los que podamos dar aquellos que presenciamos el estado final de la víctima. La realidad es que, el estado del señor Smith, no permitía ninguna clase de interrogatorio -se explayó con sinceridad-. El sanador a cargo, el doctor Rivers, no nos dejó tomarle declaración, y mucho menos desmemorizarlo, sino hasta avanzada su rehabilitación.

-¿Y lo tienen ahora?

-No, señor. Como bien mencioné en el informe redactado ese mismo día, la víctima ya hacía sido desmemorizada cuando llegamos. Aún estamos buscando al culpable por ello...-miró de soslayo a Falstaff-. Pero la realidad es que ese hombre no testificó, y por tanto, jamás tendremos el relato específico e imparcial de los hechos- agregó, certera. Luego inspiró aire, erguida-. Pero, con el derecho y la eminencia que se me otorgó en el caso, y habiendo visto y analizado el estado de la víctima y hablado personalmente con el sanador, interpreté que, las consecuencias no han sido de la magnitud colosal que se le adjudica.

-¿Cómo así? -pareció confundido el ministro.

-El muggle se habría desmayado antes de pasar a mayores, señor. Al menos esa fue la declaración del acusado.

Todos lo miraron a Harry, esperando que él acotara algo al respecto.

-Pero, el señor Potter ha declarado antes, otra cosa distinta -alegó uno de los miembros.

-Declaró no recordar bien los hechos, sí. Luego hizo memoria -sonrió, reconociendo lo absurdo que sonaba todo aquello.

-¿Y qué me dice de las nuevas agresiones hacia la maga? -preguntó Falk, nuevamente.

-¿Qué digo? -sonrió superada-, digo que es una blasfemia que consideren esas fotos, una razón suficiente para encerrar a alguien.

-¡Weasley! -le advirtió el ministro.

-Disculpe su señoría pero, esas fotos son falsas.

-¿Y qué pruebas secundan su acusación?

-¡Eso no es una acusación! -acotó Falstaff- ¡Es un agravio!

-Agravio es lo que te impulsó a falsearlas -lo acusó ella-. Señor Knight, tengo en mi poder la declaración de la misma señorita Baxter, que alega que las fotos y las pruebas en la varita del señor Potter, fueron implantadas.

-¿Cómo? -se sorprendió el ministro.

Ginny se acercó a la silla en la que, un Harry atónito y desorientado, miraba hacia todos lados. Ella le estiró el brazo, pidiéndole que le diera algo, a lo que Harry la miró confundido. Ginevra rodó los ojos y metió la mano en el bolsillo del saco de Harry, sacando la pequeña grabadora muggle.

Otra vez, lo sorprendió. Harry no tenía idea de que eso estaba en sus bolsillos. Le había parecido a él, que Ginny se había presentado allí con la idea de improvisar, pero ahora... se permitía dudar. ¡Tenía todo jodidamente calculado!.

La pelirroja se dirigió a la totalidad de los miembros de Wizengamot.

-Permítanme que les haga oír lo siguiente -apretó el botón.

_-¿Sacaste o no mi varita del cajón? ¿Te la llevaste?_

_-¡Si!_

_-¿Y plantaste falsas evidencias en ella? _

_-Si._

_-¡Di que yo no fui quien te pegó! ¿Esas fotos son falsas?_

_-No._

_-Bien, si no son falsas, lo que ellas muestran de tu cara... ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?_

_-Con un encantamiento..._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_-Para inculparte._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque estás loco, ¡Perteneces a Azkaban!_

_-Tú también estás loca, linda, y parece que nadie hará nada al respecto._

_-¡Tú eres peligroso!_

_-No parecía importarte antes... ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Quién quiere que me temas?_

_-Billius..._

Ginny detuvo la cinta, observando las atónitas caras de los presentes. Algunos incluso, se atrevieron a mirar a Flastaff, que había empalidecido. La pelirroja sonrió con cierta sensación de victoria.

-¡Esa evidencia es falsa! -alegó Billius, incrédulo y molesto.

-¡Vamos, Billius! -dijo con sarcasmo- Es su voz. Y, en todo caso, ¿por qué no vino ella a testificar si lo que tú acusas la afectó directamente? Hace tiempo que no dejo de preguntarme por qué te empeñas en mantenerla oculta de los juicios de este caso. Los miembros, y el mismísimo ministro, tendrían que poder apreciar las reales consecuencias... no sólo lo que tú dices que pasó. ¡El señor Potter es acusado de graves faltas y está aquí! ¿Qué la detiene a ella? ¿Por qué se esconde?

Aquello causó un revuelo entre los miembros; los que se habían estado preguntando aquello mismo, coincidieron directamente con la opinión de la pelirroja, y aquellos que ni siquiera lo habían notado, se sintieron incómodos rápidamente, como engañados por uno de los suyos.

-Dejando esta salvedad de lado -retomó ella, que nada le interesaba hacerlo quedar en falta a Falstaff-, quiero agregar que, el acusado reconoce haber estado en falta... Reconce sus errores y reconoce la causa de los mismos, por lo que... El auror Malfoy y yo, hemos considerado que la condena más apropiada sería, no el encierro, sino generar la conciencia- relató, capaz-. Creemos que lo que el acusado necesita es un re-educación de los principios y, contando el ministerio con un fabuloso programa de C.D.I., nos vemos obligados a sugerirlo -El minisitro sonrió casi satisfecho, por lo que ella continuó-. Con esto lograríamos solventar la mitad del atentado -explicó-. Pero, como también se lo acusa de uso indebido de la magia, creímos que lo más adecuado sería un escarmiento acorde. Malfoy propuso, y yo adhiero, la restricción al uso de su varita por no menos de dos meses.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos, sintiéndose no tan sorprendido como traicionado. ¡Maldita arpía! ¿¡Le sacarían su varita nuevamente!?

-¡Jeffreys...! -susurró él, irritado- ¡Mierda, haz algo! ¡Esto es inaudito!

-Señor Potter, no conseguirá nada mejor -le susurró.

-¡Pero es mi varita!

Mientras tanto, entre los miembros se había armado un revuelo. Había quienes se miraban complacidos al fin, otros que se quejaban con vehemencia... y otros que sólo querían terminar con aquello. Pero Ginny mantuvo la mirada en la del ministro. Éste por fin asintió.

-De acuerdo, aquellos a favor de mandar a Azkaban a Potter...-miró, esperando que levantaran sus manos. Unas veinte manos se alzaron seguras- ¿A favor de condenar al señor Potter a un mes de C.D.I. y dos meses sin varita? -volvió a mirar, levantando él mismo su mano.

Ginny contó rápida y mentalmente, las manos. ¡Treinta y cuatro! ¡Genial!. Sonrió complacida, sin siquiera voltear a mirar la reacción del morocho. Knight golpeó el atril con la varita.

-¡Firmada la sentencia! -declaró- ¡Esta sesión se levanta!

Todos se pusieron eufóricamente de pie, Harry incluido, quien deseaba agarrar a la pelirroja y propinarle unos cuantos golpes; ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido aquella estupidez?!. Quiso adelantarse hacia ella, pero pronto desapareció entre los miembros. La vio buscando al ministro con la mirada, y corriendo tras él sin disimulo.

-¡Ginevra! -corrió detrás. Entre frustrado y colérico.

La pelirroja no lo escuchó, pues alcanzó rápidamente al ministro y se dispuso a caminar a su lado.

-Señor, ¿puedo hablar unos segundos con usted? -lo acompañó antes de que él le diera el sí. Éste asintió y caminó rápidamente, saliendo de la sala antes de que todos se amedrentaran contra la salida. Salieron por fin y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al despacho del ministro-. Señor ¿cree que este caso se ha desenvuelto correctamente? -preguntó dudando.

Todas las inseguridades y titubeos que no parecieron abordarla durante el juicio, la sometieron entonces, a una urgente aprobación de su superior.

-Ginevra, los resultados hablan por sí solos.

-Si, pero a veces la gente no sabe lo que opina. Los miembros pudieron haber votado por falta de mejores resultados, no por convicción.

-¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Qué hiciste un buen trabajo? -la miró y alzó la ceja-. Sabes que lo hiciste.

-No, señor, no quiero eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que... me preocupa un poco que quede todo así, en la nebulosa.

-¿Han quedado temas sin tratar? -preguntó incrédulo, mientras seguía guiando el recorrido.

-Bueno, para empezar... ¿Quién desmemorizó a Smith, señor?

-Te sugiero no te metas en ese terreno, o Potter correrá el riesgo de una reapertura de causa. Hazme caso, si ellos no preguntaron, tú no te...

-Pero, ¿no le molesta no saber? -se sorprendió, apasionada de más. Knight se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

-Weasley sabes que te respeto -ella asintió-, y que estoy por demás conforme con tu trabajo... pero a veces puedes ser una verdadera patada en los...-se calló, no era propio que siguiera.

-¡Señor! -se ofendió, no por sus palabras, sino porque ella consideraba la pasión por su trabajo, como una de sus mejores virtudes.

-Escucha -intentó calmarse-, si no le di importancia al hecho, es porque considero que no es suficientemente grave como para mandar o dejar de mandar a alguien a Azkaban. Potter no terminó en prisión porque, al parecer no lo merecía; no porque alguien más hiciera tu trabajo...

-No es de mi falta de trabajo de lo que me quejo, señor. ¡Han saboteado una investigación!

-No sabemos si fue intencional. El informe redactado por Rivers lo decía; su condición era tal, que podía pasarle sin que ningún mago entrometiera su varita.

-Pero yo vi sus signos; la postura, su mirada, su estado... todo él aludía a una desmemorización. Y a una no muy capacitada. Lo ha hecho un novato... alguien que no suele dedicarse a estas tareas.

-¿Quieres dejar el caso abierto? Hasta donde entiendo, tú consideraste que Potter era condenable porque no había pasado a mayores. ¿De qué nos sirve ahora, si le lanzó un _Expeliarmus_ o un _Diffindo? _Ya se dictó la sentencia, Ginevra. El caso está cerrado.

-Sólo quiero permiso para continuar investigando.

-¿En horario de trabajo?

-Siempre y cuando no lo hubiere.

-No hay forma de que vaya a reabrir la causa.

-¿Y si hubiere algo peor detrás de todo esto?

-¿Algo como qué?

-No lo sé. Algo peor... Alguien se tomó el trabajo de burlar las leyes de San Mungo y desmemorizar a un testigo judicial, señor. Eso es grave a mi entender.

-Te diré algo. Haz lo que quieras, te considero demasiado capaz para perder el tiempo en estas trivialidades, pero haz lo que quieras.

-Gracias -sonrió complacida-. Si llegara a descubrir algo...

-Mantenme al tanto... ¡Pero sólo si es grave! Demasiados problemas tenía, antes de que Falstaff y tú me atormentaran día y noche con esto.

-Gracias, señor.

[…]

Harry casi la había alcanzado casi había agarrado su brazo, justo cuando ella se mezcló entre la multitud de los miembros de Wizengamot que bajaban de sus palcos. Tropezó unas cuantas veces antes de llegar por fin a la puerta. Cuando logró salir, miró hacia el pasillo y vio que ella ya se había alejado con Knight a su lado. Refunfuñó varias veces, y cuando estuvo a punto de correr para alcanzarla, una tímida mano tocó su hombro.

Él giró rápidamente para encontrarse con Hermione, quien de pronto y entre la multitud, le pareció más pequeña, ¿o acaso estaba mucho más enferma de lo que Ron había descrito, el día anterior?. _"¡Mierda!"_ pensó, mientras una imperiosa necesidad de resguardarla lo abordó; ¡La muchedumbre la iba a pisar!. Se veía tan frágil.

-¡Herms! -intentó parecer contento, pero se vislumbró más preocupado.

Al siguiente segundo, Ron salió de entre las personas y tomó sus brazos. Le susurró algo al oído y la corrió unos metros, alejándola de la hecatombe. Harry los miró confundido y luego, entendiendo, los siguió.

Ron había buscado una esquina apartada de la pequeña y concurrida salida de la sala circular. Ambos se detuvieron allí sin hablarse, y Hermione se dio vuelta, esperando que Harry los alcanzara.

-Lo siento -resopló, por fin llegando a ellos-. No sabía que vendrían.

-No podía quedarme en casa sabiendo que era hoy...-alegó ella- Me enteré esta mañana -se quejó-. Que bueno que todo resultara bien...

-Si bueno, más o menos.

Harry miró a Ron, esperando poder intercambiar unas palabras con él. Definitivamente no se sentía el mejor amigo del mundo... pero sin duda aún se creía su amigo y... necesitaba arreglar las cosas con él. Aunque ESE no era el mejor momento, y lo sabía.

-¿No te sentirás raro viniendo al C.D.I.? -le preguntó ella, sorprendida- Siempre pensé que sería una estupenda solución para la mayoría de tus problemas pero... si no te lo dije es porque estaba segura de que odiarías la idea.

-¿Qué C.D.I? Herms, ¿de qué hablas? ¡Me condenaron a dos meses sin varita! Qué mierda me importan unas siglas.

-Harry, el C.D.I es un programa de 'Control De Ira' -le explicó, observando cómo cambiaban las facciones de su amigo-. ¿Nunca escuchaste de él? -éste negó-. El programa dura un mes. Debes ir tres veces por semana a encontrarte con un grupo de especialistas que te dicen cómo...

-¡Voy a matar a Ginevra! -se encolerizó y salió echo una furia, en la dirección en que la había visto desaparecer.

Hermione se quedó con la palabra en la boca y sintiendo un extraño vacío. Miró confundida a Ron y él se encogió de hombros.

-Es un egoísta, desagradecido. Te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo venir, pero tú siempre haces las cosas a tu modo.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a los elevadores, sintiendo cómo ella resignada, lo seguía detrás.

* * *

Luego del estresante juicio (por lo rebuscado e improvisado), Ginny se adentró cansinamente en su oficina. Draco, que estaba de pie reposando su hombro sobre una de las paredes mientras leía un informe, levantó la mirada para verla y lo cerró rápidamente. Ella le sonrió mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

-¡Ufff...! -suspiró casi en un jadeo- Estaban matándome.

Lejos del resguardo que le inferían los tacos, pronto perdió poder y altura, volviendo a la normalidad de sus cotidianos días, y a su cotidiano trato de igual a igual con el rubio.

-¿Cómo fue? -preguntó él, acercándose.

-Bueno... Salió todo extrañamente como lo esperamos.

-¿Culpable?

-No, Draco -rodó los ojos-. Me refiero a que, las evidencias sirvieron después de todo. Le dieron la condena que pautamos.

-¿Falstaff se quedó sin estrategias? -preguntó extrañado- Eso no me lo creo, el tipo es una patada en los...-ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pareció quedarse sin palabras al oír la confesión de Sophía. Lo que me extraña es que nadie haya notado que eran los efectos del Veritaserum.

-Seguro lo han notado -agregó- pero no podían culparlo por ello sin darle el cien por ciento de la razón -razonó-. Si daban por sentado que era Veritaserum, debían absolverlo de todo pues... él decía la verdad.

-Si, suena lógico.

-¿Qué tal si dejamos de hablar del cara-rajada? -se acercó sugerente y la abrazó por la cintura- Si te sacaste los tacos es porque das por finalizado el día y podemos...-se acercó a rozar sus labios. Ella sonrió, aunque algo incómoda.

-Debo cerrar el caso -anunció-. Es decir, debo asentarlo en los papeles- señaló su ordenador.

-Y yo todavía tengo que contarte lo que me dijo Gregory... pero ¿qué tal si lo dejamos todo para mañana?

Ella estuvo por protestar nuevamente pero él selló sus labios con un dulce beso, al cual, al principio se resistió, y luego fue sucumbiendo de a poco. No obstante, no era la misma entrega con la que lo complacía, días atrás. Ella se separó apenas, ligeramente molesta.

-No, Draco... no tengo ganas.

-Ginny vámonos de aquí -le rogó-, necesito hablar contigo. Necesito... necesito salir un poco de esta oficina; que dejemos de pensar en todos los problemas de otro y nos preocupemos por los nuestros.

-¿Qué nuestros? -se extrañó.

-Vayamos a comer -le rogó-, quiero y necesito hablar contigo por lo que pasó en San Mungo. Yo no me siento bien con lo que dije...-ella se separó completamente del abrazo.

-Olvidemos lo de San Mungo -solicitó secamente.

-No. No quiero olvidarlo... quiero disculparme y quiero que me escuches, ¿puede ser? -se volvió a acercar a ella y a abrazarla-. No debí decir lo que dije. No debí hablar de Eliott...

-¿Y por qué lo vuelves a mencionar? ¡Olvidemos el tema! -comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? -se molestó- Ambos estamos cansados. Necesitamos airear nuestras ideas. Hemos estado mucho tiempo entre estos papeles, entre los trastornos de Potter... Nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas que resolver, ¿no te parece? -ella lo miró a los ojos, no muy convencida. Pero él tenía un punto; necesitaban aire-. Tendríamos que aprovechar que todo esto termino y...-se inclinó levemente para volver a besarla.

Cómo no podía ser de otra manera en aquellos últimos días, y de acuerdo a lo que dictaba la costumbre, un furioso Harry abrió la puerta con desmesurado ímpetu. Ambos se separaron con la duda en el rostro, para encontrarse con un hombre fastidiado y exasperado. Cualidades que no revirtieron al verlos besándose; muy por el contrario.

-Es el colmo...-susurró Draco- ¿Puede ser que alguna vez toques la puerta?

Harry, que al verlos tan entrecruzados a ambos había olvidado por completo la razón por la que se había dirigido a su oficina, hizo caso omiso al rubio mientras que a ella, la fulminaba con la mirada. Ginny lo miró entre afligida y molesta, pero luego agachó la mirada.

-Ya te ayudó -continuó Draco-. ¡Ve a disfrutar de tu libertad y déjanos en paz!

Harry continuó ignorando sus palabras. Sus neuronas tardaron algunos segundos en contener la apremiante sensación de gritarle enormes cantidades de improperios a ella, y golpearlo a él hasta el cansancio. Y tardaron unos segundos más aún, en coordinar algún pensamiento coherente o alguna frase para decirle.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! -le preguntó Harry, atormentado, sin duda queriendo aludir a la condena que ella había estipulado. Pero de pronto, y mirando su cercanía y posición con el rubio, le pareció que se aplicaba a varios aspectos de su relación con ella-. ¡¿Dos meses sin varita?! -soltó fuera de sí- ¡¿Control de la ira?! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESO?! -caminó hacia ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¡Hey! -se interpuso Draco- ¿Por qué no te calmas un poco?

-¡Estoy hablando con ella! -le gritó directamente a la cara-. ¿Qué tal si te corres?

-¡¿Qué tal si te rompo la cara, idiota?!

-¡Hey! -se interpuso ella, ahora- ¿Qué tal si ambos se calman? -Los dos la miraron rogándole que se hiciera a un lado para poder continuar-. Draco -le susurró amorosamente-, déjame con él. Tal parece que Harry tiene cosas que aclarar.

-¡Ni loco! -soltó- Este tipo es un peligro.

-Peligro cuando te agarre...-intentó abalanzarse, pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-¡Basta! ¡Harry, compórtate! -lo empujó.

Se sintió algo idiota queriendo calmar a dos fieras como ellos, desde aquella escasa estatura en la que, tranquilamente podían devorársela de un zas. ¿Por qué se había sacado sus tacones?. Ella lo miró a Draco.

-Será mejor que te vayas para que hablemos tranquilos...

-No hay modo de que te deje sola con este desquiciado.

-Draco, por favor... sólo empeorarás las cosas -le explicó, intentando retener los avances del morocho.

-¡Déjame, Ginevra! -se soltó Harry- Que se defienda si es tan hombre...

-¿Defenderme de ti? -se adelantó Draco, desafiante- ¡Ni que fueras hábil con las manos, idiota! Dame dos segundos y te dejo en San Mungo.

-¡Basta...! -se interpuso ella, nuevamente- ¡Draco, haz el favor de irte!

-Pero...

-¡Vete!

-¡Eso! -dijo Harry y se irguió, soberbio- Vete antes de que...

-¡Basta! -le advirtió ella- Basta, o también te las verás conmigo.

-Yo debo de ser un idiota...-le susurró Draco mirándola- queriendo ayudarte y manejar estas cosas, y tú...- Ginny lo miró con pesar.

-Draco esto no tiene nada que ver con...

-¿Con qué...? ¿Con su relación? -se burló Harry- ¿Qué? ¿Aún no le dijiste que cuando te llamó esta mañana, estabas follando conmigo? -soltó, engreído. Ginny se quedó inmóvil.

La pelirroja miró a Harry con odio y luego al rubio, aterrada. Draco pareció golpeado por un camión con acoplado. Sus infelices palabras retumbaron en su mente como si su cabeza fuera una gran campana.

Harry sonrió victorioso ante el efecto que había causado en él; los golpes bajos solían ser su especialidad. Draco la miró una última vez, con una mueca que resultaba la mezcla perfecta entre el repudio absoluto y el asco eterno. Ginny no supo qué decir para retenerlo, segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras él.

Se quedó detenida unos minutos más, mirando en aquella dirección. Luego giró para asesinarlo con una mirada llena de odio. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Pensé que se lo habías dicho...-soltó sobrado de sí.

Ginny se acercó a paso firme y le volteó la cara de una sonora bofetada. Él se quedó con el rostro de perfil y alicaído, respirando sonoramente; claro signo de que su cólera comenzaba a acumularse, y que pronto, sería irreprimible.

-¡Maldito idiota! -le gritó, fuera de sí- ¡¿Qué crees que te da el derecho para...?! -él volvió el rostro y le tomó ambas muñecas, empujándola contra la pared, y apresándola en medio de su cuerpo.

-¿El derecho para qué, Ginevra? -susurró, exaltado- ¿Para reclamar lo que me pertenece?

-¡¿Quién te pertenece, idiota?! -lo empujó, pero él continuó sosteniéndola. Tenía el rostro transformado; sus ojos la miraban oscura y perversamente-. ¡Te metes en mi vida como si te perteneciera de alguna forma! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Que no me perteneces? -se burló.

-No te pongas enfermo -le advirtió.

-¿Que no me perteneces? -repitió, pegando su cuerpo al de ella con un exagerado erotismo-. Si te derrites cuando te beso, ¡Claro que me perteneces!

La besó esquizofrénicamente, de una forma que a ella no le gustó en absoluto. Era oscuro y temerario. La besó con un odio que la aterraba, y con una pasión que la apabullaba. El beso la obnubiló unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó. Levantó su rodilla y le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna, haciendo que él la soltara y se corriera.

-¡¿Estás loco o qué?! -le gritó mientras lo veía retorcerse- ¡Pero claro que estás loco!

Harry tardó unos segundos en recobrar la entereza, pero las punzadas en su ingle continuaron sintiéndose durante varios segundos. Levantó su mirada y la atacó con ella.

-¿Yo? Pues mírate, Ginevra -la señaló, entre quejidos-. Tú tampoco estás muy cuerda.

-Jamás te di el derecho para que te metieras en mi vida...

-No, ¿sólo entre tus piernas no? -soltó con enfado-. Seguro lo tratas a Malfoy de igual modo. ¡Y te haces llamar normal! ¡Qué hipócrita!

-¡Deja de meterte en mis cosas! -lo amenazó, desenvainando su varita y acercándose a él con el rostro desfigurado por la impotencia. Harry río sardónicamente.

-Clásico...-bufó- te enojas conmigo porque no puedes enojarte con nadie más.

-No me provoques.

-Y tú no me subestimes. Llevas tan sólo cinco minutos en este tipo de relación... -le advirtió- yo llevo años.

-¿Relación?

-Mírate... Míranos...-señaló la varita con sus ojos- No es muy distinto de lo que repudiabas de Sophía ¿verdad? Tú creías saber todo de nosotros y, mírate... has caído en el mismo costal.

Ginny lo soltó, aterrada con aquella idea. Retrocedió, incapaz de aceptar su cuota de razón en aquella locura. Ella estaba ocupando el lugar vacío que Sophía le había dejado. Ella estaba ocupando el lugar de la loca psicótica come-hombres. Pero, ¿desde cuándo?.

Ginny lo miró horrorizada; ¡era Harry!. ¡Era Harry el problema en todo aquello!.

Ron y Hermione, incluso ella misma, siempre habían dado por sentado que la trastornada era Sophía... que ella era la mala influencia. Ahora... ahora quizás hasta se arrepentía de haberlo librado de Azkaban.

-Merlín -susurró- ¿qué hice?

Harry se acercó lentamente a ella, intetando recobrar la compostura, pero ella retrocedió rápidamente, asustada y chocando de espaldas contra su escritorio.

-Te ayudé a librarte de Azkaban cuando, en realidad...

-¿Ayudarme dices? ¡Pero a qué costo! -continuó avanzando a ella, mientras ella recorría la sala entera, caminando de espaldas-. ¡Me has quitado la varita, Ginevra!

-¡Y menos mal! -reaccionó, volviendo en sí y deteniendo su andar, queriendo hacerle frente a ese lunático-. ¡Eres un peligro con ella!

-Jamás mencionaste una condena como esta.

-Sin duda no es suficiente -cercioró.

-Ginny escúchame -se obligó a serenarse-. No puedes hacerme esto, son dos meses...-tomó su mano.

-¡Suéltame! -se escurrió rápidamente-. No me vuelvas a tocar porque...

-De acuerdo -levantó sus manos en señal de rendición-, tienes razón, estuve mal recién... se me zafó un tornillo. ¡Pero fue sólo porque te vi con ese idiota! -alegó, fuera de sí- Me molesta sobremanera verte con otro.

-No pongas excusas idiotas, nadie te pone loco; ¡el loco eres tú! -acusó.

-No, Ginny, no...-buscó vanamente, acercarse-. ¡Vamos, mujer! ¡no me huyas! -se exasperó.

Ese hombre la desconcertaba enormemente. ¿Cómo hacía? En un segundo era un tipo normal, y al otro, una fiera descarrilada. En un instante era insufrible, pedante y egoísta; y al siguiente era una persona suficientemente dulce como para preocuparse por cuidarla cuando le agarraban los ataques, o reprocharla por verla fumar. Era increíble y extraño para su entendimiento, pero le tenía tanto aprecio y necesidad, como repulsión y temor. Si Harry se equivocaba y ella no estaba loca... no le faltaba mucho para llegar también a ello.

-Ginny -volvió a ser el dulce y atormentado Harry que solía abordarla- ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? -preguntó herido, como si realmente lo hubiera traicionado- ¡Tú sabes cuánto amo la magia!

-¡Qué hipócrita! -soltó- Hace menos de un mes la aborrecías...

-¡Sólo de palabra! No quería quererla porque sabía que nos perjudicaba a Sophía y a mí... pero ahora...

-Ahora deberás abstenerte dos meses más, no veo cuál es el problema -intentó también serenarse. Mejor sería, no tentar la suerte-. Has vivido tres años sin magia, ¿en qué te modifican dos meses más?

-Tú no entiendes.

-¡Si! ¡Entiendo que no sabes controlarte! -acusó- Tienes todo ese poder y no sabes cómo administrarlo... ¡Por eso te condené a cumplir obligadamente con el C.D.I.! Y si te quité la varita fue para evitarte más problemas cuando todavía están alborotadas las aguas.

-¿Crees que eres la única con capacidades aquí? -se molestó. Comenzando a bramar de nuevo- ¿Crees que eres la única sensata? ¡Control de la Ira! -se burló- ¡Control de la ira! Lo que me vendría bien para no sacarme de quicio, es que tú fueras un poquito más recatada ¿no crees?

-¿Puedes dejar de celar cosas que no te corresponden?

-¿Celar? -sonrió irónico- ¿Crees que estos son celos?

-Si. Creo que eres un enfermo de los celos... pero que no tienes el derecho para celar a nadie, ¡Y mucho menos a mí!

-Tú no tienes idea lo que son los celos -advirtió, mientras la mirada se le oscurecía nuevamente-. Esto es simplemente una gran decepción hacia la persona que creí que eras.

-¡Pues bien! Ya va siendo hora de que los decepcionados sean los demás para variar.

-¡¿Y yo que tengo que ver con tus malditas historias?! -se acercó, colérico, sin que ella lo advirtiera-. Me importan una mierda tus historias, en tanto estén en el pasado cuando folles conmigo -ella volvió a abofetearlo, esta vez con más fuerza, marcando su cara.

Harry reaccionó aún más rápido y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, con un excesivo uso de su fuerza, y la obligó a recibir su ofensivo y humillante beso.

Harry no podía evitarlo; no podía herirla ni rebajarla físicamente a lo que él se sentía en aquel momento. La única manera de subyugarla a sus dominios, era con la pasión que los doblegaba a ambos, pero que a ella la dejaba vulnerable y en evidencia.

Ginny batalló contra la fuerza que él aplicaba en ella. Sentía hacia él, tanto enfado y temor, como una sofocante necesidad sexual. Pero en aquel momento dominaba más su temor hacia él... la frustración de no creerlo capaz de ser normal. Normal... sólo un poco. Y sereno.

Ginny comenzó a empujarlo para separarlo de ella, ya con el pecho oprimido. Comenzó a llorar inevitablemente.

-Déjame -gritó, entre empujones, pues él no se separaba.

Harry, recordando el odio que sintió al verla con Draco, buscó herirla lo más posible de cuanto estuviera a su alcance. Pudo sentir las lágrimas de ella en las propias mejillas, pero continuó presionándola y besando con fiereza sus labios.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! -lo separó fuertemente Draco, casi haciéndolo chocar contra la pared, librando a una llorosa Ginny.

Draco se abstuvo de comenzar a golpearlo, pues creyó que ella era quien necesitaba más contención, por lo que se acercó a abrazarla, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al morocho.

-¿Estás bien? -le susurró Draco, preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y fue inevitable hundirse en su pecho en busca de consuelo, como si fuera una quinciañera traicionada por su primer amor. Siempre había creído que los años la habían endurecido a desilusiones como esas; a enfrentamientos cara a cara del peor tipo. Pero... sin duda no estaba preparada para enfrentarse con Harry, y menos luego de las cosas que había comenzado a sentir por él.

Cuando Harry por fin recuperó la estabilidad y la vio destrozada en sus brazos, se sintió la peor basura. Fue demasiado tarde cuando por fin notó lo brusco que había sido en todo, pues ella ya estaba llorando frente a él, sino de la impotencia, del dolor inferido por él.

-¿Y me dices que no lo necesitas? -ironizó ella mirándolo, entre lágrimas- ¡Mírate! ¡Necesitas urgente alguien que te controle!

Harry por fin cayendo en cuenta de lo que casi acababa de hacer, de cómo casi la golpeaba reiteradas veces, se tomó los cabellos nerviosamente y caminó histérico por la oficina.

-Otra vez lo mismo...-susurró para sí, aterrorizado- No otra vez lo mismo -rogó. Luego se detuvo en seco y la miró lleno de pesar. Ginny identificó en aquella mirada, al verdadero Harry- Lo siento, Gin...-soltó a punto de quebrar.

-¡No le digas así! -Harry miró al rubio, también apenado.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Yo... no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo, yo...-una lágrima se le escapó y apretó fuertemente los labios-. Tienen razón... necesito ayuda -negó con la cabeza-, necesito ayuda -repitió. Se acercó a Ginny, pero Draco la separó, y le mandó una mirada asesina- Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad... Yo...-los miró acongojado- Debo irme.

Harry dio media vuelta y, sin mirar atrás, se fue. Se arrepentiría de aquello toda la vida... y, si llegaba a perderla por sus exabruptos...

Si la quería con él, como no había dejado de pensar en ello en los últimos días, tendría que comenzar a cambiar su actitud o las cosas acabarían muy mal. La necesitaba... pero también necesitaba protegerla de él y... ante todo, aprender a no herirla.

* * *

El cuarentón abrió la puerta de par en par, para encontrarse con el preocupado rostro de la rubia.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo resultó?

-Fue todo en vano -soltó Falstaff, irritado-. ¡Porque el imbécil de tu novio grabó una declaración tuya, Sophía!

-¿Mía? -preguntó incrédula y algo ofendida- ¡Yo no veo a Harry desde que fui a llevarme su varita tal como pediste!

-No me mientas, Sophía.

-¡Pero que hombre perseguido! -soltó refunfuñando- Te digo la verdad.

-Pues algo pasó, porque era tu voz la que nos evidenciaba a ambos -se frustró.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Descuida -sonrió tranquilo-. Pude haber discutido la grabación, y quizás hubiera conseguido algo mejor para él -le explicó-, pero antes de que terminara el juicio se me ocurrió algo mejor. No di más batalla porque, lo que estoy planeando será un plan infalible, siempre y cuando Weasley no se entrometa -reflexionó.

-¿Cómo vas a lograrlo? Ella no lo deja un sólo segundo -dijo, molesta.

-Para empezar... debemos dejar pasar un tiempo. Que crean que todo terminó, que bajen la guardia. Quizás una semana. Cuando mucho, dos. Y luego... tú y yo lo hundiremos -sonrió satisfecho y seguro de su magnífico plan.

* * *

_(*) Demasiadas cervezas, dijo al ver mi cabeza al lado de la suya en la almohada, y la besé otra vez, pero ya no era ayer, sino mañana... _**canción de Sabina "Donde habita el olvido".**

_(**) "Recordando tu expresión, vuelvo a desear esas noches de calor, llenas de ansiedad. Sofocado por el sueño y la presión, busco un cuerpo para amar. La distancia va perdiendo su espesor... Pronta entrega por favor"_ **canción de una banda argentina llamada Virus, _"Cuando es con vos"_. **

_(***) "Y todo en un minuto, yo estaba en la cocina... me abrazó por la espalda, y me dijo al oído que le encanta ir a la cama conmigo, pero no quiere nada más..."_ **canción de Los Estelares, "Ella dijo".**

**Adelantos:**

_" __-Harry..-lo llamó. Él se detuvo con resignación, a medio paso de la salida- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en tu casa? -agregó con suavidad, apelando a toda la dulzura que poseía. Harry se estremeció levemente, pero no exactamente por recordar sus precisas palabras, sino todo lo demás. Se giró lentamente para mirarla- Me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien -se sinceró-. Aunque me has fallado más de una vez... no puedo racionalizarlo -se encogió de hombros-, me gusta estar cerca tuyo."_

_" -No puedo más, Hermione -quebró él, soltando las lágrimas nuevamente-. Merlín es consciente de todo lo que te amo y lo que haría por ti pero... no puedo más -explotó-. Ordenaré mis cosas esta noche y... mañana dejaré todo esto atrás... para siempre -la miró, secándose el rostro."_

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero comentarios! =)  
Besos. Ceci.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Acá les dejo otro cap, sólo porque estoy muy inspirada (?.  
La canción de el capi es: **_TALK__ de Coldplay. _**  
Espero que les guste. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Cada vez me gustan más.**

**Fatty73: **Sin duda concuerdo con vos. Acá están todos de la cabeza. ¿Ves cómo ahora el personaje de Draco si es lindo? Jajajajaja por contraste gana él... ¡Sin escalas!. ¡Gracias por el review! Saludos.

**Rocidito**: Nada de disculparse por reseñas largas. SOY FANÁTICA DE LOS REVIEWS EXTENSOS.. ¡Son los que más me gusta responer además! No sé porqué, supongo que me doy cuenta que, la energía que pusieron en dejarlo, es la misma que yo pongo en escribir y... ME ENCANTA EL FEEDBACK. Muchas gracias!. Ahora bien... te diré que en todo.. pero en TODO lo importante, acertaste jajaja. La pasión de Harry, la coraza de Ginny, los problemas y explosiones de Ron y Hermione... hasta de Draco te diría. Y bueno, creo que a ninguna de las dos nos queda duda, la loca reventada es Sophía... pero algo lo contagio tal cual. Es como decís jajaja. Igual... no demos por sentado que conocemos a Sophía, ya va a volver a aparecer jajaja y creo que no es muy esperado pero, como me voy de boca siempre, mejor me callo. Repito. ¡Me encantan los reviews largos y desmenuzantes de tramas! Así que no te cohíbas y... ¡El cielo es el límite! Jajajaja Muchas gracias por el review y la fidelidad al fic!. Que bueno que te esté atrapando cada vez mas. ¡Eso quiere decir que te voy a seguir leyendo!. Besos y gracias!.

**andryharryp:** Harry tierno jaja, sí digamos que, sólo ella lo consigue jajajaja. Pero, pobre, cuando comienza a ponerse dulce ella y su ropita ajustada lo ponen loco. No está bueno jajaja, cómo sufre. Creo que sos casi la única persona a la que le gusta este Harry jajaja, de todos modos, creo que lo interesante es ver esa locura y, cómo poco a poco se le va... por ella. ¡Me alegra que te gusten las canciones! Cada vez intento elegirlas a mayor consciencia. Espero resulte. Ojalá te guste el capítulo. Besos.

**charmshield7:** Jajajajaja me mataste a todos los personajes. Ya casi cumplen su ciclo eeh!, pero hasta entonces hey!, ¡Los necesito! jajaja. Cuando dijiste lugares incómodos me imaginé muchas cosas... ninguna que se pueda escribir acá jajajaja. Espero te guste, y gracias por el review!.

**Myriam Torres:** ¡Que bueno que te esté gustando! Acá se comienza a plantear el Romione un poco más, pero el capítulo que viene termina de cerrar. ¡Espero te guste!, en cuanto a los otros dos... digamos que tienen sus idas y vueltas. Gracias por el review. te pido que me hagas saber qué te parece este chap. Besos.

**susy snape:** Primero que nada, ¡Gracias de nuevo por los datos!, Gracias a vos y a Asuka, voy a poder preparar otro videito para el cap 17. Falta, claro, pero ya me emociona la idea. Mil gracias.. En cuanto al fic... ¡Ginny está para el manicomio!, y va a estar peor la pobre... este harry es una horrible influencia para ella. El tema es que no va a poder evitarlo jaja. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! Haceme saber que te parece. Besos y GRACIAS.

**KarlaMV:** Perdon por el Drinny jajaja, si sigo poniendo alguna que otra escena (ya no romántica) entre ellos, es porque necesito la información que comparten, pero ya no le queda casi nada, lo juro. Y lo de Falstaff bueno... ya falta poco. jajaja perdón pero no quiero hablar de más, soy un desastre jajaja. GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW, espero te guste el capítulo.

**Lali Evans**: Jajajajajajaja LOCOS DE IRA. ¡Peliculón!, si tal cual.. solo que Sandler no era tan peligroso jajaja era más bien chistoso. Harry roza la demencia pobrecito... pero vas a ver cómo de a poco se nos cura... el tema va a ser que no caiga Ginny jajaja. Ginny es más que insinuadora pero si, coincido con vos... ¡Es involuntario!, al menos el extremo. Es decir, ella es seductora y bla bla.. pero muuucho más de lo que cree, por eso le trae tantos problemas a Harry jajaja. Me gustó tu comentario de Draco, sabés que yo pienso lo mismo, pobrecito... en cada novela, en cada fic... es un Harry nacido en familia Lucius. Mejor dicho; hubiera sido un Harry o un Ron, sino tuviera ese padre... pero en fin, su personaje me sigue gustando, ¡más si está reivindicado! jajaja. Muchas gracias Lali... Espero que te guste el capítulo y, por favor dejame tu opinión que me interesa mucho!. Besos.

**AHORA SI. ESPERO LES GUSTE. BESOS**

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: Hablemos**_

OH BROTHER I CAN´T, I CAN´T GET THROUGH **(Oh Hermano, no puedo, no puedo superarlo)  
**I´VE BEEN TRYING HARD TO REACH YOU, **(Estuve tratando de alcanzarte)  
**CAUSE I DON´T KNOW WHAT TO DO **(porque no sé que hacer.)  
****  
**OH BROTHER I CAN´T BELIEVE IT´S TRUE **(Oh Hermano no puedo creer que sea cierto)  
**I´M SO SCARED ABOUT THE FUTURE AND I WANNA TALK TO YOU **(Estoy tan asustado acerca del futuro y quiero hablar contigo)  
**OH I WANNA TALK TO YOU **(Quiero hablar contigo...)**

YOU CAN TAKE A PICTURE OF SOMETHING YOU SEE **(Tú puedes sacar una foto de algo que ves.)  
**IN THE FUTURE WHERE WILL I BE? **(En el futuro, ¿dónde estaré?)  
**YOU CAN CLIMB A LADDER UP TO THE SUN **(Tú puedes subir una escalera hasta el sol)  
**OR WRITE A SONG NOBODY HAS SUNG **(O escribir una canción que nadie haya cantado)  
**OR DO SOMETHING THAT´S NEVER BEEN DONE **(O hacer algo que nadie haya hecho jamás)**

ARE YOU LOST OR INCOMPLETE? **(¿Estás perdido o incompleto?)  
**DO YOU FEEL LIKE A PUZZLE, YOU CAN´T FIND YOUR MISSING PIECE? **(¿Te sientes como un rompecabezas, no encuentras tu pieza faltante?)  
**TELL ME HOW DO YOU FEEL? **(Dime ¿cómo te sientes?)  
**WELL I FEEL LIKE THEY´RE TALKING IN A LANGUAGE I DON´T SPEAK **(Pues siento que ellos hablan en un idioma que no hablo)  
**AND THEY´RE TALKING IT TO ME **(Y me están hablando a mí)**

SO YOU TAKE A PICTURE OF SOMETHING YOU SEE **(Así que saca una foto de algo que ves)  
**IN THE FUTURE WHERE WILL I BE? **(En el futuro ¿dónde estaré?)  
**YOU CAN CLIMB A LADDER UP TO THE SUN **(Tú puedes subir una escalera hasta el sol)  
**OR WRITE A SONG NOBODY HAS SUNG **(O escribir una canción que nadie haya cantado)  
**OR DO SOMETHING THAT´S NEVER BEEN DONE **(O hacer algo que nadie haya hecho jamás)  
**DO SOMETHING THAT´S NEVER BEEN DONE **(Has algo que nadie haya hecho jamás.)**

SO YOU DON´T KNOW WERE YOU´RE GOING, AND YOU WANNA TALK **(Entonces no sabes dónde estás yendo y quieres hablar...)  
**AND YOU FEEL LIKE YOU´RE GOING WHERE YOU´VE BEEN BEFORE **(Y sientes que estás yendo a donde ya estuviste antes...)  
**YOU TELL ANYONE WHO´LL LISTEN BUT YOU FEEL IGNORED **(Le cuentas a cualquiera que escuche, pero te sientes ignorado...)  
**NOTHING´S REALLY MAKING ANY SENSE AT ALL **(Nada tiene sentido en realidad)  
**LET´S TALK, LET´S TALK **(Hablemos, hablemos...)**

[…]

Hermione estaba cómodamente reclinada sobre el sofá negro de un cuerpo, en el consultorio de Lockett, en San Mungo. Hacía largos minutos que estaba allí. Él le había estado reprochando por su falta de coraje para enfrentar el asunto del cual dependía su futuro con Ron y, lo que era más importante, la integridad de su cordura.

-¡Tú no entiendes, Brian! -lo tuteaba a gusto-. Es insufrible convivir con él... saber que está conmigo pero está pensando en otras cosas.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas? -la indagó él, que sólo veía su cabeza, pues el sofá estaba de espaldas a él para que el paciente no se cohibiera con los gestos apremiantes del doctor- ¿Cómo crees que debe reaccionar?

-¡No sé! Pero está conviviendo en mi casa, conmigo, pero miro sus ojos y sus pensamientos están en otro lado... ¡Y yo sé muy bien dónde!

-¿Dónde?

-¡No importa! Pero no están conmigo.

-Hasta donde yo sé -comentó cauteloso- no son una pareja, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Y siempre que te pregunté al respecto o él lo hacía, tú ni querías sopesar la idea de reconsiderarlo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema de que él esté pensando en otras cosas? No te debe nada -Hermione se giró sobre el sofá para verlo, seria.

-¡Entonces que se vaya de mi casa, Brian! Pero convivir así, es insoportable.

-No puede irse, ¿lo recuerdas? -le sonrió- Es parte del tratamiento.

-¡Pero yo estoy mejor!

-Eso lo consideraré yo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Él te está pagando? -preguntó a quemarropa- ¿Te está pagando para demorar todo esto y aumentar mi tortura? -Lockett rió.

-¿De qué hablas? -ella se quedó varada unos segundos en sus pensamientos.

-No lo sé -se acomodó, dándole la espalda nuevamente-. Me duele tanto estar cerca de él, que ya no pienso lo que digo, ni digo lo que pienso...-suspiró- ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo mejor? ¿No hay otra forma?

-Hermione, no sé si es lo mejor... pero es lo único que tenemos para probar. Al momento estás reaccionando bien. No tires por la borda, todo lo que has conseguido.

-Si sigo así, yo misma me tiraré por la borda.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

Ella se quedó callada varios segundos.

¿Por dónde empezar?: Le preocupaba sumirse en una locura irreparable, en la que sus pensamientos la devoraran día y noche, alejándola de todos los que realmente le importaban. Le preocupaba mantener esa fría e indiferente relación con Ron, como también le preocupaba la idea de dejar de relacionarse con él en absoluto. Le preocupaba haberlo perdido para siempre, pero también le daba insomnio la idea de llegar a perdonarlo después de las eternas noches que había padecido por su culpa. Y le preocupaba... le preocupaba no volver a sentir nunca más. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Haber sido despojada de ese rincón de su cerebro, que le indicaba cuándo llorar y cuándo excitarse, cuándo sentir odio y cuándo amar con una inmensidad sofocante? Deseaba fervorosamente que aquello no fuera posible, porque de serlo... seguramente ya habría sido despojada de él, mucho tiempo atrás.

-Hermione...-susurró, haciéndola volver de golpe- ¿Qué te preocupa? -repitió. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Que nos sigamos hiriendo -simplificó.

-¿Y por qué te hiere él? -Hermione se dio vuelta y lo miró de mala gana.

-Hace cuatro sesiones que se lo vengo diciendo, Lockett.

-Repítemelo -le pidió sereno y con una sonrisa.

-¡Porque me engañó!

-Eso te hirió hace un año, sí, ¿pero qué te hiere AHORA de él? ¿Qué es lo que hace en el presente, que te molesta tanto? -La castaña se quedó mirándolo con una gran duda en los ojos.

-Es lo mismo -agregó-. Lo mismo que nos separó entonces, lo hará ahora.

-Sin embargo tú, sabiendo que su traición te seguía molestando, has logrado sentirte bien con él. Días atrás me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? Entonces, ¿por qué quiebras ahora? -indagó-. No puedes odiar un presente, por culpa de un pasado que ya habías descartado pero volviste a aceptar -reflexionó, mirándola fijamente-. No creo que sea eso lo que te hiere, Hermione. Creo que necesitas realmente plantearte qué es lo que te duele hoy, de tu relación con él. ¡Olvídate de lo que ya dejaste atrás! Olvídalo y piensa qué hace que te enojes hoy -remarcó.

Ella asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Sin embargo no pudo reconocer de inmediato aquello. ¿Qué la hería de estar con Ron? ¿Que no la tratara como antes? ¿Que no suplicara perdón cada vez que la veía...? ¿Que fuera extremadamente atento con ella, cuando ella necesitaba odiarlo?

-Lo pensaré -le prometió. Él asintió, satisfecho, y apuntó algo en su libreta.

-Nos quedan sólo unos minutos pero... quisiera saber cómo te fue con lo que hablamos la última vez. ¿Hablaste con él del asunto? -ella cambió sus facciones por unas de pesar, y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No -se acomodó en el sofá, dándole la espalda-. Lo intenté pero se puso insufrible.

-¿Cómo?

-Me dijo que no era el modo de hablarlo -se encogió de hombros-, que él me había dado la oportunidad muchas otras veces y yo me había negado, y que ahora era él quien no deseaba hablar.

-¿Y qué piensas? ¿Tiene razón?

-¡No! -soltó sin dudar, pero una evidente reflexión la abordó, haciéndola callar. Guardó unos segundos de silencio-. Quizás ahora entiendo un poco más su reacción y, hasta tiene sentido. Pero... Brian, para mí es complicado hablar del tema. ¿Y cómo diablos se supone que me recupere, si el único momento que me atrevo a mencionarlo, él me coarta?

-Entiendo que te enfadara -la defendió-, en eso tienes razón. Pero ¿alguna vez pensaste en lo difícil que debió ser para él también? -Hermione se mordió el labio, pensativa- ¿Pensaste lo difícil que debió resultarle volverte a ver a los ojos; sacar el tema cuantas veces lo rechazaras; confesarse...? ¿Has pensado en el valor que se requiere para eso?

Ella negó con la cabeza, compungida y avergonzada. Comenzar a notar lo inmadura que había sido en algunas cosas, la preocupaba.

-Tienes razón -reflexionó-. Creo que últimamente no hago más que preocuparme por mí... por resguardar mis pedazos de sanidad -él asintió.

-Es natural. No fue fácil para ti.

-Para él tampoco, eso nunca lo dudé. Pero sí critico que tomara el camino fácil, que escapara como un cobarde -sentenció con cierto rencor-. Él se fue a buscar una distracción mundana mientras yo agonizaba. Yo no conté con su suerte, Brian.

-¿Acaso no te escapaste tú también, aislándote en tu mente? -indagó con su voz, de una manera casi penetrante- Hermione, él escapó sólo unos instantes y siempre estuvo a tu alcance para que lo recuperaras; él, en cambio, no tuvo cómo acceder a ti. Quien se esconde en su mente, se vuelve invisible e inalcanzable para los demás...

* * *

Había sido un idiota. Había sido un grandísimo e inigualable idiota. Y no sólo con ella... no sólo el día anterior cuando le gritó y la entregó, temeraria, a los brazos de Malfoy. Había sido un idiota con todos... en especial con los que decía llamar "mejores amigos".

La noche anterior, no pudiendo dormir por todas las cosas que le habían pasado durante y después del juicio, se había puesto a reflexionar en la conversación que había sostenido con Ginny cuando ésta le explicó la separación de sus amigos. ¡Qué grandísimo imbécil! Ellos debieron necesitarlo a su lado. ¡Ron debió necesitarlo en extremo! Y él sólo supo aislarse y cegar las cosas.

¿Cómo se reparaba tamaño error? ¿Encontraría el perdón en Ron, alguna vez?

Harry comenzaba a creer que realmente era ese monstruo de persona, que Ginny le había estado pintando desde el principio. Sin duda debía ser lo que reflejaba de sí. ¿Pero por qué? Él no estaba a gusto con esa imagen; no la quería en su vida. Y sin embargo allí estaba, jugando a ser su sombra y -¿por qué no?- su realidad.

Tocó la puerta sin vacilar, pero sin tener mucha idea de qué decir ni cómo decirlo.

Ron abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de verlo, pero no para bien.

-Está en San Mungo...-sólo dijo y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

-Vine a verte a ti -agregó rápidamente, logrando que él se detuviera antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Ron vaciló unos segundos y luego entreabrió la misma, nuevamente.

-¿Qué necesitas? -lo miró, parco.

-A ti, Ron. A nuestra amistad...

Ron, que para nada se esperaba aquello, tardó varios segundos en retomar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Qué abriera la puerta, lo dejara pasar y bailaran la macarena? ¡Ni modo! Las cosas no eran iguales ahora, ni lo serían si él no cambiaba su actitud. Lo cual, según los comentarios de su hermana, no estaba pasando.

-Estoy pasando por uno de mis peores momentos -continuó Harry, atormentado-, siento que me voy a volver loco -se tomó la cabeza- tengo miedo, Ron. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar conmigo y con todo esto, yo... no sé qué hacer. Hablemos... Necesito hablar... necesito hablar con MI amigo Ron.

Si no hubiera estado tan enfadado por cómo había encarado aquella conversación, hasta se hubiera sentido apenado por sus desdichas -que sabía, no eran tantas-. Pero Ron no omitió el hecho de que, una vez más, Harry los buscaba o apelaba a su amistad por sus propios problemas... como si la última conversación que tuvieran, en la cual Ron había abierto enteramente su corazón y explicado todos sus rencores hacia él, jamás hubiera existido.

Harry calló al ver su rostro casi enfurecido.

-¿De dónde sacas la dignidad para seguir viniendo aquí...-lo miró con enfado- y agobiarnos con tus problemas?

-Ron, he sido un idiota.

-¡Y lo sigues siendo!

-No. De verdad, he sido un idiota -reconoció, consternado-. Ginny me lo ha contado. Yo... no sabía que estaban separados... no sabía lo de Anne -agregó, dejando a Ron sin palabras-. ¡Y tú también has sido un idiota! -se quejó, acusándolo- ¡Has sido un idiota al no contármelo!

-¿Y cuándo iba a hacerlo? ¡Sólo te preocupas en tus cosas!

-¡No es verdad! ¿Qué hay de todas esas veces que vine o llamé, preguntando por tus cosas, queriendo saber de tu vida y sólo recibiendo evasivas?

-No puedes venir luego de años de incomunicación y pretender que todo siga igual.

-No estuvimos incomunicados.

-Dos llamadas al año no son una amistad, Harry -lo acusó- ¡Y menos si sólo las realizas cuando tienes problemas y buscas consuelo!

-¡Pues perdón si creí que para eso eran los amigos!

-¡Los amigos son para todo! -dijo, encima de sus palabras- No sólo para lo que tú necesitas. Son para los momentos de crisis, sí, pero también para los buenos momentos. Jamás te alegraste por mí cuando supiste que vendría Mike -acusó, rencoroso-, ni estuviste a mi lado cuando pasó lo que pasó con él... ¡¿Cómo se supone que te llame MI AMIGO?!

-Tienes razón -respondió sereno-, y es por eso que digo que vengo a disculparme, Ron, por no haber estado cuando más me necesitabas.

Ron indagó en sus ojos, sintiendo fervientemente que lo que él decía era verdad, que estaba siendo sincero. Pero estaba tan dolido por todas las cosas que estaban sucediéndole que, aunque su paz mental le estuviera pidiendo a gritos que se olvidara de todo y retomaran el trato para así desahogar sus penas con él, su orgullo no se lo permitiría jamás. Al menos no así.

-Tú no vienes a disculparte -sentenció, calmo-. Tú sólo necesitas alguien que escuche tus penas y lamentos -se encogió de hombros-. Y de verdad lo lamento. Quizás en otro tiempo hubiera hecho todo a un lado porque sé que me necesitas... pero francamente -resopló, agobiado-, no puedo ni sostenerme en pie, Harry. Mucho menos podría con tus problemas...-repuso, dolido.

Harry se quedó en ascuas, esperando que alguna palabra más alentadora los abordara. Ron se encogió de hombros nuevamente, abatido. Dentro de la casa se escuchó un leve chasquido. Ron volvió la mirada unos segundos y luego volvió a él.

-Debo irme -concluyó-, ya llegó Hermione -Repuso Ron, y sin más cerró la puerta.

Y, aunque era verdad que abandonaba la conversación por eso, también era verdad que su sentimentalismo (últimamente exacerbado y a flor de piel), no le permitía seguir discutiendo con él, sin quebrar.

Quedó apoyado en la puerta, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener sus emociones que ya parecían apretar los botones de su pecho. La realidad era que, hacía tantos meses que contenía tantos dolores y angustias (no sólo propias, sino también las de Hermione), que segundo a segundo temía que rebalsaran por alguno de sus costados. Y, aunque en otra época, Harry hubiera sido el mejor candidato para sostenerlo en pie mientras lo hacía, ya no lo era tanto. Mejor dicho; ya no lo era en absoluto.

Suspiró profundamente. Ya casi lograba controlarse, cuando sintió su presencia detrás suyo.

-¿Quién era? -se preocupó.

-Nadie -susurró él aún de espaldas, con cierto malestar reflejado en su voz. Hermione se asombró al sentir la angustia en sus palabras.

-¿Y por nadie te pones así? -indagó- ¿Quién era?.

-Nadie, Hermione. No era para ti...-se giró para enfrentarla con una mueca de insoportable abatimiento. Ella se estremeció levemente mientras sentía al propio corazón, estrujarse por su pena.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-No estoy llorando.

-¿Por qué haces lo posible por no llorar, entonces? -continuó- Se nota que lo necesitas.

-No, no lo necesito.

-Ron mírate. ¿Quién te ha puesto así? ¿Quién era? -comenzó preocupada pero luego sospechó. Seguido de aquello, una duda personal la invadió, sumado al agobio que le generó el creer que pudiera haber sido Anne. ¿Por qué se le había cruzado esa idea en la cabeza?- ¿Era ella? -preguntó, incapaz de contenerse. Él la fulminó con la mirada, enfadándose.

-¿Qué dices?

-Me escuchaste -agregó, ya con cierto enfado-. ¿Era ella? ¿Por eso estás así?

Ron entrecerró los ojos, incrédulo de lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-Eres la persona menos sutil y solidaria que conozco, Hermione. Tu sí que sabes hacerme sentir bien -agregó con sarcasmo. Luego pasó a su lado y comenzó a dirigirse a la escalera- ¿Sabes? ¡Esto era lo último que necesitaba!

-¿Y te ofendes? -se extrañó, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

-¡Tú me ofendes! -recalcó, dándose la vuelta para mirarla-. Ya te lo dije, ¡No hablaré de esto, de este modo!

-¡Es del único modo que sé, Ronald! -se defendió-. Pero tú nunca lo entenderías porque no necesitas hablar de esto para estar bien, ¡tu salud no depende de ello!.

-¿Que no lo necesito? -se acercó perturbado, con un nudo en su garganta- ¿Y cómo justificas todos los meses que corrí detrás tuyo porque necesitaba hablarlo? -la acusó- ¡Lo que necesito! -soltó escéptico- ¡¿Qué demonios sabes tú lo que yo necesito?! -le resultó imposible entonces, seguir reteniendo todo lo que hacía meses retenía-. ¡Lo que necesito es que todos dejen de buscarme para solucionar sus malditos problemas! ¡Que dejen de cargarme con ellos! -se señaló, rojo de la impotencia, mientras se acercaba a ella paulatinamente. Comenzaba a sentir su pecho oprimirse del dolor y la ira retenida- ¡Lo que necesito es que Harry y tú dejen de acudir a mí con sus desvaríos y tormentos, COMO SI YO NO TUVIERA LOS PROPIOS! ¡Traen sus problemas y complicaciones en la vida, y jamás intentaron ponerse en mis zapatos! -gritaba casi ahogándose entre sus sollozos-. Todos a mi alrededor están en sus cosas y pretenden que yo corra detrás de ellas, ¡Mientras siento que voy a enloquecer! -le gritó culminante, al borde de las lágrimas. Luego se calmó de pronto- ¿Quieres hablar? ¡Bien! ¡Te contaré cómo son las cosas!

Ella se encogió levemente, entre sus angustias y miedos.

-Soy Ron, tu novio de toda la vida; el hombre que la cagó tantas veces como pudo, ¡y más! -comenzó a enumerar, ajeno a sí-. Ese que en el colegio te hacía llorar y suspirar, pero que siempre te amó. Fui el que cometió el error de viajar, separándose de ti y luego volviéndote a buscar. Fui el que te pidió que te mudaras con él, y el que se alegró como nunca al ver crecer tu vientre -soltó entre lágrimas-. ¡Fui yo también el que te engañó con otra, porque tú estabas tan ida y ajena a cualquier sufrimiento, que no supe en quien más apoyar mis miedos! ¿Quieres más? -la desafió acercándose, prepotente y lloroso-. ¿Quieres más detalles? ¡Cómo si no conociera la historia! -agregó, irónico.

-Basta... por favor -susurró, atormentada y a punto de llorar también.

-Eras tú quien necesitaba hablar ¿recuerdas?

-No así...

-¿Entonces cómo?

Las lágrimas de él continuaban cayendo, interrumpiendo el discurso entre ambos. Hermione misma había comenzado a llorar, pero parecía más íntegra y equilibrada de lo que él estaba en esa situación.

-Sin herirnos -agregó.

-Nada de lo que hagamos será saludable. No hay forma ya de que no nos hiramos -la miró fijamente, intentando controlarse- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga, eh? Ya te pedí perdón cuantas veces he sabido.

-Entonces dime por qué lo hiciste -pidió sin más, intentando calmar su llanto.

Ron se quedó inmóvil ante ella. Tenía un sinfín de excusas viables que había mantenido presentes en su mente, para cuando aquella charla al fin tuviera lugar. Pero por una u otra razón, ya no tenían sentido ni siquiera para él.

Él mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ella, deseando desde lo más profundo de su corazón, ser capaz de trasmitirle sus emociones a través de ellos; pero no parecía estar funcionando.

-Porque tenía miedo... ¿Por qué se equivoca la gente, Hermione? -se encogió de hombros-. Estaba destruído. Lo de Mike me liquidó, me destrozó enormemente... pero más me dolía verte a ti en ese estado -susurró entre sollozos-. Temía que nunca volvieras a mirarme a los ojos, que no me reconocieras, que... que te olvidaras de que nos amábamos.

Sus palabras la hipnotizaban, no sólo haciéndole revivir aquellos sucesos horribles en su vida, sino también haciéndola sentir la peor persona por cómo lo había ignorado esos meses. ¿Cómo percatarse en los dolores de los demás, cuando los propios eran tan profundos y desgarradores?

-Tenía tanto dolor que compartir contigo, tantas angustias retenidas -señaló su pecho- que llegó al punto de dolerme el sólo hecho de respirar... ¿A quién iba a recurrir? Tú en tu estado, Harry en sus problemas, mi familia en sus lamentos... ¿Dónde iba a buscar apoyo?

-Lo que me duele y dolerá siempre, es que la consideres a ella un apoyo.

-Ella no es nada en mi vida, Hermione -quiso hacerle entender-. Sólo apareció en la peor borrachera de mi vida, en el agujero emocional más profundo de mi existencia.

-No la desmerezcas -negó, deseando no dejarse conmover-. Ella significa algo para ti, no es una cualquiera.

-¡Claro que significa algo para mí! ¡Fue la que me hizo entrar en conciencia! Anne fue la razón por la que volví a buscarte -le aclaró sin dudar-. Por ella volví de España en su momento. Porque no quería que, como Anne, alguien intentara ingresar en tu vida. No quería nada alejado de ti. Y fue por ella también, que volví a poner los pies en la tierra cuando sucedió lo de Mike. Anne sólo me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que tú me necesitabas al lado en ese momento.

Hermione lo miró atormentada. Las cosas que él le decía no pasaban inadvertidaspara ella, pero no podía negar que su orgullo, y su antigua herida aún sin sanar, le jugaban una mala pasada a sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué dices entonces? ¿Que le debo a ella nuestra relación? -susurró, llorosa- ¿Debo estar agradecida ahora, de que ella se cruzara contigo en España?

-No. Digo que debes dejar de darle tanta importancia a lo malo de mis errores, y comenzar a preguntarte qué aprendí de ellos.

-¿Y quién soy yo para juzgarlo? ¡Ni siquiera sé qué sucedió realmente en España! -Ron se quedó inmóvil, como si sus palabras lo hubieran abofeteado.

-¿En Espa...? -incrédulo- Ya te dije que nada pasó en España. Simplemente me di cuenta de que...-Se detuvo en seco-. ¿Sabes qué? No puedo seguir teniendo esta discusión una y otra vez. Simplemente no me hace bien -retrocedió levemente-. No entiendo si es que tú no quieres entenderme o, realmente te seduce la idea de sentirte traicionada -dijo, apenado-, pero yo ya no puedo con esto, Hermione -sentenció. Se miraron durante unos segundos y luego él agregó-. ¡Y lo he intentado! Te juro que he puesto lo mejor de mi, pero esto...-los señaló a ambos- no llegará a ningún lado. Yo...-se tapó la boca preocupado, mirando para todos lados como buscando una aparente solución, e intentando a la vez no llorar- No puedo seguir viviendo contigo... Siento que voy a enloquecer. Voy a enloquecer lo juro -retificó, retrocediendo, consternado-. Hablaré mañana con Lockett y...

-Pero...-habló por fin, comenzando a llorar también.

-No puedo más, Hermione -quebró él, soltando las lágrimas nuevamente-. Merlín es consciente de todo lo que te amo y lo que haría por ti pero... no puedo más -explotó-. Ordenaré mis cosas esta noche y... mañana dejaré todo esto atrás... para siempre -la miró, secándose el rostro.

Giró sobre sus talones y subió los escalones de dos en dos, dejando sus esperanzas enterradas en un océano de llantos y humillaciones.

* * *

Alejarse de ella...

¿Cómo alejarse de ella?

La noche anterior había llegado a su única cuerda conclusión de que era mejor alejarse de ella por el bien de ambos, o al menos por el bien de Ginny. Él no era el mejor partido y lo sabía. Tampoco es que hubiera deseado establecer alguna relación con Ginny pero... ¡Merlin! ¡¿Separarse de ella?!. A su lado sentía ese constante hilo conductor de erotismo y encanto que, si bien ambos mantenían, ella lideraba sin lugar a dudas. No podía evitar sentirse potencial e involuntariamente atraído hacia ella. ¡Y no era sólo una cuestión de piel! Él no la quería en su cama... o al menos no la quería SÓLO en su cama. En sus pensamientos ya se había alojado, semanas atrás; ahora la quería en su vida. Y sin embargo... tenerla en ella en aquellos caóticos momentos no era conveniente. Y sin embargo... tampoco podía evitarlo.

Harry caminaba cabizbajo mientras se adentraba en el ministerio. Había pasado toda la mañana debatiéndose mentalmente en si de verdad era aquella horrible persona que todos decían, o no. Y luego se había convencido de ponerse a prueba, yendo a ver a su amigo, con intención de restablecer los lazos. Y entonces... lo había confirmado; él realmente era ese idiota egoísta del que todos hablaban, con el que él nunca se había identificado. ¿Pero cómo se cambiaba algo de lo que uno ni siquiera era consciente?

Sus cavilaciones, una a una, lo habían llevado hasta la pelirroja y su acertada condena de pertenecer al grupo del control de la ira. Pero sus cavilaciones también lo habían llevado a ella en sí misma. Ella; que tan bien le hacía de a momentos. Después de todo, Ginny lograba sacar su lado humano y dulce a flote... o así lo había logrado algunas veces. Claro que, el hecho de que también despertara su costado posesivo e intolerante, bueno, era tema aparte.

Por primera vez según recordaba, tocó la puerta de su oficina. Proveniente del lado interno, se escuchó un dulce y bienvenido "adelante" que lo hizo relajarse apenas. Harry abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada detrás de su escritorio, leyendo unos papeles. Cuando levantó amablemente la vista y lo vio, sus facciones se ensombrecieron inevitablemente.

No esperaba en absoluto verlo allí esa tarde, y menos luego de la disputa del día anterior, ¡Y menos aún, tocando la puerta antes de entrar!.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -él la miró consternado.

-Mi lógica me dice que te debo una disculpa -cerró la puerta.

-Eso no me lo creo -negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a agachar su mirada a los papeles, ignorándolo-, tu cerebro no sabe usar la lógica.

-Vine a hacer las pases -sintetizó, omitiendo su comentario-. Sé que estuve mal... pero debes reconocer que lo tuyo no fue tampoco...-ella levantó la mirada y lo aniquiló con ella, callándolo. Harry levantó las manos, en señal de rendición- Ginny, necesito mi varita.

-No, lo que tú necesitas, es llevar a cabo correctamente esta condena. Por el bien de la comunidad mágica -zanjó-, y por el mío propio -susurró, volviendo a sus cosas.

-Lo siento -agregó un Harry dolido-. Siento lo de ayer. No tenía derecho y... fui un estúpido -se sinceró-. Lo siento.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, inmutable durante unos segundos, dándole a entender que no la convencería con ello y que lo intentara mejor.

-No quiero ser así, Gin. Lo juro -continuó acercándose al escritorio-, pero a veces siento que Sophía me ha arruinado por completo -se encogió de hombros-. No me doy cuenta cuando se me va la mano.

-Si, lo sé -agregó de manera sobria y evidente-, por eso te mandé al C.D.I.

-Si, y por eso vine hoy. Es la primer reunión y... decidí no renegar más contra esto, siendo que tienes razón.

-Siendo que no puedes elegir, querrás decir -lo corrigió con superioridad.

-¿Podrías ser un poco menos agresiva? Estoy intentando disculparme -se irritó.

-Lo siento pero, creo que me estás confundiendo con Sophía -advirtió seria y pausadamente-, yo no cambio mis pareceres de manera tan amedrentada. Yo te di tus oportunidades y tú las desperdiciaste, punto final.

-Me equivoqué -agregó, incrédulo.

-Entonces aprende a vivir con eso -endureció su parecer y volvió a sus hojas-. Se llama madurar, Potter. Haces las cosas y luego te atienes a las consecuencias; así de sencillo. A todos parece resultarle muy bien, no entiendo porqué a ti te cuesta tanto entenderlo.

Harry se quedó observándola, molesto e irritado. ¡Esa desgraciada era orgullosa y testaruda a niveles insoportables!

-De acuerdo, señora perfecta. Así será nuestra relación en adelante.

-Tú y yo no tuvimos ni tendremos relación alguna -zanjó sin siquiera mirarlo.

-No, sin duda -la miró con recelo-. Seguramente fue mi error, después de todo, ¿quién podría relacionarse con una resentida como tú? -ella lo miró con crudeza-. Sin duda sólo alguien como Malfoy -dijo finalmente.

Se congelaron con la mirada durante algunos segundos más, y cuando notó que ella no acotaría más nada, abrió nuevamente la puerta y se fue, dejando su rostro apático y rencoroso detrás.

Ginny resopló, exhausta y frustrada. Le resultaba enormemente complicado enfrentarse con alguien con una energía tan apabullante como la de Harry. Ni bien lo había visto, había podido sentir esas vibraciones vigorosas que su cuerpo emitía, atravesándola como innumerables cuchillos en su carne. Todo en él era tan... tan... ¿Cuál era la palabra?

Pocos segundos después, e interrumpiendo sus deducciones, entró Draco, con la mordacidad impregnada en su rostro.

-¿Ha sido fatal? -preguntó como al pasar, mientras revisaba los papeles que traía entre sus manos. Ella lo miró desconcertada- Lo vi salir -aclaró- ¿Fue fatal? -ella negó con la cabeza, displicente.

-Fue intenso -¡Esa era la palabra!-, como todo lo que rige su vida -desprestigió-. Le hacen falta un par de filtros a sus emociones.

-Para eso está el C.D.I.

-Si, aunque ya no estoy tan segura de que puedan con él.

-Problema del ministerio -zanjó él mientras dejaba los papeles sobre su escritorio-. Así que deja tú de preocuparte por eso -le sugirió y se giró para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Draco...-lo llamó antes de que saliera. Él se detuvo- Siéntate un segundo, por favor.

-Tengo cosas que...

-Sólo un segundo, lo prometo.

Draco volvió a cerrar la puerta con cierta resignación y luego corrió algunas cosas del escritorio, Se sentó sobre él, lo más alejado de ella posible.

-Gracias por quedarte en casa anoche -él la miró, serio-. No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte esta mañana porque no...

-Me fui porque te habías dormido -aclaró en su defensa-. Si te acompañé a tu casa fue sólo para asegurarme de ello -dijo, ajeno.

-Lo sé, por eso. Gracias.

-De nada.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, mientras el rubio jugaba a ordenar los papeles en un absurdo orden. Algo se había perdido, ¿para qué negarlo?. Ginny solía amar la relación no-relación que tenía con Draco. Le gustaba la confianza que habían establecido, así como también, la no pertenencia. Y sin embargo... algo se había perdido, y ella no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal y culpable al respecto.

-Sé que te debo una disculpa.

-No, no me la debes.

-No debiste enterarte así lo que pasó con Harry. Lo siento -se mortificó.

-Te dije que no me debes...

-Si, pero es mentira. Sabes que te la debo.

-Bueno pero no así, no ahora ni aquí.

-¿Podemos cenar esta noche? -le preguntó, aterrada ante la idea de que él la rechazara. Draco olvidó los papeles que tenía entre las manos, y la miró, extrañado.

-¿Para qué?

-Para esto -los señaló-. Para disculparme. Para hablar contigo... para dejar de extrañar nuestra no-relación -se sinceró.

Draco vaciló unos segundos.

-No me gusta hacer las cosas de esta manera -anunció poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué manera es esa?

-Así, a prueba y error. Tu posición en todo esto es muy cómoda, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué posición? -se confundió. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo. De acuerdo, cenemos esta noche.

* * *

Otra vez habían optado por ese seco silencio. Luego de la pelea de aquella tarde, Ron se había instalado en su cuarto para hacer las maletas y poner en orden sus cosas; sin mencionar que la mayor cantidad del tiempo la había invertido en intentar olvidarse del asunto, y en prepararse psicológicamente para abandonar al día siguiente, aquella casa. Para abandonarla a ella y no volver jamás.

De esa manera, todo sería sólo una oscura mancha en su pasado y... comenzaría su vida de nuevo. Sí... aún era joven. Podía volver a empezar, aunque salir de aquello le llevara años de soledad.

Si bien se había pasado gran parte de la tarde llorando (mas que ordenando sus cosas), otra buena parte de ella la había invertido en estar atento a las reacciones de Hermione. Algún resabio de su antigua cursileria, guardaba escasas esperanzas de que ella lo retuviera. Algo dentro suyo ansiaba que ella entrara en su cuarto y exigiera hablar decentemente con él, que buscaran juntos hacerse bien de forma mutua, como solían hacerlo.

Pero nada...

Durante el horario de la siesta que ella solía tomar, Ron la había oído llorar desconsoladamente y sin pausas. Las paredes no eran tan delgadas como su llanto lo era, atormentado. Y aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser, él se había quedado en su cuarto, reflexionando y, de un modo u otro, acompañando sus llantos con los propios, silenciosos. Pero no había nada más que él pudiera hacer por ella. Las semanas pasaban y Hermione seguía igual de perturbada aunque con menos pesadillas. Y sin embargo, si se quedaba a su lado un día más y ella no enloquecía, lo haría él, finalmente.

La escuchó detener su llanto mientras él cerraba la última maleta y la dejaba a un costado de la cama, suspirando.

* * *

Volvió a mirar su reloj mientras tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el escritorio. Faltaban quince minutos para que él saliera, de eso era consciente. De hecho, era consciente de ello hacía al menos una hora, pero se negaba a reconocerlo.

La realidad era que se sentía mal. Se sentía en falta y, aunque le había dicho que ella no cambiaba tan rápido de pareceres, algo le hacía pensar que eso había sido sólo una postura, pues al segundo que lo vio salir, se arrepintió de no haber resuelto las cosas entre ellos.

Supuestamente se había quedado hasta esa avanzada hora de la noche, para terminar con unos informes, y de allí se iría directo a la casa de Draco. Pero realmente no había avanzado nada en sus informes porque no dejaba de pensar en cómo le habría ido a Harry en su primer reunión; ¿Le ayudaría? ¿Lo tornaría más rebelde? ¿Le daría lo mismo?.

Todo eso pasaba por su cabeza mientras mordía sus uñas levemente, intentando no romperlas, pero siéndole imposible sacárselas de la boca.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Miró la pantalla de su ordenador; sólo había escrito dos palabras en esas tres horas: _"¿Será pronto?"_. Miró una vez más el reloj. Se puso rápidamente de pie, tomó su saco y salió corriendo sin detenerse a apagar y cerrar todo como era debido.

Corrió por entre los pasillos, todo lo que su angosta pollera y sus tacos aguja, le permitieron. Se detuvo por fin frente a la puerta de madera con un gran vidrio texturado, que llevaba las iniciales de C.D.I., y se dejó reposar en un costado para recuperar la normalidad en su respiración.

Había elegido el estratégico lugar con una malicia tan femenina, que cualquiera que saliera de allí adentro, se toparía sí o sí con ella.

No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que la puerta por fin se abriera, dejando salir a un reducido grupo de personas de todo tipo. Cuando vio salir el último rezagado del grupo, sus facciones se decepcionaron con evidente rapidez, pues él no había salido. Y cuando estuvo por comenzar a preocuparse de los cómos y los porqués, lo vislumbró, aún dentro del pequeño recinto. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas que aparentemente habían formado un círculo, con sus pies cómodamente apoyados en el respaldo de la silla contigua, y mirando hacia una falsa ventana que, imitaba lo que sucedía en ese mismo momento, en la oscura calle londinense.

La pelirroja se asomó con cautela y ligeramente insegura, pero nadie más que él estaba allí dentro. Harry continuaba mirando hacia la ventana, reflexivo a tal punto, que ni siquiera había notado su silenciosa presencia.

-¿Ha sido provechoso? -le preguntó con una amabilidad que, una vez pronunciada, le sonó falsa y forzada. Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y la miró, sorprendido pero no entusiasta.

-Realmente no lo sé -volvió a mirar a la ventana como si nada-, no he prestado mucha atención.

Ella se quedó esperando alguna señal de empatía de su parte, pero no recibió nada más que sus evasivas, o más bien, su indiferencia.

-Es importante que intentes prestar atención -quiso sonar amigable. Él la miró con desaprobación.

-La condena decía "pertenecer" -se puso de pie, cansinamente-, nadie dijo una sola palabra acerca de asumir y ejercer.

Pasó a su lado sin mirarla y dispuesto a irse.

-Harry...-lo llamó. Él se detuvo con resignación, a medio paso de la salida- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en tu casa? -agregó con suavidad, apelando a toda la dulzura que poseía. Harry se estremeció levemente, pero no exactamente por recordar sus precisas palabras, sino todo lo demás. Se giró lentamente para mirarla- Me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien -se sinceró-. Aunque me has fallado más de una vez... no puedo racionalizarlo -se encogió de hombros-, me gusta estar cerca tuyo.

Harry permaneció en pie, no muy seguro de qué se suponía que debía hacer. ¿Desnudarla sería demasiado extremista? Es que, temprano esa tarde no lo había notado, pero ella llevaba esa sencilla camisa blanca (que su imaginación le juraba que era un poco trasparente y que podía ver sus fabulosos pechos, acobijados por un simple corpiño), y esa sencilla y recta pollera que ajustaba su pequeña cintura y que se estiraba hasta casi sus rodillas, haciéndola lucir frágil y apetecible.

-Lo que intento decir es...

-Te entendí entonces y te entiendo ahora -zanjó, serio. Ginny perdió rápidamente todo el valor y la integridad. Agachó la cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Sólo quería que supieras que...

¿Por qué se ponía tan idiota con él? Llevaba su uniforme de trabajo, sus tacos la hacían más alta que él, y estaban en el ministerio ¡que era SU territorio!. Entonces... ¿por qué él le hacía bajar la retaguardia con tanta facilidad?.

-...Que aprecio tu valor al venir esta tarde a mi oficina -lo miró penetrante-, y lamento haberte rechazado como lo hice. No estuvo bien de mi parte.

-De acuerdo.

Si no dejaba el diálogo en lo simple, sus hormonas lo harían saltar sobre ella. Aunque, ¿qué lo detenía? Ella estaba diciéndole que quería "llevarse bien" con él. Eso, en su mundo, era una relación. De algún tipo extraño y ajeno, pero relación al fin... ¿O no?.

-Y realmente creo que debes prestar atención cuando...

-Vayámonos de aquí -le pidió él, de un segundo al otro, descolocándola. Ginny lo miró, incrédula.

-¿Qué?

-Que nos vayamos -repitió, certero-. Quiero llevarte a comer.

Ginny abrió grande los ojos. Decididamente nunca lo entendería. Se creía bastante letrada en cuanto a hombres (aunque su inacabable historial de relaciones, se encargara de desmentirlo constantemente) pero, cuando se trataba de Harry... no había caso; jamás lo entendería. ¿Cómo hacía para, en un segundo estar parco y hosco para con ella, y luego revertirlo como si nada, invitándola a salir y... mirándola de esa manera tan... devoradora? ¡Mierda! ¡Sí quería irse con él, pero no precisamente a cenar!.

-¿Ahora?

-¿Qué? ¿Ya cenaste?

-No.

-Entonces salgamos de aquí -le rogó nuevamente, tomó su mano para dirigirla a la salida.

-Sería genial, pero...-lo detuvo, soltándose- esta noche no puedo -dijo, apenada. Harry la inspeccionó con la mirada. Reconocía aquellos ojos; sin duda escondían algo. Ella se encogió de hombros-. Quedé que cenaría con Draco, yo... tengo cosas que...

-Olvídalo -soltó, volviendo a ser el arisco de minutos atrás-. No me incumbe -levantó sus manos en señal de resignación.

-Pero podríamos salir ma...

-¿Para qué? -desestimó como si aquello no le molestara-_ "Tú y yo no tuvimos ni tendremos relación alguna" _¿no? -atacó con suavidad, repitiendo las palabras que ella dijera esa mañana, pero tiñéndolas con su propio resentimiento.

Ginny no supo qué acotar, ni cómo justificar sus palabras, sino hasta que lo vio salir por la puerta, con la misma impotencia con la que últimamente acababan sus conversaciones.

* * *

Habían hablado. Si, de acuerdo, algunos minutos atrás habían estado hablando, ahora sólo se besaban. Aparentemente, Draco había olvidado gran parte del problema que le había significado Harry, en su relación con la pelirroja, cuando ella misma optó por aferrarse a él por el miedo que Harry le generara, la noche anterior en su oficina.

Pero claro, Draco no sabía de los sucesos de aquella noche, esos que aún rondaban en su pelirroja conciencia, nublándole los sentidos, y desconcentrándola de la labor de besarlo.

Y ya no sólo se besaban. Draco tenía la camisa abierta de par en par, en una clara exhibición de su musculatura, y Ginny tenía la propia, ya caída de los hombros.

Draco besó su cuello con el mismo anhelo y entusiasmo de siempre; sólo que ella no lo notó.

Aún pensaba en las palabras de Harry; ¿él realmente querría eso? ¿una relación?. Pero si acababa de salir de una que había sido un fiasco, si es que había salido del todo. Y en todo caso, ¿por qué no podían simplemente llevarse bien como Draco y ella?. Harry era un profesional en lo suyo y... que ella debiera resignar sus capacidades sólo porque él era posesivo y buscaba exclusividad, era injusto y cruel de su parte. Harry le había dado de probar cierta droga de la cual aún no se había saciado pero que, para seguir consumiéndola debía... ¿entregarse completamente?. La idea le resultó absurda.

¡Ella no quería eso! Y menos con alguien como Harry, que un día sentía una cosa y al otro cambiaba de parecer o parecía encontrar algo mejor. Ginny quería libertad, independencia... seguridad para su corazón. Quería saciar su curiosidad con él, sin tener que pagar el precio en cuotas con años de relación.

-¡Ginevra! -repitió, frustrado.

-¿Qué, qué? -lo miró, volviendo en sí.

-Estoy hablando de ti, de lo hermosa que eres y tú...

-Lo siento, tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado.

-¿En dónde?

-Es que Harry me ha dicho algo hoy...

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! -se molestó, poniéndose de pie-. Por si no lo notaste, estábamos en medio de algo.

-Si, lo siento...

Draco la miró con rencor y, sin esperar un segundo más, comenzó a cerrar su camisa y a acomodar sus cabellos, mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo-. Yo queriendo intimar contigo y tú pensando en ese enfermo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -pareció confundida.

-Podría estar con Jennifer ahora mismo, ¡No tengo porqué soportar esta humillación! -zanjó y se acercó a la puerta. Segundos después desapareció tras ella.

La pelirroja se quedó varada y a medio vestir, en la casa de él. Miró sus pertenencias con cansancio, y comenzó a juntarlas mientras resoplaba con resignación.

* * *

Iba a perderlo. La mañana siguiente él se iría para no volver jamás. Y lo conocía lo suficiente como para temer que... él hablara en serio. Si lo dejaba ir, jamás volvería, y su vida tal como la conocía, acabaría.

Lo necesitaba. Bueno, eso ambos lo sabían, pero no sólo lo necesitaba, también lo amaba. Jamás había podido y jamás podría, renunciar a Ron.

Estaba acostada en su cama, evadiendo el sueño con sus dudas y angustias. Sabía que debía hacer algo para retenerlo, para que no la dejara. Empezando por ponerse en sus zapatos y intentar entender su versión de los hechos.

Pero, para cuando lograra hacerlo, sería demasiado tarde pues él se habría ido. Y tampoco era capaz de ser comprensiva esa misma noche. Pero... ¿Dejarlo desaparecer? ¡Jamás!.

Decidida y sin dudar, se levantó de la cama.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba abriendo la puerta de su cuarto...

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Bueno les dejo otro video... esta canción me encanta y, es la que articula el capítulo 12. Les dejo el link de youtube, agreguen el "youtube" punto com adelante porque si aparece la página entera, ff's la borra... así que sáquenselos y funcionará ok.**_

___**watch?v=YDlWFDAxrV8**_

___**(SINO, PONGAN EN EL BUSCADOR DE GOOGLE "avance cap 12 uso indebido" Y EL SEGUNDO VIDEO QUE SALE ES...)**_

**Pero como me copo mucho, también les dejo unos mini avances.  
**

**ADELANTOS:**

_"__-No hagas esto -le rogó Ron, en la oscuridad-, no quieras que me quede. No podría...-ella negó con la cabeza.  
__-Quiero que seas feliz -le corrigió sincera, siendo desinteresada como solía serlo antes de toda aquella tortura-. Si bien lamento no ser yo la que lo logre, más lamento ser yo la que te hace infeliz -acarició su rostro, sintiendo una naciente lágrima en el rabillo del ojo de Ron."_

_[...]_

_"-¿Vas a rechazarme? -se sorprendió.  
-No lo sé -zanjó, pausando la conversación. Harry se quedó unos instantes en ascuas. Pero luego prosiguió.  
-Quiero verte -retomó. Ella aguardó un segundo-. Ginny, quiero verte -la apremió, con cierto dejo de desesperación."_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Seamos breves. Canción del capítulo:**_ TRY- Nelly Furtado  
_**¿Pudieron ver el video?.**_

_**Respuestas: **_

Andryharryp: Jajajajaja igual yo soy como vos, pienso que siempre en el fondo Harry tiene algo tierno... EN CUALQUIER FIC jajajaja. Gracias por el review!. Lo de harry y Ron ya se va a comenzar a solucionar, se ve un poco en este chap. Pero sí, Ron llorando compra mucho, me lo re imaginé ademas... POBRECITO. Lo amo!.  
Lo de Ginny y si, ¿qué esperaba Harry? ¿Que siguiera todo como si nada? El tipo la vive cagando jajajaja. Bueno, a ver que te parece el capítulo. Espero que lo del robo poco a poco se solucione, y si, es una cagada... pero bueno :s. A poner la mejor cara ¿no? GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW. Besos.

Charmshield7: No me mates a los personajes que me quedo sin historia jajaja. Gracias por tu review y por la emoción que pones en ellos. Espero que el capítulo valga la pena. Saludos.

Tinazuaje: Pobre Ginny, está dolida y confundida.. Espero que en capítulos futuros (que hay un gran flash-back) se entienda porqué ella es tan reacia y arisca. No es la razón más importante, pero es una de ellas. JAJAJAJAJA ME CAUSO MUCHA GRACIA EL "hermi anda no seas mala perdona a ron perdonate a ti, pueden tener mas hijos" jajajajajaja.. Pobrecita. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por tus infaltables reviews. A ver que te parece =).

fatty73: Si, si. TODOS al psiquíatra sin escalas. La verdad es que, me alegra mucho que me digas que el mejor personaje es Ron... sinceramente siempre intento de hacerlo resaltar (aunque muy pocas veces siento que sale realmente). Y es que es un personaje TAN lindo y... TAN POCO EXPLORADO A VECES. Gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besos.

Karla: Karlita querida, muchas gracias por todo. Por el review y por tu comentario de fb. Jajaja sólo voy a decir que me encantaron los apodos que le pusiste a todos y a cada uno de los personajes, MUY GRACIOSO. Gracias!- ¡Qué bueno que encontraras el video! La verdad es que tengo uno más preparado, (que será el último porque me quedé sin material), pero es para uno de los capítulos no finales, pero sí avanzados... casi 17 o por ahí. A VER que te parece este capítulo. Besos y GRACIAS.

Myriam Torres: Comparto. Yo soy HIPER Hanny, pero el Romione de relleno (pero completo) ME ENCANTA. Me gustó lo que dijiste de la frase de Lockett, es verdad que se aplica a ambos... Será porque están todos para el loquero jajaja. Y, lo del pasado tormentosos si, parece que ninguno superó nada... el único que no tiene ningun fantasma persiguiéndolo es Draco, pero él nunca fue normal así que gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo te guste, hacémelo saber, ¿si?. Besos

**_Ahora sí chicos. Cap 12. :) Espero que guste._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 12: Intentar**_

ALL I KNOW **(Todo lo que sé)**  
IS EVERYTHING IS NOT AS ITS SOLD **(es que no todo es como me lo vendieron.)**  
BUT THE MORE I GROW THE LESS I KNOW **(Pero mientras más crezco, menos sé.)**  
AND I HAVE LIVED SO MANY LIVES **(Y he vivido tantas vidas)**  
THOUGH IM NOT OLD **(aunque no soy vieja.)**  
AND THE MORE I SEE, THE LESS I GROW **(Y mientras más veo, menos crezco.)**  
THE FEWER THE SEEDS THE MORE I SOW **(Mientras menos semillas, más siembro.)**

THEN I SEE YOU STANDING THERE **(Luego te veo parado allí)**  
WANTING MORE FROM ME **(esperando más de mí)**  
AND ALL I CAN DO IS TRY **(y todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar.)**  
THEN I SEE YOU STANDING THERE **(Luego te veo parado allí)**  
WANTING MORE FROM ME **(esperando más de mí)**  
AND ALL I CAN DO IS TRY **(y todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar.)**

I WISH I HADNT SEEN ALL OF THE REALNESS **(Desearía no haber visto tanta realidad)**  
AND ALL THE REAL PEOPLE ARE REALLY NOT REAL AT ALL **(y todas esas personas reales, no tan reales en realidad.)**  
THE MORE I LEARN, THE MORE I LEARN **(Mientras más aprendo, más aprendo)**  
THE MORE I CRY, THE MORE I CRY **(Más lloro, más lloro.)**  
AS I SAY GOODBYE TO THE WAY OF LIFE **(Mientras digo 'adiós' al modo de vida)**  
I THOUGHT I HAD DESIGNED FOR ME **(que creí haber diseñado para mí.)**

THEN I SEE YOU STANDING THERE **(Luego te veo parado allí)**  
WANTING MORE FROM ME **(esperando más de mí)**  
AND ALL I CAN DO IS TRY **(y todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar.)**  
THEN I SEE YOU STANDING THERE **(Luego te veo parado allí)**  
IM ALL ILL EVER BE **(soy todo lo que seré)**  
BUT ALL I CAN DO IS TRY **(pero todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar)**  
TRY **(Intentar...)**

ALL OF THE MOMENTS THAT ALREADY PASSED **(Todos los momentos que ya pasaron)**  
WELL TRY TO GO BACK AND MAKE THEM LAST **(trataremos de regresarlos y hacerlos durar.)**  
ALL OF THE THINGS WE WANT EACH OTHER TO BE **(Todas las cosas que quisimos ser)**  
WE NEVER WILL BE **(nunca seremos)**  
AND THATS WONDERFUL, AND THATS LIFE **(Y eso es maravilloso, y eso es la vida.)**  
AND THATS YOU, BABY **(Y ese eres tú, cariño)**  
THIS IS ME, BABY **(esta soy yo, cariño)**  
AND WE ARE, WE ARE, WE ARE, WE ARE **(Y nosotros somos... nosotros somos...)**  
FREE **(...libres...)**  
IN OUR LOVE **(en nuestro amor.)**  
WE ARE FREE IN OUR LOVE **(Nosotros somos libres en nuestro amor.)**

[…]

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Él dormía de costado, mirando en dirección a la puerta. Su postura le indicaba que había buscado abrazarse a su propio cuerpo lo más posible, quizás en un vano intento por sentirse reconfortado.

Se acercó sigilosa y se acostó a su lado, tapándose con las sábanas, y girándose para mirarlo de frente. Él apenas se movió. Siempre había tenido el sueño pesado.

Hermione acarició dulcemente su rostro, sintiéndolo levemente pegajoso por los resabios de un sueño hallado tras las frustrantes lágrimas. No pudo evitar apiadarse de él, de su miseria... de lo mal que ella misma le hacía sin desearlo. No era consciente de ello sino hasta que lo veía retorcerse de dolor frente a ella. ¡Y jamás le había deseado ningún mal!, ni siquiera aún el día que se había enterado de su infidelidad, pero la vida había sido tan dura con ellos, que su modo de manejarse ahora era un mero intento de supervivencia.

Se preguntó entonces, si lo que la movía a intentar (o al menos querer) comprenderlo ahora, era el temor a perder su amor para siempre, o bien... el más puro egoísmo. Sea cual fuere la respuesta, ella no tenía ningún derecho a desear que se quedara a su lado, y sin embargo... ¿por qué lo hacía?.

Se inclinó levemente sobre él y besó sus labios con una calidez que hacía meses no sentía. Cuando se separó, volvió a mirarlo. Él había abierto sus ojos celestes y la miraba, indescifrable.

Quizás él esperaba que ella le diera una excusa por su intromisión, pero Hermione sólo podía sentirse apenada. Recién entonces entendió algunos de los dolores que él había atravesado; Ron estaba tan cerca suyo que podía tocarlo (y de hecho lo hacía), y sin embargo él no le pertenecía. Ese era uno de los mayores desgarros que sabía, él había tenido que soportar por ella... y sólo entonces lo entendió. Sólo cuando las tempestades amenazaron con robarlo de su lado. Sólo cuando su única acción posible era intentar ser mejor. Intentar convercerlo de seguir sufriendo a su lado. Intentar no herirlo más; intentar...

-Las cosas que has hecho por mí, Ron, no tienen nombre -susurró, agradecida-. Lamento si antes no supe apreciarlo o... agradecerte.

Él continuó mirándola, inexpresivo. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué ahora que él buscaba dejarlo todo atrás?

-No hagas esto -le rogó Ron, en la oscuridad-, no quieras que me quede. No podría...-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que seas feliz -le corrigió sincera, siendo desinteresada como solía serlo antes de toda aquella tortura-. Si bien lamento no ser yo la que lo logre, más lamento ser yo la que te haga infeliz -acarició su rostro, sintiendo una naciente lágrima en el rabillo del ojo de Ron.

-¿A qué viniste? -preguntó con voz intermitente, debido al sollozo.

-A superar esto, Ron -explicó, casi devastada-. Es mi última oportunidad. Si no lo supero esta noche, no lo haré jamás.

-¿Superarlo a costa mía? ¿Aunque me estés haciendo daño?

Ella dudó unos segundos. ¿Qué no le haría daño? A esas alturas, ninguno sabía cómo sostener la situación sin herirse, entonces... ¿Acaso no era mejor mantenerla, antes que perderla por completo? Rendirse jamás había sido una solución.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Vine a decirte que lo olvidaré todo. Me olvidaré de todas esas cosas que creí que eran importantes. Me olvidaré de ellas porque, entendí que realmente no lo son tanto si nos separan -lo miró penetrantemente. El investigó sus ojos.

-¿Lo harás para que me quede? -preguntó sospechoso, mientras la miraba con fijeza.

-O para que te vayas de la mejor manera. Para que me perdones -agregó con suavidad-, y, si es posible, para que una parte tuya me siga queriendo a pesar de los errores, aunque estés lejos.

-No lo hagas...-le volvió a pedir, ya no tan convencido.

-Si te vas mañana... no me dejas muchas más opciones, ¿no?

Hermione se hundió en su mirada con fijeza y anhelo, y luego se acercó para besarlo. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con una mezcla hiriente de sentimientos, entre los que fluctuaba el dolor y el recuerdo. Ron la abrazó a su vez, besándola con una pasión aferrante. Ella, en aquel beso, dejó traslucir todas sus impotencias y agonías, pero sobre todo, el amor que él despertaba en su corazón y que tanto había reprimido las últimas semanas.

-Esto sólo nos lastimará...-la separó apenas, intentando advertirle como si de verdad, aquello le resultara una exquisita tortura.

-_No hay forma ya de que no nos hiramos -_le recordó sus propias palabras-, y prefiero que me hieras así, a que lo hagas con tu ausencia.

Ron se permitió observarla unos segundos más, para afirmar y recordarse internamente, que aquella era la mujer de su vida, que no importaba cuántas veces intentara alejarse de ella, siempre volvería a sus brazos. Ella era el estandarte de su existencia. Si en tiempos de guerra, Hermione había sido la razón para luchar; ahora, en tiempos de conquista, ella era la razón para permanecer. Por ella debía quedarse y lograr pertenecer nuevamente en su vida. Y por fin estaba dándole el espacio para hacerlo.

La abrazó a sí entre las sábanas, y comenzó a besarla con la cálida sensualidad que ella despertaba en sus labios.

Aquella leve y extraña llama de esperanza que estaba siendo encendida, no podía ser en vano. Y aunque lo fuera... ambos estaban dispuestos a continuar, arriesgando los pocos trozos de sentimentalismo que les quedaran. La relación de ambos, lo valía.

* * *

"_Saber cuándo callar, saber cuándo hablar, pero sobre todo, saber cuándo pedir perdón."_ Esas habían sido las claras y básicas ideas del Control De Ira.

Le había mentido a Ginny; sí había prestado atención, después de todo, ¿cómo no hacerlo, si él intentaba cambiar por su bien, pero sobre todo, por el bien de ella?. ¿Acaso su motivación final era realmente poder tenerla a su lado? ¿Cuándo, conquistarla y merecerla, había pasado a ser la prioridad en su vida?

Ginny había ingresado en sus momentos como un invierno desesperado y escandaloso, sonrojando sus mejillas, y desestabilizando sus estructuras con los diluvios de su anatomía. Ginny representaba una perfección casi enfermiza para él. Jamás había conocido a nadie tan adecuada para él como lo era ella, y sin embargo... algo no andaba bien. Él sentía esa imperiosa necesidad y ansiedad de tenerla, de disfrutar su compañía con una pasión arrasante que, sólo conseguía alejarla de su lado por el temor a ser consumida. Después de todo, Ginny había sido un claro testigo de la consumisión que Harry había sentido con Sophía, y lo mal que eso había resultado. Era entendible que lo que ella menos quisiera, fuera terminar del mismo modo. Ginny era demasiado centrada y decidida para arriesgar su sanidad por él.

Y eso podía ser un problema.

Esperó que fuera lo suficientemente tarde en la mañana como para que ella atendiera su móvil.

-Soy yo -dijo apenado, Harry, a modo de saludo-. ¿Te desperté? -ella titubeó unos segundos, no muy segura de qué responder. Otra vez, él la descolocaba con sus inesperadas acciones.

-_No... _

-Te sorprenderá que llame.

-_Algo, sí. _

-Lo lamento.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Él decidió no hablar hasta que Ginny diera señales de vida.

-_¿Por qué?_

-Porque ayer me puse loco... como hago siempre. Y... si quiero cambiar, debo empezar así.

-_¿Así cómo?_

-Disculpándome. Una de las cosas en las que hicieron hincapié los del C.D.I., fue en la de hacernos reflexionar. Nos incitan a pensar las cosas aún cuando ya la hayamos cagado...-ella asintió, chasqueando su lengua- Y quiero cambiar. Por eso... lo siento. No debí rechazarte como lo hice anoche.

-_¿Te obligan a hacer cosas que no quieres también?_

-¿Quién dijo que no quería verte?

-_Bueno, me rechazaste ¿no?_

_-_Yo te invité a salir en un principio.

-_No podía. Por eso te invité para esta noche..._

_-_Y por eso me disculpo. No quise rechazarte.

-_Pero tampoco querías verme._

-No quería que lo vieras a Malfoy -corrigió. Ella resopló, frustrada.

_-Así nunca llegaremos a ningún lado, Harry._

-Lo sé -confesó, compungido-, es por eso que llamaba -se aclaró la garganta-. Quería saber si no es muy tarde ya, si esta noche podemos vernos... Me gustaría que nos viéramos -corrigió, algo nervioso.

-_No lo sé, Harry... Creo que buscamos cosas distintas._

-¿Qué tan distintas pueden ser, si tú quieres verme y yo a ti?

-_La intención es distinta._

_-_Quiero verte con la intención de pasar tiempo contigo fuera del ministerio y de mis problemas, ¿no es lo mismo que quieres tú? -interrogó, pero como ella no respondió, prosiguió-. Quiero borrar la imagen que tienes de mí, y que me des la oportunidad de mostrarme tal cual...

-_¿Por qué no te mostraste trasparente desde el principio? _-interrumpió_- Te hubieras ahorrado muchos rechazos._

_-_¿Vas a rechazarme? -se sorprendió.

-_No lo sé -_zanjó, pausando la conversación. Harry se quedó unos instantes en ascuas. Pero luego prosiguió.

-Quiero verte -retomó. Ella aguardó un segundo-. Ginny, quiero verte -la apremió, con cierto dejo de desesperación.

-_¿Y no la cagarás?_

-Te juro que no.

-_Porque de verdad me interesa todo lo que acabas de decir, pero si vas a..._

_-_No voy a cagarla, te lo prometo -ella suspiró.

-_De acuerdo -_Dijo por fin, haciéndolo sonreír-. _¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?_

_-_Tú elige dónde quieres que te lleve, y lo haré.

¿Citarlo en su cama sería muy dramático? No quería ir a ningún lado, quería disfrutar de sus talentos lo máximo posible.

-_Sorpréndeme..._

_-_De acuerdo. Más tarde te aviso dónde. ¿A qué hora sales del ministerio?

-_A las siete. _

_-_Te aviso antes, entonces.

_-Bien. Debo irme. Adiós._

_-_Adiós.

Harry cortó el teléfono, sintiéndose vergonzosamente renovado. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida y, nuevas ganas de vivir, ¿cómo se explicaba eso?. Se quedó mirando unos segundos el teléfono. Quizás fuera la confianza que ella le había dado, o quizás ya era tiempo de comezar a ser un poco hombre y... afrontar sus propios problemas. Sea cual fuere el motivo, optó por tomar nuevamente el teléfono y marcar otro número.

Pero esta vez, nadie contestó.

-Ron por favor escucha el mensaje hasta el final, ¿si? -comenzó a hablarle a la contestadora-. Sólo quería hacer las cosas bien...-suspiró- sé que no me ha salido, y lo lamento. Sé que no es enteramente mérito mío, pues los del C.D.I. son los que mayormente me impulsan, pero de todos modos, aquí estoy -se encogió inconscientemente de hombros-. Es verdad. Necesito alguien con quien hablar. Necesito alguien con quien hablar y tú siempre has sido mi primera opción en casos como este. Pero más que eso, necesito de su amistad, Ron... de la tuya y de la de Hermione. Su amistad y su aceptación -agregó-. Hazme saber si puedo pasar por tu casa...

[…]

"_...Necesito que hablemos de una vez. No de mis problemas actuales que casi me encierren en Azkaban; no de los tuyos, que quizás te encierren en el manicomio -_se lo escuchó suspirar-, _de esos prometo discutir más adelante. Lo que necesito, es hablar de los nuestros. De los problemas de esta amistad en la que hace rato vengo fallando. Esta vez será diferente, Ron... no quiero volver a ser lo que fui -_guardó unos segundos de silencio-_. Estaré en casa. Llámame... por favor."_

La máquina hizo un horrible pitido final, que lo despertó de su nebulosa mental.

Ron estaba acostado en su cama, aún desnudo y abrazando a la mujer que tanto amaba. Ambos habían pasado la noche entera juntos, y habían sido despertados por el llamado de su amigo, el cual escucharon con igual atención.

Quizás fuera demasiado para una sola mañana: él debía partir y olvidarse de la mujer que le daba sentido a sus esperanzas, Hermione lo abrazaba con una calidez que hacía meses no se trasmitían, y su egoísta e interesado amigo había recapacitado (para bien o para mal) y quería resarcirse de los errores de su pasado. ¿Cómo armonizaría aquello? ¿A qué le dedicaría su mañana?

Sintió cómo ella se acercaba más a su cuerpo, en busca de un calor que las sábanas le privaban. Ron no dudó, apretándola ligeramente más hacia él.

-Buen día -susurró ella mirándolo, algo temeraria, pero notablemente alegre.

-Buen día, amor -le sonrió. Ella miró hacia el contestador, haciéndole una leve seña.

-Te dije que lo sentía.

-Si -acomodó sus cabellos detrás de su oreja, en una sincera y dulce caricia-, sé que eres inteligente y te das cuenta, pero él es duro y no lo demuestra.

-Lo demostró llamándote, Ron -lo defendió.

-Lo sé -besó su frente-, no hace falta que lo defiendas. Sé que está mal y... sé que lo lamenta -la miró-. Y hoy, ni bien pueda, lo llamaré o iré a verlo -prometió-. Pero antes... me gustaría que tú y yo habláramos -ella asintió.

-Hablemos ahora, por favor. Y, si te parece... me gustaría ser la primera en hablar.

Él asintió, sintiendo por fin que ese era el momento adecuado tan ansiado por él. Se tenían, se amaban y se habían vuelto a elegir tras una y otra decepción... si aquel no era EL momento, jamás existiría tal.

-Ron, no me preguntes por qué ahora porque seguramente la respuesta será "por egoísmo". Pero quiero olvidarme de todo. Como te dije anoche, esta es mi última oportunidad y, será por tu ultimátum o por mi potencial enfermedad, pero debo hacerlo ahora. Debo olvidarme, o al menos perdonar. Debo seguir adelante y hacer lo que mejor sé, que es amarte -acarició su rostro con sinceridad-. Mi corazón me ruega desesperadamente que deje a Anne y a Mike atrás, para que tú ocupes el suficiente lugar que mereces. Quiero intentarlo todo de nuevo, Ron... Quiero intentar ser la pareja que solíamos ser antes de toda esta injusticia -sollozó, emocionada. Él asintió a modo de comprensión-. Esta vez será diferente, Ron. Intentaremos todo de nuevo. Seremos los que fuimos antes de Mike, antes de tu viaje; antes -concluyó.

-No quiero ser lo que fuimos antes, hermosa -negó con su cabeza-. Quiero ser lo que la vida hizo de nosotros. Quiero que seamos más fuertes que antes, gracias a todo lo que sucedió. Nunca quise que olvidaras... no puedo pedirte eso -la acarició él también-. No puedo y, además, no sería justo.

-¿Y... empezaríamos por donde lo dejamos?

-Por donde tú quieras. Yo sólo quiero volver a estar contigo... en esta casa. Siempre me gustó, pero ahora la amo; tiene tantos recuerdos. Buenos y malos, pero recuerdos.

-Eso quiere decir que, ¿te quedarás?

-Sólo si tú quieres.

-Claro que quiero, pero ¿qué quieres tú?

-Lo que siempre quise...-la miró fijo y luego besó sus labios. Se separó apenas- Una vida a tu lado -ella le sonrió, esperanzada, haciéndolo sonreír también a él.

* * *

Harry la había llamado luego del mediodía para tantear el terreno, y ver si ella se había arrepentido, o bien... para que no se olvidara que le debía su noche. Y, en segundo lugar, la había llamado para avisarle que no se le había ocurrido ningún modo de sorprenderla, pero que fuera a su casa y decidían a dónde la llevaría a cenar luego.

Como habían quedado, Ginny se presentó en su puerta luego de su horario de trabajo. No había optado por pasar por su casa a cambiarse primero, por dos razones; no quería hacer de aquella "reunión" una cita, (o al menos no quería que él creyera que ella lo pensaba así), ni deseó resignar su 'uniforme de trabajo', pues no se creía capaz de presentarse vulnerable frente a él, como lo había hecho la última vez. Prefería la seguridad y la altura de sus tacos altos, y el porte y el respeto que inferían su cortas faldas y sus pronunciados escotes.

De ese modo, siete y media tocó su puerta y, cuando él la abrió, la halló pulcra e inflaqueable frente a él. Llevaba una pollera blanca de traje, apenas hasta las rodillas, ceñida y con un tajo detrás. Arriba, una camisa sencilla de mangas cortas, roja, y por último, el saco del traje, entallado en su cintura.

Bueno, quizás su escote lo había desilusionado un poco, pues no llevaba nada muy exagerado aquel día, pero en lo demás, seguía tan certera y provocativa como siempre. ¡Maldita y seductora Ginevra!

-¿No traes cervezas hoy? -le sonrió, dejándola pasar. Ella lo miraba, seria e inalcanzable. Se adentró, apenas dejando caer un beso en su mejilla.

-No, hoy no te prometí ser una amiga.

Harry sonrió ante el comentario. Escuchó, por su tono de voz, que había intentado ser cruel con él, y quizás se lo mereciera. Pero sus palabras habían resultado tan gratas que no le importó. ¡Claro que él no la había invitado como amiga! ¡Las cosas que quería hacerle, no eran propias de la amistad!.

-Me alegra que vinieras, de todos modos.

Ella dejó su cartera sobre la mesa, y se sentó en una de las sillas, cruzándose de piernas, como esperando que él intentara sorprenderla o caerle bien. ¿Lo estaba poniendo a prueba? Pues bien, le daría su examen.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo sentarme yo también, su señoría? -se burló, molesto por su fingida distancia. Porque era obvio para él, que todo aquello estaba exagerado y, hasta era una suerte de pantalla.

-Si -permitió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Harry se sentó, entre frustrado y molesto. Eso no era lo que tenía en mente cuando se imaginó volver a verla fuera de su trabajo. No obstante, si debían pasar por aquella etapa para que ella viera lo que de verdad pensaba y sentía cuando estaba a su lado, ni modo... la pasarían. O eso intentarían.

-Entonces, ¿si te sirvió lo del C.D.I.? -preguntó como al pasar. Algo en su interior necesitaba afirmar que no se había equivocado y que, pertenecer a ese grupo, era todo lo que él necesitaba por un tiempo. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, sólo fue el primer encuentro -ella asintió- pero sí, dijeron algunas cosas que me han hecho pensar.

-Eso es bueno.

-Si...

Él se rascó levemente la cabeza, incómodo. No quería tocar ese tema; ya sabía lo que le seguiría a él.

-Pero...-agregó Harry- la realidad es que se me está complicando el hecho de no tener mi varita.

-¡Vamos! -ironizó, incrédula- Has estado años sin...

-Si, pero antes estaba acostumbrado -la interrumpió-. Y tenía cosas en casa que podían suplir el uso de magia. Ahora, esas cosas desaparecieron. Me deshice de todo cuando comencé a usarla de nuevo.

-Lo superarás -vaticinó, desestimando-. Nadie se ha muerto por no usar magia -Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué te sucede? -le preguntó por fin- ¿Es necesario que seas tan ácida y soberbia?

-¿Soberbia? -se sorprendió.

-Si. ¿Por eso has venido vestida así? ¿Para intimidarme? ¿Para que no me olvide que tienes el poder de destruirme cuando la cague?

-No seas tonto.

-Tonto soy realmente, si creí que estaría todo bien entre nosotros.

-Está todo bien entre nosotros -recalcó-. Sólo que hablas de varitas y necesidades como si...

-¿Como si qué? ¿Como si mintiera?

-Como si fueras a morir.

-Pues intenta tú no usar varita por dos meses.

-Ciertamente no me moriría.

-De acuerdo, sólo quería razonar contigo -se excusó-. Que notaras que no hay razón para que la condena se lleve a cabo de esta manera. Puedo seguir yendo al C.D.I., ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que lo necesito y que me hará bien. Pero... puedo hacerlo teniendo mi varita conmigo, ¿no te parece?

-No -dijo secamente-, no me parece.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -soltó retórico y ya molesto- ¡¿Por qué mierda desconfías tanto de todos?!

-Será porque nadie hace las cosas de manera desinteresada -dijo, displicente-. ¿Para esto querías que viniera? -se puso de pie- ¿para seguir insistiendo con esto?

-¿Dices que no hay nadie desinteresado?

-¡No! Ya ves, tú me llamaste para seguir llenándome la cabeza con tus tontas ideas.

-¿Con qué intenciones viniste tú, entonces? -se puso también de pie, desafiante. Luego comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, aún serio-. Si yo te invité para corromperte, ¿por qué aceptaste? -se detuvo justo en frente suyo, lo suficientemente cerca como para respirar su mismo aire- ¿Con qué otra intención viniste a verme, Ginevra? -susurró casi en un ronroneo, mientras una espontánea mano suya, rozaba los suaves contornos de su rostro.

Inmediatamente sus defensas bajaron, su pulso se aceleró, y todo dejó de cobrar sentido. Él había vuelto a pasar de su excelsa agresión, a su magnética proximidad y entendimiento. Y, aunque sentía unas imperiosas ganas de gritarle por haber esperado que ella cediera a sus pedidos, otra parte de su cuerpo le decía que se olvidara de eso y se dejara llevar por sus corruptas y pretenciosas caricias.

-Vamos, dímelo...-susurró y la inquirió con la mirada- ¿A qué viniste?

-Tú me llamaste.

-Y, si mi intención fue usarte, ¿cuál fue la tuya? -miró sus labios. Luego levantó la mirada nuevamente. Harry entendió que ella nunca le respondería, su orgullo parecía impedírselo-. ¿Por qué siempre estás tan rígida y agresiva? No tienes que ser perfecta todo el tiempo... puedes equivocarte de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? De hecho...-acarició su mejilla- un par de errores en la vida, no te harían nada mal -ella lo miró con recelo. _"Si tan sólo supieras..."_ pensó, atormentada ante la idea de volver a equivocarse de ese modo.

-No son mis errores los que me preocupan -esquivó sus ojos.

-¿Te preocupan los míos? -volvió a mirar sus labios.

-Me preocupa el exceso de ellos.

-¿Excesos? -sonrió- No te oí quejarte de mis excesos la otra noche -la fulminó con su mirada encendida. Ginny sintió un placentero calor, recorrerla de cuerpo entero-. ¿A esos errores te refieres?

-Estás mezclando las cosas, Harry -advirtió, más preocupada que ofendida.

-Aclárame las ideas entonces -le pidió y luego rodeó su nuca con su mano, y la acercó para hundirse en sus labios.

El sorpresivo beso la cautivó tanto como él lo venía haciendo. Algo extremadamente viril y abrasador decoraba su personalidad en momentos como aquel. No es que el resto del tiempo no poseyera un aura exuberante y masculina, pero en los momentos en los que se ponía evidentemente pasional, algo de su hombría se exhibía sin delicadezas y se mostraba a flor de piel, erotizando sus ideas y pensamientos.

Ella se deleitó con el contacto, aunque sus miedos la retuvieron en un pseudo-estado de shock, dejando que él hiciera su parecer con ella, sin poder ella aportar mucho más a la escena. Fue ese detenimiento emocional lo que a él lo detuvo de súbito, lo obligó a separarse levemente de ella, y poder así mirarla.

-Está bien -quiso darle valor con una trasparente sonrisa-. Puedes bajar tus defensas conmigo -la besó-. No seré otro de tus errores -le prometió casi a modo personal.

Harry no se dio cuenta, pero aquellas palabras penetraron directamente en el punto más sensible y herido de su corazón. Sus palabras quizás no buscaron hacerlo, pero la reconfortaron a un nivel insospechado y de un modo que, ni meses enteros de relación con Draco, habían conseguido lograr.

Fue ella quien entonces, se abrazó a su cuello y comenzó a explotar sus labios. Una renovada fogosidad lo asoló y lo impulsó a acercar su cuerpo al de la pelirroja, casi candente. Entre sus desesperados movimientos, la reposó sobre la pared, ávido de sentirse lo más cerca posible de ella.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrerla en un desaforado intento de deshacerse de sus prendas, pero aún sin tener mayor éxito. Con ayuda de la propia desesperación de la pelirroja, logró liberarla de su tirante pollera, dejándola caer al suelo. Al verla libre, él tomó su pierna para colocarla detrás de su cadera y poder así, juntar sus sexos lo máximo que sus ropas le permitieron. Ella aprovechó el mismo impulso y, apoyando todo su peso en la pared, escaló su cintura con ambas piernas, rodeando su figura y aprisionándolo en sus extremidades.

Harry intensificó su beso agregando una cuota extra de su lengua, invitándola a danzar con frenesí, mientras sus manos la recorrían por completo. Sintió cómo ella le cedía el mando en la situación, entregándose ciegamente a los placeres, que sabía que él manejaba a la perfección.

Cuando sintió que se quedaba sin aire, comenzó a besar su cuello, volviendo a marcar aquella delicada zona con nuevos cardenales. Casi pudo sentir en sus labios, el alocado aroma del perfume que se había impregnado en esa área de su piel. Y si no podía sentirlo, su olor lo estaba alocando de la misma manera.

-Tu piel está cada vez más deliciosa...-ronroneó.

-Harry...-suspiró.

-Seamos normales...-le rogó, sin dejar de mordisquear su cuello- te llevaré al cuarto.

Procuró que sus piernas se aferraran bien a él, y luego la sostuvo de su trasero con fuerza, comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación contigua, sin abandonar su misión de dejarle el cuello lleno de moretones.

[…]

Lo sentía exquisitamente dentro de su cuerpo. Se removía con una simpleza y un erotismo que sólo podía conseguir un cuerpo nacido para penetrarla. Harry calzaba a la perfección en ella y jamás se atrevería a negar que, ella misma, había nacido a su medida. Tenerlo entre su cuerpo era una sensación simplemente gratificante y natural.

Podía ver en un fabuloso primer plano, su rostro cubierto por pequeñas gotas de adorable sudor. De ese sudor característico de las mejores noches, de las mejores sacudidas. Entre embestidas, y sólo en las ocasiones en que él cometía la torpeza de cerrar brevemente los ojos, ella aventuraba una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla como al pasar, intentando no ser empalagosa, pero no pudiendo evitar sentir ternura (y a la vez lujuria) por ese hombre.

-Harry...-suspiró por enésima vez. Era algo que simplemente no podía controlar.

No tardó en llegar el tercer clímax a dúo, de la noche. Como bien había corroborado la primera noche a su lado, ese hombre era insaciable... tanto o más que ella misma con el cuerpo de Harry al lado. No se consideraba mujer de excesos pasionales, pero Harry era un tema aparte, y una muy grata excepción en su historial.

Distinto de las otras veces de ese mismo encuentro, él no se removió de su interior enseguida. Se detuvo a mirarla por unos prolongados segundos, y luego se recostó aún sobre ella, impulsándola a abrazarlo.

Ambos esperaron que sus pulsaciones disminuyeran paulatina y equitativamente. La misma sonrisa de siempre, los poblaba sin tapujos. ¿Y por qué la esconderían? Ambos sabían que el otro ansiaba lo mismo y atravesaba por los mismos tumultos.

Ella lo abrazaba con sus brazos y piernas, brindándole la mejor contención que su cuerpo jamás recibiera. Él, cómodo como si llevara la vida allí, y mientras intentaba tomar cotizadas bocanadas de aire, se dedicaba a depositar algún que otro beso en sus hombros, en un claro signo de cariño, que antes no se había permitido.

-Ha sido magnífico...-confesó sin temores.

-Tú eres magnífica -depositó otro beso en su hombro.

-Harry...

-¿Hmmm? -respiró entrecortado.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche también? -preguntó con cierto dejo de temor. Él se separó levemente, apoyándose en sus codos para tomar la suficiente distancia y poder mirarla.

-¿Lo quieres? -sonrió. Ella asintió.

-Me gustó quedarme, la otra noche.

-Por mí, quédate para siempre -ella rió, en el fondo algo incómoda, y negó con la cabeza.

-No... pero esta noche estoy antojada de ti.

Él la miró unos instantes, y luego volvió a besarla como si fuera el primer beso de la noche. Exploró la cavidad de su boca con deleite y parsimonia; dos cosas que no se había permitido antes, entre la furia y la excitación.

-Yo siempre estoy antojado de ti -sonrió. Ella rodó los ojos empalagada con su frase, aunque en lo más recóndito de su corazón, una Ginny ingenua y antigua adolescente, bailaba la macarena demasiado feliz con la vida.

-¿Aún no tienes sueño? -le preguntó, consciente de que debían de ser más de las dos de la madrugada.

-Depende, ¿qué tienes para ofrecerme? -alzó las cejas, sugerente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me gusta hablar contigo y, estos momentos parecen ser los únicos en los que no peleamos -él sonrió, asintiendo.

-Hablemos...

Rezagado, salió de entre sus piernas, sintiéndose repentinamente frío lejos de su cuerpo. Pero se acostó lo más cerca a su lado, de perfil, para poder observar su cautivante rostro.

-Es sólo que... la vida me hizo muy curiosa -explicó-, y... la otra vez no me cerraron algunas cosas de...

-¡Oh, no! No hablemos de Sophía -dramatizó, molesto.

-No es Sophía quien me interesa. Me da curiosidad entender qué sentías tú.

-Vamos Ginny... ¿En serio te interesa?

-Pues... si te hizo tanto daño, sin duda fue porque tú se lo permitiste. Es ese permiso el que me gustaría entender -él se encogió de hombros. Y eso sin agregar que a ella misma le había pasado y, necesitaba entender que no era la única débil sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Por qué la gente confiaba entre sí, si luego terminarían haciéndose daño?

-La carne es débil -soltó, en un fallido intento de evadir la conversación.

-No obstante, jamás le fuiste infiel.

-¿Tú qué sabes de mi fidelidad?

-Harry -lo miró con obviedad-, te conozco.

-Creí que conocías al "Harry que solía ser".

-Si, a ese lo conocía mucho más -confesó-. Pero Ron me ha contado de ti en... bueno, en tus tiempos con Sophía. Sé que no fuiste infiel entonces...

-La carne es débil igual.

-¿Por qué con Sophía y ninguna más? -él negó con la cabeza, tapándose la cara.

-Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? -se resignó.

-Sólo quiero entenderte. Me intrigas...

-Te decepcionarás cuando te enteres que en realidad, no soy tan intrigante.

-No me importa -soltó, segura-, podrás sorprenderme en cualquier otro aspecto -le guiñó un ojo. Él rió.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Por qué dejaste de usar magia -él la miró confundido.

-Ya te dije porque dejé de...

-Dime la verdad -le pidió-. Dímela completa.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos. Aquella mujer no era ninguna idiota, no cabía duda de que ningún detalle se le escapaba.

-Nos hacíamos mal, Gin... ¿No es razón suficiente?

-Algo pasó. Leí tu historial ¿lo olvidas...? -él entrecerró los ojos.

-No debes creer todo lo que leas en él.

-También quiero saber por qué dijiste eso hace un tiempo -Harry resopló, notablemente resignado-. Sé que no me has contado todo, en parte por miedo a ser juzgado y que mis prejuicios se entrometieran en la defensa del juicio. Y... como yo misma temía que me decepcionaras, no pregunté nada más -él pareció asombrarse.

-Sabías que te escondía algo y, ¿no te preocupaste?

-No es la primera vez que me ocultan cosas -se encogió de hombros-, además... ya no había vuelta atrás. Si yo no te defendía, no lo haría nadie.

-¿Y ya no temes que te decepcione? -preguntó, algo contrariado.

-Sé que lo harás... y prefiero que sea lo antes posible -Harry frunció el ceño, confuso y preocupado.

-Eres la mujer más indescifrable que conozco.

-Sólo quiero acabar con esto -zanjó-. Dime de una vez todo lo que tenga que saber de ti, e intentaré olvidar que alguna vez me lo ocultaste.

Él resopló, volando el oscuro mechón de pelo de su flequillo, y se recostó sobre la cama, como si de repente estuviera exhausto; hablar con ella lo abatía más que hacerle el amor. Después, ¿quién era el absorbente?.

Fue Ginny quien entonces se acomodó de perfil, descansando su cabeza sobre su propia muñeca, para poder verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Dejé de usar magia por Sophía -comenzó, con los ojos cerrados, inmerso en sus propias cavilaciones- eso ya lo sabes. Aunque, no dejé de usarla sólo porque yo la dañara, sino porque ella era incontrolable -abrió los ojos y la miró-. Fue Sophía quien sí o sí debía dejar de usarla, yo sólo hice el sacrificio que cualquier persona enamorada hubiera hecho, y me sumé a su abstinencia.

-¿Por qué ella? -frunció el ceño.

-Según lo poco que sabes por mi historial, la última vez que peleamos fue... algo intenso -cercioró-. Quizás más intenso de lo permitido por el Ministerio.

-¿La derribaste? -él negó con la cabeza.

-Digamos que la pelea tenía el curso de siempre; ella revoleaba cosas con su magia, yo me defendía y la insultaba -se encogió de hombros para nada orgulloso de su relato-. Pero más de una vez había visto en sus ojos, la necesidad de ir más allá... No le alcanzaba sólo con dañarme emocionalmente -Ginny lo miraba penetrante, absorta y preocupada. Harry se aclaró la garganta-. Esa última vez yo... me acerqué como para desarmarla y... ella se adelantó al hecho... lanzándome...-la miró, cohibido- un Crucio -Ginny se tapó la boca, aterrada.

-¡¿Que hizo qué?! ¡Maldita perra!

-Se defendió...-la excusó.

-¡Defenderse! -ironizó- ¡Se ganó un viaje a Azkaban!

-Fue hace años, Ginny. Ya está.

-¿Cómo dejaste que llegara a ello? -lo reprendió.

-_No creerías las cosas que he hecho por ella... cobardemente, pero sin vergüenza._Supongo que yo estaba tan trastornado como ella...-se encogió de hombros. (*)

-No entiendo cómo puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera -se molestó-. Has convivido y sucumbido por una desquicida.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? -la fulminó con su mirada.

-¿Y por qué no hiciste nada?

-¡Porque la amaba, Ginevra, ¿entiendes eso?! -comenzó a elevar su voz, molesto por su reacción- Sentía el más profundo y enfermo amor por ella... No espero que lo entiendas, tú no amaste jamás. Tú no te supeditaste a la necesidad y dependencia de otra persona en tu vida.

-Eso no es amor -zanjó.

-Lo que sea, lo sentí. Tú no.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, notablemente molesta, y alejó su cuerpo de él, recostándose para mirar hacia el techo. ¡Harry era imposible! ¿Cómo podía pensar de esa manera? ¿Ser permisivo al exceso como lo había sido con Sophía? ¡¿Qué clase de hombre dominante, como él aparentaba ser, se dejaba manipular por una loca como ella?!. Resopló.

Harry se vio tentado por la idea de levantarse de la cama y escapar de allí, de pronto, ya no le seducía tanto la idea de tenerla al lado, juzgando todas y cada una de sus acciones en el pasado. Pero algo en su interior le prohibió moverse. Quizás fuera aquel repentino interés físico por ella, y su opaco razonamiento de que, si en algún momento quería volver a tenerla a su lado, no podía dejarla varada allí. Ella no se lo perdonaría.

El silencio duró lo que un agobiante y húmedo verano en Londres. La opresión en sus pechos, por motivos diferentes, tornaba a aquella situación casi insostenible.

Una naciente y comprensiva humanidad se alzó en ella, haciéndola sentir mal por su modo precipitado de reaccionar. Intentó dejar pasar su ira con un suspiro, y volvió a girarse hacia él.

-¿Te dolió mucho? -preguntó ligeramente atormentada. Él la miró entre sorprendido y confuso-. El Crucio... ¿te dolió mucho? - se preocupó.

Aquella pregunta conmovió todas las fibras de su ser. Al parecer ella había abandonado el cómodo lugar del prejuicio, para intentar ponerse en sus zapatos y entender que... él realmente podría haber pasado un momento espeluznante.

-Sentí que moriría...-confesó con suavidad- Y creí hacerlo en un momento. Pero, sólo había perdido la consciencia, o parte de ella, porque el cuerpo me dolió en todo momento. Cuando me desperté -la miró- estaba en un lugar desconocido y... no estaba sólo Sophía allí. Había un tipo al que no reconocí -suspiró-. Luego del juicio comprendí que había sido él... Falstaff.

-¿Billius? ¿Qué hacía allí?

-Sophía creyó que yo sufriría alguna secuela y, aterrada con la idea de ir a Azkaban, recurrió a Falstaff para que le aconsejara. Aparentemente la denuncia de la realización de una imperdonable, ya se había lanzado... pero no habían determinado al culpable.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Falstaff tenía un conocido en San Mungo -agregó-, no sé cómo hizo pero, cambió los informes de mi estado y los motivos que me habían llevado a estar internado un mes entero.

-¿Un mes? -se aterró. Él asintió.

-Sophía se portó extremadamente atenta conmigo ese mes, lo cual pensé que se atribuía a la culpa que sentía por haberme dejado en ese estado.

-¿Pero no?

-Pero no -afirmó-. Al parecer, Falstaff le había dado una posible solución para no manchar su nombre y... necesitaban de mí. Así que ella se portó como la novia perfecta y, luego me pidió que le hiciera un "favor". La idea sería que Falstaff cambiaría el suceso en el Ministerio, nadie mencionaría un Crucio ni nada merecedor de Azkaban, pero en algún lado debía figurar el hecho que había despertado una denuncia. Así que, para no crearle un historial a Sophía, y considerando que yo ya tenía mis antecedentes legales -sonrió sin alegría-, lo agregaron en el mío. Yo acepté que Falstaff asentara que había sido yo quien derribó a Sophía, internándola un mes...

-Mierda...-susurró, espantada.

-Y, el ministro no tomó medidas porque Falstaff lo tranquilizó. Le dijo que yo ya había encontrado la solución, que ambos iríamos a terapia con un sanador capacitado en psiquiatría, y que dejaríamos de usar magia... en todo sentido -Ginny negaba con la cabeza, incrédula y molesta.

-No puedo entender cómo Billius permitió semejante difamación.

-Era su amigo...-se encogió de hombros.

-Antes que amigo, es un funcionario público y miembro de la orden de Wizengamot, Harry. Si él no da el ejemplo, ¿quién lo hará?. ¡Me siento ultrajada! -se exasperó- ¡Siempre puse las manos en el fuego por él! Sabía que era un soberbio y pagado de sí, pero jamás creí que fuera un corrupto.

-Problema de él, Ginevra -zanjó-. No quiero hablar más del tema.

-Lo siento es que, no entiendo porqué dejaste que te inculparan así -Harry volvió a atacarla con su mirada.

-No somos todos tan racionales como tú, Ginevra. Algunas cosas las hacemos por amor...

-Entiendo eso, pero uno hace cosas por amor, cuando sabe que la otra persona lo merece por amar con la misma intensidad -sermoneó-. Mi duda es, ¿en qué momento consideraste que ella también te amaba?

-¿Por qué te encanta recalcar mis errores? -pareció sufrir-. Yo sé qué cosas hice mal en mi vida, pero pretendo aprender de ellas...

-Lo siento, tienes razón. No quise desmerecerte -se calló. Pero luego de unos segundos de reflexión agregó-. Un Crucio... -negó con la cabeza, sintiendo pena por él- Debe haber sido horrible.

Harry la miró entre dolido y molesto.

-¿Crees que no sería capaz de aguantarlo?

-No, no me refiero a eso.

-Ginny -agregó ya más tranquilo y, a modo de explicación-, un Crucio no es lo peor que puede pasarte. Tú también lo superarías...

-Lo dudo.

-Créeme, no es tal el daño físico. Lo peor vino después... cuando me desperté y entendí que había sido ella. Que la persona que amaba y por quien perdí mi cordura, había deseado semejante tortura para mí. ¡Eso, es intolerable! Y... ni una persona rígida y fría como tú, lo soportaría.

-Entonces ¿por qué permaneciste a su lado? ¿No fue ese, semejante sacudón como para patearla al demonio? -él rió con espontaneidad por sus palabras.

-Si, lo hubiera sido, si -sonrió, pero luego comenzó a perder la sonrisa de a poco-. Pero luego vi cómo la culpa se adueñó de ella y, cómo se preocupó porque yo estuviera bien. Ella prácticamente se internó conmigo, ese mes.

-¡Por conveniencia!

-Bueno Gin, pero al momento no lo supe. Y ya no podía estar enojado con ella cuando me enteré -Ginny hizo una mueca de lástima.

-Esa arpía siempre supo cómo manejarte ¡Sabía que era un parásito! -negó, con pesar-. Te dije que la dejaras.

-Si...-asintió y la miró- Y ya te hice caso ¿no...?

-Bueno, un poco tarde.

-Mejor tarde que nunca -se giró también para enfrentarla-. Ahora quiero empezar de cero, hacer las cosas bien y...-miró sus labios- besarte toda la noche.

Ginny sonrió, nuevamente sorprendida por cómo lo asolaban esos cambios de humor, dignos de una mujer embarazada. Quizás sus roles estuvieran invertidos en esa no-relación que mantenían. Porque si Harry era el cambiante y perseverante, ella era la fría y distante.

-¿Vas a besarme? -le preguntó, algo contrariada porque aún no se acercaba a sus labios. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No... ahora el que tiene dudas soy yo -ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Dudas?

-Lo justo es que luego de mi confesión, tú hagas la tuya, ¿no? No soy idiota, Ginny... desde que te reencontré, intento descifrar porqué eres tan desconfiada -su rostro se tornó serio-, y desde tu pelea con Malfoy en San Mungo, sé que tiene que ver con ese tal Eliott.

Su garganta se cerró repentinamente y su rostro empalideció.

-Olvídate de Eliott -zanjó de la manera más cordial que fue capaz. Si no abordaba el tema con cordialidad, sería con una crudeza capaz de arruinar el momento que habían creado entre ellos.

-¿No estás preparada para hablar de él?

-No volveré a hablar de él jamás.

-¿Por qué te cierras tanto? No tienes idea de lo bien que hace que cuentes...

-Yo ya he contado esa historia y de nada me sirvió... es más, hasta me ha traído problemas.

-¿Lo dices por Malfoy? -su silencio le otorgó la razón- ¿Sólo a él le contaste? -ella asintió- Pues, ha sido un error... Es sabido que quien conoce tus debilidades, puede usarlas en tu contra.

-Draco es una excelente persona, jamás hizo tal cosa.

-Sin embargo, en San Mungo...

-Harry -lo interrumpió intentando sonar tolerante. Él calló, atendiendo con gravedad-, no quieras conocerme. Lo que tenemos aquí -señaló sus cuerpos desnudos- es estrictamente profesional, ¿entiendes?

-¿Te acostaste conmigo por trabajo? -se burló él, intentando agregar la cuota de divertimento a la situación, para que ella no se sintiera atacada.

-No. Me acosté contigo porque quería y... para ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme a qué? -sonrió.

-A olvidarte de Sophía. Desde que te vi, entendí que lo que necesitabas era una nueva concepción de relación y que, sólo alguien como yo podía hacerte entender.

-¿Entender qué?

**-**Entender que puedes relacionarte con las personas desde otro lugar que no involucre el odio. Con Sophía sólo sentiste eso y, desde entonces, todas tus relaciones parecen girar una y otra vez en lo mismo.

-¿Y has logrado ayudarme? -preguntó con cierta trampa.

-Creo que si, o estoy en eso.

-¿Y qué tipo de relación tenemos? ¿En qué lugar estaríamos tú y yo entonces, Gin? -ella sonrió, superada.

-En el lugar de la amistad, en el del deseo... ¡Hasta en el de la curiosidad, quizás! -explicó, sacudiendo su pelirroja cabellera con la misma vehemencia con la que hablaba- Ambos sentimos una potente curiosidad por el otro, ¿no?

-Me parece a mí, ¿o estás intentando con todas tus fuerzas, no usar la palabra 'amor'? -ella rió con espontaneidad.

-No. Jamás usaría esa palabra porque, como bien dijiste, yo no conozco semejante cosa. Prefiero la incertidumbre libidinosa y el cariño alejado de los problemas; problemas como el tuyo con Sophía.

-Jamás resignes un buen amor, por una excelente sacudida -aconsejó-. Nunca sabes cuando la persona adecuada puede estar cerca tuyo -sonrió alusivamente.

-¿Quién es el soberbio ahora?

-Sólo digo -se encogió de hombros- no resignes tan rápido la idea de un "para siempre" -Ginny sonrió con sorna.

-Quizás antes fui ilusa, pero ya no creo en eso. _El "para siempre" es un blues en horas de oficina(**)_ -acotó con cinismo y tono burlón. Harry rodó los ojos-. ¿Quién diría que eres de los hombres que sopesan tan rápido, la idea del amor?

-¿Yo? Para nada... –sonrió.

-¿Por qué lo pones en la balanza entonces? –Harry se encogió de hombros- ¡Qué buena respuesta! –ironizó.

-Deja de preguntar tanto.

-Tú eres el que intenta arruinar esto con historias y preguntas.

-Tú preguntaste primero –se defendió.

-Pero mis motivos no eran personales.

-¿Crees que pregunto de tu vida porque busco usar la información en tu contra?

-¡No! –se asombró de que llegara a esa conclusión.

-Entonces no son motivos personales. Tú, en cambio, me preguntaste porque la curiosidad es más fuerte que tú y no puedes NO entender las cosas –ella rodó los ojos.

-No intentes analizarme.

-Sin duda fracasaría –se resignó- así que, no pienso perder mi tiempo de esa manera –rodó para ubicarse sorpresivamente encima de ella.

-¿Qué...? –rió asombrada.

-¿Podemos continuar donde habíamos dejado antes del interrogatorio? –Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

-Pues... algunas cosas no las recuerdo así que... ¿por qué mejor no empiezas de cero? –lo besó con ahínco.

Sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia y, en pocos minutos se encontró envuelto nuevamente, en esa extraña pasión en la que ella lo sumía.

* * *

_**(*) Canción ELLA USÓ MI CABEZA COMO UN REVOLVER - Soda Stereo.**_

_**(**) Canción CON LO QUE ESO DUELE - Sabina.**_

_**Ahora sí. ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**El tema del capítulo que viene es de Shakira, se llama FOOL. Hay un video en youtube que lo traducen, sólo por si les interesa, aunque ya se que no jajaja.**_

_**ADELANTOS:**_

_"-Este es mi trabajo, Harry, ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo? Lo primero que te pedí es que no mezcláramos las cosas ¡Y me caes con un maldito ramo de rosas! ¿Qué parte de "discreción en el trabajo" no has entendido?  
-La parte en la que, cuando llego te encuentro con media lengua en la boca de tu "colega" de trabajo. ¿Qué tiene eso de discreto? "_

_ "__-¿Y quién estaba hablando de ella? -se confundió Ron. Harry se sonrojó levemente.  
__-Yo iba a hablar de ella.  
__-¿Por qué?  
__-Porque... ya que estamos poniéndonos al día... no sería honesto sino la sumo en mis novedades.  
__-¿De qué manera? -se extrañó. Harry lo miró con fijeza, como si estuviera a punto de hacerle la confesión más grande de su vida.  
__-De la más involucrada que se te ocurra."_

**_Espero ansiosa sus opiniones :)_**

**_Besos. Ceci._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno a lo nuestro: Tema de hoy... **_Fool_** de Shakira. No soy muy fanática pero este es un tema algo más viejo que las cosas que hace ahora y, me gustó. **

**Chicos, mil gracias por los reviews! la verdad es que son uno más entretenido que el otro.. Me rio muchísimo cuando los leo, son tan gráficos algunos jajaja. Ahora sí, Respuestas:**

_anatripotter: Si ni hablar, Shakira está echa un desastre jajaja. Solían gustarme los primeros discos donde las letras decían cosas más interesantes que Loca, Loba, Trola y ese tipo de cosas jajaja. Como vas a ver, la tonta es Ginny justamente por este ir y venir y cómo lo confunde a él... si es medio gata flora pero, es más por su pasado que otra cosa... Gracias por el review! Espero que te guste el capítulo. BESOS._

_Natu: Hermosa primero que nada, perdón por no estar nunca... tengo ganas de sentarme un día y no hacer nada más que hablar de boludeces (o no) con vos. Te extraño!. Cuando me veas conectada te pido que insistas... yo no miro el chat nunca, no estoy acostumbrada al face no sé porqué... Gracias por tu review!, Sí él y Ron son los que llevan los pantalones en la relación jajajaja. Cada uno a su modo pero bueno. No te preocupes que Ginny se desligó completamente del rubio, sólo que no está aún dicho. Espero que te guste el capítulo. BESOS._

_Charmshield7: Jajajaja igual a veces abuso con las citas, tampoco está bueno. Los capítulos siguientes no van a tener tantas (espero). En cuanto a qué la traumó tanto... una parte aparece el capítulo siguiente (que tiene que ver con Harry directamente) y la otra un poco más adelante. Kat Ojalá te guste el capítulo y... gracias por tus infaltables Reviews!._

_Susy Snape: Antes que nada... ¡Mierda que me haces reír con tus estados de facebook! Jajajajajaja . Ahora si: No te preocupes por los reviews, lo importante es que siguieras leyendo y te siga gustando =). Sinceramente no podía dejarlos mucho tiempo más separados a Ron y Hermione porque... SE AMAN MUCHO. Y no hay nada más duro que separar a dos personas que se aman tanto jajaja. No, no te asuste no hay Drinny. Es que le pasa factura por lo mismo, cinco veces jajaja. A ver qué te parece el capítulo. Besos!._

_Fatty73: Jajajajajajajaja otros dos que terminan en camisa de fuerza. Pobre, es que el pibe es tan absorbente y pasional que, saca de sus casillas a cualquiera. Me encanta. Como bien dijiste, Ron y Hermione comienzan a fortalecer ahora... así como Ron y Harry. A ver si comenzamos a armar un poco el desorden que planteé jajaja. Lo mismo que a Susy, no te preocupes, no hay mas drinny... son sólo reproches por las mismas cosas. Gracias por tu review. Espero te guste el cap. Besos._

_Marce: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste el fic. Si la verdad es que aún no terminan de delinearse muy bien los personajes porque falta un poco de la historia que traen encima, pero que están locos, están locos jaja. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos._

_Myriam Torres: Jajaja Sophía está hecha mierda si, pero no va a ser la peor del fic eh, estate atenta jajajajaja. Lo de Ginny y Eliott da para bastante por eso voy tirando pequeños datos en cada capítulo... pero para la verdad verdad, faltan unos pocos capítulos aún. Por lo pronto, Muchas gracias por el review y por seguir la historia. ¿A ver que te parece este cap? BESOS._

_Lali Evans: Jajajajaja me reí mucho con tus expresiones por favorr! jajajaja Si posta que debo muchas confesiones de ella. De hecho hay un capítulo más adelante que es enteramente Hanny donde ella suelta como todas las broncas que tiene... saca los trapitos al sol jajaja. Claramente captaste muy bien la idea de la conversación de ellos dos.. Harry ni piensa en amor aún, aunque es el que está más prendido de los dos. ¡Me re alegra saber que te compenetras tanto en sus encuentros sexuales jajajajja! La verdad es que me cuesta cada vez más escribirlos... Dios soy muy virgen para escribir estas escenas. Jajajaja. Por otro lado, no habia forma de que Ron y Hermione no se reconciliaran, se necesitan tanto... Ron es el hombre ideal. Jajaja. Gracias por tu review, la verdad que después de lo que me reí, espero con ansias que me dejes otro jajajaja. Ojalá te guste el capítulo. Besos._

_Itsjustanotherfreak: Lu primero, aplausos por el nombre de usuario jajajaja Me encantó!. Segundo, muchas gracias por los halagos y, sí la verdad es que el fic es un constante OLEEEE jajajajaja... me reí cuando me imaginé eso con los problemas nuevos que van surgiendo jajaja. En cuanto a Ginny y Eliott, por favor no me hagas decir nada SOY MUY BOCA FLOJA jajajaja. No estás tan cerca pero hay algunas cosas similares que dijiste. Espero que te guste el capítulo, Nos leemos. Besos._

_Tinazuaje: Espero que ya te sientas mejor de salud. Sexopata... si puede ser. Jajajaja yo diría que le gusta disfrutar la vida..jajajaja yo con harry lo haría sin dudas jajaja. Y con Draco, olvidate... el pobre ya casi está en la suya, igual que ella... que nunca estuvo en la de él jaja. El capítulo que viene quizás cambies de parecer con respecto a Ginny... quizás se entienda porque no le da tanta cabida a Harry y porqué aplica la ley del embudo ajajajaja. Por ultimo, para lo de Sophía aún falta un poquito.. estos próximos capítulos me centro más en las relaciones que en la mala suerte de Harry jajaja. Espero que te guste el capítulo, gracias por el review y nos leemos!. _

_Andryharryp: Viste que lindo tema? Lo escuché por primera vez cuando tenía mas o menos catorce años y... me gustó tanto!. Si, para Ron es todo color de rosa ahora... se lo merece, eso seguro. Jajajajaja me gustó cómo trasmitiste tu ira hacia sophia jajajajaja me reí mucho... y si, falta un poco pero si. Aunque a ella le va a pasar algo peor que Azkaban eh.. ojo jajaja. Bueno ahora te dejo en paz, espero que te guste el capi. Besos amiga!, que bueno saber que ya estás asentándote nuevamente de a poco... todo se supera. NOS LEEMOS._

_Rocidito: Me gustó tu descripción de la relación Harry-Ginny, es verdad... están constantemente midiendo a ver quién tiene el control y quien necesita más al otro. Es casi enfermizo si se lo piensa, pero a ellos parece resultarles normal jajajajaja. Si, sophia fue una maldita pero Harry fue un boludo... pobrecito, estaba enamorado. Pobrecito. Pero claro, lo de buen amante nadie se lo discute jajaja... ¿y cómo no?. En realidad Ginny si se siente atraída... de hecho, nunca dejó de estarlo (eso se ve en el próximo capítulo jajaja), pero son las cosas que se dice a sí misma para convencerse de que no, y las cosas que le dice a él para que no se involucre. La realidad es que tanto Eliott como Harry son culpables de sus trastornos ehh, solo que los de harry se muestran el capítulo que viene :). Espero que te guste, hacemelo saber ¿si? Me encantan tus reviews!... Besos. _

**CAPITULO :)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 13: Tonta**_

Tell me lies, slap me on the face, just... **(Dime mentiras, dame una bofetada en la cara, sólo...)  
**Improvise, do something really clever, **(Improvisa. Haz algo muy ingenioso,)  
**That'll make me hate your name forever **(que me haga odiar tu nombre para siempre.)**

You might swear, you'd never touch a lady **(Tú puedes jurar que nunca le pegarás a una mujer)  
**Well, let me say, you're not too far from maybe **(Pero déjame decir, que no estás tan lejos de eso.)  
**Every day you find new ways to hurt me **(Cada día hallas nuevas formas de herirme.)**

But I can't help it if I'm just a fool **(Pero no puedo evitarlo si soy sólo una tonta,)  
**Always having my heart set on you **(Siempre teniendo mi corazón fijo en ti.)  
**Till the time you start changing the rules **(Hasta el momento en que comiences a cambiar las reglas,)  
**I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes **(yo seguiré persiguiendo las suelas de tus zapatos.)  
**Fool **(Tonta.)**

God resigned, from hearing my old story **(Dios se resignó a escuchar mi vieja historia)  
**Every night, I'm paying hell for glory **(Cada noche, pago el infierno por la gloria.)  
**I'm embarrassed but I'm much more sorry **(Estoy avergonzada, pero más estoy apenada.)**

All this pain, begins to feel like pleasure **(Todo este dolor, comienza a sentirse placentero.)  
**With my tears, you'd make a sea a desert **(Con mis lágrimas, convertirías en mar a un desierto.)  
**Salt my wounds and I'll keep saying thank you **(Sala mis heridas y yo seguiré diciéndote "gracias".)**

But I can't help it if I'm just a fool **(Pero no puedo evitarlo si soy sólo una tonta,)  
**Always having my heart set on you **(Siempre teniendo mi corazón fijo en ti.)  
**Till the time you start changing the rules **(Hasta el momento en que comiences a cambiar las reglas,)  
**I'll keep chasing the soles of your shoes **(yo seguiré persiguiendo las suelas de tus zapatos.)**

Fool** (Tonta.)  
**I can't help it, baby... Fool. **(No puedo evitarlo, cariño... ¡Tonta!)  
**I can't help it, baby... Fool. **(No puedo evitarlo, cariño... ¡Tonta!)  
**I can't help it, baby... Fool. **(No puedo evitarlo, cariño... ¡Tonta!)  
**I'm a fool... I'm a fool. **(Soy una tonta... soy una tonta.)**

[…]

Amanecía un nuevo día... ¡Y era gratificante!.

Si no lo era el día soleado, al menos lo era el hecho de despertar tan gratamente satisfecho a nivel físico. ¡Y eso que se consideraba difícil de saciar! No obstante, Ginny sabía hacer su trabajo y... aquella noche no lo había privado de él en absoluto.

Miró el reloj. Tan sólo habían pasado dos horas desde la última vez que sus cuerpos se habían buscado... o más bien, desde que el magnífico cuerpo de ella, se había abalanzado sobre el de él. Debía confesar que jamás pensó que Ginny fuera de ese estilo de mujer; ese que sabía mostrar su entereza y rigidez en el ámbito laboral, pero a la hora de ser pasional, era más candente que sus propios cabellos. ¡Y después el cambiante era él!.

La observó de soslayo dormir apaciblemente y, aunque le dolió en el alma, la sacudió levemente, en un intento de despertarla con ternura.

-Harry déjame dormir... –se quejó entre sueños.

-Claro, tú puedes despertarme cuando quieras –refunfuñó más para sí, y continuó sacudiéndola con suavidad.

-¿No te cansaste aún? –abrió levemente los ojos, justo para verlo sonreír.

-No es eso, linda... Son casi las ocho –le advirtió-. No sé a qué hora pero, supuse que debías entrar a trabajar –ella asintió, incorporándose de a poco. Le dolía todo el cuerpo... pero de un modo exquisito.

-En realidad ya llego tarde pero... ¡al demonio! –sonrió-. Me tomaré mi tiempo.

Se desperezó sin remordimientos, como si aquella fuera su cama. Sintió cómo era observada por él, entre maravillado y entusiasta. Luego se relajó y lo miró con ojos recién amanecidos.

-Buen día –él le sonrió en respuesta.

-Entonces... ¿Qué se hace ahora? ¿Se desayuna? ¿O es demasiado amor para nosotros? -preguntó él, con ironía y media sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hey!, un desayuno no se le niega a nadie.

-No esperarás que lo prepare yo y te lo traiga a la cama ¿verdad? –ella hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Qué empalago! –se quejó entre risas-. ¿Qué tal si mejor te invito a desayunar a mi tienda favorita? Allí desayuno siempre antes del trabajo.

¿Un poco del mundo de Ginevra Weasley? ¿Cómo negarse a eso? Al fin comenzaba a sentir cómo de a poco, quebraba algunas barreras entre ellos; sutiles, sí, pero las quebraba. Al fin comenzaba a sentir una leve demostración de su parte, y un leve aporte de ella a esa relación ("no-relación") sexual, que se empeñaban en sostener de ningún lado.

-Me parece perfecto –acotó finalmente, comenzando a levantarse.

* * *

Él había intentado pagar su desayuno, a lo cual ella se negó rotundamente. Si iban a ser una especie de amigos con beneficio, ninguno pagaría las comidas del otro. Aquello sólo podía aportar confusiones y malas ideas.

Ella se había despedido informalmente, agradeciéndole sinceramente por todo (y cuando decía "todo" se refería a TODO), y luego se fue al ministerio.

No le extrañó adentrarse en su oficina y encontrar una pila de papeles sobre su escritorio. Al parecer, Draco había comenzado a trabajar desde temprano, y había querido hacer evidente que ella estaba llegando tarde.

No alcanzó a dejar su saco colgado, cuando el rubio entró.

-Buenas noches -soltó con sarcasmo.

-Hola. Lo siento, me quedé dormida.

-Knight ha estado preguntando por ti. Nada importante de todos modos -ella asintió y rodeó su escritorio para sentarse.

-¿Alguna otra novedad? -el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora debo ir a San Mungo. Quiero ver si Gregory necesita ayuda con...

-¿Vas a explicarme de qué va su intervención en todo esto?

La relación entre ambos parecía estar medio tensa, no obstante, Draco no se permitió jugar el papel del desengañado, y tampoco quiso ahondar en un tema que, ya sabía dónde terminaría. Así que aquella mañana, sus conversaciones se tornaron más bien distantes, y sus acciones, indiferentes para con ella.

Draco se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. Si bien solía sentarse directamente en el mueble para estar más cerca suyo de un modo más informal, aquella mañana no sintió la misma necesidad, prefiriendo mantener las distancias.

-Gregory puede conseguir un archivo detallado de las personas que entran a San Mungo, en qué estado, y por quienes son visitados. Es un historial por mago, aparentemente -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Eso nos daría la clave de quién desmemorizó a Smith? -él asintió-. ¡Excelente, Draco! Te felicito.

-Yo no hice nada -desestimó, ajeno y algo arisco-. Pero dijo que quizás necesitara ayuda así que... debo ir a verlo -ella asintió. No se dijeron más nada por un rato, por lo que el rubio optó por levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-Si sabes algo... ¿me llamas?

-Si -contestó finalmente y salió.

Okay, no perdería el tiempo lamentándose de haber sido tan impersonal con él. Mejor sería que comenzara a trabajar y adelantara el trabajo que ya tenía atrasado hacía un día.

[…]

Las horas se sucedieron con una rapidez alarmante, y su pila de papeles no había disminuido gran cosa. Resopló tomando su cabeza entre los brazos, y respiró hondo.

Pero Ginny no tuvo tiempo de pensar realmente en nada, pues la puerta de su oficina se abrió. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el ministro.

-Señor...-susurró, compungida- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -se puso de pie, solemne.

-Sólo vine a ver si tenías algún reporte sobre el caso Jackson porque al parecer, aquí ya nadie hace su trabajo; le digo a Vivian que le diga a Draco para que te pregunte a ti, y al final nadie sabe nada. ¿Desde cuándo el ministro tiene que buscar...?

-Lo siento, tiene razón -lo interrumpió. Odiaba que le recalcaran sus errores, ¡sobre todo los laborales!.

Ginny abrió el cajón de su escritorio y le entregó una brevísima carpeta.

-Esto es todo lo que tengo al momento -Knight miró la carpeta, confundido.

-Esto es lo mismo que me mostraste la semana pasada, Weasley -ella se sonrojó.

-Sí, señor. No he avanzado mucho al momento.

-¿Cómo es eso? Creí escucharte decir que era pan comido y que...

-Pues... no he tenido mucho tiempo para masticar la miga, señor -sonrió nerviosa. El Ministro entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Todo bien, Weasley? -preguntó con una ligera sospecha. Ella sólo asintió, intimidada- Tu desempeño me preocupa un poco.

-¿Mi...? -se ofendió-. Señor acabo de salir del caso Potter, sólo estoy un poco mareada.

-Pues te sugiero que comiences a des-marearte Weasley, porque por lo que vi, Malfoy está usando todo su horario laboral para continuar con esas investigaciones "extras" del caso Potter que me pediste, y que me juraste que harías sólo si no había nada en qué trabajar -la reprendió-. O comienzas a priorizar los horarios de ambos, o me llevo a Malfoy a otro departamento en el que sea de mayor utilidad -advirtió.

-Sí, señor -tragó en seco.

-Genial -sonrió falsamente. Luego se quedó varado unos segundos-. Y, ya que estamos... ¿Qué han averiguado de la desmemorización de Smith?

-Aún nada, señor.

-¿Cómo que...?

El discurso del ministro se vio interrumpido, al abrirse nuevamente la puerta. Era un gran ramo de flores... y un Harry sonriente, detrás. Al bajar el ramo y encontrarse con aquella situación, sus facciones cambiaron notablemente.

"_¡Mierda!"_ pensó ella. ¿Acaso habría alguna vez en la que su presencia no fuera en un momento inoportuno?.

"_¡Mierda!"_ pensó él. ¿Habría UNA SOLA vez en la que abriera esa puerta y NO se encontrara con tipos que la asecharan? ¿Tan difícil era?.

-Lo siento -carraspeó-, creí que...-el ministro lo miró con soberbia. Éste lo ignoró completamente y se volvió nuevamente a Ginny, para continuar su conversación.

-Espero un informe de eso también.

-Sí, señor -contestó mecánica y avergonzadamente.

-Y... recuerda lo que te dije -continuó mientras pasaba al lado de Harry sin siquiera mirarlo- ¡Deshazte de las distracciones!

-Sí, señor -se acaloró. El ministro salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Perdón? -soltó Harry, incrédulo- ¿Ese idiota hablaba de mí?

-Qué te cuesta tocar la puerta una sola vez, ¿eh? -se molestó ella.

-¿Y a ti que te cuesta no tener hombres adentro de la oficina, cada vez que entro en ella? -Ginny rodó los ojos.

-¿A qué viniste?

-Pues... pasaba a saludarte antes del C.D.I. pero... disculpa si te DISTRAIGO.

-Harry, acabamos de vernos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora hay un tope para verte? -se molestó- ¿Mi horario terminó? -Ginny frunció los labios, notablemente molesta por la dirección que había tomado su comentario.

-¿Perdón?

-Pregunto -continuó-, porque cada vez que vengo hay un tipo distinto. ¿Cuánto tiempo les permites a ellos?

-Este es mi trabajo, Harry, ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo? Lo primero que te pedí es que no mezcláramos las cosas ¡Y me caes con un maldito ramo de rosas! ¿Qué parte de "discreción en el trabajo" no has entendido?

-La parte en la que, cuando llego te encuentro con media lengua en la boca de tu "colega" de trabajo. ¿Qué tiene eso de discreto? ¿Qué tuvo de discreta tu relación con Malfoy, días atrás?

-¡Basta! ¡Estoy cansada de que vengas aquí a reprocharme cosas que no...!

-¿Que no qué? ¡Hazte cargo, Ginevra! ¡Si actúas como trepadora, no niegues serlo!

-¡Me bajas el tonito, Potter! -se acercó amenazante- ¡Yo no soy Sophía ni soy tu novia! ¡A mí nadie me controla! -él entrecerró los ojos.

-Ahora entiendo cómo conseguiste este puesto...-susurró con una suavidad hiriente.

-Sí, por mis capacidades. Sólo alguien como yo habría podido sacarte del lío en que te metiste, ¡Desagradecido!. Estás tan loco como ella -soltó con desprecio, haciendo alusión a Sophía-. ¡Tu locura te ciega!

-¡Te convendría que me cegara, para no ver lo desfachatada que eres! -ella apretó los labios, prepotente.

-¡Vete! -lo empujó hacia la puerta- ¡Vete ahora mismo! -continuó empujándolo. Abrió la puerta y le quitó el ramo de las manos- ¡Y llévate tus estúpidas flores contigo! -se las revoleó por la cabeza- ¡No quiero volverte a ver, ¿me oíste?! -lo empujó por última vez, y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Se apoyó contra la puerta dejando salir un reprimido llanto. Sumida en el silencio pudo sentir, en el fondo de su cuerpo, quebrar su orgullo en mil pedazos. Su dignidad había hecho las veces de trapo, del piso que Harry pisara. ¡Maldito desalmado!. Buscarla para invadirla y destrozarla de esa manera. ¿Cómo podía ser? Después de todo... ¡¿Jamás conocería al verdadero Harry Potter?!.

[…]

Harry tiró el ramo, furioso, y comenzó a irse de a zancadas. Sabía que él había exagerado con los celos, pero ella había sido en extremo soberbia y fría. ¿Es que jamás se le movería un pelo de lugar? ¿Qué mierda debía sucederle para que se sacudieran un poco sus emociones?.

Sin recordar cómo, llegó a la entrada del ministerio. ¡Ni loco iría al C.D.I. ese día! No estaban sus ánimos para escuchar a un par de lunáticos que se hacían llamar profesionales. ¡Le importaba una mierda la condena de Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy!.

-Yo no lo haría...-le sugirió una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry se giró de mala gana, para encontrarse con un Malfoy de postura pedante y con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Si cruzas esa puerta sin presentarte al C.D.I. como lo indica tu condena, aparecerás directamente en Azkaban -advirtió con cierto regocijo ante la idea.

-¿Y a ti qué te puede importar? -se acercó sospechosamente.

-A mi nada, me harías un favor -se encogió de hombros-. Pero conociendo a Ginevra, ella querrá sacarte. Así sólo complicarás su existencia.

-A ella no le importaría -gruñó de mala gana-. Esa mujer es incapaz de sentir nada por nadie -Draco afirmó su teoría, internamente.

-Que no sienta nada por ti, no la hace insensible ¿sabes? No siempre eres el centro del mundo. No todas las vidas giran al rededor de la tuya.

-¡Qué curioso que lo diga alguien como tú!

Draco no se inmutó, continuó mirándolo fijamente desde su cómodo lugar de poder. Harry relajó su postura y se acercó apenas.

-¿Por qué es así? -le preguntó con cierta confidencialidad- Tú dijiste que la conocías, ¿por qué es así?

-¿Con qué te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Crees que espabilaré sus intimidades, Potter? -respondió con desprecio- ¿Y a alguien como tú? -se rió irónico. Harry continuó haciendo omisión, su desprecio no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué es tan fría, evasiva y desconfiada? Tú sabes su pasado...-indicó como si su responsabilidad fuera ponerlo al tanto.

-No tengo nada que informarle a nadie, no soy _El Profeta._

-No, pero eres su amante -recalcó con cierta furia.

-Tú también lo eres, ¿no?. Te has acostado con ella y, hasta un ciego como tú sabría a estas alturas, que ella no es apta para infantes -Harry entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose ofendido-. _Si eres alérgico a los desengaños, olvídate de esa mujer(*)._ Jamás te hará bien con lo egoísta que eres.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí... ni de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella.

-No importa lo que hagas por ella -zanjó, sabiamente.

-¡Sé claro! -ordenó Harry, ya cansado-. Dime de una vez, cuál es su problema -Draco reflexionó unos segundos, y luego resopló resignado.

-Hazte un favor, Potter; no seas tan idiota todo el tiempo. No acudas al estúpido recurso de vigilarla y sacar información de ella. ¡Interésate por ella! ¿Por qué, en lugar de jugar este patético juego de celoso-no-merecido, no sales de la burbuja en la cual tú eres el ombligo del mundo y te preocupas un poco por Ginny? -sentenció-. Pregúntaselo... quizás te lo diga. Si es como realmente parece, las cosas entre ustedes no es la "nada" que se plantea conmigo. Así que no seas idiota y aprecia lo que te da -soltó, siendo cordial con él por primera vez en toda su vida-. ¡Y deja de ser tan egoísta! Si te lo dice alguien como yo, créeme, te estás excediendo -dijo como cierre de todo su discurso.

Harry se quedó mirándolo como intentando dilucidar sus verdaderas intenciones. El rubio se giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

* * *

-Así que le has dicho...-sonrió el joven profesional. Hermione asintió, radiante- Te felicito. Tal parece que han aclarado algunas cosas, ¿no? -volvió a asentir, aún incrédula de su suerte.

-Si...-suspiró como idiota- Me he dado cuenta casi demasiado tarde.

-¿De qué, Hermione?

-De que no podía darme el lujo de perderlo, Brian.

Hermione estaba forzando demasiado su cuello para intentar mirar a su doctor. Se paró, frustrada.

-Si me permite...-comenzó a girar el gran sillón- esto de las espaldas es estúpido. Tengo ganas de contarle esto como es debido -agregó con una sonrisa incontrolable en su rostro. Brian asintió, entusiasta.

Terminó de acomodar el pequeño mueble y volvió a sentarse, ya más conforme.

-Había intentado hablar del asunto antes, pero nunca demasiado bien -confesó-. De hecho, la última vez lo herí tanto que, estuvo por dejar todo. Dijo que se iría... sólo entonces fui capaz de dejar todo de lado.

-¿Por qué? -ella se encogió de hombros, reflexiva.

-Porque... ya lo había perdido una vez hace meses. Nunca se lo dije, Lockett, pero estuve tan agradecida cuando él debió mudarse nuevamente conmigo. ¡Usted nos dio una nueva oportunidad con todo esto! -sonrió ampliamente-. Así que... llegado el momento de verlo partir una segunda vez, simplemente no pude con ello, ya había sufrido demasiado. Me interpuse a todos mis estúpidos razonamientos y... le dije que quería empezar de cero.

-Me alegra oír eso -asintió-. No obstante, me preocupa un poco que haya sido todo tan repentino. Hermione, estuviste meses intentando olvidar, no creo que puedas hacerlo de un día para el otro -ella negó rotundamente.

-Antes no quise olvidarlo. Quería sentir que todo se había desmoronado por culpa suya. Me sostuve a su infidelidad para no sentir que fue Mike quien nos separó -Brian volvió a asentir, convencido del gran cambio de consciencia que podía percibir en ella.

-Eso es muy positivo para el tratamiento.

-Me siento mejor, doc -rió alegre-. De un modo casi estúpido, pero feliz.

-¿Qué me dices de los sueños? ¿Has tenido problemas?

-No, para nada. De hecho... me siento casi...-buscó la palabra en su cabeza- ¿vacía? ¡Pero en el buen sentido! -agregó- Vacía de malestar. Antes sentía una oscuridad dentro mío, que era constante e inevitable.

-Son buenos síntomas los que mencionas.

-¿Terminará pronto el tratamiento, Brian?

-Ya casi puedo firmar el alta -sonrió-, sólo debemos esperar a que terminen formalmente nuestras citas y... considérate como nueva.

Hermione sonrió una vez más, completamente relajada y feliz con el nuevo y prometedor rumbo que parecía estar tomando su vida.

[…]

Ambos salieron del consultorio como tantas otras veces, pero esta vez, ella le sonrió al verlo esperando por ella. Ron se puso de pie y le sonrió de vuelta. Hermione se permitió exacerbar y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Buenas noticias? -le susurró él, esperanzado.

-Algo así -besó sus labios.

-Ron -llamó el doctor, sacando a ambos de su idilio- ¿puedo hablar unos segundos contigo? -él asintió. Miró a su novia una última vez, y besó su frente.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Hermione se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Ron, y lo observó adentrarse en el consultorio junto con Lockett.

-Cierra la puerta, por favor -dijo solemne, mientras se sentaba en su silla usual. Ron obedeció y luego ocupó el lugar del paciente-. Primero que nada, felicitaciones por el regreso -le sonrió con sinceridad-.

-Gracias -se sonrojó levemente incómodo. ¿Acaso eso era apropiado?.

-Debo confesar que tenía mis dudas al comenzar con todo esto. Entre tus palabras y las de ella, dudaba de haber tomado la decisión más sana para su recuperación -él asintió-. Pero al día de hoy... no tengo de qué quejarme.

-Ha sido duro, pero lo superamos...

-De eso se trata -alabó-. Por eso quería felicitar tus procedimientos, personalmente. Sé que ha sido duro para ti pero, ella estará mucho mejor de ahora en adelante, pierde cuidado.

-No sabe cuánto me tranquiliza saberlo -se relajó al fin-. Gracias.

-Como le dije a Hermione, casi puedo firmar el alta. Aunque no puedo (-ni conviene-) saltearme los procedimientos. Así que, sólo queda la cuestión formal de las dos últimas sesiones -él asintió.

-No tenemos ningún apuro, en tanto ella esté mejor.

-En lo que a mí concierne, Ron, podemos dar por terminado el tratamiento -se puso de pie-, lo cual no quiere decir que no le eches un vistazo de vez en cuando al asunto. No bajes la guardia -él negó-, sólo por si acaso.

-Y...-se puso también de pie- Con respecto a viajar... ¿qué tipo de impedimentos tiene ella, Doc?

* * *

Era quizás la primera vez que Draco lograba hacerlo pensar... o sentir... ¡O reflexionar!. ¿En qué mundo cabía la posibilidad de que Draco no fuera tan idiota y dijera alguna que otra cosa acertada? Hasta el momento habría jurado que en el suyo no, pero... esa tarde le había soltado pequeñas puntas de iceberg, que no lo dejarían en paz por el resto del día.

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, sopesando su vida desde distintos aspectos; uno más malo que el otro ¿para qué negarlo?. No había una sola anotación a su favor, y ya casi había agotado todos los aspectos: Una Ginny despechada, un C.D.I. inútil, un Ron furioso, un trabajo que no tenía... ¡Una Hermione!

¿Cómo estaría ella? Sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo porque aún tenía la cabeza hirviendo de celos por Ginny, pero en algún momento debía llamarla. O, de alguna manera, interesarse por la vida de su amiga, aún cuando Ron no le permitiera acercarse a ella.

Tocaron su puerta cuando sus cavilaciones comenzaban a tomar un rumbo casi definido. Se levantó de mala gana y se condujo hacia la misma.

-¡Hola! -se asombró Harry.

-Hola...-respondió Ron, entre extraño y cohibido- ¿Puedo pasar? -Harry asintió sin dudar- Iba a responder tu llamado pero... creí que era más adecuado hacer esto en persona.

-Me alegra que hayas venido -confesó sin culpas- ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Si, gracias. Una cerveza no me vendría mal.

Harry se dirigió a la cocina mientras Ron se dedicaba a dar un rápido recorrido a su alrededor, con la ingenua intención de sacar información sobre la vida de su amigo, de acuerdo a cómo mantenía su entorno. Pero nada.

Harry volvió con dos pequeñas botellas en su mano y le ofreció una, a la par que le hacía un gesto para que se sentara.

Comenzaron a beber entre sorbos, buscando las palabras adecuadas para encarar la situación. Ron había tenido la iniciativa de ir, pero no tenía mucha idea de cómo continuar aquello.

-Ron...-comenzó él, con cierta consternación- He sido un idiota -simplificó, no encontrando mejores palabras que las verdaderas.

Ron asintió a modo de agradecimiento por haber encarado la iniciativa. Ambos eran demasiado torpes para aquello, no obstante, los años que de un modo u otro los separaban, ameritaban como mínimo, una conversación de por medio.

-Ambos lo fuimos. Tú no quisiste acercarte y yo no te dejé hacerlo.

-Pero debí estar ahí para ustedes de todos modos... no dejarlos solos con lo de Mike -el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-Ni Hermione ni yo supimos cómo encarar semejante... situación -tragó saliva, aún con cierto dolor de fondo-. No debí exigirte algo distinto a ti.

-Pero si hubiera querido estar.

-Lo sé, amigo -asintió con pesar y luego sonrió de lado.

¿Era posible que siguieran siendo aquellos tontos adolescentes? Al menos en cuestiones de amistad, así parecía. No obstante, las razones de su discusión se enfocaban ahora en niveles muy superiores.

-Yo sé que no he sido el de siempre. Sé que, desde ese viaje, las cosas han cambiado para ambos. Aunque, claro, para ti han cambiado para mejor. Tú volviste porque sabías qué te hacía bien, y yo, sólo me dejé hundir. ¡Pero te juro que estoy intentando exorcizar a Sophía de mi vida, y reparar todos los errores que me permití cometer por estar con ella!.

-Yo también debí estar ahí para ti.

-Tú me diste tu opinión al respecto siempre.

-Si, pero... me enojé cuando no me hiciste caso, cuando en realidad, debí quedarme a tu lado y ayudarte a atravesarlo.

Ambos se callaron unos segundos, deteniéndose a mirarse. ¡Qué tontos habían sido! Tanto tiempo había sido desperdiciado que, ahora no les parecía correcto seguir demorándose con disculpas que ambos sabían que sentían.

-Y lo del egoísmo...-carraspeó- créeme que estoy intentando trabajar en ello.

-Es un buen comienzo -le celebró a modo de aliento.

-Por eso... necesito que me pongas al tanto de tu vida -Harry se entristeció de golpe-. Quiero saber cómo está Hermione, cómo estás tú... Me enteré sólo hace unos días que, en realidad estaban separados hace meses -Ron sonrió de forma espontánea y renovada, lo cual le sentó a Harry, de un modo completamente inapropiado.

-Olvídate de eso -sonrió-, porque hemos vuelto.

-¿En serio? -se alegró con sinceridad. Ron asintió.

-Si. Ella aparentemente está mejor y, por fin comenzamos a salir de esta tortura.

-¡Eso es maravilloso! O sea que, ¿seguirás viviendo con ella?

-Si. Mañana terminaré de mudarme definitivamente.

-Y... ¿Necesitas ayuda? -se entusiasmó intentando no demostrarlo en exceso. Su amigo entrecerró los ojos observando sus ganas de estrechar la relación. Dudó unos segundos y... sonrió.

-Podría necesitarla, sí. ¿Estás libre?

-Ron... no tengo trabajo -soltó con obviedad-. Siempre estoy libre.

-Me refería al C.D.I.- bebió un sorbo de cerveza.

-No, mañana no tengo.

-A propósito, ¿cómo vas con eso? -Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene alguna que otra cosa útil pero, yo no veo cómo pueda servirme. Aunque ellos dice que los resultados sólo se verán al final -Ron sonrió de modo burlón.

-Ginny ha tocado justo en la llaga ¿no?

El cerebro de Harry detuvo su funcionamiento de inmediato. Su nombre parecía haber causado cortocircuito en sus centrales nerviosas, atontándolo en el momento menos indicado. Los problemas con Ron le habían hecho olvidar por unos instantes, aquellos relacionados con Ginny. No pudo evitar que su rostro empalideciera levemente y sus pupilas, por alguna extraña razón, se achicaran al recordar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? -se preocupó el pelirrojo.

-Nada -negó con la cabeza intentando sonar normal-, sólo que, no es el mejor momento para que hablemos de tu hermana.

-¿Y quién estaba hablando de ella? -se confundió Ron. Harry se sonrojó levemente.

-Yo iba a hablar de ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... ya que estamos poniéndonos al día... no sería honesto sino la sumo en mis novedades.

-¿De qué manera? -se extrañó. Harry lo miró con fijeza, como si estuviera a punto de hacerle la confesión más grande de su vida.

-De la más involucrada que se te ocurra.

El aire pareció espesarse de pronto y el suspenso se erigió entre ambos. Harry esperaba que Ron le gritara de algún modo. No sabía porqué, pero siempre se había imaginado aquello. En cambio, sólo lo miraba fijamente, como investigándolo. Luego de unos segundos de tensión... Ron se echó a reír, burlonamente.

-¿Y ella lo sabe? -se mofó sin tapujos. Harry frunció el ceño. Aquella no era la reacción que esperaba. ¡Ni siquiera entendía esa reacción!.

-¿Cómo que si...? ¡Claro que lo sabe, Ron!

-¿Sabe que están "involucrados"? -volvió a preguntar para cerciorarse.

Harry lo miró suspicaz. ¿A qué se refería con eso?. Se tomó unos segundos para responder. De hecho, optó por no hacerlo; él sólo estaba seguro de las fuertes emociones que sentía a su lado. Pero claro, no podía hablar por ella.

Ron sonrió al interpretar las dudas en el rostro contrariado de su amigo.

-Ya decía yo...-agregó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Harry, conozco a mi hermana. Es una persona complicada -simplificó y bebió un sorbo de cerveza.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Pero es más que sólo complicada... En especial para las relaciones y los "estar involucrada" que suele utilizar la gente normal.

-¿Por qué?

¿Acaso Ron sabría aquello que Draco no había querido contarle? Si era así, no podría haber llegado en mejor momento.

-Bueno, no sabría decirte exactamente cuál fue el motivo pero... dejó de interesarse en cosas serias hace años -se encogió de hombros-. Sólo sé lo que me contó Hermione. Ginny no lo habló jamás conmigo.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó? -lo apremió.

-Nunca quiso decirnos. Era la de siempre, la que despedimos antes del viaje, ¿recuerdas? -Harry asintió; recordó lo hermosa que estaba esa tarde y... su última discusión. Casi le dolió no haber sido capaz de olvidarse de sus lágrimas al despedirlo irónicamente-. Y luego comenzó a salir con un tipo... no recuerdo su nombre.

-¿Eliott? -tiró a quemarropas.

-¡Eliott! -acertó- ¿cómo sabías? -Harry se encogió de hombros pasando eso por alto, y le hizo un ademán para que siguiera- Bueno y... un día simplemente se separaron y, ella dejó de hablar del asunto. Punto.

-¿Pero qué le hizo?

-Yo pienso que ella se aburrió y armó un lío para tener excusa y dejar al idiota.

-No suena muy Ginny.

-Hermione, por otro lado, tiene la teoría de que... él le hizo algo.

-¿Algo? -se extrañó.

-Algo grave...

-¡¿Y no le rompiste la cara, Ron?! -lo reprendió como si aquello lo defraudara.

-No terminé de hablar aún... -se defendió-. Hermione dijo que, parecía algo más bien emocional o psicológico... no sé no entiendo nada de eso. Pero Hermione decía que debía de ser algo de eso, porque Ginny solía contarle todo y, un día simplemente, calló para siempre. Es decir, luego del luto por la separación, volvió a ser la de siempre, alegre y bromista, aunque se volvió más cínica y...-buscó la palabra.

-¿Fría? -soltó de manera casi personal. Ron asintió.

-Exacto.

[…]

La conversación había sido de lo más productiva. No sólo por su aparente y, al momento, superficial reconciliación, sino porque había recolectado pequeños detalles sobre las heridas de Ginny que, ni Draco ni ella misma le darían jamás.

Okay, ahora pensaba que quizás sí había exagerado aquella tarde con lo de Knight. Pero no podían culparlo... Sophía misma había intentado darle celos una vez con él, era casi natural para su cerebro mal pensado, interpretar que el ministro abusaba de su poder con cuanta mujer podía. No obstante, debía aceptar que el tipo no tenía esa imagen. Ese pensamiento sólo lo hizo sentir un idiota. Okay... no usaría esa excusa en su defensa.

Pero, si el ministro no quería nada con ella, ¿por qué eran tan amigables el uno con el otro?. Harry no se olvidaba de haberla visto hablando con él de un modo muy compinche, tras el primer juicio. Tampoco olvidó las veces que él los había encontrado en su oficina hablando muy cerca, ¡Cómo si alguno fuera sordo! ¡No había necesidad!. Y tampoco olvidaba que, en el segundo juicio, habían entrado y salido juntos de la sala... ¡Como si no bastaran las horas laborales para "hablar", que también necesitaban aquellas en las que su trabajo concluía!.

Y si el ministro no la buscaba, al menos ella parecía querer seducirlo constantemente, ¡Y no entendía por qué mierda!. No entendía por qué ella tenía esa necesidad compulsiva de, no sólo hacerse ver y notar, sino también de hacerse desear. Como si la única manera de conseguir algo fuera a través de sus curvas. ¡Malditas y seductoras curvas!. ¡Las odiaba...!

Dudó un segundo.

No, claro que no las odiaba. ¡Las necesitaba íntima y únicamente para él!. Pero hasta que no consiguiera la exclusividad... ¡Las odiaba!.

Harry estaba tirado en su cama, aún sin poder dormir. Estaba haciendo un repaso general de su día; de todas las cosas que había hecho mal, y de las escuetas que había hecho regularmente. Pero sólo podía pensar en ella. En ella y en sus malditas curvas.

Resopló.

Así no llegaría jamás a nada. Ginny era complicada, eso lo sabía. Pero el problema no era sólo ella, ¡él también tenía sus mañas!. Y la más importante era que la quería para él sólo, en una relación... comprometida. Y ella nada... el hielo más duro del iceberg más inmenso; Impenetrable y terca. Parecía estar decidida a interponerse en su camino y rasgar su raciocinio, pero nada más; ni acercamientos, ni quiebres, ni fundiciones.

Aunque lo valía... Sí, de eso no tenía dudas. Valía cada segundo de espera y cada auto-control que su integridad requiriera. Quizás esa fuera la clave; no apurarla. No obligar a sus estructuras a derretirse; no clavar palabras en alguna azarosa saliente, esperando quebrar el iceberg. Quizás el mismo océano de erotismo y curiosidad en el que ambos flotaban, sentaría las bases de la fundición en ambos. O quizás no.

Necesitaba llamarla, oír su voz... creer que todo tenía una solución y que no la había cagado para siempre. Quería llamar y disculparse, o sólo llamar y hablar con ella. Aunque ella sólo tuviera insultos, necesitaba escucharlos. ¿Estaría mal eso? ¿Qué tan enfermiza podía volverse esa situación?.

Era extraño y algo curioso, el notar cómo se habían dado vuelta los roles. De pronto, Harry se sintió como hacía algunos meses, cuando aún compartía algo con Sophía, sólo que en esta oportunidad él se sentía extrañamente en el lugar de Sophía. Aquella engorrosa situación que intentaba sostener con Ginny, le remitió a las innumerables discuciones con la rubia y, a la incontrolable necesidad de ésta de llamarlo luego de una pelea. A decir verdad, él nunca había creído que Sophía llamara para disculparse como quería hacerle creer, sino más bien, para tener una excusa para volver a pelearse en un futuro. Pero ahora... en el lugar del redimido... ¡él realmente quería disculparse con Ginny!.

Se dejó de vueltas y tomó el teléfono. Supo que ella se lo haría difícil, por lo que se armó de paciencia...

El teléfono sonó unas siete veces al menos y luego le atendió su dulce e impersonal voz, avisándole que no podía atender, que por favor dejara un mensaje.

-Ginevra atiéndeme...-le rogó entre dolido y decepcionado- Aún no es hora de dormir. Sé que no estás durmiendo... Atiéndeme -volvió a solicitar.

Aguardó unos segundos más y, tras un frustrado suspiro, cortó, pero se quedó mirando el teléfono. Rodó los ojos y volvió a marcar su número. Esta vez no llegó a sonar dos veces, que atendió el contestador. Sin duda ella le había cortado adrede.

-De acuerdo, si yo fuera mujer y... conociera a un idiota que se ha portado como yo lo hice... probablemente no lo atendería -comenzó a grabar su mensaje, consciente de que quizás ella lo estuviera oyendo al simultáneo-. Pero ¡Hey!, no lo soy. Y tampoco soy cualquier idiota, Gin... Tú me conoces, no tengo malas intenciones -resopló, molesto por no poder pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas-. Tienes razón, no tengo los derechos que exijo pero... ¡Mierda, quiero tenerlos! Pero... más quiero tenerte cerca. Y... si mis reacciones te molestan yo... las cambiaré. Prefiero tenerte cerca que no tenerte en absoluto y... quiero conocerte Ginny -suspiró-. Me he dado cuenta que no sé nada de ti y me siento estúpido por eso. Quiero saber por qué fumas, por qué intimidas, por qué te escondes... Pero también quiero que estés cómoda y, puedo esperar... de verdad.

De pronto, se sintió estúpido confesándose de esa manera, con su contestador.

-Esto es absurdo. De acuerdo, hagamos lo siguiente -tragó saliva-. Voy a cortar ahora, ¿si?. Llamaré en cinco minutos deseando que tú me atiendas. Cinco minutos reloj. Sólo te pido que me escuches, que hablemos... sólo quiero hablar contigo. ¡No, miento! ¡También quiero disculparme! Atiéndeme ¿si? Adiós.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en las manecillas de su reloj. El tiempo se empecinaba en no avanzar sólo para hacerlo sufrir a él. ¿Desde cuándo agonizaba tanto por la opinión de la pelirroja? ¡Bah!, ¿A quién quería engañar? Ella le encantaba. Le encantaba la idea de finalmente conquistarla y de que, ella se dejara de cuestionar tanto todo.

Marcó nuevamente su número. ¿Era su imaginación, o sus manos le sudaban injustamente?

No, el sudor no era lo injusto. Lo injusto era que el teléfono había sonado una quinta vez y... no parecía que ella fuera a ceder.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando ella finalmente decidió atender.

-Gin...-susurró alegre y aliviado- creí que...

-_Hola Harry _-dijo, descolocándolo. Luego se quedó en silencio esperando que él hablara.

-Yo...-carraspeó- necesitaba hablarte -Ella resopló como resignada.

-_Seamos breves, ¿si?. ¿Qué sucede?_

-Que necesitaba hablar contigo -agregó, impaciente por sus evasivas.

-_¿No has oído suficiente esta tarde? Creí haber sido clara. No quiero volver a..._

-No me estás viendo -se excusó-. Además, quería pedirte disculpas; sinceras y honestas disculpas.

-_¿Te has preguntado por qué últimamente sólo me hablas para disculparte? ¿No te llama la atención? No sé tú, pero a mí comienza a cansarme._

Su tono de voz no sólo era evasivo, sino también extraño. Harry interpretó en él su discernimiento. Era como si la mente de ella ya hubiera decidido algo a lo que su corazón se resistía fervientemente.

-Fui exagerado.

-_Sin mencionar, lunático. _

-Si, tienes razón, y lo siento.

-_Eres un idiota, y no de los mejores que he conocido. _

-Te juro que estoy poniendo lo mejor de mí, es sólo que... lleva un tiempo y...

-_Detente ahí _-interrumpió cualquier atisbo de avance-. _Te agradezco, de verdad... pero dejémonos de pavadas, Harry. Tú no quieres disculparte ni yo quiero olvidarlo. Tú no quieres cambiar ni yo involucrarme _-se sinceró, dejándolo nuevamente en ascuas-. _Olvidemos todo esto, te lo ruego. Es en vano..._

-¿Qué? Pero...

-_Harry..._-continuó a modo de confesión- _No nos llevamos bien. Creí que lo haríamos pero... algo no está resultando, no lo sé._

-Resultará.

-_No quiero meterme en esto... _-confesó por fin.

-Gin, puedo mejorar, lo juro.

-_No, no puedes. No sólo no mejorarás, sino que yo empeoraré contigo. ¿No has notado que mi trato hacia ti cambió?_ -soltó, más molesta consigo que con él-._ Antes era cordial, o por lo menos indiferente... ahora sólo te trato de "idiota", ¿lo has notado? _-se mortificó-. _No es esa mi idea feliz de una relación, ¡ni casual ni de ningún tipo!._

-Lo arreglaremos.

-_No _-dijo, segura-. C_ada día me parezco más a Sophía -_se lamentó.

-¡No es verdad!

-_Sabes que sí. Tú mismo dijiste que nuestras reacciones comenzaban a parecerse. _

-Estaba enojado, Gin...

-_Decías la verdad _-lo corrigió-._ ¡Y yo no quiero eso en mi vida!_

-Lo cambiaremos -insistió.

-_Pero no quiero. Harry, no quiero una relación, ¿entiendes? _-suspiró. Se armó de coraje y comenzó a explicarse. En el fondo, creía que Harry se lo merecía-. _No tengo ni las ganas ni las fuerzas como para sostener una relación, y una como ésta sería simplemente insostenible. Harry..._ -susurró comprensiva- _entiende, esto es muy tóxico para mí y... no lo quiero en mi vida. Aunque todo lo demás me guste, eres absorbente y, hasta un poco venenoso. Yo no quiero arriesgarme. ¡Y te aprecio mucho...! Pero no lo haré._

Sus palabras persistieron en alguna recóndita cavidad en sus oídos. La detallada pronunciación y el ataque de cada una de sus palabras, continuaba zumbando en sus tímpanos pero de algún modo carecían ya de sentido. ¿Separarse? ¿No verse más...? ¡¿Cuándo habían comenzado a hacerlo?!. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de saborear la idea de estar junto a ella que... ¿ya había acabado?.

La sintió suspirar del otro lado del teléfono. Evidenciaba una actitud entre reflexiva y dolida. Harry dudaba de que aquello hubiera sido algo difícil para ella. No sabía porqué, pero siempre había tenido esa imagen de _come-hombres_, muy difícil de desvanecer. No... Ginevra Weasley jamás sufriría por un hombre. O todos por ella, o ella por ninguno. Esas eran sus cifras.

¿Entonces qué? ¿Resignar lo poco que había conseguido con esa mujer...? ¿Así...? ¿Por que sí?

-Ginny...-sintió una pequeña angustia agolparse en su garganta.

-_Esto no cambia nada...-_le advirtió intentando sonar bondadosa.

-¿Nada de qué?

-_Que tú siempre me has importado, Harry, y siempre me importarás. Sólo que... una vez más, lo harás a la distancia._

¿A la distacia? ¿Cómo sería eso posible? ¡Vaya consuelo! Él siempre le importaría. ¿Ahora debía ser feliz?.

-Qué fácil vives, Ginevra Weasley -acusó con suspicacia-. Siempre al margen del dolor -Harry la escuchó sonreír y, aunque juraba que era de ironía, aquello lo molestó ligeramente.

-_¿Crees que esto es fácil? _

-Creo que te deshaces fácilmente de los lazos -la acusó de manera personal-. Y algún día notarás que te equivocas.

-_El equivocado eres tú_ -alegó, pausadamente-. _No es el miedo el que me ayuda a acabar con esta locura; es la experiencia. No eres el primero, Harry... Si elijo deshacerme de los lazos, es porque no serán jamás los adecuados... y algún día notarás que tengo razón _-susurró con confidencia.

Harry se quedó unos segundos detenidos. ¿Serviría de algo avisarle que él no estaba dispuesto a resignarla aún? Creía que no. De cualquier modo, hasta sería más fácil para él que ella creyera que todo había terminado. Quizás sólo de ese modo bajara sus defensas. El enemigo sólo descansa cuando deja de sentirse amenazado. ¡Ni modo! Su corazón y el de ella, sostendrían una falsa tregua entonces.

"_Camino más fácil... ¡Qué absurdo!", _reflexionó ella. Ginny sabía que podía parecer ruda y fuerte, que podía dar la imagen de que esas cosas no le afectaban... pero era Harry, ¿cómo no iba a afectarle?. Él era parte del estigma de su pasado. Si bien no era la más dolorosa, Harry era una de sus cicatrices. En parte era su culpa; Si Eliott tenía la culpa de que ella no creyera en las relaciones desinteresadas, Harry era el culpable de que ella ya no tuviera esperanza en las relaciones imposibles.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces...-advirtió temerario.

_-Sea lo que sea, no tiene nada que ver contigo...-_ acotó finalmente. No obstante, su lado humano no podía dejarlo así sin más-_ Llámame cuando quieras, Harry... Adiós -_rasgó suavemente el aire en sus oídos, y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

_(*) Canción de Sabina (de quién sino?) - PASTILLAS PARA NO SOÑAR.  
_

_**Ok, supongo que a muchos no les gustará este final pero recuerden que... ¡Es** **de la boca para afuera! jajajaja.  
**_

_**Por lo pronto el **capítulo que viene **va a tener una leve intro y después va a ser todo flash - back hasta el final. Se va a mostrar un poco la relación de Harry y Ginny de antes y... porqué terminó como terminó. **_

_**Adelantos: (Del flash-back... o sea... adelantos del pasado Ja!)**_

**_"-_**_D_eberías ser auror -soltó Harry, seguro-. ¿No te lo dijeron? Wizengamot recluta gente como tú todo el tiempo.  
-No te convendría. Si fuera auror te descubriría, tenlo por seguro.  
-Como dije –sonrió galante-, no tengo nada que ocultar. Pasó exactamente eso.  
-De acuerdo –asintió conforme-, me alegro de que estén bien entonces. En especial tú -se detuvo unos segundos a mirarlo, casi impertinentemente. Sin permiso alguno, Ginny reposó su mano en su mejilla en una suave caricia-. Hubiera sido una pena... tienes un rostro muy bonito."

**_"_**-¿Llevarás tu varita? –le preguntó confundida. Él levantó la mirada y, tuvo la repentina sensación de observarla en cámara lenta- Creí que era un lugar muggle.  
-Y lo es –le sonrió algo embobado. ¿Esa era Ginny?-. Pero los muggles también pueden ser algo idiotas, incluso peligrosos –la miró sugerentemente-. Más aún, si se cruzan con una chica como tú –se acercó y le ofreció la mano para que bajara el último escalón. "

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Besos. Ceci.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Otro cap. Por fin un poco del pasado.  
MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS REVIEWS. Ando medio apurada y, si respondía no llegaba a publicar... Prometo responder el próximo pero DE VERDAD, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_

_**La canción de este capítulo es de Adele "Take it all".  
Este es un poquito más largo, espero que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 14: Tómalo todo...**_

Didn't I give it all? **(¿Acaso no lo dí todo?)**  
Tried my best, **(Intenté todo,)**  
Gave you everything I had, **(Te dí todo lo que tenía.)**  
Everything and no less, **(Todo, y nada menos.)**  
Didn't I do it right? **(¿Acaso lo hice mal?)**  
Did I let you down? **(¿Te defraudé?)**

Maybe you got too used to, **(Quizás debas acostumbrarte)**  
Having me around, **(a tenerme cerca.)**  
Still, how can you walk away, **(Aún así, ¿cómo puedes escaparte...)**  
From all my tears? **(...de todas mis lágrimas?)**  
It's gonna be an empty road, **(Será un camino vacío,)**  
Without me right here, **(sin mí aquí.)**

But go on and take it, **(Pero adelante, tómalo...)**  
Take it all with you, **(tómalo todo contigo.)**  
Don't look back, **(No mires atrás,)**  
At this crumbling fool, **(a esta tonta que se derrumbarse.)**  
Just take it all, **(Simplemente tómalo todo,)**  
With my love, **(junto con mi amor.)**  
Take it all, **(Tómalo todo,)**  
With my love, **(junto con mi amor.)**

Maybe I should leave, **(Quizás deba irme)**  
To help you see, **(para ayudarte a ver)**  
Nothing is better than this, **(que nada es mejor que esto,) **  
And this is everything we need, **(que esto es todo lo que necesitamos.)**  
So is it over? **(Entonces, ¿es el fin?)**  
Is this really it? **(¿lo es realmente?)**  
You're giving up so easily, **(Estás renunciando muy fácil...)**  
I thought you loved me more than this, **(Creí que me amabas más que esto.)**

But go on and take it, **(Pero adelante, tómalo...)**  
Take it all with you, **(tómalo todo contigo.)**  
Don't look back, **(No mires atrás,)**  
At this crumbling fool, **(...a esta tonta derrumbarse.)**  
Just take it all, **(Simplemente tómalo todo,)**  
With my love, **(junto con mi amor.)**  
Take it all, **(Tómalo todo,)**  
With my love, **(junto con mi amor.)**

I will change if I must, **(Cambiaré si es necesario.)**  
Slow it down and bring it home, **(Ve más lento, regresa a casa...)**  
I will adjust, **(Me adaptaré.)**  
Oh, if only, **(Oh, sí sólo...)**  
If only you knew, **(Si sólo supieras...)**  
Everything I do is for you, **(que todo lo que hago, es por ti.)**

But go on, **(Pero adelante...)**

go on and take it, **(Adelante, tómalo...)**  
Take it all with you, **(tómalo todo contigo.)**  
Don't look back, **(No mires atrás,)**  
At this crumbling fool, **(...a esta tonta derrumbarse.)**

But go on and take it, **(Pero adelante, tómalo...)**  
Take it all with you, **(tómalo todo contigo.)**  
Don't look back, **(No mires atrás,)**  
At this crumbling fool, **(...a esta tonta derrumbarse.)**  
Just take it all, **(Simplemente tómalo todo,)**  
With my love, **(junto con mi amor.)**

[…]

Le dolía.

Le dolía haberse aferrado irremediablemente a cierta presencia del morocho en su vida. Su coraza -más fingida que útil- no había podido evitar que la más sutil de las esencias Potter, se colara en su anatomía hasta llegar a la familiaridad de su alma.

Ahora, que lo había rechazado por última vez y que hacía cuatro días que no sabía de él ni lo veía en el ministerio, sólo ahora, que supo revivir viejas heridas que él le abriera, entendió cuánto se había involucrado con Harry. ¡Y en contra de su propia voluntad!.

"_Tonta Ginny... ¡Tonta!" _Se repetía molesta y algo infeliz. No era el primer desengaño que Harry le causaba, aunque sí el más serio. El dolor que hacía años él le había causado, no tenía comparación alguna con el temor que sentía ahora, si dejaba que sucediera algo más entre ellos. Serían capaz de herirse mucho más que entonces y... ¿quién quería eso?.

La verdad era que su rostro permanecía algo alicaído y sus facciones estaban ligeramente más oscuras de lo normal. Consuelo... consuelo. ¿Qué consuelo tendría ahora?.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la zona baja de su nuca, rozándola con cierto apego. Cerró los ojos y... casi pudo recordar el dolor punzante de las agujas, mientras le inyectaban aquellos trazos de colores que formaban su tatuaje. Siendo sinceros, jamás se había arrepentido de él. Sí le había dado vergüenza alguna que otra vez, pero nunca se arrepentiría de aquella deseada cicatriz, ni del sentimiento que la había impulsado a realizarlo, aquellas vacaciones.

Suspiró. ¿En quién vaciar esa congoja?.

Estaba llegando a su oficina muy en contra de su voluntad. Si era por ella se habría quedado durmiendo hasta desaparecer, consumida por los resortes de su colchón. Pero la estúpida y vana ilusión de creer que quizás se cruzara con él -siendo que tenía C.D.I. nuevamente-, no le permitió abandonarse. ¿Desde cuándo estaba tan pendiente de Potter?

"_Desde que no te está detrás"_ se contestó. Y casi seguido de ese pensamiento, afloró una idea: Su cuerpo lo necesitaba. No faltaba mucho para que cayera en la tentación de ir a buscarlo. ¡Pero no!, debía ser fuerte.

Consuelo... ¡Si tan sólo pudiera tener sexo-consuelo con él por las penas que ÉL le causaba! Pero no. ¿Por qué esa maldita regla de 'no curarse con la enfermedad'? ¡Odiaba esa regla!.

Entró a su oficina, resoplando. Se encontró con un Draco muy relajado sobre su escritorio, hablando por celular. Al oírla entrar, giró para mirarla y dejó de sonreír.

-Luego te llamo, Jen. Adiós...-cortó torpemente, como si lo hubieran encontrado _in-fraganti._

-No cortes por mí -sonrió superada, pero en el fondo odiándolo. No de los celos, sino de la envidia. ¡¿Por qué Harry no la llamaba?!.

-No, está bien -se excusó nervioso, poniéndose de pie-. Luego la llamo -carraspeó.

Draco acomodó los papeles que había dejado sobre el área de trabajo de la pelirroja, y los apiló a un costado.

-Parece que se está poniendo serio, ¿no? -comentó, mirando de forma alusiva su celular. Él dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo y luego enrojeció levemente.

-Estamos viendo -zanjó. Ginny sonrió de lado, intentando ser la amiga condescendiente que se creía, y brindarle el apoyo que él merecía. Sin embargo no lo logró. Estaba más triste que feliz. Sabía que no se había portado excelentemente con él y... ahora que lo necesitaba, ¿cómo acudir?.

-Me alegro por ti...-dijo sintiéndolo realmente, pero sin llegar a expresarlo.

-Cerré el caso Jackson -evadió el tema, con la mirada en sus papeles-. Te estaba esperando para ponerte al tanto -ella asintió desganada y rodeó el mueble.

-Ahora no. No tengo ganas.

El rubio no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía irse porque su jefa estaba en uno de sus días...? ¿O debía preguntar qué sucedía porque su "amiga" parecía perturbada?. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno entonces... iré a ver qué quiere Knight -tomó los papeles-. Con permiso...

-Aguarda -le rogó. Draco iba a hacer caso omiso y seguir de largo, pero algo en su voz lo perturbó e hizo detener. Sus sisesos habían sonado más pesimistas de lo normal-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Necesito...

-Ginny cortemos con esto de una vez. Ya está... -soltó cansado.

-No iba a hablar de eso... -se aclaró la garganta, incómoda- No es de nosotros. Por lo que veo y me alegra, tú estás bien...-señaló su celular- Pero, necesito hablar con alguien y...-Draco rodó sus ojos y volvió sus pasos atrás. Dejó caer la pila sobre el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora? -Ginny se mordió el labio, odiando ser tan transparente para él.

-Ser Harry...

Ginny se puso lentamente de pie y se dirigió hacia él con cierta cautela.

-Sé que no lo parece pero... si no consigo ayuda enloqueceré.

-¿Quién dice que no lo parece? -se burló, escéptico.

-Por favor. Dime... ¿tú qué harías? -Draco se quedó unos segundos mirándola, y luego resopló, resignado.

-Para empezar... yo nunca me hubiera fijado en un enfermo con su historial.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero si lo hubieras hecho?

¡Mierda!, realmente estaba desesperada. ¿Recurrir a Draco para hablar de sus problemas con Harry? ¿En qué mundo vivía?. El rubio debía odiarla, y sino... pronto lo haría. Sólo rogaba que la ayudara esa mañana. No sabía porqué, pero sentía que pronto estallaría algo grande dentro suyo.

-¡Por favor Draco! Si no hablo de esto con alguien voy a arrancarme uno a uno los cabellos -confesó, consternada y con cierta desesperación-. Te juro que lo hablaría con Hermione pero... no puedo esperar hasta la tarde.

-No sé para qué me preguntas –se encogió de hombros, displicente-, ya sabes mi opinión.

-¡Drack, él no está en las mismas condiciones! -lo excusó como leyendo sus pensamientos, pero luego se detuvo a reflexionar-. Aunque... quizás tengas algo de razón. Después de todo... Eliott no fue la única desilusión en mi vida.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. ¿Debería preguntar... o sería una de esas conversaciones que no guiaban a ningún lado y que, si hablaba al respecto, ella contestaba reacia y evasiva?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -ella dudó unos segundos. Cuando entendió que quizás él fuera su único consuelo aquella tarde, cedió.

-De acuerdo -lo tomó por los hombros- necesito contarte algo sobre Harry o... o me volveré , siéntate –le tomó la mano y lo sentó en la silla-. Primero debo mostrarte algo.

Le hizo una seña para que se quedara allí y caminó unos pasos, tomando distancia de él. Le dio la espalda y lo miró por encima de su hombro, como si estuviera modelando para él, aunque su rostro no mostraría tanta preocupación en tal caso.

-¿Estás listo? –él la miró confundido- Prométeme que no gritarás...

Draco no se inmutó, dándole el pie necesario para que ella continuara. Ginny dejó deslizar su camisa por los hombros hasta que le llegó a los codos, desnudando la parte alta de su espalda, y evidenciando su corpiño. Draco quedó inmóvil, asombrado y... ¡casi furioso!. Claro que no se detuvo a ver las curvas de su desnudez, ni lo sugerente de su ropa interior, porque... debajo de su nuca encontró algo que jamás en su vida le había visto. ¡Un maldito tatuaje! Y ninguno seductor ni muy estimulante; ¡La muy hija de puta se había tatuado los ojos de Potter!.

-¡Weasley! –la reprendió de manera aberrante- ¡¿Qué mierda...?!

-¡Lo sé! –se cohibió y levantó rápidamente su blusa, atándola con apremio.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?!

-Es una larga historia –se avergonzó-, de eso necesito hablar...

-¿Por qué te harías esa... esa... ¡esa mierda!?

Sin duda lo dijo asqueado. Draco parecía repugnado por ella, ahora. ¡Más que eso!. Odiaba a Potter, ¿cómo había logrado semejante desvarío?. Si aquel tatuaje hubiera tenido un tinte grisáceo en lugar de aquel, más bien verdoso, Draco se estaría casando con ella en ese mismo momento. ¡Pero, Mierda! ¡Esos ojos eran verdes!.

-Porque era joven... y estúpida.

-No me vengas con eso, Ginevra. ¡Te lo acabas de hacer! ¡Jamás has tenido un tatuaje! Yo lo hubiera sabido después de todo, ¿no crees? –soltó, como sintiéndose usurpado.

-No hubieras podido. Todas las mañanas me hago un hechizo... incluso algunas noches, en especial las noches que... bueno, que iba a tu casa.

-¿Lo ocultaste todo el tiempo?

-Toda mi vida...-afirmó, avergonzada y con las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas- ¡Me daba vergüenza!

-Y si te daba vergüenza ¿Por qué mierda te lo hiciste?

-¡Eso es lo que necesito contarte...! –se exasperó.

* * *

**FLASH-BACK**

* * *

La esperaban unas largas vacaciones familiares, antes de comenzar su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Lo mejor no eran las vacaciones, ni el hecho tampoco de que sólo le quedara un año para... ¿ser adulta?. No; lo mejor era que Harry pasaría el verano con ellos.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No estaba mal guardar esperanzas! Hermione se lo decía todo el tiempo. ¡Ah, cierto! Ella también estaría esas vacaciones, pero eso no era raro, después de todo Ron y ella eran novios hacía casi un año.

"_Ten fe, Ginny"_ le decía ella _"Ahora que Harry no debe preocuparse más, tendrá tiempo para mirarte a los ojos y enamorarse..."_ y luego de eso solían reirse. No obstante su amiga, al ver que la risa se consumía y sólo quedaban en su rostro las dudas y reflexiones, agregaba; _"Fuera de toda broma, Ginny... Lo he visto mirarte. Algo siente. Sólo necesita estar seguro"._

Y, si seguridad era lo que necesitaba, seguridad se encargaría de darle. Aquellas vacaciones sería suyo... o no sería nada en absoluto; y ESA, era su determinación Weasley del año.

-¿Lo has visto ya? –entró Hermione a su cuarto y dejó las maletas.

-¡Herms! –le sonrió y tiró su libro a un costado de la cama- No, has sido la primera en llegar.

-Bueno no importa –la consoló-, estas vacaciones te cansarás de verlo.

-Se cansará de verme a mí. No lo voy a dejar ni respirar...

-¡Shh...! –la calló repentinamente y agudizó el oído- No quiero preocuparte, pero creo que lo oí llegar.

-No, no es posible... Ron iría a buscarlo con un auto muggle. Es su primer viaje, ¿sabes lo que tardará?

-Ginny, te digo que lo oí llegar...-se puso de pie y le hizo señas para que bajaran.

La pelirroja no necesitó de más evidencias para saltar de la cama. Apremió a Hermione para que bajaran las escaleras, pero a mitad de camino estiró su porte y fingió normalidad, pues no estaban erradas... esa era su inconfundible voz. Ginny tironeó de la remera de Hermione y la obligó a detenerse. Le hizo señas para que escucharan.

-¡Cariño...! –escucharon a Molly, ir al encuentro de su octavo hijo, Harry (así lo solía llamar)- No los esperaba tan tem...

-Ron quemó el auto –dijo sonriente y a modo de explicación- así que... nos aparecimos.

-Yo no...-pero se calló al ver el rostro de su madre- ¡Lo juro, mamá!

-¿Qué pasó? –se preocupó Molly.

-El auto me dejó de responder...-explicó Ron, nervioso- así que hice lo normal; lo estacioné a un costado...

-Sobre los pastizales –agregó Harry divertido, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su amigo.

-En la banquina –corrigió-. Y comenzó a salir humo... ¡Menos mal que me di cuenta, Ma! ¡Se prendió fuego en menos de un...!

-¡Ron, ¿estás bien?! –se preocupó Hermione, saliendo de su escondite y corriendo hacia él.

El pelirrojo se giró al oír su voz. Fue evidente el modo en que sus ojos se iluminaron y su rostro se alegró. Sólo llegó a abrir sus brazos, que ella los ocupó por completo, abalanzándose sobre él.

-Linda...-susurró- Si, estoy perfecto –sonrió orgulloso.

-Si, pero el auto no dice lo mismo –continuó Harry. Luego miró a Molly–. Antes de que pudiéramos hacer ningún hechizo, llegaron los bomberos y...

-¡No quisieron apagarlo! –se quejó Ron explicándole a Hermione, olvidándose que su madre quería detalles.

-Dijeron que no sé qué del auto había hecho corto con no sé qué y, como estábamos sobre el pastizal largo y seco, hizo chispa e inició el fuego. Ahora...-reflexionó- el auto no dio mucha batalla. En menos de diez segundos estaba consumido.

-¿Y por qué no lo apagaron los bomberos? –intentó entender, Molly. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Dijeron que el seguro no nos cubriría los daños a menos que estuviera un noventa por ciento quemado... así que lo dejó arder –explicó un Harry, inevitablemente divertido.

-¡Ron! ¡Vas a pagar uno a uno los...!

-Ya está todo cubierto –confirmó Harry, sacándolo del apuro en el que lo había metido.

-¡Harry...! –lo reprendió- ¿No habrás...?

-No, Molly –interrumpió-. El seguro finalmente se hará cargo.

-Pero él pagó el remolque –agregó Ron-, y a los bomberos, y...

-Pero se solucionó –lo calló Harry, codeándolo.

-De todos modos...-comenzó Ginny, haciéndose ver por las escaleras, mientras descendía- papá quería cambiarlo –le sonrió. Harry hizo contacto visual con ella y se detuvo unos segundos, pero luego le respondió la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo esperas que confiemos en ti, Ronald? –continuó reprendiéndolo, Molly, pero él casi no oía, mantenía su mirada fija en su novia y en lo hermosa que era su sonrisa- ¡Ron...!

-Ma, déjalo... a papá le encantará ir a la agencia de seguros muggle –sonrió Ginny, imaginando el rostro de su padre. Aquella sonrisa supo ser contagiosa para el morocho-. ¡Vas a ver cómo se alegra! –tranquilizó a su madre.

-¡Ustedes van a matarme de un susto un día de estos...! Vamos, todos a la cocina... el almuerzo ya está –se giró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la misma.

Hermione tomó la mano de su novio y lo condujo también, esperando poder regalarle a su amiga unos segundos con su amor "imposible". Al pasar a su lado, la castaña le guiñó un ojo para infundirle valor.

Ginny no supo bien qué hacer. Quería darle seguridad, pero ¿cómo?, él ni siquiera se había mostrado interesado. Le sonrió y se encogió de hombros para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Gracias...-le susurró Harry, confidente. Ella se detuvo en seco. Se giró sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué? Tú pagaste.

-Pero hiciste que Molly no se incomodara –Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Mamá se hace problema por todo, hay peores cosas que un coche prendiéndose fuego –rió. Él asintió, sonriendo. Ginny estuvo por irse pero volvió a detenerse con cierto misterio-. ¿Fue realmente así? –preguntó suspicaz, con un dejo de sospecha.

-¿Perdón? –le sonrió, encantador.

-Lo del auto.

-¿Me acusas de mentiroso?

-No –sonrió segura-. Te acuso de buen amigo.

-No tengo nada de qué cubrir a Ron –confesó.

-Excelente –finalizó sonriente.

-¿Desde cuándo haces interrogatorios? –bromeó con confianza.

-Desde que actúas sospechosamente.

-Deberías ser auror -soltó Harry, seguro-. ¿No te lo dijeron? Wizengamot recluta gente como tú todo el tiempo.

-No te convendría. Si fuera auror te descubriría, tenlo por seguro.

-Como dije –sonrió galante-, no tengo nada que ocultar. Pasó exactamente eso.

-De acuerdo –asintió conforme-, me alegro de que estén bien entonces. En especial tú -se detuvo unos segundos a mirarlo, casi impertinentemente. Sin permiso alguno, Ginny reposó su mano en su mejilla en una suave caricia-. Hubiera sido una pena... tienes un rostro muy bonito.

El tiempo pareció detenerse y escasear. ¿De dónde había sacado el coraje?. Ni hablar, ¡Ya había metido la pata!, ahora sólo restaba salvar su dignidad.

Le sonrió en un intento de mostrarse segura, y quitó la mano a la par que le guiñaba un ojo. Sin decir más nada y con aires de misterio, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Harry se quedó mirándola confundido, hasta que ella se perdió tras la puerta.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?.

* * *

El almuerzo había girado en torno a múltiples historias y anécdotas de cosas absurdas que, tanto Harry como Ron habían vivido aquel año en Hogwarts. Hermione siempre que pudo, había aportado a ellas algún que otro detalle vergonzoso que ambos habían omitido adrede.

Ginny lo miraba con cierta ensoñación. Embobada, a decir verdad. No podía evitar mirar el movimiento que sus finos labios hacían al modular. ¿Se notaría demasiado si intentaba imitarlos a la par?. Alguna que otra vez creyó sentir que él la miraba, pero cuando levantaba la vista para asegurar el hecho, descubría con decepción que su rostro estaba dirigido en su dirección pero no la miraba a ella. Y, aunque cada vez que le sucedía esto se frustraba, nada parecía desalentar sus adolescentes ilusiones. Después de todo, ese verano recién empezaba y... tendría suficiente Harry como para intentar sus avances.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya todos estaban levantando la mesa y Harry se le había escapado. Se dirigía a las escaleras junto con Ron y Hermione que, por lo poco que pudo escuchar, hablaban de salir esa misma tarde al cine o algo así. ¡Genial! ¡Y ella lavando los platos!, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a escuchar lo que hablaban, para interrumpir en el momento justo para ser incluida en la salida?.

Ron sostenía su mano con suavidad, conduciéndola escaleras arriba, mientras hablaba con Harry.

-No lo sé, ¿no es demasiado muggle ir al cine un viernes a la tarde? -preguntó con desdén.

-Ron...-lo reprendió divertida, Hermione.

-Es que suena... aburrido.

Hermione miró a su amigo esperando que su mente por sí sola se iluminara, y se le ocurriera involucrar a Ginny en los planes. Pero, ¿desde cuándo Harry era rápido para ese tipo de cuestiones?. ¡Ni modo, debería actuar ella misma!. Su brillante cabeza comenzó a maquinar un pequeñísimo y sutil plan, que pronto puso en funcionamiento.

-Si, Ron tiene razón. Además, ¿qué harían ustedes dos ahí solos?.

-¿Cómo? -se desorientó su novio.

-Ron, se morirían de aburrimiento, ambos tienen pésimo gusto para las películas.

-Pues, elige tú.

-Yo no voy a ir. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quedé con Ginny?

-¿Cuándo me dijiste eso?

-Ni bien llegué.

-Pensé que venías a pasar las vacaciones conmigo...

-Si, pero sobretodo con Ginny -pronto comenzaron a hablar uno encima del otro, avecinando el comienzo de una inocente gresca.

-De acuerdo -los detuvo Harry, ya un poco cansado de tener que meterse en medio cada vez que parecía empezar aquello-. No vamos al cine y punto -sonrió condescendiente.

-Pero ahora tengo curiosidad -resopló Ron.

-Bueno entonces... que venga Ginny también -se encogió de hombros, encontrando la solución.

Hermione sonrió victoriosa y miró a su novio. Asintió para dar su opinión de la idea, y luego continuaron subiendo.

* * *

Que la mataran ahí mismo. ¡¿Harry había propuesto incluirla en la actividad?!.

La tarde era espléndida; el sol nunca se había erigido tan imponente sobre el cielo de Londres, y ellos... entrando en una sala de cine. Qué más daba, ¡Iba al lado de Harry Potter!.

Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en ocupar butaca, dejándo a Harry entre ambas chicas. La película inicio y, casi desde ese mismo momento, Hermione y Ron dejaron de mirarla, pues ambos encontraron mayor entretenimiento entre los brazos del otro. Harry miró de reojo y resopló. ¡Genial...! Nada como ir al cine con sus amigos y... estar completamente pintado. Comenzaba a sentirse algo incómodo siempre entre medio de ambos. Resopló y se volvió hacia la pantalla.

De reojo la vio a Ginny disfrutar sana e infantilmente de sus palomitas de maiz, mientras miraba abstraída. O eso quiso hacerle creer... La verdad era que ella no paraba de temblar de nervios y, ¿quiénes eran esos muggles en la pantalla?. Poco le importaba, pues sentía la mirada de Harry sobre su perfil. Se volteó levemente a mirarlo y le sonrió nerviosa.

-Casi que nos podríamos haber quedado en la Madriguera -susurró Harry, haciendo alusión a sus amigos-. Hacen eso allí también ¿o no?

-Si no eres la persona más amargada que conozco... te defiendes bastante bien -se burló-. Déjalos en paz.

-Yo no soy amargado -fue todo lo que acotó y se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo prestar atención a la película.

-Ponte feliz. Si ella lo entretiene, podremos por fin ver una película sin los ronquidos de Ron de fondo -sonrió optimista. Él se giró a mirarla, divertido.

-¿Siempre ves la vida color de rosa?

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tú de qué color la ves? -él sacudió la cabeza, con desdén.

-Olvídalo. Tienes razón, sólo desperté con el pie equivocado -Ginny tomó su mano como al pasar y la apretó levemente.

-¡Alégrate!, ¡Es verano! -Harry bajó la vista y miró el contacto entre sus pieles, luego la miró a ella.

Imposible para Ginny, no sonrojarse. Imposible no quedar en evidencia. La luz escaseaba pero sus pecas se habían encendido como luciérnagas. Sólo restaba sonreír nerviosamente y deslizar su mano fuera del contacto, fingiendo que todo había sido un error.

¡Si, ya sabía! Debía darle seguridad. Pero... si cada pequeña iniciativa que ella tomaba lo desconcertaba así, a Ginny simplemente se le esfumaba el valor. Una podía ser pujante y oportuna sólo hasta cierto punto. Sonrió tontamente y volvió su rostro a la pantalla.

* * *

La primer semana del verano trascurrió así; entre pequeñas salidas y pequeños encuentros que, parecían dar poco resultado en él y que, poco parecían frustrarla a ella. Algo dentro suyo no se desmotivaba. Como bien había aclarado él, ella veía las cosas de un modo optimista; las cosas sólo sucederían en el mejor momento y... seguro resultarían incluso mejor que sus propias expectativas. Mientras tanto... ella sólo disfrutaba de tenerlo cerca. Ya no habría Hogwarts que los colocara en un mismo comedor, ni Quidditch que los uniera en un mismo entrenamiento, ni Expresos que les regalaran viajes oníricos. Ahora sólo quedaban aquellas vacaciones y sus esperanzas de enamorarlo antes de que éstas acabaran.

Ginny y Hermione yacían sobre una manta al lado del lago, en el patio de la madriguera. El sol estaba radiante nuevamente, y sus bikinis habían estado rogando durante semanas para ser estrenadas por fin.

Acostadas boca arriba y con sus respectivos lentes de sol, disfrutaban de un ameno día de verano.

-Esto debería ser ilegal...-suspiró Ginny- es tan perfecta esta sensación -Hermione comenzó a reír, tentada de más- ¿Qué?.

-Nada...-rió.

-Vamos, ¿qué?

-Que si así disfrutas de un día de sol...-suspendió la frase en el aire. Ginny giró para apremiarla con la mirada- ¿Cómo será cuando por fin te acuestes con Harry? -se burló.

-¡Por Dios! -rió divertida- ¡Mi amiga es una ninfómana!

-No proyectes en mí. Sólo estoy diciendo lo que tú no dejas de pensar...

-No vas a comparar a Harry con un día de sol.

-No entiendo -se burló la castaña- ¿qué es mejor? -Ginny rió.

-No, no sabría elegir -bromeó- pero... dame a un Harry desnudo bajo el sol, y firmo cualquier sentencia -rió.

Hermione comenzó a reir con fuerza. Pero sus risas pronto se vieron enmascaradas por el sonido ronco de un claxon algo viejo. Ambas se giraron para ver estacionar un auto a unos cuarenta metros de donde estaban recostadas.

Harry estaba con una mano en el volante y el otro brazo colgando por la ventana. Sonreía plenamente mientras Ron, sentado en el lugar del copiloto, les hacía señas.

-¡Arreglaron el auto! -avistó Harry- ¡Vamos, Herms! ¡Daremos una vuelta!

-Amor...-la llamó Ron- de camino vimos un parque que te encantará. ¡Vamos...!

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y corrió al encuentro de su novio. Se inclinó sobre la puerta, asomándose a la ventana.

-¿Qué parque? -le preguntó mientras lo besaba rápidamente.

-El que bordea el lago del otro lado. Tienen de esos botes que avanzan pedaleando -explicó eufórico y casi infantil. Hermione sonrió.

-¿No son para dos? -Ron asinitió- ¿Y con quién ira Harry? -preguntó mientras lo miraba alusivamente. Harry pareció confundido unos segundos. Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Ginny. El morocho entendió pero pareció dudar unos segundos...

-Pues, que pedalee solo, no lo sé...- continuó Ron.

Harry se volteó y sacó su cabeza por la ventana.

-¡Eh, pelirroja! -llamó seguro. Hermione sonrió nuevamente, victoriosa- ¡Vamos al parque...! ¡Necesitamos un cuarto! -se burló mientras le hacía señas.

* * *

-¡Se supone que pedalees Harry! -se quejaba entre risas, Ginny. El esfuerzo aparentemente sobre exigido que realizaban sus piernas sobre los pedales, hacían que su rostro se pusiera colorado y que sus pecas cobraran vida propia.

-Eso intento pero vamos a destiempo, quizás si no pusieras tanto ímpetu en el asunto...-mandoneaba divertido.

-¡Hey!, no me pienso bajar de esto hasta que no lo solucionemos -continuó intentando en vano, pues cuando ella pisaba para un lado, Harry lo hacía para el otro... y así sucesivas veces.

¡Era absurdo! No podían ser tan tontos. A menos claro, que uno de los dos estuviera retrasando el proceso para hacer reír al otro... ¿Pero quién hacía reír a quién?.

-Además -continuó ella, indicándole con la mirada para que viera hacia adelante- si ellos dos pudieron, no debe ser tan difícil.

Ron y Hermione ya estaban con su pequeño botecito en el medio del lago, riendo y salpicándose. Harry y Ginny, que habían detenido sus intentos para mirar a los tórtolos, se miraron con frustración.

-De acuerdo, yo digo que nos bajemos y lo empujemos -sugirió Harry.

-¿Lo empujarás nadando? -soltó irónica- Ni modo, ¡Pedalea, Harry, pedalea!

Ambos comenzaron a intentarlo nuevamente hasta que al fin coincidieron en sus movimientos y, como por arte de magia, el bote comenzó a avanzar en la misma dirección el otro. Suspiraron y se miraron con suficiencia.

-¿Ya ves como no era difícil?

-Estabas trabándolo, Ginny -la acusó.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú pedaleabas mal!

-Lo hacías a propósito -acusó fingiendo estar ofendido. Ella rodó sus ojos.

-¿Quién es el auror ahora?

Una vez que ambos se sintieron estables en aquella pequeña nave flotante, relajaron sus músculos y, sólo entonces comenzaron a disfrutar realmente. Harry se había reclinado sobre su asiento y, si bien sus piernas pedaleaban lentamente, sus brazos yacían relajados detrás de su cabeza. Reclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Aspiró una honda bocanada de aire, y suspiró como si la vida fuese digna por primera vez.

Ginny sólo lo miraba. ¿Qué tan imposible era ese hombre?. ¿Qué tanto trabajo exigiría su compañía?. Sabía que él era alguien especial, de eso no tenía duda alguna, pero... ¿acaso ella lo sería lo suficiente como para que él la considerara?.

"_¡No pienses así, Ginevra!"_ se retó a sí misma, como la hubiera retado Hermione si escuchaba sus pensamientos, _"Tú vales tanto como él. En una relación, nadie debe merecer a nadie"._ Si, esa era la teoría. Pero Harry había hecho cosas tan importantes con su vida... había salvado y ayudado a tanta gente... ¿Y ella qué? Simplemente se había quedado de brazos cruzados. Bueno, no literalmente, pero sí en comparación con las acciones que él emprendiera.

"_Lo sobrevaloras demasiado"_ recordó las palabras de su amiga. Luego de eso habían comenzado una gran disertación sobre la gran cantidad de cosas que Harry había hecho realmente y que hacían de él, un héroe esplendoroso. _"De acuerdo, quizás no lo sobrevaloras... quizás tú te menosprecias. Tienes tanto para dar como él... Hazme caso, no dejes que se entere que piensas así. Nada bueno saldría de eso"._

-Harry...-susurró, temerosa de invadir su momento de reflexión.

-Hmmm...-él abrió un solo ojo para mirarla, apretando fuertemente el otro para que el sol no lo cegara.

-¿Cómo ves a las demás personas? -soltó con curiosidad. Él frunció el ceño y se incorporó levemente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que... ¿Con qué lente las mides? -la confusión se evidenció en su rostro por lo que Ginny prosiguió-. Teniendo tu historial; habiendo hecho las cosas que tú hiciste y, habiendo vivido lo que viviste... cuando ves a alguien ¿cómo lo ves? -preguntó dejando traslucir una sincera e ingenua curiosidad- ¿Inferior? -arriesgó.

-¿Inferior? ¿Por qué lo vería inferior? -ella se encogió de hombros.

-Porque puedes.

-Hay muchas cosas que pudo hacer y jamás haría. ¿Por qué me consideraría mejor que otra persona?

-Pero, si la otra persona no se sintiera suficiente...-lo miró a los ojos fijamente- si tuvieran una suerte de vínculo y te das cuenta de que esa persona cede su propio espacio porque te... sobrevalora a ti, ¿cómo la tratarías? -Harry le sostuvo la mirada, más preocupado que molesto.

-Ginny, ¿tú sientes eso conmigo?

-Son preguntas hipotéticas.

-¿Tú hipotéticamente sientes eso conmigo? -se preocupó.

Sus ojos verdes la abordaban con el claro deseo de no intimidarla, pero el efecto fue ciertamente el contrario. Ella evadió su mirada.

-A veces. Aunque no te culpo.

-¿Por qué te sentirías así? ¿Es algo que hago yo?

-No lo sé. Es... no, eres tú -certificó-. Pero no sé porqué.

-¿Cómo puedes sentir que te menosprecio? -tomó su mano, empeorando la situación. Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora simplemente estaba al borde del desmayo.

-No dije...

-Jamás querría que mi presencia te hiciera sentir algo así. Quiero que seas tú cuando estás conmigo. Porque... de hecho me gusta la persona que eres -ella le sonrió, ligeramente avergonzada- Además...-se detuvo pensativo, con la mirada puesta en el vacío- creo que no existe nada más doloroso, que descubrir que eres una persona distinta de la que creías. ¡O peor!, que ese extraño que eres, tampoco te agrada -agregó abstraído. Ginny lo miró con fijeza y dejó de pedalear.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué te resulta extraño en ti, Harry?

Primeramente, Ginny creyó que no la había escuchado, pues él guardó un serio silencio. Pero sus palabras repercutieron en él de modo que, instintivamente, miró hacia el bote en el que sus amigos reían. Ginny intentó dilucidar su mueca; ¿Ira, acaso? ¿Incomodidad?.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Te han cambiado? -él negó con la cabeza.

-Es decir, sí me siento diferente... pero no estoy seguro de poder culparlos -los miró, en una suerte de reflexión interna-. Sólo... me encontré un día ya no siendo feliz por ellos -se encogió de hombros-. Estando molesto y amargado por no seguir siendo los que éramos... ¿acaso tiene sentido lo que digo? -le preguntó con devastadora sinceridad. Ella sonrió de lado, algo apenada.

-¿La envidia? ¿Los celos...? -Ginny hizo una mueca desdeñosa- todo normal, desde mi punto de vista. Estaban acostumbrados a "A", sucedió "B", y ahora debes aprender a convivir con "C". Es lógico. Son etapas... pero ya pasará, estoy segura.

Harry frunció el ceño, transformando su semblante antes preocupado, por uno confuso y divertido.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente perfecta? -susurró irritado- Nada es un problema par ti ¿no?

-No digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías. Ves la vida de una extraña y conveniente manera -agregó con más admiración que reproche-. No sales herida porque no tienes problemas...

-Tú eres mi problema -confesó, dejándolo estático.

Pues ¡Al diablo!, si le tocaba tirar la primer piedra... ¡Ahí tienes Harry Potter!. _"Ahora... hazte cargo"._

Ginny le sostuvo la mirada; no pensaba flaquear en aquel momento. El hecho de demostrar seguridad en ese preciso contacto, haría que él no dudara. De hecho, él mismo se mantuvo cautivo entre sus ojos durante varios segundos. Intentaba dilucidar si aquella Ginny era la misma pequeña que una vez había caído en manos de Voldemort.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué clase de problema podría significar en tu vida? -dijo Harry, en lo que a ella le pareció, una búsqueda por desentenderse del asunto. Su mente se quedó en blanco unos segundos y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Tus piernas son mi problema, ¡Mira cómo pedaleas! -evadió comenzando nuevamente, a mover el bote.

* * *

Luego de aquella espléndida mañana, Harry había permanecido toda la tarde al lado de Ginny, como si aquello fuera natural. Ya no habían hecho falta las miradas indiscretas de Hermione, o su búsqueda de absurdas oportunidades para que ambos permanecieran juntos. Tal parecía que Harry había conectado con la pelirroja desde otro punto luego del paseo en bote. Quizás desde un punto más humano y personal. Había percibido el cambio en su trato para con ella, luego de aquella conversación casi reveladora. Al parecer, él tenía ciertas emociones retenidas con respecto a la relación de sus amigos, que no había sido capaz de hablar con nadie y que, el hecho de poder hacerlo con ella, había estirado un pequeño hilo emocional en su relación.

Al volver del paseo, Harry había dejado a sus amigos en el centro de Londres porque -según se habían excusado estos- debían hacer unas compras. Harry y Ginny volvieron a la madriguera, andando tranquilamente en el auto. Era algo maravilloso para ella, verlo manejar. ¿Por qué nunca antes había asociado aquellas dos cosas?; Las hermosas manos de Harry y... el auto que la llevara a su casa.

Sonrió internamente. No quería que aquello terminara por lo que se le ocurrió una tonta manera de retenerlo con ella, en aquella pequeña cabina automotriz.

-Harry, enséñame a manejar -le pidió como si aquello fuera de vital importancia en su vida. Él la miró sorprendido y con cierta alegría.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si. Quiero... entender esos cambios que haces -señaló la palanca de cambio.

-No irás a romperlo ¿no?. Tu padre me matará.

-Tú serás el profesor, ¿cómo voy a romperlo? -lo aduló en exceso- Confío en que sepas cómo enseñar -Harry entrecerró los ojos, algo seducido por la idea.

-De acuerdo -frenó el auto.

Harry comenzó a explicarle las funciones de cada uno de los pedales, y cómo hacer los respectivos cambios con la palanca. Estuvieron aproximadamente una hora con la teoría, antes de que Harry se sintiera seguro de dejarla pasar a la práctica. Habían cambiado de asientos y él se había dedicado toda la lección, a sostener el freno de manos sólo por si acaso.

-Bien, ahora ve soltando suavemente el embrague -indicó-. Pero suave, Ginny...-el auto comenzó a vibrar como rezongando por lo que ella hacía- y a la par que lo sueltas, ve apretando de a poco el del acelerador.

Ginny comenzó a hacer lo que le indicaba con más temor del debido, pero cuando vio que el auto no respondía, soltó uno de un tirón y apretó el otro con fuerza, de modo que el auto avanzó bruscamente y se frenó centímetros más adelante, apagándose el motor. Harry la miró de mal modo.

-De acuerdo, no fuiste tan suave como pedí...

-Lo siento -se compungió.

-Intenta de nuevo... la décima es la vencida -agregó, exhausto.

-¿No se arruinará el auto si...?

-Lo intentaremos una vez más, sino lo logras volvemos a casa, ¿de acuerdo? -ella asintió-. Bien, prende el motor de nuevo...

La situación volvió a repetirse desde el comienzo; él sereno, ella nerviosa, el auto rebelde. Pero llegado el momento, Harry no la dejó rendirse hasta que por fin lo logró. Ella los condujo unos pocos kilómetros en camino de tierra, y luego cambiaron asientos.

Harry se deleitó con su inocente sonrisa cuando ella volvió a sentarse en el lugar del copiloto. Parecía levemente realizada y más tranquila.

-Gracias -le susurró.

-Lo hiciste bien, para tu primer clase -le sonrió mientras comenzaba a arrancar el auto y los dirigía nuevamente a la madriguera-. Pero, sólo por si acaso, no le digas a Arthur que hicimos esto...

-De acuerdo -sonrió también, en cierto modo, feliz por tener un secreto con él. Aunque, si lo pensaba un poco... le hubiera gustado que Harry le dijera esa misma frase, por otro tipo de motivos. Quizás debido a alguno que involucrara poca ropa y, cierta pérdida de inocencia.

* * *

Al volver a la madriguera, Harry continuó siguiendo de cerca a la pelirroja. No sólo porque sus amigos no estaban, sino porque ella lo mantenía entretenido. Las conversaciones que esa pequeña cabeza era capaz de entablar, lo entusiasmaban tanto que era difícil pensar en un modo mejor de pasar la tarde.

Luego del mediodía, ambos ocupaban los lugares que Hermione y ella habían disfrutado por la mañana. Descansaban recostados sobre el pasto. Ginny juraba que Harry se había dormido, por lo que ya no hablaban.

Ella se había quedado tildada en los propios pensamientos, los cuales sólo rondaban al rededor de la figura del morocho. Estaba contenta. Ese día su relación había dado tres pasos hacia adelante. Ya no tenía que rogar que las situaciones se dieran; de pronto, él buscaba que pasaran. Eso era algo espléndido.

-¿Crees que le falte mucho a tu hermano? -preguntó como al pasar, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-Creí que dormías.

-No. Estaba pensando en un par de cosas que debo hablar con Ron.

-Oh...-se encogió de hombros- no lo sé. No sé ni porqué se quedaron en Londres, en primer lugar -Harry soltó una risita, divertido por su ingenuidad.

-¿En serio no te haces una idea? -soltó con ironía y la miró a los ojos. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, confundida.

-No -frunció el ceño-. ¿Tú si? -Harry volvió a reír.

-Vamos, Gin. Has tenido novios antes...

-¿Y?

-¿Y no han querido estar solos contigo nunca?

-Pero ¿por qué en el centro? -él sonrió y cerró los ojos para recibir el sol en su rostro.

-Porque hay lugares... donde estar solos -Ginny por fin cayó en cuenta de a qué se refería, y sonrió avergonzada.

-Ah, ya.

-Espero que venga pronto -soltó, volviendo a lo suyo-. Tengo que hablar con él.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No... -abrió los ojos y la miró sonriente- Aún no.

"_¿Será posible?"_ se preguntó ella, mentalmente. No sabía porqué, pero creía que ella tenía algo que ver en esa conversación. Sus ilusiones y esperanzas se avivaron de pronto, bañándola con un manto de alegría; ¿hablaría con Ron de... ella?. ¿Y si él quería comenzar a intentar algo, pero no se atrevía hasta no aclarar algunos tantos con Ron, primero?.

Ni Harry tuvo tiempo de explicarle a qué se refería la conversación, ni Ginny tuvo tiempo de preguntarle, pues en ese instante aparecieron Ron y Hermione. La castaña les sonrió y se fue a sentar con ellos.

-Hasta que llegas...-recibió Harry a Ron, levantándose- Ven, tengo que hablar contigo -comenzó a dirigirse hacia la casa, pero antes de alejarse completamente, volteó a despedirse-. Luego seguimos...- le dijo a Ginny, guiñándole un ojo. Ron y Harry se adentraron en la madriguera.

Ellas se miraron, entusiastas. La castaña la sacudió, ansiosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntame todo -le ordenó Hermione, cruzándose de piernas.

[...]

-¿Lo has pensado? -le preguntó Harry, sentado en la cama que ocupaba él al lado de la de Ron. El pelirrojo caminaba por el cuarto, rascándose la cabeza.

-No lo sé, Harry.

-Hace meses que te dije que quería...

-Si, y entonces estaba de acuerdo...

-No, no estabas SOLO de acuerdo. Tú también querías ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Qué cambió ahora?

-Ahora está Hermione -lo miró con obviedad.

-Pues... que venga también.

-No lo hará -se mortificó-. Ella sólo tiene el verano, Harry, luego comienza su vida enserio. El estudio y... todo eso de construir un futuro.

-Bueno, ¿y tú que quieres? -le preguntó intentando redondear la idea.

-Por supuesto que quiero viajar.

-Genial entonces...

-...pero también quiero estar con ella -lo miró atormentado-. ¿Cómo voy a abandonarla así?

-¡Ron por favor! -se exasperó- No vas a dejarla para siempre, es sólo un viaje.

-Es un año.

-Un año que ella casi no sentirá. Va a estar hasta la cabeza de estudio, sin ofender pero ¿crees que tendrá tiempo de extrañarte? -dijo, haciéndolo reflexionar- Además, ¿Para qué te quedarías? No has conseguido las notas que deseabas, ¿qué hay de malo en tomarse un año sabático para viajar y... mientras pensar en qué hacer con tu vida?

-No lo sé.

-Ron, hace meses que discutimos esto. Tuviste tiempo de pensar, ¡Esta es la fecha de viajar!

-Lo sé, pero... es complicado. Aún no le dije nada, ¿cómo esperas que le diga que la invité a pasar las vacaciones en mi casa, porque era la última vez que la vería por un año?

-Mira, mañana o... más tardar pasado mañana, debo sacar los pasajes -explicó-. Sólo nos queda una semana.

-¿Por qué no podemos terminar las vacaciones aquí, y luego viajar? -Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-Este es el mejor momento de la temporada...-se empecinó. Ron estuvo por acotar pero él lo interrumpió- De acuerdo, piénsalo... No sé cuál es la mejor manera, Ron, pero demorar el viaje no es la solución. ¿Qué harás? ¿Esperar a que falten dos días para que terminen las vacaciones y ahí decirle? ¿No te parece injusto? Dile ahora... dile que no le comentaste hasta ahora porque... porque no estabas seguro.

-Me va a matar, Harry -su amigo pareció resignarse.

-Hey, no voy a obligarte... sino quieres ir...

-¡Pero sí quiero ir! ¡Mierda! -se molestó- Tú tienes razón, no tengo nada para hacer aquí. Ella estará con sus mil y un proyectos y yo... seré un analfabeto desempleado, ¿quién quiere eso?.

-Exacto. Además... es sólo un año. Ella lo entenderá -lo consoló-, y sin duda va a esperarte.

Ron no había pensado en ello hasta ese mismo momento. ¿Hermione lo esperaría? ¿Podía pedirle eso? Mierda, no quería dejarla.

-No es que la estás dejando -acotó, como leyendo sus pensamientos-. Haz de cuenta que... no la verás porque ella tiene mucho estudio y tú... mucho trabajo. No sé, piénsalo de otro modo. Ron, si no hacemos ese viaje ahora, no lo haremos nunca. Mejor hacerlo ahora que ella tiene una distracción que no involucra un embarazo y ni precisa tu presencia -Los ojos de Ron se abrieron enormemente. ¿Embarazo? ¡¿De qué mierda hablaba Harry?!- No te asustes -río-. Me refiero a que, no sabes qué puede pasar en un año. Si te quedas, quizá el año que viene haya OTROS contratiempos para hacer este viaje.

-Ya entendí, ¿podemos no seguir hablando de eso? ¡Me da escalofríos! -se molestó-. Hermione embarazada, ¡Qué idiota!.

-Sólo digo... Tus visitas al centro de Londres comienzan a ser algo recurrentes -se burló.

* * *

A las chicas les había agarrado curiosidad por saber qué mantendría tanto tiempo recluidos a sus respectivos hombres, pero cuando por fin tomaron la iniciativa de ir a buscarlos, ambos bajaban las escaleras. Harry le sonrió a la pelirroja y luego se dirigió a la cocina para ver si podía ser útil en la preparación de la cena. Ginny lo siguió, casi por instinto.

Hermione se quedó buscando la mirada de su novio, la cual él no se animó a ceder. Evadía sus ojos como algún tiempo atrás lo había hecho, aunque ya no era por vergüenza y timidez sino por temor y cobardía.

-¿Todo bien? -le preguntó sonriente, mientras lo abrazaba. Ron se dejó pero no supo responder.

-Si.

-¿De qué hablaban?

-De nada. Tonterías de Harry -desestimó.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione se estiró para besarlo pero Ron estaba con la cabeza en otro lado, por lo que ni acercó sus labios, complicándole la labor.

-Hey...-se quejó- Dame un beso. ¿Seguro que estás bien? -Ron asintió desentendido, y la besó de un modo casi impersonal.

-Voy a ver si necesitan ayuda -la apartó levemente y se dirigió a la cocina.

* * *

"_Está raro, Ginny, no soy idiota. Mira sus ojos..." _Hermione había estado toda la semana obsesionada con la idea de que Ron le escondía algo. "_Hay algo que me está ocultando... ¡Y estoy segura que Harry sabe!"._ Esa maldita batalla tácita entre ambos, estaba arruinando alguno de los planes que Ginny guardaba para sí; entre ellos, enamorar a Potter. Lo cual creía que venía consiguiendo... hasta que Hermione dejó de pasar tanto tiempo con Ron, y precisó más de su compañía.

No era que Ron y Hermione ya no pasaran tiempo juntos, era que ya no pasaban tiempo SOLOS. Por ende, Harry siempre estaba con ellos, por ende, ella volvía a ser invisible. Tampoco podía echarle toda la culpa a su hermano, Harry también estaba raro. O... al menos no estaba como ella hubiera deseado. Él tenía pequeños momentos en los que buscaba su compañía, pero aquel tipo de conversaciones en las que ella podía intercalar alguna que otra indirecta, ya no se daban.

Hasta podía decirse que estaba misterioso. Ambos lo estaban.

Cierto día incluso, Ron y Harry habían salido solos, sin avisar, y habían pasado toda una mañana en Londres según las teorías de Hermione. Pero ¿por qué a escondidas?.

-Acéptalo, Hermione...-se burló Ginny entre risas- Se aman. Buscan cómo decirte que él va a dejarte por Harry -Hermione entrecerró los ojos con cierto rencor.

-Yo que tú no estaría tan tranquila. Si llega a ser verdad, tu hermano tiene más chances que tú de enamorarlo.

Ginny dejó de reír amargándose tanto como su amiga, ante el hecho de que su hermano se trajera algo entre manos.

-Es como... si ya no quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo.

-No digas tonterías -la interrumpió Ginny, molesta de sólo pensarlo-, si no se ha despegado de ti desde que empezaron las vacaciones.

-Pero no es lo mismo. Pareciera que quiere sostener una imagen mientras...-se detuvo en seco, aterrada- Ginny, ¿y si quiere dejarme?.

-¡Pero qué sarta de tonterías! Hermione, ¡compórtate! -la sacudió-. ¿Cuándo te convertiste en ese tipo de mujer? ¡No seas perseguida!

-Sólo digo -se encogió de hombros-. Quizás fueron demasiadas semanas, demasiado tiempo juntos... puede pasar, ¿no?. Pudo haberse aburrido o...

-Basta. No es eso, te lo juro.

-Estoy segura de que Harry sabe.

-Y si lo sabe, no te lo dirá.

-¡Mierda! -se frustró. Pero de la nada, sus facciones parecieron iluminarse- ¿Y si tu intentas averiguarlo?

-¿Qué?

-Sedúcelo, sácale información -le rogó-. Vamos, hazlo por mí.

-Primero que nada Herms, si tuviera el poder de seducirlo... créeme, lo hubiera hecho. ¡Y no por ti!. Segundo; no te lo dice a ti, ¿por qué iba a decírmelo a mí?. No existo para él, olvídate. Seduce tú a tu novio como es debido, y hazlo olvidarse de lo que sea que lo trae mal... ¡Tú tienes más herramientas que yo!.

-¡O...! -saltó, como si no hubiera escuchado una sola palabra que Ginny pronunciara- Lo emborrachas a Harry...

-¡Hermione!

-Espera, escúchame...-rió tentada, pero igual convencida de la eficiencia de su plan- Hasta donde sé, Harry quería convencer a Ron de salir esta noche. Creo que quiere mostrarle a Ron lo que es un boliche muggle -rodó los ojos-. Tú y yo podríamos ir y... como quien no quiere la cosa, tú lo emborrachas.

-Por favor... Si fuera legal lo haría, pero con otros fines. ¿De qué información me hablas? ¡Quiero acostarme con él! Si he de usar alcohol será sólo para eso... -luego pareció entristecer- pero... para mi propia desgracia, tengo principios Herms. Jamás estaría con él si supiera que va a arrepentirse.

-¡Mierda! -resopló- Ya pensaré en algo...

* * *

-¡¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?! -soltó desesperada cuando intentó nuevamente besarlo y él volvió a correr la cara, como por impulso.

-No me pasa nada, no me grites -le pidió, avergonzado de que su familia escuchara.

Harry se acercó sutilmente a Ginny, que estaba en la otra esquina del living y la tomó suavemente del brazo. Ella sintió una leve electricidad antes que el propio tacto, y cuando levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya, dos luminosos ojos verdes le sonreían descaradamente.

-Gin... -susurró- ¿tú sí vendrás? -ella lo miró confundida mientras él la conducía lejos de la gresca que comenzó a armarse entre Ron y Hermione.

-¿Ir? ¿Ir a dónde? -se extrañó.

-Pues, esta noche pensaba salir con tu hermano pero -miró en dirección a ellos-, tal parece que mis planes están por cancelarse.

-¿No saldrás?

-No, yo sí. Pero no creo que Hermione esté de acuerdo en que vaya él -luego la miró, sonriente-. ¿Y si me acompañas tú? ¿Fuiste alguna vez a un boliche? -ella negó con la cabeza-. Entonces no se diga más. ¡Qué verano fructífero, Gin! -se burló- Cuando termine habrás aprendido a manejar y a bailar...

-¿Tú vas a enseñarme a bailar? -se mofó de él- Si tienes dos pies izquierdos.

-Pero saben girar -le guiñó el ojo.

-De acuerdo -se encogió de hombros-. Es mejor que los planes que tenía yo; comer y dormir -se entusiasmó.

* * *

En realidad le daba pena que su amiga estuviera mal. Si se ponía en sus zapatos, era una situación complicada la que le estaba tocando vivir; ella estaba sola en la casa de la familia de su novio que, para ser honestos, ¡No le daba ni la hora!. Si, pobre Hermione... pero Ginny no podía evitar agradecer que todo aquello sucediera y le cayera como anillo al dedo. Harry la había invitado a salir con él, ¡A solas!. Y... sí, era una infantil por emocionarse así por ello cuando ella sólo había sido su segunda opción, pero... ¿Qué mierda? ¡Saldría con Harry!. Y él parecía bastante contento al respecto también.

Esa noche Ginny pidió ayuda a su llorosa amiga para vestirse, y el resultado –aunque muy cuestionado en un principio- había sido favorable. Ginny llevaría una pollera a la cintura que, gracias si llegaba a merecer el nombre de "minifalda". Debajo de ella, una remera de seda color rojo llamativo, de breteles. Esta se holgaba levemente en la zona de su pecho, exacerbándolo con sutileza. Y a aquel atuendo, aunque Hermione insistió en que luciera unos grandes tacos, Ginny optó por agregarle unas sandalias no muy altas porque,_ "¿Quién quería parecer más alta que Harry?"._

Se miró al espejo. ¡Mierda! ¡Qué incómoda estaba! Ese no era su estilo. Esa no era ella... ¡para nada!. Todos sabían que le gustaba llamar ligeramente la atención masculina, pero siempre de un modo sutil e insinuante. Jamás había necesitado llegar a ese punto de sobre-exposición. Ella solía conseguir la atención sin tener que abusar de sus dotes femeninas. Pero claro... ¡SOLIA!.

Ahora, Harry era un tema aparte. Harry sin duda era la excepción y si eso hacía falta, le mostraría un poco de su piel.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, lo vio. Él estaba vestido cuidadosamente y a conciencia de la sexualidad que emanaba; un Jean oscuro que le sentaba a la perfección, una camisa de mangas cortas de un color gris metálico, y una fina campera de lino, blanca. El conjunto por completo se esmeraba en hacer lucir sus ojos de una manera brillante y abrumadora, a punto tal que Ginny juró que nunca olvidaría el modo en que sus ojos se veían aquella noche.

Harry estaba tanteando sus bolsillos para asegurarse de que no se olvidara de nada. Miró la varita en su mano y dudó unos segundos, luego la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Llevarás tu varita? –le preguntó confundida. Él levantó la mirada y, tuvo la repentina sensación de observarla en cámara lenta- Creí que era un lugar muggle.

-Y lo es –le sonrió algo embobado. ¿Esa era Ginny?-. Pero los muggles también pueden ser algo idiotas, incluso peligrosos –la miró sugerentemente-. Más aún, si se cruzan con una chica como tú –se acercó y le ofreció la mano para que bajara el último escalón.

Ginny agarró su mano con suavidad. La pelirroja pudo jurar que casi se desmayaba cuando el exquisito aroma de su perfume, y la suavidad de su agarre, la abordaron.

-Estás hermosa, Gin... -sonrió- Expuesta... Pero hermosa.

-Entonces voy a pedirte que me cubras la espalda –le sonrió mientras terminó de bajar la escalera y se soltaba de su agarre con pesar. Él asintió.

-Tu padre me ofreció llevar el auto...

-Genial.

-...Pero le dije que prefería caminar contigo. ¿Tú qué prefieres? –ella sonrió aún más amplio.

-Me parece mejor.

-Genial –Harry tomó su mano, dispuesto a salir, a lo que ella lo miró soprendida y extrañada-. Oh, lo siento –se excusó mirando su mano, pero sin soltarla-. No te molestes pero... me sentiría más tranquilo llevándote de la mano. Hay una suerte de reglas en los boliches muggles; "chica con chico de la mano, no es molestada". O... bueno, suele no serlo –explicó divertido-. Pero ya sabes... prefiero prevenir –ella asintió, alegre.

Cuando por fin salieron de la casa, él le explicó que su idea había sido caminar desde la salida de la madriguera hasta la entrada del pueblo más cercano, el cual tenía un traslador hasta el centro de Londres. Ella asintió mostrándose de acuerdo con su idea, y emprendieron el viaje.  
-¿Estás segura que puedes caminar con eso? –Harry miró sus piernas, dudoso.

-Claro. Elegí un calzado cómodo para poder bailar.

-No me refería al calzado –miró su pequeña falda. Ginny sonrió.

-No seas desubicado.

-De acuerdo, no hablaré al respecto –sonrió también.

-¿Desde cuándo te seduce la idea de ir a bailar?

-En realidad... no quería ir a bailar. Sólo... quería tomarle cariño a la noche. Darle una oportunidad a los astros –soltó con parsimonia.

-¿No es eso demasiado poético para ti? –se burló Ginny.

-Probablemente –la miró fijo-. Pero tú también eres demasiado mujer para estar a mi lado esta noche, y ya ves... –apretó ligeramente su mano-, te llevo de la mano –sonrió casi con orgullo.

Un inminente calor abordó a la pelirroja de cuerpo entero, pero sobre todo, a sus mejillas. ¡Dios! ¿Eso estaba pasando? ¿Era él quien le decía esas cosas? ¿Era él quien la llevaba, quien la había invitado?. Suspiró discretamente.

-Sólo lo dices porque crees que me siento poca cosa a tu lado...-él estaba por refutar pero ella lo interrumpió- ¡Lo cual no es verdad!.

-¡Y lo celebro! Sería una tontería que te sintieras así cuando... cuando eres una de las personas que más me importan –ella entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, intentando no caer en sus magníficas palabras, y en lo que ellas significaban para su felicidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué ¿qué?

-¿Por qué dices eso? Eso de que te importo.

-Porque lo haces –rió.

-¿Y por qué?

¡Merlín, qué duro que era ese hombre! ¿Tan difícil era confesarle que estaba sintiendo cosas por ella? _"¡Prácticamente está devorándome con la mirada! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser que me diga que me quiere, o que le gusto... ¡o algo!?"_.

-Quizás, porque siento que contigo no necesito ocultar nada –ella asintió, conforme.

Bueno, no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero... dentro de todas las posibles desgracias, aquella era la mejor. Continuaron caminando en silencio, sosteniéndose de las manos como si aquello fuera lo más natural en sus vidas. Incluso, como si necesitaran sentir al otro. El viento soplaba muy levemente, refrescando sus ideas y pensamientos. La noche era simplemente maravillosa; no podía haber más estrellas en el cielo, ni aunque Harry hubiera vaciado su cuenta en Gringotts para alquilarlas todas.

Pero, lo malo de las noches perfectas es que se consumen con una agilidad fatal, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al pueblo y estaban frente al traslador en forma de Biblia.

* * *

Harry entró al boliche, altanero, con su pelirroja de la mano. Ginny notó con felicidad cómo, al adentrarse en el local, él había apretado más su mano, asegurándose de que nada rompiera el contacto. Harry caminó unos pasos y se detuvo en seco, y se giró para acercarse a su oído.

-Mejor ve tú adelante –abrazó su cintura y la colocó delante suyo.

Harry miró hacia atrás con mala cara, justo donde había un grupo de chicos a los que él había visto de reojo, mirar a Ginny con descaro. Decidió cubrir la parte trasera de su cuerpo, el cual creía que corría más peligro.

Ella se fue abriendo paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la barra. De súbito recordó lo que Hermione le había dicho aquella tarde: Emborracharlo... si, podría ser. Aunque fuera sólo por diversión. Sonrió internamente con un poco de malicia. Se giró y miró felizmente a su espectacular acompañante.

-¿A qué te invito? –gritó, por el elevadísimo volumen de la música. Él alzó una ceja.

-Acabamos de llegar, Gin.

-Por eso, ¡Qué empiece la noche! –rió emocionada. Giró hacia el barman- ¡Dos tequilas, cariño! –el aludido asintió.

-Wow –se acercó más a ella para no gritar tanto-. ¿Así inicias tú la noche? ¿Qué dejarás para el final? –ella giró su rostro para mirarlo por encima de su hombro.

-Así INICIAREMOS la noche, Harry –lo corrigió–, y el final... corre por tu cuenta –le guiñó un ojo tomando los dos pequeños contenedores, ofreciéndole uno. Él lo tomó sin dudar- ¡A tu salud! –lo alzó y luego lo bebió de un trago.

Tanteó rápidamente la barra hasta toparse con la rodaja de limón. La tomó sin pensarlo y la apretó entre sus labios haciendo una mueca tan erótica que, ciertamente mareó al azabache. Harry buscó la propia en la barra pero no la encontró, por lo que le sacó la rodaja de los labios, y la mordió él. Sus facciones estaba como comprimidas por el sabor del alcohol y la acidez del cítrico.

-¡Mierda! –soltó sacudiendo su cabeza y tirando la rodaja. Ginny sonrió eufórica.

-Vamos...-tomó su mano- allí hay una tarima con nuestro nombre.

-¿Tarima? ¿Con esa falda? –se consternó.

Ella lo condujo nuevamente entre la gente, apretando y corriendo a cuanta pareja y persona se le interpusiera. Se frenó en un pequeña área vacía y se giró para abrazarse a su cuello.

-Te tomaré del cuello porque... lo creas o no, ese tequila me mareó un poco –le dijo ella, sonriente.

-Te creo –rió, también con algunos problemas de equilibrio. Ella se acercó a su cuello, y él la tomó por la cintura sin dudarlo.

-¿Tienes idea cómo se baila esto? Creo que estamos mal, ésta es posición de un lento.

-¿A quién le importa? Mira cómo bailan... son todos peores que nosotros –se rió.

Ginny empezó a bailar como si la vergüenza se hubiera desprovisto de ella y la hubiera abandonado por completo. Harry se deleitó con las sensaciones que ella comenzaba a despertar en su cuerpo. Era extraño pero, aunque nunca la había tenido así para ella, sentía que sus manos tenían la curvatura perfecta para calzar en ese punto exacto de su cintura, al cual ahora se aferraban.

Lo tenía sólo para ella, ¿qué esperaba para besarlo?. Él tenía sus manos fuertemente agarradas a su cintura y no había dejado pasar el hecho de que, él asesinaba con su mirada a cuanto chico se detuviera mirando sus curvas; Si aquel no era ya el día más feliz de su vida, comenzaba a serlo sin duda.

Sintió cómo Harry la atraía más hacia él porque quizás no la sentía lo suficiente, o quizás... sopesaba la posibilidad de devorar sus labios. Y aunque la música aceleraba las pulsaciones de todos a su alrededor, él la miraba con la serenidad propia de quien se prepara para atacar. La excitación comenzó a trepar sus venas y a colarse por sus poros, mientras ella sonreía entre sus torpes pasos de baile.

Él se inclinó hacia ella con la clara intención de besarlo, lo cual la dejó inmóvil antes siquiera de que llegara a hacerlo. Pero cuando sintió la respiración de él en sus labios, alguien los empujó.

-¡Chicos...! –sonrió Hermione con una alegría sin duda impulsada por el alcohol. Ambos la miraron extrañados- ¡Qué casualidad...! –se burló obviamente.

-Hermione ¿qué haces aquí? –se preocupó Harry. Cuidar a una chica como Ginny ya era complicado de por sí; pero cuidar a una chica como Ginny y a una Hermione alcoholizada, no sería nada sencillo.

-Salí a espabilarme –rió levantando un vaso entre sus manos-. Esto está genial, deberían probarlo...-le encajó la pajilla a Ginny, que comenzó a beber sin preguntar.

-¿Viniste con Ron? –lo buscó con la mirada. La castaña negó con la cabeza, con cierto rastro de picardía en su rostro. Parecía una niña que sabía que corría peligro de ser descubierta y estaba alegre por ello.

-Ronald está en su casa, como corresponde.

-¿Sabe que viniste?

-¿Qué eres? ¿Mi padre? ¡Métete en tus asuntos! -comenzó a irritarse, víctima de un cambio de humor propio del alcohol.

-Estaba en mis asuntos... hasta que llegaste -refunfuñó.

-Si Ronald quiere ser un amargado -continuó explicando como si a alguien le importara- ¡Es su problema!

-¡Hey! -soltó Ginny divertida, al terminar el trago- Esto estaba buenísimo. ¡Iré a pedirnos dos, Harry!

-Aguarda, yo te acom... -quiso ofrecerle pero ella se fue-. ¡Hermione! -la culpó por aquello- ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

-Un rato ya... -respondía sonriente y distraída.

-¿Y bebiste tú sola?

-Con unos chicos -señaló hacia la barra a un grupo de adolescentes y los saludó entusiasta.

-¡Genial! ¡Lo que le faltaba a mi noche! Hermione, Ron va a matarnos si se entera que viniste y que yo permití eso -señaló a los chicos-. Mejor lo llamo ahora...

-¡NO! -retuvo sus manos- ¡Él se lo pierde!

-No seas tonta, Hermione. Vas a arrepentirte de no...

-Tú te arrepentirás si marcas ese número.

-Hermione, créeme. Te arrepentirás cuando te enteres que...

Harry se calló de súbito al mirar en dirección a la barra. Los hombres se acercaban a Ginny como buitres. Incluso uno se estaba acercando más de la cuenta... ¿Esa mano estaba en su cintura?. ¡Mierda! Dos segundos que la dejaba sola y ya convulsionaba a todo el boliche.

-Hermione quédate aquí -le ordenó-. ¡No te muevas o te juro que lo llamo! -ella asintió.

Ginny reposaba sobre la barra esperando sus tragos. Aún no estaba muy bebida y lo sabía. Después de todo la idea era emborracharlo a él, no a ella misma. Sintió una mano en su cintura y la confundió con la de Harry por lo que se dio vuelta sonriente. ¡Ese no era Harry!.

-Tardan una eternidad, ¿no?. Ten bebe de mi trago... -le ofreció un tipo que claramente era más grande que Ginny, incluso que Harry, y que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Ella tomó el vaso y cuando se dispuso a beber, Harry le quitó la bebida de la mano.

-¡¿Estás loca?! -Tomó su brazo para colocarla detrás suyo y luego mirar al tipo- ¿No te parece un poco ilegal, aprovechador? -lo miró amenazante- ¡Lárgate!

El hombre, más borracho que enojado, gruñó y se fue. Harry volteó a reprenderla con la mirada.

-¿No te han dicho que no bebas nada que no hayas...? -ella se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, callando sus reproches.

Harry pareció gravemente sorprendido. No era que no hubiera pensado en hacer lo mismo minutos atrás, pero no entonces y no así. Ginny abrazó sus labios con los propios, aprovechando aquel torrente de valentía que pareció abordarla. ¡Estaba besando a Harry Potter! Y era todo tan magníficamente exquisito y sublime. Casi no escuchaba la música por el acelerado tamborileo de su corazón. Dudó unos segundos de que Harry fuera a corresponderle, pero pronto sintió a sus manos, adueñarse de su cintura. La estaba abrazando... No sólo la estaba abrazando, ¡Estaba apremiando el beso con sus labios, obligándola a ceder ante su lengua!.

Ella se apretó más a su cuerpo. De pronto aquel magnífico beso ya no era suficiente. Lo necesitaba entero, desnudo... solo. ¿Por qué tenía que haber tanta gente?. No... sobre todo, ¡lo necesitaba borracho!. No había chance de que él la aceptara de otro modo.

Él la separó levemente luego de la prolongada y húmeda caricia. La miró sonriente y aún arrebolado.

-¿Hiciste eso para que dejara de retarte? -ella negó rápidamente y le sonrió.

-Hice eso porque me lo estabas pidiendo a gritos.

Por un segundo parecieron olvidarse de todo mientras se albergaban enteramente en la pupila del otro. Pero Harry pareció sacudirse internamente, y recordar a su amiga. ¡Mierda!. Giró para buscar a Hermione con la mirada. Si no velaba por los intereses de su amigo él lo asesinaría más tarde... y no sólo por abusar de su hermana.

-Busquemos a Hermione -le pidió él, tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar entre la gente.

Habían vuelto al lugar en donde él la había dejado, pero ya no estaba-. ¡Mierda! -Harry miró desesperado para todos lados- Recuérdame que no la dejemos beber nunca más. Préstame tu móvil... -extendió la mano.

Ginny metió la mano en su escote y sacó un pequeño celular, a lo que Harry se le quedó mirando como idiota. ¿Cuándo lo había puesto ahí?. La pelirroja río al ver su cara de baboso, incluso luego de que dejara el móvil en su mano.

-Eh... ¡Si!, ¡Hermione! -recordó y marcó el número. Se tapó el oído porque, sabía que habían contestado pero no oía nada- Ron no te oigo pero... yo que tú me levanto ahora mismo. Tu novia está borracha y perdida por el boliche -gritó, sabía que Ron estaba diciéndole algo pero no lo oyó-. ¡Que no te oigo! Ven con el auto... la buscaremos y nos vemos en la entrada -Harry cortó la llamada y se acercó al oído de la pelirroja-. Ayúdame a buscarla y luego seguimos con lo nuestro...-le sonrió.

Ginny obedeció efusiva. Cuánto antes terminaran con aquello, antes continuarían con lo otro. Ni modo que diera por terminada la noche sin continuar con "lo otro". Se dividieron y comenzaron a registrar entre las cabezas danzantes. Ginny encaró para el lado del baño de mujeres, en donde un gran grupo de chicas hacía cola para entrar. Se abrió paso entre la gente.

-¿Hermione? -tocó las puertas- ¿Estás aquí?

-En el último... -respondió, gangosa.

-¿Qué sucede?

Ginny abrió la puerta y se encontró con una Hermione abrazada al inodoro, con cara de espanto y descompostura.

-¿Esto es normal? -le preguntó, mareada.

-Vamos, levántate. Ron vino a buscarte... -colocó su brazo al rededor de su hombro.

-¡No!, no quiero... ¡Va a dejarme! ¡No quiero hablar con él!

-Herms, estás haciendo un escándalo, levántate.

-¡No volveré con él! Si lo veo terminará todo...

-No seas infantil, nada va a terminar. Ponte de pie. Por dios, ¡Eres pesada! -hizo fuerza para incorporarla- Vamos, ayúdame.

-De acuerdo, lo enfrentaré... -se incorporó, tropezando entre sus pies. Ginny llegó a sostenerla y estabilizar a ambas- Lo enfrentaré y daré por terminada la relación, antes de que él...

-Cállate, estás diciendo tonterías. Vamos, Harry nos espera.

Salieron del baño, trastabillando. Harry, que se había dirigido al mismo lugar, las encontró a la salida del mismo y corrió a socorrer a la pelirroja. Tomó el otro brazo de su amiga y lo colocó al rededor de su hombro.

-¿Qué le pasó? -se preocupó, dirigiéndola a la salida.

-Creo que ha devuelto la mayoría... pero está a un paso de desmayarse.

-¡Va a llorar tanto cuando lo deje...! -amenazó Hermione, incoherente.

-¿Quién? -miró confundido, a Ginny. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Cree que Ron va a terminar con ella...

Llegaron a la puerta y, sin saber bien cómo, Ron ya estaba fuera del auto, mirando desesperado para todos lados. Cuando los encontró corrió hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron?! -la agarró como desconfiando de sus cuidados.

-Tranquilízate -ordenó Ginny-, ni siquiera sabíamos que había venido. Es tu novia ¿no?, deberías saber dónde anda.

-¡Hey! -se quejó Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera agregar nada, se desmayó. Ron llegó a sostenerla, aterrado.

-¡Mira cómo la dejaste! -culpó a su hermana.

-¡Yo no la obligué a tomar...!

-¡Cierra el pico! ¡Nos vamos a casa Ginny! -dejó a su novia en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Ni modo...! -Ron se giró con un gesto amenazador.

-¡Que nos vamos...!

-¡No pienso ir a nin...!

-¿Qué tal si se calman? -intervino Harry, ya molesto-. Ron, llévala. Por lo que oí... -señaló a su amiga- tienen cosas que hablar.

-Sí, si es que logro revivirla -soltó irónico.

-Pero HABLA con ella -lo miró sugerente-. Yo me encargaré de llevar a Ginny sana y salva.

Ron los miró con desconfianza. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello?.

-De acuerdo, pero no se demoren... -miró a Ginny- Si mamá despierta y no te ve, pensará que te han matado... o algo peor.

-Dile que estoy con Harry.

-Si, bueno -miró a su amigo- a ese "peor" me refiero.

-Ya, Ron -lo apremió el morocho-, ¿no crees que tú tienes cosas más importantes, que hacer de niñera? -miró a Hermione en el auto- Necesita un buen baño.

-Si, tú también... -se burló con sarcasmo. Los miró por última vez y se adentró al auto.

Se quedaron hasta ver el último reflejo de los faroles del auto, y luego se miraron.

-¿Crees que debamos quedarnos? -le preguntó él.

-No sé si debemos, pero quiero... ¿tú no? -Harry se permitió dudar unos segundos. Miró hacia adentro con cierta desconfianza, y luego volvió a mirarla.

-Quizás, pero sólo un rato -tomó nuevamente su mano.

* * *

Ron la recostó suavemente en la cama. Había cargado en sus manos el inconsciente cuerpo de su novia y, por fin llegados al colchón que ella usaba en el mismo cuarto de Ginny, la depositó con cautela. Luego se irguió y la observó, aún con la severidad en su rostro, colocando sus brazos en jarra.

Intentó sacudirla levemente, pero ella refunfuñó entre sueños.

-Hermione... -intentó despertarla- Vamos, no te duermas con ropa -no respondió. Ron resopló y comenzó a sacarle el calzado con resignación. Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos y una mirada penetrante- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te sucede?

Hermione se levantó, notablemente mareada, y corrió a la puerta tanteando las paredes a su costado. Cuando por fin salió, él la escuchó entrar en el baño y sin otro aviso, vomitó.

Ron rodó los ojos y resopló, dejándose caer en la cama. Hermione bebida y descompuesta, él muerto de sueño, y... la charla del viaje aún pendiente: Aquella sería una larga, larga noche.

Luego de media hora, cuando Hermione por fin regresó, parecía un poco más despejada y en sus cabales. Lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -sin duda el alcohol todavía la dominaba.

-Linda... -se levantó y acercó a ella- tenemos que hablar -los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, aterrados ante la idea de que su mayor temor se volviera realidad.

-Mañana ¿si?

-No, mañana será muy tarde. Por favor, Herms... date un ducha y... hablemos.

-¿Qué pasa mañana que es tan urgente? -Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No hablaré de este tema si tú estás en ese estado. Por favor... -señaló el baño- date una ducha, esto es importante.

-Y si lo es, ¿por qué esperaste hasta las... -miró su reloj- tres de la mañana para decírmelo, un día antes de lo que sea que pasará?

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a ocupar el lugar de terca de siempre? Por mí no hablamos nada, un problema menos en el que pensar -se encogió de hombros. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Siempre que él hablaba así era porque lo que tenía para decir, lo diría sólo por ella.

-Bien -resignó ofendida, y se dirigió al baño nuevamente.

[…]

Cuando volvió, ya refrescada y más consciente, Ron continuaba sentado en el pie de la cama, esperándola. Hermione se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, lo observó unos minutos, lamentando de antemano, lo que sabía que pasaría. ¡Y pensar que Ginny no le había creído! Si viera la cara de su hermano en aquel momento, jamás dudaría del rompimiento de aquella relación. Y, aunque lo vio venir, no entendía porqué sucedería... sólo eso le daba las fuerzas para enfrentar quizás el momento más crudo de su vida. ¿Cómo haría para dejarlo ir?.

-Amor... -comenzó él.

-¿Qué era tan importante? -lo apremió, interrumpiéndolo e intentando sonar desinteresada.

-Siéntate aquí, ¿si? -ella alzó una ceja-. Vamos, no te hagas la dura.

Hermione dudó unos momentos más y luego cedió. Se acercó cautelosamente y se sentó a su lado. Él tomó su mano.

-No vayas a enojarte pero... diré esto lo más directo que pueda. Herms, he decidido irme de viaje -las facciones de la castaña se relajaron, levemente aliviada.

-¿Era eso?

-No te he dicho a dónde, ni cuándo -comenzó a acobardarse-. Harry y yo hemos estado organizando un viaje a España hace algunos meses...

-¿Por qué a España? -se preocupó.

-Distintas razones relacionadas a la época y los paisajes -desestimó-, ideas de Harry. Yo sólo me sumé en el recorrido.

-Y, ¿cuándo será? No te quedan muchas vacaciones... -Ron tragó en seco.

-Es que no iba a ser en vacaciones... Linda, el viaje dura un año.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es que hemos planeado todos los recorridos que nos gustaría hacer...

-¿Y los estudios? Ron, ¿y tu trabajo?

-Al diablo. Es sólo un año Herms, nadie va a morirse si yo no estudio un año o postergo el traba...

-¿Y nosotros? -le preguntó por fin, mirándolo fijamente y con los ojos brillosos- ¿No te morirás si no nos vemos por un año?

Ese era el _quid_ de la cuestión; ¿La dejaría?.

Ron agachó la mirada, sabía que debía afrontar aquello pero, ¡cómo desearía no tener que hacerlo!.

-Linda... yo sé cuáles son tus planes -se atrevió a mirarla-. Tienes maravillosas cosas pensadas para tu primer año fuera de Hogwarts y yo... yo sería sólo un estorbo, créeme.

-¿Qué dices? -se molestó.

-Que yo no voy a tener en qué distraerme, en qué usar mi tiempo como tú. Yo voy a estar contando las horas del día que falten para verte y, cuando por fin lleguen, tú estarás cansada o con muchos deberes ¡Como siempre!.

-Lo que estás diciendo es sólo una excusa. Si quieres irte sólo...

-Sí, quiero irme. Pero también quiero que entiendas que... no nos perdemos de nada -la miró fijamente-. No nos perdemos de nada porque este año será tan agitado para ti que...

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Se irán los dos? -él asintió- ¿Y yo qué? ¿Debo esperar que decidas regresar? -él estuvo por responder pero ella prosiguió- ¿Y si descubren que hay muchos otros lugares más? Francia está cerca, Alemania está cerca... ¡Rusia está cerca! -se molestó- ¿Cómo sabrás que es sólo un año, que sólo te interesa España?

-No lo sé, Herms. No puedo decirte eso...

-Entonces me importa muy poco cuánto tiempo sea. Si te vas, te vas para no volver... o para volver demasiado tarde.

-¿Demasiado tarde para qué? -un temor enorme lo invadió.

-Para lo que sea que queramos en nuestra vida, Ron.

-¿Serás tan extremista con esto?

-¿Qué esperas que te diga? ¿Que te esperaré? -lo miró directo a los ojos. Sabía que quería eso pero él no se animó a asentir- Tú dime cuando vuelves con exactitud y yo te espero.

-No lo hagas más difícil...

-Te equivocas, sólo te estoy facilitando todo.

-Si volviera en un año ¿estarías esperándome?

Hermione se permitió dudar unos segundos.

-Te esperaría si sintiéramos lo mismo por el otro, Ron. Pero como yo veo las cosas, tú no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti -se cruzó de brazos-, porque yo no podría siquiera pensar en estar un año lejos de ti, sea por lo que fuera.

-¿Y cómo crees que me siento con el hecho de que tú puedas seguir estudiando cuando empiece septiembre, y yo deba quedar deambulando por ahí?

-Son dos cosas distintas.

-¿Distintas cómo? Estaré contigo sólo por las noches, ¿no? -juzgó de mala gana- Para mí, seis de cada veinticuatro horas del día, es estar lejos de ti.

-De acuerdo... -se resigno, cansada- ya te he dicho lo que opino, Ron. Eres adulto, entenderé lo que sea que decidas -Ron apretó los labios, indignado. Se levantó seguro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- Ron... -lo llamó y el se giró para mirarla- ¿Cuándo se van...?

* * *

El "rato" acabó convirtiéndose en un par de horas que, sumado a algunas que ya traían encima, casi llegaban a construir un amanecer. El problema no había sido que se quedaran por más tiempo, sino todos los tragos que ese tiempo había representado. Harry se había mostrado algo reacio a ellos en un principio, pero luego lo tentó la idea de descontrolarse a su lado.

Bailar con aquel mareo no era lo más recomendado, sobretodo si había una pelirroja tan desquiciada en sus pasos, como él mismo. Tampoco lo fue el intentar mirarla a los ojos en aquel frenesí; no tardó demasiado en sentir que perdía el equilibrio. Harry tomó su mano instintivamente y, aprovechando el impulso del tropiezo que lo haría caer, avanzó dirigiendo a ambos torpemente hacia una esquina. Ésta estaba amueblada por un sillón, que al momento se encontraba vacío. Le hizo señas para que ocuparan el lugar pero volvió a tropezar y cayó en el sillón, sentándose. El impulso había hecho que él tironeara de ella, de modo que Ginny terminó sentada sobre sus piernas y las manos de Harry, convenientemente sobre sus muslos.

Ambos comenzaron a reír desproporcionadamente, aunque el sonido de sus risas se evaporó entre el altísimo ruido de la música. De un segundo al otro, Harry pareció calmarse y la miró fijamente. Ginny calló su risa, creyendo que había hecho algo mal. Como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo, y sin otro aviso que el de su mirada, él la atrajo más a sí y comenzó a explotar sus labios.

Ginny no sólo se dejó besar, sino que comenzó a apretarse contra él. Después de todo, lo tenía debajo suyo, y con su mano -que parecía arder- en su pierna. ¡Dios! ¡¿Era posible excitarse tanto con tan sólo un beso?!.

Aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que continuara aquel roce, el abuso del alcohol hizo que su estado de ánimo le jugara una mala pasada; Ginny comenzó a reírse en plena sesión de besuqueo, por lo que al morocho se le complicó continuar con la degustación.

-Tu mano me hace cosquillas -confesó poniéndose de pie y acomodando su falda-. Vayámonos de aquí... -tomó su mano y comenzó a dirigirlo hacia la salida.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, el embotellamiento en sus oídos pareció serenarse levemente. Se miraron entre agitados y excitados.

-¿A dónde vamos? -la miró confundido.

-A casa, Harry -intentó caminar, pero tropezó con sus propios pies. Harry intentó sostenerla, pero su estado no era mucho mejor que el de ella, por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Ya llegamos? -preguntó confundido por el golpe. Ambos comenzaron a reír tontamente.

-Vamos, levántate, estás aplastándome...

-Tendremos que aparecer... -Harry tomó su mano y ni bien la levantó, desaparecieron.

Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos estaban en medio de una calle oscura y lúgubre.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿No es tu casa? -preguntó tontamente.

-No, Harry. ¡Qué borracho...! Nos has traído a pleno centro de Londres -Ginny tomó su mano nuevamente y desaparecieron. La pelirroja los dejó en frente de la madriguera- Reza porque mi madre aún esté durmiendo...

-Shhh... -rió llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

-Vamos, entra -susurró empujándolo.

Ambos entraron con pasos exageradamente marcados, en un absurdo intento de ser sigilosos. Ginny iba delante suyo por lo que Harry tenía la perfecta visión de sus curvas, y de cómo éstas se extendían a lo largo de sus piernas. Un calor repentino comenzó a sofocarlo incluso más que el aire saturado del boliche. De pronto no importaba dónde estaban, pero la necesitaba.

Ella reía suavemente mientras se detenía al comienzo de la escalera. Se sacó sus sandalias y comenzó a subir los escalones uno a uno, intentando que la madera no crujiera.

-Vamos, alcohólico... -susurró divertida.

Él la siguió directamente detrás. Cuando la escalera llegó a su fin, Harry comenzó a lamentarse internamente, pues la puerta del dormitorio de Ron estaba antes que el de Ginny. Eso significaba sin duda, que él debía abandonarla antes.

Harry tomó la aldaba de su puerta y la abrió. Ginny se giró rápidamente y se detuvo de sopetón, sorprendiéndolo. Se acercó a su rostro sin aviso, y le robó un beso fugaz.

-Buenas noches... -le susurró en un tono de voz cargado de ilusión. Y antes de que Harry pudiera rogarle que no lo dejara, comenzó a alejarse de él.

-Buenas noches -miró hacia su cuarto y luego volvió a mirar al pasillo-. ¡Gin...! Aguarda -le susurró, logrando que ella volteara.

Harry le hizo señas para que se acercara nuevamente. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros suyos de nuevo, la tomó del brazo y la adentró en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Encarceló su cuerpo entre el suyo y la madera, y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces? -reprendió en susurros- Ron va a desper...

-Ron no está en su cama -alzó las cejas, encantadoramente alcoholizado. Ginny espió por encima de su hombro y verificó que de hecho, su cama estaba sin tocar. Él le sonrió, sugerente-. Y... algo me dice que no te convendrá entrar en tu habitación...

-Mierda.

Harry pegó su cuerpo al de ella, seguro de lo que estaba haciendo (o al menos, de lo que quería hacer). Tomó suavemente su nuca y, como si aquella noche hubieran estipulado que sería así en adelante, comenzó a besarla con cierta desesperación. Ginny se vio envuelta nuevamente en una sofocante pasión, que venía reprimiendo incluso desde antes de aquella noche. Quizás desde antes de las vacaciones...

Pero ¿qué significaba aquel beso, en aquella situación?.

Su estómago se contrajo de los nervios al reconocer, en las caricias masculinas, cierto tinte de urgencia y necesidad. Y aunque la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas (sino del alcohol, de la adrenalina), se aferró fuertemente a su cuello e intensificó el beso.

-O sea que... -quiso reflexionar entre los besos que Harry parecía no finalizar jamás- Si Ron duerme en... mi cuarto...

-...Tú te quedas en el mío -le sonrió antes de volver a besarla. "_Propuesta indecente número uno"_ Pensó con regocijo. No es que fuera a hacer falta ninguna otra, pero sólo por si acaso llevaría la cuenta.

Harry deslizó una de sus manos por su cintura, hasta llegar a aquella parte de su muslo que la minifalda no le cubría. Iniciando desde allí su recorrido, Harry dejó transitar libremente su mano hasta la naciente de su trasero. Ella se separó de sus labios para poder jadear entrecortadamente y tomar una bocanada de aire, cuando sintió cómo su mano se aferraba a su piel, casi queriendo rasgarla.

-¿Esto es normal? -le preguntó un repentino e inseguro Harry.

-¿El qué? -agregó ella, confundida aún por sus besos y caricias.

-Esto. Todo esto que siento...

-Tú dime -sonrió-, yo jamás...

Pero la frase se quedó en el aire cuando Harry se distanció para mirarla profundamente. Ginny reconoció aquel momento, como el más embarazoso y desconcertante en la historia de su vida.

-¿Jamás qué?

-Jamás estuve... ya sabes -carraspeó, sintiendo un leve mareo. Intentó erguirse y sostenerse de él.

-Pero... has tenido novios -razonó mientras la conducía caballerosamente hacia la cama. La obligó a sentarse para que recuperara la estabilidad, y luego él mismo se sentó a su lado para hacer lo propio.

-¿Y?

-Y... ¡Y eso! ¿No han visitado Londres? -preguntó haciendo alusión al tipo de visitas que solían sostener Hermione y Ron. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¡No! ¿Por qué habría? -se consternó tomándose la cabeza. Los nervios hacían que su migraña acrecentara sin tapujos.

-Yo creí que tú ya...

-No, Harry.

Estaban pasados de rosca, era tarde, y las hormonas no los dejaban ni respirar; ¿Por qué no podían evadir el tema?. Aquella conversación no era necesaria. Entonces, su cerebro pareció tener un mínimo momento de lucidez en el cual lo miró sospechosa.

-¿Y por qué me preguntabas a mí? -lo asechó- ¿Tú no...? -Harry levantó la mirada para enfrentarla, y negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa de "recién bebido" le poblaba el rostro. Ginny se tapó la boca- ¡No puede ser...! -Harry calló su grito, tapando sus labios con su propia mano.

-¡Shhh! Despertarás a todos y cada uno de los Weasleys.

-¡¿Cómo no...?! -moduló.

-¡Baja la voz! -se sonrojó.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y, cuando Harry consideró que ella se había calmado, bajó su mano con parsimonia. El contacto visual se tornó más intenso, como si sólo entonces se hubieran identificado realmente con el otro.

Harry miró sus labios y luego sus ojos. Comenzó a acercarse levemente como tanteando el terreno, hasta que por fin llegó al contacto de sus labios. Ginny se dejó besar, pero esa vez de un modo distinto: Entre ambos se había alzado un pacto tácito de cederse el tiempo, y de buscar que el otro se sintiera cómodo.

El beso era tranquilo y acallado. Si bien la pasión seguía en el umbral de la noche, los dominaba ahora una suerte de ternura y pertenencia, que antes no habían sentido. Harry comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella hasta que la sintió ceder y recostarse en su cama.

-¿Cómo haremos esto? -lo miró, preocupada. Harry le sonrió como si no tuviera una sola gota de alcohol encima y quisiera realmente reconfortarla.

-¿Realmente quieres hacer "esto"?

Ginny se tomó unos segundos para pensar en ello. No porque no quisiera, ese no era un problema, pero la idea de la clandestinidad, de no saber si Ron entraría o no a su cuarto... ¡O peor! El no saber si sus padres despertarían o no, no era la clase de adrenalina que había ansiado para la noche de su debut. Y mucho menos, para la primer noche con Harry.

Pero luego observó la sonrisa esperanzadora en su rostro y el sutil brillo en sus ojos. ¿Cómo negarse a aquella tierna criatura que, a fin de cuentas era tan inocente como ella misma?.

Ginny asintió con seguridad, mordiéndose el labio.

-Si -susurró-. Pero... no sé cómo... -él la besó suavemente.

-Aprenderemos -la confortó.

* * *

Ginny caminaba pensativa de regreso a la madriguera. O quizás no era el pensamiento lo que rezagaba sus pasos, sino más bien el sueño. La noche anterior prácticamente no había dormido ya que, Harry y ella habían tardado un buen tiempo en tener éxito con eso de "perder la virginidad". A decir verdad, había sido algo gracioso e incómodo de a ratos... ninguno tenía mucha idea de nada, excepto de los propios anhelos. Pero, aunque de a ratos el momento parecía evaporarse entre las torpezas y la resaca, el resto de los momentos habían sido simplemente maravillosos.

Harry había dado lo mejor de sí y ella había sabido disfrutarlo. Pero no había podido evitar estar pendiente de la puerta o de si su familia escucharía o no, por lo que gran parte de la situación le resultó torturante. Aunque llegado el final no pudo quejarse del modo en que resultaron las cosas, Ginny se juró que la próxima vez que se acostara con él sería esplendoroso, magnífico e inigualable.

Luego de todo el suceso, Harry, que de por sí ya estaba pasado de copas y, sumado al estrés en el que se sumió al intentar complacer a ambos, cayó rendido en un profundo sueño. Ella sin embargo, entre nervios, ansiedades y deseo, no había podido pegar un ojo. Se mantuvo extensos y deliciosos minutos abrazada a él, hasta que el amanecer comenzó a erigirse. Se levantó sigilosamente y se escurrió del cuarto para ducharse como era debido, para que su madre no sospechara que había pasado toda la noche en vela, o peor... que había perdido su preciada virginidad con el hombre de sus sueños.

Ginny sonrió internamente de modo que se traslució en su rostro. Esa mañana se había ofrecido a ir al centro de Londres por unos recados que su madre ansiaba y volvía ya con lo necesario. Caminaba parsimoniosa y llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. Pensaba en cómo decirle a su madre la verdad; que se había ofrecido a ir a Londres porque tuvo el impulso de inmortalizar la noche pasada con Harry. ¡Mierda que le había dolido el tatuaje! Pero... ¡Mierda que lo valía!.

O quizás no le dijera nada hasta no mostrárselo a él. Si... eso sería mejor. Necesitaría la opinión de Harry primero; si a él le agradaba, hasta podían contarle la verdad juntos a Molly... ¿O sería pedir demasiado?.

Entró en su casa y, tras sacar los recados de su bolsillo y restablecer su tamaño real, subió las escaleras dispuesta a dormir una buena siesta. Ya no tenía cómo disimular esas discretas manchas moradas bajo sus ojos.

De pasada por el cuarto de los chicos, miró atentamente a la puerta como recordando algunas cosas, y sonrió continuando su camino. La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a un Harry desaliñado y notablemente perturbado. Se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y caminaba de modo inseguro. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. Se soltó instintivamente la cabeza y se irguió como si nada le doliera.

-Buen día... -le sonrió él, dulcemente.

-Buen día, Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes? -le hizo una seña a su cabeza. Él rodó los ojos, resoplando.

-Terrible y asquerosamente mal.

-Ya se te pasará, sólo tienes que seguir durmiendo.

-¿A ti no te molestó? -miró ahora él, su cabeza.

-No... -mintió- No he pensado en ello desde que me levanté. Han pasado mejores cosas -lo miró con cierta sugerencia. Él sonrió, algo cohibido.

-Si, emm... -se rascó la cabeza.

-Olvídalo -negó ella-, no hace falta que se hable ahora en mitad del pasillo ¿no te parece?

-No, tienes razón.

-Pero... -se acercó con sutileza- Me gustaría que supieras que... pasé una noche magnífica. Gracias...

-Bueno, tú también me divertiste a mí y me hiciste compañía, así que... -se encogió de hombros, algo avergonzado. Ella asintió.

-Será mejor que me vaya a descansar un poco.

Él no respondió, a lo que Ginny se acercó lentamente para depositar un pequeñísimo beso en sus labios. Luego lo miró desde cerca.

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Quizás se te pase el dolor -sugirió sonriente y luego giró para irse.

* * *

-¡Ginny despierta...! -la sacudió Hermione, preocupada.

-¿Qué? -miró su reloj. Luego miró a su amiga, preocupada- ¿Qué pasa, por qué lloras?

-Ya casi se van, ¿no vas a despedir a...?

-¿Irse? ¿Quiénes? -se levantó.

-Tu hermano; Ron y Harry -aclaró desconsolada.

-¿A dónde?

Hermione le contó rápidamente lo poco que Ron le había alcanzado a decir la noche anterior. Al parecer, Ginny había sido tan engañada como Hermione. Sino engañada, evadida. Harry no había dado señales ese verano de contarle que se iría. Tampoco había dado señales de decírselo la noche anterior; ni antes ni después de su improvisado y maravilloso encuentro.

Aquello pegó directamente en el orgullo de la pelirroja. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ilusionarla de ese modo? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle creer que la quería, que las cosas por fin se darían entre ellos, si al día siguiente volaría lejos para mantener la distancia durante todo un año?.

-¡Desgraciado! -gritó sin poder reprimirlo.

A Hermione no le extrañó su reacción, atribuyó su angustia al desmesurado amor que Ginny guardaba hacia su amigo. Pero jamás, ni con toda la inteligencia que la caracterizaba, hubiera deducido que su furia y su dolor estaban justificados por una cercanía mayor que la de una mera ilusión.

Por supuesto, Ginny se tragó las noticias; no contaría a nadie que él y ella se habían acostado, ni que ella se había tatuado sus pupilas aquella misma mañana. No al menos, hasta que aclarara los tantos con Potter.

Sin siquiera responderle a su amiga, corrió fuera de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. En su pequeño living se habían amontonado los gemelos, Ron, Harry y Arthur, que parecían arreglar los últimos detalles de algún estúpido viaje a la estúpida España. ¡Estúpidos aviones!.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? -soltó Ginny indignada, frenando al final de la escalera.

Todos se voltearon a verla con la incógnita en su rostro. Todos excepto Harry, que sabía muy bien que el comentario iba dirigido a él.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Ron, desconcertado.

-¿Cuándo decidieron irse? -intentó disimular la situación, dirigiendo la réplica a su hermano- ¿Por qué ni Hermione ni yo sabíamos nada?

-Pues...

-Ginny no atosigues más a tu hermano -apaciguó Arthur.

-Si, que ya bastante lo hizo su novia... -agreó Fred.

-¡EX-novia! -agregó George, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Ron.

-¿Pero qué...? -continuó desconcertada, ahora con las lágrimas en los ojos y mirando a Harry sin tapujos.

-Permiso para hablar con tu hermana -le susurró Harry a Ron. Luego se adelantó haciéndole una seña a ella, para ir a la cocina.

Ginny no supo cómo moverse por lo que, cuando él pasó a su lado tomó su brazo con suavidad y la condujo a la cocina. Ella se dejó llevar aún en estado de shock.

Harry atravesó la cocina y luego abrió la puerta para salir al jardín, aún llevando la pelirroja del brazo.

-Lo siento... -comenzó él, disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos, pero aún caminando. Creyó que si comenzaba a explicarse sin mirarla a los ojos, sería más sencillo- Debí decirte antes de...

-¿Hace cuánto sabes del viaje? -preguntó ajena, dejándose llevar.

-Unos meses -frenó para enfrentarla por fin-, al menos... -Ginny levantó su mano y lo abofeteó lo más fuerte que supo, sin siquiera dudarlo.

Harry, que no se lo esperaba, se tomó la mejilla golpeada y la miró desconcertado. Los ojos de Ginny refulgían de odio y dolor. Pudo ver cómo comenzaban a agolparse las lágrimas en aquellas pupilas chocolate.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¿Qué hice? -preguntó incrédulo. Sabía que debió avisarle con tiempo, o aquella misma noche, pero tampoco se sentía merecedor de un golpe.

-¿Qué clase de desalmado ilusiona así a alguien?

-¿Cuándo te ilusioné? -se desentendió. Ginny estuvo por gritar pero él la interrumpió- ¿Lo dices por el beso?

-¿EL? ¡No fue uno sólo, Potter!

-Bueno de acuerdo. Tenía ganas de besarte, ¿está mal?. Sí, debí decirte que me iría pero no entiendo cuál es el gran problema; tú no eres Hermione y yo no soy Ron -Ginny abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¡Ya lo sé!

-¿Entonces qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué por besarte estoy atado a ti? ¿Que debo quedarme porque te he besado anoche reiteradas veces, de las cuales por cierto sólo recuerdo una, y fuiste tú la que me besó?

-¿Sólo recuerdas una? -comenzó a enfurecer, incrédula por lo que oía.

-Ginevra te besé junto a la barra y fuiste tú quién se me abalanzó.

-¿Y todo el resto de la noche qué?

-¿Que qué? No sé, Ginevra, no estaba en mis cabales. Recuerdo el beso que me diste, recuerdo tropezarme más de una vez y recuerdo haber dormido demasiado...

Ginny se congeló ante aquella confesión. No podía ser real, debía estar mintiendo. Sabía que había tomado muchísimo más que ella misma pero, incluso a la hora de hacer el amor él parecía más cuerdo y sobrio que ella. ¡No podía haberse olvidado de todo!

-¿Este es tu modo de escapar de la situación?

-¿Qué situación? -comenzó a exasperarse- Te llevé a bailar, Ginny -Harry respiró hondo, consciente de que debían aclarar todo aquel embrollo-. Reconozco que me pasan cosas contigo, pero no son las cosas que tú crees...

-Cállate -le ordenó.

-O quizás sí, no lo sé -continuó confundido, mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por no escuchar sus palabras-. No lo sé Ginny, pero esto es algo que he planeado casi desde las vacaciones de invierno... Quizás me ayude a aclarar algunas cosas.

-Eres un cobarde.

-¡No estoy escapando!

-¡Y eres un mentiroso!

-¡Fue sólo un beso!

-¡FUE MUCHO MÁS QUE ESO!

-¡Pues no lo recuerdo...!

-Qué fácil es para ti ¿no? -se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

-No lo digo para molestarte, Ginny. Yo también te besé, lo reconozco pero...

-Quiero que te calles.

-...no por eso voy a...

-¡Quiero que te calles! -repitió, irritada.

-Entiéndeme, Gin...

-¡No me llames así! Si no soy nada no me llames así. Si no te acuerdas de tus estupideces, no me quieras consolar...

-¿De qué me tengo que acordar? -ella lo miró fijo.

-De mi rostro, porque no pienso volver a verte -zanjó el tema y se fue sin despedirse.

-¡Gin...!

[…]

Aquella tarde Harry y Ron viajaron.

Ginny había cumplido su promesa a rajatabla y él no volvió a verla. Ni siquiera se había presentado en el aeropuerto a despedirse por mera cortesía, como lo había hecho Hermione que, si bien era verdad que habían dado la relación por terminada, le deseó a Ron la mejor de las suertes y esperó que se cuidara.

* * *

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_ADELANTOS RANDOM:_**

_"-No he sabido de ella porque ella no quiere saber nada de mí –sentenció.  
__-Eso no es verdad.  
__-Lo era cuando me lo dijo por teléfono y cortó. Lo sigue siendo ahora que ha pasado una semana y aún no he sabido de ella... –resopló- Olvidémoslo, ¿quieres?. Ginevra es un caso perdido.  
Él sabía que aún no pensaba resignarla pero, ¡le faltaban tantos motivos que lo impulsaran a seguir tras sus huellas!.  
-¡No puedo creer lo que oigo! –se indignó Hermione, descolocando a Harry- Ella ha estado no sé cuántos años detrás de ti cuando ni siquiera le dabas motivos, y ahora que te toca a ti correrla, te rindes tras el primer round... ¡Cuando ella te da todas las oportunidades! –se ofendió. Harry pareció achicarse en su asiento."_

_"-Con que fría e insensible ¿eh...? -repitió molesta mientras se quitaba la empapada blusa, botón a botón y sin dejar de mirarlo. Él, en cambio, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos observando el trayecto de éstas, algo descolocado ante la escena. Ginny dejó caer la blusa y luego se quitó el brasier- ¿Quieres ver lo fría que soy realmente? -lo provocó, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos mientras se recogía el cabello. Fue imposible para Harry no bajar la vista hasta sus expuestos y maravillosos senos, los cuales parecían saludarlo particularmente a él.**"**_

_**Ahora si, Haganme saber qué onda. :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**De nuevo por acá. El tema de hoy es de **ALENJANDRO FERNANDEZ - Te voy a perder. **Algo melanco, ja!.**_

_**Estuve leyendo reviews, muchas gracias a todos por ellos. Al parecer la idea de subir adelantos en videos les ha gustado. Como bien dije, ya tengo otro hecho pero es para el avance del capítulo 20... o sea... falta un trecho. PERO YA LO TENGO HECHO. El problema es que, estoy casi segura de que será el último porque no tengo más material y, no me gusta repetir fotos ni videos, asique... elegí como los capítulos más representativos para hacer los videos. De hecho, el tercer video no lo iba a hacer, pero Isaa, Susy Snape y muchas recomendaciones de páginas, me fueron ayudando para recolectar algo más de imágenes. No obstante es muy complicado encontrar la justa y precisa por lo que... sólo tendré uno mas. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Ahora sí. A responder...**_

Natu: Jajajajaja jamás debí decirte que tenía algunos chaps adelantados jajajaja. Me consuelo con saber que lo que sucederá, es casi seguro que nadie lo sepa ni lo espere. Por otro lado, esta solo es la mitad de las razones por las que Ginny es como es. Bien sabes que hay algo mucho mas grueso de fondo :). Muchas gracias por tu review, hermosa. Gracias por presionarme y seguirme siempre. Te quiero amiga!.

Rocidito: La realidad es que fui muy cruel con lo que le pasó a Ginny, sobretodo después de soportar semejante tatuaje, ouch!. Pero bueno, es en parte, lo que la hace fría y dura como es. Claro que la dignidad jamás flaqueó. El secreto iba a morir con ella en la tumba, sino hubiera sentido que estaba por caer nuevamente y que necesitaba contarle todo a alguien. En cuanto a lo que decías de la lástima por ella, bueno, ella va a tener una larga conversación con Harry, ¡ya verás!. Y lo que decías de la Ginny actual y lo que intentó probar yéndose a la cama con cualquiera (¡Hey no es cualquiera, Es Draco !) no se me había ocurrido pero, es muy probable que en el fondo fuera por ello, claro. Muchas gracias como siempre por tu review. La verdad es que es un deleite leerlos :) Espero te guste el capítulo.

Charmshield: Esperemenos que Harry no sea tan idiota si, jajajaja. Tengámosle un poco de fe, vas a ver que puede. Ademas, ni que le haga falta demasiado para conseguirlo jaja. Muchas gracias por el review.

Fatty73: Qué NO bebió, querrás preguntar jajaja. Varios tragos de tequila, hacen desastres, creeme. En fin, ya se va a arrepentir, no te preocupes. Gracias por el review. Besos.

Lali Evans: Jajajajaja "Tragar la varita sin anestesia" es lo mínimo que debería hacer no? Jajajajajaja Que tipo idiota. Pobre, y no sabe nada todavía. Como siempre, no te perdés de nada, ni un sólo detalle eh!, eso me gusta :) Claro que falta Eliott, pero aún falta un poquito para eso.. de a poco igual, de a poco. Draco es idílico. ¿Se nota que estoy moldeando a mi hombre ideal? Jajajaja, por eso a Ginny no le gusta, demasiado bueno para gustar, tan rico que empalaga. Lo del tatuaje ya lo verá, ahora en este capítulo :). ¿Qué te pareció la foto? ¿Era lo que te imaginabas? Me agarró curiosidad. Saludos y gracias por el review!

tinazuaje: Amiga que no decaiga! Este chap levanta un poco :). Gracias por el review.

Andryharryp: Jajajajajajaja ya te contesté por privado no? Gracias por el review y gracias por el mensaje privado también. ME ENCANTO! Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos

SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC: Gracias por tu review! jajaja casi pude sentir tu emoción!. En cuanto a tu pregunta de "Con quien cree que perdió su virginadad", vas a ver cómo ya mismo se te respondee!. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por el review y, nos leemos!

Anatripotter: Bueno te cuento mi debate interno antes de escribir el flashback. La forma más clara de contarlo era que ella se lo confesara directamente en diálogo a Draco, pero eso me quitaba las confusiones que tuvo ella y toda la química. Entonces pensé en escribir un RECUERDO. El recuerdo sí tendría las características que vos decis... sería subjetivo. Lo que Draco se enteró en la conversación fueron sólo las partes concernientes a Ginny, el resto el lector se entera porque aproveché el momento para contarlo, es decir... el flashbak ES OBJETIVO siempre. No está teñido nunca por un personaje porque cuenta la historia ya sucedida. El tema es que, como yo lo ubique, parecía un recuerdo. No obstante lo dejé así porque plantee la amistad Hermione / Ginny lo suficientemente estrecha como para que Ginny pudiera enterarse de las demas cosas porque Hermione le contaba lo que sabia por boca de Ron. No se si se entiende lo que digo? Es medio confuso.. en resumen. Sé que simulaba ser un recuerdo objetivo de ella, pero no lo era.. era un flashback OBJETIVO de sus vacaciones. Fuera de esa confusión que te causé con el flashback, sé que tuviste otra con la historia o los personajes, pero no entendí cual... el review estaba escrito algo confuso. Si me lo podes repetir con gusto aclaro :). Muchisimas gracias por tu review!. Por favor comentame que te parece este capítulo porque el tipo de cosas que me planteas me sirve para guiarme a ver cómo voy!. Besos

Myriam Torres: Hey amiga!, Gracias por el review!, Que lindo lo que decis. Espero que este capítulo no te desepcione. Nos leemos al final? Besos.

* * *

_**Capítulo 15: No te vayas...**_

No, no te vαyαs  
αun quedαn pαlαbrαs  
mil frαses del αlmα  
y entre ellαs no estαbα el αdios  
esperα por dios

Fαltα besαrte mas, acariciarte  
ademas hay promesas  
de esas que hay que cumplir  
No te puedes ir

Rompe cabezas sin piezas  
los planes  
los sueños que apenas comienzan  
esto es un error  
nadie mas, va poner en tu boca su amor  
no como yo

Te amo sin miedo  
te amo cobarde  
te amo sin tiempo  
te amo que arde  
lo se, te perderé

Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo mi vida  
te amo lo siento  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder

No, no te vayas  
aun el café no esta listo  
yo se que no has visto de mi lo mejor  
espera por favor

Falta besarte mas, acariciarte  
ademas hay mil cosas  
que no son hermosas sin ti  
no te puedes ir

Rompe cabezas sin piezas  
los planes  
los sueños que apenas comienzan  
esto es un error  
nadie mas va poner en tu boca su amor  
no como yo

Te amo sin miedo  
te amo cobarde  
te amo sin tiempo  
te amo que arde  
lo se, te perderé

Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo mi vida  
te amo lo siento  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer  
En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder

Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo mi vida  
te amo lo siento  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer  
En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder..

* * *

-A ver si entendí -habló por fin el rubio, luego de que ella terminara con su historia-; Te has hecho auror por un estúpido comentario que él te hizo -comenzó a enumerar con los dedos-, te has entregado completamente a sus brazos aunque él nunca mostró interés...

-¿No lo hizo? -se consternó- ¡Pero si él...!

-Me refiero, sobriamente. ¿Estoy loco o, cada vez que hicieron algo juntos fue porque Hermione lo presionó para ello? -ella estuvo por refutar pero calló, cayendo en cuenta de pronto de que él tenía razón.

-Tienes razón -susurró.

-Y, como perdiste tu virginidad con él te tatuaste sus ojos... ¿por qué? No lo entiendo.

-Porque creí que... -se calló- No sé, Draco. Quería que durara toda la vida... Creí que duraría toda la vida -se corrigió.

-Irónico, ya que no duró ni un día.

-¡Está bien!, Ya entendí.

-¿Y lo odiaste porque se fue? -se extrañó.

-¡Porque me ilusionó!

-Pero si la que se hizo ilusiones fuiste tú, ¿qué culpa tiene él?

-Bueno, ¿y por qué lo defiendes, maldita sea?

-Ginny el idiota ni se enteró que pasaron la noche juntos, ¿por qué iba a quedarse?

-Déjame que lo dude. ¡No estoy loca, ¿de acuerdo?! Yo sé lo que viví... él estaba más cuerdo que yo.

-De acuerdo, puede ser -le concedió-, pero fue el momento. Por lo que me contaste, ¡tú misma buscaste emborracharlo! Hazte responsable -ella se cruzó de brazos, infantil.

-¿Crees que de verdad no lo recuerde? Yo creo que sólo fue una excusa.

-No hubiera podido ocultarlo -aseveró-. Créeme. ¡Y menos si sentía algo por ti! Por mínimo que fuera... lo hubieras notado.

-Genial, ahora me siento mejor -dijo irónica-. "Ginny la-olvidable-Weasley" ¡Qué halago, señor!

-No hagas de víctima, te queda horrible -la miró a los ojos. Draco por primera vez sentía algo más parecido a lo que Ginny buscaba que sintiera por ella; amistad. Sonrió de lado-. Además... Tan olvidable no eres si pasan los años y volvió a buscarte.

-¡Vamos!, Si me encontró de casualidad...

-Pero sigue aquí ¿no? Sigue molestándote.

-Me necesita, Draco. Eso es todo... -relajó los hombros y se dejó caer en la silla, exhausta- Y aunque de verdad me quisiera -agachó la mirada-, tengo un miedo terrible.

Draco esperó que ella continuara pero notó que no le era posible, a menos que él mismo la cuestionara.

-¿Miedo de qué? ¿De que vuelva a defraudarte? -ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eso podría soportarlo -confesó levantando la mirada-. Lo que no quiero es caer en el tipo de relación Harry-Sophia o Ginny-Eliott. Hacia donde él se dirige en todo esto... sólo así podría terminar. ¡Y no quiero ser Sophía...! -se lamentó.

-Sabes bien que lo detesto -aclaró-, que lo creo un peligro y que... jamás te merecerá, Ginny -ella lo miró expectante-. Pero, por más que me duela, debo admitir que está haciendo el intento. Y a mi entender, no importa cuántas veces la cague lo importante es que siga intentando ser adecuado para ti.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Debo esperar que termine de volverme loca para empezar a entender y tolerar su locura? ¡No quiero eso! ¿Está mal que quiera un poco de normalidad en mi vida? ¡Quiero amor del normal, Draco...! -se abrió completamente, confesando sus más recónditos deseos- Quiero eso que tú te esmerabas tanto en darme y que... yo nunca supe aprovechar -volvió a lamentarse. El rubio se mostró ligeramente incómodo de pronto, pero no permitió que aquello lo perturbara.

-Bueno no lo sé. No sé si debes o no esperar a que cambie, pero que quieres hacerlo, quieres hacerlo -cercioró Draco-, entonces... no entiendo porqué lo piensas tanto. Olvídate. No puedes luchar contra cada sentimiento que despierte en ti, por miedo a que todo salga mal.

-Lo he hecho bien todos estos años, y no sólo por Harry.

-¡Y así te fue! Si no has sido la persona más infeliz que conozco, tienes asegurado el segundo puesto. ¡Acéptalo, sientes algo por él! -la apremió- Colorada, cuánto antes lo aceptes antes encontrarás la solución.

* * *

"Si estar contigo fue el más hermoso de los sueños y estar sin ti la peor de mis pesadillas, este recuperarte día a día es, sin duda, lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Ha sido difícil, linda. Ha sido espectacular también. Espectacular y doloroso... _(*)Y sin embargo, amor, a través de las lágrimas, yo sabía que al fin iba a quedarme desnudo en la ribera de la risa_. Y por llevarme a ella, te amo. Y te amo locamente. Gracias por estas conmigo."

Hermione dejó escapar una vergonzosa lágrima de felicidad, y guardó la carta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ron se la había dejado sobre el desayunador junto a un nutritivo desayuno que le había preparado, antes de salir hacia la agencia de viajes.

¡Qué bella era la vida ahora! ¿Cómo había tolerado estar tanto tiempo separada de él?

Tocaron la puerta, sacándola de su ensoñación.

-¡Está abierto! –gritó desde la cocina. Oyó abrir y cerrarse la puerta. Segundos después, la silueta de Harry se divisó por el umbral- ¡Harry! –corrió a abrazarlo. Él, sorprendido, la recibió.

-¡Herms! Qué bueno verte, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¡Excelente! –sonrió- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Tengo un tiempo antes del C.D.I. y Ron me pidió que te acompañara unas horas. Al parecer se está demorando -la sonrisa de su amiga se ensanchó aún más.

-Lo sé, está consiguiendo algunas cosas para el viaje. Nos iremos a Rumania el fin de semana. Charlie nos ha invitado.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es excelente!

-Si... nos hará bien despejarnos un poco.

-Se lo merecen.

-¿Y tú qué harás? –se sentó mientras servía café en ambas tazas.

-Aún no lo sé... ¿Dar lástima? –sugirió en broma. Era notable cómo su humor persistía a pesar de los años y las amarguras. Aunque más cínico y ácido, su humor siempre persistía. Hermione pareció entristecer.

-¿No tuviste novedades de ella? –Harry se tensó involuntariamente y su rostro palideció levemente.

-No quiero hablar de...

-Sí quieres... –lo interrumpió- ¡Vamos, dime!

Harry dudó unos segundos. ¿No era su problema acaso, el no poder dejar de hablar de sí mismo? ¿Por qué, ahora que intentaba no hacerlo, su amiga lo impulsaba a ello?.

-No –sólo dijo-, no he sabido de ella porque ella no quiere saber nada de mí –sentenció.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Lo era cuando me lo dijo por teléfono y cortó. Lo sigue siendo ahora que ha pasado una semana y aún no he sabido de ella... –resopló- Olvidémoslo, ¿quieres?. Ginevra es un caso perdido.

Él sabía que aún no pensaba resignarla pero, ¡le faltaban tantos motivos que lo impulsaran a seguir tras sus huellas!.

-¡No puedo creer lo que oigo! –se indignó Hermione, descolocando a Harry- Ella ha estado no sé cuántos años detrás de ti cuando ni siquiera le dabas motivos, y ahora que te toca a ti correrla, te rindes tras el primer round... ¡Cuando ella te da todas las oportunidades! –se ofendió. Harry pareció achicarse en su asiento.

-Ella no me da todas las oportunidades... –refutó, encontrando en aquel argumento, lo único erróneo.

-¡Vamos, Harry! Se ha metido en tu caso porque iban a ser injustos contigo; se ha permitido dudar de un colega al cual respetaba; ha dejado a Draco... -agregó haciendo mayor énfasis.

-¿Dejó a Draco? -se detuvo completamente.

-¿Sabes cuánto tardó el pobre chico en que ella le diera una simple oportunidad? -continuó con su sermón, haciendo caso omiso a sus preguntas- Y luego de eso, ¿sabes lo lentas que han avanzado las cosas para ellos? Draco ha estado casi un año para lograr lo que tú conseguiste en un día, ¡Y sin siquiera proponértelo! Así que... ¡Creo que estás siendo un idiota!

Harry se quedó detenido no sólo por el modo en que ella le había hablado, sino también por la razón escondida tras sus palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?

-Porque me lo cuenta...

-¿Te ha contado algo de mí? -preguntó extrañado, con una infantil ilusión. Hermione se relajó.

-Sólo... algunas cosas. Lo cual ya es algo a favor, considerando lo reservada que es.

-¿Qué te ha contado?

-Lo básico -desestimó. Luego guardó unos segundos de suspenso, regocijándose con la idea de ser nuevamente la que maneje los hilos y ayude en aquella relación, aparentemente imposible-. Me contó de tus ataques de ira, de tus ataques de dulzura, tus ataques de celos...

-¡Los cuales ella fomenta! -se defendió.

-Olvídate de los celos, Harry. Eso no funcionará con ella. No tiene quince años, no quiere llamar tu atención; tiene veintiséis y sólo busca ser normal y sentirse bien... -lo miró fijamente- y... sinceramente no creo que tú estés en condiciones de ser normal para ella -confesó-, pero creo que lo estás intentando.

-Lo estoy intentando -certificó.

-Entonces haz que ella lo sepa. Si un día eres de un modo y al otro eres completamente distinto, no sólo la confundirás sino que harás que ella no desee estar cerca tuyo.

-No creo que en verdad lo desee -entristeció. Hermione le tomó la mano, condescendiente.

-Yo creo que sí. Pero honestamente, no creo que debas dejarla acercarse mucho hasta que no estés bien tú.

Él asintió como prometiéndole silenciosamente que pensaría en ello. Él apretó su mano en agradecimiento y luego la soltó para tomar su café.

-Ron dijo que ella era complicada y que jamás se involucraba. Seré un idiota entonces porque yo ya estoy bastante hundido en todo esto.

-Ella también lo está, Harry. Si me ha contado "algo" del tema es que no puede ella sola con eso, por ende... tú no eres la "nada" que crees.

-Quizás. Pero también se ha cansado de repetirme que no seríamos nada y que queríamos cosas distintas -sus ojos almendrados se clavaron divertidos, en los de él.

-Harry -lo compadeció irónicamente- ¿Y tú le creíste? Deberías reconocer cuando se dice más de lo que se piensa. Está dolida, eso es todo. Está dolida y tú no le das la seguridad que necesita, sino que la descolocas aún más. Está intentando resguardarse.

-Eso tampoco me consuela.

-Entonces piénsalo de este modo; ¿Por qué tendría necesidad de resguardarse sino estuviera involucrada? -alzó las cejas sugerentemente, brindándole su apoyo.

-¿Herms, ella siempre fue así? -la miró atormentado. Sus ojos verdes casi parecían temblar.

-No sé, tú dime. También la conociste antes, ¿te parece que ha sido así toda su vida? -preguntó capciosa. Harry negó lentamente, con la mirada gacha.

-No. Antes era... -buscó la palabra- Fresca -sonrió con nostalgia-. Y cariñosa... ¡Muy cariñosa!

-¿Y por qué crees que cambió? -él pareció iluminarse.

-Ron me dijo que tú sabías algo de Eliott.

-¿Eliott? -repuso, confndida- ¿Su esposo?

-¡¿Esposo?! -abrió grande los ojos -¡¿Qué?! -se puso de pie, furioso y atormentado.

-¡Vamos, Harry! ¿No sabías que se había...?

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! -su rostro pareció desfigurarse debido a la presión que sus venas comenzaban a cernir en su piel. Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-Cálmate -lo obligó a sentarse-. Ellos ya no están casados... Ginny lo anuló gracias a la ayuda del Ministro Knight.

-¡¿Y porqué me entero de estas cosas tan tarde?! ¿Por qué se caso? ¿Por qué se separó? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

-No sé mucho de eso... no quiso contarnos nada. No nos contó que se había casado sino hasta días antes de separarse, y cuando por fin lo hizo, no habló más del tema ni nos dejó preguntarle al respecto.

-¡Mierda! ¿Quién es este tipo? ¡Comienza a crisparme los nervios! -golpeó la mesada.

-¿Quieres recuperarla, Harry? -él asintió- ¡Pues tranquilízate y no saques ese tema! Ella es muy sensible con eso y suele perder los estribos.

-¿Pero qué mierda le hizo? Tanto misterio comienza a preocuparme un poco...

-Hazme caso; no saques el tema. Tú me conoces, soy sutil y diplomática siempre que puedo... Pero cuando le pregunté no me habló durante dos meses, ¡y sólo porque le juré que no preguntaría más nada al respecto!.

* * *

-Bien sabemos que de seguro todos han presenciado al menos una vez, una escena violenta -comenzó el doctor y supuesto psiquiatra-. Lo que aquí pretendemos es dar inicio a una escena hipotética para que sepan identificar...

Las palabras se hacían humo. Harry intentaba escucharlas, aunque más no fuera por Ginny, para mejorar por ella. Lo intentaba, pero no podía; las palabras de Hermione continuaban rondando en su cabeza. Sobretodo aquella insignificante palabra soltada como al pasar: "esposo".

No. Tampoco era por la palabra, pues no era cualquier esposo. Era ¡"SU esposo"!.

Como si sus problemas no hubieran sido suficientes hasta el momento, Ginny además se había casado. Bueno, lo había hecho en algún momento. ¿Por qué Ron no se lo había dicho? ¿Por Draco no se lo había aclarado?

Estaba seguro de que Ginny había hecho del tema, un tabú para cualquiera que la rodeara. A tal punto que cuando Harry intentó hablar de él, ni Ron ni Hermione parecieron recordar el nombre de Eliott -alias "su esposo"- con tanta facilidad.

"_Piénsalo de este modo, Harry"_ se reconfortó internamente _"Ella aún habla contigo, o te hablaría si la llamaras... Piensa que existió alguien que la ha cagado peor que tú. Eso debe serte útil en alguna medida, ¿no?"._

-¿Qué hacer en estas ocasiones...? -continuó el psiquiatra-. Los posibles desenlaces son los siguientes...

¡Debía prestar atención! ¡Debía hacerlo! Pero también debía entender la pequeña y mañosa cabeza de la pelirroja. No podía dejar de preguntarse porqué se habría casado en secreto, ni porqué se habría empeñado en anular el matrimonio. ¡¿Qué le había hecho ese infeliz como para que ella no quisiera siquiera recordar el asunto?!.

Por otro lado, intentaba entender si tenía derecho alguno a aparecerse en su oficina y reclamar una respuesta. Si tenía derecho alguno a verla de nuevo. Ella no podría haberlo rechazado más sólidamente... de hecho, sus palabras aún retumbaban en su memoria: _"...__siempre me importarás. Sólo que... una vez más, lo harás a la distancia."._

¿A la distancia? ¡La distancia no le permitiría oler su aroma cada vez que se sintiera decaído! ¡La distancia no le permitiría pernoctar en su sonrisa hasta sentirse extasiado...! ¡La distancia no menguaría la efervescencia que sentía en su cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en el suyo! ¿Cómo se acallaba su espíritu salvaje, a distancia de la pelirroja? ¡Ni modo! Tenía una necesidad inmensa de verla, de escuchar su voz. Necesitaba urgente, alguna excusa que lo llevara a ella. Necesitaba alguna excusa que justificara la no-distancia.

¿Y si volvía a armar revuelo como en un principio? Reflexionó unos segundos. ¿Y si hechizaba a algunos de los allí presentes? No tenía su varita, pero no sería muy difícil arrebatársela a uno de esos parlanchines psiquiatras. Quizás con un sólo hechizo lanzado al azar...

"_¡Harry!"_ lo retó el recuerdo de la voz de Ginny. Ya podía imaginarse cómo reaccionaría ella, si de verdad lo hiciera. Pero, ¿acaso no sería romántico? Él arriesgaría su libertad por tener una excusa para verla, para volver a rogarle que ella fuera la defensora de su caso.

Varias personas se levantaron, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Al parecer, había terminado otra de las sesiones y, nuevamente él ni se había enterado. ¿Y ahora qué haría? No tenía excusas ni agravios ni varitas... ¿Cómo se presentaría ante ella?.

* * *

De acuerdo, no tenía ni idea de la hora que era... Creía que estaba cerca de cumplir su estadía más larga entre esas cuatro paredes. Eso siempre y cuando fueran más de las once de la noche.

Resopló una vez más. Su oficina la agobiaba pero no tenía a dónde más ir para llorar con tranquilidad. Estaba reclinada sobre su escritorio intentando no pensar en lo revivido aquella mañana. Si bien Harry no había sido su mayor desilusión en la vida, sí había sido la primera y quizás la más profunda. Es decir, si una no confiaba en los hombres siendo adolescente e ingenua, ¿cómo confiaría en ellos siendo adulta y experimentada?.

En su presente, Harry había vuelto a desilusionarla alguna que otra vez, sino con su agresividad con sus excesivos cambios de personalidad. Y, aunque su primera vez juntos hubiera sido completamente olvidado por él, Ginny consideraba que sus promesas de cambio (y luego el incumplimiento de las mismas), había sido más grave que cualquier otro descuido que él tuviera.

Y aún así, no quería estar lejos de él. Sabía que debía hacerlo... pero no quería.

Pero tampoco quería ser esa mujer masoquista que permaneciera al lado de un hombre, que sólo fuera capaz de hacerla sufrir. Pero, ¿a quién engañaba? Aunque estuviera lejos de él, aquello la seguía hiriendo; no por nada hacía una semana que no lo veía y aquel día se lo había pasado entre absurdas lágrimas.

Aquello sólo aumentaba sus ganas de verlo._"Si vas a sentirte mal de todos modos, al menos que sea teniéndolo al lado..."_ quiso convencerse. Pero no. Ella había sido terminante y él... aparentemente lo había aceptado, pues no la había llamado ni había intentado "por casualidad", toparse en los pasillos con ella.

No sabía cuánto más aguantaría aquello... Sucumbiría en cualquier momento y, luego lo lamentaría demasiado.

[…]

Consideró que, si lo que buscaba era cambiar de una vez por todas y hacer las pases con ella, debía empezar por aquello, así que tocó la puerta antes de abrirla precavidamente.

-Adelante -contestó una rezagada Ginny.

Él se adelantó con cautela. La encontró sentada en su silla de un modo agobiado, con su torso completamente inclinado sobre el escritorio, de modo que pudiera entrecruzar sus brazos sobre él y usarlos como almohada para apoyar su mentón. La pelirroja miraba vacíamente un lápiz ubicado sobre el montón de papeles, mientras suspiraba haciendo volar los mechones de su flequillo. Ginny, al levantar su mirada y encontrarse con la de él, se irguió por impulso.

-¡Harry! -su rostro se iluminó notablemente.

¿Y él debía suponer que su presencia era indeseable? ¡Qué lo mataran ahí mismo si ella no se sentía por fin aliviada como él mismo! ¡Qué mujer confusa!.

Ambos se miraron profundamente como si de pronto las palabras sobraran. Ninguno de los dos había tenido real idea de cuánto se extrañaban, hasta aquel momento. Harry avanzó un paso más, cerrando la puerta, y ella se puso de pie. Continuaron mirándose con cierta ilusión, pero ella, de un segundo al otro, pareció entristecer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba verte -explicó atormentado-. Te extraño... ¿Me pasa sólo a mí? -buscó la respuesta en sus ojos- Gin, ¿esto es normal?

Ginny pareció transportarse años atrás. Aquella frase, y el haber recordado todo aquella mañana, la llevaron directamente al momento previo a que ambos perdieran su virginidad juntos. Y ahora... ahora eso. Ahora aquella distancia.

¡Cómo necesitaba revivir todo una y otra vez! Se moría por tenerlo al lado como él mismo parecía estar muriéndose. Pero...

-Harry, vamos... Ya hablamos de esto.

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo -se adelantó algunos pasos más.

-Esto es una tontería, ¡Es absurdo!

-No me prohibiste verte, Gin. No me lo prohíbas, será peor.

-Basta Harry -agregó dolida. Él no tenía una mínima idea de lo difícil que era rechazarlo una y otra vez, ¡Y con las ganas que tenía de tirarse encima suyo!- Acabemos con esto. Te he dicho de mil maneras que esto no funciona ni funcionará y que no quiero...

-Te amo -la interrumpió sincero.

Ginny calló con gravedad, impregnando sus ojos en los verdes de él. Harry la miraba entre dolido y atormentado, no cabía duda de que cargaba con una pesada bolsa de sentimientos en los hombros y... que necesitaba contárselos uno por uno. Ginny quedó estupefacta y maravillada internamente.

-¿Qué has dicho? -se acercó, intentando cerrar su boca que, inevitablemente se había abierto luego de escuchar aquello.

-Que te amo -se acercó los últimos pasos hasta ella y se detuvo justo en frente de su rostro-. Te amo. No estoy de acuerdo con ninguna de las cosas que has dicho. Sé que puedo cambiar, y sé que funcionaremos... -acarició su pecosa mejilla con suavidad mientras sus ojos intentaban infundirle confianza- Te amo.

Ginny se separó de él con los ojos abrillantados por las lágrimas, y se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda.

-Estás exagerando -sentenció, secando sus ojos.

-¿Qué? -repuso entre descolocado y ofendido.

-Que exageras. Tu exceso de pasión en las cosas te hace exagerar -racionalizó-. Siempre exageraste todo...

-¿Exagerar? -se molestó, tomándola suavemente del brazo- ¿Tienes una idea de las cosas que he estado pensando para poder cruzarme contigo? ¿Para tener una excusa que me permita verte esta noche? Estaba en ese maldito curso y sólo podía pensar en quitarle la varita a alguien para hacer alguna estupidez... -Ginny se giró a mirarlo con preocupación- ¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo! Sólo para que vinieras a gritarme lo idiota que soy -ella sonrió con pena.

¡Bravo! Aún no había perdido el toque; seguía siendo el mejor a la hora de romper el hielo y hacerla olvidar de los problemas.

-No hace falta que hagas nada para que te llame idiota -intentó sonar cruda.

-Sólo unos cuantos hechizos, pero lo valían si lograba verte... -volvió a acercarse a ella.

-Irás a Azkaban sólo para verme, ¿qué tal te suena eso?

Harry miró sus labios con un deseo casi incontrolable, y luego levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos.

-Espléndido -se sinceró. Comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella de modo que sus labios se rozaron, y ambos parecieron sumirse en un trance sublime. Pero cuando estuvo por besarla, ella se separó drásticamente y volvió a darle la espalda.

-Sé que consideras que estás actuando bien y que debo caer a tus pies...

-No, a mis pies no -se acercó a su espalda y se pegó a su oído para susurrarle-. En mi cama, sería mejor.

Un envolvente y electrizante calor la recorrió de cuerpo entero, erizándole la piel. Cerró los ojos, atenta a la maravillosa sensación a la que pronto se volvió adicta.

-Harry, basta... -susurró, rogándole no muy convencida- Esto se me está yendo de las manos. No he cambiado de parecer, ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije por teléfono?

-Te juro que lo oí -la abrazó cálidamente, apoyándose en su cuerpo y permitiendo que sintiera la creciente erección que sufría. Ginny respiró entrecortadamente-. Oí cada palabra -agregó aletargado y seductor-, pero no me interesa -acarició el perfil de su cintura. Él estaba hechizándola de la mejor manera. No conocía pociones ni contrahechizos para eso, él simplemente la estaba amoldando a su voluntad-. No me interesa porque sé que no soy el mismo, y sé que tú me quieres.

No supo cómo ni con qué voluntad, pero logró separarse de su agarre y girar para volver a mirarlo de frente. Inspeccionó sus ojos, oscuros de deseo y ansiedad.

-Siempre te quise. Ese jamás fue el problema, Harry -él la miró con cierta contrariedad-. Pareces haber olvidado quién abandonó a quién, hace unos años.

-¿Abandonar? -repuso confundido- ¿Cuándo te abandoné?

-Qué tonto de mí pensar que lo recordarías... después de todo, tienes una facilidad nata para olvidarte de las cosas.

-Aguarda, ¿de qué estás hablando?

¡Genial!, el momento se había perdido para siempre. Si tenía una oportunidad leve de cegar sus reproches con sus caricias, ya la había perdido.

-¡De ti! De ti y de tu viajecito a España, años atrás.

-Por dios, Ginny... ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Que tuviste tu oportunidad conmigo, y la dejaste ir.

-¿Qué oportunidad? -se molestó- Si estuviste todas las vacaciones encima mío esperando que te besara, ¿Y te enojas porque finalmente lo hice? -la acusó-. Lo siento ¿si? Había planeado el viaje con demasiada antelación, y tú te habías tomado demasiado tiempo para mirarme a los ojos y dejarte besar...

-¿Perdón? ¿Que yo me tomé tiempo?

-Ginny, no voy a discutir de esto, es una tontería que perdamos el tiempo así. Ya ha pasado, ¿qué más da?

-¡Qué te fuiste! ¡Me ilusionaste y te fuiste! ¡Me dejaste sola!

-¡Yo no te ilusioné! Por dios, Ginny, sólo te abracé cuando tú me besabas junto a la barra... sólo bailé contigo y... ¡Sí, quise que pasaran muchas cosas! Pero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera?

-¡Quedarte! ¡Quedarte conmigo! -le recriminó.

-¡Era un niño, no estaba seguro de nada! Tenía ganas de no estar en Londres por un tiempo. Y, aunque sabía que tú sentías cosas por mí y yo mismo creía sentir cosas, no estaba seguro de cómo proceder... -confesó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Luego pareció calmarse y se acercó a ella- Ginny, estaba seguro de que lo nuestro se cocinaría a fuego lento y... ¡me gustaba esa idea!. Estaba dentro de mis planes el irme y dejar que terminaras tus estudios como era debido, y luego...

-¿Luego qué? ¿Luego volver y ser felices para siempre? -se burló sin gracia.

-Luego volver e intentarlo...

-Pues, creo que no hace falta que te recuerde que jamás volviste -le recriminó secamente lo cual a Harry lo molestó sobremanera.

-Tampoco te prometí hacerlo, que yo recuerde -dijo, crudo-. Lo siento Ginny, pero no entiendo en qué momento te di pie para que confiaras algo, y que luego pensaras que lo traicioné. Dime cuándo te esperancé de más.

Ella se cruzó de brazos infantilmente. ¿Tendría sentido decirle? O para el caso... ¿gritárselo?.

-No, tienes razón -repuso, irónica-. Fue todo invento mío. Lloré noches enteras en vano porque tú nunca prometiste nada...

-Ginny...

-No me equivoco entonces, si pienso que ahora sucede lo mismo.

-No, no es lo mismo. Ahora estoy aclarando las cosas. Ahora estoy parado frente a ti, diciéndote cómo me siento de verdad.

-Pero no entiendo en qué momento te di pie para que confiaras en algo... -repitió resentida, sus palabras- ¿Cuándo te esperancé de más, Harry? -él apretó los labios. ¡Mierda! ¡Estaban grandes para ese juego de niños!.

-Sé que crees que te abandoné, y supongamos por un segundo que tienes razón... Estoy aquí ahora, Ginevra. ¿No es eso lo que importa? -abrió sus brazos en señal de entrega- ¡Maldición! Mira cómo me tienes... prácticamente a tus pies -ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora es tarde.

-¿Estás diciéndome que no nos darás una oportunidad ahora, porque hace años no accedí a tus caprichos de niña enamorada?

"_Ojalá fuera solamente eso..."_ pensó para sí.

Pero la verdad era que ella no podía evitar sentirse desolada al recordar que aquella noche no existía en los recuerdos del morocho. ¿Tan olvidable había sido en su vida? Sí, ahora la buscaba, pero... ¿y entonces? ¿Y esa noche tan especial que ella siempre recordaría...? ¿Y todas las noches que le siguieron a esa, que pasó llorando su ausencia?.

-Vete, Harry -rogó señalando la puerta, serena y desganada.

-Te digo que te amo y que quiero estar contigo, ¿y tú me dices esto?

-Vete, por favor... -agregó a punto de llorar. Él respiró hondo, intentando ser razonable con ella.

-Me has echado otras veces y siempre agradeces que vuelva.

-Esta vez lo digo en serio -lo interrumpió.

-Pero quizás no vuelva más por ti, Gin... -advirtió gravemente. Ella lo miró, ligeramente resentida.

-Me has abandonado otras veces ¿no? Y _perdí ya tantas noches, una más ¿qué más da?. (**)_

Se miraron intensamente una última vez. Él asintió con la cabeza apretando los labios.

-De acuerdo, su señoría -repuso serio.

Harry giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero algo en sus pensamientos, lo obligó a detenerse una vez más.

-¿Sabes? -volvió a girarse, reflexivo y apenado- Yo sí te hubiera despedido... -soltó antes de salir. Ella levantó su mirada- Aquel día... Si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, yo sí te hubiera ido a despedir. No mentí cuando dije que eras una de las personas que más me importaban... -soltó como al pasar-. Pero supongo que una persona como tú, jamás lo entendería... Realmente lo lamento por ti, Ginny. Lamento que la vida te haya hecho tan... -la miró con resentimiento- fría e insensible.

Harry agachó su mirada y salió silenciosamente.

Ella lo escuchó caminar alejándose de su oficina. Una voz en su interior no dejaba de injuriar su actitud y su idiotez. ¡Él la amaba! Y se lo había dicho de manera directa y transparente... como todo lo que decía él últimamente. ¡Cuánto se arrepentiría al día siguiente! Pensó. De hecho, ya estaba arrepintiéndose...

* * *

-Vete a dormir... por favor -suplicó el viejo Gregory, sobresaltando al rubio que casi se recostaba sobre su escritorio-. Aquí sólo me molestas.

-Lo lamento... no es mi intención ser inútil es sólo que...

-Olvídalo, Draco. No terminaremos para hoy.

-Han pasado casi dos semanas y esos archivos aún no...

-Te avisé que llevaría su tiempo. No te desilusiones, ya pronto estarán.

-Después de todo... -se resignó Draco, mientras se levantaba y agarraba su sobretodo- ¿Quién nos apura? Este caso está parcialmente cerrado así que -se encogió de hombros.

-Tendré el registro completo antes de que acabe la semana, te lo prometo -él asintió.

-Gracias, Gregory. Mañana nos vemos.

El viejo lo despidió con un pausado gesto y lo observó irse. Se relajó por fin en su asiento, cansado luego del arduo día laboral; había consumido casi todas sus energías empleando aquel hechizo revelador. Y, ni aún con la ayuda del joven Draco había podido acelerar demasiado el proceso.

Pero ya no quedaba mucho por revelar. El registro ya había completado cuatrocientos, de los quinientos años de historia que poseía San Mungo. Enormes listas de nombres y sucesos ocurridos a cada uno, llenaban las hojas de aquel extenso registro. Tan sólo faltaban unos cien años por completar y aquello quedaría resuelto.

* * *

Había comenzado a diluviar cuando llegó por fin a su casa. El agua caía con una fuerza y una continuidad que asustaba a los nocturnos peatones.

Harry azotó fuertemente la puerta de su departamento, cuando se adentró en él. A aquel amargo sentimiento de ira lo acompañaban unas pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales habían comenzado a gestarse en la oficina de Ginny.

¡Él no se equivocaba! No se había equivocado con el juicio que se había hecho de ella; Ginevra Weasley era una maldita comehombres, a la cual le importaba un cuerno si ellos se desarmaban a sus pies. Él mismo se había expuesto unas cuantas veces en lo que iba de su estadía allí, y ella nada... tan asquerosamente fría como siempre.

Lo peor para Harry, había sido darse cuenta de que había salido de una relación enfermiza y dependiente como la que mantenía con Sophía, para caer en una manipuladora y rencorosa, como la que Ginny comenzaba a plantear con él. ¡Y lo peor era que él necesitaba de ella! ¡Necesitaba de esa relación para sentirse bien!. ¿Hasta qué punto aquello merecía la pena?.

Harry apretó fuertemente sus puños, intentando controlar el caudal de la ira que comenzaba a abarcarlo por completo. En el C.D.I. solían practicar unas técnicas respiratorias y, unos ejercicios para poner la mente en blanco y no seguir alimentando la ira. Pero en aquel momento él no estaba pudiendo realizarlos, por más que lo intentaba. Sólo apretaba sus puños e injuriaba internamente a la pelirroja.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento sucedió, pero pequeños objetos de vidrio, comenzaron a estallar a su alrededor. Sintió, en efecto, cómo alguno de esos pedazos, chocaban contra su piel, realizando pequeños cortes. Pero no podía evitarlo... tenía toda aquella fuerza y... ningún lugar dónde aplicarla.

Cuando pareció calmarse un poco, los objetos de su departamento dejaron de vibrar frenéticamente, dejando sólo vidrios a su alrededor. Harry sacudió sus ideas y observó a su alrededor.

De acuerdo, no tenía su varita. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera manifestando pequeñas descargas mágicas?. Jamás había practicado la realización de hechizos sin una varita, aquello simplemente no podía estar sucediendo. ¿Y cómo eso nunca se le había ocurrido? ¡Quizás esa fuera su solución! Sólo debía practicar canalizar toda su energía y convertirla en magia, ¡Sin una varita!.

Un estruendoso trueno, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sólo entonces notó que afuera continuaba lloviendo a mares.

Decidió darse por vencido ante el cansancio y apagó las luces de la entrada. Cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta para cerrarla con llave -y antes de que pudiera hacerlo-, su timbre sonó. Con su mano en la aldaba de la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos. Era tarde en la noche y no tenía a quien esperar. ¡No quería ver a nadie...!

Abrió la puerta de par en par en el momento en que otro trueno estalló de fondo. La cegadora luz del rayo iluminó la figura de Ginny, que estaba de pie frente a él. Su postura era de agobio, sus cabellos estaban empapados y, su atuendo laboral se traslucía, completamente mojado.

La miró, inmutable.

Harry aún se debatía entre dejarla pasar o echarla para siempre, cuando Ginny colocó su mano en su pecho y avanzó hacia él felinamente. Ella lo adentró en el departamento desconcertándolo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos se mantuvieron clavados firmemente en los de él, mientras sus puntiagudos tacos surcaban el suelo.

-Con que fría e insensible ¿eh...? -repitió molesta mientras se quitaba la empapada blusa, botón a botón y sin dejar de mirarlo. Él, en cambio, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos observando el trayecto de éstas, algo sorprendidos ante la escena. Ginny dejó caer la blusa y luego se quitó el brasier- ¿Quieres ver lo fría que soy realmente? -lo provocó, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos mientras se recogía el cabello. Fue imposible para Harry no bajar la vista hasta sus expuestos y maravillosos senos, los cuales parecían saludarlo particularmente a él.

Ambos estaban sumidos en una poética oscuridad, apenas suavizada por los rayos de luna que lograban colarse por la ventana. Pero cuando él estuvo a punto de ceder completamente ante ella y avanzar para comenzar a devorarla, ella se giró, dándole la espalda.

Un fugaz rayo iluminó la escena que ambos compartían, permitiendo a Harry entender el tatuaje en su nuca baja. Ella giró su rostro para ver por encima de su hombro, y apreciar su expresión.

Harry, que ya con su desnudez y su iniciativa había quedado atónito, entreabrió bobamente la boca, observando su propia mirada reflejada en forma de tatuaje, en su tersa espalda.

-¿Qué...? -fue incapaz de finalizar la frase.

-¿Una persona fría e insensible haría esto por alguien, Potter? -soltó enojada y se giró para reprocharlo con la mirada- Existen otros modos de ser ferviente y apasionado, que nada tienen que ver con el odio o el sexo desenfrenado que tú practicas -zanjó hiriente-. Y tú... no tienes ni mínima idea de lo que es el amor -acusó con su índice-. ¡Así que no te atrevas a tratarme de frígida, ¿me oíste?! -su voz estuvo a punto de quebrar.

Lo miró una última vez desde aquella postura sobria que solía tener con sus prendas laborares, como si no tuviera el torso completamente desnudo frente a él. Sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse por lo que bajó la mirada. Levantó su blusa y se la colocó rápidamente, sin detenerse siquiera en el hecho de que sus pezones se traslucían. Levantó su brasier y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Ginny, no... no te vayas -le rogó, ligeramente emocionado.

Ella se detuvo aún de espaldas. Apretó sus labios intentando contener en ellos, todas sus emociones. ¡Claro que no quería irse!.

Harry se acercó a ella tímidamente, recorriéndola con la mirada de un modo dulce y tierno, como si la estuviera mirando realmente por primera vez. No pudo reprimir el impulso de acariciar la curvatura de su cuello y, seguida de esta, la suavidad de su hombro. Pudo sentir el calor de su piel aún a través de la humedad de su camisa.

Respiró hondamente y, como continuando con la caricia, comenzó a deslizar su camisa nuevamente hasta desnudar sus hombros, su espalda alta, y por fin dejarla caer. Admiró extasiado, el dibujo en su nuca... y todo lo que él significaba.

Con la yema de su dedo índice acarició temeroso, los contornos del tatuaje. No se había dado cuenta, pero de pronto sintió que el aire a su alrededor se tornaba espeso.

La sintió estremecer levemente ante su caricia. Ella había comenzado a respirar entrecortadamente, como lo hacía cada vez que él comenzaba a recorrerla; ¿cómo había podido llamarla fría? Aquella mujer era capaz de arder por él, con sólo una caricia.

-No es nuevo -aseveró en un susurro, como una reflexión propia. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza-. ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

-Hace muchos años... -evadió tras dudarlo unos segundos.

Él tomó suavemente sus hombros y la invitó a girarse para enfrentarlo, pero ella tenía la mirada gacha. Con su mano levantó dulcemente su mentón y se miraron profundamente; ella con nostalgia y él con la ternura impresa en sus pupilas.

-¿Y qué significa...? ¿Que me amas? -ella bajó la mirada y volvió a negar.

-Significa que fui tonta.

-Que me amaste -la corrigió.

-Que me ilusioné -repuso como si aquello fuera una batalla, mientras volvía a mirarlo.

-Siendo así... ¿qué debería tatuarme yo ahora? ¿Tu cuerpo entero?

-No soportaré que te burles de mí -se sensibilizó nuevamente y se giró.

Pero él tomó su brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo nuevamente, estrechándola lo más posible contra sí. Rodeó ágilmente su nuca y comenzó a besarla ceñidamente. Ginny se dejó dominar por el impulsó y lo rodeó con sus brazos, abriendo sus labios e invitándolo a recorrerla.

-_Quédate a dormir -_le susurró entre besos-_ está lloviendo, ¿a dónde vas a ir?. _(***)

* * *

_**(*) Extracto del poema de ROQUE DALTON GARCÍA**_

_**(**) y (***) Canción de Joaquin Sabina - Quédate a Dormir.**_

_**Emm, bueno qué les pareció? Acabo de darme cuenta que uno de los adelantos que publiqué en las fotos, era del capítulo que sigue, me confundí. Asi que ahora lo repito aca.**_

_**La buena noticia es, que el capítulo que viene es enteramente HANNY. Se aclaran bastantes bastantes cosas :).**_

_**ADELANTOS:**_

_ "-Me pareció a mí que tenías las cosas muy claras -soltó, resentida.  
-Pues no era así.  
-Pero me besaste...  
-Me dejé besar -la corrigió.  
-Y me pediste que fuera contigo a bailar, y me cuidaste. Y me celaste...  
-Porque sentía cosas por ti, Gin. No estoy negándote eso... pero necesitaba tiempo.  
-¿Entonces por qué te acostaste conmigo? -le preguntó por fin, clavando su mirada en la de él, fijamente."_

_ "–Hermione prácticamente me prohibió hablar del tema –soltó aún reflexivo y como al pasar.  
–¿De qué tema?  
–El de los delincuentes con los que has tratado –la sintió tensarse entre sus brazos, y juró sentir cómo se esfumaba su sonrisa–. El de los hombres que han pasado por tu vida... canallas o no.  
–Hizo bien en prohibírtelo –zanjó aún serena."_

_**El tema del capítulo que viene es **HYDING MY HEART AWAY de Adele. _

**_Ahora sí. ¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Besos. Ceci._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Paso rápido. La canción del capítulo de hoy es **Hiding my heart away** de ADELE.**_

_**GRACIAS POR LOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!. Aquí les dejo el capítulo.!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 16: Escondiéndome de ti**_

This is how the story went **(Así es cómo sucedió la historia;)**  
I met someone by accident **(Conocí a alguien por accidente)**  
It blew me away **(Me dejó sin aliento)**  
It blew me away **(Me dejó sin aliento)**

It was in the darkest of my days **(Fue en lo más oscuro de mis días)**  
When you took my sorrow and you took my pain **(cuando tomaste mi pena y mi dolor)**  
And buried them away, **(y las enterraste lejos)  
**you buried them away **(tú las enterraste lejos.)**

I wish I could lay down beside you **(Desearía poder estar a tu lado)**  
When the day is done **(cuando el día termine)**  
And wake up to your face against the morning sun **(y despertar con tu rostro bajo el sol de la mañana.)**  
But like everything I've ever known **(Pero como todo lo que alguna vez conocí,)**  
You disappear one day **(desaparecerás un día)**  
So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away **(así que pasaré mi vida entera escondiendo mi corazón.)**

Drop you off at the train station **(Te dejé en la estación de tren)**  
Put a kiss on top of your head **(Puse un beso en tu frente,)**  
Watch you wave **(Te vi marchar)**  
I watched you wave **(Te vi marchar)**

Then I went on home to my skyscrapers** (Luego me fui a casa, a mi rascacielos;)**  
Neon lights and waiting papers** (Luces de neón y documentos en espera)**  
That I call home** (a los que llamo casa.)**  
I call that home** (Lo llamo hogar.) **

I wish I could lay down beside you **(Desearía poder estar a tu lado)**  
When the day is done **(cuando el día termine)**  
And wake up to your face against the morning sun **(y despertar con tu rostro bajo el sol de la mañana.)**  
But like everything I've ever known **(Pero como todo lo que alguna vez conocí,)**  
You disappear one day **(desaparecerás un día)**  
So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away **(así que pasaré mi vida entera escondiendo mi corazón.)**

I woke up feeling heavy hearted** (Desperté sintiendo el corazón pesado)**  
I'm going back to where I started** (Volveré atrás a donde empecé,)**  
The morning rain,** (la lluvia matutina)  
**the morning rain.** (la lluvia matutina.)**

And though I wish that you were here** (Y aunque desearía que estuvieras aquí)**  
That same old road that brought me here** (Esa misma vieja ruta que me trajo aquí)**  
Is calling me home,** (me está llamando a casa)  
**It's calling me home.** (me está llamando a casa.)**

I wish I could lay down beside you **(Desearía poder estar a tu lado)**  
When the day is done **(cuando el día termine)**  
And wake up to your face against the morning sun **(y despertar con tu rostro bajo el sol de la mañana.)**  
But like everything I've ever known **(Pero como todo lo que alguna vez conocí,)**  
You disappear one day **(desaparecerás un día)**  
So I spend my whole life hiding my heart away **(así que pasaré mi vida entera escondiendo mi corazón.)  
**And I can spend my whole life hiding my heart away **(Y puedo pasar mi vida entera escondiendo mi corazón.)**

[…]

Estaban sobre el cómodo colchón de su cama y la recorría dulcemente con sus manos. Aquella noche sería especial, se prometió internamente. No apuraría los suspiros ni vulgarizaría los besos. Ginny merecía un trato especial aquella noche. Él mismo necesitaba darse su tiempo para redescubrir aquello. Sentía que por primera vez podían tocarse sin apremios ni desenfrenos... Aquella noche le haría el amor propiamente dicho. Porque la amaba. Porque la amaba y por fin se había dado cuenta, pero también porque se lo había dicho y, aunque ella no lo dijera, sabía que él también era importante en su vida.

Besó el hueco en su clavícula con una pausada humedad. Una nueva y extraña sensación lo dominaba, y era exquisita y deseaba disfrutarla lo más posible. ¿Sería aquello de lo que Ginny hablaba? ¿Podría ser que hubiera vivido toda su vida engañado y... aquello que creyó sentir por Sophía, jamás fuese amor?.

-¿Arruinaría el momento, poniéndome cursi? -susurró entre besos. El lado joven e ingenuo de Ginny sonrió internamente, pero aquel otro lado que no deseaba volver a caer decepciones, temió por unos segundos.

No supo responder. Estaba desnuda entre sus brazos y deseaba sentirlo dentro suyo inmensamente, pero no quería la profundidad que Harry estaba planteando; ¡Le encantaba!, pero sus miedos la obligaban a no desear esa profundidad.

La sintió incomodarse por lo que detuvo sus besos para poder mirarla. El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, aunque la poca luz lunar que se colaba a través de las nubes, le permitían descifrar sus contornos y muecas. La lluvia continuaba cayendo espesa y perseverante. Él la miró, penetrante.

-No hagas eso -le pidió ella en susurros, aún confundida por los besos. Él continuó mirándola, inmutable.

-Quizás necesitemos hablar antes de seguir con esto... -reflexionó.

-¿Hablar? No necesitamos hablar las otras veces, simplemente lo hicimos.

-Ahora es diferente, Ginny. No seas tan escéptica -la retó.

-¿Diferente por qué? ¿Porque me encontraste un tatuaje?

-Es diferente porque te amo... -zanjó, serio- Y sé que tú...

-Yo nada -lo interrumpió.

Harry la miró con seriedad. Sabía que sólo estaba haciéndose la dura, y si ella esperaba que él saliera de allí ofendido y evadiera el tema, se equivocaba enormemente. Ahora era distinto. Él la amaba y, como todo lo que había amado en su vida, no la dejaría ir.

-Tú me amas -repuso. Y cuando ella estuvo por refutar aquello, él agregó-. Y si no me amas ahora, me has amado antes... y para el caso es lo mismo.

Ella calló. No había nada que decir contra aquello. Claro que lo había amado, ¡Y claro que lo amaba ahora!. Pero afirmar aquello sería reconocer que volvía a estar en una posición vulnerable, y que le entregaba la credencial ilimitada para volver a herirla cuando él se sintiera con las ganas. ¡Ni modo!, prefería negarlo toda su vida.

-Por eso quiero que hablemos. Creo que hoy me has dicho algo muy importante y, si yo fui culpable de alguna malinterpretación del pasado...

-Basta. En serio, no quiero hablar de esto...

-Es que también yo necesito aclararte algunas cosas.

-No, si lo hubieras necesitado, habrías aclarado las cosas antes de que yo te recriminara nada, Harry -lo corrigió, severa-. Si lo dices ahora, es porque esperas que te perdone en alguna medida, y que te diga cosas que esperas oír... ¡Cosas que no siento! -agregó.

-¿No las sientes?

-No.

-¿No te sentiste abandonada acaso? ¿No te sentiste ilusionada? -Ginny selló sus labios, apretándolos. No le daría el gusto.

Era extraño cómo comenzaron a hablar, como olvidando que ambos permanecían desnudos, que él aún estaba encima suyo y que sus cuerpos estaban en un delicioso contacto piel a piel.

-¡Vamos, Gin! Hablemos de esto... Necesito que veas las cosas desde mi perspectiva.

-¿Cuál perspectiva?, si has olvidado todo... -lo acusó.

-No he olvidado nada. No he olvidado que me buscabas constantemente, que me querías, que...

-Basta -rogó.

-No era idiota, Gin -comenzó sereno, intentando abarcar el tema desde otro lugar. Ella giró el rostro terca, para no mirarlo-. Sabía que te pasaban cosas conmigo. Esos roces de mano, esas iniciativas nerviosas... ¡Yo mismo intenté tenerlas contigo!. Pero eras tan vulnerable que temía arruinar todo... ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de besos que reprimí? Ginny, sabía que sentías algo por mí -le afirmó-. Algo muy parecido a lo que sentía yo... sólo que sin mi pánico.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida e interesada de pronto.

-¿Pánico? -él asintió.

-Ginny si hubiera sido por mí, el primer día de vacaciones me abalanzaba encima tuyo... pero temí horriblemente herirte. Sabía que tenía esa capacidad y... tú estabas tan expuesta -hizo una pausa y luego agregó- Estaba muerto de miedo, ¿por qué crees que viajé?

-¿Miedo a qué?

-A colapsar. Tenía todas esas ideas dándome vueltas en la cabeza, todas esas preocupaciones que, cuando acabó la guerra temí que desbordaran. Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad... serenarme -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué te mostraste interesado por mí entonces? Si querías irte, lo hubieras hecho sin ilusionarme.

-No fue mi intención hacerlo. De hecho, no pensé que fuera a pasar nada...

-Seguro -soltó irónica.

-En serio. Si había estado todo el año deseando finalmente poder sentarme contigo y hablarlo todo... Pero terminó la guerra y, simplemente no estaba en mi mejor momento -se defendió-. Fue por eso que luego comencé a ocupar mi mente en realizar aquel viaje. Necesitaba despejarme... De hecho, mi plan original había sido irme solo, dejarte terminar el año y volver para intentar de nuevo que las cosas pasen... Pero tu hermano me encontró con unos mapas y averiguaciones, y quiso...

-Explícame lo de la madriguera -exigió-, lo de las vacaciones. ¿Por qué me dejaste seguir adelante con mis iniciativas si ibas a irte?

-Porque las quería -soltó-. ¡Yo mismo estuve buscando los momentos adecuados para...!

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?

-Ginny tenía miedo -concluyó- ¡y dudas!. ¿Tienes idea la cantidad de veces que quise avanzar contigo...? Pero, me conoces... necesitaba mis tiempos. Y siempre que estaba a punto de olvidarme de mis miedos y superar mi timidez, Hermione de alguna manera, presionaba para que las cosas sucedieran y... simplemente me descolocaba. Llegué al punto de no distinguir si tú realmente deseabas que algo sucediera, o simplemente lo esperabas porque Hermione se empecinaba en ello.

-Genial, ahora es su culpa.

-Claro que no. Es MI culpa, fueron MIS dudas... pero ella no ayudaba, Ginny. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que yo era demasiado ignorante y estaba demasiado perturbado con la guerra?

-Me pareció a mí que tenías las cosas muy claras -soltó, resentida.

-Pues no era así.

-Pero me besaste...

-Me dejé besar -la corrigió.

-Y me pediste que fuera contigo a bailar, y me cuidaste. Y me celaste...

-Porque sentía cosas por ti, Gin. No estoy negándote eso... pero necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Entonces por qué te acostaste conmigo? -le preguntó por fin, clavando su mirada en la de él, fijamente.

-¿Qué? -frunció el ceño- ¿Acostarme contigo? ¿De qué hablas?

-No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado... -susurró más para sí, confirmando sus propios temores. Buscó evadir su mirada e intentó salir de debajo de su cuerpo.

Él le cedió el espacio haciéndose a un lado sin dejar de mirarla. Ella se giró de perfil para mirar hacia la ventana, y colocó sus manos bajo la almohada, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

-Ginny...

-¿De verdad lo has olvidado? -preguntó de manera casi inaudible, haciendo evidente que comenzaba a llorar.

-Hey... -tomó su hombro e intentó hacerla voltear, pero ella no cedió- Ginny, mírame -le rogó.

-¿Con quién creíste que te habías iniciado? ¿Creíste que Sophía te había enseñado? -se burló sin alegría. Él se detuvo en seco- ¿Creíste que ella había sido tu primer mujer? ¿Por eso estabas tan ligado a ella?

-Ginevra si esto es alguna clase de truco... -ella lo miró por encima de su hombro, amenazante incluso con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo no soy ninguna manipuladora -sentenció-. No necesito trucos para... -pero no pudo continuar porque la voz se le quebró. Volvió a girarse para ocultar sus lágrimas.

El cuarto se sumió en un preocupante y desolador silencio. De pronto, toda aquella idea de que ella volviera a buscarlo y luego comenzaran a hacer el amor; toda aquella situación que a Harry le había parecido encantadora, pareció tornarse en una gélida y desesperante.

¿Qué Ginny había hecho qué?. ¡No había forma de que hubiera sucedido lo que ella juraba que sí, sin que él lo recordara!. Y por otro lado... ese tipo de artimañas no parecían ser cosa de Ginny. Sí quizás de Sophía, pero no de Ginny. Ella no jugaría con algo como eso para mantenerlo allí... ¡Menos cuando él mismo estaba tan entregado!.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo...? -aún estaba perturbado.

-Quiero decir que perdimos la virginidad juntos, Harry. La noche antes de que te fueras -dijo aún de espaldas, mientras secaba sus lágrimas-. Y no sólo te fuiste sin siquiera avisarme, ¡Sino que olvidaste completamente el hecho! ¿Por qué crees que me puse tan mal?

-Es que no entiendo, ¿cuándo...? -ella se giró para mirarlo fijamente. Aunque sus ojos estaban brillosos y ligeramente empañados, aún era capaz de distinguir si él le mentía o no. No por nada era jefa de aurores.

-Luego del boliche muggle nos aparecimos en casa ¿recuerdas? -él negó con la cabeza- ¿Recuerdas algo de esa maldita noche, Harry? -repuso, dolida.

-No. ¡Estaba bastante borracho!

-Pero recuerdas el beso en la barra -él asintió-, y que Hermione estaba inconsciente -Harry estuvo por asentir de nuevo, pero se detuvo.

-No...

-Que vino Ron y...

-¡Si! Quiso llevarte también...

-Pero nos quedamos, ¿recuerdas? -él comenzó a frustrarse. Se tomó la cabeza, molesto.

-Recuerdo estar solos en el boliche y, recuerdo haber tomado demasiado.

-Luego íbamos a aparecernos y tú... nos dejaste en cualquier lugar, ¿recuerdas?

-No... lo siento, Gin, no...

-¡Olvídalo! -se frustró- Esto es absurdo, olvida siquiera que te lo dije.

-¿Cómo esperas que haga eso?

-Como lo hiciste todo este tiempo.

-Todo este tiempo no lo supe... ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cómo fue?

-No quiero contártelo.

-Por Dios Ginny, ten un poco de consideración, ¡Estoy volviéndome loco aquí!

-¿Y cómo crees que estoy yo? Estaba enamorada de ti, me habías ilusionado ¡Me acosté contigo!.

-De acuerdo, aguarda... tienes razón. Pero me está sacando de quicio no poder entender...

-Cuando volvimos -retomó, resignada- subimos al cuarto. Tú entraste primero al tuyo y cuando yo estuve por entrar al mío, me detuviste. Me dijiste que Ron no estaba durmiendo allí así que probablemente estaba con Hermione y no me convenía entrar -ella se quedó mirándolo, esperando que le diera señales de reconocimiento. Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Dormiste conmigo?

-Me dijiste que durmiera en tu cuarto y... simplemente te abalanzaste sobre mí.

-¡Mierda! -se agarró los cabellos, desesperado- Ginny lo siento mucho, no debí hacerlo.

-No me digas ahora que te arrepientes porque sólo será peor.

-No me acuerdo, no puedo arrepentirme. Pero no se suponía que pasara así...

-Querrás decir "conmigo"; "No se suponía que pasara conmigo" -él la miró molesto.

-Quería hacerlo -certificó-, había pensado en ello muchas veces. De hecho... -se calló, sonrojándose levemente. Ella lo miró interesada.

-¿Qué?

-Que... de hecho yo quería que tú fueras la primera. Es decir, no en el sentido en que las mujeres consideran al primero -se apuró a agregar-, sino en el mejor sentido. La idea de que aprendiéramos juntos me seducía -sonrió nostálgico-. Muchas veces me imaginé la situación -sonrió, haciéndola sonreír también-. Estaba seguro de que ambos seríamos muy torpes y, casi apostaba a que sería más divertido que pasional.

-Y lo fue... o lo hubiera sido sino hubiera estado tan preocupada por los cuartos contiguos -bufó.

-No puedo creer que no lo recuerde -se detestó-. Me atraías tanto...

-¡Si, claro!

-Lo juro, Gin. ¿No te dabas cuenta lo nervioso que me ponía?

-No. Eras más bien evasivo e indiferente.

-¡Por los nervios! Quería disimular el hecho de no saber cómo hablarte. Tú venías toda fresca y sonriente, y me hablabas como si no te incomodara la cercanía... ¡Cuando yo me moría cerca tuyo! -ella se mordió el labio, no muy segura de si creerle o no.

-Si te hubiera atraído tanto no te habrías olvidado de esa noche, ¿no te parece? -dijo escéptica. Harry la miró algo molesto.

-Si no me hubieras atraído, esa noche jamás hubiera sucedido... no importa cuanto alcohol tuviera encima, Gin. El hecho de que terminara haciéndolo aún en ese estado, lo confirma.

-De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué? Olvidémoslo todo...

-¡No puedo olvidarlo!

-Ya podrás -zanjó.

-¿Si? ¿Como lo has olvidado tú todo este tiempo? -dijo irónico.

-Es distinto. Yo necesitaba decírselo a alguien... necesitaba que tú lo supieras -lo miró a los ojos-. De hecho, ahora me siento algo más aliviada.

-¡Claro, me has tirado la bola a mí!

-¡Pues va siendo hora que la cargues tú! ¡Búscame dentro de diez años y devuélvemela! -soltó sarcástica.

Harry dejó la rígida postura que había sostenido durante toda la conversación para poder mirarla, y se abandonó a la suavidad del colchón. Suspiró hondamente, exhausto y deprimido.

-No puedo creerlo... -se mordió el labio- Todo este tiempo... tú...

No era "el no saber" lo que le molestaba, era "el no recordar" la primera vez con Ginevra Weasley... Claro que él tenía una idea de cómo era aquello, ya que hacía varias semanas lo había vivido. Pero aquello había sido un engaño entonces. La primera y fabulosa vez que él guardaba en sus recuerdos, no era la verdadera. Y seguramente no había sido fogosa y descarada como él creía, sino que habría sido torpe y dulce... como debía ser... como él había deseado que fuera. O quizás no... Quizás la inexperiencia le habría dejado un mal sabor a ella (porque él ciertamente no lo recordaba).

De pronto notó que la incertidumbre de aquello, era lo que más le molestaba; ¿Ella lo habría disfrutado?.

-¿Cómo fue? -se interesó, ahora de un modo más preocupado pero sereno. Se giró para mirar su perfil- Es decir, ¿cómo lo recuerdas?

-No le des más vueltas al asunto, Harry -evadió.

-¿Estuvo bien? -hizo caso omiso.

¡Mierda! ¡No quería ponerse emotiva! No quería recordar aquello. Ya había hecho su confesión. Él ya podría entender porqué lo había odiado todo ese tiempo, no hacía falta seguir escarbando en detalles minúsculos como si habían gozado, o si había sido fácil... o si se habían jurado amor.

¿Se habían jurado amor?. Ella ciertamente se le había declarado en pleno acto. Aunque claro, seguro tampoco recordaría aquello.

-Fue... normal -dijo intentando sonar ajena.

-¿Normal...? Normal, ¿cómo?

-Normal sin contratiempos -agregó y se giró a mirarlo-. Supiste ubicar todo en su lugar...

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me atormentas? Estoy completamente perturbado, necesito un poco de compasión y tú te pones así... reacia y ajena.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué fue mágico? -él apretó sus labios, molesto.

-Olvídalo... Es increíble que no te sientas ni un poco conmovida.

-Han pasado diez años. Creo que estoy en mi derecho.

-¿Y no puedes ser siquiera un poco comprensiva?

-Harry, estuvo bien... ¿qué más quieres que te diga? Me pasé todo el rato atenta a que no entrara ninguno de mis hermanos, sin contar que sufría los dolores lógicos del momento...

-Lamento que fuera tan desagradable.

-No fue desagradable -se apiadó de él-. La situación no era la mejor pero... te amaba, así que no me importó -él la miró-. Y el hecho de que tú fueras inexperto como yo y hayas deseado que fuera tu primer chica, fue una sensación... linda -sonrió levemente.

-Pero me odiaste... -concluyó por ella.

-Si. Te odié por no recordarlo y te odié por abandonarme... y aún te odio -agregó-. Te odio por no recordarlo ahora. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que, si te lo contaba, las imágenes volvieran a ti de algún modo... -él negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustaría que eso sucediera.

-No veo por qué -quiso sonar superada-, ahora lo hacemos mejor que entonces.

-No es lo mismo, Ginny -la miró duramente.

-Ciertamente. Esa noche te dije que te amaba, esta noche en cambio, no hablaré más -zanjó. Harry volvió a mirarla fijamente.

-¿Me lo dijiste? -ella asintió.

-Y créeme, te lo confesé en el mejor momento -él cerró los ojos y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-Lo siento... soy un idiota.

-En serio, ¿podemos olvidar el asunto? Suficiente tiempo me lamenté por ello... ahora te tengo aquí y... estábamos a punto de revivir los hechos de esa noche y, sin duda, ¡De mejorarlos! -se giró para ubicarse sobre él-. No lo recordarás... debemos aprender a vivir con ello -se encogió de hombros-. Yo, sobretodo.

-Con razón lloraste tanto cuando me fui... -razonó como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-Habría llorado aún siendo virgen.

-No seas evasiva, Ginny -le rogó-. Deja de intentar parecer dura y llora si tienes que llorar, y laméntate si te debes lamentar.

-Es que ya me lamenté. Durante mucho tiempo -agregó-, pero ese tiempo no fue desperdicio porque tú no estabas. Ahora que estás aquí... siento que no quiero hablar, ni despegarme de esta cama -él la miró fijo y sospechosamente.

-Aún no entiendo si lo tuyo es exceso de optimismo, o una terrible negación.

-En realidad... es una gran adicción a ti -le sonrió mientras dejó escurrir su mano, hacia su zona más baja.

* * *

El sol iluminó entusiasta, cada rincón del cuarto. Era extraño que aquello se viera en Londres y aún así, estaba sucediendo. De hecho... el sol en Londres, era como la relación de ambos; estaban acostumbrados a no verla, pero ahora que se presentaba, simplemente los dejaba ciegos de la emoción.

Ella estaba abrazada a su cuerpo como un niño a su oso de peluche. Se recostaba casi encima de él, ávida de sentir su calor aún luego de haber pasado la noche entera entre sus anhelos. Harry acariciaba sus cabellos con deleite mientras su mirada se perdía en el paisaje del ventanal, y sus reflexiones hacían lo propio, con la mujer que tenía entre los brazos.

Él había despertado hacía al menos media hora, el mediodía había quedado atrás hacía dos, y ellos habían pasado toda la noche (y la mañana), entre dormidos y anhelantes.

Se había quedado varado en algunos pensamientos que habían comenzado a asolarlo aquella noche. Entre ellos, el hecho de que aquella no sería una mañana común y corriente. Aquella era LA mañana... y Harry lo entendió. Aquella era la mañana en que sus vidas habían dado un giro y, su relación por fin había tomado un rumbo.

Y sin embargo... algo no andaba bien.

Ella seguía siendo aquella persona distante e individual. Continuaba conservando aquellos rasgos de los que tanto se venía quejando Harry. Seguía siendo misteriosa y reservada. Bueno, le había contado un gran detalle de su pasado... del pasado de ambos, en realidad. Y quizás esa fuera la explicación a muchas diferencias en su presente, pero aún no era capaz de determinarla. ¿Quién era la mujer que tenía entre los brazos? ¿Quién era esa mujer que lo volvía tan loco de amor y lo desesperaba hasta el cansancio?.

Como movida por sus pensamientos, ella se acomodó entre las sábanas, despertando levemente del sueño. Tenía una mano y todo su perfil, reposado cómodamente sobre el pecho de Harry. Pestañeó varias veces y luego levantó la mirada.

-Cuanta luz... -se quejó, sonriente.

-Ya son casi las tres -ella sonrió.

-Menos mal que es sábado.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, unidos por algo un poco más profundo que aquella simple cercanía. Sus ojos rápidamente la incomodaron, por lo que se removió apenas y se apartó de él. Él continuó mirándola, divertido por su modo infantil de reaccionar, pero intrigado por ver qué le seguiría a aquello. Después de todo, él le había confesado su amor y ella... se lo había confesado años atrás y él lo había olvidado. Pero en fin, era una situación completamente nueva. ¿Qué le seguiría a aquello?.

Ginny no agregó nada, simplemente se quedó observando atentamente el techo. Harry podía jurar que estaba pensando en algo pero, ¿en qué?. Él la rodeó nuevamente y la invitó a retomar la posición en la que había despertado. Ella cedió, mirándolo curiosa.

-¿Sabes que recordé esta mañana? -comenzó él, como si el silencio sucedido no hubiera sido para nada incómodo. Ella lo interrogó con la mirada- ¿Recuerdas que Ron te quiso sacar del boliche? -ella asintió- Recuerdo haberme entrometido en su discusión para lograr que te dejara conmigo y... anoche no lo recordé pero, él hizo unos comentarios al respecto de si era conveniente o no dejarte sola conmigo -ella sonrió, asintiendo. Volvió a apoyar su mejilla en su pecho, con naturalidad-. Recuerdo que estuvo todo el viaje hostigándome por eso. Quiso saber si yo te había hecho algo... -recordó sonriente- Le dije que no, claro.

-Le mentiste -agregó, entretenida.

-No, no le mentí. No lo sabía...

-Pero me besaste, y del beso sí te acordabas. Al menos te acordabas de lo que sentiste...

-Pero eso siempre lo sentí y jamás se lo dije -ella lo miró, extrañada-. No te lo dije a ti, ¿por qué se lo diría a él? -bajó la mirada para cruzarse con sus ojos y sonreirle sinceramente.

Acarició dulcemente su mejilla mientras ella cerraba los ojos para sentir el contacto en todo su esplendor. Luego volvió a apoyarse en su torso, contenta con la nueva almohada que había adoptado.

-Tienes los huesos más cómodos que conozco -confesó divertida, mitad sincera, mitad como excusa para escapar del rumbo que comenzaba a tomar la conversación. Él sonrió.

-¿Cuántos huesos has probado?

-No muchos. Pero definitivamente los tuyos son los más cómodos... -levantó la mirada- y seguro hasta combinas con mi acolchado -rieron.

-Sólo dime dónde me quieres y yo me deposito.

El contacto visual volvió a intensificarse, pero esta vez ella no lo rompió. Mantuvo su mirada firme en sus ojos lo suficiente como para entender que... ¡Estaba acabada!. No había modo de que saliera ilesa de aquello, ni esa mañana, ni nunca más. Le sonrió al entender aquello. Luego se estiró levemente y le robó un fugaz beso que él no dudó en extender e intensificar.

Le resultó sorprendente cómo se ensanchó de orgullo su corazón. Ella comenzaba a sentir aquello mismo que sentía él, y se lo demostraba. La apretó fuertemente, necesitando más que un simple beso. Ginny permitió que aquello se extendiera algunos segundos más, pero luego se separó.

-Estás portándote muy bien, Harry Potter -lo felicitó, aún con rastros de lujuria en sus ojos-. Sigue así, ¿si?

-Haré el intento, aunque... debes reconocer que no es tarea fácil.

-Pero prometo compensarte si haces el esfuerzo... De hecho... –besó su cuello con letargo y lujuria– Déjame que te de un adelanto por lo bien que lo estás haciendo –besó húmedamente su cuello.

Comenzó a escalar su cuerpo mientras se colocaba encima suyo sin advertencia. Harry la recibió con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. La abrazó a sí y dirigió sus labios a los de él, apreciando el contacto lo suficiente como para guardarlo en su memoria.

Ginny se ubicó a horcajadas suyo para intensificar el contacto que pronto le pareció escaso. Sus cuerpos se acomodaron como por inercia, en el punto justo en que parecían entenderse mejor, aumentando el roce entre ambos.

Ella lo besó con ahínco y sin ánimos de soltarlo. Comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra el de él en una exquisita necesidad de sentirlo, mientras lo observaba gozar de la sutil y superficial fricción. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron, al mismo tiempo que el aire pareció espesar entre ellos.

Ginny empezó a moverse encima suyo de manera rítmica y certera, mientras él buscaba el modo de abrazarla más a sí en busca de una mayor cercanía. Harry explotaba sus labios con la misma intensidad y desesperación con la que buscaba abrirse paso entre sus piernas.

–¿Llegará el día en que me sacie de ti? –preguntó obnubilado por las sensaciones que sus roces le despertaban.

–Veré qué puedo hacer... –sonrió de lado y comenzó a besar nuevamente su cuello, a la par que lo sentía suspirar– Se me ocurren algunas cosas que quizás puedan agotarte.

Su lengua humedeció cada centímetro de su masculina piel, marcando un trayecto descendiente a lo largo de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar deleitarse al notar cómo, la erección de él se tornaba evidente y apremiante en cada nuevo beso.

Cuando por fin llegó a su punto de interés, levantó la mirada para observar su expresión; Harry la deseaba. Estaba ansiando el momento exquisito en que sus labios lo rodearan. ¡Cuánto había deseado aquello de chica! ¡Y qué fácil que podía conseguirlo ahora...!

Ella le sonrió felinamente al sentir el poder que tenía sobre sus reacciones, por lo que estiró algunos segundos más el anhelo y el deseo que ya comenzaba a desesperar al ojiverde. Sus manos rodearon el miembro viril para luego conducirlo a su boca y por fin abrazarlo. Aunque su cuerpo seguía tenso de placer, se alivió ligeramente al sentirse rodeado por la calidez de aquella cavidad. Su deseo más próximo se había aplacado pero ahora la quería en constante fricción y agobio.

Su lengua comenzó a acariciar el sexo de un modo sofocante, repetidas veces, llevándolo lentamente hacia la locura. Él comenzó a contraerse de a ratos, embargado por la delicia y la suavidad de sus caricias. Estaba volviéndolo loco... ¡Y aquello era sólo el comienzo!.

Continuó con aquel erótico juego de aferrar y soltar, de besar y tironear sus costados más sensibles, mientras dejaba la mirada fija en su rostro; él apretaba fuertemente los ojos, intentando centrar todo el placer en un solo punto, midiendo sus niveles de excitación para no acabar con el juego, cuando éste recién empezaba.

Sintió que la sobreexcitación del morocho pronto acabaría en éxtasis. Y, sin previo aviso lo soltó, generándole una oscura sensación de vacío que lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de sentirse abandonado; ella escaló sus caderas, ubicándose sobre él e invitándolo a comenzar con la penetración.

Ambos parecieron consumirse irremediablemente en el otro. Sus cuerpos se fundieron con la facilidad que otorga la experiencia, dándoles tiempo a que disfrutaran el placer del momento.

Ginny cerró los ojos embriagada de lujuria, arqueó su espalda y su cuello levemente, dejando caer su larga cabellera hacia atrás. El contacto se volvía más profundo de ese modo, por lo que ella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, y su corazón comenzó a bombear sus venas como ansiando salir de su pecho.

Aunque devorado por la afanosa sensación, Harry se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos para observar lo hermosa que era su pelirroja y lo pasional que se volvía a la hora de aplacar sus deseos con él. Colocó sus manos en los costados de su cadera, apreciando la redondez de sus muslos y de su trasero, y comenzó a indicarle la regularidad de las embestidas. Ella pronto se amoldó a sus urgencias y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos sobre su miembro, primero de modo suave y explorador, y luego sólido y desgarrante.

El aire pronto escaseó, tornándose espeso y vaporoso. Sus cuerpos transpiraban movidos por el frenesí de las sacudidas. Ambos jadeaban casi al unísono, sintiéndose incapaces de detener aquel desborde de pasión.

Harry apretó los ojos intentando controlarse, pero ella se estaba moviendo de un modo delicioso que poco a poco lo conducía al clímax. Consciente de ello, ella se inclinó hacia delante a tiempo para morder sus labios cuando él estuvo a punto de jadear nuevamente. Se contrajo lo máximo que pudo y se dejó penetrar una última vez, haciendo que ésta fuera más profunda y prolongada. Lo sintió estremecer mientras se abrazaba a su sudoroso torso y, seguido de aquello, lo sintió acabar entre sus piernas, espesa y cálidamente.

Ginny sonrió extasiada, manteniéndose firme en su abrazo hasta reconocer que, incluso el "acabar" llegaba a su fin. Harry se relajó completamente, respirando hondo e intentando recuperar poco a poco sus sentidos y la respiración. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y casi no podía oír. De a poco sus oídos parecieron destaparse, y su piel volvió a reconocer el calor de los rayos solares, que atravesaban el ventanal y pegaban en su pierna.

Ella se mantuvo recostada sobre su cuerpo, aún en contacto con su miembro. Cerró los ojos para atesorar aquel momento, y con su perfil sobre su pecho, comenzó a escuchar cómo los latidos del corazón del hombre de su vida, comenzaban a menguar.

–Lo siento –susurró– pero eres espectacular... –ella sonrió.

Harry abrió los ojos como entendiendo todo lo que acababa de suceder. Buscó acomodarse debajo de su cuerpo y salirse de ella. Tenía la mirada preocupada y el rostro consternado.

–Lo siento –repitió, esta vez haciendo alusión al derrame–, fue un descuido, yo...

–Relájate, muggle –se burló–. Yo no soy Sophía. Si para algo uso la magia es para efectos anticonceptivos –le sonrió socarrona. Él entrecerró los ojos no muy complacido con la comparación. ¡Por supuesto que no era Sophía! ¡Ni tampoco era el mejor momento para acordarse de ella!.

La separó unos centímetros para mirar sus ojos, los cuales lo miraron con fanatismo e inocencia. Intentó hacer uso de todos los detalles que encontrara en su rostro, para poder guardar aquella imagen, nítida en su memoria. ¡Era increíble cuánto amaba a esa criatura!.

Aquel amor consciente se traslució en sus ojos, irradiándola también a ella. Sabía que aquel amor que el sentía debía asustarla y hacerla huir, pero... ¿Acaso no era eso, lo que había buscado toda su infancia? No podía no sentirse extremadamente realizada.

Harry la volvió a abrazar para que descansara sobre su pecho. Nada los apuraba aquel día que por fin parecían entenderse. Ambos se sumieron en sus propias reflexiones mientras el día continuaba avanzando.

Y pensar que todo había comenzado a trasmano entre ellos. Pensar que el primer beso (luego de tantos años), sólo había podido suceder en contra de su voluntad. En ese mismo cuarto sí, pero en otras circunstancias; Ella lo increpaba y lo acusaba, y él... ¿la odiaba?. Algo así quizás. Algo muy parecido.

Recordó que aquel beso había sido sólo un modo de aplacar toda su furia, sin atentar contra su integridad. Había sido tan agresivo como cualquier otro golpe y, sin embargo, lo había disfrutado enormemente. Y creía que ella lo había disfrutado incluso más que él.

Ginny sonrió levemente.

–Jamás creí que lo diría pero... de algún modo me siento tranquila a tu lado.

Aquellas simples palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, abrumándolo inevitablemente. Pero esas mismas palabras también lo hicieron reflexionar en el trato que ella había sostenido todo ese tiempo, para con él.

–¿Por qué ibas a decirlo? Después de todo... soy sólo un delincuente egoísta.

Ginny lo miró preocupada. No era que no se creyera capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras, sino que ahora no le sonaban tan certeras de pronto. Quizás sí fuera un impulsivo y pasional en extremo, pero ¿delincuente?. Ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

–Pues serás el más tranquilo de los delincuentes –razonó, intentando no llevar la conversación hacia otro lado más... caótico.

Lo miró, manteniéndose expectante ante su reacción, pero él no se inmutó. Parecía estar sopesando una idea grave en su cabeza. Entendió que, en su fuero interno, se debatía entre hablar y no hablar.

Ginny prefirió no darle mayor importancia al asunto, y volvió a abrazarse a su cuerpo. Lo sintió abrazarla también, lo cual la relajó un poco. Pero luego, Harry apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, evidenciando su estado reflexivo.

Se preguntaba si sería aquel, un momento indicado para preguntarle al respecto. Las cosas parecía estar medianamente bien entonces, y ellos por fin tenían tiempo para el otro. Entonces... ¿sería oportuno? ¿Valdría la pena arruinar esa serenidad que los abordaba?.

La curiosidad y la necesidad de quedarse tranquilo con aquel asunto, lo impulsaban a preguntarle. Pero, si la perdía por ello, jamás se lo perdonaría...

Pero le resultaba casi inevitable. ¡Ella había dejado la frase a la mitad, como si esperara que él le preguntara al respecto!.

–Hermione prácticamente me prohibió hablar del tema –soltó aún reflexivo y como al pasar.

–¿De qué tema?

–El de los delincuentes con los que has tratado –la sintió tensarse entre sus brazos, y juró sentir cómo se esfumaba su sonrisa–. El de los hombres que han pasado por tu vida... canallas o no.

–Hizo bien en prohibírtelo –zanjó aún serena.

–Ginny, no busco arruinar el momento ni incomodarte...

–Entonces no hablemos del tema.

–¿Qué ha pasado, Gin? –levantó suavemente su mentón para que sus miradas hicieran contacto. Ella mantuvo la mirada como todas las otras veces, pero ya no era el mismo modo de mirar; la tristeza y el dolor podían traslucirse en sus ojos.

–Basta decir que me he cruzado con toda clase de delincuentes... pero ha sido por simples cuestiones laborales.

–¿Y qué me dices de Eliott? –interrogó sereno– ¿Knight te ha obligado a casarte con él? –su rostro empalideció abruptamente– No quiero perturbarte, sólo quiero saber de ti. Tú conoces todas mis heridas y yo...

–Eso es porque tú superaste las tuyas.

–¿Y no podría ayudarte a superar las tuyas también? –negó con la cabeza.

–No. No así. Hay cosas que no se solucionan hablando.

–¿Tú y yo no lo hicimos hace un rato acaso? Hablamos del pasado y de lo que nos hizo mal de nuestra relación. Lo solucionamos ¿no?

–No, no lo solucionamos. Simplemente dejamos el tema de lado porque a ambos nos duele y porque NO tiene solución –zanjó–. Además, es distinto Harry... –volvió a acomodarse en su pecho para esquivar sus ojos– Lo mío con Eliott no fue historia de adolescentes ni fue un malentendido. Las cosas con él sólo se solucionarán cuando uno de los dos desaparezca de la vida del otro.

–¿Cómo es eso? –se amedrentó– ¿Sigues viéndolo? –ella volvió a negar.

–No. No volveré a verlo nunca más, tenlo por seguro... Pero es inevitable que la gente lo traiga a colación una y otra vez. Cuanto más me empeño en dejar el asunto de lado, más se interesa la gente. Han pasado años y, personas curiosas como tú, siguen apareciendo en mi vida, preguntándome por él y haciendo que mi mente reviva las cosas una y otra vez... Simplemente no me parece justo y, creo que estoy en el derecho de resguardar mi privacidad.

–Sólo quiero aliviar tu carga, eso es todo.

–Entonces haz de cuenta que jamás existió, que nunca te enteraste. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mí.

–Ginny... –la tomó de los hombros y la separó para que lo mirara. La sinceridad tiñó su tono de voz– Quiero estar contigo. Quiero estar contigo en una relación, ¿entiendes eso?. Pero no en una como la que tuve con Sophía; una buena. Y para ello, tengo que conocerte, y para ello... tengo que saber qué te hizo tan precavida.

–Pero te olvidas de lo más importante... –lo miró con tristeza– y es que yo no quiero una relación. Ni la de Sophía ni la de ningún tipo.

–Eso no te lo creo. ¿Por qué sino estarías aquí en mi cama? ¿Por qué viniste anoche a buscarme entonces? Esta es una relación, Ginny, debes entenderlo. De acuerdo, no será la relación que yo busco, ni será la relación a la que tú tanto le temes... pero esta ES una relación –ella se tomó unos momentos de silencio para repetir sus palabras, mentalmente.

–En tal caso, seguirá siéndolo te hable o no de Eliott.

–¿Lo será realmente? Gin a este punto, lo único que nos une es el deseo mutuo. Todo lo demás forma parte del abismo que nos separa.

Ella sostuvo su mirada, intentando dilucidar la verdadera intención detrás de sus palabras. Aquella intención que él le estaba diciendo sin de verdad quererlo.

–Lo tuyo es egoísmo –soltó, juiciosa–. Tú no quieres saber de mí, tú sólo buscas saciar tu curiosidad.

–De ser así hubiera intentado saber de Eliott por otros medios.

–Le has preguntado a Draco ¿o no? –agregó– ¿No es ese 'otro medio'? –Harry no respondió– Y le has preguntado a Hermione... La gente habla, ¿sabes?.

–De acuerdo, ¿Y qué si no fui directo a ti? ¡Me habrías pateado el trasero en el mismo segundo en que te pregunte!

–Claro que sí. Y si lo sabías ¿por qué te sorprende que te lo patee ahora?

–Porque ahora es diferente, ¿tendré que volver a repetírtelo, Ginny? ¡Ahora te amo! ¡Y tú me amas! Lo único que pido es que confíes un poco más en mí. A nivel laboral ya lo has hecho y me has defendido, lo cual agradezco. Pero... ¿A nivel sentimental qué? Sigo siendo un desalmado para ti.

Ginny suspiró resignada. Sabía que tarde o temprano le diría la verdad. Él se la merecía. Pero decírsela a él implicaba que, si la ocasión se daba, debía volver a hablar del tema tantas veces como él quisiera. O bien, que tarde o temprano su hermano y Hermione también se enteren y, buscaran más detalles. Sabía que, al segundo que soltara la verdad del asunto, no habría vuelta atrás.

¿Y si aquello era lo que hacía falta para exorcizar a Eliott de su vida? Quizás la clave residiera en contar la historia tantas veces que terminara perdiendo el sentido. Quizás... conservándolo escondido en su corazón sólo aumentara el tormento.

–No voy a contarte la historia.

–¿Qué te hizo? Es todo lo que quiero saber.

–Bueno –resopló como agobiada, no sabiendo por dónde empezar– básicamente se burló de mí. Pero sobretodo, Harry, me usó –lo miró a los ojos, acusadora–. Hizo lo que tú hiciste en su momento; me ilusionó y me hizo creer en una realidad inexistente. Sólo que las consecuencias fueron algo más drásticas... –zanjó como fin de su declaración–. Es por eso que no volveré a poner mis manos en el fuego por nadie... –lo miró apenada– ni siquiera por ti.

–Creí que ya habías puesto tus manos en el fuego por mí –la miró capcioso–. Y hasta donde yo sé, no te he defraudado.

Ginny se mordió el labio, reflexionando internamente; tenía razón. No podía acusarlo de nada.

–De acuerdo, quizás no lo hayas hecho... pero no sé si no lo harás.

–¿Y vivirás toda tu vida escondiéndote por miedo a que lo haga? ¡Vamos Ginny! Te creí más valiente.

–No es cuestión de valentía.

–¿No? ¿De qué entonces?

–De sentido común, Harry. La gente no te decepciona si no pones expectativas en ellos. Así de sencillo –él la miró fijamente, casi incomodándola–. ¿Qué?

–Mírame a los ojos y dime que no tienes expectativas conmigo –la desafió.

–No tengo expectativas contigo –lo miró con fijeza.

–De acuerdo, ahora dímelo de nuevo e intenta sentir eso que dices.

–No tengo... –la voz se le debilitó de pronto, y calló.

–Ya me parecía –sonrió victorioso.

–De todos modos, no hablábamos de ti. Contigo es distinto, siempre he tenido expectativas contigo... –Ginny se calló súbitamente y Harry abrió grande los ojos. ¿Aquello había sido una confesión?

Él resultó más afectado. Ginny se había acostumbrado toda esa noche, a oír declaraciones suyas y de las cosas que Harry sentía por él. Pero Harry no había tenido la misma oportunidad por su parte.

Ginny intentó mitigar la tensión del momento y disimular su vergüenza, por lo que se levantó y comenzó a vestirse de espaldas a él. Harry la observó, aún algo perturbado.

–¿Eso qué significa? –preguntó dudoso.

–Nada. No significa nada –desestimó mientras se calzaba su ropa interior.

–¿Significa que aún tienes las mismas expectativas que cuando me besaste junto a la barra? –se incorporó también, intentando acercarse.

–No digas tonterías. Eso es tan imposible como que tú sigas sintiendo lo que te impulsó a celarme, cuando los muggles del boliche me miraban.

–¡Claro que no siento lo mismo...! ¡Hoy los mataría! –ella se giró para clavarle su mirada. Agarró sus bóxer y se los revoleó por la cabeza.

–No seas ridículo.

–¿Y lo dudas? –se quitó la prenda de la cara– ¡Ginny, el maldito ministro me da celos! –_"Eso es verdad"_ pensó internamente, mientras lo veía vestirse también pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima–. Si hoy veo a alguien mirarte con esos ojos simplemente...

–¡Exacto! Es justamente eso lo que quiero evitar...

–Pensé que querías evitar la desilusión –se puso de pie a su altura, intimidándola.

–Si, eso también.

–¿Por qué evades cada tema que saco? ¿Qué te cuesta mostrar un poquito de lo que hay en esa cabeza? –tocó su frente–. Admite que eres cobarde y temerosa.

–No soy...

–Entonces acepta que me amas –la desafió serio, haciéndola callar nuevamente. Ella bajó la mirada y le dio la espalda–. ¿Lo ves...? Yo sé que lo sientes, tú sabes que lo sientes... ¡Hasta Malfoy sabe que lo sientes! ¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en hacer de cuenta que no y evadir el problema? –la retó–. ¿Él te hizo eso? ¿Eliott te hizo creer que te amaba? ¿Te engaño? –comenzó a tirar a quemarropa– ¿Era casado?

–Estas diciendo estupideces –acusó con gravedad.

–¿Entonces qué? –se molestó por fin– No se me ocurre nada tan grave como para que seas tan condenadamente fría conmigo todo el tiempo.

Ginny apretó los labios intentando no desesperarse. Si volvía a llamarla así una sola vez más, el crucio de Sophía no sería nada comparado con el mocomurciélagos que le haría ella hasta internarlo de gravedad en San Mungo.

–El tatuaje quizás te excuse años atrás –soltó como leyendo sus pensamientos– pero ¿cuál es tu excusa para ser tan fría ahora?

–¿Excusa? ¿Quieres mi excusa? –se dio vuelta con el rostro transformado por la ira– ¿Te parece suficiente un "me usó porque quería destruirme a mí y al ministerio entero"? –soltó a punto de llorar, haciendo que sus palabras lo perturbaran notablemente– ¿O también necesitas que agregue que me convenció de casarnos para sabotear mejor mi trabajo...? ¡Si me pasaron por encima fue porque amé demasiado! ¡Y tú no tienes ni idea de mis excusas así que no te atrevas a llamarme fría! –lo acusó con el índice mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

Ella se echó a llorar sin reparos topándose el rostro y sentándose en el borde de la cama. Se acurrucó a sí misma mientras pequeños espasmos de llanto, la asolaban.

Harry continuó detenido de pie a su lado. Las palabras resonaban en su mente y, aunque así tiradas al voleo no habían tenido mucho sentido para él, el dolor que había trasmitido a través de ellas lo partió al medio. El verla llorar aquello que sin duda llevaba tanto tiempo reprimido; el verla llorar de aquel modo desgarrador, simplemente lo hicieron sentir una basura.

–Yo... Lo siento –sólo atinó a decir. Ella negó con la cabeza.

La escuchó llorara ahogadamente unos segundos más. Su llanto comenzaba a preocuparlo, no por su dolor en sí, sino por los ataques que solían darle en momentos como ese. Se sentó cautelosamente a su lado y tomó sus manos, haciéndola descubrir el rostro. Él la miró dulcemente y luego la abrazó.

–Debes calmarte –le pidió en susurro–. Respira, hermosa... Respira o será peor.

Ginny escuchó en su tono de voz una dulzura desconocida para ella. Siempre había sido muy tierno de joven, y alguna que otra vez de adulto, pero aquel era otro nivel. Aquel era un nivel más dulce y compasivo que cualquier otro... aquello era consolación. Consolación de la mejor calidad.

–De acuerdo, ¿quieres saber? –agregó suavemente, abriéndose por primera vez. Él no respondió– Te contaré la verdad acerca de Eliott.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**ADELANTOS:**

_"–Lamento que tuvieras que sufrir lo que sufriste –confesó, descolocándola. Ella dejó de masticar y dejó el sándwich sobre el plato. Mantuvo la mirada baja durante el silencio.  
–Esa ya no es mi vida, Harry –dijo en susurro, aún sin mirarlo.  
–Pero la ha sido. Y debiste cargar con eso.  
–Si, pero ya no lo haré más –agregó segura, mirándolo a los ojos–. Ni con Eliott, ni con nadie."_

[...]

_"–¿Sabes qué creo yo? –Ron lo miró, cuestionándolo– Pienso que ha pasado lo peor –le sonrió, intentando infundirle fuerzas a su hermano menor–. Pienso que ambos ya atravesaron lo peor y, ahora sólo tienen que volver poco a poco a la normalidad.  
–Si... –miró a Hermione a lo lejos, que comenzaba a volver– Yo pienso igual. Pero esta vez no esperaré a que simplemente suceda.  
–¿Qué quieres decir? –Ron lo miró y alzó las cejas, emocionado.  
–Le pediré que se case conmigo."_

_**Bueno, sólo para que sepan. La canción del capítulo que viene es de **James Blunt - CRY__**sólo por si quieren ir chusmeando. Besos**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Subí rápido este porque me arrepentí de haberlo separado. El capítulo 16 y 17 estaban pensados para el mismo, y no sé porqué a últmo momento los separé. Y ni bien lo publiqué, me arrepentí. El tema del capítulo de hoy es de James Blunt CRY. Espero les guste. **__**Asique, acá va. HOY RESPONDO :)**_

_itsjustanotherfreak: ajajajajajajaja me reí mucho con la escena que planteaste. ESE SERIA UN BUEN CAPITULO VES? jajajajaja muy buen capítulo. Pero no, es más sutil que eso, y casi no pasa. Vas a ver. Espero te guste. Gracias por el review._

_fatty73: Bueno, digamos que ya está completamente abierta después de este capítulo jajajajaa. Espero te guste._

_charmshield: Acá empieza! Nos dejamos de misterios boludos jajajajaja. _

_Pame106: Para vos que, como todos, se quedaron con gusto a poco. Muy poco. Era re cortito. Este es re cortito, pero van juntos asi que._

_Natu: Nada de dulce jajaja, no me mientas. No me digas que Harry es dulce si después lo andan difamando ajjajajajaa. Me encantó tu idea. Espero que te guste el capítulo. PARA QUE VEAS QUE CUMPLI :D_

_andryharryp: Jajaja, si antes te pareció comprensivo, creo que acá es mucho más. A ver que te parece... Se revela Eliott, ja!._

_anatripotter: Negri como siempre gracias por tus reviews!. Si, se viene el confesionario, no es tan largo tampoco, pero bueno... al fin lo dice. A ver qué te parece. Besos._

_Lali Evans: ¡Que bueno que te gustara! Gracias por el review!, muy completito, eso me gusta :). Harry está cambiando de a poco no? Está mas tolerante y comprensivo. Igual como que le va a faltar ajustar algunas cosas pero... es inevitable que se amen y, él lo sabe :). Espero te guste el cap._

_Myriam Torres: Jajaja, Espero que este capítulo no te deje tan silenciosa. QUIERO SABER QUE PENSAS! :) Besos_

_**Ahora si. Capítulo. Besos.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 17: Hablemos de ello.**_

I HAVE SEEN PEACE. I HAVE SEEN PAIN,**(****He visto paz. He visto dolor,****)****  
**RESTING ON THE SHOULDERS OF YOUR NAME.** (descansando en los hombros de tu nombre.)****  
**DO YOU SEE THE TRUTH THROUGH ALL THEIR LIES?** (¿Puedes distinguir la verdad entre todas sus mentiras?)****  
**DO YOU SEE THE WORLD THROUGH TROUBLED EYES?** (¿Puedes observar el mundo con ojos turbados?)****  
**AND IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE,** (Y si quieres ya no quieres hablar más de eso,)****  
**LIE HERE ON THE FLOOR **(descansa aquí en el suelo)**

AND CRY ON MY SHOULDER,** (y llora en mi hombro.)****  
**I´M A FRIEND.** (Soy un amigo.)**I HAVE SEEN BIRTH. I HAVE SEEN DEATH.** (He visto nacimientos. He visto muertes.)****  
**LIVED TO SEE A LOVER´S FINAL BREATH.** (Viví para ver el último respiro de amor.)****  
**DO YOU SEE MY GUILT? SHOULD I FEEL FRIGHT?** (¿Ves mi culpa? ¿Debí sentir temor?)****  
**IS THE FIRE OF HESITATION BURNING BRIGHT?** (Es el fuego de la duda, ardiendo radiante.)****  
**AND IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ONCE AGAIN,** (Y si quieres hablar de ello una vez más,)****  
**ON YOU I DEPEND. **(De ti dependo.)**

I´LL CRY ON YOUR SHOULDER.** (Lloraré en tu hombro.)****  
**YOU´RE A FRIEND.** (Eres una amiga.)**YOU AND I HAVE LIVED THROUGH MANY THINGS.** (Tú y yo hemos vivido tantas cosas.)****  
**I´LL HOLD ON TO YOUR HEART.** (Me aferraré a tu corazón.)****  
**I WOULDN´T CRY FOR ANYTHING,** (No lloraría por cualquier cosa,)****  
**BUT DON´T GO TEARING YOUR LIFE APART.** (pero no sigas sufriendo por tu vida, sola.)**I HAVE SEEN FEAR. I HAVE SEEN FAITH.** (He visto el miedo. He visto el destino.)****  
**SEEN THE LOOK OF ANGER ON YOUR FACE.** (He visto la ira en tu rostro.)****  
**AND IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT WHAT WILL BE,** (Y si quieres hablar acerca de lo que será,)****  
**COME AND SIT WITH ME, **(ven y siéntate conmigo,)**

AND CRY ON MY SHOULDER,** (y llora sobre mi hombro.)****  
**I´M A FRIEND.** (Soy un amigo.)****  
**AND IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE,** (Y si no quieres hablar más de eso,)****  
**LIE HERE ON THE FLOOR **(descansa aquí en el suelo)**

AND CRY ON MY SHOULDER,** (y llora sobre mi homrbo,)****  
**I´M A FRIEND.**(Soy un amigo.)**

* * *

Harry tomó sus manos con confianza. Ninguno sentía frío aunque calzaran tan escasas ropas, pues la discusión había alcanzado niveles álgidos y ahora, lo único frío entre ellos, eran las lágrimas que se escurrían por el rostro de la pelirroja.

–Lo conocí cuando comencé a trabajar en el departamento de aurores. Papá me ayudó a entrar y comencé desmemorizando –comenzó, con la mirada gacha–. No fue difícil abrirme camino, la verdad es que eran todos unos incompetentes y... a mí siempre me había gustado la idea de desmemorizar muggles. Y no es que fuera con idea de hacer sociales con nadie –lo miró– la verdad es que aún estaba bastante dolida por tu partida y... por tu hipotético regreso que al final nunca existió.

Al parecer ella no perdía oportunidad para recriminarle los sucesos que tanto la habían marcado. Él apartó la vista ligeramente incómodo, pero cuando la sintió tomar aire para continuar, volvió a mirarla.

–Me crucé con Eliott el primer día que entré a trabajar y, creo que me obsesioné de algún modo, porque desde entonces comencé a buscarlo a menudo.

–¿Trabajaba contigo?

–No. Sólo compartíamos piso. Él era auror, y como tal... no me dio ni la hora. Hay una clase de regla jerárquica por la cual los aurores no se codean con subalternos como los desmemorizadores novatos. Pero de nuevo, no me importó –repitió–. Me concentré en hacer bien mi trabajo y estar allí cuanto tiempo fuera necesario. Knight fue algo así como mi mentor –se secó lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas y continuó, algo más serena–. Él era jefe de aurores cuando yo entré y, la mayor parte de las misiones me las derivaba él porque sabía que me gustaba, no porque fuera realmente necesario.

Harry tragó en seco. De pronto se sintió idiota al haber confundido aquella complicidad de maestro-discípulo que los unía, con una de amantes. Optó por hacer caso omiso de su propia vergüenza, y continuó escuchándola.

–Y siempre que podía o que la misión no era demasiado arriesgada, me permitía ir con él y ayudarlo... ya sabes, operativos de rutina, nada muy complicado.

–¿Eliott iba contigo?

–No –Harry pareció impacientarse. ¿Cuándo entraba el desgraciado en su historia?–. Él tenía misiones más complicadas y físicas. Era más bien rudo e intimidante por lo que... aprovechaban eso con la mayoría de los magos rebeldes –_"¡Genial!"_ pensó irónico _"La imagen que estaba necesitando... Ginny con un fornido matón"_–. Y sino solía quedarse haciendo papeleos. Él mismo pedía que cada tanto lo dejaran asentado en una oficina.

–Un musculoso inoperante, sin duda.

–Para nada –negó con la cabeza–. El tipo no era ningún idiota.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Bueno cuando el ministro murió y Knight tomó el cargo que ocupa ahora, ya había pasado casi un año y yo no hacía sólo mi trabajo, sino también el de todos los ineptos del cuartel. Así que él decidió oficializar mi ascenso y me cedió su antiguo cargo.

–Por eso pasaste a ser jefa de aurors –ella asintió.

–Y allí comenzó lo peor... –su voz se tornó débil de un segundo al siguiente, por lo que se tomó unos segundos– Mi ascenso implicó mayor "fama" dentro del cuartel y, de un día para el otro, Eliott pareció darse cuenta de que yo existía. No hizo nada demasiado obvio ni yo se lo permití, pero solía encontrar el modo de que sus casos coincidieran con los míos y tuviéramos que compartir las mismas misiones –Harry sabía que más adelante en su relato, tendría verdaderas razones para odiarlo, pero hasta el momento ella continuaba agregando cosas que le ponían los nervios de punta y le daban ganas de matarlo–. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estábamos saliendo y teníamos una clase de romance. Y, sino era así, al menos el ministerio entero lo pensaba.

Ginny suspiró hondamente. Quizás Harry no sintiera nada grave acercarse en la historia, pero para ella claramente era una pesadilla narrarlo.

–El problema era que, al ascender también debí hacerme cargo de los casos que Knight no había querido darme antes porque no me correspondían o por ser demasiado complicados. Entre esos casos había algunos que se remontaban incluso años atrás, cuando la guerra aún estaba en pie y yo era una niña... había muchas cosas archivadas de las cuales casi no entendía –carraspeó–. Y no sólo yo. Nadie en el cuartel las entendía, y cuando le pedía ayuda a Eliott él mismo decía no entender nada. Para cuando la situación se agravó notablemente y me resultó insostenible, le pedí personalmente a Knight que trajera a un interno de algún otro lado, que fuera competente y supiera de cosas como las que aparecían en los archivos. Después de todo era información confusa y estaba escrita como en códigos por alguien que no deseaba que los casos se solucionaran. Pero aquel no había sido un muy buen día para Knight y no sólo me despachó por inútil, sino que me dijo que sino encontraba una solución ese mismo día, me olvidara de continuar trabajando allí.

–¡¿Qué mierda?! –se sobresaltó. Ella continuó.

–Así que cuando volví a mi oficina estaba dispuesta a juntar mis cosas. Pero como si me hubiera caído del cielo, me choqué con Draco –_"Genial... otro de sus amiguitos"_ volvió a acotar sarcástico para sí. Mejor sería no hacerle escenas. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho sentido–. No sé porqué comencé a hablarle, lo vi perturbado y nervioso y, creo que me apiadé de él... pero algo debía de andar mal porque, cuando le hablé el estaba más contento de lo esperable.

–Debía traerse algo entre manos.

–Lo único que llegó a contarme era que, estaba en el ministerio porque su padre le había hecho contacto con alguien allí, para comenzar a trabajar. Eso yo ya lo sabía, sólo que no sabía que sería ese día. Pero todo el departamento sabía que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy iría a probar suerte en el ministerio y, nadie estaba contento con la idea. Pero como yo estaba desesperada y a punto de perder mi empleo, y la persona que lo debía atender aún no lo atendía, le dije que de ser capaz de descifrar aunque sea uno de los informes de uno de los casos, yo misma le daría el empleo –Harry entrecerró los ojos, sospechosamente.

–¿Y confiaste en él? ¡Tenía el "traidor" tatuado en la frente ¿y confiaste en él?!

–Hablas por prejuicios.

–Por indignación. No puedo creer que confiaras en él así de fácil, y de mí dudaras durante meses –ella negó con la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a sus réplicas.

–Como sea. Él lo logró casi sin esfuerzo y, aunque noté que no me estaba diciendo todo lo que sabía, lo contraté. Y ese mismo día solicité a Knight que lo pusiera bajo mi custodia, para que trabajara sólo para mí. Al principio fue algo extraño trabajar con él, sobretodo por lo huraño y taciturno. Pero cuando dejé en claro que yo no creí en los rumores que corrían por los pasillos, de que él era un traidor y ese tipo de prejuicios, las cosas parecieron mejorar. Y no entendía porqué él era el único en el departamento capaz de entender los informes, pero como lo hacía simplemente comencé a confiar en él.

–¿Y a Eliott no le agradó?

–Sorprendentemente no dijo nada al respecto. De hecho, él y yo estábamos mejor que nunca. Habíamos realizado un pequeño viaje de descanso y... no lo vi venir pero... me pidió que nos casáramos allí –sus mejillas se encendieron apenas, al igual que las de Harry, aunque por motivos distintos–. Me casé con él y cuando volvimos comenzamos a vivir juntos –Ginny agachó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos–. Claro que no duró mucho pues... Draco comenzó a ausentarse en el ministerio, y yo cada vez tenía más trabajo. Eliott convenció a Knight de que me dejara llevar mucho de los archivos a casa, así mientras lo ponía en orden podía estar con él. O al menos pensé que lo hacía por eso...

Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía que nada bueno podía venir de aquello, pero no entendía qué era lo malo aún; ¿la ausencia de Draco o la presencia de Eliott?.

–Al poco tiempo Eliott me dijo que había sido asignado por el mismo Knight, a una misión exploratoria en Escocia. Era sólo por un mes y yo pensé; "genial, al menos no estará tan lejos del país".

–¿Pero no fue así? –ella negó con la cabeza.

–Fue peor.

–¿Cómo?

–En efecto se fue. Por dos semanas yo continué trabajando como siempre, pero en el ministerio, en mi oficina, donde me sentía más cómoda. Y Draco parecía directamente haber abandonado el puesto porque no lo veía desde mi matrimonio, por lo cual las carpetas continuaron acumulándose y, con la excusa de que no quería estar sola en casa, me quedaba lo más posible adelantando trabajo.

Ella pareció perder el impulso que venía guiando su historia, y perdió coraje de súbito.

–¿Qué, linda? –acarició su mejilla.

–Creo que a las tres semanas de la ausencia de Eliott, Knight me encargó especialmente, un caso riesgoso y turbio como los de los tiempos de guerra; alguien había denunciado un ataque en las afueras de Londres que, por sus características, había sido realizado por mortífagos.

–¿Mortifagos? ¿Cómo? –se impacientó.

–Lo único que sabía era que debía ir a ver qué sucedía, pues había sospechas también, de que otro ataque se realizaría al día siguiente.

–¡Mierda!

–Agarré lo que pude de mi casa y, cuando fui al ministerio a agarrar los últimos datos del lugar al que debía ir, encontré a Draco en mi oficina –los ojos de Harry se abrieron como los de un niño aterrado–. Estaba pálido y nervioso, y un terrible remordimiento parecía haberlo mantenido despierto toda la noche.

–Si te hizo algo juro que...

–Me rogó que no viajara –lo interrumpió–. Me dijo que era todo una trampa, que no debía irme porque todo empeoraría. Se disculpó por no habérmelo dicho cuando lo supo pero que debía confiar en él. Me contó los verdaderos planes; los "mortifagos" estaban esperando a que yo viajara, junto con la mayor parte de los aurores, para atacar a Knight, mientras una horda de reclusos de Azkaban nos atacaban a nosotros. Era una misión suicida...

–Malditos –reprimió la furia, apretando sus dientes. Pero luego pensó en Malfoy y en cómo él hubiera reaccionado si alguien como Draco le decía semejante disparate–. Aguarda, ¿le creíste?.

–Al principio no. Después de todo él había desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar avisos ni rastros.

–Sin contar que había aparecido del mismo modo.

–Pero me contó la verdad desde el principio; El día que yo le di trabajo él debía encontrarse con Eliott para que lo instruyera en lo que sea que él estaba haciendo antes de que yo me convirtiera en jefa de aurores. Porque la realidad era que, cuando Eliott decía que se quedaba haciendo papeleos, en verdad estaba saboteando las mismas investigaciones redactándolas en códigos. Esos códigos que yo no supe descifrar... Eso era lo que Draco empezaría a hacer encubiertamente en el ministerio, por eso sabía descifrar los códigos que le pedí. Pero claro, cuando yo le di el trabajo sin dudar, no volvió a preocuparse por Eliott. Y, como tenía quien saboteara las investigaciones por él, Eliott pudo concentrarse en el futuro ataque para el que se había infiltrado en el ministerio.

–¿Malfoy no sabía nada de ese ataque?

–No. Él sólo sabía que debía desviar la información escrita... del resto no supo nada sino hasta que yo me casé, cuando le informaron cual sería su próximo paso a seguir. Por eso desapareció... pero sólo se enteró del plan final, dos días antes de que sucediera.

–¿Y por qué te lo confesó? –preguntó incrédulo de su suerte. Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Dijo que se había enamorado...

¡Mierda! ¿Y se suponía que él compitiera contra eso? Malfoy había hecho un acto completamente desinteresado de amor por ella, y él... sólo tenía sus reiteradas escenas de celos. ¡Estupendo!.

–Dijo que no podía traicionarme así y que Eliott merecía la muerte por haberme convencido del matrimonio y haberme usado como me usó.

–¡Mira quién lo dijo!

–Aún así no le creí. Mi cerebro desconfiado no paraba de repetirme que él sólo estaba haciendo todo aquello para retrasar mi partida. Pero algún recuerdo inconsciente también me hacía dudar de Eliott por lo que... no hizo falta mucho más para convencerme de que era un desgraciado. Mandé al escuadrón para que se dirigiera normalmente a la misión (sólo por si Draco me mentía) y yo me quedé con él, que había ideado una emboscada para los atacantes que debían deshacerse de Knight –volvió a tomar aire. Harry pudo notar cómo su piel se tornaba ligeramente más pálida de lo normal–. A la mañana siguiente en efecto, cinco mortífagos lograron irrumpir en el despacho de Knight –unas lágrimas sigilosas, se escurrieron de sus ojos– cuando pude ver con nitidez... uno de ellos... –se le quebró la voz. Harry la volvió a abrazar a sí. Ella se dejó abrazar mientras continuaba entre sollozos– uno de ellos era Eliott. Tenía la mirada más burlona y sombría que vi en mi vida, Harry –se lamentó–. Incluso cuando notó mi presencia allí me miró como riéndose de mí, de lo fácil que le había hecho el trabajo durante todo ese tiempo –comenzó a llorar ahogadamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos, devastada–. Sólo recuerdo que logramos aturdirlos antes de que hicieran nada y luego... –otro sollozo ahogado interrumpió su relato, ahora más profundo y desgarrador.

–¡Hey! –se preocupó–, tranquila. Respira.

–Lo último que recuerdo son sus ojos mirándome fijamente –comenzó a agitarse, en un intento por respirar–. Me miró con un odio desconocido... –se entrecortó– Lo vi levantar su varita para atacarme...

–Tranquila –le rogó.

–Y comencé a verlo medio borroso, pero aún entonces escuché el hechizo que me lanzó... –se agitaba– iba a matarme, Harry. Él mismo...

–Respira, Gin, por favor –quiso contenerla sin quebrar él, de compasión.

–Vi el haz de luz de un modo borroso y escuché su invocación, pero me quedé sin aire antes de...

Aquello mismo que narraba, comenzó a sucederle al mismo tiempo, como si su cuerpo proyectara las mismas consecuencias.

–Draco logró desviarlo antes de que nada...

–Shh... –la abrazó, acallándola.

–Pero lo último que vi fueron sus ojos y... y... –su pecho comenzó a agitarse. Incluso Harry a través del abrazo, pudo sentirlo danzar alocadamente. La separó para examinarla pero el ataque comenzaba a dominarla nuevamente.

–¡Gin...! –su garganta se cerró precipitadamente y su rostro empalideció.

* * *

Hermione había optado por salir a caminar luego del almuerzo familiar. Charlie cocinaba tan bien como su madre, o como todos los Weasleys en general. El viaje había resultado espectacular y vigorizante en demasiados sentidos. Ella y Ron habían podido tomarse un tiempo a solas antes de llegar a la casa de su cuñado. Se habían tomado un día entero para pasear por los alrededores de Sibiu, y descansar de las malas vibras que habían tenido que superar en Londres.

Una vez llegados a la casa de Charlie, se encontraron con que Molly y Arthur también habían sido invitados ya que, con regularidad Charlie se sentía algo apartado de sus raíces. O esa fue la versión que todos le dieron a Hermione para dejarla tranquila. Pero, la realidad era que sus suegros estaban preocupados por ella y su repentino regreso con Ron. Y cuando Ron les decía que había mejorado mucho desde el inconveniente con Mike, nadie en su familia creía que Hermione hubiera superado todo con tanta facilidad. Este hecho se agravó cuando Ron anunció que había vuelto con ella, que se mudarían juntos y, días después, que viajarían para visitar a Charlie.

–No podemos dejarlo sólo, Arthur –se había consternado Molly–. Si Hermione sufre alguna recaída, debería tener alguien que lo consuele, ¿no crees?

–Charlie podrá con ellos, cariño. No deberías estar tan encima de...

–Es ella la que me preocupa –zanjó, convenciendo finalmente a su esposo.

No obstante, cuando Molly por fin se encontró con su nuera, reconoció que la había imaginado en peores condiciones y que, ya no temería más por ella porque sin duda era una mujer fuerte.

El fin de semana pasó con rapidez, y lo notaron únicamente cuando el domingo ya había trascurrido a medias. Ron se quedó parado en el umbral de la casa de campo que pertenecía a su hermano, mirando cómo se alejaba su novia, con pasos serenos. Respiró hondamente, sintiendo una extrema felicidad en su pecho. Hacía tiempo que no respiraba un aire tan puro como aquel, ni que se sentía tan tranquilo como entonces. Después de todo, días atrás no hubiera dejado que Hermione se apartara tanto de él... al menos no, si la idea era volver a verla.

Charlie se acercó a sus espaldas, tranquilamente.

–Es otra persona –comentó Charlie, alegre.

Ron giró levemente para ver a su hermano por encima de su hombro. Sonrió con honestidad.

–¿Verdad que sí?

–Me alegro que lo hayan podido superar –Ron se encogió de hombros.

–Aún quedan cosas... pero ya las solucionaré.

–¿Crees que pueda recaer?

–No, no es eso –continuó ido, mirando su lejana silueta.

Charlie le cedió un momento de reflexión, esperando que su hermano agregara algo más. Era extraño, pero Charlie solía sentir que su hermano menor era incluso más maduro que sí mismo; que la vida lo había antepuesto a demasiadas cosas como para que él lo tratara como al veinteañero que debería, en lugar de tratarlo como a un igual a sí, como a un adulto hecho y derecho.

–Dudo que vuelva a recaer si le dieron el alta. Además... ella estuvo trabajando mucho para mejorar.

–¿Entonces qué te preocupa? –Ron se giró para mirarlo de frente.

–Charlie, creo que no es feliz.

–¿Crees que no es feliz Contigo? –preguntó incrédulo.

–No, no conmigo. Creo que aún no es feliz ELLA. Me refiero a que, no es feliz completamente.

–Ron un hijo no es...

–Ya sé que no –volvió a apoyarse en el umbral, entristeciendo de pronto. Se tomó unos segundos para apreciar el paisaje–. Ya sé que no. Después de todo, tampoco yo volveré a ser completamente feliz.

Ron se cruzó de brazos y se obligó a no ser pesimista, pero miró a Charlie sin demasiadas esperanzas.

–Pero a veces la veo y, realmente parece que estuviera sola. Como si... como si no me viera –confesó mirándolo a los ojos, vulnerable de tal modo que Charlie sintió pena por él. Luego se sacudió levemente, obligándose a sonreír, y se encogió de hombros–. Lockett dice que es normal, que le sucederá algún tiempo hasta que se acostumbre nuevamente a estar acompañada.

–¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás con ella?

–Volvimos hace un mes nada más. Pero he estado con ella casi dos.

–¿Sabes qué creo yo? –Ron lo miró, cuestionándolo– Pienso que ha pasado lo peor –le sonrió, intentando infundirle fuerzas a su hermano menor–. Pienso que ambos ya atravesaron lo peor y, ahora sólo tienen que volver poco a poco a la normalidad.

–Si... –miró a Hermione a lo lejos, que comenzaba a volver– Yo pienso igual. Pero esta vez no esperaré a que simplemente suceda.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Ron lo miró y alzó las cejas, emocionado.

–Le pediré que se case conmigo. Quiero dejar esta faceta de lado. Siento que seguimos siendo niños y, yo no quiero eso con ella. Quiero dejarle en claro que no me iré a ningún lado, Charlie. Que sepa que, de ahora en adelante, cualquier cosa que le suceda a ella, me sucederá también a mí.

Su hermano sonrió también, brindándole su apoyo. Palmeó su espalda y lo felicitó antes que nadie más lo hiciera.

* * *

Sintió el peso de su propio cuerpo como si de pronto despertara de una ensoñación. Estaba semi desnuda, aún llevaba sólo su ropa interior. La voz de Harry se distinguía a lo lejos, pero muy grave y filtrada, como si hablara en susurros y en la habitación contigua.

Pero era su voz, eso seguro.

Le dolía la garganta y se sentía deshidratada, y en una de sus piernas sentía un dolor punzante y canalizado que casi le impedía moverse. A pesar de todo aquello reconoció que, la comodidad que abarcaba su espalda, era obra sin duda del colchón de Harry.

Se removió lentamente, intentando incorporarse y evadir el dolor al mismo tiempo. Aún era de día pero Harry había bajado las persianas para oscurecer el cuarto y que ella pudiera descansar. Continuó oyendo su voz como si formara parte de una música de fondo y, se sentía tan sola en ese cuarto tan inmenso, que decidió encaminarse hacia donde provenía su voz.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y se detuvo. Lo escuchaba con nitidez ahora, estaba hablando por teléfono en voz baja, mientras despeinaba sus cabellos, nervioso.

–¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? –se defendió indignado– De acuerdo si te llamé fue porque no sabía a quién acudir. ¡Esto me preocupa! –se calló. Quien sea que estuviera hablando con él, lo estaba retando por algo–. ¿Si? Y si lo hiciste tan bien entonces, ¿por qué le sigue sucediendo? ¡Hace horas que está inconsciente! –agregó en un grito susurrado. Resopló frustrado– ¡Si, no soy idiota! Pero tuve que inyectárselo en la pierna... –caminaba desesperado, dándole la espalda a ella–. ¿Y yo que sabía? ¡No me dio tiempo! De acuerdo, ¡Hey! ¡Cállate! –comenzó a exasperarse– ¡Que te calles! Dime sólo lo que necesito saber, Malfoy. ¿Tiene un médico particular que...? –se detuvo– ¡¿Cómo que no se atiende?! ¡Mierda, Malfoy! ¿No la hiciste ver nunca? –lo retó ahora él. Harry lo dejó hablar unos segundos mientras caminaba de perfil a ella pero sin verla. De pronto se detuvo, claramente molesto, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron– ¡No, claro! –ironizó– Pero para acostarte con ella fuiste rápido ¿no? ¡Lo mínimo que podías hacer era preocuparte por su salud...! Si le pasa algo será enteramente tu culpa, maldito pervertido. –Sus pisadas se volvían cada vez más fuertes y resentidas– ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo que sus ataque le agarren sólo conmigo...? ¡Tú debiste...! –la vio de soslayo y se detuvo, girándose para enfrentarla aunque estuvieran a metros de distancia. Se calló repentinamente– De acuerdo, olvídalo... Me las arreglaré solo –cortó sin dejar de mirarla.

Ginny estaba inocentemente parada en el umbral de la puerta, sonriéndole. De algún modo estaba complacida por los recaudos que Harry había tomado por ella.

–Hey... –lo saludó.

Él sólo se quedó mirándola, evidentemente aliviado. Se acercó despacio a ella y la abrazó con aprehensión. La tomó por sorpresa pero ella no se quejó por el trato, sino que lo rodeó también, alegre.

–¿Qué te pasó? –se burló de él– ¿Te hice fraternizar con el enemigo?

Harry se separó apenas para mirarla a los ojos. No había alegría ni reto en su mirada. No estaba molesto ni relajado. Estaba... triste. Como si la realidad lo hubiera golpeado de pronto.

–¿Te sientes bien, Gin?

–Perfecta, ¿por qué? –preguntó desconcertada– ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? ¿Quién murió?

–Tenía miedo –susurró–. No despertabas...

–Harry, me han agarrado ataques otras veces estando contigo, ¿por qué temiste ahora?

–No fue como esta vez –se atormentó–. Esta vez convulsionaste tanto que creí que no... –la voz se le quebró– Lo siento, fui un bruto. No debí presionarte ni preguntar al respecto... –ella negó con la cabeza.

–No es tu culpa. Son problemas míos y tú no tienes porqué... –quiso avanzar hacia él para consolarlo, pero sintió una punzada en su pierna y trastabilló. Él la sostuvo a tiempo.

–Perdón por eso también. Entré en pánico y, no fui muy cuidadoso para inyectarte el...

–Descuida –le sonrió–, las he aplicado peor.

Ginny le sonrió en un intento por levantar su ánimo, pero aquello no resultó. Él la miraba atormentado, haciéndole saber que nada bueno podría venir de aquella mirada.

–Acuéstate, te prepararé un café.

–¿Café? ¿Qué no es la hora de comer? –su estómago le rogaba un bocadillo y, el sólo hecho de pensar en café le revolvió las tripas.

–No, son las nueve de la mañana.

–¿Del sábado?

–Del domingo Ginny. Has dormido desde ayer al mediodía –¡Wow! ¡Con razón Harry había entrado en pánico!– Acuéstate –volvió a pedirle–. Ya te preparo algo para comer –ella asintió y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cama.

Se acostó cómodamente y, a los quince minutos, Harry estaba depositando su excelente anatomía junto a la suya. Ubicó la bandeja sobre sus piernas, en la cual podía apreciarse un gran jugo recién exprimido, y un sándwich suculento y tentador. Sus ojos brillaron anhelantes. Tomó rápidamente el sándwich y le dio un gran mordisco.

Harry se quedó detenido, mirándola.

De alguna forma, aquella no le parecía la misma Ginny. No era la misma que hacía dos meses había vuelto a entrar en su vida. No. Aquella parecía más bien la antigua Ginevra, la alegre e inocente que tan loco lo había vuelto en sus días gloriosos.

Era como si, el haber podido confesar a alguien lo que su corazón ocultaba, hubiera relajado su máscara de frialdad y soberbia, volviéndola a dejar en su antiguo puesto vulnerable y fácilmente... herible.

...Y quizás aquello no fuera bueno, pensó Harry.

Quizás no fuera bueno en absoluto. Después de todo, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo con ella. No quería volver a plantearse si él le haría bien o no. Parte de lo que lo había alejado de ella años atrás, había sido justamente su vulnerabilidad, debido a su temor de herirla gravemente.

–Lamento que tuvieras que sufrir lo que sufriste –confesó, descolocándola. Ella dejó de masticar y dejó el sándwich sobre el plato. Mantuvo la mirada baja durante el silencio.

–Esa ya no es mi vida, Harry –dijo en susurro, aún sin mirarlo.

–Pero la ha sido. Y debiste cargar con eso.

–Si, pero ya no lo haré más –agregó segura, mirándolo a los ojos–. Ni con Eliott, ni con nadie.

Aquella aclaración no hacía falta, se dijo Harry. Él entendía a la perfección. De hecho, él mismo pensaba así. Quería tenerla, si... pero no de ese modo ni a aquel costo.

–Es por eso que no ha pasado nada con Draco, y es por eso que nada pasará con... –se calló.

–¿Conmigo? ¿Eso ibas a decir? –ella asintió, tímida.

–Si vine aquí a buscarte fue porque habías sido injusto al llamarme fría. Y me quedé porque siempre me gustó tu compañía... –le confesó con pesar– Fui sincera y te conté la verdad porque eres especial para mí y... porque consideré que te la merecías... –hizo una pausa– Pero eso no cambia nada, Harry. Sigo siendo yo... sigo siendo la mujer precavida que tanto detestas, y la que te seguirá rechazando si sigues insistiendo –advirtió amable–. No quiero...

–...nada con nadie. Lo sé –repuso él cabizbajo y algo deprimido–. Ahora lo entiendo y, de hecho yo... no creo que esté bien que me comprometa contigo; no puedo comprometerme a tratarte como te mereces. Al menos hasta que no solucione mis problemas y sea bueno para ti, Gin –confesó avergonzado. Ella asintió, también triste–. Pero nuestra conversación será otra muy distinta cuando termine con el C.D.I. –la miró fijamente, volviendo a ser la persona seria y segura de siempre–, y eso debes saberlo.

–Harry, eso no...

–Lo estoy haciendo por ti –ella volvió a callar–. Todo esto, lo estoy haciendo por ti. Porque no te amo sólo de palabra, Ginny. Y si hasta el momento no te lo pude demostrar con mis actos, comenzaré ahora y así; te daré tu espacio, no exigiré que me quieras, y terminaré el C.D.I. para poder merecerte y ser normal para ti –agregó imperturbable–. Pero no voy a resignarte por culpa de un idiota que no te supo valorar en su momento.

–Dos idiotas –lo corrigió–. Olvidas que tú también fuiste uno.

–No. De ese idiota me eximiré –la miró a los ojos, sellando su promesa con firmeza–. Del otro sólo puedo no cometer sus mismos errores.

* * *

El domingo llegaba a su fin, ya eran casi las diez de la noche, y Hermione y Ron recién entraban a su casa.

Él había estado extraño la mayor parte del domingo. Quizás eran los nervios, o la búsqueda del mejor momento para abordarla y... sorprenderla con su propuesta. Le había dicho a Charlie que había pensado en pedirle matrimonio el mismo día que se reconciliaron, hacía casi un mes, pero había querido hablar primero con su doctor para asegurarse de que semejante cambio no la perturbara. Lockett le había dado el okay el mismo día que lo alentó a llevarla de viaje, ahora sólo quedaba preguntarle formalmente y, no había querido hacerlo hasta que ambos no estuvieran en sus hogares, tranquilos y solos.

Si, aquel era el momento propicio.

–Muero de hambre –tiró las valijas.

–¡Pero si te pasaste el fin de semana comiendo! –rió su novia.

–¿Habremos dejado algo en la heladera? –se adelantó para abrirla.

–Creo que en la bolsa dejé...

–¿Comida china? –ella frunció el ceño, divertida.

–¿Por qué iba a tener comida china en mi bolsa?

–No –corrigió, acercándose para abrazarla–, si te apetece comer comida china.

–Ah... –sonrió, abrazándolo también– Lo que quieras –lo besó, pero se separó rápidamente–. Pero déjame acomodar las cosas primero. Sabes cuánto detesto ver las maletas tiradas por... –él rodó los ojos.

–De acuerdo tú ordena yo ya vuelvo –la besó nuevamente–. Iré a comprar. ¿Se te antoja algo más? –ella negó, sonriente.

–Postre ya tenemos –sugirió con la mirada, volviendo a besarlo.

Él la abrazó más a sí e intensificó el beso, sintiendo el espectacular cosquilleo que solía sentir cada vez que ambos se besaban. Por un segundo olvidó que tenía todo un plan a desarrollar aquella noche y, sin duda aún faltaban las mejores sorpresas antes del postre.

–De acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida –la separó, ligeramente agitado y caminó en dirección a la puerta. La abrió pero antes de irse volteó–. Te amo...

–Y yo te amo a ti –sonrió.

* * *

–Ya es algo tarde –anunció la pelirroja ya cambiada, mientras él la observaba desde la puerta–. Creo que mejor me...

–En realidad es bastante temprano –la interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos–, y aún no hemos cenado.

Ella no contestó, algo avergonzada por su mirada penetrante. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué de pronto la incomodaba tanto?.

–No tienes que huir, Ginevra. Ya te dije que no insistiría más hasta que...

–¿Crees que me voy por ti? –él negó, cediendo una pausa. Se aclaró la garganta y repuso confidente.

–Sé que te vas por ti. Pero no quiero estar sólo un domingo –Ginny sonrió.

–¿Sabes cuál sería una buena solución para ello? Consigue un trabajo, Harry.

–¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

–Que estarás tan ocupado y molesto durante la semana, que sólo querrás un domingo sereno y solitario –tomó su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta, pero él se apoyó contra el umbral tapando su salida.

–Si me consiguiera un trabajo no tendría tiempo para visitarte a ti en el tuyo –alzó las cejas.

–Lo cual nos ahorraría varios problemas a ambos...

Harry sonrió ante su cinismo y se irguió. Rápidamente su rostro se tornó serio y la miró directo a los ojos.

–Podré hacerlo, ¿No, Ginny? –ella se detuvo. ¿Harry pidiendo permiso? ¿Desde cuándo?.

–¿No lo haces acaso?

–Es decir, luego de las cosas que nos dijimos –bajó la mirada–, ¿puedo seguir viéndote?. No tenemos porqué confundirnos, ¿no?. Los dos tenemos bien en claro qué queremos.

–Te dije que; lo que sucedió este fin de semana no cambia nada, Harry. Yo podré no querer nada serio pero... –buscó su mirada– no puedo dispensar de ti. Jamás he podido –agregó a modo de confesión. Él levantó la mirada suavemente.

–¿Entonces por qué nunca te alegras de verme cuando te busco? –Ginny lo miró fijamente por un tiempo que le resultó indeterminado.

–Quizás porque nunca has venido en las mejores circunstancias –se acercó a él lentamente–. Quizás, la próxima vez que vengas, hasta lo celebre... –colocó una mano en su pecho como al descuido. Se detuvo para mirar su físico con detenimiento, como si no lo conociera en absoluto.

Sabía que podía resultar un poco histérico de su parte, pero aunque no le encantaran los arranques agresivos de Harry, ni su modo reaccionario de ser, todo lo que ello generaba en su físico, simplemente la excitaba.

Aún con sus manos aferradas al sublime pectoral, meditaba lo perfecto que era y lo adicta que se había vuelto a él.

–¿Y no estará tu jefe insinuando que soy una distracción? –buscó su mirada. Ginny respondió a ella, pero le costó demasiado trabajo no sublevarse ante el erotismo del momento.

–Eres una gran distracción –repuso.

–Pero eso no puede ser malo.

–Harry, él sólo lo dice por mí –desestimó–. Quiere ayudarme. Detestaría tener que verme atravesar la misma situación que con Eliott. Él y Draco fueron los únicos al tanto y, se volvieron una suerte de protectores para mí. Ante todo, porque ambos se han sentido muy culpables por ello.

–Pero si Knight te ayudó a anular el matrimonio, ¿por qué se sentiría culpable?

–Si, pero por él casi me matan. Y, como sea... él cree que debió notarlo y no dejarse engañar por mortífagos que, además, estaban infiltrados en su ministerio hacía años.

Harry tomó repentinamente sus manos, con cierto dejo de lujuria.

–¿Eso piensa que soy? –pareció atormentarse.

–No lo sé. No me interesa.

–Pero mejor no te visito en el trabajo, ¿eso quieres decir?

–Quiero decir que... –se acercó a sus labios– Mejor lo haces con discreción o me despedirán por abuso de poder –sonrió condescendiente.

* * *

Ron cerró la puerta de la casa, suspirando hondamente. El domingo ya casi culminaba y, tantos viajes lo habían dejado abatido. En sus manos traía las bolsas de la casa de comidas, de la cual había sacado los exóticos sabores que formarían parte de su cena, aquella noche.

-¡Amor, ya está la comida! –anunció mientras se adentraba en la cocina.

_-Ya casi termino, ¿preparas la mesa? -_pidió desde el piso superior.

Ron rodó los ojos, cansado, y desganadamente comenzó a preparar la mesa.

Las paredes y los pisos de aquella casa eran tan frágiles, que a veces se entretenía intentando adivinar qué sucedía arriba, mientras él estaba abajo. Podía escuchar los pasos de Hermione, yendo de una habitación a la otra, abriendo placares y cerrando cajones. Si no era una maníaca del orden, no le faltaba mucho.

–¡Tengo hambre...! –se quejó, esperando que aquello la apremiara un poco.

Pero ella no respondió. En cambio, escuchó que algo se caía (probablemente una lámpara) y se rompía en el suelo. Se detuvo preocupado.

–¿Herms? –Se asomó a la escalera pero no escuchó nada más–. Hermione, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Silencio.

Comenzó a subir los escalones, al principio con cautela, luego apresurado. Registró rápidamente las habitaciones, pero no encontró a su novia en ninguna.

–¡Hermione! –comenzó a desesperarse. Por fin entró en el baño y la encontró, como tantas otras veces, abrazada al inodoro– Cariño, ¿qué pasó? –se preocupó, agachándose a ayudarla.

–Me siento mal... –anunció.

–No, otra vez no –le rogó–. Ya habíamos superado esto, ¿recuerdas? –logró ponerla de pie. La inspeccionó con la mirada, pero ella parecía normal y saludable.

–Ron, no creo que esto sea de mi enfermedad... –repuso suavemente.

–¿Qué?

–Esto... esto quizás sea... –agachó la mirada para mirar su propio vientre, y luego a levantó para mirarlo a Ron.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció la historia de Eliott? ¿Y lo demás? ¿Gustó?. **_

_**ADELANTOS:**_

_"–¡Soy diferente de los tipos con los que viene tratando, Ron! ¡Y ella lo sabe!_  
_–¿Lo eres realmente? Creí que solo le traías problemas desde que llegaste. Al menos es lo que ella dice a menudo –Harry apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que en realidad era así, pero una cosa era pensarlo internamente y otra cosa era que él se lo confirmara._  
_–¿Qué buscas con todo esto? ¿Que me pelee contigo?_  
_–Quiero que entres en razón. No eres bueno para ella._  
_–¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! –quebró finalmente– ¡Mierda, Ron, no soy idiota! ¡Lo veo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ella me lo ha dicho y yo lo he pensado desde el principio...! ¡Así que no necesito que vengas tú también a decírmelo! –Ron se calló, arrepentido– Pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que eso cambie. ¡Y no lo hago por mí! ¡Lo hago porque estoy condenadamente enamorado de ella! –confesó, sacándolo de sus cabales."_

_**[...]**_

_"–Vine a enmendar algo que hice mal ayer.  
__–¿Ayer? –pareció confundida.  
__–Si. Me porté mal contigo –¡Si se habían despedido en excelentes términos!.  
__–No lo creo.  
__–Cuando quisiste irte escondí tu saco en habitación para que no te lo llevaras... –ella sonrió.  
__–¿Para qué?  
__–Bueno... –estiró su brazo, entregándole la prenda en cuestión– quería una excusa para poder visitarte hoy."_

**_Besos. _**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ok. Como prometí. Domingo y actualización. Respondo rapidito los reviews. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS! :) Los que no respondí era porque estaban como invitados y no tenían nombres. **_

_**La canción de hoy me costó mucho encontrarla y, casi no la pongo porque tampoco estoy muy contenta ni muy segura de que tenga realmente que ver, sobretodo porque este capitulo me parece más de transición, pero como es de **SABINA** merecía una oportunidad jajaja. Se llama **Besos con sal._

_Natu:_ jajajajaja vos me hablás de "entregar la flor" y no entendés que a mí me descostilla de la risa hacerme la imagen que planteas jajajaja. Gracias por otro de tus entretenidísimos reviews. Como verás y prometí, Actualicé! =). Espero que te guste, no es muy largo pero es lo que hay. Ja!. Tenemos que hablar, te extraño. Beso

_tinazuaje:_ Al final los leiste de corrido, jajaja. Que bueno que te generara entusiasmo. A ver qué te parece este?. Beso Valen.

_Andryharryp:_ Pobre Draco, no le echemos la culpa a él jajaja. Mirá que soy re babosa del rubio. Narcisa y yo lo queremos en la misma medida, excepto que yo lo violo, claro jajaja. Lo importante acá es que el pobrecito se enamoró de ella y se arrepitió de todo a tiempo. La culpa es de Eliott. Gracias por lo que dijiste de la canción. Con este capítulo se me complicó un poco la banda sonora porque, sentía que era más un capítulo de transición. Espero que no te desilusione al menos. Besos y gracias por el review.

_Fatty73:_ Ginny cree que está cuerda, pobrecita. Todos sabemos que no. Pero Harry se va a poner los pantalones para ayudarla... o bueno, lo va a intentar. Espero te guste el capi. Beso.

_Susy snape_: Me extrañaba no saber de vos, pero te re entiendo. Yo ando más o menos en la misma así que, haceme caso y no te presiones. Si no podes leer, no leas. Mejor leer con ganas no? :). De todos modos, te agradezco muchisimo que igual te tomaras el tiempo para mi historia. Jjajaajaja. Harry sigue y seguirá por unos días, siendo un tarado. Pero falta poco para que le pase algo groso y de un click. Teneme fe por favor jajaja. Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capítulo. Beso.

_Rocidito:_ ¡Hace cuanto no sabía de vos! te extrañaba, lo juro. Que lindo todo lo que dijiste de Ron, la verdad es que lo amo y no me canso de decirlo. Por otro lado, si bien es el más maduro de todos (y en este capítulo eso se vuelve a ver, decime qué te parece), también va a tener sus momentos pesimistas más adelante. Muy interesante también lo que dijiste de Harry, no había pensado eso de que fuera más bien un suceso reprimido por él, pero ciertamente es una posibilidad. Por otro lado es verdad que él es más inseguro que otra cosa. Él jamás se sintió bueno para ella, sólo que antes pudo contra ello y actuó acorde a eso, y ahora no. Ahora sólo puede amarla y listo. ¡Eso! Ginny se siente mejor ahora, claro. ¡Fue honesta por primera vez! ¡Y con Harry! Pero no vamos a negar que le costó bastante. Tenía sus motivos, pero le costó bastante. En fin... El último párrafo me encantó amiga. Me conmoviste muchísimo con tus palabras. No sabes que lindo es que te digan que lograste lo que deseabas... Para mí siempre lo más importante fueron los personajes completos, no tanto las situaciones. Por eso a veces son tan pavas las situaciones... Por eso y porque no me canso de leerte. ¡Muchas gracias!... Estoy pensando un fic nuevo y un one-shot. Alguno te juro que te lo voy a dedicar a vos con letras mayúsculas. Por ahí, si tenes un modo de que nos comuniquemos más directamente, me gustaría contarte la idea así me comentás que te parece, antes de que lo escriba y... quizás hasta consigas un mejor título que yo. Avisame si tenes mail o face o twitter. Beso y mil gracias!.

_Hanna27:_ Gracias por darle una segunda oportunidad al fic y leerlo con detenimiento. Sé que soy medio complicada y que hice a muchos, dejar de leer al segundo párrafo. Por eso te agradezco que me hayas sido honesta y... ¡Lo hayas vuelto a intentar! Muchas gracias!.

_Charmshield:_ Si pobre Harry. Igual, no nos hagamos los tontos, él a Ginny le encanta. Pero lo hace sufrir jajaja. Igual no te preocupes que ya se está dando cuenta eh. Un poquito en este capítulo, pero sobre todo durante los dos siguientes.

_Lali Evans_: "Es un santito Harry al lado de este" jajajajajaja NI HABLAR. Vieron? Todos lo insultaban al pobre cara-rajada. Él no tenía tanta culpa como el otro desgraciado. A ver qué te parece lo que le va a decir ahora, Harry a Ron con respecto a ella. :)

_anatripotter:_ Gracias por tu review!. Creo que ya te lo había respondido por facebook pero por las dudas, ella no siente ningún bulto, o sea, toca su vientre nada más. Igual en este capitulo aclaro lo de los meses y eso... pobre Ron, no lo hagas más infeliz con una noticia como la que planteabas jajajajaja. Perdón por lo del avance, creí que se veía mejor. Que suerte que lo pudiste leer después. En fin, A ver que te parece este capítulo. Besos!

_**Ahora si. Besos.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 18: El tango de mi pasado.**_

**Tus pies bailan un tango con mi pasado,  
tus cejas son las rejas de una prisión,  
tus labios son el fuego por duplicado,  
tu olvido es un descuido de mi pasión.**

**Tu cuello es una rama para colgarse,  
tu mente un crucigrama por descifrar,  
tu ombligo anda buscando por donde ocultarse,  
tu boca es un milagro de la humedad.**

**Tus ojos son dos gatos por los tejados,  
tu nuca un callejón al oscurecer,  
tu pelo es el más negro de los pecados,  
tus dientes son agentes de Lucifer.**

**Hembra y señora  
que cada hora  
cambia de piel,  
golfa y decente  
dulce serpiente  
de cascabel,  
flor de alquitrán,  
lluvia que llueve,  
besos con sal.**

**Tu lengua sale en todas mis pesadillas,  
tus uñas acribillan mi corazón,  
tus pechos dicen que eres una chiquilla,  
tus muslos saben que eres mi perdición.**

**Tu piel es una patria para mis manos,  
tu vientre un desayuno con vino y pan,  
por tu cintura sale el sol más temprano  
y se mueve el verano cuando te vas.**

**Tu pubis es un delta de agua salada,  
tu falda… la más corta de Chamberí,  
tu risa es una lágrima equivocada,  
tu cama se inventó para no dormir.**

[...]

Ron esperaba impaciente, de pie junto a la camilla en la cual estaba sentada Hermione. Ella tamborileaba los dedos, también nerviosa. De a ratos sus miradas se cruzaban pero no se decían nada, impacientes por la resolución.  
¿Sería realmente posible que la vida les diera una segunda oportunidad en todo sentido? No sólo en su relación, ¿sino también en sus fracasos?. Mike había sido el gran trauma de sus vidas, y ahora... ¿un hijo? ¿Una nueva oportunidad de que sus grandes anhelos, por fin se concretaran?.

Los estudios tardaban sólo veinte minutos, o eso había dicho el sexagenario doctor que la había atendido. Después de todo, sólo era un simple hechizo y unas cuantas reacciones químicas, haciendo efecto en un papel. Pero veinte minutos eran casi una eternidad para Ron y sus nervios.

Sumado a su impaciencia, la puerta se había abierto en falsa alarma, al menos unas tres veces; una por culpa de una enfermera inoperante, que había olvidado tomarle unos datos a Hermione. Otra, por culpa de una inexplicable corriente de aire que parecía burlarse de su paciencia. Y la tercer había sido producida por una familia alegre y confundida, que creía que ese era el cuarto en donde su hija mayor, había dado a luz.

–Esto es insoportable –se quejó Ron.

Hermione no lo miró. Ni siquiera notaba sus pasos nerviosos alrededor de su camilla. Su mirada estaba como ida en algún punto fijo de la blanca pared.

Finalmente se volvió a abrir la puerta. Esta vez sí era el doctor de cabecera. Traía en sus manos un breve informe, y en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

–Felicitaciones –respondió ante las expectantes miradas–. En efecto, señorita Granger usted está embarazada.

Ron abrió grande los ojos y dejó escapar una risa de incontrolable euforia.

–¿De verdad, Doc? –este asintió– ¿Oíste, amor? –la abrazó.

Hermione, aún no repuesta de su sorpresa, simplemente se dejó abrazar.

–Tiene ya dos meses de gestación, pero aún no puedo determinar el sexo ni...

–¿Y está bien? –preguntó ella.

–Está perfecto. Despreocúpense. Será un niño extremadamente saludable.

–Muchas gracias, Doc –este asintió y se retiró de la habitación para darles un momento de privacidad.

Ron se giró para enfrentar a su novia, incapaz de controlar su euforia.

–¿Sospechabas algo de esto, amor? –ella negó.

–Para nada... –ella continuaba ida, con la mirada fija en un punto.

–¡Esto no puede ser más maravilloso! –besó su mejilla– Debo contarle a Harry... no lo podrá creer. Lo invitaré a cenar, ¿qué te parece?

* * *

Harry se encontraba frente al alargado espejo de su placard, terminando de abotonar los últimos botones de su camisa. Se vestía mecánicamente mientras su cerebro reiteraba una y otra vez, las palabras que Ginny le había dicho aquel fin de semana.

Desde que se había despertado aquella mañana, no había podido dejar de recordar cada detalle de lo sucedidos aquellos últimos días, con respecto a su relación con la pelirroja; el tatuaje, su confesión, la pérdida de su virginidad, su desilusión con Eliott...

¿Acaso todo aquello la llevaba nuevamente a su lado? ¿Era justo que ella atravesara todo aquello para terminar por fin, donde todo había comenzado?. Porque ella se lo había dicho: Eliott no era el único culpable de sus desgracias. No era sólo por él que ella se consideraba incapaz de volver a confiar.

Por otro lado, el hecho de haberse enterado de que ella había sido su primer mujer, le daba una nueva perspectiva de las cosas. Y, si antes de saber aquello Ginny lo enloquecía de deseo, ahora que la imaginaba inocente e ilusionada entre sus brazos, no podía dejar de pensarlo y necesitar de ella a cada instante.

Rodeó su cuello con la corbata y comenzó a anudarla mientras una nueva serie de pensamientos lo cruzaban; ¿Y si ella realmente no fuera a tener nada con él, ni a corto ni a largo plazo?.

No es que él quisiera casarse, pero ciertamente la amaba.

"_Se hizo un tatuaje por ti, Harry. Ella te ama..."_ quiso convencerse internamente. _"Y si no te ama, indudablemente te ha amado años atrás" _continuaba pensando mientras hacía y deshacía el nudo de su corbata. Hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba una.

El hecho de que ella, en efecto, se hubiera tatuado sus ojos para recordar el momento, y que años después, cuando volvieran a encontrarse, ella aún se sintiera dolida, evidenciaba su amor por él. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué ella no lo confesaba?. Por mucha herida que Eliott le hubiera causado, ella no era tonta, debía reconocer a la perfección cuándo un hombre era bueno y cuando no... _"Bueno, no necesariamente"_ agregó internamente. Después de todo ella se había casado con Eliott, y nadie se casa si piensa que la otra persona es un maldito bastardo. Y, por otro lado, él había vuelto a su vida y sólo le había traído más problemas desde entonces. Era lógico que ella le repeliera un poco.

Pensándolo mejor, quizás era acertada y entendible su desconfianza. Y quizás, él sólo podía darle tiempo y seguir el consejo de Hermione, y demostrarle sus palabras en actos.

Quizás pasara demasiadas horas pensando en ella. Y eso no podía ser bueno. Pero cuando uno pasa toda su vida buscando la solución a sus problemas y el motivo de su felicidad, y la persona adecuada por fin se cruza en el camino, es prácticamente imposible resignarse a ella.

¡Y menos aún, si aquella persona era Ginny Weasley! La pequeña y dulce Ginny. La imponente y seductora Ginny. Pero sobretodo, la de siempre; el primer romance; la primer mujer; el primer dolor. Porque a él también le había dolido dejarla, que ella no le diera un propio "Adiós".

Tocaron la puerta sacándolo de su obnubilación. Harry, extrañado, miró su reloj. Eran las doce del mediodía y... no esperaba a nadie. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió expectante. Una sonrisa inesperada lo abordó.

–¡Ron! –su amigo estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y la mirada ida– ¿Qué...?

–Hermione está embarazada.

Harry calló de súbito. La sorpresa lo abarcó, jugándole la mala pasada de no saber cómo reaccionar; ¿Debía alegrarse por ellos, o... debía comenzar a preocuparse porque no se volviera a repetir la pesadilla del año anterior?.

–Fe... ¡Felicitaciones! –lo abrazó sin pensar.

–Gracias.

–Ven, pasa...

Ron se adelantó y Harry cerró la puerta.

–¿Cuándo te enteraste? –intentó parecer despreocupado mientras se ajustaba finalmente, el nudo de la corbata.

–Esta mañana. En realidad, supe anoche que era una posibilidad. Pero hoy la confirmamos.

–Ron, eso es genial. ¿Y cómo está ella?

–¡Contenta, claro!

Harry intentó hacer un parate interno. Quizás no debiera ver aquello como algo trágico. Quizás él estaba siendo muy melodramático y, aquello, realmente era una buena noticia.

Entendió que a partir de ese día, las cosas podrían cambiar para él. De pronto, parecía que la vida le estuviera brindando una segunda oportunidad con todas las malas decisiones que había tomado, años atrás; primero resarciéndose con Ginny, aquel fin de semana, y ahora con sus amigos y aquel nuevo niño en camino.

–Aunque lo lamento un poco –continuó Ron, sin perder su entusiasmo–. Es decir, tenía planeado casarme con ella, ¿sabes?. Quería pedírselo. Quería una gran ceremonia y una extensa y merecida luna de miel para olvidar todos los problemas.

–¿Qué te lo impide ahora? Ron ella está embarazada, no paralítica –Ron sonrió ante su extraño humor negro.

–Ya lo sé, no soy tan extremista. Lo que digo es que ahora será distinto. Yo la conozco, Harry. Debido a nuestro historial con Mike y los problemas que ha sufrido desde entonces, Hermione será diez veces más precavida y temeraria. No estará tranquila si nos vamos y no se casará conmigo hasta no tener un parto seguro. Intentará estar más serena, olvidará todos los problemas y, probablemente no quiera pelear más conmigo, por lo que... un viaje queda fuera de toda discusión ahora.

–De todos modos –quiso animarlo– es una buena sustitución ¿no crees?; no te casas pero te conviertes en padre.

–¡Si! –agregó eufórico– Y ya quiero comenzar con la etapa en la que me quedé. Quiero consentirla, comprarle cosas al niño, pensar los nombres, cumplirle los antojos... pero sobretodo, quiero que deje de trabajar.

–Mala idea –opinó–. Ron no te pongas cargoso –sugirió–. Quizás no sea bueno que la presiones así.

–¿Y dejar que la exploten como lo hacen?

–Es una persona grande, ¿no crees?. Ya deberías saber que a ella no le gusta que le coharten el trabajo. Ama ese...

–Harry, hace notas ridículas para los ridículos que se lo piden. Era un excelente trabajo como para comenzar, pero ya lleva cinco años allí... ¡y no parece querer superarlo!. Para todo lo que hace y sabe hacer, ya deberían haberla nombrado jefa de redacciones hace años.

–De cualquier modo, es su decisión. Si ella se distrae y es feliz con ello, deja que lo haga.

–¿Si? ¿Y quién mantendrá al niño? ¿Su tío Harry? Yo no tengo trabajo por si lo olvidas. Tuve que dejarlo ¿recuerdas?

–Quizás puedas recuperarlo... –se encogió de hombros. ¿Desde cuándo su visión de las cosas era tan positiva? Harry comenzaba a preocuparse a sí mismo– O conseguir algo mejor.

–O quizás, tú y yo podríamos tener nuestro propio emprendimiento.

–¿Qué? –rió burlón– Ron yo no sirvo para nada, ¿recuerdas? No trabajo desde... –intentó hacer memoria–. Ron, jamás he trabajado en mi vida.

–Pues podrías empezar. ¡Ya va siendo hora! –Harry negó con la cabeza.

–Te aseguro que no. Lo odiaría.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer de tu vida, Harry? ¿De qué vives?

–Nunca lo has sabido, ¿qué importa ahora?

–Harry, ¿de dónde sacas el dinero para vivir? –preguntó, cayendo en cuenta que no tenía ni la menor idea.

–Siempre fui rico –se encogió de hombros.

–Pero nunca viviste modestamente. Deberías haber gastado todo tu dinero hace años. Incluso juraría que Sophia te ha sacado grandes sumas también. Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que haces? –Harry se incomodó levemente.

–Yo... sólo tengo un don natural.

–¿Para qué?

–Para... –carraspeó– Para las finanzas –confesó por fin, avergonzándose. Ron lo miró fijo y luego se echó a reír– ¿Qué?

–¡Estás de broma!

–¡Es verdad! No trabajo pero, a veces simplemente invierto en algún mercado prometedor y... así vivo. No gano extremadamente bien porque detesto pasarme horas mirando un marcador, pero suelo comprar una acción al menos, todos los meses.

–Lo que dices es una tontería.

–¡Que no! Te lo probaré –tomó el teléfono y marcó un número–. Lo mejor es que ni siquiera tengo que salir de casa para ello –atendieron. Harry adoptó una voz más grave y seria–. Mi nombre es Harry Potter y mi número de cuenta es dos tres ocho, cuatro cuatro nueve dos, quiero una acción de _Honeydukes_ a nombre de Ron Weasley. Y transfiera el dinero a... –miró a Ron y tapó el micrófono del teléfono– ¿cuál es tu cuenta?

A Ron le costó unos segundos reaccionar hasta salir del shock.

–Dos tres cinco, nueve seis tres ocho –Harry asintió y destapó el micrófono.

–A la cuenta dos tres cinco, nueve seis tres ocho... Excelente. Adiós –cortó–. ¡Y así se hace! –sonrió complacido– Ya tienes trabajo y un ingreso mensual –le guiñó un ojo.

–Harry eso es... –se calló mirando por encima de su hombro, saliendo por fin de su ensoñación. Sobre una de las sillas había un saco femenino, dejado como al descuido–. ¿Ese es el saco de Ginny?

Harry giró sobre sus talones para mirar en dirección a donde él le señalaba, y empalideció al verlo. Se le enrojecieron las mejillas y se volvió lentamente para mirarlo.

–Si, emm... debió olvidárselo ayer.

–¿Estuvo aquí? –pareció confundido.

–Si, sino no se lo habría olvidado ¿no?

–Entonces, ¿Realmente estás saliendo con ella? –lo interrogó crudamente.

–No estoy saliendo con ella, Ron. Simplemente me gusta estar a su lado... ¡Te dije que estaba involucrado!

–Pero no creí que ella te diera espacio.

–Y no me lo da –se quejó.

–Pero ha venido aquí y... –se detuvo tapándose la boca, sorprendido– ¿Por ti dejó a Draco?

–Ron yo no... –calló. ¡Hey! Esa idea le gustaba... ¡Y mucho!.

–Realmente se están frecuentando ustedes dos –reflexionó en voz alta. Harry no dijo nada–. ¡Mierda! Creo que está más entusiasmada de lo que realmente te dice...

–Ella sólo me sigue la corriente, no es que quiera nada conmigo.

–¡Pues mejor! –Harry lo asesinó con la mirada.

–¿Qué dices? –se molestó.

–¡Que es mejor que no quiera nada contigo...! Aunque claramente no sucede eso –agregó nuevamente a modo de reflexión. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír–. No te sonrías por esto, Harry –lo retó–. ¡Esto no es para nada conveniente!

–¿Por qué?

–Porque... no es bueno que ella vuelva a sufrir. ¡Y sólo eso puedes darle!

–¿Quién te crees que...?

–No es sólo por ti, idiota. Ella no está bien, y si tú le agregas otro problema ahora...

–¿Crees que no sé lo de sus ataques de pánico?

–Entonces sabrás también que mayormente los tiene cuando alguien...

–Mayormente los tiene conmigo –lo corrigió–, lo cual, en cierta medida me halaga.

–Mayormente lo tiene con los hombres, Harry. Qué crees que signifique ¿eh? ¿que le hacen bien? ¿que saben tratarla? –Harry comenzó a enfurecer– ¡Sólo Draco supo cómo...!

–No me hables de él y tu hermana –interrumpió, enfurecido– ¡No me interesa!

–Sólo digo que no es buena idea que tú y ella estén juntos.

–Nunca te parece bien que esté con nadie. Creí que con Sophia tenías motivos lógicos, pero... ¿Ginny?

–No tiene nada que ver contigo, Harry. Deberías ser capaz de reconocer que no le haces bien a mi hermana. No te lo dije antes porque no pensé que Ginny fuera a permitirte un acercamiento, pero no le harás ningún bien, créeme.

–¡Tú no lo sabes!

–¡Ni quiero esperar a que me lo demuestres...! –Ron estuvo por gritar aún más fuerte, pero luego se obligó a calmarse– De acuerdo, seamos lógicos –se serenó–. Harry no sé que sucedió con Eliott...

–Yo sí, me lo ha contado –Ron se detuvo de súbito, quedándose pasmado.

–¿Te lo ha dicho? –él asintió.

–Ayer mismo.

–Pero... ¿cómo?

–Le pregunté, me lo dijo, fin del problema.

–Pero... si no le ha contado ni a Hermione de eso. Ella... no le habló durante meses por preguntarle.

–Pues a mí me lo dijo –se pagó de sí mismo.

–¿Qué tiene Ginny con los hombres? Sabía que Draco sabía, pero ahora tú...

–¿Podrías dejar de meterlo en cada conversación? –comenzó a perder nuevamente la paciencia– Además, hay una gran diferencia entre él y yo –soltó pagado de sí–; Draco se enteró porque fue testigo, yo me enteré porque ella me lo confió en persona. ¿Necesitas más datos? ¡Soy diferente de los tipos con los que viene tratando, Ron! ¡Y ella lo sabe!

–¿Lo eres realmente? Creí que solo le traías problemas desde que llegaste. Al menos es lo que ella dice a menudo –Harry apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que en realidad era así, pero una cosa era pensarlo internamente y otra cosa era que él se lo confirmara.

–¿Qué buscas con todo esto? ¿Que me pelee contigo?

–Quiero que entres en razón. No eres bueno para ella.

–¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! –quebró finalmente– ¡Mierda, Ron, no soy idiota! ¡Lo veo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ella me lo ha dicho y yo lo he pensado desde el principio...! ¡Así que no necesito que vengas tú también a decírmelo! –Ron se calló, arrepentido– Pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que eso cambie. ¡Y no lo hago por mí! ¡Lo hago porque estoy condenadamente enamorado de ella! –confesó, sacándolo de sus cabales.

–¿Qué?

–Lo que oíste.

–¿Desde cuándo? –él se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. No me importa... La amo.

Ron se rascó la cabeza en un claro signo de nerviosismo; aquello no podía ser nada bueno tampoco. Sabía cómo era Harry cuando un "amor" se le cruzaba ante la vista.

–¿No tienes alguna buena noticia para mí? Cuanto más me cuentas, peor es el asunto –resopló.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te mienta?

–Dime que dejarás de buscarla, y para mí será suficiente.

–No puedo decirte eso.

–Harry –lo tomó por los hombros–, te lo pido como el hermano que te considero; no sigas con esto. He visto tu forma de "amar" y no es para nada saludable. No quiero que mi hermana termine como terminó Sophía.

Harry entreabrió la boca, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba. Se separó de él, notablemente ofendido e incrédulo.

–¿Que no termine como...? ¡¿Qué mierda le hice yo a Sophia?!

–Se han consumido mutuamente. Es lo que siempre te he dicho.

–¡Ella me consumió a mí! No puedo creer que ahora la defiendas.

–¡No la defiendo! Sólo digo que, Sophia no era la persona que trajiste hace unos meses cuando la conocí. Y para el caso, ¡Tú tampoco eres ahora, el tipo que dejé en España recientemente enamorado de una extranjera!.

–¿Y sabes por qué no soy el mismo de entonces? ¡Porque esa lunática me enredó en todos sus problemas! ¡Por eso no soy el mismo!

–Exacto. ¡Y porque no eres el mismo, preferiría que no te involucraras con mi hermana...! Al menos no por ahora.

Harry se acercó amenazadoramente a él, pero se detuvo de súbito. Lo miró de arriba abajo, intentando serenarse.

–Tu hermana me ama –susurró– y lo sabe.

–Pues no la dejes –le pidió–. Jamás estuve en contra de nada entre ustedes... pero éste no es el momento, Harry. Sólo lograrás lastimarla –Harry respiró profundamente varias veces intentando calmar su ira, lo cual conseguía muy de a poco–. Hace unos días cuando nos reconciliamos, te dije que me arrepentía de no haberme quedado a tu lado para ayudarte a abrir los ojos... pues no voy a cometer el mismo error ahora. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no se perjudiquen el uno al otro. Tú te aferrarás a ella y sólo lograrás imponerte, y ella no puede darte más que una atención fugaz, ¿no te das cuenta?. Jamás lograrán hacer bien las cosas.

Harry se tomó unos segundos para meditar aquello. En aquel preciso momento, Ron trabajaba como una especie de "voz de la conciencia" que él tanto había intentado callar. ¡Claro que sabía todo eso que Ron le advertía!. Y tan bien lo sabía, que se lo había advertido a Ginny. Él mismo le había dicho que no quería nada con ella hasta no resolver sus propios trastornos... Lo cual, ambos sabían, no sucedería muy pronto.

Pero a la vez, la idea de tenerla completamente distante de sí durante ese período, lo aterrorizaba. Y no podía explicarle aquello a Ron, y no podía prometerle a Ginny que no estaría atento a ella.

–Prométemelo... –pidió Ron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Que te prometa ¿qué?

–Prométeme que no la verás a Ginny. Que por su bien dejarás de seguirla y de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo ustedes dos –lo miró fijamente–. Prométeme que no la verás más, Harry –concretó dejándolo mudo y reflexivo–. Sabes que te lo pido por ella. Sabes que no le haces bien... entonces, prométemelo –Harry evadió su mirada, consciente de que era incapaz de prometerle semejante disparate sin que implicara una mentira.

–Te lo prometo... –soltó finalmente, sacando una sonrisa de su rostro–. Te prometo cuidarla de mis ataques y ser indulgente con ella. Te prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no sufra... Pero no puedo prometerte que dejaré de verla... –confesó como si realmente le doliera. La sonrisa de Ron se esfumó–. Te juro que lo haría porque inclusive se lo prometí a ella... pero no puedo. Ron, no puedo no desear estar con ella. No puedo no necesitarla. Lo único que puedo hacer es pausar mi ansiedad de tenerla conmigo. Sólo puedo detener esa locura de que lo nuestro se concrete y oficialice, y lo puedo detener porque sé que entonces sí la estaría presionando y haciendo mal. Pero ella está mejor cuando está conmigo, te lo puedo asegurar... Y me extraña, y lo noto cuando volvemos a vernos.

–Harry...

–No puedo hacer nada en contra de eso –se encogió de hombros–. Nos amamos...

–No quiero que la ames como amaste a Sophia, ¿entiendes eso? ¿Hago mal pidiéndote lo que te pido?

–Claro que no, lo entiendo –aseveró–. Pero lo que tú no entiendes es que no la amo como a Sophia. Tu hermana no me enferma como me enfermaba ella.

–No lo hace ahora...

–Ni lo hará jamás. Puede que pienses que no está bien, ya sea por Eliott o por Malfoy, pero está bien cuando está conmigo.

–¿Y por qué tiene los ataques entonces? ¿Por qué mayormente le agarran contigo, como bien dijiste?

–Porque ha sido una reprimida todo este tiempo, Ron –quiso hacerlo entrar en razón–. Ha sostenido un dolor que no quiso compartir con nadie. Pero he logrado que me lo cuente y está mucho mejor ahora.

–Harry yo no creo que...

El celular de Ron sonó, interrumpiendo la discusión en su climax. Ron miró la pantalla y atendió sin dudar al ver que lo llamaba Hermione desde su casa.

–¿Qué pasó? –se alarmó. Hermione habló rápida pero suavemente– De acuerdo, ahora voy. ¿Falta algo...? bueno, ahora nos vemos –Ron cortó el teléfono y se aclaró la garganta, volviendo a mirar a su amigo–. Yo... debo irme. Los padres de Hermione están llegando a casa y... quiere que les demos la noticia. Se suponía que iba a ir a buscar a mis padres también, pero... me demoré demasiado tiempo aquí.

–De verdad me alegro por ustedes.

–Si. Gracias...

–Ron, no soy necio –concluyó–. No me quedaré persistiendo en algo que nos hiera, te lo prometo.

–Si, bueno. Eso también lo dijiste años atrás, y tu relación con Sophia duró unos...

–Sophia no era tu hermana –confesó con una brutal sinceridad–. Jamás me importó ver sufrir a Sophia. En cambio, Ginny... Si llegara a pasarle algo soy capaz de morirme. Ron, si ella sufre a mí se me parte el alma.

–Eso no lo sabes.

–Si lo sé. Lo viví –rectificó, captando nuevamente su atención–. Lo viví ayer, cuando me contó todo, y lo viví...

–No tienes que decírmelo –lo interrumpió, resignado.

–Es que no me lo creerás.

–No lo sé.

–Por no herir a Ginny insistí en nuestro viaje a España, Ron –confesó finalmente, alertando a su amigo. Ron levantó rápidamente la mirada.

–¿Qué?

–Yo ya estaba de algún modo interesado en ella pero sabía que era vulnerable.

–¿Por ella te fuiste? –él se encogió de hombros.

–Me fui por mí, pero por mí también me hubiera quedado. Cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba expuesta y que yo estaba algo insensibilizado por la guerra, quise irme para evitarle el dolor.

Ron permaneció en silencio incorporando aquella confesión que, de alguna manera, él había sospechado en su momento. De hecho, Ron estuvo por cancelar el viaje a sabiendas de que ambos querían quedarse con sus respectivos romances, él con Hermione y su amigo... seguramente con su hermana. Pero no había insistido en ello porque algo le decía que Harry estaba siendo coherente en sus decisiones, y sabía que no podía hacer ningún bien si se quedaba.

¿Sería posible que aquella duda volviera a presentarse en su vida? ¿Quedarse o irse? ¿Amarla o dejarla? No era justo que las cosas volvieran a salir negativamente para él, pero tampoco era justo que su hermana pusiera en peligro sus últimos atisbos de cordura, por él.

* * *

Ginny estaba reclinada en su silla, mirando los informes de un nuevo caso, al parecer nada complicado. ¡Claro! Luego del caso de Harry, nada parecía resultarle complicado. Y, aunque se creía capaz de resolver aquello esa misma semana (sino aquel mismo día) y sin mayor inconveniente, su mente estaba dispersa. Quizás más dispersa de lo que aquellos últimos días había sido normal en ella.

No podía dejar de preguntarse qué la había impulsado a contarle a Harry de su primera vez juntos. Pero sobretodo, ¿qué mierda la había impulsado a contarle su historia con Eliott?. ¡Sabía que se arrepentiría de esa flaqueza, tarde o temprano!. Ya se había arrepentido un par de veces de que Draco lo supiera y de que, más tarde, usara su error para desarmarla verbalmente ante alguna discusión. Y, si alguien tan bueno como Draco había caído en esa bajeza, no cabía duda alguna de que, alguien tan apasionado como Harry, tarde o temprano lo usaría en su beneficio personal.

Concluyendo el asunto; si antes era vulnerable a Harry por su pasado con él, ahora lo era el doble, por su descuidado presente.

Resopló, reprendiéndose a sí misma por ser tan fácil cuando se trataba de él. Había sido fácil como adolescente, y era fácil ahora, como madura adulta. Sin embargo no podía evitar ser confidente con él, por una u otra cuestión. Algo había en sus ojos, que le remitían constantemente al adolescente que la había cautivado. Pero cuando ella volvía en sí y miraba nuevamente en sus ojos, reconocía al adolescente cruel y desinteresado, que la había abandonado.

Miró el teléfono con agrado y mantuvo apretado un botón mientras indicaba:

–Vivian ¿puedes traerme algo para comer? –soltó el botón, esperando una respuesta.

–_¿No saldrás a almorzar, hoy?_ –¿Hacía falta que fuera tan chismosa? Se preguntaba la pelirroja, mientras volvía a apretar el intercomunicador.

–No, se me parte la cabeza. Tráeme algo, ¿si? Lo que sea que se te ocurra, lo de siempre... y una poción efectiva o una aspirina muggle.

–_Una Aspi ¿qué?_

–AS-PI-RI-NA –recalcó molesta por su ineficiencia. Vivian no contestó por lo que volvió a sumirse en su reflexivo silencio.

–_¿Y si yo te invito a almorzar? _–sonó su masculina voz por el altavoz del teléfono. Ella se incorporó, sorprendida.

–¿Harry?

–_Hola linda._

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–_Juego con este aparato y... si quieres, te llevo a comer._

–Preferiría no hablar de esto tan públicamente.

–_Entonces, ¿puedo pasar?_

–Claro, adelante.

No hubo más respuesta que el silencio que avecinaba su llegada, por lo que ella se incorporó y se puso de pie rápidamente. Arregló sus ropas y su cabello, de modo nervioso. Aquel día llevaba un vestido gris oscuro símil a un traje de secretaria, pero camisa y pollera estaban unidos en una sola pieza. La parte superior tenía un cuello camisa de color blanco, al igual que los bordes de las mangas, que eran modelo tres cuartos. El vestido era sencillo y entallado a niveles extremos, y el escote se hacía presente en un profundo corte en "V". Sus piernas lucían libres y esbeltas luego de la formal pollera que sólo llegaba a cubrirle la mitad de los muslos, y sus pies estaban adornados con unos stilettos rojo intenso.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un Harry empilchado (por primera vez en su vida) con un traje de marca, peinado casi a la perfección, y con una exquisita loción bañando enteramente su cuerpo y los sentidos de la pelirroja. Él se detuvo casi a mitad de camino al verla, igual que ella que pareció noqueada por el inminente deseo.

–Harry –susurró sorprendentemente alegre de verlo. ¿Desde cuándo tanta emoción? Lo había visto la tarde anterior, ¿qué le pasaba?.

Él escaneó completamente su silueta y cómo ésta parecía necesitar rasgar las telas de su vestido, para mayor comodidad.

–Buen día –susurró también, por completo idiotizado con ella.

–No sabía que vendrías.

–No, eh... –se aclaró la garganta, intentando acomodar sus ideas– Tengo C.D.I. y... vine a enmendar algo que hice mal ayer.

–¿Ayer? –pareció confundida.

–Si. Me porté mal contigo –¡Si se habían despedido en excelentes términos!.

–No lo creo.

–Cuando quisiste irte escondí tu saco en la habitación, para que no te lo llevaras... –ella sonrió.

–¿Para qué?

–Bueno... –estiró su brazo, entregándole la prenda en cuestión– quería una excusa para poder visitarte hoy –ella sonrió aún más amplio.

–Te dije que no necesitas excusas para verme, me basta con que no armes escándalos –Harry sonrió, asintiendo.

–De cualquier modo, Ron me ha dado una mejor excusa –Ginny frunció el ceño. Aquello la confundía aún más–. Recién estuvo en casa y... me ha dado la noticia.

–¿Qué noticia?

–Hermione está embarazada.

Ginny abrió grande los ojos.

–¡Mierda! ¿Y recién me lo dices? –lo reprochó girándose para agarrar su saco– ¡Ya mismo voy para allá...! –pareció alterada.

–Hey, aguarda –la sostuvo de los hombros, confundido por su reacción que, más que alegre, era de molestia– ¿A dónde vas?

–A verla. Debe estar como loca.

–Tranquilízate –ordenó–, ella está bien.

–¿Tú la viste? –levantó la mirada a sus ojos– ¿La viste bien?

–Gin, va a tener un hijo no una lobotomía.

–¡No bromees con esto! –lo reprendió enfadada– Dime, ¿la viste? ¿Está bien realmente?

–No la vi, pero Ron me dijo que ella estaba contenta y que...

–¡Menudo aliciente! Ron es ciego por naturaleza. Jamás verá con certeza ni aceptará que ella está mal.

–Hazme caso, está todo más que bien.

–¿Y por qué no me llamó? ¡Harry, debe estar aterrada!

–O muy ocupada –buscó calmarla–. Cuando Ron vino a casa, ella llamó avisando que estaba con sus padres y que esperaban que les dieran la noticia. Iban a ir tus padres también.

–No lo sé –se debatía–, si la conozco al menos un poco sé que estará aterrada pensando que puede suceder lo mismo que la última vez.

–O quizás sólo está contenta.

–No puedo dejarla sola.

–No está sola, está con sus padres, con los tuyos y con tu hermano. No solucionarás nada porque no hay nada que solucionar, ¿de acuerdo?. Además, ¿no dijiste que te dolía la cabeza?

–Si –se quejó, recordándolo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no te sientas y dejas que te atienda?

–¿Cómo?

–Puedo buscarte un almuerzo digno, ya que no quieres que te lleve a ningún lugar –ella entrecerró los ojos, no muy confiada.

–¿Y qué me traerías?

–Lo que quieras, ¿qué se te atonja?

–Mmmm... –instintivamente lo inspeccionó con la mirada, no pudiendo controlar la obviedad de su deseo. Él rió notoriamente haciéndola sentir ridícula y avergonzada.

–Si bueno, yo también estoy hambriento si ese es el menú –la miró enteramente, divertido y lujurioso.

–¡No quise hacerlo! –se avergonzó.

–De acuerdo –rió–. Entonces, ¿qué te traigo?

* * *

Cuando Ron llegó a su casa con una gran sonrisa, dispuesto a darle a todos la gran noticia, encontró a la misma desoladamente vacía.

–¿Herms? –la llamó. Se asomó hasta las escaleras, callando e intentando aguzar el oído... pero nada– ¡Hermione! –comenzó a asustarse.

–Shhhh... –se acercó Molly desde la cocina.

–¿Mamá? ¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Está bien?

–Seguro la acabas de despertar con tus gritos –susurraba.

–¿Dónde están todos?

–Hermione nos ha contado la noticia y estuvimos celebrando brevemente. Luego se descompuso así que se fue a dormir.

–¿Está bien?

–Si, hijo. Sólo lo normal –acarició su mejilla dulcemente–. Tus suegros te dejaron sus saludos, pero prefirieron dejarla dormir en paz. Yo me he quedado por si acaso.

–Gracias.

–Ven, tomemos algo. Quiero hablar contigo.

Ron siguió a su madre hacia la cocina, extrañado y con cierto temor. Su madre no hablaba con ese tono de voz a menos que tuviera algo delicado que tratar. Además Molly no lo había felicitado por la noticia, como lo había hecho la vez anterior, eufórica ante la idea de ser abuela nuevamente.

Se sentaron enfrentados en la mesada y ella lo miró con detenimiento.

–Qué grande estás, hijo –concluyó a modo de reflexión. Ron no supo bien qué acotar, pero sabía que aquello era sólo el inicio de la conversación, y que su madre lo necesitaba para infundirse valor–. Es increíble –amenazó con emocionarse.

–Ma, ¿qué pasa? –tomó su mano. Molly recuperó la compostura.

–Sabes que me alegro de todo esto ¿verdad?, que considero que nadie se merece esto más que ustedes –Ron asintió–. Pero debo decirte lo que pienso, aunque quede como la pesimista y...

–¿Qué pasa? –apremió nuevamente.

–Cariño, cuando a una mujer le sucede lo que le pasó a Hermione, a veces... no siempre, pero a veces pueden quedar secuelas...

–Ella está mejor.

–No hablo a nivel psicológico, Ron. Hablo a nivel físico.

–No entiendo –Molly resopló como buscando las palabras adecuadas.

–Considero que esta es una hermosa posibilidad para ustedes, pero... me dolería inmensamente ver que se encariñen con la idea, en especial tú, y que luego... las cosas no funcionen.

–¿Qué es lo que no puede funcionar?

–El embarazo, Ron. Es riesgoso ahora... casi improbable –Ron se reclinó hacia atrás, soltando su mano–. Debes entender que luego de lo que vivió es normal que su cuerpo esté resentido. Es verdad que tiene dos meses, pero hasta el quinto no es algo seguro.

–¿De qué hablas? Ella ya está embarazada.

–Podría perderlo en estos primeros meses y sería algo completamente normal ¿entiendes? –Ron evadió su mirada, intentando no enojarse al respecto. Molly tomó suavemente su mano y habló con serenidad– No quiero ser la mala de la película, cielo... pero me dolería muchísimo ver todas tus ilusiones, desvanecidas nuevamente. Créeme que si tiene que nacer, nacerá y será el niño más hermoso y saludable del mundo... pero también existe una gran probabilidad de que...

–Mi hijo ya está ahí, mamá. Me importan un cuerno las probabilidades –zanjó, serio.

Molly lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose juzgada y rebajada por la feroz mirada de su hijo.

–De acuerdo. Tienes razón... No sé ni de qué hablo –se levantó con parsimonia– ha de ser el cansancio. Debería irme. Tu padre debe estar esperándome en casa, hambriento.

* * *

Ginny bostezó ampliamente y miró su reloj. ¿Qué le impedía salir más temprano? Después de todo, casi había cerrado el caso que había iniciado, luego de que Harry se fuera. Además, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de volver a su casa para echarle un vistazo a la salud de su amiga y, de paso felicitarla... si acaso debía ponerse contenta por ella.

Cerró las carpetas y las guardó dentro del cajón, y cuando estuvo por levantarse, Draco entró en la oficina.

–Colorada... –saludó.

–Hasta que te dignas a aparecer. ¿En dónde has estado todo el día?

–Knight me tiene de aquí para allá como lacayo. En fin, por fin me he librado y pensaba saludarte antes de irme.

–¿Irte a dónde?

–A San Mungo. En realidad, pasaba para avisarte que iría. Pensé que te interesaría acompañarme... creo que Gregory termina con los informes. Quizás hoy sepamos quién desmemorizó a Smith.

–Mierda. ¿Justo ahora?

–Es probable. La última vez que hablé dijo que no le faltaba tanto. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes?

–Quiero asegurarme de que Hermione esté bien. Pensaba volver a casa temprano.

–¿No era que estaba curada y...?

–Esta embarazada, Draco –él se calló, entendiendo la preocupación en su voz.

–Oh...

–Por eso no creo que sea oportuno dejarla sola. Se enteró esta mañana y... tengo miedo que entre en pánico.

–Paradójico que justo tú quieras ayudarla, considerando tus ataques –Ginny rodó los ojos y se levantó para tomar su saco.

–Muy gracioso.

–De acuerdo, ve tranquila. Si llego a enterarme de algo te llamo.

–Gracias.

* * *

Harry había tenido una sorprendentemente buena reunión en el C.D.I. Su humor había subido notablemente, y sus ánimos casi parecían ser más esperanzadores que los de aquella misma mañana. Algo de lo dicho en el curso lo había hecho entrar en razón y lo había convencido de que, él no hacía bien separándose de Ginny si ella era la razón por la cual quería cambiar. De hecho, si alejaba de su lado a la razón del cambio, posiblemente jamás cambiara en absoluto.

Aquella reflexión lo hizo caminar a paso seguro hacia la oficina de la pelirroja. No era tan tarde y, si la conocía al menos un poco, aún estaría cómodamente sentada en su sitio, haciendo lo que sea por adelantar trabajo y evitar el mundo real que trascurría fuera de las puertas del ministerio.

Ya frente a su puerta estuvo por entrar prepotentemente como solía hacer, pero se detuvo a medio paso de hacerlo y recapacitó. Sonrió internamente y tocó la puerta.

–_Adelante..._ –se escuchó su dulce y melodiosa voz.

Harry abrió la puerta y se adentró. La encontró cómodamente sentada, pero aparentaba no estar haciendo nada antes de recibirlo.

–¿Estás ocupada?

–No, claro –sonrió de un modo extraño para Harry, pero de algún modo familiar. Ginny parecía intentar con todas sus fuerzas, ocultar un gran nerviosismo.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿Acaso luzco mal? –se señaló sugerentemente mientras se ponía de pie.

–En absoluto –ella se acercó a él lenta y segura.

–Qué bueno que viniste. Tenía algo que decirte...

–Yo también –agregó él, emocionado. Pero luego se detuvo; ella estaba sospechosamente alegre de verlo, aquello no podía ser bueno– ¿Estás segura que todo está bien...?

Se acercó unos pasos hacia ella e inspeccionó su rostro. Ella asintió pero Harry percibió que aquella mirada no era la de siempre. No estaba seguro siquiera de que aquella fuera...

–Gin... –la abrazó preocupado.

–Bueno, bueno –sonrió a modo de burla mientras lo apretaba más a sí– Gracias por el abrazo... pero te agradecería que dejaras de llamarme así... ¿Acaso no me reconoces?

El morocho abrió inmensamente los ojos. "_¡LO SABÍA!_" pensó a la par que la alejaba para mirarla bien. Fue entonces cuando entendió todo; aquella no era su pelirroja, y lo había sospechado ni bien cruzó la puerta. Aquella era esa otra mirada fatal que tan bien conocía...

–¡Sophia! –la acusó bruscamente, separándola de su agarre como si fuera una plaga– ¿Qué mierda haces acá?

–Bebí una multijugos para entrar aquí... –confesó pagada de sí– Tenía que verte –entonces cayó en cuenta de otra cosa aún más grave.

–¿Dónde está Ginevra? ¿Qué le hiciste...?

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?.**_

_**ADELANTOS:**_

_"–Supongo que debería comenzar contándote de dónde conozco a Billius.  
__–No me importan tus relaciones públicas –aclaró Harry, intentando ser concreto. Sophia lo asesinó con la mirada.  
__–No vas a entender nada si no te lo cuento.  
__–Ya sé que te conoce hace años. No sé cómo eso puede ser importante.  
__–Lo es, pues según él ha estado enamorado de mí desde que conoció a mi padre."_

_[...]_

_"__–Gin... –ella avanzó hecha una furia.  
__–¡Si serás desubicado!  
__–¿Qué...?  
__–¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para andar concretando sacudidas en mi oficina, EN MI OFICINA?  
__–¡Hey! –se ofendió– ¿Por qué no te calmas un poco?  
__–__Puedo meterte en Azkaban por ingresar gente en las oficinas privadas del ministerio, ¿lo sabías? –amenazó– Y de pronto siento muchas ganas de hacerlo."_

**_Hasta la semana que viene... espero (?._**

**_Besos. Ceci._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bueno, perdón la tardanza, estuve en blanco estas semanas pero creo que ya se me fue. **_**_Perdón por no haber respondido los reviews y muchas gracias a todos, pero este capítulo tenía que subir también el video asi que estuve más con eso y no pude dedicar mucho tiempo a los reviews._**

_**La canción de hoy es de **TRAVIS **y se llama** CLOSER.** Es muy linda, bueno al menos a mi me gusta. Espero que disfruten el cap.**_

_**Espero que disfruten el capítulo y... ¡Felices Fiestas!. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 19: Acercate**_

I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PARADE.** (Tuve suficiente de este show)**  
IM THINKING OF THE WORDS TO SAY.** (estoy pensando en las palabras a decir.)**  
WE OPEN UP UNFINISHED PARTS.** (Abrimos partes inacabadas.)**  
BROKEN UP, ITS ONLY LOVE.** (Terminamos; es sólo amor.)**

AND WHEN I SEE YOU THEN I KNOW IT WILL BE NEXT TO ME** (Y cuando te vea sabré que estará cerca mío)**  
AND WHEN I NEED YOU THEN I KNOW YOU WILL BE THERE WITH ME** (Y cuando te vea sabré que estarás ahí conmigo.)**  
ILL NEVER LEAVE YOU...** (Nunca te dejaré...)**

JUST NEED TO GET CLOSER, CLOSER,** (Sólo necesitas estar más cerca, más cerca)**  
LEAN ON ME NOW,** (descansa sobre mí ahora)**  
LEAN ON ME NOW,** (descansa sobre mí ahora)**  
CLOSER, CLOSER,** (cerca, más cerca)**  
LEAN ON ME NOW,** (descansa sobre mí ahora)**  
LEAN ON ME NOW.** (descansa sobre mí ahora)**

KEEP WAKING UP, **(Sigo despertando)**

WITHOUT YOU HERE. **(sin ti aquí.)**  
ANOTHER DAY, **(Otro día,)**

ANOTHER YEAR.** (otro año.)**  
I SEEK THE TRUTH, **(Busco la verdad,)**

WE SET APART.** (nos hemos separado.)**  
SECOND GLANCE, **(Es un segundo vistazo,)**

A SECOND CHANCE.** (una segunda oportunidad.)**

AND WHEN I SEE YOU THEN I KNOW IT WILL BE NEXT TO ME** (Y cuando te vea sabré que estará cerca mío)**  
AND WHEN I NEED YOU THEN I KNOW YOU WILL BE THERE WITH ME** (Y cuando te vea sabré que estarás ahí conmigo.)**  
ILL NEVER LEAVE YOU...** (Nunca te dejaré...)**

JUST NEED TO GET CLOSER, CLOSER,** (Sólo necesitas estar más cerca, más cerca)**  
LEAN ON ME NOW,** (descansa sobre mí ahora)**  
LEAN ON ME NOW,** (descansa sobre mí ahora)**  
CLOSER, CLOSER,** (cerca, más cerca)**  
LEAN ON ME NOW,** (descansa sobre mí ahora)**  
LEAN ON ME NOW.** (descansa sobre mí ahora)**

AND WHEN I SEE YOU THEN I KNOW IT WILL BE NEXT TO ME** (Y cuando te vea sabré que estará cerca mío)**  
AND WHEN I NEED YOU THEN I KNOW YOU WILL BE THERE WITH ME** (Y cuando te vea sabré que estarás ahí conmigo.)**  
ILL NEVER LEAVE YOU...** (Nunca te dejaré...)**

JUST NEED TO GET CLOSER, CLOSER,** (Sólo necesitas estar más cerca, más cerca)**  
LEAN ON ME NOW,** (descansa sobre mí ahora)**  
LEAN ON ME NOW,** (descansa sobre mí ahora)**  
CLOSER, CLOSER,** (cerca, más cerca)**  
LEAN ON ME NOW,** (descansa sobre mí ahora)**  
LEAN ON ME NOW.** (descansa sobre mí ahora)**

[…]

–¿Se puede saber que te trae nuevamente a mí? –le preguntó el serio y ocupado cuarentón.

Falstaff acababa de entrar a su despacho sin avisar siquiera de su visita. Y, el hecho de que pudieran encontrarlo en su lugar de trabajo con él y de que pudieran implicarlo de algún modo, lo incomodaba gravemente.

–Dejarás que me siente unos segundos ¿no? –contestó Billius, tan petulante como él– No soy tan joven como tú, necesito descansar –se burló.

–Ya te dije que prefiero que no vengas a verme aquí.

–Sólo tengo que sacarme una duda.

–Será mejor que nadie te vea aquí.

–¿Recuerdas eso que te pedí hace unos meses? –espetó Billius, mientras jugaba con un pisapapeles del escritorio de su incómodo amigo. Él asintió.

–Si, eso que jamás me agradeciste.

–¡Vamos! Sabes que hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti –él volvió a asentir.

–¿Necesitas que lo repita? Es riesgoso hacerlo tan seguido...

–No, no necesito que lo hagas. Sólo... vine a cerciorarme de que lo hicieras bien la primera vez.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Falstaff dejó el pisapapeles en su lugar, aliviando los nervios de su amigo, y se inclinó sobre el escritorio para susurrar.

–No hay rastros ¿verdad? ¿No pueden relacionarme de ningún modo con Smith?

–Ya te lo he dicho mil veces. No, no pueden –Falstaff no se relajó–. Y, si acaso eso te sigue sonando insuficiente, si hubiera existido un modo de inculparte jamás me hubiera ofrecido a ayudarte, Billius... Está en juego mi trabajo.

–No sería la primera vez.

–Descuida, no hay modo. Yo me encargué de eso. Si te implican de algún modo yo soy el siguiente eslabón, así que créeme, no hay modo.

–Si, pero tú no eres ningún funcionario público –el cuarentón entrecerró los ojos, dubitativo.

–De cualquier modo, ¿Por qué te preocupa ahora? Fue hace más de un mes.

Falstaff mantuvo la pregunta en el aire mientras sonreía misteriosamente de lado. Miró a su amigo y volvió a reclinarse cómodamente.

–Quiero asegurarme.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque debo hacer algo más... sólo una última cosa –le sonrió ampliamente–, y tú tienes que ayudarme.

* * *

Volvía a tenerla enfrente y, el sólo hecho de que la muy desgraciada hubiera usurpado el cuerpo de su amada Ginny y lo envenenara con su malicia, lograba poner su sangre en un extremo punto de ebullición. Sophia lo miraba penetrantemente, regocijándose de algún modo con la ira que causaba en él.

–¡No juegues con mis nervios, Sophia! –se acercó amenazadoramente– ¡¿Dónde está Ginevra?!

–En su casa, supongo. ¡Yo qué sé!.

–No te creo –la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla– ¿Qué le hiciste?

–Te digo que no le hice nada –se soltó.

–¿No? ¿Y cómo hiciste la multijugos?

–Billius viene aquí a diario.

–¿Y eso qué mierda tiene que...? –Harry se detuvo, horrorizado– Si le puso una sola mano encima te juro que...

–¡Te digo que no!

–¿Y cómo consiguió su cabello?

–Lo robó del baño, ¡Yo que sé!.

–Hagamos de cuenta que te creo, ¿dónde está Ginevra ahora?

–No lo sé, ni siquiera estaba segura de que no fuera a estar aquí ahora. Fue una suerte. Fue pura casualidad. Sólo me hice pasar por ella para entrar aquí.

–¿Para qué? –apretó sus labios.

–Tenía que verte. Hay algo que debo decirte.

–Tú y yo no volveremos a hablar de nada más, ¿me oíste?.

–Esto es serio, Harry.

–Como lo fue cada vez que quisiste volver ¿no?. Pues viniste en vano, no soy el mismo idiota de antes.

–No estoy aquí por eso.

–Entonces, ¿Qué quiere el viejo ese? –la apremió a hablar– ¿Te dejó por otra más loca que tú?.

–¡Billius no me dejó! De hecho, si se entera que estoy aquí...

–¿Cómo "si se entera"? ¿Acaso no te trajo él?

–¡No!

–No entiendo una mierda.

–No sabe que estoy aquí. Él iba a usar la multijugos para otra cosa... –su mirada pareció denunciar cierto temor, pero Harry no se inmutó– No puede enterarse que estoy aquí, me matará.

–Entonces será mejor que te vayas o el mismo Profeta lo pondrá al tanto, cuando se entere que YO te maté.

–¡No me amenaces!

–¡Y tú no me persigas! Estoy cansado de tus enredos. Ahora eres problema de otro, ¡así que déjame en paz!.

–Estoy aquí para ayudarte –soltó Sophia, segura–, y si lo consigo, quizás tú puedas ayudarme a mí.

–No necesito tu ayuda.

–Falstaff no está bien, Harry. ¡El muy idiota perdió la cabeza! Si no haces algo, cometerá una locura.

–Me importa poco si se mata...

–Va a encerrarte –anunció, dejando mudo a Harry–. Tiene un plan. Y aunque no me lo ha contado en detalle... el primer paso ya me asusta –confesó exageradamente asustada.

Harry la miró fijamente, indagando en sus ojos como solía hacerlo cuando ambos salían. Entonces, él se creía capaz de identificar el noventa por ciento de las mentiras que Sophia inventaba, a través de sus ojos. Pero Harry se dio cuenta de que ya no poseía dicha capacidad.

–No te creo –confesó–. Sólo buscas que baje nuevamente la guardia.

–Confía en lo que te digo... Confía en mí o los dos terminaremos mal –Harry entrecerró sus ojos–. Esto no te afecta sólo a ti, Harry...

–¡Basta!, Debo irme... –se giró para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

–Si te cuento la verdad, ¿me ayudarías? –él se detuvo– Si te cuento absolutamente toda la verdad; desde la primer acusación, desde el primer juicio... ¿me creerías? –Harry se giró de nuevo, repentinamente interesado.

* * *

–Sabes que no tengo ningún problema en ayudarte...

–Te pago para ello, Bruce –le recordó Falstaff.

–Aún así –continuó– no termino de entender por qué te tomas tantas molestias en esto. ¿Qué relación tienes tú con Potter?

–Problema mío –zanjó.

–No. A ver si nos entendemos; es problema de los dos. Si lo que haces es una locura sin fundamento, no hay modo de que te ayude por más que quiera.

–¿Cuándo me has visto hacer algo sin fundamento?

–¿Desde que Sophia entró en tu vida? ¡Muchas veces!

–Sophia siempre fue parte de mi vida –contestó serio y algo incómodo.

–¿Pero por qué ahora?

–Te lo dije cuando vine la primera vez, Bruce... Ésta es mi oportunidad. Potter cavó su propia tumba el día que le puso una mano encima. Podré inculparlo por cualquier cosa que haga en adelante, ¿entiendes?.

–¿Y?

–Tiene tantos antecedentes que podré encerrarlo de una buena vez.

–¿Para qué? Si no es realmente culpable...

–Sophia no dejará de hablar y pensar en él hasta que no lo haya encerrado –explicó–. Sólo Azkaban puede hacer que ella deje de volver a él cada vez que lo desee.

–¿Ha intentado volver con él? –Falstaff asintió.

–Al menos cinco veces en lo que va del mes. Pero me las he arreglado para que no llegue a hacerlo. Creo que ya la persuadí de ayudarme... sólo queda un último paso. Un último esfuerzo y me despreocuparé de cualquier tipo de competencia.

–¿Competencia?

–Potter volvería con ella si Sophia insiste tan sólo un poco. No conoces qué tan persuasiva puede llegar a ser...

–De acuerdo. Billius, esto es una locura.

–Bruce no me corrompas –solicitó, intolerante– intento ser coherente. Entre matarlo o meterlo en Azkaban, prefiero Azkaban, pero sino me ayudas a lograr esto no me quedará otra opción.

* * *

Harry permaneció sentado en la silla que solía ocupar Ginny, aquella más imponente y poderosa. Observaba atento, los cambios expresivos que realizaba Sophia a la par que hablaba. ¿Era correcto que ya se sintiera ligeramente conmovido por su modo de narrar? ¡Maldita arpía! Sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo sentir mal.

–Supongo que debería comenzar contándote de dónde conozco a Billius.

–No me importan tus relaciones públicas –aclaró Harry, intentando ser concreto. Sophia lo asesinó con la mirada.

–No vas a entender nada si no te lo cuento.

–Ya sé que te conoce hace años. No sé cómo eso puede ser importante.

–Lo es, pues según él ha estado enamorado de mí desde que conoció a mi padre.

–¿Qué? ¿Era amigo de tu padre?

–El mejor. Cosas de ellos ¡yo qué sé!.

–¡Qué pervertido! Eso es asqueroso Sophia.

–¿Vas a interrumpirme constantemente? –Harry se calló, aún repugnado– Bien, la haré corta... Al parecer él ha estado enamorado de mí desde siempre, pero cuando me conoció yo era algo pequeña y cuando por fin le pareció prudente mi edad, yo comencé a salir contigo –Harry entrecerró los ojos. ¿Sophia habría sido capaz de engañarlo con Falstaff desde entonces?–. Se había resignado por completo hasta que... bueno, hasta que tú enloqueciste y me hiciste enloquecer a mí.

–Querrás decir, "hasta que tú me hiciste un Crucio".

–Como sea.

–No, como sea no. Di las cosas con propiedad.

–Entonces –prosiguió– él entendió que yo no era tan feliz como decía. Pero también entendió que tú eras tan fuerte como te mostrabas, pero eras capaz de inculparte por algo que había hecho yo.

–Preferiría que no vayas por ese camino –adviritió. Ahora que veía las cosas con cierta distancia, se sentía un idiota por haber hecho eso.

–Lo que quiero decir es que desde entonces se mantuvo alerta. Y alguna que otra vez yo me di cuenta de que él intentaba avanzar conmigo –Harry la miró inexpresivo. Internamente le molestaba entender la verdadera dimensión de sus cuernos, pero ya no sentía los celos enfermizos que antes lo abordaban– pero luego todo volvió a la normalidad... hasta que tú enloqueciste y derribaste al pizzero.

–¿Cómo puede relacionarse eso con Falstaff? –se molestó.

–Se relaciona porque, cuando me escapé de ti ese día, fui a verlo directamente a él –Harry apretó los labios–. Estaba asustada y... ¡te odiaba! –buscó justificarse– Sabía que él no me juzgaría y que podría ayudarme a hacer que te arrepintieras.

–Efectivamente –asintió– me arrepentí. Me arrepentí de haber perdido tanto tiempo contigo...

–No vine para que discutamos esto. Sé que estuve mal... por eso estoy contándote la verdad.

–Seguramente porque esperas algo a cambio.

–¿Puedes escucharme? –Él volvió a callarse– Ese día fui a su casa y él me dijo que descansara, que cuando me despertara iba a tener pensado algún plan. Pero cuando me desperté, no sólo tenía un plan, sino que había llevado a cabo parte del mismo. Había ido a buscar al pizzero...

–Smith.

–Si, a Smith... y lo había llevado a San Mungo. Dijo que tenía un conocido que no hablaría de más, que podía ayudarnos a ocultar eso.

–¿Ocultar qué?

–Cuando Billius lo dejó no estaba sólo desmayado como tú lo dejaste. Creo que él mismo lo hechizó bastante para que pareciera aún más grave.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Hijo de puta! –se levantó de la silla, exasperado.

–Sólo lo hechizó para que PARECIERA, no lo hirió mucho más de lo que tú lo dejaste –aclaró ella, intentando calmarlo.

–¡Da igual! No puedo entender cómo te relacionas con ese tipo de...

–¿Puedes calmarte? –se paró también– Esto recién empieza... –Harry la miró fijamente intentando no injuriarla enteramente.

–¿Cómo esperas que reaccione? ¡Eres una idiota, Sophia! ¡Siempre fuiste una idiota! –comenzó a perder sus cabales.

–¡Que te calles!

–¡No me digas que me calle si...!

Para suerte de Harry la poción comenzó a perder sus efectos y, poco a poco, la extraña sensación de ver al amor de su vida con la personalidad del peor ser humano, comenzó a menguar. Ahora le sería más fácil discutir con ella, ¡Incluso darle su merecido!. Ahora sí era Sophia en carne y hueso. Ahora sí podía descargar su ira.

–¡Déjame terminar! –sacudió su cuerpo, acomodándose a su verdadera figura– Luego dirás lo que quieras, pero tienes que saber todo.

–¿Todo qué? ¿Hay más? ¿Puedes ser más idiota?

–¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que él enloqueciera!

–¡Tú enloqueces a los hombres! ¡Lo menos que te mereces es estar ahí cuando suceda, cobarde!

–¡Yo no le pedí que lo dejara agonizante! No quería meterte en Azkaban... sólo quería que te arrepintieras.

–¡Pero eres tan idiota que lo dejaste decidir a él!

–¡Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que había comenzado a hacer! Cuando volvió me comunicó de todo su plan y lo que había hecho, ¡yo estaba dormida! –se excusó nuevamente.

–¡Merlin, que mujer estúpida! –se dejó caer en la silla, resignado.

Sophia respiró entrecortado, cediendo cierto tiempo hasta que él se calmara un poco.

–¿Después qué? –le preguntó Harry– ¿Te hizo lo mismo a ti?

–No, lo mío fueron encantamientos. Fue todo mentira. Él me dijo que sería mejor que él no volviera a San Mungo, por lo que me presenté yo sola. Me contactó con su conocido en San Mungo y me dejó dichas las cosas que se suponía que él debía escribir en mi informe. Mientras tanto él te denunciaría y haría redactar la carta para tu juicio.

–¿Cómo se llama su contacto en San Mungo?

–Bruce –respondió solícita–. Bruce Byron. Él me trató a mí y mintió mis informes, pero no trataba a Smith porque no estaba de guardia cuando él ingresó en el hospital. Otro tipo estaba a cargo, no me acuerdo su...

–Rivers –agregó él.

–Eso, Rivers. Rivers estaba a cargo del progreso de Smith, pero era sólo un subordinado de Bruce. No le resultó difícil a Bruce, cambiar y exagerar los informes de Smith. Y creo que no sólo eso... Billius me dijo que él era una suerte de superior en no sé qué área del hospital. Por eso, cuando el ministerio quiso interrogarlo no podían.

–Pero el sanador a cargo de Smith era Rivers –se quejó.

–Si, pero la orden superior la daba Byron. Byron le tenía terminantemente prohibido a Rivers, que cualquiera interrogara o visitara a Smith hasta que él lo considerara pertinente. Y no lo consideró pertinente hasta que Billius pudo ir a desmemorizarlo por su propia cuenta.

–¿Y por qué me dices todo esto recién ahora? –volvió a enojarse.

–Porque lo que pretende ahora es incluso peor... ¡Y está mejor pensado!

–Ni siquiera sabes qué pretende hacer.

–Te dije que sé el primer paso. Y créeme, con el primero alcanza.

–Las cosas le han salido mal otras veces.

–No, no es verdad.

–Sophia, Ginevra ganó dos veces el mismo juicio contra él.

–Quizás lo desarmó la primera vez, pero la segunda era todo parte del mismo plan.

–¿Qué? –pareció confundido.

–Cuando fuiste a juicio la primera vez y lograste que lo postergaran, él comenzó a pensar otras posibilidades. Entonces fue cuando me dijo que debía sacarte la varita. Pero no sólo eso. Dijo que también debía originar una pelea por la mañana porque él haría que Ginevra te llamara. Quería que creyera que tú habías sido capaz de pegarme... él me hizo algunos encantamientos y tomó las fotos.

–No soy idiota, Sophia. Ya sé que eso no fue real y lo inventó él. ¿Para qué me lo cuentas?

–Estoy queriendo que confíes en mí ¿no?. Te estoy contando la verdad.

–Mejor evita las verdades obvias.

–De acuerdo –prosiguió–. Por lo que él me contó, cuando Ginevra nombró tu posible castigo, Billius estaba en condiciones de refutarlo y desarmar sus pruebas, pero aunque lo hiciera no tenía ventaja suficiente como para llevarte a Azkaban. Tenía algunas evidencias de las cuales me contó pero no me detalló nada, sólo me dijo que si las usaba cuando Ginevra estuviera como tu defensora, no repercutiría con la gravedad que él buscaba. Dijo que quería agrandar la pena, y sólo dejando pasar algún tiempo podría lograrlo.

–¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

–No sé en qué consiste todo su plan. Me dijo que ahora que se habían calmado las aguas podría poner en marcha las cosas y que, para eso me necesitaba a mí. No me había querido llevar a atestiguar las otras veces, porque quería usarme a mí sólo cuando fuera necesario causar una gran impresión a su favor.

–¿Y te dejaste manejar así?

–Yo sólo quería verte sufrir.

–Qué irónico. ¿Ahora quién le suplica a quién? –se burló ácidamente.

–No entiendes –se acercó a él sintiéndose desamparada–. Dijo que debo confiar en él... que sabe que, lo que piensa hacer puede darme miedo pero que...

–¿Qué quiere hacer, Sophia? –se puso serio.

–Necesita hacer una imperdonable.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –ella se acercó más a él, con claras intenciones de dejarse abrazar. Harry sólo la observó.

–No pudo decirme mucho más. Yo enloquecí ni bien me lo contó. Creo que me dejó inconsciente... –Harry apretó los labios.

–¿Qué te hizo?

–Nada, sólo quiso calmarme. Dijo que luego me explicaría detalladamente. Pero se ha transformado, Harry –finalmente ella se apretó contra su pecho, esperando que él la rodeara con sus brazos– Ayer era otra persona... ¡Está loco!

–¿No te sientes orgullosa de causar eso en los hombres? –dijo sarcástico sin mover un sólo músculo.

–Harry, si el primer paso es hacerme una imperdonable a mí –lo miró preocupada–, imagina lo que piensa hacer contigo.

–Primero que nada –la tomó por los hombros para separarla levemente–, dudo que pueda conmigo. Y segundo... a ti no va a hacerte nada.

–Harry... –sonrió ilusionada.

–¿Te dijo cuál planeaba hacerte?

–No. Esto me lo contó ayer... hoy fingí confiar en él y, ni bien se fue, vine a verte.

Harry la mantuvo separada de sí por el largo de sus brazos, la escrutaba con sagacidad y desconfianza. Algo no le olía bien en todo aquello. ¿Debía creerle...? ¿O sería otra de los juegos macabros de la loca que tenía frente suyo?.

* * *

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de olvidar su cartera? La desesperada necesidad de correr a ver a su amiga la había hecho dejar la cabeza en cualquier lado. ¡Sería tía! Es decir, sería tía por parte de Ron... Sólo esperaba que aquello no fuera problemático.

Pero, de nuevo, ¿cómo había sido tan tonta de darse cuenta a mitad de camino?. Y no sólo eso. ¿Por qué, a mitad de camino de su casa, había decidido volver al ministerio a buscar su cartera? Podía volver al día siguiente y sería lo mismo. Quizás era ese estúpido afán por cruzarse con él y aunque más no sea, poder sonreirle.

Llegó a su oficina y se detuvo bruscamente. La puerta estaba apenas entreabierta pero podía ver la escena con nitidez; Harry estaba abrazando a una rubia con el cuerpo de... ¡La rubia era Sophia!. Una inexplicable y salvaje ira la recorrió enteramente y la dominó, pidiéndole a gritos que pateara la puerta y matara a esa desgraciada. Pero algo la refrenó.

Su sentido común la convenció de dejar la escena de celos para más adelante, y escuchar con atención aquello. Quizás hubiera una explicación razonable... o quizás consiguiera más razones para matar a Potter, el día de mañana.

[…]

–De acuerdo –la separó Harry finalmente–. Creo que es hora de que te vayas.

–No... no quiero ir a...

–Vas a ir a mi casa –zanjó él, hurgando los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacando unas llaves–. Te quedarás allí y me esperarás. Yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes, pero luego iré y harás exactamente lo que yo te diga –ella asintió, predispuesta–. No quiero que hables con nadie de esto.

–No.

–Y Falstaff no debe enterarse.

–Harry, será el primer lugar donde me busque.

–Si te quiere llevar, se las tendrá que ver conmigo. Mantente alerta hasta que llegue a casa... no creo que tarde mucho –ella volvió a asentir.

Sophia lo abrazó con un exceso de cariño que a Ginevra le pareció asqueroso. Notó cómo él intentaba no involucrarse en el acercamiento, pero luego cedió, palmeando su espalda con el objeto de calmarla.

–Ya. Vete... –le pidió.

–Gracias, Harry.

Ginny se escondió rápidamente en la oficina contigua, hasta que la vio a Sophia irse por el pasillo. Luego resopló y se asomó nuevamente a la puerta de su oficina. Harry seguía allí, de espaldas a ella.

La pelirroja juntó coraje y pateó la puerta con tal fuerza, que esta golpeó contra la pared. Harry se sobresaltó girando sobre sus talones para encontrarse directamente con su fervorosa mirada. Lo odiaba, sí... pero ¿por qué?.

–Gin... –ella avanzó hecha una furia.

–¡Si serás desubicado!

–¿Qué...?

–¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para andar concretando sacudidas en mi oficina, EN MI OFICINA?

–¡Hey! –se ofendió– ¿Por qué no te calmas un poco?

–Puedo meterte en Azkaban por ingresar gente en las oficinas privadas del ministerio, ¿lo sabías? –amenazó– Y de pronto siento muchas ganas de hacerlo.

–Hey, hey... wow –le hizo señas para que detuviera su verborragia– Un segundo. Yo no metí a nadie aquí.

–¡Te vi con Sophia! –acusó.

–Ella entró sola. Aparentemente no está muy bien asegurado todo esto, porque tomó una multijugos y se hizo pasar por ti.

–¿Qué? –la descolocó, haciendo que su ira bajara notablemente.

–Que entré buscándote a ti y estaba ella.

–¿Crees que me voy a creer esa historia?

–Te digo la verdad.

Harry se sintió un idiota.

No sólo idiota, se sintió infantil. Como cuando había querido convencer a su tío Dursley de que él no le había echado la serpiente encima a su primo, el día de su cumpleaños. Se sintió avergonzado también, como si realmente fuera culpable de lo que ella lo acusaba.

–Tus verdades siempre fueron cuestionables para mí.

–Ginevra, ¡por favor! –se exasperó– Sólo hablaba con ella. Me ha confesado toda la verdad...

–¡Si, claro! –se cruzó de brazos. Luego se detuvo– ¿Qué verdad?.

–La verdad de porqué tu amiguito Falstaff ha estado inculpándome y buscando ante todo, enviarme a Azkaban –ella calló, cediendo a sus excusas–. No es que no supiera que él le estaba detrás... –razonó– pero me explicó exactamente cómo lo hizo.

–Cómo hizo ¿qué?.

–Cómo plantó las evidencias.

* * *

Ron despidió finalmente a Molly cuando ya eran casi las once de la noche. Tras cerrar la puerta se quedó reposado unos segundos en ella, pensando en las palabras que su madre había dicho.

¡Claro que él estaba ilusionado con la noticia! ¿Y por qué iba a ser otro negativo más en el círculo de sus conocidos, capaz de creer que aquello no saldría bien?. El hecho de que la mala suerte los marcara la anterior vez, no significaba que sucedería del mismo modo cada vez que quisieran o esperaran concebir. Después de todo, habían atravesado tantas desgracias que se reconocía merecedor de un poco de luz y esperanza. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera consciente de que, si algo como lo sucedido con Mike volvía a pasar, quizás esta vez no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo por los dos. Y si él no podría, Hermione ciertamente se perdería en el intento.

Respiró hondamente, obligándose a no pensar en ello en aquel momento. Si algo debía pasar, entonces se preocuparía. Por lo que se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas. Llegado al cuarto, la encontró dormitando apaciblemente, con una seguridad y una tranquilidad que lo serenaron a él por completo. Entonces entendió que era absurdo pensar que algo malo pudiera suceder; ahora estaban juntos y eran incluso, más fuertes que antes. Sonrió con cierto orgullo mientras la miraba.

Ella, como percibiendo su presencia, se removió levemente y abrió lentamente los ojos.

–Hola –susurró, serena.

–Hola mi amor –se sentó a su lado y acarició sus cabellos. Depositó un pequeño beso en su frente y le sonrió.

–Lamento no haber podido esperarte...

–Descuida, linda. Yo mismo me retrasé un poco, lo siento.

–¿Viste a Harry? –él asintió.

–Si, se puso muy contento. Te manda saludos. Creo que quería venir, pero tenía que pasar por el ministerio.

–¿Ginny ya llegó? ¿Le contaste?

–No, linda. Aún no ha vuelto, pero... algo me dice que se enterará primero por Harry –ella sonrió somnolienta.

–Me alegra oírlo.

–Descansa ¿si?.

–¿No te acuestas?.

–Quiero bañarme primero.

–De acuerdo, aquí te espero.

Él le acarició suavemente el rostro, y luego se levantó y se adentró al baño.

* * *

–¿Esperas que te crea esa historia? ¿Esperas que crea que ella, por propia voluntad, vino a confesarte los planes de Falstaff?

–No necesito que me creas –dijo serio–. Sophia y yo hicimos un pacto; yo la ayudaré y mantendré oculta en casa, en tanto ella declare lo mismo que me dijo a mí, ante ti y el ministro. Sólo por si queda alguna duda.

Ginny se quedó estática. Descruzó sus brazos y lo miró más serena.

–¿En verdad lo hará? –él asintió.

–No siempre es una desquiciada, a veces sabe razonar.

–¿Y confías en ella? ¿Crees que lo que te dijo es verdad? Harry, sólo busca manejarte. ¿Cuántas veces te lo ha hecho?

–Esta vez es distinto.

–Siempre es distinto para ti pero ella siempre usa las mismas artimañas. Hazme caso, esto es un error. Está confabulada con Billius –se mostró preocupada.

–La conozco, Ginny. La conozco y sé que no puede mentirme.

–Te ha mentido antes.

–Sólo porque yo la dejé hacerlo. Esta vez dice la verdad...

Ginny resopló resignada y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su figura, evidenciando su cansancio.

–No voy a ayudarte esta vez, Harry... Ya te he dado mi opinión y, si así y todo quieres meterte en la boca del lobo, no estaré ahí para sacarte.

–Sólo hazme un favor. Ven a casa, deja que ella te lo cuente. Tú mejor que nadie sabrás interrogarla y ver si miente o no.

–No. Basta –zanjó agobiada–. Tú eres el que está buscando que esto jamás termine. No sé qué es lo que quieres sostener con ella, pero no estaré en medio de ambos.

–Ginny... –se acercó y tomó dulcemente sus manos– ¿De verdad crees que quiero sostener algo con ella? Sólo quiero cerrar las cosas como es debido, ¿no te das cuenta?.

–Este caso ya está cerrado debidamente –se soltó de él–. Ya se cerró, ¿cuándo lo entenderás?.

–Falstaff lo abrirá. ¡Acabo de contarte el primer paso! ¿Crees que se va a arriesgar a lanzar una imperdonable, sin estar seguro de poder reabrir el caso?.

–No tiene pruebas para reabrir nada. ¡Y hacerle una imperdonable a Sophia no le facilitará ninguna, sólo lo mandará a Azkaban!

–Ginny, para variar un poco... ¿podrías confiar en mí? –ella se calló– A veces sé lo que hago, aunque no te lo parezca.

–A veces sí sabes lo que haces, pero ahora mismo sólo estás siendo un hombre –cercioró–. Estás dejando que te maneje una mujer a la cual te resulta realmente difícil decirle que no. Estás dejando que tus hormonas te dominen –Harry rió naturalmente, desconcertándola.

–Jamás te ha molestado que me deje dominar por mis hormonas, pelirroja –ella se ofendió y le pegó levemente en el hombro.

–¿Estás bromeando con esto?

–Para nada –rió–. Creo que ya sé porqué estás tan mal predispuesta a ayudarme... ¡Estás celosa de Sophia! –se burló mirándola fijamente.

–¿Celosa? No seas infantil, Harry. Te estoy hablando de cosas serias.

–Estás celosa –rectificó señalando sus pómulos, sobre los cuales comenzaban a hacerse notar un puñado de pecas.

–Estoy indignada –lo corrigió, sacando el índice acusador de su cara–. No puedo creer que seas tan débil como para dejarte manejar así.

–Lo que te indigna es creer que Sophia es quién me maneja.

–¿Puedes madurar de una vez?

–Lo haré, cuando tu aceptes que tienes celos –se acercó repentinamente a ella, dejándola sin aliento.

Tomó su mentón con una sola mano y la acercó rápidamente a sus labios, presionándolo contra los suyos. Comenzó a besarla con apremio, y una clara añoranza por aquel contacto. Ella cedió al instantante, dejándose humedecer por sus labios y entregándose a la pasión que éstos implicaban. Finalmente la separó unos centímetros, y la miró fijamente. Harry se sonrió de lado.

–Si lo que te preocupan son mis hormonas no deberías vestirte así, Ginevra –susurró gravemente, asediado por el deseo. Ella respiraba entrecortado, aún obnubilada por su pasión–. La única que me maneja e impide que me niegue a nada, eres tú.

Ginny sintió cómo sus piernas, normalmente esbeltas y firmes, amenazaban con flaquear ante él, cediendo a sus brazos y necesidades. Mierda, ¡estaba caliente!. La había excitado con un sólo susurro.

Quiso mostrarse segura al hablar, pero le resultó imposible.

–Estabas abrazándola. Te vi...

¿Y a ella qué le importaba? ¿Por qué mierda tuvo que quedar tan estúpida frente a él, acusándolo así?. Él se encogió de hombros, desestimando aquello.

–Me pareció lo correcto, la vi asustada.

–Estaba actuando –Harry negó con la cabeza.

–No viste bien, estabas celosa.

–Estoy celosa –lo corrigió Ginny, dándole la razón.

–No lo estés. Te dije que...

Ella volvió a besarlo callando sus banales excusas. Se abrazó a él, ansiosa de sentir toda su hombría abrazarla por completo. Mierda, lo necesitaba. Harry reaccionó de igual modo y la contrajo más a sí, haciéndole sentir su inminente erección. Tenía que contarle aún demasiadas cosas, debía cerrar demasiados detalles antes de ir a su casa para la confesión de Sophia, y sin embargo... sólo quería desnudarla con los dientes y recorrerla enteramente con su lengua.

–Harry... –jadeó con cierta desesperación.

Él atacó rápidamente su cuello, actuando con precisión en el punto débil de la pelirroja. Ginny se dejó manejar, decidida a entregarse a todas y cada una de las sensaciones que él despertaba en su cuerpo con facilidad envidiable. Él no tardó en aprovechar su entrega y rodeó uno de sus sugerentes pechos, apretándolo con frenesí.

La colocó contra la pared, apurando el momento, mientras sentía sus manos trabajar para él. Ella misma parecía desesperada, intentando deshacerse del cinturón que entorpecía su camino. Lo jaló de un tirón, tirándolo hacia una de las esquinas, y se ayudó de su corbata para acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo.

–Rápido... –ordenó ella en susurros, tornando aquello en una súplica.

Harry ya se sentía torpe y apremiado de por sí, por lo que sus palabras no lo descolocaron, pero ella pareció transformarse en una fiera indomable, clamando por su piel. En un desesperado intento por sentir sus abdominales, ella rompió su camisa, haciendo volar la mayoría de los botones. Abrió la tela de par en par y comenzó a manosear y pellizcar la piel de su chato abdomen.

–Gin...

–Vamos... –lo apremió.

Comenzó nuevamente a besarlo mientras lo condujo hacia su escritorio, obligándolo a sentarse en él.

–¿No habrá nadie a estas horas...?

–Sólo tú y yo –lo calló volviendo a besarlo.

Mordió su labio mientras apuraba el trámite de desvestir la inferioridad de su cuerpo. No había tiempo para juegos, eso quedaría para más adelante, cuando estuvieran tranquilamente tirados en la cama de Harry. Pero ahora debían condensar los minutos, sudando cada segundo.

Harry, que por un momento pareció dejarse dominar por cómo ella manejaba la situación, se puso rápidamente de pie, ya desnudo de las caderas para abajo, y volvió a colocarla contra la pared. Besó furiosamente sus labios y luego la hizo girar para que enfrentara la pared y a él le diera la espalda. Levantó su vestido hasta casi su cintura decidido a continuar desde allí, pero pareció dudar unos segundos.

–Quítatelo –ordenó, ayudándola a sacarse la entallada prenda por los brazos–. Déjame ver ese tatuaje una vez más...

Ella se desnudó rápidamente de espaldas a él, quedándose únicamente con sus tacos y su salvaje ropa interior. Parecía toda una modelo, posando para alguna campaña de ropa interior de dudosa moral. La pasión comenzó a desbordarle y fue imperativo para Harry, comenzar a morder su piel. La sintió jadear de deseo mientras remarcaba los antiguos moretones en su cuello, pegando su cuerpo al de ella con una fricción delirante.

–Harry... –comenzó a rogar nuevamente.

Él no se hizo esperar más, corrió su prenda íntima y comenzó a penetrarla con ansiedad, deleitándose con el calor que rápidamente abrazó su masculinidad.

–Mierda... –jadeó él, arqueándose hacia atrás.

Los embistes se hicieron regulares y necesarios, extasiándolos a niveles insospechados. Y, como si no la sintiera lo suficiente o el contacto no le alcanzara, rodeó su torso para manipular sus pechos mientras continuaba con su ardiente labor de complacerla.

Era demasiado para ella... sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Arqueó su cabeza, sintiendo cómo él la completaba con tan sólo un porción de su cuerpo. Una sola porción de su cuerpo que ya la estaba estremeciendo, llevándola paulatinamente al clímax.

Su sexo se contraía alrededor del propio, enloqueciendo sus sentidos, por lo que comenzó a embestirla con mayor profundidad y fuerza. Sintió una repentina ceguera y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, reconociendo que el momento final se acercaba...

* * *

Había sido una reconfortable ducha, ya estaba listo y fresco como para dormir durante un día completo. Salió del baño con el torso desnudo y unos sencillos pantalones de pijama, secándose el pelo con una toalla y dejando tras de sí, una humareda de vapor. Sonrió complacido... hasta que vio su cuarto. La gran cama de dos piezas estaba deshecha claro, pero vacía. Su sonrisa se borró, reemplazando el gesto por uno de preocupación.

–¿Herms?

Avanzó por la habitación, resuelto aunque temeroso. Miró detenidamente las esquinas, pero no había rastros de ella. Se asomó al umbral de la puerta que daba al pasillo de las escaleras, y volvió a llamarla, una y otra vez, obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta; un intolerante silencio. Se quedó inmóvil tan sólo un segundo, esperando que su respuesta lo tranquilizara. En cambio, escuchó una pequeña lámpara, estrellarse contra el suelo.

–¡Hermione! –corrió por el pasillo, reconociendo que el ruido provenía desde la otra punta, de una de las habitaciones, la de Ginny, más exactamente– ¡Hermione! –irrumpió en el cuarto de su hermana y zigzagueó los muebles hasta dar con la puerta del baño en suite.

La escuchaba susurrar del otro lado de la puerta, pero no le hablaba a él. Ron intentó girar la aldaba pero estaba cerrada desde adentro.

–¡Linda, abre la puerta! –golpeó con ansiedad– ¡HERMIONE, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

Escuchó un grito agudo de dolor y sintió cómo los pelos de su nuca, comenzaban a erizarse.

–¿Qué te sucede? ¡Abre!

Desesperado comenzó a golpear la puerta con su hombro, ésta no parecía querer ceder pero Ron no se resignaba. Continuó golpeándola bruscamente hasta que finalmente la derribó, trastabillando levemente.

–¡Hermione!

La encontró de espaldas a él hecha un ovillo en el suelo, temblando de miedo a tal punto, que su cuerpo se sacudía con brusquedad sobre los azulejos. Ron saltó sobre la puerta y se dejó caer a su lado.

–Linda, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado, intentando desarmar el nudo que había hecho con su cuerpo, pero ella convulsionaba de tal forma que le resultaba imposible accionar– ¡Mírame, Herms...! ¡MIRAME! –la obligó a girar su rostro. Sus facciones estaban transformadas por el miedo, remarcando las ojeras bajo sus ojos y contrayendo los músculos de su frente.

–¡No me toques! ¡Déjame! –gritó por fin.

–Linda, soy yo...

–¡Déjame! ¡Si vuelves a tocarlo te mataré! –amenazó fuera sí Hermione, sin siquiera mirarlo.

–Amor tienes que calmarte –intentó nuevamente deshacer el ovillo humano que su novia había construido.

–¡Aléjate! –se separó de él, retirándose hasta chocar su propio cuerpo contra la pared– ¡Lo mataré antes de que vuelvas a llevártelo! ¡Es mío!

–¿Llevarme a quién? Hermione, soy Ron... –palmeó sus mejillas intentando despertarla– ¡Mírame!

Hermione manoteó la cara de su novio, rasguñándolo y haciendo que retrocediera.

-¡No te acerques a mi hijo!

Antes de que él pudiera hacer nada más, comenzó a gritar desaforadamente, de modo que Ron se vio obligado a taparse los oídos. Desesperado y confundido, miró hacia todos lados sin la más mínima idea de cómo actuar. Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó al teléfono en el cuarto de Ginny. Marcó un número rápido de los agendados y aguardó, impaciente.

–¡Doc!, soy Ron... Ron Weasley. Tiene que venir a ver a Hermione –se trabó, nervioso y amedrentado–. ¡Le ha agarrado un ataque...! ¡No sé, pero apúrese! –miró hacia el baño– Doc, creo que va a hacerse daño...

* * *

La gran pregunta era; ¿Cuándo habían llegado a ese nivel de confianza? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto todo tan normal como para que, luego de un encuentro vehemente y sexual como el que habían protagonizado en su oficina, pudieran retomar sus vidas como si nada hubiera sucedido?. Pues allí estaban, llegando al departamento de Harry, aparentando que nada había sucedido, pero sonrientes y felices como la situación lo ameritaba.

–Te digo que dice la verdad... –continuaba, terco.

–De acuerdo, déjame que lo juzgue yo ¿si? –él le sonrió, resultándole imposible no sentirse cada vez más ligado a ella; ya fuera física o emocionalmente.

–Te amo –repuso de la nada, descolocándola como siempre. Ella rió.

–¿A qué se debió eso?

Harry continuó caminando, encogiéndose de hombros.

–A que quería decírtelo.

–No es que hiciera falta, creo que el ministerio entero se ha enterado –se burló, inexplicablemente alegre.

–Me basta con que tú lo sepas, y que entiendas que no pasa sólo por el sex...

–Harry... –le advirtió, haciendo que callara– Vamos. A lo que vinimos –Harry rodó los ojos y abrió finalmente la puerta de su departamento.

–De acuerdo, pero luego no intentes hablar conmigo –fingió ofenderse.

Cuando se adentraron en la casa, se sumieron en un silencio mórbido.

–Esto no puede ser bueno –opinó Ginny, pesimista.

–Quizás esté dormida –aventuró, no muy convencido.

Harry se apresuró a entrar a su habitación mientras Ginny inspeccionó su living con la mirada. Se acercó a la pequeña mesa frente al sofá y tomó algo de ella. Harry salió de la habitación.

–Ni rastros –se quejó Harry.

–Ni los tendrás –observó la nota entre sus manos–, se ha ido. Ginny extendió su mano y le entregó la nota. Inconscientemente, Harry comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

–"_Lo siento, no debí contarte nada. Haz de cuenta que no me viste..." _¿Eso es todo? –la miró confundido– ¿Y a ésta qué le pasó? –Ginny se encogió de hombros.

–No sé, pero creo que no confesará –ironizó.

–¡Al cabo que no lo necesito!

–No, claro, tienes tan buena reputación –se burló. Harry se detuvo para observarla con preocupación.

–Pero tú sí me crees, ¿verdad?. Me refiero a que, tú sí crees que lo que te conté es lo que me ha contado ella ¿no?

Ginny se permitió un instante de silencio. La realidad era que indudablemente creía en él, pero no estaba segura de que aquello fuera bueno.

–Bueno... admito que no era la Sophia de siempre. Quizás tenga sentido lo que dices.

–No te pregunté eso. Te pregunté si creías en mí.

–Harry no dudo de lo que tú me digas, dudo de lo que ella te haya dicho –él pareció aliviarse ligeramente.

–Como sea –tiró el pequeño papel–, será lo que deba ser. Ya le advertí demasiadas veces que las cosas terminarían mal para ella.

–¿Y para ti? Tú no estás muy bien parado si ella tiene razón.

–No... –abrazó su cintura y la acercó a él– pero tengo a la mejor de las defensoras.

–Serás interesado...

–Interesado en ti.

–¿Sabes qué? Debo irme –intentó zafarse.

–¡No! Ginevra... –rogó– Vamos, estamos solos.

–Aún no pasé por casa. Quiero ver a Hermione...

–Ella está perfectamente, tiene a un Ron que la cuide, en cambio yo... –puso cara de pobrecito– ¿Qué Weasley cuidará de mí?

–Llamaré a alguno de mis hermanos, de camino a casa –bromeó, y sonrió al ver su cara de desagrado–. Además, bastantes noches traigo sin dormir por tus problemas; que los juicios, que las prórrogas...

–Que las sacudidas –agregó él, sonriente.

–Si, bueno... eso era lo menos que podías hacer por mí.

–Entonces quédate y déjame hacer un poco más –la acercó aún más para besarla–. Será más tranquilo que recién.

* * *

Ron permanecía oculto tras el umbral de la puerta del baño, de la habitación de su hermana. Observaba cómo su novia hablaba consigo misma en susurros, mientras el ovillo que había hecho con su cuerpo se cobijaba contra la fría pared del baño. Quería entrar y continuar hablándole, al menos con la intención de tranquilizarla apenas, pero era más grande el temor de que ella realmente enloqueciera y se hiciera daño en alguna medida.

Oyó el timbre y corrió a asomarse por las escaleras.

–¡Entre, Doc! ¡Deprisa! –la puerta se abrió y Lockett se asomó a las escaleras– ¡Suba, Doc! ¡Está aquí arriba! –Brian subió las escaleras de dos en dos con un pequeñísimo maletín en las manos.

–Lamento tardar tanto, quise agarrar algunas...

–Está bien, Doc, está bien, pero apúrese –lo condujo hasta el cuarto al final del pasillo.

Brian se detuvo en seco al verla tirada en el suelo, en aquel estado.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –lo miró preocupado al pelirrojo.

–No lo sé, Doc. Hace media hora estaba durmiendo, me fui a bañar y cuando salgo la encuentro así –sollozó.

–Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¡Ella estaba perfectamente! –Ron lo miró consternado.

–Está embarazada nuevamente... nos enteramos esta mañana –Brian lo miró reprobatorio.

–¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste?! ¡Esto cambia todo el tratamiento!

–Pero ella estaba perfecta cuando se enteró.

–Esto no puede ser bueno... ¡Sostén! –soltó su pequeño maletín, en las torpes y sudorosas manos del pelirrojo. Brian se acercó suave y cautelosamente al cuerpo de la castaña, y se ubicó a su lado, en cuclillas– Hermione, ¿puedes oírme? –le susurró amorosamente– Soy Brian –Ella no pareció querer responder a su presencia– ¿Hermione? –tocó suavemente su brazo.

Hermione lo miró gélidamente en respuesta.

–Hermione, necesito que te sueltes ¿Si? –dijo sereno, presionando levemente su brazo.

De a poco, intentó desarmar el abrazo en el que ella se había enredado para proteger su vientre. Brian aplicó un poco de fuerza para hacer que se soltara, pero cuando lo logró, ella comenzó a pegarle desquiciadamente a la par que gritaba.

–¡No!, ¡Hermione! –sostuvo sus muñecas con agilidad. Ron quiso avanzar pero él le hizo una seña– Ron, busca la aguja en mi maletín... ¡Rápido! –Ron obedeció sin pensar– ¡Deprisa! –apremió, consciente de que ella pronto se zafaría de su agarre.

Ron revolvió el pequeño reservorio de medicamentos y bártulos hasta encontrar una jeringa ya cargada con un líquido transparente, la sacó torpemente y se la acercó. Brian negó con la cabeza.

–Tendrás que aplicársela tú, si la suelto no podré volver a agarrarla.

–Pero... –se aterró.

–¡En su cuello! Sobre esa vena –señaló con su mirada el pequeño recorrido azul sobre su cuello– ¡Rápido, Ron, rápido!

–Pero... –titubeó unos segundos mientras intentaba correr sus cabellos, pero ella cabeceaba.

–Ron... –lloraba Hermione– Ron, ¿qué está pasando?

El pelirrojo se detuvo de sopetón. Hermione parecía haber vuelto en sí, pero no era dueña de su cuerpo. Lo destruía verla así. Ella continuaba forcejeando pero lo miraba fijamente, como si fuera la misma de siempre pero cubierta de lágrimas.

–Ron, no quiero que me encierren... –suplicó– ¡No dejes que me encierren!

–Doc, no puedo hacerlo –sollozó.

–¡Rápido!, se zafará si no lo haces.

–¡Ron, no...! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡No dejes que me lleven!

–Amor, no va a pasarte nada –intentó consolarla en sollozos, mientras ella seguía sacudiéndose.

–No quiero, ¡No quiero!

–¡RON, DALE LA JERINGA!

–¡No! –Ron tiró la jeringa contra la pared, haciendo que perdiera la gran mayoría del líquido.

–¿Qué haces?

–¡No puedo hacerle esto de nuevo! –se agarró los cabellos con desesperación.

–¡Hey! –intentó llamarlo Brian– ¡Hey! ¡Ron...! ¡Vuelve aquí! Estamos intentando ayudar a tu novia, no es momento para que colapses.

–Ron... –continuó llorando Hermione.

–¡Ron! ¡Tengo que llevarla a San Mungo!

–¡No, no la encerrarán!

Brian sintió que Hermione comenzaba a cansarse de luchar, y sus músculos comenzaban a ceder. Aprovechó esto para ponerse de pie y levantarla también.

–¿Van a encerrarme? –lloraba– Ron, no quiero... ¡RON!

Brian salió del baño llevándosela a cuestas mientras Ron, que estaba en una suerte de trance, volvió en sí con el grito de su novia.

–¡No!, ¡No te la lleves!

–¡Podrás verla en la mañana! –comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Ron corrió hacia ellos y Hermione estiró la mano para agarrarlo. Él la sostuvo un segundo, pero Brian continuó bajando.

–¡Ron, no dejes que me encierren! –la transpiración en su mano hizo que el agarre se rompiera finalmente– ¡RON!

–¡Doc, no la encierre! –gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras. Brian ya había abierto la puerta y estaba dejando a Hermione en el auto– ¡DOC, POR FAVOR!

Hermione comenzó a golpear el vidrio de la ventana mientras gritaba su nombre, el cual quedaba opacado por el ruido del motor encendiéndose. Ron se acercó hasta la ventana y colocó la mano sobre ella. Quiso abrir la puerta del auto pero estaba trabada.

–¡DOC!

El auto arrancó rápidamente, dejando una estela de espeso humo sobre su cara y desapareciendo en el horizonte de la oscura calle. Ron se quedó detenido ante aquella escena. Sus ojos, irritados por el llanto, no paraban de aguar mientras él se dejaba caer en la calle, devastado.

–¡Hermione...! –sollozaba, reviviendo la misma escena de la última vez que la había defraudado.

* * *

–Mírate no más...

Falstaff la tomó del cuello y la acorraló contra la pared, sus manos y piernas estaban atadas, y traía una venda en su boca.

–¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? –Sophia intentó hablar pero las palabras se perdieron en los entramados del pañuelo– Acabemos con esto de una vez...

Falstaff la obligó a sentarse. Sacó de su bolsillo una varita que Sophia conocía a la perfección; ¿Qué hacía Falstaff con la varita de Harry Potter?

–¡_Imperius...!_

* * *

**_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? _**

**_Les dejo adelantos:_**

_"–¡Ella no es disfuncional, Lockett! Es extremadamente cuerda e inteligente; sólo ha sufrido demasiadas cosas.  
__–No sé cómo ha salido la vez pasada, pero debes saber que esta vez, si la internan será de modo permanente... Y lo será por su propio bien.  
__–¡No! No puedo hacerle eso a mi mujer, ¡Está esperando un hijo mío!.  
__–Es también por el bien del niño –intentó calmarlo y luego se fue.  
__–¡No! ¡NO!"_

_[...]_

_"Su teléfono sonó, sacudiendo su hermoso mundo de ensueño y trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad.  
–¿Diga? –respondió Ginny, recostada desde la cama.  
–Soy Ron. Debes venir. Es urgente.  
–¿Qué pasó?  
–Ginny... Harry está detenido.  
–¡¿Qué?! –se incorporó de sopetón."_

**_Bueno y, como bien les dije, les dejo el video. Será el último por cuestiones de FALTA DE MATERIAL. A mí me encanta hacerlos pero, no me gusta repetir las fotos y... bueno. Es una lástima, la paso tan bien haciéndolos, además creo que son más imaginativos y ayudan un poco más a entender los avances. Lo hice en base a la canción del siguiente capítulo... _**_HAUNTED_**_ de _**_TAYLOR SWIFT_**_._**

**_Subi el video a Youtube. El código es ( /watch?v=BwU5_JGrHwo ). Y sino pongan en el buscador de Youtube "Uso indebido de la magia" y creo que es el segundo video. La foto que se ve es la cara de Ginny. :)_**

**_A ver que les parece. _**

**_Besos._**

**_Ceci._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chicos! Perdón por el retraso, estoy entre laburo, despedidas y bolsos. Me voy mañana por dos semanas asi que, esta sería mi despedida con ustedes por lo pronto!. Espero que el capítulo les guste y, si bien no voy a actualizar hasta fin de Enero, voy a aprovechar las vacaciones para adelantar lo mas posible. Lo prometo.**_

_**Ahora bien, respuestas a reviews, que hace mucho no les doy bolilla. PERDON!.**_

_**Anatripotter**_: Gracias por las correcciones facebookeras y por la sinceridad de siempre :) después quería preguntarte en privado algo asique, si en algún momento tenes tiempo mandame un inbox x face si?. Me alegra que te guste la historia y tengo que admitir que me mato de risa con algunos de tus comentarios en fb jajajajaja. GRACIAS! Beso

_**Fatty73**_: Felicidades para vos tambien! Espero que la hayas pasado genial! Muchas gracias por el review y, espero que el chap te guste ;)

**_hanna27_**: Jajajajajajaja Demasiado Falstaff!, y eso que no apareció físicamente jajajajaja. El tipo es un idiota, punto. Jajajajaja. Que bueno que te guste! Yo también estoy re emocion con la historia asi que es bueno ver que guste. A ver que te parece este cap!. Besos!

_**Tinazuaje:**_ Gracias por lo del video! La verdad es que lo tenía preparado desde el capítulo 9 pero siempre le iba retocando algo. Puse mucho de mi aunque me hubiera gustado tener más videos o mejores tomas jajaja pero bueno. Escasean besos Hannys = . Espero que te guste el cap. Beso

_**Myriam Torres:**_ Primero que nada, Gracias por el comentario en youtube! ;) La verdad es que a mi ella me gustaba muchisimo antes, ahora por ahi me parece un poco adolescente para mi, no obstante hay algunas letras que me siguen gustando muchisimo y que me recuerdan tiempos muy lindos. Por eso tambien tengo algo especial con ella. Ademas de que tiene un poco de Country que me encanta. Espero que consideres apropiada la cancion al cap =). Beso

_**itsjustanotherfreak:**_ Jajajaja Claramente que todo se va al cuerno ahora. Y lo de Sophia bueno... veremos jajaja Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste! Besos

_**Lali Evans**_: Por favor no me hables de turrones. Debo haber engordado como cinco kilos... un horror. Coincido con vos con lo de Herms, es colosal y ron... pobrecito :( En cuanto a Harry y Ginny jajaja pobree, porque montonía? Todavia ni empezaron a salir oficialmente jajajaja Ginny te estaria odiando por eso jaja. Espero te guste el cap. FELIZ AÑO! BESO

_**susy snape:**_ Susy muchas gracias por tu review!, yo tambien creo que Ginny celosa es genial. Ademas como que se invirtieron un poco. Harry mas tranquilo y consolador y ella mas celosa y molesta todo el tiempo jajajaja. Lindos :). Lo de Ron en este cap se desarrolla un poco mas, espero que te guste. Besos

**_andryharryp:_** jajajajajajjaa reaccionaste igual que Harry "Que asco el viejo Billius" bueno chee, tiene cincuenta, no es boludo jajajajaja. Y, aunque Harry ya le habia dicho a Ginny que la amaba, ahora se lo dijo distinto, pero ginny sigue sin saber nada... pronto va a cambiar eso ;). Si, coincido con vos en lo referente a Hermione, ella no estaba siendo consciente de nada y... no podia terminar muy bien eso. ¡Me alegro que te gustara el video! Y que bueno que la cancion estuviera bien jajaja. La verdad que cuando la escuche de nuevo hace poco dije "CLARO!" jajajajaja. Bueno a ver que te parece el chap. Beso

_**Natu:** _Mi yegui perdón, estoy medio desaparecida pasa que ultimamente estoy o laburando o con mi novio, despidiendome porque me voy de vacas sin el... deje el celu un poco de lado. Pero ahora que me voy, quizás zeleemos, o mucho wattsup ;). Jajajajajaja vos y tu sueño con Dan me hicieron reir mucho, que desgraciada!. Entonces, estarias comparándolo con... tu hijo? Jajajaja tene cuidado!. Jajajaja en cuanto a la relacion hanny, tenes razon estan cerca del punto pero no tiene nada que ver el adelanto. Pasara de uno u otro modo. Espero te guste el cap! :) Beso! Te quiero!

Ahora si. La canción de hoy es de **TAYLOR SWIFT** y se llama **HAUNTED.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 20: Embrujados**_

You and I walk a fragile line **(Tú y yo caminamos una delgada linea)**  
I have known it all this time **(y lo supe todo este tiempo)**  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break **(pero nunca creí que viviría para verla romperse.)**

It's getting dark and its all too quiet **(Está oscureciendo y todo está demasiado tranquilo)**  
And I can't trust anything now **(y no puedo confiar en nada más ahora.)**  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake **(Y todo recae sobre ti como si fuera un gran error.)**

Oh, holding my breath **(Contengo mi aliento...)**  
Won't lose you again **(No te perderé de nuevo...)**  
Something's made your eyes go cold **(Algo está haciendo que tu mirada se torne fría.)**

Come on, come on, **(Vamos, vamos)**

don't leave me like this** (no me dejes así,)**  
I thought I had you figured out** (creí haber entendido tu forma de ser.)**  
Something's gone terribly wrong** (Algunas cosas andan terriblemente mal;)**  
You're all I wanted** (Eras todo lo que deseaba.)**

Come on, come on,** (Vamos, vamos)**

don't leave me like this** (no me dejes así,)**  
I thought I had you figured out** (creí haber entendido tu forma de ser.)**  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone** (No puedo respirar cada vez que te vas,)**  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted** (no puedo volver atrás, estoy embrujada.)**

Stood there and watched you walk away** (Detenida ahí, vi cómo te alejaste)**  
From everything we had** (de todo lo que teníamos,)**  
But I still mean every word I said to you** (pero sigo sintiendo cada palabra que te dije.)**

He would try to take away my pain** (Él tratará de curar mi dolor,)**  
And he just might make me smile** (y quizás me haga reír,)**  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead** (pero todo el tiempo estaré deseando que seas tú enrealidad.)**

Oh, I'm holding my breath** (Contengo mi aliento...)**  
Won't see you again** (No te volveré a ver...)**  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing** (Algo me mantiene aferrada a nada.)**

Come on, come on, **(Vamos, vamos)**

don't leave me like this** (no me dejes así,)**  
I thought I had you figured out** (creí haber entendido tu forma de ser.)**  
Something's gone terribly wrong** (Algunas cosas andan terriblemente mal;)**  
You're all I wanted** (Eras todo lo que deseaba.)**

Come on, come on,** (Vamos, vamos)**

don't leave me like this** (no me dejes así,)**  
I thought I had you figured out** (creí haber entendido tu forma de ser.)**  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone** (No puedo respirar cada vez que te vas,)**  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted** (no puedo volver atrás, estoy embrujada.)**

I know, I know** (Lo sé, lo sé.)**  
I just know** (Simplemente lo sé;)**  
You're not gone** (no te has ido.)**  
You can't be gone, no.** (No puedes haberte ido, ¡No!)**

Come on, come on, **(Vamos, vamos)**

don't leave me like this** (no me dejes así,)**  
I thought I had you figured out** (creí haber entendido tu forma de ser.)**  
Something's gone terribly wrong** (Algunas cosas andan terriblemente mal;)**  
You're all I wanted** (Eras todo lo que deseaba.)**

Come on, come on,** (Vamos, vamos)**

don't leave me like this** (no me dejes así,)**  
I thought I had you figured out** (creí haber entendido tu forma de ser.)**  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone** (No puedo respirar cada vez que te vas,)**  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted** (no puedo volver atrás, estoy embrujada.)**

You and I walk a fragile line **(Tú y yo caminamos una delgada linea)**  
I have known it all this time **(y lo supe todo este tiempo)**  
Never ever thought I'd see it break **(Nunca jamás creí que la vería romperse.)**  
Never thought I'd see it**(Jamás creí que la vería.)**

[…]

Ron caminaba de un lado al otro del pasillo. Mordía sus uñas y susurraba reflexiones internas mientras esperaba algún tipo de noticias acerca de la salud mental de su novia. Hermione lo odiaría, pensaba. Si no evitaba que aquello le volviera a suceder, lo odiaría para siempre. De hecho, aún no estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que lo hubiera perdonado por la vez anterior, en la cual él mismo la había enviado al manicomio, preso de la desesperación y el temor que la situación le había generado.

Ron no había dormido en toda la noche, sus ojeras eran inminentes y ya se conocía a más de uno de los sanadores de turno. Estaba cansado y abatido, pero no podía tranquilizarse hasta no tener noticias de su novia.

–Ron, ella está inconsciente. Ve a casa –le rogó Brian que volvía a pasar por allí.

–Quiero verla –se detuvo en seco y lo acosó con su cercanía.

–No podrás pasar ahora, sus sanadores le están haciendo unos estudios.

–Necesito verla –insistió.

–Está estable, Ron. Ve a dormir.

–Lo mismo dijo hace una semana en su última sesión con ella, y mírela ahora.

–Me temo que esta vez será más grave, Ron. Por los ataques y manifestaciones que tuvo, y debido a su embarazo... –aguardó un segundo– querrán internarla.

–¡No! ¡Al loquero no!

–No creo que exista otra opción. Ella no está bien.

–Sólo debe resistir el embarazo, Doc. Se lo prometo.

–No lo resistirá a menos que la internen, créeme.

–¡No! –lo tomó por las solapas de su bata– No deje que lo hagan, no funcionará.

–Cálmate, Ron –le pidió, sereno. Ron lo soltó, resignado.

–Usted no entiende. Ya la habían internado antes.

–Lo sé, lo leí en su informe.

–Habrá leído entonces, que sus consecuencias fueron peores.

–No, no lo fueron.

–Salió aturdida luego de dos meses de internación. En casa estuvo peor incluso, que lo que había estado antes de que la internaran.

–Eso es porque jamás debió salir, Ron –intentó ser profesional, aunque condescendiente–. La internación no está pensada para ser algo momentáneo. Al menos no en su caso.

–¡Ella no es disfuncional, Lockett! Es extremadamente cuerda e inteligente; sólo ha sufrido demasiadas cosas.

–No sé cómo ha logrado salir la vez pasada, pero debes saber que esta vez, si la internan será de modo permanente... Y lo será por su propio bien.

–¡No! No puedo hacerle eso a mi mujer, ¡Está esperando un hijo mío!.

–Es también por el bien del niño –intentó calmarlo y luego se fue.

–¡No! ¡NO!

Ron se dejó caer en medio del pasillo, arrodillado ante su inminente destino, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Algún que otro enfermero titubeaba entre ayudarlo o no, pero finalmente no lo hacían, compadeciendo al pobre hombre que, seguro acabaría igual de mal que su mujer.

–¡Ron! –lo llamó Harry desde la otra punta del pasillo y corrió hacia él. Ron levantó la mirada, y el verlo pareció aliviarlo ligeramente.

–Harry... –sollozó.

Harry ayudó a su amigo a levantarse, dirigiéndolo hacia una de las sillas de espera, ubicadas al costado del pasillo.

–Vine ni bien oí tu mensaje. Lamento haber tardado tanto –se atormentó.

–Ellos quieren internarla, Harry. La alejarán de mí...

–¿Qué pasó? La vi hace dos días y... –Ron se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé, no lo entiendo –lloró desconsolado–. Ella se había recuperado, Harry. ¡Tú la viste! Estábamos bien...

–¿Qué te ha dicho el sanador?

–Aún nada –se limpió las lágrimas–. Están en proceso. Deben hacerle unos estudios aquí, determinar la gravedad de su estado, y luego... –se le quebró la voz.

–Luego ¿qué?

–Luego deben indicar a qué manicomio la llevaran –comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

–¡Hey!, cálmate –le pidió con suavidad–. Eso no es seguro, tú no sabes...

–Sí, si lo es. Se la llevarán, Harry.

–Ya la han internado una vez y pudiste sacarla, ¿lo olvidas? –Ron negó con la cabeza.

–Sólo porque Ginny movió algunos contactos, pero no creo que pueda ahora. La van a determinar insana y la encerrarán permanentemente –se lamentó.

–Buscaremos una solución, te lo prometo.

–No sé qué hacer...

Su amigo parecía desmoronarse en sus brazos. Aunque Harry lo sostenía y lo veía, aquel no era el Ron "amigo de su infancia". Aquel no era el Ron adulto que tanto lo había retado por su ausencia, semanas atrás. Aquel no era su seguro y optimista amigo Ron, ni el feliz y enamorado. El hospital parecía haber actuado sobre él como una gran camada de dementores. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, su piel, pálida, y apenas si sus músculos tenían la energía suficiente para mantenerlo de pie. Aquel sólo eran los restos de alguien muy parecido a Ron Weasley, que ahora intentaba actuar igual que él pero sin sus mismas capacidades.

–Ella está sufriendo algo que desconozco –continuaba lamentándose–. De a ratos es otra persona y... luego de un tiempo vuelve en sí y es ella nuevamente... la hermosa Hermione –repitió con nostalgia y entre sollozos–. ¡No lo entiendo! –descargó un golpe en su propia pierna– Si tan sólo no la hubiera embarazado de nuevo... ¡Estoy seguro de que eso es lo que la desestabilizó!.

–Estás diciendo idioteces, tú no tienes la culpa.

–Mamá me lo dijo ayer: "Ella puede recaer...". ¡Pero la vi tan bien y contenta que...!

–Basta, Ron. Esto no te lleva a ningún lado.

–La extraño –confesó mirándolo a los ojos y pareciéndose un poco más, a aquel viejo amigo suyo–. Extraño a la mujer que era antes de todo esto.

–Ron, por favor...

–Sólo debe superar el embarazo, estoy seguro.

–Ron, necesitas dormir.

–¡Necesito sacarle a ese niño!

–¡HEY! –lo sacudió, molesto– ¿Te estás oyendo?

Ron pareció volver de una suerte de trance y se tapó el rostro con las manos, sintiéndose cruel y miserable.

–No sé ni lo que digo...

–Creo que debes dormir.

–No –negó con la cabeza–, necesito verla.

Ron se puso rápidamente de pie, sacando fuerzas y voluntad de algún oscuro lugar de su animidad.

–Ron, escucha. Debo ir al ministerio, no puedo quedarme a cuidar que no hagas ninguna locura. Por favor, ve a tu casa. Duerme unas horas.

–No. Déjame, estaré bien...

–Ron...

–Ve. Yo entraré a verla –se zafó de su agarre.

–Ron, por favor –suplicó una última vez, también en vano.

Harry resopló. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Sus amigos debían pasar una vez más por aquello... ¡Qué injusto era todo!.

* * *

La felicidad que sentía su cuerpo y su mente, era esplendorosa. Ginny caminaba una vez más por los pasillos del ministerio, pero ahora había una sutil (por no decir gran) diferencia en su andar, aunque no podía dilucidar bien cuál era.

La noche anterior, Harry la había convencido —como tantas otras veces en los últimos días— para que se quedara a dormir en su casa. Pero su felicidad aquel día, no podría estar relacionada con el hecho de que Harry le diera asombroso sexo durante toda la noche. No, ya había pasado por aquello mismo otras tantas veces y la felicidad había sido otra, la felicidad de entonces había sido, más bien, exceso de satisfacción y plenitud física, pero no ESA felicidad. Tampoco podía atribuírsela al hecho de que él realmente la amara; ella lo había sabido desde antes y, sin embargo, no se había sentido feliz por ello... al menos no tanto. Quizás su felicidad se plasmara ahora y se hiciera tan presente porque... ella comenzaba a aprobar la idea de que él la amara, de que Harry realmente la amara; ya no de un modo excéntrico y enfermizo. De hecho, últimamente ella lo celaba más que él.

Ginny sonrió. Quizás su felicidad entonces, tuviera que ver con el hecho de que... ella comenzaba a sentir lo por él. Que, si bien siempre lo había sabido, sólo entonces comenzaba a permitirse demostrarlo casi sin temores.

Caminaba a paso seguro con una gran carpeta en las manos. Se dirigía a la oficina central de Deportes, a dejar unas planillas que la inútil de Vivian no podía dejar por ella. Ginny tarareaba una canción que Harry no había parado de cantar durante toda la noche... volvió a sonreír. Bueno, ¿y qué si lo quería un poquito? No podía hacerle mal a nadie con eso.

Giró en el pasillo y se topó bruscamente con el objeto de sus pensamientos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

–Hola... –saludó dulcemente, pero su cara de preocupación la desconcertó– ¿Qué pasa?

–No es casualidad que te encuentre... –agradeció Harry.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

–Es Hermione. Quieren internarla, Gin.

–¿QUÉ?

–Parece que anoche tuvo un ataque. Ron está por perder la cabeza.

–¡Mierda!

–Gin, por favor ve con él –suplicó temeroso–. Debo entrar al CDI y... temo que enloquezca si permanece solo –Ginny asintió.

–Desde luego. Ya mismo me voy –se apresuró, dejándolo parado en medio del pasillo.

[…]

–Ron, estoy yendo hacia allí, no te muevas ¿me oíste? –le gritaba por el teléfono mientras manejaba apresurada. Draco siempre le había dicho que le prestaría su auto sólo cuando fuera una emergencia... pues esa lo era.

–_Estoy por entrar a verla..._

–No, no entres. Quédate afuera –pasó un semáforo en rojo. Sus manos le sudaban.

–_Ginny sino la veo..._

–¡Mierda, Ronald! ¡Que te quedes afuera! –amenazó– No te preocupes porque sé de alguien que podrá ayudarte. –Ginny frenó de sopetón generando un frenético chirrido. Frente a ella cruzaba una mujer embarazada, a paso de tortuga. Tocó su bocina groseramente y continuó su vertiginoso viaje– Ron, debo cortar o mataré a alguien. Pero si llego y no estás ahí afuera, al único que mataré es a ti –le cortó.

Finalmente llegó a San Mungo y corrió escaleras arriba para adentrarse en el inmenso hospital. Comenzó a transitar los laberínticos pasillos que sólo habían tenido sentido para ella una vez. Cuando vislumbró la puerta que recordaba como correcta, la abrió sin siquiera golpear.

El anciano Gregory levantó la mirada, desconcertado, y al verla sonrió.

–Greg, deje ya mismo esa investigación –ordenó–. Lo necesito para algo más urgente ahora...

* * *

–Lo siento, Ron... –se lamentó Brian con sinceridad, pero sin abandonar su papel de profesional.

–¡¿Quiénes se creen que son para...?!

–Los sanadores dieron el informe. Ya está hecho, por favor, debes calmarte.

Ron estaba más colorado que su propio cabello, y peligrosamente cerca del psiquiatra, casi lo suficiente como para derribarlo de un segundo a otro. Y parecía desear hacerlo, también.

–¡No se la llevarán a ningún lado!

–No hay nada que puedas... –Ron lo tomó repentinamente del cuello de su bata, y lo acercó a su rostro.

–¡Escúchame bien, infeliz! –apretó su mandíbula y reprimió gran parte de su ira– ¡No se te ocurra sacarla de aquí, ¿me entendiste?!

–¡Ron! –se entrometió Ginny, que acababa de encontrar la escena. Corrió a su lado y los separó– ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

–¡Quiere llevarse a mi Hermione!

–No es una decisión mía –se acomodó la bata, desorientado.

–¡Tranquilízate! –le rogó su hermana mientras lo separaba de Lockett– He traído a alguien que...

–No estoy para...

–Ron –lo miró sugerentemente mientras lo conducía hacia Gregory– ¡Calla y deja que hable! Él podrá ayudarte pero debes calmarte primero.

–Hola –lo saludó Gregory, extendiendo su mano. Ron miró a su hermana, dudoso, y luego estrechó su mano– ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te ocurre? Quizás pueda ayudarte... –Ron volvió a dudar, pero Ginny le hizo un gesto para infundirle valor.

–Han... han internado a mi novia anoche –comenzó–. Tuvo un ataque y le hicieron unos estudios pero... ahora... ahora quieren llevarla a un manicomio y... –Ron comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, dominado por la impotencia.

–De acuerdo, tranquilo –Gregory miró a Brian para hablarle a él–. ¿Quién dio la orden de eso?

–El sanador Nickson tomó su caso –explicó–. Él y yo ya veníamos trabajando conjuntamente con la paciente.

–Bien. Quisiera verla –Brian asintió, no muy convencido–. Quiero hablar con ella, ¿está despierta?

–Si.

–Genial. Entremos entonces –solicitó. Brian le indicó el camino–, y llama a Nickson. Quiero que me ponga al tanto –Brian asintió y se fue. Gregory se giró para mirar a los hermanos y agregó–. No podré decirles nada hasta que no la vea ¿si? –Ron asintió– Otra cosa. Entraré yo solo. –Ron, no muy conforme, estuvo a punto de refutar aquello, pero Ginny lo tomó por los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

–Deja que haga su trabajo, Ron.

–Pero yo también quiero verla. Aún no me han dejado...

–Ya tendrás tu oportunidad –lo interrumpió, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Gregory los miró una última vez y luego desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Ron pareció relajarse ligeramente, pero aquello no lo privó de mirar reprobatoriamente a su hermana.

–¿Y este viejo quien es?

–¡Sh!, más respeto –se ofendió–. Estás hablando de un descendiente directo del fundador del hospital, quien, por cierto, también es sanador.

–Mierda ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –ironizó. ¡Aquello le importaba un cuerno!

–Esperemos que pueda hacer algo para ponerle fin a toda esta locura.

–¿Qué podrá hacer él, que no hayan intentado los demás?

–Bueno, eso no lo sé. Pero... digamos que él conoce algunas pociones y tratamientos que no todos saben. Son demasiadas generaciones de sanadores, Ron. En lo particular –concluyó a modo reflexivo– me basta con que evite su internación permanente –Ron asintió, dándole la razón.

–Hermanita... si me salvas de esta... –calló, no tenía casi energías para nada más. Ella desestimó con un gesto–. No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre conoces a las personas adecuadas...

[…]

Los extensos minutos pasaron, segundo a segundo frente a los ojos de los desconcertados hermanos Weasley. Nickson y Lockett también habían entrado a la habitación de Hermione, y de eso ya hacía media hora. ¿Cuántas cosas tendrían que hablar? ¿Qué tan al tanto debían poner a Gregory?

–¡Todo esto es absurdo! –se molestó Ron, parándose inquieto.

–Ron, vuelve a sentarte ¿si?

–¡Ya mismo abriré esa puerta!

–¡Ron! –se levantó y lo agarró a tiempo, tironeando sus ropas.

–Déjame, Ginny.

–Siéntate. Ya saldrán.

Ron titubeó unos segundos y luego se dejó caer en la silla, abrumado a causa de sus altibajos emocionales ante todo aquello. Y si a eso le sumaba las treinta y seis horas que llevaba en vela, tan desgastantes como aterradoras, obtenía la causa directa de las ojeras bajo sus ojos, y la irascibilidad que no parecía que fuera a abandonarlo jamás.

–Seguro que le está contando toda la historia, Ron –quiso consolarlo, consiguiendo tan sólo una sonrisa escéptica por su parte.

–Seguro que lo están convenciendo para que la encierren.

–Esa es una tontería.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, captando notablemente la atención de ambos. Nickson y Lockett salieron seriamente sin decir una sola palabra. Ron volvió a pararse, dispuesto a escuchar la conclusión a la que habían llegado, pero los sanadores pasaron a su lado sin siquiera hablarle. Ron los miró con indignación, lo habían ignorado sin ningún atisbo de culpa. Miró a su hermana esperando alguna explicación, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

Al minuto siguiente, Lockett volvió a pasar a su lado, llamando nuevamente su atención pero, una vez más, ignorándolo. Llevaba en sus manos una planilla y una decisiva mirada. Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–¡Esto es inaudito! –se sobresaltó.

–Ron…

–¡No! –se dirigió a la puerta– ¡Mi paciencia tiene un límite!

Avanzó de a zancadas y abrió la puerta con un grosero envión, y la furia en sus ojos.

–¡Quiero ver a mi…! –se adentró, parándose en seco.

Gregory estaba frente al cuerpo que yacía desganadamente sobre la cama, sosteniendo su muñeca e intentando tomar su pulso, cuando se giró a mirar al intruso con incredulidad. Lockett estaba a su lado con la planilla en su mano, anotando unas cosas, lo cual también detuvo al verlo. Pero nada de aquello le importó al mirar cómo, poco a poco, su novia giraba la cabeza para observar aquello que había llamado tanto la atención. En el exacto momento en que sus miradas hicieron contacto, el rostro de Hermione se iluminó, sonriendo con generosa sinceridad.

–Ron…

–Mi amor... –Ron se adelantó rápidamente hacia ella, arrodillándose a su lado. Tomó la mano que no estaba siendo sostenida por Gregory, y comenzó a besarla efusivamente, acariciando su torso a cada tanto, con su mejilla– Mi amor… ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hermione no respondió, esperando que reprendieran a su novio por su inoportuna interrupción, pero nadie dijo nada. Ginny avanzó detrás de Ron y miró a su amiga con remordimiento. Moduló un sordo saludo, que Hermione respondió asintiendo. Luego miró a Gregory, suplicante.

–Por Dios, Greg. Acabe con nuestro sufrimiento –rogó Ginny, por los dos. –El anciano dejó cuidadosamente apoyada, la mano de su paciente, y luego se dirigió a Ginny.

–No la enviarán a ningún manicomio –cercioró, sacando una sonrisa del rostro femenino– pero –se apresuró a agregar– quedará internada aquí para que yo vigile cuidadosamente su evolución.

–Un momento –se entrometió Ron sin dejar de acariciar con suavidad a su novia–. Ella tiene un hogar... –se puso de pie– vendrá cuántas veces necesite pero...

–Ron –comenzó Ginny nuevamente, con energías renovadas.

–De ningún modo puede ir a una residencia particular, y eso es determinante.

–¿Y dónde va a quedarse? ¿En esta pocilga? –se molestó Ron, mirando las paredes de la habitación con desprecio– Este no es lugar para una embarazada.

–Ron... –pidió ahora Hermione, con suavidad.

–¿Prefieres que se quede en la pocilga del loquero? –desafió Gregory, sereno.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo piensa dejarla aquí?

–Cinco meses, un año, ¡Tres, si es necesario!

–¡¿Tres?! ¿Acaso están todos locos?

–Ella se quedará hasta que yo considere que ha sanado por completo, y no seré flexible en esto Sr. Weasley. Hay dos vidas en riesgo aquí.

–¿No será flexible? ¡Pues entonces prepare una habitación para dos personas, porque no me pienso ir de aquí sin mi mujer y mi hijo!

* * *

Era casi demasiado tarde para que valiera la pena ingresar a su oficina a esas horas, pero a Ginny no le importó. Seguro no habría ya nadie en su piso; sería el mejor momento para sacarse el calzado y trabajar dos o tres horas para adelantar lo que había perdido por pasar toda la tarde en el hospital, conteniendo a Ron de hacer alguna locura.

Todo su piso estaba en penumbras. Las únicas luces que estaban tenuemente encendidas eran las de los pasillos. Ginny miró su reloj para cerciorarse; eran tan sólo las ocho y media de la noche y, a ese horario ya nadie trabajaba. Sin duda todos se habían ido y, gracias si habían dejado el piso sin los hechizos protectores. Más de uno sabía ya que ese era realmente el horario de trabajo para la pelirroja, por lo que se molestaban en tomar algunas precauciones como no poner dichos hechizos, y que ella pudiera entrar y salir a gusto.

Ginny entró en su oficina, también a oscuras, y revoleó su saco sobre el escritorio, cuya distancia de la puerta ya reconocía de memoria. Pero antes siquiera de que pudiera prender la luz, unos fuertes y amenazantes brazos la rodearon mientras tapaban bruscamente su boca. Ella comenzó a forcejear instintivamente.

–Ahora me escucharás con atención, Ginevra –le susurró al oído, una voz familiar. Ella continuó forcejeando pero era en vano–. ¿Dónde mierda dejaste mi auto?

Ginny se extrañó al sentir cómo el agarre pareció ceder hasta que, su boca y su cuerpo, fueron liberados. Prendió la luz y se giró rápidamente.

–¡Mierda, Malfoy! ¡Casi me agarra un ataque! –el desgraciado la miraba, irritado, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

–¿Y cómo te crees que me sentí yo al bajar y ver mi aparcamiento vacío...? ¡MI PROPIO APARCAMIENTO VACÍO! –reprobó.

–Lo siento –respiró hondamente– ha sido una emergencia. Dijiste que podría tomarlo prestado el día que tuviera una emergencia.

–Creo que no fueron exactamente esas mis palabras –agregó con sarcasmo– y por cierto, pasaste por alto el tono irónico con el que te lo dije aquella vez; _"Sólo te prestaré mi auto, el día que estés muriéndote"._

–Lo siento. En serio fue urgente, pero te lo he traído sano y salvo –sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las entregó–. Hermione ha tenido una recaída y estaba en San Mungo –explicó mientras colgaba el saco que había tirado sobre su escritorio, en el perchero–. Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue que quisieron internarla en el manicomio, en fin... Ron estaba insoportablemente desesperado.

–Lo imagino... –pareció calmarse– pobre desgraciado.

–Creo que estarán bien ahora que Hermione debe quedarse en San Mungo.

Ginny se sentó en su gran silla y comenzó a ordenar los papeles que alborotaban el estado de su escritorio. Al sentir un nuevo silencio en la habitación, levantó la mirada y observó al rubio. Estaba algo ido, por lo que despertó su curiosidad.

–¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué me cuentas? –Draco pareció volver en sí rápidamente.

–¿Dices, además de mi ataque al ver mi...?

–Tu _Lamborghini_ está intacto, no seas niñita –Draco entrecerró los ojos no muy a gusto con eso.

–Si le encuentro un sólo rasguño...

–¡Eh! ¿Acaso te pago una miseria? Tienes un sueldo digno y un auto excesivamente costoso; no hay modo en que puedas terminar esa frase sin sonar ridículo. –Ginny retomó sus papeles y comenzó a resoplar– Mierda. Jamás terminaré con todo esto.

–Ni lo sueñes. Hoy es mi noche libre.

–Entonces vete. Vete antes de que empiece a enloquecer y te obligue a quedarte.

–De acuerdo.

Draco se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió dispuesto a irse, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo, como entendiendo algo con retardo. Giró sobre sus talones.

–Dijiste que a Hermione querían enviarla al manicomio, ¿no?.

–Ajam... –asintió sin siquiera mirarlo.

–¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué se queda en San Mungo? –ella se encogió de hombros.

–Estudios de rutina. Quieren tenerla cerca por si vuelve a desestabilizarse y... todas esas cosas que sabes que no entiendo ni pizca.

–Pero... ¿Por qué cambiaron de opinión tan pronto?

Draco parecía curiosamente interesado en todo aquello. Tanto, que llamó la atención de la pelirroja, quien levantó levemente su mirada y lo interrogó con ella.

–¿Por qué preguntas?

–Porque tengo una sospecha de lo que pudo haber sucedido y...

–¿Con qué?

–La única persona que pudo haber persuadido a los sanadores normales de una decisión como esa, es Gregory –explicó–. Le pediste ayuda, ¿o me equivoco?.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –se sorprendió.

–¡Mierda, Ginevra! –cerró la puerta de un brusco portazo, repentinamente exaltado y molesto.

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió, incrédula.

–¡El viejo está para otras cosas! ¡Me estaba ayudando a mí, por si no lo recuerdas!

–Pero si yo...

–Has detenido la investigación, ¿no es verdad? ¡Una investigación que yo ordené iniciar!

–Lo siento, pero me pareció más importante la salud mental de mi amiga.

–Podrías haberme consultado por lo menos. ¡Esta investigación esta a mí cargo! ¡Fui yo quien estuvo detrás de Gregory durante un mes entero para que consiguiera la información que me pediste!

–Draco, era una urgencia.

–¡Al diablo! –se exasperó–. Estoy cansado de esto...

–Aguarda –se paró– ¿qué sucede? No te entiendo.

–Estoy muy cerca de entender qué mierda pasó con Smith y el imbécil de Falstaff. Sólo me falta el maldito registro que ahora, tú has ordenado detener.

–Me dijo que le faltaba poco.

–¡Justamente!

–De acuerdo, mañana mismo iré a decirle que continué.

–Olvídalo –se resignó, claramente enojado– yo mismo iré ahora a seguir con eso.

–Draco –rodeó el escritorio y tomó su brazo para detenerlo–, no hay apuro. No entiendo por qué te molestas. De acuerdo, tienes razón, pasé por encima de ti y no debí hacerlo. Pero debías haber visto a Ron... ¡Yo misma estaba aterrada ante la idea de no volver a ver a mi amiga!

–Falstaff está hasta las manos de fraude, y yo estoy a un paso de poder demostrarlo... ¿entiendes mi furia?

–Gregory se quedó con Hermione, la está atendiendo. Te ruego que no insistas hoy. Sólo por hoy... No solucionarás nada yendo ahora, Drack.

–No solucionaré nada quedándome aquí –corrigió.

–Yo también quiero desenmascarar a Falstaff... o al menos tener una prueba para no dudar de mi juicio –confesó, soltando finalmente su brazo–, pero la salud mental de Hermione es una prioridad para mí, ¿lo entiendes?

–¿Y yo qué? ¿Debo acomodarme a tus prioridades?

–No. No te pido eso.

–¿Entonces qué estás pidiéndome?

–Que seas un poco comprensivo. Que busquemos otras alternativas –intentó razonar con él–. Podemos seguir la investigación desde aquí... sin importunar a Gregory que ahora tiene su cabeza en otras cosas.

Draco, que estaba cruzado de brazos y la miraba incrédulamente, intentó relajarse y respirar hondo. Aquella situación lo superaba y no entendía bien por qué. ¡Es que estaba tan cerca de esclarecer todas sus dudas...! Tan cerca que le molestaba tener que transitar aquel último trecho, y que encima éste se extendiera siempre un poco más.

–¿Cómo seguiríamos la investigación desde aquí? –preguntó con cierta soberbia.

–Bueno, no sé. Quizás, si tanto dudamos de Falstaff, ¿por qué no lo vigilas desde aquí? ¿Por qué no revisamos sus expedientes? ¿Por qué no prestamos atención a las cosas que haga aquí dentro?

–No podemos hacer eso. Por si no lo notaste, Falstaff no ha venido al ministerio en todo el día.

–¿Qué? Pero si él jamás...

–No lo sé, Ginevra, lo único que sé es que no vino ni vendrá.

–¿Y eso no te parece raro? –pareció preocuparse.

–No. Debe haberse dado cuenta que estoy cerca de desenmascararlo y huyó de Londres. ¡Yo que sé!

–De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué te sugiero?. ¡Ve a dormir! Estás insoportable.

–¿Yo estoy insoportable? Tú vives haciendo lo que te da la gana, ¡¿Y yo soy el insoportable?!

–¡Hago lo que puedo para sostener a los que me rodean! ¿Qué haces tú en cambio? ¡Estás irascible y pesimista! ¡Muchas gracias por eso! –gritó con sarcasmo. –Draco estuvo por gritarle aún más fuerte, cuando tocaron la puerta de su oficina.

–¡¿Y quién mierda es a estas horas?! –se descargó el rubio, abriendo la puerta. Harry, que estaba tras la puerta y no buscaba ninguna clase de pleito aquella noche, se encogió levemente. Draco rodó sus ojos y largo un bufido.

–¿Molesto?

–¿Sabes qué? –continuó hablándole a Ginny, ignorando la presencia del morocho por completo– Tienes razón, me voy a mi casa.

–¡Gracias! –continuó gritándole ella, mientras Draco se iba– ¡Y no vuelvas hasta que no te hayas calmado, ¿me oíste?! –Era inútil, Draco ya se había ido– ¡Mierda! –soltó exhausta– ¡Los hombres están imposibles hoy!

–Lo siento –agregó Harry, tomando partido como representante del sexo masculino.

Ginny resopló y le hizo señas para que pasara, cerrando la puerta.

–No, tú no tienes nada que ver. Lo siento –suspiró agobiada–. No sé ni para qué vine aquí... sólo necesito dormir.

–Sé que es tarde, pero imaginé que estarías aquí y, quería saber qué novedades tenías de Ron.

–Pues... –Ginny se dejó caer en su silla, exhausta, estirando las piernas sobre su escritorio– Ron está apenas más tranquilo. Ahora... en cuanto a Hermione –carraspeó– no sabremos nada hasta dentro de unos días. –Harry se sentó en la silla de en frente, dispuesto a oírla con detenimiento– Sólo conseguí que no la internaran permanentemente, pero... Gregory me apartó y me confesó que estaba preocupado por ella, que no la veía bien. –Harry cerró sus párpados, afirmando sus peores temores– Pero, Gregory es el más capaz allí. Tengo plena confianza en que pueda ayudarla, sólo... habrá que tener un poco de paciencia. Sobretodo porque no es su área; los problemas de Herms son psíquicos y vivenciales, y nada tienen que ver con su estado físico.

–El gran problema será sostenerlo a Ron.

–Sin duda –afirmó. Ginny luego se detuvo a mirarlo con atención y, cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto, le sonrió cálidamente, ansiosa de cambiar de tema– ¿Y a ti cómo te fue? –Harry se encogió de hombros.

–Normal. Aunque... he estado sintiéndome raro todo el día –confesó, preocupado.

–¿Por qué? –se preocupó ella también, bajando las piernas del escritorio y sentándose hacia adelante para observarlo mejor.

–No lo sé. Creo que por Sophia –la miró. Ginny no sólo pareció perder el interés sino también, la poca alegría que le había producido el verlo.

–Creí que hablábamos de cosas importantes.

–No, enserio. He estado sintiéndome raro, como si debiera haber hecho algo más por hablar con ella.

–Harry, fue ella quien se fue de tu casa. Olvídalo.

–Pero es extraño. ¿Por qué se iría si ella me buscó?

–Estamos hablando de Sophia ¿verdad?, de esa mujer que cambia de ideas más rápido que de ropa interior...

–Si, pero tú no la viste ayer. No era la de siempre.

–De cualquier modo ¿qué se supone que debías hacer?

–No sé, preocuparme quizás.

–Harry, la mujer es una ciclotímica y mimada en busca de afecto, no tienes la culpa que haya querido hacer una cosa y luego se arrepienta, esperando que corras tras ella.

Harry no acotó más nada, sumiéndose en sus cavilaciones. Ginny no entendía, no tenía sentido discutir aquello con ella. De cualquier modo, tampoco tenía idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer por Sophia.

–Si, quizás tengas razón –suspiró Harry, echándose para atrás–. Además... Ron me necesita más que nunca. Debería estar allí con él ahora.

–Exacto –asintió, contenta con su decisión.

–No podría vivir con la conciencia tranquila, si vuelvo a dejarlo solo con sus problemas por correr detrás de las tonterías de Sophia.

–Ese es mi niño –festejó–. Yo, por lo pronto, me iré de este antro –se levantó–, fue una mala idea venir. Estoy muriendo de sueño.

Harry también se puso de pie para acercarse a ella. La rodeó ágilmente y besó la comisura de sus labios.

–Lo siento. Fue un impulso –se separó–. Lo necesitaba –Ginny sonrió.

–Ven aquí –tomó el cuello de su remera y lo acercó a ella–. Quizás, de ahora en adelante no vuelva a quejarme por ello –Harry la miró sorprendido y espontáneamente entusiasmado–. Yo también he estado pensando hoy, pero no en Sophia –alzó sus cejas, sugerentemente.

–¿En qué has pensado? –ella negó con la cabeza.

–Debes irte, ¿recuerdas?. Lo hablaré contigo cuando nadie nos apure y... –se acercó a sus labios para rozarlo mientras susurraba– cuando sea libre de hacer lo que yo quiera con tu tiempo.

–Siempre eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con mi tiempo –ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

–No. Hoy no.

–¿Vas a besarme de una vez, Ginevra, o debo rogarte para que lo hagas? –ella sonrió. Era irónico comparar aquella situación, con la situación bajo la que se habían dado su primer beso, meses atrás.

–Creo que es la primera vez que una víctima le pide a su Dementor que lo bese –bromeó, aludiendo al apodo que él le pusiera, aquella vez.

–Tú no eres semejante cosa.

–Tú lo dijiste ¿lo olvidas?. La vez que me besaste en tu casa. Me llamaste Dementor... –miró sus ojos, evidenciando el amor que sentía por él– Me pregunto por qué se te ocurrió entonces. ¿Acaso absorbo tu felicidad, Potter? –lo sedujo. Él sonrió, negando con la cabeza mientras tomaba suavemente su cuello para acercarla a él.

–Entonces no lo dije por eso, y lo sabes.

–¿Y por qué lo dijiste? –él sonrió aún más amplio, y fue él quien entonces susurró cerca de sus labios para rozarlos.

–Mi felicidad está intacta, Ginevra –la miró directamente a los ojos, desnudando su sinceridad–, fue mi alma lo que succionaste.

Ginny se juró jamás haber sido tan feliz como entonces, a pesar de todas las cosas que estuviera arrastrando a cuestas en sus hombros. El hombre que tenía en frente era sin duda, el mejor de todos. Ese mismo hombre que ahora terminaba de acercarla a él, para hundirla en un profundo beso de despedida.

* * *

La mañana era espectacular. Era un día prometedor. Mientras se desperezaba apaciblemente, se juró que ese día sería espectacular. Ginny había regresado a su casa la noche anterior, y se había permitido dormir a sus anchas; sin apremios de tontos despertadores o estrictos cumplimientos de horarios. Haría de cuenta que aquel era un sábado y lo pasaría enteramente en la cama, feliz porque la vida por primera vez le sonreía. Feliz porque, la noche anterior lo había reprimido pero, tenía realmente ganas de decirle a Harry que lo amaba con locura. ¡Y feliz también, porque lo amaba con locura!.

Su teléfono sonó, sacudiendo su hermoso mundo de ensueño y trayéndola nuevamente a la realidad.

–¿Diga? –respondió Ginny, recostada desde la cama.

–_Soy Ron. Debes venir. Es urgente._

–¿Qué pasó?

–_Ginny... Harry está detenido. _

–¡¿Qué?! –se incorporó de sopetón.

* * *

**_Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿La canción y el video le hicieron justicia, o no pegaba para nada?_**

**_Les dejo adelantos :)_**

"–¡Diga!  
–_Soy Draco.  
_–¡Draco! ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!  
–_¡El ministerio es un desastre! ¡La gente aquí está convulsionada!  
_–¿Estás en el Ministerio? ¿Has visto a Harry?  
–_Potter está en Azkaban... por expresas órdenes de Knight.  
_–¡¿QUE?!"

[...]

_"–Lo lamento, señor Knight –susurró avergonzada– pero usted me acusa de cosas que no manejo...  
__–Quiero que hoy mismo dejes tu despacho __–la interrumpió._  
_–¡¿Qué?! –volvió a explotar.  
__–Lo que oíste. Voy a prescindir de tus servicios de ahora en más.  
__–Pero...  
__–Ni tú ni ninguno de tus conocidos volverán a entrar al ministerio ¿de acuerdo?. Malfoy mismo estará bajo estricta observación. __  
–Señor...  
__–¡He hablado! –zanjó y volvió a sus asuntos–. Puedes retirarte."_

**_FELICES VACACIONES para los que se vayan y sino... ¡Feliz enero! :)_**

**_Besos._**

**_Ceci._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_ Ok, volvi. Corto y consiso porque Natu me está apurando.  
La canción de este capítulo es más Adolescente todavía jajaja, pero me acuerdo la sensación que me había generado en su momento y, al escribir el capítulo fue casi la misma... debía ponerla si o si. El tema es de _**_L__indsay Lohan_**_ y se llama_**_ OVER.** Denle una oportunidad. **_

GRACIAS A NATU POR LOS CONSEJOS Y A ANATRI POR LAS CORRECCIONES. Mis dos mentoras favoritas :)

Perdón por no contestar, estoy de cama y con fiebre... creo que me va a explotar la cabeza.

A lo que les interesa a todos. =)

* * *

_**Capítulo 21: No digas que esto terminó.**_

I watched the walls around me crumble** (Vi las paredes a mi alrededor, desmoronarse)**_**  
**_But its not like I won't build them up again** (pero no es que no puedan volver a construirse)**_**  
**_So here's your last chance for redemption** (así que esta es tu última oportunidad para arrepentirte)**_**  
**_So take it while it lasts because it will end** (tómala mientras dure, porque terminará.)**_**  
**_And my tears are turning into time **(Y mis lágrimas avanzan ante el tiempo)**

I've wasted trying to find **(que perdí tratando de encontrar)**

a reason for goodbye** (una razón para decir adiós.)**_****_

I cant live without you** (No puedo vivir sin ti)**_**  
**_Can't breathe without you **(No puedo respirar sin ti)**

I dream about you **(Sueño contigo. )**

Honestly Tell me that its over **(Honestamente dime que se terminó,)**_**  
**_Because if the world is spinning **(Porque si el mundo sigue girando)**

and I'm still living** (y yo sigo viviendo,)**_**  
**_It wont be right if were not in it together** (no será correcto a menos que estemos juntos.)**_**  
**_Tell me that it's over** (Dime que se terminó)**_**  
**_And I'll be the first to go** (y yo seré la primera en irse.)**_**  
**_Don't want to be the last to know** (No quiero ser la última en enterarse.)**_****_

I won't be the one to chase you** (No seré yo quién te persiga)**_**  
**_But at the same time you're the heart that I call home** (pero al mismo tiempo, eres el corazón que llamo hogar.)**_**  
**_I'm always stuck with these emotions** (Siempre quedo atrapada en estas emociones)**_**  
**_And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole** (y cuanto más intento sentir, más vacía estoy.)**_**  
**_My tears are turning into time **(Y mis lágrimas avanzan ante el tiempo)**

I've wasted trying to find **(que perdí tratando de encontrar)**

a reason for goodbye** (una razón para decir adiós.)**_****_

I cant live without you** (No puedo vivir sin ti)**_**  
**_Can't breathe without you **(No puedo respirar sin ti)**

I dream about you **(Sueño contigo. )**

Honestly Tell me that its over **(Honestamente dime que se terminó,)**_**  
**_Because if the world is spinning **(Porque si el mundo sigue girando)**

and I'm still living** (y yo sigo viviendo,)**_**  
**_It wont be right if were not in it together** (no será correcto a menos que estemos juntos.)**_**  
**_Tell me that it's over** (Dime que se terminó)**_**  
**_And I'll be the first to go** (y yo seré la primera en irse.)**_**  
**_Don't want to be the last to know** (No quiero ser la última en enterarse.)**_****_

My tears are turning into time **(Y mis lágrimas avanzan ante el tiempo)**

I've wasted trying to find **(que perdí tratando de encontrar)**

a reason for goodbye** (una razón para decir adiós.)**_****_

I cant live without you** (No puedo vivir sin ti)**_**  
**_Can't breathe without you **(No puedo respirar sin ti)**

I dream about you **(Sueño contigo. )**

Honestly Tell me that its over **(Honestamente dime que se terminó,)**_**  
**_Because if the world is spinning **(Porque si el mundo sigue girando)**

and I'm still living** (y yo sigo viviendo,)**_**  
**_It wont be right if were not in it together** (no será correcto a menos que estemos juntos.)**_**  
**_Tell me that it's over** (Dime que se terminó)**_**  
**_And I'll be the first to go** (y yo seré la primera en irse.)**_**  
**_Don't want to be the last to know** (No quiero ser la última en enterarse.)**_****_

Tell me that it's over** (Dime que se terminó)**_**  
**_Over** (se terminó)**_**  
**_Honestly tell me** (Honestamente dime)**_**  
**_Honestly tell me** (Honestamente dime)**_**  
**_Don't tell me that its over** (No digas que se terminó)**_**  
**_Don't tell me that its over** (No digas que se terminó)**

* * *

Ginny corría desesperada por los pasillos del hospital, apenas había tenido tiempo de ponerse un gran sobretodo encima de su sensual y sugerente camisón, y los tacos que se había quitado la noche anterior. Su rostro no sólo mostraba unas insipientes ojeras, y la clara expresión de cansancio, sino también, su obvia preocupación y desconsuelo.

Ni siquiera se detenía a leer los carteles indicadores en los pasillos, conocía el recorrido casi de memoria. Sabía que estaba cerca. Podía percibirlo. Pero Harry... Harry no estaría allí. ¡Aquello era desesperante para sus nervios! ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se lo habían llevado? ¿Qué iban a hacerle?

Giró en la última esquina antes de llegar al pasillo en el que Ron esperaba nuevas noticias sobre la salud de su novia. Frenó su desmesurado impulso y vio a Ron levantarse, tan preocupado como ella.

–¡Ron! ¿Qué mierda pasó?

–No lo sé –titubeaba, claramente nervioso.

–Pero ¿A dónde se lo llevaron? ¿Por qué?

–¡No lo sé! Estuvo toda la noche aquí conmigo –explicó apresurado e impaciente como ella –. Estábamos esperando que nos dieran el último informe de Hermione y...

–¿Quién se lo llevó?

–Vinieron cinco Aurors.

–¡Sus nombres, Ron! –lo apremió.

–¡NO LO SÉ! –Se exasperó agarrándose del cabello- No entendí bien lo que dijeron. Tampoco dieron muchas explicaciones, sólo se lo llevaron al Ministerio.

–¿Lo hechizaron?

–Sólo para atarle las manos.

–¡Mierda! –se desesperó, dándole la espalda a su hermano y mordiéndose el labio. La impotencia comenzaba a abordarla y, aquello sólo podría terminar en lágrimas de furia.

–No lo entiendo, porque...

El celular de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar, irritando a ambos por igual. Ginny le hizo una seña a Ron para que se callara, y atendió, apremiante.

–¡Diga!

–_Soy Draco._

–¡Draco! ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!

–_¡El ministerio es un desastre! ¡La gente aquí está convulsionada!_

–¿Estás en el Ministerio? ¿Has visto a Harry?

–_Potter está en Azkaban por expresas órdenes de Knight._

–¡¿QUE?!

–_¡Ven de inmediato! ¡Tú y yo estamos jodidos! _–cortó.

–¡Mierda! –reiteró Ginny, pateando el suelo.

No lo dudó ni un segundo, apenas se despidió de Ron y comenzó a correr nuevamente, de camino a la salida. ¡Aquello no podía estar pasando!. Ella había tomado todas las precauciones habidas y por haber, para que a Harry no lo encerraran y, ¡Por Dios! Incluso su juicio estaba cerrado. ¿Qué mierda hacía su hombre, en Azkaban?

Aquella pequeña y escurridiza lágrima de furia que amenazó con escapar de ella cuando hablaba con Ron, finalmente se hizo evidente. No podía lamentarse de antemano, pero algo le decía que aquello era algo mucho más grave de lo que habría esperado en un primer momento. ¡¿Pero cómo?!

Corría desesperadamente en dirección a la red flu que, desde tiempos remotos comunicaban al gran hospital mágico con el ministerio mismo. Finalmente llegó a la chimenea, con más lágrimas en los ojos de las que hubiera esperado y sus puños apretados por la impotencia. Se ubicó dentro del hueco de la chimenea y en un pestañear se encontró del otro lado, en el ministerio. Casi por inercia llegó hasta su oficina, olvidando que la rapidez de su andar abría las solapas de su sobretodo, exhibiendo su desentonado "atuendo laboral". Entró a la misma, encontrándose de lleno con el rubio, que claramente esperaba su llegada. Draco se irguió para recibirla, pero el estado en que la vio llegar, lo descolocó.

–Por Merlín mujer, ¿qué haces vestida así? –sólo entonces él se percató de los rasgos de preocupación, que ensombrecían sus facciones. –Ginny…

–¿Dónde está? –se acercó a él y comenzó a sacudirlo.

–¡Ey! Tranquila. –La tomó de las muñecas y trató de calmarla.

–¡¿Dónde está Harry?!

–¡Cálmate, maldición! ¡Te dije todo lo que sé! –soltó sus manos. Ella pareció relajarse levemente. -Está en Azkaban.

–¿Pero qué pasó, Draco? –preguntó desconsolada. Sobre su rostro se representaba la tortura y la angustia de no tener noticias sobre su amado. –Hasta ayer todo estaba perfecto, ¡Mierda, ayer lo vi… estuvo aquí, conmigo! –repuso, con cierta desesperación. Era obvio para Draco, que ella no había dormido y que estaba incluso más exaltada que en cualquiera de los otros ataques de nervios suyos, que él presenciara.

–Me acabo de enterar –quiso tranquilizarla. –Llego aquí y todo el mundo está conmocionado. Lo primero que hice fue llamarte... pero no me diste mucho tiempo para averiguar nada.

–¡Es que no entiendo! –sollozó perturbada. Estaba sufriendo incluso más de lo que siempre creyó que sufriría, si a Harry realmente lo encerraban algún día. –Draco, no puede quedarse allí. No sé porqué se lo llevaron pero sé que es inocente.

Él volvió a tomarla por los hombros e intentó calmarla con su mirada. Más que calmarla, intentó consolarla; no era justo que le siguieran sucediendo este tipo de cosas a ella, así como no era justo que él aún no pudiera olvidarse completamente de los sentimientos que ella despertaba en su persona.

–Escúchame, –Ginny lo miró, algo ida– descubriremos qué pasó, te lo prometo. Descubriremos qué pasó y yo mismo te ayudaré a sacarlo de allí, ¿si? Pero debes tranquilizarte y volver a ser la Ginny competente y perseverante de siempre, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió, apenas convencida. Draco la soltó finalmente y se alejó un poco, para observarla con cierta objetividad. –Es increíble lo que ha hecho este hombre de ti. –Ginny asintió, aún ida.

–Y ni siquiera le dije que lo amaba... –se sumió nuevamente en su nebulosa mental.

–¡Ey! –le reprochó– ¿qué hablamos? ¡La de siempre, ¿recuerdas?! –ella volvió a asentir.

–Tienes razón –volvió a exaltarse. –Tienes razón no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados –miró rápidamente para todos lados–. Tendré que juntar evidencia, juntar su expediente y sus antecedentes –enumeró mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y comenzaba a hurgar, nerviosa, los cajones de su escritorio– Tendré que verificar su coartada, obtener su declaración...

–¿Coartada? ¿Declaración? Ginevra, ni siquiera sabes de qué lo acusan.

–No me interesa, ¡sé que no lo hizo!

–¡Piensa con claridad, por Dios! –se sobresaltó– No te impacientes, no conseguirás nada así.

–Cuánto más rápido consiga todo –continuó hurgando– más rápido volveré a verlo y toda esta locura terminará.

–¿No te interesa siquiera entender por qué se lo llevaron?

–¿Para qué? Sé que puedo defender su caso.

–¡Para saber la verdad, Ginevra! –la tomó del brazo, exasperado. Ella se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos, guardando silencio. La molestia del rubio traslucida en su mirada de plata, pareció ayudarla a volver en sí.

–Si, claro –parpadeó– Claro que me interesa la verdad.

–Genial –la soltó.

–Pero lo mas importante para mí es ver a Harry fuera de esa pocilga… –Draco iba a responderle pero ella le levantó la mano interrumpiendo su reproche– Aunque es la única prisión que tenemos, Azkaban no es lugar para nadie, Draco, y mucho menos para él.

–Creo que Potter ha atravesado peores cosas, Ginevra, no es necesario esa excesiva sobreprotección maternal.

–No es sobreprotección…

–Pues para mi si lo es… y raya lo paranoico – farfulló Draco.

–No, no lo entiendes…. Él está dentro de un tratamiento que lo mantiene aislado de toda clase de violencia. ¡Incluso estaba mejorando! Con el tratamiento que sigue a dado sobradas muestras de recuperación ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!

–Si, lo dije, ¿y?

–¿Qué crees que pasará cuando permanezca días enteros rodeados del salvajismo que Azkaban representa? ¡Si no lo matan, él mismo colapsará!

–Estás exagerando… –desestimó–, estás cegada… además parece que tu amor o tu desesperación te está haciendo olvidar algo importante… En Azkaban no hay celdas compartidas… son celdas individuales…

–Si puede ser… - dijo tomándose la cabeza – pero es Potter… y tiene muchos enemigos…

–Vuelvo a repetirlo, estás paranoica mujer.

–No, Draco –lo miró, indefensa–, estoy muerta de miedo.

Draco vaciló unos segundos; aquella no era su temible jefa, ni la excitante mujer que se vestía con el manto incalculable del poder y la convicción. Aquella era una niña desprotegida y sincera; una con los ojos brillosos de dolor y culpa. Quien la viera ahora a su lado jamás creería que alguna vez había sido su amante. Más bien podrían confundirla con una niña pequeña, tan vulnerable como caprichosa. Y aunque aún sentía algo por esa mujer, debía aceptar que aquella faceta de ella no le parecía atractiva en absoluto. Esa faceta de mujer frustrada y abrumada, menguaba todas aquellas cosas que la hacían ver atractiva y arrebatadora; como su capacidad, su soberbia y su seguridad. No obstante, todas aquellas cosas parecían haberse esfumado de ella. Parecían haberla abandonado junto con el causante de sus lamentos.

–Ya dije que te ayudaría –dijo de mala gana– pero debes calmarte…

Ginny asintió. Cuando estuvo por dejar las cosas sobre su escritorio, tocaron la puerta y entraron sin esperar su respuesta. Los dos se giraron para ver al intruso.

–Knight te espera en su despacho. ¡Ahora! –dijo Vivian, inexpresiva, y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse con cierta complicidad. El rostro de Ginny pareció volver a ser temible de pronto.

–¡Ahora me va a escuchar! –se alejó hacia la puerta, dispuesta y decidida. Pero se detuvo abruptamente, como recapacitando. Se giró para mirarlo– ¿No me vas a acompañar?

–No –negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía de lado. Aquel repentino cambio en ella, lo había enternecido un poco– pero ¿puedo darte un consejo? –Ginny asintió. Draco se acercó a ella y tomó las solapas de su sobretodo– Cierra esto y ¡tápate un poco, mujer! –Abotonó el sobretodo– Knight es un hombre mayor, pero no un asexuado. Y si se entera Potter, probablemente enloquezca.

–Draco, no creo poder hacer esto sola.

–Si puedes. Sólo debes caminar como si vistieras tu ropa laboral y recordar que eres una mandona insoportable.

–Pero tengo miedo...

–Por el momento olvida que Potter está en Azkaban –indicó, infundiéndole valor.

–Draco, no puedo. No puedo lidiar sola con esto. –Ginny comenzó a respirar nerviosa.

–¡No! Nada de entrar en pánico. No te hagas la pobrecita conmigo –la reprendió intentando que se olvidara del estrés que sin duda la presionaba.

–Ven conmigo –le rogó.

–No puedo, pelirroja. Él ha estado preguntando por ti desde que llegó y... quiere hablarte a solas. Pero estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, y te ayudaré en lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió, un poco más convencida.

–De acuerdo. Aquí vamos.

Respiró hondamente y giró sobre sus talones para irse finalmente.

[…]

Ginevra intentó seguir las instrucciones de Draco, e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por recordar cómo solía caminar con su ropa normal y su regular sensación de superioridad en el ministerio; sensación que ahora parecía haberla abandonado para siempre.

Entró en el despacho de Knight y lo encontró de pie tras el gran escritorio, de espaldas a la puerta. Sus manos estaban agarradas en su espalda. Sólo con ver su rígida postura, Ginny entendió que estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales y molesto.

–Señor –se presentó– Vivian me dijo que quería verme… ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Knight giró sobre sus talones y la mueca en su rostro confirmó los peores temores de la pelirroja; Harry la había cagado en gran medida.

–No tienes una idea del autocontrol que estoy ejerciendo para no despedirte ahora mismo, Weasley.

Sus apretadas palabras la descolocaron gravemente. Ginny pareció azotada por la realidad, de modo que debió sacudir su cabeza para intentar esclarecerla.

–Disculpe, señor… ¿Qué se supone que hice esta vez?

–¿Que qué se supone? –preguntó sardónico, avanzando amenazante hacia ella. Ginny se encogió levemente, a punto de retroceder, pero el poco orgullo que le quedaba logró mantenerla en su lugar– Oh, no, Weasley, nada de suposiciones ¡Has estado defendiendo a un lunático! ¡Usaste indebidamente tus conocimientos para mantenerlo al margen de la ley! ¡No! ¡No sólo usaste! ¡ABUSASTE de ellos! ¡¿Te parece poco?!

–Señor, no entiendo de qué habla.

–¡De Potter, Weasley! ¡Del pendejo malnacido de Harry Potter! ¿Te suena familiar? –la acorraló desafiante – ¡ Y de cómo dejaste que tus sentimientos se interpongan una vez más, entre tu y tu profesión! ¡Ese hijo de perra te ha cegado completamente!

–Potter es una gran persona, señor –aquel titubeo fue lo único que pudo decir para intentar calmarlo.

–¡Un excelente criminal! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ES!

–Si lo dice por el pasado juicio, creo que usted mismo acordó que él era...

–No lo digo por eso, Ginevra –carraspeó a centímetros suyo, haciéndola intimidar enormemente– ¿Crees que armaría semejante batahola por un estúpido juicio como ese?

Knight finalmente se alejó de ella, aliviándola en leve medida. Rodeó su despacho mientras apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula, y se acercó al cajón de su escritorio para tomar unos expedientes.

–Lo digo por esto… –tiró sobre el escritorio unas fotos de Sophia sentada, declarando, para que Ginny pudiera verlas– por esto… –enumeró y tiró el expediente de su declaración– ¡Y también lo digo por esto! –tiró, encima de todo aquello, un análisis de varita.

–¿Qué es todo eso? –dijo arrebatando los papeles para examinarlos con desesperación.

–Esto es lo que tu calentura con ese imbécil, te ha estado ocultando. ¡Lo que nos ha ocultado a todos! ¡Son las pruebas de que Potter es un delincuente altamente peligroso! ¡Y tú lo has dejado ir y venir del ministerio como se te ha antojado! ¡¿Qué mierda pasó por tu cabeza?!

–¡Señor! –se ofendió por fin, exasperada por la falta de respeto que ahora practicaba con ella y que jamás habían mantenido el uno con el otro– ¡Como jefe de aurores, exijo que baje su tono conmigo! Merezco respeto no solo como funcionario de este ministerio, sino como mujer! –Knight apretó sus labios y comenzó a inhalar fuertemente, abriendo y cerrando sus fosas nasales con exageración– o en su defecto se me permita hablar en los mismos términos… con lo cual podría decirle que ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ MIERDA ME HABLA! –Knight golpeó su escritorio, exacerbado.

–¡Termina con esto de una vez!

–¡Es que NO SÉ de qué me habla! –se sinceró, preocupada.

–Ayer –comenzó a explicarle, irritado, mientras volvía a rodear el escritorio y se acercaba desafiantemente a ella– mientras tú ibas y venías como se te antojaba, vino a verme Billius.

–¿Falstaff? –Repuso confundida– Pero si Draco me ha dicho que no apareció por aquí en todo el día.

–¡Oh, claro que apareció! –Agregó sarcástico– Estuvo parado allí mismo dónde estás tú. ¡Y no vino solo! No, claro que no. Vino con SU mimada e imputada, Sophia Baxter –repuso–. ¿Y sabes por qué vino con ella? –se acercó, haciéndola retroceder– Porque TU defendido, Harry Potter, no es el gran hombre que creíste. Porque mientras tú levitabas en tu nube de idioteces y cursilerías, Potter entraba y salía del ministerio robándose evidencia y haciendo mal uso de ella.

–¿Robándose evi...? ¿De qué habla?

–¡De su varita! –se exasperó– Potter ha entrado en el archivo, ha hurgado como si fuera su propia casa, y ha sacado y recuperado la varita que el Wizengamot le confiscó... ¡por tu expreso pedido!

–¡Eso es… eso es imposible! –se defendió indignada.

–¿Si? ¿Y cómo es que tengo un maldito video de la cámara de seguridad, en los que se ven claramente sus rasgos? –tiró sobre el escritorio un disco metálico que, al chocar con la superficie, reprodujo la imagen obtenida, en el aire.

Ginny permaneció mirando la imagen. Estaba boquiabierta, pues no podía creerlo. Ese era Harry, en efecto. Pero, ¿cuándo? ¿por qué?.

Knight continuó mirándola de modo severo e irritado. El video mostraba claramente a Harry, entrando hacia el depósito en donde las evidencias de cada caso eran archivadas, y lo mostraban también, minutos más tarde, salir de él. Cuando el video acabó, la imagen pareció volver a adentrarse en el disco, disolviendo las partículas lumínicas que se habían desprendido de él.

–Y esto no es lo peor… Me considero bastante indulgente como para meter a alguien en Azkaban por una torpeza así –prosiguió, mientras ella levantaba la mirada para mostrarse absorta y confundida– porque si él sólo hubiera ingresado por mera picardía, era capaz de hacer la vista gorda... ¡Pero no! Tu amiguito no se contentó con recuperar su varita, sino que aquella misma noche volvió a su casa y, aburrido con su vida –agregó sarcásticamente– decidió hacerle un hechizo imperdonable a Baxter.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Como lo oyes. Tu Romeo es un reverendo hijo de puta.

–¡Señor!

–¡No me calles! A los delincuentes hay que llamarlos por su nombre, Ginevra. ¡Y tú pareces tener el nombre y apellido de todos ellos en tu agenda telefónica! –Aquel había sido un golpe bajo para Ginny, y su rostro lo puso en evidencia– De ahora en más, cualquier allegado a ti tendrá prohibida la entrada al ministerio ¿soy claro?. Odiaría tener que echarte, o peor, encerrarte a ti por esto. Pero ya no sé qué pensar; no sé si nuestra seguridad es realmente escasa, o en realidad tú le allanas el camino al enemigo, haciéndome quedar como un idiota.

–Señor –le tembló la voz, disgustada por las indirectas que él no dejaba de enviarle – me parece no sólo una injusticia sino una falta de respeto, que se burle de mis fracasos amorosos de los cuales usted fue testigo sólo por casualidad.

–No me burlo, Weasley… Lo decía completamente en serio.

–¿Usted realmente cree que yo tengo algo que ver en todo esto? Eliott trabajaba aquí desde mucho antes que yo llegara, señor –repuso molesta– Y También lo hacía Falstaff, por si no lo sabe.

–¿Falstaff? ¿Qué tiene que ver Falstaff en todo esto? –Knight analizó sus ojos, intentando dilucidar sus pensamientos– No estarás acusando a un miembro de Wizengamot, de corrupto ¿verdad? –preguntó retórico, casi ofendido. –Ten cuidado, Weasley. Serás buena en tu oficio pero estás muy verde para saber cómo funcionan las cosas aquí dentro.

–¡Sé cómo funcionan las cosas aquí dentro! –Chilló indignada– Excepto usted, Draco y yo, ¡son todos unos acomodados y malintencionados!

–¿Draco? ¿En serio? –se burló sin alegría– Malfoy es otro de tus infiltrados aquí, ¿lo olvidas?. Otro de los cuales jamás estuve de acuerdo a que entrara aquí… y si hablamos de acomodados…

–Yo no lo acomodé, señor Ministro –apretó sus dientes– Por si usted lo olvida, él iba a entrar sin mi ayuda. Eliott lo trajo y usted iba a aceptarlo. Yo sólo lo tomé antes que él, para que me ayudara a mí... ¡Y menos mal que lo hice! –Sus mejillas se tornaron de un potente colorado, evidenciando su furia– ¡Si no hubiera sido porque lo tomé para mi departamento antes que Eliott, la historia sería muy distinta ¿no le parece?! –Él estuvo por acotar, pero Ginny continuó– así que le sugiero que piense bien las cosas que me dice, antes de decirlas.

–¿Perdón? –se descolocó– ¿Me estás hablando a mí, Weasley?

–¡Si, le hablo a usted!

–¡Más vale que cuides el tono!

–¡Claramente en esta conversación se ha perdido cualquier tono respetuoso! ¡Usted me ha atacado desde el comienzo así que, en adelante procederé igual!

–¡La diferencia es que tú sólo eres una mocosa insolente, y yo, el maldito ministro de Magia! –escupió.

–¡Al cuerno con el ministerio!

Knight abrió grandemente los ojos y Ginny apresuró a callarse. Se había extralimitado. ¡Es que el maldito estaba intratable aquel día!. Jamás había tenido problemas de comunicación con él, pero ese día en particular sus nervios y su ansiedad no le permitían ser lo suficientemente sumisa y correcta. ¡Y aquello era una insoportable injusticia!

¡Quería a Harry de vuelta en su casa! ¡Quería a Harry de vuelta en su casa aquella misma noche!

–Lo lamento, señor Knight –susurró avergonzada– pero usted me acusa de cosas que no manejo.

–Quiero que hoy mismo dejes tu despacho.

–¡¿Qué?! –volvió a explotar.

–Lo que oíste. Voy a prescindir de tus servicios de ahora en más...

–Pero...

–Ni tú, ni ninguno de tus conocidos volverán a entrar al ministerio ¿Está claro? Y Malfoy estará bajo estricta observación.

–Señor...

–He hablado –zanjó y volvió a sus asuntos– Puedes retirarte.

Ginny permaneció inmóvil ante el shock. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. ¡Necesitaba su trabajo! ¡Lo necesitaba para vivir! ¡Lo necesitaba para sentirse plena...! Pero sobretodo, ¡Lo necesitaba para ayudar a Harry! Que, dicho sea de paso, aún no entendía qué diablos hacía en Azkaban. ¿Qué mierda hacía esa noche en el ministerio, entrando en el archivo?. Ginny comenzó a retirarse cabizbaja, carente ya de esperanzas y argumentos. Pero... ¡¿Qué hacía esa noche en el ministerio?! Reiteró sus pensamientos. Se detuvo de sopetón y giró sobre sus talones.

–Señor –retomó con renovadas energías.

–Adiós, Weasley.

–No, aguarde. Necesito ver ese video nuevamente –él levantó la mirada, amenazante.

–¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

–No, señor, para nada. Necesito despejar una duda, por favor. La grabación que tomaron las cámaras está fechada, pero no presté atención.

–¿Qué mierda me importa a mí la fecha?

–Por favor, señor. Si no es lo que pienso, yo misma retiraré mis cosas y firmaré la sentencia de Potter. Sólo déjeme...

Pero Ginny entendió que su jefe estaba tan enojado aún con ella y su arrebato, que no le dejaría hacer nada de lo que pidiera, por lo que, en un rápido movimiento tocó el disco, volviendo a activar la reproducción del video filmado. Knight no dijo nada, sólo apretó los labios en un claro signo de disgusto. Si llegaba a estar equivocada, aquello sólo lo había empeorado todo.

Ginny constató la fecha que figuraba en la esquina inferior derecha; había sido hacía dos días, alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Ginny abrió grande los ojos y miró a su jefe.

–Señor, es imposible que haya sido Potter.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque esto fue hace dos noches. Él estaba conmigo, señor –confesó–. Volví a trabajar a las ocho aquí y Harry salió del C.D.I. –se aclaró la garganta, apenas más segura– Eso quiere decir que tiene una doble coartada. Tan sólo debemos verificar que estuvo en el C.D.I. con los especialistas, y luego yo misma fui testigo. Se quedó en mi oficina hasta las diez que nos fuimos juntos –se sonrojó levemente.

–Esa no es una coartada, Weasley. A esa hora el piso está vacío. Él pudo haberse disculpado e ido al baño, y hacerlo a tus espaldas.

–Pero no. ¡Lo recuerdo porque estábamos discutiendo porque él había hablado con Baxter...!

Calló de repente, recordando algo: _Ella le gritaba "Este caso ya está cerrado debidamente. Ya se cerró, ¿cuándo lo entenderás?", y Harry intentaba que creyera la versión de Sophia "Falstaff lo abrirá. ¡Acabo de contarte el primer paso! ¿Crees que se va a arriesgar a lanzar una imperdonable, sin estar seguro de poder reabrir el caso?"._

–Señor... –retomó preocupada porque sabía que aquello le sonaría increíble a él– tengo fuertes razones para creer que el que entró al archivo, fue Billius Falstaff.

–¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar, Weasley! Esto es una locura.

–¡No, no lo es! Sólo los miembros de Wizengamot y usted tienen acceso a ese archivo, aunque Harry hubiera querido, le hubiera resultado imposible entrar.

–Se han burlado de nosotros en otras ocasiones, no me extrañaría que él también lo consiguiera.

–Sólo déjeme contarle algo –rogó, esperando que el sexagenario se callara–. Esa noche yo llegué a mi oficina y estaban Potter y Baxter discutiendo dentro.

–¿Cómo entraron?

–¡No tengo ni la mas… no tengo idea señor! –se exaltó de la euforia– Pero los vi. Sophia había entrado al ministerio buscándolo a Harry, quería confesarle la verdad porque estaba asustada. Dijo algo de un plan que Billius tenía para apresar a Harry, y que tenía miedo porque implicaba una imperdonable.

–¡Hasta aquí llego, Ginevra! ¡Esto es absurdo!

–¡Señor! –Golpeó el escritorio– ¿Alguna vez le he mentido? ¿Alguna vez le he fallado? –Knight apretó los labios, intentando razonar– ¡Yo era tan confiada de Billius como usted! Pero la vida me enseñó que no se puede confiar en nadie.

–¿Y por qué debo confiar yo en lo que dices?

–No tiene pruebas para inculparlo. Esta grabación es sólo un truco y yo soy testigo y puedo declarar.

–Te olvidas que tengo la declaración de Sophia. ¡Aguarda!, te la leeré –dijo sarcástico. Tomó la planilla y la ojeó– "_No es la primera vez que Potter me ataca, pero nunca lo declaré por temor, por eso no me presenté a ningún juicio antes. Sin embargo, una imperdonable es una imperdonable. Él me lanzó un Imperio y merece estar en la cárcel..."_ –cerró la carpeta y la observó– ¿Quieres más? ¡Tengo más!

–¡Pero si esa declaración es absurda! ¡Ella no habla así! ¡Yo la he oído! Y de cualquier modo, ¿para qué le realizaría Harry, un Imperius? ¿Declaró eso? ¿Qué le hizo hacer? –Knight guardó silencio, reflexivo. Al parecer, aquello era lo primero en su discurso que lo hacía dudar– Nadie lanza un Imperius si no tiene nada que obligar.

–Te olvidas de algo, Weasley –agregó seriamente–; Yo la vi. Vi el estado de esa mujer y lo supe. En efecto, estaba aún bajo los efectos del hechizo.

–¡Más raro aún! –sonrió de la euforia, aquellas eran buenas noticias para su defensa– ¡El hechizo bien lo podría haber lanzado Falstaff! ¡Aguarde! ¡No me diga nada! –sonrió– Esos análisis son de la varita de Potter, ¿verdad?. ¿No le parece demasiada coincidencia?: Espera que yo no esté en la oficina, entra al archivo haciéndose pasar por Harry, roba su varita y al día siguiente tiene el análisis de la varita y una mujer hechizada. ¿No es demasiada coincidencia? –Knight estuvo por replicar pero ella continuó, efusiva– ¡Pero claro!, Falstaff no contaba con que yo estuviera en la oficina y, lo que es peor, ¡Falstaff no contaba con que el verdadero Harry también estuviera aquí! ¡Ha sido él sin dudas! –chasqueó los dedos, motivada.

–Todo esto es un delirio. –Knight habló con seguridad, pero algo en sus facciones le hizo creer a Ginny que, él no estaba del todo convencido.

–Knight, –prosiguió– esa noche Harry le dijo a Sophia que se escondiera en la casa de él, porque ella tenía miedo de que Billius la encontrara en la suya. Sophia se escondió en la casa de él, y Harry me llevó para que hablara con Sophia. –Él estaba ahora, muy interesado en el relato de la pelirroja– Pero cuando llegamos, ella ya no estaba. Había dejado una nota que... ahora que lo pienso, a Harry le resultó extraña. ¡Billius la debe haber buscado en la casa de Harry como primera medida! ¡Incluso estoy segura que fue él quien escribió la nota!

–Detente, Weasley, detente. Son demasiadas suposiciones.

–¡Y lo son las de Falstaff también! ¿No lo ve?

–Falstaff me trajo hechos.

–¡Yo también se los traeré!

–No, no me entiendes. Este caso está cerrado. –Ginny resopló, nerviosa.

–Con todo respeto señor pero, ¡No me venga ahora con esas sandeces! Hace un mes que el caso está cerrado y ha venido este corrupto a reabrirlo como si nada. Discúlpeme pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Billius ha jugado sucio actuando a espaldas de las autoridades.

–¡Yo soy la autoridad!

–¡Y usted debió concederle a Potter una instancia de defensa, ¿no le parece?!

–Lo que me parece es que estás volviendo a extralimitarte si te crees en condiciones de decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo.

–No quiero ofenderlo...

–¡Bien!

–...Pero Potter merece un juicio.

–¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de Potter y sus juicios!

–¿Entonces por qué permite que el caso se siga abriendo? ¡Señor no es justo este proceder! Está callando una de las voces, ¡Está callando a un acusado! O peor, ¡Está callando a un inocente!. Lo único que busco es apelar a su humanidad; deje que Potter se defienda. Yo misma me encargaré de los detalles.

Knight respiró sonoramente, ya cansado de todas las vueltas y excusas que ella no dejaba de poner delante de él.

–Por favor –le rogó– Si esto sale mal, no sólo se librará de Potter... también se librará de mí, se lo juro.

Knight sopesó la medida unos segundos más, resopló vehementemente y rodó los ojos.

–De acuerdo. Potter tendrá su maldito juicio –Ginny sonrió complacida.

–¡Gracias!

–Pero ya mismo pondré la fecha, y no habrá ni prórrogas ni indulgencias esta vez.

–Me basta con su imparcialidad en el asunto –sonrió agradecida. Knight decidió pasar aquel comentario de largo, o comenzaría a discutirle nuevamente– ¡Estas son buenas noticias! ¡Harry se pondrá contento! –Knight la observó frunciendo el entrecejo– ¡Ya mismo iré a Azkaban para que...!

–Para que ¿qué? –la interrumpió, suspicaz.

–Pues –titubeó– para que lo saquen de ahí.

–¿Y quién dijo que saldría de Azkaban?

–No puede dejarlo ahí.

–¿No es acaso a donde dejamos a todos los delincuentes?

–¡Sí pero él no es un...! –volvió a callar, abatida– Knight, no puedo dejarlo ahí. Él es inocente.

–Él –corrigió– está bajo custodia. Y será procesado por quebranto de la ley. La acusación que pesa sobre él no permite la liberación, Weasley… Como tal, debe quedarse donde yo mismo lo puse.

–Pero... ¿no se le permite salir, ni siquiera pagando una fianza?

–¿Qué quieres comprar? ¿La seguridad de los magos? –Ella estuvo por agregar algo, pero su voz resonó antes– Basta, Weasley. ¿Hasta dónde piensas torturarme hoy?

–Señor, permita que lo lleve a su casa –rogó–. Pondremos la cantidad de aurors que a usted le parezca pertinente para custodiarlo, pero no lo deje encerrado allí.

–Primero que nada, mis efectivos no están para perder el tiempo jugando a la niñera –soltó escéptico y ya perdiendo la paciencia– y segundo, Weasley, acostúmbrate a la idea de que Potter es el único sospechoso en todo esto y, como tal, debe estar bajo custodia extrema hasta nuevo aviso. El único momento en que saldrá de allí, será para presenciar su juicio, dentro de una semana.

–¡¿Una semana?! ¡Eso es una locura!

–¡He dicho! ¡Y basta, maldición! ¡Eres demasiado novata para andar diciéndome qué hacer o cómo hacerlo! –volvió a explotar– Mi paciencia tiene un límite y hoy lo has superado con creces, así que te sugiero que te marches ahora si no quieres perder tu empleo, ¡Y tu oportunidad de aclarar esto!.

[…]

Draco continuaba caminando de un lado hacia el otro de la oficina. Sabía que, el hecho de que ella estuviera demorándose más de la cuenta en el despacho de Knight, no podía ser nada bueno. Intentó no desesperarse al recordar el apuro que traía él encima. Debía ir cuanto antes a San Mungo, pero no podía dejarla a Ginny a menos que ella se sintiera segura de seguir. Debían resolver aquello de algún modo, ¡Falstaff no podía salirse tan fácilmente con la suya!.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, haciéndolo voltear y mirar expectante. Ginny resopló hondamente, agobiada y furiosa.

–¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

–¡No va a soltarlo! –expuso con disgusto mientras se dejaba caer en su silla.

–Pero... ¿Por qué lo envió en un principio?

–Falstaff le llevó un video en el cual se ve a Harry entrando en el archivo y recuperando su varita.

–¡Eso es imposible!

–No. Lo imposible es que crea que luego de eso, él le hiciera un Imperius a Sophia. ¡Esa es la versión de Billius! –soltó, ligeramente resignada.

–¿Qué? ¿Y para qué lo haría?

–Es lo que yo le pregunté... pero Knight está cegado ante las pruebas que presentó ese bastardo de Falstaff.

–¡Maldito hijo de puta!

–La he fregado, Drack. –Se cubrió la cara con las manos– Soy una imbécil.

–¿Cómo es que esto es tu culpa? Explícamelo.

–Te lo conté ¿recuerdas? –volvió a mirarlo, preocupada– Fue la noche que Sophia confesó. Yo estaba aquí la noche que Falstaff entró al archivo. ¡Y Harry estaba conmigo! –se lamentó recordando la escena de celos– Fue cuando lo encontré aquí con Sophia... –Ginny se calló, cayendo en cuenta de algo. ¿Y si todo había sido una maldita trampa?– ¡Así fue como entró! –Se puso de pie, convencida– ¡Los dos tomaron multijugos!; ella para hacerse pasar por mí y distraer a Harry, mientras Billius se hacía pasar por Harry y entraba al archivo.

–Te olvidas de algo –la detuvo–; Potter dijo que ella realmente temía. A lo mejor sabía cómo iba a terminar todo y de verdad buscó huir.

–Se hubiera refugiado en la casa de Harry para que la ayudáramos, ¿por qué entonces se fue? –Draco se encogió de hombros.

–Quizás él se la llevó.

–¡Mierda! ¡Lo único que tenemos son las falencias de las pruebas de Falstaff! ¡Nosotros también necesitamos pruebas!

–¡Ey! Tranquila. Dije que te ayudaría.

–Quizás podría funcionar. –Ella continuó reflexionando, como haciendo caso omiso a su presencia – Si encontráramos en los registros de Gregory, que Falstaff realmente tuvo algo que ver con el sabotaje del juicio anterior, quizás podríamos usarlo como prueba.

–Ya mismo voy a ver a Greg.

–¡Bien! Yo por mi parte, debo ir a Azkaban.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca?

–Tengo que verlo, Draco –repuso a modo de lamento– Tengo miedo de que algo le suceda. Necesito verlo para tranquilizarme un poco yo misma.

–Pero no se pueden hacer visitas, Ginevra, ¿de qué estás hablando?

–Bueno, soy jefa de aurors y estoy siguiendo un caso; técnicamente tengo el aval del ministro.

–Ginny... –repuso no muy convencido– ¿Estás segura de que es conveniente?

–No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, Draco. Es Harry.

–No lo decía por eso.

–Ya sé porqué lo decías, pero prefiero no pensar en ello. Harry me necesita más que nunca –se puso de pie – ¡No dudes en llamarme si tienes noticias ¿si?!

–Azkaban no es lugar para...

–Lo siento pero me importa un cuerno. Iré de cualquier modo.

* * *

–¿No me oyeron? ¡Abran esa celda! – Espetó fuera de sí – ¡Si no tienen sala de visitas, que me reciba en su celda! –discutía con uno de los carceleros.

–No es seguro ni tengo autorización para...

–Yo misma te firmaré la autorización –desafió – ¡ahora ¡déjame entrar!

–Lo siento, no puedo...

–¿Quieres que te firme un poder en el que te desligue de la culpa si algo pasa? ¡Porque tampoco tengo problema con eso! ¡Sólo abre esa maldita puerta!

El tipo la miró con desconfianza. La analizó de arriba abajo, notando que la prenda que tenía debajo del sobretodo era algo sugerente. Finalmente cedió.

–De acuerdo –Ginny sonrió victoriosa – ¡Pero sólo unos minutos! Hasta que regrese mi superior.

–Bien.

–Aunque no le sugiero que entre así.

Habiendo convencido por fin al carcelero, quien le había hecho firmar dicho poder "sólo por si las dudas", éste la escoltó hasta la celda destinada para Harry. El lugar estaba casi en penumbras y las luces de los pasillos titilaban. El ambiente era mas bien frío y húmedo, por lo que su piel comenzó a erizarse y a temblar levemente, aunque claro, no estaba del todo segura si era por el frío, o por lo espeluznante de los alrededores. Algún que otro presidiario se acercó a sus rejas para observarla mejor y gozar por un pequeño instante del perfume y el cuerpo curvilíneo de una mujer, raramente visto en ese apestoso lugar alejado del mundo. Ginny se aclaró la garganta, intentando no entrar en pánico. Definitivamente, aquel sitio no era lugar para ella y su pequeño babydoll tan mal disimulado por su sobretodo.

Se detuvo frente al pequeño cubículo que ahora hacía las veces de celda de Harry. Él estaba sentado en el raído y metálico catre, con los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza oculta lánguidamente sobre sus manos. La celda se abrió llamando su atención, y Ginny se adelantó, mientras a sus espaldas la reja se cerraba nuevamente. Cuando Harry levantó la mirada y la vio, sintió que aquello sólo podía ser obra de un sueño. Se paró rápidamente y avanzó hacia ella sin dudarlo.

–¡Gin! –la abrazó fuertemente, como desesperado por su contacto.

–Harry –susurró en lamento, mientras ella misma lo apretaba con la misma desesperación, acariciando hasta el último de sus cabellos.

–Te juro que no hice nada... Te juro que...

–Shh –sostuvo su rostro para mirarlo – ¿Estás bien? –inspeccionó su rostro. Él asintió.

–¿Cómo entraste? Quise llamarte pero... –Harry calló. Aquello no era importante, sólo quería mirarla y sentirla cerca.

–Soy jefa de aurors, Harry –sonrió sin alegría – sólo tuve que firmar un poder para que me dejaran morir, en caso de que me tomaras como rehén –bromeó.

–Me alegro tanto de verte... –se sinceró de repente – pero no deberías estar aquí.

–Tenía que verte. ¡Esto es una estupidez!

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡No han querido decirme nada! No me dieron explicaciones, no me...

–Creo que estás en problemas –acarició su rostro, preocupada – Te juro que haré todo lo posible por solucionarlos pero, esto se ha complicado demasiado. Dime, ¿dónde estabas cuando te agarraron?

–Estaba en San Mungo, con Ron. Esperábamos los informes de Hermione –se detuvo – ¿Cómo está ella? –ella negó con la cabeza, evadiéndolo.

–Créeme que Hermione está mejor que tú en estos momentos. Ella no importa ahora, sólo importa lo que tengas para decirme… todo lo que puedas recordar… ¿quien te arrestó en principio?

–No lo sé. Cinco tipos –se encogió de hombros, nervioso – Me llevaron al ministerio y pensé que me llevarían a hablar con el ministro, pero me encontré directamente con Falstaff. Ordenó que me trajeran aquí y... eso es todo.

–Harry, creo que Sophia nos tendió una trampa... o decía muy bien la verdad.

–¿Por qué?

–Falstaff te acusó de realizarle un Imperio...

–¿Qué?

–... A Sophia –agregó, temerosa – No sé si lo actuó o realmente se lo hicieron, pero ella se presentó y habló. Dio declaración ante Knight. Falstaff lo hizo a espaldas nuestra. Esperó que no estuviéramos como para desmentirlo, y presentó las pruebas.

–¿Pero qué pruebas? ¡Si yo no lo hice!

–Mostró un video en el cual entrabas al depósito de evidencias del Ministerio, y robabas tu varita.

–Pero si... Gin, yo ni siquiera sabía que existía tal cosa.

–Lo sé.

–Gin... Tú me crees ¿verdad?. –Harry la miró perturbado. Tomó su rostro entre las manos, y la obligó a mirarlo directo a los ojos – Linda, lo único que me importa es que tú me creas… –Ella lo miró, imperturbable – ¿Has venido hasta aquí porque me crees y quieres sacarme de aquí, o porque dudas de mí y estás buscando la verdad?.

–No... Te creo. Claro que te creo –le confesó con cierta desesperación–. He venido porque necesitaba verte –acarició sus manos, en su mejilla– necesitaba saber que estabas bien. No me gusta que estés aquí, Harry. Esto no es bueno para tu tratamiento, lo digo en serio.

–¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte desde aquí adentro? –Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Lo que tú tienes que hacer es aguantar, ¿de acuerdo? Falstaff no ha sido ningún idiota, lo ha pensado todo muy bien. Te juro que haré lo imposible para sacarte de aquí, pero... me llevará un tiempo.

–¿Tiempo? ¿Cuánto?

–Bueno, digamos que Knight sólo me dio una semana antes de una nueva instancia judicial.

–¿Una semana? –dijo desesperado– ¡Gin, eso es una locura!

–¡Lo sé! –volvió a lamentarse.

–No puedo quedarme aquí tanto tiempo –la miró– me volveré loco…

–Intentaré sacarte lo antes posible, lo prometo –lo abrazó con culpa.

El guardia golpeó las rejas con apremio.

–¡Vamos! Se acaba el tiempo –susurró el carcelero, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

–Ginny –prosiguió Harry, ignorándolo. Él la separó apenas para mirarla a los ojos, consternado – hay algo que no saben aquí – susurró – y que tampoco te he dicho a ti. –Ginny esperó, expectante – Hace poco dejé de insistir con la varita porque... descubrí que soy capaz de hacer magia sin ella –susurró de modo casi imperceptible. Ginny abrió grande los ojos – pero aún no sé usarla bien. Quizás podría...

–¡Ni se te ocurra usarla aquí, ¿me escuchaste?! Eso sólo sumaría a tu expediente un "intento de escape". ¡Olvídalo!

–¡Ey! ¡Apúrense! –apremió nuevamente el carcelero. Harry lo miró por encima del hombro de ella, y luego volvió a la conversación.

–No quiero hacer nada con ella, pero a veces no lo puedo controlar –se preocupó– en especial cuando me enojo. Me ha pasado otras veces –confesó–, y tengo entendido que hay celdas especiales para personas como yo... más abajo, en las mazmorras más inaccesibles, y... ¿qué crees? Los magos que van allá no terminan nada bien.

–Shhh... –susurró poniéndole un dedo en sus labios– confiemos en que pueda sacarte de aquí, antes de que eso suceda…

–Sin duda no podrás ingeniártelas para visitarme si me encierran en una de esas.

–Tranquilo… no pienses en eso ahora –intentó sacarle la idea de la cabeza– Nadie hará nada semejante.

–Gin yo...

Harry volvió a tomar su rostro entre las manos para sentir la dulce tibieza de su piel. Intentó guardar aquella imagen en su memoria, sólo por si acaso las cosas terminaban mal. Ginny cerró sus párpados para apreciar mejor aquel momento y atesorarlo como uno de los más significativos de su vida, justo al lado de dónde guardaba el recuerdo de su primera noche con él.

–¡Maldición! Necesitaba tanto verte...

–Yo también. –Abrió los ojos. Tomó su mano y la agarró con fuerza – Harry, yo también debo decirte algo... estos días contigo, y en particular estos días sin ti, me han servido para...

Las rejas se abrieron nuevamente, dejando entrar a un guardia nervioso y perturbado.

–Ya es hora –tomó a Ginny del brazo y la arrastró fuera.

–¡Aguarda! –le rogó Ginny entre quejidos.

–¡Ehh! ¡Suéltala! –Harry se abalanzó sobre las rejas, en el momento justo para que se cerraran en sus narices.

–¡Ya me voy! ¡Suéltame! –Ginny forcejeó, finalmente soltándose de él. Una vez libre, volvió a acercarse a las rejas y tomó las manos del morocho, a través de ellas – Recuerda –le susurró– no le digas nada a nadie ni hagas nada que pueda perjudicarte, ¿de acuerdo? –él asintió– Draco y yo estamos pensando en algo para sacarte pronto...

–¡Vamos! –apuró el carcelero.

–Necesito que te mantengas cuerdo y alerta –prosiguió, ignorándolo. Harry asintió, nervioso – Quizás pases unas noches aquí pero tienes que saber que estoy haciendo todo lo posible, y que te...

–Lo siento, pelirroja, se acabó tu tiempo –el guardia la tomó de los brazos y se la llevó.

–¡Ey! –Harry golpeó la reja, furioso – ¡Ey! ¡No la toques! –continuó golpeando las rejas hasta que los perdió de vista.

* * *

Ella se había dormido en sus brazos. La había acurrucado durante horas, esperando apaciguar sus más oscuros temores. Sabía que aquella no era completamente la mujer que él conocía y de la cual se había enamorado. Sabía que algo oscuro habitaba dentro de ella; algo que no le permitía ser enteramente feliz o normal. Pero luego miraba dentro de sus ojos, se hundía en ellos y veía la misma calidez y el mismo haz de luz que lo habían enamorado, años atrás. Sólo tenían que atravesar aquello. Sólo aquel último obstáculo. Lo sabía.

Ya se había acomodado en su propia cama, y estaba aún dormitando, cuando la escuchó retorcerse y comenzar a gritar de dolor. Ron se irguió rápidamente y la miró asustado y temeroso. Tan sólo hizo a tiempo a prender las luces, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejando pasar a Gregory y a dos enfermeras.

–¡Está aquí adentro! –gritó Hermione, fuera de sí, apretándose el vientre.

–Hermione... –sollozó, asustado.

–Calma, linda –la intentó tranquilizar Gregory, mientras tomaba sus manos y hacía señas a las enfermeras – calma. Ya estamos aquí.

–¡Sáquenmelo! – ordenó entre lágrimas y gritos de dolor – ¡SÁQUENMELO!

–El tranquilizante, ¡Ahora! –pidió el anciano, con apremio.

–¡Hermione! –Ron tomó su mano, preocupado – Amor, ¿qué te sucede? –intentó consolarla mientras observaba cómo, las enfermeras se acercaban con una jeringa.

–¡No lo quiero! ¡Sáquenmelo! –gritó más fuerte, sacudiendo su cabeza entre la almohada, presa del delirio. Su frente parecía pincelada por una fina capa de ardiente sudor.

–¡Ron! ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Déjanos trabajar!

–No le inyecten nada –rogó, con los ojos brillosos – Sólo hay que hablar con ella, Greg. Deja que le hable un poco y se calmará –se lamentó – Lo he visto otras veces. Ella me entiende, Greg, podemos...

–¡Ron! ¡Que te hagas a un lado! –intentó correrlo, pero él se lo impidió – Si no la tranquilizan ahora, el mismo estrés la hará abortar. ¡Muévete! –le ordenó.

Ron, que había quedado paralizado ante sus palabras, fue empujado y escoltado hasta la salida, por la otra enfermera. Cuando notó que una inmensa puerta lo separaba de Hermione, volvió en sí y comenzó a golpearla con desesperación.

–¡No! ¡Déjame entrar, ella me necesita! – lloró desconsolado.

Un enfermero se apuró para acercarse a él y lo sostuvo por los hombros.

–Señor, por favor, cálmese. Esto es un hospital.

–¡Están drogando a mi mujer! – se soltó con furia e indignación – ¡Y están drogando a mi hijo! –comenzó nuevamente a golpear la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Gregory aún nervioso y aún algo asustado, pero al mirar a Ron, sus facciones no pudieron más que trasmitir el enojo y la desesperación que su reciente reacción le había causado. Ron se sintió un completo imbécil.

–En adelante, te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a entorpecer mi trabajo, ante una urgencia como esta –lo miró con gravedad. Ron apretó los labios, avergonzado. Gregory miró al otro enfermero – Está bien, Ethan, yo me encargo –él asintió y se fue. Gregory volvió su mirada a Ron, ahora más condescendiente – Sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ti...

–No es lo difícil lo que me pone así –interrumpió frustrado, en un intento de excusa – Estoy cansado de todo esto. Sólo quiero que ella vuelva a ser normal.

–Lo sé. Y lo lograremos, pero este no es el momento para bajar los brazos.

Ron se pasó la mano por la frente, peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás, en un claro indicio de agobio. Se dejó caer en el mullido sofá de la sala de espera, y se reclinó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos tras un largo suspiro.

–¿Está seguro de que volverá a ser como antes? –preguntó reflexivo, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

–Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que así sea –certificó – Pero será fácil, por eso debes colaborar conmigo, Ron. –Él resopló – Además... hay algo más –agregó cauteloso. Ron mantuvo el silencio, esperando la novedad – no quiero apresurarme a diagnosticar algo erróneamente –se resguardó, haciendo que él abriera los ojos para prestarle mayor atención – pero a mi entender, tu esposa y tu hijo, de algún modo no parecen ser compatibles. Y eso no puede ser bueno para ninguno de los dos –agregó del modo más sutil que supo. Ron se irguió en su asiento.

–¿Eso qué quiere decir?

–No puedo asegurarte nada hasta no ver cómo evoluciona, pero si es como yo creo... me temo, Ron, que debas establecer ciertas prioridades.

–¿Qué? –se atormentó.

–Por como se presentan las cosas, quizás surja un momento en el cual deba tomar ciertas decisiones... pero éstas sólo podrán beneficiar a uno de los dos. –Gregory se mostró apenado, pero Ron permanecía rígido, como inerte– Y creo que deberían decidir quién de los dos es más importante para ustedes, Ron.

[…]

Aquel había sido quizás, el día más largo y pesado de su vida. La noche anterior, Ginny se había acostado feliz y satisfecha de la vida, para ser despertada por su hermano, desayunándose el desafortunado inconveniente sufrido por Harry. Había ido hasta San Mungo para que Ron le contara lo que sea al respecto, y en lugar de eso, la había recibido la noticia de que en realidad, Harry estaba en Azkaban. Y luego había ido al ministerio, sólo para recibir más malas noticias por parte de Knight. Y luego había ido a Azkaban, para recibir mayores preocupaciones por parte de Harry. ¡Pero aquello no terminaba allí!, porque luego de hablar con él, Ginny había decidido volver al Ministerio en busca de Draco, quien tampoco estaba donde debía.

Su día se había extendido tanto que no había dormido y ya era de día nuevamente. Y, aunque su cuerpo estaba exhausto, sus ojeras eran evidentes y sus piernas clamaban descanso, Ginny era incapaz de dormir esa mañana sin antes saber de su hermano y su mejor amiga. Por lo que, cansada y sin dormir como estaba, se dirigió a San Mungo, dispuesta a ponerse al tanto de todo lo referente a Hermione.

¡Y no sólo eso! Tampoco podría dormir, sin antes asegurarse de que todo estuviera andando sobre ruedas, y Gregory estuviera cerca de encontrar la solución a los problemas de Harry. Quería encontrarlo en persona y ver qué tan bien avanzaba el registro mágico del anciano.

Llegó por fin al tercer piso. Al salir del ascensor se encontró con un gran ambiente que se intercomunicaba con todas las habitaciones del piso, haciendo las veces de una sala de espera general. Eran las ocho de la mañana. Ron estaba aún acostado a lo largo del blanco sofá, con una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra, colgando del borde del sofá. Miraba como ido hacia el techo y tenía los ojos rojos, lo cual Ginny notó a la distancia. Y aunque se lo veía agotado, su rostro reflejaba mayormente preocupación e incertidumbre.

–Ey –saludó suavemente, mientras se acercaba. Ron ni se inmutó– ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que dormirías adentro con Herms.

Ron ni siquiera pestañeó. Estaba sumido en una nebulosa que lo impedía accionar. Ginny observó sus facciones y entendió que algo no andaba bien y que, aparentemente, tampoco lo haría en breve. A la altura de la cadera de su hermano, había una pequeña porción de sofá sin utilizar, en el cual ella se sentó con cautela, sin dejar de mirarlo.

–Ron, ¿qué ocurrió?

La pregunta fue serena, pero había temor en su voz. Probablemente el mismo temor que asolaba los perdidos ojos de Ron.

–Hermione tuvo una recaída… aunque esta fue peor que las anteriores…–simplificó sin siquiera mirarla, conteniendo el desequilibrio en su voz. Ginny tomó su mano.

–¿Está bien? –Ron asintió apenas.

–Lo está… por ahora.

–¿Está dormida?

–Está sedada –la corrigió, tragando saliva con el esfuerzo propio de la furia reprimida – Se han pasado toda la madrugada drogándolos a los dos –soltó impotente. Presa de la amargura, agregó: –Si las cosas siguen así, mi hijo saldrá idiota... –aseveró con amargura.

–No digas eso… De seguro esas drogas no dejarán alguna secuela en el bebé, Ron…

–Claro, si es que sale –agregó con un cinismo cargado de dolor.

–Ron –lo retó, ofendida y soltó su mano– ¿Por qué hablas así? –sólo entonces Ron se atrevió a mirarla, y sus ojos sólo supieron mostrarse feroces.

–Porque eso es lo que dijo tu eminencia, Ginny. Eso es lo que dijo tu querido Gregory.

–Está haciendo todo lo que puede. Lo conozco.

–No está haciendo suficiente, si va a dejar morir a alguna de las dos personas que más amo –Ginny se detuvo, sorprendida.

–¿Qué? ¿Eso te dijo?

–Dijo que sólo podrá salvar a uno de los dos, y que Hermione y yo tenemos que decidir quién es más importante –soltó con dificultad, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse brillosos- ¿Y tú qué crees que me dirá Hermione al respecto, luego de todo lo que ha pasado con Mike? –sollozó.

A Ginny se le contrajo el corazón de la angustia. Su hermano estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida con aquella noticia. Estaba incluso peor que ella, que horas atrás sufría por las desventuras de Harry.

–No quiero ni pensar en decirle una barbaridad así –zanjó, mientras una lágrima se escurría inevitablemente y él volvía su perdida mirada al techo.

–Ron... –se lamentó.

Quería ser una buena hermana. Quería encontrar las palabras necesarias y precisas que lo calmaran. Pero la realidad era que ella misma estaba noqueada con la noticia. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ante aquello? ¿Su mejor amiga o su tan esperado sobrino? ¡Era inhumana una decisión así!

–No debemos tomarnos esto como una verdad, Ron. Ella está allí –señaló su puerta– peleando por esto. ¡Y el niño también!

–Pelean uno contra el otro, Ginevra –repuso, mirándola con obviedad.

–¡Pero tienen fuerzas! –agregó– Quizás sólo debamos tranquilizarnos y analizar esto desde otro ángulo. Quizás exista alguna solución para esto... no sé, alguna solución no tradicional.

–¿Si? ¿Cómo cual? –Soltó impaciente– Tú dijiste que Gregory era el mejor, él único que sabría de hechizos antiguos y en desuso que podrían ayudar. ¡Mira cómo terminó eso! ¡El desgraciado ni siquiera puede salvar al niño!

–Por favor, Ron. Pensemos con claridad.

–¡No tengo claridad! No me pidas claridad en este momento.

–Pero... Hermione conoce mucha gente inusual ¿no? –dijo como al pasar, y pronto ella misma pareció engancharse con su idea– Solía escribir notas sobre ellos ¿no?. Quizás yo no tenga los contactos adecuados, pero ella conoce muchísima gente, Ron. ¡Y es muy querida por ellos! Quizás alguno podría ayudarla.

–Ginny no creo que _"magos ermitaños viviendo en el Himalaya"_ –citó el título– sepan cómo ayudarla con esto.

–No era en ellos en quien pensaba específicamente, Ron. Pero recuerdo que una vez hizo una extensa y completísima nota, sobre los diferentes tipos existentes de hierbas medicinales y curativas. –Ron la miró con atención, como por fin entendiendo– Hierbas que son singulares y extraordinarias, ¿lo recuerdas?.

–¡Neville!, ¡Claro! –su rostro pareció iluminarse. Se irguió, sentándose en el sofá, justo al lado de ella– Pero Ginny, ¿será posible? –dudó, interrogándola. Ella se encogió de hombros, ligeramente entusiasmada.

–Hay que probarlo todo ¿no? Es ahora o nunca...

Ginny calló rápidamente, cuando una silueta al final del pasillo captó su atención. Miró atentamente y, aunque el individuo estaba de espaldas, juraba que era él. Ginny se puso de pie de inmediato, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

–Lo siento –dijo sin siquiera mirarlo y comenzando a alejarse– debo irme.

–¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

–A la oficina. Te llamo más tarde –levantó la voz en susurros, para que la oyera desde los metros que lo separaban.

El hombre que, juraba era Billius Falstaff, caminaba junto a otro tipo que no conocía. Se dirigían rápidamente en dirección a las escaleras. El otro hombre simplemente giró en la esquina y se perdió de vista, y Falstaff se perdió tras la puerta de las escaleras. Ginny no tenía idea de qué podía estar haciendo un tipo como él, en el tercer piso de San Mungo, en el área de internaciones. Pero últimamente todas sus acciones se habían tornado tan sospechosas y oscuras, que no dudó en seguirlo. O al menos, en intentarlo.

Ginny apretó el paso y llegó a las escaleras, pero cuando comenzó a descender, él ya iba dos pisos por debajo suyo. Comenzó a apurarse, intentando en lo posible, no ser escandalosa ni llamativa. Cuando por fin llegó a la planta baja y atravesó la puerta que él había cruzado segundos antes, se encontró con un tumulto de gente que iba y venía, esperando ser atendidos. Ginny estiró el cuello y miró para ambas direcciones con la esperanza de distinguir las apuradas zancadas del cuarentón, pero para su desgracia, él no era el único apurado, por lo que su andar paso completamente desapercibido para ella. Ginny pateó el suelo, frustrada.

–¡Mierda!

* * *

Ginny arrastró los pies los últimos metros que le correspondían hasta llegar a su oficina. Parecía un zombi y no se detenía a ocultarlo. Abrió la puerta y la cerró, dirigiéndose por inercia a su cómoda silla reclinable, sobre la cual se dejaría caer para extender sus adoloridas piernas sobre el escritorio. Ni bien pudo concretar su deseo, la puerta volvió a abrirse, haciéndola enderezarse rápidamente por precaución. Draco entró frustrado y cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

–¡Es inútil! –se sentó en la silla frente a ella – ¡Como si se lo hubiera tragado la maldita tierra!

–¿A quién? –se extrañó.

–¡A Falstaff! ¿A quién me mandaste a seguir?

–Pero si acabo de verlo en San Mungo –Draco se irguió, incrédulo.

–¿En San Mungo? ¿Qué mierda hacía en San Mungo?

–¡Y yo qué sé! Pero acabo de verlo. Intenté seguirlo pero lo perdí de vista. Estaba acompañado por alguien, aunque jamás lo he visto. Creo que no lo conozco.

–Estás bromeando ¿verdad?

–No.

–¿Y no seguiste al otro tipo?

–¿Por qué iba a seguir al otro tipo? Ni siquiera lo conozco.

–Colorada, él es nuestro nexo con Falstaff. Él debe tener algo que ver con su sabotaje en el asunto de Smith, ¿Jamás se te cruzó por la cabeza? –Ginny se quedó atónita. Draco tenía razón, había sido torpe y descuidada.

–Maldición... –susurró.

–Genial –acotó Draco irónico, dejándose reclinar en la silla– El bastardo entra y sale como quiere, y nosotros aquí, sin una sola pista de su paradero o de sus intenciones.

–No te preocupes. Al parecer voy a tener que andar por San Mungo con regularidad así que...

–No es idiota, Ginny. Si lo viste, lo viste de casualidad.

–Como sea. No puedo permitir que ahora nos pongamos pesimistas. Ahora...

La puerta volvió a abrirse, callando su disertación estimulante y motivadora. Knight se irguió frente a ellos, y los miró con severidad. Su rostro denotaba el disgusto que le había causado, encontrarlos tan relajadamente tirados en la oficina y sin nada que hacer. Ginny, por fin notándolo, se levantó rápidamente, avergonzada. Draco se demoró un poco más, y sólo porque ella le hizo caras, apremiándolo para que se pusiera de pie.

–Bien –se aclaró la garganta el Ministro – El encontrarlos tan tranquilos me facilita a contarles la decisión que tomé y de la cual venía a hablarles –Draco y Ginny se miraron.- He decidido pasar al señor Malfoy de Departamento. Hoy mismo firmé el traslado.

–¡¿Qué?! –soltaron ambos al unísono. Se miraron preocupados.

–Te he advertido, Ginevra, que invirtieras mejor el tiempo del señor Malfoy. Se han comunicado del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional porque necesitan efectivos, y Malfoy es el más capacitado para el puesto.

–Señor –se indignó – Draco es MI efectivo. Está trabajando para casos de mi departamento. ¡No puede llevárselo sin previa consulta!

–¿Casos? ¿Lo dices en plural? –se molestó el Ministro – Hace dos meses que sólo giras en torno a un caso, Weasley. Y la única tarea que parece tener Malfoy en él, es ir y venir del hospital. No me parece trabajo para un auror de su currículo. Malfoy se irá al Departamento de Cooperación, y a ti te buscaré un reemplazo en los aspirantes, el lunes a primera hora.

–¿Aspirantes? Señor, no tengo tiempo para entrenar a nadie. Este caso es complicado y...

–Weasley, no me hagas comenzar de nuevo. ¡Estás trabajando en un caso cerrado! En un caso en el que me prometiste que trabajarías, ¡fuera del horario laboral!

–Si me he extralimitado con los tiempos es porque el caso es más complicado de lo que parecía, ¡por eso mismo no puede llevarse a Draco!

–Creo que soy el jefe ¿no?.

–¡Yo lo apadriné cuando usted ni siquiera lo creía útil! – Alzó la voz – ¡Es una injusticia que ahora...!

–Creo que olvidas quién da las órdenes aquí, ¿no? – Interrumpió sereno y con gravedad – No vengo a preguntarte, vengo a darte una indicación; Draco se irá al Departamento de Cooperación, y tú entrenarás a un novato.

–¡Pues prefiero trabajar sola!

–¡Trabajarás sola entonces! –rectificó y salió aireado.

Ginny bufó frustrada, y se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla.

* * *

**_¿Qué dicen?... complicado._**

**_La canción del siguiente capítulo es de Mr. Mister - broken wings. Creo que en youtube hay un video con la letra traducida. ;)_**

**_ADELANTOS.:_**

_"—No lo sé, Ron. Quizás tienen razón y... hay algo mal conmigo.  
__—No hay nada mal contigo.  
__—No es normal lo que me sucede.  
__—Es sólo un mal momento. Además... no te lo dije aún pero, hay grandes posibilidades de que, hoy hayamos encontrado una solución."_

"–_Sé que te dije que detengas la investigación, pero necesito esos informes con urgencia –él negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera pensarlo.  
__–Lo siento, linda. Tengo mis prioridades puestas aquí.  
__–¡Pero Greg...!  
__–Ginny –intentó razonar– temo que si la dejo pueda descompensarse de nuevo. Lo lamento, pero deberás encargarte tú.  
__–¿Y cómo?  
__–Yo le enseñé a Draco cómo hacerlo. Él te podrá ayudar.  
__–Lo han sacado de mi departamento. Ya no está a mi cargo y no puede obedecer más mis órdenes –comenzó a desesperar, a modo de lamento– ¡Y tengo a un maldito inocente en Azkaban! Por dios, ¡Necesito que alguien me ayude!"_


	22. Chapter 22

**No pude conmigo misma y... subí. Estoy tan en vilo por saber qué piensan, como ustedes por saber como sigue (bueno, según lo que comentaron :).**

**La canción de hoy:** Broken Wings** de **

**Andryharryp**: Jajajajaja me encanta tu exaltación!. Claro que no les importa una mierda, ya los salvó, es parte del pasado... ¡A OTRA COSA! Jajajajaa. Jajajaja tu descripcion sobre cómo querían voltearsela todos los presos me tentó! Jajajajaja. En cuanto al Romione... te digo que quizás pasen peores cosas que esas que ves, y nada tienen que ver con el niño. Pero en fin, no spoilemos. Espero que te guste el cap!. Besos.

**Anatri**: esta vez no te pasé el capítulo porque fue una decisión de último momento, pero espero tu corrección por acá aunque sea, y mañana mismo te paso el siguiente para que ya tengas tiempo de sobra para leerlo :) Gracias por las molestias que te tomas.

**Hanna27**: ¡Muchas gracias amiga! Que bueno que cada vez esté mas interesante. Con un poco de suerte lo leen hasta el final, jajaja. Voy a intentar actualizar todas las semanas, o semana por medio mínimo. Al menos ese vine siendo mi ritmo... sino se me atrasa mucho y se estira como chicle. No es la idea. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

**Lali Evans**: Jajajajaja, si el carcelero un idiota, pero ella bastante lenta también ¿no? ¡Hace mucho lo sabía! Jajajajaja. Espero que te guste el cap y gracias por tus reviews amiga!. Beso.

**Rocidito**: ¡Amiga! Volví de vacaciones y no te escribí tan amplio como prometi. Creo que la crisis de la urbe se volvio a apoderar de mí. Pero no puedo explicarte qué lindo fue tener noticias tuyas, contándome tus vacaciones, mientras yo disfrutaba las mías. Me sentí conectada! Jajaja. En cuanto a tu review : Lo de los cabos sueltos tenía que ser.. "no existe el crimen perfecto" jajaja. ¡Y qué bueno lo que me dijiste de la charla con el ministro. Yo misma me puse nerviosa de a ratos, tecleaba con ira, identificándome con Ginny jajajajajaja, pobre mi notebook. En cuanto a lo que dijiste de Ron y Herms, no, yo no me ensaño con ellos... pobrecitos si los amo. Pero como bien dijiste, él tiene que crecer (que ya lo hizo de golpe) y ella tiene que calmarse. Ya comenzará a funcionar, vas a ver :). Creo que fuiste la única que mencionó el tema Drinny, que claro, intenté discimular jajaja no muy bien. Me pareció que aún no se le había dado un cierre fijo, y quizás con esto él terminara de darse cuenta de que, ella realmente no es la persona que él cree. O bien, él no ama sinceramente. Sino que ama una sola de sus facetas, y me parece que está más ligada a la admiración y el respeto por cómo realiza su profesión, que al amor en sí. Aunque, que ella se mostrara confiada de él y que no lo creyera un mortífago como todos los demás, también hizo su parte. En fin... Lo de Harry y su manejo de ira, como bien apuntaste, va a complicarse... de hecho, va a revertirse un poquito, pero no te quiero adelantar nada... ya vas a ver :) Una vez más amiga, gracias por tus extensos reviews y tu sinceridad. Espero más de tus fabulosos y espontáneos mails. El próximo prometo respondertelo ni bien acabe de leerlo, porque sino pierdo la naturalidad. Besos.

**Susy snape**: Gracias por tu review. Le va a costar bastantes disgustos pero, todos los que me conocen no pueden esperar otra cosa que final feliz de mí, jajajaja. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos y gracias.

* * *

_**Capítulo 22: A menos que lo aclare todo...**_

Baby, don't understand** (Cariño, no entiendo)**  
Why we can't just hold on to each other's hands.** (por qué no podemos simplemente tomarnos de las manos.)**  
This time may be the last, I fear,** (Esta vez quizás sea la última, me temo,)**

unless I make it all too clear.** (a menos que lo aclare todo.)**

I need you so.** (Te necesito tanto...)**

Take these broken wings** (Toma estas alas rotas)**  
And learn to fly again, learn to live so free** (y aprende a volar de nuevo, aprende a vivir libre.)**  
When we hear the voices sing** (Cuando escuchemos las voces cantar,)**  
The book of love will open up and let us in** (el libre del amor se abrirá y nos dejará entrar.)**  
Take these broken wings** (Toma estas alas rotas.)**

Baby, I think tonight** (Cariño, creo que esta noche)**  
We can take what was wrong ** (podemos tomar todo lo que estuvo mal)**

and make it right.** (y solucionarlo.)**  
Baby, it's all I know that you're half of the flesh** (Cariño, todo lo que sé es que eres la mitad de la carne)**  
And blood that makes me whole.** (y de la sangre, que me completa.)**

I need you so.** (Te necesito tanto.)**

So take these broken wings** (Así que toma estas alas rotas)**  
And learn to fly again, learn to live so free** (y aprende a volar de nuevo, aprende a vivir libre.)**  
When we hear the voices sing** (Cuando escuchemos las voces cantar,)**  
The book of love will open up and let us in** (el libre del amor se abrirá y nos dejará entrar.)**

Let us in.** (Nos dejará entrar.)**  
Let us in.** (Nos dejará entrar.)**

Baby, it's all I know that you're half of the flesh** (Cariño, todo lo que sé es que eres la mitad de la carne)**  
And blood that makes me whole.** (y de la sangre, que me completa.)**

So take these broken wings** (Así que toma estas alas rotas)**  
And learn to fly again, learn to live so free** (y aprende a volar de nuevo, aprende a vivir libre.)**  
And when we hear the voices sing** (Y cuando escuchemos las voces cantar,)**  
The book of love will open up and let us in** (el libre del amor se abrirá y nos dejará entrar.)**

Take these broken wings** (Toma estas alas rotas.)**  
You got to learn to fly, ** (Tienes que aprender a volar,)**

learn to live and love so free.** (aprender a vivir y amar libremente.)**  
When we hear the voices sing** (Cuando escuchemos las voces cantar,)**  
the book of love will open up for us and let us in.** (el libro del amor se abrira para nosotros, y nos dejará entrar.)**

[…]

Draco la miró preocupado. Nadie le había preguntado a él, qué pensaba del traslado; si estaba de acuerdo, si lo deseaba, si era una buena oportunidad para él o era un enorme retroceso. Pero claro, ¿por qué le preguntarían? Obviamente aquel era un debate por la supremacía general y potencial de todo el departamento. Draco había notado los últimos meses, que los nervios de Knight le jugaban malas pasadas y lo hacían pensar erradamente. Tenía la leve sospecha de que Knight temía por su puesto; ¿Acaso el Ministro de magia temía que una simple desmemorizadora avanzada, le quitara el lugar? ¿Eso era posible?. Y si no era eso, Falstaff debía estar llenando su cabeza con ideas alocadas de conspiración. No es que Knight pudiera llegar a desconfiar de Ginny en absoluto, después de todo era una de las únicas personas en las que confiaba ciegamente. Pero todo aquel asunto de Harry Potter lo había crispado y varias veces lo había oído decir que quería sacarse ese problema de encima cuanto antes. Además, debía aceptar que Ginny no parecía ella misma desde que había tomado aquel caso, y aquello también lo había puesto en alerta al Ministro.

–No te preocupes –intentó consolarla. Ginny agarraba su cabeza con agobio y, ciertamente desesperada.

–Creí que estábamos más o menos cerca –se lamentó. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en la suya– pero cuanto más tiempo pasa, más se complica y menos consigo. Si te vas ahora yo... –negó con la cabeza, desolada– Sola no llegaré a ningún lado, Drack.

–Vamos, no te hagas la pobrecita conmigo.

–La libertad de Harry está en mis manos y... –miró sus manos– ¡Mierda! No paran de sudar. Estoy temblando, Draco. ¡Jamás me había pasado esto! ¡Jamás había sentido esta desesperación! Falstaff se saldrá con la suya. No podré sacarlo de la cárcel... ¿Y qué voy a decirle entonces? –lo miró con renovada preocupación– ¡Draco! ¡¿Qué voy a decirle a Harry?! –se desesperó. Él la tomó del brazo y la obligó a levantarse.

–¡Primero te vas a calmar y vas a recuperar la compostura! ¿Qué mierda sucede contigo?

–No sé qué más hacer... –comenzó a llorar– Ron está destrozado, Hermione está en terapia... ¡Harry está en Azkaban!

–Ginny, ¡Compórtate! –Draco la sacudió ligeramente pero eso pareció descolocarla más.

–¡Morirá en Azkaban por mi culpa! –alzó la voz y lo miró a los ojos, llena de lágrimas– ¡Arruiné la vida del elegido, Draco! ¡Arruiné la vida de mi amor...! –Draco la abofeteó secamente, callando sus lamentos.

La pelirroja, que no se esperaba aquello, quedó de perfil con la marca que su mano había dejado, ardiendo aún en su mejilla. Ginny volvió poco a poco la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos grises esperaron el contacto con los suyos, para mostrarse algo severos aunque atormentados.

–Lo siento, colorada, pero era necesario. –Ginny permaneció callada pero asintió a modo de agradecimiento. Sin duda aquello le había espabilado las ideas– No desesperes. Yo seguiré investigando desde el otro departamento. Te seguiré ayudando en lo que pueda –ella negó con la cabeza.

–Esta es una buena oportunidad para ti, Draco. Aprovéchala.

–No voy a dejarte sola en esto. Potter me agrada poco y nada, pero tú... –la miró de manera trasparente– no puedo hacerme el idiota si tú me necesitas, Ginny.

–No podrás ayudarme desde allí, y eso es un hecho.

–Eso es mentira. Sólo tres pisos más arriba. Además, si te lo piensas, será más fácil investigar a Falstaff así... compartiendo el piso con él. –Él la miró con seguridad, lo cual pareció tranquilizarla apenas. Pero luego agregó– Lo que no podré hacer, será ir a San Mungo.

–¿Y cómo resolveré lo del Registro?

–¿Que Gregory no lo tenía ya?

–Casi terminaba antes de que lo detuviera y creo que no ha podido continuar desde entonces. Él es el principal encargado de la salud de Hermione... quien tampoco mejora –agregó alicaída.

–Entonces, lo primero que debes hacer es ir allí y conseguir ese registro. Si no le falta mucho, probablemente puedas ayudar tú –incentivó–. Consíguelo y nos encontramos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?.

* * *

La humedad y el frío se adueñaban de su cuerpo. La celda estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad, y lo único que podía oír, era el choque del agua contra el sólido acantilado que rodeaba la infraestructura y la isla. La desolación oprimía en su pecho, rogándole a su memoria que hiciera bien su trabajo y la recordara intacta y tibia. Necesitaba la imagen de Ginny en su mente para entibiar su cuerpo, para alimentar sus esperanzas; para apaciguar sus miedos.

¡Claro que tenía ciertos miedos! Aquella sería su primera noche en la más extrema de las soledades. Pero no era aquello lo que lo perturbaba. Sabía que extrañas cosas pasaban en ese lugar. Cosas que aún ni sospechaba y... que terminaría por descubrir tarde o temprano.

No temía VER aquellas cosas. Temía pasar a formar parte de ellas él mismo. En aquel alejado lugar, una cosa tenía por segura; quien no estaba loco, estaba encerrado por la inquietante y perversa penumbra que se adueñaba de su corazón. Pero ninguno, ni uno solo, estaba allí por error...

Y quizás, ni él mismo lo estuviera.

Quizás sí merecía estar allí, por todas aquellas cosas turbias y malintencionadas que habían pasado por su mente durante su relación con Sophia, y que sin duda aún lo abarcaban por completo. Quizás, aquellas rejas, salvaran a Ginny de un futuro similar al de Sophia. Y aquel, era el único consuelo que lo mantenía sereno y en sus cabales.

* * *

Ron volvía a su casa, entre desesperado y pesimista. Debía aprovechar aquel momento en el que Hermione estaba siendo tratada personalmente por Gregory, y que a él no se le permitía participar, para volver a su casa a revolver los papeles de su novia. Si Ginny tenía un poquito de razón, Neville tendría una mínima ayuda para él. Quizás imperceptible. Pero a estas alturas de su vida, cualquier ayuda era bien considerada, y sabía que Neville era uno de los mejores en lo que hacía.

Entró en la casa que, días atrás, había resguardado y contenido toda su felicidad. Ahora, ni mirando con detenimiento sus rincones, podía sentirse alegre. Aquella casa era un suplicio en su ausencia... _"Una casa sin ti es una emboscada"_(*) pensó internamente, dolido, mientras ingresaba al frío recinto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y suspiró hondamente.

Entendió que era mejor no pensar qué podría llegar a suceder, si no conseguía lo que Ginny había pensado. Por lo tanto, sin demorarse un instante más, subió las escaleras dispuesto a entrar en su cuarto y hurgar el cajón privado de Hermione. Sabía que allí guardaba cuidadosamente, los cuadernos con los recortes de las notas que había escrito para los distintos diarios y revistas.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y deslizó, de debajo de la mesita de noche, una pequeña caja. Cuando la abrió, y como era de esperarse, ésta estaba hechizada de modo tal que su interior guardaba demasiadas más porquerías de las que uno hubiera esperado que cupieran en un principio. Ron hurgó con cuidado, intentando no desordenar el "precavido" orden de su novia, y tanteó dos grandes tomos de cuadernos. Los sacó, dejando de lado la caja, y se acomodó en la cama para ojearlos.

Los cuadernos estaban ordenados por el orden cronológico de las notas escritas por ella, como era de esperarse. Así que el primer tomo fue ojeado con rapidez; estaba casi seguro que la nota era más nueva que antigua. Cuando por fin lo descartó, tomó el segundo y comenzó a pasar las páginas con lentitud, mientras leía uno a uno, los encabezados de las notas:

_*El mito del dragón mal alimentado: No lo intente en su casa._

_*Las hadas y los duendes; una historia en común. _

_*El lago más extenso del mundo, y los misterios ocultos dentro de él._

_*La invención del primer cometa muggle, ¿Obra de un mago?_

Ron bufó. Ninguna de ellas le sonaba coherente. No entendía porqué su novia se sentía tan atraída por estas curiosidades cotidianas y comunes. Debía ser por eso que Arthur y ella congeniaban tan bien; las dudas de mitos mágicos solía saciarselas Arthur a ella, y a cambio, ella le contaba pequeños detalles y novedades de las invenciones muggles. Quizás por eso también, se llevara tan bien con Luna cada vez que la veía, aunque no fueran estrechas amigas.

Sacudió su cabeza y continuó leyendo:

_*¿Los muggles muertos van al mismo lugar que los magos?_

_*Escuela Scout para niños magos; colonia de vacaciones luego de un extenso año en Hogwarts._

_*Cómo hacer que su hijo coma la piel de lagarto _–Ron esbozó una mueca de asco–.

_*Grindylow; el mejor amigo del hipogrifo._

–Mierda, Neville –susurró para sí– ¿Dónde te encuentro? –continuó pasando páginas– ¿Dónde trabajas? ¿Qué haces de...?

Ron se detuvo de pronto. Allí frente a sus ojos estaba la esperada nota; "_La cura a las enfermedades muggles más temidas, al alcance de tu huerta". _Y, si aquel título no era espectacular en absoluto, el copete agregaba un dato aún más frívolo; _Plantas como la Gerdyroot y la Plangentina, mezcladas con un poco de Asfódelo y Acónito, pueden tener eficientes resultados tanto en enfermedades simples como la fiebre, hasta algunas más complejas como la histeria y la esquizofrenia. _

–Si, amor –acotó en voz alta– pero a lo que nos interesa. Alzó el recorte y comenzó a susurrar en voz alta, la lectura que se producía en su mente– _"Centenares de científicos y médicos muggles han consumido sus vidas, generación tras generación, en la vana búsqueda por el remedio para ciertas enfermedades permanentes, sino letales. El extenso cuerpo médico de San Mungo inclusive, ha intentado durante años encontrar alguna poción que, aunque sea, calmara los cólicos y los síntomas que la mayoría de ellas producía. Eso era hasta hace un tiempo atrás. Neville Longbottom, 27 años, científico y herbólogo premiado, graduado de Hogwarts con honores y el promedio en Herbología más alto desde el año 1753, es hoy la causa de un fabuloso hallazgo y el motivo de la presente nota." _–Ron pausó para tomar aire y resopló– ¿Dónde mierda trabaja? ¿Dónde te encuentro? –susurró mientras pasaba por alto, datos innecesarios de la nota. Casi a la mitad de la misma, lo encontró– _"...Neville no sólo es el más joven de los actuales científicos en la causa, sino también el co-fundador del Centro de Investigaciones de Herbología y Alquimia (CIHA), desde cuyas instalaciones se ha promovido y desarrollado el avance de dicha investigación. Neville actualmente trabaja en el CIHA junto con..."_ –Ron dejó de leer, satisfecho con aquello.

Volvió al cuaderno y encontró unas notas al pie, escritas por Hermione en letra extremadamente prolija. Ella solía hacer acotaciones al margen durante la investigación, de cosas que pudieran resultarle útil en adelante. Y debajo de aquella nota en particular, ella había anotado las indicaciones de cómo llegar al Centro de Investigaciones.

"_En el centro de Londres, en la salida de servicio del bar muggle llamado 'Mirrors', hay un pequeño callejón con dos contenedores de basura. Al lado de estos, hay un pequeño tacho viejo y oxidado que nadie nunca usa. Levantar la tapa y meterse adentro. ATENCIÓN: Sólo conducirá al Centro al agacharse dentro de este, y cerrar la tapa. La chimenea de atención es la Nº 13. La de Neville, la Nº 5. Horarios: Lunes a Viernes de 14 a 21 hs."_

¡Cinco hurras por la brillante inteligencia de su novia, y el ímpetu con que anotaba cada detalle!. Ron miró su reloj. Con un poco de suerte llegaría a hablar con Neville y regresar a San Mungo, antes de que ella terminara su sesión. Quizás corría con un poco más de tiempo de ventaja, porque luego de ello seguro la medicarían nuevamente, y ella quedaría rendida ante el sueño.

Le había dolido en el alma dejarla sola en la sala de hospital. Lo único que lo consolaba era que, se había quedado otras veces en aquella misma situación y ella no había despertado, así que no corría peligro de que se despertara y se sintiera sola. Y por otro lado, la causa era noble y el tiempo apremiaba. Debía sacarse hasta las últimas dudas. Y... Si Neville era la mitad de genial y capaz de lo que Hermione había planteado en su nota, sin duda él tendría una solución.

–Y si la tiene, felicitaré personalmente a Sprout, por haberlo incentivado durante siete años –se prometió, mientras emprendía la marcha.

* * *

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que iba a hacer? –preguntó retóricamente, sentado irrespetuosamente sobre el escritorio de su viejo amigo, mientras jugaba con un artefacto decorativo. Era una fila de pelotas metálicas que chocaban entre sí, que se encontraba sobre el escritorio– Pues lo hice.

–Mierda –masculló Byron.

–Relaja. Ha salido todo maravillosamente.

–Pero si Sophia te delató –repuso incrédulo.

–Si, podría haber sido peligroso, pero he tornado las cosas a mi favor.

–¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó, sin ningún interés en los alardes de su amigo.

–Aproveché que Weasley se había ido del ministerio, y que Sophia mantuvo entretenido a Potter, para plantar la evidencia. Y lo demás fue pan comido –desestimó–. Nadie más que Sophia, vio al verdadero Potter en el ministerio, y de ella ya me encargué yo.

–Lo de Sophia ha sido un descuido –reprendió Bruce– del cual sólo zafaste por casualidad. ¡Fue a delatarte, Billius!

–No –detuvo las pelotitas, y lo miró con atención–. Sophia QUISO delatarme.

–Esto se está complicando Bill... quizás deberías tomarte un breve descanso. Llevátela donde quieras, pero desaparece... estás complicando mi trabajo también.

–Pero si no te necesito para nada más –excusó–, sólo para quedarme tranquilo de que lo que hice, está bien hecho.

–Te dije que no, que no debías hacerlo.

–No me refiero a la emboscada, Bruce –rodó los ojos y se levantó. Comenzó a caminar por el consultorio a la par que seguía hablando–, me refiero al hechizo.

–¿Qué hechizo?

–El que me sugeriste.

–¿Que yo te sugerí? –agregó nuevamente incrédulo. Estuvo por acotar algo más pero luego recordó una conversación que ambos habían mantenido, tiempo atrás– ¡No, yo no te sugerí! –lo corrigió–. Creo que mis exactas palabras fueron: "Es estúpida tu idea, hasta un _Obliviate_ haría mejor efecto que un _Imperio_".

–De acuerdo, pero esperaste que te hiciera caso.

–Mis palabras fueron claras; "No se lo lances a ella". Has sido imprudente Billius –reprendió–. Me considero el mejor de tus amigos y lo sabes, pero has sido torpe y descuidado. No hacía falta hechizarla a ella, bastaba con plantar la evidencia.

–Sophia estaba en contra –agregó, molesto–. Enloqueció cuando le comenté mi idea. Dijo que era una locura y que Harry jamás la perdonaría... –Falstaff calló unos segundos. Parecía estar pensando o recordando algo que comenzaba a enfurecerlo– La muy idiota no quería quedar mal con él porque "a pesar de todo, lo amaba", ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!

–Te he dicho siempre que esa mujer está mal de la cabeza.

–¡No!, no siempre lo está. ¡Mierda! –lo miró con desesperación– Si la hubieras visto en sus mejores momentos... ella es espectacular, Bruce. Y sé que puede volver a serlo... sólo tiene que olvidarse de ese idiota.

–Enviarlo a Azkaban no hará tal cosa –aseguró, sabiondo–. Te has jugado el pescuezo en vano.

–No –porfió–. Te digo que quiso delatarme. Y si Sophia me delató ante Potter, es porque ella esperaba volver con él tarde o temprano –se alteró mientras caminaba de un lado al otro– ¡Además...! –se detuvo y lo señaló– No podía hacer esto sin su ayuda.

–Si, era muy simple, tirabas el hechizo a cualquier otro lugar, con la misma varita. Mira que sencillo.

–¡No! Porque Sophia tenía que padecer los efectos –recalcó con obviedad–, y tenía que verlo Knight con sus propios ojos... No funcionaría de otro modo –suspiró–. Y si ella no estaba dispuesta a actuarlo, pues bien...

–Has sido torpe –repitió, negando con la cabeza–. Y me preocupa que estés tan seguro de que todo te esté saliendo bien –confesó–. ¡Y más me preocupa, que te vean aquí conmigo! Te dije una y mil veces que no vengas... al menos no durante el día.

–Quería asegurarme –volvió a sentarse sobre el escritorio–. Jamás había hecho un Obliviate así.

–No debiste hacerlo. Es magia complicada y...

–Lo hice como me dijiste. Pero además, sólo lo hice parcialmente.

–¿Qué tan parcial lo hiciste? –se preocupó.

–Pues... lo importante era que recordara que me ama y todo eso, así que sólo borré los últimos sucesos que involucran a Potter, y sobretodo los que me involucran a mí, hechizándola.

–¡Merlín! ¡Eres un idiota!

–¿Qué?

–¡¿No era más fácil empezar por ahí?! –se molestó– ¿No era más fácil borrar a Potter de su memoria, en vez de armar semejante batahola?

–¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡He investigado, Byron! No puedo borrar recuerdos cuya existencia desconozco. Sé que Potter existe en su vida, pero no puedo borrar uno a uno los recuerdos que tiene con él, porque no los conozco, no sé cómo lucen y no tengo cómo encontrarlos en su mente –pareció molesto–. Además... probablemente quedaría idiota. ¡Imagina lo que tendría que hurgar para sacarle cuatro años de...!

–Mi consejo es que te vayas –lo interrumpió–. Ya mismo. No creo que esto pueda sostenerse por mucho.

–Ya me iré. Ya pronto me iré. Sólo tengo que asegurarme que Potter quede allí. En una semana se hará el juicio y... de cualquier modo estoy seguro de que los recuerdos que ella tenía de él, se han borrado. Pero temo que lo vuelva a ver y todo reviva.

–Con más razón. Vete ahora –él asintió, aún pensativo.

* * *

Ginny se encontró nuevamente en la enorme sala de espera del tercer piso. Y como las últimas veces, llegaba muerta de sueño y casi impresentable. Sus ojeras comenzaban a parecer un sombreado hecho adrede, y el andar con sus tacos ya no le agradaba tanto ni le sentaba tan bien. Sus pasos eran más bien rezagados y al ras del suelo.

Se dirigió casi por inercia, al cuarto de su amiga. Había recorrido casi todo el hospital, en busca del viejo Gregory. Todo para que, luego de perder quince preciados minutos, le dijeran que estaba atendiendo a la "Señorita Granger, en el tercer piso, habitación 319". ¡Cómo si no supiera ella, en qué habitación estaba su amiga! ¡Insólito!

Por fin atravesó la puerta, y encontró a su amiga algo somnolienta. A su lado estaba sentado Gregory, quien al parecer, acababa de despertarla con arduo labor, para hacerle beber una poción revitalizante. El viejo giró la cabeza para verla, mientras que su amiga, sólo pudo hacer un movimiento de ojos. Los párpados aún le pesaban, y ni hablar de querer girar su cuello. Ambos sonrieron mínimamente, ante la inesperada visita.

–¿Y a ti que te pasó? –se preocupó Gregory, deteniendo el brazo con el que ayudaría a beber a la pelirroja, a medio camino.

–Llevo casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin cerrar el ojo, Greg. Eso me pasa.

–¿Pero por qué?

–Harry está en Azkaban –soltó sin más, olvidando dos grandes cosas: La primera era que, Gregory no tenía idea de quien era Harry, y la segunda, que la mejor amiga de él, que además convalecía por sus propios problemas, estaba presente y escuchaba todo, y probablemente no hubiera sido la mejor idea mencionarlo en voz alta.

Dicho y hecho. Hermione sacó fuerza de algún lugar oculto de su ser para girar rápidamente hacia ella, y mirarla aterrada. No obstante, sus energías no alcanzaron para que realizara ninguna clase de pregunta. Pero todo estaba allí, en sus ojos; las dudas, el temor, el apremio... todo aquello que le comenzaba a exigir a Ginny.

–¿Quién es Harry?

–Es el acusado del juicio por el cual tú estás investigando los registros, ¿recuerdas? –intentó evadir la mirada de su amiga.

–Oh...

–¡No! ¡Nada de "Oh"! Esto es grave, Greg. ¡Es una injusticia! Tengo que sacarlo de allí.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? Mi jurisdicción termina en las puertas de este hospital.

–Sé que te dije que detengas la investigación, pero necesito esos informes con urgencia –él negó con la cabeza, sin siquiera pensarlo.

–Lo siento, linda. Tengo mis prioridades puestas aquí.

–¡Pero Greg...!

–Ginny –intentó razonar– temo que si la dejo pueda descompensarse de nuevo. Lo lamento, pero deberás encargarte tú.

–¿Y cómo?

–Yo le enseñé a Draco cómo hacerlo. Él te podrá ayudar.

–Lo han sacado de mi departamento. Ya no está a mi cargo y no puede obedecer más mis órdenes –comenzó a desesperar, a modo de lamento– ¡Y tengo a un maldito inocente en Azkaban! Por dios, ¡Necesito que alguien me ayude!

–Ginny –la miró severo– tu amiga tiene que tomar esta poción, ¿si? –zanjó– Tú tienes a un inocente en Azkaban, yo tengo a dos vidas en riesgo ahora mismo, sin contar todas aquellas de las que no me estoy haciendo cargo últimamente. Creo que lo que necesitas es un poco de perspectiva, ¿no crees? –Ginny enmudeció, sintiéndose estúpida e infantil– Te juro que iría ya mismo a terminar con ello si ella estuviera mejor, pero como verás, todos tenemos problemas. Y las últimas semanas me has traído de aquí para allá, ¡y te lo agradezco, porque estaba aburrido!, pero ahora que confiaste en mí, ¡Por favor, deja que trabaje! –Ginny asintió, avergonzada como una niña a la que acababan de delatar frente a todo el curso, y que merecía guardar penitencia. Echó un nuevo vistazo a su amiga, recostada en la camilla, y se sintió una basura.

–Lo lamento –agregó, hablándole a Gregory, pero mirándola a ella– estoy siendo egoísta.

–Te prometo que ni bien pueda, continuaré con eso ¿si? –concluyó Gregory, luego de hacerle beber toda la poción a Hermione– Sólo me quedan unas dos horas para terminar de recopilar la información. Lo de Smith sucedió hace unos meses ¿verdad? –ella asintió–. Voy por comienzos de año.

–Está bien. Supongo que llamaré a Draco y... veré si puede indicarme cómo...

Ginny se perdió, observando a su amiga. Hermione la miraba fijamente, y estaba claro que la entendía por completo. A duras penas logró hacer una mueca de lamento, dirigida a ella. Era increíble la capacidad de su cuñada; aún en su estado y con todas las preocupaciones que tenía dentro de su cabeza, tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ella y sentir pena por sus percances laborales. ¡Y ella siendo una maniática egoísta!.

A pesar de lo que Ginny pensaba, Hermione la entendía completamente. Si a ella, que tan sólo era su amiga, le alteraba el hecho de pensar a Harry en semejante situación, no debía ni imaginarse el dolor que la pelirroja estaba sintiendo, sumado claro, a la culpa que ella debía estar atribuyéndose, y a la exigencia y el apremio por sacarlo de allí. Después de todo, no existía otra explicación para la cual un Weasley, llevara tanto tiempo sin dormir; Debía amar realmente a Harry para llegar a aquel nivel de desesperación.

Hermione palmeó suavemente el costado de su cama, donde le hizo un pequeño lugar, invitándola a compartir su colchón. Ginny se quedó varada, observándola en aquel estado. Aquel simple signo de compasión le había revuelto todas las emociones, llevándola casi al llanto. Sus ojos se pusieron brillosos y mordió su labio, en un intento por retener el llanto.

Hermione la persuadió con la mirada. Ginny se acercó lentamente hasta su cama, para ubicarse a su lado y reposar tan sólo unos segundos. Gregory, que ya había cumplido con su función, se retiró provisoriamente de la habitación, avisando que volvería en diez minutos para que bebiera la otra poción.

Ya solas y en aquel ambiente, el corazón de Ginny se comprimió de dolor. Sus emociones se encontraron, mezclando las amargas situaciones que le estaban tocando vivir a ella, y a los que más amaba. Hermione pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la abrazó, intentando contenerla.

–Él estará bien... –susurró por fin.

Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de sus represiones, largándose a llorar como cuando era una niña. Hermione sonrió levemente, contenta de haber logrado que su amiga relajara su postura, y expresara sus sentimientos. Aquella imagen, de pronto la trasportaba a años atrás, cuando ambas sólo se tenían la una a la otra para superar el abandono de sus respectivos amores.

–Lo malo de crecer, es que también crecen los problemas –le susurró mientras ella lloraba a mares–. No estamos en una situación muy distinta de la de años atrás ¿no? –reflexionó en voz alta, pausada y suavemente– Y sin embargo... todo ha cambiado.

* * *

Harry tan sólo llevaba un día entero allí adentro, pero ciertamente no hacía falta mucho más para entender que las cosas dentro de Azkaban, funcionaban de un modo bastante similar al que debían suceder dentro de cualquier prisión muggle, a su entender. Los presos no eran simples presos, la celdas no eran simples celdas. Cada piso de la enorme infraestructura tenía un dominio a parte, el cual era regido –quizás– por el más rudo o mafioso de los reclusos. No es que a él le cambiara la vida de algún modo, de hecho, al momento no se había topado con ninguno de ellos. Pero ya sabía básicamente, cómo se dividían los estratos de la prisión; para esto, no hizo falta más que conocer y diferenciar los tres tipos de celdas que poseía la misma:

Las de la planta baja eran las celdas normales, aquellas muy similares a las de una prisión muggle, con la única diferencia de que, por precaución, no eran compartidas. Una celda estaba al lado de la otra, separadas de las de la hilera de enfrente, por un pasillo de tres metros de ancho. Básicamente un detenido podía ver la cara de los tres que tuviera en frente, en sus respectivas celdas, pero no más. Constaban de tres paredes, y la reja de barrotes. En la pared trasera, la mayoría contaban con un pequeño respirador, que apuntaba hacia el exterior y por el cual podía verse sólo el cielo. Claro que este era tan pequeño, que ni siquiera una lechuza podía pasar por él, y también tenía barrotes. Éstas celdas estaban destinadas a dos tipos de personas; las primeras eran aquellas cuyo juicio estuviera en proceso y aún no tuvieran una condena precisa, pero cuya acusación no fuera tan grave como para requerir celdas de mayor precaución. O bien, aquellas personas cuya sentencia estuviera ya establecida, pero era una sentencia menor, adjudicada a una leve infracción de las leyes mágicas.

En una de éstas, se encontraba Harry, cuya realidad era una extraña mezcla entre ambas opciones. En efecto, su juicio estaba en proceso, pero a él se lo consideraba ligeramente más peligroso que el resto de los que estaban destinados a esas celdas.

El segundo tipo de celdas respondían a las ubicadas en el primer subsuelo. Éstas ya no tenían barrotes, o mejor dicho, los barrotes eran el doble de gruesos y casi no se podía ver a través de ellos. Si bien la disposición de las celdas era la misma y el pasillo era igual de ancho, las celdas se enfrentaba a un sólido pedazo de muro, de modo que estaban ubicadas intercaladamente para que ningún recluso tuviera contacto visual con otro. Y, si bien no eran normales las visitas a los presos, en la planta baja eran "tramitables". Pero en el primer subsuelo, éstas eran imposibles bajo cualquier punto de vista. Este tipo de celdas estaba destinadas –quizás si– a tipos con delitos como los que le adjudicaban Harry; alguna imperdonable, alguna pequeña conspiración acabada en un único asesinato, o algún vil intento de escape, obviamente fallido. Cosas de ese estilo; Más graves, pero no caóticas.

Por fin, el tercer tipo de celdas, agrupaba a los más temibles y peligrosos personajes del mundo mágico. Probablemente –y si alguna vez hubiera sido capturado–, Lord Voldemort habría tenido una de estas celdas, con su nombre grabado. Estas se ubicaban en el tercer subsuelo –el segundo era una suerte de depósito–, cuyos alrededores eran muy parecidos a los de una mazmorra. Era un lugar húmedo y sórdido por dónde se lo mirase –o esos eran los rumores que le habían llegado a Harry–. Las celdas estaban completamente cerradas, como si fuera una suerte de internado psiquiátrico, pero sus paredes estaban fundidas con un sólido e impenetrable metal. No tenía ventanas ni respiraderos y a penas si tenía una rendija por la que se le pasaba el alimento al recluso, ya que era impensado que este saliera de la celda, por ninguna razón. Cualquier uso de la magia que pudiera hacer una persona merecedora que aquella celda, era peligroso sólo de pensarse, por lo que, el contacto con cualquier otra persona quedaba fuera de toda discusión.

Harry sentía escalofríos sólo de pensar en aquella soledad permanente. Porque de hecho, quien entrara a una celda como esa, era por demás sabido que jamás saldría. Y, si él ya se sentía golpeado por la soledad de las celdas normales y cualunques de la planta baja, ¡No quería ni pensar en la de las del tercer subsuelo!.

A diferencia de los reclusos de las otros dos tipos de celdas, Harry, que pertenecía a los más "normalitos" del lugar –lo cual ya era un logro–, tenía permitidas tres rondas a lo largo del día, para salir. Ya sea para comer, para asearse, o para estirar las piernas, poseía tres rondas de media hora, fuera de sus barrotes. Claramente no podía elegir los horarios. A la mañana tenía derecho a una para asearse. Al mediodía tenía derecho a otra, sólo para su almuerzo. Y por la tarde tenía derecho a una tercera, en la cual simplemente vagaba por el piso. También se había enterado de que, estas rondas, no se daban en el mismo horario para todos –excepto la del almuerzo– y que solían ser rotativas. Esta regla tenía como único objetivo, evitar las cospiraciones o el agrupamiento de más de un recluso. Si bien Harry salía al mismo tiempo que algunos más, eran reclusos de otro sector al que Harry no pertenecía y con los que jamás tendría contacto por las cercanías de celdas.

Aquel primer día de estadía se había presentado a bañarse, como debía ser, y luego a almorzar. Muy a su pesar, los elfos domésticos que hacían la comida no eran del lujoso nivel de los de Hogwarts. De hecho, se había enterado de que los que preparaban las comidas, eran elfos que habían contradicho de algún modo la palabra de su amo, acarreando así graves consecuencias para este, y pagaban su propia condena cocinando para ellos en Azkaban.

Tampoco era que había podido degustar demasiado la comida, pues no solía tener hambre. Y tampoco tenía ganas de caminar hacia ningún lado. Sólo quería volver a su territorio conocido, a su casa, a su cama, a SU soledad. El lugar era tan deprimente que, si no estaba loco antes de ingresar, enloquecería en el transcurso de su estadía. Pero prefirió no pensar en ello, o al menos no intentarlo.

Ya por la tarde –lo cual sólo supo por la poca luz que pasaba por la rendija que su celda tenía hacia el exterior, y no por el exacto horario–, Harry fue avisado por un guardia con cara de pocos amigos, que su horario de "esparcimiento" comenzaba. Abrieron su celda y hechizaron sus manos, de modo que éstas quedaron atadas por unas cuerdas invisibles.

–Ya sabes las reglas –soltó serio–; ni arriba, ni abajo. En círculos por los pasillos, o sobre tu propio eje, me da lo mismo. Si no te complace, te quedas en tu celda ¿me oíste? –lo prepoteó– Nada de problemas. –Antes de que le diera tiempo a responder, lo empujó para salir.

Harry se dejó guiar, trastabillando por el impulso con el que había sido empujado. El guardia lo escoltó unos metros y luego desapareció sin que Harry lo notara. Se sintió un idiota; ¿Aquello se suponía que debía ser un premio? ¿Debía ser la mejor parte de su día? ¡¿Qué mierda haría girando por las instalaciones?!

Comenzó a caminar sin pretensiones, sin prestar demasiada atención a su andar, creyendo que tarde o temprano se toparía con algún muro y debería pegar la vuelta. Pero aquello no sólo no sucedió, sino que el camino que parecía de un pasillo unidireccional, se bifurcó, obligándolo a decidir con rapidez.

Las celdas a su alrededor estaban mayormente vacías, a excepción de uno o dos reclusos que intentaban vanamente cerrar los ojos y dormir. Por lo que continuó caminando, deseando tener una mínima noción de las "instalaciones" para hacerse una suerte de mapa mental.

Pero pronto olvidó su superficial objetivo ya que había divisado, a unos metros, una de las celdas abierta. Aguzó el oído y entendió que más de una voz susurraba, valiéndose de la oscuridad de la celda para pasar inadvertido. Quizás fueran dos voces. Avanzó con cautela, intentando ser sigiloso.

–¿Te ha quedado claro? –susurró rasposamente una de las voces. El que aparentemente estaba siendo amenazado, jadeó a modo de afirmación. Harry no alcanzaba a ver, pero se había ubicado de tal modo que podía oír con más claridad que antes– Si veo que vuelves a arruinar mi almuerzo...

–Hey –susurró la otra voz, más serena y grave– Ya está bien. Ya sabe que no debe volver a meterse con nosotros ¿verdad?.

–Yo no... –intentó hablar, pero fue callado por un golpe.

–¡Hey! –gritó Harry, acercándose. Se asomó a la puerta de la celda y observó a los dos hombres, acorralando al otro contra la pared.

Ambos se dieron vuelta rápidamente. Uno era alto y grandote, el otro era apenas más bajo y, si bien era musculoso, no era excesivamente fornido. Según el parecer de Harry, el más bajo era el líder, sólo porque tenía rasgos más inteligentes que el bruto y alto.

–¿Y tú quién carajo eres? –soltó el grandote.

–Te importa una mierda quién soy. Déjalo en paz, ahora –ordenó. El líder sonrió de lado, crédulo.

–Bueno, bueno –acotó, acercándose a él–. Azkaban ya no es lo que solía ser si dejan entrar a famosos de tu calibre, Harry Potter. –El grandote miró preocupado– ¿A qué vienes? ¿Estás de excursión? –se burló.

–Problema mío, ¿no? –soltó prepotente.

–¡Cuida tu boca, cara cosida! –amenazó el más grande– Estás dirigiéndote a una leyenda.

–¿Si? ¿Quién es? ¿Peter Pan? –se burló. El corpulento pareció ofenderse más que el aludido, y se acercó a Harry a pasos agigantados. Lo tomó del cuello y lo alzó del suelo como si fuera una pluma.

–Yo que tú no me burlaría tanto, Frankenstein.

–¿Los apodos los inventas tú? ¡Qué original! –alcanzó a modular mientras intentaba safarse del agarre, aún con sus manos atadas. El más bajito, que parecía muy entretenido, se acercó sonriente.

–Bájalo, Victor... –éste pareció dudar– Bájalo. Parece tener agallas. ¿Quién te dice? Quizás en unos días esté haciendo las rondas con nosotros... o limpiando mis botas –rió.

Victor dejó a Harry nuevamente en el suelo y soltó su cuello. Harry logró respirar por fin, intentando ocultar la desesperación que sentía por ello.

–Disculpa a mi amigo –sonrió de lado, aunque Harry juró que aquella sonrisa era totalmente falsa– es un poco susceptible –estiró la mano hasta Harry–. Soy "la cucaracha" Scott –se presentó. Harry no se inmutó.

–Me importa poco.

–Pues debería importarte mucho, Harry Potter, porque ésta es mi área –recalcó– y quizás hoy pienses que no te importa, pero mañana, cuando tenga tu cara contra la pared, no lo dudarás tanto –agregó con sus labios fuertemente apretados, a modo de promesa.

Scott le hizo señas a Victor y ambos pasaron a su lado sin decir nada más, perdiéndose tras el largo pasillo, a espaldas de Harry. Él se acercó para asegurarse que el atacado estuviera bien.

–¿Estás bien?

–La próxima vez no me defiendas, idiota –se incorporó sin salir de las sombras–. Si quieres sobrevivir debes obedecer las reglas. La primera es esta; no te metas con "la cucaracha".

–¡Hey! –llamó otra voz más profunda, desde las espaldas de Harry. Ambos se dieron vuelta, entendiendo que el recién aparecido, no se dirigía a Harry, sino al otro– ¿No te parece que deberías agradecerle?

El tipo volvió a temblar, escrutando las sombras bajo las cuales se escondía el portador de aquella voz. Se estremeció apenas y luego echó a correr, lejos de aquella situación. Harry se mostró confundido, por lo que el recién llegado se acercó, para dejarse ver, ahora hablándole directamente a Harry.

–Estos cobardes son unos desagradecidos –escupió mirando de mala gana al otro, haciéndole una mueca.

Harry observó cómo, la figura del hombre escuálido que acababa de huir, se perdió tras las sombras. Luego volvió la vista hacia su nuevo acompañante, y lo escrutó en detalle. No era tan grandulón como Victor, pero era sin duda uno de los más grandes que Harry hubiera conocido, y podía decirse que tenía con qué defenderse llegado el caso. Su rostro era anguloso y no parecía un recluso, pues estaba impecablemente pulcro, con la pequeña barba en candado, recortada, y una sonrisa de superioridad que desentonaba con la de un recluso temerario.

–Soy Jota –estiró su mano, para que la estrechara. Harry dubitó un segundo, pero luego le mostró ambas manos, aún atadas, como excusa para no saludarlo.

Jota chasqueó los dedos, y las hebras de la soga, se descosieron con facilidad. Harry quedó expectante y confundido; hasta donde él sabía, no podía hacerse magia en Azkaban sin ser delatado. Sacudió sus manos, gozando la momentánea libertad.

–¿Jota? –repuso escéptico– ¿Como la letra?

–Decir John me hace sentir patético. –Harry asintió, algo confundido– Aquí me conocen como "El lobo"... o Jota.

–¿"El lobo"?

¿Qué tenía Azkaban con los sobrenombres de animales?

–John Wolf –explicó. Harry volvió a asentir. Aquello no le interesaba.

John lo inspeccionó unos segundos, intentando entender o explicar sus acciones.

–¿Por qué te entrometiste entre "la cucaracha" y ese idiota? –Parecía desconcertado.

–Fue un impulso.

–Pues no los tengas. Aquí no vale la pena hacerse el héroe por nadie.

–¿Y qué hacías tú por mí, entonces? –John entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

–Yo... tanteaba a los nuevos. Tú y él son nuevos aquí. Tú más que él –agregó–. Pero ya sé quien tiene sangre para esto.

–¿Esto? ¿Qué sería esto?

–La supervivencia, –miró su cicatriz– Harry Potter.

* * *

Ron observó con gran duda. Aún no estaba convencido de haberse dirigido propiamente hacia el lugar indicado. Reflexionó unos segundos y luego se adentró en el pequeño y vacío callejón. Era estrecho y apostaba que ya nadie lo usaba, ni siquiera para tirar la basura. Cauteloso, se acercó hasta el gran contenedor que Hermione había descrito como "en uso", y pasó a su lado. Al acercarse lo más posible notó el otro cesto más pequeño, el más oxidado. Aquel que según su novia era el que hacía las veces de red flu.

Miró el pequeño contenedor con desconfianza. Debía estar muy desesperado por la salud de su mujer, como para meterse en aquel pedazo de chatarra... pero así lo haría.

Tragó en seco y levantó la desvencijada tapa, esperando que alguna enorme rata saliera con fuerte impulso desde el mismo, y lo aterrara. Pero nada. El tacho simplemente estaba vacío. Vacío para él. Respiró hondo y metió primero su pierna derecha, tanteando el suelo, esperando que este no estuviera acuoso ni nada por el estilo. De nuevo, nada. Estaba vacío. Finalmente metió la otra pierna, ya un poco más seguro. Se arrodilló de cuclillas, intentando meter la totalidad de su cuerpo en aquel estrecho cubículo. Pero como bien recordaba, nada sucedería a menos que lograra hacer con su cuerpo, una pequeña bola, lo suficientemente chica como para poder cerrar el cesto sobre su cabeza, con la tapa correspondiente.

Refunfuñando, intentó comprimir sus músculos lo más posible, y maniobró la tapa desde adentro para que se colocara correctamente. Y, cuando pensó que el cesto cedería por completo, rompiéndose, o que su cuerpo se atoraría para siempre en aquella incomodísima posición, sintió como si un gancho lo jalara de sus pantalones, hacia abajo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, después de sentir el vomitivo sacudón, estaba en una amplia sala redonda, completamente vacía. En el centro había un mostrador en semicírculo, en dónde él suponía, debía de trabajar alguien, pero que actualmente se encontraba vacío. Detrás del gran mostrador central, había veinte chimeneas predispuestas también en semicírculo. Estaban numeradas y, aunque Ron no llegaba a leer el rótulo sobre ellas desde su posición, entendía que cada una pertenecía a un piso u oficina en particular.

Intentó hacer memoria. Creía que la de Neville era la Nº 3, ¿o era la Nº 5?. Se acercó dubitativo y, debajo de la placa de bronce con el número 5, encontró su reluciente nombre: Neville Longbottom; "Presidente del departamento de Investigaciones", "Jefe a cargo de la planta de Herbología", "Representante mundial de la Asociación Herbológica Terrestre", y "Co-fundador del Centro de Investigaciones de Herbología y Alquimia".

—¡Demonios! No perdió el tiempo —susurró a modo de reflexión.

La placa de su chimenea, debía de ser la más extensa, pues sus méritos no parecían entrar en las de tamaño regular. El desgraciado era toda una eminencia. Casi dudó en dirigirse a él con sus nimiedades —al menos él las consideraría así—, después de todo parecía un tipo atareado y de agenda apretada.

Ron pensó en la imagen de Hermione recostada sobre la cama del hospital, y respiró hondo. Debía hacerlo, y cuanto antes terminara con aquello, mejor. Se colocó dentro del hueco de la chimenea, y se dejó guiar.

Al sentir de nuevo los pies sobre la tierra, se sacudió ligeramente, y salió de la cavidad, algo mareado. Aquella sala era apenas más pequeña, pero obviamente era una recepción. Detrás del escritorio tampoco había nadie por lo que Ron se cuestionó si aquel no sería un día festivo y él no estaba enterado. De cualquier modo, se acercó al mostrador y tocó la pequeña campanilla sobre el mismo.

Nada.

El piso parecía desértico.

Sientió una presencia detrás suyo por lo que giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, y al encontrarse con ella, pegó un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Se tomó el pecho e intentó regularizar su pulso.

—¡Mierda! —soltó, aún no repuesto del susto.

—Lo siento, Ron —Luna le sonrió inocentemente.

—¿Por qué tanto sigilo? —se molestó.

—No estaba siendo sigilosa, simplemente me acerqué a ver quién llamaba.

—Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo trabajo aquí.

—Creí que Neville lo hacía.

—Si bueno, Neville, yo, y unas dos mil personas más —sonrió, bromista—. ¿Quién creíste que se encargaba de la parte de "Alquimia"? —Ron asintió, aunque no parecía interesado en la conversación.

—Lo siento, Luna, de verdad me alegra volver a verte pero, no tengo mucho tiempo, sólo estoy de paso. Necesito hablar con Neville, ¿podrías decirme dónde encontrarlo?.

—Neville está en una reunión, ¿por qué?.

—Necesito que me ayude. En realidad, Hermione necesita ayuda... cuanto antes.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Está embarazada, pero no es bueno... —Luna reflexionó unos segundos.

—Ven, me cuentas en el camino. Busquemos a Nev.

Luna emprendió camino sin demorarse un instante más, y Ron la siguió a través de los pasillos, mientras le contaba la historia, desde el principio y sin saltearse ningún detalle. Conocía a Luna y sabía que podía ser extravagante y, algo desaliñada para su gusto, pero también sabía que ella era capaz de mirar el mundo de otra manera, ¡y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba en aquel preciso momento!. Si la medicina muggle no tenía nada para ayudar a su novia, y la medicina mágica apenas solucionaba alguno de los síntomas, sin duda la extraña mezcla de ambas, y los diversos experimentos que se llevaban a cabo allí, quizás sí lo hicieran. Y en aquel momento, dos exóticos genios como Neville y Luna, eran su última esperanza en la materia.

—Es complicado, Ron —acotó Neville una vez que Ron había vuelto a explicarle la misma historia que a Luna—, cualquier antídoto o pócima que se me ocurre ya la han implementado y dijiste que no resultó, y cualquier otro brebaje que conozca o que hayamos experimentado, no creo que pueda curarla. Ya te lo han dicho, sus problemas no son físicos.

—Pero la afectan físicamente, Neville —intentó no perder la paciencia—. Ella reacciona así por lo que el niño genera en su cuerpo.

—No puedo evitar que pase eso. Equivaldría a matar al niño.

Ron empalideció. No es que no lo hubiera pensado antes, de hecho, él mismo había tenido su rapto de locura al respecto, y su mejor amigo lo había sacudido hasta hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero oírlo ahora le sonaba no sólo absurdo, sino espantosamente cruel. ¿Cómo iba a deshacerse de su futuro, del niño que tanto había esperado y por el que tanto habían sufrido el año anterior?.

—No quisiera interrumpir —acotó Luna, dándole un respiro a las exacerbadas emociones del pelirrojo— pero, quizás no sea una pócima lo que necesita.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Digo que ya han intentado con diversos brebajes por separado, ¿pero han intentado acaso con un tratamiento?

—Te dije que ella comenzó a ir al psiquiatra.

—No, no hablo de eso. En el centro de investigaciones, en el octavo piso —le aclaró a Ron—, hay un extenso registro de todas las sustancias que se han puesto a prueba desde que Neville y yo fundamos este centro. No recuerdo todas pero sí la mayoría, pues yo estuve presente en la planta de experimentación y reactividad química...

—¿Dices que alguno de los compuestos creados, servirían? —se preocupó Neville.

—Digo que se podría intentar —luego se dirigió a Ron—. Hemos estado trabajando con plantas y químicos, observando sus reacciones —Ron asintió— y por los síntomas que me dices que sufre ella, hay varias cosas que, por separado, sabemos que funcionarían para combatir uno u otro.

—No con el síntoma en sí, sino con la causa —agregó Neville, explicándole a Ron—. En definitiva, lo que debemos intentar eliminar, es la causa de sus síntomas.

—Exacto. Pero mezclando estas pócimas y experimentos, y llevándolos a la práctica en un tratamiento exhaustivo, quizás... —los ojos de Ron parecieron iluminarse.

—¿Eso es posible? Es decir, ¿puede realmente hacerse con ella?

—Todo puede intentarse —dijo ella, aunque no muy feliz con la idea— pero hay un problema, Ron. No creo que sea lo óptimo para una embarazada. Las cosas serían distintas si ella...

—Ni hablar.

—Es peligroso, para ella y para el niño.

—¿Hay otra solución? —quiso saber, no muy convencido. Luna y Neville se miraron sin nada más que agregar— El doctor que la está atendiendo ahora ya es el mejor en su materia, y me ha dicho que sólo puede mantener adecuadamente a uno de los dos. Que de algún modo son incompatibles y que...

—¿Incompatibles? —frunció el ceño, Neville— Eso es imposible.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... por lógica —quiso razonar—. Si el niño ha sido lo suficientemente compatible con ella como para fecundarse, ¡al diablo lo demás!. No, el problema tiene que ser otro.

—¿Cuál otro?

—No lo sé, quizás sólo debiéramos borrarle el suceso de Mike de la memoria. Quizás ella misma sea el problema...

—No puedo hacerle eso. Ella está en contra de cualquier evasión del estilo.

—Quizás ni siquiera necesite olvidarlo —dijo Luna, pareciendo iluminarse—. Nev, ¿recuerdas el filtro de Flannagan? —el aludido intentó hacer memoria pero parecía costarle demasiado— Él mezcló raíces de _Glumbumble, Belladona, Coclearia, Mandrágora _y_ Luparia. _¿Recuerdas que decía que iba a probarlo en su hermana que era...?

—¡Hipocondríaca!, ¡Si! —se entusiasmó Neville.

—Si su problema es psicológico, quizás el filtro Flannagan sea la solución —reflexionó Luna.

—No entiendo nada, si me explican... —intervino Ron. Neville le sonrió y comenzó a explicarle.

—Verás, la raíz de _Glumbumble_ es el antídoto natural para quien padece Histeria... —Ron pareció ofenderse.

—¡Hermione no...!

—Déjame terminar —suplicó. Ron se calló—. La _Belladona_ es una planta bastante venenosa, pero su mismo veneno es utilizado en algunos casos, como antídoto.

—Sobretodo para la locura generada por los _Blibbler._

—¿Qué son los _Blibbler?_ —se desorientó Ron.

—Son...

—Luna, no creo que sea lo importante —interrumpió Neville, precavidamente. Ella asintió, cediendo su impulso de enseñar a las personas, acerca de nuevas especies de criaturas mágicas—. Como decía —retomó—, la _Coclearia_ es una planta muy conocida que se utiliza para confundir.

—Pero no quiero confundirla.

—Ron —explicó Luna suavemente, intentando no perder la calma—, el filtro Flannagan es una mezcla de todas estas cosas que Neville te dijo, y que, en sus adecuadas proporciones, tienen el objetivo de anular los miedos.

—Sino eliminarlos temporalmente —acotó Neville—. Yo he visto de lo que es capaz. Será un éxito, le pongo la firma —asintió, seguro.

—No obstante, no creo que funcione sino la trata paralelamente un especialista. No creo que sea sano ni para ella ni para el niño, que tome el filtro durante todo el embarazo. Tendría que hablar con su médico, pero creo que lo mejor sería ayudarla con el filtro los primeros meses, sumado al tratamiento debido, y capacitarla para que ella pueda transitar sola y con normalidad, los últimos meses.

—Entonces quizás esa sea nuestra solución —sonrió Ron—. Es decir, ella no estaba siendo tratada ahora porque su médico dijo que era riesgoso aplicarle todas las medicinas y hechizos que necesitaría para calmar sus nervios.

—Bueno, ya ves que en eso sí te podamos ayudar —repuso ella con cierto orgullo—, de hecho, una de nuestras especialidades es hacer pociones, hechizos y medicamentos, alternativos y orgánicos, que produzcan el mismo efecto que los normales, o mejor.

—¿Y retomar el tratamiento psiquiátrico? —ella asintió.

—Si solucionáramos sus temores y fobias, quizás vuelva a despertar su instinto maternal, y no atente más contra la integridad del niño.

—Pero para eso, debemos hablar con los médicos y ver qué cosas les están haciendo tomar —agregó Neville.

* * *

Ginny salía de la habitación de su amiga. Había estado llorando a moco tendido con ella, durante dos horas. Creyó que con eso bastaría para desahogarse, pero no fue así. También creyó que aquellas dos horas le darían tiempo a su hermano, de volver con noticias favorables, pero él tampoco había regresado. Y, aunque hubiera querido quedarse con ella hasta que él volviera, el problema de Harry debía ser solucionado de algún modo. El saber que, mientras ella perdía el tiempo él soportaba la húmeda soledad de Azkaban, la llenaba de culpa. Así que Gregory se había quedado con Hermione, mientras Ginny se dirigía al despacho del anciano en el cual se encontraba el registro y los hechizos que ella supuestamente debía realizar para conseguir el resto. Claro que Gregory le advirtió que ella no podría sola, que no intentara realizar el hechizo por su cuenta porque podría arruinar la información contenida. Por lo que, ni bien llegara, debía comunicarse con Draco para que...

Ginny se detuvo en seco. Allí estaba Falstaff nuevamente, girando por el pasillo, con desdén y como despreocupado. Caminaba en dirección a ella pero aún no la había visto. Pronto lo haría... y ambos tenían que hablar unas palabritas.

—¿Y ahora qué te traes entre manos? —lo acorraló, poniendo sus manos en jarra y parándose justo frente a él. Billius levantó la mirada del piso y, en un principio se mostró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió con superioridad.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Hay poco trabajo en el ministerio, mocosa? —preguntó ajeno, como si ella fuera sólo una novata adolescente— ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes tiempo de pasearte por los hospitales en hora laboral?

—¡Mis horarios no te conciernen!

—Ni a ti los míos, con permiso —pasó a su lado e intentó continuar caminando.

—¡Sé lo que tramas y no funcionará! —lo siguió, lenta y segura.

—No sé de qué hablas, sólo vine a consultar a mi médico de cabecera. ¿Está mal?

—Él es inocente, Billius. Has metido a un inocente en Azkaban, ¿cómo puedes vivir con eso?

—Primero que nada —se giró para enfrentarla—, yo no he metido a nadie. Fueron expresas decisiones de Knight.

—¡Tú le mentiste!

—¡Yo no mentí! Tengo pruebas ¿sabes? Pruebas tangibles.

—¡Tus pruebas son falsas! ¡Siempre lo han sido! Y cuando te desenmascare, tú solo habrás hecho mi trabajo y estarás tras las rejas.

—¿Si? ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? ¿Tu amiguito te lo dijo? —se acercó a ella, socarronamente— ¿Malfoy me ha estado espiando...? —y luego comenzó a reír con sarcasmo— ¡Qué tonto!, ¿cómo lo haría? Cierto que ahora trabaja para mí... —se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta— pero no te preocupes, le mandaré tus saludos. Adiós mocosa.

Ginny apretó fuertemente los labios, estaba por estallar de la rabia. Él había sido el desgraciado en solicitar los servicios de Malfoy en su departamento, ¡¿cómo se atrevía?!

El impulso de sacar su varita y hechizarlo sin piedad, la recorrió de cuerpo entero. ¡Y estuvo por hacerlo! pues tanteó su bolsillo y sentía su mano arder justo en la porción de piel que hacía contacto con ella. Pero se abstuvo con gran labor, apenas tranquilizada por otro pensamiento: Si Draco trabajaba para él, sería más fácil para ambos, tenerlo vigilado... aunque esto también significara que el mismo Draco estuviera limitado en sus acciones.

¡Mierda! ¡Odiaba a Billius Falstaff!

* * *

El último momento de esparcimiento del día, lo abordó mientras dormía, aún cansado del mal sueño sufrido la noche anterior. Aunque ya era primavera, las noches en aquella pocilga seguían siendo desgarrantes y frías. Harry había hecho un ovillo de su cuerpo y aún así no había podido menguar sus temblores. Por lo que no había logrado tampoco, dormir ni cuatro horas de corrido. Fue por eso que, al rededor de las seis de la tarde, cuando el guardia vino a advertirle que su media hora de esparcimiento comenzaba, se despertó sobresaltado y aún somnoliento.

Se había levantado de mala gana, sólo porque sus piernas le pedían a gritos ser estiradas. Se condujo a sí mismo entre los pasillos, no muy convencido de hacia dónde deseaba ir. Sin embargo, caminaba rezagado por los pasillos, esperando que la vida lo sorprendiera.

—¿Sabes?, no creo los rumores. —Harry entendió que aquellas palabras estaban dirigidas a otra persona, pero hacían alusión sólo a él. Harry se detuvo y giró para mirarlo. Era "la cucaracha", hablándole a nadie, pero mirándolo fija y amenazadoramente. —No creo que "el lobo" te haya reclutado.

—¿De qué hablas? —se resignó a responder, sin la mínima gana.

—Los leprosos de por aquí, dicen que Jota te reclutó.

—Nadie me reclutó —desestimó, girando nuevamente sobre sus talones y emprendiendo la marcha.

—Yo que tú, no me iría sin terminar la conversación.

—Yo no estoy conver...

Harry no terminó de hablar, pues un enorme brazo le rodeó el cuello, apresándolo, mientras la otra mano de su agresor, rozaba su garganta con la helada hoja de una navaja. Harry se detuvo en seco, extrañado y confundido.

—A Victor no le gusta que me den la espalda cuando hablo —siseó aletargadamente, mientras se acercaba a Harry. En efecto. No cabía duda de que era el enorme brazo de Victor, el que lo apresaba.

—Dile que me suelte —ordenó Harry.

—¿O qué?

—¡Dile que me suelte! —apretó la mandíbula, haciendo todo lo posible para no despotricar contra él, o hechizarlo. Recordó las palabras de Ginny, intentando calmarse.

—Así que tú y Jota... ¡Qué maravilloso! —ironizó— Sería magnífico, sí... Lástima que este es mi piso.

—No entiendo de qué... —Victor lo estranguló un poco más, para callarlo. Harry forcejeó, intentando respirar.

—Voy a explicarte como funcionan las cosas aquí —advirtió sereno, rodeando a Harry y enfrentándolo—. En mi piso, las rondas educativas las hago yo, y educo a los nuevos como a mí me parezca, ¿está claro? —Harry no objetó nada— Jota pertenece al subsuelo y no tiene ningún poder sobre mis reclusos —escupió la frente de Harry mientras pronunciaba—, y tú eres sólo un novato, por lo te entrometerás con mis hombres, sólo si yo te lo permito.

—Yo no... —Victor apretó aún más la navaja sobre la piel de Harry, dejando una marca en ella, aún superficial. Harry esbozó una mueca de dolor, y calló.

—Me agradas, ¿sabes? —se burló, sonriendo de lado— Creo que tienes potencial. Es por eso que estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo.

—No creo que me interese.

—Te interesará si esperas mantener tu cabeza pegada al cuerpo —amenazó Victor, a sus espaldas.

—Harás las rondas con nosotros. Arreglaré tus horarios para que coincidan con los nuestros, y serás el de la derecha.

—La izquierda es mía —susurró Victor, como advertencia.

—¿Para qué me querrías? ¡No seré el matón de nadie!

—Serás lo que yo quiera que seas, o alimentarás a los tiburones de afuera, ¿qué tal te suena eso?

—Creo que lo está dudando, Scott.

—Creo que necesita un poco de ayuda. —Scott le hizo una seña a Victor y este clavó finalmente su navaja, marcando la mitad de su cuello con una perfecta línea recta. Harry reprimió un grito, entre dolorido y colérico y, aunque la herida fue más bien superficial, la sangre comenzó a manchar su única remera.

Victor lo soltó sin previo aviso, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Piénsalo. —Scott pasó a su lado y se fue.

—Pero no mucho —advirtió Victor, empujándolo.

Harry se quedó unos segundos más en el suelo, refunfuñando. No sólo por el hecho de que esos dos idiotas le habían hecho perder el tiempo de esparcimiento, sino porque su garganta le ardía. Había estado muy cerca de hechizarlos, pero algo lo había obligado a pensar en Ginny en el momento indicado, aplacando sus nervios.

Sintió su sangre correr, irrefrenable, y entonces entendió a lo que se había referido Jota, la tarde anterior con "supervivencia".

* * *

Ron estaba sentado al borde de la cama en donde Hermione yacía recostada. Ella lo miraba con la ternura característica de sus buenos años de convivencia y relación, a lo que él sonrió de lado, algo alicaído. Odiaba sentir que no podría vivir un sólo segundo sin ella a su lado. Odiaba sentirlo, sobretodo porque ella de a ratos parecía olvidarlo. Cuando esa extraña fobia y locura se adueñaba de ella, su novia parecía olvidar que él la amaba y que jamás le haría daño. Parecía olvidar que lo amaba y que ella misma se lo decía a diario.

Estaban solos en la habitación. Ron había llegado con Neville y Luna a cuestas, pero Hermione no había llegado a verlos porque ambos se habían detenido en el despacho de Gregory, para hablar en privado sobre el tratamiento que ya estaba siendo llevado a cabo con ella. Ron se excusó alegando que no quería dejar más tiempo sola a Hermione y que necesitaba verla, por lo que sus amigos prometieron pasar a informarles lo hablado, una vez que ellos y Gregory hubieran llegado a un acuerdo.

Había pasado al menos media hora de aquello y Ron casi no había hablado con ella, simplemente se habían mirado con complicidad, compartiendo sonrisas de "todo estará bien" y haciéndose mutua compañía, que era lo mejor que podían hacer por el otro en aquel momento.

—Lamento haberte dejado sola todo el día —ella negó con la cabeza.

—No estuve sola. Ginny vino a verme.

—¿Ginny? ¿No está ocupada con lo de Harry? —ella asintió, tranquila.

—Debía hablar con Gregory y, se hizo un espacio para quedarse conmigo.

—¿Te contó algo?

—No. Sólo que Draco no podrá ayudarla más... al parecer el ministro lo cambió de departamento.

—Debe estar como loca.

—No la vi bien —confesó—. Ni creo que lo vaya a estar a menos que Harry salga pronto.

—Tú no debes preocuparte por eso, ¿si? —le pidió— Suficientes problemas tienes tú sola como para andar cargando con los de los demás. —Hermione asintió sólo para darle el gusto, pero estaba claro que, si sus dos mejores amigos estaban pasando quizás por el peor momento de sus vidas, estaría preocupada por ellos.

—Creo que Ginny no está bien —retomó—. No la había visto así desde su disgusto con Eliott, e incluso entonces fue capaz de transitarlo sola... Creo que todo esto no terminará bien, Ron. Debes ayudarla, quizás haya algo que puedas hacer.

—Lo único que yo puedo hacer, es quedarme al lado de la mujer que amo y que me necesita —tomó su mano—. Mi hermana es mucho más capaz que yo, y no está sola. Mi lugar está aquí contigo y con... mi hijo.

Hermione asintió, consciente de que, parte de lo que él decía, era verdad. Pero algo de lo que terminó de decir, la dejó pensando.

—Tu hijo, ¿eh? —soltó a modo de observación— ¿Eso quiere decir que aún no has pensado un nombre?

—No me apresuraré esta vez.

—¿Por qué no? Ya estoy embarazada.

—Lo pensaremos juntos —prometió—, cuando sea el momento y cuando estés mejor.

Ella volvió a asentir, pero aún no estaba muy convencida de aquello. En su fuero interno parecía estar reflexionando sobre alguna particularidad.

—Ron, ¿por qué crees que nunca nos referimos a Mike como Mike? —preguntó, descolocando a su novio.

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes. Desde que pasó lo que pasó, ni tú ni yo mencionábamos su nombre. Sólo desde este último tiempo que estuvimos juntos comenzamos a nombrarlo como un hecho. —Ron pareció pensarlo unos segundos— Siempre nos referíamos a él como "tu hijo" o "mi hijo", ¿por qué? —Ron se encogió de hombros y repuso suavemente.

—Supongo que a ambos nos hería más llamarlo por su nombre. Supongo... que es normal perder un embarazo, pero no una persona. No un niño con nombre y apellido —Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos. Era inevitable no sentirse enamorada de él.

—¿Por eso no quieres nombrar aún? —le preguntó con cautela, mientras reposaba una de sus manos sobre su vientre— ¿Temes que pase lo mismo?

—No —negó con efusividad—. No sucederá lo mismo, no importa tus temores o los míos. Esta es otra historia, es otro momento... es otro niño —le dijo con suavidad—. Nada le pasará porque hemos aprendido.

—No lo sé, Ron. Quizás tienen razón y... hay algo mal conmigo.

—No hay nada mal contigo.

—No es normal lo que me sucede.

—Es sólo un mal momento. Además... no te lo dije aún pero, hay grandes posibilidades de que, hoy hayamos encontrado una solución.

—¿Solución a qué?

—No quería decírtelo hasta que no...

Ron se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de su habitación fue golpeada dos veces y luego abierta. Ambos giraron el rostro para ver a los visitantes. Luna pasó primero, sonriendo enormemente. Fue evidente cómo se iluminó el rostro de Hermione, al verla entrar. Y aunque a Ron le encantó verla tan contenta, no supo explicar a qué se debía realmente; Luna y Hermione nunca habían sido grandes amigas.

Hermione, aún consciente de que Luna era la última persona que esperaba ver allí, y aunque ambas no sostenían una estrecha amistad, se vio envuelta en una alegría incontrolable, quizás debida a la frescura de la rubia y lo descontracturante de su presencia. ¡Cuánto necesitaba ver nuevos rostros!. Y, por si con ella había tenido poco, atrás la secundaba Neville, con su gran sonrisa de niño y la mirada dulce.

—Bueno, ellos son la sorpresa de la que aún no quería hablarte —presentó Ron, poniéndose de pie.

—Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí? —sonrió, aún sorprendida.

—Bueno, Ron nos contó lo que pasó y —Luna se acercó a su cama y se sentó al borde— vinimos a ver si podíamos ser útiles en algo.

—¿Hablaron con Gregory? —Neville asintió.

—Tienes muchas personas trabajando para que te mejores —le sonrió Luna. Neville le hizo señas a Ron para que salieran de la habitación. Él asintió y esperó a que Hermione estuviera absorta en el monólogo de Luna, para escabullirse sin ser extrañado.

Neville salió primero y esperó en el pasillo. Cuando Ron por fin salió, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de sí.

—¿Y? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ya arreglamos todo —afirmó Neville— pero Luna y Gregory coinciden en que es mejor ocultarle parte del tratamiento.

—¿Cómo?

—Quizás, si nosotros le avisáramos que sus miedos van a ser reprimidos, se prepare de algún modo. Ya sabes, psicológicamente. Quizás se ponga a la defensiva ¿entiendes? —él asintió— Por lo que, la versión que Luna le está dando a ella, es que comenzarán con el tratamiento psiquiátrico nuevamente. Ella comenzará a tener sesiones de nuevo pero en vez de ser medicada, tomará las pociones que nosotros le daremos. Quizás le expliquemos cómo funciona o por qué cosas está compuesta la poción tranquilizante, pero no diremos una sola palabra del filtro Flannagan, así que tú tampoco le digas nada.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y qué pasará con lo riesgoso de la poción? Porque Hermione preguntará por eso, y no querrá saber nada si es...

—Ron, no voy a mentirte. El filtro del miedo está a prueba. Ella será quizás la tercera o cuarta persona en probarla, pero definitivamente la primer embarazada.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces... puede resultar bien, o puede resultar mal. Sea como sea, es tu decisión.

—¿Gregory que ha dicho?

—Dijo que no tenía idea al respecto de medicina alternativa, pero coincidía con Luna en que no era aconsejable que lo bebiera durante todo el embarazo. La idea sería que lo tomara este primer mes y ver cómo evoluciona. De tener buenos efectos, dentro de dos semanas ya tendría que estar en condiciones de irse a casa —aseguró, llenándolo de ilusión—, y seguiría tomándolo hasta el cuarto mes de gestación. Luego, lo ideal sería que siguiera sola y normalmente —Ron asintió.

—No tienes idea lo mucho que te agradezco todo esto —Neville negó con la cabeza.

—Ante todo, ella es nuestra amiga, como tú también lo eres. —Ron asintió y Neville le palmeó la espalda, condescendiente— Piénsalo, ¿si?. No es necesario que te decidas ahora.

Ron estuvo por acotar algo pero su celular comenzó a sonar entre sus pantalones. Ron pidió disculpas con la mirada y lo agarró. Neville le hizo señas y entró nuevamente a la habitación.

—¿Diga?

—_¿Ron? ¿Ron Weasley? _—habló una femenina voz.

—Si, ¿quién habla?

—_Soy Anne _—agregó contenta, con un inglés que de fondo remitía al español.

—¿Anne? —se sorprendió, y no del mejor modo— Que... qué sorpresa —agregó más extrañado que interesado.

—_Me dijiste que te llamara cuando regresara, ¿te acuerdas? ¡A comienzos de Abril! _—rió emocionada.

—Si, em... —Ron se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, preocupado. A través del pequeño vidrio, vio a su novia, inmensamente feliz, hablando con sus amigos— Lo había olvidado.

—_Bueno, recuérdalo ¡porque estoy de nuevo en Londres! _—festejó, contenta— _Estoy yendo para tu casa. Traje lo que me pediste y... ¡Tenemos que festejarlo!_

Ron tragó en seco mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla de la puerta, su novia lo miró fugazmente y le sonrió con inmensidad, haciéndolo sentir de la peor manera. Aquello no podía estar pasando nuevamente.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?**

**No hago a tiempo a subir adelantos, pero pronto hago un photoshop y lo subo al facebook.**

**Haganme saber qué les pareció.**

**besos.**

**Ceci**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bueno aquí les dejo un doble capítulo... ¡Espero les aproveche! Perdón por no poder contestar los reviews, pero me quedé hasta último momento corrigiendo el cap 24 para subirlo acá también. Gracias por los comentarios, todos muy lindos y completitos. **_

_**Gracias especiales a Anatrie por corregir mis dudas y guiarme siempre por el buen camino :). Debí darte también el 24, pero en parte por lo que hablamos hoy, quise subir este pegado. Espero no esté tan desastrozo.**_

_**Y a Rocidito que es una compañera y lectora incondicional. Gracias por tus extensas radiografías a los personajes, me divierto mucho leyéndote.**_

_**Ahora si. El tema de hoy es de **James Blunt - Best Laid Plans._

_**espero guste. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo 23: Sólo buenas intenciones...**_

You don't like it in the shadows** (No te gusta estar entre las sombras)**  
but you won't let me shine a light** (pero no me dejas encender una luz.)**  
I would wash away your troubles** (Yo podría deshacerme de tus problemas)**  
But it seems** (pero parece que)**  
The more that I hold on** (cuanto más me aferro)**  
The more that you let go** (más me dejas ir.)**  
And I know, ** (Y sé que)**

you better let somebody love you** (será mejor que dejes que alguien te ame)**  
or find yourself, on your own** (o lo encuentres tú misma, por tu cuenta.)**

Tell me why all the best laid plans** (Dime por qué, los planes mejor trazados)**  
fall apart in your hands** (se deshacen en tus manos,)**  
And my good intentions never end** (y mis buenas intenciones nunca terminan)**  
the way I meant** (del modo que espero.)**

If we don't talk about the future** (Si no hablamos del futuro)**  
Then should I just, ** (entonces simplemente debería)**

follow you into the dark** (seguirte en la oscuridad.)**  
Yeah, and does your silence keep you cold** (Si, y es tu silencio lo que te mantiene tranquila)**  
While the cracks form on my heart** (mientras mi corazón se desgarra.)**

Tell me why all the best laid plans** (Dime por qué, los planes mejor trazados)**  
fall apart in your hands** (se deshacen en tus manos,)**  
And my good intentions never end** (y mis buenas intenciones nunca terminan)**  
the way I meant** (del modo que espero.)**

It seems to me some fine friends have watched you turn your back** (Tal parece que los buenos amigos que te cuidaban, te dieron la espalda.)**  
It seems you only want the things that you can't have.**(Tal parece que sólo deseas las cosas que no puedes tener.)**

Tell me why all the best laid plans** (Dime por qué, los planes mejor trazados)**  
fall apart in your hands** (se deshacen en tus manos,)**  
And my good intentions never end** (y mis buenas intenciones nunca terminan)**  
the way I meant** (del modo que espero.)**

[…]

Odiaba esa oscuridad. En realidad, odiaba todo aquel lugar; su humedad, su soledad, su olor. Era imposible deducir si afuera era de día o de noche. ¿Haría calor? ¿Haría frío? ¿Habría algo aparte de esa excesiva y agobiante humedad? Jamás se creyó capaz de pisar un lugar así, sobretodo con aquella asiduidad; ya era la segunda vez que Ginny se presentaba allí, en dos días. Por suerte, la segunda vez no le había resultado tan complicada como la primera, y por suerte también, aquello acabaría pronto... ¡Claro!, si todo salía bien.

Eran notables las locuras de las que se era capaz por amor. Ella, por ejemplo, realizaba visitas guiadas al antro más apartado, en cuyas instalaciones se alojaba la peor escoria de la sociedad mágica... y el amor de su vida, aunque sólo fuera momentáneamente.

Esa vez, Ginny llegó a su celda sin escolta. Harry estaba sentado sobre el catre, contra la esquina de la pared, con sus rodillas recogidas y la mirada perdida en el vacío. Se le partía el corazón sólo de verlo sumiso e intentando sosegar sus impulsos violentos. Porque era evidente que tenía todas sus fuerzas puestas en ello. Era una pena —si no una estupidez— que su malnacida relación con Sophia, lo condujera finalmente a eso. Aunque, para el caso, también lo había conducido a ella... y de algún modo, de aquello no podía arrepentirse.

—Harry —susurró, sosteniéndose de los barrotes para acercar su rostro lo más posible. Él se giró para verla y se incorporó por inercia, acercándose a ella. No dijo nada. Simplemente sacó su mano a través de las rejas y rodeó su nuca, acercándola a él y besándola con una pasión que claramente desbordaba en su cuerpo. Ginny acompañó el beso con su propia lengua, extasiada. Pero de pronto, pareció tener un arrebato de cordura y lo separó, consciente de que no tenían mucho tiempo—. Lo siento. Me estoy demorando mucho —se consternó ella al mirar fijo en sus ojos—, estoy queriendo solucionar algunas cosas pero, no surgen más que problemas. —Él negó con la cabeza y apoyó su frente en la celda, alicaído.

—Lo sé, linda. No tienes nada que explicarme.

—¿Cómo estás? —sepreocupó— ¿Te tratan muy mal? —Harry negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla. Aunque sus ojos no hicieron contacto alguno entonces, ella reconoció ese brillo de inmediato; era miedo. Solía verlo en los rostros de las personas a las que interrogaba— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió nuevamente— ¿Han descubierto algo de tu...?

—No, no —se apresuró.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se debe esa cara?

—A que estoy aquí, Ginevra, ¿qué otra cosa crees que pueda ser? —soltó rudamente y sin pensar. Ginny, que no era de resultar herida con gran facilidad, se sintió ligeramente ofendida con su reacción. De pronto se sintió una idiota preocupándose de más por él. No obstante, Harry no tenía porqué ser irascible con ella— Lo siento —agregó rápidamente—. Es que estoy preocupado, eso es todo —la miró por fin.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible, te lo juro, yo...

—Lo sé —la calló nuevamente, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por exigirle de aquel modo. Harry acarició su mejilla con ternura—. Lo sé, hermosa. Pero tengo miedo de arruinar las cosas... aquí me provocan demasiado, ¿sabes? —intentó explicar— Ya estuve por hechizar a uno o dos. Son raptos de furia casi incontrolables para mí y... fue sólo casualidad que pudiera controlarme a último momento. No sé cuánto más...

—No, Harry —se atormentó—, te lo suplico. ¡Ten cuidado! Lo último que nos falta es que tú...

—Lo sé. Te juro que lo sé —la calló y volvió a besarla para aplacar sus necesidades. Ella pasó su mano entre los barrotes dispuesta a acariciar su rostro. Rodeó su cuello y lo acercó firmemente a ella. Aunque los barrotes en medio incomodaban sobremanera, logró presionarlo junto a sus labios. Harry hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y se contrajo, separándose.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? —se desorientó.

—Nada, sólo... me duele un poco. —Pero ella no escuchó. Se dedicó a inspeccionar las zonas donde su mano ejercía presión en él, descubriendo una importante magulladura en su cuello, seguida de una delgada cicatriz que la penumbra de la cárcel le había impedido ver en un principio.

—¡Por Dios! —soltó consternada.

—¡Shhh! —intentó calmarla, pero era inútil. Ella había visto no sólo los moretones, sino también el corte de navaja superficial, que decoraba la mitad de su garganta.

—¡Te han cortado! —se horrorizó— ¡Son unos...!

—Ginevra, baja la voz —suplicó nuevamente, tapando sus labios. Luego tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos— No es nada, no me duele. Sólo me apretaste un poco fuerte. No tienes porqué preocuparte.

—Pero... —rozó la escasa costra que comenzaba a cubrir la herida. Él contrajo nuevamente sus facciones— ¡No me mientas! Está doliéndote, estás herido. —Harry tomó las muñecas de la pelirroja, para que lo escuchara con atención, aparentemente irritado.

—Estoy perfecto y estoy resistiendo, ¿no fue eso lo que me pediste que hiciera? —Ginny guardó silencio— ¡Entonces apura los trámites porque no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda resistir así! —la sacudió levemente. Ella asintió, algo atónita y quizás asustada. Él comenzaba a hacerle daño y, sus ojos comenzaban a mirarla como solía hacerlo aquel otro Harry, el peligroso y arrebatado.

—De acuerdo —susurró angustiada, aunque lo disimulaba con su impertérrita seriedad.

—Gracias —zanjó soltándola y dándose cuenta sólo entonces, de cuánta presión estaba ejerciendo en ella. La pelirroja se sobó discretamente las muñecas y enderezó su postura, a lo que Harry levantó la mirada, entre compungido y preocupado.

—Entonces será mejor que me vaya.

Él continuó mirándola con cierta angustia. Quizás se había extralimitado, después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Sólo de no poder sacarlo de allí... Necesitaba pedirle perdón e intentar que se olvidara de lo que acaba de decirle. Él podría esperar, en tanto ella no dejara de visitarlo.

—Gin yo...

—Iré a hablar con Knight —zanjó—. Esto no puede seguir así, no te mereces esto.

—Lo siento —susurró, aludiendo a su propio arrebato. Ella negó con la cabeza, mirándolo una última vez.

—Veré qué puedo hacer por ti hoy y... sino, volveré mañana.

—Gin...

—Debo irme.

—Te amo —susurró. Ella se detuvo apenas para mirarlo, pero luego agachó la mirada y se fue.

* * *

Aquella angustia no le era ajena. De hecho, sabía perfectamente a qué se debía. Anne volvía a aparecer en su vida... y como siempre, no en el mejor momento.

La noche anterior había recibido su llamado y había logrado evadirla con una tonta excusa, pero no duraría mucho. Ella había sido específica; había vuelto por él y no se iría sin verlo. Y, casualmente, lo que él más necesitaba era que ella desapareciera.

Luego del llamado, la noche anterior, había regresado a la habitación callado y pensativo, quizás incómodo. Y aunque su novia era extremadamente perceptiva —sobretodo si se trataba de él—, la presencia de Luna y Neville la despistó con éxito. Él se había mantenido callado el resto del tiempo que había durado la velada, y no había sido sospechoso ya que sus amigos tenían mucho que hablar para ponerse al día. Y cuando ellos por fin se habían ido, simplemente era tan tarde que hasta Hermione había quedado agotada. El gran problema se le presentaría aquella mañana, cuando ella despertara y lo notara ido. O peor, cuando tuviera que volver a irse por la tarde con alguna absurda excusa, y deshacerse de Anne para siempre... si todo salía bien. Después de todo, él sí le había pedido que regresara... pero bajo otras circunstancias.

Ahora todo era distinto y pretendía que siguiera siéndolo. Ahora... sus intenciones eran buenas —O mejores que la vez anterior— y no cometería nuevamente el mismo error.

Hermione se acomodó en su cama justo a tiempo para que le trajeran una bandeja con el desayuno. Ron se desperezó e intentó acomodar sus cabellos con los dedos. Tomó la silla de visitante y se sentó a su lado, frente a la bandeja. Sus mañanas parecían algo rutinarias últimamente, pero Ron prefería aquello mil veces, antes que las mañanas en las que despertaba con un ataque de pánico, o peor... en las que él despertaba en soledad. Esas mañanas, por suerte, no las probaba hacía ya algunos meses.

La enfermera se fue, sumiéndolos en la silenciosa compañía. Ella lo escrutó perspicaz, mientras comenzaba a untar queso en la tostada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó cautelosa.

—Si —sonrió lo mejor que pudo— ¿por qué?

—Por nada —sonrió ella también. Ron tomó su taza y comenzó a beber el café en silencio, evadiendo su mirada aunque de modo sutil—. Me hizo bien verlos ayer.

—¿A quienes?

—A Nev y Luna —aclaró, extrañada.

—Oh, si. Si, es una suerte que pudieran venir.

—Es una suerte que se te haya ocurrido una solución —tomó su mano sobre las sábanas. Ron miró el punto en que sus pieles hicieron contacto, y le sonrió.

—En realidad fue idea de Ginny. Yo sólo fui a buscarlos.

—Muchas gracias. Sé que no es fácil para ti pero...

—Lo fácil dura poco, ¿verdad? —quiso animarla— ¿Cuándo hemos sido fáciles tú y yo? —bromeó, sonriendo de un modo que a ella le recordó a su "amigo" adolescente e insoportable del colegio. Pero claro que nunca había sido fácil para ellos. Tenían tanto que perder que, siempre había sido mejor dejar que las cosas se cocinaran a fuego lento. Incluso luego de la guerra las cosas habían seguido siendo difíciles. —Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y bien, y que te amo —ella asintió.

—Y yo te amo a ti —volvió a sonreírle, ya recuperada de su ligera tristeza.

Ambos continuaron desayunando con tranquilidad; ella no sospechaba —ni mucho menos— que los pensamientos de su novio estaban en otro lado. Que, por primera vez desde que habían vuelto, él parecía incómodo a su lado.

—Yo... he estado pensando en lo que dijeron los chicos ayer —continuó Hermione—, eso de que, quizás no fuera lo mejor para una embarazada.

—¿Eso te han dicho? —se sorprendió. Creyó que aquello también formaría parte de la parte del plan que le ocultarían.

—Si, me lo dijeron delante tuyo, ¿recuerdas?

—No. Recuérdame todo lo que te han dicho, por favor —pidió sutilmente, para no meter la pata en un futuro.

—Me dijeron que Lockett volvería a tratarme. Tendríamos sesiones como antes en el plazo que esté aquí adentro. Quizás dos veces por semana. Pero no me medicarán como lo venían haciendo, dice Luna que ellos tienen dos preparados que, por separado, cumplen las funciones de los tranquilizantes que estaba tomando y que es más sano, pero... —luego se calló, pensativa.

—Pero ¿qué?

—Luna quiso ponerme al tanto de que, una de las pociones está compuesta con _Belladona._

—Si, ¿y?

—Ron —lo reprendió con obviedad— la _Belladona_ es una planta venenosa, ¡Imagínate lo que le haría a una embarazada!

—Linda, ellos no son idiotas, saben lo que hacen. No te darían algo a beber sino...

—Me han dicho que es peligroso, que no saben si le hará mal al niño, o no —Ron tragó en seco—. También me dijeron que te lo habían dicho y que tú dijiste que tomaríamos la decisión juntos... pero jamás me dijiste nada.

—Herms, me enteré ayer —ella mantuvo el silencio tan sólo un segundo, y luego agregó.

—Pero creo que es algo sumamente importante como para que te olvides de comentarlo antes que ellos, ¿no? —cuestionó su mirada— Ibas a decírmelo, ¿verdad? —Ron la miró ofendido.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Sólo te estoy preguntando.

—¿Y por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Crees que sería tan desgraciado como para ocultarte algo así y luego decidir por mi cuenta? —repuso serio y enfadado— ¿Crees que voy a obligarte a hacer algo que pueda herirte a ti o al niño?

—No, claro que no. Digo que quizás, en tu afán de ayudarme y librarme de preocupaciones, has omitido ciertas cosas que consideras que pueden perjudicarme.

—¿Ocultarte cosas? ¡Yo no te oculto nada! —enrojeció, quizás más evidente de lo que hubiera deseado.

—¿Por qué te pones así? Sólo estamos hablando.

—Tú me pones así... Tú y tus acusaciones implícitas me ponen así —acusó, pero inmediatamente después, puso todo su empeño en intentar calmarse—. Si no te lo dije es porque estaba esperando a que estuviéramos solos y no somnolientos para hablarlo con tranquilidad.

—¿Crees que debemos hablar de algo? Es decir, ¿tú consideras que debemos hacer esto aunque pueda dañar al niño?

Ron se tomó un instante: La verdad era que no lo había pensado aún. Había tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que, jamás se había detenido a cuestionarse si aquello era o no, acertado. ¿Y qué sabía él de medicina? Lo único que sabía es que su mujer debía seguir luchando y su niño debía nacer.

—Hermione, ya estás dañando al niño —apuntó con menos sutileza de la que se había propuesto. Ella se quedó en silencio, ligeramente conmocionada. Ron sacudió su cabeza e intentó reformular la frase—. Me refiero a que... tu estado le hace mal. No estás tranquila y cuando te agarran esos ataques, tú... bueno, pareciera como si no quisieras tener al niño en absoluto.

Hermione lo miró con fijeza durante unos segundos y, espontáneamente, se puso a llorar siendo imposible evitarlo o siquiera prever que sucedería. Ron se sintió horrible.

—Linda... —se acomodó a su lado— lo siento, no quise decir que...

—Soy una terrible madre.

—No, claro que no, sólo...

—Lo soy, Ron. ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso? ¡Yo no quiero deshacerme de él! Lo amo... ¡Lo amo! —quiso convencerlo.

—Lo sé —la abrazó y besó su frente.

—Quiero tenerlo, lo juro —sollozaba—. Si dudo de esto es porque Luna me dijo...

—¡Hey! —la separó apenas para mirarla a los ojos e intentar calmarla— Escúchame. —Ron buscó su mirada— Yo lo sé, ¿si? Ya sé que tienes miedo y es sólo eso...

—Ron, no sé si convenga que haga esto. Si le pasa algo habiendo podido evitarlo...

—Escúchame —volvió a abrazarla, intentando sosegar su llanto—, ya le está pasando, Hermione. Sino hacemos esto le seguirá pasando... y a ti también. Esta es la única solución que tenemos y, no llevarla a cabo sería prácticamente lo mismo que... deshacernos de él —dijo, como si le costara sólo el hecho de pensarlo— ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? —ella asintió— ¿Piensas igual que yo en eso? —ella volvió a asentir, aunque Ron reconoció ciertas dudas aún latentes en ella— ¿Estás dispuesta a intentarlo? —Hermione se separó para mirarlo.

—Sólo si tú estás dispuesto a... perdonarme... en caso de que... —él negó rápidamente con la cabeza, interrumpiéndola.

—Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte —tomó su mentón y lo acercó a él— porque nada de esto es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? —ella asintió ligeramente. Él volvió a abrazarla y hundió el rostro en sus cabellos, mientras reflexionaba aquello.

Debía deshacerse de Anne. Debía deshacerse de Anne cuanto antes; su novia lo necesitaba a su lado de tiempo completo.

* * *

Ginny entró al ministerio con un sólo objetivo en su cabeza; encarar a Knight. Aquello no podía continuar como lo estaba haciendo. Harry tan sólo había pasado tres días allí y ya tenía media garganta rajada. Es decir, sabía que él podía ser algo conflictivo pero, ¿enfrascarse en una pelea como la que suponía que debió ser aquella, en tan sólo dos noches?. No, no lo creía capaz de tanto a menos que, como bien había dicho él, lo provocaran excesivamente.

Knight podía ser lo más correcto que quisiera en sus procedimientos, pero Harry era tan acusado como testigo y no podía correr aquel riesgo. A Billius quizás no se le hubiera ocurrido aún, pero bien podía tener contactos dentro de Azkaban y gente muy predispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por tan sólo unos favores. ¿Y si Falstaff fuera un poco más lejos todavía? ¿Y si pedía o contrataba a alguien para deshacerse de...? Ginny temía que Harry no llegara ileso al final de la semana. ¡Y no es que no confiara en las capacidades de autodefensa de Harry! Bien sabía ella que él era tan peligroso como cualquiera de los allí encerrados, pero Harry tenía algo que escaseaba en Azkaban y eso era la compasión. Él podía ser rudo y hasta tosco en sus maneras, pero sus intenciones no buscaban nada semejante y solía darse cuenta antes de infligir mayor daño. Y si él dudaba tan sólo un segundo frente a una pelea con matones contratados por Falstaff, ellos aprovecharían aquello y quizás... quizás él no llegara al juicio.

Ginny tragó en seco y sus facciones se contrajeron por la preocupación. El estómago se le revolvió ligeramente, sólo de imaginar la escena. Quizás estuviera exagerando las cosas, pero... no podía negar que al momento, nada había salido como ambos esperaban. Por ende, era una reflexión completamente lógica esperar que lo peor siguiera sucediendo.

Ginny atravesó el umbral de la puerta del despacho de Knight y cerró ésta tras de sí. Knight levantó la mirada, asombrado.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó irónico ante la inapropiada interrupción.

—Necesito hablar con usted y sé que lo que voy a decirle no le gustará, pero es preciso que me oiga.

—Si es referente a Pot...

—Claro que lo es, pero no porque esté queriendo infringir el acuerdo al que llegamos el día de ayer —zanjó segura— sino porque el mismo, está siendo quebrantado por algo o alguien más.

—No entiendo.

—Harry no está seguro en Azkaban.

—Ginevra —comenzó a explicar con obviedad— Potter, como todos los demás, está allí para que todos nosotros estemos seguros. Y no al revés.

—Al momento, señor, Harry no es sólo un recluso.

—Es un procesado.

—Está por serlo, aún no se llevó a cabo su juicio. ¡Él es testigo también! —agregó molesta— Y como tal, debo asegurarme de que esté a salvo.

—No necesito más de tus exageraciones.

—No estoy exagerando, Knight —lo tuteó por primera vez desde que él había subido de cargo, lo cual él no pasó inadvertido— Yo lo vi. Acabo de verlo... esta mañana, con mis propios ojos. Tiene media garganta tajada.

—No me sorprende —alegó tranquilo—, el tipo es un buscapleitos y se metió en un lugar donde, sin duda, los encontrará.

—¿Eso es todo lo que va a decirme?

—Es todo lo que tengo para decir, si —continuó redactando una carta sobre su escritorio.

—Han pasado tan sólo tres días, eso nos reduce a dos noches... ¡Dos noches y ya tiene moretones y un intento de...!

—Eso es, intento —recalcó.

—Señor, temo que no llegue al juicio —confesó temerosa, como si le hablara a su antiguo mentor y no a su actual jefe. Él la escrutó sereno, intentando dilucidar sus palabras.

—No sé qué esperas que haga —la miró con sinceridad. Ella estuvo por contestar, pero él alegó rápidamente—. No voy a sacarlo de allí, Weasley, y eso es una certeza. —Volvió a bajar la mirada.

—¿No entiende que es el mejor lugar para que se deshagan de él sin levantar sospechas?

—Nadie quiere deshacerse de él. Creo que tú estás muy sugestionada por...

—Pero, ¿y si quisieran? —insistió. Knight volvió a mirarla, serio y quizás ligeramente preocupado— Knight, ese lugar es un tugurio, cualquiera podría...

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Sospechas de alguien?

—No tengo pruebas para acusar a nadie...

—Entonces listo —zanjó.

—¡Pero es blanco fácil!

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? —se irritó por fin— ¿Adelantar el juicio? ¿Quieres que lo procesemos esta misma tarde? —Ginny calló de inmediato al sentir cómo su garganta se cerraba debido a la consternación— ¿Eso quieres? ¿Aviso a Wizengamot? —la provocó. Ella se mantuvo rígida— Porque sabes que si lo hacemos a mi modo, él terminará ocupando su celda esta noche de una u otra forma, ¿eso deseas? —Ella negó con la cabeza, sumisa— Si aún no tienes pruebas para demostrar su inocencia, sugiero que apures los trámites y utilices tu tiempo en ello y no en salvar lo insalvable, ¿de acuerdo? —Ginny asintió, titubeando—. No me obligues a ser rudo contigo, Ginevra. Eres mi preferida aquí adentro y lo sabes, pero creo que no estás siendo sensata y creo que estás dejándote dominar por tus sentimientos... —agregó severo— ¡Y no voy a avalar esto! Te dije que debes aprender a separar las cosas; tu trabajo empieza y termina en aquella puerta, el resto no es asunto mío ni del ministerio, y no utilizarás tu tiempo ni mis efectivos para ello, ¿está claro? —Asintió, tímidamente— ¿Está claro? —repitió, esperando más que movimientos de cabeza.

—Si, señor.

Knight asintió dándole a entender que aquel era el momento preciso para que ella se fuera de su despacho, sin perder la totalidad de su dignidad. Ginny agachó la cabeza y, quizás por primera vez en la historia de su profesión, cedió la última palabra y salió callada y lentamente.

[…]

Vivian esperó hasta que Ginny desapareciera, y salió de detrás de la columna que hacía las veces de escondite. Se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor y apretó el botón que la dejaría en el piso preciso. Al bajar de él, camino hasta el fondo del pasillo y dobló a la derecha, tocando tres veces la primer puerta del lado izquierdo del pasillo.

—_Adelante _—permitió una voz. Vivian ingresó con cautela, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se presentó ante él— ¿Y bien? —apremió Falstaff— ¿Dónde está?

—Acaba de terminar de hablar con Knight —susurró.

—¿Adelantó el juicio?

—No, señor. Buscará pruebas para inculparlo, eso sigue en pie, al igual que la fecha del juicio, la semana que viene.

—Mierda, ¿qué nunca se da por vencida?

—Creo que Knight no cree en ella.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es su palabra contra la mía, ¿tú qué crees?! —soltó, retórico. Falstaff sacudió sus manos— Ya, vete. —Vivian asintió y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí— ¡Mierda! —soltó nuevamente. Tomó el teléfono y tecleó un número mientras sus dedos tamborileaban impacientes sobre el escritorio_— _McFee, soy Falstaff. Necesito saber quién visita a Harry Potter a todas horas... _—_esperó_— _Si, planta baja. Está a punto de ser procesado... de acuerdo. Si, ella sin duda irá varias veces más, me refiero a si "alguien más" lo visita o si sucede algo sospechoso, ¿de acuerdo? Entérame de lo que sea. Adiós.

* * *

Era la hora de su salida de almuerzo. Tenía exactamente media hora para almorzar y regresar a su celda, pero, como Harry no se sentía con ganas de comer nuevamente la asquerosa comida de los desobedientes elfos domésticos, y por la mañana se había salteado su momento de aseo, utilizaría aquella media hora para dirigirse a las duchas e intentar lavar sus problemas. La verdad era que no podía olvidarse de cómo había comenzado su mañana aquel día; tan sólo llevaba dos días separado de ella y, ya había logrado que lo volviera a odiar. Y no sólo eso. Quizás su estadía en Azkaban también hiciera volver a aquella otra persona de la que tanto había estado intentando alejarse; de él mismo. O al menos, de aquella agresiva y represiva versión de sí mismo, aquella que no era un buen partido para la pelirroja.

Harry se duchó casi por inercia mientras sus pensamientos lo llevaban en otras direcciones. Hacía grandes esfuerzos por no estar mentalmente allí pero el agua estaba helada, la suciedad que sentía impregnada en su piel no se iba sólo con el chorro de agua y, para colmo de males, la herida en el cuello estaba ardiéndole y, cuando no le ardía, le picaba de manera desesperante.

Harry cerró el grifo, frustrado, y salió. Nuevamente se sentía más irritado de lo usual por lo que, cuando intentó vestirse, lo hizo con torpeza. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Cuando finalmente se dispuso a salir, dos grandes tipos aparecieron por el umbral de la puerta y lo empujaron con su propio cuerpo, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás. Harry mantuvo el equilibrio evitando caerse y cuando los miró, reconoció tan sólo a uno de los dos; era Victor, el orangután guardaespaldas de "la cucaracha" Scott. Ambos los miraron amenazantemente, mientras se acercaban con cautela hacia él. Harry mantuvo su postura, no muy seguro de qué esperar.

Una tercer persona atravesó la puerta y se acercó con seguridad a él; era Scott. Caminaba con aires de grandeza y lo miraba divertido. Parecía haber planeado aquello con cierta antelación, pues en las duchas sólo estaba Harry y no parecía rondar ningún guardia por allí.

Scott sonrió de lado y apoyo ambas manos en uno de los hombros de sus secuaces, invitándolos a calmarse mientras él se abría paso en medio.

—¿No deberías estar almorzando? ¿No te han dicho que es peligroso andar paseando por mi piso, fuera de horario?

—Lo siento, pero habiéndote visto así, no pensé que usaras las duchas —ironizó altivamente. Scott borró su sonrisa y Victor le propinó un rápido y certero puñetazo en el bazo. Harry se contrajo del dolor.

—No sé de dónde vienes, pero aquí no aceptamos esa clase de bromas —alertó "la cucaracha" mientras volvía a sonreír, mordaz—. Dime, vengador... —se burló— ¿has pensado mi oferta? He sido bueno y generoso contigo. No suelo ser tan indulgente con los novatos...

—...y menos si son tan entrometidos —agregó Victor de manera casi personal.

—¿Entrometido? —refunfuñó, intentando recuperar el aire— Son ustedes los que no dejan de hostigarme.

—Lo has considerado entonces —se regocijó.

—No tengo nada que considerar. He sido claro anoche.

—Hazme caso —continuó Scott, como si la respuesta de Harry hubiera sido infantil y apresurada— mis rondas son las mejores y, tú podrías formar parte de ellas. Sólo... debes aprender a acatar algunas órdenes.

—Y a ser un maldito abusivo, ¿no? Creo que te olvidabas de eso.

—Otra vez con tus conceptos errados. —Se acercó a él— Yo soy el encargado de educar a los iniciados en esto de la delincuencia. Pero tú... —sonrió de lado— tú pareces tener algo más que simples cargos de delincuencia —aventuró— y sin duda te sobran agallas. Serías una buena herramienta de enseñanza, ¿no crees?

—Lo siento —repuso con superioridad, terminando de incorporarse— no doy clases particulares.

Scott, notablemente superado, tomó a Harry de sus cabellos, y tiró de ellos, de modo que su cuello se torció hacia atrás y su manzana de adán miraba hacia el techo.

—Escúchame bien, mocoso —susurro al lado de su oído, de manera apretada debido a la ira— puedo reabrirte ese tajo cuando quiera, ¿oíste? Lo haría y nadie en toda esta pocilga se preocuparía por ti, ¿qué tal te suena eso? —Harry estuvo por espetar algo pero Scott le pegó un sorpresivo rodillazo en la entrepierna, haciéndolo contorsionarse del dolor. Harry apretó la mandíbula, entre el disgusto y el dolor, se le hacía realmente difícil contener sus ganas de hechizarlos a todos. Scott volvió a pegarle en el estómago y soltó sus cabellos, dejándolo caer a Harry de rodillas en el suelo. Lo miró desde arriba y sonrió— ¿Ya ves qué fácil es? Y ni siquiera he tenido que usar magia... Agradécelo, porque el día que la use ya no hará falta que decidas qué hacer con tus días, idiota.

Scott pareció satisfecho con aquello, por lo que hizo una seña a sus dos monigotes, y todos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida. Un paso antes de traspasar la puerta, "la cucaracha" pareció recordar algo, giró sobre sus talones y lo miró sonriente.

—Por cierto... —volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó lentamente a él, con su dedo índice en los labios a modo de gesto reflexivo— tu chica es muy linda —sonrió macabramente—. De hecho, es demasiado excitante para velar por un novato... —se relamió asquerosamente los labios. Harry levantó la mirada, apretando en exceso su mandíbula. Debía retener aquello. Su ira comenzaba a dominarlo y, quizás pronto fuera demasiado tarde— La próxima vez que venga, me encargaré de que se demore un rato en mi celda —sonrió.

Harry se levantó ágilmente y golpeó su mandíbula de lleno, girando su rostro y derribándolo. Se abalanzó encima suyo y continuó golpeándolo en el rostro, con una brutalidad que desconocía. Sintió que faltaba poco para dejarlo inconsciente, cuando un seco puntapié en las costillas, lo derribó. Y justo cuando estuvo por incorporarse, otra certera patada lo alcanzó en la cara, durmiendo sus sentidos.

—¡Suelta a mi novato! —rugió la grave voz de Jota, congelando los movimientos de los dos orangutanes. Scott se giró con la lentitud características de las recientes magulladuras en su rostro. Lo miró con desprecio mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

—Este es mi piso —lo desafió Scott, dejando que el fornido cuerpo de Victor intimara a "el lobo" por él.

Jota miró a su guardaespaldas con el ceño fruncido, inmutable. Se arremangó la fina camisa sólo hasta los codos, y colocó las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, mientras su concentración y la furia evidenciada en su rostro, generaban dos grandes cúmulos de color azul trasparente, sobre ellas. Victor miró con cierto precaución y miedo, los destellos de controlada magia, que flotaban frente a él.

—Este es MI novato —recalcó, sereno, callando a Scott.

Harry comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, paulatinamente, intentando entender la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Scott permaneció algunos segundos observando a "el lobo" con cautela y cierto respeto.

—Teníamos un acuerdo, Jota —repuso Scott, entre dientes.

—¿Si? Pues creo que lo olvidé —sonrió, pagado de sí—. Este es mío —rugió. Scott se mantuvo, reflexionando si realmente aquello valía la ruptura de un acuerdo con "el lobo". —Largo —exigió rudamente.

Scott finalmente cedió. Les hizo un gesto a sus dos matones, y ambos salieron. "La cucaracha" se rezagó apenas, sólo para no mostrarse intimidado. Segundos después, Jota y Harry eran los únicos en las duchas. Las aureolas mágicas finalmente se extinguieron de las manos de Jota, y éste se giró para acercarse a Harry y ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry se puso de pie, asintiendo, aunque le dolían las costillas y la cabeza.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —Miró sus manos, haciendo alusión al reciente suceso. Jota se encogió de hombros y desestimó.

—Es sólo un truco. Un viejo truco de intimidación. Tipos como esos se creen que porque tienen músculos... —se calló y miró sus propios brazos musculosos— de cualquier modo habría podido con ellos yo sólo —se jactó. Y Harry lo reconoció acertado; Jota parecía inmenso a su lado y, si bien no era tan exageradamente fornido como Victor, Jota no tenía nada que temerle.

—Pero has hecho magia.

—Si. Algo así. Aunque sé hacer peores cosas que esas ¿sabes? —se burló.

—¿Y no la detectan aquí adentro? —Jota sonrió.

—Claro que si. Sólo que yo... tengo cierta inmunidad.

—Pero...

—No ahondemos en detalles —lo interrumpió—, eso es tema para más adelante. Lo que importa ahora es qué vamos a hacer de ahora en más, con tus tiempos de esparcimiento —sonrió esperanzado.

A Harry no le agradó aquello. De algún modo parecía que él se creía ahora, con el derecho de hacer uso de su tiempo, como él quisiera. Y aunque John Wolf no terminaba de cuadrarle pues sus ojos le decían que no serían la mejor compañía, de algún modo le agradaban sus contestaciones. Algo de aquella rebeldía con la que aparentaba vivir, lo hacía identificarse inmediatamente con él. Y sin embargo, también dudaba, pues aquellos ojos oscuros no podían esconder sólo rebeldía y desenfreno, estaba seguro que había más que sólo la ira y la fuerza con la que Harry se identificaba; estaba seguro de que también existía en John, aquella perversión y completa falta de límites, de la cuál él estaba intentando desligarse.

—Yo no quiero...

—Lo discutiremos más adelante —volvió a interrumpir, en su postura de líder—. Por lo pronto, haré arreglar nuestros horarios.

—¿Tú no perteneces a otro piso? —volvió a interrogar Harry, aún no muy contento con la idea de estrechar "lazos" con ninguno de los reclusos, aunque particularmente condescendiente con aquel.

—Mi celda está en el primer subsuelo. Soy de los del medio —susurró confidente, lleno de orgullo—. Pero...

—No me digas... "Tienes cierta inmunidad" —adivinó.

—Exacto.

Aquello era peor que la más temible de las mafias; y Harry ya formaba parte de ello.

* * *

Ron resopló disgustado. No le había agradado en absoluto dejar sola a su novia nuevamente. Bueno, en realidad no lo había hecho, había esperado hasta que Lockett se apareciera en la habitación anunciando el inicio de su primera sesión, para huir sin que ella lo notara. La verdad era que no lo tranquilizaba ni un poco la idea de que Brian volviera a tratarla, al menos no él. Pero por desgracia Ron no podía quedarse a presenciar la misma. Afortunadamente, Gregory aparentaba tener sus mismos temores, y había estipulado que las dos primeras veces él mismo acompañaría las sesiones sólo por si "algún inconveniente" sucedía. Aquello dejó ligeramente más tranquilo a Ron, habilitándolo a pensar en otro de sus actuales problemas; Anne.

No se moría de ganas de verla, eso era un hecho. En realidad... ¡Cuánto anhelaba que se hubiera quedado en Francia, lejos de todo su caos!. Pero le había parecido demasiado cruel mandarla a volar por teléfono, desde el pasillo de un hospital, cuando ella acababa de llegar al país. Todo sería demasiado confuso, incluso para él mismo. Por lo que pidió que lo buscara en su casa (la que ahora compartía con Hermione), ocultándole el hecho de que ahora, ese era su verdadero hogar, porque ¿quién quería tener problemas entre ella y Hermione en algún futuro?

Llegó por fin a su casa sin mucha idea de qué sería exactamente lo que iba a decirle. La verdad, claro, pero... ¿cómo? Ron se sentó en el sofá de un cuerpo del lobby de entrada, y resopló hondamente. Debía ser estratégico. Debía decirle exactamente lo que él necesitaba para que ella no volviera a aparecer en su vida, y del modo más sutil y amable que conociera, para que ella no vagara por Londres, despechada y resentida. En realidad, aquel era más un temor exagerado de Ron que, en efecto, una posibilidad. Pero él estaba tan bien ahora (a excepción de la enfermedad de su novia), las cosas volvían a estar tan en orden para él, que cualquier cosa por minúscula que sea, sentía que podía arruinar enteramente su felicidad.

Aún no había terminado de sopesar las posibilidades de enfrentamiento con ella cuando el timbre sonó, alertándolo notoriamente y generando un horrible nudo en su estómago. Se levantó con tranquilidad, aunque su mente no paraba de hacer conjeturas. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que viniera.

Allí estaba. Anne Benet. La pequeña y menuda Anne. Tal y cual la recordaba; rostro fresco y sonrisa amable. Sus pequeños ojos color verde oscuro y su simpático y corto cabello negro. Anne le sonrió casi aniñada, evidenciando sus mejores rasgos españoles, y recordándole porqué él había sentido algo por ella en algún lejano invierno español. La verdad era que, ella era hermosa de un modo natural, quizás de un modo que pasara desapercibido para el excesivo arreglo y la producción de las mujeres españolas que Ron había visto. Pero ella siempre le había parecido una chica muy amena y delicada. Quizás la exacta contracara de lo que Ron veía en Sophia, o de lo que Sophia realmente era. Recordó que siempre lo asolaba el mismo pensamiento cuando veía a Anne; "realmente podría haber sentido algo por ella, sino existiera una Hermione para mí". Y, si en su momento había cometido el error de confundir sus sentimientos y dejarse vencer por el dolor y la pena, se había jurado que aquello no volvería a suceder.

Y no sucedería.

Ron no era la misma persona a la que Anne había consolado un año atrás. Ahora sabía exactamente qué quería y cómo debía conseguirlo. Y si quería un futuro junto a Hermione y su hijo, debía luchar por él y... estar en el hospital en aquel preciso momento.

—Anne —dijo por fin, a modo de saludo. Ella sonrió grácilmente, mostrándose joven y simpática.

Ron había olvidado momentáneamente la pequeña diferencia de edades, pero luego de aquella sonrisa volvió a recordarla. Anne era unos dos años más joven que él. Quizás no pareciera tanto el año anterior, pero ahora que él había atravesado tantas experiencias y se sentía ligeramente más maduro, aquellos dos años parecían una diferencia abismal.

—Ronald —se acercó a él y lo abrazó con efusividad— ¿Cómo estás? No me llamaste en meses.

—Lo siento —la dejó entrar, cerrando la puerta— estuve bastante ocupado con...

—No es ningún problema. —Primera interrupción. El primer momento de potencial confesión, se había perdido— Sabía que cinco meses era demasiado.

—¿Ya pasaron los cinco meses? —Anne lo miró extrañada y se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Luego comenzó a reír con espontaneidad.

—Oh, Ron... —rió— extrañaba tu sentido del humor.

Cinco meses atrás ella se había despedido de Sophia, de Ron y de Londres, por una pasantía que había conseguido en París. Ella estudiaba "Diseño mágico de interiores" lo cual estaba avocado a la instalación de espacios mágicos, dentro de cerrados espacios muggles, con la intención de que los magos pudieran entrar y salir de los lugares, sin que los muggles lo notaran. Y París era el lugar preciso para ello y, la oportunidad que se le había presentado a Anne, imperdible. Y no era que, para entonces, ellos estuvieran en algo. Simplemente habían estado frecuentándose —mayormente para aplacar el vacío que Ron sentía en su vida tras la separación de Hermione, cosa que Anne nunca había logrado pero continuó intentando durante varios meses—. Cuando ella debió irse, Ron se había sentido sorpresivamente mal ante su ausencia, por lo que le había pedido que le escribiera seguido —siempre que no pudiera llamarlo— y que ni bien volviera, fuera a buscarlo. Claro que ahora la situación era ligeramente distinta y, Anne aún no estaba enterada de ello.

—¿Qué ha pasado con tu casa? —miró a los alrededores, extrañada— Te busqué allí y... ¿Te mudaste? —le preguntó preocupada.

—No. —Se apresuró a mentir— Esta es la casa de mi hermana. —Después de todo no era una mentira; Ginny efectivamente vivía allí— Se fue de viaje y me pidió que la cuidara...

—Oh —rápidamente pareció olvidarse de lo que estaba pensando, porque tomó las manos de Ron y se acercó a él, entusiasmada— Ron, ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!

—Yo también —agregó, ni la mitad de entusiasmado que ella.

—París es genial. ¡Me han ofrecido trabajo allí! ¡Un trabajo permanente, ¿puedes creerlo?! —soltó, radiante. Ron abrió los ojos, asombrado.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Si! Me pidieron que me quedara en el puesto. Me ofrecieron traslado y un departamento, ¿te imaginas lo que sería?

—¡Sería maravilloso! —alabó, pensando más en su propio beneficio, que en el de ella.

—Si... —pareció entristecer ligeramente— pero estoy dudando aún.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Pues... porque yo estaba bien aquí. Y comenzaba a estar bien contigo...

—Anne...

—¡Pero ya sé cómo lo solucionaré! —retomó su entusiasmo. Segunda interrupción; aquello quizás fuera más complicado de lo previsto— Recordé lo que dijiste antes de que me fuera, lo que me pediste... ¡Y lo conseguí! ¡Y será genial!

—¿Qué dije? ¿Qué te pedí? —se preocupó. ¿Por qué no se acordaba?

—Eso de que, si creía que se fuera a extender mi estadía, te avisara y quizás tú... considerarías ir conmigo.

—¿Yo dije eso? —rió nervioso. Ella sonrió, convencida de que él bromeaba, y golpeó suavemente su hombro.

—¡Claro que lo dijiste! Y ¿qué crees? ¡Te he conseguido trabajo...! —lo abrazó por el cuello. Ron no llegó a atajarla y casi perdió el equilibrio, pero rodeó su cintura para estabilizarse junto a ella. Y, sin saber cómo, ya la estaba abrazando— Será maravilloso —le aseguró y luego Anne lo besó, llena de ilusión.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Se preguntó Ron. Él no había tenido tiempo ni de respirar y, ella ya los estaba casando, ¿cómo había sucedido aquello? Mientras Anne intensificaba el beso, por la mente de Ron, corrieron las imágenes devastadoras de aquel funesto día; la mirada de desilusión y profundo dolor que le causara a Hermione, cuando él le había confesado su engaño con Anne, un año atrás. El estómago se le cerró y sintió su pecho estrujarse de congoja. La siguiente imagen que lo invadió, fue la de una Hermione llorosa y su futuro hijo decepcionado, ante el cuadro lamentable que debía estar dando él en aquel momento. Pero... ¡¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?! ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Esa era la actitud de un hombre arrepentido y dispuesto a hacer lo imposible para lograr la felicidad junto a la mujer que amaba? ¡Debía terminar con aquella farsa en aquel preciso momento!

Pero en el mismo momento que recobraba el sentido, molesto consigo mismo por no tener la suficiente entereza para hablar con Anne directa y honestamente, y antes de que pudiera separarla de su cuerpo, enfurecido, un grito de furia y un sonoro portazo lograron lo que él no pudo dar por terminado. Anne se alejó del abrazo, mirando hacia la misma dirección que miraba Ron, la puerta principal. Allí estaba, la persona que menos esperaba ver y que, sin duda podía arruinarlo todo.

—¿Qué mierda significa esto? —acusó ella, acercándose con el rostro transformado por el desagrado. Anne lo miró confundido.

—Esto no es...

—¡¿Quién es?! —volvió a increpar la pelirroja, mientras se acercaba a ella— ¿Es esta? —soltó con desprecio— ¿Esta es la pendeja por la que...?

—¡Ginevra! —se molestó.

—¡No me vengas con eso! —apuntó con su índice frente a sus ojos— ¡No me vengas con tu barata e hipócrita lección de moral!

—¡Baja la voz! —le ordenó molesto, mientras sus orejas comenzaban a enrojecer.

—¡Que se vaya! —luego se dirigió a la pequeña figura de la morocha— ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Ahora mismo!

—Yo... —titubeó una desconcertada Anne, mirando a Ron. Él la tomó suavemente del brazo y la dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Lo siento —susurró Ron en voz baja— esta noche te llamo ¿si? —Ella asintió y se fue. Ron giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a enfrentar la furia de su hermana— Ginny, esto no es... —ella lo miró con un profundo odio, olvidándose de los gritos y de los improperios que había pensado en esos escasos segundos. Su hermano no los valía siquiera.

—¿Y aún fuiste capaz? ¿Cómo? —acusó con la mirada.

—Ginny...

—Tu novia en el hospital y tú... —calló inútilmente— Jamás pensé que llegaras a esto. —Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas durante breves segundos, y luego ella se dirigió hacia la escalera.

—¡Ginny, de verdad! —se lamentó mientras ella subía los escalones— ¡Amo a Hermione!

—¡Díselo a quien le interese! —cerró la puerta de un portazo y, segundos después, Ron escuchó cómo comenzaba a correr el agua de la ducha. Se dejó caer en el sofá y tomó sus cabellos, revolviéndolos con desesperación mientras sollozaba en voz baja.

[…]

Su hermano era el mayor de los idiotas.

Su hermano... su hermano era un cobarde, desgraciado.

¡¿Cómo iba a hacerle eso a Hermione?! O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo iba a hacerle eso NUEVAMENTE? Y justo en ese momento. En ese horrible momento en el que ella volvía a atravesar los mismos dolores, ¡Por culpa de Ron también!. Su amiga estaba embarazada y —de algún modo— convaleciente, y él salía a olvidar sus problemas con mujerzuelas extranjeras. Si Ron esperaba que ella guardara silencio... estaba muy equivocado.

Ginny terminó de ducharse, y salió de su cuarto vestida. Aquel había sido el único momento que había tenido para ella, aquel día... ¡Y el estúpido de su hermano lo había echado a perder!.

Debía ir al hospital, tenía que hablar con Gregory, pero ahora no querría ni acercarse por miedo a que estuviera en la habitación de su amiga y ella tuviera que mirarla a los ojos. No podría mirarla sin decirle lo que acababa de ver, sin decirle que su novio le mentía y la engañaba en sus propias narices. No podía decirle aquello en ese momento. Ella estaba tan frágil que...

Ginny sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidarlo. Se dijo que no podía demorar su conversación con Gregory y dejar que mataran a Harry, por culpa del idiota de Ron. No. Debía moverse lo más rápido posible. Bajó las escaleras sin siquiera mirar los alrededores. Creía que Ron seguía allí, pero no estaba dispuesta a hablar con él. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y cuando se dirigió a la puerta, la tomaron del brazo y la hicieron retroceder. Ginny miró confundida.

—No hagas esto —le rogó su hermano—, no te vayas sin que te explique.

—No me interesa lo que hayas hecho, es tu problema ser un idiota y un desalmado —se soltó.

—No entiendes, Ginny —la miró, destrozado. Sus facciones evidenciaban la culpa y el dolor que lo embargaban— Anne y yo no somos nada. Lo de recién no fue real.

—No tienes que excusarte conmigo. Si la conciencia te arde, no la aplaques conmigo.

—Anne acaba de volver de Francia...

—No me importa. —Quiso irse pero él volvió a retenerla, haciendo caso omiso a su interrupción. No la dejaría ir hasta que no oyera toda la verdad.

—...se fue hace cinco meses, creyendo que quizás nosotros podríamos ser algo. No está al tanto de todo lo que pasó, ni tiene idea de que he vuelto con Hermione. Iba a explicárselo cuando tú...

—No creo que lo entendiera con medio rostro adentro del tuyo —exageró, enfurecida y recelosa, cumpliendo el rol que cumpliría su amiga.

—¡No me ha dado tiempo! —se excusó— Además ella misma estaba diciéndome que se iría a vivir a...

—¿Tengo cara de que necesito esto? —se molestó, pateando el suelo— ¡Mierda! Suficiente tengo con mis problemas, con los de Harry, ¡Con los del Ministerio entero! ¡No necesito esto de ti!

—¡Entonces cállate y déjame que te lo saque de encima! ¡No estoy siendo infiel, Ginevra! ¡No necesito revivir los errores que ya cometí, ¿sabes?! Soy consciente de las personas a las que amo y qué hacer para no herirlas.

—Entonces ponlo en práctica.

—¡Eso intentaba cuando tú enloqueciste!

—¡Esta es mi casa, Ronald! ¡No tengo porqué soportar que tus aventuras se lleven a cabo bajo el techo en el que habito!

—¡Basta! ¡Basta, Ginevra! —gritó finalmente, por encima suyo. Ginny calló, reconociendo cuando la situación se tornaba insostenible— Déjame hablar contigo —le pidió, más sereno— para mí es tan importante que lo entiendas tú, como que lo entienda Hermione.

—Hermione no lo entenderá... y yo mucho menos.

—Esta noche la llamaré —prometió mirándola a los ojos—. Llamaré a Anne y le diré que nos veamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Le aclararé mi situación actual y...

—Es tu vida, no tengo porqué meterme. Pero no creas que voy a ocultarle esto a...

—¡No te atrevas a decirle nada! —amenazó gravemente, transformando sus facciones comprensivas, en unas oscuras y peligrosas— Si ella empeora ahora por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaré.

—Lo hubieras pensado antes de concretar una cita... ¡En la misma casa que compartes con ella! —lo acusó.

—Te prohíbo que le cuentes nada ¿me oíste? Ya lo resolveré yo y se lo diré personalmente, pero este no es el momento.

—No puedo mentirle, ni tú mereces que lo haga.

—No mientas. Eres dueña de contarle la verdad sólo si ella te lo pregunta. En tanto no lo haga, cerrarás la boca, ¿de acuerdo? —Ginny no contestó— Ya me las he arreglado yo solo, tiempo atrás. Jamás le he mentido ni ocultado nada, pero ahora es distinto, Ginny. Ella no está bien y esto sólo la hará empeorar... ¡En vano! Yo no tengo ni tendré nada con Anne. Me casaré con Hermione, Anne se mudará a París y esto quedará entre nosotros por el momento, ¿de acuerdo?

No es que él estuviera intimidándola, pero aquella imagen no le gustaba en absoluto. Su hermano era un idiota, pero nunca había disfrutado discutir con él... era su preferido. Y sin embargo, ¡Qué maldita decepción! Ya lo había hecho una vez un año atrás, ya había quebrantado el pedestal en el que lo tenía entonces, ¿por qué volver a aquello?

El celular de la pelirroja sonó, descolocando a ambos. Y aunque el ambiente estaba tenso y ella no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, no se demoró en atender. Últimamente, su celular sólo sonaba para anunciar malas noticias. Ron la miró preocupado, como si no tolerara que atendiera el teléfono sin darle antes una respuesta. Ella evadió su mirada y atendió.

—¿Diga?

—_Linda, soy Gregory _—anunció tranquilo—. _Ven cuanto antes, ya tengo los informes._

—¿En serio? —sonrió ampliamente— Pero, ¿cómo?

—_Aproveché que Hermione calló rendida luego de su primer sesión y... bueno, me hice un hueco para continuar. ¡Ven cuanto antes!_

—¡Excelente! ¡Estoy en camino!

Ginny cortó, extasiada. Levantó la mirada aún eufórica, y abrió la boca a punto de comentarle las buenas noticias a su hermano, pero luego la cerró, volviendo a poner los pies en la tierra. Recordó que en ese momento lo odiaba y no pensaba volver a hablar con él por un buen tiempo.

—¿De acuerdo? —volvió a preguntarle Ron, ni siquiera conmovido ni perturbado por su conversación telefónica. Ron estaba dispuesto a no dejarla ir, a menos que le prometiera el silencio.

—De acuerdo —masculló insatisfecha, y se cruzó de brazos— Pero hasta entonces, no pienso hablar contigo —zanjó ofendida y se fue por fin.

* * *

Contrario de lo que le dictaba su razón, que le pedía y rogaba que apretara el paso para cerrar el tema de los informes de Gregory, Ginny caminaba lentamente hacia San Mungo. Sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos y fumaba con tranquilidad, quizás intentando aplacar la angustia que le producía la ausencia de Harry en su vida, sumado al resentimiento que ahora sentía hacia su hermano menor, y a la pena y el dolor que le generaba pensar en Hermione y la desolación que sentiría al enterarse que Ron, quizás no estaba tan pendiente de ella como simulaba. Pobre y dulce Hermione. Ella no se merecía aquello, así como ella misma no se merecía estar sufriendo por el bastardo que actualmente estaba en la cárcel. Harry tampoco se merecía la consideración que ella estaba teniendo hacia él, ni se merecía sus esfuerzos y sacrificios. No se merecía sus eternas horas sin dormir, plagadas de soledad y colillas de cigarrillos inacabables. ¡Ella no se merecía el maltrato que había sufrido de él, aquella mañana! Ni siquiera como un desliz. No se lo merecía ni intencional ni inintencionalmente.

Tiró la colilla final de su cigarrillo, odiándose por sucumbir nuevamente ante aquel asqueroso vicio. Lo raro había sido que, desde que ella había comenzado a estar bien con Harry, ni los problemas con el Ministro ni los problemas con Falstaff, la habían hecho sucumbir. Pero ahora se encontraba en otra situación y... se sentía más sola e incomprendida que nunca. La única persona a la que podría acudir, se encontraba peor que ella, en una habitación de hospital y con unos disimulados cuernos. No podía acudir a ella sin ser obvia y escupir todo lo que sabía. No. No podía ir a verla. Quizás la saludara fugazmente y desapareciera antes de que Ron volviera con ella.

Y aunque ya nada la retenía en la puerta del recinto, se mantuvo allí unos instantes, dudando realmente de si entrar o no. Sabía que una vez que Gregory le contara lo que sabía —porque sabía que tenía noticias nuevas— no podría no ayudar a Harry como hasta el momento venía intentando. Pero... ¿y si realmente él perteneciera allí? Quizás no por lo que se lo acusaba, eso ella lo sabía. Pero... ¿si realmente fuera peligroso y, él de alguna u otra forma estaba mejor allí?

Sacudió su cabeza; ya comenzaba a pensar estupideces. El cigarrillo la ponía idiota. Calló su raciocinio y entró al hospital.

—¡Hasta que llegas! —la saludó el viejo Gregory, sentado en su despacho.

—Lo siento. No ha sido un gran día —besó su mejilla.

—Pues eso está a punto de cambiar —prometió, sonriente. Él palmeó una enorme pila de papeles sobre su escritorio— Aquí están.

—¿Esos son? —sus ojos le brillaron. Gregory asintió.

—Y créeme, no ha sido en vano la espera.

—¿Qué descubriste?

—Bueno, no voy a mostrártelos porque no los entenderías, pero básicamente deschava a tu queridísimo miembro de Wizengamot.

—¡Estupendo!

—Te lo explicaré lo más sencillo que pueda, ¿si? —ella asintió, atenta— El día del ataque, Falstaff trajo a Smith aquí ¿verdad? —ella volvió a asentir— y desde entonces lo ha estado visitando regularmente. De hecho tengo la fecha y hora de cada vez que ingresó a su habitación. Pero bien, según mis informes, cuando él ingresó al pizzero, Smith estaba inconsciente y bastante golpeado, ¡Pero! —agregó entusiasmado, como si estuviera resolviendo un caso de extrema importancia— cada vez que Falstaff salía de su visita, Smith empeoraba un poco más.

—Mierda —susurró.

—Exacto. Lo hacía apropósito, pero consciente de que no podía amanecer agonizante de un día para el otro. Cuando ya no pudo hacerle nada más, que no implicara su muerte, Falstaff le borró la memoria.

—¡Lo sabía! —pateó el suelo, entre eufórica y frustrada— Estaba tan mal hecho que no podía ser otra persona. Billius no tiene idea de cómo desmemorizar.

—Sin embargo, pasó inadvertido, ¿sabes por qué? —ella negó— Porque tiene alguien conocido aquí dentro. Un tal Byron, que dicho sea de paso, cuando me lo cruce, él y yo tendremos unas palabritas.

—Si, oí algo de él —se mordió el labio—. Sophia se lo mencionó a Harry.

—Pues es un fraude —zanjó— porque, si bien fue Rivers quien atendió a Smith, Byron era el que estaba a cargo de redactar el informe, el oficial. En ese informe él declaró que el pizzero había entrado con un cuadro de alta gravedad, en estado agonizante, y que impedía cualquier tipo de visita o borrado de memoria sin su autorización. Pero MI informe —volvió a palmear orgulloso, la pila de papeles— dice lo contrario; que Smith ingresó apenas golpeado y que fue su estadía aquí, lo que fue desmejorando su salud.

—¡Excelente!

—Además, tengo la fecha y hora exacta en que Falstaff ingresó para borrarle la memoria, y fue la noche antes de que Rivers les avisara a ustedes que ya podían interrogarlo. ¡Ahí tienes tu pista! —soltó alegre, sintiéndose un héroe.

—Greg esto... ¡Esto es estupendo! —sonrió con un entusiasmo que no le cabía en las venas. Pero de pronto, ella borró su sonrisa, como si cayera en cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, es que... —negó con su cabeza, resoplando— Todo esto hubiera sido genial hace un mes, Greg. Pero ahora se lo acusa a Harry de algo completamente distinto y... más grave. Ya nadie en el ministerio se preocupa por el pizzero, o por lo que realmente pasó esa mañana. Ese caso ya está cerrado. A Harry lo acusan de realizarle un Imperius a Sophia.

—¿Un Imperius? —se sorprendió— Pero si él no tiene varita. ¿No se la habías confiscado?

—Si, bueno, también lo acusan de robarla del Ministerio.

—¡Eso es absurdo!

—¡Lo sé! —se frustró. Ambos guardaron unos segundos de silencio en los que el anciano sintió compasión por ella.

—Cuanto lo siento, pelirroja —se sinceró—. De verdad creí que con esto solucionaríamos algo.

—Bueno... de esto podemos recatar que Falstaff no actuó solo. Ese es un punto a favor. Lo único que te pediré es que aún no tomes represalias contra él ni des a entender que ya sabemos la verdad. Si huye no podré encargarme de encontrarlo y... sólo será otro problema.

—De acuerdo.

—Al menos tenemos sólidas pruebas para meter preso a ese corrupto.

—Y a Falstaff también.

—No, no sé si tanto. Falstaff es muy querido en el Ministerio, voy a necesitar más que una simple horma de papeles que digan lo contrario.

—Bueno, no sé —resopló— ya sabes que esto está a tu entera disposición y... seguiré pensando. Si se me ocurre algo yo...

El teléfono de la pelirroja volvió a sonar, alocadamente. Ginny le hizo una seña a Gregory para que la disculpara, y atendió.

—Ginny Weasley.

—_Colorada, soy yo _—siseó Draco—_. Tenemos problemas..._

—No, basta. No quiero saber más nada.

—_Querrás saber esto. _—Ella calló, dispuesta a oírlo— _Fui a ver a Baxter._

—¿A dónde? ¿Qué no estaba perdida?

—_No, sólo encerrada en la casa de Falstaff. Al parecer el Imperius sí se lo realizó, tiene todos los síntomas. De hecho, no ha salido de la casa porque es una de las órdenes que le dio el muy idiota. _

—¿Entonces?

—_Sophia estaba sola _—explicó—. _He vigilado a Falstaff todo el día y aproveché su ausencia de hoy. Pude interrogarla pero estaba hechizada lo suficiente como para no abrir la boca._

—Mierda.

—_Pero, previendo aquello, me llevé una pequeña dosis de Veritaserum, ¿y qué crees?_

—¿Desembuchó?

—_No, claro que no. _—Ginny volvió a decepcionarse. ¿Cuáles serían las noticias importantes?—_ Pero no lo hizo porque no sabe nada. ¡O mejor dicho! Sabe algo, pero no lo recuerda..._

—¿Cómo?

—_Pues, evidentemente Falstaff le ha borrado la memoria _—dijo de cierto modo que evidenciaba su sonrisa— _pero los dos sabemos lo malo que es Falstaff para eso, ¿verdad?_

—¡Claro!

—_Creo que si consiguiera hacerle el contrahechizo del Obliviate, ella cantaría toda la verdad. El resto es sólo protocolo; llevarla a juicio y hacerle beber Veritaserum._

—Draco, ¡Eso es magnífico! —recuperó un poco de la esperanza.

—_Si, aunque no sé si YO soy el indicado para eso. Creo que tú deberías hacer el contrahechizo. _

—¿Y si pruebas con la poción? Es menos problemática y suele ser mas eficiente.

—_Creo que es algo más que sólo Obliviate y no creo que la poción sea lo indicado en este caso. Creo que el contrahechizo sería más fuerte y efectivo._

—¿Cómo algo más? ¿Qué es eso?

—_Verás, no tiene sólo los síntomas del hechizo, hay rastros de magia oscura en esto, y en tal caso, la poción no serviría en absoluto. Un contrahechizo lo suficientemente poderoso, podría deshacer la causa de su olvido. _

—Pero si es magia oscura —repitió sus palabras—, ¿No serías tú el más indicado para deshacerla?

—_Bueno, sé la teoría y no es fácil... Creo que tú serías más capaz, además, puede que no sea tan complicado como debería, ya que dudo que Falstaff supiera cómo realizar el hechizo correctamente._

—¿Crees que alguien lo ayudó?

—_Con un poco de suerte a nuestro favor, él habrá realizado el hechizo y la ayuda recibida habrá sido sólo teórica. Pero no cabe duda de que alguien lo ayudó, quizás no a realizarlo pero sí a..._

—¡Byron! —se iluminó de pronto, la pelirroja.

—_¿Byron? —_preguntó Draco, desconcertado_— ¿Bruce Byron?__—_Ginny frunció el entrecejo y guardó unos segundos de silencio.

—¿De dónde lo conoces? No te había mencionado su nombre antes.

—_Colorada, Bruce Byron es un ex-mortífago —_explicó con obviedad_—. Lo conozco de... bueno, del pasado. _—Ginny mordió su labio inferior, claro indicio de que la emoción la dominaba.

—¡Ahora comienza a cerrarme todo! Draco, Bruce Byron es el contacto que Falstaff tiene dentro de San Mungo. Es el idiota que lo ha ayudado a cambiar los informes y a dejar a Smith de cama.

—_¿Tienes pruebas?_ —preguntó tan emocionado como ella.

—Se lo confesó Sophia a Harry hace unos días y, Greg acaba de terminar los informes, en ellos se confirma la conexión entre ambos.

—_Eso es genial —_soltó, preso de la emoción_—. De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos; tú ve recolectando todas las pruebas en una carpeta o algo, ¡Haz varias copias por las dudas! Guárdate una tú y una dásela a Gregory. En otras circunstancias me la quedaría yo, pero trabajo tan cerca de Falstaff que... preferiría no hacerlo. De hecho, tú tampoco la guardes en la oficina, sólo por si acaso —_advirtió, consciente de que ya habían saqueado antes y sin ningún problema, los archivos del Ministerio_—. Yo por mi parte, veré qué tipo de información puedo recopilar de Byron desde aquí. Quizás mi padre..._

—No, por favor. Nada de mortífagos. Eso sólo empeoraría el proceso.

—_Pero si él no sabe..._

—Por favor —le rogó.

—_De acuerdo. Buscaré información desde el Ministerio._

—Gracias, de verdad... sé que no es tu trabajo.

—_¡Hey!, Esto lo hago por honor —_soltó, seguro.

* * *

Falstaff permanecía en su escritorio, rezongando entre susurros y perjurando contra la pelirroja. Esa desgraciada le haría la vida imposible si seguía metiendo las narices en sus asuntos. Debía encontrar algún modo de desarmarla, de sacarla del medio o no sólo se vendrían abajo sus planes, sino que él mismo terminaría en Azkaban. Tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente un número.

—Bruce, soy yo. Dime, ¿el nombre Ginevra Weasley, te dice algo?

—_¿Por qué iba a decirme algo?_

—Tienes acceso a los informes de las personas que entran y salen de San Mungo, ¿o no?

—_Billius, no tengo tiempo para..._

—Es un favor —razonó—. Necesito que me digas lo que sepas.

—_De acuerdo, aguarda... _—Falstaff lo oyó teclear rápidamente en lo que parecía su computadora, mientras murmuraba— _Pero si jamás le sucedió nada no aparecerá en... _—se calló— _¿Cómo se deletrea?_

—W-E-A-S-L-E-Y

—_Bien. _—Continuó tecleando. Falstaff resopló impaciente— _Aquí está. Ginevra Molly Weasley _—leyó—_ dice que estuvo aquí unos dos días en observación por unos ataques de pánico._

—¿Ataques de pánico? ¿Por qué?

—_No lo sé, aquí sólo dice que estuvo por eso._

—¿Y qué sanador la trató?

—_No dice. _—Bruce pareció desconcertado. Bien sabía él que aquello era imposible, o bien, ilegal— _De hecho... es como si hubieran borrado la información._

—¡Hija de puta! _—_soltó_— _Ha sido ella, sin duda.

—_No, Bill, no se puede entrar así como así al sistema, y borrar información. Esto no es Azkaban._

—Tú lo has hecho —razóno.

—_Justamente. Yo formo parte de una de las pocas personas que puede hacerlo sin ser inculpadas._

—Te digo que fue ella —repitió, seguro—. Esa pequeña arpía... —murmuró.

—_Pero, ¿cómo?_

—Bueno no sé qué te sorprende. Forma parte de las altas jerarquías del ministerio... —dijo casi ofendido— Si yo mismo quisiera que cierta información sobre mí, no circulara, mandaría que la borren; Contactos, Bruce. Es la condición número uno para sentar el trasero en una oficina del ministerio.

El medimago permació callado, nada alegre con la idea de que la información privada del hospital, pudiera ser manipulada con tanta facilidad por alguien más que no fuera él. Eso quizás hasta lo preocupaba un poco. Se preguntaba qué otras cosas se le estarían escapando de la administración del enorme y famoso hospital mágico.

—_Creo que no puedo ayudarte en nada más _—quiso despacharlo Byron, en un intento por ocultar su repentina preocupación.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Bruce.

* * *

Ron entró a la habitación con sigilo. Las luces estaban apagadas y la creía dormida. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se giró para verla, ella estaba sentada contra el respaldo de la cama, y lo miraba fijamente. Ron se irguió de pronto, sintiéndose estúpido. ¿Sería que su conciencia le jugaba una mala pasada, o ella realmente lo miraba con la acusación en los ojos?

—Creí que dormías.

—Quise esperarte —le susurró Hermione con dulzura—, siento que no te he visto en todo el día.

—Es verdad, lo siento. —Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano— ¿Cómo te fue con Lockett?

—Bien —se encogió de hombros—, igual que la última sesión. No entiendo para qué hacemos todo esto si...

—Ya sabes para qué.

—Me refiero a que, yo me siento igual que antes, en serio. No tengo nada para decirle ni... —calló. Era absurdo.

—Tranquila, amor —apretó ligeramente su mano—, de a poco irá solucionándose todo.

—Si —le sonrió, gentil—. ¿Y tú qué hiciste? —Ron se puso ligeramente nervioso, pero lo disimuló acomodándose en su asiento.

—Yo... fui a casa. —Sonrió— Me bañé y... te traje ropa —metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un diminuto baúl que ella sabría cómo agrandar.

—Gracias.

Ron le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. Se sentía miserable. No es que hubiera hecho nada, pero el sólo reconocimiento de que él sabía algo que prefería ocultarle, le carcomía las entrañas. ¿Y si se lo decía? Después de todo era sencillo; "Amor, Anne ha vuelto. Espera que me vaya a vivir con ella pero, sólo porque no sabe que he vuelto contigo... Esta noche se lo diré". Y punto. Sólo eso.

Hermione registraba el interior de sus pupilas, divertida.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella, vivaz.

—No he dicho nada.

—Ya sé, pero lo estás pensando —sonrió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No, nada. Olvidé que debo hacer un último llamado... —palmeó suavemente el dorso de su mano— Un último llamado, hermosa, —se puso de pie— y soy tuyo el resto de la noche. Te lo prometo —se inclinó sobre ella y besó su frente.

—De acuerdo.

Ron la miró una última vez, sintiéndose peor que antes. No podría durar mucho así. Al día siguiente, sin excusas, hablaría con Anne y aclararía todo, para poder contarle la verdad a su novia como si no fuera nada grave en absoluto. Si, sería lo mejor.

Ron salió de la habitación y sacó su teléfono, marcó el número de Anne y esperó en línea.

—Anne, soy Ron.

—_Hola... _—susurró.

—Ante todo, por favor deja que me disculpe por como...

—_Descuida _—le dijo con sinceridad, pero fue obvio para Ron, que su voz carecía de alegría—, _después de todo, no ha sido lo peor de mi día._

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

—_Si, yo si. Es sólo que, he ido a visitar a Soph y... no la encontré nada bien._

—¡Bah! Pensé que era algo importante —desestimó Ron.

—_Ya sé que ella no te cae bien pero, enserio, la he visto como ida... me preocupa. ¿Sabes si le sucede algo? ¿Dónde está Harry?_

—Olvídate. Han terminado.

—_Si, ya lo sé, pero quizás él supiera qué..._

—Harry está... complicado. No la ve hace un tiempo.

—_Oh..._

—Escucha, Anne. Debo hablar urgente contigo. Tengo algo importante que decirte y hoy no he podido hablarlo. ¿Podremos vernos mañana?

—_Si, claro. Estoy parando en la casa de Sophia, como ella prácticamente vive en lo del tipo este, el grande... bueno, me dejó quedarme en su casa. Ven mañana a la hora que quieras, estaré aquí y, no creo que nadie nos moleste._

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

—_Adiós, Ron._

* * *

Estaba recostado sobre el mugroso catre, resoplando con abatimiento mientras miraba sin mirar el asqueroso techo de su celda. Resoplaba con fuerza, jugando a separar el mechón de cabello cada vez un poco más lejos de su frente. Estaba despierto hacía al menos unas cinco horas, o eso creía. De hecho, ya no sabía muy bien qué hora era pero recién comenzaba su momento de "aseo", así que la lógica le decía que debían ser al rededor de las diez de la mañana. Pero Harry no se sentía con ganas de someterse a un escueto chorro de agua helada, mientras era desafiado a quitar la suciedad de su cuerpo, usando tan sólo sus manos; ni jabón, ni esponja, ni agua caliente. Gracias si tenía una toalla para él solo y... húmeda y empapada por algún otro idiota del mismo piso.

Además, había descubierto cierto placer en el hecho de quedarse recostado en la misma celda de siempre, a la hora en que supuestamente debía estar estirando las piernas. Normalmente —y en el poco e inacabable tiempo que llevaba en ella— consideraba aquella celda como un castigo. Pero ahora, la puerta de su celda estaba abierta —pues lo permitía el horario—, y Harry podía hacer de cuenta que de hecho era un hombre libre —como lo había sido hasta hacía unos días— y que sólo estaba allí de visita. Harry podía pretender que le habían intrigado las sensaciones que pudiera experimentar un verdadero preso, y que aquello lo había impulsado a acostarse unos segundos en aquel catre, sólo para verificarlo.

Si, era grato imaginar aquello. Tan grato como inverosímil; bien sabía Harry que él jamás iría a un lugar tan asqueroso como aquel a menos que se viera obligado a ello. Era absurdo mentirse de esa manera. Resopló nuevamente, elevando su mechón de pelo, descubriendo una vez más su cicatriz.

Un agudo golpecito lo trajo nuevamente a tierra. Giró la cabeza para observar de costado y se encontró con Ginny, que golpeaba el barrote con el pequeño anillo de su mano, a modo de aviso. Él se incorporó rápidamente, sonriendo como si fuera un adolescente.

—Hola —se puso de pie torpemente, sufriendo un ligero mareo.

—Lo siento, no pude venir ayer.

—Eso... —se tomó la cabeza y aguardó unos segundos a que la celda dejara de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Entonces la apreció bien; estaba bellísima. Llevaba puesto el pequeño y entallado traje de dos piezas, plateado. Aquel compuesto por una pollera y un mini chaleco, por cuyo escote él la había molestado bastante tiempo— Eso no importa —susurró.

—Tengo buenas noticias —anunció, demasiado formal para el gusto de Harry.

—Tenía ganas de verte... —se acercó a ella y volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo.

—Harry, escúchame.

—Pensé que no vendrías... —se lamentó, y sin saber por qué, las palabras de Scott acerca de lo que haría con Ginny, retumbaron en su mente borrando la sonrisa en su rostro— Aunque quizás no debas seguir viniendo.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó.

—Este es un lugar horrible, no puedo exigirte que sigas viniendo cada vez que...

—Harry —tomó sus manos y tiró suavemente de ellas para llamar su atención, y lograr que él la mirara a los ojos.

—¿Y cómo es que lograste entrar, de todos modos? —continuó, desorientado— No puedes ingresar a Azkaban cuando es la hora de aseo...

—Tengo una orden firmada por Knight, puedo entrar a la hora que yo quiera. Pero ese no es el punto...

—¿Estás loca? Están todos los tipos sueltos por ahí, ¡Gin, eso es un peligro! —la atrajo hacia adentro de la celda, en un absurdo intento por protegerla.

—¿Me dejarás hablar? Tengo noticias —moduló.

—Pero...

—Hemos resuelto el inconveniente con Smith. Fue Falstaff, no cabe dudas.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos.

—Si, pero no teníamos pruebas —alzó las cejas, autosuficiente.

—¿Y eso va a ayudarme a...? —ella se apresuró a negar.

—No, pero es un comienzo. —Harry se desmotivó ligeramente— Por lo pronto, descubrimos quién era la conexión de Falstaff en San Mungo, y Draco se encargará de investigarlo.

—¿Conexión en San Mungo? —repuso incrédulo, ella asintió.

—Y no es lo único —captó nuevamente su mirada—; Draco ha interrogado a Sophia. Me aseguró que no fue ninguna actuación, ella fue hechizada. E intentó hacerla confesar pero, aparentemente Falstaff se aseguró de borrarle la memoria.

—Perfecto —soltó irónico y frustrado, volviendo unos pasos atrás mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

—Pero Gregory y yo estamos pensando cómo demostrar tu inocencia, y Draco está intentando que Sophia recupere la memoria... Creo que no estamos tan mal, sólo... —se mordió el labio inferior, con cierto nerviosismo— estamos algo apretados de tiempo.

—¿Tú crees? —soltó él, ácidamente. Le daba la espalda mientras arrebolaba sus cabellos. —Quedan sólo tres días para el juicio, Ginevra. Pero quizás mañana todo se resuelva mágicamente... —ironizó— después de todo, fui acusado del mismo modo ¿no? —Ginny resopló.

—De acuerdo, no sé qué esperas que haga.

—No, no espero que hagas nada —susurró, de espaldas a ella.

—Cada vez falta menos para el juicio, no puedo precipitarme ahora. Ante todo quiero sacarte de aquí y lo sabes, así que no me presiones. Debemos conservar la calma... los dos —agregó.

—¡Yo estoy calmado! —renegó, molesto.

—Magnífico —dijo, sarcástica.

—Genial —agregó igual, para sostener la última palabra.

Ginny volvió a resoplar. Guardaron unos segundos de silencio en los que él se sentó en el catre. Optó por mirarla de soslayo y con disimulo. Ella relajó su espalda contra la dura pared de piedra y cruzó los brazos, mientras miraba inexpresiva hacia la pared de enfrente.

—¿Y por qué trajiste eso? —interrogó cejudo y molesto, señalando su conjunto. Ginny lo miró, irritada.

—¿Perdón?

—¿No te parece un poco inadecuado para una cárcel? ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que...? —Ginny volvió a pararse frente a él, aún con los brazos cruzados y la mirada gélida.

—¿Y a ti no se te ocurrió pensar que estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo por sacarte de aquí, que no tengo ni tiempo para dormir y mucho menos para pensar qué es adecuado usar y qué no? —se exasperó— ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que si sigues hablándome así, voy a irme y dejarte encerrado aquí para siempre? ¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?! —soltó, descruzando sus brazos. Harry agachó la mirada— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te aburres aquí solo y esperas a que llegue yo para echarme la bronca? —Harry negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo, ella continuó— Mide tus palabras, Potter, porque me estoy volviendo muy intolerante...

—Si, me doy cuenta —refunfuñó irónico, de modo casi inaudible.

—¿Sabes qué...? —apuntó con su índice.

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Ginny observó cómo, el semblante de Harry había cambiado rotundamente. Observaba por encima de su hombro, hacia el pasillo que comunicaba a todas las celdas. Ginny sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, pero no se giró.

—Un momento —susurró la grave voz detrás suyo—, yo reconozco ese trasero. —Sonrió de forma desagradable. Ginny apretó los labios, reprimiendo un improperio— ¡Si! —rió la voz— No puede ser otra que Ginevra Weasley.

Harry se levantó, amenazador, pero Ginny no lo dejó avanzar. Ella se giró sobre sus talones y enfrentó el desagradable rostro del recluso. Ambos se miraron con cierto rencor, como si alguna historia desconocida para Harry, los uniera.

—¡Vaya! ¿Aún no fumigan este lugar? —se regocijó ella, mientras le sonreía con superioridad— ¿Cómo está el nido, cucaracha? —se burló— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—No tanto como para olvidar lo que me hiciste, pero el suficiente como para encontrarme nuevamente contigo. ¡Y con qué puntualidad! —festejó falsamente— Justo ayer hablaba de ti con Potter —lo miró brevemente.

—¿Qué mierda pasa? —espetó Harry, cuya ira parecía concentrarse en los colorados lóbulos de sus orejas— ¿Lo conoces, Ginevra?

—¿Conocerlo? —rió sarcástica— ¿Quién crees que lo metió aquí? —se jactó.

—Te dije que vendría a visitarme tarde o temprano —se regocijó Scott, dirigiéndose a Harry.

—Desde luego —repuso ella, con falsa amabilidad—, después de todo tienes para toda una vida aquí adentro, ¿no? —sonrió— ¿Cuántos años eran? ¿Cuarenta?

—Treinta y siete.

—Quizás esta tarde los pueda redondear a cuarenta. Azkaban debe necesitar de tus dos manos para limpiar los inodoros ¿no? O de tu inutilidad, para ahuyentar a las visitas. —Scott dejó de sonreír, aparentemente irritado con el comentario.

Ginny, que hasta el momento no lo había notado, vio que Scott era secundado por un tipo enorme, al que Harry conocía por Victor, ubicado detrás de él. No logró ver cuándo, pero Scott había hecho una suerte de seña y ambos avanzaban estratégicamente, ingresando a la celda de un modo intimidante. Harry se adelantó medio paso, pero Victor lo flanqueó, interponiéndose entre él y Ginny.

—Nunca me agradaron tus comentarios —se acercó a Ginny— demasiada acidez para tan poca ropa —rozó los botones de su apretado chaleco. Harry amagó con abalanzarse sobre él, pero chocó contra el enorme cuerpo de Victor.

—No le pongas una sola mano encima —amenazó en susurro.

—¿O qué? —rió.

"¿O qué?" El idiota se atrevía a preguntarle "¿O qué?". Harry apretó fuertemente la mandíbula mientras sentía arder la sangre dentro de sus venas. No sólo lo alteraba el hecho de que Scott fuera desagradable y pedante, sino que su mano estaba provechosamente cerca de ella y... su mirada no era nada inocente. ¡Y él le preguntaba "¿O qué?"! ¡O le rompería la cara, claro! ¡O lo haría sufrir hasta que rogara a gritos un Avada Kedavra!

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada, Ginny, que no se había siquiera amedrentado por el acercamiento de Scott, fingió limpiar su ropa en el exacto lugar donde él había pasado la mano, y luego lo miró superada.

—Dime algo —habló con lentitud exagerada—. El ser repugnante y arrastrado ¿alguna vez te ha funcionado con las mujeres? —se burló— Porque a mí sinceramente me asquea.

—Eso es porque tú no eres una mujer. Tú eres una mugrosa perra —soltó con desprecio.

—¡Hey! —Harry volvió a abalanzarse, pero no llegó más lejos que el cuerpo de Victor.

En un rápido movimiento, Scott tomó el rostro de la pelirroja y la acorraló contra la pared. Harry intentó zafarse de Victor pero éste lo golpeó en el estómago, de modo que cayó sobre el catre.

—Y pensar que eras tan mala cuando nos conocimos —siseó, extremadamente cerca de su rostro—, amenazando a diestra y siniestra con tu varita —rió sarcástico. —Siempre tan hábil con las varas, Ginevra —repuso en un tono que, tanto a Harry como a Ginny, le revolvió las tripas. Ginny frunció los labios, reprimiendo la salvaje necesidad de escupirle la cara. En lugar de aquello, miró fugazmente a Harry y, aunque aún él no se había incorporado luego del golpe, notó que apretaba fuertemente sus manos y tenía la mirada y la concentración fijas en Scott.

—Pero quién eres sin tu varita, ¿eh, pelirroja? —volvió a sisear Scott.

Ginny corrió el rostro, asqueada por su cercanía. Volvió a mirar a Harry y reconoció que estaba por pasar aquello que tanto temía; sino se controlaba en aquel preciso momento, Harry quedaría expuesto y todo empeoraría. ¡Debía detener aquello! ¡Debía impedir que Harry utilizara magia dentro de Azkaban! Por un único segundo, las miradas de Harry y Ginny se cruzaron, y ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, implorándole que se calmara. No obstante, era inútil.

—¿Dónde está su varita ahora, señorita Jefa de Aurors?

—No sería tan idiota de traerla conmigo ¿verdad? —susurró ella— Pero despreocúpate. No necesito de ninguna varita para deshacerme de los idiotas como tú... —anunció y sorpresivamente, le pegó un rodillazo en la entrepierna, haciéndolo flaquear y alejándolo de ella.

Harry aprovechó el desconcierto de Victor, y el hecho de que su cuerpo estuviera más cerca del piso que el de él, y sin dudarlo, pateó su rostro con fuerza. Victor cayó en seco contra el suelo, inconsciente, pues su patada había sido certera. Ginny, sin perder de vista a Scott tendido en el suelo, avanzó ágilmente y colocó el taco de su stiletto sobre la garganta de "la cucaracha", y sonrió de lado, victoriosa una vez más. El recluso la miró firmemente desde el suelo. Su mirada no titubeaba ni parecía temer, pero la ligera presión que ejercía el taco de ella sobre su garganta, le hacía tragar saliva más de lo normal, como reflejo de la impresión que sentía.

—¿Ya ves cómo no necesito de mi varita? —se regocijó, superada— He lidiado con idiotas como tú toda mi vida. Y éste será tu piso y tu terreno, pero esta es mi profesión y para ello me pagan. —Scott apretó los labios, evidentemente haciendo fuerza por reprimir todas las venenosas palabras que estaban surgiendo en su mente— Buena suerte la próxima, cucaracha.

Scott y Ginny mantuvieron un instante más sus miradas, como una suerte de duelo implícito entre ambos. Luego, sin deshacer el contacto visual, ella colocó los dedos pulgar e índice en pinza, y se los metió en la boca. Chifló con seguridad y esperó, observando el desconcierto en los ojos de su víctima. Dos segundos más tardes, se acercó el mismo guardia de seguridad que la había escoltado las primeras veces, y se paró frente a la celda, solícito.

—Tom, lleva a este insecto a su nido. —Sacó el taco de su garganta y, con la ayuda de Tom, lo alzó del cuello. "La cucaracha" se incorporó sacudiéndose, y le lanzó una última mirada amenazadora.

—Esto no quedará así.

—No, claro que no. Acabas de agravar tu pena —le aseguró mientras Tom lo sacaba de la celda—, ¡ve poniéndote cómodo porque no dejarás esta pocilga hasta que no cumplas ochenta!

Tom se lo había llevado, pero Ginny estaba segura de que ambos la habían oído. Y por las dudas, también habría sido fructífero que todos los del piso la oyeran, así se dejaban de estupideces de una buena vez. Ginny por fin calló. Sacudió sus manos en claro signo de "trabajo realizado", y giró para mirar a Harry.

Él la miraba atento y casi estupefacto. Jamás había dudado de sus habilidades, después de todo era Weasley y lidiaba con sus hermanos desde siempre, y si al hecho se le sumaba su fuerte carácter y su historial repleto de idiotas, ella debía ser una de las personas más indicadas para poner en su lugar a alguien. Pero no era aquello lo que más le había sorprendido, sino el hecho de que ella en ningún momento pareciera asustada o fuera de sí. Sólo la había notado ligeramente preocupada, cuando él había estado por derribarlo mágicamente.

—¿Ya ves? —concluyó ella, aparentemente aún molesta con él— puedo cuidarme perfectamente yo sola. No necesito que me digas cómo vestir ni en qué horarios aparecer.

—Eso parece —susurró.

Tom volvió, interrumpiendo la conversación. Ginny le señaló con la mirada, el cuerpo del orangután al que Harry había dejado inconsciente.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido? —lo interrogó severa, mientras Tom levantaba el cuerpo.

—McFee, señoría.

—La próxima vez, McFee —recalcó—, si toman tantas precauciones a la hora de dejar entrar a alguien, pongan el mismo empeño en no dejar que idiotas como ellos circulen a sus anchas. —Tom mantuvo el silencio mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Victor— ¿Qué nadie vigila a estos tipos? —señaló a Victor. Tom no contestó— Este tipo de comportamientos se redactan en una nota en el ministerio, ¿sabías, McFee? —amenazó al guardia. Tom se fue sin responder, parecía nervioso y apurado. Ginny volvió a girar, ahora interrogando a Harry con la mirada— ¿Esto pasa a diario?

"¿A diario?" pensó ridículamente, Ginny era incapaz de imaginarse que aquello no sólo sucedía a diario, sino que a todas horas del día. Que tipos como Scott, cuya fama se remitía numerosos años atrás, podían hacer y deshacer las cosas a sus anchas y que, probablemente, ningún guardia diría nada al respecto.

—Olvídalo —le pidió Harry.

—Si, claro, así deben hacer todos aquí, ¿verdad?

—Ginny, es una prisión ¿qué esperabas?

—¡Seguridad! ¡Justamente porque es una prisión! Si van a desarmarme y quitarme la varita en la entrada para que no pueda conspirar con nadie, al menos exijo protección a cambio.

—Linda, creo que no la necesitas —sonrió de lado, en un silencioso intento por hacer las pases con ella.

—No, creo que aquí pasa algo más —susurró reflexiva, pasando por alto el hecho de que él se estaba acercando a ella—. Desde el primer momento me han hecho problemas para pasar.

—¿No dijiste que las visitas en Azkaban solían estar prohibidas bajo cualquier punto de vista?

—Si, para los demás pisos. Harry, tú estás en un piso transitorio e inofensivo.

—¿Y?

—Y que... cualquiera podría venir a hablar contigo o a visitarte, siempre y cuando cumpliera las reglas, es decir, no venir en momentos de esparcimientos como este, ni pasar armado... entre otras cosas —explicó, razonando en voz alta—. Pero a mí han intentado prohibirme el ingreso desde la primera vez, ¡Y saben quien soy! ¡Y saben que el ministro me avala!

—De acuerdo, no me importa —soltó, cansado. Se acercó finalmente a ella y tomó sus manos, buscando su mirada con la propia—. Estás aquí ahora, ¿no?

—Si.

—Entonces deja de refunfuñar y deja que me disculpe. Ayer no fui justo contigo y... hoy sólo empeoré las cosas. De verdad te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, pero debes entenderme —le rogó—, no quiero permanecer más aquí por miedo a terminar así —señaló con la mirada, el lugar por el que había salido Scott—, pero tampoco quiero exponerte a ti a todo esto.

—Lo que tú no entiendes, Harry, es que yo ya estoy expuesta a todo esto —razonó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Con más razón. No seré yo quien siga cargándote con este tipo de...

—Harry —se impacientó— ¿Por qué tienes esta terca necesidad de no dejar que los demás se arriesguen por ti? Yo ya tengo que lidiar con todo esto por mi trabajo...

—Pero no desde aquí adentro, Gin...

—¡Pues al diablo! —lo interrumpió exasperada, soltando sus manos— ¡Ya es hora de que lo haga ¿no?! ¡La persona que amo está aquí encerrada por una injusticia, maldición! —Harry la miró, sorprendido— ¡No dejaré que infelices como ellos se salgan con la suya! Y si eso no te conforma...

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó como obnubilado. Ginny pareció desconcertada.

—¿Qué he dicho de qué? —pestañeó rápidamente.

—¿Qué persona está encerrada?

Ginny cerró la boca, entendiendo hacia donde apuntaba él. El amor, claro.

Bueno, era un tema que aún no habían discutido. Es decir, él sí lo había discutido con ella numerosas cantidades de veces, pero ella siempre lo había evitado y evadido. Y, cuando por fin ella se sentía en condiciones de corresponderle y decírselo, Harry había ido a parar a Azkaban y las cosas simplemente se habían salido de control. Y ahora, que no era ni el mejor momento y definitivamente no era el mejor lugar, lo tenía enfrente suyo, reprimiendo una sonrisa y ligeramente esperanzado.

—Yo... —él la inquirió con la mirada.

—Tú ¿qué?

—Yo... —continuó— hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan frustrada, Harry. —Harry puso sus ojos en blanco. ¡Aquello no era lo que quería oír, y lo sabía!— Desde que tú entraste aquí no paro de sofocarme en los nervios... ¡Mira! —puso sus manos frente a él— ¡He empezado a comerme las uñas! ¡Eso jamás me había pasado!

—Lo siento —dijo sin sinceridad en la voz.

—Harry, desde que estás aquí que no puedo dormir. No puedo concentrarme... ¡No puedo hacer mi trabajo! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no dejo de pensar en ti, en si estarás bien aquí, si estarán siendo unos bastardos contigo o si tú estarás sintiéndote solo. —Harry penetró en su mirada, adorando la aparente locura que la dominaba, por su culpa. ¿Sería cruel y egoísta sentirse feliz de aquello?. Era extraño pero, aquella reacción había sido una de las más sinceras muestras de amor que Ginny le diera desde hacía años— Y cuando comencé a darme cuenta de esto... todo empeoró.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... Pues... —Parecía nerviosa, incluso reacia a declarar la verdad de sus sentimientos— Pues porque te amo. —Harry sonrió ampliamente— Te amo y no te lo había dicho, ¡¿Te imaginas mi desesperación?! Necesitaba que lo supieras. Quería decirte que te amaba y que no estaba en mis planes, dejarte solo en nada de esto.

—Lo sé —acarició con suavidad su mejilla— ¿Crees que lo ignoro? —Ambos guardaron unos segundos de silencio, mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos— Gin, yo sé que me amas, incluso desde antes de que me lo negaras —sonrió complacido—, y sabía que no me dejarías solo en esto, pero...

—...Entonces no me digas que no venga, que no te vea... esto es lo único que me mantiene firme para enfrentarme a la injusticia que se apoderó del ministerio.

—Mi amor —sonrió con tristeza—, tú no me necesitas para patearles el trasero a esos idiotas. De hecho, me crucé contigo porque intentabas patearle el trasero a un idiota en particular, ¿recuerdas? —la miró con fijeza mientras lograba hacerla sonreír.

—Si, a ti.

—Exacto. Entonces... no me vengas con eso. Tú no necesitas venir aquí, ni necesitas de mí para nada de esto. Eres perfectamente capaz de patearles el trasero desde tu propia oficina —la animó—. Eres jefa de aurors después de todo ¿no?

—¿Y dejarte a ti solo, en medio de todos estos carroñeros? —Harry rió.

—¿Crees que van a comerme?

—He tratado con la mayoría de ellos, Harry. Sé que parecen inofensivos pero...

—...Pero no te corresponde a ti confrontarlos nuevamente, así que te pediré una vez más que no vuelvas a venir aquí, ¿si? —rogó con la mirada. Ella mantuvo el silencio— Si lo que pretendes es que no te de más problemas y controle mi ira y mi magia, no vengas. Si algo como lo de recién vuelve a pasar, no podré...

—Harry, si mis sentimientos hacia ti no te conforman, tengo una red de corrupción dentro, fuera y al rededor del ministerio. Créeme, esto es mucho más grande que tú, que yo y que todo lo que sentimos.

—Perfecto, pero manéjalo desde el ministerio, donde estás segura y donde mis nervios no van a ser alterados, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No! —repuso, altiva— ¿Acaso no entiendes que...? —El celular de Ginny comenzó a vibrar alocadamente, haciéndola sobresaltar— Lo siento. —Hurgó en su bolsillo y lo sacó para atener la llamada— ¿Si?

—_Ginny, soy Ron. _—Ginny cambió el rostro por uno aprensivo y rencoroso.

—¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor ni es un buen momento, estoy en Az...

—_Necesito que vengas al hospital._

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Harry levantó la vista y la miró, preocupado.

—_Nada, tranquila. Es sólo que necesito que te quedes con Herms mientras yo... _—Ginny apretó los labios, irritada y molesta.

—¡Olvídalo, ¿me oíste?! ¡Estás loco si crees que te voy a ayudar a...!

—_Voy a encontrarme con ella para decirle la verdad _—confesó, con la súplica en su voz—. _Voy a terminar con todo esto. Lo que menos necesito ahora es..._

—Díselo primero a Hermione, y luego hablamos. Debo irme.

—_¡Aguarda! _—volvió a rogar— _Por favor..._. —Ginny resopló, ofuscada—_ Gin, de verdad. Si no termino hoy con esto, quién sabe cómo puedan terminar las cosas... Hermione no está bien, y si se entera de algo..._

—Qué curioso que recién ahora te percates de ello. Ayer no te preocupaba tanto...

—_Escucha. Ódiame todo lo que quieras, ¿si? Pero ayúdame _—rogó nuevamente. Su hermano realmente parecía desesperado— _Anne está en la casa de Sophia, iré en una hora y, antes de que Hermione se acueste a dormir la siesta, habré vuelto. Lo prometo. _—Ginny no contestó, sopesando mentalmente si aquello sería serle infiel a su amiga. Si, apañar los errores de su hermano, no la convertía en una suerte de cómplice—_ No tardaré mucho, pero debo ir a verla hoy mismo. Algo no anda bien con ella y..._

—¿Y qué? ¿Irás a consolarla? —soltó irónica y ofendida— ¡Ni loca!

—_¡Escúchame! _—le gritó, ya habiendo perdido toda su paciencia— _Anoche cuando la llamé estaba mal. Cree que algo le pasó a Sophia..._

—¡¿Y qué mierda me importa a mí Soph...?! —Harry y Ginny se miraron al mismo tiempo, como cayendo en cuenta de algo— ¿Qué le pasó? —cambió repentinamente, su tono de voz.

—_No lo sé. _

—¿Y dices que le dirás la verdad? —pareció más comprensiva y solícita.

—_Si. No puedo arriesgarme a que Hermione se entere y, cuanto antes se vaya Anne, mejor. _—Ginny lo meditó unos segundos y luego agregó:

—De acuerdo, voy para allá. Espérame.

Ginny cortó el teléfono y lo dejó entre sus manos para jugar con él, mientras miraba a Harry.

—¿Vas a decirme que está pasando, Gin?

—No —negó rotundamente. No se lo diría a Harry, eso significaría que otra persona más lo sabría, antes que su amiga Hermione, quien era la merecedora de la verdad—. No, no puedo.

—¿Hermione está bien?

—Si, por el momento. Pero debo irme.

—Gin —tomó sus manos—, no quiero ser el egoísta de siempre —la miró fijamente a los ojos— necesito saber qué les sucede a los demás mientras estoy aquí. —Ginny se sintió conmovida por su acongojada mirada... pero no podía.

—Lo siento, creo que deberás esperar.

—Pero...

—Debo irme ¿si? Te mantendré al tanto de lo que averigüe y de las pruebas que consiga, tenme paciencia —le rogó.

—De acuerdo —repitió—. Pero no vengas tú a...

—Adiós —lo interrumpió, consciente de que no le prometería semejante cosa. Y se fue sin siquiera besarlo.

* * *

Ginny llegó a San Mungo con escasas energías; no sabía si era por las discusiones con Harry, el encuentro con idiotas como Scott, las peleas telefónicas con su hermano, o la idea de que su amiga estuviera siendo engañada y que ella no se lo confesara. Pero en pos de la verdad, era sólo el mediodía y ya sentía desfallecer del cansancio y la frustración. ¿Sería sano todo aquel estrés?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza, intentando estar atenta al presente que le tocaba enfrentar en aquel momento; Aunque le pesara en el orgullo, debía hablar con Ron antes de que se fuera. Y aunque le doliera en el alma ocultarle cosas, debería permanecer con su amiga sin mencionar una sola palabra, hasta que Ron volviera.

Lo encontró en el pasillo, esperándola. Estaba de brazos cruzados y flaqueaba la puerta de la habitación de su novia.

—¿Y bien? —lo apremió a modo de saludo. Ron se giró y, al verla, se enderezó.

—Gracias por venir.

—Si, si... —desestimó— Escucha, necesito que me digas exactamente qué te dijo la fulana esa, sobre Sophia. —Ron rodó los ojos.

—Sólo me dijo que no la vio como siempre, que está ida y, según ella, es preocupante.

—Eso no me sirve para nada.

—¿Y qué quieres qué haga? —se irritó.

—Primero que nada, baja la voz —se molestó también—, tu novia está ahí dentro por si se te olvida.

—Lo sé, Ginevra. Paso todo el día aquí con ella.

—Excepto cuando debes salir corriendo para...

—¡Basta! —reprimió un grito— ¡Deja ya toda esta estupidez! ¡Sabes que amo a Hermione! —Ginny se calló, increíblemente compungida. Se miraron inexpresivos durante un instante, y luego ella continuó.

—Ve y dile lo que necesites, Ron, pero sé responsable —le pidió serena, como si hubiera por fin comprendido a su hermano y sólo quisiera lo mejor para él—. Yo me quedaré con Hermione, pero ya que no podré avanzar en mi investigación mientras tanto, haz tú mi trabajo.

—¿Cómo?

—Pregunta por Sophia. Necesito saber qué sabe, qué le pasó y cómo solucionarlo. Draco está en ello pero, en el ministerio lo tienen bastante limitado. Draco dice que Sophia sabe algo que puede ayudarnos a sacar a Harry de Azkaban... pero no lo recuerda.

—¿Quieres que corte toda relación con Anne, y que luego le pregunte por su amiga? —ironizó— ¿Crees que querrá cooperar?

—Confío en que sepas cómo sonsacarle información —inyectó con un tono indirecto de voz.

—Ginny, no estoy para juegos. Iré al grano con ella, voy para cortar cualquier esperanza que tenga conmigo.

—...y para averiguar cosas de Sophia. —Ron volvió a poner sus ojos en blanco y, sin decir nada más, se fue.

* * *

Falstaff regresó por fin a su casa. El día había sido extenso, pero esperaba no tener más problemas por el momento. Tom McFee lo había llamado y le había informado que Ginevra había ido aquella mañana nuevamente, a visitar la celda de Potter. ¡Y no sólo eso! La riña que Tom había permitido que se desarrollara en la celda, había terminado de modo favorable para la pelirroja.

—_Creí que "la cucaracha" podría con ella... _—se había excusado torpemente el guardia, por teléfono.

—¿Scott? ¿Es una broma? —bramó, furioso.

—_Es el más duro del piso, Falstaff _—replicó—, _y tiene un segundo a cargo que es enorme. Sin duda Potter no podría hacer nada con semejante bestia delante..._

—¿Le habías quitado la varita, como te ordené?

—_Si, claro. Tenía que quitársela de cualquier forma, son las reglas de..._

—¡Entonces tus reclusos son todos unos incompetentes! —razonó, frustrado.

—_Han podido con Potter hasta ahora._

—¡Pero Potter está en Control de Ira, idiota! Si se descarrila empeorará su condena, ¡Es lógico que...! —Falstaff calló, no tenía sentido. Cortó sin siquiera avisar.

Pero Potter no era el problema, razonó mientras cerraba la puerta de su ostentosa casa, él no podría hacer nada desde Azkaban, y si lo hiciera, empeoraría su posición y haría su trabajo por él. No, el problema era ella; tan terca y decidida. Tan desgraciadamente acertada en casi todos sus movimientos. Pero ya se le ocurriría algo para desarmarla, por lo pronto le había quitado a su útil y fiel ex mortífago, y lo tenía muy bien vigilado. No habría novedades que él pudiera darle al respecto de nada, sin que antes pasaran por sus manos.

Una vez adentrado en su living, se encontró con la silueta de Sophia, derecha e inamoviblemente sentada en el sofá. Miraba hacia ningún lugar, como ida. Quien no la conociera, o no hubiera sabido lo que Falstaff bien sabía, habría creído que estaba petrificada, pues casi no se la veía respirar. Billius puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. Lo último que le faltaba era haberla dejado tarada.

No es que no se preocupara por ella. Se había sentido ligeramente preocupado luego de realizarle el Imperius, pero después de todo, era un hechizo sencillo. Su mayor preocupación residió en el siguiente paso, luego de eso, pero Bruce le había dado precisas indicaciones de cómo debía llevar a cabo el Oblivate para que fuera específico e irreversible. Él lo había realizado a rajatabla de las indicaciones, y las cosas habían parecido salir bien, sino fuera por el semblante que había adoptado la chica, y la falta de voluntad en ella, para realizar cualquier acción. Él la había dejado sentada en aquel mismo sofá, temprano en la mañana, y allí seguía, imperturbable. Claro que ya no temía tanto. Bruce le había dicho que era normal que los primeros días estuviera así, pues su cerebro debía reacomodarse a las sensaciones que le producía el "no saber" lo que antes sabía.

No obstante, era extraño. Ya hacía varios días de su desmemorización, y aún no recapacitaba. No le hablaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que durmiera por las noches. Pero era mejor no pensar en ello. Por lo pronto debía esperar, cruzando los dedos para que todo hubiera salido bien. Después de todo, era la primera vez que realizaba hechizos normales, con la potencia que le otorgaba la magia oscura.

Caminó delante suyo, esperando que sus pupilas —al menos— siguieran su recorrido, demostrando una mínima señal de vida. Pero nada. Se colocó de cuclillas, frente a ella, y la inspeccionó detenidamente.

—Soph... —susurró, esperando un mínimo movimiento, como reconocimiento de que lo oía. Nada— Sophi, ¿estás bien? —Ella continuó mirando al vacío. Falstaff juraba que, dentro de aquella neblina mental que parecía atravesarla, ella estaba pensando en algo... y fuera lo que fuera, no le agradaría, estaba seguro.

Falstaff se incorporó, repentinamente preocupado; ¿Y si ella estaba actuando?

Alguna que otra vez, antes de llevar a cabo su plan, ella había demostrado su descontento ante el mismo y la falta de seguridad que éste le infería... pero, de allí a traicionarlo y esconder sus verdaderas consecuencias, había un gran paso. Y no tenía razones para desconfiar de ella —excepto quizás, su excesivo temor por todo, y sus constantes exageraciones al respecto—, pero tampoco le parecía lógico aquello.

Se rascó la cabeza, dirigiéndose al teléfono. Marcó un número y esperó a que lo atendieran, mientras mantenía los ojos encima de ella.

—Bruce, soy yo de nuevo... ¡Si, lo siento! Es que... Sophi sigue igual de... —calló, dejándolo hablar— ¿Y dices que se le irá? —Bruce continuó dándole cháchara del otro lado de la línea— Tiene que estar espléndida para dentro de unos días, Byron —repuso, molesto—, tengo un maldito juicio. —Desacomodó sus cabellos mientras oía las protestas de su amigo, y continuaba inspeccionando las facciones de su amada— De acuerdo, pero... ¿y si no reacciona? Bruce, no prueba bocado hace varias horas, un día al menos. —Lo dejó hablar— De acuerdo, pero si para mañana no se repuso, yo mismo la llevaré a tu oficina y te encargarás de... ¡¿Cómo por qué tú?! —se exasperó— ¡Tú me dijiste que esto era una pavada! ¡Que la gente lo hacía todo el tiempo, que...! —los gritos de su amigo, superaron a los propios por un segundo— ¡Pero yo jamás había usado ese tipo de magia, deberías haberlo previsto ¿no?! —refunfuñó unos segundos más y luego intentó calmarse— De acuerdo, hablamos mañana. —Cortó el teléfono.

Billius volvió a mirar de cerca a su novia, intentando nuevamente llevar a cabo la Legeremancia, pero era inútil; Sophia parecía ahogarse en un submundo neblinoso y apartado. Al momento, ella era inaccesible para él.

* * *

Ginny estaba acurrucada sobre la cama contigua a la que ocupaba su amiga, y dormía como un lirón, con la tranquilidad tatuada en el rostro. Hermione, con la espalda relajada en la cabecera de su cama, leía serena, completamente inmersa en la ficción de uno de los libros que le había secuestrado a Ron. No hace mucho tiempo atrás, ella aseguraba que él tenía gustos aburridos para la lectura, que la filosofía en la que él se sumergía durante horas, no era para nada de su gusto. Solía encontrarla abstracta y sin fundamento. Ella, que era más bien del pensamiento práctico y lógico, se sentía desconcertada —sino aburrida— por las conclusiones a las que solían llegar los filósofos, autores de los libros que tanto le gustaban a Ron. Pero Hermione había entendido que, quizás, con la serenidad obligada que infería estar en un hospital durante tantas horas seguidas, cierta filosofía no sonaba tan ilógica después de todo. Quizás, era sólo cuestión de creencias y... un poco de fé. Y, quizás también, ella se enredaba en las palabras de ese libro, por lo mucho que la enamoraba la idea de que Ron fuera lo suficientemente creyente o tuviera la suficiente esperanza, como para leer esos textos.

O quizás sólo estaba condenadamente aburrida en aquel lugar —aunque prefería la idea de que estaba tan enamorada de su novio, que buscaba interesarse por las mimas cosas que él—.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, sacándola completamente de sus cavilaciones, que nada tenían que ver con el texto que tenía entre sus manos. Levantó la mirada y vio a un Gregory sonriente, entrar con una apetitosa bandeja de comida. Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Excelente! —susurró emocionada, dejando al libro de lado. Palmeó un costado de la cama, invitándolo a sentarse en ella. El anciano obedeció, colocando la bandeja en su regazo— No esperaba verte en el almuerzo, creí escuchar que tenías pacientes. —Le sonrió, recordando que él mismo le había dicho aquello, la noche anterior.

—Si, pero... tú te has vuelto una prioridad últimamente. —Gregory le devolvió la sonrisa de un modo cálido y paternal— No he querido decirte esto para no ponernos sentimentales, ¿sabes? Pero... me recuerdas mucho a mi nieta.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió, tomando aquello como un cumplido.

—Si —agregó triste—, la pobre sufrió mucho también. —Hermione borró lentamente la sonrisa, y se dedicó a observarlo con detenimiento.

—¿Por qué? —susurró.

—Problemas familiares que no vienen al caso —desestimó—, pero en parte por ellos, he dejado de verla. Su madre y yo nos peleamos hace años y... —calló, creyendo suficiente, aquella pequeña explicación. Hermione asintió.

—Lo lamento.

—Si, yo también. —Gregory la miró a los ojos y sonrió con cierta tristeza— Así que discúlpame si me pongo un poco sentimental y te sobreprotejo más de lo adecuado para nuestra relación paciente-médico. —Hermione asintió, sonriendo.

—No me molesta la sobreprotección. —Gregory esbozó una minúscula sonrisa, que remarcó las pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, y las pequeñas arrugas al rededor de ellos. Hermione por su parte, se quedó mirando sus ojos, pensando en las palabras de agradecimiento que mejor se adecuaran... pero no se le ocurrió ninguna y, para el caso, Gregory no la dejó, ya que le señaló la bandeja. —Anda, come. Te conseguí lo mejor del día; souffle de queso y espinaca.

—Gracias —repuso, entusiasta—. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que... —olió el plato— ¡Oye! Esto es magnífico —sonrió.

—Te lo debo por las últimas comidas. Sé que no han sido de lo mejor.

—Eso sin mencionar las pociones que me has obligado a beber —bromeó mientras tomaba el tenedor entre sus dedos.

—Esas y la que debes beber después de cenar. —Hermione entrecerró los ojos con desagrado.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos. A excepción de los cubiertos de Hermione, la habitación permanecía en una quietud tal, que parecía de noche. Gregory divisó entonces, a la pequeña figura con cabellos pelirrojos, recostada sobre la cama.

—Ha caído rendida ¿no? —preguntó, amable. Hermione miró a su amiga con compasión.

—Si, pobre. Me da una pena, Greg... —confesó como si fuera un viejo amigo. La verdad era que siempre se había sentido cómoda con él, pero quizás la confesión de hacía unos segundos, la había emocionado más de lo normal— Ha sufrido tanto todo este último tiempo. De verdad la admiro. —Bebió un sorbo de agua— La pequeña ha resistido de todo y... mírala, ahí está... entera y perseverante. Aún no lo entiendo —suspiró, dejando su tenedor como frustrada—. Es injusta la vida con ella. —Gregory la escuchaba con atención— Hace años que no la veo feliz, y... cuando por fin Harry vuelve y parece que... —Hermione se calló, como volviendo a sí. Miró a su acompañante y sonrió, ligeramente avergonzada— Lo siento, te estoy abuerriendo.

—Para nada, querida —le sonrió—. Ella me ha caído bien desde que la conocí, parece tan amable... pero siempre se muestra cerrada. Es una pena.

—¡Eso digo yo! —se emocionó al identificarse con su pensamiento— Aunque eso estaba cambiando un poco ahora, y en gran parte gracias a Harry. —Hermione volvió a mirar a su amiga y luego sonrió con ironía— Lo más gracioso es que, la ilusa cree que era Harry quién necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Come —le recordó el anciano mientras la escuchaba con atención. Hermione volvió a tomar el tenedor.

—Y ahora esto. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente. —Hermione miró a Gregory con seriedad— Si lo de Harry no se soluciona rápido, creo que será ella quien ocupe esta cama, en unos días.

—Ya verás que no —quiso tranquilizarla—. De todos modos, tú no debes preocuparte por ello ¿si? Tú tienes otras dos personas por las que preocuparte. —Ella asintió, llevándose un trozo de souffle a la boca— Y, hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Ron?

—Tenía que ir a hablar con Neville, por eso le pidió a Ginny que se quedara conmigo.

—Oh...

—Neville ha hablado contigo ¿verdad, Greg? —él asintió— ¿Y qué opinas de la idea que él y Luna tienen? Es decir, al momento sólo lo debatí con Ron, pero creo que su opinión también me ayudaría mucho a entender... —Hermione se calló. En realidad no sabía bien qué quería entender. Sólo quería que alguien le dijera que los esfuerzos de todos, servirían. Y punto.

—Mira, voy a ser sincero. Yo no sé nada acerca de medicinas alternativas, eso no es novedad. No tengo idea de nuevos tratamientos ni de consumo de algas para curar diversos trastornos... pero conozco a Longbottom, o al menos su reputación. Y es intachable, querida —buscó tranquilizarla.

—Si, lo sé. Yo misma lo investigué por trabajo, unos meses atrás.

—Y sé que ha logrado cosas muy buenas y que es extremadamente capaz.

—¿Pero confías en el método? —interrumpió ella, yendo al grano.

—Bueno... —dudó unos segundos. Sabía que Hermione era extremadamente inteligente y que, si le decía todos los compuestos de las pócimas que formaban parte del tratamiento de Neville y Luna, sin duda sospecharía del efecto final en ella. Y él también había prometido no contar de qué iba realmente, el tratamiento aquel, así que decidió esquivar lo más posible, su interrogatorio— No sé exactamente qué compuestos tienen los brebajes —mintió, ya que claramente había solicitado una lista de cada uno de ellos, antes de autorizar a su paciente, para que las bebiera— pero yo no dejaré de lado mi propio tratamiento.

A Hermione le costó creer que alguien tan responsable, como creía que era el viejo Gragory, no pidiera un exhaustivo detalle de los compuestos de ambas pociones. Pero luego recordó que Luna le había dicho que, aquel tratamiento, había sido probado en no más de cinco personas antes que ella. Quizás aún ni siquiera estuviera considerada una opción oficial para el mundo mágico, y en tal caso, darle los ingredientes específicos a cualquier persona —por más seguridad y confianza que hubiera en ella—, supondría un peligro a futuro. Hermione no sabía si aquel tratamiento no era secreto, al momento. Bien podía ser una investigación reciente, aún no patentada por el Centro de Investigaciones de Herbología y Alquimia.

—Mi único temor —concluyó sus propios pensamientos— es sobreexigir al niño, Greg. Estoy bebiendo demasiadas cosas y yo...

—Estás bebiendo cosas naturales —le recordó—. Estas pociones son sólo tranquilizantes, y es incluso más saludable que los medicamentos y las pociones, avaladas hace años por los mejores toxicólogos de San Mungo, que tendrías que tomar si siguiéramos con el tratamiento anterior.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿y mi embarazo? Luna fue clara en ello, "no ha sido probada aún en embarazadas". —Gregory se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar.

—Bueno, yo no puedo hacer nada con ello, linda. Es básicamente tu decisión y la de Ron. Yo sólo debo asegurarme de que tú sepas toda la verdad, y el resto corre por tu cuenta. Si te arriesgas o no, es parte de tus principios como persona —le explicó.

—Pero, ¿tú como médico puedes dejar que me exponga? —preguntó curiosa, sin ninguna clase de reproche en su voz.

—Visto y considerando que yo no tengo ninguna otra solución y que, de no hacer nada, tanto tú como el bebé correrían peligro, cualquier opción es una puerta abierta. Cualquier opción es mejor que la realidad de mis posibilidades dentro de este hospital. —Ella asintió, conforme— De cualquier modo, querida... —tomó su mano, cariñosamente— A mi entender, tus problemas jamás se solucionarán con agentes externos, puesto que lo que te duele y te daña está aquí —tocó su frente—. Y tiene nombre y un gran historial en tu vida; Son tus miedos, linda. —Ella asintió, dubitativa— Es por eso que, lo único que yo exigí en este tratamiento, es que Lockett siguiera tratándote y compartiendo sesiones contigo, además claro, de que permanezcas aquí adentro para que pueda observar cualquier mínimo indicio de mejoría... o desmejoría.

* * *

Ron miró con desconfianza la estructura que, según le había indicado Anne por teléfono, hacía las veces de casa de Sophia. Tragó saliva, casi jurando que no saldría con vida de allí, antes de que la casa se viniera abajo con él adentro. "Bueno" pensó "Quizás sea la forma más sencilla de deshacerme de Anne".

Resopló con resignación y comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada. Cruzó la verja oxidada sin mayor problema, y atravesó el pequeño pasillo rodeado de descuidada vegetación, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, torcida y raída. Respiró hondo tomando valor, y tocó la puerta. Esta crujió ligeramente tras sus golpes. Anne no tardó más de quince segundos en abrir.

—Hola —se alegró de verlo.

—Hola —carraspeó, incómodo. Ella lo miró, como esperando algún otro trato que él no estaba dispuesto a darle.

—Pasa.

Anne abrió aún más la puerta y le dejó espacio para que se adentrara. Ron dudó unos segundos, internamente comenzaba a arrepentirse. En realidad, se había arrepentido desde el momento en que había quedado con ella por teléfono y por lo cual debió luego, mentirle a Hermione. Pero el daño estaba hecho, y él debía cerrar aquel asunto en su vida. En adelante, nadie más que su novia, tendría prioridad en su vida.

Ron se giró para enfrentarla, lleno de valor. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, ella se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente y escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—No tienes idea lo bien que me hace verte. —Ron se quedó estático. ¿Se suponía que debía devolverle el abrazo?— Ayer peleé con Sophia. —Ron abrió los ojos, recordando que también estaba allí por eso. La separó apenas, para mirarla.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé, Ron. ¡Está rarísima! ¿Tú la has visto últimamente?

—¡Si, claro! —rió irónico.

—Pero recuerdas cómo era ella normalmente ¿verdad? Y han vuelto al país hace poco, ella y Harry, ¿no la viste entonces?

—Si, pero... eso fue hace como un año, Anne.

—Pero entonces ella era normal. Lo de ahora... —se separó completamente y comenzó a pasearse por el pequeñísimo living— Ahora está estúpida. —Ron rodó los ojos. Aquello no le sorprendía en absoluto— Y está enojada todo el tiempo.

—Suena a la Sophia normal, para mí. —Se encogió de hombros. Anne lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No seas infantil —le rogó—, te estoy hablando en serio. Ayer fui a visitarla —continuó caminando, desconcertada— y está callada la mayor parte del tiempo y las pocas veces que habla, lo hace de un modo pesimista y desesperante.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Nada, no sé, insignificancias. Pero le dije que no me gustaba verla así, que creía que no le hacía bien vivir con ese tipo... Billius. —Ron asintió— Y en cuanto mencioné su nombre, se puso como loca. Me ha gritado de todo. No es la de siempre. Le pregunté si no quería volver a su casa conmigo, que estaríamos juntas un tiempo...

—¿Y?

—¡Y nada! ¡Volvió a cero! Se quedó tildada como una idiota y estuve como media hora esperando, sólo para que me respondiera que no podía dejar la casa y que no lo dejaría a él. Que lo amaba.

—Pues... ahí tienes.

—¡No!, pero...

—Escucha, Anne —interrumpió y se acercó a ella—, vine aquí por otra cosa. —Ron tomó sus manos, intentando tranquilizarla. Ella calló por completo y lo miró a los ojos— Hay algo que debo decirte y, será doloroso, pero mejor que lo aclaremos ahora mismo. —Ella lo miró con atención, esperando que dijera lo que fuera que tenía atragantado— Yo... —El celular de Ron comenzó a sonar de un modo estridente, sacándolos del silencio en el que se habían sumido— Lo siento —sonrió torpemente. Soltó sus manos y agarró el móvil para mirar la pantalla. Era Ginny—. Debo atender esto. ¿Puedo...? —señaló el baño.

—Claro. Ve tranquilo.

—Gracias. Vuelvo enseguida.

Anne asintió, observando cómo él ingresaba al baño y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Resopló y atendió el teléfono con desgano.

—¿Qué?

—_¡Ron, me quedé dormida! _—se quejó— _¿Has hablado con la fulana esa? ¿Qué te dijo de...?_

—Estaba en eso hasta que me interrumpiste.

—_¿Aún sigues ahí? _—se molestó— _¿No crees que te estás pasando de vivo?_

—Recién llego —se defendió.

—_Pues Hermione está por dormir su siesta y tú aún no has vuelto. ¿Dónde mierda estás?_

—Estoy hablando Ginevra, cuando termine voy, ¿si?

—_¡Pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer...!_

—Pues hazlas y déjame tranquilo.

—_¿Qué averiguaste de Sophia? _—cambió estratégicamente de tema.

—Aún nada. Sólo que se peleó con ella y que no dejará a Falstaff.

—_Te fuiste hace dos horas ¿y sólo averiguaste eso?_

—Dijo también algo de que, ella estaba medio estúpida, como ida.

—_Suena como la Sophia normal, entonces. _—Ron sonrió.

—Eso mismo le dije yo, pero ella está convencida de que le pasa algo. Lo único que rescaté como raro, es que ella enloqueció cuando Anne le dijo que Falstaff le hacía mal, y ella dijo que no lo dejaría.

—_De acuerdo, eso es inútil para mí. ¿Podrás traerme datos más concretos?_

—No, no puedo. Vine aquí para otra cosa, ¿recuerdas? —susurró exasperado— Y estaba haciéndolo, cuando tú...

—_Quizás podrías ir tú con ella y ver qué tiene Sophia._

—¡Ni hablar! Hermione me espera en breve.

—_Yo me encargo de ella, esto es importante._

—Pero...

—_Ron, por favor _—suplicó—. _Yo, más que nadie, quiero que te deshagas de esa pendeja _—dijo, displicente—, _pero Harry nos necesita. ¡Hazlo por él! Yo cuidaré de Hermione. Gregory la está atendiendo personalmente. Créeme, Hermione está perfecta. De Harry, en cambio, no puedo decir lo mismo. ¡Ayúdame! Estira esto sólo un poco... necesito que investigues a Sophia._

—¿Qué no lo haría Draco, eso?

—_Creo que Falstaff sospecha algo, pues lo retuvo en el ministerio no sé con qué excusa. _—Ron guardó unos segundos de silencio mientras sopesaba su situación. Hermione lo mataría si se llegaba a enterar... pero Ginny tenía razón, su novia tenía muchos consuelos y apoyos, su amigo estaba solo y en una situación más apremiante.

—De acuerdo —soltó.

—_¡Excelente! ¡Gracias!_

—Más te vale que Hermione no sospeche nada, ¿me oíste? —amenazó.

—_Quédate tranquilo. Yo me encargo._

* * *

Hermione estaba recostada en su cama. Acababa de quedarse sola en la habitación, pues Gregory le había dado de beber las pociones, y como siempre, le recordó que aprovechara aquel momento para dormir, pues las mismas la dejaban algo sedada. Ginny, por su parte, se había quedado hasta entonces, pero luego se ausentó un momento para hablar con alguien por celular y aún no había regresado. Ginny había estado algo inquieta desde que se había despertado, porque Ron aún no volvía y ella debía salir a arreglar unos asuntos en relación al problema de Harry. Hermione rogaba que su novio volviera pronto para liberar a su hermana de una vez.

Sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle y, poco a poco, sentía al sueño apoderarse de ella. Su respiración menguaba paulatinamente y todo estaba en silencio a su alrededor. Había comenzado un ligero trance, cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse. La curiosidad le pudo más, y abrió los ojos.

—¿Nev?

—Lo siento —amagó a salir—, no sabía que...

—No, pasa —repuso lentamente. Hermione intentó incorporarse—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Si, disculpa. Quería ver si habías bebido...

—Si, acabo de tomarla, por eso la siesta —sonrió.

—Oh, genial. Vuelve a dormir, luego hablamos. —Quiso irse de inmediato pero Hermione volvió a llamarlo— ¿Si?

—¿Y Ron?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué me preguntas?

—¿No estaba contigo...? —moduló con parsimonia— Dijo que iría a verte.

—No. A lo mejor nos cruzamos cuando venía para acá.

—Pero se fue por la mañana.

—Estuve toda la mañana en la oficina, ¿estás segura fue a verme?

—Si. Le dije que estarías trabajando y fue hacia allí.

—No, no lo vi. Descansa —imploró. Ella asintió y Neville cerró la puerta, dejándola sola nuevamente.

Hermione volvió a recostarse por obra de fuerza mayor, sus músculos parecían haberse dormido antes que ella misma, y le costaba mantenerse sentada. Pero sus párpados no se cerraron, como segundos atrás, pues su mente formulaba preguntas que no hallaban respuestas en su diálogo con Neville. Ron sabía cómo llegar allí, entonces... ¿por qué no se había encontrado con Neville? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Antes de conseguir una respuesta que la dejara ligeramente más tranquila, cayó dominada por un profundo sueño.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan?**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Sin preámbulos. El tema del capítulo de hoy es de una película hermosa llamada AUGUST RUSH. Se llama _**_Something Inside **y la canta el actor irlandés **Jonathan Rhys Meyers. **Espero les guste, si pueden oiganla porque es muy linda canción. **_

_**Ahora si.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 25: Te habría encontrado**_

WHEN THE ONE THING YOU'RE LOOKING FOR** (Cuando lo único que estás buscando)**

IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND** (no se encuentra en ningún lugar,)**

AND YOU BACK STEPPING ALL OF YOUR MOVES** (y vuelves con fuerza sobre todos tus pasos)**

TRYING TO FIGURE OUT** (tratando de entender.)**

YOU WANNA REACH OUT** (Quieres alcanzarlo)**

YOU WANNA GIVE IN** (Quieres resignarte.)**

YOUR HEAD'S WRAPPED AROUN WHAT'S THE NEXT BEND** (Tu mente está perdida en la que será la próxima complicación,)**

YOU WISH YOU COULD FIND SOMETHING WARM** (deseando encontrar algo cálido)**

'COUSE YOU'RE SHIVERING COLD** (porque estás temblando de frío.)**

IT'S THE FIRST THING YOU SEE AS YOU OPEN YOUR EYES** (Es lo primero que ves al abrir los ojos,)**

THE LAST SAY YOU SAY AS YOUR SAYING GOODBYE** (lo último que dices al decir adiós.)**

SOMETHING INSIDE YOU IS CRYING AND DRIVING YOU ON** (Algo dentro de ti, llora y te conduce.)**

IT'S THE FIRST THING YOU SEE AS YOU OPEN YOUR EYES** (Es lo primero que ves al abrir los ojos,)**

THE LAST SAY YOU SAY AS YOUR SAYING GOODBYE** (lo último que dices al decir adiós.)**

SOMETHING INSIDE YOU IS CRYING AND DRIVING YOU ON** (Algo dentro de ti, llora y te conduce.)**

'COUSE IF YOU HADN'T FOUND ME** (Porque si tú no me hubieras encontrado)**

I WOULD HAVE FOUND YOU** (Yo te habría encontrado)**

I WOULD HAVE FOUND YOU** (Yo te habría encontrado.)**

SO LONG YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING IN CIRCLES** (Tanto tiempo has estado corriendo en círculos)**

'ROUND WHAT'S AT STAKE** (al rededor de lo que está en juego.)**

BUT NOW THE TIMES COMEFOR YOUR FEET** (Pero ahora llegó el momento de que tus pies)**

TO STAND STILL IN ONE PLACE** (se detengan en un sólo lugar.)**

YOU WANNA REACH OUT** (Quieres alcanzarlo)**

YOU WANNA GIVE IN** (Quieres resignarte)**

YOUR HEAD'S WRAPPED AROUN WHAT'S THE NEXT BEND** (Tu mente está perdida en la que será la próxima complicación,)**

YOU WISH YOU COULD FIND SOMETHING WARM** (deseando encontrar algo cálido)**

'COUSE YOU'RE SHIVERING COLD** (porque estás temblando de frío.)**

IIT'S THE FIRST THING YOU SEE AS YOU OPEN YOUR EYES** (Es lo primero que ves al abrir los ojos,)**

THE LAST SAY YOU SAY AS YOUR SAYING GOODBYE** (lo último que dices al decir adiós.)**

SOMETHING INSIDE YOU IS CRYING AND DRIVING YOU ON** (Algo dentro de ti, llora y te conduce.)**

IT'S THE FIRST THING YOU SEE AS YOU OPEN YOUR EYES** (Es lo primero que ves al abrir los ojos,)**

THE LAST SAY YOU SAY AS YOUR SAYING GOODBYE** (lo último que dices al decir adiós.)**

SOMETHING INSIDE YOU IS CRYING AND DRIVING YOU ON** (Algo dentro de ti, llora y te conduce.)**

'COUSE IF YOU HADN'T FOUND ME** (Porque si tú no me hubieras encontrado)**

I WOULD HAVE FOUND YOU** (Yo te habría encontrado)**

I WOULD HAVE FOUND YOU** (Yo te habría encontrado.)**

IT WAS THE FIRST TASTE OF LOVE** (Fue la primer experiencia de amor que tuviste)**

LIVING UPON WHAT YOU HAD** (sobreviviendo sobre lo que tuviste.)**

IT'S THE FIRST THING YOU SEE AS YOU OPEN YOUR EYES** (Es lo primero que ves al abrir los ojos,)**

THE LAST SAY YOU SAY AS YOUR SAYING GOODBYE** (lo último que dices al decir adiós.)**

SOMETHING INSIDE YOU IS CRYING AND DRIVING YOU ON** (Algo dentro de ti, llora y te conduce.)**

IT'S THE FIRST THING YOU SEE AS YOU OPEN YOUR EYES** (Es lo primero que ves al abrir los ojos,)**

THE LAST SAY YOU SAY AS YOUR SAYING GOODBYE** (lo último que dices al decir adiós.)**

SOMETHING INSIDE YOU IS CRYING AND DRIVING YOU ON** (Algo dentro de ti, llora y te conduce.)**

'COUSE IF YOU HADN'T FOUND ME** (Porque si tú no me hubieras encontrado)**

I WOULD HAVE FOUND YOU** (Yo te habría encontrado)**

I WOULD HAVE FOUND YOU** (Yo te habría encontrado.)**

I WOULD HAVE FOUND YOU** (Yo te habría encontrado)**

I WOULD HAVE FOUND YOU** (Yo te habría encontrado.)**

[…]

Había encontrado una mesa casi deshabitada, para sentarse tranquilamente a comer. No era que la comida de Azkaban fuera excelsa —sino todo lo contrario—, pero hacía al menos dos días que se salteaba el almuerzo debido a su malhumor, y estaba realmente hambriento. Aún seguía furioso por el modo en que, la muy cucaracha de Scott, había intentado atacar a Ginny. ¡Y no sólo eso! También le había molestado que ella luego se fuera, sin despedirse, sin decirle qué se traía entre manos, sin... ¿sin perdonarlo?

Quizás lo hubiera perdonado, pero aún no se lo demostraba. Seguro deseaba hacerle pagar los disgustos, uno por uno. ¡Cómo si el no tuviera suficiente con los disgustos que lo asolaban, hora tras hora, en esa asquerosa pocilga! ¡Cómo si él no tuviera suficiente con el desagrado que le causaba cruzarse todo el tiempo con el imbécil que conocía y había intentado enfrentarse a Ginny!

Apretó con desmesurada fuerza, la comida entre sus dientes. Chirrió apenas, furioso con el modo desvergonzado e inapropiado en el que Scott había mirado a SU mujer. Y estaba seguro de que aquella, no era la primera vez que él intentaba algo semejante con la pelirroja, después de todo, ambos lo habían dicho; se conocían hacía muchos años. No le extrañaría en lo más mínimo, pues Ginny parecía tener un imán para los imbéciles como Scott. Y el hecho de que tuvieran un posible historial juntos, le crispó aún más los nervios.

Volvió a apretar la mandíbula pero esta vez fue su propia lengua lo que mordió, fruto de la amargura que sentía. Contrajo las facciones a causa del dolor, y enseguida sintió el sabor de su sangre en la boca.

—Sí, el menú es asqueroso —dijo Jota, aludiendo a su mueca. Harry levantó la mirada y lo vio sentarse a su lado.

Jota finalmente había "arreglado" sus horarios para que coincidieran con los suyos, de modo que, desde la tarde anterior, ambos compartían duchas y almuerzos. El día anterior —como las primeras veces que se había cruzado con él— se había sentido algo acosado al respecto, pero aquella mañana su perspectiva era otra; había decidido finalmente, que Jota le caía bien. De un extraño y sospechoso modo, pero le caía bien. Y la tarde anterior él había vuelto a insistir en que le convendría hacer las rondas con él y ser "su novato", alegando que de ese modo Harry estaría "seguro", y él tendría una mano derecha. Pero Harry, aún disgustado con la burocracia en la que se sumía la cárcel entera, lo había rechazado una vez más, ya que "él no necesitaba a nadie y que pronto se iría de allí".

Pero era un nuevo día, y Harry había cambiado ligeramente de opinión: La verdad era que, él ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera a irse algún día. Luego de lo que Ginny le había dicho en la visita de esa misma mañana, él no estaba para nada seguro y —aunque ella se empeñara en ocultarlo—, sabía que ella tampoco lo estaba. Y, por otro lado, él se había quedado pensando (por no decir frustrado y rencoroso), y había llegado a la conclusión de que Scott era de esos idiotas a los que había que devolverles una a una —y con creces— todas las jugarretas. De otro modo, jamás lo dejaría en paz.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que, el único que podía ayudarlo a hacérselas pagar a Scott, era Jota. ¡Y se las haría pagar de uno u otro modo! El honor de Ginny y el propio, estaban en juego. Él habría sido capaz de soportar cualquier humillación por su cuenta, cualquier golpe, cualquier enfrentamiento... pero el bastardo se había metido con ella, y eso jamás lo pasaría por encima.

Apretó nuevamente su mandíbula, consciente de que debía concretar aquello cuanto antes, sólo por si realmente lograba salir de allí en los próximos cuatro días.

—Jota —susurró, excesivamente atento a que nadie más que él lo oyera, inclinándose hacia su costado.

—¿Hmm? —alzó las cejas.

—He pensado lo que me dijiste. —Jota giró para mirarlo con cierto interés— Aceptaré tu oferta —anunció. Jota sonrió complacido—, pero necesito que me hagas un favor a cambio. —Su sonrisa se esfumó.

—Aún no hemos empezado ¿y ya estás en deuda? No, niño. Yo no fío.

—No, no es eso. Si acepto a hacer las rondas contigo, es porque en una de ellas necesito hacer algo por mi cuenta... y que tú me ayudes. —Jota entrecerró los ojos con cierta sospecha.

—¿Algo como qué?

Harry dudó unos instantes. Era cierto que casi no conocía a Jota y que no podía fiarse cien por ciento de él, pero al momento él era el único que podía ayudarlo y... su propia furia no podía esperar más. Debía hacerlo aquella misma noche.

En aquel momento, Harry vio entrar a Scott y Victor al comedor, seguido por el tercero que lo había pateado en las duchas, cuyo nombre no conocía. Apretó los labios, evidenciando a Jota, su disgusto.

—Él... —señaló Harry con la mirada. Jota se giró y observó la escena, captando ligeramente algo del asunto— Me las tiene que pagar —susurró Harry, con cierta perversión en la voz. Jota asintió—. Esta mañana fue demasiado lejos.

—¿Qué hizo? —volvió a girar, para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—¿Además de estarme encima desde que llegué y ser un insoportable pedante y egocéntrico?

—Además de eso—repuso—. Aunque te confieso que la idea de deformar esa estúpida sonrisa, me tienta —sonrió, gustoso—, él y yo tenemos una suerte de pacto. Y, por otro lado, yo también soy insoportable, pedante y egocéntrico, y no por eso me merezco una paliza.

Bueno, al menos sabía que Jota tenía escrúpulos y principios. Ese era un punto a favor.

—Tú no hiciste lo que él intentó esta mañana. —Jota lo miró con cierta preocupación.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo? —Harry lo miró unos segundos, mientras se dividía entre decirle o no.

—Digamos que... se metió con la chica equivocada. —Jota asintió, otorgándole la razón, mientras volvía a mirar a Scott.

—Suficiente excusa para mí.

—¿Me ayudarás?

—Lo haría —lo enfrentó, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no sé en qué pueda ayudarte. Te he visto en medio de sus rondas y, aunque eres demasiado pacífico y no te manejas como deberías, aguantas bastante bien los golpes.

—Si, pero no puedo yo sólo con él —refunfuñó, mirando con rencor a los dos orangutanes que Scott tenía al lado—. Me lo he cruzado varias veces y el de la derecha no siempre lo acompaña, —Jota se volteó— pero el de la izquierda no se despega de él. ¡Y míralo! El desgraciado es tres veces más grande que yo, no tengo chances de llegar a él. —Él asintió, pensativo— Sólo necesito que lo retengas; de "la cucaracha" —dijo con desprecio— me encargo yo.

Jota asintió y miró a Harry con cierto regocijo.

—¿Esta noche? —preguntó, dispuesto.

—Esta noche. —Su mirada esmeralda, refulgió de la emoción— En la última ronda... tenemos media hora. —Jota asintió.

* * *

Ron se sentía idiota.

¡Más que sólo idiota!; se sentía un traidor.

No sólo le había mentido a su novia para encontrarse con su ex, sino que le ocultaba a su mejor amigo, que se encontraría con SU ex, a quien por cierto odiaba. Si, se sentía extremadamente idiota... y traidor.

Anne caminaba callada, a su lado. Al cortar la conversación telefónica con su hermana, había salido del baño y había hecho de cuenta que no había pasado nada, y que todo entre Anne y él, estaba maravillosamente.

Pero le había costado. Le había costado mucho.

Y no sólo le había hecho creer que todo estaba genial, sino que había llevado adelante la conversación con tanta sutileza, que ella misma había pedido a Ron, que la acompañara nuevamente a ver a su amiga, y que él determinara si Sophia estaba bien o ella estaba exagerando las cosas.

—...te digo que no es normal —bajó la voz hasta el susurro, tras acercarse a la puerta de entrada, de la lujosa casa. Ron miró con desconfianza los alrededores, incrédulo de que, semejante caserón, no estuviera siendo vigilado por aurors contratados de forma particular, o al menos, por unos cuantos hechizos.

—¿Estás segura que esto no es peligroso?

—No. Billius no está. Debe estar en el ministerio. —Anne finalmente abrió la puerta, y esperó unos segundos, también con desconfianza.

—Pero dijiste que a Falstaff no le caías bien. —Ella estuvo por avanzar, pero Ron la retuvo del brazo— ¿No crees que será peor si entramos en su casa a la fuerza?

—No estamos entrando a la fuerza —intentó tranquilizarlo. Ron la soltó, resignado— Sophia le advirtió que yo estaría entrando y saliendo estos días. Le pidió que sacara los hechizos.

—¿Y accedió? —repuso, de nuevo incrédulo.

—No, claro. Pero extendió algunos de ellos y, digamos que yo estoy autorizada a ingresar.

—¿Y no va a enterarse, ahora que entras conmigo?

—No, no creo.

Anne se adentró, dejando espacio para que él pasara a su lado. Ron dudó unos segundos, desconfiado.

—¿No crees? —frunció el ceño, para nada seguro con aquello.

—Es que, las últimas veces... los últimos días, creo que no han andado muy bien los hechizos.

Ron finalmente entró, observando con detenimiento las paredes y los techos, a la espera de que algún hechizo les cayera encima tarde o temprano.

—La otra vez he dejado entrar al delivery y... nada. Ni una alarma, ni una ráfaga de algo, ni un grito... ¡Nada! —Cerró la puerta, y se colocó a su lado.

—Entonces... ¿Estás segura que está resguardada la casa?

—Eso me dijo ella, pero... yo no lo he visto.

—De acuerdo, acabemos con esto de una vez. —Miró, una a una, las distintas arcadas hacia los distintos ambientes de la casa— ¿Dónde está Sophia?

—La buscaré en su cuarto. Espera aquí.

Anne se adentró en la residencia, atravesando el umbral de la arcada ubicada hacia el fondo del living, en la esquina derecha. La escuchó subir sigilosamente una escalera, y luego... silencio.

Ron miró a su alrededor con desconfianza, mientras avanzaba de a pequeños pasos hacia lo que parecía la cocina. No podía evitar sentirse un intruso. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Después de todo, era la casa de un funcionario público, supuestamente corrupto, ¡debía de tener alguna seguridad!.

Antes de cruzar la arcada de la puerta, miró a través de ella con detenimiento, revisando que efectivamente no hubiere nadie. Dio el primer paso que lo ingresó en la cocina y, acto seguido, sintió la rigidez de una varita, incrustada en el costado de su nuca. Tragó en seco y cerró los ojos... Era su fin.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Weasley? —susurró irritado. Sólo después de identificar su tono de voz, se atrevió a voltear y enfrentarlo.

—¡Casi de me matas de un susto!

—¡Tú casi me matas de un susto! —repuso Draco, molesto. —¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —repitió.

—¡Baja la voz! Anne está arriba.

—¿Y quién mierda es Anne? ¡Esto no es un maldito hotel! ¡Yo estoy trabajando!

—Ginny me mandó —explicó—. Pidió que averiguara lo que pueda de Sophia.

—Pero si yo estoy en eso.

—Si, pero... digamos que conozco a alguien que es su mejor amiga.

—¡Mierda! —se exasperó— Esto parece un circo. Necesito que te largues.

—Encantado. Sólo tengo que esperar que Anne...

—¡Ahora! —susurró en un tono de voz que se debatía entre la rigurosa orden, y el apremiante ruego— Si hay más de tres personas durante varios minutos, se activará el hechizo.

—¿Qué hechizo?

—¡El de seguridad, Weasley! ¿Crees que entraste por descuido de Falstaff? —se irritó— No conseguí deshacer el hechizo de seguridad, sólo fui capaz de dilatar su efecto.

—No entiendo nada. —Draco reprimió un improperio.

—El hechizo de seguridad le avisará a Falstaff si hay más de tres personas en la casa. ¡Esto estará rodeado de aurors dentro de unos minutos si tú y tu amiguita no se largan de aquí! —apremió.

—Pero debo ir a buscarla. Sino... —Draco se puso colorado de la ira. Miró su reloj y abrió grande los ojos. Sólo le quedaban segundos.

—¡Mierda, Weasley! Te quiero fuera de aquí en menos de diez minutos, ¿me oíste?

Le lanzó una última mirada asesina y desapareció, justo antes de que el plazo cumpliera, y el hechizo alertara al ministerio.

* * *

Le quedaban sólo cuatro días.

Cuatro días y el juicio determinaría si ella era la profesional que se creía, o no. Cuatro días, y se enteraría si de verdad servía para aquella profesión, si de verdad... el amor era más fuerte. Cuatro días y podría desmentir la creencia de que ella se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, más que por su oficio y razón... o no.

Resopló, abatida. Hermione se había dormido hacía tres horas y ella esperaba impaciente, la llegada de su hermano con noticias acerca de Sophia. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que fuera útil, acerca de Sophia.

Salió de la habitación, consciente de que el tamborileo de sus dedos sobre la mesita de luz, causa de su desesperación, perturbaría el sueño de su amiga. Salió incluso, del edificio entero, instalándose en la entrada del hospital sólo para poder tomar entre sus nerviosos dedos, un cigarrillo. Una vez encendido, comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro, y cuando no le daba una pitada a la colilla del cigarro, aprovechaba y se mordía lentamente las uñas. Caminaba de un lado hacia el otro de la escalera, a veces bajando un escalón, para luego poder subirlo de nuevo, mientras su mente se sumía en un pantano de pensamientos.

Por el rabillo de su ojo observó que alguien se acercaba a ella. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Ron sudoroso y abatido. Ginny se incorporó, incapaz de esperar un sólo segundo más.

—¡Ya era hora! —se acercó a él, tirando el cigarrillo a la mitad y pisándolo— ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

—Misión abortada. —Negó con la cabeza— Draco arruinó todo.

—Todo ¿qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Draco ya estaba investigando a Falstaff y, para espiarlo en su casa había extendido uno de los hechizos de seguridad para que permitiera la presencia de hasta tres personas. Al parecer, el hechizo original colocado por Falstaff sólo permitía hasta dos.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Entonces que... ¡Eramos cuatro, Ginny! ¿No me estás escuchando?

—Pero, ¿cómo lo solucionaron? —Ron negó con la cabeza.

—No se solucionó. Sólo llegué a avisarle a Anne que me iba, antes de que Draco volviera. Anne se quedó con Sophia, y él se quedó espiando no sé qué. De cualquier modo, creo que Sophia dormía.

—¡Mierda!

—Lo siento.

—Sabes lo que esto significa ¿no?

—No, ¿qué? —se extrañó.

—No puedes terminar con Anne aún.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Ginny!

—Ron, si Draco no consigue lo que...

—¡Ya no puedo sostener esto, Ginny! No quiero mentirle a Hermione.

—Es sólo por...

—¡No! —se rebeló— ¡Es mi vida también! ¿Acaso crees que tengo ganas de andar corriendo de una punta de la ciudad, hacia la otra? Una de esas dos mujeres no me interesa en lo más mínimo, y la otra me necesita constantemente a su lado, ¡No puedo hacer esto!

—Ron —lo miró suplicante—, sólo te pido que no cortes los lazos aún. No te encuentres con ella si no quieres, pero la mejor amiga de Sophia es el mejor nexo que tenemos al momento. Si Sophia sabe algo, sólo cooperará si confía en nosotros ¿entiendes eso?

—¿Y tú entiendes que la vida de mi mujer y mi hijo penden de un hilo, y están allí adentro? —señaló el hospital, consternado.

—Lo sé, lo sé —tomó sus manos, tan comprensiva como angustiada— y créeme que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda; son mi mejor amiga y mi sobrino también. —Ron no acotó nada, simplemente observaba en sus ojos, la misma consternación que abatía seguramente a los propios— La vida de mi hombre, también pende de un hilo, Ron —susurró, apelando a toda la compasión que pudiera recibir de su hermano.

Ron dudó unos segundos; aunque sabía que de algún que otro modo ella tenía razón, y su amigo era tan importante para ella, como para él lo era Hermione, él no podía comparar o poner aquello en la misma escala de prioridades.

—No voy a sostener esto, Ginevra —confesó lentamente. Ron vio cómo sus ojos, perdían el brillo característico de la esperanza y se oscurecían, presa de la desilusión. —Lo lamento, pero no puedo. He pedido a Anne que nos veamos esta noche y... prometí que sería la última. —Ginny soltó sus manos, desmotivada— Voy a decirle la verdad a ella, y mañana se la diré a Hermione.

No podía obligarlo. Ella misma le había reprochado el hecho de que le escondiera cosas a su novia, y que se encontrara con otra mujer a escondidas. Ahora no podía decirle nada. Además, él estaba en todo su derecho de establecer las prioridades que quisiera en su vida, y... tal parecía que su amigo no era tan prioritario, como su familia —lo cual, hasta cierto punto, podía entenderlo—. No obstante, la desolación la dominó, desdoblando la erguida postura que siempre mantenía, y obligándola a asentir de mala gana.

—De acuerdo, Ron —susurró—. No puedo culparte por ello.

—Lo siento.

Ginny asintió, comenzando a retroceder lentamente. Lo miró una última vez y se giró, para comenzar a bajar los escalones.

* * *

Draco volvía a su recientemente nueva oficina. Aquella tarde había sido un fiasco total. Había llevado la poción que quizás lograra contrarrestar el _Obliviate_ que dominaba la mente de Sophia, con la intención de hacérsela beber, consciente de que Falstaff no saldría del ministerio en todo el día, aprovechando así su ausencia. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas y ya había logrado meterse en la casa, cuando el idiota de Weasley y su amiguita habían caído en plena acción.

Cuando se sentó en su escritorio, dispuesto a encontrar cualquier clase de información sobre Bruce Byron, dentro de los archivos confidenciales del ministerio, una suerte de virus —o impedimento informático—, le obstaculizaba el ingreso al sistema al que, supuestamente, a diario entraba y tenía acceso.

—¡Mierda! —golpeó crudamente el teclado.

—¿Qué pasa, chiquitín? —se regocijó una voz, desde la puerta de su oficina. Él levantó la mirada y al verlo, sus facciones cambiaron, por unas de desprecio. —¿Olvidaste la clave? —ironizó, alegre.

—¿Te has metido en mis archivos? —se puso de pie, amenazante. Falstaff se miró las uñas, fingiendo despreocupación.

—En realidad son MIS archivos. Este es MI piso.

—¡Esta es mi oficina! ¡Y la próxima vez que metas tu asquerosa nariz en mis...!

—¡¿Qué?! —lo desafió altanero, acercándose hacia donde él estaba.

Draco agarró a Falstaff del cuello de su capa y lo acercó a él, retorciendo sus ropas y cortando la circulación en su cuello.

—Escúchame, anciano —escupió con desagrado—. Yo no soy una de tus putas, ni te tengo miedo ¿me oíste? ¡Este es mi trabajo y yo trabajo como quiero! ¡Ni órdenes ni impedimentos! —sacudió a su víctima, que lo miraba inexpresivo, pero incapaz de soltarse— Te lo advierto... —apretó los dientes— Deja de estorbarnos.

—¿...arnos? —repitió, burlón— ¡Ahh...! ¿Te refieres a ti y a esa pulga colorada que solías llamar jefa? —Draco juntó aún más sus manos, haciendo que los costados de la capa estrangularan la garganta del miembro de Wizengamot. —Suel...tame —advirtió. Draco lo apretó aún más, enfurecido.

—Vuelve a insultarla delante mío —apretó una última vez, cortando completamente su respiración— y te juro que no recapacito...

Draco finalmente lo soltó, empujándolo hacia atrás y desestabilizando su equilibrio. Falstaff trastabilló, pero se repuso rápidamente, mirándolo con odio.

—Vuelve a hacer una cosa como esa y no sólo desaparecerás del ministerio... —amenazó él— Sé dónde vives Malfoy —espetó. Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Crees que eso me atemoriza, idiota? Vengo de una familia de mortífagos... tus corrupciones baratas y tus contrataciones de asesinos incapaces, me tienen sin cuidado.

—¿Si? Pues lo veremos... —agregó, creyendo que la suya, sería la última palabra.

—Sigue así y acabarás igual que el idiota que intentas meter en Azkaban. —Falstaff se detuvo en seco, y sonrió de lado. Se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a enfrentarlo, con una mirada de autosuficiencia.

—O no, no intento. Ya lo logré por si no lo notaste. Potter jamás saldrá de allí.

Draco ni siquiera se inmutó. Además de la rabia que sentía hacia él debido a su entrometimiento, mayormente sentía pena y lástima de la peor clase, por él. Falstaff era sólo un infeliz... y lo sería toda su vida.

—Me recuerdas exactamente a él —recapacitó—. Baxter te ha vuelto loco, tal y como lo hizo con Potter.

—Ya pagará ella sus culpas conmigo —sonrió, dejando en claro que sus palabras le importaban poco y nada—; lo mío con Potter es personal. Y te aconsejaría que te hicieras a un lado, porque cuando todo esto termine, hasta tu adorada pelirroja estará en apuros. Tú aún puedes librarte de todo eso. —Draco achicó sus ojos, suspicaz y receloso— A menos claro, que hagas esto sólo para conseguir un insignificante polvo... —se burló— en ese caso, pierdes tu tiempo. Hay mujeres mucho más apetitosas que no dan tanto trabajo, ¿sabes?

Draco acortó los últimos metros que los separaban, y direccionó una potente diestra a la mandíbula de Falstaff, acertando con exactitud en ella, y derribándolo.

* * *

Ginny cerró la puerta de su casa. Al momento, no tenía ningún otro refugio que no fuera aquel. Necesitaba algunos segundos —incluso, minutos— para despabilar sus ideas. Su razón le rogaba que se largara de allí y fuera con Draco, que intentara ayudarlo con Sophia. Al menos que intentara hacer algo por sacar a Harry de la cárcel, en lugar de quedarse cómodamente en su casa. Pero su cuerpo le exigía un poco de relajación. Si bien había dormido algunas horas en la cama de hospital, contigua a la de Hermione, aquello no le había resultado suficiente todavía.

Había llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma; se tomaría media hora para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa como era debido, y luego ubicaría a Draco. Habían quedado que él intentaría conseguir la poción contra el _Obliviate_, y luego esperaría el momento ideal para hacérsela beber a Sophia. Claro que, su apuro por saber algo había frustrado los intentos de aquella misma tarde. Pero era mejor no pensar en eso.

Se introdujo en la tina llena de agua tibia —porque si se sumergía en agua caliente, como era usual, al salir no serviría para nada más, pues el sueño solía abordarla—. Cerró los párpados y suspiró, exhausta. Tenía el pelo recogido en un rodete alto, atado al descuido en un apurado intento de no mojárselo.

Intentó despejar su mente aunque, imperturbables imágenes de Harry tras las rejas, Scott amenazándolo con un cuchillo en la garganta, y Falstaff burlándose de Draco y ella, la asolaron con desmesura. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, despojándose de esas imágenes. Volvió a inspirar hondamente. Lo próximo que le vino a la cabeza era la imagen de Hermione, sola en la habitación del hospital, esperando a un Ron que, a sus espaldas, se besaba con Anne.

Resopló, frustrada.

—Mierda —soltó, abatida.

Se dejó deslizar hasta el fondo de la tina, sumergiendo todo su rostro, en un vano intento de olvidarlo todo. Entonces recordó que no quería mojarse el pelo, pues no tendría tiempo de acomodarlo luego. _"Genial"_ pensó, y salió a la superficie nuevamente.

En el piso inferior, escuchó sonar el timbre. Confundida, frunció el entrecejo e hizo silencio, intentando dilucidar si había sido real o era parte de su imaginación.

Finalmente volvió a sonar, por lo que se levantó refunfuñando y se colocó rápidamente la bata de baño. Se desató el pelo, y se llevó la toalla entre las manos para comenzar a secárcelo. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta de par en par.

Anne, que esperaba con una sonrisa, se puso seria enseguida.

—Lo siento yo...

Su suerte parecía comenzar a cambiar. La mujer que tanto necesitaba y que tanto podía ayudarla, estaba tocando la puerta de su casa. Tenía que enmendar el daño de la mala primera impresión.

—No. Esta bien —intentó sonar amable, a regañadientes.

—Puedo volver en otro... —Anne parecía incómoda.

Entonces, Ginny recordó que Ron le había dicho que esa noche iba a encontrarse con ella, y que la dejaría definitivamente. ¡Y entonces se le ocurrió la solución...!

—Vienes a ver a Ron, ¿no? —preguntó casualmente. Ella asintió con timidez. —Me ha dejado dicho que se retrasó en el trabajo —mintió con facilidad—, que te llamará más tarde. Quizás mañana, dependiendo de la hora en que termine.

—Oh... —repuso desilusionada pero, definitivamente, crédula— De acuerdo, lo siento —se excusó, dispuesta a irse.

—Aguarda —pidió Ginny, intentando callar su orgullo y sus principios. Todo sea por hacer amistades convenientes y... conseguir lo que necesitaba para ayudar a Harry. —Siento lo del otro día —confesó, fingiendo arrepentimiento—. No fue cortés y... sólo fueron celos de hermana —se excusó. Anne asintió, aparentemente sorprendida.

—No, está bien. Estabas en tu derecho. Esta es tu casa —señaló.

—Igual. No tengo excusas. —Ambas guardaron un leve silencio. Ginny fingió una amplia sonrisa y luego agregó: —Quizás... la próxima vez que mi hermano no pueda cumplir con sus citas, tú y yo podamos organizar una salida de chicas, ¿qué dices? —Anne sonrió tímidamente y luego asintió.

—Si, claro.

—De acuerdo. Cuando venga, le avisaré a Ron que pasaste.

—Gracias. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Ginny esperó hasta que la chica se fuera, y cerró la puerta de un tirón. Sacudió su cuerpo como asqueada mientras hacía una mueca, intentando librarse de la horrible sensación que aquello le había producido. ¡Estaba traicionando a su mejor amiga!

—Lo siento, Herms... —dijo al viento— Lo hago por una buena causa.

Volvió a subir las escaleras y se sumergió nuevamente en la tina. Aún le quedaban diez dulces minutos por aprovechar.

[…]

Quince minutos más tarde, volvía a bajar las escaleras ya cambiada, incluso renovada. Se sentía bien; limpia y capaz. Decidió que en adelante, aquella noche, las cosas comenzarían a mejorar.

Cuando llegó al living, se sorprendió de encontrar a su hermano, sentado en uno de los sofás, mirando hacia el vacío.

—Ron —llamó para llamar su atención... o para despertarlo. Él se giró, sorprendido.

—¡Ah, Ginny! No sabía que estabas.

—Estaba arriba, bañándome. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¿Y Hermione?

—Hermione está en sesión con Lockett.

—Oh... ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? —preguntó, fingiendo desconocer la respuesta.

—He quedado con Anne que nos encontraríamos aquí. —Ginny asintió.

—Cierto.

—Es raro que aún no haya venido. Hace media hora que tendría que haber...

—Quizás se retrasó —se encogió de hombros, mientras se dirigía hacia la heladera para agarrar algo que comer.

—¿Y tú qué?

—¿Yo qué? Yo no hice nada —soltó Ginny, cerrando la puerta de la heladera de golpe.

—Ya sé, me refería a... Tú, ¿qué harás?

—Oh... Voy a ver a Draco. Quizás necesite ayuda con Sophia.

—¡Quizás sea eso! —agregó, como si acabara de ocurrírsele.

—¿Qué?

—Anne. Debe estar aún con Sophia.

—Entonces no creo que venga.

—Pero...

El teléfono de Ginny comenzó a sonar, y ella calló a Ron rápidamente, dispuesta a atender.

—¿Diga?

—_Linda, soy yo._ —Ron escuchó con claridad, la voz de Gregory. Se preocupó.

—¿Qué pasó? —la apremió Ron, intentando arrebatarle el teléfono. Ginny le quitó la mano de encima y se hizo a un lado.

—¿Qué pasó, Greg? ¿Hermione está bien?

—_Si, si. Te llamo por otra cosa. _—Ginny le hizo una seña a Ron, para que se tranquilizara y la dejara hablar.

—Dime, Greg.

—_Recordé algo que quizás te ayude con tu problema. ¡Bah! El problema del chico este que hizo una imperdonable._

—Dime.

—_Tú dijiste que no tenías cómo demostrar que era inocente _—rectificó—_ pero quizás sí puedas demostrar que no fue él quien realizó el hechizo._

—¿Y eso cómo?

—_Pues, ¿tienes la varita que lo realizó?_

—No. —Le frustró recordar que Falstaff la tenía en su poder, y que estaba confiscada. Pero luego recordó a Draco— No, pero quizás pueda conseguirla —sonrió, esperanzada.

—_¡Excelente! ¿Y tienes una varita con la cuál él haya realizado algún hechizo?_

—Si. Es decir, son la misma cosa. Es su varita, sólo que el hechizo fue realizado por otra persona.

—_De acuerdo. Ve si puedes llevárselas a Olivanders. Él tiene un hechizo de verificación para varitas, el cual distingue si los dos hechizos fueron realizados por la misma persona. _

—¿En serio existe eso?

—_En realidad lo que suele hacer, es verificar si los hechizos de dos varitas distintas, fueron o no realizados por la misma persona. No sé si servirá en tu caso porque ambos hechizos provinieron de la misma, pero... inténtalo. Recordé que él nos ayudó, años atrás, cuando teníamos duda de quien había sido el verdadero causante de la petrificación de uno de los pacientes._

—Greg, ¡esto es información de la buena! —agradeció, extasiada.

—_Cuéntame luego cómo te resulta._

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Gracias!

—_Adiós._

—Adiós. —Ginny cortó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Miró a su hermano, llena de ilusión. —¡¿Escuchaste Ron?! ¡Debo ir ya mismo a ver a Olivanders!

—¿Esta noche?

—¡Ya mismo!

—Ginny, son las ocho. Los viejos como Olivanders ya terminaron de cenar para...

El celular de la pelirroja volvió a vibrar con esmero, seguido de una estridente e insoportable musiquita, que a Ron ya comenzaba a crisparle los nervios. Ginny abrió la tapa nuevamente, y se llevó el auricular al oído.

—¿Diga?

—_Colorada _—dijo a modo de saludo—. _Malas noticias de nuevo. _—Ginny rodó los ojos con cierto cansancio, pero mejor predispuesta a escucharlo, que antes. —_Sophia bebió la poción hace un rato. _—Calló unos segundos, generando suspenso. Luego retomó— _No ha funcionado. No conseguí nada. _

—Maldición.

—_Pero creo que vamos por buen camino. Estoy seguro de que, si tú realizas el hechizo, ella recordará. El único problema es que Falstaff ya volvió a su casa, tendremos que intentarlo mañana. Suele dejarla sola por la tarde. _

—De acuerdo. Déjamelo a mí. Por lo pronto... te tengo otra misión —dijo con suavidad, tanteando las ganas de recibir órdenes, del rubio.

—_Dime._

—Acaba de llamarme Gregory. Dice que Olivanders puede tener la solución. Tiene un hechizo.

—_¿Cómo? _—se sorprendió, entusiasmado.

—Mañana te explico bien. Él único problema es que... necesitamos la varita de Harry.

—_Pero Falstaff la confiscó _—razonó.

—Exacto. —Ginny aguardó unos segundos— Draco, necesito que se la saques, ¡Pero debemos ser muy cuidadosos! Si llega a sospechar que...

—_Ginny, ya sospecha de mí_ —repuso con obviedad—. _Y en particular, sospecha de ti. No somos los únicos listos_ —advirtió—_. Mientras yo espío sus movimientos y me infiltro en su casa cuando él no está, Falstaff está en San Mungo con Byron, o hablando con sus contactos para sabotear tus investigaciones. Esto se esta volviendo peligroso. _—Ginny no dijo nada, entendiendo que la preocupación de Draco recaía más en ella, que en él. Luego de sus problemas con Eliott, tanto Knight como Draco, no habían podido evitar sentirse un poco culpables al respecto, sobreprotegiéndola de a ratos.

—Si se está volviendo peligroso es porque estamos bien encaminados, así que no bajemos los brazos ahora ¿si? —Draco no acotó nada, reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras— Pero no te preocupes. Él está tan complicado como nosotros, Drack. Y está en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que dudo que sospeche que le hemos cambiado las varitas.

—_¿Qué?_

—Se me ocurre que tú podrías lanzarle un hechizo _Gemino_ a la varita de Harry, y dejarle la falsa. Sólo para que no sospeche nada. —Draco mantuvo el silencio mientras sopesaba aquella posibilidad— Como bien dices, él no tiene ni tiempo de realizar su trabajo en el ministerio, porque está cubriendo todos los flancos por los que nosotros intentamos inculparlo. ¡Esa puede ser una ventaja a nuestro favor!

—_Si, en eso tienes razón _—sopesó.

—Yo iré ya mismo a hablar con Olivanders a ver si realmente podemos probar la inocencia de Harry. Tú encárgate de conseguir la varita y... nos encontramos mañana.

—_De acuerdo._

—Genial.

—_Sólo una cosa más. _—Ella permaneció a la expectativa— _Que alguien te acompañe ahora. Creo que Falstaff mandó gente para que te vigile. _

—Pero si ni siquiera sabrán...

—_Ginny. Por favor..._

—No tengo quien me acompañe, Draco. Harry está en Azkaban por si no lo... —Entonces levantó la mirada y se acordó de que, su hermano seguía allí parado. Él, que había oído toda la conversación, negó rápidamente con la cabeza— De acuerdo, yo me encargo. Hablamos mañana, Drack.

Ginny cortó el teléfono y miró a su hermano, suplicante.

—Vamos, ya lo oíste.

—¡Ni hablar! Creí que eras más valiente.

—No es el temor lo que me impulsa a pedírtelo. Ron, si me llegara a pasar algo, Harry se pudrirá en Azkaban... ¡Y ni tú ni yo queremos eso! —Ron apretó los labios, reprimiendo la réplica que acababa de ocurrírsele— Sólo acompáñame para que pueda preguntarle eso a Olivanders. No será más de media hora, lo prometo. Luego eres libre...

—Si, lo mismo dijiste con lo de Anne.

—¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa de que Anne te dejara plantado —se defendió, agradeciendo al cielo que el tono defensivo en su voz, la hubiera ayudado a sonar convincente. Ron entrecerró los ojos, receloso. Dudó unos segundos más, en los que su hermana le hizo una mueca de súplica que terminó por convencerlo.

—Esta bien... —resignó por fin. Pero antes de que ella se pusiera a festejar, agregó— pero a las nueve quiero estar de vuelta en San Mungo, ¿me oíste? —ella asintió, efusiva— Aún debo hablar con Hermione.

* * *

Draco cortó el teléfono con la sensación de haber perdido una batalla. A veces pensaba que Ginny trabajaba para el enemigo. Cuando no lo tenía de acá para allá con límites de tiempo y averiguaciones inescrupulosas, le encomendaba misiones suicidas en las que debía atentar contra un funcionario público, o colarse en su oficina para robar algún importante objeto. Casi estaba esperando el momento en que Ginny le pidiera que secuestrara a Sophia. No le extrañaría para nada, viniendo de ella. Pero él... ¿por qué hacía todo aquello?

¿Sería posible que Falstaff tuviera razón y él, muy en el fondo de su corazón, estuviera esperando salir beneficiado de todo eso, con un buen polvo? Después de todo, era real que él aún seguía deseándola, pero... ¿al punto de la desesperación? No. Realmente lo dudaba. Él era un hombre, sí. Y ella una excepcional mujer, quizás uno de los mejores especimenes. Pero desde la llegada de Potter, aquella seductora y fervorosa pelirroja que no te temía a nada, y que era capaz de devorarse al mundo sólo con una mirada, había desaparecido por completo. Potter la había arruinado para que él sólo la gozara. Draco, ya casi no lograba sentirse atraído por ella. De hecho, con el correr de los días, comenzaba a sentir que seguía pendiente de aquello, sólo para asegurarse de que ella no terminara implicada en nada turbio. Pero el cariño y los ojos con los que ahora la miraba, habían dejado de ser asechantes, para pasar a ser precavidos. Draco comenzaba a sentirla como... ¿una hermana? ¡No! ¡Jamás sería hermano de un Weasley!

Y sin embargo... le aterraba la idea de que ella terminara perjudicada en todo aquello.

Sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Miró hacia adelante y se halló nuevamente en su oficina, maldiciendo la hora y el retraso. Sin embargo, si quería realizar aquella misión —que parecía ser una de las últimas—, debía poner todo su empeño, y realizarla aquella misma noche. Falstaff ya había regresado a su casa y su oficina debía estar a oscuras y aún sin resguardar, puesto que los hechizos del ministerio sólo se activaban, una vez que el piso estuviera vacío.

Apagó las luces de su oficina y se calzó la capa. Tanteó en su bolsillo la varita, y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ya nadie quedaba en las oficinas; todas estaban a oscuras. Comenzó a guiarse a través de los pasillos con la ayuda del _Lumos_ que había invocado. Se detuvo con cautela, frente a la oficina de Falstaff, y miró para ambos lados, sólo por si acaso.

—_Finite incantatem... _

Un destello azulino salió de la punta de su varita, y desapareció tras la puerta de la oficina. Aguardó unos segundos más y abrió la puerta, rogando que aquel simple hechizo, lo salvara de las posibles medidas de seguridad que Falstaff hubiera colocado en su despacho.

Entró sin el menor inconveniente. Ninguna alarma sonó, ningún hechizo fue activado. Simplemente atravesó el umbral como si fuera dueño del cubículo, y comenzó a registrar los espacios. Ni las repisas, ni el archivero contenían mayor información que un inservible montón de papeles. Continuó hurgando.

Finalmente se acercó al escritorio y abrió el único cajón del mismo. Allí estaba. Como en un monumento a la varita, la de Potter descansaba sobre un fajo de papeles y carpetas que —se juraba— debían ser importantísimas para desenmascararlo. Pero no estaba allí por eso. Al menos, no era el momento. Prefirió no tocar nada hasta no estar seguro de que podría huir rápidamente, por lo que apunto la varita de Harry con la propia, y susurró:

—_Gemino._

La varita pareció ensancharse y luego se dividió, creando una réplica exacta. Draco tomó la original y la guardó en su capa. Cerró el cajón y, al levantar la mirada, vislumbró una sombra en el pasillo, ocultándose tras la puerta.

—Mierda... —susurró, saliendo rápidamente, mientras desenvainaba la varita.

Salió al pasillo y encontró una figura irreconocible, moverse entre los pasillos del ministerio; era ágil y menuda. No cabía duda de que era una mujer. Draco corrió detrás de ella, empuñando su varita, pero siempre que estaba por hechizarla, la desgraciada giraba en alguna esquina. Finalmente tomó un pasillo extenso, gracias al cual Draco pudo aturdirla. La figura cayó en seco sobre el suelo, dando por finalizada la persecución.

El rubio se acercó con cautela y se ubicó de cuclillas, al costado del inmóvil cuerpo. Lo giró con suavidad e iluminó su rostro.

—Vivian... —masculló con enfado— Inútil y traidora.

Draco esperó a que los efectos del hechizo comenzaran a desaparecer de a poco, manteniendo su varita frente a sus ojos, amenzadoramente.

—¿Y bien? —apremió el interrogatorio— ¿Qué mierda se supone que haces?

—Nada.

—¿Por qué me sigues?

—No sigo a nadie; salgo de trabajar.

—Trabajas tres pisos más abajo. No soy estúpido como tú, Vivian. No me trates como tal.

—No estoy siguiendo a nadie —repitió.

—Entonces ¿qué hacías aquí? —gruñó.

—Billius...

—Falstaff ¿qué? —apretó la varita contra su mejilla.

—Billius —retomó— me dijo que hiciera guardia todas las noches hasta que ustedes dos se hubieran ido.

—¿Y para qué?

—Para mantenerlo informado... —tragó saliva. Draco sonrió con perversión.

—No me digas. Pues... es una lástima entonces, que vayas a olvidarlo todo.

* * *

Hermione abrió los párpados. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto sostener la recostada postura sobre las almohadas. La habitación estaba sumida en tal oscuridad, que creyó que era de madrugada. Pero sintió a su estómago rugir y, entendió que aún no eran las nueve, pues no había cenado.

En el exacto momento en que aquel razonamiento la abordó, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, generando en ella la expectativa de que fuera Ron quien por fin regresara de su visita a Neville. Pero la figura que atravesó la puerta no coincidía con su contextura.

—¿Estás despierta? —preguntó Greg con suavidad.

—Si, pasa.

Gregory traía entre sus manos, una gran bandeja. Haciendo equilibrio, prendió la luz, y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

—Hora de cenar.

—¿Ya son las nueve?

—Si. ¿Cómo has dormido? —se acomodó a su lado, apoyando la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

—De maravilla. —Miró la bandeja, ansiosa— Se ve delicioso.

—Es tarta de espárragos.

—¿Sigues creyendo que la carne me hace mal? —se burló Hermione.

—Ya conoces a los viejos; somos supersticiosos. "Si cenas pesado, tendrás pesadillas" —recitó— y ya me confié una vez y te agarró un ataque. No volverá a pasar, como que me llamo Gregorian Tolomeo Mungo.

—¿Gregorian? —sonrió— ¿Tolomeo? —soltó una risita.

—Si, bueno. Has de cuenta que no oíste nada —bromeó—. Vamos, come. —Hermione tomó el tenedor y, aunque se sentía hambrienta, no quiso probar bocado. —¿Qué sucede?

—Greg... —Hermione levantó la mirada— ¿Dónde está Ron? —preguntó con tristeza— ¿Aún no ha venido?

—No, linda, lo siento. Se ha ido esta mañana...

—...A verlo a Neville. Lo sé.

—Y volvió por la tarde, pero estabas durmiendo. —Hermione asintió, desganada. Jugó con el tenedor en la comida— Volvió a irse a eso de las siete y... aún no ha vuelto.

—Dime... —agregó, con la mirada gacha— ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Te dijo que me avisaras algo o...? ¿Te ha dejado algún mensaje para mí?

—No, linda. Lo siento... Vamos, come.

—Greg —lo miró, preocupada— ¿Hay algo mal con el tratamiento?

—¿Qué? ¡No!, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Sé sincero conmigo —inspeccionó sus ojos—. Si está pasando algo, quiero enterarme.

—Linda —tomó su mano con seguridad—, todo está perfecto. —Hermione aguardó un segundo. No había mentira en sus ojos, pero entonces... ¿qué pasaba?

—¿Y por qué Ron me está evadiendo así? Estoy segura de que algo sucede... —susurró, más para sí, como reflexión. —Ayer y hoy no ha dejado de evadirme y, cuando está aquí... —negó con la cabeza, frustrada. Continuó jugando con su tenedor hasta que, finalmente, se llevó un minúsculo bocado a los labios.

—Creo que estás exagerando. Está con muchas cosas, eso es todo.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿A qué otro lugar iría, Greg?

—Bueno, lo he visto hablar largo rato con Ginevra. Quizás la esté ayudando a ella, ¿no? —Hermione se encogió de hombros, sin saber ya qué pensar.

—Quizás, sí. Aunque me lo hubiera dicho, ¿no?

Hermione comió un pequeño pedazo de tarta y luego dejó descansar el tenedor, al costado del plato. Reflexionó unos segundos más, y luego miró a Greg.

—Me ha estado evitando estos últimos días. Lo sé.

—No, no lo ha hecho. Linda, yo estoy aquí todo el día... entro y salgo de esta habitación y, ya sea que estés comiendo o estés en terapia, él está a tu lado. Aquí adentro o afuera en el pasillo —agregó—. No se ha despegado de ti un sólo segundo.

—¿Y dónde está ahora, Greg? —preguntó suspicaz. Él no contestó, instándole con la mirada a que continuara comiendo. Ella hizo caso omiso, y continuó hablando— Estoy segura de que oculta algo...

—¿Sabes qué pienso yo? —ella lo miró, interesada— Pienso que pasas tanto tiempo aquí, que estás empezando a aburrirte... y es entendible, pero no busques problemas donde no los hay, querida —aconsejó, mientras él mismo tomaba en el tenedor, un pedazo de tarta, y se lo ofrecía.

—Quizás tengas razón... pero tengo miedo. —Gregory negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—Olvídate de esa palabra. Miedo deben tener los culpables; tú debes tener fuerza para que tu bebé crezca —instó a que comiera. Ella finalmente obedeció—. Has tenido miedo los últimos meses, y mira a donde te llevó.

* * *

Harry miraba hacia ambos lados, ansioso. Él y Jota caminaban como adueñándose del pasillo de la planta baja, de forma tan errante y acertada, que parecían conocer las exactas posiciones de los guardias, esquivándolos sin que estos se dieran cuenta siquiera. Harry apretaba el paso, sumido en sus pensamientos y en el modo exacto en que comenzaría a pegarle a Scott, ni bien lo tuviera en frente. Y, sólo por si llegaba a flaquear su voluntad, intentó recordar la escena de aquella mañana y cómo Scott había intentado propasarse con Ginny. Y, como si fuera una suerte de combustible, sintió fluir su propia ira.

—¿Así que quiso cargarse a tu chica? —preguntó Jota, trayéndolo nuevamente a tierra, pero avivando el fuego de su esperada venganza. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina; ni siquiera le gustaba oír al respecto. Una cosa era pensarlo a modo de motivación, y otra muy distinta, era realmente imaginar que Scott cumplía con su cometido.

—No creo que lo hubiera hecho —confesó— y, de cualquier modo, no lo hubiera permitido. Pero sólo con ver cómo la miró... —apretó los labios.

—De acuerdo. Si no me equivoco, ahora tienen tiempo de esparcimiento, y sus rondas suelen ser en el ala sur.

—¿Estarán solos? —Jota lo miró con suficiencia.

—Lo estarán.

"El lobo" apretó el paso, notablemente entusiasmado ante la idea de hacer valer su poder, no sólo para hacer alarde de él, sino para instruir y ayudar a un novato. Harry mismo podía percibir el exacerbado modo en que la adrenalina, corría por sus venas.

—No quiero que uses magia —pidió Harry.

—Descuida, uno de mis pactos con Scott, es exactamente ese.

—Perfecto. Recuerda; Scott es mío. —Jota asintió— Quiero deformarle la cara con mis propias manos —gruñó.

Ambos giraron en el último codo del pasillo, completamente vacío, y menguaron el paso. Jota miró hacia adelante, observando una de las puertas de las celdas, abierta. Le hizo una seña a Harry, y éste asintió.

—Sólo tenemos diez minutos —le recordó en susurros, Jota. Harry volvió a asentir.

Se acercaron lentamente, a paso sigiloso. Victor estaba sentado en una suerte de banqueta gastada, apoyando su espalda contra la reja, de modo que, aún que ellos fueran descuidados y se dejaran ver, Victor sería incapaz de hacerlo. Scott, por su parte, estaba sentado en el catre, contra la pared del fondo de la celda. Jugaba con una navaja nueva, completamente afilada que, según se había enterado Harry en el almuerzo, se la había comprado clandestinamente a uno de los guardias.

Harry había querido esperar hasta los últimos diez minutos del descanso, porque durante los veinte primeros, ellos dos habían estado golpeando al pobre novato, dueño de aquella celda. El tipo había huido, minutos atrás, sólo cuando uno de los guardias se acercó lo suficiente como para alertar a Victor.

Harry miró a Jota y asintió con la cabeza, dándole pie a que él realizara el primer movimiento. Jota se apresuró a acercarse a la espalda de Victor, y pasó el brazo a través de los barrotes, rodeando su cuello y apresándolo entre su enorme brazo y la reja. Ni bien hubo sentido el contacto, Victor comenzó a batallar contra la fuerza que Jota ejercía. Esto llamó la atención de Scott que, para cuando levantó la mirada, Harry ya se había colado dentro de la celda.

—¿Qué mierda...? —Harry agarró el cuello de las ropas de presidiario de Scott, apretando fuertemente su garganta.

—¿Me extrañaste? —susurró Harry, con la oscuridad teñida en sus ojos y las manos fuertemente apretadas. —¡Adivina! Yo también me hice amigo de alguien aquí adentro —sonrió con sarcasmo, mientras levantaba el menudo cuerpo de Scott, sobre los hombros, arrastrándolo contra la dura pared de piedra—. Te lo presento, es "el lobo". —Scott miró con recelo, por encima de su hombro. Jota, que dominaba por completo a Victor, le hizo una sutil reverencia de cabeza, y sonrió de lado, irónico. —Y yo soy el novio de la mujer que quisiste tocar —lo golpeó contra la pared— y tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente —gruñó.

—¿Qué pasa, mocoso? ¿No podías tú solo? Esta mañana te salvó tu mujercita, ¿y ahora él...? —soltó con desprecio. Harry lo golpeó nuevamente contra la pared, ahora golpeando también su cabeza. Scott hizo una mueca de dolor, pero pronto se recuperó, mostrando su mejor sonrisa de abusador.

—Yo solo te deformaré esa sonrisa, infeliz. Como que vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a... —Scott golpeó la cabeza de Harry con la propia, haciendo que él retrocediera apenas y lo soltara.

Scott se incorporó y agarró a Harry del cuello, para sacudirlo.

—¿Quién mierda te crees para amenazarme en mi propio piso? —le pegó un rodillazo en la ingle. Harry se contrajo.

—¡Olvida el pacifismo! —ordenó Jota a Harry— ¡Dale una paliza!

—¿Te crees el dueño de aquí? —volvió a golpearlo, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Jota— ¿El dueño de las celdas? ¿El dueño de las mujeres? —preguntó con saña y luego se rió— A esa se la han montado muchos otros... —continuó pegándole, mientras sus palabras hervían la sangre del morocho.

Victor aprovechó aquella distracción para implementar mayor fuerza en sus brazos e intentar soltarse. Tiró del brazo que lo rodeaba, haciendo que Jota se golpeara contra la reja. Pero antes de que Victor se pudiera incorporar, Jota puso una mano en su cabeza, empujándolo con fuerza hacia la pared. La cabeza de Victor pareció estallar contra la solidez de la piedra, dejándolo inconsciente.

Scott y Harry, no parecieron darse por enterados, pues seguían enfrascados en su duelo.

—...Y sé por buena fuente, que se la siguen montando —continuó burlón, Scott—. Es más permisiva de lo que crees, Potter.

Harry evadió el siguiente golpe, y tomó de su cuello para alzarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez lo soltó contra la pared. Scott se golpeó la espalda contra la misma y cayó en seco al suelo, entre quejidos.

Jota, tras asegurarse de que su openente estaba desarmado, levantó la mirada y observó que Harry estaba de nuevo encima de Scott, golpeando su cara con ahínco y crudeza. Tenía las facciones contraídas por el odio y la ira, y notó que sus nudillos estaban ensangrentados aunque no a causa de su sangre, sino de la que brotaba sin parar de la nariz y la boca de Scott.

—¡Eso es! —vociferó Jota— ¡Esos son los golpes que esperaba! ¡Acaba con él!

Harry no lo escuchaba. Estaba sumido en su propia venganza, cegado por la furia que le producía que Scott continuara sonriendo entre su propia sangre. Jota se separó apenas de la celda, para vigilar que no se acercara ningún guardia.

—Te mataré... —le susurró Harry, convincentemente, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo. Jota giró la cabeza, alertado por un sonido— Te juro que...

—¡Eh, Potter! —lo llamó— ¡Deja eso! ¡Viene un guardia!

—¡Lo mataré antes de que llegue! —continuó impregnando su puño, en el cráneo de Scott, quien ya no sonreía.

—¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! —apremió Jota, y estuvo por entrar en la celda para sacarlo, pero resbaló con el cuerpo de Victor, cayendo hacia atrás, fuera de la celda.

Harry aprovechó aquel descuido de Jota, y usó magia para cerrar la puerta de la celda, para continuar pegándole a Scott luego. Jota se incorporó rápidamente, confundido ante el hecho y desorientado ante el modo en que la celda se hubo cerrado. Intentó forzarla, mientras seguía gritándole a Harry:

—¡Potter! ¡Déjalo, ya terminaremos con él otro día!

El guardia, que había apretado el paso tras escuchar golpes y gritos, ya estaba a la altura de Jota, al que apartó de la puerta, de un golpe.

—¡Eh! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?! —Abrió la reja con agilidad, y separó a Harry de su inconsciente víctima. —¡Suéltalo, muchacho, o te las verás conmigo! —lo retuvo, mientras Harry intentaba zafarse para continuar pegándole.

El guardia lo arrastró afuera, y lo tiró al suelo. Jota lo atajó, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

Harry vio cómo el guardia estuvo por decretar una condena para ambos, pero luego intercambió miradas con Jota. Se detuvo y relajó apenas.

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡Largo los dos, si no quieren que los meta en el tercer subsuelo! —Jota asintió, arrastrando a su amigo, lejos de allí.

* * *

Ginny avanzaba por la oscura calle, con la duda impregnada en cada una de las huellas que dejaba. No estaba muy segura de encontrar algo que la ayudara en ese lugar. El callejón Diagon de noche, no era tan maravilloso y prometedor como lo era a plena luz del día. De hecho, era más bien lúgubre y desolador. No es que fuera miedosa, muy por el contrario, pero la verdad era que estaba metida en medio de una gran disputa de poderes políticos y... nunca terminaban bien los opositores del régimen vigente. En cierta medida, las palabras que Draco le dijera minutos atrás por teléfono, habían terminado de concientizarla al respecto; Falstaff estaba tan enlodado en todo aquello, como el mismo Harry. Y sólo uno de los dos podría salir ileso. La única diferencia era que Harry no contaba con la ventaja de ocupar un puesto en el ministerio hacía años, de modo que sus palabras valían bien poco al lado de las de Billius. Y si bien contaba con la ayuda de dos de los mejores aurors, ambos estaban siendo vigilados muy de cerca por el mismo Falstaff, quien, ante la menor aparente posibilidad, se desharía de ellos sin dudas ni remordimientos.

Y eso... ESO sí la hacía temer ligeramente.

Falstaff no era ningún idiota; y de serlo, era el idiota con mejores contactos en el ministerio. "Asesinos a sueldo" debía de ser una de los separadores en su agenda, Ginny ni siquiera lo dudaba.

Lo que ni Ginny ni Draco sospechaban, era que Falstaff era más bien un duelista de guante blanco; no estaba a favor del daño físico, tanto como lo estaba del daño psicológico y extremadamente emocional. Él sabía que, si de verdad quería deshacerse de Potter, debía deshacerse de Ginny. Y de igual modo, la única forma de quebrar la voluntad de Ginevra Weasley, era enterrar a Potter en la más oscura celda, aislándolo de posibles visitas o juicios. Y realmente faltaba muy poco para ello.

Ron seguía sus pasos apresurados, sin mucha idea de qué esperar del lugar o de su anfitrión. Se detuvieron por fin frente a la puerta del viejo local, cuyo cartel respondía al nombre "Olivanders". Ginny miró desde su posición, las distintas ventanas, esperando una insignificante señal de vida.

—Creo que es tarde para que se encuentre aquí, ¿no crees? —murmuró Ron, incrédulo de que tuvieran éxito en su búsqueda.

—Vive aquí ¿no?

—¡Y yo qué sé!

—Pues... —Ginny volvió a otear los alrededores, insegura— De acuerdo. —Tocó la puerta varias veces, esperando con inmutable paciencia, a que la vieja silueta del dueño, apareciera.

—Vamos, Ginny. No tiene sentido, es tarde incluso para Diagon.

—¡No puedo irme aún! ¡No sé nada de...!

—No lo descubrirás hoy. Además... Hermione me está esperando, no la he visto desde la mañana. Si se despierta y no me ve, va a preocuparse.

—No eres imprescindible en su vida —resopló molesta, volviendo a tocar la puerta.

—Ni en la tuya, así que déjame ir.

—Sólo una vez... —Ginny estuvo por volver a tocar, pero la puerta se abrió finalmente, de par en par— ¡Señor Olivanders! —se sorprendió. Mostró su mejor sonrisa, radiante de haberlo encontrado. El viejo la miró con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba una bata y pijamas debajo.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó más reprochador que solícito.

—Disculpe el horario. Mi nombre es Ginevra Weasley, trabajo en el ministerio. Él es mi hermano —señaló detrás suyo—, Ronald...

—Sé quien es —se alegró repentinamente—. Él y Harry Potter me han salvado la vida. —Ron sonrió apenas, entre halagado y cohibido. Aquello parecía tan lejano como irrelevante, ahora.

—Es por Harry Potter que estoy aquí —anunció, consciente de que quizás, sólo utilizando su nombre consiguiera algo.

A partir de entonces, el viejo se mostró interesado en la conversación, aparentemente predispuesto a ayudar en lo que pudiera. Los invitó a pasar al mostrador de la tienda, donde les ofreció asiento a ambos. Ginny comenzó a contarle la totalidad de la historia, entre preguntas del viejo y quejidos por parte de Ron —quien ya estaba un poco cansado de tanto escuchar aquellos contratiempos—.

—Bueno es sencillo —expuso el viejo, una vez finalizada la historia y concretadas ya sus dudas—, tráeme la varita, y te sacaré cualquier duda.

—¿Aún cuando sea la misma varita de Harry, la que contenga ambos hechizos?

—Aún así —rectificó, seguro—. El hechizo se encarga de medir las potencias de ambas concentraciones mágicas; si ambos hechizos fueron realizados por Potter, la concentración mágica que impulsó los hechizos, será la misma. De lo contrario, habrá un minúsculo cambio.

—Y, si fueran dos concentraciones distintas, ¿se podría interpretar quién fue el que realizó el otro hechizo?

—Bueno, eso es algo más complicado, pero... si consiguieran la varita de este tal Falstaff, podría esclarecer la duda en un segundo. —Ginny sonrió, satisfecha. Ron, por su parte, sólo logró sentirse desorientado y, casi deprimido.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? —se burló de su hermana. Ginny hizo caso omiso y volvió a dirigirse al viejo.

—Mañana mismo le traeré la varita de Harry para verificarlo. —Olvidanders asintió— Con respecto a la segunda varita, quizás tardemos un poco más. Pero me interesa saber si... —ella dudó unos segundos. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a dirigirse a él— Señor Olivanders, ¿usted se presentaría al juicio que se llevará a cabo dentro de cuatro días, para declarar esto? —él asintió sin dudar— ¡Maravilloso! De modo que realizaría los hechizos en frente a Wizengamot, ¿verdad?

—Si así soy de ayuda, claro.

—Genial. —Ginny se puso de pie y extendió la mano al viejo, para estrechársela— Muchísimas gracias, señor. Ha sido de asombrosa ayuda para nuestro caso.

—Encantado.

—Lo último que voy a pedirle es que... no diga a nadie que habló de esto con nosotros, ¿podrá ser? —Él volvió a asentir— Será mejor que no sepan que tenemos conocimiento de estos hechizos.

—Desde ya —le sonrió, solícito.

—Yo misma me comunicaré con usted. Muchas gracias.

Ron y Ginny salieron del local. Ron aún guardaba una expresión confundida y desorientada, cuando comenzaron a caminar de regreso.

—Pero, ¿cómo harás para tomar su varita? —volvió a hacer hincapié en el asunto.

—Ron, es más sencillo de lo crees... siempre y cuando, podamos demostrar que ese hechizo no fue realizado por Harry.

—De acuerdo... pero ¿cómo?

—Cuando estemos en el juicio, con las pruebas de que Harry es inocente y él no ha realizado el hechizo, sumado a la investigación de Gregory, que denuncia a Falstaff como el agresor directo de Smith, en el caso anterior, podré pedir tranquilamente, que revisen la varita de Billius —lo miró, extasiada y casi fuera de sí—. Él no podrá negarse y Olivanders hará el hechizo frente a todo Wizengamot; y estoy segura que, el resultado de ese hechizo, lo acusará directamente a él. —Ginny sonrió hacia el vacío, completamente segura de su plan y su futura efectivización.

* * *

Ron caminaba agotado. Sus pies se arrastraban al ras del suelo. Aquel había sido un día agitado; entre mentirle a Hermione, encontrarse con Anne, ingresar en la casa de Falstaff, discutir con Draco, soportar los reproches de su hermana, y luego acompañarla a interrogar ancianos por ahí... su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se detuviera, que se serenara y cerrara los ojos. Sin embargo, quería ver a Hermione. Ansiaba hablar con ella, saber cómo le había ido. Y una vocecita dentro suyo, le recordaba que aquella debía ser la noche en que le dijera la verdad sobre Anne y su regreso. Sobre Anne y el hecho de que ella creyera que tenían algo. Sobre Anne y... por qué aún no la había dejado, por expreso pedido de Ginny.

Resopló de sólo pensar lo que aún le quedaba por atravesar antes de, efectivamente, poder acostarse.

Dobló la esquina del pasillo sobre el cual se ubicaba la habitación de su novia, y se topó con Gregory.

—Lo siento —se disculpó por la colisión. El anciano le sonrió.

—Qué bueno que te encuentro. Contigo quería hablar.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada, al momento nada. Es sólo que... —miró al rededor y encontró a su lado las sillas de espera, sobre las cuales le instó para que ambos se sentaran, dando a entender que era un tema un tanto delicado. —Sé que es muy pronto para hablar de esto ya que sólo lo iniciamos hace algunos días, pero... no estoy seguro de que el filtro de Longbottom esté funcionando.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué lo dice? —se desilusionó notablemente. Aquello era lo último que le faltaba a su día.

—Verás, la he notado algo inquieta hoy —confesó con cierta vergüenza. En el fondo, sentía que estaba traicionando las confidencias que ella había tenido para con él. Pero si él estaba haciendo algo mal, o el filtro no estaba funcionando, Ron debía saberlo. —Como si la inseguridad la invadiera nuevamente, ¿me explico?

—¿No es algo normal?

—No. Bueno, al menos no lo creo —se permitió dudar—. Ella no se ha mostrado de este modo en los últimos días. Y lo que más me extrañó fue que... —volvió a mirar a su alrededor y luego bajó la voz, acercándose a él para decirle algo, confidente— ella ha hablado con Lockett hoy, sobre ciertos temores con respecto a... —se calló.

—¿A qué? ¿A qué, Greg?

—Pues... a ti. —Ron abrió los ojos y se separó apenas.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hice?

—No creo que hayas hecho nada, por eso estoy dudando del filtro. Quizás sea una contraindicación. Pero le ha dicho que está insegura, que siente... —Greg volvió a callarse. Lo miró con cierto respeto, y luego agregó:— No quisiera meterme en temas personales, Ron.

—Descuide —lo instó a seguir.

—Ha dicho que siente "miedo" de que tú la estés engañando, o la dejes. —Ron empalideció. Las palabras se le fueron de los labios y, de pronto, se sintió aterrado— Sé que es absurdo —se apresuró a agregar—, no me lo ha dicho a mí directamente, sino a Lockett. Pero a mí me lo ha insinuado y, créeme que hice lo posible por desmentirlo y tranquilizarla, pero... sinceramente no entiendo. Ni siquiera creo que esa duda provenga de ella —zanjó. _"Claro que no. _—Pensó Ron— _Provienen de mí."_— Es por eso que creo que es parte del tratamiento. Quizás un imprevisto.

Ron permaneció callado, aterrado ante la idea de ser el causante de que los miedos de su mujer, fueran alimentados. Y no sólo eso; si entraba en esa habitación y hablaba con ella —como lo tenía planeado—, aquellos miedos estarían siendo reales y afirmados por él mismo. ¡No podía hacer aquello!

—Es decir —continuó Greg—, hasta el momento creí que el filtro funcionaba, pero hoy ha salido con esto y... sinceramente no sé a qué se deba. —Ron levantó la mano, como pidiéndole que detuviera sus razonamientos.

—Quizás... quizás sea yo, Greg. No creo que sea problema del filtro. Quizás no deba ausentarme tanto.

—Ella no tendría que temer por eso. No es normal.

—Quizás le esté dando motivos. —Gregory intentó escrutar su mirada— He estado algo evasivo quizás —repitió avergonzado. No eran temas que le encantaran tratar con él—, sólo porque mi mente ha estado en otras cosas. Créame, Gregory, no creo que ella tenga toda la culpa. Es más perspicaz e inteligente que usted y yo juntos. Sin duda debí alimentar sus miedos y...

Aquello siemplemente era razonar en voz alta. Ron necesitaba oírlo para entenderlo por completo. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que él era el causante de aquello, para tomar la determinación necesaria para seguir mintiéndole con respecto a Anne. No había modo de que entrara en aquella habitación y se confesara sin que ella sufriera un colapso nervioso. No. Mejor sería cargar con la culpa.

—Iré a tantear el terreno.

—De acuerdo, sólo quería que lo supieras. De todos modos, ahora mismo está descansando.

Ron asintió y se despidió del viejo, consciente de que le importaba un rábano si ella dormía o no. Tenía que despertarla y hacerle saber que él ya estaba de regreso. Además... se moría de ganas de hablar con ella, ver su sonrisa... sentía como si no hubiera estado con ella en meses.

Ron abrió con cuidado la puerta, haciendo lo posible para que ésta no chirriara. El cuarto estaba sumido en una tranquila oscuridad, pero su silueta se distinguía apaciblemente recostada sobre la cama. Estaba descansando sobre su costado izquierdo, mirando hacia la ventana y de espaldas a la puerta.

Él cerró la puerta y se acercó sigiloso. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se sacó los zapatos. Ella parecía dormir profundamente, ocupando sólo la mitad izquierda de la cama, por lo que Ron se acostó a su lado, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, apenas cubierto por una fina sábana. Rodeó su cintura con su mano y escondió su rostro entre los enmarañados cabellos de su novia, respirando el exquisito aroma a lirios que se desprendía de ellos. Sonrió, contento de sentirse justo donde pertenecía, y cerró los ojos. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar suavemente la piel de su brazo y, por extensión, el dorso de su mano, la cual se encontraba muy cerca del vientre. Ron deslizó las yemas de sus dedos hasta aquella zona, aún más tersa que todo lo demás, y como si pudiera acariciar así a su propio hijo, comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre el vientre —aún chato— de su novia.

—Volví, hermosa —le susurró casi imperceptible, y besó sus cabellos.

Sabía que ella no estaba dormida. Sabía que ella lo había oído llegar y lo había sentido acostarse a su lado. Pero aún no había abierto los ojos, ni estaba dispuesta a saludarlo, quizás con la intención de disfrutar silenciosamente sus caricias.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —susurró ella también, dispuesta a mantener una conversación de espaldas a él, sólo porque la cercanía le resultaba maravillosa.

—Ha sido intenso —soltó sin siquiera pensar.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... —tenía la idea para continuar expresándola, pero el hecho de sentir su piel, debajo de sus manos, lo había obnubilado momentáneamente. Hermione permaneció en silencio, cediéndole su tiempo— Porque anduve de acá para allá. —Ron depositó un pequeño beso en la curvatura de su cuello.

—¿Alcanzaste a ver a Neville? —preguntó con normalidad, aunque supiera de antemano la respuesta.

—Si.

Aquella simple afirmación se mantuvo dentro de sus oídos, como sumiéndola en una desagradable ensoñación. Él le estaba mintiendo, aunque aún no entendía porqué. Abrió por fin los ojos, clavando su mirada en la puntas de los árboles, que llegaba a ver a través del ventanal.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que todo está bien. —Besó nuevamente su cuello— Que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos, y que en unos días sabremos si hizo efecto o no. —Aquello, de hecho, no era una mentira. Él ya había hablado con Neville al respecto y, la verdad se sabría la semana siguiente— ¿A ti cómo te ha ido?

¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? ¿Sería sensato hacer un escándalo de aquello? Ambos sabían que él le estaba mintiendo, y hasta que ella no supiera porqué lo hacía, quizás fuera en vano destruir aquel único momento de intimidad, luego de tantos días atestados de inconvenientes.

—Bien —sólo dijo—, aunque te he extrañado. No entiendo porqué debiste ausentarte todo el día.

—No me ausenté todo el día, linda.

—¿Cuándo fue que te encontraste con Nev?

—Por la tarde. Había salido a la mañana a ello, pero no lo encontré así que volví. Pasé a verte pero estabas durmiendo.

—¿Y luego?

—Y luego... salí a buscarlo de nuevo y me encontré con él.

—De acuerdo.

Hermione se rehusaba a sentirse una idiota. Y se negaba también a preguntarse por qué demonios no había vuelto en toda la tarde —sino hasta casi las diez de la noche—, si ya había cumplido su objetivo. Aunque claro, Ron desconocía que ella también se había cruzado con Neville, y que él había asegurado no haber hablado con Ron en absoluto.

—¿Qué sucede? —le susurró él, abriendo también los ojos, al notar su tono evasivo.

Sabía que sospechaba algo, pero había esperado que, al llegar, ella le planteara todas sus dudas. Y sin embargo, ella no lo estaba haciendo. Prefería guardar sus propias conclusiones, quizás echarle la culpa, y en algún remoto momento, estallar nuevamente o perder el control de sus nervios. Aquello no le haría ningún bien, pero no podía decirle que Anne había vuelto y que intentaba no desilusionarla, por Ginny.

—Nada —agregó con suavidad, como si realmente todo estuviera bien.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con Lockett?

—Normal, Ron. Normal.

—¿Sobre qué le has hablado? —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sobre lo de siempre; sobre mí, sobre el bebé... sobre ti.

—¿Qué le dijiste de mí? —Hermione permaneció unos segundos en silencio. No podía ser evasiva en extremo, así como no podía no reprocharle parte de lo que sentía en aquel momento.

—Le hablé sobre lo que sentí estos días contigo, desde la última vez que hablé con él.

—¿Y qué sentiste? —susurró en su oído, intentando ablandar sus emociones lo suficiente, como para que ella no reprimiera nada que pudiera alimentar sus miedos— ¿No lo puedo saber?

Sintió un escozor eléctrico a lo largo de su espina dorsal, que suavizó sus facciones y deleitó su cuerpo. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, deseando ahogarse en aquella sutil excitación de los sentidos.

¿Cómo se suponía que siguiera siendo fría con él, que lo tratara con indiferencia? Él la conocía mejor que nadie, conocía sus puntos débiles y sabía cuándo abordarlos con exactitud.

—Le dije que... te sentía ajeno —susurró aún con los ojos cerrados, como memorizando la sensación que su cercanía le producía—, igual que como te había sentido hacía muchos meses atrás... semanas antes de separarnos.

Ron abrió los ojos de súbito. Aquella confesión significaba la concreción de sus propios temores; Hermione sabía que él le estaba ocultando algo, tal como lo había sabido en aquel entonces. La única diferencia era que, la vez anterior él no había resistido el peso de la culpa y se lo había confesado al día siguiente. Y ahora... ahora debía posponerlo. No importaba cómo pero, DEBÍA obligarse a no decirle nada al respecto. Si Hermione se llegaba a enterar de la verdad, ni el mejor filtro del mundo la salvaría.

Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a diez mil revoluciones por segundo, intentando encontrar una vía de escape a aquello. Aquel era un terreno que no debía transitar o... la perdería para siempre.

—Eso es absurdo —soltó con seguridad.

—¿Lo es?

—Claro que sí. Esta vez no nos separaremos por nada del... —Hermione se removió en su abrazo, interrumpiendo su frase, girándose para enfrentarlo y cuestionarlo con la mirada.

—¿Por nada? ¿Ni siquiera por el hecho de que me estés mintiendo? —susurró, suspicaz— ¿Tal como me mentiste aquella vez? —Ron enmudeció de pronto, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella. Sabía que si flaqueaba en ese momento, la convicción se iría por un tubo.

—¿Qué te hace creer que...?

—Atrévete —lo desafió, impertérrita—. Atrévete a decirme que no mientes y te juro que... —Hermione se calló, consciente que aquello no era el punto, y que no quería llegar a eso.

—Que ¿qué? —le preguntó, más aterrado que desafiante. Ella negó con la cabeza, como si de pronto entrara en razón.

—Ron —inició, con un tono de voz más civilizado—, sé que quizás creas que no me hará bien enterarme de algunas cosas, pero... no debes mentirme. Si hay algo que te está preocupando, sólo dímelo —clavó sus ojos en los suyos, ligeramente más arriba, de modo que él pudo ver el abanico perfecto que formaban sus pestañas. ¡Y ni siquiera lo estaba amenazando! ¡Se sentía el peor de los bastardos!

—No hay nada, absolutamente nada, que me esté preocupando —mintió con destreza.

—¿Y por qué era tan importante para ti, ir a ver a Neville?

—Pues... porque todo esto me pone ansioso. Quiero estar seguro de que no haya nada más que pueda hacer y que...

—Entonces —lo interrumpió, suspicaz—, ¿por qué no te encontraste con Neville? —Ron la miró confundido.

—Pero si te estoy diciendo que...

—Deja que lo reformule; ¿Por qué me mentiste diciendo que ibas a ver a Neville, si en verdad no te has encontrado con él?

—¡Pero por qué supones que no...!

—Porque lo vi, Ron —explicó en un susurro irritado, callándolo—. Porque él vino aquí cuando tú no estabas, y cuando le pregunté si te había visto, me dijo que no. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? —Ron calló— Ustedes están ocultándome algo y lo sé —comenzó a molestarse.

—¡Hey! Un momento. Nosotros ¿quiénes?

—¡Ustedes, Ron! Brian, Gregory y tú. ¡Y casi me atrevo a decir que Neville y Luna también!

—¡Pero qué estás diciendo! —se separó apenas para mirarla, ligeramente ofendido.

—Eso.

—Linda, estás equivocándote. Para empezar, ¡Yo no tengo ni idea de qué hacen Lockett y Gregory cuando te tratan! Y no he visto a Neville y Luna, desde que estuvieron aquí adentro con nosotros.

—¡Entonces sí me estabas mintiendo! —acusó, tanto con la voz como con la mirada. Ron volvió a callar, tomándose unos pocos segundos para ordenar sus ideas y ver cómo seguir sosteniendo aquello— Me estás mintiendo, ¡Dime la verdad!

—De acuerdo, sí —soltó de una vez—. No fui a ver a Neville en todo el día. —Hermione permaneció mirándolo, entre decepcionada y aliviada. —A la mañana... fui a hacer algo que me pidió Ginny, en relación al juicio de Harry —dijo, esquivando la totalidad de aquella verdad, en la cual se veía involucrada la presencia de Anne—. Y por la tarde acompañé a Ginny a hablar con Olivanders. Parece que Harry está en más apuros de los que Ginny puede manejar —confesó, agregando aquella preocupación personal, como parte de la reflexión. Hermione se quedó escrutando su mirada, intentando dilucidar si había alguna otra verdad, oculta tras su mirada.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste, Ron?

"_¡Qué buena pregunta!"_ pensó, odiando internamente a su hermana, por todos los problemas que le traería.

—Linda, lo que menos necesitas son preocupaciones. Sé que el tema de Harry es delicado para ti; que esperas que todo se solucione para bien y que te duele saberlo dentro de Azkaban —ella asintió—, pero la realidad es que... no quiero que pienses en ello cuando la delicada eres tú. Y Ginny me ha pedido cosas en el momento más inoportuno. No quería dejarte, ni quería que te preocuparas.

—Sólo dímelo. Te he dicho miles de veces que no me parece justo que te quedes aquí por mí, día y noche. Si ella te necesita...

—Tú me necesitas —la interrumpió, mirándola con dulzura—. Y para el caso, yo te necesito a ti.

—Ron, no quiero que te quedes atado a mí porque soy una...

—Estoy atado a ti porque te amo —volvió a callarla—. Y porque vamos a tener un hermoso niño juntos. No puedo quejarme por ello, de hecho, me parece la mejor atadura que una persona puede tener.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, deleitándose con sus gestos y sus palabras, como si estuvieran solos, en la intimidad y normalidad de su hogar. Como si toda aquella situación fuera cotidiana y usual. Era increíble lo mucho que lo amaba, lo bien que le hacía tenerlo cerca.

Ron sonrió asimismo, rodeó suavemente su nuca y la atrajo a él para besar sus labios con afán y necesidad. Se pegó más a él, dejándose acobijar por la comodidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo, de sus brazos al rededor de su figura. La sábana dentro de la cual se hallaba ella, los separaba con indiferencia, por lo que ella la levantó, dejándolo ingresar.

—Te amo —le susurró entre besos.

—Y yo te amo a ti, linda.

* * *

Aquella noche le había costado enormemente dormir, como le habían costado todas las noches desde que había entrado en ese espantoso lugar, sólo que la noche anterior, la falta de sueño nada había tenido que ver con el frío, la soledad o lo rústico del catre. No. Aquella noche no había podido dormir por culpa de la bilis que parecía regurgitar en su estómago.

El rencor y la ira que habían despertado en él "la cucaracha", aún permanecía como inyectado en sus venas, transformando sus facciones a tal punto que, quien lo viera no lo reconocería. Él mismo se habría preocupado si no hubiera tenido la mente fija en una sola cosa: Terminar lo que había empezado con Scott. O al menos eso quería la noche anterior. Ahora, no estaba tan seguro, o no tenía el suficiente coraje.

La noche anterior, luego de que los encontrara el guardia, Jota lo había arrastrado hacia el ala central de la planta baja, a contravoluntad de Harry. Él había pataleado e injuriado, advirtiendo a jota que lo soltara o...

—¿O qué? —lo había desafiado Jota, con cierto tono irónico, aún sin soltarlo— ¿Me matarás a mí también? ¡Vamos, Potter! —rió.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero acabar con él! ¡Voy a romperle la cara!

—Ya tendrás tu momento, Rocky Balboa —bromeó arrastrándolo—, no seas necio. —Jota lo empujó, obligándolo a avanzar— Si lo golpeas puedo cubrirte ante un guardia; si lo matas, no.

—¿Se puede saber quién mierda eres? —preguntó irritado, soltándose de su agarre— ¿Cómo mierda es eso de "te cubro"? ¿Qué mierda eres? ¿La mafia? —Jota rió de nuevo, pero Harry continuó mirándolo, molesto.

—Bien te serviría que fuera la mafia, ¿verdad? Así podrías ir por la vida matando reclusos.

—¡Hablo en serio! —se crispó, aún superado por la reciente pelea con Scott— ¿Por qué hacen la vista gorda contigo? —Jota dudó un segundo, mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Digamos que... les soy útil.

—¿Cómo? ¿Para qué?

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—¡Me importa a mí! —se detuvo en seco— Si voy a ser tu maldito escolta, me encantaría que me tuvieras al tanto de con quién tengo el gusto de trabajar —agregó, sardónico. Jota sonrió de lado.

—Lo cual haría sin dudar... siempre y cuando pudiera fiarme de ti. Pero... —calló, dando por obvio el final de la frase.

—¿Y quién me dice a mí, que yo puedo confiar en ti? ¡No tengo idea de quién eres ni qué mierda haces aquí adentro!

—Ya te dije quien soy; John Wolf. ¡Y agradece! Nadie aquí conoce mi nombre entero, a excepción de los guardias.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son las reglas del juego, Potter. —Jota estaba cansándose de dar tantas explicaciones— Nunca sabes quién puede toparse contigo, por eso no dices ni tu pecado ni tu penitencia. Además... el apodo de cada uno indica un estatus, ¿no crees? Un lobo definitivamente se comería un par de cucarachas —sonrió de lado.

—Sinceramente me parece una idiotez. ¡Yo también lo mataría un par de veces y no soy...!

—En eso ya trabajaremos más adelante —desestimó, comenzando a caminar nuevamente—. El apodo en esta cárcel es importantísimo, pero no se inventa —lo miró con seriedad—; se gana.

—No quiero un maldito apodo, ¡quiero...!

—...matar a Scott —completó, cansado— ¡Ya lo sé!

—No sé ni porqué estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo —se giró como para volver, pero Jota lo agarró del brazo.

—Ya te dije que no —lo miró, amenazante—. Hoy no.

—¿Cuándo? —apremió.

—No lo sé. Otro día...

—Mañana.

—Imposible —negó.

—Tú puedes hablar con los guardias.

—No, no puedo.

—¡De acuerdo, entonces dime cómo mierda funciona esto! ¿Qué mierda puedes pedirle a los guardias y qué...?

—Para empezar, ¡baja la voz! —lo sacudió del brazo, haciéndolo avanzar nuevamente— ¡No puedes ir por ahí diciendo que yo tengo inmunidad para algunas cosas!

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—¡Porque...! —Pero Jota se calló, intentando recomponer la compostura. Miró a Harry una última vez, decidiéndose entre fiar o no fiarse de él— Porque soy... una especie de polizón.

—Pensé que eras un preso.

—Si, lo soy. Pero hace un tiempo hice una clase de pacto...

—¿Cuál? —se interesó. Jota volvió a mirarlo, con un dejo de duda. Entrecerró los ojos y, finalmente se resignó.

—Pacté que me sacaran del tercer subsuelo, si mantenía el orden en el primero y en la planta baja. —Comenzó a andar de nuevo, a paso lento. Harry lo siguió— Ellos identifican a problemáticos como Scott, y organizan mis horarios de salida con los de ellos para mantenerlos a raya y que no cobren gran poder en... las instalaciones.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues... porque podrían llegar a amotinarse. —Harry lo miró, suspicaz— Si Scott tuviera la suficiente libertad como para reclutar más tipos como Victor o el otro idiota, no sería muy difícil para ellos, organizar una fuga. Y eso definitivamente alteraría al ministerio, quien tomaría represalias contra los guardias.

—De acuerdo, y ¿por qué tú sigues las órdenes al pie de la letra? —preguntó, inteligente, intentando dilucidar su farsa. Jota lo miró confundido— Es decir, a ti te metieron en el tercer subsuelo, lo cual quiere decir que eres de la peor clase. Sin embargo, te cambiaron de celda y te dieron libertad mágica.

—CIERTA libertad mágica —lo corrigió.

—Hay algo que no estás diciéndome —acusó—, porque según lo que dices, tú mismo podrías formar ese grupo de fuga... ¿por qué no lo haces? Si eres lo suficientemente peligroso y manipulador como para estar en el tercer subsuelo, ¿por qué no temen que vayas a escapar, y por qué, en efecto, no lo estás intentando?

Jota guardó silencio un momento, deteniéndose frente a una de las bifurcaciones, de modo que Harry se detuvo a su lado.

—No temen porque saben que no puedo escaparme yo solo. —Harry estuvo por agregar algo, pero él continuó— Y no me amotiné, porque no tengo gente apta; ¿Por qué crees que te quise de mi lado? —susurró con aires de clandestinidad— ¿Crees que no he tenido tiempo de planear esto? Hace años que estoy aquí adentro, y sólo hace medio que me pasaron al primer subsuelo. Desde entonces me dedico a hacer buena letra y ganarme la confianza de esos idiotas —escupió, haciendo alusión a los guardias—, todo eso ¿para qué? ¿Para qué viniera un idiota e intentara matar a otro con mi ayuda? —lo acusó— ¡No es el momento! Podemos hacer mejores cosas que estas, Potter, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Podemos largarnos de aquí!

—Yo no necesito largarme de aquí —pronunció con distinción—, yo soy inocente y tengo a alguien velando por...

—¡Al cuerno! No conozco un sólo infeliz que haya logrado salir de aquí por los medios legales. —Harry apretó los dientes.

—Pues te presento al primero.

Harry no tenía porqué tolerar aquellas propuestas indecentes. ¡Él quería largarse de allí! Pero sabía que no debía dar un sólo paso en falso, o no importaba cuán asombrosa fuera Ginny en su trabajo, no podrían sacarlo jamás. Y enfrascarse en una gresca de presidiarios, era cosa de todos los días, pero... ¿fugarse? ¡Eso era una locura!

—Luego tendremos tiempo para hablar de esto... cuando tu juicio fracase.

—¡Hey!

—¡Estoy siendo realista! —Harry no acotó más nada, después de todo, él mismo había comenzado a dudar de a ratos. Pero no por ello, comenzaría a pensar en una fuga— Querías saber cómo eran las cosas, ya te lo dije, lo cual prueba que confío en ti —advirtió— así que ahora confía tú, y hazme caso. Scott no lo vale, no importa cuánto haya hablado de más. —Harry dudó unos segundos.

—Quizás no lo haga mañana —cedió— pero si llega a provocarme de nuevo...

—Créeme —lo interrumpió—, hoy has hecho suficiente. La cucaracha mañana no podrá ni levantarse a almorzar —sonrió—. Seguramente se ha dejado magullar de más, para pasar el día en la enfermería, inyectándose morfina a escondidas.

—¿Qué se ha dejado magullar? —repuso ofendido— ¿No oíste lo que dijo de ella? ¡Lo hubiera matado lo quisiera él o no!

—Convengamos que tú eres bastante irascible —reflexionó—; tendrías que poder distinguir una verdad, de una provocación.

—¡Una mierda me importan sus provocaciones!

—Si, se nota —sonrió, sarcástico.

Harry debía aceptar que Jota, no parecía el típico criminal cuya muñeca jamás temblaba y su corazón no latía. Más bien parecía la clase de rufián astuto y metódico, cuyos pasos se analizaban con extrema premeditación, dejando minúsculos espacios al fracaso. Y sin embargo, él estaba allí encerrado, pero ¿por qué? Hasta su modo de hablar daba cuenta de que no era agresivo. Las palabras que elegía a la hora de enojar o catalogar a alguien, eran cuidadosas y limitadas. Jamás un desacato o exabrupto como los impulsos improperios de Harry. ¡Y eso lo tenía sobremanera intrigado!

—Bueno, yo debo ir hacia allá —señaló el camino de la izquierda—, tú ve a tu celda e intenta dormir. A ti también te ha dado una paliza —se burló. Harry lo miró de mala gana y, sin agregar más nada, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Pero ¡Qué iluso había sido de su parte, creer que luego de aquello, sería capaz de dormir tranquilo!

En efecto, Scott lo había magullado más de la cuenta y el sólo hecho de acostarse le había hecho doler. ¡Y ni hablar del sonido latente de sus palabras, retumbándole aún en los oídos!: "_Es más permisiva de lo que crees, Potter. Es más permisiva de lo que crees, Potter. Es más permisiva... permisiva..."_. Harry apretó los dientes. Aquellas palabras lo habían aturdido durante toda la noche, haciéndole perder la noción del tiempo.

Observó el pequeño orificio que daba al exterior, entendiendo que ya era de día. Pero aún le pareció temprano para su primer ronda de esparcimiento, en la cual se suponía que debía ducharse. Y, sin embargo no podía esperar otra cosa; sólo con pensar que existía una minúscula posibilidad de volver a cruzarse con Scott y acabar con aquello, despertaron la ansiedad en él.

¡Claro que estaba ansioso! ¡Quería matarlo! ¿Y qué mierda lo detenía? Después de todo ya estaba en Azkaban; estar en la planta baja o en el tercer subsuelo, lo mismo le daba.

—¡Hey! —chasquearon los dedos a su lado.

Harry se giró y se encontró a "el lobo", de pie frente a la reja de su celda. Harry se incorporó, con la confusión en el rostro.

—¿Ya es hora? —Jota negó. Su celda se abrió, dejándolo pasar.

—No, pero falta poco. La primer ronda es en quince minutos. —Harry asintió.

—¿Y cómo es que pudiste entrar?

—Bueno... —sonrió como lo hacía siempre que demostraba saber más que Harry— Digamos que de ahora en adelante, compartiremos celda.

—¿Qué? —Harry observó cómo, al lado de su catre, se materializaba uno idéntico. Harry pareció aún más confundido— Pero... pensé que eso no se hacía. Pensé... que no se compartían celdas. —Lo miró, ceñudo.

—Como te dije ayer —bajó la voz—, soy una suerte de polizón —sonrió—. Con lo cual, y luego de lo de anoche, creyeron que sería buena idea que te vigilara de cerca. Creen que eres peligroso —agregó con ironía. Harry apretó los labios, no muy a gusto con aquello, sin embargo, Jota parecía estar tomándoselo de manera más divertida. —De hecho, me ofrecí para... "impedir que mates a alguien" —marcó comillas, sonriente. Luego rió— Irónico ¿no?

—¿Y tu celda original? ¿Me has usado a mí para que te sacaran del primer subsuelo?

—¿Usado? —se rió— ¿Qué eres? ¿Una virgen inocente? —volvió a reír— ¡Qué sandeces se te ocurren!

—¿De verdad? —lo desafió— ¿Son sólo ideas mías?

—¡Claro que sí, idiota! ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, me sacaría del primer subsuelo perteneciendo por derecho, al segundo? ¡No!, eso sería trepar muy alto —bromeó—. Mi celda, seguirá siendo mi celda. Pero digamos que puedo quedarme aquí el tiempo que desee, hasta que tengas tu juicio... —se dejó caer en la que sería su cama— y fracases en él —agregó sonriente y provocativo.

A Harry no le gustaba su humor y sólo entonces comenzaba a entenderlo, pero lejos de aquello, él parecía ser la mejor conexión que llegara a conseguir. Y de hecho, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ciertos hábitos y dichos de él que, pronto encontraría amenos.

—Entonces... —se acostó él en la propia, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, mirando hacia el techo— estarás unos días jugando de niñera. —Jota se giró, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Es sólo una excusa, Potter. ¿Crees que voy a detenerte si quisieras hacer algo?

—Me detuviste anoche ¿o no? —soltó con rencor.

—Sólo porque era precipitado y... había guardias.

—De todos modos, lo he pensado en frío y... ya no estoy tan seguro —se encogió de hombros—. Pronto saldré de aquí y, lo que menos necesito son problemas.

—Mejor que comiences a acostumbrarte a ellos, porque es todo lo que tendrás aquí. Y, lo siento, pero dudo que puedan sacarte de aquí. Ya te lo he dicho; la justicia es lo más injusto que existe. Nadie ha salido de aquí gracias a ella.

[…]

Luego de su consabida ronda, ambos habían vuelto a la celda. Harry había disfrutado más de lo debido, ubicando a ciertos iniciados, manteniéndolos a la raya de lo que debían o no debían hacer. Simplemente se había dedicado a mantenerse a su lado, montar cara de malo, y observar cómo se desarrollaban normalmente las cosas por ahí.

Jota había tenido razón y Scott no se había dejado mostrar aún. Habían oído rumores de que estaba en la enfermería pero, aparentemente, no se sabía porqué. "¡Porque se ha metido con Potter!" advirtió un par de veces Jota, haciendo alarde del que sería su mano derecha, para que los del piso comenzaran a temerle y cubrirlo con un aura de respeto, como lo hacían con él. Harry había creído innecesario a aquello, pero luego de que el rumor comenzara a propagarse como la peor de las enfermedades, las miradas que comenzaban a dirigirle algunos —en especial los novatos— le resultaban un tanto agradables.

El punto de mayor exaltación emocional para él, se había llevado a cabo cuando ambos se habían cruzado con Victor y el segundo que solía acompañarlo. Victor había mirado a Jota con cierto rencor, aún quejándose por el chichón que palpitaba en el lateral izquierdo de su cabeza, a causa de la contusión que él le ocasionara. Pero cuando le tocó detener su mirada en el morocho, ésta había cambiado ligeramente, pasando de ser una pedante y asquerosa, a una de respeto... y asquerosa.

—¿Les viste la cara? —se regocijó Harry, dejándose caer en su catre, luego de que la celda se cerrara tras ellos.

—¡Y eso que aún no nos hemos metido directamente con él! Ese grandote es más cobarde que la cucaracha.

—Debo confesarte que, ese ha sido el mejor momento de mi semana aquí.

—¿Ya ves cómo sí vale la pena hacerse respetar?

—Si. De ahora en más no te contradiré en nada.

—Una sola cosa me preocupó de hoy —confesó Jota, sentándose apenas en su catre. Sus facciones demostraban que en su interior, extrañas elucubraciones comenzaban a originarse.

—¿Qué?

—He escuchado a uno de los guardias hablar al respecto.

—¿Al respecto de qué?

—De lo de ayer, Potter. Y aquí no se habla de nada, a menos que sea grave y vaya a ser comunicado a las autoridades mayores... o sea...

—...al ministerio —completó Harry, ligeramente alarmado.

—Exacto. Y, si nuestro plan era pasar desapercibidos y armar nuestro plan a escondidas, esto quizás lo arruine. Por eso te detuve ayer, aunque... quizás te detuve un poco tarde.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces... —se calló unos segundos, reflexionando internamente— Creo que lo mejor será que me acerque a ver qué traman o qué piensan hacer al respecto. Quizás consiga mermar las aguas. —Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿También puedes hacer eso? —Jota lo miró con cara de superioridad.

—¿Y tú qué crees?

—¿Y cómo...?

—No lo sé. Pero si van a comunicarse con el ministerio... debo intervenir... ¡Ahora mismo! —se puso rápidamente de pie.

—¿Y yo que...?

—Tú quédate aquí... ¡y no hagas nada! —le ordenó antes de abrir la celda. Jota la atravesó, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que olvidó cerrarla tras de sí.

"El lobo" dejó atrás la celda compartida, con asombrosa rapidez. Apretó el paso, dirigiéndose casi con exclusividad, a los pasillos que sabía, conducían al centro de dirección general de Azkaban; es decir, el pabellón principal de la planta baja, donde todos los guardias se reunían y recibían directivas.

No es que él pudiera circular con total libertad por allí, de hecho, prefería no ser visto siquiera. Sus años allí le habían enseñado a ser muy cuidadoso con cuánta y qué información, se le otorgaba a las personas. ¡Ni siquiera en los guardias se podía uno fiar!

Se acercó a paso sigiloso, esperando escuchar a alguno de los guardias, hablar por los pasillos. A veces ni siquiera necesitaba internarse tanto en la dirección general; solía bastar con oír los rumores que los aburridos guardias, comentaban en los pasillos contiguos a la misma, mientras intercambiaban un cigarro u otro.

Pero nada. Los pasillos parecían desolados. Aquella mañana debía ser la de reunión general. No obstante, Jota continuó adentrándose con sigilo, aunque evitando los pasillos que se dirigían a la "sala magna" de los guardias. Conocía otra sala, —quizás tan importante como aquella— en la cual se planeaban ciertas estrategias, ya fuera para castigar a algún que otro convicto, o para evitar alguna pronta fuga, —usualmente advertida por Jota o alguno de los otros soplones—.

Se ocultó detrás de la puerta de la sala "estratégica", al escucha a un guardia hablar por teléfono. No llegaba a oír con quién intercambiaba indicaciones, pero sí entendía que era alguien de mayor rango y poder, y que... no estaba en absoluto contento.

—En efecto, eso es lo que ha sucedido anoche —replicó—; este Potter promete ser una patada en el trasero, señor. —El joven guardia aguardó unos segundos, escuchando su reproche— Lo ha malherido bastante... A Scott, señor, ¿lo recuerda? Se ha pasado toda la mañana en la enfermería. No. No, no creo que intente escapar pero, por las dudas lo tengo bastante vigilado. Tengo al lobo en su misma celda... ¡El lobo! Wolf, John Wolf, señor. —Jota escuchó que la otra persona le gritaba desde la línea— De acuerdo —sólo dijo. Acto seguido, escuchó cómo cortaba el teléfono.

—¿Y ahora qué pasó, McFee? —preguntó un segundo.

—¡Y yo que sé! Ese tipo está más loco que una cabra.

—¡Tom! —lo llamó otro— ¿Qué indicaciones te dio?

—Ninguna —desestimó—. Lo de siempre. Dijo que ese tipo de peleas no le importaban en absoluto, que "si se matan entre ellos, mejor". Pero... por lo demás, nada. Que estemos atentos.

[…]

Sus puntiagudos tacos marcaban el paso mientras avanzaba por el estrecho pasillo. Contorneaba sus caderas con cada nuevo paso, manteniendo erguida su postura y remarcando su esbelta silueta. Su ceñida pollera cedía a los movimientos de la pelirroja, sólo lo necesario para realizar un pequeño paso hacia adelante, no dejando distanciar a más de diez centímetros un pie del otro. Llevaba una pollera de tiro alto, negra, la cual terminaba de ajustarse a la altura de su cintura. Ésta ceñía la blanca camisa a sus pechos, haciéndolos resaltar, y remarcando un prominente escote. Sus pies estaban adornados con los cómodos stilettos que tan bien sabía llevar, sólo que estos, eran de un color negro abismal.

Aquel simulaba ser un atuendo ejecutivo, quizás más exuberante de lo normal, de modo que aún se vistiera como se sentía cómoda, pero formal, como el momento lo ameritaba.

Hizo caso omiso a los silbidos y palabrotas que se erigían a su alrededor, caminando con la frente bien alta y dejando grabada en cada paso, la huella de su decisión. Se frenó de repente, al reconocer que la celda que buscaba, era la siguiente. Se palpó el rodete que sostenía en su coronilla, un fino palillo chino.

Todo estaba en orden.

Finalmente avanzó hasta la reja siguiente, y se detuvo ante ella.

—¡Psst! —chistó, de un modo inintencionalmente seductor.

Harry levantó la mirada desde su catre y vislumbró su figura a través del recuadro que generaba la celda abierta. De pronto se le secó la boca, y un salvaje deseo de abalanzarse sobre ella lo dominó impulsivamente. Se puso rápidamente de pie, dirigiéndose a ella.

—¡Gin! —Acortó los pasos que los distanciaban, y rodeó su nuca, apresto a besarla.

La pelirroja se dejó manejar, dejándose envolver por aquellos labios que, de pronto, le supieron más posesivos y agresivos de lo normal. Aquello le gustó. ¡Y ella que había pensado que su presencia lo enojaría, luego de lo que le había dicho, la mañana anterior! ¡Qué ilusa! Si incluso él la había estado necesitando mucho más que ella.

Harry la apretó a su cuerpo, perdiendo la noción del lugar en el que se encontraba, y adentrándola más a la celda, dispuesto a proteger la privacidad de su reencuentro. Su cuerpo le exigía que la desvistiera, que la tuviera allí mismo o que la hicieran detener también, para no salir jamás de aquella celda.

—Creí que me gritarías —murmuró ella entre besos, ligeramente divertida. Él negó con la cabeza, decidido a no dejarla ir. Continuó besándola con exacerbada pasión, lo cual la apabulló al punto de no sentir el suelo que pisaba. —Harry... —susurró, intentando separarlo, algo mareada. —Har... —lo separó finalmente, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Aunque muy en el fondo, él entendiera porqué lo separaba, la miró con cierta irritación. —Me alegra que me recibas así, pues... tengo buenas noticias. —Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ya tengo cómo demostrar ante Wizengamot que, el hechizo conjurado con tu varita, no fue realizado por ti —sonrió de manera excepcional—. Olivanders tiene un hechizo que... —calló, ansiosa— ¡Bah! No importa. Lo que importa es que, ¡Lo tenemos! Lo último que me falta es ver cómo inculpar al desgraciado de... —volvió a callar— pero ya estoy en ello, créeme.

Harry se deleitó unos segundos observándola; aquella pequeña criatura le había salvado la vida más de una vez. ¡Y en más de un sentido! ¿Cómo iba a imaginar sus días futuros, sin ella? La necesitaba. Su cuerpo se lo exigía. Aunque bien sabían que no era sólo físico lo que los unía, en aquel preciso momento, él no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera puramente carnal. ¡Era insalubre que ella se presentara con esas ropas! ¡Le estaba mostrando un menú con el que no podría deleitarse! Y no entendía porqué aquello lo irritaba tanto.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Harry?

—Si, lo siento —se sacudió—, es que tu escote no me está dejando pensar.

—¡Shhh! —sonrió— Este no es lugar para...

—No es lugar para tu escote, y mira cómo lo traes. Me está poniendo los nervios de punta no poder... —pero sus palabras se perdieron en el vacío, cuando su mirada se volvió a tildar en el valle de sus senos.

—¡Harry! —le pegó superficialmente— ¿me has oído, acaso? Te estoy diciendo que pronto serás hombre libre y que... ¡Deja de mirar mis tetas!

—¡Lo siento! —se sonrojó levemente— es sólo que, estoy intentando aprovechar al máximo el momento. No veo mucho de esos por aquí —rió con cierta lujuria. Ginny ahogó una risa.

—¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¡Creí que estabas preocupado! Creí que tu estadía aquí te preocupaba, así como lo hacía el hecho de que viniera a visitarte.

—Si, lo hacía. Pero... estoy descubriendo que este lugar no es tan malo como...

—Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. Me crucé con Tom en la entrada y, me dijo que están por cerrar tu celda. Pero, ¿has entendido lo que te dije?

—Si. En tres días seré hombre libre.

—¡Eso es!

—Y tú serás mi mujer —sentenció, igual de seguro.

—¿Qué?

Ginny cambió por completo la expresión en su rostro. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo, Harry estaría planeando aquello? Porque ciertamente, antes no había dado indicios de nada. Ella clavó su mirada en la de él, imperturbable. ¿Sería aquello parte del pequeño juego verbal que habían estado manteniendo?.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que serás mi mujer, Ginevra —repitió—. Si algo me irrita de estar aquí adentro, es pensar que allá afuera puede estar pasándote cualquier cosa, y yo no esté cerca para preverlo. No puedo siquiera pensar en que la gente te vea así por la calle —la señaló—, al menos no, sin que tengas mi nombre escrito por todos lados. ¡Me irrita de sólo imaginar sus miradas! —confesó, consciente de que quizás había sido más efusivo de lo conveniente. Ella no era del tipo de mujeres de las que gustaran ser dominadas. Ella era más bien un ave, cuyo vuelo no podía ser detenido, sin traer aparejado el odio eterno a quien lo detuviera.

Sus ojos chocolate se mantuvieron a la expectativa, intentando entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de aquel hombre, en ese momento.

—¿De dónde salió eso? —le preguntó, confundida.

—De mí. Es sólo la verdad.

—¿Desde cuándo? Jamás me has hablado así.

—Siempre fui celoso de ti. Este soy yo, siendo celoso —se enderezó, con aires de orgullo—. Lo siento, pero te amo.

—¿Y?

—Y quiero que seas mi mujer.

—¿Por celos? —se molestó.

—¡Por necesidad, Gin! —la tomó de los hombros y la acercó a él— Porque necesito tenerte cerca. Porque cuando salga de aquí, seré hombre libre. Libre de encadenarme a ti, a tu vida.

—No hables así —le pidió, lamentándose—, lo haces sonar tan mal.

—No me digas que tú no has pensado en ello, porque sé que...

—Sí, te amo —afirmó antes que él—. Y he adorado la idea de estar contigo desde que me jacté de ello, ¡Incluso desde antes! Pero no así, Harry. No a las apuradas y por un impulso. Todo esto nos ha caído encima de repente, junto con todos los problemas de los que aún no nos libramos —le explicó, y a medida que lo hacía, él la soltaba un poco más—. Lo primero que quiero hacer cuando todo esto termine, es disfrutarte —lo miró fijamente, internándose en su alma—. Quiero disfrutar cada segundo a tu lado, no temiendo a lo que pueda suceder al siguiente.

—Es exactamente lo que te propongo.

—No, tú quieres establecerte. Quieres cadenas y ataduras, y si es así, prefiero dejarte aquí dentro. Porque si hacemos las cosas a tu manera, sólo pueden terminar como todo lo demás viene terminando en nuestras vidas; mal. Tú con tus Sofías y yo con mis... —calló.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí —repuso amargado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué entendiste?

—Que no quieres comprometerte. Que sigues siendo la misma cobarde que...

—¡Yo no dije eso! Lo que yo dije es que quiero acondicionarme. Te quiero a ti, tal cual nos teníamos antes de toda esta locura. —Harry volvió a mirarla, ligeramente conmovido— No tienes idea de lo feliz que fui los últimos días antes de que te encerraran, ¿por qué crees que estoy haciendo todo esto?

—Y tú no tienes idea de lo que he estado sufriendo yo, pensando que alguien podría estarte encima...

—Nadie me está en...

—...como lo estuvo el imbécil de Scott —que ahora que lo recordaba, comenzaba a hervirle nuevamente la sangre.

—¡Por Dios! Eso no es... —Una pequeña alarma, proveniente del techo de la celda, los interrumpió, dándole a entender a Ginny que su tiempo se había acabado— Mira, luego hablaremos de esto, ¿si? Debo irme.

Ginny buscó su mirada, pero él la evadió. Algo en todo ese asunto lo estaba molestando y, si ella no quería aferrarse a él...

Ginny salió de la celda y, segundos después, ésta se cerró. Entonces él levantó la mirada.

—Vuelve pronto —le pidió. Ella se detuvo y lo miró a través de las rejas.

—¿Para seguir discutiendo? —él negó.

—Para comenzar a planear. Los dos queremos las mismas cosas, Gin —concluyó finalmente—, sólo que yo soy más ansioso y las quiero ahora.

—Pues, yo soy más terca y las quiero mejor —agregó con una ligera sonrisa. Él asintió, quizás cediéndole la razón momentáneamente. Ella lo miró un último segundo, demorando aquel contacto.

—Pues miren lo que tenemos aquí —anunció solemne una voz masculina, horriblemente familiar.

Ginny empalideció de golpe al sentir el susurro en su nuca. La sangre pareció dejar de correr en sus venas, y su corazón se contrajo sólo de recordar la angustia pasada. Aquel no podía ser otro que el mismísimo Eliott. En un rápido movimiento, ella se giró para pegarse lo más posible a las rejas, para mirarlo lo más alejado posible de él.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, gatita? —le sonrió, invasivo, acercándose con lentitud— ¿Viniste a visitarme? ¿O acaso... —miró a Harry fugazmente— te sigues vinculando con delincuentes?

—Jota, ¿qué...? —Harry no lograba comprender que extraño hilo uniría ahora, el pasado de Ginny con el de aquel recluso. Sin duda no parecía ser el mismo que el que la unía a Scott.

—¿Ella es "la chica equivocada", Potter? —Le preguntó al morocho, mirando por encima del hombro de la pelirroja.

—Eliott... —susurró ella, apenas audible.

—¡Ah!, sí me recuerdas —sonrió satisfecho.

—¡¿Eliott?! —se desesperó Harry, agarrándose fuertemente de los barrotes— ¿EL Eliott?

—El mismo —repuso él, sonriente.

—¡Pero si eres Jota! ¡John Wolf! —repuso, casi histérico. Ginny aún no lograba salir de su ensimismamiento.

—John ELIOTT Wolf —sonrió encantado—; te dije que nadie sabía mi nombre completo.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó ella, por fin.

—Cierto que hablabas —se acercó a ella—, había olvidado lo bonita que era tu voz. —Harry gruñó, sacudiendo los barrotes entre sus puños.

—Si no perteneces a este piso —acusó Ginny, tontamente.

—Y bien lo sabes, ¿verdad? —se acercó amenazante— Tú y tu maldito amiguito se encargaron de mandarme lo más abajo posible.

—¡No te le acerques! —rugió, detrás de las rejas.

—¡¿Y tú que harás, idiota?! —lo miró con asco— ¡Si no eres nada sin mí! Yo te he puesto donde estás...

—¡Te lo advierto! —pasó su brazo por entre los barrotes y lo tomó del cuello, acercándolo a la reja— ¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz!

—¡Qué irónico! —se soltó, acomodando sus ropas— Yo ayudándote a golpear al tipo que se había querido voltear a tu chica, y resulta que tú te estabas volteando a la mía —lo miró con desprecio. Luego volvió su mirada a Ginny, regocijándose en el temor que evidenciaban sus ojos. —Veo que le hablaste de mí, ¿has sido fiel a los hechos, al menos? —le acarició la mejilla. Ginny fue incapaz de moverse, no tan apresada por su cuerpo, como lo estaba siendo por sus recuerdos. —¿Le dijiste que me amabas locamente? ¿Qué nunca amaste a nadie tanto como a mí? —Harry sacudió los barrotes hacia adelante y hacia atrás, intentando hacer que cedieran, para terminar con aquella pesadilla.

—Le conté lo infeliz que fuiste... que eres —concretó en susurro, deseando haber sonado más cruel y convincente. Pero el shock emocional era tal que su cuerpo parecía clavado, imposibilitándole el escape.

—¿Infeliz yo? Para nada —sonrió—. Siempre supiste complacerme, gatita. —Harry comenzó a temblar de la ira, cegado por la frustración y los celos enfermizos que comenzaban a dominarlo. —Me costó mucho perderte —continuó con cierta falsedad, indiferente a la cólera que se adueñaba de Harry.

—No te costó tanto intentar asesinarme...

—Bueno, tú siempre lo dijiste; "el trabajo es el trabajo". Pero bien podría retomar por dónde lo dejé.

Harry sintió su ira incrementar a causa de la impotencia, reconociendo que pronto estallaría.

En un rápido movimiento, Eliott tomó el cuello de la pelirroja, sacudiéndola hacia la celda de enfrente para separarla de la de Harry, y haciéndola chocar contra la otra reja. Ella no pareció notarlo sino hasta que sintió el duro golpe en su espalda.

—¡Hey! ¡Suéltala! —continuó sacudiendo mientras sus manos temblaban, incapaz de controlar su propia magia.

—Podría retomar justo donde te dejé, gatita —repitió más convencido, casi sobre sus labios—. No creo que me cueste mucho, siempre has sido más bien ligera —sonrió, tunante, y luego comenzó a besarla, desaforado, mientras su cuerpo hacía las veces de cárcel del de ella.

Ginny sintió cómo mordía sus labios, pero cuando estuvo por accionar para empujarlo, otra sensación más preocupante comenzó a invadirla. Sus pulmones parecieron cerrarse de inmediato, y el aire comenzó a escasearle. Intentó empujar el enorme cuerpo de Eliott para robar pequeñas bocanadas de aire, pero él parecía estar enganchado a ella. Quiso gritarle. Quiso rogarle que la dejara respirar. Su pulso se aceleró de pronto, reconociendo que un nuevo ataque de pánico la sobrevendría. Escuchó una explosión muy cerca suyo, luego la ligereza de su cuerpo libre y, por fin, la oscuridad la abordó, dejándola caer al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**_


	25. Chapter 25

**No tengo mucho tiempo aquí en la oficina. Voy a lo rápido. La demora fue mitad por falta de inspiración e inicio de universidad, y la otra mitad, el maldito internet de casa.  
GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!  
La canción de este capítulo es de Usher, WITHOUT YOU.  
Espero les guste el capítulo... sólo quedan dos más!  
Besos. CECI.**

_**Capítulo 25: Nunca ganaré este juego sin ti.**_

I can't win, I can't reign** (No podré ganar, no podré reinar)**  
I will never win this game** (Nunca ganaré este juego)**  
Without you, without you** (sin ti, sin ti.)**

I am lost, I am vain** (Estoy perdido, soy vano)**  
I will never be the same** (Nunca volveré a ser el mismo)**  
Without you, without you** (sin ti, sin ti.)**

I won't run, I won't fly** (No correré, no volaré)**  
I will never make it by** (Nunca podré superarlo)**  
Without you, without you** (sin ti, sin ti.) **

I can't rest, I can't fight** (No puedo dormir, no puedo luchar)**  
All I need is you and I** (Todo lo que necesito es 'tú y yo')**  
Without you, without you **(sin ti, sin ti.) **

Can't erase, so I'll take blame** (No puede borrarse, así que me echaré la culpa)**  
But I can't accept that we we're estranged** (pero no puedo aceptar que seamos extraños.)**  
Without you, without you** (sin ti, sin ti.)**

I can't quit now, this can't be right** (No puedo renunciar ahora, esto no puede estar bien)**  
I can't take one more sleepless night** (No puedo soportar un desvelo más)**  
Without you, without you** (sin ti, sin ti.)**

I won't soar, I won't climb ** (No me elevaré, no escalaré)**  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed** (si no estás aquí, estoy paralizado)**  
Without you, without you** (sin ti, sin ti.)**

I can't look, I'm so blind** (No puedo mirar, estoy tan ciego)**  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind** (perdí mi corazón, perdí la razón)**  
Without you, without you ** (sin ti, sin ti.)**

[…]

Entre recuerdos borrosos y delirios irreconocibles, un seco rayo de luz verde la abrazó, adueñándose de sus emociones y deteniéndolas de súbito. Escuchó gritos apagados, silencio, y luego... una oscuridad penetrante la abarcó, sumiéndola en una profunda angustia.

Increíblemente, aún sentía el latir desesperado de su corazón, cuyo bombeo desesperado parecía querer despertarla de su ensoñación. El aire le escaseaba y la fuerza con que mantenía los párpados cerrados, le hacía arder y escocer los ojos.

Aquella imagen cambió de pronto, volviéndose ella el espectador, y observando cómo, Harry era asesinado por Eliott.

—¡Nooo! —gritó, sacudiéndose en la cama, aún dormida. —¡Harry no! —se aferró al brazo masculino que sintió a su lado, apretándolo como implorando tácitamente— ¡Harry!

—¡Shh! —quiso calmarla— Tranquila.

Sintió como acariciaban su frente, hecho que la trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Entendió que estaba sudando entre delirios, y quiso abrir los ojos, pero no consiguió las energías necesarias para ello.

—Despierta —le pidió aquella familiar voz de hombre, ligeramente angustiada— ya todo está bien. —Aún no lograba entender quién era ni dónde estaba, pero se sentía segura a su lado y en aquel lugar.

—¿Y? —escuchó otra voz, igual de familiar y acogedora. Aún no podía abrir los ojos.

—Por un momento creí que despertaría —confesó— pero parece que sólo delira.

—¡Genial! —repuso sarcástico— ¡Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas en mi vida! ¡Hermione me espera!

¡Eso era! Su adorado hermano.

—¡Pues vete! —lo apremió, impaciente— Yo no te necesito aquí.

—Harry me pidió que lo mantenga al tanto —masculló.

—¡Yo mismo le avisaré a Potter! Tú vete. Tu novia te necesita.

Según lo poco que percibía, su hermano pareció dudar unos segundos, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose, confirmó su ausencia.

Sintió cómo su mano era agarrada, por las dos de la persona presente, lleno de cariño y esperanza, la cual trasmitía en su agarre.

—¿Linda? —aquel apodo le sonó raro en su voz— ¿Puedes escucharme? —Ginny de a ratos lo percibía lejano, aún así, entendía sus palabras. —Despierta. Te necesito consciente —aclaró, con una suavidad que también le resultó extraña.

Le dolía la cabeza y el mundo parecía darle vueltas, pero ahora se encontraba ligeramente repuesta, capaz de comenzar a abrir sus párpados. Lo logró lentamente, con pereza.

La silueta que tenía frente suyo, primero borrosa, se volvió nítida de a poco, dejando entrever a un Draco consternado, cuya mano aún tenida sostenida en alto. Sonrió aliviado.

—Al fin...

—¿Qué...? —intentó moverse pero una punzada surcó en su cabeza, congestionando sus células nerviosas de palmo a palmo. Contrajo sus facciones y cerró los ojos. Presa del dolor, se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama.

—Será mejor que no lo intentes.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentando volver sus sentidos a la normalidad.

—Tuviste un ataque. El peor hasta el momento... o eso creo.

—Eso ya lo sé, Draco —alegó, molesta. Por fin abrió los ojos—. Hablo en general, ¿qué pasó? Yo... estaba en... —pronto cayó en cuenta de algo— ¿Dónde está Harry? —Negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Ayer te trajo hasta aquí y se fue.

—Aquí, ¿donde? ¿Dónde estoy?

—En San Mungo, ¿dónde más?

—¿Por qué siempre terminamos aquí? —se molestó.

—¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? ¡Tú dime!

Ginny intentó acomodarse en la cama, aún estaba algo grogui y su cuerpo le molestaba por haber mantenido la misma posición durante tantas horas. Tenía los músculos agarrotados.

—Te dije que no debías ir —retomó Draco—, que no era lugar para ti, que...

—No esperaba cruzarme con él.

—¡Sabías que era una posibilidad!

—¿Cómo iba a serlo? Él estaba en el tercer subsuelo, ¿lo olvidas? ¡Dime qué mierda hacía en la planta baja, entonces!

—¡Y yo qué sé!

—Maldito trepador —farfulló.

—Lo has subestimado.

—¿Yo? ¡Azkaban lo subestimó! —De pronto, aquel tema dejó de interesarle— Pero, ¿qué pasó? —retomó— ¿Harry está bien?

—Está entero, si esa es tu duda.

—¡No hables así!

—No está bien, Ginny. Ni lo estará.

—¿Por qué dices...? —Draco rodó los ojos.

—Harry realizó magia dentro de Azkaban. Abrió la celda y hechizó a Eliott. —Ginny cerró los ojos, deseando que aquello fuera sólo un mal sueño, porque si era verdad, sabía que lo que le seguía a aquello no podía ser nada bueno. —Y el hecho de que hubiera huido de allí contigo, lo hace un fugitivo de la ley. ¡Knight está escupiendo fuego!

—¿Y dices que desapareció? —Draco asintió.

—Asumo que se escondió, pero no me dijo dónde. —Draco descifró la desesperación en sus ojos— Knight ordenó que lo buscaran por todo Londres; van a dárselo a los Dementores, Ginny. —Ella ahogó un pequeño grito de horror— Le han puesto un enorme precio a su cabeza, aunque Falstaff insistió en que se lo entregara con vida.

—Esto no puede estar peor...

—Si puede. —Ginny lo miró, consternada.

—Knight dijo que si no aparece para ser procesado, dará una peor sentencia... y te enviará a ti a Azkaban.

—¿Qué?

—...Por ayudar a un preso a escapar.

—¡Pero si yo estaba inconsciente! ¡Él me sacó de allí!

—Ginny, eso le importa una mierda. ¡Knight está completamente fuera de sí!

—¡Debemos hacer algo! ¡AHORA!

—¿Qué quieres hacer aquí empotrada? —se molestó por la repentina exigencia que aplicaba en él. —Hemos perdido todo un día aquí; dentro de dos días es el juicio, ¡Y aún no haz interrogado a Sophia! Se suponía que tú harías el hechizo ayer, ¿lo olvidas? ¡No puedo estar en todo! —se exasperó. Ella levantó las manos en signo de rendición.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

—¡Y más te vale que no muevas el trasero de aquí, ¿me oíste?! —amenazó con su índice— Olvídate de hacer lo que hasta ahora no has podido, —ella estuvo por replicar, pero él la calló con la mirada— Gregory dijo debes tener al menos dos días de reposo... ¡Y nada de estrés!

—¡Al cuerno con Gregory!

—Vas a quedarte aquí como que me llamo...

—Si no interrogo a Sophia y hago que declare, terminaré presa... ¡Y no puedo interrogarla sino me...!

—¡Basta! —entró Ron, furioso— ¡¿Qué mierda pasa con ustedes?! ¡Escucho los gritos desde la habitación de Hermione!

—¡Díselo a tu hermana, que es una inconsciente!

—¡Díselo a él, que espera que me entregue a los dementores sin pelear!

—No estás en condiciones de...

—¡Basta! —repitió Ron— Hermione, y todos los del piso, tiene que descansar así que bajen la puta voz.

Draco y Ginny se callaron, ambos con las facciones contraídas por la amargura y los sentimientos reprimidos.

—Ahora sí: ¿Qué mierda pasa? —Ambos estuvieron por comenzar a discutir de nuevo, pero él los calló con un gesto de manos— De a uno —recalcó.

—Tengo que ir a interrogar a Sophia, Ron. Sólo así salvaremos a Harry... y a mí. Es lo único que me falta por hacer, todas las demás evidencias están...

—Pero no puede salir de aquí —interrumpió Draco— porque su estado es delicado. Gregory ha dicho que nada de estrés.

—¡Ya veo que la estás resguardando del estrés, idiota! —soltó irónico— ¿Te parece ésta una forma de decirle la verdad? ¿Atacándola como la atacas?

—¡Hey! No soy una maldita niñera, ¡Tengo una vida! Y todos parecen olvidarlo.

—¡Entonces vete, imbécil! ¿Quién te necesita? —repuso Ron— Si no vas a facilitar las cosas, vuelve a tu burbuja de cristal.

—Ron... —le advirtió Ginny, aquello se estaba yendo de las manos— No le hables así.

—¡Y tú deja de ser tan impulsiva todo el tiempo! —la enfrentó a ella, ahora— ¡Estoy cansado de que, por torpezas suyas o de Harry, yo deba estar corriendo de acá para allá! Si van a hacer algo, ¡háganlo bien y no metan a otras personas en el medio!

Draco y Ginny se callaron. Aparentemente Ron estaba practicando para su papel de padre con ellos.

—Bien. Pensemos con claridad. Ginny, —la miró— ¿Qué hay que hacer con Sophia?

—Interrogarla. Pero hay que hacerle un contrahechizo del _Oblivate _primero.

—¿Y eso cómo se hace?

—Pues... con la varita —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sólo puedes hacerlo tú? —Draco puso los ojos en blanco, impaciente.

—A ver si aclaramos esto: —interrumpió— a Sophia le borraron la memoria con magia oscura. Yo sé hacer el hechizo, pero no tan bien como ella. Sólo puede hacerlo ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué puede salir mal si lo intentas tú?

—Puede morir, Weasley.

—Ok. Entonces, opción descartada.

—Chicos, es sencillo —se destapó, sin importarle el hecho de estar en ropa interior, y se acercó al filo de la cama—; voy, hago el hechizo, Draco se queda interrogándola, y yo vuelvo.

—Ginny no...

—Malfoy, ¿cómo esperas que todo esto se solucione si ella no va?

—No sé, Weasley —lo miró, sardónico—, pero prefiero luchar para sacarla de Azkaban, que luchar para que no se muera de un infarto.

—Estamos exagerando. Ya me siento bien...

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que pienso. —Ron se tomó el mentón, a modo reflexivo— Creo que debemos ir los tres, ya que Malfoy claramente es un exagerado, y tú —miró a su hermana— eres una inconsciente. Yo los acompañaré, esperaré que hagan todo, y vuelvo con Ginny. Si llegara a pasar algo, yo me la llevo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero, ¿y Hermione?

—Ahora está descansando, y más tarde tendrá sesión con Lockett. —Sin contar que aquello le caía como anillo al dedo, para evitarla y no tener que sentir esa enorme culpa cada vez que ella le preguntara qué le pasaba. —Además, seguro Anne esté con ella y... bueno, quiero terminar con esta farsa de una buena vez.

—Debes saber, colorada, que será todo en vano si Potter no viene al juicio. Y yo, francamente... no creo que vuelva a aparecer. Por lo que entiendo, se fue de Londres. —Ginny empalideció de sólo pensarlo.

—Este tipo es increíble —soltó un irónico y molesto Ron—; hace las cagadas, se va y deja a todos trabajando para él.

—Él vendrá —zanjó Ginny, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su hermano.

—Ya lo veremos. Por lo pronto... vamos —sometió Draco—. Quiero terminar con todo esto cuanto antes y... Después me tomaré unas extensas vacaciones de todos ustedes —refunfuñó, saliendo por la puerta.

[…] […]

Falstaff estaba cómodamente recostado en el amplio y soberbio sofá de su casa. Miraba despreocupadamente a Sophia, quien parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, y estaba sentada en el sofá de un cuerpo ubicado a su lado, mirando absorta, la novela de aquella tarde.

Si. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Ella ya comía y dormía con normalidad, aunque a menudo, cuando lo miraba, su vista estaba como perdida y se dirigía a él con una a impertérrita inexpresión. Lo único que lo irritaba un poco es que ella no hablaba, y no es que no pudiera porque de a ratos mascullaba cosas o se dirigía a él con monosílabos. Pero Billius había asumido que aquello sucedería algunos días más, y no le venía tan mal para el caso, ya que, cuando los jueces la vieran en ese estado, sin duda condenarían a Potter.

Tampoco lo molestaba en absoluto el hecho de que él hubiera desaparecido; tarde o temprano todos reaparecían y él no sería la excepción. Y cuanto más tardara en aparecer, más grande sería su condena. Aunque ya no podría ser peor. Knight había firmado un sentencia optativa por la cual, si Potter no aparecía a su juicio, ya no sería problema de los dementores... sino del verdugo. Él mismo había leído en aquel papel, la sentencia de muerte.

Sonrió con la certeza de que ya nada podría salir mal. Lo único que le preocupaba era no haber sabido nada de Ginevra desde su encuentro en el hospital. Ella parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y aquello lo ponía ligeramente nervioso.

El teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar. Él se irguió con rapidez y se dirigío a levantarlo.

—Si.

—_Señor, ha llamado un hombre a su oficina, dijo que era urgente._

—¿Quién era?

—_No lo sé, señor. No le pregunté._

—¿Eres idiota, Vivian?

—_Lo siento, señor... el ministro me ha tenido de acá para..._

—¡No te muevas hasta que yo llegue! Registra la llamada —ordenó antes de cortar.

Falstaff salió de su hogar sin siquiera preocuparse por dejar a Sophia sola. Últimamente lo hacía con regularidad, aunque solía visitarla su amiga Anne durante su ausencia. Había optado por dejar de preocuparse, pues sabía que sus hechizos eran eficientes y jamás le habían salido mal.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, Vivian le informó que la llamada provenía de la oficina de dirección general de Azkaban, pero que no sabía quién llamaba.

—Lo primero que haré cuando se resuelva todo esto, será despedirte, Vivian.

—¡Si yo no trabajo para usted ni para su piso!

—¡Haré que te despidan igual! Eres incompetente de todas las maneras que te lo permite el puesto —renegó entrando en su oficina y cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, mientras se sentaba en su silla.

—McFee, soy yo. ¿Tú me llamaste?

—_Si señor. Ayer por la mañana, vino Weasley a visitar a Potter._

—¿Y? ¿Eso era lo urgente? Te dije que...

—_No, Billius_ —se atrevió, soberbio—_, hay algo más. Usted me pidió que le avisara si descubría ALGO más, ¿no? Pues, creo que ya sé porqué Weasley tiene los ataques de pánico. _—Falstaff abrió grande los ojos.

—¡¿Y bien?!

—_Ayer mismo le agarró uno aquí cuando vio a el lobo... a Eliott Wolf, señor. Le agarró un ataque tan importante que la llevaron a San Mungo._

—¿Está internada ahora mismo?

—_Eso parece._

—¿Pero quién mierda es este Eliott?

—_Es un recluso del segundo subsuelo, aunque nos ha hecho un par de favores y, a cambio, lo hemos cambiado a una celda del primer subsuelo._

—¿Y qué mierda tiene que ver con ella?

—_No tengo idea._

—Pues averigua lo que puedas, necesito hundir a esa arpía y deshacerme de Potter.

—_No creo que necesite ninguna de las dos cosas. Potter tiene cita con los dementores._

—Si, pero el juicio se llevará a cabo de cualquier modo —meditó más para sí— y ese insoportable camarón no se va a quedar tranquilo hasta no sacar a su amor de la cárcel.

—_Potter ya no..._

—¡Sé que no está! —se exasperó— Pero volverá. Ya volverá. Y la muy hija de puta encontrará la manera de escurrirlo de ahí, estoy seguro.

—_¿Qué quiere que haga entonces, señor? _—Falstaff pareció dudarlo unos segundos.

—Quiero el historial completo de este tal Eliott y, McFee —lo llamó con gravedad—, quiero hablar personalmente con él. Quizás pueda realizarme unos favores también a mí.

—_Si, señor._

[…] […]

La enorme entrada de la casa, estaba sumido en un espeluznante silencio. Aún no era el mediodía, el sol iluminaba ampliamente las instalaciones, y sin embargo, aquella casa se le hacía tétrica e insoportable sólo de ver. Ginny fue la última en ingresar, detrás de su hermano. Draco había entrado primero tras bloquear los hechizos de seguridad, que Falstaff habían colocado con tan poca destreza.

—Es una suerte que este tipo sea tan manco para los hechizos —soltó Draco en susurro, mientras miraba hacia todos lados, esperando una mínima señal de vida.

—¿Dónde crees que este?

—Estará todo el día en la oficina.

—No, hablo de Sophia.

—Oh. No tengo idea.

—Según Anne —comentó Ron—, está todo el día mirando tele en el living. —Draco y Ginny lo miraron— Allí —señaló con la mirada, una arcada delante de ellos—, ese es el living.

Los tres se asomaron con sigilo. El sofá estaba ubicado de espaldas a ellos, de modo que Sophia, que efectivamente se encontraba allí sentada, aún no se había percatado de su presencia. El parpadeo de la televisión encendida, parecía tenerla abandonada en un limbo hipnótico.

—De acuerdo, es ahora o nunca —susurró Draco.

—Aguarda —lo detuvo Ginny—, ¿qué crees que sea mejor? ¿le hacemos el hechizo desde aquí y luego esperamos que coopere? ¿o nos presentamos y le decimos la verdad antes?

—¿La verdad? —soltó Ron, confuso.

—Es que no quiero asustarla. Si la hechizamos primero, quizás se asuste y piense que queremos hacerle daño, cuando en realidad sólo queremos ayudarla a salir de aquí.

—Colorada, aún no sabemos si ella QUIERE salir de aquí —susurró.

—Anne dijo que estaba asustada —volvió a acotar Ron—, que hace días que no habla con Falstaff, y si habla con él o de él, enloquece.

—Creo que es mejor ir con la verdad, Drack. Me acercaré, le diré que sólo queremos ayudar a Harry, y luego la hechizaré.

—¿Y si no quiere cooperar porque está del lado de Falstaff? —Ginny miró a su víctima, parecía ajena a los cuchicheos que estaban desarrollándose a metros de ella.

—Pues... entonces tú la petrificas y yo le lanzo el contrahechizo.

—¿Y la confesión, colorada?

—De eso se encargará el Veritaserum.

—No podemos llevárnosla y retenerla hasta el juicio; Falstaff se enteraría.

—No sé, Draco, de a un problema por vez.

—Creo que Ginny tiene razón. —Draco miró a Ron con esceptisismo— Es que la he visto y, no parece la de siempre. Yo también soy de la idea de que ella no quiso todo esto.

—De acuerdo, allí voy —se aventuró Ginny.

—Pero... —Draco intentó retenerla, pero era tarde.

Ginny caminó casi en puntitas de pie, como si con eso evitara sorprenderla y ponerla a la defensiva. Ginny contaba con la ventaja de que Sophia la reconocía como allegada a Harry, por ende, no le sorprendería su relato, y no le resultaría difícil creer que ella estaba allí sólo para ayudarlo.

—Sophia... —susurró con cautela. La aludida se giró rápidamente, consciente de que aquel tono de voz no le era en absoluto familiar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —habló, temeraria, poniéndose de pie. Detrás, Draco y Ron se habían escondido justo a tiempo para que ella no los viera. Ginny levantó ambas manos en una pacífica señal de tregua.

—Necesito que me escuches.

—Si Billius te ve...

—Él no vendrá aún —aseguró, serena, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Intentaba con esmero, hacerla sentir segura—. Estoy aquí porque Harry te necesita. —Sopia bajó la mirada, parecía perturbada y confusa.

—Él es... él es... es peligroso —sacudió su cabeza, como si en su mente las palabras se agruparan al mismo momento, ansiosas todas por ser dichas.

—Sophia, ya sé que estás confundida. Sé que tienes miedo de Falstaff. —Ella, ahora, levantó la mirada, ofendida.

—¡No! ¡Yo lo amo!

—No, no es verdad. Harry me lo dijo... —avanzaba lentamente hacia ella— Tú se lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? Le dijiste que tenías miedo de lo que Billius pudiera hacer.

—¡No! —volvió a sacudir su cabeza.

—Y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—¡NO!

—Escúchame bien —le pidió con suavidad. Sophia tenía los ojos cerrados, como si de alguna forma, aquello tranquilizara su mente—; vine a deshacer lo que él te hizo. Sé que estás confundida, pero eso está por cambiar. Vine a ayudarte.

—Billius me ama —repitió como si estuviera programada para ello. Ginny continuó avanzando, ya casi a su lado.

—Déjame que te ayude. —Sophia negó con la cabeza, pero aún consciente de que ella estaba por agarrarla, no se movió. —Pronto terminará todo, te lo prometo.

—No —repitió, cada vez menos convencida.

Luego hubo unos instantes de silencio en los que Ginny simplemente analizó la situación. Sophia abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, entonces entendió que ella había cedido y le daba permiso para ayudarla. Ginny asintió, levantó su varita y susurró el contrahechizo.

Un cegador destello blanco, surgió de la punta de su vara, abarcando toda la sala por una milésima de segundo. Del otro lado de la arcada, Draco y Ron observaron un brevísimo destello similar al de un flash, y luego... la calma absoluta. Draco y Ron se miraron y, como si lo hubieran establecido, ambos se asomaron nuevamente para ver la escena.

Sophia volvía a estar sentada en el sofá y Ginny guardaba su varita. Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, e inspeccionó su mirada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Sophia respiró hondamente, como liberada. Miró los alrededores con ojos apabullados y, finalmente los posó sobre ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Acabo de deshacer el hechizo de Falstaff. ¿Sientes algo diferente? —Sophia se tomó unos segundos para sopesar la situación.

—¿Dónde está él? —Ginny distinguió cierto temor en sus palabras.

—No vendrá por ahora. Escúchame —le pidió, exigiendo que la mirara— ¿te acuerdas de lo que le dijiste a Harry en mi oficina? —Sophia asintió— Falstaff lo consiguió. —En los celestes ojos de la rubia, se traslució la consternación ante aquello.

—¿Dónde está Harry?

—Está en Azkaban —mintió— y estará allí durante muchos años, si tú no nos ayudas. Falstaff ha estado hechizándote, Sophia. Ha hecho todo lo posible para que no te escaparas de aquí, ni te pongas en su contra.

—Billius me a... —la frase se atoró en su garganta. Los restos del hechizo parecían desvanecerse, y su consciente no estaba tan seguro de que aquello fuera verdad. Sophia la miró directamente— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Ginny sonrió.

—Para empezar... ¿recuerdas lo que sentías bajo los efectos de su hechizo?

—Creo que si, pero no estoy segura.

—Necesito que hagas todo lo posible, para que él crea que aún lo tienes. Sólo de ese modo estarás segura. —Ella asintió— Dentro de dos días es el juicio y él va a llevarte, esperando que declares a su favor. Es imperativo que le hagas creer aquello ¿si? —Sophia volvió a asentir— Pero llegado el momento, yo te guiaré para que tú declares en su contra y confieses esto que te hizo.

Ginny se detuvo un segundo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por reconocer aquella mirada. No tenía dudas al respecto; ella estaba de su lado.

—¿Recuerdas qué te hizo, Sophia? ¿Sabes qué tienes que decirle a Wizengamot? —Sophia se tomó unos segundos.

—Que él me lanzó un _Obliviate _para que no recordara que...

—Que ¿qué?

—...Que él me lanzó el Imperio.

—Exacto —le sonrió.

—Y que él lo planeó todo, para inculpar a Harry.

—¿Lo de la varita también fue su idea, Sophia? —Sophia apretó fuertemente los ojos, intentando recordar.

—Si. —Las imágenes en su mente eran confusas, pero recordaba la voz de Billius contándole su plan— Ambos beberíamos multijugos para entrar en el ministerio. Yo me haría pasar por ti y él por... Harry.

—¿Para qué?

—Él robaría la varita de Harry del archivo, y yo me quedaría vigilando que nadie lo viera. De ser así, lo distraería pidiéndole algo.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Sophia volvió a tomarse unos segundos. Apretó más fuerte los ojos, y finalmente los relajó.

—Tuve miedo —confesó, abriendo finalmente los ojos—. Esperé a que Billius entrara en el archivo y fui a buscarte a la oficina; a ti o a Harry. Y me escondí en su casa, pero no tardó en encontrarme...

—Está bien —tomó su mano, apenas— no necesitamos más que eso. —Sophia asintió— Recuerda lo que te pedí, ¿si? Por tu propia seguridad, no debe notar nada distinto.

—No —negó efusivamente.

—Ahora vamos a contarle la verdad a tu amiga, Anne —le avisó—. Si tuvieras miedo por algo o creyeras que Billius duda de ti, avísale a Anne, y vendremos por ti, ¿si? —ella asintió— No es seguro que te comuniques directamente conmigo.

[…]

Minutos más tarde, los tres estaban discutiendo libremente en la sala. Sophia se había sentido agotada de pronto y había subido a dormir. Ginny les explicó que era normal, ya que su cerebro necesitaba reacomodar nuevamente sus ideas.

—Increíblemente, nos ha salido todo bastante bien.

—Ya era hora —bufó Draco—, pero creí que yo le haría el interrogatorio.

—No me pareció sensato presionarla con preguntas. Además, si nos demorábamos explicándole quién eras tú y porqué estábamos nosotros tres allí, la oportunidad de su confesión estaría perdida. —Ron asintió.

—Bien, ahora vuelve a San Mungo —le ordenó su hermano.

—Ya casi. Sólo una cosa más. Draco, no te olvides de llevar la varita de Harry a Olivanders. Si Falstaff se enterara que desapareció, la buscaría entre tus cosas como primera medida —él asintió, solícito—, y también recuerda buscarlo en dos días, para llevarlo al juicio. —Draco volvió a asentir— Y Ron —lo miró a él—, necesito que te quedes aquí hasta que venga Anne.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿si viene ante Falstaff?

—Entonces ve a buscar a Anne a su casa, y cuéntale la verdad. Intenta ser sutil y discreto, y no des tus opiniones ¿si? Recuerda que necesitamos que esté del lado de Harry, para ayudar a Sophia a plantarse ante Falstaff —Ron asintió de mala gana—. Pero intenta que sea lo más rápido posible. No te demores con ella, que venga cuanto antes a acompañar a Sophia.

—Bien.

—Y, Ron... —lo miró insistente y a modo de súplica— aún no le digas nada de Hermione —rogó. Ron se había visto venir aquello, era obvio—. Asumo que entiendes la gravedad de la situación y... si llegaras a desilusionarla ahora, quizás su rencor recaiga sobre Harry.

—Entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo ¿no? Es una locura.

—Lo sé. ¡Y créeme que me siento peor que tú por engañar así a mi mejor amiga! Pero no hay otra forma de hacer las cosas ahora...

—No sólo eso. Estás pidiéndome que la use a Anne.

—No, no la estás usando. Sopia es su amiga, y si quiere lo mejor para ella, tendrá que estar de nuestro lado. Te juro que esta locura terminará pronto. Sólo dos días más, Ron. Sólo dos días más.

[…] […]

Sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos. Su andar era pesado y prominente, como denotando su importancia y exigiendo el debido respeto a su alrededor. McFee lo flanqueaba, erguido y orgulloso. Lo detuvo y le indicó con la mirada, la celda correspondiente, a escasos metros suyo. Falstaff asintió y avanzó con seguridad.

Al presentarse delante de la reja, ésta se abrió sin miramientos.

Dentro de la celda que antes había sido destinada para Potter, habías dos catres y un sólo recluso. El mismo levantó la mirada, extrañado.

—Buenos días —se presentó con solemnidad. Eliott observó por encima de su hombro, observando a McFee. Aquel debía ser el tipo con el que lo oyó hablar. —Mi nombre es Billius. —Eliott enarcó una ceja, apenas interesado— Vine a hablar de negocios.

—Ni siquiera te conozco, ¿qué clase de negocios puedo tener contigo? —se puso de pie, tratándolo como a un igual, casi con insolencia.

—Digamos que a los dos nos interesa lo mismo, pero de distinto modo. —Eliott se cruzó de brazos, inexpresivo— Yo quiero deshacerme de Ginevra y encerrar a Potter, y asumo que tú quieres venganza y retribuciones.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que nuestros deseos se cruzaban? —se burló.

—Me ayudarás a encerrar a Potter; esa será tu venganza. Y Ginevra será tu retribución... sólo así podré deshacerme de ella.

Eliott entrecerró los ojos. No era idiota. Él había trabajado durante años para el ministerio, y casi la misma cantidad, había pasado encerrado en aquella pocilga. Por ende, sabía bien cómo funcionaban las cosas en ambos lugares, y lo que Billius le ofrecía básicamente, era que él hiciera todo el trabajo sucio que él no se animaba. Pero, ¿a cambio de qué? Si Ginevra hubiera sido precio suficiente, ya la habría recuperado hace años. La realidad era que ella era un maravilloso entretenimiento, pero no pondría en riesgo sus propios planes, sólo por ella.

Aunque claro, la idea de vengarse de Potter, era un gran aliciente ahora que lo detestaba.

—¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó finalmente.

Falstaff sonrió. Esperaba con ansias que preguntara aquello...

[…] […]

Hermione se acomodó en su cama. Ya no conseguía una posición cómoda, y menos desde que se había ubicado lo más erguida posible, para comenzar su sesión con Lockett. Ya había pasado casi una hora, y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento, Brian se iría. Pero no estaba ansiosa por despacharlo y acostarse, como solía hacerlo. Más bien esperaba despacharlo y recibir noticias del mundo. Últimamente se sentía encerrada y ajena a todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

—Bueno —se aclaró la garganta—, he estado esperando que tú llegaras al tema pero... al parecer tendré que inducirte yo.

—¿Qué tema?

—Gregory dijo que estabas dudando de tu relación nuevamente. —Hermione abrió la boca, dispuesta a defenderse, ofendida.

—¿No se suponía que esas cosas eran confidenciales? Yo lo hablé con él porque confío en...

—¿No confías en mí? —soltó Brian, inexpresivo.

—No, yo no dije eso —se apresuró, compungida—. Sólo digo que se lo confesé a él en un momento de apertura, era una confesión íntima.

—Digamos que su trabajo, principalmente, es hacer que tú te sinceres conmigo. Y te he dado tu tiempo, pero éste es un tema del que debemos hablar. De hecho, éste es el tema por el cual tú estás como estás, y lo sabes. De otro modo, no lo hubieras evadido. —Ella guardó unos segundos de silencio y asintió tímidamente. —¿Por qué no me cuentas?

—No estoy dudando de mi relación, Brian. No soy una niña malcriada y caprichosa, que cree que su novio no la ama con sinceridad, sino está pendiente de ella las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—Que creo que hay algo más —lo miró a los ojos con sincero temor—, aunque él me lo negó. O... no me dijo nada al respecto. No sé. Siento que evade el tema. De un modo u otro, contesta las cosas que son sinceras y que yo quiero escuchar, para evadir aquellas otras que... quizás nos hieran.

—Vayamos al grano; ¿Qué cosas crees que oculta?

Hermione se tomó un instante para pensar en ello. A decir verdad, era todo un simple presentimiento, no había nada seguro. No obstante, no eran ideas suyas que él estuviera distinto.

—No sé qué oculta, pero el hecho de que lo haga ya me inspira cierto temor. Además... algunos de sus actos comienzan a parecerse a cuando él... se distanció de mí —carraspeó—. Lo que no sé es, si mis dudas son reales, o él simplemente actúa como puede con esto que nos está tocando atravesar —hizo un gesto abarcativo sobre la habitación, haciendo alusión a ella y su enfermedad.

—Entiendo.

—Pero creo que Gerg tiene razón. Creo que debo olvidarme de mis miedos.

—Mas bien debes enfrentarlos —opinó.

—Pero si lo hice. Le pregunté. Le pregunté y él me contestó.

—¿Y qué temes? ¿Que te mienta? —Aquello le sonó estúpido y la avergonzó. Hermione se encogió de hombros, cohibida de asentir. —De acuerdo, imaginemos que te miente, Hermione. —Ella lo miró, traumada— Vamos, no herirá a nadie, ¡Imaginemos! Supongamos por un momento que Ron viene y te dice que ha sido mentira que... lo que sea que le preguntaste, tiene otra respuesta. Dos cosas; ¿Qué respuesta temes que sea la verdadera? Y ¿Qué harías en tal caso?

—Pues... —se abrazó en un gesto inconsciente de reflexión— no sé, Brian. Creo que mi mayor temor sería que él me dijera que... ¿se ha cansado? —lo miró, dudosa— Que me dijera que ya no puede estar corriendo detrás de mis necesidades, sólo porque yo soy un poco insegura. Que ya no quiere amoldarse a mí... Creo que eso sería lo peor. La ves que más temí por lo nuestro, fue hace unas semanas, ¿recuerdas? Cuando estuvo a punto de dejarme porque... no podía más con nuestra relación.

—Bien —asintió conforme— y, en tal caso, ¿tú qué harías?; ¿Lo dejarías ir? ¿Lo retendrías? ¿Cuáles serían tus pensamientos?

Hermione volvió a tomarse unos segundos para imaginarse la espantosa situación:

"_Él sentándose a su lado en la cama y mirándola con ojos de culpa. Sus ojos le confesarían incluso antes que sus las palabras, todo aquello que le había mentido antes por respeto. Probablemente tomaría sus manos y comenzaría a tartamudear, quizás inseguro de cómo abordarla. ¿O le gritaría? Si ella lo provocara lo suficiente, él le gritaría con determinación, como lo había hecho en su casa, a punto de hacer las maletas."_

—Lloraría —concluyó. Él asintió.

—¿Y lo dejarías ir?

—No. No, no podría. No pude en su momento, cuando sólo me ataba a él un mal pasado y un insoportable amor; ahora que me une un futuro también, no, no podría.

—¿Y si él fuera infeliz?

—¿Infeliz conmigo? —pareció martirizarse.

—Infeliz por no estar donde querría.

—¿Dónde podría ser más feliz que al lado de la mujer que ama y del hijo que tanto ansía? —le preguntó, casi molesta. Brian sonrió ampliamente, adoptando una postura condescendiente y asintió, dándole la razón.

—¿Te das cuenta entonces, que tu temor es injustificado?

Hermione mantuvo las facciones reflexivas, y cuando estuvo por acotar algo más, él anunció que era la hora de terminar.

—Piénsalo. Piénsalo cuando estés sola, y medítalo cuando estés con él. El lunes hablaremos sobre la conclusión a la que llegaste. —Hermione asintió.

Lockett se fue justo al mismo tiempo que Gregory entraba, con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo resultó todo? —A Hermione le tomó unos segundos volver a la realidad, postergando los pensamientos para más adelante.

—Muy bien, Greg. Pero dime, ¿cómo está Ginny? ¿Se recuperó? ¿Ha despertado ya?

—¿Despertado? —rió irónico— ¡La muy sinvergüenza se escapó de la habitación!

—¿Qué?

—Si. Al mediodía entré y ya no estaba, ¿puedes creerlo? —sonrió, condescendiente.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó?

—Tu amiga tiene un severo caso de adicción laboral, eso es lo que pasa. De cualquier modo, no tienes que preocuparte —la tranquilizó, sentándose a su lado—. Ha vuelto hace unas horas, y estaba mejor. Aún no está bien pero, supuse que descansaría más si la dejaba ir a su casa, que si la retenía aquí.

—¿Dices que en casa se quedará quieta?

—Confío que sí —sonrió—. La vi más relajada y, por lo que me contó, consiguió lo que necesitaba para el juicio. Creo que con eso basta. Y aún le quedan dos noches para descansar.

—¿Consiguió todo?

—Tal parece. —Apoyó la bandeja sobre su falda y se sentó a su lado— ¿Y tu sesión? ¿Todo bien? —ella asintió, tomando un trozo de papa con las manos.

—Si —sonrió sincera—. De a poco comienzo a sentirme mejor, con más ganas de hacer cosas. De hecho... tengo un hambre voraz. —Continuó picando con ansiedad. Gregory la admiró, casi maravillado.

—¿Y qué tal vas con lo que me contaste?

—¿Eso que le confesaste a Brian, traicionándome?

—Vamos, linda, sabes que es mi trabajo.

—Si, si —desestimó, bebiendo un extenso sorbo de agua—. ¡Dios! ¡Esto está delicioso!

—Me alegro.

—No, de verdad. Es sencillamente exquisito. Ron las cocina espectacular, pero estas son inigualables —señaló las papas, contenta. Luego lo miró, cómplice—, pero no le digas que te dije eso.

—No —sonrió también.

—¿Ha vuelto?

—¿Ron? —ella asintió— No, no lo he visto. Creo que Ginny dijo que estaba ayudando a Draco con no sé qué cosa del juicio. Dijo que volverá a la noche.

—De acuerdo —continuó comiendo apresuradamente.

[…] […]

Entró en la casa lo más sigilosamente que pudo. Al parecer no había nadie y, por el revuelo que había en el ministerio, estaba seguro que nadie volvería por un buen tiempo.

La casa de Ginevra...

¡Si hasta las paredes tenían su olor!

Subió las escaleras en busca de su cuarto. No había estado nunca en él, pero se creía capaz de reconocerlo si lo viera. Continuó subiendo, silenciosamente. Quedarse allí sería una buena idea. Necesitaba encontrarse con ella. ¡Hacía tanto que no la tenía en sus brazos!

Miró uno de los cuartos, cuya puerta estaba abierta, y supo que era el suyo. Su olor lo guiaba hasta allí y era inconfundible. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ella pronto llegaría y entonces...

[…]

Ginny cerró la puerta de su casa, agobiada. Sabía que aún no estaba recuperada, lo sentía. Siempre luego de un ataque, ella atravesaba un proceso en el que, si bien reconocía estar estable, se sabía capaz de sufrir una recaída. Y jamás aquel proceso, le había durado tanto.

Pero esos últimos días —en especial el día anterior—, sus emociones habían estado a flor e piel, y el estrés, a la orden del día.

Resopló una vez más.

Por suerte había conseguido que Gregory la dejara ir, con la excusa de que ella iría directo a su casa, a guardar reposo. Ahora que supuestamente estaba todo bajo control, y sólo había que esperar a la fecha del juicio, ella podía descansar en paz. No obstante... aquello no era verdad.

Ginny se había pasado el resto de la tarde vagando por Londres; de la casa de Sophia, a la de Harry, de la de Harry, a la madriguera, de la madriguera a cualquier lugar relacionado con él. Pero nada. Harry había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Pero Draco se lo había dicho; Harry se había ido de Londres... sólo que ella no quiso creerlo. Lo había buscado por todos lados, esperando que no se escondiera de ella.

Pero era verdad, había registrado sus cosas y, Harry había huido de su casa. Se había llevado las cosas más importantes; documentos muggles, documentos mágicos, grandes mudas de ropa —pues sus armarios estaban casi vacíos—, y todo el dinero muggle que ella sabía que guardaba, dentro de uno de los floreros de su casa.

—Asúmelo, se ha ido.

No obstante, ella sabía que, donde quiera que se hubiere ido, él volvería el día del juicio. Y entonces todo se resolvería como debía ser.

Volvió rápidamente en sí. En el piso, la pequeña alfombra ubicada al pie de la escalera, tenía la punta doblada casi hasta la mitad. Ginny continuó mirando en dirección hacia el piso superior, mientras su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Ron? —llamó mirando hacia arriba. Creía que él iría directamente al hospital, luego de hablar con Anne.

Subió las escaleras con seguridad y se adentró al cuarto de su hermano, pero no había indicios de vida allí. Se dirigió entonces a su cuarto y se detuvo en la puerta. Allí tampoco había nadie. Frunció el ceño confundida, y sus nervios se calmaron, convencida de que simplemente estaba alterada por los acontecimientos de su día.

Se dirigió a la ducha y abrió las canillas. Mientras el agua corría, se ató el cabello en un rodete desprolijo, y comenzó a desvestirse, como si hubiera esperado por ello, todo el día. Se ubicó debajo de la ducha, y sus problemas parecieron desaparecer por un instante.

La imagen de Eliott le vino a la mente: Sus sorpresivas palabras y la oscuridad de su mirada. Un temor ajeno la invadió de pronto, encogiendo sus músculos y deteniendo sus movimientos. ¿Por qué le temía tanto a ese idiota? O quizás no era temor en sí, sino el recuerdo del dolor y el despecho sufrido. Recordó cuánto lo había amado y la trágica desesperación que la había invadido, al entender que nada había sido real, que él la había usado y sólo buscaba matarla.

Y, aunque era difícil distinguir, las lágrimas comenzaron a asolarla y una cruda congoja se adueñó de ella. Comenzó a llorar abiertamente y se mantuvo de pie, dejando que el agua simplemente le resbalara.

[…]

Se acercó, expectante. Veía su silueta a través de la cortina. La escuchaba llorar entre la lluvia de la ducha, lo cual lo impulsó a acercarse más. Tan sólo un paso y la tendría en sus manos. Aquel era el momento preciso; estaba sola, nadie lo vería, y nadie sabría que había sido él quien...

El timbre sonó, por encima del ruido de la ducha y sus llantos.

Retiró su mano y se contrajo, dubitativo. Su llanto se cortó de pronto, y cerró las canillas. Él volvió a ocultarse, refunfuñando para sus adentros por aquella nueva interrupción. La vio salir de la ducha, aún mojada y exultante. Su cuerpo parecía llamarlo a gritos, implorándole que se olvidara de su plan, y se abalanzara sobre ella.

Y mientras sopesaba si aquello sería correcto o no, la vio rodear su cuerpo con la salida de baño, y atarla a su estrecha cintura. Segundos después ya estaba en la planta baja y abría la puerta.

—_¡Draco!_ —saludó confundida— _¿Qué haces aquí?_

"Maldición" susurró para sus adentros.

[…]

—Ha salido todo de maravilla —avisó, adentrándose a la casa—. Ron convenció a Anne de que nos ayudara y Falstaff no tiene idea de nada —festejó, excitado.

—Ya era hora de que algo nos saliera mínimamente bien —sonrió, cerrando la puerta. Draco se giró a observarla con detenimiento. Ella estaba algo pálida y tenía cara de cansada.

—¿Tú estás bien, colorada?

—Si. Sólo... un poco agotada.

—No estoy de acuerdo con que Gregory te dejara volver. No estás en...

—Me siento bien, en serio.

—No pareces estarlo.

—Pero lo siento —zanjó—. Sólo necesito dormir un par de horas y... ¿Qué? —le preguntó, al encontrarlo mirándola de arriba abajo— ¿Qué pasa? —Draco miró sospechosamente hacia el piso superior.

—¿Estás sola?

—Si, claro —repuso, casi ofendida—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que estés sola —volvió a mirarla—. Aún no estás repuesta y... si te vuelve a...

—No me pasará nada.

—De acuerdo, pero supón que te pasa. ¿Quién se daría cuenta?

—Sólo voy a dormir, ¿qué me puede pasar? —Draco dudó unos segundos.

—Quizás tu hermano pueda volver y pasar la noche aquí —sopesó.

—Ron ha tenido demasiado por hoy.

—Yo me quedaría pero, he quedado con Jen para... —calló.

—De verdad, no es necesario, yo...

El teléfono de Draco comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Las doce? Esto no puede ser bueno... —susurró, abriendo la tapa del mismo y llevándoselo al oído— ¡Diga!

Ginny permaneció atenta a los gestos faciales que hiciera su colega, y por lo poco que podía observar, él había tenido razón y aquello, no era nada bueno.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo? —se enfureció.

Ginny lo observó caminar desesperadamente de acá para allá. Sin decir nada más, cortó el teléfono y se giró para mirarla enfurecido.

—Eliott escapó de Azkaban.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —repuso, sintiendo cómo comenzaba a abordarla el temor nuevamente.

—Esta tarde —agregó—. El ministerio no sabe dónde está.

Ginny permaneció en estado de shock unos segundos; su cerebro se había detenido, y la sangre parecía no circular por sus venas. Sintió los síntomas que pronto la conducirían a un ataque. Comenzó a respirar hondamente, intentando sosegarlos. Miró a Draco con temor, y luego agregó:

—Necesito un cigarrillo. —Miró hacia todos lados buscando alguna caja, escondida en sus estúpidos intentos por abandonar el vicio.

—Y yo un trago. Prepárame algo fuerte; no pienso irme de aquí.

—¿Qué? —se giró para mirarlo.

—Que no te dejaré sola si el loco ese está suelto por Londres.

—¡Pero si no sabe donde vivo!

—Ginny, por favor... si ha escapado de Azkaban sin hacer revuelo alguno, es porque alguien lo está ayudando —la miró alusivamente— y ese alguien sabe dónde encontrarte. —Ginny tragó en seco y lo miró fijo.

—¿Vodka o Wisky? —preguntó, impertérrita.

—Wisky.

—Dos wiskys —apuntó mentalmente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Abrió de par en par las puertas de la alacena y sacó una botella de wisky que jamás había sido abierta. La abrió de un tirón, presa de la ansiedad y el tormento, y sirvió dos vasos casi hasta el borde.

—_Llamaré a Jen para avisarle _—advirtió Draco desde la otra habitación.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestarle y justo cuando dejó la botella sobre la mesada, sintió cómo unos fuertes brazos la apresaban con fuerza y sigilo, uno tapando su boca para callar sus gritos de sorpresa, y el otro apresando su cintura, para evitar sus movimientos bruscos. Ginny quiso gritar, pero fue en vano.

—Dile que se vaya —le susurró su gruesa voz, al oído—. Dile que se vaya, ¡ahora! —áspero e impaciente. La sintió temblar bajo sus manos.

[…] […]

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?  
Sólo dos capítulos más chicos!  
Que emoción! (Para mí, claro)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bien esta vez necesito agradecer muuuucho. Me aguantaron muchísimo con esta trama, sé que de a ratos tediosa y entramadísima, pero bueno, quise arriesgarme. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía algo tan largo, así que gracias por ser mis conejillos de india para esto. **_

_**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a Asuka que se está portando de maravilla, y tan así que va a viajar a Buenos Aires para cruzarse con las locas de esta zona!. YUHU! (ya está, te metí en el brete, ahora tenes que viajar o viajar). Capítulo para vos, que recién empezas a leer y quizás no llegues a este capítulo jajaja Te quiero amiga! **_

_**Dedicado también a Anatri que me ayudó mucho en las correcciones, que en los últimos capítulos obvie no porque quisiera, sino porque yo no tenía ni tiempo de escribir ni de actualizar, así que no te quise hacer correr a mis tiempos. Pero siempre me diste tus opiniones sinceras con respecto a los capítulos y me leíste con paciencia... MUCHAS GRACIAS!**_

_**A Nattu, claro! Que últimamente no estoy pudiendo hablar con vos y te extraño como la reput... perdón, me sale el argentinismo. Te quiero!**_

_**Y dedicado también a ANDRYHARRYP, LALY EVANS, TINAZUAJE, FATTY73, ROCIDITO (que dónde mierda te metiste? Te extraño!), HANNA27 y, en fin... a todos los que estuvieron dejando sus hermosos comentarios! :D Gracias. **_

_**Sale anteúltimo capi.**_

_**Beso.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 26: Destinado a padecerte**_

**En una esquina de mi barrio hay una tienda  
****que vende unas pastillas para olvidar.  
****Los vecinos aseveran que su efecto prolifera,  
****pero yo no las quise ni probar.  
****Pastillitas del olvido,  
****tengan el recuerdo vivo  
****de la noche que la vi bailar.  
****Se movía como loca  
****inestable y caprichosa,  
****y era triste como mi ciudad,  
****como mi ciudad...  
****Y yo, que te di todas mis noches  
****a vos, sin lamento ni reproche.  
****Te di en las noches y los días  
****mis mejores melodías  
****en las horas mas tremendas de mi vida.  
****Yo te espero todavía.  
****Yo creo que el olvido es una fantasía.  
****Y así, destinado a padecerte  
****sigo loco como siempre,  
****inventando lo que sea para verte.  
****En un rincón de mi memoria  
****sobran noches de tristeza,  
****poca gloria y soledad.  
****Y en el hueco de los años mas dorados,  
****caben tus ojos prestados  
****y un adiós para olvidar.  
****Pastillitas del olvido  
****tengan el recuerdo vivo  
****de la noche que la vi bailar.  
****Se movía como loca  
****inestable y caprichosa,  
****y era triste como mi ciudad,  
****como mi ciudad...  
****Y yo, que te di todas mis noches  
****a vos, sin lamento ni reproche.  
****Te di en las noches y los días  
****mis mejores melodías  
****en las horas mas tremendas de mi vida.  
****Yo te espero todavía.  
****Yo creo que el olvido es una fantasía.  
****Y así, destinado a padecerte  
****sigo loco como siempre,  
****inventando lo que sea para verte.  
****Yo que te di todas mis noches  
****a vos, sin lamento ni reproche,  
****baila tu milonga preferida  
****que está oscuro todavía,  
****que amanece y se nos acaba la vida.  
****Yo te espero todavía.  
****Yo creo que el olvido es una fantasía.  
****Y así, destinado a padecerte  
****sigo loco como siempre,  
****inventando lo que sea para verte.**

[...]

—Haz que sea creíble, y no le digas que estoy aquí —ordenó. La mantuvo apresada, esperando que ella contestara— ¿Me escuchaste? —ella asintió. Soltó apenas su boca, pero permaneció cerca para poder oler su aroma, aquel que tanto había extrañado.

Ginny se mantuvo quieta, aún presa del temor. Una mano en su espalda, la apremió para que actuara.

—¡Mejor no! —vociferó Ginny, avisando a Draco desde la cocina.

—_Mejor no, ¿qué? _—Draco comenzó a acercarse al umbral.

—Mejor no llames a Jennifer.

Draco atravesó el umbral de la puerta y la encontró parada, al lado de dos vasos llenos de whisky. Parecía desconcertada y sin embargo, su mirada estaba como ida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... prefiero quedarme sola —titubeó.

—¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte? ¡Wolf está por algún lado de la maldita ciudad!

—¡Si! —abrió grande sus ojos, mirándolo alusivamente— Y si nos encuentra a los dos, no habrá cómo presentar batalla. Tenemos un plan ¿no? Lo mejor será que uno de los dos esté a salvo para llevarlo a cabo.

—No entiendo —la miró, confundido.

—Sólo ve. Le pediré a Ron que venga, llegado el caso. ¡Le pediré a Anne que venga, si es necesario! —soltó, en un desesperado intento por despacharlo— Pero tú y yo somos importantes para el juicio. Ve a tu casa —tomó su brazo y lo encaminó hacia la puerta—. Tú tienes tu vida, a parte del ministerio y mis problemas. Ve con Jennifer.

—Pero...

—Te prometo, estaré bien. Tendré las jeringas a mano por si me da un ataque, y tendré mi varita en el bolsillo por si... algo pasa. —Lo arrastró hacia afuera. Él la miró una última vez.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si, de verdad. Debo aprender a vivir con esto yo sola. —Draco dudó un segundo.

—De acuerdo. ¡Pero cualquier cosa me llamas!

—Si. Adiós.

—Adiós.

Ginny cerró la puerta con esmero, y se tomó un instante para recobrar la calma. Luego se volvió para mirar en dirección a la cocina, y se encaminó allí a pasos agigantados. Al entrar, Harry se sacó la capa de invisibilidad, y la miró con gravedad.

—¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando, Potter?! —se acercó a él, y lo golpeó en el pecho— ¡Casi me matas de un susto! —continuó golpeándolo— ¡Y casi...! —él tomó sus muñecas y la detuvo, mirándola fijamente. Ginny se calló, levantando la mirada.

—No tengo tiempo para esto —la calló.

Ginny lo miró con fijeza; aquel no era Harry. O al menos, no era el Harry normal que ella creía estar salvando eternamente de Azkaban. Aquella era una versión más oscura de él, más perturbada y dolida.

—Lo siento, pero éste era el único modo.

—Dime qué está pasando, ¿por qué escapaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste a dónde te...?

—Era demasiado tarde —concluyó, soltando ligeramente su agarre. Ella inspeccionó su mirada, consciente de que algo grave y preocupante, asolaba su mente.

—Harry... ¿qué sucede? —Acercó su mano buscando su mejilla, pero justo cuando hizo contacto con ella, él se apartó y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Es verdad? ¿El bastardo se escapó? —apretó los labios, resentido. Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

—Como tú.

—No, no como yo —corrigió rápidamente, casi ofendido—. Yo me fui porque tú corrías peligro. —Finalmente soltó sus muñecas— Me fui porque estabas tan cerca de...

—Está bien —se acercó a él, intentando calmarlo con su mirada—, no te culpo de nada. Yo sé que tú no querías hacerlo. Que hubieras estado allí el tiempo necesario.

Ginny llevó nuevamente su mano a su mejilla, y esta vez sí lo acarició. Él cerró sus párpados, apreciando el contacto e intentando calmar los desesperados impulsos por besarla, desvestirla y no separarse nunca de su lado. Apretó la mandíbula con rudeza.

—Dime qué sucede —le rogó—. ¿Estás bien?

Harry no respondió. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mientras controlaba y era consciente de su propia respiración.

—¿Dónde te escondiste? Te busqué en tu casa pero... —Harry abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Tenían que creer que me había ido. Hasta los indigentes me buscan, Ginevra —soltó, amargado.

—Lo sé.

—Me escondí aquí estos días. No creí que fueran a buscarme pero, por si lo hacían, traje la capa conmigo.

—Bien —le sonrió, sobrecogida por el hecho de tenerlo a su lado finalmente—, eso estuvo bien.

—No iba a dejar que me vieras... —confesó— Mi plan era desaparecer hasta...

—Shh... —se acercó a él.

—No quería quedarme contigo —soltó—. Estuve conteniéndome todo lo posible, pero... si Eliott realmente está suelto...

—¿Qué te preocupa? —le preguntó lo suficientemente cerca como para que él perdiera la razón al sentir los tiernos labios de la pelirroja, rozando los suyos. Harry se dejó manejar, respirando entrecortadamente, preso del deseo que comenzaba a ser inminente y que, debía reprimir. Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella, y sólo entonces pareció romperse el hechizo. Se apartó molesto, dispuesto a reprocharle.

—Tú me preocupas, ¿no lo ves? —se molestó— A dónde vayas te rodea el peligro. Si no es Eliott, soy yo; me preocupa que te quedes sola conmigo, y me preocupa que te quedes sola sin mí.

—Si es mi elección, quédate —acarició sus labios, con la yema de sus dedos.

—¡No estás escuchando! —se separó, deseando ser lo más rudo posible para que ella entendiera.

—Nadie sabe que estás aquí, ¿o no? —continuó, imperturbable, acercando su cuerpo al de él, tenso y masculino— Este podría ser tu refugio.

—No es eso —se martirizó, tomando nuevamente sus muñecas, para que ella dejara de persuadirlo. Tenía su mente puesta en ello y no cedería—. No voy a quedarme contigo, Ginevra —soltó hoscamente, tornándose serio de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no —zanjó, determinante.

Ginny lo miró, molesta. ¿Cómo podía ser qué él fuera tan frío y la despachara de ese modo? Él la había buscado, entonces, ¿qué mierda le pasaba?. Sus facciones se transformaron, y la Ginny seductora se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

—¡Pues vete! —se soltó del agarre, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Iba a hacerlo... —volvió a atormentarse— hasta que me enteré que el infeliz ese está...

—Si no querías quedarte conmigo y no querías dejarme sola, ¿por qué hiciste que echara a Draco? —Harry apretó la mandíbula nuevamente— Draco iba a quedarse conmigo y él podía cuidarme tan bien como tú.

Aquella idea tampoco le agradaba, claro que no... y ella lo sabía. No sólo había vuelto a ser el Harry oscuro, sino también el desproporcionadamente celoso y paranoico de antes.

—No quería que él te cuidara.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —Él agarró nuevamente sus muñecas, esta vez con más fuerza, acorralándola contra la pared con su cuerpo.

—¡Porque iba a aprovecharse, Ginevra! —se exasperó— ¡Porque iba a esperar a que estuvieras asustada y vulnerable para...! —apretó los labios, incapaz de pensarlo. Lo enloquecía siquiera pronunciarlo.

La furia en su mirada pareció advertirle que los gritos pronto desatarían algo más, y justo cuando él estuvo por soltar el primer improperio, la vio encogerse indefensa y asustada. Se contuvo en el último segundo, apretando los dientes. Y, aunque sentía una necesidad alarmante por descargar la ira de algún modo, el enfático rozamiento de sus cuerpos y la sublevación que ella tenía ante su fuerza, lo estaban excitando al punto de no poder hilar pensamientos. La miró oscura y fijamente a los ojos, mientras ella sólo se mantenía expectante y temerosa.

—Estás matándome... —masculló, entre dientes, consciente de que su erección era tal, que ella podía sentirla. —Te juro que intento hacer las cosas bien contigo, pero estás matándome, Ginevra.

Ella mordió su labio inferior, mirando de lleno en sus pupilas. Sabía que cierta oscuridad había vuelto a apoderarse de sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitar sentirse atraída hacia él. No podía evitar que el calor de su abultada pelvis, se expandiera hasta el interior de su propio sexo, deleitándola incluso sin el contacto.

—Y tu frialdad me mata a mí —susurró, sumida en el movimiento que sus labios hacían, al respirar profusa y reprimidamente.

—¿Frío? ¿Crees que estoy siendo frío? —Apretó aún más el agarre en sus muñecas, y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, en una minúscula y paradisíaca fricción— No tienes idea de la fuerza que estoy haciendo para contenerme —miró sus labios con posesividad—, para no explotar y saltarte encima.

Sus palabras sisearon dentro de su mente, enredándola en un cúmulo de excitaciones que pronto la harían perder el juicio. Él se inclinó ligeramente hasta su oído, para susurrar casi en ronroneo:

—Este soy yo... —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja— intentando ser prudente, Ginevra.

—¿Pru...dente? —jadeó. Aquel ligero susurro, sumado al cálido aliento de sus palabras acariciando su cuello, lo hizo erigirse ante ella, casi por instinto.

—Podría hacerte cosas que ni siquiera entenderías... —lamió su lóbulo, haciéndola estremecer— Cosas que te harían odiarme.

—No... —susurró con los párpados fuertemente cerrados, extasiada. Entre sus piernas se alzaba un cálido y apremiante cosquilleo, que comenzaba a humedecerla.

—No estoy orgulloso de quien soy... ni de lo que provocas en mí. —Mordió su cuello con esmero, marcando una pequeña aureola cerca de la yugular— Intento cuidarte...

—No lo hagas —exigió, acercando su cuerpo al de él.

—Intento ser prudente... —repitió, acercándose a sus labios, pero sin intención de tocarlos.

—No lo seas. Te extraño tanto... —confesó, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas parecían ceder a las vibraciones que él le ocasionaban. Pero, en el momento más estratégico, Harry se separó, rompiendo por completo el hechizo.

—Debes contenerte —zanjó aún perturbado, pero disimulándolo a la perfección. Ginny abrió los ojos, ofendida.

—¿Qué?

—Contrólate, te lo digo por tu propio bien.

—¿Quién querría controlarse teniéndote al lado?

Harry la miró un instante, completamente perdido en ella. Justo cuando creía tener el control de la situación, sus defensas cayeron en picada, entregándolo a sus pies.

—Yo sólo quiero que me toques... que me sientas —rodeó sus caderas con una de sus piernas, aumentando el contacto de sus sexos—, porque soy tuya... ¿lo olvidas? —lo miró, desafiante.

Aquella mirada había cedido paso a cualquier desliz que él pudiera cometer, y que tanto deseaba. Con la misma fuerza con la que la estaba sosteniendo, jaló de ella hasta acercarlo a él y comenzó a besarla con ansiedad. La furia en sus labios era casi hiriente, y la fricción de sus cuerpos, avasallante. Ginny se dejó apresar por su lengua, y pronto se vieron sumergidos en un apasionado descontrol.

Como poniéndose a la par de su rudeza, ella tironeó del cinto de su propia bata y la dejó caer, mientras sus labios mordían sin reparo a los del morocho. Ya desnuda y en un rápido movimiento, se subió a su cintura y lo rodeó con sus esbeltas piernas, determinada a no dejarlo ir. Él la sostuvo por las nalgas, ejerciendo presión sobre ella y haciéndole sentir su erección. La reposó sobre la mesada y se apretó a ella, desesperado. Y mientras una de sus manos rodeaba su nuca para ahondar en su boca, la otra intentaba desesperadamente desabotonar su pantalón. La anticipación de lo que sabía que se avecinaba, sumada a la excitación que sus besos le provocaban, la habían hecho comenzar a jadear, apremiando sus acciones para que al fin la penetrara.

Por fin se deshizo de sus ropas, dejando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo al desnudo. Rodeó sus caderas con impaciencia, ubicó su miembro en la entrada de su sexo, y entonces... la gloria.

Por una milésima de segundo, ambos parecieron respirar con alivio, pero aquello era tan sólo la calma antes de la tormenta, porque sin más, comenzó a penetrarla profundamente, desesperado y fuera de control. Sintió cómo ella se contraía a su alrededor, evidenciando la misma necesidad y desenfreno que él. Lo abrazó a sí para sentirlo aún más cerca, y se amoldó a las exquisitas embestidas que recibía su cuerpo.

Se hundió en su cuello, degustando la porción de piel, mientras su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado de la realidad y su cuerpo, levitar en el limbo. Apretó los párpados, consciente de que ella causaba tal efecto en él, y la había extrañado tanto, que aquello no duraría lo suficiente. Mordió su cuello en un exagerado intento por prolongar el placer, mientras ella se movía con desesperación, a la par de él.

—No hagas eso —le rogó. Las sublimes sensaciones que aquello le producía, sólo lo harían acabar antes de lo deseado.

Abrió los ojos, intentando volver a tierra para evitar que el sonido gutural que ella producía en susurros, no lo descontrolara por completo. Pero fue en vano, porque lo primero que vio entonces, fueron sus turgentes pechos, ávidos de ser rodeados por él. No le importó engrandecer con ello su agonía, y los tomó entre sus manos, apretándolos con placer.

Aquel no era el limbo... aquel era el mismísimo paraíso.

A un paso del cielo, Ginny se arqueó hacia atrás y se recostó a lo largo de la mesada, permitiéndole un mayor acceso y sintiéndolo más imponente. Un fuerte jadeo rasgó su garganta hasta tornarse en grito, obligando a Harry a redoblar sus esfuerzos por no derramarse. Ella volvió a rodear sus piernas en él, y comenzó a acompañar las embestidas con sus propios movimientos, y cuando él presionaba contra su cuerpo, ella hacía lo propio, intensificando el placer.

Harry contrajo sus facciones haciendo un último esfuerzo, pero entonces ella aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas, volviéndolo finalmente loco. Dejó escapar un extenso quejido, antes de sentir que sus piernas le flaqueaban y se derramaba dentro de ella. Ginny, que aún se movía, se contrajo de placer, gozando del último momento previo al clímax. Arqueó su espalda y dejó caer sus piernas, soltando su agarre, en un suspiro hondo.

Tardó unos segundos en incorporarse, y ambos continuaban respirando entrecortadamente aún. Se miraron entonces con una mayor tranquilidad, con un meticuloso detenimiento. Él la vio entonces, más hermosa que nunca, más peligrosa e inalcanzable. Ella, en cambio, lo vio más humano y abrumado, como cargando con la fatiga de toda la semana, sumada al reciente exceso de pasiones.

Se removió levemente, separándose de su cuerpo, y tomó su mano.

—Ven —besó sus labios— vayamos a dormir.

[…]

Muy tarde en la noche, las sábanas los cobijaban. El colchón de ella le resultaba tan cómodo como el propio, quizás más. Pero aquello no era lo mejor; lo mejor era que todo su cuarto irradiaba el aroma a flores característico de la pelirroja, del cual él parecía no cansarse nunca.

—No quiero quedarme, Ginny —susurró demasiado poco convincente—. Es decir, sí quiero... pero no lo haré. —O lo intentaría, porque su cuerpo estaba tan cómodo abrazado a su desnudez, que no se imaginaba soltándola para irse. —No te hará bien que me quede —advirtió, a modo de promesa—. No soy el de antes, Gin.

La pelirroja levantó lentamente la mirada, dirigiéndola a sus ojos. Indagó tan sólo un instante en ellos, y entendió que él tenía razón. Entendió que aquella no era la mirada del Harry sereno y controlador del C.D.I... Pero decidió que eso le importaba un cuerno.

—Yo tampoco lo soy. Jamás tuve tanto miedo de perder a alguien, y mírame ahora —se contrajo en su pecho—; siento que me desmoronaré si me dejas. Quédate —le rogó, intentando sonar lo más persuasiva posible.

Su calor lo cegó por un instante, y la caricia que realizaba suave y rítmicamente sobre sus cabellos, lo habían sumido en un trance profundo, haciéndolo olvidar de sus propósitos. Olvidándose de las veces que se había repetido internamente que no debía ceder; que si la amaba, debía mantenerse al margen, debía... dejarla.

—¿Qué cambió? —la escuchó preguntarle, de un modo lejano.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué sientes distinto? ¿A qué le temes? —levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Él cedió el contacto, pero se tomó su debido silencio antes de responder.

—A tu salud.

—Yo estoy bien.

—¿Si? ¿Hasta cuándo? Hasta que aparezca ese idiota y...

—Ese idiota no va a aparecer —le prometió—, es un cobarde.

—Ginny —detuvo la caricia y clamó su atención—, no subestimes a Eliott —apretó los dientes—. He convivido con él, sé lo que piensa, sé cómo actúa. Vendrá si tiene la oportunidad —Harry se calló unos segundos, y sus facciones se tornaron tristes— ...al menos yo lo haría.

—Tú harías ¿qué?

—Venir —la miró—. Venir aquí y... vengarme.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ginny, tú... —se atormentó— tú no sabes lo que hice —tragó saliva—. Casi mato Scott por intentar acercarse a ti... —Ginny ni siquiera lo dudó. Sabía cómo era Harry y sabía de lo que su descontrol era capaz. Pero aquel "casi", la tranquilizó lo suficiente como para no preocuparse de más— No quiero... Si a ti te pasa algo...

—Nada va a pasarme... en tanto te quedes conmigo —le prometió, abrazándolo nuevamente—; y eso es un hecho.

* * *

Hermione despertó con el amanecer, cuando aún no eran las siete de la mañana. Lo primero que divisó en la habitación de hospital, era la silueta de su novio, recostado sobre la cama contigua, tal como lo había estado haciendo las últimas semanas (a excepción de algún que otro día). Sonrió de un modo inevitable y, por primera vez desde su estadía allí, se sintió en condiciones de levantarse de su propia cama y ser dueña de su cuerpo. ¡Y quería hacerlo! Quería hacerlo sólo para acercarse a él y abrazarlo, o al menos para besar su frente, para agradecerle de algún modo todo lo que estaba soportando por ella, con implacable voluntad.

No tenía idea de a qué hora exactamente había llegado él, aunque tampoco le importaba ahora que lo tenía a su lado, sano y salvo. Lo veía dormitar apaciblemente, con una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo no veía en él. Entonces entendió que sus miedos eran en vano; que tanto Gregory como Lockett tenían razón y ella era temerosa y precavida quizás en exceso, y por ello prefería dudar de él antes que salir lastimada nuevamente. ¡Pero qué absurdo! Él la amaba y estaba a su lado, entonces... debía dejar sus estúpidos miedos.

Escuchó un pequeño ruido electrónico que retumbó apenas en las paredes del cuarto. Seguido de él, una pequeña luz mortecina se proyecto de una pantalla, proveniente de la mesita de luz contigua. Entre la oscuridad de la habitación, Hermione logró distinguir que aquella luz provenía del celular de Ron. Lo tomó inquisitiva, y lo observó. Aparentemente estaba quedándose sin batería, pero aquello no fue lo único que llamó su atención; la pantalla indicaba que había tres llamadas que Ron no debía haber escuchado, pues él lo había dejado en vibrador, quizás para no despertarla en la noche.

Casi por inercia, y pensando que quizás alguna de ellas fuera de Ginny y tuviera noticias de su amigo, buscó el origen de las llamadas. Pero casi se le cayó el móvil de las manos, al ver que las tres llamadas habían sido de la misma persona: "Anne".

Su mirada se quedó allí fija, como ausente. No supo durante cuánto tiempo mantuvo los párpados abiertos, sin pestañear siquiera, observando aquel nombre. Sus neuronas parecían haberse desconectado por completo de su cerebro, y no supo cuándo, pero la habitación había dejado de estar a oscuras, para recibir los rayos de luz del amanecer.

Finalmente volvió en sí, como quien aguanta demasiado la respiración bajo el agua. Y, cuando volvió a ser dueña de sus manos y pudo acercar el móvil a sus ojos, comenzó a teclear. Se sentía rara haciendo aquello; jamás había revisado o hurgado la privacidad de su novio, porque jamás había sido necesario. Pero algo en su mente no dejaba de recitar: _"Quizás no es nada importante. Quizás sólo lo llama porque tiene algo suyo. Quizás..."_. Pero toda excusa mental se acalló al encontrar, en el registro de llamadas, que no era la primera vez que ella se comunicaba con él, ¡Y no sólo eso! sino que él también la había llamado numerosas veces... a lo largo de aquella semana.

Entonces, como si éste le quemara, dejó caer el celular nuevamente en la mesita, asqueada. Y automáticamente se sintió descompuesta. Su estómago comenzó a retorcerse y una asquerosa sensación de náuseas la abordó. Apenas llegó a levantarse y correr hacia el inodoro, cuando sintió el vómito en su garganta.

Ron se incorporó rápidamente, sin una sola pizca de sueño. Los últimos días, éste había sido más bien un estado de vigilia, que ante cualquier ruido se perturbaba. Miró para todos lados esperando encontrar el origen de su alarma interna, y casi se levantó de un salto al ver la cama de su novia, vacía. Escuchó un ruido y volteó a ver en aquella dirección, la puerta del baño estaba entornada y podía ver uno de los brazos de Hermione.

—¡Herms!

Corrió para adentrarse en el mismo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, ésta se le cerró en las narices. La escuchó tirar la cadena.

—¡Hermione, déjame entrar! —golpeó.

—Estoy bien —zanjó.

—Yo decidiré eso. Déjame entrar.

—No pasa nada, Ron... —se esforzó por ser clara.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, pero...

—Porque siempre te pones como loco por nada —se molestó. Ron se acercó a la puerta apoyándose en ella, la escuchó abrir el grifo y lavarse las manos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si. —Aguardó un segundo a que su novia se calmara, y luego agregó:

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, Ronald.

Hermione permaneció en silencio mientras terminaba de asearse. Se miró al espejo y notó en sus facciones, la desilusión que acababa de abordarla. Si Ron la veía en aquel estado, sin duda lo notaría.

—Son sólo las nauseas normales —agregó, esperando que fuera suficiente para calmarlo.

—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

—No.

—¿Seguro que es normal?

—¡Ron, es perfectamente normal! —le gritó en un intento por deshacerse de él. Él era la última persona con la que quería hablar en aquel momento.

—No levantes la voz —le pidió con dulzura—, esto es un hospital.

—Entonces no me estés encima.

Él se alejó apenas de la puerta sin quitar la mirada de ésta, como si pudiera atravesarla para mirar directo a los ojos de su novia. Mantuvo el silencio varios segundos, esperando que ella le pidiera perdón o le dijera que pronto saldría y hablarían bien. Pero seguido del silencio sólo hubo más silencio y el ambiente comenzó a tensarse sobre él, generándole dudas e incertidumbres. ¿Y si ella en realidad estaba mal y no quería que supieran que todos los esfuerzos habían sido en vano?

—Llamaré a Gregory —avisó Ron, alejándose de la puerta.

—¡No! —Hermione abrió la puerta del baño y salió de él con urgencia. Ron se frenó en seco y la miró, confundido.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es una tontería.

Se tomó un breve tiempo para mirar a su novia y determinarlo él mismo; se la veía normal, quizás algo ansiosa y con ojos cansados, pero no estaba peor que los demás días en el hospital. Incluso se la veía fuerte y capaz de mantenerse firme ante aquella situación. Y, sin embargo... había algo extraño en ella.

Ron frunció el ceño, y se acercó íntima y condescendientemente a ella.

—¿Qué sucede, linda? —Hermione se tensó.

—¿Con qué?

—Contigo.

Le tomó la mano y la miró de lleno, sólo entonces notó que sus palmas sudaban, y que estaba sospechosamente evasiva con él.

—¿A mí? Nada. —Se removió algo incómoda y soltó su mano— Me desperté alarmada por las nauseas, eso es todo.

—¿Segura? —quiso mirarla, pero ella continuó evadiéndolo.

—Si, Ron.

Sin decirle más nada, se giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a la cama. Volvió a recostarse dándole la espalda, y rogó dormirse.

—Quizás deba...

—No lo llames —zanjó—. Aún es temprano, déjalo dormir. Ya estoy bien.

Lo que Ron no entendía ni sospechaba, era que aquella reacción era consecuencia del orgullo y el enfado. Que no importaba cuánto quisiera hacer para ayudarla, siempre sería peor. Porque Hermione acababa de enterarse de que el pasado había vuelto a perseguirlos, no sólo con el nuevo niño pronto a nacer, sino también con aquella aventura que los había terminado por separar. Y, aunque se sentía impotente y enfadada por su mentira, aquello ya no era nuevo para ella y... sorprendentemente, no temía a lo que pudiera suceder.

* * *

Harry aún dormía cuando un ligero escalofrío terminó de despertarla. Estaba desnuda y destapada casi por completo. Él la abrazaba con naturalidad, pero algunas zonas de su piel no hallaban resguardo del fresco matutino. Se removió apenas, intentando no despertarlo. Aquella mañana se sentía espectacular y quería sorprenderlo a modo de agradecimiento. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, era preparar el desayuno.

Comenzó a cambiarse mientras pensaba en lo extraño que le resultaba estar tan tranquila y actuar con tanta normalidad, cuando a la mañana siguiente se realizaría el juicio en el que su desnudo novio, era el principal acusado (eso sin agregar que era un prófugo de la ley). Sonrió; ¡Qué sexy sonaba todo eso!

Bajó las escaleras ya cambiada. Sabía que Ron no había vuelto porque se quedaría con Hermione en el hospital, así que aquel desayuno sería íntimo y apasionado. Sí, aquel sería un gran día.

Ginny era presa de un entusiasmo que no sentía hacía meses, y no entendía porqué comenzaba a sentirlo ahora que su vida de a ratos corría peligro, al lado de Harry o lejos de él. Pero estaba allí, estaba con ella, y por ese día sería feliz. Estaba en su cama, entibiando sus sábanas y, quizás esperándola para continuar demostrando el amor que el sueño y el agotamiento, les había obligado a detener.

Se adentró a la cocina y comenzó a sacar utencillos de los cajones, e ingredientes de la alacena o de la heladera. Su figura iba y venía entre los estantes, silbando una dulce melodía, mientras sus manos atraían objetos, mezclaban contenidos, batían engrudo. Y esa sonrisa... Esa inevitable sonrisa en su rostro, consecuencia de la serenidad y satisfacción que sentía su alma.

Dejó caer líquida mezcla en la sartén, de la cual esperaba que salieran panqueques. Si lo conocía al menos un poco, Harry no aguantaría mucho tiempo solo en la cama. El frío de la ausencia solía despertarlo casi de inmediato, y si quería sorprenderlo aún en la cama, debía apresurarse. Volvió a sonreír.

Quizás ya fuera tarde porque juraba haber oído pasos en el living. Si, esos eran sus pasos. Lo escuchó acercarse para atravesar el umbral de la cocina, soltó el mango de la sartén y bajó el fuego.

—Qué impaciente eres. —Se giró con los brazos en jarra y una enorme sonrisa— Ya casi termina... —la frase quedó en el suspenso eterno, pues sus facciones se tensaron, imposibilitándole continuar.

—Buen día, Ginevra —saludó Eliott, mucho más educado y tranquilo, de lo que Ginny lo había visto en su vida.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo, pero esta vez no sintió el temor que solía recorrerla ante su presencia. Esta vez sólo sintió un profundo odio. Un profundo e inquebrantable odio. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a irrumpir justo aquel día?! El primer día que podía disfrutar en la intimidad de su hogar, junto al hombre que amaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte.

—¿Para qué?

—Nos vamos —le avisó, con un diplomático tono de voz—. Soy libre ahora.

—¿Y a mí qué me...?

—Mira... —inició en susurro.

Eliott se acercó pausadamente, como si intentara persuadirla de que era el hombre más sincero del planeta, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa e hizo callar. Ginny reconoció que aquel aire encantador y coqueto, debía de haber sido el que la había mantenido cegada a su lado durante tanto tiempo. Después de todo, Eliott sólo le resultaba desagradable y repelente ahora que lo conocía y que él había intentado asesinarla. Pero había que reconocer que el muy desgraciado sabía cómo usar su voz y sus maneras, para que su presa bajara las defensas. Ginny sabía ahora que ese era el movimiento previo al ataque; que si se dejaba obnubilar sólo un segundo y lo subestimaba, le estaría regalando su consentimiento para atacar directamente a su yugular.

—No estoy enojado, ¿si? —prosiguió. Ginny frunció el entrecejo, burlona— No hay resentimientos por lo que me hiciste, ya lo superé.

—¿Que YO te hice? —se molestó.

—Azkaban no es tan malo para alguien como yo. Y tampoco me importa mucho que me engañaras con el imbécil ese —soltó despreciativo—, lo entiendo, estabas sola...

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —El disgusto no era tal como lo era su confusión, o quizás su indignación.

—Potter me importa poco y nada, ya tendrás tiempo para compensarlo.

—¿Compensar qué, idiota? —levantó ligeramente la voz— ¡Si no te vas ya mismo de mi casa...!

—Te lo advierto, Ginevra —moduló pausadamente— puedo hacerte cosas que no te gustarían en absoluto... o puedes cooperar. —Una mueca de asco, se hizo evidente en su rostro.

—Peores cosas me has hecho, ¿no? —la oscuridad se apoderó de su mirada— Vete antes de que saque mi varita.

—Aclaremos esto, gatita —sonrió autosuficiente, acercándose a ella de modo inapropiado. Tomó un mechón de sus cabellos rojizos y comenzó a jugar con él—; Eres espectacular, sí... —la registró de cuerpo entero, con la mirada. Ella se apartó del encierro de su cuerpo— y muy complaciente...

—¡Me das asco!

—...pero no eres única, gatita —retomó, mirándola a los ojos—, y no necesito de ti. No pondría mi vida en riesgo por tenerte, y mucho menos mi libertad.

—¿Entonces qué mierda viniste a buscar? —soltó entre dientes.

—Vine a saldar una deuda. Dos, en realidad —se apuró a corregirse—. Para una fui "contratado", y bien sabes que soy hombre de palabra —se jactó—; la otra es personal.

No hizo falta más que aquella mirada rencorosa, para que Ginny entendiera que se refería al intercambio que había tenido con Harry en Azkaban, a causa de ella.

—Estás loco —se alejó, algo intimidada por el modo repentino en el que había cambiado su semblante.

—Vamos, Ginevra —susurró, esperando intimidarla—. Sabes que no te conviene hacerme perder el tiempo.

—No importa cuánto me hables o te acerques, tu pasividad no me asusta.

—¿Qué tal si me vuelvo activo, entonces? —Giró su mano apuntando hacia ella, y la derribó, haciéndola estrellar contra la pared. Sintió el golpe en su espalda como una cruda tortura, y apenas llegó a cerrar los ojos antes de caer de cara al suelo. —No me obligues a ser duro contigo. Sabes que no me gusta la agresión física.

—No —farfulló entre quejidos—, tú eres más bien de los que mata con un solo hechizo —levantó la mirada, rencorosa, mientras se incorporaba.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que es más prolijo —sonrió, sardónico. Luego borró su sonrisa, pareciendo más ansioso que antes— Es sencillo, Ginevra —se exasperó—, o me acompañas o desapareces, y no me refiero a nada mágico. Si no quieres venir conmigo, bien... —sacó su varita y la hizo bailar en sus dedos, con una agilidad impresionante.

Posicionó la varita frente a ella, a modo de amenaza. Al ver el ligero movimiento (previo al lanzamiento del hechizo), Ginny recordó vívidamente la escena en que él había intentado asesinarla, años atrás.

—¿Billius te contrató? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no te importa; ¿Vienes o te despides?

—¿Él te consiguió la libertad? —sonrió de lado.

—No logró nada que yo no hubiera conseguido por mis propios medios. Él sólo apuró los trámites.

—¿Y crees que matándome vas a quedar exento de por vida? ¿Crees que no te recordarán en Azkaban? Vendrán a buscarte, Eliott.

—Me habré ido. No te preocupes por mí, gatita.

—Puedo ser indulgente contigo —intentó convencerlo—, puedo convencer a Knight que sea indulgente contigo, también.

—No necesito tu caridad.

—Considéralo un favor. Si tú declaras contra Falstaff mañana, yo podría...

—No hago negocios con tu "justicia", Ginevra. No vine a negociar. De hecho, el favor te lo estoy haciendo yo a ti. Podría matarte ahora y acabar con esto, pero... ¿quién lo diría? Aún siento cosas por ti —se burló con una sonrisa—, al menos lo suficiente como para querer acostarme contigo. —Ginny frunció la nariz inconscientemente, asqueada— Vamos, Ginevra, lo hago por los buenos tiempos.

—¿Tiempos? ¿Qué tiempos? —ironizó— ¿Tiempos en los que te reíste de mí? ¿En los que me usaste? ¿O tiempos como aquel en particular, en el que pensaste que era buena idea matarme? ¡¿Qué BUEN tiempo tenemos tú y yo?!

—Me encanta cuando te pones dramática —sonrió complacido—. Eres vigorizante.

—Y tú eres un idiota —despreció.

—Si abrieras un poquito los ojos, entenderías que no es una locura lo que te ofrezco —intentó hacerla entrar en razón—. Al ministro no le agradas, no va a extrañarte. No te quieren en el ministerio, y tampoco te quieren en Azkaban. Eres una insoportable carga a donde quieras que vayas —acusó—. Lo que yo te ofrezco es una oportunidad. Ahora... si tu decisión es rechazarla —se encogió de hombros— no tendré más opción que matarte. ¡Incluso si no lo hiciera...! —prosiguió— están tramitándote una cita con los dementores, así que, sé razonable.

Un extraño silencio se cernió sobre ambos; él pensó que ella estaba cediendo de a poco al temor y quizás, que estaba sopesando la posibilidad de irse con él, cuando en realidad, Ginny intentaba entender cómo concluiría todo aquello. Podría derribarlo sí, pero no podría retenerlo por mucho, y si permitía que Eliott escapara nuevamente, jamás tendría tranquilidad mental. Por si aquello fuera poco, rogaba con su alma que Harry no despertara y se le ocurriera bajar. Entonces su escondite sería develado y, quizás, el juicio del día siguiente, no tendría sentido en absoluto.

A sus espaldas, Ginny, que había olvidado por completo lo que estaba haciendo antes de la irrupción de Eliott, distinguió un asfixiante olor a quemado, producto del panqueque a medio hacer que olvidó en la sartén.

—Sólo piénsalo —susurró galante, acercándose—. Todo podría volver a ser como antes. Antes de que el ministerio se metiera entre nosotros. —Ginny lo miró con escepticismo e incredulidad.

—Déjame pasar de tu asquerosa oferta —escupió—. Y puedes decirle a tu jefecito de mi parte, que aunque me mates, no se librará de esta. Dejé expresas órdenes a llevar a cabo. Falstaff terminará en la cárcel sin importar cuánto lo intente. —Él abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Asintió como otorgándole el mérito por ello y se alejó un paso, apuntando lentamente con su varita.

—De acuerdo, gatita.

Un pitido insoportable aturdió sus sentidos sorpresivamente, desconcertando a ambos. Ginny cayó en cuenta antes que él, de que éste provenía de la alarma anti-incendios, y utilizó la breve distracción de su oponente, para desenfundar su varita.

—_¡__Expeliarmus__!_

La varita de Eliott voló por los aires, chocando contra una de las paredes y cayendo en una esquina. Él, que apenas si se había repuesto de la sorpresa, sólo atinó a agarrarla del cuello.

—Siempre fuiste tan mala en la cocina... —sonrió maquiavélico, y la arrojó contra la pared opuesta.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja arremetió contra la sólida pared, y cayó al piso, secamente. Eliott recuperó su varita y se irguió, dispuesto a terminar aquello. Apuntó su varita, en la dirección exacta en la que ella se retorcía.

—¡Avad...!

Antes de que Eliott pudiera terminar de invocar el hechizo, un cegador destello blanco inundó el ambiente, obligando a la pelirroja a tapar sus ojos. Los sintió arder bajo sus párpados, mezcla del humo que ya parecía incontrolable, y el irritante fulgor.

Para cuando logró abrirlos se encontró sola en la habitación, pero aún escuchaba los quejidos de Eliott. Se levantó rápidamente y atravesó la arcada. No entendía en qué momento había sucedido todo, pero en el living, un descontrolado Harry se hallaba tirado encima de Eliott, forcejeando.

—¡¿No te bastó con hospitalizarla una vez?! —le gritó Harry, estrujando su garganta. Su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido a causa del excesivo bombeo de sangre— ¡¿No te bastó con intentar matarla hace años?!

—Con que... éste era tu escondite... —sonrió burlón, entre forcejeos. Ginny intentaba comparar las actitudes de ambos; ¿Por qué mierda Eliott estaba tan aparentemente calmado? ¿Acaso no conocía a Harry cuando...?

—¡Cuando acabe contigo ya no hará falta que me esconda!

Harry golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo, haciendo astillar parte de la baldosa. Pero el golpe había sido más ruido que la agresión que aparentaba, porque no llegó a pasar un segundo hasta que Eliott le respondió, golpeando su cara de lleno. Harry apenas se contrajo. Sus manos aún lo tenían fuertemente agarrado por el cuello de la remara, pero no hizo a tiempo a defenderse, cuando Eliott se libró de su agarre para expulsarlo por los aires. El cuerpo del morocho chocó contra la pared y cayó en seco.

—¡Harry!

Ginny corrió a su lado para intentar ayudarlo pero antes de llegar a él, Eliott lanzó un hechizo que la hizo detener en seco, como si hubiera sido golpeada por una pared invisible, y luego expulsado hacia atrás. Su cuerpo chocó contra las escaleras con tanta fuerza, que tuvo la sensación de partir su espalda en dos contra el filo del escalón. Se contrajo de dolor entre quejidos, mientras farfullaba en voz baja. Se maldijo por olvidar que Eliott podía hacer cierta magia sin su varita, lo cual los dejaba a ambos en una terrible desventaja.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada justo cuando él, con un giro de muñeca, la hacía levitar bruscamente, despegando su cuerpo del suelo. Ginevra miró hacia abajo, donde cada vez las cosas se alejaban más de ella, hasta que su cuerpo golpeó secamente el techo. Soltó un chirriante quejido e intentó cubrir su rostro con las manos, pero era inútil. Eliott la sacudía con tanta fuerza que, sin importar dónde tocara, el golpe la hacía desdoblarse de dolor.

Eliott continuó golpeándola brutalmente contra la pared superior, como si sus gritos fueran melodía para sus oídos. Uno de sus jadeos despertó a Harry, del trance en el que parecía haberse perdido, que se incorporó de inmediato. Su rostro se ensombreció ante la función que él presentaba. Completamente fuera de sí y sin dudarlo un instante, se abalanzó sobre Eliott con todo su cuerpo, embistiéndolo contra el piso.

Por consecuencia del desvanecimiento del hechizo, la pelirroja cayó tres metros en picada al suelo, culminando en el último y más doloroso de los golpes. Incapaz siquiera de soltar un quejido, la vista se oscureció de pronto y sus sentidos se acallaron, a excepción de los vagos sonidos que escuchaba de fondo. Entre ellos, la disputa disipada de las dos personas que más había amado en su vida, y cómo uno de ellos intentaba huir. Varios de los adornos de vidrio que había a lo largo del living, comenzaron a romperse, uno a uno, de modo que los pedazos de vidrio caían sobre ella como productos de una precipitación.

Segundos después, el entorno estaba vacío y ella... ya no supo nada más.

* * *

La conversación en susurros, que se llevaba a cabo de espaldas a ella, la había despertado por completo. No obstante había decidido mantener los ojos cerrados, sólo para escuchar cómo acababa la misma.

Hermione dormía sobre su lado izquierdo, mirando hacia el ventanal y de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación, cerca de la cual, su novio y su médico, hablaban.

—...Pero si me han despertado sus vómitos. No lo sé, Doc, está algo rara —susurró, preocupado.

—¿Rara cómo?

—No quería ayuda. Decía que estaba bien pero se puso evasiva, justo como lo hizo siempre, antes de tener uno de sus ataques.

—Pero ¿ella se asustó?

—En absoluto. Eso fue lo raro. Quise ir a buscarlo pero ella insistió en que no lo hiciera y luego... sólo se durmió.

—Ron —repuso suave, como intentando hacerlo entrar en razón—, no dudes de su palabra. Si te dijo que era lo normal, es la verdad. Nadie mejor que ella para saber si lo que pasa en su cuerpo, le produce rechazo o no.

—Si pero...

—Si hubiera sido preocupante, ella me hubiera llamado. Además, todo parece estar marchando sobre ruedas, no tenemos porqué temer un retroceso. Lockett está dando informes muy favorables respecto de su respuesta al tratamiento. Y, en cuanto al otro tratamiento complementario, hoy sabremos la verdad. Neville está en camino; van a tomar unas muestras y... esta misma tarde sabremos si puede volver a casa y seguir con el tratamiento por su cuenta —quiso tranquilizarlo—. Así que... paciencia hombre, paciencia.

—No es ansiedad, doc.

—Lo sé. Sugiero que te concentres en otra cosa. Para empezar, podríamos ir hablando de qué precauciones tendrán que tomar una vez  
instalados en su casa. —Ron lo miró, preocupado— En primera medida, sería bueno que pudieras conseguir a alguien que la ayude con sus cosas por la mañana, para que tú vuelvas a trabajar... ese niño no va a alimentarse solo. —Ron asintió— Y, bueno... ya llegará el momento antes de que se vayan del hospital, pero tendrás que llenar una ficha. Es importante que sepamos dónde ubicarla, ya que Lockett seguirá viéndola tres veces por semana, al menos el primer mes. Brian cree que es mejor ir personalmente, para evitarle problemas a ella y para estudiar también su entorno.

—De acuerdo.

—Pero mantente positivo, ¿si? —Ron asintió.

—Gracias, doc.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando en dirección a ella y su apacible descanso, sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos acerca de lo que podría o no, suceder en adelante. Ron en particular, intentaba entender qué pasaba por la mente de su novia aquella mañana, y que pasaría por ella en adelante, si volvían a su hogar.

—Si. Creo que será mejor que busque a alguien... Es hora de que vuelva a trabajar.

Gregory se volteó a mirarlo; sin duda estaba decidido. Aquel era el rostro de un hombre consolidado y decidido a rehacer su futuro, no el de un niño temeroso y perdido, como el que había entrado al hospital, semanas atrás, temiendo por el futuro de su novia e hijo.

Gregory palmeó su hombro, de algún modo orgulloso de él.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

—Si... —soltó como en un suspiro— ¿A qué hora viene Neville?

—Debe estar por llegar.

—De acuerdo. Iré a ver a una persona y... vuelvo para la noticia. —Gregory asintió, conforme.

—Adiós, muchacho.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula ligeramente, a modo de respuesta inconsciente ante aquel hecho. "_Si, claro_" pensó "_...a 'una persona'". _Sin duda iba a verla a ella. Después de todo, por algo habría llamado tantas veces la noche anterior. Y, aunque la idea en sí le molestaba y la hacía sentir miserable, era extraño y ambivalente el hecho de sentirse tan relajada y... ¿tranquila?. Porque, razonándolo, le aterraba la idea de que él volviera a elegirla a Anne antes que a ella, pero... sentimentalmente hablando... no sentía nada. Ni dolor, ni miedos, ni... incertidumbres. De hecho, aquella mañana se sentía mucho más determinada de lo que había estado en muchísimo tiempo, y debía aprovecharlo.

Ron se había equivocado, ella no había dormido en absoluto. Simplemente se había pasado la mañana dormitando entre pensamientos errantes, hasta llegar a una conclusión casi ecuánime sobre qué hacer... y estaba determinada... y sería lo mejor para ambos, y para el futuro del bebé.

* * *

Parpadeó con dificultad. Sabía que no había sucedido mucho tiempo desde que aquel último golpe, la dejara inconsciente en el suelo. Pero hasta hacía unos minutos atrás, había escuchado una gran batahola a su costado, pero ahora nada... Ahora simplemente... el vacío.

Abrió finalmente los ojos, con cierta dificultad. Odiaba terminar siempre en lo mismo. Odiaba ser la mujer débil que terminaba siempre en el suelo, inconsciente. Pero debía concederse que, de a poco comenzaba a superarlo. Ya no caía rendida ni bien se presentara Eliott (o alguna angustia del estilo). Esta vez se había logrado enfrentar a él, y no había cedido al desmayo, sino hasta que el dolor de las magulladuras de su cuerpo, sumado a las continuas contusiones en su cabeza, no se lo exigieron.

No se equivocaba. No había nadie a su alrededor. Eliott parecía haberse evaporado y... Harry también. Al darse cuenta de aquello, el cuerpo pareció pesarle el doble, agolpando su pecho contra el piso. E inmediatamente, su cerebro comenzó a formular todas las preguntas propias del momento que, sabía, no tendrían ninguna respuesta. Porque, ¿por qué había desaparecido Eliott? ¿A dónde había ido a parar Harry? Y... ¿Qué eran esas manchas de sangre en el piso de su propio living?

Apenas llegó a arrodillarse, cuando por la puerta de la casa —que estaba abierta de par en par antes de que ella se despertara— apareció un Draco ansioso y atormentado, frenando en seco.

—¡¿Qué mierda pasó acá?!

Draco siguió con la mirada, los rastros y destrozos de la batalla que se había desarrollado allí. Sus facciones cambiaron abruptamente al divisar las mismas manchas de sangre que habían preocupado a la pelirroja, pero casi empalideció al verla a ella tirada, inestable, sobre su propia aureola de sangre, de la cual ella ni se había percatado. Empalideció de inmediato.

—¡Ginevra! —se deslizó a su lado ágilmente, y la ayudó a levantarse— ¿Es tuya toda esta sangre? —soltó incrédulo. Entonces vio el corte en la parte posterior de su cabeza, consecuencia de los golpes en el techo, y su cerebro pareció detenerse, presa del miedo.

—Me siento algo... mareada.

Draco sólo atinó a apretar la cabeza de la pelirroja, justo donde tenía el corte, para intentar evitar que siguiera sangrando.

—¡AAYY! —se contrajo— ¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡¿Qué te parece que hago?! ¡Tienes la maldita cabeza abierta!

—¿QUÉ?

—Estate quieta. Ya mismo te llevo a San Mungo.

—Pero... pero...

Ginny comenzó a temblar, quizás por la impresión que le causaba el ser consciente de su herida. El mareo acrecentó, haciéndole casi imposible sostenerse. Se apoyó en él, que apenas atinó a sostenerla.

—No puedo hacerte aparecer así... —se atormentó— ¡Vamos! Tengo el auto afuera. Ayúdame...

Colocó su brazo alrededor de los suyos y comenzó a dirigirla, casi arrastrarla, hasta la salida. Ginny quiso detenerse a la salida.

—Tengo que cerrar la...

—¡Y yo tengo que cerrarte la cabeza! ¡No hay tiempo!

—De acuerdo —razonó. Se dejó dirigir por él, quien le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la sentó.

—Mantén la cabeza gacha ¿Si? —le rogó. Del asiento trasero de su auto, manoteó una remera suya que estaba tirada, y la dobló lo más rápido posible— Toma —se la colocó en la herida—, aprieta fuerte. No es muy grande el tajo, pero no para de sangrar.

—Bien.

Draco cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta al auto, para sentarse en el lado del conductor.

—Más me vale llegar a tiempo —masculló entre dientes, mientras arrancaba el auto, y la miraba de soslayo.

—Y a mí más me vale no quedar idiota... mañana tengo que defender un juicio—se lamentó.

Draco la miró con cierta preocupación, pero no dijo más nada. Apretó a fondo el acelerador y, sin más, ya corrían a gran velocidad por las calles de Londres. Ginny se tomó unos segundos de silencio, aún con la cabeza gacha, en los cuales pareció caer en la cuenta de algo.

—¿Drack?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Por qué viniste a casa?

—Tu novio me llamó... —dijo de mala gana— siempre que me llama es para proble...

—¿Harry? —interrumpió emocionada Ginny, que había levantado la cabeza para mirarlo. Draco pegó un volantazo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Qué te agaches! —le ordenó, obligándole a bajar la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! ¡Me haces mal!

—¡Entonces hazme caso! Si sigues así, mi auto parecerá una maldita carnicería —se quejó.

—¿Hablaste con Harry? —volvió a inquirir, incrédula.

—Se —despreció—. Me llamó cinco minutos antes de que llegara. Tuve suerte de estar con el auto.

—Pero... ¿Qué te dijo?

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar en medio de ustedes dos? ¿No saben comunicarse civilizadamente?

—Estaba inconsciente, no sé si lo notaste. Seguramente corrió detrás de Eliott cuando perdí la noción.

—Lo dudo. Wolf no iba a escapar, Falstaff se lo tiene prohibido.

—¿Qué?

—Que están trabajando juntos, Ginevra. Si él escapa, Falstaff es el primer sospechoso, sin duda ya lo advirtió al respecto y Wolf no escapará.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque irían a buscar directamente a Falstaff, que fue quien firmó el permiso para sacarlo de Azkaban. Uno de mis informantes encontró el dato esta mañana y me llamó.

—¿Cómo va a firmar un permiso? ¡Eso es idiota! Lo convierte en el primer sospechoso.

—Firmó el permiso con la excusa de reabrir su caso para que fuera juzgado nuevamente.

—¡¿Y mientras tanto lo dejan suelto por la vida?!

—Eso fue un convenio que hizo Falstaff a espaldas de Knight, aún no sé bien cómo. Iba hacia el ministerio a ponerme al tanto, cuando Potter me llamó desesperado.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que necesitabas mi ayuda. Que te habías desmayado nuevamente... pero pensé que se refería a un ataque de pánico, no a un maldito desgarro cerebral.

—Esto no es un...

—¡Ya sabes de qué mierda hablo! —la interrumpió exaltado a causa del temor, mas que del enojo.

—Pero tuvo que ir a algún lado —retomó—. A Eliott me refiero. No creerás que iba a entrar caminando en el ministerio ¿verdad?

—A estas alturas no sé qué creer.

—Harry ha debido de seguirlo.

—Más bien parecía esconderse. Por la ansiedad y el modo de hablar, parecía más preocupado porque lo encontraran, que por encontrar a Eliott. Pero desde ya te voy avisando Ginevra... —apretó ligeramente más, el acelerador— si el hijo de puta no aparece en el juicio...

—¡Va a aparecer! —volvió a levantar la cabeza, para dedicarle una mirada asesina— ¡Confía en él!

—¡Baja la maldita cabeza! —Ginny rodó los ojos y obedeció. Sino hubiera sido porque la conversación la mantenía expectante, no hubiera podido evitar chillar del dolor punzante que sentía en su cabeza. Intentaba sosegarlo haciendo muecas, en un intento por no alarmar aún más a Draco.

—Va a aparecer, Draco —concluyó.

—Si, claro.

—A este punto —continuó—, estamos más complicados tú y yo, que él.

—Eso es una maldita verdad. Y no sé porqué no me sorprende, viniendo del egoísta de tu nov...

—¡Basta!

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad. ¡Es un cretino! ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejarte ahí sola, tirada y bañada en sangre, sólo para poder escapar? ¡Es un maldito egoísta!

—Lo conozco, Draco... sin duda fue...

—¡Si, claro! —ironizó— ¡Siempre cegándote! ¿No te parece raro que ambos se lleven tan bien, Ginevra? Hasta donde tengo entendido, compartieron celda en Azkaban. Y todos en ese antro aseguran que se pavoneaban por los pasillos, acorralando e intimidando a otros reclusos.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que firmara autógrafos? ¿O estás diciendo que los que están allí adentro son todos unos santos? —repuso, sarcástica.

—No, estoy diciéndote que ÉL no lo es tampoco, entonces no lo trates como tal.

—No quiero hablar de esto.

—Claro que no quieres.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Sólo piénsalo —instó—. Lo último que te falta es volver a repetir la historia de Eliott.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—No parece.

—¡Porque él no es como Eliott! ¡¿No te cabe en la cabeza?!

—Lo único que sé, es que con Eliott nunca tuviste tantos problemas como los empezaste a tener desde que Potter reapareció en tu vida... ¡¿Pensaste en eso?! ¿O alguna otra vez despertaste nadando en sangre y con la cabeza abierta?

* * *

—En unas horas lo sabremos —intentó reconfortarla, Neville—. Por lo pronto, debo llevarme estas muestras al C.I.H.A. para que las analicen. Además... me interesaría saber la opinión de Luna.

—No tengo ningún apuro, Neville —soltó, desmotivada, con la mirada fija en la ventana—. Aquí te espero.

—De acuerdo. No tardaré.

—Adiós —se despidió sin voltearse a mirarlo.

Hermione volvió a quedarse completamente sola en la habitación. Se las había ingeniado para echar a todos y cada uno de los que habían querido hacerle compañía aquel día, excepto a Ron, claro. Él había presentado sus propias excusas para no estar allí con ella. Aquel mediodía, por ejemplo, se había ido con la excusa de que debía ir a ver "alguien" (según él, a su antiguo jefe para pedirle que le devolviera su antiguo empleo).

Y aunque Hermione había escuchado la conversación que él había sostenido con Gregory, aquella mañana, ya no podía creerle. Además, aún era muy pronto para que él intentara recuperar su empleo. Nadie sabía si lo que venían intentando, realmente estaba funcionando.

Pero no temía. Ya no temía por el futuro.

Ahora era distinto porque ella esperaba realmente un niño. Y sabía... muy en el fondo sabía que aquella vez, todo saldría bien... con o sin Ron a su lado. Lo amaba, pero aquella tortura debía terminar. Por el bien de ambos. Y si Ron no tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, esta vez sería ella quien cortara por lo sano.

—Greg... —lo retuvo cuando estuvo por salir, luego de dejarle el almuerzo. Él se detuvo en seco y se giró, sonriente.

—Dime, linda.

—Siéntate un segundo, por favor. —Gregory asintió y se sentó en la silla, a su lado— Voy a decirte algo que aún no le dije a Brian... y mucho menos a Ron. —El viejo pareció asustarse, tornando serias sus facciones— Sé que voy a salir de aquí —confesó—, lo siento en mi cuerpo, ya estoy bien y fuera de peligro. Algo cambió hace unos días y... sé que lo peor ya pasó y no volverá.

—Claro que si.

—No, no lo digo para que me des ánimos —zanjó, decidida—. Lo digo porque soy consciente de que en unas horas, Nev volverá con buenas noticias y... yo podré volver a casa esta misma noche.

—Si, ¿pero cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que no pienso volver, Greg. —El viejo frunció el ceño, para nada a gusto con lo que parecía continuar a aquello— Esa ya no es mi casa... demasiadas cosas han pasado y... Ron ya no es...

—Aguarda, ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Estoy diciendo que traigas el formulario que le diste a llenar a Ron, porque no me encontrarás en esa dirección.

—Pero...

—No, escúchame. No importa a donde vaya, lo importante es que estaré bien y que Lockett podrá encontrarme. Lo importante es que terminaré con este tratamiento y tendré un hermoso bebé —sonrió realmente esperanzada—, pero necesito alejarme de Ron, y eso lo tengo claro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora que las cosas marchan bien?

—¡Por eso! —soltó eufórica, casi a punto de quebrar— Porque por fin las cosas parecen estabilizarse después de meses y meses de angustias, de idas y vueltas con Ron. Greg, no puedo permitirme el riesgo de volver a esto...

—No entiendo.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso. Ya sabes de mis dudas con respecto a los sentimientos de Ron... y estar a su lado en un momento así, en el que él no tiene claras las cosas, a la larga sólo me haría daño, y todo el progreso que hemos logrado aquí se irá por un tubo, ¿entiendes? —El viejo no pudo responder— Greg, dime por favor que entiendes —se atormentó—. Necesito que alguien esté de acuerdo con mi decisión, que me diga que es lo correcto... se trata de dejar a Ron y no podré sino me...

—Claro que entiendo —soltó, aún ligeramente conmocionado—. Entiendo porqué piensas lo que piensas y porqué dices lo que dices... pero no lo sé, linda —la miró, preocupado—. No sé si es eso lo que necesitas, y dudo mucho de que la soledad te siente bien. Estás tan frágil ahora que...

—No estaré sola —le prometió—, sólo no estaré con Ron.

—¿A dónde irás? —Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle, pero pareció dudar. Gregory siempre terminaba poniéndose del lado de Ron.

—No importa.

—¿Lejos? —preguntó, entendiendo su temor. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Justo en donde debería estar.

—¿Por tiempo indefinido? —Hermione dudó un instante, aquello aún no lo había pensado.

—No, no podría hacerle eso. Tiene derecho a gozar de su hijo... sólo que no lo hará durante el embarazo. —Gregory asintió, entendiendo entonces su punto de vista.

—Creo que tus intenciones son honestas... pero deberías hablarlo con Brian antes de hacer nada.

—No te preocupes, lo hablaré con todos... excepto con Ron.

—¿Qué?

—Greg, lo conozco. Sé cómo se pondrá y sé que se opondrá fervientemente. Y, en última instancia, sé que tiene el poder para persuadirme de que no lo haga. ¡Y es justamente de eso, de lo que tengo que escapar!

—¡Eso sería cruel!

—No, sólo sería doloroso; cruel sería volver a hacernos pasar por esto, una tercera vez —culminó, a modo de reflexión.

* * *

—¡DIOS MIO! ¡¿Y ahora qué tienes?!

El viejo corrió a ellos ni bien los vio atravesar la puerta principal del hospital. La pelirroja trastabillaba, manteniendo gacha su sangrante cabeza, mientras el rubio la conducía del brazo, apurado y nervioso.

—Le abrieron la cabeza como una sandía —explicó morbosamente, mientras Gregory le indicaba con la mano, a donde llevarla.

—Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

—Gajes del oficio, Greg —dijo Ginny, sonriendo al suelo. Pero la sonrisa se le borró, cuando su visión comenzó a nublarse—. Apúrese Greg... me duele terriblemente y... creo que voy a...

La frase quedó en el aire cuando Ginny se notó que ya no podía sostenerse, y que ahora Draco arrastraba todo su peso. Las paredes a su alrededor, giraban con imprudencia, y las punzadas de dolor en su cabeza, parecían más bien martillazos. El vértigo comenzó a dominarla, y los párpados se le cerraban, a punto de ceder al cansancio.

—¡Ven, Draco! ¡Tráela aquí! —ordenó, tras abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones vacías. Con su varita acercó una poción, a la par que le indicaba al rubio, que la acostara boca abajo. —Tardará sólo un segundo.

Ginny había perdido la conciencia, dos segundos atrás, de modo que su cuerpo se mantuvo quieto mientras Gregory, con imperturbable pulso, derramaba exactamente tres gotas de la poción, a lo largo de su profunda herida.

Ante sus ojos, el corte que parecía haber llegado hasta su cerebro, comenzó a restituirse sin ningún pormenor, y la piel se cerró por encima de la herida. Varios segundos después sólo quedaba, como indicio de aquello, secas manchas de sangre y una delgada línea vertical en su cabeza, carente de cabello.

El rubio pareció retomar sus colores, y respiró aliviado. Miró al viejo y asintió.

—Gracias, Greg. Sólo espero que no le quede cicatriz.

—Sería una pena, tiene un hermoso cabello... pero le crecerá —aseveró—, no te preocupes.

Ginny volvió en sí, removiéndose incómoda en la cama, y se giró, para enfrentar a ambos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya está?

—Estas viva, Weasley —zanjó, Draco.

—Pero... —Ginny miró la poción aún en las manos de Gregory.

—Oh... si. —Escondió el frasco rápidamente en su bolsillo— No le digan a nadie que lo he usado. Esto es sólo para emergencias masivas. —Y viendo que Ginny aún lo miraba, explicó:— Llanto de Fénix, linda.

—Oh...

—No tenemos mucho de esto por eso... es sólo para emergencias.

—Bueno... yo te lo agradezco —confesó, divertida.

—Ahora, ¿quieren explicarme qué...?

—Créeme, no te interesaría —advirtió Draco, interrumpiéndolo—. Es lo de siempre; Ginevra es la peor criatura social que existe en el mundo —acusó con la mirada—. No sabe relacionarse con otra clase de hombres que no sean psicópatas encubiertos o locos fugitivos. —Ginny lo asesinó con la mirada. ¿Quién se creía para juzgarla así?

—Pues estás equivocado. También me relaciono con rubios engreídos, que se creen con la capacidad de saber qué es mejor para mi vida.

—¡Eso es porque tú eres un desastre para...!

—¡Chicos, basta! —se inmiscuyó Gregory, antes de que comenzaran a subir el volumen de voz— Esto no es importante ahora.

—Algún día tendrá que afrontarlo —zanjó el rubio.

—Draco, te pido por favor que me dejes solo con Ginevra. Tengo un tema que tratar con ella y —la miró alucivo— no puede esperar.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz, pero al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba tan en ascuas como él, y descartando la idea de una complicidad entre ellos que lo excluyera, asintió, cediendo el espacio.

—De acuerdo. Luego nos vemos —dijo casi a modo de amenaza.

Draco salió sin más y ella, ansiosa ante la expectativa, se incorporó bajándose de la cama.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Linda, sé que no debería decirte esto pero... si quieres a tu hermano, ve a hablar con Hermione. Creo que está por hacer una locura.

—¿De qué hablas? No me asustes, ¿qué tiene?

—No, ella está perfectamente. Sólo ve a verla y habla con ella. —Ginny buscó la mirada del viejo, esperando que soltara lo que sabía, pero entonces, Gregory agregó, como en reflexión propia:— Contaba con que Lockett la persuadiera pero...

—¿De qué hablas? —se impacientó.

—Sólo ve, ¡ahora! Neville llegará en cualquier momento con los resultados del análisis y entonces... será tarde.

Ginny lo miró unos segundos más, lo suficiente como para interpretar que el viejo no exageraba y que, al parecer, la cosa era grave. Sin perder un instante más, salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar apretadamente, por los pasillos.

Aquello no le gustaba nada. Si conocía lo suficiente, sabía que ella no sólo desesperaba teniendo una excusa para ello, y lo único que podía desesperarla lo suficiente, aquellos días, era Anne. Anne y el hecho de que Ron se la ocultara.

¡Mierda! Tenía que sostener aquello. Si sus temores eran ciertos y ella ya lo sabía, la felicidad de su hermano y de su mejor amiga, corrían peligro por una negligencia suya. ¡Y no podría vivir con ello!

Al llegar, abrió la puerta de par en par, deteniéndose en seco al encontrar dentro de la habitación, a Neville y Luna hablando con su amiga. Los tres se giraron a verla.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpir...

—¡Tanto mejor! —festejó Luna— Vamos, ven. Estamos festejando.

—Los resultados fueron favorables —sonrió Neville, a modo de saludo—. Hermione es libre de nuevo. —La aludida sonrió tristemente y bajó la cabeza. Neville y Luna se miraron.

—Creo que mejor las dejamos solas —sugirió Luna, tomando suavemente, el brazo de Neville—. Vamos, Nev. Seguro tienen cosas que hablar —Ginny asintió, a modo de agradecimiento.

—Nev... —lo llamó Hermione, casi en susurro. Él se giró— Gracias... por todo —le sonrió melancólica, como sospechando que aquella sería la última vez que lo viera. Neville asintió conforme, y salió del brazo de su novia.

Al cerrarse la puerta, entre ambas se irguió un silencio sepulcral; sustentado por la vergüenza en Hermione, y por la sensación de culpa en Ginny. Apenas se vieron entre miradas alusivas y cabezas gachas. Ginny se tomó las manos por delante del torso, y caminó hacia ella con cautela.

—¿Qué sucede, Herms? —le preguntó como al pasar— ¿Está todo bien?

—Ss... —la voz se le quebró antes de que pudiera afirmar. Esto le preocupó tanto a su amiga, que se sentó a su lado, tomando sus manos.

—¿Qué tienes? —Hermione negó con la cabeza. Tragó en seco, e hizo un terrible esfuerzo para sonar normal.

—Na-nada —la miró, casi convincente—. Al fin está todo en orden, ¿qué más puedo tener?

—Esa cara no es de alivio.

—Lo es, enserio.

—¿Te duele algo?

—No.

—¿Tienes nauseas?

—No.

—¿Sabe Ron que te dieron el alta?

—No.

—¿Vas a decírselo? —Hermione estuvo por responder por inercia, pero se calló antes de tiempo y la miró suspicaz. —¿Es eso?

—¿Hablaste con Greg? ¿Te dijo algo?

—Sólo que podrías necesitar una amiga.

—¿Estás segura que no te dijo nada?

—En absoluto.

—Entonces yo tampoco te lo diré —se acobardó.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo. Si te lo digo, Ron... —se calló.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Nada.

—¿Te enteraste de algo? —Hermione la miró una vez más, pero esta vez sus ojos se clavaron en ella, como dos grandes y severos interrogantes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que debería saber? —Ginny se encogió levemente.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Sólo digo. Estás extraña.

—Todos lo estamos últimamente —acusó, mas por su hermano que por ella.

—¿Volverás a casa esta noche?

¡Ahí estaba! Había dado justo en el clavo y lo supo al ver su reacción. Las manos de Hermione temblaron apenas, y se removió en la cama, incómoda.

—No voy a quedarme aquí, si eso me preguntas.

—No, no te pregunto eso.

—Pues es todo lo que responderé.

—Hermione, por favor —intentó razonar, más molesta que paciente—. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Vas a dejar a Ron? ¿Es eso? —soltó a quemarropa, pues es lo único que imaginaba de su amiga, si llegaba a enterarse lo de Anne.

—No voy a dejarlo... voy a irme.

—¿A dónde?

—Lejos —zanjó—. A donde haya paz para criar a mi hijo.

—¿Paz lejos de Ron, que es su padre?

—Paz lejos de todo lo que pueda generarme una recaída. —Ginny suspiró hondamente; hacerla razonar sería más difícil si ella no confesaba saber la verdad. Pero ella tampoco podía soltársela pues, si por alguna casualidad ella aún no sabía, sólo estaría sumándole un problema.

—Ya escuchaste a Nev, Hems —apretó suavemente su mano—. Ya no corres peligro.

—Hace un año me habían dicho lo mismo.

—No, no es cierto. Si hace un año zafaste de la internación, fue porque yo moví algunos contactos, así que no te ciegues —zanjó.

—Ron no me quiere, Ginny —cedió al fin. Ginny estuvo por refutar aquello, pero Hermione se apuró a continuar—. Bueno, sí me quiere, pero no me quiere tanto... o no me quiere con él... no lo sé. Ya no lo sé.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De Anne, estoy hablando —concluyó finalmente. Ginny soltó sus manos como acto reflejo, y la miró con preocupación.

—¿Te enteraste?

—¿Cómo si "me enteré"? ¿Tú lo sabías?

—No, yo...

—No me importa —agregó sin darle tiempo—. De verdad no me importa. Quizás esto hiera mi orgullo, pero no me hiere a mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que no temo. De que... Ron es dueño de hacer su vida, siempre lo fue. Incluso estoy agradecida de que me cuidara todo este tiempo, pero... debí saber que un año era mucho tiempo, que él ya habría establecido algo con...

—Estás diciendo incoherencias. Él no...

—De cualquier modo, no me importa, Ginny —la miró con sinceridad—. Lo digo enserio. Ahora lo más importante para mí, es enfocarme en mi hijo. Sé que tu hermano es una buena persona y que me ama, o me amó... pero en este momento, ni a mí ni a mi bebé nos conviene estar con él. Sino tiene claras las cosas, habrá una historia como la que ya tuvimos con Anne, metida en el medio, y sólo nos traerá más problemas. Prefiero irme ahora que todavía no siento el dolor de enfrentarme cara a cara con él... y esa realidad.

—Hermione escúchame —suplicó—, estás pensando erradamente. Ron no tuvo nada con Anne. No tuvo ni tendrá, ¡Ni siquiera le interesa!

—Sé que probablemente tengas razón. Conozco a Ron y sé cómo es. Pero es una duda que aún no me saco, y que estará dando vueltas en mi cabeza, esperando señales inexistentes. —Ginny se apenó de sólo imaginar el rostro de su hermano al enterarse aquello— Si esta noche vuelvo a casa con él, será todo idílico... hasta la primer sospecha que pudiera nacer, y entonces... sería volver a vivir todo esto de nuevo. Y yo... simplemente... ¡No puedo más! —soltó por fin, rompiendo en llanto. Un llanto tan fuerte e inesperado, que conmovió a Ginny, estremeciéndola.

Tras el primer instante de sorpresa e inmovilidad, Ginny se acercó a abrazar a su amiga, y ella se dejó. No podía culparla. Entendía la lógica de sus razonamientos y, aunque creía que se estaba adelantando demasiado a los hechos, sabía que lo que decía era una posibilidad. Y, aunque Hermione no sabía que su No-Temor era producto del tratamiento de Neville, consideraba que tarde o temprano tendría miedo, y prefería que fuera luego de un embarazo exitoso.

—No puedes irte sin decirle nada, sin hablar con él, Herms. Eso sería cruel.

—Prefiero que me odie hoy por eso, a que me odie en un futuro, cuando el trauma de Mike vuelva a repetirse.

—Pero quizás...

—Ginny, lo he decidido —zanjó.

—Es que hay algo que no sabes —se apresuró—. Es verdad que Ron se ha estado viendo y hablando con Anne, y lo ha hecho a espaldas tuyas, huyendo de aquí cada vez que creía que no te dabas cuenta... —las lágrimas de su amiga no cesaron, e incluso sus facciones se tornaron más tristes— ¡Pero lo hacía para ayudarme a mí! Anne es la mejor amiga de Sophia y era la única que tenía acceso a ella. Todo lo que hizo, lo hizo para ayudarme a mí. En realidad, para ayudar a Harry —redondeó la idea—. Yo le rogué que no te dijera nada. Creí que sólo sería un problema más para ti y...

—Eso ahora no importa.

—Sí importa. No puedes dejar a Ron. Ustedes se necesitan. ¡Hermione! ¡Son el uno para el otro! Esto es una tontería.

—No me voy por ella, Ginny. Hace rato tengo claro que me equivoqué una vez al respecto y que, de volver a suceder, mi reacción sería otra. Si esto fuera sólo un engaño... créeme, lo intentaría y me quedaría con él. Peores cosas hemos pasado.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, eso. Esto no es sólo un engaño. Esta es mi vida. Y es mi hijo el que, si las cosas salen mal y el tratamiento se revierte, corre peligro... y eso sí no estoy dispuesta a ceder.

—No entiendo —pareció frustrarse.

—Amo a Ron —concluyó—, y volveré por él... pero cuando todo esto haya terminado.

—¿Nueve meses lejos?

—Mmm...digamos que siete y medio.

—Pero, Herms —se lamentó— ¿quién cuidará de ti mientras tanto? —La castaña palmeó sus manos, condescendientemente.

—Confía en mí. En ningún lado estaré mejor cuidada, que al lugar al que voy —sonrió radiante, ya sin rastro aparente del llanto o el sufrimiento—. Esto será duro, pero lo será sólo al principio. Es el pequeño sacrificio que ambos debemos hacer, si queremos un futuro juntos.

[…] […]

Harry aún se lamentaba haberla dejado allí sola, tirada en el piso, convaleciente. Había sido egoísta de su parte quizás. Además, la idea de haberle dado a Malfoy la perfecta oportunidad de ocupado su lugar, para que corriera en su ayuda, aún lo mantenía ligeramente malhumorado. Pero la realidad era que si en aquel preciso momento, luego de que Eliott lo golpeara y se deshiciera de él para poder huir, no corría tras sus huellas, aquello sería un círculo vicioso de molestias inacabables.

Por lo poco —y bien— que lo conocía, Harry sabía que Eliott era una de esas odiosas ratas que se escurrían en los peores momentos, y reaparecían invictos, en los mejores. ¡Y él no permitiría que su presencia volviera a perturbar sus momentos de pareja feliz! ¡Ginny pertenecía a su lado y eso debía aclararse de una vez!

Había pasado todo el día en su búsqueda. Incluso en varias ocasiones había estado muy cerca de derribarlo o apresarlo, justo cuando alguien aparecía y arruinaba su entrada. Después de todo, Eliott estaba al tanto de la situación de Harry, y sabía que él no podía mostrarse con tanta soltura entre la comunidad mágica. Mayormente se había mantenido de incógnito, y finalmente, al mediodía, Harry había llegado a desenvainar la varita que le había robado a Ginny, y había llegado a apuntarle con ella, justo cuando Eliott se adentró en una casa. Harry se había frenado en seco al divisar varios guardias del ministerio al rededor de la misma, y lo único que había atinado a hacer, había sido esconderse arriba de un árbol ubicado en frente de la casa, cruzando la calle, permaneciendo allí hasta el momento.

Desde aquel árbol sólo llegaba a ver los enormes ventanales de lo que parecía ser la sala de estar y el comedor, y quizás aquello en medio fuera una escalera (lo cual tenía sentido porque la casa tenía tres pisos), pero sólo llegaba a ver los primeros dos escalones. Y aunque los ventanales eran generosos en tamaño, Harry apenas llegaba a ver a través de la franja horizontal superior, porque el resto permanecía tapado tras un muro de al menos dos metros de alto. Aquella escasa franja le servía para ver los pies del que pasara de un lado al otro; de la escalera al comedor, del comedor a la sala de estar o, en fin, a donde fuera. Y, si bien sólo había visto a Eliott entrar en la casa, varios pares de pies habían peregrinado de un extremo al otro de la misma, durante todo el día.

No distinguía en absoluto, uno de otro. Los únicos pies que había reconocido como pertenecientes a una misma persona, eran los de una mujer, que apenas si transitaban la casa. Por lo demás, sólo sabía que había visto cuatro calzados masculinos diferentes (aunque sólo dos pares de piernas al mismo tiempo), lo cual, bien podían pertenecer a cuatro personas distintas, o a dos hombres que residieran en la estancia y pudieran haberse cambiado a lo largo de la tarde. Incluso varios de los de seguridad habían entrado y salido, momento en el cual Harry había resoplado y mandado a volar cualquier intento de reconocimiento lógico.

Era extraño el modo en que se había entretenido entre elucubraciones al respecto, y casi no había notado el transcurrir de las horas. Tanto así, que el manto de la oscura noche se prendió de los alrededores, evidenciando la soledad en la que Harry se encontraba.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, en un inesperado escalofrío, consecuencia del frío de la noche. Juntó sus manos y las frotó con ahínco, intentando conservar el poco calor que quedaba en ellas. No sabía bien qué esperaba allí arriba, pasando la noche a la intemperie. Lo único que tenía claro era que Eliott tarde o temprano tendría que salir; que esos guardias, tarde o temprano, terminarían su turno y entonces... él podría poner fin a aquello de una vez por todas.

* * *

Ron se había pasado todo el mediodía, y la mayor parte de la tarde, poniendo en orden la casa y ultimando los detalles necesarios para que su novia pudiera volver, si todo salía de maravilla, aquella misma noche. Aún no tenían los resultados ni sabían qué tan bien o mal había evolucionado su situación, pero él había optado por mantener una postura optimista (en parte impulsado por Gregory), e internamente, ya pensaba e imaginaba que aquella noche, ambos cenarían juntos, en la calidez de su hogar... al fin.

Y su jefe se había mostrado tan solícito a recibirlo nuevamente, como comprensivo cuando él le presentara su renuncia meses atrás. Había sido comprensivo hasta el hartazgo y, si bien Ron no podía retomar su puesto de editor en jefe porque alguien más ocupaba ahora su cargo, muy a gusto había aceptado el puesto de jefe de redacciones, que parecía estar esperándolo, pues acababa de desocuparse.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Ahora estaba ansioso por volver a San Mungo. De seguro, Neville ya estaría con Gregory en la habitación de Herms, y con los resultados de los análisis, ardiendo en sus manos.

Sonrió al imaginar a su gran y competente amigo (por cierto, médico renombrado) diciéndole que su novia era libre de volver a su casa, y vivir con normalidad.

Con aquella ilusión y aquella sonrisa, quizás desmesurada si se consideraba el hecho de que aún no tenía idea del resultado, atravesó los pasillos del hospital, serpenteando los caminos y esquivando a enfermeros y medimagos.

Finalmente se topó con la puerta detrás de la cual sería recibido con LA información, y la abrió sin preámbulos ni protocolos.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, irradiando a la oscura habitación con una luz de tuvo, proveniente del pasillo. La sombra de la figura de Ron, se proyectó a lo largo del cuarto, encontrando su fin en el gran ventanal con las cortinas cerradas.

Era tan tarde en la tarde que ya era de noche, y la habitación estaba tan oscura que, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz, pasaron unos largos segundos.

Su sonrisa se borró ante el desconcierto de irrumpir en un cuarto, que esperaba abarrotado, totalmente vacío. Las camas estaban tendidas y no había ni rastros de Hermione.

—Se fue —susurró la femenina voz, a sus espaldas. Ron se giró para encontrarse de frente con Ginny, que lo miraba triste y cabizbaja.

—¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Gregory lo sabe? —preguntó sereno, aunque desconcertado.

—Si. Neville pasó esta tarde... dijo que Herms estaba curada y que podía continuar con el tratamiento desde su hogar... así que... se fue —concluyó, odiando ser ella quien debiera darle aquella información.

—¿Está en casa? —soltó esperanzado, dispuesto a salir.

—No, Ron.

—¿Y a dónde...?

—Se enteró lo de Anne... —soltó con parsimonia, como si con eso explicara todo.

—¿Qué? —Su hermano empalideció de golpe y retrocedió con tal torpeza, que trastabilló, casi a punto de caer sobre la cama. Logró estabilizarse, y la miró desconcertado— ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. Sólo me dijo que lo sabía.

—¿Y por eso se fue? ¿Así sin más? —repitió atormentado.

Su mirada se tildó en algún punto de la pared, por encima del hombro de su hermana. Su mente había comenzado a transitar un camino muy distinto que el de su cuerpo. Ginny entendió que aquel era el inicio de su tortuoso futuro... en soledad.

—Dijo que te llamaría —intentó consolarlo, aunque él continuaba con la mirada perdida—, que no tienes que preocuparte por... —Ron volvió en sí y la miró con recelo.

—¿Y la dejaste ir, Ginevra?

—¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—¡Que se lo impidas, maldición! —vociferó— ¡Que la retuvieras hasta que regresara!

—No podía hacer eso. Después de todo lo que pasó, ella se merecía...

—¿Qué? ¿Abandonarme? ¿Y yo me lo merecía? —se acercó, amenazante— Después de todo lo que hice por ella, ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti! ¡¿Yo me lo merecía?! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

—Quise explicárselo, Ron —intentó calmarlo— Le dije cómo fueron las cosas, y lo entendió... entendió que lo hiciste por Harry, pero no es por eso que...

—¡Al diablo contigo! —pasó a su lado y atravesó el umbral de la puerta, furioso— ¡Y AL DIABLO CON HARRY POTTER! —lo escuchó gritar por el pasillo.

* * *

La neblina matutina, espesa y húmeda, lo encontró aún en la copa del árbol, hecho una bolita de sí mismo, y titiritando ante el frío acumulado de la noche. Sintió los músculos agarrotados debido a la incómoda posición. Bostezó enormemente, como recordando lo mal que había dormido.

Era temprano en la mañana. Creyó que serían por lo menos, las siete de la mañana. O quizás las ocho. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se levantaba temprano, y mucho menos aún, que se encontraba en la calle a esas horas, un día de jornada habitual como lo era aquel viernes. Y sin embargo, no en vano se había despertado tan temprano:

La puerta de la casa que custodiaba desde la tarde anterior, se cerró en un ruido grave y seco, espabilándolo por completo. De ella, vio salir a tres personas; dos hombres y la mujer. No alcanzaría a ver sus rostros hasta que no cruzaran el muro que rodeaba la residencia. Harry utilizó aquellos instantes para percatarse de que los guardias de seguridad ya no estaban en sus puestos habituales, sino dentro de un lujoso auto negro, haciendo las veces de chofer, copiloto y, el tercero, pasajero acompañante.

Al abrirse la reja del muro, Harry divisó perfectamente a las tres personas, y casi se cayó del árbol al entender sus rasgos; sin duda el de la derecha era Eliott, y eso no lo sorprendía en absoluto, pero a su lado estaban Sophia y Falstaff tomados del brazo, él sonriente y ella inexpresiva.

¿Qué tendrían que ver Falstaff y Sophia, con Eliott? ¿Y por qué Falstaff le daba unas llaves a Eliott y se subía al auto, sólo con Sophia? Vio a Eliott adentrarse nuevamente tras la reja, haciendo uso de la llave que le diera Falstaff, y lo vio esperar a que el auto arrancara. Cuando éste así lo hizo, Eliott asomó la cabeza, asegurándose que no hubiese ya nadie en la calle, y volvió a salir, guardando las llaves en su bolsillo. Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que se había ido el auto, con paso apretado y ansioso.

Era entonces, o nunca; Harry se bajó del árbol y lo siguió, decidiendo dejar al menos unos cincuenta metros de distancia entre ambos.

No tenía idea de hacia dónde se dirigía, pero lo siguió, esperando el momento exacto y propicio para desenfundar la varita de la pelirroja, que ardía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, como el recuerdo de su dueña ardía en su memoria, a cada segundo.

Lo vio doblar la esquina y decidió que aquel era el momento justo; sacó la varita, pero la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo, como disimulando el hecho. Cuando dobló la esquina, dispuesto a encontrarse con él, una vez más la soledad se hizo presente ante él, encarnándose en aquella vereda, completamente vacía.

A punto de detenerse ante la sorpresa, un fuerte agarre lo sacudió por las espaldas, desconcertándolo. Y aunque tenía la varita fuertemente agarrada a su mano derecha, perdió toda muestra de valor para usarla, al sentir el gélido contacto de la hoja de metal, en su garganta. Un pulso firme la sostenía agresivamente contra su piel, en el exacto lugar donde residía la cicatriz que no muchos días atrás, le había inferido "la cucaracha" Scott.

—Reconoces este cuchillo ¿no? —susurró vanidoso y autosuficiente, pero evidentemente molesto ante su irrupción— Es el mismo que te dejó esa linda marquita —arrastró las palabras, dibujando la cicatríz horizontal, con la punta del cuchillo—, digamos que me la gané aplastando a cucarachas, que aparecen en los momentos más molestos... justo como tú lo estás haciendo ahora. —Harry mantuvo el silencio, expectante, mientras apretaba su mandíbula, incapaz de moverse— Tú y yo debemos dejar de encontrarnos tan coincidentemente, ¿no crees? —espetó molesto, apretando fuertemente contra su piel— ¿Tú no tenías un juicio al que presentarte, Potter? —Harry frunció la nariz y los labios, conteniendo la rabia que le causaba la cercanía de semejante inmundicia.

—¿Y tú no tenías una celda que ocupar?

—A diferencia tuya, Potter, yo soy libre ahora. —Harry apretó la varita entre sus dedos. Su mano transpiraba en exceso y podía sentir cómo comenzaba a escurrírsele de los dedos. —Ginevra se va a poner tan triste cuando no te vea llegar —fingió pena—. Billius dice que ya separaron a un dementor, exclusivamente para ella... —se deleitó— Querían soltarlos a todos ¿sabes? Pero fue idea mía dejarla a solas con tal sólo uno... Hará el mismo trabajo, sólo que tardará un poco más —sonrió—. La gatita se retorcerá tanto antes de morir, que el final será sólo un detalle.

—Te juro por lo que más quieras que no tendrás la oportunidad —moduló entre dientes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por que vas a impedírmelo... sobre tu cadáver? —se burló. Se inclinó apenas para susurrarle irritablemente en el oído— Porque creo que a eso estamos yendo.

—Estás creyendo mal —zanjó sereno, manteniendo su ira a raya.

En un mesurado y premeditado movimiento, Harry tiró fuertemente su cabeza hacia atrás, dando un golpe seco sobre la nariz de Eliott, y obligándolo a retroceder. Eliott se desconcentró durante un instante, en el cual intentaba sosegar el dolor en su tabique, momento que Harry utilizó para girar ágilmente y apuntarlo con la varita. Cuando Eliott abrió los ojos, un destello de luz blanca y segadora, se arremetió contra él.

[…] […]

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —la presionó Draco en susurros, inclinándose hacia su costado— Potter no ha llegado y ya son las nueve.

—Debemos calmarnos —se obligó a sí misma, mirando nerviosa en todas direcciones—. Ya vendrá.

La sala redonda que tanto había frecuentado en los últimos meses, estaba atiborrada de gente. Muchos estaban involucrados en el caso, pero la mayoría eran periodistas que, si bien en el primer juicio no habían participado, decidieron ponerse al día con aquel (que en realidad, era el tercero).

En aquel instante, Ginny hizo contacto visual con Billius que, afanoso, sonreía. A su lado estaba Sophia, cumpliendo con lo pactado a través de Anne, la noche anterior, de no mirarse siquiera hasta que hubiera subido al estrado a declarar.

A diferencia de hacía unas semanas, Ginny ahora confiaba plenamente en ella. Y a tal nivel lo hacía, que en sus manos recaía gran porcentaje, de la oportunidad de absolver a Harry de toda demanda.

—Tenemos un plan, ¿recuerdas? —quiso tranquilizarlo, y por consecuencia, tranquilizarse a sí misma.

—Si, que funcionará a la perfección siempre y cuando Potter llegue a tiempo.

—Llegará. —Vio que Draco estaba por refutar aquello, y continuó— Y si no llega... ya pensaremos en algo.

En aquel caso, a Ginevra sólo le quedaba rezar y apelar a toda su diplomacia, para que Knight permitiera defender a un acusado ausente, al cual por cierto ya odiaba y había sentenciado otras dos veces.

Aún mantenía un mínimo nivel de esperanza, pues Knight no había llegado y, hasta entonces, Harry tenía tiempo de aparecer.

Las enormes puertas de roble se abrieron de par en par...

Las cien cabezas presentes se giraron en dirección a la misma; detrás de ellas, hacía su entrada triunfal la persona que todos esperaban... el ministro de magia, Knight.

—Terminemos con esto de una buena vez —soltó cansinamente. Había estado toda la noche preparándose psicológicamente para aquel detestable momento.

* * *

**_Ok. Se acerca la gran final gran. Aviso, el capítulo que viene quizás sea un toque largo. Pueden pasar dos cosas, o les tiro todo de una y arréglense ustedes, o bien, corto donde cierran las tramas principales, y después hago un epílogo (aunque sinceramente no me gustan los epílogos). Voy a ver de qué ando ganas. Por lo pronto, ¿cómo les supo este capítulo?_**

**_Besos._**

**_Ceci_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo 27: Vida solitaria**_

"_I gotta take a little time **(Debo tomarme un tiempo.)**  
A little time to think things over **(Un tiempo para pensar las cosas.)**  
I better read between the lines **(Será mejor que lea entre líneas)**  
In case I need it when I'm older **(en caso de que lo necesite cuando sea mayor.)**_

Now this mountain I must climb **(Ahora, esta montaña que debo trepar)**  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders **(se siente como el mundo sobre mis hombros.)**  
And through the clouds I see love shine **(Y a través de las nubes, veo al amor brillar,)**  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder **(me mantiene caliente cuando la vida se torna fría.)**

In my life there's been heartache and pain **(En mi vida ha habido heridas y dolor)**  
I don't know if I can face it again **(y no sé si pueda afrontarlo de nuevo.)**  
Can't stop now, I've travelled so far **(No puedo deterneme ahora, viajé tan lejos)**  
To change this lonely life **(para cambiar esta vida solitaria.)**

I wanna know what love is **(Quiero saber qué es el amor.)**  
I want you to show me **(Quiero que me lo enseñes.)**  
I wanna feel what love is **(Quiero sentir qué es el amor.)**  
I know you can show me **(Sé que puedes mostrarme.)**

I'm gonna take a little time **(Me tomaré un tiempo)**  
A little time to look around me, **(un tiempo para mirar a mi alrededor.)**  
I've got nowhere left to hide **(No tengo ningún otro lugar dónde esconderme)**  
It looks like love has finally found me **(parece que el amor, finalmente me encontró.)**

In my life there's been heartache and pain **(En mi vida ha habido heridas y dolor)**  
I don't know if I can face it again **(y no sé si pueda afrontarlo de nuevo.)**  
Can't stop now, I've travelled so far **(No puedo deterneme ahora, viajé tan lejos)**  
To change this lonely life **(para cambiar esta vida solitaria.)**

I wanna know what love is **(Quiero saber qué es el amor.)**  
I want you to show me **(Quiero que me lo enseñes.)**  
I wanna feel what love is **(Quiero sentir qué es el amor.)**  
I know you can show me **(Sé que puedes mostrarme.)**  
I wanna know what love is **(Quiero saber qué es el amor.)**  
I want you to show me **(Quiero que me lo enseñes.)**

_I wanna feel what love is** (Quiero sentir qué es el amor.)  
**I know you can show me** (Sé que puedes mostrarme.)**_

[…]

—¡No voy a discutir esto! —zanjó Knight desde su palco de máxima jerarquía— Si el acusado no quiere ser defendido, ¡No habrá juicio!

—Pero, señor...

—Fue advertido —interrumpió—; tuvo otras dos instancias, y aún así los cargos en su contra siguen apareciendo día tras día. Esto ha llegado a su fin.

—No puede dictarse una sentencia así porque sí, señor. No es lo normal —desafió, sin importarle siquiera, que sus palabras estuvieran cuestionando a la máxima autoridad que el ministro representaba. El estrado sobre el cual estaba ubicado el cuerpo entero de los miembros de Wizengamot, se removió nervioso, intercambiando entre ellos miradas de indignación y desapruebo.

—Esto escapa de los cánones de normalidad, señorita Weasley, y hasta donde abarca mi memoria, usted es la causa principal de ello. ¿No fue acaso usted quién pidió la prórroga en primera instancia?

—Si, pero...

—¿Y no fue usted acaso, quien se comprometió a juntar pruebas y presentar al acusado?

—Si.

—¿Y dónde está ahora? —Ginny estaba por responder, pero él volvió a interrumpirla— O, mejor dicho, ¿Dónde está desde hace dos días, que debía estar en Azkaban?

—Él...

—Creo entonces, señorita Weasley, que el silencio de su huída, abala los posibles errores de una condena prematura. —Ginny comenzó a desesperar, no sólo por el hecho de no poder defender a Harry, sino por su propia inferioridad ante los argumentos de su jefe.

—Pero él cumplió las sentencias que injustamente se le adjudicaron antes, señor ministro —intentó razonar— ¿Acaso no le da eso, cierto reconocimiento?

—¡Pero Potter escapó de la prisión antes de terminar su condena! —soltó Trevor, un miembro de Wizengamot que apenas si tenía voz o voto. Ginny se giró para encararlos, intentando lucir serena, pero Draco puso una mano en su brazo e intercambió una mirada con ella. Ella asintió y cedió, dejándole la palabra al rubio.

—Es verdad —asintió el rubio, mirando directamente a Trevor—, pero lo hizo en condiciones acuciantes y hay testigos que pueden certificar mis palabras —repuso sereno—. Si Potter no omitía las normas en ese momento, la vida de un miembro del ministerio corría peligro.

—¿Y por qué no regresó luego, si sus intenciones eran meramente heroicas? —provocó Billius— La condena seguía en pie.

—Bien sabemos todos —se interpuso Ginny—, que para entonces la condena se había agravado, y de volver Harry... el acusado —se corrigió de inmediato—, sería entregado a los dementores, sin esta instancia de defensa.

—Instancia que no le importó mucho ¿verdad? —volvió a dirigir Knight, la conversación— ¿Dónde está, ahora que estamos todos dispuestos a oírlo? —Ginny tragó en seco.

—No sé qué clase de problemas lo han retenido, señor ministro, pero lo importante aquí, es que demostremos que no es culpable por las cosas de que se lo acusan, no su presencia o ausencia en este tribunal. Su presencia no es importante para...

—Claro que lo es —agregó una lejana voz, que terminaba de abrir las puertas de roble, y se hacía presente. Todos giraron hacia él—. Mi presencia es de gran importancia aquí, y mi demora está muy bien justificada...

—¡Harry! —soltó inevitablemente alegre.

El morocho, que hasta entonces nadie se había percatado, traía del brazo a un desgarbado cuerpo. Avanzó, obligando al otro, a arrastrar sus pies hasta el centro de la sala.

—Me demoré consiguiendo un testimonio más verídico —soltó el enorme pero flácido cuerpo, en el medio de la sala. Todos en la sala soltaron un gritito de asombro, al reconocer en el cuerpo yacido en el suelo, las facciones de Eliott Wolf, preso perpetuo de la cárcel de Azkaban, juzgado hacía casi cuatro años por aquella misma corte. Falstaff se removió discretamente en su asiento, nervioso, aunque disimulándolo.

—¿Está muerto? —se aterró Ginevra.

—No. —Harry miró al ministro y sacó su varita, guardando cierto respeto de la reacción del ministro— Si me permite, señoría. —Knight no se inmutó, lo que Harry consideró un consentimiento— _¡Enervate!_

El cuerpo de Eliott cobró vida de pronto, y sin siquiera darle un instante, Harry lo apresó con sus brazos, y miró insistente a Ginny y luego a Draco. El rubio, captando antes que ella sus intenciones, asintió y se acercó a ayudarlo. Cada uno lo sostuvo por un brazo, impidiéndole moverse, y lo sentaron sobre el único asiento ubicado en medio de la sala; el del acusado.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo? —se molestó Falstaff— ¡Él no es el acusado!

Harry volvió a mirar a Ginny, esperando que ella volviera en sí y comenzara a desarrollar su rol debidamente. Ginny sacudió su cabeza y miró a Harry; no hizo falta más que aquello para entender que él, Harry, había "logrado" que cantara la verdad, y que ella ahora debía interrogarlo (sin denunciar claro, de dónde había conseguido el Veritaserum con el que lo lograra).

—Señor, si me lo permite —miró al ministro— me gustaría interrogar al primer testigo. —Knight guardó un segundo de silencio, y luego asintió, cansino.

Eliott levantó la mirada cuando ella se paró enfrente suyo, y sonrió con sorna.

—Creí que éste era el lugar del acusado —repuso con voz baja, en un claro indicio de su desgaste físico, quizás por una posible batalla previa que mantuviera con Harry.

—En tu condición frente a las leyes del mundo mágico, sólo podrás testificar desde aquí —sentenció ella.

—Qué mala atención.

—¿Cómo saliste de Azkaban? —preguntó sin rodeos y en voz alta.

—Por la puerta. —La verdad literal no le servía en absoluto.

—¿Quién la abrió para ti, Eliott?

—El guardia Thomas McFee. —Falstaff empalideció.

—¿Si? ¿Y con qué derecho?

—Tenía una orden firmada por Billius Falstaff. —Los presentes, asombrados, miraron en su dirección.

—¿Qué permiso otorgaba la orden?

—Me permitían legalmente salir de la cárcel, con la excusa de que mi caso se reabriría y volvería a ser juzgado.

—Cosa que no sucedió —acotó, mirando a Knight, quien estaba tan sorprendido como todos los demás, y dirigía su mirada acusadora hacia Falstaff.

—¿Esto es verdad? —preguntó, sin siquiera preocuparse por el hecho de que un cuestionamiento entre poderes, ajeno al juicio en sí, no debía ser jamás efectuado durante el proceso tribunal.

—¡Claro que no! —se ofendió, respondiendo sin siquiera dudar— ¡Claramente fue algo arreglado, señoría! Mis informantes me aseguraron que tanto Wolf como Potter, compartieron celda en Azkaban. Sin duda es parte de un plan de fuga, que excede a nuestros límites de contención presidiaria.

Knight meditó un segundo al respecto, mientras todas las miradas insistentes y curiosas, se posaban sobre él.

—Por lo pronto, consideraré esto como irrelevante —zanjó para desilusión de los tres que rodeaban a Eliott. Knight miró a los guardias asentados a un costado de la sala—. Llévenselo a la celda que pertenece, ahora mismo. Este es caso de otro juicio.

—Pero, señor... —deseó intervenir la pelirroja.

—¿Esa era toda la evidencia que tenía, señorita Weasley?

Al ver que se llevaban a Eliott, Falstaff pareció relajarse apenas, incluso regodearse con el estado preocupante por el cual parecía atravesada Ginny.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces sugiero que siente al verdadero acusado, en donde debería estar, y comience a presentar sus pruebas.

—Si, señoría.

Cuando se giró a mirar a Harry, él mismo se estaba sentando en el asiento que ya parecía ser de su propiedad. Luego miró a Draco, quien asintió para darle pie a que comenzara a desarrollar el plan que ambos habían delineado. Ella asintió a su vez, intentando despabilar su mente y arrancar aquello de cero.

Se giró para encarar a Knight, quien se sorprendió de ver en ella, las facciones de convencimiento y resolución que siempre había tenido y que, hasta el momento no se habían hecho presentes en el juicio.

—Su señoría, quisiera dar inicio a esta defensa, llamando a testificar al señor Gregorian Tolomeo Bohnam Mungo —llamó con solemnidad.

De entre la multitud, un viejo casi petizo se alzó sonriente, agarraba fuertemente un maletín, y sonreía encantado. Caminó en dirección a las escaleras, para bajar hacia el centro de la sala, y se ubicó frente al ministro, entre éste y el acusado.

—Señor Mungo —comenzó Ginny, erguida y formal—, ¿podría contarnos qué cargo desempeña en el hospital de magos San Mungo?

—Soy director general del mismo —confesó—, como todas mis antepasadas generaciones, desde que el hospital fue fundado.

—¿Es usted sanador?

—Sanador, medimago, enfermero, partero —enumeró sin preocupaciones—; soy el comodín que el hospital necesite, además claro, de cumplir la función de administrador general del personal y del historial de pacientes.

—Hitorial de pacientes —repitió ella, reafirmando—. Dicho historial ¿es metafórico o...? Mejor dicho —se corrigió—, ¿Es un historial tangible?

—Si, claro. Son pilas y pilas de papeles archivados, con los datos de cada paciente que ingresó al hospital, y su evolución durante su estadía.

Falstaff, que hasta entonces no había entendido hacia dónde se dirigía aquel interrogatorio, se contrajo de inmediato.

—¿De dónde salen los datos del mismo?

—Bueno, hay un lazo mágico hecho desde la fundación del hospital, que une la base de datos del hospital con la del Ministerio de Magia. Cada ingresante ocupa una nueva ficha, la cual al cargar su nombre recibe los datos del Ministerio. Y luego simplemente se va cargando con los detalles de su estadía en el hospital, y los tipos de tratamientos realizados y las fechas en las que se le apliquen.

—¿Y en caso de que el interno sea un Muggle? ¿No se hace una ficha?

—Si, también. Sólo que no importan realmente los datos, sino qué tratamientos o pociones se aplicaron en él, o qué investigaciones se hicieron al respecto. Y claro, no se les da el alta sin que lo haya visitado antes, un desmemorizador del ministerio. —Ginny asintió, complacida.

—Si me permite, señor ministro —sonrió respetuosa—, querría hacerle unas preguntas al testigo, sobre temas concernientes a la primer acusación realizada al señor Potter, es decir —miró ahora a todos los miembros de Wizengamot—, a la realización de hechizos frente al muggle amigo de la señorita Baxter —señaló a Sophia.

—Adelante —concedió. Ginny volvió a enfrentar a Gregory.

—¿Recuerda el caso particular de un muggle internado en su hospital, hace algunas semanas? Responde al apellido de Smith.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Tiene aquí ese historial de pacientes del que habla?

—Si.

—¿Podría mostrarle al tribunal, la ficha de datos del paciente? —Gregory asintió y sacó de su maletín, una pequeña carpeta con tan solo un papel adentro.

—Su ficha se reduce a esto —explicó. Knight hizo levitar el papel hasta que éste llegó a sus manos.

—Como puede ver, señor ministro —continuó—, la ficha aclara la fecha de ingreso del paciente muggle...

—_20 de Enero _—leyó el ministro.

—...y su estado al ingresar.

—"_El paciente ingresó en un estado de inconsciencia, provocado por una fuerte contusión en la cabeza. No presenta heridas de gravedad ni cortes. Salud estable. 'Observaciones': pequeños moretones en los brazos."_

—Y las subsiguientes fechas presentadas, responden a las visitas que recibió a lo largo de su estadía, en los horarios en que fueron efectuadas, y la evolución del paciente luego de cada una de ellas.

—_24 de enero: El paciente presenta ligero aceleramiento del pulso. 25 de enero: El paciente despierta..._

—Al costado especifica que luego de ello entró la enfermera para dormirlo y no levantar sospechas —knight asintió y luego prosiguió.

—_26 de enero: El paciente presenta ligeras arritmias. 27 de enero: El paciente presenta problemas respiratorios..._ —Knight detuvo la lectura— ¿A dónde va todo esto? Resúmalo, señorita.

—Con gusto —sonrió, y luego se giró a hablarle a todos—. Como verán, la evolución del paciente comenzaba a mejorar, hasta el 26 de enero, fecha en la que, según esos mismos informes, el paciente fue visitado por... —Knight acercó la hoja y leyó en voz alta.

—_Billius Falstaff._ —De nuevo el unánime asombro.

—Exacto. Quien a partir de entonces lo visitaría a diario, al mismo tiempo en que el estado del paciente evolucionaría desfavorablemente.

—¡Esa es una grave acusación! —soltó indignada, una vocera de Wizengamot.

—Claro que si. Pero, dígame señor Mungo, ¿Acaso este historial puede falsificarse?

—En absoluto. Es magia muy antigua, poca gente conoce cómo tratarla... y aunque se la tratara —agregó— llevaría meses, ¡Años, quizás!

—¿Y por qué este historial no coincide con el presentado en su momento? —preguntó el ministro— ¿Acaso este historial no es el oficial?

—No, señor. Como le dije, es magia muy antigua y ya entró en desuso. El historia sigue actualizándose por sí sólo bajo los efectos del hechizo realizado hace siglos, pero ya no es util en términos de operación sanitaria. Desde el fin de las grandes guerras, el hospital ha optado por una atención personal y exhaustiva, de modo que el medimago a cargo del paciente, lleva el historial del mismo, el cual él mismo confecciona de acuerdo a lo que considera más importante.

—¿Y quién fue el medimago encargado del paciente Smith? —preguntó Ginevra.

—Bruce Byron. Medimago que ya no pertenece a nuestras instalaciones, tras el descubrimiento de su mala práxis.

—Muchas gracias, señor Mungo, hemos terminado.

Gregory se levantó tras un ligero asentimiento, y volvió a su lugar.

—Como verán, esta es la segunda prueba que somete directamente al señor Billius Falstaff, como posible partícipe en algunos de los hechos que se le adjudican a Potter. ¡Pero! —prosiguió, atenta a la reacción de Falstaff, que se había levantado para desmentir aquello— Como el señor Malfoy y yo, entendemos que no son pruebas suficientes para tamaña acusación, rogamos a la señorita Baxter que por favor suba al estrado, para esclarecer ciertos hechos. —Dirigió su atención a ella, quien ahora la miró. Sophia, a cuya figura giraron todas las miradas, pareció preocupada y ansiosa. Falstaff la miró confundido, ya que hacía unos días venía pareciendo una zombie, y ahora se había recobrado enteramente como por arte de magia. —Por favor, señorita —insistió Ginny, intentando infundirle confianza.

De a poco, Sophia comenzó a ponerse de pie, y se dirigió al centro de la sala, repitiendo el mismo proceso que Gregory.

—Reconociendo a la señorita Sophia Baxter como la principal afectada por las supuestas acciones de Potter, querría hacerle algunas preguntas —avisó al ministro, quien para entonces ya tenía toda su atención y, al parecer, su confianza en ella restituida—. ¿Puedo llamarte Sophia? —ella asintió— Sophia, el día que Harry atacó a Smith, tengo entendido que escapaste de él antes de que te derribara.

—Así es.

—Bien, ¿A dónde fuiste?

—A... —dudó un segundo e intentó aclararse la garganta, para sobrellevar la vergüenza— A la casa de Billius.

—Del señor Falstaff —ratificó—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué relación hay entre ustedes?

—Somos buenos amigos... hace muchos años.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿No están conviviendo juntos ahora?

—No. Sólo me quedé en su casa los últimos días.

—¿Qué te dijo él, cuando le contaste lo que había pasado?

—Dijo que todo estaría bien. Que me ayudaría a olvidarme de Harry.

—Ya te había ayudado otras veces ¿verdad? —Sophia la miró, confundida— Hace unos años, Potter pasó un mes en San Mungo, ¿recuerdas por qué? —ella empalideció de pronto, como si el fantasma de su pasado se presentara ante ella nuevamente.

—¡Un momento! —soltó Falstaff, de pie— ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con...!

—Déjala hablar, Billius —ordenó Knight, intrigado.

—Él... —Sophia se calló.

—Sophia, ¿recuerdas que pasó? ¿Cuál fue la causa de la internación de Potter, años atrás?

—Él no fue el internado —interrumpió Billius—, deberías conseguir bien la información, antes.

—¿No? ¿Estás seguro que no fue él? ¿Sólo porque los expedientes de tu despacho dicen lo contrario?

—Exacto.

—Pues, no sé si lo recuerdas pero esos expedientes fueron escritos también por Bruce Byron; aparente fraude del hospital, según las palabras del director general del mismo. Y, señores, si cabe alguna duda podemos también tomar el historial del que el señor Mungo nos habló, y revisar las fechas para constatar quién fue la víctima verdadera de aquel suceso y...

—Fui yo quién hechizó a Harry, no al revés —confesó Sophia sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a Harry, que levantó la mirada, descolocado. Sophia lo miró con pena, como arrepintiéndose ante aquel hecho, y demostrándoselo con la verdad—. Tuvimos una discusión fuerte y yo... lancé un _Crucio _contra él.

Los representantes de prensa agregaron comentarios masivos de fondo, como los "ohhh" y "ahhh" que ahora invadían la sala.

—¿Cómo? —se inquietó Knight.

—¿Qué pasó? —continuó Ginny— ¿Por qué no fuiste juzgada entonces?

—Billius me ayudó —acusó, esta vez con mala intención—. Cambió los expedientes verdaderos, acusando en cambio a Harry. Y le pidió a Bruce que cambiara el nombre del paciente que había estado internado durante un mes por severas heridas, golpes y quebraduras.

Harry resopló molesto, dejando caer la cabeza en una de sus manos. No quería escuchar aquello. No entendía porqué Ginny había tenido que hurgar en eso, sabiendo lo mucho que le había costado a él, contárselo a modo de confidencia.

—Pero vayamos a lo que nos importa —interrumpió Ginny, ansiando que fuera tal el torrente de información y acusaciones, que nadie tuviera tiempo de pensar demasiado nada, y que cada argumento fuera más sorpresivo e inquietante que el otro. —Hace algunas noches atrás, tuviste una conversación con Potter en mi propio despacho, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Si.

—Aclaro, señor ministro, que esto sucedió la misma noche en que las cámaras grabaron el video que usted encontró, en el cual se lo veía al señor Potter entrar en la sala de evidencias y recuperar su varita. —Knight asintió, imparcial. Volvió a dirigirse a Sophia— ¿Qué hacías esa noche aquí?

—Billius tenía miedo de que descubrieran que él me había ayudado de un modo... algo ilegal. Dijo que tenía que plantar cierta evidencia para poder inculpar a Harry, y que no quedara duda de que había sido él el culpable por lo del pizzero.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, ambos tomamos poción multijugos para poder entrar aquí sin problema.

—¿Qué apariencia tomaron?

—Él se hizo pasar por Harry y yo... por ti.

—¿Puedes detallar cuál era el plan?

—Billius se dejaría filmar con la apariencia de Harry, entrando al la sala de evidencias y sacaría su varita. Yo me quedaría afuera controlando que nadie viniera y, de ser así, lo entretendría.

—¿Por qué quería la varita de Potter?

—Iba a realizar un hechizo para plantar la evidencia que inculpara a Harry.

—¿Qué clase de hechizo?

—Una... —se aclaró la garganta— Un _Imperio _—soltó sin rodeos.

—¿Iba a lanzártelo a ti realmente?

—Él dijo que no... —miró acusadoramente a Falstaff— pero no le creí.

—¿Y entonces? —le dio valor.

—Entonces... mientras él robaba la varita de Harry, yo busqué ayuda. Sabía que tú o Harry me ayudarían, así que fui a tu oficina. Cuando vi a Harry le confesé la verdad y él me dejó esconderme en su casa.

—¿Y que pasó?

—A los pocos minutos de llegar, apareció Billius y me llevo de nuevo a su casa. Y... me hechizó.

—Necesito que digas qué hechizo te realizó, Sophía.

—El _Imperius_ —confesó.

—¡Eso es mentira! —soltó nuevamente Falstaff, dispuesto a refutar lo que fuera— ¡Señor ministro, están buscando difamar mi nombre para desviar la atención del principal acusado! —se quejó— Esto puede estar arreglado. ¿Cómo sabemos que ahora mismo no sufre las consecuencias de una imperdonable como la que dice, realizada por la misma acusadora? —miró con rencor a Ginny.

—¿Ahora la acusas a ella? —interrumpió Draco, incapaz de medirse— ¿A cuántos más vas a meter en el medio?

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió el ministro— Falstaff, un momento —rogó—. Yo mismo vi a la señorita Baxter bajo los efectos del _Imperius,_ y también la estoy viendo ahora; créeme, hay una gran diferencia.

—Lo cual nos lleva a nuestra tercer y última prueba, señor ministro —se apuró Ginny—. Voy a dispensar de la señorita Baxter —le agradeció con la mirada—, y voy a llamar ahora al señor Olivanders.

Mismo proceso que las otras dos veces: Susurros de comentarios inadecuados, se alzaron por el fondo de la sala, proveniente de los representantes de prensa. De entre la multitud se alzó un hombre mayor, de rostro grácil, y se acercó al centro de la sala.

—Como ya todos sabemos, el señor Olivanders es prácticamente una eminencia a la hora de hablar de varitas. —Algunos en la multitud, asintieron— Es quien conoce hasta el último detalle sobre ellas, y quién tiene uno o dos trucos sobre cómo tratarlas para... sacarles información —sonrió con complicidad—. Señor Olvidanders, ¿es verdad que las varitas tienen cierta memoria sobre su dueño, o los hechizos que han lanzado con ellas?

—Totalmente.

—¿Y cree usted que "saben" distinguir cuando no están siendo usadas por su dueño?

—Si, pero no se vuelven inútiles por ello. Una varita no puede rebelarse —aclaró—, sólo puede dar mejor o peor rendimiento. Cuando la varita no está de acuerdo con quien la somete, simplemente da lo peor de sí para mostrar su descontento.

—¿Es decir que cada hechizo sale con una marca única, de acuerdo a quien lance el hechizo?

—Exacto.

—¿Eso puede medirse?

—Hay un modo, sí.

—¿Podría realizarlo aquí, si yo le otorgo la varita en cuestión?

—Desde luego.

Ginny miró a Draco, quien de su bolsillo sacó la varita de Harry, y se la entregó. Falstaff abrió grande los ojos.

—¿Puedes decirme a quién pertenece esta varita? —La tomó entre sus dedos y cerró los ojos.

—Harry Potter. Yo mismo la inventé y se la vendí.

—Según el análisis de esta varita, presentado ante el ministro Knight como prueba en contra del señor Potter, el último hechizo realizado fue el Imperius —explicó en voz alta—. Señor Olivanders ¿Podría mostrarnos la "marca" de la que hablábamos recién, sobre este último hechizo?

—Si.

Olivanders empuñó la varita y susurró:_"personalis allide"_. De la punta de la varita salió un pequeño destello turquesa que, en su corto trayecto hacia el suelo, se tornó color petróleo.

—Bien, y... ¿podría hacer los mismo con... digamos —miró el análisis— los tres hechizos realizados de forma previa a la imperdonable? Aclaro, ministro, que estos se realizaron ANTES de que la varita de Potter fuera confiscada a modo de sentencia, en el juicio previo al presente —Knight volvió a asentir.

—A ver... —volvió a tomar la varita. Cerró los ojos como si hurgara en el historial de hechizos, y repitió tres veces:— _Personalis allide. Personalis allide... Personalis allide._

Ahora, de la punta de la varita, salieron disparadas hacia el techo, tres destellos de luz, uno tras otro, de color verde esmeralda. Ginny sonrió.

—Podríamos decir que, esos fueron realizados por su dueño verdadero, ¿no?

—Así es. En el primer caso, el color diferencia a la persona que lo realiza, y la potencia con la que sale representa el rendimiento otorgado por la varita, en relación a su fidelidad con quien la use.

—Suficiente prueba para mostrar la inocencia del acusado, frente a la realización de la imperdonable, ¿no? —miró a sus colegas—, pero aún nos falta un culpable —soltó, suspicaz—. Si el señor ministro y los miembros de Wizengamot me lo permiten, querría pedirle al señor Billius Falstaff —lo miró de lleno— que me facilitara su varita. Quizás Olivanders pueda realizar el mismo procedimiento en ella.

Un murmullo se levantó a lo largo y a lo ancho de sala. Los presentes se dividían entre sorprendidos e indignados, de acuerdo a la inclinación política de los distintos grupos de presentes. Los labios de los relatores periodísticos, se movían con una rapidez incesante, creando un colchón de murmullos casi insoportable.

—¿Perdón? —se ofendió al ver todos los ojos posando sobre él.

—Su varita, señor Falstaff —reiteró Ginny, como si no la hubiera escuchado.

—Por favor, señor ministro, ponga fin a toda esta bochornosa escena. No va a tolerar esto ¿o sí? —Knight no dijo nada. Ginny avanzó tres pequeños pasos hacia él, los cuales resonaron en las paredes de la sala a causa de sus tacos, generando un eco tan cerrado como acusador e intimidatorio. Ginny extendió su brazo, esperando llevar a cabo la transacción. —No pueden hacer eso —exigió—. No pueden registrar mi varita.

—No, no podemos obligarte —lo corrigió—, por eso te lo pido del mejor modo, Billius —sonrió condescendiente—; si no hay nada que ocultar, no hay nada que temer.

—¡¿Quién teme?! —se indignó— Yo no temo, pero el acusado es Po...

—Billius —interrumpió Knight, sereno y severo—, dale la varita.

—¡Esto es inaudito!

—¡Billius! —volvió a modular— entrégale la maldita varita.

No mostró indicios de moverse aún cuando la mirada del ministro, prácticamente evidenciaba la postura que había tomado al respecto. Entretanto, Vivian, que había estado a su lado a lo largo de todo el juicio, manoteó la varita que él guardaba en su túnica, arrebatándosela. Pero Falstaff, notándolo de inmediato, volvió a quitársela en un rápido movimiento. Knight respondió aún más rápido, al girar la propia con agilidad, haciendo levitar la varita en cuestión hasta confiscarla entre sus manos.

—Por favor —continuó Knight, esta vez mirando a Olivanders—. Regístrela.

Cuando el viejo hizo lo propio, el destello que salió de ella fue de un intenso color turquesa igual al primero, pero la potencia de éste fue tal, que tocó la cúpula de la sala.

—Y... si mis cálculos no me fallan —repuso Ginny, mirando el trayecto del destello, al igual que todos los demás—... tenemos un culpable —zanjó, mirando a Falstaff.

Todas las miradas volvieron a dirigirse sobre él que, acusadoras o no, lo arrinconaban en su ubicación, presionándolo para decir la verdad.

Knight se mantuvo callado, meditando. Someter de un segundo al otro a Falstaff, sería incinerar su sentido de la confianza y del buen juicio, puesto que había sido él quien se dejara manejar por los argumentos de Billius, a lo largo de los últimos días. Debía pensar con claridad antes de dar un veredicto.

Pero justo cuando estuvo por anunciar que la sentencia sería dictada a la mañana siguiente, Falstaff, en un ataque espontáneo de pánico, saltó del estrado con intenciones de correr hacia las puertas de roble, y escapar. La reacción reflejo de Knight, entonces, fue hacerle señas a los guardias para que lo detuvieran, aunque estuvieran ubicados a largos metros de él.

—¡Ni loco! —gritó Harry. Se paró sin permiso en absoluto y se abalanzó sobre él, con una fuerza extraña y única, que no se había hecho presente en él con anterioridad en sus otros enfrentamientos físicos.

—¡Agarrenlo bien! —exigió Knight, consciente de que aquella orden estipulaba la decisión que acababa de tomar.

[…] […]

—¡Hasta que llamas! ¿Dónde estás? —se alteró Ron, mientras sostenía el teléfono entre sus manos.

—_No te alteres—_ le rogó.

—Si no quieres que me altere, dime dónde demonios estás.

—_Estoy bien —_dijo—._ No importa dónde. Te llamé porque prometí que lo haría. Quería que supieras que llegué y estoy bien._

—Hermione deja las pavadas, ¿dónde estás?

—_Lo siento. Créeme, esto será lo mejor._

—¡Tienes que dejar de decidir por ambos! Esta es mi vida también. Por favor... —se tranquilizó— dime dónde estás, te iré a buscar y volveremos a casa.

—_No quiero volver a pisar esa casa._

—Entonces compraremos una nueva.

—_Ron, escúchame... —_le rogó— _Nos hará bien cierta distancia. Estuviste tan inmerso en mis problemas todo este tiempo que, lo justo es que te de un espacio para..._

—¡Yo no quiero un maldito espacio! Quiero que tú y el bebé estén aquí conmigo, ¡donde yo los pueda ver y cuidar! ¿entiendes eso?

—_Lo siento —_sólo dijo—, _de verdad. _

—Hermione...

—_Si tú no quieres un espacio, entonces concédemelo a mí. Soy yo quien necesita distanciarse, y tú podrías aprovechar mi..._

—¡No, Hermione! Tú no quieres distancia. Lo que quieres es castigarme por lo que crees que hice, ¡que no es verdad!

—_Te juro que no._

—No me lo jures; ¡Vuelve a casa!

—_No, Ron. Lo siento. _

—¿Por qué te empeñas en hacernos sufrir?

—_¿Yo? ¿Cuándo quise que algo de todo esto pasara? ¡No seas injusto!_

—Tú fuiste la injusta, llevándote a mi hijo.

—_Volveré con él. Sólo... será un tiempo. También por él me fui, entiende._

—No sé que crees que pasó con Anne, pero...

—_No quiero hablar de ella._

—Ese es justamente el problema. Escapaste porque no quisiste hablar de esto.

—_No. Me FUI _—corrigió—_ porque sólo así estaré bien. _

—¿Dónde puedes estar mejor que conmigo y mis cuidados?

—_Ron... —_suspiró, cansada—_ no dudo de tus cuidados. Si me alejé, lo hice de mis propias dudas._

—¿Qué dudas tienes?

—_Tómalo como una prueba; es sólo un tiempo. Si, para cuando todo esto termine y yo vuelva, tú sigues esperando, entonces..._

—¿Otra prueba más? —se frustró— ¿Después de todo lo que vivimos? ¿Después del viaje, después de lo de Mike, después de estas trágicas semanas...? ¿En serio?

—_No tengo más argumentos... _

—Entonces vuelve a casa ahora.

—_No. Sólo me queda apelar a que respetes mi decisión. Si las cosas fueran al revés yo no me interpondría, así como no lo hice cuando creíste que lo mejor para ti era viajar a España con Harry, durante un año. Así como consideraste que lo mejor era seguir viendo a Anne a espaldas mías, incluso cuando yo estaba en el hospital..._

—¡Pero si...!

—_Piénsalo. No estoy juzgando, te estoy mostrando otra perspectiva. _—Ron no supo qué decir, sabía que en parte, ella tenía razón— _Debo irme. Prometo llamarte en algún otro momento... no sé cuando. _

—Herms... —intentó una última vez.

—_Adiós, Ron._

[…] […]

Harry se quedó estático, como varado; ¿Ya estaba? ¿Por fin había terminado todo? ¿Finalmente era libre?

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Ginny, tan asombrada como él a causa de los mismos hechos. Al comprender la gravedad del asunto culminado, ella sonrió amplia y espontáneamente, y comenzó a reír para él, en medio del caos de la sala y la gente saliendo a su alrededor. Y aunque el ruido era obscenamente aturdidor y la gente se amontonaba en la puerta para salir y ver cómo encarcelaban al que alguna vez había sido miembro de Wizengamot, Harry parecía suspendido en un hilo de tiempo dilatado.

Y ella... ella continuaba riendo, casi en cámara lenta.

Reía tan infantil y despreocupada al fin, que a Harry le recordó aquella otra pelirroja de la cual había estado prendado en su adolescencia; a la cual había celado en el boliche cuando había sabido adueñarse de todas las miradas locales; a la cual había enseñado a manejar y a beber alcohol. A la cual había besado junto a la barra y le había... hecho el amor por primera vez.

Una imagen lo azotó de pronto, tan sólo por un instante. Y aunque la imagen era breve y antaña, era también nítida y clara; ellos dos (o una forma más joven de ambos) abrazados en su desnudez, reprimiendo las risas restantes de una resaca, y acallando los torpes movimientos del primer reconocimiento. Ellos besándose en la oscuridad, calentando las sábanas de un cuarto húmedo y pequeño; comprometiendo a las finas paredes de la habitación, ante el suspiro de sus apasionados besos.

Se perdió en aquella imagen, saboreando el regocijo que entonces sintiera, y reviviéndolo allí, en esa sala redonda ya casi vacía que tan malos recuerdos le traía. ¿Sería posible? ¿Sería aquella la imagen de la famosa noche, ahogada en el olvido de la peor resaca? Sabía que debía de haber mucho más que aquello en su memoria, susceptible de ser recordado, pero por ahora, aquello sólo bastaba. Recordaba la simpatía y la complicidad del íntimo momento, tal y como ella se lo había descrito; La situación no había sido la mejor, pero se amaban.

La vio acercarse hacia él, ilusionada. Al llegar casi a su lado, extendió su mano y le sonrió, implacable.

—¿Vamos a casa? —le susurró, trayéndolo nuevamente al presente— Creo que tenemos que festejar.

Harry observó en sus ojos, un prometedor y maravilloso futuro a su lado, y le correspondió la sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

—Si —dijo, tomando su mano—, pero primero debo hacer algo. —Harry besó fugazmente sus labios y se separó de ella, caminando en dirección a Draco.

El rubio estaba absorto en sus asuntos, hablando con Gregory y agradeciendo a él y a Olivanders, por la paciencia que habían tenido. No obstante, cuando lo vieron acercarse a Harry, los dos viejos se hicieron a un lado con disimulo, cediéndole a ambos muchachos el espacio privado para hablar.

—Malfoy —se presentó, a modo de saludo. Draco lo miró inexpresivo, aunque su semblante escondía un dejo de asombro, generado por la condescendencia subliminal en la voz de Harry.

—Parece que te salvaste, después de todo —murmuró, amargamente.

—No, no me salvé: Tú me ayudaste —corrigió.

—Ayudé a Ginevra, sólo porque es mi trabajo.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad —lo miró fijamente—, y es por eso que vengo a agradecerte —extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela para estrecharla—. Espero que con esto, olvidemos nuestras diferencias. Al menos sé que yo lo haré. —El rubio miró su mano con cierta desconfianza, y luego lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Significa un "Gracias".

—¿Gracias por qué? ¿Por hacer mi bien trabajo y salvarte de Azkaban...? ¿O por jugar mal mis cartas, y dejarte camino libre con ella? —señaló a Ginny con la mirada. Harry frunció los labios y bajó la mano.

—Tú no jugaste mal nada, porque esto no es un juego, Malfoy. Ella no es un trofeo, ni me pertenece a mí —zanjó, asombrándose ante aquel espontáneo acto de sinceridad propio—. Sólo... tuve la fortuna de no llegar demasiado tarde, a algo que había comenzado muchos años antes que tú.

Draco frunció los labios con disgusto. Ya se había repetido varias veces a sí mismo, que en realidad no amaba a la pelirroja, pero su orgullo aún sufría los embistes de una conquista perdida, y aquello era más difícil de superar para él que un corazón roto. No obstante, reconoció parte de verdad en las últimas palabras del morocho.

—¿Qué tan antes? —desafió— ¿Cuándo te emborrachaste y olvidaste que te habías acostado con ella? —Harry calló de pronto, tan disgustado como asombrado al respecto.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

—Porque ella me lo contó.

—¿Ella te lo dijo? —repuso incrédulo, dudando realmente de sus palabras.

—Sé más cosas sobre ella, de las que tú te imaginas —lo provocó.

Harry, que en otro tiempo no tan lejano, hubiera cedido a sus impulsos y reaccionado de manera directamente física, simplemente calló.

—Confiaré entonces en su confianza hacia ti —zanjó—, en tanto tú no te tomes la libertad de despabilar nuestros secretos, o usarlos en su contra —apuntó sereno. Draco se tornó serio, claramente molesto ante aquello.

—¿Perdón?

—Malfoy, no es la primera vez que te regocijas con sus desgracias, ¿o debo recordarte el incidente en San Mungo hace unas semanas? —Justo cuando el rubio estuvo por replicar aquello, Harry lo detuvo con un ademán—. Creo que Ginny ha sido muy afortunada al haberte tenido por amigo todo este tiempo. Sé que le fuiste fiel y de gran ayuda —confesó—, pero eso no te da derecho a atacarla con su pasado, o usarlo en mi contra para que yo la hiera.

—Tú ya la heriste. Y lo seguirás haciendo porque no sabes tratarla —vaticinó—, porque no sabes lo que quieres y mucho menos, lo que ella necesita.

—Te equivocas —lo detuvo—. Sí sé lo que quiero, y es a ella. Y también sé qué debo hacer para que lo nuestro funcione. —Harry pareció reflexionar, a medida que las palabras salían de su boca— Y, aunque sé que yo no te caigo bien, espero que como buen amigo suyo, sepas aceptar nuestra relación.

Harry dejó unos segundos de silencio, los suficientes como para contagiar a Draco con su propia reflexión. Luego extendió nuevamente su mano.

—¿De acuerdo? —Draco la miró con cierto desprecio. Y luego lo miró a él, con lo que a Harry le pareció ser respeto. —Seamos adultos —le rogó, apremiando. Draco estrechó finalmente su mano, aparentemente convencido.

—Potter —lo miró fijamente, advirtiendo—, no vuelvas a cagarla.

Harry se quedó ligeramente perdido en sus palabras, justo cuando ella se acercó.

—Hora del festejo. ¿Vamos? —le preguntó abiertamente, al morocho. Él asintió, sonriendo.

—Nos vemos.

Alcanzó a ver la inexpresividad de su rostro una vez más, antes de girarse y de que ella tomara su brazo con disimulo.

"Festejo..." se repitió internamente a modo de promesa, aunque muy en el fondo sabía, que aquel no sería precisamente un festejo y que, no todo sería tan bello como ella pensaba. Pero si. Si aquel día hacía las cosas bien, los esperaría un maravilloso futuro juntos por el cual festejar.

[…] […]

Ron cerró el último cierre de su bolso de mano, y suspiró. Miró en dirección a la mesita de luz al lado de aquella cama que antaño había sido el refugio de ambos, luego la contención depresiva de su novia, luego la cobija de la reconciliación de ambos, y ahora... ahora de nuevo el icono de la soledad.

No tenía idea de a dónde se encontraba Hermione, y tampoco lo sabía Ginny, pues ya la había interrogado exhaustivamente y ella no había sabido siquiera intuir sobre su paradero. Pero conocía una persona que debía tener el dato exacto, y no se detendría ante nada. Ella no sólo lo estaba privando de su presencia, sino también de la de su hijo. Y eso era inaudito.

Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que quizás, ella no estuviera en el país. De que quizás tuviera que gastar fortunas, en un pasaje de avión con destino desconocido. Pero dejarla ir sin siquiera arreglar sus problemas, o su presunta duda respecto de su relación con Anne, simplemente le resultaba imposible.

Gregory lo escucharía. No podía ocultarle el paradero de su novia, no importa cuánto se excusara. Y si acaso no quería decírselo, posaría sus dos ojos en Brian Lockett que, como bien sabía, debía de ir a tratarla tres veces por semana.

No había nada que Hermione pudiera hacer, para escapar de él.

[…]

—Era Gregory —cortó el teléfono, dirigiéndose a sus padres—. Me dijo que Ron ha estado preguntando por mí, que quiere saber a toda costa en dónde estoy —suspiró, dejándose caer en el gran sofá de la pequeña salita de estar.

—¿Le dijo que estás aquí? —inquirió su padre.

—No, pero dijo que lo tenga en cuenta porque, conociéndolo, no se daría por vencido así de fácil.

—Linda —se acercó su madre, y se sentó a su lado—, quizás debieras dejarlo hablar. Dejar que venga a verte.

—No, ma. Todavía no pasó ni un día. Suficiente tuvimos ambos estas semanas en el hospital —resopló. Luego tomó la mano de su madre y la miró con dulzura—. Lo que yo necesito ahora es un tiempo para mí, con ustedes, que no pudieron estar conmigo en San Mungo. —Sus padres se miraron con cierta pena— No me vendrán nada mal unas semanas de vacaciones y abstinencia mágica.

—¿Y si viene? —preguntó su padre.

—Y si viene... voy a pedirles que traten de explicarle del mejor modo posible, que no puedo verlo todavía. Díganle que volveré antes del parto, que por eso no se preocupe porque podrá estar presente, pero que quiero hacer esto al mejor estilo muggle; descansando en cama, haciéndome las ecografías, y asistiendo a clases de pre-parto. Pero sobre todo, necesito hacer todo esto lejos de él.

[…] […]

Abrió la puerta entre sonrisas, aún prendida de su mano.

—¿Le viste la cara? —reía abiertamente, como una adolescente— No lo vio venir. Falstaff nunca creyó que alguien de mi piso pudiera ganarle en juicio, ¡Y Dios nos libre si encima usa tacos! —dramatizó, soltando su brazo mientras se dirigía hacia una de las esquinas, para descalzarse y ponerse cómoda.

—Te felicito, Gin —concluyó, entrando también y cerrando la puerta—. Estuviste maravillosa.

—Si —sonrió—, pero tú estuviste increíble —confesó, mirándolo fijamente, ahora desde unos centímetros más abajo—, y no me refiero sólo a tu espectacular entrada, con Eliott a rastas... —se acercó a él— Sino también a tu iniciativa con Draco. —Harry sonrió, ligeramente incómodo— Fue muy... maduro de tu parte... acercarte a él, agradecerle —enumeró—; sinceramente me has dejado sorprendida, en el mejor de los sentidos.

—Tampoco ha sido la hazaña del año, Gin.

—Pero ha sido un gran avance para lo que tú... bueno, para lo que nos tenías acostumbrados. —Explicó mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Harry se dejó mimar por sus palabras durante algunos segundos— ¿Puedes creerlo? Ahora será todo maravilloso —suspiró—. Ya no correré detrás de nadie, y tú ya no tendrás que esconderte de la gente. Ahora... podrás quedarte tranquilo... —lo miró, ilusionada— conmigo.

El morocho sonrió con un cierto dejo de pesar, que Ginny confundió con nostalgia.

—No, aún no puedo creerlo, ¿realmente terminó todo?

Harry se acercó en su dirección pero parándose frente a la ventana. Ginny observó su postura reflexiva, quizás nostálgica por... ¿por qué llevaba esa nostalgia en el rostro?. La pelirroja desarmó su posición, irguiendo su postura para poder mirarlo directamente, aunque él le estuviera dando la espalda.

Sostuvo el silencio que le resultó insoportable y, a cambio, se acercó a él. Como movida por un impulso interno e irrefrenable, abrazó su espalda apoyando su mejilla en ella, y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Él se dejó abrazar, tomando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, y cerró los ojos, con el único propósito de recordar el calor de su silueta junto a la suya.

—Ahora viene la parte más fácil, Harry —advirtió a modo de reflexión pausada—; aprender de lo sucedido. —Él asintió, meditando aquello con detenimiento. Y... si ella tenía un poco de razón, estaba equivocada. Lo cual era una contradicción.

—Te equivocas —acarició sus manos—, ahora viene la parte más difícil —Harry giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarla, sin romper el abrazo—; aplicar lo que aprendí de todo esto. —No fue difícil ver en sus ojos chocolate, la confusión— Ginny, no puedo continuar viviendo mi vida como si muchas de las cosas no hubieran pasado, o no hubieran sido mi culpa.

—Claro que no, pero muchas otras cosas no fueron tu culpa. Ya está, Harry, hemos solucionado todo.

—Pero no quiero que algo así vuelva a ocurrir. Jamás.

—No ocurrirá —buscó sinceramente, tranquilizarlo.

—Ni siquiera quiero dar espacio a los equívocos, y que todo esto vuelva a...

—No lo harás —prometió.

—...Y tampoco quiero quedarme contigo, Gin —se sinceró por fin, dejando en claro el motivo de su pesar.

—¿Qué? —se separó ligeramente.

—O al menos no por ahora. No mientras intento poner mi vida en orden.

—Pero... —a medida que comenzaba a comprender, más comenzaba a parecer enojada— tú vida está en orden... ¡Yo la ordené!

—¡Exacto! No lo logré por mi cuenta, lo cual quiere decir que aunque comience de cero contigo, puedo volver a cagarla en cualquier momento, y no quiero eso —tomó sus manos con dulzura—. No contigo, Gin.

—La cagarás si te vas justo ahora que eres...

—Justo ahora que soy libre —interrumpió completando su pensamiento— debo invertir bien mi tiempo.

—¿Y...? ¿Y lo que dijiste en Azkaban? —lo miró desconcertada. Harry asintió con pesar— ¿O eso de querer estar conmigo siempre, fue otra de tus cagadas?

—No seas injusta —le pidió—. Aún lo quiero, créeme. Estar contigo es mi prioridad —confesó—, pero ahora más que nunca sé también, que tú tenías más razón entonces que yo. Que no podemos apurarlo todo ahora para que encajen unas piezas que, de otro modo no encajarían. Yo... necesito un tiempo... solo —la miró con cierto tormento—. No estoy bien, Ginny.

—No entiendo —lo soltó finalmente, emotiva a causa del cúmulo de emociones que arrastraba desde el inicio del día y que ahora, pugnaban por salir.

—Tengo que calmarme. Tengo que intentar ser el adolescente que se enamoró de ti, no este loco desquiciado que se desequilibra cada vez que...

—No entiendo —repitió, ahora a punto de llorar. Él intentó acercarse a ella y tomarle las manos. No podía verla así. Debía entender que era por el bien de ambos, pero ella se soltó, molesta y angustiada.

—No quiero ser otro Eliott en tu vida, Gin —explicó—, lo sabes. Tú misma lo dijiste. Y al tren que llevo, sólo eso podría darte.

—No es verdad.

—Llegué a confiar en él, Ginny. Confié como tú lo hiciste... y no sólo eso. En Azkaban llegué a entenderme con él, a excusarlo, a defenderlo. En cierto modo, llegué a... mimetizarme con él. Y no quiero... —se calló, repentinamente acongojado. Se miraron en silencio— Simplemente, creo que no es el momento.

—¿Y qué pasa si no hay otro momento?

—Lo habrá —prometió, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

—No —se separó, brusca—. Si te vas ahora, no habrá otro momento.

Algo en su interior comenzó a advertirle que no jugara con aquello, que ella... Sus facciones evidenciaron la pronta preocupación; ¡Ella hablaba en serio!

No podía darse el lujo de perderla, teniéndola ahora tan cerca de él. Pero, si efectivamente se quedaba y los sucesos se desarrollaban tan mal como todo parecía indicar, la perdería indefectiblemente para siempre. Y esa sí, era una pérdida absoluta de su persona.

Ginny observó con detenimiento sus pupilas; entendió, muy a su pesar, que él no pensaba ceder, que aquella era una decisión que él se había estado debatiendo, quizás desde hacía bastante tiempo, y que ya no había vuelta atrás a su intención de abandonarla... nuevamente. Su mirada era determinante.

—¡No! —soltó con enfado. Retrocedió unos pasos y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, atormentada. —¡No puedes hacerme esto de nuevo! —lo acusó con la mirada— ¡No puedes irte a España y escapar! ¡Ya no eres un adolescente!

—No me iré a ningún lado —aseveró, sereno—, te lo juro. Sólo me quedaré en mi casa, pondré mi cabeza en otros asuntos. Le daré un respiro a mi vida, Gin... —Buscó en su mirada, alguna señal de apoyo— Para empezar, hay muchas cosas que quiero cambiar. Necesito renovarme, ¿sabes? —Ella lo miró, aún decepcionada— Te juro que nos veremos si hace falta. Estaré en casa si necesitas verme y podrás llamarme a la hora que sea, pero... debo empezar de cero. Y créeme —agregó por si aquello le era insuficiente—, no tengo en mente ningún otro futuro que no sea el "nuestro" —recalcó—, pero lo haremos bien, ¿si?

Le encantaban sus palabras... idealmente hablando, si. Pero no, todo aquello era una utopía. Aquello ya había sucedido años atrás. Aunque en su momento no lo supiera, Ginny ahora sabía que él se había ido a España con idea de volver en algún momento y ser una mejor persona "para ella". Pero la realidad había sido otra muy distinta, devolviendo a Harry sí, pero luego de años y completamente distinto y problemático. Por más que Ginny reconociera en sus palabras (¡hasta en su tono de voz!), la veracidad de sus buenas intenciones... aquello no podría volver a suceder. Sería una masoquista si lo permitía y... su orgullo estaba por encima de aquello (o al menos eso se exigía).

—Hey... —llamó su atención, buscando su mirada— ¿si? —buscó su apoyo.

—Ya te has alejado de mí una vez. Te fuiste con ese mismo pensamiento ¿lo olvidas? —concretó sus reflexiones—. Te has ido con esa maravillosa idea de "mejorar" las cosas por el bien de un futuro que... en definitiva, jamás existió. —Fijo sus ojos en él, casi como acusándolo— Estás apostando por algo que no existirá, Harry. Esto es hoy... o no será jamás.

—No me hagas esto —le rogó—. Sólo lograrás que me quede contigo, ¡porque es lo que quiero! —agregó— Pero haré todo mal.

—Confiemos en que no.

—¡No!, no quiero confiar. ¡Quiero estar seguro!. No es una tarde en el parque como para "confiar" en que salga el sol, ¡Es mi futuro! ¡Mi futuro a tu lado!

—¡Pues es mí futuro también! Y no te estoy hablando por impulso, ¡Te hablo por experiencia! Ya lo has hecho una vez a tu modo y se ha cruzado una Sophía en tu vida. Y a fuerza de olvido, un Eliott en la mía —aclaró—. ¡Eso puede volver a suceder si te vas!

—No, no puede —zanjó serio, y cuando ella estuvo por refutar, agregó:—, y si sucede, tendremos que volver a pasar por toda esta locura, porque entonces no habremos aprendido nada. ¡Yo aprendí, Ginny! Sólo necesito tiempo para asimilarlo.

—¡No! —determinó molesta— Si vas a irte de nuevo luego de ilusionarme, no esperes que te comprenda o que te espere enamorada. ¡Yo ya pasé por eso! ¡Los dos pasamos por esto! Y no puede volver a suceder toda esta locura... ¡Yo sí aprendí, Harry! Lo supe desde que te fuiste la primera vez... desde que terminé con Eliott... Lo supe y te lo dije ni bien volviste; yo no puedo volver a confiar en los hombres —lo miró, cansada. Se detuvo para tomar un largo respiro—. Vete hoy... —advirtió a modo de conclusión— y el desengaño será tal, que lo poco que había evolucionado se irá a la mierda.

—Gin...

—Lo digo enserio —zanjó—. Si te vas... no habrá otro momento.

Él soltó finalmente sus manos, con la resaca de la poca valentía que ya comenzaba a desvanecer, y retrocedió apenas.

—Lo siento, Ginny... es una decisión tomada.


End file.
